Mahou Warrior Sensei Negima
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Follow the adventures of a mage in training and rookie warrior at Mahora academy, while they work to make their dreams come true. Negixharem and OCxharem. Negi slight OOC.
1. Prologue

**(I got a new fic up guys for you. I love Negima as much as the next fan, though looking at all the ones found in the topic over half of them are NegixNodokaxAsuna pairings or KonokaxSetsuna. Nothing against them, but it pains me to see that fans only consider those the only pairings and refuse to give any other girls a chance with Negi. Well I'm doing things my way that may contain elements from both the anime and manga but not in any specific order. So enjoy.)**

_Throughout time there exist many powerful and legendary warriors, each with a legend behind them. Among the most legendary types of warriors were Spirit Warriors; fighters capable of using their own spiritual energy as a form of weapon. It has always been in the nature for spirit warriors to defend, protect, and aid those they deem as their allies. But their most important mission however is to keep balance in the world, for if it goes unbalanced all of existence would be in ruins._

* * *

><p>In New York City America inside a building three figures were alone in a room. The first figure was an old man with a long white beard and was wearing sage like robes, while the second one standing off to the older man's side was an adult man in his late thirties with short black hair, green eyes, and wore dress shoes, black slacks, and a blue collared shirt, and finally below them was an eleven year old boy down on one knee bowing. The boy had short black hair done up in little spikes that aren't too puffy or too sharp and green eyes. His outfit was a red training uniform with black foot sandals.<p>

"Rise Dustin," The old man ordered as the boy did so, "You have completed your training as a spirit warrior as have your fellow students, and just as they have been given their training missions. It's now time for you to be given yours."

"I'm ready Master Darius," Dustin answered while thinking, 'And make it quick I wanna get out of here.'

"It's been decided that your mission is to help a young mage in training." Darius explained.

Dustin looked up, "That's it?"

"Yes, a fitting assignment for you, wouldn't you agree Ross?" the elder motioned to the younger adult.

"Yes indeed Master Darius, I'm sure my son will do very well on his assignment." Dustin's father Ross answered.

"Aiding a mage in training huh, well there's only one guy I'd ever want to assist." Dustin said.

"You mean _him_?" Darius asked.

"Oh yeah." Dustin nodded with a smirk.

"But he hasn't even graduated." Ross reminded his son.

"Not yet dad, and if I know him there's no way he wouldn't pass." Dustin chuckled.

The two adults looked at each other before nodding, "Well Dustin if that is your choice, we accept it." The master said.

"Cool, well then looks I'm off to Wales." Dustin dawned a pair of badass sunglasses.

About a few days later in Wales England at an academy there stood five sorcerer students before an altar with an old man standing on top of it, "You've all done well these last few years, but remember this is only the beginning for you. When your name is called you may collect your diploma and discover what your Wizarding assignment is."

Watching from behind the students was a tall long haired blonde girl smiling. Soon they heard the old man call out, "Negi Springfield!"

One of the students was a ten year old boy with red hair tied in a small ponytail, and wore miniscule glasses removed his wizard hat and approached accepting his diploma. At the end of the ceremony, Negi met up with his big sister Nekane and fellow Wizarding student Anya were walking through the halls of the academy.

"I'm so proud of the two of you." Nekane told the kids.

"Well we all knew _I_ was going to pass." Anya boasted proudly.

Negi chuckled to himself and thought, 'Father I wish you could see me now.'

"Incoming!" a voice called as they looked up and flying right for them was Dustin with the soles of his feet glowing light blue. The three cried in a panic until Dustin landed safely onto the ground, "How's it going Springfield's?"

"Dustin?" Negi and Nekane gasped.

"Who did you think?" Dustin joked.

"Dustin!" Negi cheered as the two boys ran up to each other doing a bizarre handshake staring with sliding their right arms down each others until their hands met and clapped them together three times before turning them into fists and pounding them, "Boom!" they cried and chuckled.

"Good to see you again Negi, and Nekane radiant as always, yo Anya how'd that anger management class go for you?" Anya frowned letting out a huff, "Hard case much?"

"It's good to see you Dustin, what brings you all the way to Wales?" Nekane asked.

"It's obvious isn't it, I completed my spirit warrior training and now my assignment is to assist a mage in training, and I made my choice of whom." Dustin motioned to Negi.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes you, who else would I choose besides my best pal?"

"But you don't even know what Negi's assignment is, not even he does!" Anya shot.

"Well we'll find out in a moment." Negi said looking at his diploma while the other three gathered around as the diploma revealed Negi's assignment.

**School teacher**

**Mahora Academy for girls**

**Japan**

The four were speechless as Negi began, "A school teacher?"

"In Japan?" Nekane gasped.

"Academy for girls?" Dustin gasped with a hint of excitement in his voice. He turned to Negi patting him on his back, "Well Negi looks like you and I got our work cut out for us huh?"

"I suppose so." Negi agreed.

"You know boys I've been to Japan before and it is simply lovely." Nekane smiled.

"Awesome." Dustin smiled until Anya self destructed.

"REDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY REDICULOUS!"

"Anya." Nekane tried calming her but the girl wouldn't shut up.

"No! No! Absolutely not, and there's no way he can be a teacher at a middle school, and on top of that it's all girls!"

"Jealous much?" Dustin mumbled under his breath.

"Negi, if you had an ounce of sense in you you'd go straight to the headmaster's office and demand they change your assignment!"

"Anya you know that cannot be done." Nekane reminded her.

"But Nekane!" Anya whined.

"Hey can we at least hear what Negi himself thinks?" Dustin broke the girls up and they turned to Negi who had a nervous expression.

"Negi are you worried?" Nekane asked.

"Well a little." He admitted.

"A little? Try a lot, knowing you, you'll just come home crying in a matter of days and you know it!" Anya shot until Dustin shot back.

"Hey back off Anya, why don't you put your petty rivalry away and give Negi a break for once!"

"Now children," Nekane chuckled while separating them, "Negi you did promise you'd do whatever you could to become a great mage, are you willing to go through with it?"

Negi's expression changed to determination, "Of course I am." Nekane and Dustin smiled from his bode of confidence while Anya erupted again.

"WHAT? This is absolutely absurd!"

"Hey Anya, you hear that?" Dustin put a hand to his ear trying to listen to something but Anya heard nothing as Dustin explained, "I think it's the sound of no one caring… SO GIVE IT A REST!" Anya growled but huffed. "Don't you worry Nekane; I'll keep an eye on Negi while we're there. After all it's _my_ assignment."

Nekane smiled, "I know both of you will do well, I have faith in you."

Negi and Dustin smiled as Dustin put a hand around his friends shoulder pulling him close, "Well Negi buddy looks like we're going to Japan. I'll have to brush up on my Japanese."

"Right." Negi chuckled.

Dustin held up his hand, "Duo together."

Negi smiled as he locked hands with his friend, "Duo forever."

**(And that's the prologue, don't miss next time everybody. And for the heads up it's a harem for both boys, who you ask? You'll have to wait as chapters' progress. See you all around.)**


	2. New Teachers

**(Welcome back guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue because the real fun is just getting started.)**

A mage in-training and rookie spirit warrior, two young boys off to Japan and fulfill their dreams of becoming a great Magister Magi and a great spirit warrior. It took a number of days but after a long plane ride the two arrived in Japan. Negi was wearing a green suit with a white dress shirt, and red tie, covering it was a tan trench coat while he carried a huge camping backpack and a long stick object wrapped in bandages. Dustin was wearing black loafers, a black suit, a red dress shirt, and black tie, while he still wore sunglasses.

"Oh my!" Dustin chuckled while walking around taking in the sites, "Negi can you believe this, we're actually in Japan!"

"I know, it's so amazing it's almost unreal," Negi added feeling just as nostalgic, "Well we should catch the next train to Mahora."

"Why catch a train? You forget what I'm most famous for? Inventing!" Dustin said as he reached into his coat pulling out a flat titanium board. He sat it on the ground and spoke, "Board up!" The titanium board lengthened out longer and wider and elevated into a platform while at one end a handlebar extended out of it making it a scooter with no wheels.

"Dustin your inventing knows no bound." Negi chuckled.

"Well I had to do something else during my free time didn't I? I mean granted I love working out, but come on just because my body's in good shape doesn't mean I should leave my brain out." Dustin replied as he stood on the board taking the handlebars, "Hop on."

Negi stood on the board in back of Dustin adjusting some goggles onto his face while wrapping his arms around his friends waist, "You sure this thing's safe?"

"Only if you have enough trust in me. And keep your arms wrapped above the waist," Dustin warned him. Negi nodded as Dustin gripped the handle bars revving them and the board started hovering off the ground, "Time to rock it!" he called pulling the handlebars back and the hovering scooter took off with the two boys calling out with excitement.

Meanwhile on a train heading for Mahora academy the train was packed with students ranging from several school levels, and like the school's reputation the train was filled with all girls. A group of four girls were sitting by the train windows; one girl was very tall and had eyes that had a light shade of brown mixed with a golden touch to it, dark skin and dark black hair flowing down her back and had two long bangs going down her front tied together in red ties, what was more captivating about her was that she sported beneath her uniform an 88.9 cm bust line. The second girl was nearly the same height as the first girl but not quite, she had dark hair, a good tan, and squinty eyes like a fox, but like the first girl she also supported a very mesmerizing bust about one inch above the first girl. The third girl looked Chinese and had green eyes, slightly tanned skin, a 78 cm bust, and blonde hair with pigtails held in place with what looked like black odangos. Finally the fourth girl looked Chinese as well but had clear skin, permanent blush markings on her cheeks, brown hair with bun covered caps and pigtails sticking out of them along with supporting a 77 cm bust.

"Oh why summer vacation have to come to end?" the first Chinese girl complained, "Now I forced to study and learn from books."

"I know what you mean Ku-donno, but it'll be good to see the girls again." The squinty eyed girl said.

"I guess you right Kaede, what you think Mana?" Ku asked the taller girl who looked at her.

"Another year comes and goes, makes no real difference to me." She replied stoically.

"Well it makes a lot to me," the second Chinese girl perked up, "Satomi and I have a lot more machines to tinker with this year, and Satsuki and I are trying out some new nikuman."

"I love to try them Chao." Ku cheered excitedly until Kaede shushed them.

"You hear that music?"

The three listened in, "You right that is music." Ku put a hand to her ear.

"But not from anyone on the train." Mana said noticing no one playing music and none coming from any speakers.

"It's coming from outside?" Chao and the rest looked out their train windows and to their shock saw two young boys riding on a hover scooter following the train.

"Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Mana asked Kaede.

"My eyes aren't lying to me." She replied.

"What a splendid contraption." Chao noticed the hover scooter.

"But what're kids doing around this part?" Ku asked.

The girls opened up one window to listen and heard music playing from a radio connected to the bottom of one of the vehicles handlebars.

Dustin and Negi noticed the four girls watching them and Dustin smirked making a gun with his right hand pretending to shoot as he sang, "That's the power of love!"

Mana grew a faint blush from the gun shooting gesture, for being a mercenary she worked with numerous types of firearms, to make a gesture like that at her she would normally shoot someone, but coming from a kid it didn't irk her as much.

"How's it going ladies, sorry we can't stay but we got a job, catch you around!" Dustin pulled the handlebars and the vehicle took off faster going ahead of the train.

"Who were those boys?" Chao asked.

"No idea de gozaru." Kaede replied.

"What you think Mana?" Ku asked while Mana still had her blush but shook it off.

"Not sure, but it's curious why those boys were here when the elementary was at the last stop." Mana said.

"Maybe they got lost." Kaede suggested while the three didn't know what else to think.

Soon enough the two boys were riding through the town surrounding Mahora academy with Dustin steering through the armada of students heading for the school as well. "Watch it, watch it!" Negi called afraid of hitting someone.

"I think I know what I'm doing Negi." Dustin looked back until Negi cried.

"Heads up!"

Dustin looked back seeing he was aiming right for a food cart but made a turn, "Whoa, close call huh?"

"Dustin when we grow up, I hope you never get a license." Negi scowled.

"Har-Har." Dustin chuckled as he spotted two girls up ahead, one had ginger colored hair in twin pig tails with bells tying them together, along with having heterochromia in her eyes, and the second one was a cute girl with long brown hair.

"Slow down Asuna we'll make it in time for Takahata-sensei's class." The brown haired girl said.

"I'm not taking any chances this year Konoka!" the bells girl answered in determination.

"You know Asuna if you want some advice, I read if you say your love's name five times and bark he'll love you forever."

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI! ARF!" Asuna called freaking out the other students around her.

"Wow Asuna I'm surprised you did it." Konoka said in shock.

"Because I'm so devoted to Takahata-sensei?"

"No because you're so gullible to believe that." Konoka giggled.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU MADE THAT UP!" Asuna shouted in outrage.

"Yeah sorry." Konoka giggled.

"That is so not…" Asuna was cut off as they heard a motor and they looked to their side seeing the two boys hovering by them looking over.

"Good morning ladies." Negi nodded his head.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" Dustin asked and looked to Konoka, "Hey good looking maybe after today I can come back and pick you up later!" Konoka blushed while Asuna was getting annoyed but her emotions got worse from what Negi had to say.

"And by the way, you're going to fail at love." Negi tried not to chuckle.

Suddenly Negi felt as if the temperature had dropped and noticed the girl had fire in her eyes, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" she reached out to grab him but Dustin called.

"Whoop better hurry or we're gonna be late, arrivederci!" he called as his vehicle picked up speed going so fast Asuna missed grabbing Negi and fell flat on her face.

"Asuna are you ok?" Konoka helped her up and saw she had dirt on her face.

Asuna growled looking ahead as the two boys disappeared into the distance of the school, "IF I EVER SEE THOSE BRATS AGAIN THEY'RE DEAD!" she screamed like a banshee.

Soon the two boys reached the academy building where Dustin pulled on the handlebars pulling the vehicle to a halt, "Mahora Academy we have arrived." Dustin said as the hover scooter landed onto the ground with Dustin and Negi stepping off it while it reverted back into a thinner smaller board. Dustin picked it up putting it back into his jacket.

"We should get to the headmasters office before class starts." Negi suggested.

"Well come on let's hurry up." Dustin called as he took Negi's arm dragging him along before they both rushed up the stairs of the academy entering the place.

The two were wandering the hallways looking completely lost, "What do we do there's no sign to where the headmasters office is." Negi panicked.

"Negi calm down, I just need to figure this out." Dustin tried to concentrate until a male voice asked.

"Well boys you made it right on time."

The two boys turned seeing an older man in his forties with short grayish hair and wore sunglasses, and a suit. Suddenly the boys eyes lit up, "Takamichi!" Negi cheered.

"Taki man!" Dustin cheered.

"Hey boys been a long time huh?" the man chuckled.

"Far too long, you're looking good for an old guy." Dustin joked.

Takamichi chuckled, "Well come on the headmaster's waiting." He led them along and soon the boys were in the headmaster's office standing before the headmaster himself. He was an old man with a long white beard, and the only hair he had on his head was tied into a ponytail.

"Welcome Negi-kun and Dustin-kun, I am the dean of this school, Konoemon Konoe. But please call me Dean Konoe" the old man introduced himself.

"Of course sir very nice to meet you." Negi bowed his head.

"A pleasure." Dustin bowed his head.

"Now then you'll both be teaching temporarily until the end of this semester. After that, if you've met my expectations, you'll be assigned permanently. However, should you fail there will be no second chances. I hope you understand."

"Crystal clear sir." Dustin nodded.

"Except we have no intention of failing." Negi assured him.

"Splendid, and remember the secrecy concerning your magic and spirit warrior heritage is of the utmost importance. Your students especially must not find out about you being a wizard or a spirit warrior."

Negi looked serious, "I understand the consequences sir, and I have every intention to keep it secret."

"Same here, spirit warrior title on the down low." Dustin added.

"Very good."

"And here's something that contains all the info on the students you'll be teaching, study it well and feel free to add your own notes and comments." Takamichi handed them a roster.

The two opened it up looking at the pictures of 31 girls, "Whoa, thirty one girls, we really got our work cut out." Dustin said.

"Hold on don't these girls look familiar?" Negi asked eyeing some of the pictures.

Dustin looked at the pictures and spotted four names, "Hey yeah they're the girls from the train! Mana Tatsumiya and Chao Lingshen."

"Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase." Negi eyed the other two before stopping at two more, "Oh dear Dustin we may have some problems."

"How so?"

"Look?" Negi showed them the pictures of the other two girls from before.

"Oh no, that bells girl is in our class?" Dustin knew once she saw them again things might go awry, but suddenly looked under the second girl's name, "Konoka Konoe, Deans granddaughter?" he looked up at the dean, "This girls related to you?"

"Ah so you've met my granddaughter already have you?" the dean asked interested while stroking his beard.

"Well only for a short time." Negi admitted.

"Well if you two are interested in a girlfriend, she's up for grabs." The dean chuckled while the two young teachers chuckled nervously.

"What you're serious?" Dustin asked but preferred not to get an answer.

"Dean Konoe?" a female voice called from outside.

"Ah yes Shizuna-kun come in, Negi-kun Dustin-kun let me introduce you to Shizuna the guidance officer." The dean introduced and as Negi turned around he found himself face into a very attractive woman's 99 cm bust. Dustin was slack jawed and wide eyed while Negi looked up blushing up a storm as the woman smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Negi-kun and Dustin-kun."

"Yes a pleasure." Negi blushed.

"If you two have any problems feel free to talk to me, ok?" Shizuna winked at the two.

"Yes mam." Dustin blushed.

"Now then Takamichi, will you escort our new professors to their class?" the dean requested.

"Right away dean, come on boys." The older teacher escorted the two out of the room.

Meanwhile in the class of 2A the thirty one girls inside were gossiping or engaging in other activities until class arrived until they heard footsteps approaching, "He's here!" a short girl with pink hair in pigtails cheered while her twin sister who had bun caps in her hair looked worried.

Outside the room Negi and Dustin were approaching the room but as Negi was about to open the door Dustin studied the door and pulled him back, "Hold up Negster, I think we got ourselves a little stunt of pranking the teacher at the start of the semester." He motioned to an eraser wedged in the doorway above them.

"Missed that." Negi said feeling relieved he didn't enter so quickly.

"Uh-huh," Dustin nodded opening the door and caught the eraser, "Now we go." He opened it more as they walked in, "Whoever decided on..." Dustin began but both he and Negi tripped on tripwire sending them falling forward along with a bucket of water landing on them soaking them followed by rubber arrows launching nailing at them while they rolled across the floor before bumping into the teacher's desk.

The girls laughed in amusement that their supposed teacher fell for it, "It worked!" the short girl chuckled until they looked ahead and stopped laughing realizing what fell for it.

Negi groaned as the bucket fell off his head while Dustin lifted his own head up with stars rotating around his head, "Ok I missed that." Dustin groaned before allowing his head to fall back into the desk.

"It's the…" Asuna was shocked with Konoka.

"It's them?" Kaede and Mana were confused.

"It's two kids?" a scarlet haired girl with a camera said in surprise.

Suddenly the girls started swarming around them concerned.

"Are you two ok?"

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm so sorry I thought you were our teacher."

As the girls gathered around Takamichi walked in, "Well-well you girls give quite a welcome."

Only Asuna reacted to the teacher's appearance, "OMG I was right! I knew you were going to be our teacher Takahata-sensei!" she squealed in joy.

"On the contrary Asuna-kun, _they_ are going to be your teachers." The older man corrected her.

Asuna's hopes were suddenly crushed as she and the other girls were confused, "They who? Them?" they looked back at the boys who got to their feet and straightened out their clothes while Dustin fixed his spikes.

"Ohayo girls, very nice to be here I am professor Negi Springfield and as of today I shall be your homeroom and English professor for this semester." Negi introduced himself.

"And I shall be acting as his assistant Professor Dustin Bowers, at your service." Dustin removed his sunglasses putting them in his coat pocket.

The girls started in surprise and confusion at what the two said, Negi seeing no reaction continued, "We both specialize in the field of education and language."

"Let's get along well shall we?" Dustin asked but the girls' reactions remained the same.

Negi whispered to Dustin, "Did we say something wrong?"

His friend whispered back, "I don't know, but I think we're gonna be in for a major 'uh-oh'."

And at that moment over half of the girls squealed "KAWAII!" the boys jumped back as most of the class crowded around them. Hands seized them, pulling them in many directions as the girls bombarded them with questions and remarks on how cute they were. Negi was feeling a bit uncomfortable from al the clinging and felt relieved he was being welcomed, Dustin however was soaking in all the attention he could enjoying it more than Negi.

One girl wearing glasses approached Takahata, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope it's real." The teacher answered.

Negi found himself cuddled by a purple haired girl as she looked to Takahata, "Are they really ours sensei?"

"We're allowed to have such adorable boys as teachers?" a girl with antennae cowlick hair pieces and rectangular glasses.

"Now girls they're your instructors not pets, so be nice ok? You are to be respectful and obey the orders they give you."

"Hai sensei!" the girls replied still cuddling against Negi and Dustin while messing their hair until Dustin got himself and Negi free.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, watch the do," Dustin fixes his hair, "You know how hard it is for me to get spikes to look right, difficult. That's better, now then time for some education right Negi?"

"Of course." Negi nodded but the two were confronted by Asuna.

"Hold it, what did you two do back there?" she demanded.

"Do what?" Negi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, how do you explain the eraser?" she interrogated them.

"What about the eraser yo?" Dustin asked confused what she meant.

Asuna firmly gripped them by the collars bringing them into her face much to the horror of her classmates, "Don't think you can fool me punks!"

"Let go or I'll puke in your face." Dustin frowned.

Asuna's frown deepened, "YOU THREATENING ME YOU LITTLE?" she shook the two around while the girls called out to her to either stop or commenting her bad mood.

"Hold it, hold up everybody!" another voice called. They turned to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and green eyes like Dustin's, "Reign it in people, ease up before you bust our little broncos. And you Asuna release them now, if you want to embarrass yourself do it on your own time but don't drag us down with you."

Asuna frowned dropping the boys because Takahata was there, "Always acting like the goody-good Ayaka."

"Oh it is no act acting goody-good is natural." Ayaka said elegantly.

Asuna smirked, "What's so natural about being into little boys?"

Ayaka was outraged but decided to spite back, "Well at least I'm not a senior citizen lover!"

"Take that back you shotacon!" Asuna shouted as the two got into a catfight with grappling and hair pulling.

"Make me you violent ape!" Ayaka shouted back as they continued fighting.

The two fought as their classmates taking bets and cheering them on. Negi started to fluster at the scene "B-Both of you! Stop that this instance-!" But when he tried to get close to stop the fight, Asuna pushed him away without even a glance. "Hey! I'm your teacher-!"

Dustin frowned as the two were about to punch each others lights out but in a flash they found their fists blocked and gripped by Dustin. His sudden act of stopping the fight shocked the girls.

Dustin lowered their fists down still gripping them, "Stop this petty squabble! Me and Negi didn't come all this way to watch you duke it out for stupid reasons we came here to educate!"

"Hey mind your own business pal!" Asuna shot back but cringed as Dustin tightened his grip on her fist more.

"You know I despise girls likes you," Dustin frowned and looked all around, "You know we were told Class 2A was suppose to be one of Mahora's well behaved and brightest of classes. But after that little stunt you two pulled with getting into a meaningless fight and shoving my pal away when he ordered you to stop, I'm starting to think all I was told was a lie, wouldn't you agree Negi?"

Negi knowing what he meant looked serious and nodded, "Agreed, and if there's one thing I hate above all things its being disappointed."

The girls started getting anime tears from what they've been saying as some started voicing their opinion, "You know they're right Asuna Iincho, do you two have to blow your tops in front of our new professors?" the camera girl asked.

"It's so not cool." A girl with short hair and a husky sounding voice added.

"For real." The purple hair girl from before added.

"I agree isn't there something you two would like to say?" Takahata turned to the two.

"We're sorry professor." Asuna replied.

Takahata replied, "Asuna it's not me you owe the apology."

"Agreed," Ayaka replied turning to the boys, "Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei I do so apologize for my behavior."

"Asuna?" Takahata asked as everyone in class stared at her waiting.

Defeated Asuna sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Negi and Dustin smiled, "No harm done alls forgiven, and I'm glad to see you girls can be so polite." Negi said.

"Yeah now this is a class I would love to teach." Dustin added.

"YAY!" the girls cheered.

Soon Takahata left the boys to teach as the two looked at the class with the girls smiling sweetly while some sat with blank expressions. "Well now since it's the first class of the semester we should use this time to get to know one another, or for now you to get to know me and Dustin." Negi said.

Soon the girls started raisin their hands wildly pleading to be picked until Dustin called, "One at a time ladies, one at a time. Now then let's start with you." He pointed to a red haired girl according to the roster was Sakurako Shiina.

"How old are you two?" she asked.

"Well I'm ten." Negi answered.

"And I'm eleven." Dustin added.

"Next question?" Negi asked as the camera girl raised her hand, "Ah yes Asakura Kazumi-san."

"Could you two please tell us where you're both from?" she held out a mike hoping their voices would be loud enough thanks to it.

"Well I was born in Wales England." Negi answered.

"And I was born in New York City America." Dustin added.

"My an Englishman and an American yet you both speak so well in Japanese not even a hint of accent." Ayaka complimented.

"Arigato, next?" Dustin asked as the cowlick girl raised her hand, "Saotome Haruna-san."

"Yeah like how do you two know each other if you're from different nationalities?" she raised her brows.

"Well our families were old friends and occasionally would visit each other taking us with them. Me and Negi here are like brothers." Dustin wrapped an arm around Negi pulling him into a playful headlock while some of the girls giggled.

Another girl with brown hair and a side ponytail raised her hand, "Akashi Yuna-san, go." Dustin answered.

"Yeah how smart are you two really?" she asked curiously as did the other girls.

"Well academically I've achieved a bachelor's degree in education on the level as an Oxford student."

"Oxford?" gasped Chao and another girl with glasses and dual braids identified as Satomi Hakase.

"Uh-huh." Negi nodded.

"As for me, let's just say beneath this child's exterior lies the mind of a genius many years ahead of my own time. I'm so much of a genius I was accepted into Harvard with two years under my belt."

"You went to Harvard?" Satomi gasped.

"Guilty as charged."

"Excuse me?" another girl who was the glasses girl talking to Takahata from before.

"Yes Hasegawa Chisame-san?" Dustin asked.

"Are you really a Harvard student?" she asked uninterested.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You really don't act like one." She replied.

Dustin smirked, "They're usually pretty stiff aren't they? Well hey just because I went to a school for scholars doesn't mean I have to overly act like one of them right?" he asked around seeing some looked agreeing to that.

Suddenly the school bell rang, "Well it seems we're out of time class, have a good day and we'll see you all tomorrow." Negi bid them a farewell.

"And thank you for a wonderful first day class," Dustin added as the girls started slowly leaving with some still sticking around to gossip, "Well Negi class is done, what's say we split?"

"Well alright then." He said as Takahata returned, "Hey Negi-kun Dustin-kun."

"Hey Taki." Dustin said.

"So how was class?" Takahata asked.

"Well I thought it would be worse, but over all it wasn't bad." Negi admitted.

"Yeah I could get used to this place." Dustin added.

Takahata chuckled, "Good to hear, well I guess you better be going now feel free to explore the academy just don't wander far."

"Ok." The two walked off as Takahata turned to Kaede and Mana, "And you two, Dean Konoe wishes to see you both."

Kaede and Mana looked at each other and back at their former teacher wondering what this was about.

Outside the school Negi and Dustin stood by the fountain, "Finally class is over, time to ditch the monkey suit," Dustin gripped his clothes and anime threw it off revealing more casual clothes underneath. His casual wear included white sneakers, blue jeans, a red short sleeved shirt, and a black opened long coat with no sleeves and a split tail going from the waist to the back of his knees. After dawning his sunglasses again he turned to his friend, "Come on Negi get into your 'casu wear' you wanna walk around in a suit all day?"

"I know Dustin I was just looking at something." Negi looked at the class roster.

Dustin leaned in checking it out himself, "Yeah these girls sure are something aren't they?"

"Hai, especially this girl," Negi motioned to the picture of Asuna, "Kagurazaka Asuna-san."

"Violent piece of work ain't she?" Dustin asked.

"Hai, I think she may make our stay here very uncomfortable." Negi feared.

"Hey no sweat, she gets out of line its detention city for her," Dustin assured him and studied her picture, "Hey Takamichi said for us to take notes on our students, let me add one for her." Dustin took a pen and started writing in it. Negi looked seeing Dustin gave Asuna devil horns and wrote 'Boo!' next to her name. The English boy giggled taking it, "Let me try." He wrote 'Violent' and 'Ape' under her name.

"Choice." Dustin admitted until they looked up seeing someone coming towards the stairs from the top. The girls' arms were loaded with a stack of books blocking her face, Negi recognized her right away. "That's Miyazaki Nodoka-san."

"Jeez no wonder she's the librarian at Mahora, but how can she see where she's going with all those books let alone with her hair in her face?" Dustin asked.

Nodoka was coming down the stairs slowly, but she missed a step loosing her footing.

"Oh no!" Negi gasped.

The weight of all the books was too much for her, and she toppled. Being too close to the side of the steps, she fell over the side headfirst with a startled cry. "Negi come on!" Dustin called and without thinking conjured spirit energy to his feet and launched off the ground flying right for where Nodoka would land. Negi bolted to his feet grabbing his staff aiming at Nodoka. The wrapping around the staff immediately came undone and wasting no time Negi casted a wind spell catching Nodoka slowing down her fall to the ground Nodoka. He rushed forward with Dustin dropping his staff and jumped with their arms outstretched. Nodoka landed in their arms and they hit the ground, but Nodoka was unharmed.

"That was a close call." Dustin panted.

Negi looked over Nodoka. "Are… are you okay, Miyazaki-san? You're not hurt, are you?"

But Nodoka didn't reply; she was passed out from the excitement, her eyes closed. "Oh thank god she's passed out, for a moment there I was worried she might've seen something." Dustin chuckled.

"What a relief." Negi sighed.

"Ahem." They heard two people clear their throats.

Negi and Dustin looked at each other wide eyed slowly turning around, "Oh snap." They said together.

**(Oh a perfect day for them possibly going downhill, who has discovered their secrets and what will become of them. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	3. Student's vows

**(How's it going guys back with another chapter. I know it's not what some of you are used to but hey at least someone's trying something different with Negima.)**

_Last time Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers had accepted their position as teacher and assistant teacher at Mahora academy. They had an ok start but after class they saw student Nodoka Miyazaki stumble from a flight of stairs heading for the ground with what would've been a crash had Negi and Dustin not activated their magic and spirit energy to catch her, unfortunately they were discovered and their secrets have been exposed._

* * *

><p>Negi and Dustin turned to see Kaede Nagase and Mana Tatsumiya looking at them, Kaede has a surprised look while Mana's expression remained stoic. Dustin smiled and chuckled nervously, "Well uh you see we…"<p>

"What exactly did you girls see?" Negi asked worried.

"We were coming to look for you and when we heard Miyazaki-san scream we thought there might be trouble." Mana began.

"When we got here we saw you two rush for her. Dustin-bozu's feet started glowing while Negi-bozu pointed his walking stick at her and she hovered for a bit until you both caught her, almost like magic de gozaru." Kaede finished.

Negi and Dustin started sweating wondering how to answer them until they heard cries of worry. "Nodoka!" they looked over seeing Nodoka's two best friends Haruna and Yue run up to them.

"What happened here why's Nodoka knocked out?" Yue asked the two senseis.

"Well you see Ayase-san…" Negi tried to explain until Mana spoke.

"Miyazaki-san fell from the stairs until Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei broke her fall."

"They did that?" Yue looked at the two who nodded.

Haruna sighed, "Carrying a mountain of books again? I warned her that this could happen but she doesn't listen to me."

"Well leave her in your care right now we need to talk with our senseis." Mana said escorting Dustin off while Kaede escorted Negi off.

When the four were out of the Library trio's sight the two tall students stood before their shorter senseis, "Ok you saw what we did and there's a logical explanation for all this." Dustin began until Mana shushed him.

"I think we've already figured it out, you Negi-sensei are a wizard and you Dustin-sensei are a spirit warrior."

The two looked surprised but thought at the same time, 'Wait a minute I/Negi can just use magic to erase their memories.'

"Yes girls I am as you say a wizard or more appropriately Mage in-training." Negi answered.

"And I am a spirit warrior." Dustin added.

"Remarkable de-gozaru." Kaede gasped.

Mana smirked, "I had a feeling I was right when you walked into class."

"What you knew?" Dustin gasped while Negi was shocked his secret was already blown.

"That's right." Mana nodded.

"Uh look why don't we talk about this someplace quieter… After Negi gets into more casual garb." Dustin suggested.

* * *

><p>Soon Dustin and the girls waited outside a restroom as Negi came out wearing sneakers, brown pants, a black jacket with a white wing symbol on it covered by a blue short sleeved opened shirt. When he got out they told everything about themselves with no fear knowing they'll erase their memories afterwards.<p>

"So you Negi-bozu graduated at the top of your grade at the magic academy and your diploma stated for your wizard training is to come here and be a teacher?" Kaede asked.

"That's right." Negi nodded as Kaede turned to her second teacher.

"And you Dustin-bozu were assigned to be an assistant to a mage in-training as part of your spirit warrior training?"

"That sums it all up."

"And should Negi-sensei's secret be discovered he would be stripped of all his magic qualifications and turned into an animal?"

"Yes the idea of it frightens me." Negi quivered.

"Then what punishment would Dustin-sensei be given?" Kaede continued questioning.

"Well not as bad as Negi's but if I were to be discovered I would probably be taken in by the government or other big time secret agencies and be experimented on into becoming a living weapon. And I for one am too young to be floating around in a test tube while being experimented on."

The two girls took it all in as Negi held his staff tight, "Which is why I must…"

"Ok then, I accept this burden." Kaede answered with a smile.

"As do I." Mana agreed.

"Huh?" the boys tilted their heads in confusion while Negi loosened his hold on his staff.

Kaede bowed, "From this day forward, Sessha vows to keep Negi-sensei's and Dustin-sensei's secret. It'll follow me to my grave, de gozaru."

"And your secrets are safe with me as well." Mana nodded her head.

"Wait, wait! You… you're willing to keep our secrets?" Dustin asked.

"Hai I'm not one to spill secrets, and besides everyone here does even me." Kaede explained.

"So do I." Mana added.

"You two do?" Negi asked.

"Hai, the thing is sensei…" Kaede whipped out a Japanese kunai and threw it nailing a leaf to a nearby tree putting shocks on the boys, "I'm training to be a ninja."

"Whoa just in the movies." Dustin gasped.

"And don't worry senseis I've been aware of the existence of magic and spirit warriors for a long time. I'm actually a professional mercenary for hire, I've done numerous jobs for both wizards and spirit warriors." Mana explained with a smile.

"A mercenary?" Dustin whistled.

"That's correct and I could tell Negi-sensei was fully prepared to erase mine and Kaede's memories to keep your secrets cleared, but I assure you Dean Konoe and Takahata-sensei trust me enough with your secrets." Mana gave an assuring smile.

The boys smiled as Dustin spoke, "Awesome, looks like we're in the clear Negi."

"What a relief." Negi sighed.

Suddenly their stomachs started rumbling as the girls looked at the boys who gave sheepish looks, "Looks like they're hungry." Kaede giggled.

"Well it's been hours since we've chowed." Dustin answered.

Mana smiled, "Come on boys we know where to get some food." She and Kaede led the two back to the school.

* * *

><p>As they headed toward the cafeteria Negi and Dustin opened the doors revealing a dark room until the lights flung on.<p>

_**POP! POP! POP!**_

"WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY NEGI-SENSEI/KUN AND DUSTIN-SENSEI/KUN!"

Negi and Dustin literally jumped back at the shout of all of his students, who were holding party poppers and noise makers. The room had been decorated with streamers and a large banner saying "Welcome, Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers." All around were the students of 2A, Takahata, and Shizuna. Around several tables were a widespread of food and drinks.

"Why what's all this?" Negi asked.

"It's a welcome party silly." Makie giggled.

"A welcome party?" Dustin looked around in amusement.

"Yeah we figured since you guys are new around here and far from your homes we should give you a proper welcoming." Yuna explained.

"I sure feel welcomed." Dustin smiled as did Negi.

They felt a nudge from the two tallest students, "Well it's time you started getting to know your other students right?" Mana asked.

"She's got a point Negi, let's mingle." Dustin said as they went to join the party sitting in two seats marked with the notes titled guests of honor.

They were both immediately each given a cup of punch and the girls surrounded them for questions and stories they were unable to ask earlier. Suddenly Negi was approached by Nodoka, "N-Negi-sensei?"

"Oh, Miyazaki-san," Negi replied with a smile, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah that spill was nasty." Dustin added.

"H-h-hai. I… want to thank you two… for saving me earlier…" The shy girl suddenly thrusted out her hands holding several slips of paper. "H-here. Coupons from the library. They're good all year round. Just a t-token of… my thanks."

Negi accepted the coupons still smiling. "Thank you I do appreciate the coupons."

"Yeah thanks a mill." Dustin added.

"Wow coupons from honya-chan, that's first base." Kakizaki joked as the girls giggled much to the shy librarian's embarrassment.

Takahata smiled at this, 'I've never seen Nodoka-san do that before. Already, the boys are making an impact on their students.' He then noticed Asuna watching the boys enjoy themselves while frowning and crossing her arms.

"All this for brats." She muttered while looking away.

Takahata sighed and spoke, "They're still your teachers Asuna. And let me say they're both doing a far better job than I did when I started your class."

"What Takahata-sensei you don't have to be modest."

"I am serious. Just give it time, who knows you may grow to like them."

"How do you know so much about them anyway sensei?" the heterochromia girl asked.

"Well I was a close friend of their families. I would normally come out and visit them whenever I could, they sort of look to me like an uncle. We've been so close Dustin actually nicknamed me Taki." He chuckled.

Asuna listened to his words and reluctantly decided to let things be as they were. Negi and Dustin continued enjoying the party by sampling some special food prepared by Chao and Satsuki. Suddenly a Chinese gong was banged and swinging in was Ku Fei who started putting on a martial arts performance with Chao.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Negi gasped.

"Aren't they? Ku and Chao are both members of the Chinese Martial Arts club." Ayaka explained.

"Chinese martial arts huh?" Dustin watched astounded.

Soon other students started showing off their talents such as Makie Sasaki showing off her rhythmic gymnastics talent with a ribbon. Natsumi Murakami was showing off her talent as an actress, the cheerleading trio of Sakurako, Madoka, and Kakizaki were showing off their cheer skills leaving Dustin looking more impressed than Negi, Zazie Rainyday was putting on a few magic performances along with juggling a few objects, even Kasuga Misora was leading a choir with some of the other girls.

When the choir was finished Negi and Dustin clapped, "Bravo, good show." Negi applauded.

"You girls rock the house." Dustin added.

"We're so glad to see you're enjoying yourselves senseis." Ayaka said.

Dustin smirked, "Hey since you girls were so kind as to give us a wicked performance how about Negi and I return the favor?'

"What you do something for us?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Why not it's the least we can do for you guys after all you've done for us." Negi said.

"But sensei this party was in your honor." Ayaka reminded them.

"But we insist Iincho, Negi how about it?" Dustin suggested.

"Ok." Negi agreed.

Dustin found a radio and turned it on putting in a CD before bringing Negi to the center of the room as the girls watched as music started to play and the boys started singing and dancing like professionals.

Kaede and Mana watched impressed along with other students while other students like Asuna and Chisame remained neutral about it. The girls started developing blushes on their faces from how they were performing such as Makie, Ayaka, Sakurako, and Kasuga. Kazumi had been taking a few pictures of the two while Haruna was drawing a sketch of them.

When they finished, they took a bow as the girls roared with cheers, applause, and squeals begging them for their autographs, "Negster we did it." Dustin said as the two did their handshake.

The girls watched amazed, "What was that Dustin-kun?" Haruna asked.

"Mine and Negi's made up handshake." Dustin answered.

"Can you teach us it?" Makie asked with Bambi eyes.

"Well alright but it must be between us and you girls of 2A never reveal it's secret to anyone." Dustin warned them.

"We promise." The girls assured.

"Ok it starts like this," Dustin began showing it how it's done with Negi, "Put your right arms together like this slide it slowly but not too slowly, once your hands reach clap them three times together like so, followed by a fist pound and boom!" Dustin said as he and Negi finished demonstrating.

"Now you give it a shot." Negi said as a couple of the girls were trying it out, with some messing up and some getting it down right.

Takahata and Shizuna smiled at their performance and their bonding with the students until the male teacher announced, "Well thank you for the round of entertainment boys, but I think it's time we wrapped this up, don't you agree ladies?"

"Hai!" the girls acknowledged.

* * *

><p>Soon it was nighttime, Takahata and Shizuna left for their respective residents while the girls were heading back to the dorms. Negi and Dustin walked outside until Negi realized something, "Dustin we still haven't figured out where we'll be rooming here!"<p>

Dustin sighed, "Oh well guess we're camping out." He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he looked up seeing Mana, "That won't be necessary." She replied.

Negi felt hands on his shoulder and looked up seeing Kaede smiling, "You're rooming has already been decided."

"Really?" they asked.

Soon the boys were following the two girls to the dorms where Negi was assigned to be bunking with Kaede while Dustin was with Mana. They stopped in front of one room where Kaede stood with Negi, "Night Negi try not to give Kaede trouble." Dustin joked.

"And you try not to have the nightmare involving the monkey again." Negi joked back.

"NEGI!" Dustin cringed as Negi giggled.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Kaede said showing Negi inside leaving Dustin with Mana.

"Monkey?" Mana asked.

"Don't ask," Dustin answered as they walked down the hall and he thought, 'Wonder if I should've warned Kaede about Negi's condition when sleeping? Nahhh!'

* * *

><p>Negi entered Kaede's dorm and saw it was a quaint little dorm room, with a mini kitchen complete with a stove, oven, fridge, and microwave; a small living room with a couch and room for an entertainment center, along with a TV as all rooms have, a bathroom with a shower stall, toilet, and sink, and a coffee table in the center. The bedroom section was small consisting of the bunk beds and a dresser, along with a number of ninja like weapons such as kunai and shuriken.<p>

"Just make yourself at home, sessha's home is your home too now." Kaede said.

"Thank you Nagase-san."

Kaede smiled, "Tell you what how about outside class you call me Kaede and I'll call you Negi, how's that?"

"I would like that very much Kaede-san." Negi smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mana opened the door to her room and Dustin looked inside seeing it was much like the other dorms only he saw a number of firearms of many sizes hanging on the walls or put in gun racks. He then saw Zazie Rainyday juggling some balls.<p>

"I'm back Zazie and I got our new tenant." Mana said.

"…." Zazie said in her mysterious silent method.

"And good evening to you Zazie-san." Dustin chuckled.

Mana turned to him in surprise, "You can understand Zazie?"

"I said I majored in languages didn't I?" Dustin reminded her and she smiled remembering.

"Well we don't have any spare beds so you'll have to settle for the sofa." Mana offered him.

"No trouble at all," Dustin got comfy on the sofa, "By the way Zazie-san that was some impressive juggling you displayed today. If it's possible would you teach me sometime?" Zazie looked at Dustin with her usual blank look until a small smile grew on her face.

* * *

><p>Back in Kaede's room Negi had slipped into his pajamas and was already lying down on the bottom bunk giving a yawn. Kaede then peeked down below to look at him, "This is going to be quite an adjustment for me, de gozaru. I've always had the place to myself."<p>

"I feel the same way, Kaede-san," Negi replied, setting is glasses onto a dresser. "As far back as I can remember, I've had to share the bedroom with my sister. Sometimes…" Negi then blushed. "Sometimes I… ended up climbing into bed with her."

Kaede giggled seeing that's just like a little boy but also made her glad he wasn't acting too much like he was older and did act his age, "Well, if you get lonely down there, or especially cold, feel free to climb up here I wouldn't mind really."

This made Negi turn deep red. "I… I couldn't do that! I'm an English gentleman, after all! And you are a student!"

"Ha ha! I'm just kidding Negi-bozu."

Negi sighed at that and laid his head down on the pillow, "Well good night then Kaede-san."

"Goodnight Negi." Kaede said.

Both soon drifted into slumber but later that night, Kaede woke up to find Negi sleeping beside her in her bunk, cuddled up close just as he warned her he would. With a smile, the ninja girl pulled up the covers covering Negi's neck. She laid right next to him looking at him, 'Sleep tight.' She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Dustin inside his new place that was dark Zazie was asleep in the top bunk while Mana stepped out of the bathroom wearing red pajamas and looked at Dustin lying on the couch asleep with his arm hanging off. Mana approached him and put his arm under the blanket he was using as she covered him up with t even more.<p>

"Mommy." Dustin muttered in his sleep.

Mana blushed at him talking in his sleep but smiled before going to the bottom bunk laying down. She took another glance at the little boy on her couch and thought, 'I think I could get used to having him around.' And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**(And that's the chapter Negi and Dustin have two allies already who promised to keep their secrets, and a good thing to, because more chaos and hilarity would be sure to ensue for these boys at Mahora academy. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	4. Tutoring and Baths

**(Welcome back again guys, things are getting off to a good start for the boys, but more hilarity will ensue for them.)**

**Current Harem so far**

**Negi: Kaede, Ayaka, Makie, Ako, Akira**

**Dustin: Mana, Zazie, Chao, Yuna, Sakurako**

* * *

><p>The morning after the boys arrival they were on their way to their class while Dustin was dancing his way there, "Celebrate good times come on! It's a celebration." Dustin sang as he glided around the hall.<p>

"You seem rather energetic this morning Dustin." Negi noticed.

"And you're not, come on man this is our first full day teaching." Dustin replied.

"I know I just hope it goes well." Negi feared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside 2A the girls were engaging in their morning gossip while around the back row Asuna sat brooding and grumbling, "Man this bites ever since those twerps came here it's been a disaster. We gotta find a way to get rid of them somehow."<p>

Konoka giggled, "Come on Negi-kun and Dustin-kun aren't so bad I think they're kinda cute."

"Puppies are cute!" Asuna retorted.

Suddenly the students saw Negi and Dustin walk in and they headed for their respective seats. "All rise and bow." Ayaka ordered.

"Ohayou Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!"

"Ohayou girls." Negi replied back.

"Top of the morning to ya ladies." Dustin greeted them.

"Be seated." Ayaka ordered and the girls sat down.

"Now then for the beginning of the term me and Dustin have put together a pop quiz to determine where you rank in compared to last year." Negi began as several students groaned at the sound of pop quiz, five in particular.

"Yes-yes we know the dreaded pop quiz, but don't worry this is just to determine your ranking as of now." Dustin assured them as he distributed test papers to the students.

"You all have an hour to complete this quiz and don't rush yourselves." Negi instructed while Dustin checked his watch, "And go!"

The students started writing while Negi and Dustin waited patiently. Soon an hour came to pass and Dustin checked his watch, "Times up pencils down!" The girls did so.

"Everyone pass your papers to the front and while me and Dustin grade them you all study chapter four in your textbooks." Negi instructed.

Dustin took the papers bringing them up to the teacher's desk where he and Negi took out a red pen each, "I've waited so long to do this." Dustin snickered.

While the girls started studying from their texts Negi and Dustin started grading the girl's quizzes with Dustin grinning as he graded some. About half an hour later Negi spoke, "Ok girls form a line and come up to get your quizzes." The girls stood up forming a long line.

"We have to say some of you have proven to be very intelligent, others so-so, but some have proven to be failures," Dustin acted disappointed to get a rise out of them, "Whoever scores under thirty will be staying after school for a study group."

As the girls collected their quizzes most of them sighed with relief while some groaned for having low scores but not under thirty percent. Five girls in particular however let their heads drop.

* * *

><p>After class was over the five students that scored under thirty percent consisted of Kaede, Ku, Yue, Makie, and Asuna. "Alright girls we'll have a ten question quiz, you'll be permitted to leave as soon as you score a six or higher." Negi instructed as Ku, Kaede, and Makie nodded while smiling, Yue kept her blank look, while Asuna snorted and looked away making Dustin frown at her disrespect.<p>

Sitting in the back closest to the windows were Haruna and Nodoka waiting for Yue, while on the other side were Yuna, Ako, Akira, Ayaka, and Sakurako. The sports girls waited for Makie since they head for the gym together. Ayaka stayed behind to make sure Asuna didn't make trouble, while Sakurako didn't have cheer practice with Kakizaki and Madoka for another hour.

Asuna sat as grumpy as always; she never minded the after-class sessions before, but that was only because Takahata taught them. Even after his talk to her, Asuna still didn't like Negi or Dustin, let alone accept them as teachers. 'I hate this. …But the sooner I pass this dumb quiz, the sooner I can get outta here and away from the brats.'

After handing out the quiz papers, Negi returned to his desk. "You may begin, and please take your time. There's no hurry."

"Do well." Dustin said as he kicked back in a chair pulling out a comic to read.

Less than two minutes into the quiz Yue put down her pencil and got up to hand her quiz paper to Negi. "I'm done," she said in her usual neutral tone.

Negi and Dustin blinked, but took the paper and then got out a red marker. "That was quite fast, Yue-san," It took him a minute to finally mark something on the quiz before he wrote and circled her grade, handing the paper back to her. "You got a nine; congratulations. You're free to go."

"Not bad Yue-san." Dustin smiled.

Yue just bowed. "Arigato, senseis."

Negi and Dustin watched her go to the door, "Ain't she a ray of sunshine?" Dustin asked Negi.

Haruna smiling approached them, "Don't mind her, sensei; Yue's always like this. She hardly ever smiles, and she is rather brilliant. She's just… lazy."

"Come on, Haruna, let's hit the library. We're late enough as it is." Yue said from the doorway.

"Hai, excuse us Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei." And so the three Library Club members left the room.

Ayaka smirked seeing Yue leave, 'One Baka down and four to go. Maybe after this I can ask Negi-sensei to a romantic dinner for two.' She thought joyfully but frowned seeing Asuna struggle, 'That is if that monkey doesn't keep him or Dustin-sensei here all day.'

Ku Fei dropped her pencil and raised her quiz, "All done!"

"Me too, I rocked!" Makie cheered.

"Same here!" Kaede called.

After grading them Negi spoke, "Ku Fei-san an eight, Makie-san and Kaede-san a five."

Kaede and Makie chuckled sheepishly as Ku spoke, "Me Chinese learning both Japanese and English is hard enough, bye!" the Chinese girl left.

"Alright here ya go." Asuna grumbled putting her paper on the prof's desk.

Negi and Dustin checked them over with Dustin hoping to keep her back longer just to tease her but sighed when Negi marked her test, "Well Asuna-san you got a six…" before Negi could finish Asuna grabbed her quiz, bowed silently, and bolted, 'Yes freedom!' she thought.

"That Asuna," Ayaka growled under her breath, "How dare she just take off like that without even showing Negi-sensei any respect."

"Let it go Iincho she obviously ain't worth it." Dustin replied.

"Wow, Negi-kun and Dustin-kun," Sakurako gasped aloud, "Your teachings must have gotten to Asuna's head if she passed on the first try; with Takahata-sensei it normally took her four or five tries."

"Well somehow we have the feeling it was more than our teachings." Dustin replied knowing she just wanted to get out of here and away from them.

"Alright Makie-san and Kaede-san we'll have a few lessons now before you try again." Negi instructed.

"Let us know if we're in the way and we'll leave, sensei," Ayaka spoke up on behalf of herself, Sakurako, and the sports girls.

"No trouble at all girls; you've been quiet during this session and I'm grateful for it." Negi said.

"Yeah just keep it silent and everything will be alright." Dustin added.

Negi and Dustin quickly gave a lesson before handing out new quiz papers, with different questions this time. Within five minutes, both handed them their papers. "Better results this time. Makie-san you got a seven and Kaede-san a five."

"Yay!" Makie cheered.

"I should at least hope you try better next time Makie-san." Dustin said resting his cheek on his hand with his elbow on the table.

"I will." Makie giggled as she was about to leave with the sports girls until Takahata entered with Asuna.

"Well nice job boys," he said with a smile and an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Down to just Kaede-san, I see."

"Oh, they're wonderful, Takahata-sensei," Ayaka spoke up and approached.

"Yeah they even got Asuna taken care of on the first try." Yuna added.

"So I saw when I ran into her earlier. I brought her back because she forgot something," Takahata turned to Asuna with a smile. "Didn't you, Asuna?"

With a slight frown, Asuna looked at Negi and Dustin and quickly bowed. "Gomen nasai, Negi and Dustin… sensei… I meant to thank you before leaving."

Negi and Dustin bowed in return, "No problem at all Asuna-san." Negi said.

Takahata turned to Negi, "Say, Negi, rather than you and Kaede-san staying here and going over lessons again, you two could take it back to your room. Since you're staying with her, I don't see the harm in that."

"But what about Dustin?" Negi asked.

"Don't worry Negi Mana-san and Zazie-san are at their own after school activities. I can find something to do." Dustin replied.

Ayaka didn't like the idea of Kaede and Negi alone together, "Uh, would Negi-sensei mind if I tagged along? Now that I think of it, I would like to go over some of today's lessons with him..."

"Me too, me too," Sakurako sang.

"And us!" Makie cheered on behalf of her and her friends.

But Takahata shook his head at them, "Sorry girls; that would be a bit rude since Negi needs to focus on Kaede first and foremost. And don't you all have club activities to get to?"

The girls remembered and groaned in disappointment as Negi spoke, "So sorry girls, but perhaps maybe some other… other… ah… ah…"

Takahata's and Dustin's eyes widened; they'd seen Negi sneeze before and, given Negi was a wind-based wizard, knew what was going to happen. Acting on instinct, they stepped aside quickly.

"AH-CHOOOO!"

The sounds of clothing being ripped off filled the room as Asuna, Sakurako, Ayaka Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira were reduced to their underwear in seconds. They stood frozen in shock by what had just happened.

"Nosebleed!" Dustin lifted his head up and plugged his nose before turning around with Negi and Takahata so they wouldn't stare.

"Sorry." Negi muttered.

"Geshundheit." Sakurako finally broke the silence as the girls covered themselves and retrieved their clothes while Asuna being closer in the line of fire ended up having her clothes completely torn to pieces from the cutting wind.

"Where did that freaky breeze come from?" Ako asked redoing her top.

"I don't know, and the windows are closed." Yuna added.

Asuna glared daggers at Negi. She knew somehow it was his fault, unlike her stunned classmates. And now Takahata had seen her in her underwear, especially her wool bear panties made it all the more embarrassing for her, 'That ecchi bastard will pay!'

Kaede who was off to the side hadn't been affected by the wind but stifled a laugh at what just happened. Soon the girls were dressed again while Asuna was given some exercising sweats from the closet.

"Alright girls off you go now." Takahata dismissed all but Kaede.

"Well Dustin I'll see you later." Negi said.

"Sure thing buddy," Dustin said throwing off his suit and was wearing his street clothes from before, "Now time to find me some action." He got ready to leave until he felt Sakurako tug on the collar of his jacket.

"How about coming to watch me at cheer practice Dustin-kun?"

"Really, I mean I wouldn't want to be in the way." Dustin acted modest to cover up him really wanting to accept her offer.

"Don't be silly, Kakizaki and Madoka would love to have you watch us." Sakurako patted his head.

"Well then lead the way." Dustin said as Sakurako showed him off.

Kaede stood up collecting her things as did Negi, "Shall we go Negi?"

"Hai." Negi nodded as the two left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakurako showed Dustin to the sports field where numerous students were practicing in their sports clubs. Dustin whistled, "Wow you girls sure do work hard."<p>

"Of course, how else do you think we get in shape?" Sakurako posed for him.

"I thought you were born like that." Dustin smiled.

"Oh you sweetie!" Sakurako pinched his face as he blushed.

"Ok-ok ease up on the face." Dustin chuckled.

"Sakurako!" Madoka called as she and Kakizaki approached, "About time you arrived."

"Sorry girls kinda got sidetracked." Sakurako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

The two cheerleaders spotted their second teacher, "Dustin-sensei what brings you here?" Madoka asked.

"Sakurako-san invited me here, not a problem I hope."

"Not at all we could use someone to watch and see how we do." Kakizaki said.

"Well let's go get changed, you wait here Dustin-kun and no peeking." Madoka playfully waved a finger at him.

"Scouts honor." Dustin saluted them as he waited for them to change into uniform. When they got out Dustin felt his heart race seeing how gorgeous they looked in their cheerleading uniforms.

The girls seeing his reaction smirked and posed, "Like what you see Dustin-kun?" Sakurako winked.

"I would be lying if I said no." Dustin replied.

"You act as if you've never seen a cheerleader before." Kakizaki noticed.

"Yeah don't they have sports at Harvard?" Madoka asked.

"Oh yeah they do, but the cheerleaders at Harvard were nothing compared to you three." Dustin replied.

The three girls blushed, "Isn't he sweet?" Sakurako cooed.

Madoka came to her senses, "Come on girls we need to practice." She turned on a radio playing some fast pace music as they begun cheer routines.

Dustin watched as they performed with skill, grace, form, and movement. When they finished one of their routines they stopped for a breather while Dustin clapped, "Bravo! What a splendid display girls, you definitely have the moves of the Harvard cheer squad beat."

"Oh stop you're embarrassing us." Kakizaki said with a blush.

Sakurako's head suddenly shot up as if she was having a brain blast, "Girls I got an idea why don't we teach Dustin-kun here some moves?"

"What?" the girls asked.

"Me?" Dustin asked.

"Sure after all you were looking for some entertainment weren't you?"

"Well yeah I said that but I didn't think my body can… Well why not it'll help me pass the time…" he noticed Kakizaki eyeing him as if she was measuring him up, "I'm not wearing your outfits though!"

"Darn." Kakizaki sighed.

Soon after giving Dustin some extra pom-poms he was practicing some routines with the three cheerleaders trying to follow along with them though he was finding it difficult to do most splits and such, in fact he couldn't do a split at all. After their practice Dustin was sitting down rubbing his legs, "Well girls thanks for the workout."

"Our pleasure, we'll have to do it again sometime." Sakurako offered.

"Yeah call me." Dustin said as he started walking away with his legs spread apart due to his sore calves.

* * *

><p>Dustin made it all the way back to the dorms until he saw Kaede walking with Negi who looked nervous, "What's the deal?"<p>

"I was showing Negi to the bathhouse, he hasn't bathed since you boys arrived." Kaede explained.

Dustin smirked, "Ah yes, though unfortunately Negi has a slight discomfort with bathing, mainly because people try to wash him too much."

"I have a sensitive scalp." Negi moaned.

"Relax Negi I've seen where the bathhouse is, I'll take you to it so you can clean yourself. Kaede you tell Mana and Zazie where I am." Dustin said.

"Ok we'll meet up with you two soon." Kaede said as she went down to Mana and Zazie's room.

"Come on Negi let's get cleaned up." Dustin walked with Negi down a few levels of the dorms.

When they got to the changing rooms the boys started to undress themselves, "So how was cheer practice with Shiina-san?" Negi asked Dustin while unbuttoning his shirt.

"It was a pain on my calves." Dustin groaned as he removed his shirt and turned to face Negi. Negi looked at Dustin seeing a cleverly large bandage patch where his heart was, and the bandage was carefully colored to look like his skin.

"Oh Dustin I am sorry that you…" Negi began looking teary eyed.

"What this?" Dustin touched where the patch was, "Come on Negi it's all in the past, I'm over it for real. Come on let's check out the baths."

* * *

><p>Soon they walked inside the room with their waists wrapped in towels while Negi wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair pout of its ponytail. They looked around in wonderment for the bathhouse that was very spacious. In the middle was a giant pool, off to the side were a few Jacuzzis and stalls. Several small island bases with plants and palm trees stood out near and in the main tub, to give tropical feeling to the place along with a small amount of steam filling the air.<p>

"Oh wow, it's like a paradise." Dustin gasped.

"Remarkable." Negi gasped as he looked around.

"A huge pool with our names on it," Dustin nudged Negi before running to the edge, "BANZAI!" he jumped in. He emerged from the water shaking his hair around like a dog, "Whoa its warm!"

Negi slowly stepped into the bathwater, allowing his young body to adjust to the temperature, "Ooh this _is_ nice."

"We definitely got to come down here more often." Dustin said as he swam around a bit.

The two did a bit of soaking before they got out and went to the stalls to soap up. They sat on stools while Negi washed Dustin's back, "I just hope we don't come down here while other are using it." The English boy spoke.

"Yeah, you can imagine their reaction, alright turn," Dustin said as Negi turned and Dustin started washing his back. Soon they heard footsteps approaching, "Oh Kaede, Mana, and Zazie must've finally gotten a chance to come down here."

"Then why does it sound like there's more?" Negi asked worried.

Dustin listened and gasped, "Oh no, it's the other girls!"

"What do we do?" Negi began to panic.

"Hide!" Dustin grabbed Negi as they dove back into the main bath and hid behind the island platform in it.

They watched as just about all of class 2A entered the bath carrying cleaning supplies, and their bodies wrapped in towels, while some held their towels to their bodies, and some didn't wear them at all. Negi and Dustin peeked out from behind the platform watching the girls get cleaned up.

"This is very wrong." Negi whispered to Dustin.

"Those girls are too free with the body." Dustin panted.

Over by the stalls Ayaka was talking to Konoka, "Konoka why is it that Dean Konoe assigned Kaede-san and Mana-san to be the ones to have our senseis room with them?"

"It's what grandfather wanted Ayaka, who am I to question his choices?" Konoka asked.

"Actually I sort of agree with Ayaka," Haruna began, "I think Negi-kun and Dustin-kun should be in more suitable livings like with us right Nodoka?"

Nodoka blushed not knowing what to say until Ayaka retorted, "Hold on there Paru you can't just go on deciding something like that. If anything Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei require someone with maternal instincts and inherit femininity to look after them, someone with perfectly motherly proportions inside and out."

"But my breasts are bigger ya see!" Haruna put in.

"So is that a challenge Paru, then I shall accept!" Ayaka declared standing up.

"What's going on?" Chizuru asked as Yue spoke.

"It's hard to say but I think whoever has the biggest breasts gets to have Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei."

Suddenly the whole class overheard and was itching to get in on it, "Gets to have them how?" Makie asked.

"So you get to do anything you want with him?" Ku Fei asked.

"You mean like doing you're homework?" Natsumi asked hopefully.

Watching was Mana and Kaede, "And they just ignore our presence." Mana said and Kaede chuckled.

Kaede then remembered, 'I wonder where Negi and Dustin are, I thought they'd still be here.'

The two boys watched looking uncomfortable; at least Negi looked more uncomfortable, "Is this really what girls talk about when they bathe?" Dustin asked.

"I don't even wanna know," Negi replied until he saw the exit wasn't blocked, "Dustin we can get out."

"Think we can wait, I'd like to see how this works out," Dustin said until Negi patted his shoulder, "Ok-ok, follow me." The two snuck around and stepped out of the bath tiptoeing passed the girls.

"I'm scared." Negi trembled as he crept.

"Keep it together Negi what matters is we slip out without a sound…" Dustin began but as they crept forward again, "ACHOO!" he accidentally sneezed.

This caught the attention of the girls who looked behind them spotting the boys who stood sheepishly, "Uh evening?" Negi asked nervously.

"Yo?" Dustin added in the same tone.

"NEGI-KUN AND DUSTIN-KUN ECCHI!"

The boys turned to each other, "Dustin what do we do?"

"We run!" Dustin cried as they turned to run only to run right into the breasts of two students. Negi ran right into Kakizaki's while Dustin ran into Yuna's.

"My you're so bold Dustin-kun." Yuna held him into her chest.

"If this is what you wanted Negi-kun, all you had to do was ask." Kakizaki wrapped her arms around Negi pulling him closer.

The boys cried all muffled as the girls gathered around wanting a piece of them until Mana called, "Alright enough."

They watched as Mana and Kaede approach, "I think our senseis need air don't you agree Akashi-san, Misa-san?"

The girls saw the boys faces were turning blue so they released them and they breathed heavily, "Wow." Dustin panted.

"Am I dead?" Negi asked dazed.

"No Negi, you're not." Kaede said.

The boys saw the girls surround them and they had to speak, "We're so sorry no one was here when we arrived, we hoped we'd be out before anyone else showed up!" Negi pleaded.

"So please if you have torture ideas to put us through go easy!" Dustin covered his head until Haruna spoke.

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" the boys eased up.

"Hey if you were here first then who're we to point fingers?" Kazumi asked.

"So you're not going to break us?" Dustin asked.

"Of course not Dustin-kun." Madoka said.

"And as long as you guys are here we can all bathe together." Makie added and the girls agreed.

"So then who gets to clean the senseis first?" Sakurako asked.

"Well as Iincho naturally I should..." Ayaka offered until Kaede stopped her.

"Sorry Iincho but since Negi and Dustin are staying with us it's only fair we should be allowed to."

Ayaka wanted to complain until Mana spoke, "Don't worry the rest of you can have a turn after us."

"Seriously?" Dustin gasped while Negi didn't sound comfy with that.

So the girls returned to their bathing while Negi and Dustin stood on stools once again as Kaede and Mana lathered them up and did their backs gently, "Hey this isn't bad at all." Negi enjoyed Kaede washing him.

"Hey I don't see any sign of that Asuna, not that I'm disappointed of course it's better she's not here." Dustin said.

"Asuna always goes to bed early she has a job very early delivering newspapers." Konoka explained as she washed up.

"She actually works?" Dustin asked but groaned feeling a bit of soap land near his eye from Mana shampooing his hair.

"Sorry about that." Mana said as she continued.

"No problem." Dustin said as he wrapped his arms around his torso nervously not wanting anyone to see the patch.

* * *

><p>Soon after so much washing courtesy of their students Negi and Dustin were all cleaned up and headed back up to the dorm rooms. Negi had just gotten ready for bed, "Well that bath was quite an experience."<p>

"Sorry we weren't down there earlier." Kaede apologized.

"No trouble at all Kaede-san, I just hope next time it won't be as well sneaky for me and Dustin." He said earning a laugh from his roommate.

Meanwhile with Dustin he was in the bathroom of his roommate's dorm room with a bag looking at himself in the mirror with his shirt off. "Guess it's time for a new patch," Dustin said removing the patch covering him revealing what was hidden underneath it was a metal core colored red surrounded by silver lining. "Two years since I got this, if not I wouldn't be here today." He said to himself as bent down reaching into his bag pulling out a new fresh patch. But as he stood back up he gawked seeing Mana's and Zazie's reflections in the mirror. He spun seeing they stood in the open doorway.

"Sorry but the door was partially opened." Mana said stoically.

"…" Zazie said.

"It's not what it looks like." Dustin said sheepishly.

**(Kinda funny this one huh? Well it'll get funnier, but looks like Dustin has another secret that Mana and Zazie have walked in on. What is this secret? Find out next time.)**


	5. Potion Calamity

**(Hi guys welcome to another chapter where more hilarity awaits the two child teachers.)**

**Harem update**

**Negi: Kaede, Ayaka, Makie, Ako, Akira, Kakizaki, Ku Fei, Sayo**

**Dustin: Mana, Zazie, Chao, Yuna, Sakurako, Chizuru, Haruna, Madoka**

_Last time after exiting the bath both Negi and Dustin returned to their rooms with their respective tenants. While Dustin was in the bathroom removing a patch on his chest revealing a red core, Mana and Zazie walked in on Dustin to see he had a secret on him._

* * *

><p>"It's not what it looks like." Dustin said sheepishly while covering his chest until Mana approached him making him nervous.<p>

"Dustin, we saw what we saw, you can't hide it now." Mana explained not going to let it go.

"…" Zazie added.

Dustin seeing no way he could fool the two older girls sighed putting his hands down revealing the core on his chest, "What is that?" Mana asked curiously.

"Well if I'm going to tell you then bring Negi and Kaede in here too, Negi also knows about this and I feel Kaede should as well since she already knows another secret." He hints to Mana who nodded.

"I'll go fetch them." Mana left.

Dustin sighed, "Why didn't I lock the bathroom door," He felt a pat on his head and looked seeing it was from Zazie trying to give him a comforting smile, "Well at least you know how to cheer a guy up when he's down."

* * *

><p>Soon enough Negi and Kaede entered about ready for bed until Mana called them over. Negi looked to Dustin revealing what was under his patch, "They found out?"<p>

"Unfortunately." Dustin replied.

"What is that?" Kaede asked concerned.

Mana spoke, "I'm not science expert but it looks like some kind of core."

"That's exactly what it is Mana." Dustin answered.

"How did that become a part of you?" Kaede asked curiously.

"_Well this all started two years ago, I was attending Harvard at the time. One day I had an accident," Dustin began as his flashback played like a silent movie as he narrated, "You all know how I said inventing was strong quality I had, well one day I was in one of Harvard's science labs working on a new creation a fully functioning automaton or robot as it's commonly known as. This core I have on my chest was supposed to be the final piece to bring it to life. However one of the test tubes containing a chemical started becoming unstable for some reason and it exploded with me caught in the middle."_

Negi listened having been told this story a few times. The girls were surprised while Zazie's expression remained neutral as Dustin continued, _"The lab was totaled and I was pulled from the rubble. The one who owned science lab Professor Kaufman and Takamichi who was there at the time rushed me to a hospital; my heart was failing fast it would've be nearly impossible to find a transplant. Professor Kaufman however managed to get the core I was working on for my robot and offered to use it instead. It was a long shot, but they modified the core to my body and made it as a replacement for my heart,"_ He explained leaving out the fact Takamichi and his Professor who was also a Spirit Warrior used magic and such to successfully install the core to his chest.

"Remarkable." Kaede gasped.

"Unreal." Zazie spoke softly.

"So without that core?" Mana asked.

Dustin nodded, "My body would've stopped functioning years ago. Make no mistake I am still a human, the only thing non human anymore is my heart. For two years I've had to keep it covered by latex patches to blend in with my body. If anyone else noticed this I would be considered a freak, so I trust you three girls can keep this from the girls?"

"As before your secret is safe with me." Kaede assured him.

"You can count on me too." Mana added while Zazie motioned as if she was zipping her lips up.

Dustin smiled, "Thanks girls, I appreciate you covering for me."

"Forget about it." Mana smiled as she ruffled the boy's hair and he chuckled.

"Well come on we better get some sleep, it's a school night after all." Kaede joked and the two boys chuckled.

So Negi and Kaede returned to their room for some sleep while Dustin, Mana, and Zazie went to bed as well.

* * *

><p>The very next morning class came and went with the usual lessons and total ignorance of Asuna. Later Negi was at the fountain in regular clothes waiting for Dustin who had to take care of something. "I hope Dustin gets back soon, with Kaede at a meeting for the walking club it's boring out here."<p>

"Negi-sensei?" Negi turned to see the library trio approaching him with Haruna and Yue appearing to be nudging Nodoka forward, "Sorry to bug you but we have a question about what we learned today in class." Haruna said.

"Of course Haruna-san, what is it?" Negi smiled delighted to help his students.

"Well actually it's Nodoka who has the question." Haruna and Yue nudged their friend forward.

"You see… sensei." Nodoka spoke shyly until Negi got a good look at her seeing her hair was moved out of her face a bit.

"Oh Nodoka you changed your hair didn't you?" Negi asked with a smile.

The shy bookworm blushed as Haruna chuckled and the other two helped take the bangs out of her face revealing her eyes, "See I told you he noticed. Doesn't she look cute sensei?" Haruna asked pimping for her friend. Unfortunately Nodoka started turning deep red from embarrassment. She quickly bowed her head, "I'm sorry sensei!" she took off running.

"Nodoka!" Haruna sighed.

"Don't worry Haruna I'm on it." Yue said running to catch the shy violet.

"Sorry about that sensei, and if ya see Dustin-kun tell him I say hi." She winked before running after her two closest friends.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Negi asked himself before shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Negi!" Dustin called running up to him also in his regular wear.

"Dustin there you are, what were you up to?" Negi asked his panting friend.

"I finally did it." Dustin said with a smirk.

"Did what?" Negi raised a brow.

Dustin held out a vial of pink liquid, "Invented this."

"Uh what's that?" Negi asked a little worried. After spending so much time with Dustin and seeing his invent stuff he tended to be cautious, after all some of his creations have backfired more than once.

"I call this Negi Love Potion Number 9." Dustin smirked.

"Does it do what I think it's supposed to do?" Negi asked hearing that song.

"The opposite actually, instead of making the drinker fall in love with anything in sight, it makes the drinker totally irresistible to the opposite sex." Dustin raised his brows up and down giving him the hint.

"Why would you make that?" Negi asked.

"I'm an inventor Negi remember, and besides I've always wondered how strong a love potion would really be. And now we have the chance to put it to the test." Dustin acted giddy with excitement.

"We?" Negi gasped backing away a bit.

"Yeah I got a vial for you too." Dustin whipped out a second vial with the same liquid.

"Sorry Dustin but I must pass on this test…" Negi backed away as Dustin approached him.

"Don't worry it's only temporary it'll only last for half an hour tops." Dustin assured him.

"What if it doesn't?" Negi asked in worry.

Dustin tried to answer but paused, "I didn't think of that."

Negi sighed about to leave before Dustin decided to make him drink it but the two were stopped by someone, "Negi-bozu Dustin-kun!"

They turned seeing Chao, "Oh Chao, what can we do for you?" Dustin asked.

Chao smiled sweetly and held out a tray with two nikuman on it, "I made these nikuman for you both along with a special sauce on the inside."

Dustin and Negi marveled at the food with Dustin salivating a bit, "Wow it sure looks delicious."

"Thank you very much." Negi thanked the Chinese girl.

"Don't be shy now give it a whirl." She beckoned them.

The boys each took a nikuman, "Well Negi chow time!" Dustin said as they each took a bite. They started enjoying the delicate taste until the sauce started kicking in and their faces turned red along with steam appearing to shoot out of their ears and nostrils.

"AAAAHHHH!" Negi cried holding onto his throat while the veins in his eyes bulged from the hot food.

"CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Dustin cried as he breathed fire.

Chao was in shock, 'Oh no it's too much for them, I'll have to do something for them before their mouths burn off.' She thought searching around for a bottle of water in her bag but no such luck. Suddenly she spotted the two vials of pink liquid Dustin had. Not caring or having enough time to wonder what they were snatched them and uncorked them, "Hurry drink these!"

Negi and Dustin suddenly felt the mouth of vials at their lips and a cool liquid running down their throats. Once they finished the last drop of the two vials they gasped for air for cool now that the wildfire in their mouths were put out. After a small sigh of relief, they looked at Chao, "A-arigato, Chao you saved our stomachs from sunburn on the inside." Dustin chuckled.

She bowed several times in apology, "I'm so sorry! I'll make sure to use less Tabasco sauce next time."

"You do that Chao, and thanks for the tasty treat." Dustin said wrapping his arms around her for a friendly hug.

"Awe." Chao cooed returning the hug and did one final bow before taking her leave.

Negi smiled until he saw what was used to cool their throats, it was the two vials that contained the love potion formula. Seeing that made his face turn to horror, "Dustin the vials!" he cried.

Dustin looked and saw his vials empty, "We drank the love potion?"

"This is bad we've become irresistible to the opposite sex!" Negi started panicking until Dustin held him still.

"Negi calm down, you remember Chao was here moments ago, and she didn't fall in love with us." Dustin reminded him.

"You're right, so then that means they're duds?" Negi asked.

"I guess so." Dustin sighed at his failed experiment.

"Oh thank God." Negi sighed in relief.

"Well back to the drawing board I guess." Dustin shrugged his shoulders.

Negi started looking in his bag and gasped, "Oh dear I forgot one of my books in the classroom."

"Oye," Dustin sighed, "Well let's go get it."

* * *

><p>So the two headed back inside the main building and walked through the halls and were close to room 2A until they heard a call, "Negi-kun! Dustin-kun!"<p>

Negi and Dustin turned around seeing Konoka waking towards them, followed by a reluctant Asuna. "Yes Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"What's the buzz?" Dustin asked.

"I noticed Negi-kun left this book in class and I wanted to… to…" Konoka began as she gazed at the two professors.

"Konoka?" Asuna asked, noticing, like the boys, Konoka suddenly had a dreamy-eyed look as the girl stared at the kids. Konoka's face turned pink, and she took a step towards the duo.

"Negi-kun, Dustin-kun," she spoke softly and lovingly. "Looking at you two now… I suddenly see how… dreamy you are up close. So… kawaii…"

Konoka suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the boys with her arms and pulled them into a tight hug. Her cheeks nuzzled on against their faces as she let out a squeal dripping with sweetness and love.

"K-Konoka," Asuna cried in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah I'm all for getting attention but this?" Dustin asked until Negi whispered to him.

"I think your potion worked."

"It does, score!" Dustin cheered silently until Negi reminded him of their situation.

"Oh things can't possibly get worse." Negi sighed.

"Konoka-san!" another girl's voice called.

"Correction it can." Dustin winced as they saw Ayaka approach horrified by what was going on.

"You let go of them this minute or I'm gonna tell the dean!" she shouted in envy and jealousy over her ogling their two professors mainly Negi, "This is not appropriate they're our teachers!"

"But I can't help it, they're so dreamy see?" Konoka gleefully answered turning the two boys to face Ayaka.

Upon eyesight Ayaka fell victim to the potions affects and blushed, "Wow," the Iincho was suddenly down on her knees presenting Negi with a bouquet of flowers, "Please except this as a token up my un-denying love Negi-sensei!"

"What the hell?" Asuna shouted until they looked behind seeing more girls have fallen victim to the potions, specifically the cheerleaders and Makie.

"Negi/Dustin-kun…" the girls cooed while giggling.

The two boys slowly backed away as the girls were inching towards them, "Dustin what do we do?"

"Like you need to ask? RUN!" Dustin cried as the two started running down the hall with the girls running after him.

"Wait Dustin-kun, I baked this shortcake just for you!" Sakurako squealed holding out a plate with said shortcake on it.

"Negi-kun, why don't you try on this shirt I made in Home Ec, it's definitely your color!" Kakizaki squealed holding out a blue shirt.

As Negi and Dustin ran the red head boy spoke to his friend, "Why is the potion responding now?"

"I guess it took awhile for the effects to kick in." Dustin replied sheepishly.

Negi looked back seeing the stampede of girls, "Oh they're gaining!"

"Bigger problem!" Dustin motioned ahead to a fork in the hallway.

"You go right I'll take left!" Negi called as they split up and so did the girls.

Negi ran one corner but suddenly found his body ensnared by a ribbon courtesy of Makie, "Gotcha!" she giggled.

Negi spun himself free and tumbled down stairs. He got up to run again but found himself before a white horse with Ayaka riding on top laughing joyfully, "You can't run forever you big love muffin!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dustin was running down his hall, "Oh why'd I have to make that stupid potion anyway?" he cursed himself. He was so caught up with mentally scolding himself he didn't see where he was heading for and crashed into something that felt soft before he fell backwards on his rear. "Ow, what the?" he looked up and gasped seeing Chizuru Naba the most well endowed of the girls of 2A.<p>

"Ara ara sorry Dustin-kun." Chizuru giggled apologetic.

"Uh no problem Chizuru-san, I uh better go now." He wanted to leave before she fell victim to the potion but was too late. Before he could even get up Chizuru got down on her knees on top of Dustin and looked at a small bruise on his forehead from his crash, "Oh my that's quite a bump," she gently rubbed it making Dustin blush from her gentle touch. She smiled sweetly, "I know how to make a boo-boo feel better." She puckered her lips planting a kiss on his forehead making him blush even more.

"Whoa, uh thanks." Dustin smiled sheepishly.

Chizuru giggled again, "You're welcome, after all I love taking care of children," she pulled him into an embrace making Dustin lay his head into her well proportioned breasts, "And if you like I could take of you." She cooed nuzzling her face in his hair.

Dustin was falling victim to Chizuru's motherly charms until he remembered what was happening. He quickly jumped out of her embrace, "Sorry appreciate your offer but I gotta go!" he dashed off.

Chizuru watched him leave and giggled, "Kawaii."

As Dustin continued to run for his life not wanting to run into any other girl he thought, 'I hope Negi's having better luck than me.'

* * *

><p>Elsewhere with said boy Negi managed to escape Ayaka and Makie but was still on the run from the other girls, 'Oh this is bad, but all I need to do is wait until the potion wears off, and I hope it's soon.' He thought unaware he was heading right for a closed door and crashed into it falling onto his rear groaning, "Oh my head." He moaned rubbing his head.<p>

The door to the room he ran into opened revealing Ako in a cute pink nurse get up, "Oh dear Negi-kun you're hurt!"

"Ako-san." Negi gasped knowing he had to leave but was pulled up by the nurse girl.

"Come on I'll tend to that wound," She dragged him into the nurse's office despite his attempts to run. He soon found himself sitting on a stool with Ako placing a bandage on his forehead, "There all better."

"Arigato Ako." Negi smiled nervously knowing the potion will affect her.

"No problem, it's my job being in first aid." Ako gave him a thumbs up.

"Well I should go now." Negi tried to get up but Ako sat him back down.

"Wait Negi-kun, I can give you a full check-up after all I need someone to test on and you're the perfect choice," Ako offered and before Negi could deny he found a tongue depressor in his mouth, "Hmm throat's normal," she the put on a stethoscope and put the one piece under Negi's shirt much to the boys discomfort and felt it against his chest, "Your heart's sure racing fast, Negi-kun are you feeling ok?" she leaned in close.

"Uh fine why do you ask?" Negi asked blushing from close contact.

"Because when someone's heart races at the way yours is either something's wrong with them, or they're in love," she got closer to his face, "Negi-kun are you in love?"

"Uh not exactly." He stammered knowing she's already succumbing to the potion's effects.

"Really, because I am." Ako swooned ready to lean in a kiss him but Negi ended up falling off his stool.

"Sorry Ako-san, gotta go!" he bolted out of the nurses office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dustin had opened a door and hid in another room, "Ok I should be safe here." He panted.<p>

"Dustin-kun." A female voice said and his eyes widened as he turned seeing Yuna.

"Yuna-san?" Dustin gasped.

"I've been looking for you." Yuna said approaching him steering him away from the door.

"You have?" Dustin gasped feeling like an animal cornered by a lion.

"Yeah, and I'm onto your little secret." She said with a smirk.

"Secret, I don't know what you're talking about." Dustin said sheepishly.

"Don't think you can hide it from me, I know what you're hiding." Yuna said cornering him.

"You do?" Dustin gasped.

"Oh yes," Yuna began leaning forward and Dustin awaited her to announce he had a core for a heart and she whispered into his ear, "You like boobs don't you?"

Dustin's worry vanished and was replaced with confusion, "What?"

"I've noticed where your eyes have gazed certain times." Yuna smirked slyly.

Dustin didn't know whether to be relieved or shocked at her exclamation, "But wait a minute I don't…" Yuna shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Dustin-kun, it's normal for boys to be fascinated with them, though surprising you're already getting into it before thirteen. I guess you mature fast don't you?" she gently rubbed her free hand across his face while he stood immobilized. She whispered into his ear once again seductively, "You know mine are still growing."

Dustin blushed at the information given to him and deep down couldn't help but feel delighted to know. As Yuna leaned in further looking ready to kiss him a shot sound was heard and Yuna's eyes widened. She laughed a bit before passing out, "What how did?" he looked up seeing Mana holding a small hand gun and Kaede standing at her side, "Mana Kaede?"

"Seems you could use some assistance Dustin." Kaede said.

Dustin looked at Mana seeing her fun and realized what happened, "Mana you shot your own classmate!"

Mana replied holding up a tranquilizer dart, "Don't worry a magic tranquilized, she'll be up later and by then the potion will have worn off."

"You know about the potion?" Dustin gasped.

"You left your formula paper lying around the room," She answered plainly, "You should be careful what you leave lying out in the open."

Dustin remembered and blushed sheepishly but remembered, "So how come you two aren't falling in love with me?"

Mana smirked, "Me and Kaede have downed special magic neutralization pills. After all your potion did include a bit of magic in them didn't they?"

"Well yeah some ingredients did come from one of Negi's books and… Oh my gosh Negi!" he remembered.

"We better find him before the girls tear him apart." Kaede suggested.

* * *

><p>Soon the three started running around trying to find him until they heard two screams.<p>

"That was Negi!" Dustin gasped.

"And the other was Miyazaki-san." Mana recognized.

"Sounded like it was coming from the library de gozaru." Kaede added as they hurried.

Mana tried opening the doors, "No good it's locked."

"I'll open it." Kaede got ready until Dustin held out his hand.

"No, I'm responsible for getting myself and Negi in this jam, it's the least I can do for him." He held out the index finger of his right hand out aiming at the door and the two girls started noticing his fingertip glowing light blue until a small sphere of energy appeared at the tip.

"What's happening?" Kaede asked Mana.

Mana smirked, "A spirit warrior's common attack."

Dustin kept his aim at the door and shouted, "Spirit Gun!" the sphere from his fingertip blasted from his finger like a gun and blew the doors down.

"Ohh!" Kaede gasped as they looked in seeing quite a compromising position of Negi on top of Nodoka with a bookcase pressing down on Negi's back.

"Negi!" Dustin called.

"Dustin help, this book case is going to crush us!" Negi cried.

"Hold on!" Kaede called jumping forward delivering a kick sending the bookcase flying off and landing on the ground taking the weight off Negi's back.

"Thank goodness," Negi gasped and looked down at Nodoka, "Oh dear Nodoka-san's unconscious."

"Probably from all the excitement." Dustin believed.

"Please tell me the potions affects have worn off." Negi begged his friend.

Dustin checked his watch, "It's all good it's been exactly a half an hour. The girls should be fine."

* * *

><p>And it was as he said the girls who fell victim to the potion were back to normal but had massive headaches as an after effect. Of course Yuna wondered why she got tranqued in the neck. After then the two taller girls took the boys back to the dorms where they dropped Nodoka off back at her own room.<p>

Negi was lying on his bunk panting, "I've never had such a tiring day."

"Sorry I couldn't have helped you sooner de gozaru." Kaede chuckled sheepishly.

"It's ok, what matters is both me and Dustin are safe."

Meanwhile Dustin was destroying his love potion formulas, "That's the last time I invent something that induces love."

Mana sat off to the side polishing one of her guns, "I'm glad to see you learned something from all this Dustin."

"I sure did, next time I'm inventing something that won't get me mauled. Like gravity boots." Dustin answered and Mana chuckled amusingly.

**(And that's that chapter Dustin has a second secret that connects to his being alive. It sounds Iron Man-ish but he's not going to become an Iron Man-esque hero. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	6. Dodge Brawl

**(Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One day on the school grounds Yuna, Akira, Ako, and Makie were using their free time before gym to have a little fun in throwing around a dodge ball. While having their fun they decided to have a talk about their favorite subject in other words Negi and Dustin.

"So Negi-kun and Dustin-kun have been here a week…what do you girls think of them?" Makie asked as she bumped the ball over to Akira.

"Well they have that cute thing going for them that's for sure. And they're so hardworking even for kids." Akira voiced her thoughts.

"Dustin-kun's also a blast to be around, he's fun, outgoing, and a pocketful of laughs and humor," Yuna mentioned happily, "I hope he and Negi-kun continue to teach us even after the semester ends."

"Me too, nothing against Takahata-sensei but I feel much more relaxed around Negi-kun and Dustin-kun." Ako added.

"Even if they're kids they're also good to talk to and they listen to us better than most teachers." Makie chirped.

"And maybe they'll come to us if they have problems of their own, I'm sure I can give them good advice." Yuna blushed.

"Yeah they're both perfect boyfriend material. I think I could be a good girlfriend." Makie added as her face turned cherry red.

"Not compared to me you wouldn't" A voice behind them spoke.

They turned around horrified at who they saw, "Yo-you're…" Ako stuttered in fright.

"Oh no." Akira gasped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the teachers' office both Negi and Dustin were sitting at their desks looking over progress reports on their skill as teachers. "Check it out Negi, Yuna wrote how affective I am in terms of listening to students and not drone out pretending to be interested."<p>

"That's nice, Makie wrote about how fun I'm making learning and that my lessons have made her a better student." Negi added until they looked over Asuna's.

"These two can drop dead for replacing Takahata-sensei, and they're little brats." The two read and frowned.

"I really don't like her." Dustin frowned.

"And she doesn't make teaching class that easy." Negi added with a sigh.

"Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei?" Shizuna called approaching

"Ah Shizuna-sensei, how are you?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine, I just saw you boys and figured now was as good a time as any to ask if you two were ready to fly solo?" she asked kindly.

"That's usually how we roll…but as teachers we've been ready since day one." Dustin chuckled.

"What he said." Negi agreed.

"Well that's good to know, I'm happy for you both." Shizuna said as a loud crash resounded in the room. A panting and crying Makie and Ako rushed up to Negi.

"NEGI-SENSEI DUSTIN-SENSEI WE NEED HELP" Makie shouted as the two girls reached them.

"Please senseis use your authority!" begged Ako.

Negi and Dustin looked seeing both Ako and Makie had several bruises along their faces and hands.

Dustin frowned as if his spirit energy was boiling, "Who did this to you?"

"W-w-we were a-a-att-attacked by the high school students." Ako stuttered.

Negi frowned, "Lead the way girls we'll handle this."

Ako and Makie led Negi and Dustin out of the office as Shizuna watched wondering what will happen.

* * *

><p>Back out on the field a black haired high school girl laughed cockily while throwing a volleyball trying to hit the 2A girls, "How do you like that runts?"<p>

"Hey what's your deal?" Akira shot.

"Yeah we're just trying to enjoy our free time!" Yuna shot as well.

"Well we're enjoying free time too, by playing what we like to call putting babies in their place," The high school girl said as she grabbed Akira by the hair dragging her, "Now let's show you another way to enjoy free time."

"Hey let go!" Akira cried as her hair got pulled.

"LET HER GO!"

They turned seeing Negi and Dustin approach, "What's all the trouble here?" Dustin demanded.

"Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei!" Akira and Yuna cried.

"Wait a minute they're the kid professors?" another high school girl mumbled to the others.

"Well answer us." Negi waited.

"These girls were causing us trouble, we were enjoying out free time and they showed up and attacked us." Akira cried getting free from the girls hold on her hair.

"Come again?" Dustin's eyes tightened.

Negi turned to the high schoolers, "You high schoolers should know better than to pick on those smaller than you, how shameful."

Dustin leaned close to his pal, "I don't think they're listening."

Suddenly the two were mob cuddled by the older girls, "You're so adorable, you're just like real teachers only miniaturized!" the lead cuddled with Negi's face.

"They're too cute to be true." Another girl said cuddling with Dustin who was getting annoyed.

"Get off… get off… GET OFF!" he burst the girls off him and Negi, "First you harass our students who did nothing to you and now you mob cuddle us, you truly are pathetic."

"Right, we have the right to report you girls to the Deans office." Negi added taking a stand.

"A wise choice sensei," Ayaka approached with Asuna, "After all the young women of class 2A come here everyday so I strongly suggest you old hags go back to the high school and think about why you so desperately need to recapture you youth."

"Oh yeah why don't you make us?" a high school student asked.

"This is gonna get ugly." Dustin whispered to Negi.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Negi added.

"And another thing, how dare you place your hands on Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!" Ayaka continued, "You better…" she continued until Asuna pushed her out of the way, "Alright Ayaka shut up before you overdo it."

"Ignore my street smart friend, but the fact that remains is you should get lost before we have to kick your blue-skirted butts." Asuna started.

"We've heard of you two, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro," Eiko started, "You two may only be in middle school but you're already notorious for being pig-headed."

"I can see the pig-headed bit for Asuna." Dustin whispered to his pal who chuckled slightly.

"Everyone in the school knows about the troublesome antics you two have committed, and in any case," She said as she held the boys close while the profs struggled once again. "You greedy girls have been keeping these adorable teachers all to yourselves for way to long. So it's our turn to play with him now." She said and pecked them on their temples.

This only infuriated Ayaka seeing an older student do that to her own teachers, she ran up to Eiko knocking the boys of her hands and fought with her, "Get your lecherous paws off them!" she argued as Asuna jumped in to help the class rep.

Negi and Dustin frowned seeing things were getting out of control and before any more physical harm could be caused the two broke it up with Negi grabbing Ayaka's arm pulling her back while Dustin grabbed Asuna pulling her back, "That's enough out of both sides." Dustin said,

"Hey what's the big idea these hags need to be taught a lesson!" Asuna argued and Dustin glared.

"And then what, are you so agitated you have to stoop to their low? Sorry but that's not what we tolerate." Dustin added putting Asuna in her place.

"And the same for you Iincho I expected this much from Asuna, but you too, now that's disgraceful." Negi crossed his arms in disappointment.

Ayaka's eyes grew feared and guilty, "I'm so sorry sensei I don't know what came over me."

"Just remember fighting back like that will solve nothing." Negi warned her and Asuna.

Dustin turned to the high schoolers, "As for you lot, I think you've caused enough bile here for one day, away with you all!" he shooed them.

"Unless you want to be reported to the dean." Negi warned them.

Eiko sighed in defeat, "No sensei, come on girls." The high schoolers took their leave.

With the older students gone the teachers sighed in relief before Dustin turned to Negi, "Way to go Negi scared them right off."

"Because we did it together." Negi smiled as they did their handshake and looked at the girls, "Is everyone ok?" and what he got was a group hug by Akira, Makie, and Ako while Yuna latched onto Dustin.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun you saved us thank you thank you!" they cried burying their faces in their chests with Yuna going so far as to pecking Dustin's cheek multiple times making the spike head blush.

"Ok-ok girls easy." Dustin chuckled as the girls eased up.

"You girls go ahead and get yourselves bandaged up, we'll tell your gym teacher you may be a little late." Negi instructed.

"Thanks again Negi-kun Dustin-kun." Makie smiled sweetly.

"We're so glad to have you two as teachers." Akira added as they left.

Negi and Dustin smiled at each other before they felt their heads ruffled. They looked up seeing Kaede and Mana, "I gotta say you boys did well handling that situation, we were afraid we would have to jump in and help you." Mana said.

"But you two handled it ok, congratulations." Kaede smiled.

"Thanks it's what we do." Dustin smiled confidently.

"Now you girls better join the others for gym class and we'll see you later." Negi ordered them and the two tall students.

"Negi Dustin." Takahata approached.

"Takamichi." Negi greeted.

"Is something wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Not exactly, but I do have a request of you boys." The older man explained and the two listened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the girls locker room 2A was getting ready for gym class, "Man I can't believe the nerve of those high schoolers." Yuna fumed.<p>

"Yeah we never did anything to them." Ako added.

"What happened?" Fuka asked.

"The high schoolers attacked us during free period." Makie explained.

"Oh no, not them." Fumika gasped in worry.

"But Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei arrived and took care of them like that." Akira added.

"What?" the cheerleaders gasped.

"And we missed it?" Kakizaki whined.

"Don't waste your tears, those two got lucky, if it went any longer they probably would've messed up and Takahata-sensei would have had to bail them out." Asuna spat.

"How can you say that Asuna?" Ayaka was ticked, "Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei broke up what could've been a bloodbath and that's all you have to say to their bravery!"

"Yeah Asuna Negi-kun and Dustin-kun saved us and you from getting into trouble as well." Yuna shot back.

"Whatever, come on volleyball on the roof girls." Asuna said as they headed up for the room to their volleyball court and when they made it to their surprise they saw the high school girls there and what's more Negi and Dustin where P.E outfits.

"Negi, Dustin, what're you two doing here and with them?" Asuna shouted.

"We're supposed to be substituting for your gym class and when we got here these amazons were already here." Negi said.

"What do you want now this is our court!" Yuna shot at the high school girls.

"Well it's our free time and we've decided to spend it playing some volleyball and this court on the roof has such a lovely view of the school grounds." Eiko said smirking.

"It's bad enough you invade on our free time now you're going to cause us trouble during our gym period?" Ayaka snapped as it looked like another brawl was going to erupt until Dustin called.

"Quiet! QUIET!" they all shut up turning their attention towards the boys.

"Now we hear your concerns, but we know a perfect way to resolve this dispute without engaging in violence. You'll each use the court for your own needs." Negi explained.

"That way both sides get what they want." Dustin added.

"Great idea senseis," Eiko smirked. "Alright it's a challenge, if we lose we'll give you back your precious court for good and make a solemn vow never to return again, agreed?" she asked the 2A students.

Negi sweat dropped, "Not quite what I was hoping for."

"That's easy for you to say you guys are bigger and stronger than we are!' Yuna argued.

Eiko smirked again, "Well in that case we'll play a more fitting game like dodge ball, we'll even be so kind as to throw in a handicap to be fair, eleven on our side versus twenty-three on yours?"

"We accept your challenge, hurling things at you sounds fun." Ayaka answered.

"Oh and by the way," Eiko started again and latched onto the boys, "If we win we get to keep Negi-kun and Dustin-kun here all to ourselves!"

"WHAT?" Asuna and Ayaka shouted.

"Women." Negi and Dustin sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the three Mahora cheerleaders were cheering the team of 2A on, "Go-Go let's go! Go-Go let's go 2A! Ready ok!"<p>

While off to the side was Chachamaru launching fireworks in the sky as support while Evangeline stood by her side. Off to the other side the students that were on the bench were Setsuna, Kaede, Zazie, and Mana Tatsumiya.

Setsuna who's been one of the quiet girls looked up to Mana and Kaede, "How come you two aren't playing after all our senseis are on the line."

Kaede smiled, "Negi and Dustin can handle things without us."

Setsuna was surprised and looked at Mana who smiled, "We just need to believe in them." Setsuna with nothing left to say decided to just watch the match.

"This is a battle we cannot afford to lose, ready to kick some tail Asuna?" Ayaka asked her so called friend.

"You better believe I am." Asuna replied.

"I sure hope so, it'd be a pain to suddenly transfer to another class." Dustin sighed.

"And I don't want to go with those behemoths." Negi trembled.

"Don't worry guys we'll make sure to win." Yuna gave them a thumbs up and they returned the gesture feeling confident.

"Hope you're ready to die!" Eiko called acting intimidating which worked on the students who were panicking, "Heads up." She tossed the ball and it bounced off of Konoka's, Haruna's, and Fumika's heads.

"Three outs from class 2A!" a high school girl announced.

"Sorry." Konoka said to Asuna as she, Fumika, and Haruna go to the out section.

"Now for an encore!" Eiko threw the ball again and it got Kazumi, Fuka, and Yue.

"The game is dodge ball!" Ayaka lectures them.

"Well sorry but we can't budge!" Kazumi argued back and they realized with so many people on their team taking up their side of the court there's no place for them to run to making them sitting ducks.

"That's right, the more people you have on a team in dodge ball the less chance you have of saving yourself from getting hit." Dustin stated the fact.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Asuna shouted.

"I thought you'd know." Dustin answered.

"Everyone spread out!" Asuna ordered.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Eiko called, "Now to pick off the weakest link!" she aimed for Nodoka.

"Bookworm!" Yue called.

Nodoka shielded herself for the worse until Dustin held out his hand and caught the ball.

"Wow!" Haruna gasped.

"Dustin-kun's got game." Kazumi smiled.

"Thank you sensei." Nodoka said in relief.

"Don't mention it," Dustin answered, "Because if there's one thing I detest it's bullies, and this is what I feel when one harms a student!" he throws the ball nailing one high schooler.

"Wow you got a good arm Dustin-kun." Chao gasped.

"Thanks, I work out." Dustin admitted.

"Alright this one's mine!" Asuna took the ball and threw it for Eiko but to their shock she caught it just like that.

"What but how?" Ako gasped.

"Sorry but you girls are out of your league against us!" Eiko said as she and the girls threw off their uniforms to reveal their gym clothes underneath, "We are the Mahora Black Lilies, champions of the Kanto Dodge ball tournament."

"When did doge ball become a tournament?" Yuna gossiped with the girls.

"We stopped playing that in grade school." Makie added.

"How much you wanna bet they were the only team to enter this so called tournament?" Asuna added.

"How dare you insult the Mahora Black Lilies!" Eiko snapped and turned to two members, "Shii, Bibi, prepare for the triangle attack!"

"Triangle attack?" the girls laughed.

"Sensei I'll protect you!" Ayaka shielded Negi.

The three high schoolers attacked Ayaka from all sides with the ball and nailed her. "So that's why they call it the triangle attack, they're very good." Dustin admitted.

"Whose side are you on?" Asuna scolded him, but he ignored it.

Soon enough Eiko was picking off more of 2A then before until it was down to just Negi, Dustin, Asuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Satomi, Chao, Ku Fei, Natsumi, and Kasuga.

"Now for my next secret move!" Eiko called jumping high into the air, "Sun attack Death blow!"

Asuna shielded her eyes from looking at the sun's light that Eiko was next to and Asuna ended up getting nailed with the ball.

"Asuna!" the girls and the boys called.

"Are you ok?" Negi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've felt better. Good luck prof, you're gonna need it." Asuna said going with the other out players.

"Without Asuna we don't stand a chance." Makie whined.

"They have all that strength and experience." Ako adds.

"It'll be ugly." Akira finishes.

'Strength and experience?' Dustin thought thinking back to his spirit warrior training.

* * *

><p><em>Dustin was in a training room as Darius was observing him complete a training course. After Dustin finished he was approached by his master.<em>

"_Well done Dustin."_

"_Thank you master."_

"_Your training has drastically improved."_

"_Well it's no doubt to your endless training methods and dads." Dustin answered._

"_Not quite," his instructor replied catching his attention, "While it's true me and your father have been training you well, you must also remember you yourself have strength and experience as well."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes everyone is born with their own strengths, weaknesses, and experiences that what makes not only spirit warriors, but everyone in general different in forms of competition. That's what they must learn to use to their own advantage against their opponents. Remember that Dustin for one day you will need it like all others who came before you."_

"_You got it master." Dustin said as the flashback ended._

* * *

><p>"Ready to wave the white flag?" Eiko asked.<p>

The girls looked ready to surrender until Dustin turned to them, "Girls no matter what you mustn't surrender!"

"Sensei?" the girls gasped.

"Each of you has your own strengths and skills, and the only way to beat them at their own game is to use them, if not then there's no point in even playing." Dustin explained to help hoping to get through and Negi joined in.

"I agree, you've all come this far because you have your own strengths and the only way to win this is to use them as you've always been!" Negi added and soon enough.

"Our senseis are right!" Akira started, "We can't surrender to them."

"If we did that they'd take our homeroom teachers away, and we can't have that can we?" Makie asked the girls.

Yuna shook her head, "No not without putting up a good fight!"

"So let's give it our all!" Ako pumped a fist.

"Right on that's the spirit class 2A!" Sakurako called as she and her cheerleading friends called, "Victory!"

Everyone in the out section smiled seeing Negi and Dustin take authority. While Kaede and Mana watched feeling more proud of them than the other girls felt.

"They're so delusional they actually think they're going to win how pathetic." Eiko said to her team.

Nodoka who was watching from the side also felt moved by her sensei's words, "I wish there was something I could do to." She muttered to herself while Yue could hear her.

"Alright time to end this." Eiko said ready to throw the ball until Nodoka spoke up.

"Five second rule!" she declared, "It's against the rules for a player to hold the ball for more than five seconds."

"You can pass that ball to our side now thanks." Yue told the older girls.

"You can't just make up rules like that now kid." Shii shot at the two library girls.

"I didn't make it up," Nodoka replied holding up a sports book, "I keep this book of sports rules during free period just in case."

"Right on bookworm!" the girls cheered.

Eiko grumbled as she gave them the ball. Yuna took it and got ready, "Alright let's show them what we can do!" she ran towards them dribbling the ball, she jumped up, "It's a slam dunk!" she declared making a dunking move managing to knock two of the high school girls out.

"Al right Yuna!" Ku Fei cheered.

"Well done." Dustin gave a peace sign and a wink to her and she blushed.

Soon the ball was coming to Ako and she brought her leg back and kicked it, "Goal!" she called nailing another high school girl.

Eiko reached to grab the ball but Makie used her ribbon to grab it and started using it to whip the ball all around knocking out more girls. "Come on that's got to be against the rules!" Eiko complained but no one cared.

Suddenly Ku and Chao performed a double kick move with the ball, and Satomi used a mechanical device to grab the ball and launch it back at the girls. Soon the girls of class 2A took control of the match until Dustin got the ball.

"Now time for my number one finish!" he threw his arm back before launching it, "TADOME DAH!" the ball nailed Eiko as the clock stopped.

"Times up, the winning team is class 2A." the ref declared.

"WHOO-HOO!" Yuna cheered as she danced with Makie.

"We did it! We did it!" Makie cheered.

"We won!" Ako jumped in joy.

"Victory!" Negi and Dustin cheered high fiving.

Eiko frowned at them, "They think they're all that, well I'll show them!" she shouted throwing the ball right for them until Negi and Dustin slid before the girls catching the ball looking angry.

"That wasn't nice!" they accidentally combined their spirit energy and wind nature magic launching the ball at Eiko who caught it but she and several of the high school girls were caught in Negi's wind spell that destroyed their gym clothes reducing them to their underwear.

"Nosebleed!" Dustin shouted plugging his nose while the girls were shocked at what happened while Kaede and Mana stifled a chuckle knowing how it happened.

Eiko covered herself up, "We'll be back brats!" the high school girls bolted for it.

Negi and Dustin looked sheepish, "You think they'll make us buy them new uniforms?" Negi asked.

"Why it's not like they can blame their clothes flying off on us, when it comes down to it they just got in the way of a powerful throw." Dustin answered until the girls were swarming around them.

"That was awesome Negi-kun Dustin-kun!" Kasuga cheered.

"What do you guys call that move it could've been used in the match?" Kazumi asked curiously.

"That was uh…" Negi stammered wondering what to say until Dustin spoke.

"That was the Majestic double combo blow."

"Wow it sure lives up to its name." Haruna admitted.

"Well girls this has been a fun match and I must say both me and Dustin are proud of each and every one of you. We couldn't ask for a better class.' Negi smiled with Dustin as the girls looked happy their teachers were pleased.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Chao said.

"Is true you give us confidence boost." Ku added.

"I know let's give them a victory toss!" Makie suggested.

"I'm all for that!" Yuna cheered as the girls started tossing Negi and Dustin up in the air as the boys enjoyed it.

Everyone was however unaware of Takamichi and Shizuna watching from the doorway to the roof, "Well-well, Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are getting to be as popular as you are." The nurse told the older man.

Takahata chuckled, "Maybe so but it seems to me they're more of friends to them than teachers. But maybe that's just as well."

* * *

><p>That night at the dorms Negi was getting ready for bed as Kaede came out of the bathroom, "You must really be tired Negi it's been one hell of a day after all."<p>

"True, but in the end everything worked out fine didn't it?" Negi asked.

"It sure did," Kaede began walking up to him leaning closer and Negi blushed as he felt his student peck her on the cheek, "And I'm very proud of you Negi-kun."

Negi blushed and chuckled sheepishly at what his student did before both of them went to sleep.

While back in Mana and Zazie's room Dustin had finished getting ready for bed and stepped out of the bathroom, "I'm hoping tomorrow's not a long day," He yawned as Zazie approached, "Zazie?"

"From me." She said softly before planting a light kiss on Dustin's right cheek surprising him.

"Whoa, not that I'm not flattered by it, but why?" Dustin asked.

"For remaining our sensei." She answered before heading to bed.

Dustin smiled before feeling Mana lay a hand on his shoulder, "Looks like someone's becoming popular."

"I guess you're right, well I'm just happy me and Negi are still teaching 2A. After all leaving that class would also mean leaving you and Zazie, and I wouldn't want that." Dustin explained.

Mana smiled, "Well you know what?" she leaned forward giving Dustin a peck on the cheek surprising him even more, "Neither would I." she gave him a smile before heading to bed as well.

Dustin felt the side of his face where both girls kissed him and smiled, 'I love Mahora academy.' He thought before going to bed himself.

**(And that's it. Both of them got their chance to show leadership and command in a game of dodge ball, don't miss next time where they come into contact with the only student whose always overlooked in class.)**


	7. Ghostly mischief

**(Welcome back everyone, hope you're all ready for the latest chapter. So enjoy.)**

In class 2A Negi and Dustin were standing before their students ready to take attendance, "Good morning class prepare for attendance," Negi began looking at the roster seeing the first student's picture was blurry so he skipped over, "Yuna Akashi."

"Present!" Yuna called and noticed Dustin winking at her making her blush.

"Kazumi Asakura?" Negi asked but Dustin noticed Kazumi's mind was focused on her empty seat, "Asakura-san?"

Kazumi finally snapped out of it hearing her name, "Huh what, oh yeah here."

"Are you feeling alright Kazumi?" Dustin asked concerned.

"Uh yeah, Fab-O!" Kazumi chuckled sheepishly.

"Ok next we have… Yue Ayase?" Negi asked.

"Here." Yue answered in her deadpanned tone.

"Ako Izumi."

"Aqui!" Ako responded using the Spanish word for 'here'.

"Akira Okouchi?"

"President!" Akira joked around and the girls laughed as the boys continued attendance.

By the end of class the girls stuck around to gossip while Negi and Dustin were ready to leave until, "Negi-kun Dustin-kun!"

They turned around seeing Kazumi running up to them, "Hey Kazumi what's up?" Dustin asked.

"Kay well I've been wondering since this for awhile... why is that seat next to me always empty?" Negi and Dustin looked nervous not sure how to say it, "I'm just curious is all." She continued.

"Well Kazumi we're looking into it as well but we should have an answer for you soon ok?" Dustin explained.

"Really, well ok I guess I can wait." Kazumi admitted.

"Cool, well we'll catch you later." Dustin said as the boys hurried off.

* * *

><p>Outside the campus Negi and Dustin were looking at the picture in the class roster student number one's faded image, "Sayo Aisaka." Negi pondered.<p>

Dustin smiled, "Hard to imagine no one in the class knows she's really there."

"Well can you blame them Dustin she is a ghost after all. But how can you see her?" Negi asked curiously.

"A ghost's supernatural energy in a way is like deceased spirit energy and spirit warriors with a strong connection can sense their presence. I'm just glad mine's a strong connection."

"Well I've finally found a spell to allow us to see her, but we have to do it tonight." Negi instructed.

"Agreed that way we don't cause a calamity to the girls." Dustin chuckled.

* * *

><p>When twilight was coming over by the dorms Dustin and Negi were heading off hoping to sneak off, "Hey boys." They stopped and turned seeing Haruna and Kazumi.<p>

"Uh sup girls?" Dustin asked.

"So where're you two off to at this hour?" Haruna asked suspiciously while grinning.

"Just some teacher stuff is all." Negi answered.

"Yeah, teachers work what can ya do?" Dustin asked, "Well catch you later." He dragged Negi off before the girls could pry any further.

"Something's up." Haruna eyed them.

"I smell a scandal." Kazumi smirked.

Before they could try and follow them Yue approached, "Hey Haruna give me a hand with Nodoka will you?"

"Why what happened now?" the spectacled girl asked.

"She found your latest doujin." Yue answered and Haruna looked shock.

"Really what's this one involving Paru?" Kazumi asked curiously.

"Uh well ya know the usual." Haruna answered trying to cover up until Yue spilled the beans.

"Her latest involves both Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei."

"Yue!"

Kazumi grinned knowing if Haruna's latest novel involved their senseis it's no wonder Nodoka fainted., "Paru that's quite a statement." She chuckled hysterically.

"Yeah well ya know." Haruna said as she hurried with Yue to help Nodoka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the school inside the dark classroom Negi and Dustin stood before the seat next to Kazumi's, "Ok Negi show time."<p>

Negi nodded gripping his staff, "Cut through the fog and appear before me," he chanted as his staff glowed, "Tel Ma Amorista!"

Suddenly appearing in the seat was a figure sleeping with her face lying down on the desk. It appeared to be a girl with long white hair, red eyes, pale skin, and wore an old fashion 'sailor-fuku' school uniform. Dustin chuckled, "Negi it worked!"

Hearing Dustin's call the girl stirred in her sleep before waking up and looked up at the boys who were ecstatic, "Hello there, you're Sayo Aisaka correct?"

"Well of course she is who else would she be?" Dustin reminded him.

"Um what?" the ghost asked.

"We can see you, isn't it wonderful we can really see!" Negi cheered, "It's very nice to meet you I'm your homeroom teacher Negi Springfield."

"And I'm his assistant Dustin Bowers. But I guess you probably know us already huh?"

"You can see me?" Sayo gasped, "It's amazing you two can really see me, I just can't believe it."

"It's true Sayo we really can see you." Negi assured her.

Sayo's eyes lit up while she shed tears of joy before smiling, "It's very nice to meet you two, I am Sayo Aisaka seat number one."

Dustin smiled looking at Negi, "She's cute for a ghost isn't she?"

Negi blushed but answered, "Yes very cute indeed."

"What me cute?" Sayo blushed and the boys nodded, "It's the first time I've ever received a compliment, thank you both."

"You're very welcome." Negi replied.

"Alright Sayo we got some questions we hope you can answer." Dustin began.

"Questions, uh sure ok," Sayo replied as she sat patiently and soon she replied, "You two are wondering why I'm a ghost?"

"Yeah I've read in the supernatural those dead become ghosts because they have unfinished business and are unable to crossover." Dustin explained.

"I've read it's mostly due to a regret they bare before they die." Negi added.

"Wow you guys really do know a lot don't you?" Sayo asked.

"How do you think we became teachers after all?" Dustin asked and all three chuckled.

"We were hoping to find out more about your past in hopes of helping you find peace." Negi added.

"I see, well the thing is senseis." The ghost began.

"Please call us Negi and Dustin." Dustin requested.

"Of course Negi-kun Dustin-kun," Sayo corrected herself, "The thing is about my past I can't really say."

"Oh my, was it something so bad it hurts?" Negi asked feeling regret prying too hard.

"No actually it's just over the last forty years of being dead I kinda forgot what my life was like when I was alive." She chuckled sheepishly.

Negi and Dustin looked wide eyed, "Well this was unexpected." They replied.

"Sorry I guess my memories have sort of slipped over time." Sayo rubbed the back of her head.

"Well Negi what do we do now?" Dustin asked.

"Well…" Negi started pondering until his head shot up, "I know! Sometimes when one has amnesia they visit the places around them that are most familiar hoping something might jog from their memories."

"Brilliant idea Negi!" Dustin patted his back.

"You think so?" Sayo asked hopefully.

"Of course, in fact let's try the girls' dorm maybe something there will spark your memory." Negi suggested.

"Alright then let's go!" Sayo said feeling jittery.

Dustin whispered to Negi, "But don't you think it's risky I mean granted the girls can't see her yet, but what if something happens?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to cast the spell so all can see her." Negi assured him.

"Well then let's go." Dustin said as they left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Soon they were outside the girl's dorm, "Well here were the class dorms." Dustin said.<p>

"Oh wow I can't wait!" Sayo cheered.

"Now before you go in Sayo I should warn you that…" Negi began until he and Dustin saw her flying ahead into the doors, "Sayo!" they called.

"After her!" Dustin called as they started running until they reached the doors and opened it.

They gasped seeing the halls and corner turns, "Oh no where'd she go?" Negi panicked.

"Don't worry Negi I can track her spiritual energy." Dustin concentrated until he looked down a hall, "That way!" they started hurrying with Negi calling out quietly to her not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from the girls.

"Sayo! Sayo!" Negi whispered but wasn't getting any answers.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun?" the two skidded to a halt seeing Kazumi.

"Kazumi!"

"What're you two doing, and who's Sayo?"

"Well you see she…" Negi stammered until they heard screaming coming from down the hall.

"What the?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh boy." Dustin and Negi sighed knowing something happened.

Soon the three arrived where Konoka and Asuna were looking shocked, "Asuna, Konoka what's going on?" Kazumi asked.

"I think my cell phone is haunted by a ghost." Konoka said while Dustin and Negi tensed up.

"A ghost?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes I heard a voice coming from my cell asking me all sorts of questions but I didn't even have my phone on." Konoka explained.

"Don't be so naïve Konoka, this can't be the work of a ghost." Asuna said.

"It can't?" Konoka asked as the others were curious.

"Of course, this has to be the work of a Chupacabra!" Asuna pumped her fist up.

"Chupacabra?' Kazumi and Konoka asked confused.

"What brought that on?" Dustin asked until Negi and him started slinking away but didn't go unnoticed by Kazumi.

They hid around a corner, "She's almost out of my range Negi." Dustin explained.

"I'll see if I can help." Negi gripped his staff muttering an incantation until Kazumi popped around the corner.

"So what're you two doing?"

"Uh-oh." They gasped.

"Fess up kidos you're never going to get anything past this gal." Kazumi smirked.

"It's nothing really." Negi protested.

"Uh-huh sorry not buying it." Kazumi answered.

'Oh no what to do?' Negi thought in panic until Dustin spoke.

"Alright Kazumi we have a confession to make!"

"Dustin!" Negi gasped.

"Hey if we're gonna tell them, we might as well do it now."

"Tell me what?" Kazumi asked waiting.

"Well the thing is Kazumi." Negi stammered nervously.

* * *

><p>After a difficult explanation without exposing magic or spirit energy Kazumi looked excited, "OMG a ghost at Mahora academy, now this is what I call a huge scoop!" she turned to her professors taking their hands, "Negi-kun Dustin-kun I am so glad you told me this, I never would've guessed I shared a desk with a student ghost."<p>

"Look we're planning to tell the girls about her could you keep it quiet until then?" Negi pleaded.

"Sorry but there is freedom of the press plus I'm a journalist it's my job to tell people things." Kazumi replied.

Dustin spoke up, "Yes but let me tell you something about journalism from a readers POV Kazumi. Its one thing to let people know about stuff be it boring or exciting, it can also be dangerous especially for the person the journalist exposes. In some cases exposing someone for doing something wrong is one thing but for who they are is another. Not only would that be bad for Sayo but you could put everyone in the dorms in a fright with the way you expose things. Think about the feelings of those instead of yourself."

Kazumi looked moved at Dustin's words, "Dustin-kun I…" she was interrupted by a sudden scream from down the hall, "Whoa it's the ghost!" she took off.

"Kazumi-san wait!" Negi called as he and Dustin ran after her. Soon they reached Chao and Satsuki's room where Satsuki looked worried while Chao was in a fighting pose.

"Satsuki-san Chao-san!" Negi called.

"What happened?" Dustin asked.

"Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei." Satsuki gasped in relief.

"Did the ghost come in here?" Kazumi asked hopefully.

"Did you say a ghost?" Chao asked.

"Seriously that's what that was?" Satsuki asked concerned.

"Are you girls all right?" Negi asked concerned.

"We're fine." Satsuki answered.

"Then what was with the scream?" Dustin asked.

"One of the nikuman, it looks weird!" Chao answered.

The looked over at some nikuman and noticed one had a bite taken out of it, 'Sayo.' Negi and Dustin thought as they left hoping to catch her.

"What is that ghost doing?" Dustin asked his friend.

"I don't know she must be having a bit of fun." Negi answered.

"Well we better do something before something else happens." Dustin replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with said ghost she had found her way into the dorm room of Akira and Kasuga. The swimmer girl was feeding her pet arowana in his fish tank while Kasuga was doing yoga. "There you go Yamamoto." Akira smiled.<p>

Sayo floated over putting her hands on Akira's shoulders looking at the fish, "Oh you named him Yamamoto good name Akira, he looks so funny."

Akira started shivering from the ghostly touch as Kasuga saw her shaking, "You ok Akira?"

"I think so I just got chills all of a sudden." Akira shivered.

Sayo realizing it was because of her backed away, "I'm so sorry!" she accidentally bumped into Kasuga who twitched up in the middle of her Yoga, "Oh no not again!" Sayo dove into the floor escaping as Negi, Dustin, and Kazumi arrived hearing the cries.

"Everyone ok?" Dustin asked.

"You girls happen to see a ghost come by?" Kazumi asked readying her camera.

"What you're kidding me right?" Akira asked.

"A ghost?" Kasuga gasped.

"Negi she's close, come on!" Dustin said as he led the way followed by Negi and Kazumi.

"So like how do you know where she is?" Kazumi asked her second teacher.

"Let's just say I'm a supernatural sensor." Dustin explained without telling the total truth.

"Hey what's up?" they looked seeing Kaede leaning against a wall.

"Kaede?" Negi gasped.

"Well ya see…" Dustin began but Kazumi interrupted.

"Ok get this Kaede but there's a ghost in the dorms."

"A ghost?" Kaede asked raising a brow.

"That's right, and we're looking for her." Kazumi said as Kaede turned to the boys.

"Does this involve?"

"We'll explain later right now we have to find her before something else happens." Dustin said as they started searching.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sayo had wandered into the room of Nodoka and Yue with Nodoka reading a book while Yue was making a house of cards, Nodoka turned to her friend, "Hey Yue look at… AH!" she gasped seeing two card floating, "Yue look!"<p>

Yue who had turned to grab some juice saw the floating cards and gawked. As it turned out Sayo was holding the two cards up, "I'm actually good at this, it's my specialty." Sayo smiled.

The two short library girls let out a shriek of terror as Haruna and Ku overhearing it went in, "Guys are you ok?" Haruna asked concerned.

"What happened?" Ku asked.

The two girls shivered while pointing to the fallen house of cards, "G-G-G-Ghost." They stammered as Negi, Dustin, Kazumi, and Kaede entered.

"A ghost you say?" Kazumi asked.

"Negi we got to find her!" Dustin said as they tried to find her.

Sayo had been passing through the walls of the girls dorms before she stopped in the Narutaki's room playing with two stuffed bunnies, "Awe so cute." Sayo said making them dance while the twins screamed at their bunnies moving on their own.

Sayo had left the twins room going across the hall to another room where Satomi and Chisame were working on some computer stuff as Sayo flew into the machine appearing on the screen, "Wow I'm on TV!"

"Whoa what a virus!" the girls gasped.

Sayo immediately left entering the room of the cheerleaders and started eating some noodles from a cup, "Wow instant ramen is good." The cheerleaders panicked at the sight of their food being eaten out of thin air.

Sayo suddenly traveled into Mana and Zazie's room where the ghost girl had tried on one of Zazie's cute jester outfits, "Wow how do I look?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Zazie's clothes are alive." Zazie said quietly and calmly.

Mana readied a gun, "I'll take care of that."

"No wait please don't shoot me!" Sayo cried as Mana cocked her rifle and the ghost let out a scared cry until the door slammed open.

"Mana don't!" Dustin called as the two girls looked at the group that entered.

"Dustin, what's up?" Mana asked.

"Sayo thank goodness." Negi approached the floating outfit.

"Oh Negi-sensei, I thought I was going to be killed." Sayo cried.

"But you're already dead." Dustin reminded her.

"So she's right there?" Kazumi asked.

"Kazumi, Kaede gather the girls together so we can sort this out." Negi instructed.

"Right." Kaede said as the girls left.

* * *

><p>Soon in the foyer of the dorms all the girls gathered around a circular table with worried and confused expressions, "I'm sorry I was just so happy I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Sayo apologized to the professors.<p>

"It's ok Sayo we understand." Negi calmed her.

"So she's right there?" Haruna asked eyeing the table.

"Only we can't see her at all?" Yue added.

"It's scary!" Fuka cried.

"For real!" Fumika added.

"Keep calm ladies me and Negi can vouch for Sayo these incidents had no malicious intent she was merely trying to fit in with you girls." Dustin reasoned.

"You can go and say that." Makie began.

"But if we can't see her it's hard to feel that way." Ayaka voiced her opinion.

"We can't help but feel how terrifying she might be." Chizuru added as they envisioned an evil spirit.

Negi and Dustin looked worried as Dustin whispered, "This is bad Negi they're starting to doubt Sayo, we got to do something before…"

"Alright then!" Asuna shouted, "We'll teach this malevolent spirit not to scare us let's exorcise her back to the depths of hell!" she ranted acting like a sadist and Sayo was looking terrified.

"No please don't do that!"

Dustin frowned, "That's enough out of you Asuna!" he confronted her, "Are you so scared of something you can't see or hear you have to think its evil? You truly are a heartless woman."

"Who're you calling heartless kid! And how can you two see her while the rest of us can't!" she questioned back and some of the girls started wondering too but Dustin was prepared.

"Because I have the ability to look beyond what normal eyes can see, that shows how aware I am of my surroundings. And I'm glad me and Negi found her because the truth is all she wants is a friend and others to at least notice her!" Dustin argued back at the bells girl.

While the girls watched Dustin and Asuna argue Negi had secretly uttered an incantation and soon Sayo became visible to all the girls, "Hey is that Sayo?" Kazumi gasped.

"You're right it is her." Kaede gasped as well.

"Wow she is real." Yuna gasped.

"And she's so adorable." Konoka squealed.

"Wait you all can see me?" Sayo looked around the crowding girls.

"We sure can, wow so ghosts can look this cute?" Haruna asked.

Dustin smirked going over to Sayo, "You see Asuna does that look like a malevolent spirit to you?"

Asuna analyzed her, "She could still be putting on an act." She replied skeptically.

"Asuna!" Konoka crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding, jeez." Asuna replied.

"So you all see Sayo is a good ghost she's just been lonely for so long, she could really use some friends." Negi explained.

"So that's it, well then why not?" Haruna asked.

Sayo was confused at this as the other girls voiced their opinions, "Since you're a member of 2A it's only right." Yuna replied.

"We'd love to be your friends Sayo." Nodoka added.

"What really, oh girls thank you." Sayo shed some happy tears while Negi and Dustin looked at each other smiling.

"We did it." They did their handshake.

* * *

><p>Later back at the classroom Negi and Dustin were with Sayo and Kazumi, "So nothing in the dorms sparked a memory?" Negi asked.<p>

"Nope sorry."

"Well that's ok, there's no need to rush." Negi replied.

"Well don't worry Sayo I'm gonna help you reclaim your old memories too, in fact maybe you can help me as my assistant reporter." Kazumi said.

"What really?" Sayo gasped in joy.

"I could use a good info gatherer." The paparazzi chick replied.

"I'd love that Kazumi." Sayo laughed.

Negi smiled, "Dustin why don't you and Kazumi-san go back to the dorms I'll meet up with you there."

"Alright." Dustin said as the two left Negi and Sayo alone.

"Sayo I have one final gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Mhmm." Negi said putting a finger to her ghostly torso uttering another incantation and her body glowed.

When the glow died down she looked at herself seeing no physical changes, "What happened?"

"Let me show you." Negi said as he pulled Sayo into an embrace and to the ghost girls surprise she could feel his hug and wasn't phasing through him.

"I-I can feel this." Sayo gasped.

"Yes I know it takes a lot of practice for you to be able to touch things so I enabled you to have a sense of touch and feeling without you needing to put so much effort into it." Negi explained.

"Negi-kun, thank you." Sayo cried.

"You're welcome." Negi smiled.

"Uh Negi-kun if you don't mind would allow me to give something to you too?"

"What is it?" Negi asked and gasped as he felt the ghost peck his cheek, "Sayo?"

"Was that too cold?" Sayo asked worried.

"No, in fact it felt warm." Negi smiled.

Sayo smiled as the two continued embracing happily unaware Dustin and Kazumi were watching outside smiling, "It's a Kodak moment." Dustin said.

"And quite a sight." Kazumi took a picture of them.

The very next morning in class Negi and Dustin were taking attendance, "Alright then, Sayo Aisaka." Negi spoke.

"I'm present!" Sayo replied as Kazumi took a photo of her.

Negi and Dustin smiled seeing their ghost student would fit in just fine with the girls. "Well Negi another successful accomplishment."

"Yeah." Negi agreed.

**(And that's the chapter don't miss next time where the boys discover their true challenge as being teachers and they may end up losing their jobs should they fail it. Catch you all later.)**


	8. Library Island Part 1

**(How's it going everybody, now Negi and Dustin must further prove their worth as teachers otherwise they'll be out of jobs.)**

One day Negi and Dustin were walking their way to class looking forward to today as Negi spoke, "Well Dustin the finals are under way I sure hope the girls will be prepared for them."

"Well half of them have been improving their grades, and despite how some are still slackers I have faith, besides it's not like their grades will be our downfall." Dustin chuckled as they entered the class.

"Morning senseis." The girls greeted.

"Good morning ladies." Negi greeted.

"Looking sharp as always." Dustin added.

"Today we shall prepare for finals and help you achieve passing grades." Negi began until they heard snoring.

They turned seeing it coming from Asuna who was zonked out. Dustin frowned reaching into his pocket pulling out a die and flicked it at Asuna's forehead bolting her up from her seat. "I'm up what's happening?" she asked groggily.

"Nice of you to join us for class today Asuna." Negi said as the girls laughed at her leaving her embarrassed.

Before the teachers could continue there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Dustin called.

The door opened revealing Shizuna, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun, the dean asked me to give this to you." She handed them a letter.

"Thank you Shizuna-san." Negi said as he opened the letter and the boys read it with wide eyes.

_Negi and Dustin, for your final test to become official teachers at Mahora, you boys must ensure that 2A is not the worst scoring class in placements this year._

'Oh boy.' Negi thought.

'Me and my big mouth.' Dustin thought.

"Senseis is something wrong?" Ayaka asked concerned.

"Yes Iincho everything's fine." Negi replied.

"But what's the letter sensei?" Fumika asked curiously.

"Your paychecks?" Sakurako asked hopefully.

"A letter of recommendation?" Haruna eyed mischievously.

"It's nothing you girls need to worry about." Negi replied.

"That's right; you just need to focus on preparations for your finals, and that includes you baka rangers." Dustin eyed the worse students.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Kaede, Mana, and Zazie were still out doing their club activities leaving the boys alone in Dustin's room, "So we gotta make sure the girls don't end up in last place." Dustin pondered.<p>

"That's the way it is." Negi replied as he laid out the students rankings of 2A.

"Well, we do have some good shots with Chao and Satomi, then there's Ayaka, Kazumi, Konoka, and Nodoka, they'll help with our chances." Dustin explained.

"The rest of the class is about average and then there's the Baka rangers." Negi added.

"Even with their improved grades I still don't like the odds." Dustin said.

"I know, I'll use my magic to boost their intellects temporarily." Negi suggests.

"What?" Dustin gasped.

"It's perfect, it'll make them smart for twenty four hours, but the downside is they'll become dumb as doorknobs for a week." Negi explained.

"Negi I'm all for keeping this job but is the risk worth it?" Dustin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I get you're suppose to learn and hone your magic, but if you keep using it like that aimlessly you'll learn nothing."

Negi pondered, "You're right I can't keep relying on my magic, and I know what to do to being tempted to use it." Dustin raised a brow as Negi held his staff up muttering in Latin as three ring tattoos appear on his arm.

"What'd you do?" Dustin asked.

"I've sealed off my own magic for three days, these rings represent the number of days I have without magic."

"And you actually did that?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't want to be tempted to use magic." Negi answered.

Dustin thought about it, "Hey think you can do that to my spirit energy?"

"Dustin?"

"Well I figured if you can use it as insurance to avoid temptation I feel like it could be for me too in case I need to use my spirit energy for temptation."

"Well not that you can use spirit energy to make the girls smarter, I suppose you could, just grab onto the ring tattoos on my arm." Negi explained.

So Dustin grasped the part of his friend's arm where the tattoo rings were and felt three magical rings form around his arm. Dustin held up his ring tattooed arm to Negi's, "So for the next three days we are normal humans."

"Yes now let's plan to help our students." Negi added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Konoka was on her way to her grandfather's office until she heard voices inside belonging to her grandfather and Shizuna. "Don't you think it's too much of a challenge for the boys dean?"<p>

"I admit it seems a little harsh, but if they can meet this challenge then they will be officially recognized as teachers." The old man explained.

"But if they fail in pulling their class out of last place they'll be sent home." Shizuna replied making Konoka gasp.

"I know, but I have faith in them." The Dean said as Konoka bolted.

Meanwhile in the bathhouse the girls were washing up until Konoka ran in draped in a towel, "Girls! Girls!"

"Konoka what's up?" Haruna asked.

"We got big trouble if our class comes in last place!"

This got just about every girl in the class crowing around wondering what would be so bad, "What do you mean Konoka?" Yue asked.

"Yeah what's the buzz?" Kazumi asked.

"Ok I overheard my grandfather talking with Shizuna-sensei about Negi-kun and Dustin-kun. If 2A doesn't come out of last place they'll both be fired!" she shrieked.

While some girls thought it was overreacting over half of them took her words to heart. They've been enjoying the two young professors ever since they arrived making learning more fun than Takahata made it, and the thought of the two being fired was too much for them to take, or some.

"So the brats get sent packing? This is like a dream come true, I'll finally have Takahata sensei back!" Asuna cheered stupidly happy until Ayaka grabbed a giant paddle.

"PADDLE!" she swatted it sending Asuna out of there.

"Why didn't they tell us any of this?" Makie asked confused.

"Maybe because they didn't wanna worry us." Konoka suggested.

"Well that sucks." Kazumi said.

"Yeah why should they pay price for our mistake?" Ku asked feeling it wasn't right.

"Agreed I'll have a talk with Dean Konoe." Ayaka was ready to leave but Sakurako blocked her.

"Iincho no, if you talk to their superiors it might get them in trouble."

"But…" Ayaka tried to protest until Mana spoke.

"Shiina-san's right Iincho, for this case we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

Yue stood up, "Then we got no choice but to use 'it'."

"It?" Ako asked.

"Rumor has it that in the depths of Library Island there is a magical book that if read will make you super smart." Yue explained while sipping a weird drink.

"Will it work?" Yuna asked curiously.

"It should, we just need to find it." Yue responded with a nod.

"Alright then, let's go to Library Island!" Ku called happily.

Kaede thought, 'It might be dangerous there, Negi and Dustin might be able to help us if something happens there.'

* * *

><p>The very next night after explaining what they were planning on doing Negi and Dustin decided to come but still found it very hard to believe there was a magic book but nevertheless decided to join. Soon the Baka Rangers, Konoka, Sayo, and the senseis made their way to Library Island.<p>

Yue started explaining the layout, "Library Island was built at the same time the academy was founded in the mid-Meiji Period, and is the largest library in the world. Books of all kind from around the globe are collected here. The library was extended underground as shelves grew in numbers."

Negi looked all around seeing so many shelves of books and looked astounded, "Very rapturous."

"Yes in fact no one truly knows how far it really goes," Yue said as they were using flashlights to light there way. "So to investigate this place further we formed the Library Exploration club."

"Very clever Yue," Dustin said and thought, 'If only you could use that kind of thinking to your studies.'

"This place is enormous, it's like a dungeon." Makie said looking around.

"Yeah and creepy." Sayo added.

Suddenly Yue's cell rang and she answered it, "Hello this is ground team!" Haruna said on the other line. As it turned out Haruna and Nodoka, were back at the dorms holding a map on their end to guide the explorers through the library.

"Yue here, we've just reached the third basement floor."

"Roger that keep going until the eleventh floor, then we'll guide you from there." Haruna responded.

"Understood stay in touch." Yue answered.

"Hmm, very interesting." Negi said pulling a Physics book from a shelf.

"Sensei!" Yue called as an arrow was launched right at Negi but was caught in midair by Kaede's hand.

"Close one huh?" Kaede asked snapping the arrow in half.

"Sorry but there are traps everywhere you know in case of thieves." Yue explained.

"WHAT?" Asuna, Makie, and Sayo cried in fright.

"What kind of library has booby traps?" Dustin asked.

"Well this is a famous library sensei, and this is forbidden grounds." Yue added as they continued on.

Dustin suddenly stepped on one tile causing more to cave in and he was about to fall into a pit, "Hold on Dustin-kun!" Makie called using her ribbon to catch his hand and pulled him back up.

"Makie you're a lifesaver." Dustin panted.

"No problem." Makie gave a peace sign as they continued on with Kaede walking with the boys.

"I don't understand why you two haven't been using your powers to avoid these traps?"

"Well Kaede…" Negi whispered into her ear and she froze.

"You two what?"

"We didn't want to resort to using any powers for helping you girls." Dustin explained.

Kaede thought, 'With them powerless there's no way they could survive down here.'

"Kaede!" Ku called, "come on or we'll leave you all behind!"

"Uh right coming de gozaru!" Kaede called as the three picked up the pace.

They continued on avoiding several more traps including falling books, and swinging maces, while Dustin was starting to think maybe losing this job wouldn't be all bad, but realized that he's never backed down from a challenge before and wasn't about to let this be his first failure.

Soon enough they were crawling through a narrow tunnel, "How much further?" Asuna asked as she crawled behind Kaede.

Yue who was leading answered, "Shouldn't be far now," She then saw a tile outlined signaling it was a secret entry, "There it should be right above."

So the tile was lifted up and they peaked through seeing a new room designed like a dark dungeon in some video game with two giant statues guarding a pedestal with a book on it. "We're here." Yue said.

"This room looks like something out of some kids video game when you reach the last level." Makei observed.

"I got a bad feeling about this place guys." Sayo said.

"Hey look-aru!" Ku pointed ahead to a book on the pedestal.

"Is that?" Kaede asked.

"Yup the legendary book of sorcery." Yue nodded.

"Amazing I've never seen such an object." Negi gasped in nostalgia.

"This is awesome." Dustin admitted.

"Come on let's go!" Asuna called as the girls raced to retrieve the book.

"Wait for me!" Makie cheered.

"Girls don't you know rare objects always have traps protecting it?" Dustin called.

As the boys tried to race after them the bridge connecting the two pieces of land opened and they all started falling until they landed on a stone mat with tiles on them with words. And the stone mat was titled 'English vocab Twister'.

"What the, a twister game?" Asuna asked.

Suddenly they heard a large laugh as one of the statues of a guard came to life and looked down on them, "If you desire this book, you will answer my questions."

"It's not really a statue, it's a golem." Negi deduced what it was.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Dustin replied dryly.

The Golem spoke, "Question one, what is the Japanese word for 'Difficult'?"

"What, how do we do that?" Makie cried in fright.

Negi looked down at the board and realized, "Girls you must spell it out using the board."

"Easier said than done!" Asuna called.

"Don't worry it's…" Negi started but was interrupted by the Golem, "Tell them and they fail."

Negi thought of something else, "It's the opposite of 'easy'."

Makie started pondering, "Easy… The opposite of 'katan'.

Kaede got it and clicked on the tile, "Mu!" she called.

"Zu!" Makie clicked on another.

"I!" Asuna finished clicking on another.

"Muzui, correct!" The golem said, "Question two, 'cut'!"

About ten questions later the group looked as their bodies were all tangled due to it being like a game of twister, and were having difficulty trying to reach the other spots without moving their other body parts.

"Final question, what is 'dish' in Japanese?" the golem asked.

"I know Osara!" Asuna called hitting the 'O'

"Sa!" Ku got the tile.

"Ra!" Asuna and Makie called as they both hit the tile at the same time which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Osaru?" Dustin asked seeing that they spelt the Japanese word for Monkey.

"Incorrect!" The golem called, as he grabbed his mallet and slammed it down on the board. The group jumped clear away without getting hit.

However the smash ended up opening a hole in the ground and the group started falling in screaming.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Asuna woke up seeing the sun shine down on her. "Ugh what?" she sat up seeing they were on some kind of beach area surrounded by water, trees, and bookshelves with books on them.<p>

"Where are?" she looked around and spotted the boys and the girls lying down passed out, "Guys!" she rushed over waking the girls up.

"What happened?" Konoka asked until they saw their senseis.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun!" Makie cried as the girls shook them awake.

"You guys ok?" Asuna asked.

"That was frightening." Negi shuddered.

"I never want to experience that again." Dustin answered.

"Thank goodness." Kaede felt relieved they weren't hurt.

Everyone looked all around, "Where are we now?" Asuna looked around.

Yue answered, "We're in the basement which is designed to give a feeling or warmth and serenity."

"Look at all the books," Negi looked around, "Must be like a readers paradise."

"If you want to call it that." Kaede said.

Yue then gave a sinister look, "It is said whoever lays eyes on this room will never again past beyond these walls."

This got the others scared until Makie asked, "Wait then how would you know about it?"

"Never mind that point is leaving here may very well be impossible." Yue said.

Ku jumped up, "But what do we do we have our final exams-aru!" she cried.

Yue motioned upward, "I'd say that was our point of entry, it's as good a start as any."

"Oh great anybody bring a giant ladder or a jetpack?" Makie asked in sarcasm.

Dustin and Negi sighed wishing they could fly now until Asuna turned to them, "Hey you guys are the profs what do we do?"

"It's dangerous to look about." Negi answered.

"He's right, our best bet is to wait for someone to find us." Dustin added.

Asuna looked outraged, "So that's it, well start packing your bags because you will be fired when we fail!"

Negi and Dustin gasped wondering how she knew about this and soon the other girls looked at them.

"It's true professor we heard all about it from Konoka." Makie explained.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"I overheard my grandfather talking about you two." Konoka replied.

"That's why we came here to help improve our IQ's, we don't wanna lose you as our professors." Yue added.

"Girls." Negi and Dustin gasped and turned to Asuna, "Even you Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Yeah whatever." Asuna looked away with a petit blush.

Kaede placed a hand on Negi's shoulder, "If we can pull our score out of last place we get to keep you as our teacher right?"

"That sums it up." Negi answered.

"The magic book it could help us." Makie added.

"No question it could help improve our scores, however it won't do us any good if we can't get out of here." Yue explained until her cell rang, "Yes?"

Haruna spoke from the other line, "Yue is everything all right we've been worried sick, you're going to give us wrinkles!"

"Sorry but we ran into some trouble, everyone's fine but we'll be late getting back." Yue explained.

Suddenly Negi's voice was heard, "Girls listen up we're sending Sayo back to you to explain the situation, and tell Mana and Zazie Dustin won't be back soon than he hoped."

"We'll do that sensei." Nodoka replied.

"Good, and remember you must be…prepared for…" Negi's voice was fizzing up.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Nodoka gasped until the tone went dead.

"It cut off." Yue said.

"What do we do now-aru?" Ku asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, Sayo get going." Negi ordered.

"I'm on it!" Sayo said flying through the roof and out of the library, "I can't let them down Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei were the first teachers to have noticed me, and I won't lose any of them." She took off heading back for the dorms.

"So now what?" Dustin asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to start looking for the book." Makie suggested.

"Well the laws of physics say otherwise." Asuna said looking up at the hole in the roof.

"Girls let's not panic, we'll find a way out of here," Negi started, "I'm not sure how, but we have three days to find an exit. However don't forget the reason we came down here was for a chance to improve your grades."

The girls nodded, "Right three days should be plenty of time to get some work done." Asuna said.

"Can't we go swimming first, I'm filthy." Makie said.

* * *

><p>Later back at the student lounge Sayo, Haruna, and Nodoka were with the rest of the students who just discovered some horrifying news concerning their teacher.<p>

"What? Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei, and the Bakas are trapped in Library Island?" Ayaka shouted.

"Yes, I'm so sorry we weren't prepared for what was actually down there." Sayo apologized.

"If they don't make it back in time we'll be pulled down at the bottom." Yuna gasped.

"And Negi-kun and Dustin-kun will be out of here." Ako added.

"But I don't want them to go." Fuka cried.

"Yeah they make learning fun." Fumika added.

The girls continued pondering on what to do until Nodoka spoke up, "Well we could all stop whining," She said getting their attention, "We're asking ourselves what can we do to help Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei? The answer's the same as it's always been 'studying', we're supposed to be studying and yet we've haven't done enough. That's why they're risking their lives out there on Library Island, they wouldn't have to find some special book if we all had done as we were told. Are we willing to roll up our sleeves and do some hard work to save their jobs? I hope the answer is yes because we're the only ones who can."

This lecture ended up getting through to everyone and Ayaka replied, "Arigato Nodoka that was wonderfully put. And she's right for the next three days we need to study like never before! Negi and Dustin need out help and help is what they're gonna get!"

"Alright we're gonna study!" Sakurako cheered.

"Girls let's get busy!" Ayaka called.

This got all of the girls hyped up to study and were already making plans on what methods to use for study sessions. Nodoka was taking breaths knowing she'd never had made a speech like that in her life.

"Nodoka," Haruna got her friends attention, "Good job." She smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Nodoka smiled back and thought, 'Don't worry senseis we'll save you your job.'

Mana and Zazie walked off with Mana speaking, "Alright Zazie we got work to do, we're not letting Dustin lose his job this early."

Zazie nodded not wanting to lose Dustin either, since he became hers and Mana's dorm buddy he's been able to talk to her when Mana couldn't.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Library Island's basement the girls were swimming around in the waters wearing their school shirts Daisy Duke style. Negi and Dustin meanwhile were pondering about how to get out.<p>

"Hey sensei come on, jump in!" Makie called.

"Yeah you two look as filthy as we do." Asuna added.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Negi replied.

"Suit yourself because you'll have to bathe when we get back. Me at least I'm not gonna let being stranded here ruin my hygiene," Dustin said throwing his shirt, socks, and shoes off, "Geronimo!" he jumped into the water and emerged shaking the water off his head, "Whoa it's cold!" he shivered making the girls chuckle and Negi giggled before looking up at where they fell from.

'Three days mine and Dustin's powers will return then maybe we can get the girls out of here. Until then we just have to make sure they study hard and pass with flying colors.'

**(And that's the chapter, if they don't make it back in time the boys will be out of a job and sent back home. Will they succeed or fail don't miss next time.)**


	9. Library Island Part 2

**(Happy Easter guys, I got a new chapter up for you today that concludes the Library Island arc.)**

_Last time Negi and Dustin discovered that for their final task of becoming official teachers at Mahora was to make sure 2A doesn't come in last place for finals or they're out. But when the girls find out as well they took matters into their hands by going on an expedition to Library Island where they ran into trouble and wound up in the basement of the library with no way out, and with Negi and Dustin powerless all they can do is study and hope someone comes looking for them._

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Negi, Dustin, and the Baka Rangers got trapped in Library Island's basement. The boys could tell how long due to two of the tattoo bands on their arms magically disintegrated meaning they had one day left before their powers could come back. Since then Negi and Dustin had been educating the group as best as they could while the girls knew they had to take it seriously or their profs would get the boot.<p>

The girls sat at makeshift desks made from crates while Negi and Dustin used a blackboard.

"We can bring our grades up. All we have to do is apply ourselves." Ku said confidently.

Yue looked at her replying dryly, "Great advice. Unfortunately I already took it, and I still failed."

Asuna shot her head up, "No one is coming to your pity party, so shut it!"

"Well your GPA isn't looking any better, Asuna." Konoka reminded the red head who felt embarrassed.

"Look, we're all suffering because none of us hit the books like we should've." Makie added her two cents to the conversation.

"You're wrong. I hit mine everyday. I got the bruised knuckles to prove it." Kaede replied mistaking the phrase of hitting the books.

"And I'm a witness." Negi replied as Dustin spoke.

"One thing all of you have in common is that you suffer from severe procrastination."

The students chuckled embarrassed at the truth, "But I have been studying a bit more than I usually did, I really have... but my brain's gone on strike." Makie explained.

"We've been at this for so long, I couldn't tell you the last time I slept or ate." Asuna added feeling like they never had a break.

"The answer is simple. I think we could all do with a fresh approach." Kaede explained.

"How quiz each other and make flashcards?" Yue asked curiously.

"I hear standing on your head makes you smarter." Ku said.

"No, what we need is a serious penalty." Kaede continued explaining.

"Gotcha! Something harsh!" Ku said as she flicked a bookcase which collapsed like that. This got Makie and Asuna in a panic.

"Perfect. Now let me try." Kaede said flicking another bookcase that collapsed as well.

"Seems a tad extreme." Yue said.

"For real." Konoka agreed.

"We're going to die!" Asuna and Makie panicked.

"Don't worry. The pain will only feel permanent." Ku said pleasantly.

"Psycho!" Asuna shouted.

"Somebody help please!" Makie shouted.

Suddenly they heard snoring and saw Negi and Dustin had fallen asleep on their makeshift desk.

"Are they?" Makie asked.

"They're exhausted," Yue answered, "While we may be the ones studying they're the ones struggling to teach us."

"You're right, they may be our senseis but they're still kids." Konoka added.

"Yeah, we all need a break even teachers." Asuna noted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mahora's cafeteria all the girls from 2A were up to their ears in textbooks studying for their finals determined to save Negi's and Dustin's job.<p>

"Ayaka, tomorrow's the day." Chizuru told her roommate.

"I know tomorrow Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei returns to us and we shall prove just how hard we've studied just for them," The Iincho started fantasizing about Negi before announcing to all, "Listen up, girls! Negi and Dustin expect us to pass and we're not going to disappoint them!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

Mana smiled as she studied with Zazie, 'Dustin, Negi, I have every faith you two will make it back in time.' she thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the basement Negi was stirring until he woke up in alert seeing his students were fast asleep, "Oh no we slept in!' he shook Dustin, "Dustin! Dustin wake up!"<p>

"What somebody dead or dying?" Dustin woke up groaning.

"We fell asleep!"

"What?" Dustin gasped until they looked at their arms seeing the last rings still there.

"Oh only the third day." Negi sighed in sweet relief.

"Negi look at this." Dustin said as they noticed the girls had their textbooks close making indicating while they were asleep they were studying which brought smiles to their faces.

"They can be dedicated." Dustin said and Negi nodded until the area started shaking up.

"What the?" Negi gasped.

Suddenly the girls started waking up, "Hey what's going on an earthquake?" Asuna asked a little drowsy.

"I don't think so." Negi said until the rumbling got rougher and emerging from the water was the golem from before who grabbed Makie in his right hand making her scream in fright.

"Help! Save me senseis, I don't wanna die!" Makie cried.

"The golem again?" Dustin gasped.

"But how?" Kaede asked.

"It must've fallen down here with us." Asuna believed.

The golem let out a chuckle, "There's no way out! Accept your fate!"

The group looked nervous until Yue looked up and spotted something, "Hey look at his neck!"

The group spotted the magic book on the golem's shoulder by the neck, "The book!" they gasped.

"It must've fallen down with the golem." Negi theorized.

"Kaede! Ku! Get that book back!" Yue ordered.

"You got it Yue-dono." Kaede agreed as she and Ku attacked the golem with their unbelievable strength making it drop Makie only to have Kaede catch her.

Negi whispered to Dustin, "Can't you attack it you are a skilled combat fighter."

"Yeah against regular opponents, but without my spirit energy fighting that thing would break my knuckles." Dustin replied.

"Hold on!" Makie used her ribbon to grab the book, "I got it!"

"Girls let's move!" Negi called as they started running off.

They started running as Ku spoke, "With that book the exams will be a piece of cake."

They ran across a long board bridge as the golem pursued them, "Give me that book!"

"I wish there was a way out!" Makie cried until they spotted an open gateway.

"Look an exit!" Asuna called as they ran in and started descending a very long spiral staircase of stone steps leading far up.

"Keep going or it'll catch us!" Yue called.

"I haven't run this fast since I almost got caught in the girls locker room at Harvard." Dustin panted.

"You what?" Asuna looked back at him but saw the golem gaining forcing them to pick up the pace.

They kept running up the stairs but got cut off as a wall was blocking them, "A dead end." Konoka gasped.

"I've got you now." The golem finally caught up to them.

"I guess we have no choice." Kaede said.

"We're gonna have to fight." Fei Ku added ready for round two.

The golem grabbed his giant mallet swinging it down to crush them but ended up breaking the dividing wall.

"That cleared the wall." Dustin said.

"We're dead!" Asuna and Makie cried in fear.

"Hey look!" Yue pointed ahead spotting an elevator.

"It's an elevator to the top!" Asuna cheered.

"We're saved!" Makie cheered.

The girls got through the opening in the wall running to the elevator, and when they all got in they felt confident they were safe, "Going up." Negi said pressing the up button but buzzing was heard.

"Weight limit exceeded!" a female voice repeated.

"WHAT?" the group cried in shock.

"Weight limit, but you girls don't look that heavy." Dustin said.

"Guys!" Asuna called, "We don't need to lose weight we need to lose clothes! Listen, the buzzer stops if I take just one foot off!" she demonstrated.

"She's right!" Ku cheered.

"Then let's strip." Kaede ordered making Negi and Dustin look distraught.

"Oh I mustn't watch." Negi covered his eyes.

Dustin was chanting to himself in his thoughts, 'Better girls to see like that. Better girls to see like that.'

Soon the girls stripped down to the buff and threw their clothes out of the elevator, "Well?" Makie asked but the buzzer and warning still went off.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" the girls cried.

Suddenly the golem finally makes it to the top and sees them, "It's the end of the line for you!"

"We're doomed!" Makie cried.

"Not yet!" Dustin called as he and Negi stepped out of the elevator.

"Negi! Dustin!" the girls cried.

"Don't worry about us! You girls go take the exam. We'll hold it off." Negi instructed.

"You're fools!" The golem called.

"If we're going down!" Negi began.

"We're going down fighting." Dustin finished.

The golem raised his mallet ready to slam down on the boys until two pairs of arms grabbed their shoulders pulling them back into the elevator revealing it to be Asuna and Kaede.

"Asuna Kaede?" Negi gasped.

"Look why do you think we came to this death trap in the first place?" Asuna asked, "We want our class to succeed as much as you but that won't matter if you're both dead! Don't act cool and throw your life away for our sake because we're in this together!"

"But the elevator." Dustin said seeing it won't go up now.

"We'll do this!" Asuna grabbed the book and threw it out making everyone gasped but relieved as the book nailed the golem in the face making him fall down the spiral staircase.

"The elevator's working." Yue said.

"Let's go!" Asuna said as the elevator closed and took them all the way up.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top they started running, "We have an hour before the exams start, you girls go back to the dorms and change we'll meet you at the school!" Negi ordered and they split up.<p>

"Negi if we survive this ordeal I'll try never to complain again." Dustin said.

"Like you can keep a promise like that." Negi replied.

About an hour later at the school building the bell rung and Class 2A was waiting for the late comers, while Ayaka was getting impatient.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Good morning, girls. Okay, please settle down and I'll pass out your tests." Takahata entered.

Ayaka sat down and thought, 'If those five get zeroes, it'll pull down the class's average rate for sure. Then Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei will be fired,' She then stood up, "Listen up, each of you must try and raise your score at least 15 points!"

"But that's asking a lot Ayaka." Sakurako groaned.

"What do we do?" Ako groaned.

Natsumi looked out their class window and gasped, "Guys look, they're back!"

Everyone got up and looked out the window seeing Negi, Dustin, the Bakas, Konoka, along with Haruna and Nodoka who stayed behind at the dorm for them to arrive. They were running for the school in fresh uniforms.

"Hurry up you guys!" Kakizaki called.

"We're about to start!" Fuka added.

"Well technically, we already started." Takahata reminded them.

They finally reach then entrance where Nitta the ogre-sensei of Mahora was waiting for them. Nitta wasn't the most likeable teacher because of his strictness and stern rules of teaching and was made an enemy to Dustin who didn't like fun suckers.

"You late comers will have to take the exam in a separate room so not to cause a ruckus with the others." Nitta ordered.

"Hai." The girls replied.

"And don't be late next time otherwise it's seiza for you all." He added making the girls cringe hating to sit in seiza positions.

As the girls followed the teacher Negi called, "Good luck on the test, girls! Remember whatever happens you all did your best."

"And that's all we could ask for." Dustin added.

"Hai!" they called.

Soon the girls of 2A were taking their exams while in another room the eight late students were taking theirs but were looking exhausted and fatigued from all that running and last minute studying. Negi and Dustin peaked through the class windows from the hall, "Oh no this is bad all that exploring and studying was too much for them."

"So that's it we're screwed?" Dustin asked.

Suddenly they noticed their arms glowing and their final seals were removed making them ecstatic, "The seal's broken!" Negi cheered.

"I can feel my spirit energy powered back up." Dustin added.

"Now I can help the girls." He pulled out a flower and uttered an incantation, "I call on you, fragrance of flower. Fill my friends with pure energy power!"

Suddenly a sweet alluring fragrance swept the room relieving the girls of their fatigue and helped them relax with clear minds allowing them to focus better.

"Well Dustin we've done what we can, the rest is up to them." Negi said.

"Yup, come on let's get a drink." Dustin said as they went to find a vending machine.

* * *

><p>Later on in the school hall the student body was waiting for the test results to be displayed on their school TV's. Asuna looked around at the crowds, "Jeez do they always have to turn this into a festival or something?"<p>

"It's almost time." Ku said feeling jittery.

"We'll be ok right?" Makie asked.

"I wonder…" Yue was nervous.

Negi and Dustin looked feeling like they butterflies in their stomachs from being nervous until Kaede patted their shoulders, "Don't be too stressed, we did our best it's in fates hands now."

"I hope it starts soon." Nodoka added.

Suddenly a girl appeared on the screen, "And the tests have been released! The average score for all of second-year was 73.4! The midterm average was 76.1 so it must've been on the hard side. And now we have our second year rankings!"

The girls from all classes were eager to hear, "In first place for Second year is class 2…F with 80.8!"

The two boys and the girls sweat dropped, "You're kidding me." The girls groaned.

While in the student lounge some of the other girls were watching, "Whoever said that fairytales come true lied." Sakurako groaned.

"For our purpose second place will do fine." Madoka said.

"Coming in at second place, is Class 2S with an average of 79.8!"

Asuna and the girls groaned, "Just great."

As time went on the girls were getting more anxious having not heard their class yet, "When's she going to call 2A, we're already past tenth place." Ayaka said.

"I hate to say this but things may be looking grim." Chizuru said.

"In 11th place Class 2C!"

"I feel sick." Dustin held his stomach.

"Oh please I'll never ask for anything again!" Makie begged.

"Don't worry we still got three shots before the last one." Asuna said.

"In 12th place Class 2P!"

"This is bad." Haruna said.

"If 2A isn't next..." Ku started.

"We'll be in last." Yue added.

Asuna thought, 'Oh man why did I throw that book away?'

"And coming in at second to last place…"

The girls were getting nervous until Makie started chanting 2A for luck making the other Baka Rangers do it as well.

"In 23rd place with an average of 69.5… Class 2K!" she declared.

Everyone from Class 2A was shocked but not as much as the Baka Rangers.

"But that means." Makie said.

"We're last." Yue said.

Negi and Dustin looked absolutely crushed hearing that. Not wanting to face the girls they turned around and ran off without the girls knowing.

With the rest of 2A they were all down in the dumps, "If only I had studied one tenth more. Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei would be here with us and not packing their bags!"

"You did your best our average was ten points higher than usual." Chizuru cheered her up.

"But not high enough to save someone's job!" Ayaka cried and sobbed on her friends shoulder.

Mana and Zazie despite always having neutral expressions couldn't help but look down in sorrow. Suddenly Asuna and the girls barged into the class, "Girls!" Konoka called.

"Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei are on their way to the train station." Yue said.

"Well of course I mean aren't they fired?" Chisame asked like it wasn't a big deal.

"We can't just let them go like this!" Haruna chided her.

"She's right, they shouldn't take this blame for our mistake." Konoka added.

Mana and Zazie hearing this bolted from their spots, "They got the right idea." Kaede said as about half the class, save for four students ran to follow them.

* * *

><p>As the sun was slowly going down Negi and Dustin who were packed walked through town to the train station, "Looks like I'm coming home a failure, Anya will never let me live this down. And worse I'll never become a great wizard." Negi sighed.<p>

"I hear ya, guess my spirit warrior days are over to." Dustin added putting on his sunglasses.

"What'll you do when you get back to New York?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well if my dad doesn't ground me for life I guess I can go back to Harvard for another year and learn from my mistakes. What about you?"

"I honestly don't know." Negi replied.

"You feeling any regret leaving the girls without saying goodbye?" Dustin asked.

"Some but it's better this way." Negi answered.

As they reached the train station they got past the gate until they heard shouts, "Negi! Dustin!"

They looked back seeing the girls from their class run for the station, "Oh no they followed us here." Negi said.

"And no doubt to share some pity." Dustin added.

"Well I can't stand it!" Negi said beginning to run with Dustin following.

"No!" Makie cried using her ribbon to catch Negi's foot making him trip.

Zazie flipped over the train gates landing before Dustin with a hand held out close to his face making him stop, "Stay."

The girls jumped and climbed over the passing gate crowding around the boys, "You were leaving without telling us?" Makie asked with teary eyes.

"That's not fair Dustin-kun!" Haruna said.

"Look I'm sorry I threw the book away this wouldn't have happened if…" Asuna began.

"No Asuna you did the right thing, we shouldn't have even resorted to using it anyway." Negi explained.

"Still you can't leave just because of this!" Asuna shot.

"Like you care!" Dustin shot back, "From the first moment me and Negi arrived you've done nothing but complain and plot to get rid of us!"

"I know!" she shot back, "But I wouldn't want it if it meant we'd be the ones to get you fired!" she looked sympathetic.

"Face it girls we blew it! We have to be big boys and face the music." Dustin said preparing to leave again but was held back in the embrace of Mana.

"You know if you left Zazie and I would be very sad. To each other we're not exactly social, but with you around we converse better." The tanned girl explained while Zazie nodded in agreement with a sad face.

Dustin sighed, "I understand Mana."

"So then stay!" Konoka began, "You two don't have to leave I can put in a good word for you with grandfather."

"If you taught us anything it's perseverance." Kaede added.

"We'll go on a strike if we have to." Ku offered.

"A strike, a petition, whatever it takes," Yue agreed, "We'll collect signatures and sign a formal request."

"And everyone of us will sign it!" Chao added.

"So please don't leave." Ako begged.

"Yeah we'd miss you too much." Yuna added.

"Yes we'll talk to the dean." Ayaka continued until they hear something.

"You called?" the dean hopped the train gates.

"Dean Konoe?" Asuna asked.

"Grandfather?" Konoka asked.

"I'm sorry I'm the one that graded the exams for your tardy students. I was in fact late myself turning them in." Dean Konoe said feeling a little embarrassed.

"How late we talking?" Dustin asked.

"Well late enough that their scores weren't added to 2A's average."

"WHAT?" the girls gasped.

"Would our scores have made enough of a difference?" Ku asked.

"I'm glad you asked." The dean said looking at the papers, "First Makie Sasaki with 66 points."

"No way! Alright!" Makie cheered with the sports girls congratulating her.

"Such a reaction would be better suited for a 96 don't you think?"

"Uh yeah you're right." Makie agreed sheepishly while the sports girls giggled.

"Next Ku-Fei with 67 points and Kaede Nagase 63 points. Good work girls keep on improving." He said as the two girls were surprised.

"Thank you that's the best grade I received all year." Ku cheered.

"It's amazing!" Kaede added.

"Yue Ayase, 63 points, it's time you got serious with your studies."

'I sure will.' Yue thought.

"Haruna Saotome 81 points, Nodoka Miyazaki 95 points, Konoka 91 points. Finally we have Asuna Kagurazaka with a total of 71 points, you should be very proud." The dean said impressed.

Asuna looked lost for words as Konoka hugged her, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Uh are we still last?" Asuna asked.

"Well see for yourself." The dean pulled up a PDA showing the broadcast.

_"Recalculations are complete. After adding the missing students scores, Class 2A's average is 81. Thus putting their rank from dead last to first place, congratulations 2A!"_

The girls from 2A seeing this were bursting with joy and were chanting 2A like before while Negi and Dustin were lost for words, "Not to doubt the girls, but I'm surprised they did well even without the magic book." Dustin whispered.

"You mean this?" The dean held the book up which surprised everyone, "There wouldn't have been a point if it were this easy to grow smarter. It was in fact a test boys to see if you could pull your students together and help them study on their own. And you passed."

"We did?" Negi asked.

"Yes, and I look forward enrolling you both as full time teachers come next semester. That is if you still want the job?"

Negi and Dustin looked at the girls who were eagerly awaiting their answer before the two smiled, "We'd be honored Dean Konoe." Negi said.

"We're here to stay." Dustin smiled.

"YAY!" the girls cheered.

Asuna smiled, "Well boys congrats."

"Thanks Asuna you really are kind when you want to be." Negi said as the girls gathered around them.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Makie asked.

"What a story." Kazumi added.

"I'm so happy!" Sayo cheered.

"You're terrific boys." Ku congratulated him.

"The best!" Konoka added.

"Welcome back." Nodoka said.

"We owe it all to you two." Haruna finished.

"Thank you everyone." Negi smiled as Dustin turned to him.

"Negi… WE PULLED IT OFF!" he shouted and the two did their handshake in victory.

"Hey I got an idea let's toss them in the air!" Yuna suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Sakurako added.

Before Negi could protest him and Dustin were lifted up and tossed into the air multiple times by the girls minus Asuna and Nodoka.

"Hey don't drop them we just got them back!" Asuna called.

"Relax they got 31 girls to break their fall!" Ku assured her as they continued tossing their teachers up.

"All together girls!" Makie ordered.

"We love you Negi and Dustin-sensei!" they girls cried out as the boys smiled.

"OH YEAH!" Dustin pumped his fist up while in the air.

* * *

><p>Later that night Negi and Dustin returned to Kaede's and Mana's dorms with their stuff unpacked. "I'm so glad you could continue staying with me Negi." Kaede smiled.<p>

"I feel the same way." Negi admitted.

Kaede wrapped an arm around Negi making him lay his head onto her shoulder, "And thank you for what you taught me and the girls, we couldn't have done it without you and Dustin."

Negi smiled, "It was my pleasure." He fell asleep as the ninja girl smiled at her roommate putting him to bed before joining him.

While with Dustin he had unpacked everything, "Packing up and unpacking again what a day."

"But on the upside, think of it like you're moving back in again." Mana already in her pajamas said with a smile.

Dustin looked at her, "Yeah it is," he let out a yawn, "Pardon me while I change." He headed for the bathroom.

When Dustin came out in his pajamas he went for the coach until, "Dustin." He turned seeing Mana sitting on her bottom bunk rubbing an empty spot next to her.

"Mana?"

"Me and Zazie have decided now, and we want you to sleep with one of us every night starting with me." Mana said as Zazie sat up in the top bunk nodding.

"Really?" Dustin was surprised.

"Really-really." Zazie answered.

"Wow girls, I don't know what to say." Dustin smiled.

Mana answered, "Just promise us you won't leave without saying you were again."

"Deal," Dustin said as he approached the bunk sitting down next to Mana before both lied on the bed as the girl pulled the covers up covering them both, "Night Mana."

Mana then wrapped her arms around Dustin holding him like a teddy bear, "Goodnight Dustin." She said before the two drifted off into slumber.

While at the Deans office Dean Konoe was on the phone, "Yes Ross Dustin was overjoyed with the results you must be proud of him as Nekane is of Negi. What? No nothing bad has happened to them around here that's too life threatening, but there is one thing that will worry me about them. The moon will be round in a matter of weeks and you know who's been at the school since that day. I understand." The dean hung up.

**(And that's the chapter, Negi and Dustin succeeded in their final test and are there to stay at Mahora. What new exciting events await the two wait and see.)**


	10. Stories and Parties

**(How's it going everybody I'm back with another chapter that'll give you a bit of a hint as to what Negi's and Dustin's motives are for their training.)**

One morning it was right on the day of the end of the semester ceremony Negi and Dustin were riding on the hover scooter heading for school with Dustin cheering.

Negi spoke up, "You sure are excited, Dustin."

"Aren't you Negi? We pulled out students out of last place. We're going to be full time teachers come next semester. I already sent a letter to dad and Master Darius they're going to be so psyched. You sent one to Nekane and Anya yet?"

"Not yet but I will."

"Oh I can't wait to hear Anya's expression, we're gonna rub it in her face like wax on the floor." Dustin chuckled.

"But won't that make her mad?" Negi asked.

"Let her be mad, after all anything good that happens to you always makes her mad because she's so competively challenged."

"I know." Negi admitted until Dustin smiled.

"Come on buck up think about it, on Spring break we'll be able to enjoy Mahora without having to be teachers we can just be plain Negi and Dustin."

Negi smiled, "Yeah." They soon started passing some of the girls.

"Morning Dustin-kun Negi-kun!" Sakurako called.

"Hey Sakurako looking lively." Dustin smiled.

"And good morning to you." Negi added.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun!" Makie called as she was running with Ku to class.

"Morning girls!" Negi greeted as they passed by Chisame Hasegawa.

"Yo Chisame top of the morning to you!" Dustin greeted but only got mumbles out of her.

Soon enough outside the school every Mahora girl stood before a stage where Dean Konoe stood by a mike with Negi and Dustin while the other teachers stood off to the side.

"At this time I'd like to congratulate Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers, who will be starting this coming academic year as full time teachers here at Mahora. And come April the two will be taking over class 3A." the headmaster announced as the girls from 2A cheered in delight as the two boys stepped up to the mike.

"Thank you everyone, we look forward to seeing you all in 3A." Negi said.

"Just as we know you'll be looking forward to seeing us again!" Dustin called.

* * *

><p>Later in class Negi and Dustin stood at their desk, "So it's true we'll see everyone when you become class 3A." Negi said.<p>

"Until then hopefully we can enjoy some spring break action with you as well." Dustin added as the girls cheered.

"With Negi and Dustin around we'll never have to worry about being at the bottom of the barrel in class rankings again." Yuna added.

"Yeah because they make learning so fun." Makie added.

"I think we should celebrate with a party!" Sakurako cheered.

"Yeah great idea!" Kakizaki agreed.

"An excellent suggestion ladies." Dustin admitted.

"Sounds fun." Negi added.

"We should have it at the world tree!" Konoka suggested.

"Perfect spot Konoka." Haruna put in.

Dustin noticed some students didn't look too thrilled but knew how to make them come, "And this party shall be mandatory for you girls. A must attend, if you don't you'll find yourselves with zeroes come next semester."

Chisame shot up, "What! You can't do that!"

"On the contrary Chisame, we are the teachers in this class we make the rules." Dustin answered.

"That's right, this is a class activity and you are a member of class 2A." Negi reminded her making Chisame sit down grumbling.

"If there are no other questions, let's begin class." Dustin said as the boys started their lesson.

* * *

><p>Later after class at the dorms Dustin and Negi were getting into their casual wear while Mana and Kaede waited for them. "You two ready yet?" Mana asked as the boys came out in the casual wear.<p>

"All set." Dustin said.

"Well then shall we go?" Kaede asked.

"Let's." Dustin said as the four started walking out of the dorms.

As they walked Kaede spoke, "Negi?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering ever since I discovered your secret, why are you training to be a wizard in the first place?" the ninja girl asked curiously.

"Well it's in my blood for one thing," Negi started, "But really it's because I made a promise."

"A promise?" Mana asked as Dustin smiled remembering his story.

"Yes for you see my father Nagi Springfield was one of the greatest wizards in the world nicknamed the Thousand Master for his mastery of a thousand spells."

"But you said you only lived with your sister Nekane." Kaede remembered.

"Yes because sometime after I was born my father vanished into thin air, many have told me he died, but that rumor was proven flase thanks to an incident years ago where I met him."

* * *

><p><em>On a hill sometime in the winter years ago an even littler Negi stood before his unconcious sister where a man wearing a cloak and hood up stood before the two holding the staff Negi was always seen with.<em>

"_So you're Negi, you've really grown my son," the man said before holding out the staff, "This is a gift for you. Take it and may your magic grow strong like yourself with the years to come. And remember I shall always be watching over you. And hopefully one day we'll meet again."_

* * *

><p>Negi smiled as he continued, "That's why I've been training I want to become a great mage so that one day I can find my father whose still out there somewhere."<p>

Dustin and Mana smiled admiring his determination as Kaede ruffled his head, "That's a very admirable goal you've set for yourself Negi, and I know you'll find your dad."

Negi smiled, "Thank you Kaede."

Mana turned to her roommate, "So Dustin what set you on the path to become a spirit warrior despite being born with spirit energy?"

"Well my reason's a personal one," Dustin began, "Both my parents Ross and Bianca Bowers were known as two of the greatest spirit warriors of their generation. But when I was two years old my mother was killed."

"Killed?" Mana and Kaede gasped.

"Yeah, she and dad were on spirirt warrior business to fight off some low class demons trying to move in onto others territory. My dad was crushed at her death, but knew eventually I would also become wrecked over it as well when I was told."

"I'm sorry." Mana said hating to have him explain another tragic part of his life.

"It's ok. Because remember when I had my accident at Harvard? Well while I was under comatose I actually met my mother."

"You met her?" Mana asked.

"Yeah I've learned that when one sleeps they're in closer connection to the spirit world. And that's when I finally got to see my mother." Dustin flashbacked.

* * *

><p><em>Dustin was floating around in his mind until a beautiful woman with long scarlet red hair, blue eyes, and wore a light blue sleeveless blouse, and violet pants, "Dustin, my baby you've grown."<em>

"_Mommy?" Dustin asked._

"_Yes Dustin it's me."_

"_Mommy!" Dustin cried as he embraced his mother that held her boy close._

"_Mommy I've missed you so much." Dustin cried._

"_There-there son, it's going to be ok." His mother Bianca calmed him._

"_Why did you have to go away?" Dustin sniffled._

"_Oh Dustin," she wiped her sons tears and explained, "Life is like the seasons of nature, where one thing falls another grows. Maybe not what was there before but something new and wonderful all the same."_

"_But I feel so alone."_

"_I'm always with you Dustin, even when you can't see me I'm always here with you." Her voice kept repeating 'I'm here' until Dustin came out of his coma._

* * *

><p>Dustin smiled at that memory, "And ever since then every time I fall asleep I always feel like I'm closer to my mother."<p>

Mana remembered the first night Dustin spent with her and Zazie he whispered his mother in his sleep.

"So I swore to become a great spirit warrior for the sake of my mother's memory. My dad knew even though I was born with spirit energy I would eventually awaken it. He at first didn't want me getting involved in the world of spirit warriors, but Master Darius reminded him that if I was forbidden from becoming a spirit warrior I might end up becoming tempted to learn from others, others who would take advantage of my power. So my dad finally allowed me to train in the art of spirit energy and I proved to be quite a capable one. And once I've completed my training here I'll be able to fulfill the duty of all spirirt warriors."

"The duty of all of them?" Kaede asked curiously as Mana explained.

"A spirit warriors motive has been to defend, protect, and aid those they deem their allies. But their most important mission is to keep balance in the world and keep those who wish to disrupt the balance in their place."

"Just who would disrupt that balance?" Kaede asked.

Dustin continued, "Well spirit warriors ever since ancient times have had two most familiar types of enemies. One type are regular rogue spirit warriors, these types were born with or had their spirit energies unlocked through various means. Some spirit warriors let their own power go to their heads making them think because they have the power they can do whatever they want. Spirit warrior's power was not meant to be some weapon for personal gain, but obviously those gone rogue never cared for that teaching."

"So that's one type of enemy you face, but what about the other?" Kaede asked.

Dustin sighed as he continued, "The second type can be considered worse than rogue spirit warriors. Some who've gone rogue, do it to learn the dark art of spirit energy."

"Dark art?" the ninja asked.

"Yeah all spirit energy comes from the balancing forces within oneself light and dark, and some go rogue to master the dark energy of their powers. But those who've unbalanced their energy with too much darkness undergo a physical transformation."

"What do you mean physical?" Kaede asked.

Dustin stopped holding out his hand using his spirit energy to project an image of an average teen boy who harnessed so much dark energy resulting in his body transforming. The image of the teen was replaced with another teen age boy with dark blue skin, pointed ears, red eyes, and darker wild hair, "A spirit warrior that gives into too much of the dark nature of spirit energy will become one of these, a dark warrior."

"They're nasty pieces of work; believe me I've been hired to eliminate a few back in my travels, but the bounties were something I couldn't pass up." Mana explained.

"A dark warrior reflects the negative emotions and hatred for humanity that once spirit warrior held in his heart. However just as spirit warriors are capable of going rogue, dark warriors are also capable of going rogue acting with good intents rather than maliciousness, but sometimes it's hard to determine which dark warriors are truly good because they're crafty sneaks." Dustin continued.

"Amazing." Kaede gasped.

"But there's also this dark warriors born as one or gave into becoming one have done at least one malicious thing in their lives be it intentional or no other choice. Me I've never exactly met a dark warrior in person, and truth be told I'm hoping I don't meet one anytime soon."

Mana and Kaede smiled, "Well both of you have nothing to worry, if anything dangerous happens to you two, we'll be right there by your sides. Got it?" Kaede asked.

The boys smiled, "Thanks girls, this really means a lot to us." Negi said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Dustin added as they finally reached the world tree where all of 2A was gathered waiting to begin the festivities.

* * *

><p>"Hey there they are!" Ako called to the girls seeing their teachers and two remaining students arrive.<p>

"Sorry we're late did we miss anything?" Dustin asked.

"No the party can finally start!" Ku called as the girls cheered and started partying.

Most of the girls were gossiping about what they would do over spring break and if anyone was interested in joining others in what they do during that time. While some were eating some food prepared by Chao and Satsuki, even the girls were talking with the two professors wondering if they would also join them for some fun activities during spring break.

After the fun activities Dustin smirked bringing Negi close, "Let's rap this up with some rock."

Negi thought about it, "Well sure thing."

"Good," Dustin stood up and called, "Attention girls, may we have your attention please?" Soon the girls turned their attention to the boys, "Good, this has been a great party, thank you ever so much." The girls cheered as Negi continued.

"Which is why we'd like to end it on a grand note with a little number for such an occasion."

Dustin placed a CD in a radio on a picnic blanket and music started playing with the boys singing and rocking out with Dustin dancing close to Mana and Zazie.

The girls smiled and started moving around the rhythm while cheering. Negi was dancing closest to Kakizaki and Ayaka who were both blushing. The girls were rocking out to their teachers singing never ceased to be impressed by their talent.

When they finished the girls roared with cheers, applause, and whistles while the boys did their hand shake before looking at the girls, "Thank you girls thank you." They waved.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun that was awesome!" Konoka cheered.

"I was deeply moved by your performance sensei." Ayaka took her senseis hands holding them tenderly.

"We all were, you guys rock the house." Haruna added with a thumb up.

"That's what we do." Dustin admitted as eh and Negi stood together.

"This calls for a group shot, everyone together!" Kazumi ordered as the girls gathered around while she sat up the camera timer.

Soon Kazumi ran to join the girls who all smiled as the camera took the picture. The picture itself showed all the girls gathered around with Negi and Dustin up front both giving a fist pumped up gesture.

**(And that's the chapter. A little short, but more will continue coming. And now Kaede and Mana know just why their male roomates try so hard. See you all later.)**


	11. Walking Tour

**(Welcome back again everybody had some free time and I decided on another chapter for this and what not, enjoy away.)**

**Harem reminder:**

**Negi: Kaede, Ayaka, Makie, Ako, Akira, Kakizaki, Ku Fei, Sayo, Fuka**

**Dustin: Mana, Zazie, Chao, Yuna, Sakurako, Chizuru, Haruna, Madoka, Fumika**

One day at Mahora by the lookout hill Mana and Kaede were waiting around until they heard calling, "Hey!" they saw their two professors running over to them.

"Well glad you two showed up we were worried." Kaede smiled.

"Sorry, I thought I misplaced my sunglasses again." Dustin chuckled while fixing his shades.

Mana sighed, "You need a carrying case to put them in when you're not using them."

"Yeah I guess I do." Dustin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well come on you two take a look." Kaede said leaning on a railing.

The boys run up to it looking out seeing a whole view of the campus, "Wow." Dustin gasped.

"You can see just about everything from up here." Negi smiled excitedly.

"Yeah I can see the dorms from here." Dustin pointed it out.

"Well there's a lot more for oyu to see, and that's why me and Mana are here to give you the tour." The ninja girl explained.

"Thanks again for all this, we never did get the chance to see all of Mahora during the semester what with all we had to do." Negi replied.

"Forget about it," Mana smiled as they were about to leave until her cell rang. She answered it, "Hello? What? Yes I understand, we'll get on it." She hung up.

"What's up?" Dustin asked.

The mercenary looked to the ninja, "Bad news Kaede, the headmaster needs us for a job."

"Again?" Kaede asked.

"Afraid so, and it's immediately."

"I understand, but what about Negi and Dustin?" the ninja looked to the boys promising them a tour.

"Oh it's alright, we'll manage by ourselves." Negi said.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Dustin added.

"But you two are still kids, you should require supervision." Mana noted.

"Negi and Dustin-sensei!" The group look down the path seeing the Narutaki twins from their class, "What're you doing?"

"Fuka Fumika, what perfect timing," Kaede smiled, "You see me and Mana were supposed to give Negi and Dustin a tour of Mahora academy, but we've just been given an assignment by the dean."

Fuka caught on, "Say no more Kaede, me and Fumika will show them around." The pigtailed twin locked an arm with Negi.

"Yeah that's why we're part of the walking club!" Fumika locked an arm with Dustin.

"Well then they're all yours." Kaede smiled ready to leave as Mana spoke to them.

"Try not to give our profs too much trouble."

"We won't." they answered together.

So the two taller girls left as the Narutaki's started showing the professors around, "So you're in a walking club huh, it must be nice." Negi said pleasantly."

Fuka gave him a cautious look, "Don't be fooled sensei, there's a whole tournament based off it. Some people have actually died while attempting the Sahara deserts endurance test, they started calling it the 'Death Hike'."

"Oh my goodness I had no idea…" Negi started trembling while Dustin sighed calling the bluff.

"Sis stop it, he's taking it too seriously." Fumika begged her supposed oldest sibling.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Fuka chuckled.

* * *

><p>The twins showed the boys around the campus where stop number one was the gymnasium which was giant sized holding many of the sports clubs. Among students he saw was Yuna Akashi playing basketball with the girls.<p>

"This is the exclusive gymnasium used by the students." Fuka explained.

"It's used as a training area for 21 clubs." Fumika added.

"How amazing." Negi admitted.

"It's wicked." Dustin added until Yuna spotted them.

"What's up Negi-kun Dustin-kun?" Yuna asked, "They're right, our school is especially strong in volleyball and dodge ball. Also in rhythmic gymnastics."

"It doesn't do very well in basketball though." Fumika added which got Yuna upset.

"Oh shut up. Just watch this." Yuna shot a basket from downtown and it landed right into the basket.

"Wow." Negi gasped.

"That's Yuna for you." Fuka smiled.

Yuna chuckled giving them a thumb until she felt something feeling up her arm. She looked seeing it was Dustin who blushed sheepishly as her stare, "Sorry Yuna, but you have such a strong athletic arm it's no wonder you're the basketball star of 2A."

Yuna blushed from the compliment and more from how Dustin was feeling up her arm almost like he was begging for some action and she smirked, "Well my arms aren't my only strong spots." She pulled her arm that Dustin still had hi hands on close to her right bosom and the back of one of Dustin's hands that was on the one side of her arm pressed into her breast making him blush.

"I can see that." Dustin panted feeling the soft outline of her breast through her basketball uniform.

"I uh think we should move on." Negi said noticing Dustin getting too comfy and got him free.

"See ya later Yuna." Dustin waved bye.

"Bye." She waved back and winked at him.

* * *

><p>The next area the twins showed the boys was a huge indoor pool where girls from the swim team were practicing.<p>

"Welcome to the swimming area." Fuka introduced them.

"Yeah we're also strong at swimming thanks to Akira from our class." Fumika added motioning to Akira who saw them enter.

Suddenly Negi and Dustin found themselves surrounded by the girls of the swim team with Akira introducing them, "These are my homeroom teachers, Negi Springfield-sensei and Dustin Bowers-sensei."

"Kawaii, two little professors." One member cooed.

"Do you two really have degrees in education?" another asked the two profs.

"They sure do." Akira nodded.

Negi's and Dustin's eyes didn't know where to look because every direction was a girl in a school swimsuit.

"How about checking out the locker rooms?" Fuka asked ready to open the door but Negi and Dustin turned around.

"I don't need to see that much." Negi replied wanting to move on.

"Yeah I don't feel like getting a nosebleed today." Dustin added as they continued on.

* * *

><p>Suddenly they were walking out around a track and field where Ako and Kasuga were taking a break from their activities.<p>

"This is our schools track." Fumika showed him around.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ako asked.

"We're doing well Ako-san, how are the two of you?" Negi asked his students.

"Doing ok, I worked up a beat of sweat from track today." Kasuga explained.

"Kasuga's on the track and field team, she's the fastest runner there is." Fumika explained.

"I try." Kasuga chuckled.

"And Ako here's the class soccer champ." Fuka added.

"No, I'm just the manager." Ako put in.

"Manager or not Ako I've seen the moves you'd do with a soccer ball during free time, and it's very impressive." Negi put in.

"Oh Negi you're sweet." Ako blushed.

"Well you girls keep up the good work." Dustin told them and they nodded.

* * *

><p>The twins led their professors around some more where they passed the cheerleading trio with Sakurako bending down with her rear aimed right at Dustin, "Look who's come to watch Dustin-kun and Negi-kun."<p>

"Dustin-kun's checking you out Sakurako." Madoka noted.

"Really?" Sakurako blushed.

"And I think Negi-kun's checking you out to Kakizaki." Madoka added.

"Naturally, like these uniforms weren't made for eyes to stare at." Kakizaki posed.

"Cheerleaders." Dustin panted.

"Come on Dustin you're drooling." Negi dragged his pal along.

Next they were standing by the equestrian club's track where they saw Ayaka riding on a horse, "Wow Ayaka-san is amazing."

"Yeah she sure knows how to handle a horse." Dustin added.

"That's Iincho for you." Fuka smiled as Ayaka noticed them and rode over.

"Why good afternoon Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei what brings you two by the equestrian club this gorgeous day?" Ayaka asked sweetly while keeping her eyes on Negi.

"The Narutaki's are giving us a tour of the campus Ayaka-san." Negi explained.

"How very nice, and you took the time to stop by and see me." Ayaka cheered.

"Yup we figured we'd get a chance to see all the clubs as we possibly can." Dustin added.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful day Negi-sensei, I know I will." Ayaka laughed joyfully as she had her horse trot back to the course.

* * *

><p>Next thing the boys knew the girls were leading them through a dark hallway with a lot boxes and papers lying around, "Where exactly are we headed for now?" Negi asked.<p>

"Almost there sensei," Fuka said as she and her sis opened a door revealing a lab with Satomi and Chao in lab coats, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hi girls." Satomi said.

"You brought Dustin-kun and Negi-kun." Chao noticed.

"Welcome to the junior branch of the robotics society." Satomi introduced to her senseis.

"Junior branch?" Dustin was confused.

"Robotics is supposed to be a university level club, they're just freakishly smart." Fuka explained.

"Awesome," Dustin said checking out some robotics lying around, "Negi look at these they're so high tech!"

"I'd be careful," Satomi warned him, "Some of these machines are very sensitive."

"Seriously?" Dustin asked until Fumika spoke up while looking at a robot with a fire hydrant shaped head.

"Oh what does this do?" she pressed a yellow button.

This only horrified Satomi, "No not that one!"

Suddenly the robot's head spun as it looked at Negi, Dustin, and the twins before speaking, "Target locked." It said as a missile launched right for them. The group panicked while running around the lab but eventually it blew causing the lab to look trashed with everyone lying around.

* * *

><p>Later the four were walking around Mahora's town dizzily from what just happened in the lab, "Word of advice Fumika, don't press anything if you don't know what it does." Dustin groaned.<p>

"Got it." Fumika replied with a groan.

"I hope the rest of the tour isn't as horrifying as what just happened." Negi panted looking exhausted.

"You and me both brother." Dustin answered as he ended up walking right into an impressive bust which turned out to belong to Chizuru who was accompanied by Natsumi.

"Oh my goodness." Chizuru chuckled as Dustin jumped back.

"Uh sorry about that Chizuru." Dustin gasped.

"It's quite alright." Chizuru answered.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Natsumi asked.

"We're showing Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei around Mahora." Fuka explained.

"Well if you're looking for something exciting why not try by the café, I hear there's something exciting going on there." Natsumi suggested.

"Well then let's go." Dustin said as they hurried over.

Soon they noticed a crowd gathering around, curiously they snuck through it getting to the center seeing Zazie performing magic tricks. She held an egg in her left hand before putting a cloth over it, waving her right hand over it a few times she pulled the cloth off revealing the egg had become five doves that flew around. The crowd clapped at her performance as Dustin called.

"That's my roommate!"

Zazie noticing Dustin with Negi and the Narutaki's smiled as she brought him over to join her. "Behold my partner Dustin." She began as she took his sunglasses off his face.

"Hey what're you doing?" Dustin asked as she dropped his sunglasses into a top hat before waving her hand above it. She turned it over tapping the top of it with nothing falling out of it, "My sunglasses they've disappeared." Dustin gasped.

"And now…" Zazie put the top hat on top of Dustin's head, moved her hands above it in a mystical way before removing the hat from his head where his sunglasses were resting on the top of his head.

"Hey they're back!" Dustin cheered as he dawned them again with crowd applauding for the two.

Zazie took Dustin's hand making him bow with her, "Arigato."

* * *

><p>Later the two profs and the twins decided to have come parfaits at the café, "Yummy, this is good." Fuka smiled.<p>

"Delicious!" Fumika added.

"Very exquisite." Negi added.

"Tastes like chicken." Dustin joked.

The two kid profs watched as the two girls debated on what makes the parfait good and thought to themselves, 'These two really are something, much easier to talk to.' Negi thought.

'These two may be older than us, and yet like their size they do seem to have child habits.' Dustin added.

The twins noticed them deep in thought, "Hey senseis what're ya thinking about?" Fuka asked.

"Nothing really." Negi answered.

"What kind of nothing?" Fumika tried to find out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Dustin assured them cone, "Anyway we'd like to thank you girls for giving us the grand tour."

"Yes we really appreciate it." Negi added.

"Don't thank us yet sensei." Fuka said.

"Yeah we've saved the best for last." Fumika added.

"The best?" the boys pondered.

* * *

><p>Later on as it was getting to the twilight hour of the day, the twins brought Negi and Dustin to the giant tree located behind the campus.<p>

"See the world tree." Fuka introduced.

"Remember we picnicked here two days ago?" Fumika asked.

"I've seen glimpses of this tree from all sides of the academy, it's very huge." Negi looked up.

"Bigger than a skyscraper." Dustin added.

"Yeah, it's been on these grounds since before the academy was even built." Fumika explained.

"Come on let's go up!" Fuka said as they dragged the boys up the tree and they sat on the branch.

"What a view." Dustin gasped seeing an even bigger view of the campus.

"Check out that sunset." Fuka noticed the setting sun.

"It's pretty." Fumika added.

"It sure is." Dustin agreed.

"Hey did you know there's a legend that this is a magical tree?" Fumika asked.

"Doesn't everyone know?" Fuka asked but noticed the boys confused reactions meaning they didn't.

"They say if you're in love with someone who doesn't love you, all you have to do is make a wish on this tree and they'll love you back." Fumika explained.

"That's so romantic, I can't wait to fall in love." Fuka said dreamily.

Negi and Dustin looked at the two again and thought, 'For being the size and having the habits of children, these two really are mature when they want to be.' They thought.

"Hey Negi?" Fuka asked getting his attention. "How about just for fun I'll make a wish on the World Tree so you and me can be secret sweethearts for awhile. Ok?"

"Yeah Dustin you and I can do that to," Fumika agreed, "It's a perfect opportunity to see if the legends really true."

"As dearing as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to pass." Dustin answered.

"Yes I must as well." Negi said as the boys tried to move but Fuka who sat on Negi's left restrained his left arm, "Gotcha! Fumika grab Dustin's arm!"

"Ok!" Fumika who sat on Dustin's right side restrained his right arm. With the two boys in the center and their arms restrained they had nowhere to go, and as they tried to use their free arms the girls used their own free arms to hold them down.

"Unhand us, what would happen if this tree really works?" Dustin tried to fight it.

"Yes that would cause some problems." Negi added.

"Get ready…" Fuka started.

"And here we go!" Fumika finished as the twins each pecked the cheek of the boy they were restraining leaving the boys blushing.

"We love Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei and wish they'd love us back!" Fuka wished.

"Looks like you're stuck with us now." Fumika giggled and the boys groaned having enough for one day.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorms Negi and Dustin walked through the halls worn out, "That's the last time I ask the walking club for a tour." Negi sighed.<p>

"Well it wasn't so bad Negi, granted the finale wasn't what we were hoping for it still was a good walk." Dustin said.

"I suppose, those two really are the tricksters." Negi fixed his glasses.

"What do you expect from the girls who pranked us when we first started teaching?" Dustin reminded his friend.

"I guess you're right." Negi smiled as they went to their respective dorm rooms.

**(And that's the chapter, another one in the making. Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	12. Pool Party

**(Hey guys this fic has been coming along quite nicely, I notice some are waiting for some action and I assure you the Evangeline arc will proceed momentarily once this and the next chapter launch. Until then just enjoy the humor I have planned.)**

_The scene took place at the elementary part of Mahora years ago. Young girls were in their seats as a young Asuna in a preschool uniform but with the same pigtails and bells tied to them stood before the class. Her expression was mild monotone showing no hint of being thrilled to be in class at all._

_"All right, girls. I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate here. Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka." The teacher explained._

_"Hi!" the girls cheered as a younger Ayaka gasped lightly and blinked a couple of times at Asuna's neutral expression._

_Throughout most of class Asuna kept her bored emotionless face until Ayaka approached her intending to get some answers, "Listen new girl, you need to change your attitude. I mean what's your problem anyway? You're trying to be rude, bells? Or are you just so stupid that you don't know how to talk?_

_"You're stupid... blondie." Asuna mumbled._

_"What's stupid?" Ayaka frowned._

_"YOU!" Asuna called and that moment started the first catfight between the two girls._

_They pulled on each other's hair, calling each other names, and yelling. The entire class watched as they cheered and bet on one of the other. As moments later, the vision vanished and teen Ayaka was in bed suddenly woke up freaked out with bed hair and eyes._

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Stupid Asuna! ...Huh?" she looked around seeing she was in her room and noticed the calendar and that it was summer, "Oh that's right... its Spring Break... I'm home."<p>

She got up from bed and went out to the balcony to stretch her arms. She placed her arms on the rail to see her enormous garden with a couple of fountains. She then smiled at the sensational morning feeling, 'It's good to be back.' She thought.

Soon she was walking down the hall changed into her fancy/casual clothing and was greeted by many maids.

"Good morning, ojousama. We hope you had a good night's rest." They said in unison.

"Good morning everyone, I slept very well, thank you." She said as she went to her boarding room sitting at a table drinking tea as her butler approached.

"By the way ojousama, The Osama Family has invited you to a dinner party tonight if you're so inclined."

"I think I'd like to rest today. Please send them my regrets. Perhaps I shall see them next week." Ayaka replied.

"Of course." He said taking his leave and Ayaka thought.

'I guess I really must need rest if I'm dreaming about HER... Ugh, what an awful way to wake up in the morning with visions of that brainless monkey. How dare she follow me home! I can't even get away from her in my sleep!'

One of her maids spoke in an English accent, "Ojousama. You have visitors in the foyer."

"Visitors? Who could it be? I can't even think of anyone who knows I'm here." Ayaka pondered.

"They seem rather young to be school teachers, but they say they're Professor Negi Springfield and Professor Dustin Bowers." The maid answered.

Ayaka shot up form her chair in surprise and excitement, "Negi-sensei?" she asked and started spinning around in bliss, "Negi-sensei here at my home? Oh what joyous mind of a disaster to become a morning of delight! Hahaha... Ah? She then noticed she was drawing attention to the maids who were staring at her oddly, until she cleared her throat to regain composure, "It seems my senseis will be paying me a visit this morning, ladies. Please see to it that they both feel quite welcomed."

"Hai ojousama!" the maids answered.

"What should I wear today? Something casual yet undeniably gorgeous!" Ayaka started planning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the foyer of the mansion Negi and Dustin were looking around the place, "Amazing, the class rep has such fine taste in home décor." Negi looked around.<p>

"Yeah it's homey. I feel ready to retire to a play like this." Dustin chuckled.

The two then heard the Iincho's voice as they looked seeing her approaching in a gorgeous frilly get up, "Why Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!" she let out a happy laugh, "What brings you boys to my estate this beautiful…" she suddenly slid down on the floor to them seeing they were accompanied by Asuna and almost half of the class.

"Ohayo Ayaka!" the class greeted.

"Ohayo." Negi greeted her.

"Sup?" Dustin asked.

"Pretty graceful there, aren't you little miss twinkle toes? Nice landing." Asuna added.

Ayaka got up looking irritated seeing her class here as well, but mostly seeing Asuna, "What the heck are YOU doing here?" she demanded.

Asuna folds her arms and responds in a teasing manner, "Why we're chaperones of course. What does it look like?" she leered at Ayaka to further spite her, "After all if Negi came here alone, you'd probably chain him up and make him be your slave!"

That started their morning fight while the girls watched placing bets, "You got some nerve accusing me of seducing my teacher!"

"I never said anything about seducing him! Why what's wrong? Feeling a little bit guilty?" Asuna replied.

Negi sighed watching this, "Must all mornings start off like this with these two?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but what Asuna said to Ayaka was completely uncalled for." Dustin replied.

* * *

><p>After the squabble the girls were checking out Ayaka's place while Ayaka was speaking with Negi who had Kaede, Asuna, and Konoka beside him.<p>

"Sensei, would you like some herbal tea?" Ayaka asked.

"I'd love some actually." Negi admitted.

"Which kind would you like?" she asked as the butler and the housekeeper strolled in with a large stroller holding a large quantity of variations of herbal tea in jars, "I've gathered many variations from several different plantations so we have quite a selection even prepared for you."

"We certainly do, sir," The butler began, "As you see, we have Rose Hip Lemon, Barbena, Dandelion, German Carmomille, Straight Funnel, Elder Flower, Surge, Apples & Cinnamon, and of course Earl Grey."

"Interesting." Negi admitted but felt a little embarrassed from having so many offered.

"I had all the tea farms bought out just in case you decided to pay me a visit someday."

"Why you little show-off..." Asuna grumbled.

"It smells so wonderful, you know my sister really loves the smell of tea." Negi said.

That suddenly caught Ayaka's attention, "Oh I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yes." Negi nodded with a smile

"Negi!" Dustin slid in, "This place is amazing, it has just about every fast food joint in America located in a special room."

Ayaka chuckled, "See Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei's already enjoying himself."

Asuna quickly changed the subject, "Well anyway, since we're here and all, we might as well go swimming. That big pool looks lonely."

"Definitely." Konoka agreed.

"Pool!" Dustin gasped, "Oh yeah baby now that's what I'm taking about!" he dashed to find a changing room.

"Shall we go then sensei?" Ayaka asked as they walked.

Asuna eyeballed them, "Look at her not even five minutes here and she's already flaunting over him."

"But Asuna wasn't it your idea to…" Konoka began but was cut off.

"Oh shut it."

"But she's got the right idea Asuna you did…" Kaede added but as cut off.

"I said shut it!"

As Ayaka and Negi walked through a hall Negi spotted a creaked open door to a room loaded with toys and all sorts of child stuff, "Oh what a cute room does this belong to your sister?"

Ayaka noticing the room gasped but put on a fake smile, "Oh no it's nothing, that room's just for storage." She continued escorting her professor away taking a sad look back at the room they passed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile out by the pool half the class began running bare foot and jumped into the pool yelling in excitement. Their jumps made the pool splash big and already they began to have their fun. Kaede was swimming with Sakurako and Yuna. Chizuru was relaxing on the edge talking to Natsumi, and Kazumi was filming around wanting to capture everything on camera.<p>

Negi and Dustin finally stepped out in their swimming trunks, with Negi wearing a white pai with a single orange vertical stripe going down each side of the leg parts while Dustin wore red and black trunks, along with his sunglasses, and a surfboard hefting over his shoulder, "Take a look Negi, we've made it to paradise." Dustin smirked.

"If you want to call it that." Negi answered.

"Come on Negi you have blocked testosterone, I'm eleven and I already know what this kind of sight means to boys older than us." Dustin said watching all the swimsuited girls playing around.

Negi took another look and gasped with a blush as some of the girls wearing more skimpy biknis were playing around with their impressive mammaries shaking around, "I can see what you mean."

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go mingle," He walked over to Kauzmi who was gossiping with Haruna and Madoka, "What up dudettes?" he asked the three in a surfer accent before putting his board on the ground.

"Well looky here girls Mr. surfer dude." Haruna grinned while raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah that's right." Dustin said flexing his right arm.

"So what's with the board, aren't you young to surf?" Madoka asked.

"Alone yes, that's why I use it for show when alone. Hey Kazumi get me with your camera," Dustin said as Kazumis started filming Dustin who got down on the surfboard flat on his stomach and pretended to surf, "Middle America, ripping the fields! AHOO! AHOO!" he stood up on the board sideways bending his knees like he was squatting while shaking his left fist with the arm up, "Getting barreled. Pipeline. OOH!" he got off the board, "Sorry I'm just a little excited."

"I can see that." Kazumi giggled as they watched the footage filmed.

"So ladies anybody up for a little dip?" Dustin asked causing the three girls to smirk much to his nervousness as they picked him up, "Hey-hey easy there." He protested as the girls held him spread out with Kazumi and Harun holding onto his arms while Madoka held onto his left leg.

"One." Madoka said as they swung him forward and then back.

"Two." Haruna put in repeating their swing.

"Three!" Kazumi called as they tossed Dustin into the pool with a splash. The girls watching it laughed and giggled as Dustin emerged from the water shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"Ok I guess I walked right into that," Dustin admitted with a chuckled, "But hey girls, anybody up for some chicken fights?" what that got him was a barrage of beach balls and tubed thrown at him, "Ow-ow ok-ok I was kidding!"

Negi chuckled at Dustin's misfortune as he and Ayaka sat by a table on beach chairs, "Ugh, great. I'm a babysitter." Ayaka grumbled at all the girls' taking advantage off her fortune.

"Sorry about this," Negi apologized, "I know you weren't expecting company especially all of us."

"Oh it's no worry sensei; as long as you're here I'm perfectly fine." She replied pleasantly.

"I'm glad to hear." He replied.

"Sensei, I have a favor to ask you..." she started blushing, "Umm... that is unless you'd rather not, I'd totally understand."

"Of course class rep, what is it?" Negi asked eager to help his student.

Ayaka stood facing the other way blushing and with her hands on her bikini strap, "Would you mind... putting some sun tan oil on me?" she asked un-strapping it.

Negi blushed wildly while stammering, 'I should learn to think before I speak.' He thought.

Ayaka lied forward on the beach chair with her bare back exposed, "You don't know how much I would appreciate it... sensei."

"Well Iincho I've never really done this before." Negi stammered while trying to control his hormones screaming to say yes.

Ayaka leaned in close to the little professor, "I should've guessed you wouldn't know how. Well, I guess I'll just have to demonstrate, won't I? Ayaka placed him on the chair face down. She rubbed her hands together with the oil and started rubbing it on his back. Negi blushed at the sensual feeling and chuckled a bit from the ticklish touch while Ayaka enjoyed demonstrating to him.

"All right, you rub it on like this. Just like that. And it feels so good. A little more? How's that?"

Asuna suddenly intruded kicking Ayaka in the face, "Get off him pedophile!"

Ayaka tumbled off and crashed into other beach chairs and a table with an umbrella over it. She got up with a big bruise on her cheek.

"Ugh! Speaking of pedophiles, how is it going with you and Takahata-sensei?" Ayaka said in spite.

"Shut your stupid mouth! Takahata-sensei is NOT a pedophile!" Asuna shouted.

Once again they go at it in a fight with their fists, "Oh I'm so sorry, bells! That must be such a disappointment!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one buttering up a ten year old you cradle robber!" Asuna shouted.

"All I was doing was a demonstration and you're always interfering at every single thing I do!"

"That's because you do stupid stuff for every single thing you do!"

Dustin walked by Negi's side watching, "Again?" he asked.

"Can't they go through one day without things turning into a fist fight?" Negi asked Dustin but Sakurako who was close by spoke.

"Don't worry about them boys, they'll be ok. Everyone knows they've been like this since Elementary. Once they're at it, there's no stopping them. That's just the way they are." She began.

"You don't say?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah when Asuna first transferred she was so silent like she cared about nothing. Because of Ayaka, Asuna was finally able to open up and talk to us. And as long as Ayaka's around with Asuna, the more fights, the more she talked."

The boys looked back at the two still grappling and arguing and spoke, "I've heard of frienemies, but this is beyond me." Negi sighed and Sakurako giggled.

"Oh let them do what makes them so close Negi," Dustin said as he slid to Sakurako's side, "As for you Sakurako, you're looking a little pink how about I rub some sunscreen on you?" he held up a bottle of the stuff.

Sakurako blushed, "You'd do that? Alright!" she squealed as the two walked away leaving Negi who was approached by Kaede.

"Aren't you having fun Negi?" the ninja asked.

"Oh yes Kaede I'm having loads of fun, but it'd be more bearable if I didn't have to watch those two go at it." Negi sighed at Asuna and Ayaka still picking a fight.

Kaede smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, like Sakurako said they'll wear themselves out. Come on let's get a drink." The two walked off as everyone continued enjoying fun while Dustin was applaying some sunscreen to Sakurako's shoulders.

"Mm yeah this is great." Sakurako moaned at Dustin's hand rubs.

"Glad you like it," Dustin said as he continued but realized going downward meant going close to her chest which made him worry if she would slug him despite his urge to want to, "Well I guess that covers it."

Sakurako looked up, "But you haven't even gone…"

"I just don't want you to think I'm…" Dustin began until Sakurako caught on and smiled.

"You're afraid of going that far are you? You're so adorable!" She pinched his cheek, "It's ok, I won't tell anybody you did."

"Alright then." Dustin replied cautiously but deep down had a mini him doing a happy dance in joy as his hands went to the exposed part of her chest inches away from her breasts.

"Mm perfect." Sakurako purred in delight while Dustin panted from his contained excitement as he continued his work.

'Lady luck is on my side today.' Dustin thought in delight until he snapped out of it hearing gasps. He and Sakurako looked seeing some of the students looking at him shocked and envious.

"No fair Sakurako, why do you get to be massaged by Dustin-kun!" Kasuga whined.

"Yeah how about sharing him with the rest of us?" Haruna asked.

"Me next Dustin!" Fumika called.

"No way I'm next!" Kazumi butt in.

Suddenly the girls were piling over Dustin trying to get him to massage them unaware he slinked out of the crowd panting, "Curse my charisma." He chuckled to himself as Mana stood by him.

"I'd like a massage to." She said.

"What?" he gasped.

"At least when we get home." Mana added making Dustin relieved.

Zazie popped up, "Me too."

"Women." Dustin sighed.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the pool was empty with no one around. Turned out everyone was in the mess hall where there was a huge spread of food and drink for every girl to sample.<p>

"My goodness those girls have quite an appetite." Negi gasped seeing how much the girls could eat.

"Yeah, and they're still able to keep their bodies looking this good." Dustin added. As he was sitting close to the end where Negi was with Ayaka.

Ayaka chuckled, "Well what do you expect when they've been playing like monkeys all day. Besides, our chef is well renowned. What about you sensei? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not at the moment thank you. But don't let me keep you from eating." Negi offered.

"Oh don't worry about me. I hardly ever eat this early. I'll tell you what, why don't we go have some afternoon tea?" she offered.

"Sounds good." Negi admitted.

Asuna was about to take a bite of her food when she noticed Negi walking away with Ayaka. She watched them for a moment as they leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeing it belonged to Kaede who nodded with a smile as if giving her insurance.

Meanwhile at the indoor pool, Negi and Ayaka relaxed by a table between them.

"Wow an indoor pool as well?" Negi looked around seeing the ceiling was decorated to look like the morning sky.

"Yes. We use it whenever it gets cold outside." Ayaka explained.

One of the maids came by bringing a large plate of cookies.

"Negi-sensei would you like some of my cookies? I baked them myself."

"I love cookies! Out of all the snacks in the world, these are the best!" negi said like an excited child should act.

"Have as many as you like." She offered.

"Arigato," Negi took a bite out of one, "Yum! cinnamon with chocolate chip!"

"Hmmm, I'm glad you like them. It's a combo I've worked on."

"Well I love them." Negi said making Ayaka pleased even more.

The maid finally brought in some tea on a tray for them, "And this is made from a new blend I'm experimenting with. Since I cultivated these herbs, I don't really know how it tastes so you'll have to tell me if it's good."

"You've invented your own tea? That's amazing. But I shouldn't be surprised. If there's anything you're not good at, I haven't seen it." Negi chuckled as he took a sip of tea, "It's wonderful." He looked at Ayaka but grew a confused look noticing her staring at him passively.

"Well... you sure are pretty amazing yourself, sensei. You're like our fearless leader, you know?" Ayaka smiled sweetly.

Negi blushed at the flattering, "Well if you want to call someone fearless you should call Dustin that," he chuckled, "When I first arrived here, all I could think of is how much I miss my sister."

"Neg... I mean, sensei?"

"Please Ayaka let's not be formal here call me Negi."

"Well Negi?"

"Yes?" he asked until he noticed her cradling his head into her hands before she pulls his face in for a hug into her motherly proportions.

"Negi my darling, you won't have to worry about missing your sister anymore because I can fill that position while you're here, ok?" Ayaka whispered softly to him.

"Well I guess, but I sort of am losing my air supply." Negi responded with a muffled voice.

* * *

><p>Back out by the pool after everyone finished their meal they were lounging around while Dustin was lying on a beach chair with an umbrella blocking the sun out of his face, "Ah this is the good life. If I ever become rich I'm gonna get me a place even bigger than this place, if that's possible." He chuckled to himself as he continued relaxing unaware he was being watched by a nearby bush by seven prying eyes that glowed red.<p>

"There he is, remember our orders from the boss." One spoke.

"Agreed," they replied as the one extended a black gloved hand as red energy was gathering into the palm.

Dustin was still relaxing unaware of what was about to happen until he glanced down spotting a penny, "Hey a lucky penny."

"Shoot." The one spy said as the energy he collected shot from his palm heading on a direct collision course for Dustin. Unfortunately when Dustin bended over to pick the coin up the blast missed him but part of the energy brushed against his back making him lightly feel it.

Dustin shot up seeing the blast head right for some of the girls, "Girls hit the deck!"

Suddenly the girls seeing the blast coming right for them made them scream as they dropped to the ground avoiding the blow as it collided with Ayaka's window putting a big hole in it. This crash caused Ayaka and Negi to run out wondering what was going on.

"Everyone alright?" Negi asked.

"AHH! What happened to my window?" Ayaka gasped.

Dustin frowned turning to where the blast came from and ran to the bush digging around seeing nothing as he stepped out, "Whoever was here left."

"What was that?" Yuna asked looking at the hole in the window.

"I don't know." Ako answered.

"Well at least everyone's ok." Konoka replied.

Dustin glanced back at the bush with an edgy look, 'I can still feel that lingering aura, shadow soldiers.' He thought.

Ayaka just stared at her broken window and could only growl having enough frustration for one day, "This is just perfect! From the moment I saw Asuna at my door, I should've known something bad was going to happen."

Asuna frowned, "What? How can you blame this one on me?"

"You've been ruining my day ever since I woke up! Since before I woke up!" Ayaka explained in a huff.

"Don't blame your depression on me! Go talk to your shrink about it!" Asuna shot back.

"There's nothing wrong with my therapist. And I never get depressed!" Ayaka continued and looked down depressed, "Except maybe today."

Asuna watched looking feeling a bit of sorrow to see her like this and sighed, "Okay, fine. Whatever, I get it. I'll leave. Come on, everyone. Let's start packing up." She told the girls

Everyone turned and left Ayaka alone to start getting their things. Asuna stopped for a bit having one last thing to say, "I'm sorry... about today." She said and Ayaka was surprised at this.

"Asuna?" Negi asked wondering if she was alright as well.

"Negi," Asuna began, "Why don't you stay here and take care of things now, she could use someone like you." Asuna said secretly smiling as she left with the others.

"I agree with Asuna Negi, don't worry I'll be alright by myself." Kaede said taking her leave with the girls.

Negi knowing they were right went back for Ayaka while Dustin watched until Mana put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go Dustin."

"Uh right." Dustin nodded as he followed her and Zazie.

Negi finally reached Ayaka looking worried, "I'm sorry, Ayaka. I feel awful. You really didn't deserve this."

Ayaka swallowed her depression for her teacher, "Please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry for showing that ugly side of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Negi assured her.

"By the way what made you actually decide to come and see me?" Ayaka asked curiously, "With all the excitement I hadn't had a chance to properly ask you."

"Well it was Asuna's idea." He answered.

"Huh?" she asked confused as to why Asuna would suggest that.

"I heard from her you were supposed to have a brother, so she asked me to come by to cheer you up." Negi explained.

Ayaka was silent for a moment and looked up to see Asuna still walking away until she was out of sight. This caused Ayaka to have a flashback to when she and Asuna were little.

* * *

><p><em>Younger Asuna was in her house one day looking around the big hall until she spotted an opened room. She went inside and looked around the play room filled with toys and a rocking horse. Ayaka strolled in noticing her.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Young Ayaka asked but Asuna didn't respond except her curiosity gave Ayaka the hint that she wanted to know, "Fine, I'm going to fill you in on a little secret, but only because I'm bored. And you have to promise not to tell anyone."_

_"Okay..." Asuna promised._

_"Pretty soon, I'm going to have a little baby brother," Young Ayaka said feeling happy, _

_"This is his room and I got to pick out his wallpaper. Only one more month until he arrives and I'll be his sister. We'll play piano together, and I'll let him ride my pony, and it'll be perfect." She laughed happily._

_A month later at the hospital, Young Ayaka was crying in front of her father, "What do you mean I can't see him?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Why can't I?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Ayaka." Her father apologized feeling what she's feeling._

_She sobbed as the father embraced her with a hug feeling sad too. Young Asuna was popping her head out to see young Ayaka sad and crying. She remained silent for the unfortunate news. At the mansion, Ayaka refused to eat her supper due to her depression."_

_"Miss Ayaka, you really must try to eat something. This isn't healthy." The butler said as he and the maids were worried about her._

_"I'm not hungry." Young Ayaka answered too depressed to care about her own health._

_Young Ayaka was soon wandering down the hall and looked at her brother's room with all the stuff that was meant to be for him still set up. Tears continue rolling down her cheek as she rests her head against the door still mourning her loss, "What a good waste of toys." She sighed sadly._

_Just then, young Asuna teased her by sticking her tongue at her, "Crybaby!" young Asuna called._

_It suddenly brought Ayaka out of her depression and she looked back at her. Young Asuna ran off and provoked young Ayaka to chase after her._

_"You look ugly when you cry, you know that?" Young Asuna teased._

_"Everyone cries! Shut up you jerk! Besides, what do you know? You look ugly all the time!" Young Ayaka called, "Hey you get back here!"_

_The maids watched and started looking relieved, "Awe look at Ojousama." One said._

_"She looks alive again, I was so worried." Another added._

_Young Asuna laughed with Young Ayaka as they appeared to hit it off fine. _

* * *

><p>The flashback ended with Ayaka smiling with a small tear coming out of her eye, "I see..." she replied, "That's right, today would've been my little brother's birthday."<p>

Negi took Ayaka by her hand prompting her to lower down to his level, "Ayaka I know I cannot replace your brother in your heart. But I would be proud to be considered like a brother to you, at least for today." He leaned forward kissing her cheek making the blonde girl gasp as a blush formed on her face.

"Negi I…" Ayaka began as she shedded some tears, "Arigato." She hugged him.

Negi smiled until they let go and spoke, "You know you never did give me a tour of your home."

Ayaka gasped at that realization, "You're right! Well better late than never. Come on Negi let me show you." They walked hand in hand back into the mansion.

When nighttime came Negi was sleeping peacefully with Ayaka in her bed as they held onto each other in an embrace, 'This is so wonderful.' Negi thought.

'If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up.' Ayaka thought happily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Mahora outside the dorms the seven spies from before materialized out of thin air. All seven had humanoid figures, red eyes that appeared to glow, short black hair, pale blue skin, were about the same height as most of the girls, and each one wore black boots, black leather pants, and tight fitting black tank tops.<p>

"So that's where he's staying?" one asked the others as another spoke.

"Yes, but only his energy is radiating from that dorm. Guess the boy wizard must be elsewhere."

"So let's charge in an annihilate him." A third said eager to cause some havoc until the lead stopped him.

"Hold it," He placed his right index finger to his right temple closing his eyes. Soon he opened them and spoke, "Change in plans the master wants us back."

"What but we just got here." A fourth complained.

"It's not our place to question the master, now let's go." He said as some started following him while the fourth and third ones reluctantly followed him as they vanished into a dark portal.

Inside Mana and Zazie's dorm, Dustin woke up from Zazie's bunk and looked out the window. He came down from the top bunk quietly looking out the window, 'Everything looks peaceful but I still feel dark essence close by. Shadow soldiers again, why would they come here? Are they after me, and if they are why? Guess I just have to keep a close eye out.' He thought before returning to bed with Zazie.

**(And that's the chapter, looks like Dustin's got himself some trouble, but what could it all mean. Don't miss next time everybody. Later.)**


	13. Talk of Partners

**(Welcome back to another chapter guys. Negi and Dustin are going to be in for quite a day for two reasons raging girls and dark henchmen.)**

One at Mahora's dorm Negi was up and about going over some magic spells in his book until a knock was at the door. He went over opening it revealing Dustin and Mana, "What's up Negi where's Kaede?" Dustin asked.

"Morning you two, Kaede went out to check on something but she should be back soon." Negi explained.

"Awesome, so you got this whole place to yourself for now, let's raise some ruckus!" Dustin pumped a fist up like a party animal until Mana put her hand on his shoulder.

"Inside voice Dustin."

"Right," Dustin chuckled sheepishly until he remembered, "That's right Negi, remember how Ayaka's window got that hole in it."

"Yes, but it's ok Ayaka said it's been repaired." Negi explained.

"That's good, but I think I know what was the cause of it."

"And what's that?" Negi asked concerned.

"Shadow soldiers." Dustin asnwered.

"Shadow soldiers, they were there?" Negi asked worried.

"So you know about shadow soldiers to Negi?" Mana asked.

"Yes but I never saw one up close." Negi admitted.

"Well I have," Dustin answered, "When I did I needed my father to save me because I wasn't strong enough to fight even one."

"Hey yall what're we talking about?" Kaede asked stepping inside.

"Oh Kaede back already?" Negi asked.

"Yeah took shorter than I thought, by the way Negi, this came for you." Kaede held out a letter addressed to him.

"Oh it's from Wales." Negi noticed the address and opened the letter taking out the parchment.

Unlike normal letters, magic letters contained not words but magical holograms that looked and spoke like a real miniature of a person who sent the letter. The forwarding address was written at the top, and at the bottom had icons "play," "pause," "rewind,' and "stop" just like a VCR or DVD player. Other than these, there was nothing else written or appearing on the paper.

"It's blank." Kaede noticed.

"Just watch." Mana assured her fellow student having used these before.

Negi activated it and appearing as a hologram was a miniature version of his sister, "Oh it's from my sister Nekane."

"So that's her huh, she looks beautiful." Kaede noticed.

"Oh yeah." Dustin chuckled until Negi glared at him shutting him up.

Negi activated the letter as the hologram spoke, _"Hello Negi,"_ the image said, waving. _"How are you and Dustin doing? I trust you're both doing well over in Japan. I know you haven't been gone long, and yet I'm worried about you and miss you so much already. I do hope you're getting along well with your students, I'd hate to think if any of them were giving you a hard time."_

Mana and Kaede eyed each other knowing if she knew what the girls were like she'd fly out and take him back home.

"_Everything's going well here in Wales. I got a letter from Anya awhile ago and she says she's doing fine as well wanting me tell you and Dustin that it's a miracle you haven't come home already, but that's Anya for you."_ She chuckled.

"No kidding." Dustin answered with a twitchy brow about Anya's mockery while Negi felt the same way.

"_And Negi… I know this might be… a bit much so soon, but… I was wondering if you're already on the lookout for a partner? Yes, ten years is too soon for a mage to start thinking about such a thing, but perhaps, since you're at an all-girls' school, it might be a good chance to at least scout a few possible candidates. After all, wizards and partners attract each other, so maybe you've met your future partner already."_ She chuckled.

"Nekane." Negi gasped that she would bring that up.

"_Well I best be going now, hope to hear from you and Dustin soon."_ Nekane finished as the letter ended.

"She seems nice." Mana admitted.

"So what's this about a partner Negi?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Well you see Kaede it's sort of like a marriage partner," Negi began, "See, there's a story about a famous sorceress and her knight protector who guarded her while she cast spells in combat. That set the example for active wizards and witches in society today to find themselves a mate, someone to watch their backs. These partners are called Minister Magi, as they assist Magister Magi. Without 'em, you can't be a Magister Magi."

"It's like this," Mana broke it down simpler, "A Magister is the knight while the Minister is the knight's shield."

"Makes perfect sense, but are these partners usually the opposite sex of the magi?" the ninja asked.

"Exactly because they compliment each other, and it often leads to the two ending up getting married down the line in a lot of cases." Negi explained.

"I see, and she wants you to start looking?"

"It appears that way but I'm too young to be looking for a partner even a temporary one." Negi replied.

"Negi come on don't be a spoiled sport, it's always important to have help in case you need it." Dustin explained.

"I know, but becoming partners with anyone here would mean I'd have to tell them my secret and what if they end up spilling?" Negi asked.

"So choose someone who wouldn't spill like Kaede here." Dustin showed an example.

"Kaede?" he gasped.

Kaede smiled, "You know I'm curious how this partner thing works?"

"It's simple really, a mage and the one he's chosen for his partner be it permanent or temporary must stand inside a special pentagram on the ground, and they seal the pactio deal through their lips." Dustin explained making Negi blush nervously.

"You mean like a kiss?" Kaede asked.

"That's right." Negi nodded nervously.

"There is another way but it's messier." Mana put in.

"How so?" Kaede asked.

"It involves blood." Dustin explained.

"Yikes," Kaede admitted even for a ninja she wouldn't like the idea of cutting herself just to draw blood, "So what happens when they do it?"

"The Minister is united with the Mage into a probationary contract that gives the Minister magical powers or abilities that reflect the personality and such of the Minister." Dustin finished.

"Hold on how do you know much about the partner thing Dustin?" she asked.

"Well the thing is Kaede we spirit warriors have our own kind of pactio where a spirit warrior can transfer his or her own kind of spirit energy to its partner granting them the use of spirit power that reflects their own abilities as well. I've never done it before though, but I've dreamt of it."

"Bottom line is I don't know if we'll even need partners," Negi explained, "I mean we're not in any danger here right?"

"You never know Negi." Dustin reminded him.

* * *

><p>As they continued talking what they didn't know was outside their room were the twins who had been listening in on what's been going on, but could make out the words marriage and partner which was enough of them to creep away mischievously. Soon they ran to the girls lounge.<p>

"Hey girls you'll never guess what we just found out!" Fuka called.

"The whole reason why Negi and Dustin came to Japan was to find themselves brides!" Fumika cheered grabbing the attention of such girls as Ayaka, Kazumi, Sayo, Natsumi, and Chizuru whose eyes lit up.

"What did you say?" Ayaka gasped with her hand on her heart.

"Brides?" Chizuru gasped with a blush.

Soon the word started spreading and just about half the class was talking about it, "Can you believe Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are looking for brides who would've thought?" Makie asked.

"Well I hear that they're actually princes." Yuna put in hoping the rumor is true.

"If that's the case whoever marries them will become princesses." Ako added.

"Yeah they're bona fide royalty." Sakurako cheered.

"I'd like to get me a piece of Negi-kun for sure." Kakizaki added.

"Then Dustin-kun's mine." Madoka put in.

Listening in was Kasuga taking this to heart, 'I better do some investigating.' She snuck off.

* * *

><p>Later that day Negi and Dustin were walking around outside the dorms enjoying the day, "Dig this afternoon weather Negi it's gorgeous." Dustin stretched his arms.<p>

"Yes it's wonderful." Negi admitted.

"It's just a bummer Spring Break is ending and there was still so much I wanted to do." Dustin sighed.

"Don't worry there's always the next break." Negi reminded him.

"Negi/Dustin-sensei!" a collective group called.

"Yes what is…" Negi and Dustin turned but gawked seeing about half of the girls from class surrounding them.

"Please sensei choose me!" Ayaka cheered with open arms.

"Dustin I'm all yours!" Sakurako squealed.

"Prince Negi make me your bride!" Makie cheered.

"Prince, what's going on?" Negi gasped as he and Dustin backed away nervously.

"We heard you two were looking for brides." Kazumi said with a smirk.

"Even if I'm dead Negi can you make me yours?" Sayo asked hopefully.

"And can I be yours Dustin-kun?" Yuna asked.

"You girls are mad!" Negi gasped.

"Negi I think maybe we should scram." Dustin suggested.

"Agreed!" Negi nodded as the two bolted for it.

"Runaway princes!" Fuka called.

"After them!" Kazumi called as the girls chased after them.

As Negi and Dustin ran for their lives Negi spoke, "We need to disappear and fast!"

Dustin spotted a corner of a building, "There!" they ran around it and when the girls turned the corner the two boys were gone.

"Hey where'd they go?" Fuka asked.

"They've disappeared." Ayaka saw no sign of them.

"But how?" Haruna asked.

Unbeknownst to them Negi was on his staff floating above the buildings too high for them to see with Dustin using his spirit energy to fly up to his level as well, "That was a close one huh?" Dustin asked.

"Too close, what got them into thinking we were looking for brides?" Negi asked.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess somehow they overheard us talking about partners and that planted the whole thing in their heads." Dustin believed.

Negi shuddered, "I'm now less thrilled about finding a temporary partner than I already was."

"Come on Negi this was a minor mishap, words just got out wrong and the girls took it the wrong way." Dustin explained.

"I guess you're right." Negi admitted as they descended to the ground seeing the girls left.

"All clear now, we should get back." Dustin suggested.

"Yeah wouldn't want to run into them again." A new voice agreed.

"Yeah we wouldn't…" Negi began with a smile until he and Dustin realized someone was watching them. They spun around seeing Kasuga leaning against a wall.

"Kasuga-san?" Negi gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Dustin was shocked.

"I heard the rumors flying around about you two and had to see it for myself, surprised to see you both touching down from the sky." The track girl explained.

"Wait you saw that?" Negi gasped.

"Every bit of it." Kasuga smiled and nodded.

Negi panicked as Dustin stayed calm and spoke, "So what're you gonna do now blow our cover?"

Kasuga giggled, "I'm not going to do anything."

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"You mean you're not going to tell?" Negi asked.

"Heavens no, the last thing I want is for my own sensei to be turned into an animal." She replied.

"Why do you say that?" Dustin asked wondering about her knowledge of Negi's punishment.

"Well the fact is Dustin-kun, Negi-kun and I are like birds of a feather."

"Wait you mean to say you're?" Negi asked.

"That's right I'm a Mage in-training as well." She admitted.

"You're a mage in-training?" Negi gasped.

"Does that surprise you?" Kasuga asked curiously.

"A little, but it also makes me relieved that I'm not the only one here." Negi answered.

"Right back at ya." She replied.

"Look why don't the three of us talk somewhere else?" Dustin suggested.

"Agreed." Negi nodded as the three walked off.

Meanwhile watching the Mahora academy from a viewing window was a figure in a black cloak with a hood up covering all but his mouth that was visible, "The time has come shadow soldiers, go!" The seven shadow soldiers from before vanished into a portal.

* * *

><p>Back with the teachers and student who were having a beverage by a bench had been talking about everything as it was already twilight hour, "So you're a mage in-training with your assignment to be a nun?" Negi asked.<p>

"That's right Sister Shakti from Mahora's church is my boss, though she can be a bit of a hard case with me." Kasuga admitted.

"So I guess with you becoming a nun, finding a partner would be out of the question?" Dustin guessed.

"Well I'm not a nun yet and that won't be for a long time," she replied, "So I guess you boys were talking about finding pactio partners? Well let me tell you this is the right place for you to look."

"Well we're not really looking for partners." Negi replied.

"But I told him it pays to have one in case." Dustin put in.

"Well, if any of you are interested I'd be happy to join you." She offered making the boys blush.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere with the rest of the girls that went looking for their professors stood by the academy square tired, "I can't believe we lost them." Ayaka sighed.<p>

"I know, and I was close to getting a major scoop." Kazumi sighed as well.

"There's always next time Kazumi." Sayo comforted her.

"How did we lost them so easy?" Makie questioned everyone.

"I don't know they must move fast for little guys." Yuna suggested.

"I think maybe we came on a little strong ganging up on them like that." Ako put in.

"I guess you're right, we might've scared them." Madoka agreed getting the others to agree as well.

"Well now I feel lousy." Sakurako sighed.

"We all do." Ayaka assured her.

"Next time we see them we should apologize." Kakizaki suggested and the girls agreed.

"They're probably back at the dorms." Fuka believed.

"So let's go." Fumika added as they were about to head back.

"No one's going anywhere." A voice said as the girls looked seeing the seven shadow soldiers materialize out of thin air putting shocks on the girls faces.

* * *

><p>Back with the three they suddenly heard a collective group of female screams, "That was the girls!" Negi gasped.<p>

"They must be in trouble." Kasuga gasped.

"We better check it out." Dustin suggested as he flew taking Kasuga under her shoulders carrying her as Negi flew on his staff. When they arrived at the academy square they found the girls who were chasing them on the ground unconscious.

"Girls!" the three called rushing over to them with Negi checking on Ayaka, Kasuga on Ako and Makie, and Dustin checked on Yuna and Madoka.

"It's alright they're just passed out, but why?" Dustin asked.

"That would be our cause."

The three turned seeing the seven shadow soldiers approach, Evening all." One greeted them.

"Shadow soldiers." Dustin squinted his eyes.

"So that's what they are." Negi gasped.

"Yikes." Kasuga gasped.

"What'd you do to our students?" Dustin demanded.

"We didn't really do a thing." One of them answered.

"Yeah they fainted at the mere sight of us." Another laughed.

"What do you want here?" Negi asked.

"We're here for the spirit warrior." Another answered.

"Me?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, attack!" the lead ordered as the seven went into battle.

"Spread out!" Dustin ordered as Negi and Kasuga went in different directions.

Negi was cornered by two who whipped out his staff muttering an incantation and fired light arrows from his staff at the shadow soldiers, "Got them!"

"Think again!" they got back up much to Negi's shock as he used his staff to fly around them.

Kasuga was confronted by another two, "Nowhere to run girlie." One of them said.

"I know, but you might want to run from this!" she took out a bottle of clear liquid and waved it at them sending bits of it in their eyes making them cry in pain.

"I'm blind!" one cried.

Kasuga smirked, "Never mess with the power of holy water."

Dustin was going at the other three in hand to hand combat until one concentrated a red blast in his palm, "Take this!" he blasted it at Dustin who barely dodged the attack but aimed his own finger at him, "Spirit gun!" he fired his attack at the one shadow soldier knocking him off his feet.

"Good shot!" Kasuga called.

Dustin smirked until the other two confronting him attacked together overpowering him, 'Looks like I better break out the big gun,' he thought channeling his spirit energy into his whole fist before launching it at them, "SHOTGUN!" a bigger spirit energy blast fired from his fist destroying the two shadow soldiers.

Negi watched in amaze at his friend's skill as he continued using his magic against the two shadow soldiers but was running out of spells. "You're mine now kid!" one was about to attack him with a dark sword materializing from his own dark energy until a giant shuriken nailed him in the chest making him disappear.

Negi gasped as he looked up on top of a tree branch seeing Kaede in a geisha outfit, "Kaede!" he gasped.

"Sorry I didn't make it sooner, but you managed to hold your own long enough for me to arrive." Kaede smiled as she jumped down delivering a spin kick nailing the other one sending him rolling across the ground.

Dustin who was grappling with the one he failed to defeat with his spirit gun was forcing himself to overpower his opponent until the shadow soldier got shot in the neck before vanishing. Dustin looked over seeing Mana with a rifle, "Mana!"

Mana smirked, "Normally I charge for my services but consider this one on the house Dustin."

The two taller students joined together with Dustin, Negi, and Kasuga outmatching the remaining three shadow soldiers, "Looks like you three are outmatched now." Dustin smirked.

The three growled until one spoke, "You got lucky tonight, but we're not finished here!" they fled.

"That scared them off." Kasuga sighed in relief.

"What were they?" Kaede asked.

"Shadow soldiers; they're dark henchmen that serve those who study the dark arts." Dustin explained.

Mana noticed the passed out girls, "What happened with them?"

"The shadow soldiers spooked them." Kasuga explained.

"Kasuga if you're here then does that mean you?" Kaede asked but Negi spoke.

"We'll tell you later, right now we gotta get the girls back to the dorms."

"Right." Kaede said as she used her ninja abilities to summon shadow clones to help carry most of the girls.

As Dustin walked he appeared to be in thought which went noticed by Mana, "You ok Dustin?"

"I'm just concerned; shadow soldiers don't act on their own. Someone sent them here, but who?"

"We'll worry about that later right now there are more important matters." Mana replied as Dustin nodded.

Unknown to them two others had been watching, one was very tall and the other was short around Negi and Dustin's height, "Mistress, do you suppose it was Dustin-sensei's spirit energy that drew them here?" the tall one asked more stoic than Mana's tone.

"Whatever reason they came here doesn't concern me," she looked up at the near full moon, "All that matters is in two days the moon will finally be round and I shall finally be free from this hell hole." She smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the remaining three shadow soldiers reappeared before their master, "You've failed me." He said.<p>

"We apologize master, we plead for forgiveness." One said.

"Be quiet," He ordered shutting him up, "I underestimated the allies of the two, a problem I will not make again."

"We'll bring more of us there if you allow us to return." One suggested.

"No!" their master ordered, "Going back there too soon would be disastrous now that they already know of your existence. We'll have to wait and plan ahead, besides going back to that school now of all times would be suicide even for you," he looked through his viewing screen seeing the night sky above Mahora and the near full moon, "For as you can see there's a bad moon rising in the sky."

**(And that's the chapter Dustin's got his own enemy watching his moves, but he will be the least of his worries for the horror that's soon to befall Negi and Dustin. Don't miss next time everybody, see ya.)**


	14. The Vampire of Mahora

**(And welcome back to the start of the latest arc, the start of a new semester and Negi and Dustin are going to be in for a world of surprises.)**

It was the night before the day of the new semester and Makie Sasaki was in sweat jogging around Sakura blvd near the girl's dorm. It was a full moon out that night and the air felt cold. Makie stopped for a breath and shivered, "Did the temperature suddenly drop?"

She suddenly heard a light chuckle and looking up on top of a lamp post stood a figure shrouded in black with glowing red eyes and a menacing grin with sharp fangs. The figure swooped down aiming right for Makie who could only scream.

* * *

><p>The very next morning as the Mahora girls were making their way to the academy building Negi and Dustin were running for it as well, "Come on Negi we don't wanna be late."<p>

"I'm going as fast as I can Dustin, but not everyone can run at your pace." Negi reminded him.

"Just hurry it up it's the new semester and we're finally full fledged teachers!" Dustin said as they ran up the stairs going inside the building.

Soon enough inside class 3A were Negi and Dustin's students from before all in their seats, "Ohayo girls." Negi greeted them.

"And welcome to year three class A." Dustin added.

"Ohayo Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!" the girls cheered.

The boys smiled as Negi continued, "We realized we weren't able to make time for all of you in class as much as others."

"And this year we're hoping to remedy that mistake." Dustin added.

"We can't wait!" half the girls cheered as the boys chuckled until Negi looked ahead and froze surprising Dustin.

"Yo Neg you ok?"

"Fine, but that one girl in the back is staring oddly at me and it's creeping me out." Negi answered.

Dustin looked at the direction where Negi was looking and saw a single girl sitting at a desk alone behind students Yuna Akashi and Chachamaru Karakuri. This single girl was relatively short like Yue and the Narutaki's, she had long bleach blonde hair, green eyes and porcelain skin. And just as Negi said the girl was staring with ice cold piercing eyes at him, but suddenly turned her face away.

"Who is she?" Dustin whispered to Negi who looked at the roster.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell; student number 26. Clubs include Go Club and Tea Ceremony club, Takamichi wrote to consult her when I have any problems."

Before they could discuss anymore Shizuna walked in, "Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei. We're taking body measurements today so be sure and have 3A all ready."

"Uh at once." Dustin answered trembling at the thought of the girls having a body measurement day.

Negi addressed the class, "You heard her girls it's body measurement day so get your bodies out so they can be measured!"

Dustin's eyes widened and he chuckled seeing Negi didn't realize what he just said, until the English boy saw the grins and blushing looks on some of his classmates who announced.

"Negi-kun ecchi!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Negi cried.

"Come on Negi, we're not supposed to be in here for this session." Dustin dragged Negi outside as the door shut.

"Those girls always with their teasing." Negi huffed.

"Hey you can only blame yourself for walking right into that one." Dustin pointed out.

"Thank Dustin, you know exactly what to say." Negi replied sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for." Dustin leaned back against a wall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the classroom the girls were in their undergarments getting measured up while Haruna looked around, "Hey any sign of Makie today?"<p>

"Haven't seen her." Yuna answered.

"Yeah I don't even think she came back last night." Akira added.

"You no think she finking out because it's body measurement day do you?" Ku asked.

"Who knows." Natsumi replied.

"Hey girls have ya heard the latest rumor?" Kakizaki asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"What rumor?" Fuka asked.

"What is it?" Fumika added.

Kakizaki smirked, "They saw on the night of a full moon on Sakura blvd a vampire comes and sucks the blood out of unsuspecting victims!" she gave off a scary face creeping out the twins.

"WHAAAA!" they cried clinging to Kaede in fright.

Mana and Kasuga hearing that squinted their eyes as the other girls were gossiping possibilities about it, until Asuna spoke, "Give me a break a vampire? That's a load of bull."

"How can you deny the existence of a vampire Asuna especially when we have a student ghost right here." Kazumi reminded her of Sayo who waved.

"Or are you scared that you're just covering up the possibility?" Sakurako smirked pressing her buttons.

"That's ridiculous!" Asuna replied and huffed.

"You know they're absolutely right Kagurazaka-san," everyone turned seeing it was coming from Evangeline, "Vampires usually like energetic lively girls like yourself. So if there is one, you should take care and watch your neck." She snickered with a smirk.

"Wow, Eva-chan actually talked." Sakurako gasped.

"And she hardly ever does." Madoka added.

"Not to mention she was kinda mean." Akira put in.

* * *

><p>As the girls continued gossiping outside Negi and Dustin tried listening in while Dustin tried looking in but had resisted, "Oh man Negi you know what's going on inside the class?"<p>

"I don't think I'd want to know." Negi replied.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun!" Ako called running over.

"Ako what's the problem?" Negi asked curiously.

"You have to help its Makie!" The soccer nurse cried as the door to the class flew open revealing the girls still in their underwear.

"Makie?" Yuna gasped.

"What happened?" Sakurako gasped.

"Nosebleed!" Dustin cried plugging his nose from the sight of the girls.

"I'm not looking!" Negi turned away.

Soon Negi, Dustin, and most of the girls were in the infirmary where Makie was lying on a bed passed out.

"What happened to her?" Dustin gasped.

"She was found out cold on Sakura blvd." Shizuna explained.

"Sakura blvd?" the girls gasped.

"It had to be the vampire!" Yuna gasped.

"No doubt about it." Kakizaki added.

"Alright girls get on back to class Makie needs rest." Shizuna instructed as they left while Negi and Dustin stayed behind.

"You believe in this vampire talk Negi?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, but you feel it off Makie as I do don't you?" Negi asked as they both extended a hand over her.

"I do, that's a magical aura not like anything I've ever felt before." Dustin replied.

"But what could've done it?" Negi asked until he and Dustin looked up at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dustin smirked before dawning his sunglasses, "Oh yeah. We're goin on a stakeout. Though shouldn't we inform Kaede and Mana?"

"No we mustn't, who knows what whoever did this to Makie could do to them." Negi replied.

"Negi that's a different issue with them, Makie is not like Mana or Kaede." Dustin replied.

"Still let's not get them involved unless we're absolutely sure we know what we're up against." Negi said.

"If you say so." Dustin shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>That night as the girls had headed back to their dorm rooms Nodoka was coming back from Library Island alone until she noticed where she was, "This is Sakura blvd, I wonder if the rumor is true," she felt the chilly wind blow right past her, "Brr, chilly. Come on I need to stay calm." She started walking.<p>

Suddenly she heard a 'whoosh' sound from behind her. She turned around seeing a figure decked out in black standing on top of a lamp post bearing fangs, "So it's number 27 Nodoka Miyazaki huh? Books and blood have a lot in common librarian, they're both red!" the being swooped down bearing her fangs out on the screaming librarian until a shout was heard.

"Get away from her!" The supposed vampire looked seeing a few magical arrows aimed right for her forcing her to redirect her lunge at Nodoka and back away as it heard another call.

"Spirit gun!"

The vampire looked seeing a spirit gun shot aimed at her making her shift her position dodging it before landing a distance from Negi and Dustin who showed up guarding an unconscious Nodoka, "My such a powerful spell and spirit attack, I guess you two are really worth as they say." The figure removed her black pointed hat revealing Evangeline.

"Evangeline McDowell from class!" Negi gasped.

"She's the vampire that's been attacking students?" Dustin gasped.

"Surprised?" the girl asked curiously.

"Somewhat, we never even considered one of our own students to be a blood sucker. But how could I have not sensed it was coming from you?" Dustin answered.

"It only shows you're not as fully aware of other signatures as you think," Eva smirked. Negi frowned gripping his staff ready to attack again, "Well boys consider this a perfect time to get to know each other. The level of your power Negi you must be _his_ son."

"What?" Negi gasped.

Eva turned to Dustin, "And you, I see you have it in you too well."

"Have what?"

"Bianca's nose and brow. Roswell's eyes and chin." Eva studied him.

"You know my parents?" Dustin gasped.

"And do you know my father? How?" Negi asked.

Eva smirked, "Now I'm not about to give out free information, you want answers you'll have to catch me for them." She whipped out two vials of liquids.

"Catalysts!" Negi gasped as Evangeline tossed the vials over by the boys and Nodoka.

The vials exploded releasing a freeze spell that turned Nodoka's clothes to ice that shattered leaving her half naked while Negi's left sleeve was shortened, while the spell dissolved Dustin's shirt leaving his topless.

"Hey my shirt!" Dustin called.

"Oh dear!" Negi gasped seeing Nodoka's condition.

"Negi she's getting away!" Dustin motioned to Evangeline flying off.

"I think it was coming from over here." Konoka's voice came.

"What was it?" Haruna asked.

Negi and Dustin heard the girls and knew they had to beat it, "Come on!" Negi summoned his staff as the two flew off after Evangeline.

* * *

><p>Eva looked back seeing Negi catching up with her, "So he's a wind mage, how else could he move so fast. Hmm where's the other one?" Suddenly she felt a build up of spirit energy close and looked seeing Dustin launching his second attack, "Shotgun!" his spirit energy blasted at her but she shook off the blow.<p>

"Very impressive Dustin, but nothing like your fathers attack." She taunted him.

"Your taunts won't work on me Eva, I'll fight you till the end." Dustin promised.

"Oh please you think this is going to be like your fight against the Shadow soldiers?"

"Wait you saw that?" Dustin gasped.

"That's right, and compared to my level those shadow soldiers are like flies. And just like a fly I'll squash you and your wizard friend." She promised as Negi came up from her blind side and launched another magic attack that shredded her black cloak leaving her in undergarments forcing her to land on a nearby dorm roof.

Negi and Dustin landed as the English boy spoke, "Alright Evangeline explain yourself now, how do you know of our parents?"

"You want to know about the Thousand Master boya?"

"I do!"

"And how do you know about my parents as well!" Dustin demanded.

Eva smirked, "Sorry but I don't think you two deserve to know."

"Then I'm just gonna have to force it out of you." Dustin powered up his spirit energy again until someone landed before the two was yet another one of their students.

"Wait a minute that pale green hair, those antennae ears, Chachamaru Karakuri seat number 10." Negi gasped.

"That's right, behold Chachamaru my partner." Eva introduced them as Chachamaru formally bowed her head.

"So you've leveled the playing field, big whoop." Dustin went for Chachamaru who defended Evangeline without hesitation.

"Dustin!" Negi gasped wanting to help his friend.

"Don't worry about me Negi, go for Evangeline!"

Negi taking his friends advice left Dustin to deal with Chachamaru while he went to fight Evangeline but the girl was avoiding whatever magic spell Negi could throw but was starting to get tired. Dustin was also struggling to fight Chachamaru as his spirit energy was dropping from using too much of it. Chachamaru caught Dustin off guard and elbowed him in the gut making him drop to his knees, "Oh why ya hit so hard?" he groaned.

"Sorry Dustin-sensei," Chachamaru apologized in a stoic tone before restraining him by the neck and did the same to Negi who was too weak to break free.

Eva walked over to the trapped Negi chuckling, "At long last my fifteen years of waiting has finally paid off!"

"Fifteen years?" Negi and Dustin asked.

"Hai," she turned to Negi gripping him by the collar shaking him, "Ever since that blasted father of yours cursed me to these school grounds those years ago I've been freakin powerless and forced to put up with all these ditzy junior high school girls!"

"Whaaa I'm sorry!" Negi cried not sure how to respond.

"Hey leave Negi alone Evangeline, it's not his fault his old man did something like this to you!" Dustin shot at the vampire girl who scowled at him but it turned into a smile.

"Even so it may not be Negi's fault, however he can help rid me of this terrible curse."

"Rid you how?" Negi asked worriedly.

"There's two ways for this curse to be broken, one is if the Thousand Master does it himself," she crept closer to Negi extending her hands to his face cupping his cheeks, "Or second I drain the blood of a relative of the Thousand Master… AND GUESS WHO THE LUCKY RELATIVE IS?" she shouted before lunging her mouth at Negi's neck.

"NEGI!" Dustin shouted struggling to gather enough spirit energy left to break free and help is friend.

"Somebody help me!" Negi cried his eyes out.

Suddenly Evangeline and Chachamaru sensed something incoming and were almost nailed with a barrage of kunai had they not dropped the boys and hovered in the air close to the roof and saw Kaede holding a giant shuriken, Mana holding a hand rifle, and Kasuga holding a cross.

"Hmph intrusions." Eva frowned.

"Evangeline, what do you think you're doing?" Kaede demanded showing an angry side Negi never saw before.

"This does not concern you Nagase." Eva shot back.

"Talk now vampire or I'll smite thee!" Kasuga held the cross out.

Eva looked at the cross and chuckled hysterically, "Do you honestly believe that a simple cross can really harm me? Foolish girl."

"But it works in the movies." Kasuga replied.

"Baka," Evangeline scowled, "Chachamaru."

"As you command." Chachamaru was ready to attack until Mana pointed her rifle at the two.

"Sorry Evangeline Chachamaru, no disrespect being classmates and all, but I won't allow you to harm Negi or Dustin-sensei."

Eva chuckled amusingly, "Tatsumiya, even with your superior skills as a sniper, you are no match for me."

"Agreed, which is why I brought this along." Mana held out a digital tape recorder.

"What the hell is that?" Eva asked.

Mana smirked as she clicked play as Surfing Bird started playing over and over again.

Eva's eyes shrunk as she covered her ears, "AH STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN'T STAND IT! WHAT A HORRIBLE NOISE! CHACHAMARU MAKE IT STOP!" Eva bellowed.

"Sorry Mistress but the sound and vibration from this horrible song is irritating my systems, I can barely initiate an attack." Chachamaru replied as her circuits were fizzing a bit.

Eva tried resisting the song but Dustin saw she and Chachamaru were distracted giving him the perfect opportunity. He ran from where Mana and Kasuga were much to their shock and lunched at the confused Evangeline throwing his right arm back, "TADOME DAH!" he slugged Evangeline in her left cheek sending her crashing into a nearby tree.

"Mistress!" Chachamaru gasped flying over to the tree helping her up revealing a huge bruise on her left cheek.

"You punched me! YOU PUNCHED ME RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Eva shouted.

"And I'd do it a hundred times more!" Dustin warned her.

Eva frowned and looked to the traumatized Negi, "We're not through you and I, and you spirit warrior watch your back!" the two vanished into the moonlight.

"Wait!" Kasuga called but they were out of sight.

"Negi are you ok?" Kaede turned him to face her, "Oh my you're bleeding out of the neck!" she noticed Negi's eyes swelling up with tears, "Negi?"

"KAEDE!" Negi wrapped his arms around Kaede burying his face in her bosom sobbing his eyes out, "I was so scared!"

"There-there Negi, it's ok." Kaede comforts him like a mother.

"Dustin are you hurt?" Mana asked going over to him with Kasuga who both noticed him covered with bruises courtesy of Chachamaru.

"Fine," He groaned, "But man Chachamaru knows how to hit hard."

"Chachamaru did this to you?" Kasuga gasped.

"We'll worry about that later," Mana said as Kaede scooped Negi up while Mana helped Dustin along, "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

As they left Evangeline was watching with Chachamaru frowning, "It seems we've hit an unforeseen obstacle, but no matter as much as a duo they are without partners of their own they don't stand a chance."

* * *

><p>Later Kaede, Mana, and Kasuga walked Negi and Dustin into the girls dorm foyer where the sports girls were, "Kaede Mana, what're you two doing out late?" Akira noticed them until the girls spotted Negi and Dustin.<p>

"What happened to them?" Makie gasped as they raced over crowing the boys.

"Negi-kun your eyes are so red have you been crying?" Ako gasped looking at his eyes.

"And Dustin-kun what happened to your shirt, and where'd you get all those bruises?" Yuna gasped looking him all over.

"Alright girls break it up," Mana broke them up, "Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei have had a long night, and need their sleep."

"Agreed." Kaede said as they take the two boys back to their dorms.

Negi was lying in bed with Kaede less traumatized than he was before but was still scared, 'My own student a vampire, and out for my blood. Maybe looking for a partner's a good thing at the moment.' He thought while looking at a sleeping Kaede.

In Mana and Zazie's room Dustin stepped out of their shower and dried off before Mana was putting some band-aids on his arms and face, "Dustin how do you feel?" she asked.

"Lousy," He admitted, "It's my job as a spirit warrior to help protect the mage I'm sent to assist. And look what happened I almost let Negi get sucked dry by a vampire!" he slammed his fists on his knees.

"Dustin," Mana put her hands on his shoulders, "You weren't prepared for such an opponent, not even Negi. But now you know what you're up against and should there be a next time, you will be better prepared. And if you require help, Kaede and I will be there for you two."

Dustin cracked a small smile, "Thanks Mana."

Mana smiled back, "No problem, now let's get to bed." She suggested as they left the bathroom going to bed in the gunslinger's bunk.

**(And that's the chapter, Negi and Dustin have made a very bad enemy out of one of their students and haven't heard the last of her. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	15. Familiars and Partners

**(How's it going everybody another chapter's here and ready for you all with the intro of two new characters who will become the boys familiars.)**

The very next morning after Negi and Dustin's long night fight with vampire Evangeline, Kaede was shaking Negi awake, "Come on Negi we don't wanna be late."

"Actually I think I'm coming down with something, Dustin can fill in today." Negi said cowering under the covers.

Kaede sighed, "I understand you're concerned about what happened last night but I don't think even Evangeline would dare attack you on school grounds and in broad daylight."

"I'd rather not chance it." Negi cowered more.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Kaede said using her fast ninja skills to pull Negi out of bed and dressed him in his suit, "Now let's go." She carried Negi off as he whimpered.

Soon they got outside joining Dustin and Mana, "What took you so long?" Mana asked.

"Had to get Negi out of bed." Kaede said sheepishly.

Dustin sighed turning to his pal, "Negi I'm just as shaken up about last night as you are but hiding from Evangeline is not going to make a difference."

"But what if she comes after us?" Negi asked.

"We have to risk it, now come on." Dustin said dragging his friend along.

* * *

><p>As they entered class Dustin and Negi looked in seeing the girls, "Hey guys look Makie's all better now." Yuna motioned to Makie who was released from the medic room.<p>

"Fresh as a daisy." The gymnast added.

"That's a relief." Negi sighed until he and Dustin looked seeing Eva wasn't in her seat.

"Where's Evangeline, skipping class?" Dustin frowned.

"Actually…" Negi and Dustin turned and jumped seeing Chachamaru, "My mistress is coming to school, but she is ditching your class in protest."

"Protest?" Dustin asked in outrage while Negi was surprised.

"Hai, she didn't take kindly to that punch in the face Dustin-sensei, shall I get her regardless?"

Before Dustin could answer Negi spoke, "No that's ok."

"Negi!" Dustin was surprised at his friends answer.

"It's ok Dustin really." Dustin only sighed letting it go.

As the went on with their lessons the girls were noticing the two looking down and lost in thought, "Hey you think Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are alright?" Ako asked.

"Yeah they've been spacing out a lot." Sakurako added while Kaede, Mana, and Kasuga heard them.

"You think it has something to do with what happened to them last night?" Akira asked.

"It might be possible." Kazumi added.

Soon the bell rang, "Class dismissed, see you tomorrow girls." Negi said stumbling out the door followed by Dustin.

"I've never seen them so out of it." Haruna said.

"It's weird even by their standards." Asuna admitted.

"Kaede Mana, do you know anything about this?" Ayaka demanded out of the two tall girls.

"It's nothing too serious." Mana replied.

"Yeah they just had a long night." Kaede added.

"Then why did Negi-kun and Dustin-kun look like they were mugged?" Akira asked.

"Well you know the scuffles boys can get into even at their ages." Kaede said as the two older girls left.

The girls pondered, "Maybe the start of the new semester was a little too much for them to handle." Kakizaki said.

"What should we do?" Madoka asked.

Sakurako gasped, "Girls I know what to do!" she huddled everyone together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up on the school roof Eva was leaning against a wall looking tuckered out, "I always get sleepy during the daytime," She yawned until her brows twitched, "Something's crossed the barrier. I better see what this is all about." She got up and walked away.<p>

Meanwhile the two boys walked with their roommates, "Great now she's ditching classes." Dustin sighed.

"At least she's not attacking you." Kaede replied.

"But who knows how long I'll be safe." Negi feared.

"Oh come on Negi you honestly think she and Chachamaru are going to jump out and take us?" Dustin asked rhetorically until they were suddenly jumped form behind by Ku and Akira putting bags over their heads and carrying them off quickly before Kaede and Mana turned around seeing they were gone.

"Negi Dustin!" Mana gasped.

"Where'd they go?" Kaede gasped.

Suddenly Dustin and Negi's heads were uncovered and they looked seeing they were naked in the Mahora bathhouse pool, "What're we doing here?" Negi asked until the boys looked around seeing the girls minus Asuna and Chisame in their swimwear.

"Girls?" Dustin asked.

"What's this all about?" Negi asked confused.

"It's a cheering up party silly." Makie answered.

"Cheering up party?" Dustin asked.

"Well we noticed you guys looked so down today and what with how you looked last night." Akira began.

"So we just wanted to cheer you guys up." Madoka added.

"And we even brought snacks." Chao said holding out some pork buns.

Negi smiled with watery eyes, "Oh thank you girls, this means so much to me."

"Yeah we really need a little pick me up." Dustin added.

"Don't mention it," Haruna said leaning into Dustin, "After all what we wouldn't do for our two adorable little teachers." She pinched Dustin's face.

"Um here sensei, have some of this." Nodoka offered Negi a drink.

"Arigato Nodoka." Negi said as he took the drink while starting to relax.

"Now this is what I call service." Dustin said as Chao gave him a pork bun to eat.

"Come here Negi-kun I'll wash your hair for you." Makie offered.

"And I'll do your back." Kakizaki added.

"Then I'll do his side." Ako offered.

Dustin chuckled as some of the girls crowded Negi until he felt himself pulled close to Kazumi, Haruna, and Zazie, "While they got Negi-kun Dustin-kun." Kazumi began.

"We got you." Zazie said as the three began washing Dustin.

Back with Mana and Kaede, both girls were searching around the campus roof for the boys, "Negi! Dustin!" Mana called.

"You two around here?" Kaede called until they ran right into Eva and Chachamaru.

"Ah Nagase and Tatsumiya." Eva smirked as Chachamaru bowed her head.

"Evangeline, what did you do to Dustin and Negi?" Mana demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She shrugged her shoulders. Kaede not liking her smugness was prepared to fight until the loli vampire held up a hand, "Don't waste your breath, the full moon has already went and my powers have been extinguished along with my fangs so the boya's neck is safe for now. And without a partner he poses no threat at all, same for that foolish rookie warrior."

Kaede frowned, "I'm normally quite calm and collected Evangeline, but if you do anything to harm Negi or Dustin I will not be so tolerable."

"You hardly pose as a threat to me Nagase and the same said for you Tatsumiya, now if you'll excuse me. We have a job to do." Eva said as the two took their leave.

Kaede sighed, "I guess we really haven't heard the last of her."

"No doubt she'll continue to cause more grief for Negi and Dustin even without her powers." Mana added.

Suddenly their heard girlish cries, "What was that?" Kaede asked.

"Let's go." Mana said as they hurried.

Back in the bathhouse the girls were yelping as they felt something swim up right past their rears, and the girls confronted the boys thinking it was their doing, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun you should be ashamed." Makie playfully lectured them.

"I knew you were naughty but I didn't think this naughty." Yuna poked Dustin's head.

"You rascals." Sakurako added.

"What're talking about we didn't do anything!" Negi waved his arms around.

"You little liar!" Makie called reaching into the water, "Gotcha! Hmm?"

"What's wrong Makie?" Yuna asked.

"Whatever I got my hand on is long and furry." She pulled something out of the water but the steam from the bath made it a little difficult for anyone to see it fully but they suddenly cried in fright.

"IT'S A MOUSE!"

Suddenly the creature started darting around the girls undoing their bikinis and swimwear leaving them in the buff for Negi and Dustin to see, "Nosebleed!" Dustin quickly plugged his nose.

"What's going on in here?" Mana's voice came as the two tall girls entered and noticed the creature come right at them, "Kaede!"

"I'm on it!" Kaede grabbed a wash pan and whacked the incoming creature with it sending it flying away, "What was that?" she asked until she and Mana looked seeing Negi and Dustin in the bath with all the other girls who were stark naked.

"Uh this isn't what it looks like." Dustin answered.

* * *

><p>That night after the embarrassing moment in the bath Negi and Dustin were with Mana and Kaede in the ninja girl's room.<p>

"What a relief, you really had us worried." Kaede told the boys.

"We thought Evangeline got you two." Mana added.

"Spooked us as well, but luckily it was just the girls eh Negi?" Dustin nudged his friend.

"Yeah." Negi chuckled nervously until a voice popped up.

"You're looking a little down there Negster need some help?"

The four looked around, "Who said that?" Mana whipped out a hand gun.

"Down here!"

They looked down seeing a snow white ermine who spoke, "Brother Negi it's me."

"Did that ermine just talk?" Kaede gasped.

"It sure did." Mana nodded.

"Chamo!" Negi scooped the little critter up, "It's so good to see you. So you were the one causing havoc in the baths."

"Havoc is such a harsh word Aniki."

"Yo Chamo still got that old charm of yours I see." Dustin said.

"Dustin my good man, you're looking even bigger than usual." Chamo cheered.

"Hold on you two know him?" Kaede asked.

"You better believe it hot stuff," Chamo said whipping out a cigarette and smoked a bit before he turned to the window, "Ah what perfect timing," He ran to the window trying to pull it up but to no avail, "Uh little help?"

Curiously Kaede opened the window as they heard another voice cry, "OH NO!"

Something swooped into the room through the window and crashed into the wall sliding down before peeling off and landed on the floor, "I'm blind no!" it cried before it froze and spread its wings revealing to be a crow, "I can see! It's a miracle! Yet another perfect landing from the skies number one glider!" he struck a pose.

"Domino?" Dustin asked as the bird looked up at the boy.

"Dustin buddy!" he flew from the floor and perched on his shoulder, "Oh you have no idea how lonely Central Park is without you!"

"Well it's great to see you." Dustin chuckled patting the birds head.

"Dustin you know this talking bird?" Kaede asked.

"Know him Dustin and I are like brothers." Domino called.

"You two might want to explain." Mana spoke to the two animals.

"Well you see the thing is Anego, years ago in the mountain of Wales I Albert Chamomile fell victim to a terrible trap until this brave little boy rescued me and healed my leg. I felt gratified and swore my allegiance to Negi for he was a man among boys." The ermine explained a bit too dramatically.

"And you?" Mana turned to the crow.

"Well this was five years ago in Central Park of New York City America. I was happily flying about the skies one day until a huge breeze caught me in its current tossing me around through the sky until I crashed helplessly into a wall. I was founded by this young spirit warrior in training who tended to my poor broken wing until I was well again. We've been tight ever since."

"So how come you two can talk?" Kaede asked.

"The ermine is actually an ermine fairy form the ermine society in Wales. And the crow I can assume is a messenger bird in the order of Spirit Warriors." Mana explained.

"Precisely. I was supposed to deliver a message to Roswell Bowers and what luck I ran into his own son."

"And your name is literally Domino?" Mana asked.

"More like a given name courtesy of Dustin here, for during my recuperation he taught me the pure joy of Domino tilting." Domino answered.

"So what brings you two here to Japan?" Negi asked.

"Well we heard from Nekane about how you should be looking for partners, so we were sent here personally to help you." Chamo explained.

"Uh-huh, yeah Chamo somehow I don't buy it." Dustin eyed him until the ermine confessed.

"Alright I may have done a few things back home and I need a place to crash until the heat cools down."

"What did you do that was so bad?" Kaede asked until Domino answered.

"He stole countless ladies underwear."

"Domino!" Chamo cried.

"Chamo is this true?" Negi gasped.

"Ya gotta believe me Aniki it was to help my poor sister who wasn't feeling too good." The ermine explained dramatically.

"Chamo you don't have a sister." Dustin crossed his arms making Chamo nervous.

"Ok I admit it, but please I need a place to crash until I'm in the clear, please bro have some mercy!" Chamo sobbed.

"Well…" Negi turned to Kaede who smiled.

"I guess we could have another guest here."

"Oh thank you nee-san thank you!" Chamo cried joyfully.

"And you Domino?" Dustin asked.

"I actually also came here to help you find a partner and am not on the run from anybody." Domino explained.

"Well you think he can bunk in our room Mana?" Dustin asked the gunslinger who answered.

"I don't see why not, but he'll have to keep quiet around Zazie."

"And the same for you Chamo." Negi added.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and entering was Konoka draped in a towel from her bath, "Negi-kun I was wondering if…" she stopped seeing Chamo, "Kawaii! A snow white ermine!" she cuddled with Chamo as said ermine blushed ferociously on a perverted level.

'Oh this one's a keeper.' He thought.

"Negi-kun is this your pet?" Konoka asked.

"Actually yes is it alright for me to keep him?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll have to check in with grandfather," Konoka spotted the crow on Dustin's shoulder, "Dustin-kun you got a pet too, and it's a bird. What's his name?"

"Uh this is Domino."

"Hey everyone Negi-kun and Dustin-kun have pets!" Konoka called outside as the girls piled around petting and cuddling with Chamo and Domino.

Dustin and Negi chuckle nervously, "If Chamo gets into their drawers I'll be the one paying the price." Negi feared.

"Hey on the bright side maybe they'll help us with our partner issue." Dustin added.

* * *

><p>The very next morning Negi woke up and to his shock seeing Chamo looked totally ruffed up, "Chamo what happened to you?"<p>

"Word of advice, don't look in Kaede's drawers it's loaded with booby traps." Chamo panted before falling down on his back.

Negi chuckled, "That's a ninja for you."

"Come on Negi we gotta get ready." Kaede said as she was already getting ready prompting Negi to do so as well.

Soon Kaede, Mana, Negi, and Dustin were heading for the building with Chamo riding on Negi's shoulder and Domino perching on Dustin's. "I can't wait to see how well you teach the girls hear Aniki." Chamo said.

"Well as of now Chamo, Dustin and I have a problem child." Negi explained worriedly.

"Hey every class has one it can't be that bad." Domino replied.

"It's worse.' Dustin replied as a familiar voice addressed them.

"Well good morning Negi-sensei, Dustin sensei." The group turned seeing Eva with Chachamaru. Eva continued with a smirk, "You don't mind if I skip class again today do you? Classes have been a breeze for me since you two started."

"How dare you even suggest ditching class again you!" Dustin was ready to power up his spirit energy as Negi reached for his staff but Eva halted them.

"Don't even try it, your best chances is to remain civil with me on school grounds," she smirked wider, "And don't even think about going to Takamichi or the dean. If you do your other students may be at risk… If you know what I mean."

Dustin frowned, "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE!" Negi blocked him frantically, "Now-now let's not start a fight, Evangeline it's alright."

"Hmm, thought so." Eva smirked as she walked off with Chachamaru who bowed her head to them.

"Negi why did you let her walk all over you!" Dustin lectured his friend.

"Because I don't want to have to face her wrath so soon, and this early to boot."

"Bloody hell Negi the woman's torturing you!"

"But what can I do, she's a hundred year old vampire with more magic under her belt than me." Negi cried.

"Who's a vampire?" Chamo asked.

"That girl Evangeline is a vampire cursed to this school by my father and she's out to get me." Negi explained frightened.

"What the Evangeline A.K McDowell the Doll Master and Dark Evangel?" Chamo gasped.

"She's here?" Domino gasped.

"Unfortunately, and she's got Negi so shaken up he won't even try to fight back." Dustin sighed.

"Because she's too strong." Negi explained.

"Aniki with that kind of attitude, how can you hope to be a great mage? If she and that tall chick are partners, then all you need is one as well, then you have her outmatched." Chamo explained.

"I agree with Chamo Negi, and I think you should make it with me." Kaede added.

"Kaede." Negi gasped.

"After all you're not just my teacher, you are my roommate and close friend." Kaede smiled.

Domino turned to Dustin, "And what about you Dustin?'

"Well I." he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Mana.

"I would be glad to be your spirit partner Dustin."

"Perfect we got us some winners, though we're going to have to do this after class." Chamo explained.

"Hai." They agreed and went in.

When class ended Negi, Dustin, Mana, and Kaede were up on the roof as the ermine and crow were drawing up pentagrams on the ground, "Alright the seals are set." Chamo said.

Kaede brought Negi into the one seal as they sat in seiza, "Are you really sure you want this Kaede?" Negi asked.

"Well it's my first time with a kiss, and I want to help you Negi. You're just too precious to me." The ninja explained.

"Well alright then." Negi said as he closed his eyes and Kaede smiled leaning in closer until the two lip locked with the seal glowing brighter.

"Pactio!" Chamo called as a magical aura surrounded Kaede and suddenly a card appeared with a picture of Kaede on it.

When they parted Negi was blushing while Kaede spoke, "For a ten year old boy you were very satisfying."

"You mean it?" Negi asked and Kaede nodded.

"It was beautiful and Kaede I present to you this." Chamo held out the card to Kaede.

"What is this?" Kaede asked.

"A pactio card, the ministra of a Magister is given one when they form a contract. You keep the real one while we hold onto this duplicate as a way for Aniki to contact you if he's not close." The ermine explained.

Kaede turned back to Negi, "I am at your command Master Negi."

"Oh come on Kaede let's not be formal about that." Negi chuckled.

Dustin smiled as he turned to Mana as they stood in the seal drew up by Domino, "Alright then you two let's make some magic."

Dustin looked as Mana lowered herself to his height, "Let's work well together Dustin." Mana said as she leaned in planting her lips right on his own as the seal glowed brighter.

'So this is what a kiss feels like, this is amazing.' Dustin thought as he kept his lips locked with Mana's.

The dark skinned girl thought, 'For an eleven year old he's not bad, I haven't been kissed like this in years.

"Spirit transfer is complete, Mana is officially one of you Dustin." Domino announced.

When the glow died down Mana and Dustin broke their lip contact as the gunslinger noticed a ten pointed star symbol under her arm, "The mark of a Spirit Warrior's partner, you have engaged in my services Dustin."

"Glad to have ya aboard." Dustin admitted.

"So we got partners what do we do now?" Negi asked.

"I say we take out Chachamaru, without her Eva's line of defense is out making her vulnerable." Dustin planned.

"An excellent idea Dustin! So let's find her and make some noise!" Chamo planned.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Evangeline and Chachamaru were walking down a lane together as Eva spoke, "We'll have to plan a new strategy for when the next full moon comes. In the meantime stay at my side."<p>

"Yes Mistress."

"Hey, Eva!" Takahata called as he came over.

"Ugh. What is it this time, Takamichi? I've done my homework. What else could you possibly want?"

"Dean Konoe wants to have a little talk with you, and alone if you will." The older teacher explained.

"Ugh, alright I'm coming," she turned to Chachamaru, "Go on ahead. And stay out in the open to avoid ambush."

Chachamaru bowed her head as she watched her mistress leave with her former teacher, "Be careful Mistress."

Later that day Chachamaru walked out of the convenient store carrying a shopping bag. She was unaware of Negi, Dustin, and their partners tailing her.

"Perfect she's alone, now Aniki take her out with on shot!" Chamo encouraged him.

"But someone might see us." Negi worried.

"Agreed, this is still too out in the open to attack now." Dustin agreed with Negi.

Chachamaru was walking down a lane until she heard a little girl cry, "WAHHH! My balloon!" Chachamaru stopped and looked up seeing a balloon stuck in the tree. Suddenly her jetpacks popped out of her back making the little girl jump in surprise as the green haired girl flew off the ground up to the tree, retrieving the balloon and giving it to the girl.

"Wow arigato." The girl cheered and waved bye to Chachamaru.

The group had watched the whole scene and was stunned, "So Chachamaru really is an android." Dustin said.

"She is?" Negi asked shocked as Dustin sighed.

"Don't tell me you didn't figure that out."

"Well it didn't cross my mind. Kaede Mana, did you two know?" Negi asked.

"Everyone in class knows about Chachamaru." Kaede explained like it was obvious.

"But I didn't!" Negi cried.

"We don't know everything but Chachamaru was developed by our class geniuses Satomi and Chao, but me or Kaede never knew why she spent more time with Evangeline more than her own creators, until now obviously." Mana explained.

"But if she was created by Satomi and Chao, and is Evangeline's partner, does this mean Satomi and Chao know about magic?" Negi asked curiously.

"We'll worry about that later Negi, I'm more concerned about why Chachamaru did that deed for that girl. I mean just two days ago she socked me right in the gut." Dustin said.

"Come on or we'll lose her." Domino warned them as they continued trailing her.

They followed her but hid as they saw Chachamaru carry a short old lady up some stairs on a bridge over the river, "Oh thank you ever so much Chachamaru." The old lady thanked her as the girl bowed her head.

"That's Chachamaru for ya." A little boy said.

"Always helping people." Another boy added.

"I never would've imagined a robot could be so helpful." Negi gasped as his group continued observing her.

"Don't be fooled Aniki she's the enemy!" Chamo called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Guys look!" Dustin called.

They looked in the river seeing an adorable kitten meowing while riding in a box downstream. Chachamaru walked down into the river walking her way to pick up the box and saved the kitten while everyone applauded to her.

"I never knew she would go that far." Kaede said.

"Anyone who helps cats can't be all bad." Dustin said.

"Hey, don't try to talk nice about animals who see me as a snack." Domino lectured his master.

Soon the kitten was riding on Chachamaru's head purring while she walked with her groceries heading toward the courtyard of a cathedral. The group peeked around the corner watching her.

"What's she doing now?" Kaede asked.

"Only one way to find out." Mana replied as they got closer.

Suddenly around the courtyard more kittens came out into the open gathering around Chachamaru while she prepared dinner for them. She placed the cat food in a bowl and set it down and smiled as they ate. Even the birds flapped around her with some perching on her shoulder.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever seen." Negi shed tears of joy.

"Is this really the same Chachamaru?" Dustin asked.

"Wait a minute you two! She's not nice, she's wicked! She's the one targeting Negi, remember!" he calmed down, "This is your chance now! No one is around so let's take her out!"

"Agreed Negi, let's do what we came here for." Kaede said as Negi got his staff prepared while Mana pulled out two hand guns while Dustin powered up his spirit energy.

As the cats left Chachamaru sensed something and turned seeing her two professors and two of her classmates, "Oh Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei, Kaede-san, Mana-san. I had no idea you were following me, my mistake. What do you want?'

"Chachamaru could you please stop attacking me?" Negi asked hopefully.

"I apologize for my behavior Negi-sensei and for hitting you so hard Dustin-sensei. I have no grudge against either of you," she began, "But I'm afraid my mistress' commands are absolute."

"So there's no other choice then." Negi said.

"Then let's go." Dustin said as he, Mana, and Kaede got ready to attack.

"So you both have found partners, very reliable choices. Very well." Chachamaru got into a stance.

"Let's go!" Dustin called as the three took off while Negi was building up his magic for a big spell.

"I mean you no disrespect Chachamaru but I won't let you or Evangeline harm Negi." Kaede said.

"I understand." Chachamaru replied as the two fought like warriors.

"Kaede move!" Mana called.

Kaede jumped away as Chachamaru saw Dustin powering up his spirit energy aiming right at her with Mana powering up her hand guns with her newly acquired spirit energy, "Spirit gun!" Dustin called.

"Spirit gun double barrel!" Mana called as their blasts headed for Chachamaru. Said robot moved but ended up getting pieces of her arms torn off around her shoulders exposing some circuitry.

"If I hadn't dodged fast enough that would've been the end of me." Chachamaru feared.

"Negi you're turn!" Dustin called.

Negi nodded as he conjured up eleven light arrows aiming right at Chachamaru, "No time to evade. Mistress if I should fall, please feed my cats."

Negi started feeling hesitant suddenly called out, "Come back!"

The light arrows flew up and hurled back toward Negi and hit the floor beneath him. Negi screamed as he got caught in the explosion.

"Negi!" the group called.

"Aniki!" Chamo cried.

The group raced over to their comrade giving Chachamaru a chance to escape. When they reached Negi they helped him to his feet revealing he was covered in soot and scratches.

"Negi you alright?" Kaede asked.

"What were you thinking! You had her right in your sight. It was a perfect opportunity!" Chamo lectured him.

"Yeah Negi what gives?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin don't you understand Chachamaru isn't really an enemy." Negi explained.

"What?"

"She said so herself she's got nothing against us, she's only following orders from Evangeline because it's in her programming."

"Even so Negi she…" Dustin realized it but groaned from trying to think too hard about it, "Oh my head hurts just trying to think about this."

"Well this was a waste of time." Mana sighed.

"Nothing we can do now, let's go." Kaede said as she helped Negi along while Dustin sighed walking by Mana's side.

Chachamaru stood on top of a building roof watching them leave while thinking of Negi's move, "Sensei…"

* * *

><p>Later that day as the sun was ready to go down Negi was moping, "What can I do now, I'm not strong enough to face Evangeline, and I can't even face her own partner."<p>

"I still said ya should've attacked her when ya could." Chamo sighed but Kaede hushed him.

"This was a minor setback Negi, we just need to think of a different strategy." The ninja calmed her roommate.

"But even so, now that I attacked Chachamaru she tell Evangeline and then I'll be in for it. My whole life here has become chaos." He sighed.

Dustin and Domino watching Negi fall apart knew they had to help him. Dustin put an arm around his friend, "Look Negi we've know each other for a long time, and something I've learned by myself is that bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it right?"

"Right." Negi answered.

"WRONG!" Dustin announced and continued, "When the world turns it's back on you, you in return must turn your back on the world."

"I was never taught anything like that." Negi replied.

"Then you're gonna need a refresher course, now repeat after me," Dustin cleared his throat, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Negi asked as he, Chamo, and the two girls were confused.

Domino perched on a garbage can and explained, "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries."

"Do you feel a song coming on?" Kaede asked Mana.

"Yes I do." She replied stoically.

And sure enough they were right as Dustin and Domino sang to Negi about how the phrase meant no worries. The ywo girls and ermine watched as the two continued singing while Dustin danced and Domino flew around with Negi's interest growing. Negi became more enthusiastic and surprised Mana and Kaede by joining in on the singing. The group posed signalling to the girls Negi was much better now.

So they started walking off back to Mahora, "So you see Negi, live in the now with no worries, stuff's gonna happen but don't dwell on them too much."

"Right, Hakuna Matata." Negi chuckled.

Mana and Kaede followed them from behind, "Negi seems more relaxed now." Kaede noticed.

"Well guess it's all thanks to Hakuna Matata." Mana joked and they laughed.

As the sun was at twilight hour the four arrived back at the dorms where Asuna, Konoka, the Library trio, Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira were outside.

"Hey Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!" Makie waved.

"Ah evening Makie, girls." Negi smiled.

"Negi what happened to you?" Konoka noticed Negi's condition from his redirected spell.

"Me and Negi had a little wrestling match and he overdid it." Dustin chuckled with Negi joining him.

"What're you two looking so happy about?" Asuna asked not sure if them being this happy was too normal especially in Negi's case.

"What we're just happy Asuna." Negi explained.

Asuna and the others turned to the tall girls, "You wanna fill us in?" the red head asked.

The two looked at each other before answering them at the same time, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Yuna and Ako asked.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta." Kaede replied spelling it out.

"What's Hakuna Matata?" Yue asked sipping from her drink.

The two girls and Dustin smiled as they turned to Negi who explained to them with singing as if continuing where he and Dustin left off spreading the meaning of no worries with Dustin joining him

The kid duo began to dance off into the girl's dorms still repeating 'Hakuna the phrase. Makie and the other sports girls started moving to their singing rhythm and followed them inside while Mana, Kaede, and the other girls joined them.

**(And there's the chapter, Negi failed to subdue Chachamaru. But the upside is he and Dustin each have an animal familiar and a partner, and will come in handy for Evangeline's next move. See ya next time everybody.)**


	16. Training in the Woods

**(Hey guys been awhile since I updated what with how my Naruto fics have been coming. Well I got this new chapter in that I hope you're ready for.)**

_Last time Negi and Dustin acquired aid in the form of Chamo the ermine fairy and Domino the crow who helped the boys become partners with Mana and Kaede. When they attempted to defeat their foes by taking out Chachamaru out without Eva around they had her on the ropes, until Negi realizing Chachamaru was not a real enemy had retreated his attack leaving Chachamaru to escape._

* * *

><p>The very next morning outside one of Mahora's coffee shops Chachamaru was sitting at a table alone with a cup of coffee sitting, even though she is a robot and does not require that type of sustenance she still prefers to mimic normal human behavior to blend in. But the robot looked lost in her own thoughts wondering why Negi reversed the spell back at him when he had her right where he wanted.<p>

"Reasoning does not compute. Why would you injure yourself for me, sensei?" she suddenly heard footsteps approach and she turned seeing Evangeline and Satomi.

"So this is where you've been, I've been looking all over for you." Evangeline said.

"Mistress, Satomi?" the gynoid asked.

"It's time for your weekly inspection Chachamaru." Satomi reminded her.

"Oh of course."

As Satomi was checking Chachamaru Eva sat down to speak with her servant, "I had a nice chat with the headmaster yesterday, unfortunately he knows about the incident so we're going to have to lay low until the next full moon, but if the boys try anything of their own we'll deal with them."

"I understand." Chachamaru replied but Eva noticed she didn't have her servant's full attention.

"Chachamaru, did something happen yesterday? You've been acting very strange."

The robot was cautious that her mistress could sense this change in her but she shook it off, "No nothing at all."

"So whatcha guys talking about?" Satomi asked curiously not having been paying enough attention to hear what they were saying.

"That's none of your business Hakase just do your maintenance or whatever it is you do," Eva replied before taking a sip out of the coffee Chachamaru had but spat it up, "UGH tastes like oil!"

Satomi looked firmly at the wiring in her creation, "Chachamaru your wires are all jumbled, what've you been doing?"

Chachamaru hearing this knew it had to be from her fight with the others yesterday but answered, "I have no idea Satomi."

"Well let's take you to the lab and sort this out." Satomi suggested.

"Of course." Chachamaru agreed as she followed her creator while Eva watched her servant leave squinting at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the dorms, Negi, Dustin, Kaede, Mana, Chamo, and Domino were in Kaede's room discussing their failure to defeat Chachamaru, "So if we can't fight Chachamaru how can we defeat Evangeline?" Kaede said.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping Chachamaru doesn't go telling this to Evangeline otherwise she may do something in retaliation." Negi worried.

"What could she really do after all Eva said if we hope to be on good terms for now we need to remain civil on school grounds." Dustin reminded him.

"But we can't be too sure Evangeline will be true to her word." Mana injected.

"And if we talk to Takamichi or the Dean she might go after the other girls like she did to Makie and Nodoka," Negi added, "I still need to be stronger not in just magic, but in body and spirit as well."

"Aniki." Chamo sighed.

"Same here, guess even if I did pass my spirit warrior training there's still so much I need to learn." Dustin added.

"Dustin." Domino sighed.

As the two girls watched their roommates they looked at each other and nodded, "You know boys we have just the solution for you two." Kaede said.

"You do?" Negi asked.

"Yes, how you and Dustin like to join us for the weekend out in the woods outside campus for some special training?" Mana offered.

"Special training?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah after all you two want to get stronger maybe we can teach you a few things." Kaede said.

The boys looked at each other as Dustin spoke, "Well we could use a refresh in our abilities and all."

"And our weekend is free," Negi added, "Alright then we'll join you."

"Perfect, you won't need to bring anything; I'll have it all taken care of." Kaede instructed her teachers.

* * *

><p>Soon the four left the campus and headed for the woods hiking up a trail until they came to a waterfall, "So Kaede, this is where you go during the weekends?" Negi asked his student.<p>

"That's right, during the weekends I hike up here to do my ninja training." Kaede explained.

"And I normally come out here to practice for the biathlon or in case the Dean needs me to take care of something like intruders." Mana added.

"Well I'll say this, it's a good spot to train." Dustin admitted.

"Yeah and these trees are amazing, I should make a nest out here." Domino added while perching on a boulder.

"I just hope there are no wolves out here, I'd hate to become someone's dinner." Chamo feared.

Kaede looked at Negi, "Well come on Negi I'll show you a bit of my own training."

"And Dustin, you'll come with me, we'll meet up back here at sundown." Mana instructed them.

"Hai!" they agreed as they went in different directions.

Soon Kaede and Negi stood by a stream where char were swimming around, "Alright let's start by catching some fish, without using fishing gear." Kaede said.

"Without poles?" Negi asked.

"Come on," She took him close to the stream, "Char can sense danger so you'll have to walk lightly or they'll bolt."

"So what'll we use to catch them?" the prof asked.

"With this." Kaede held out a ninja kunai.

Negi gasped, "Is that a real ninja's kunai?"

"Sure is."

"And she's got a lot more of them in her drawers." Chamo shuddered recalling some of her booby traps.

Kaede shushed them as they remained still as three char leaped out of the water and she nailed them with three kunai, "See three in one go."

"That was amazing." Negi clapped his hands.

"Thanks, now it's your turn to try sensei." Kaede beckoned him.

"Alright." Negi took a position while holding a kunai Kaede gave him to use. He launched it but the char swam away before he could nail it, "I missed." He sighed.

"Don't worry sensei, these things take time," Kaede patted his shoulder. "What you need in your aim is more 'zing'!" she said as she launched more while twirling in the air nailing more char.

"I think that's out of my league." Negi said knowing he could never move that fast.

"She's incredibly talented." Chamo jaw dropped.

After they caught enough Kaede looked to the woods, "Now we'll need to harvest some mountain vegetables."

"Sounds easy enough." Negi admitted, but suddenly saw there were sixteen Kaede's harvesting in the woods.

"By dividing yourself into sixteen people, the job can get done sixteen times faster than normal." Kaede explained as her shadow clones were harvesting.

"How does she do that?" Negi was lost for words.

Soon they were cooking the char on sticks in front of an open fire, "There's truly a difference from watching others do this kind of work on nature channels, and actually doing it." Negi admitted.

"Yup, but you've been doing ok so far sensei." Kaede said as they ate.

"Mmm, this char is very good." Negi said taking a bite.

"I'm glad you agree, but we're not done with training yet." Kaede said as she got up.

"We aren't?" Negi asked raising a brow.

"Nope, evening training is finding ingredients for dinner," Kaede explained.

"Alright then." Negi agreed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another section of the forest Mana and Dustin were hiding behind a log as Mana aimed her rifle at a possum, "You need to time it right, and…" she pulled the trigger nailing the possum.<p>

"Ooh, perfect shot." Dustin said.

"Naturally, when attacking an enemy or taking out a target you need to time your attacks right, waiting too long and they'll get away, and making the slightest noise could put them on alert." Mana explained.

"I understand." Dustin nodded.

"Alright Dustin, give it a try." Mana encouraged him.

Dustin looked around until he spotted a raccoon, "Perfect," He pointed his index finger channeling a bit of energy into it knowing he didn't need a lot for a simple raccoon, "Focus, aim, and… shoot!" he shot a small spirit dart nailing the raccoon, "Booyah!"

"Not bad, for attacking a small raccoon, still that's why I'm here with you." Mana smiled.

"I appreciate you doing this for me Mana." Dustin replied.

"Hey we're partners now." She ruffled his hair.

"Hey watch the spikes." Dustin chuckled.

* * *

><p>Soon enough both parties returned to their camp with both Negi and Dustin looked worn out, "Hey Negi how's it going?" Dustin asked.<p>

"I had no idea ninja training would be this difficult," Negi panted, "We almost got eaten by a bear."

"Seriously?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah I saw my life flash before my eyes," Chamo began, "No joke it was like that time I fell in the toilet."

"So what about you?" Negi asked.

"Well I learned a lot about hunting and more importantly how to improve my aim and strategy when up against an opponent." Dustin admitted.

"I'm so exhausted and covered with sweat and muck." Negi panted.

"Likewise." Dustin added while fanning himself.

"This calls for a bath." Kaede replied.

"They have baths up here?" Negi asked as Dustin was confused as well.

"You'll see." Kaede smiled.

* * *

><p>When nighttime came the crescent moon shined in the star filled sky, Negi and Dustin were each sitting inside a steel barrel filled with water which was on top of two cinderblocks surrounding a campfire underneath it to heat the bath up.<p>

"An outdoor bath, I never knew." Negi said enjoying the feeling.

"This is incredible." Dustin sighed as he enjoyed the bath.

"Yup, a drum bath in the mountains. There's nothing better." Kaede explained.

"I got to hand it to ya Kaede this was a good idea." Mana admitted.

Negi relaxed, "And here I normally hate baths, but this is wonderful."

"Agreed." Dustin added.

Kaede smiled, "Good to hear, I'm glad to see you've lightened up," She said and the two looked confused. "You guys are our homeroom teachers, we got to make sure you stay happy here. The same way you do for all of us."

Dustin smiled at this while Negi thought, 'She's right I do so much as a teacher, and it's good to see my work is appreciated.'

"Well prof mind making some space, I could use a soak too." Kaede said as she stripped down.

Negi gawked as he looked around, "Um actually I was just getting out now!"

"Come on Negi don't be such a baby," Kaede said as she squeezed in. Negi turned to his own sight with a huge blush trying to stay still as he still tries to enjoy his bath while Kaede sat behind him relaxing at her own spot, "See this isn't so bad."

"Yeah not bad at all." Negi admitted still nervous about their position.

Dustin chuckled to himself at his position until he looked back and blushed seeing Mana strip down, "How about sharing a little of the wealth Dustin?"

"Uh sure." Dustin nodded.

As Mana stood in the buff she looked at him and smirked, "Well this is a surprised you haven't gotten one of your nosebleeds yet, even though you normally get them in these situations."

Dustin snapped out of it, "Hey I don't always get nosebleeds because of this, I only get them if these things totally surprise me is all." He turned back to hide his blush until he felt Mana get in behind him and drape her arms over him.

"I'm just teasing you Dustin, relax." She rested her head on top of his.

The four relaxed in their baths until Dustin spoke up, "You know you girls are a fine piece of work."

"Yeah, you two seem a lot older than you look." Negi added.

"Yeah I know it's the boobs." Kaede replied.

"Obviously." Mana agreed.

The two boys jumped as Negi spoke, "No-no I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yeah not my first choice in words, but not that you mention it…" Dustin said but remained silent.

"What I really meant was your actions a very mature, you're confident and strong, like nothing can slow you down." Negi replied.

"Yeah that's totally admirable."

Kaede could only chuckle, "You think we're mature, look at yourselves, only ten and eleven years old and you're both teaching middle school."

"Agreed how many boys your age can do something like that?" Mana asked.

"Well you got a point." Dustin nodded.

"Yes, and with so much that's been happening since this semester started I've been afraid I wouldn't survive." Negi added getting depressed.

"Hey come on Negi don't start getting depressed all over again," Kaede said as she wrapped one arm around his torso pulling him closer into her big chest, "Just calm down and relax."

Negi could suddenly feel Kaede's perfect sized breasts press into the back of his head making him blush, but taking Kaede's advice he tried relaxing until he was calm, "Remember Negi I'm your partner now, and I'll always be here for you." She pat his head as if he was a cat which was helping him relax.

Mana then pulled Dustin closer as his back could feel her breasts press against him, "And you also remember Dustin, even if you are the top spirit warrior in your class that doesn't mean you also have to do everything alone. As your partner I'll also be there for you. Both you and Negi have problems, but you don't have to face them alone, after all that's why we made pactios right?"

"Agreed." Dustin replied.

Kaede continued holding Negi close as she looked up, "You two rest easy, and if you two ever need someplace to go when your scared or sad come back out here, and Mana and I will have another bath ready for you."

Negi ignoring his own gentleman nature turned to look at Kaede, "You mean it?"

Kaede smiled while blushing and nodded in assurance to the young professor. Negi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her burying his head into her chest surprising her as he whispered, "Arigato."

Kaede smiled as she continued holding him close to her like a mother to a child. Dustin and Mana smiled as the older girl also held the boy she was with close, "I'm once again glad I have you in my life Dustin."

"Likewise Mana, likewise." Dustin said as he rested his head in her soft breasts.

From the tent Chamo and Domino watched, "Man I'm so freakin' jealous of Aniki." Chamo said.

"I'll say Dustin's gotta be really happy getting that kind of attention." Domino added seeing his master enjoy Mana's company more than usual.

Soon enough after their bath they dried off, and were already in the tent fast asleep with both girls each holding onto the boys like teddy bears, while Chamo and Domino slept off to the side curled up and nestled in.

Over the course of the weekend Negi and Dustin were once again training with Kaede and Mana in their fields improving on their own strengths and learning a few new things as well. After their practices they would go back to camp and just as Kaede promised a nice bath would be ready for them and the girls to keep them relaxed.

* * *

><p>When the weekend came to an end they returned to the campus grounds. Then the Monday after Negi and Dustin were in class while Eva was once again ditching as protest with Chachamaru absent as well, but the boys were not about to let Eva's skipping ruin their mood. As they happily taught class some of the girls gossiped quietly.<p>

"Hey Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are even more cheerful than ever." Makie noted.

"Yeah, I guess they finally got over those funks they were in." Ako added.

"Looks like our cheer up party worked like a charm." Sakurako said.

"Whatever the reason I am glad to see our two senseis spirits have been lifted." Ayaka said joyously.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Negi called.

Entering the room was Osedo one of Mahora Academy's deliverymen, "Ohayo Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei."

"Ah ohayo Osedo." Negi greeted him.

"What's the buzz man?" Dustin asked.

"Actually Dustin I got a delivery for you." Osedo answered.

"Delivery for me?" Dustin asked curiously while the other girls were curious as well.

"Yup, a pretty big package for ya," Osedo wheeled in a tall crate and sat it on the ground facing up, "Just need ya to sign here." He shows Dustin a form.

"Done." Dustin signed it, "Arigato Osedo."

"No problem." The deliveryman left.

"What is it?" Madoka asked.

"It's pretty big." Kazumi said.

Dustin spotted an envelope taped to the crate. He took it, opened it up and read the letter to himself, 'I heard you've been having trouble with a particular student in your class so I've decided to send this to you, he's been a lot of help to us back here, but now I feel he should be returned to you. May he serve you well. Signed Professor Arthur Kaufman,' He pondered, 'How did Professor Kaufman know about my troubles here, and what did he return to me?" he looked up at the crate and gasped, "NO WAY!"

This outburst surprised the girls and Negi as Dustin took the crowbar given to him and used it to pry the crate open all the way as he looked inside, "Ah-hah! There you are!" he reached in and pulled out a robot about as tall as most of the taller girls in class and had a round torso (Robot's appearance is like Serling from the Ninja Turtles series Fast Forward).

"Is that a robot?" Kazumi asked.

"Far out!" Chao and Satomi gasped.

"Handsome devil isn't he?" Dustin looked up at the machine, "Behold Zyphon my masterpiece of artificial intelligence."

"Wait you made that?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah back when I was at Harvard I had developed him in the science labs. After I graduated I left him on loan to the university, guess they decided to return him to his daddy," He chuckled, "Poor guy's probably been in hibernate mode for so long he feels like he's shut down permanently."

"He's in hibernate mode?" Kasuga asked.

"Yup, but not for long," Dustin approached his robot opening a hatch on the robot's left side, "Come on Zyphon, we're all waiting for you!" he flipped a switch as the robot started charging.

Suddenly the robot's closed eyes shot open revealing to be yellow with little blue dots. The robot gasped before speaking in an English accent with his mouth glowing with every word he said, "Oh my! I-I'm awake," he moved a bit before looking down at Dustin, "Oh, Master Dustin," He bowed, "I have arrived as per requested by Professor Kaufman and I'm ready to resume my role as your assistant."

"Good to hear Zyphon, I trust your fly in from Harvard wasn't too stressful." Dustin said.

"Well my arms do feel a little stiff." Zyphon admitted as he lifted his arms up.

"Well nothing a little oil won't fix, but before that allow me to introduce you to the girls of class 3A Mahora Junior High." Dustin introduced them.

"I am delighted to meet you all." Zyphon bowed his head.

"You actually built him?" Yuna asked Dustin.

"Oh yeah, during my early years at Harvard I was in the middle of the creation of a lifetime, by using bits and pieces of machinery that I pinched here and there I combined it all together and created life that would result in the creation of Zyphon!" Dustin introduced dramatically.

Zyphon pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye, "That's a beautiful story I never get tired of." Suddenly he found himself surrounded by Satomi and Chao.

"The design is amazing." Chao examined the torso.

"And the circuitry in astounding." Satomi added looking at Zyphon.

"Just be careful my circuitry's very delicate." Zyphon said.

Chao then took Dustin's hands, "Dustin you must bring him into Mahora's labs once in awhile I'd love to see how you were able to make such a marvelous piece of work."

"Uh sure Chao, but how about we get through class first?" Dustin asked while blushing at Chao's advancements towards him.

Chao giggled, "Right." She and Satomi took their seats as Negi and Dustin continued class while Zyphon stood off to the side seeing how well his master and his masters friend were handling class.

* * *

><p>Later at the dorms Kaede, Mana, Negi, Chamo, and Domino were around Dustin and Zyphon, "So this was the robot you were working on when you had your accident?" Mana asked.<p>

"That's right, the core I have for my heart was originally used for him until it was used on me." Dustin explained.

"Because of this Dustin and I are close almost like brothers." Zyphon added.

"Yeah swell listen does your bot come with combat mode?" Chamo asked.

"Well of course he does, what kind fool would I be if I didn't include a combat system's drive with him." Dustin asked.

"Yes Professor Kaufman did say you and Master Negi here were in a bit of a jam with a troubling student who isn't quite so normal." Zyphon spoke.

"Normal doesn't even describe her, she's bad to the bone." Domino said.

"Well you can count on me for support as that is not only my job but because you Dustin are like my father and my brother."

"Oh that's sweet Zyphon." Dustin said.

The two girls chuckled as Mana thought, 'I just hope he has the strength to combat someone like Chachamaru she was after all created by two of our class geniuses.'

**(And that's the chapter Negi and Dustin got a little pick me up training and Dustin was given another allie for protection but will it be enough against the vampire gynoid duo? Don't miss next time.)**


	17. Vampire's Memories

**(Welcome back to another chapter guys the Evangeline arc is coming to an end, but here's a little calm before the storm. Enjoy.)**

One morning at Mahora dorms Kaede woke up, "Mmm, morning." She yawned and looked around seeing no sign of her roommate, "Negi? Negi where are you?"

"Hey Kaede," Chamo popped up from under a blanket, "If you're looking for Aniki he already left with Dustin."

"This early, that's surprising." Kaede said as she got up and got ready.

When she exited her room she saw Mana and Zazie while Domino was perching on Mana's shoulder, "Dustin left early with Negi." Mana said.

"Early bird gets the worm." Zazie said.

"Well let's go." Kaede said as the three left the dorm.

Meanwhile Dustin and Negi were riding on top of Zyphon's shoulders while the robot wheeled along the path heading for the building, "Whoo-hoo!" Dustin cheered.

"Ah I missed moving about like this." Zyphon cheered as he continued wheeling along.

"Ohayo." Negi waved to some girls walking by.

"I'm the King of the World babe did ya know that?" Dustin asked a girl as they rode by who only nodded as if playing along. Some girls however were in the way and moved quickly avoiding Zyphon, "Excuse me, can you please move? Me and my friend Negi are coming through can't you see that?"

Negi looked around and tapped Dustin's shoulder, "Look there's Ayaka and Yuna."

Dustin turned, "Oh hey Yuna!" he lets out a wolf howl.

The two girls looked at them, "Ohayo Dustin-kun, Negi-kun!" Yuna waved.

"Why good morning Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei." Ayaka greeted.

"Ohayo girls, let's see to it that today is extravagant!" Negi cheered as Zyphon continued wheeling on.

"Ah look at our dear senseis as lively as ever just as they should be." Ayaka smiled.

"Yeah they've definitely had their spunk back since their incident." Yuna added.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi and Dustin were walking to class while Negi held a piece of paper in his hand, "So we're really gonna do it?" Dustin asked.<p>

"Yes, it's time I settled the score with Evangeline, after all if Chachamaru has told her what we did we'll be in for it anyway." Negi explained.

"Alright whatever happens we'll go down like real fighters," Dustin said holding out his hand, "Duo together."

Negi clamped his hand with his, "Duo Forever."

They entered the room, "Ohayo girls!"

"Oyaho sensei!" some of the girls greeted.

Negi and Dustin looked seeing no sign of Eva or Chachamaru, "Evangeline's still a no show huh?" Negi asked.

"What would you expect from her?" Dustin asked.

"Excuse me, but are you two talking about Evangeline?" Ako asked.

"Yes that's right Ako." Negi answered.

"Well I'm afraid she called in sick, says she has the flu so she's staying in bed." Ako explained.

'Oh like I'm supposed to believe a vampire can succumb to a simple cold like that?' Negi thought skeptically.

'The nerve of that Eva, and I invented the flu excuse.' Dustin thought.

Kaede, Mana, and Zazie arrived, "Did we miss anything?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing at all. We're sorry ladies Dustin and I have matters to take care of, but it shouldn't take too long." Negi explained and some of the girls whined at their teachers leaving.

Dustin looked at Zyphon, "Zyphon while we're gone, you're in charge of the class."

"Me really?" Zyphon asked.

"Think of it as an experience." Dustin said.

"Hold up, you're leaving a robot to teach class?" Asuna asked.

"You best watch your tone with me young lady." Zyphon warned her.

"Good luck Zyphon." Dustin said as the two boys headed off.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi and Dustin were off in the academy woods searching for Eva's residence, "Hmm… Academy District… Sakura Gaoka, 4th District 29… Ah! Wow! Is… this where she lives?"<p>

The boys stood outside a very big fancy looking log cabin, "Wow so much for my belief she hangs out in graveyards or old churches." Dustin joked.

The two walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, "Hello, anybody home?" Negi called, "Evangeline?"

Dustin frowned as he pounded on the door, "Open up Eva we know you're faking it!" he noticed that the door was unlocked. So they creaked the door open and tiptoed inside before shutting the door behind them.

They looked around the living room that was lovingly decorated like a fairytale scene, complete with dozens and dozens of dolls and stuffed animals lined up on several shelves and on the floor like a pigsty, but most of these dolls and animals had a Gothic touch to them or bandages wrapped around the heads.

"Is this really the home of a vampire?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah no coffins, what a shock." Negi joked.

"Speaking of shocks." A female voice spoke.

The two boys jumped and saw Chachamaru in a maid outfit holding a tray of tea and medicine, "What a surprise to see you here Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei. Do you have an appointment with my mistress?"

"Chachamaru, nice outfit." Dustin complimented her.

"Arigato." She replied.

"Um Chachamaru about what happened the other day, I'm sorry we…" Negi began.

"I understand, me too." She answered.

"So where's your boss?" Dustin asked.

"My mistress is sick if you got the message."

"Come on a vampire getting sick, it's unheard of." Negi said in disbelief.

"Yeah and we're suppose to believe that involving her?" Dustin asked.

"Who's there?" a muffled, wheezing and angry voice came from upstairs. The three of them looked up to see Evangeline standing at the top of the stairs leading to the upper floor, with her nose bright red, her eyes half closed, and wearing pink frilly pajamas. She had several catalyst bottles clutched in her hands, "Ah, it's you," she wheezed, forcing an evil smirk up. "Very bold move showing up here by yourselves boys. While my powers aren't at their peak I still have the energy to strangle your little necks."

Dustin growled as Chachamaru spoke, "Mistress you really shouldn't be out of bed." Chachamaru feared.

"Evangeline!" Negi called holding out the letter of challenge, "Me and Dustin challenge you to a rematch, to teach you a lesson about skipping school, how do you expect to graduate like this?"

"Graduation is of little importance to me," Eva answered and smirked, "But if you two are so eager to lose your heads and your blood I'll be happy to oblige."

"Let's end this once and for all," Dustin said powering up his spirit energy while Negi powered up his magic. When it looked like a battle was about to break out Eva lost her footing going down the stairs and fell flat on her face at the bottom, "That was anti-climatic." Dustin said.

"Evangeline!" Negi gasped helping her up seeing she looked out cold, when he felt her forehead he gasped, "My goodness she's burning up!"

"Seriously?" Dustin placed his hand on her forehead, "Wow she's hotter than Brooklyn during a heat wave."

"Yes please help me get her to bed." Chachamaru said helping Eva up.

"Alright, Negi we'll take the South end." Dustin said as they took her by the legs.

* * *

><p>They brought Eva up to the second floor where they laid her in bed as the clock chimed 9, 'We better get back to class soon.' Dustin thought.<p>

Negi looked at Eva who was wheezing in her sleep, "She's not looking so hot." Negi said.

"Chachamaru what gives what happened to tough sneaky Evangeline that we fought nights ago?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid since the full moon has passed her powers have been extinguished making her nothing more than a normal ten year old girl, therefore you can see how she's able to succumb to simple illness' like this." The gynoid explained.

"I had no idea." Negi said actually feeling sympathy for her as Chachamaru spoke.

"Senseis?"

"Yes?" Negi asked.

"I need to go to the University Hospital to meet a trusted pharmacist who can slip me the antibiotics needed to help mistress. Will you two look after her until I return?"

"Eh!" Negi gawked.

"Us?" Dustin asked in shock.

"I need someone dependable and I feel you two fit the bill."

"Well I suppose but be quick Dustin and I still have class to teach." Negi said.

"I understand." She left.

Dustin smirked, "Alright Negi let's eliminate Eva now."

"Dustin!"

"I'm just kidding… mostly," He muttered. They hear Eva cough again as they look at her, "Great what do we do now?"

"It's too bad the only healing spells I know are flesh wounds and not curing colds." Negi said.

"Thirsty…" Eva mumbled in her sleep.

"Thirsty? I know, Dustin go get some water."

"Alright." Dustin left and came back with some water.

"Here you go." Negi offered it to her but she moaned in her sleep, "No huh? Tea? Cola? I know…" he nipped some blood form his finger ignoring the pain and put it to her mouth, "Here's a little blood."

"What, oh that's real good Negi why don't you let her suck you dry while you're at it?" Dustin asked in sarcasm.

"Look." Negi said as Eva licked the blood and calmed down a bit.

"Well that's a relief." Dustin said.

Eva suddenly turned the covers over lying on top, "Uhh… hot."

"The sunlight." Negi said as he covered the blinds.

"Cold…" she shivered.

Dustin frowned, "She's so needy when she's sick."

"Dustin Eva's clothes are soaked in sweat; we'll need to do something." Negi said.

"So let's change her." Dustin suggested.

"What, Dustin how can you say that?"

"Either that or we let her freeze to death and have Chachamaru go postal on us for going back on our word." Dustin reminded him.

"Ok come on," Negi said as they slowly undressed Eva while avoiding eye contact with her body and dressed her up in a longer clean pair of pajamas, "Well she's no thrashing anymore."

"What's our lives come to Negi, look at us taking care of some half blood vampire out for your blood." Dustin sighed.

"It's very insane I know, ever since we were told about her all I kept thinking about is how she knew my father."

"Well let's recap; fifteen years ago your old man cursed her to these school grounds. And this was years before you said you met him." Dustin explained.

"I know she has the answers to my father, like where he could be." Negi said, "I know maybe she has some documents or history chronicling her life before she was cursed here."

Dustin smirked, "Well then let's be like kids and go diary snooping."

The two tiptoed away eager to find some book or scroll that may have a hint on Negi's father until, "STOP!"

The boys jumped at that shout as they spun seeing Eva, "We weren't doing anything!" Dustin cried until the two saw she wasn't awake.

"Stop Thousand Master please!" Eva mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh she's just dreaming." Dustin sighed in relief.

"And about my father," Negi added, "Dustin I think we may find the answers I'm looking for."

"How?" Dustin asked. Negi concentrated as his staff floated over Evangeline, "Negi what're you doing?"

"I'm aware invasion on dreams is invasion of privacy, but if she's dreaming about my father The Thousand Master we might know just what kind of wizard he was up close and in person." Negi muttered an incantation as they were consumed by light. Soon the two boys saw themselves by a shore where a lake was.

* * *

><p>"This must be Eva's memories." Negi gasped.<p>

"Negi look!" Dustin motioned ahead.

He looked and saw a duel going on between an older woman in a dark cape holding a small puppet up, and the three facing her Dustin saw were his parents, "Dustin that's your parents."

"Yeah back when mom was alive." Dustin added.

Negi's gaze focused upon the third person who was a man wearing a hood and holding the same staff as Negi's who was facing down the woman who looked like Evangeline as an adult.

"Is that Evangeline?" Negi gasped seeing she was an adult, a hot, gorgeous voluptuous adult.

"Wow she looked hot." Dustin admitted.

They heard the woman speak in Eva's voice that sounded older, "Thousand Master, I've finally caught up to you. The man who commands a thousand spells, today is the day I will kill you and claim your flesh and blood! And your Spirit Warrior comrades will be an excellent bonus!" She exclaimed as she held her puppet up which appeared to be identical to Chachamaru but smaller and wielded two machetes.

Then the Thousand Master spoke while his face was covered by the darkness around his hood, "Dark Evangel… Doll Master… Maga Nosferatu… The Undying Wizard, Evangeline… your trickery shall not prevail this time."

Negi gasped, "It is, it's my father! The Thousand Master! He's so cool! He's just as I imagined he'd be! Oh the joy to be the son of such a wonderful mage. He's really…" his mouth was clamped shut by Dustin.

"Don't go fanboy on my now Negi and let's just watch this." Dustin said as Negi giggled sheepishly as they watched.

"The truth is Eva I never ran from you; I was giving you the chance to come to your senses. Sadly you have not." Thousand Master continued.

"And you'd think someone of your age would actually listen." Roswell Bowers said.

"What do you expect from a vampire skank?" Bianca asked her husband.

"Skank?" Eva frowned, "I'll see to it you become my first victim Bianca." She charged for them while Roswell and Bianca got ready.

"Go mom and dad." Dustin smirked.

"Oh no father what're you going to do?" Negi panicked until Dustin shushed him.

"Let's just wait and see Negi."

The Thousand Master stepped aside from his standing spot where Evangeline landed on the ground which was a pit trap. She fell in and crashed in the sand. Negi was surprised, "Huh?"

"That's it?" Dustin asked.

They watched as Eva and her puppet struggled as the Thousand Master laughed joyfully while dumping stuff in the pit, "Anybody hungry?"

"Yuck onions, garlic, and leeks!" Eva cried.

"Sorry I thought vampires love vegetables." The mage chuckled.

Roswell scowled, "Nagi for crying out loud stop showboating."

As Eva continued to squirm her puppet spoke, "Mistress please calm down or else…" The adult Eva transformed into her ten year old self, "You'll break your illusion spell."

Nagi chuckled, "What would the townsfolk say if they knew the infamous monster that tormented them was just a wee little girl?"

"They'd probably punish her with a barrage of spankings." Bianca humored him.

Negi sweat dropped, "He seems a little different from what I expected."

"Some things just aren't what they appear to be." Dustin said.

Eva called, "What kind of a wizard are you Thousand Master? Using cheap tricks, why not use magic like a real mage?"

"Well it's hard to bill me as the man of a thousand spells," Nagi removed his hood revealing he looked like an older Negi but less serious, "Truth be told though, I only know 5 or 6 spells altogether. I mean I did drop out of the magic academy of course."

"He what?" Negi cried.

"Well that's a shock." Dustin said lost for words.

"Look Thousand Master maybe we can make some sort of deal." Eva tried to reason.

"Sorry but I don't make deals with kids." Nagi answered.

"Kid? This is only my outer look, I'm actually older than all three of you." Eva reasoned.

"You've got to share with me your secret." Bianca chuckled much to Eva's annoyance.

"And in that case you're just an old hag." Nagi added.

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!" Eva shouted.

"Please mistress you'll only sink faster." Her puppet warned her.

"Eva, please. Isn't it time you stop chasing me around and give up this vampire gig of yours a rest?

"Yeah if you are really that much older why don't you act your age and grow up?" Roswell asked.

"Never!" Eva huffed.

"She's like me when I had a stubborn streak." Bianca chuckled.

"Well then it's on to Plan B," Nagi said whipping out a spell book, "Performing a transforming spell should restrain you from your evil doings. Now let's see…" an aura emitted around him.

"Ah! Your aura! What're you planning to do?" Eva feared.

"Nagi what are you up to?" Roswell asked.

"Well guys old man Konoe did say he wanted a security guard and I think she fits the bill." Nagi answered.

"Are you serious?" Roswell asked.

"Oh ya never know with Nagi." Bianca replied.

Nagi started an incantation as magic started surround Eva, "No wait! Stop! Don't, Thousand Master! I beg you! No!

"So this is what happened?" Negi asked.

"Well how about that." Dustin crossed his arms.

"I can't believe I loved you!" Eva cried.

"Infernus Scholasticus!" Nagi called as his magic electrified Eva as she screamed.

* * *

><p>The light brightened as Evangeline suddenly shot up from her slumber out of her bad dream, "Ugh I hate that dream." She scoffed and sighed until she saw the boys asleep at the head of her bed, "Oh that's right they came here for a battle. I did say I'd kill them. But… were they really looking after me? No one besides Chachamaru's ever done this for me.' she thought with a faint blush on her face.<p>

Suddenly the boys woke up and saw Eva sitting up, "Oh Evangeline." Negi gasped.

"You ok?" Dustin asked.

She turned her head, "I'm fine, look how about I rest up and you two leave? We'll pretend this day never happened."

"Agreed." Dustin said.

"We understand, we'll save this challenge for some other time. In the meantime rest and get well soon." Negi bowed his head as the boys left.

'All of that was real.' Dustin whispered to Negi.

'Yes that was really my father.' Negi whispered back.

Eva glanced seeing the wand in Negi's possession, "Hold it!" the halted, "Boy why were holding that wand while you were sleeping?"

Negi turned looking sheepish, "Uh I always hold it while sleeping, keeps bad spirits out of my thoughts."

Eva gasped, 'You two didn't…" the two quivered as a dark aura surrounded Eva, "You were watching my dream? Weren't you?

"You were dreaming?" Dustin asked playing dumb.

Outside Chachamaru was coming back holding a plastic bag full of medicine as she heard commotion from inside, "YOU WERE, WHAT DID YOU TWO SEE?" she demanded.

"Nothing important!" Negi cried.

"Total bore show!" Dustin added.

"SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU TWO!"

"Oh good my mistress is sounding much better." Chachamaru said.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi and Dustin were walking back to class with a few tears in their suits and their hairs were all messed up form the thrashing Eva gave them, "Well that coulda gone better." Dustin said.<p>

"Yes, but at least I got to see my father up close, even if he wasn't what the rumors said about him, I'm still satisfied." Negi said as they opened the door to class and to Dustin's horror saw Zyphon was wearing women's jewelry around his neck, a blonde wig, and was also wearing the Mahora cheerleading outfit surprisingly in his size and carried two pom poms.

Zyphon looked sheepishly at his master before Dustin put a hand on his face and cried, "OH MY GOD!"

"What happened while we were away?" Negi asked in shock.

"These girls ganged up on me and made me wear this outfit." Zyphon explained.

Dustin turned to the cheerleader trio, "I can't believe you did this to my robot."

"What I think he looks cute." Sakurako said.

"And he really pulls it off." Kakizaki added with a thumb's up.

Dustin sighed as Zyphon lowered himself down to his masters' level, "You should do him a favor and give him his dignity back, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." He took the wig off his robot.

"Dustin you were not kidding these girls are lively ones." Zyphon said.

"Tried to warn ya." Dustin replied.

"Negi-sensei Dustin-sensei what happened to you two?" Ayaka gasped at the state of their clothing.

"We got attacked by a pack of stray dogs, their food landed on us and they cleaned us by eating it off." Dustin explained.

Mana and Kaede looked to each other knowing they must've had a quarrel with Evangeline, "Well then now that we're back let's pick up where we left off." Negi said using what remaining time of class they had left.

When the day was over Negi, Dustin, Zyphon were walking with Kaede and Mana through the halls, "You saw your father in Eva's dream?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, though he wasn't what I expected it still felt good seeing him." Negi admitted.

"Though Eva didn't take it kindly at what he did." Dustin added.

"You can be sure she'll come at you harder next time." Mana warned them.

"Like this wasn't already harder." Dustin groaned until Kasuga caught up.

"Hey guys, so Eva did that to you?"

"Yeah even sick she still hits hard." Dustin groaned.

"Hold on Kasuga how do you know about Evangeline?" Negi asked.

"Come on Negi I'm also a Mage-in training ever since I came here I've heard about Eva and what she is. That's why I spent all full moon nights indoors at the dorms." She replied, "And I recalled when you four came back that one day, you tried to fight her assistant Chachamaru weren't you?"

"Guilty." Negi admitted.

"We even went so far into using partners." Dustin added.

Kasuga's interest perked up, "partners, you mean you two… And you?" she looked at her fellow students.

"That's right." Mana nodded.

"And if you're partners that means you've… Oh man I missed my own chance."

"Chance?" Kaede asked.

"I would've wanted to join you guys after all I know the existence of magic and all."

"True, except you weren't around when it all happened and we didn't have time to contact you." Dustin explained.

"Well next time don't count me out." Kasuga waved her finger.

"Alright next time we'll include you." Dustin said as the track and field girl hugged him from behind.

"Arigato."

* * *

><p>The very next day at Mahora the girls waited for their teachers to arrive, and soon enough they walked in, "All rise!" Nodoka called. As they did so and bowed.<p>

"Ohayo senseis!"

"Ohayo girls, please be seated." Negi instructed and they did so. He thought to himself, 'I still can't get over the fact of what I saw about my father, was that really who he was or how Evangeline remembers him. I wish I could ask her, but that doesn't seem to be possible. He looked in the back and jumped in surprise seeing both Evangeline and Chachamaru in their respective seats.

"WHA Evangeline?" Negi gasped making Dustin do the same noticing her while the class stared at them with sweat drops.

"Now why have you come here?" Dustin asked edgy.

"Senseis is something wrong?" Ayaka asked concerned.

"Yeah is it a problem for Evangeline to be here?" Kazumi asked.

Eva answered, "Right why wouldn't I? And if you must know I felt obligated to come here, after you two looked after me and all." She looked with a faint blush of guilt for coming.

"Really?" Negi's eyes lit up, "Well thank you, and I'm glad you could come."

Dustin looked skeptically but spoke, "Well we're glad you could join us after all," He thought, 'Well I guess even she had honor.'

"Did something happen?" Sakurako asked the girls about their conversation.

"They took care of her?" Ayaka asked a little jealous.

"So does that mean you're flu's better Eva?" Ako asked.

"Yes… it's fine." She admitted annoyingly from getting unwanted attention.

"Isn't that nice of them taking care of one of their students?" Sakurako asked sweetly.

"They truly are wonders." Ayaka added.

"If I get sick I hope Negi-kun comes to look after me." Makie put in.

"We're sure lucky to have them right girls?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah!" half the girls cheered.

'What're they getting so excited for?' Asuna thought not seeing the big deal.

'Bakas.' Chisame thought.

"Alright then girls let's get started." Negi said feeling extra joyous for Eva repaying him by coming to class.

* * *

><p>When class ended the girls were clearing out as Dustin looked to Negi, "I'm gonna grab a drink and meet you back at the dorms."<p>

"Alright we'll be waiting." Negi said leaving with Kaede.

Dustin walked down the hall looking, "There must be a good vending machine here." He said as he approached a corner until an arm reached out and hand clamped his mouth shut pulling him around the corner and pushed him into a wall. He mumbled in protest until he saw it was Chao, "Chao?" he asked with a muffled voice.

Chao put her index finger from her free hand to her lips quietly shushing him and whispered, "Follow me."

Dustin confused as ever reluctantly followed Chao. Soon Chao had brought him to one of Mahora's labs while Dustin looked shocked, "What, Evangeline's gonna restore her powers using the Mahora black out done every two years?"

"That's right," Chao replied as she looked through something.

"But hold on Chao how do you know about magic?"

"I've always known about magic, about Evangeline, even about Negi and you Dustin-kun."

"You mean you know I'm…"

"Yes, you're a spirit warrior while Negi's a mage in-training. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"But why're you telling me this, you and Satomi built Chachamaru, Eva's servant." Dustin reminded her.

"I know, and I apologize for what Eva's been using her on you two. And that's why I'm going to help you stop them." Chao explained.

"How?"

"Well this for starters," Chao held up a microchip, "Insert this into Zyphon's system and he'll have downloaded into his system multiple combat styles allowing him to keep up with Chachamaru."

"You seriously want my creation to defeat yours and Satomi's creation?" Dustin asked skeptically.

"Well it'll give our creations a chance to prove how they match against each other." Chao noted another way of looking at it.

"Good point, but that takes care of Chachamaru, how can I help Negi defeat Evangeline, my spirit energy still isn't up to snuff with hers."

"I know, that's why the past few days I've been working on these." Eva held up a pair of blue wrist cuffs with a power gauge in them going from 1-5.

"What are they?" Dustin asked.

"Spirit energy amplifying cuffs, wear these and your spirit energy will be increased by the number the gauge goes up to, saving you the trouble of having to recharge your energy." Chao explained.

"Awesome. I'm gonna clean Eva's clock." Dustin smirked until Chao continued.

"But I must warn you, you don't wanna go past three on the gauge."

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"Given the current level of your spirit energy, your body won't be able to stand the pressure of too much spirit energy being added to you. You could very well die if you go past the limit. And personally I wouldn't want that."

"Alright then, no over three," Dustin nodded, "Though can I ask you something? Why go through all this to help me and Negi?"

Chao smiled, "Well I've grown fond of having you two as teachers and the idea of anything happening to you would make not only me sad but the other girls as well. And on a personal note, I think I really like you." She smiled.

"Seriously?" Dustin gasped and the Chinese genius nodded, "Thanks, hey listen maybe you can give me some extra support, you know become one of my…" she put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Let's save that for another time, personally I know you two can defeat Evangeline without me joining you in the fight."

"Well I don't know what to say, so thanks." Dustin said as he hugged the girl with his head pressing into her chest.

Chao smiled lowering herself to his level and hugging him back with her head resting on his shoulder, "Just promise you'll be careful alright?" she asked raising her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I will," He promised her and was unprepared for what happened next as she cupped his chin and placed a peck on his lips leaving him lost for words, "Wow, that was… very exceptional."

Chao giggled, "If you win I'll give you an ever bigger one."

Dustin's eyes widened and smirked, "I'll catch you later." He said taking the cuffs and microchip before leaving the lab thinking, 'Negi and the others have to hear this, this may be our last chance to defeat Evangeline.'

**(And that's the chapter the boys got a sneak peak at their parents through Eva's dream and Negi got to see what his father was really like in terms of sorcery. Now they have one last chance to even the score with Evangeline before she uses Negi's blood to break free from Mahora for good. Catch you all next time.)**


	18. The Vampire Showdown

**(And here we are with the conclusion of the Eva arc, Negi and Dustin have one final chance to defeat Evangeline. So they best make it count.)**

After finding out what Eva was planning Dustin had went back to the dorms to tell his comrades who were taking it as best they could.

"Evangeline's using the school blackout to restore her powers?" Mana asked.

"That's what Chao told me." Dustin answered.

"How is this possible?" Kaede asked.

"I may not know my father's spell, but I'm willing to bet the curse he placed on Evangeline projects a barrier that surrounds the campus, which explains how she can't escape. If she's using the blackout to her advantage, then the barrier must run on an electric current around the campus just as the electricity that powers the campus lights and all." Negi theorizes.

"But what is this so called Mahora blackout?" Domino asked confused.

"It happens twice a year," Kasuga began, "It goes from 8 P.M till midnight where the campus shuts down its power for maintenance purposes."

"And that means she'll be powerful again for at least five hours." Chamo said.

"And she'll try and come after Negi and possibly me." Dustin added.

"Oh what can we do?" Zyphon sighed.

"The only thing we can do Zyphon, we're gonna stand and fight. And you're going to help me."

"I am?" Zyphon asked.

"That's right, with a little help from this." Dustin held up the microchip from Chao.

"What is that?" Zyphon asked.

"Just a little upgrade that's going to match you against Chachamaru," Dustin said opening up Zyphon's system and imputed the chip, "Begin downloading."

"Downloading commence." Zyphon answered while starting the process.

"Zyphon alone will not be enough to stop Evangeline and Chachamaru Dustin-kun, that's why it's time I helped you." Kasuga said.

"You sure about this Kasuga?" Dustin asked.

"I am, besides I'd like to see what kind of power I get. So whaddaya say Dustin-kun?" Kasuga smiled.

"Well I don't have any problems, Mana you ok with another assistant?" Dustin asked.

Mana answered with a smile, "It's not my choice for you to choose partners Dustin."

"Well then Kasuga let's make a partnership." Dustin answered.

"Alright!" Kasuga cheered.

"Domino, if you will."

"Way ahead of ya!" Domino drew up a pentagram on the floor.

Dustin stood in the circle as Kasuga squatted down and put her hands on his shoulders, "Alright Dustin-kun ya ready?"

"I am."

"Then here we go." The nun girl pulled Dustin into a kiss which Dustin returned. The seal glowed as spirit energy was being transferred into Kasuga.

"And the contract is complete, thank you thank you very much." Domino said in an Elvis voice.

The two parted lips and Dustin spoke, "Well Kasuga, welcome to the club."

"Good to be a part of it." She smiled.

"Two partners Dustin, you should be grateful." Kaede said.

"Believe me I am." Dustin answered as Mana leaned into him.

"So Dustin out of curiosity which kiss did you enjoy best?" she smirked making Dustin shake.

"What, Mana what're you asking me this for?"

"You know I'm curious too," Kasuga added, "Who was the better kisser, me or Mana?" the two surrounded him.

"Girls please I'd rather we not discuss this of all times!" Dustin pleaded while Negi, Kaede, Chamo, Domino, and Zyphon watched feeling amused.

* * *

><p>Back at the school building on the roof Eva was with Chachamaru, "Yes tonight my powers will be restored and I shall finally be free of this blasted curse once I drain the boya dry." She laughed excitedly until she noticed her assistant looking a little bit in thought, "Chachamaru, is everything alright you've been spacey for days now."<p>

"Well there is something you should know mistress." The robot began unsure.

"Yes?"

"Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei have made probationary contracts with Kaede and Mana."

Eva's eyes lit up in caution, "What? You knew this, why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I have no idea, but I have told you now at least." She answered.

"True better late than never, and even if those two are their partners it won't make a difference. We got five hours to start, I'm going Chachamaru." Eva walks.

"Oh mistress!" Chachamaru warned her as Eva tried leaping only to trip on a rail falling forward. Chachamaru rushed to Evangeline's aid as the vampire whined.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Mistress your nose is bleeding."

"Gah I can't stand this mortal weakness about not being able to fly!" Eva cried, "But all that will end tonight and Negi Springfield's blood will be mine! The Dark Evangel shall rise again!"

That night Chachamaru was at the campus computer hacking into the security system, "Force field down, mistress have your powers returned?"

Eva who was on the roof top had transformed into her adult form wearing the same outfit she wore when she fought Nagi, "Oh they've returned alright, and the Gospel of Darkness is back!"

Meanwhile when all of Mahora went dark Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira were in the bathhouse washing up and cried when the lights inside went out, "The lights went out already?" Yuna cried.

"And right in the middle of our bath?" Ako added.

"Makie you're the one who told us to bathe this late!" Yuna called but Makie had her back turned not even moving.

"Makie?" Akira asked.

In Makie's mind Eva's voice whispered, _"Go my servant."_

"Makie, are you alright?" Akira asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder as the gymnastics girl turned around grinning with fangs.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere outside the school building, Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, Chamo, Domino, and the girls stood. "Alright girls, you check the east perimeter while the rest of us check west, if anything happens we'll alert each other, if nothing within an hour we meet back up here." Negi planned.<p>

"Agreed." They all agreed.

"Let's move." Dustin said as they split up.

While Negi and Dustin were searching around with their animal familiars on their shoulders Zyphon was lighting the way projecting light from his eyes like two flashlights, "Whoo this place is like a ghost town this late, especially with no power." Dustin said.

"Just keep on alert Dustin, Evangeline could appear anytime and anywhere." Negi replied.

"Like how about over there?" Zyphon asked motioning up ahead.

The boys looked up ahead as Zyphon shined his light on someone standing, "Evangeline?" Negi asked until the girl came into the light revealing to be Makie still in the buff, "Makie?"

"Why the hell is she naked?" Dustin asked plugging his nose in case of a nosebleed.

"Negi Springfield Dustin Bowers, Evangeline challenges you to battle," Makie said in monotone, "In ten minutes come to the main bathhouse. We'll see you there!" she back flips off a railing and uses her ribbon to swing around from lamppost to lamppost leaving.

"Makie's become a pseudo vampire, but how?" Negi asked.

"Negi remember Evangeline bit her nights ago during the full moon," Dustin began, "But when the full moon passed she must've lost hold of Makie. But now that her powers are restored she's got Makie under her control."

"We got to go to Evangeline now, Dustin our cards." Negi said as he pulled out his copy of Kaede's pactio card while Dustin pulled out his copies of Mana's and Kasuga's card and they held them to their foreheads, 'Kaede.'

'Mana, Kasuga, do you copy?'

The girls were at that moment patrolling around the forest area until they stopped hearing their teachers call out to them.

'Dustin-kun.' Kasuga thought.

'We hear ya what's up?' Mana thought.

'_Evangeline's at the main bathhouse and she's got Makie under her control.'_ Negi thought.

'The coward.' Kaede thought with a frown.

'_Meet us as the bathhouse as fast as you can.'_ Dustin thought.

'Dustin don't be stupid it's obviously a trap.' Mana thought.

'We know that Mana, but if she's got Makie she could very well get the other girls, we'll go on ahead just meet us there, over an out.' Dustin's voice ended along with Negi ending his link.

"We gotta hurry." Kaede said as the three ran heading back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Negi had just finished arming himself with multiple staffs, elixirs, magical guns so he would be able to combat Evangeline, "Negi I got to say you look like a serious badass mage with all that gear." Dustin admitted.<p>

"Arigato collecting old magical antiques is my hobby you know," Negi said, "Though I'm surprised you didn't bring any other weapons to help you fight."

"Don't worry about me Negi," he then thought, 'I got all the weapons I need.' He secretly switched his spirit amplifying cuffs to level one. 'Yes I can already feel my spirit energy growing.'

Negi turned to the animals and Zyphon, "Chamo Domino you two wait here for the girls, Zyphon you're coming in with us."

"Yes sir." Zyphon answered as the three crept into the girls bathhouse and saw the whole place was pitch black making it hard to see.

"I don't see anything is she really here?" Negi asked.

"Only one way to find out… EVANGELINE GET OUT HERE!" Dustin screamed.

"As you wish little boy." A sultry female voice said.

Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon look on top of a gazebo seeing adult Evangeline and Chachamaru wearing a made outfit appear out of the shadows.

"It's them." Dustin gasped.

"Coming here without partners, you're both either very brave or very stupid, either which matters not to me." Adult Eva said.

"Actually I did bring someone," Dustin said as Zyphon approached standing his ground.

Chachamaru was surprised to see another robot while Eva was befuddled, "What is that?" she asked.

Zyphon answered, "I am Zyphon, built by my master Dustin Bowers years ago. I've come here to aid my master in this battle."

"Hmm, he talks the talk, but compared to Chachamaru, let's see how he walks the walk." Eva smirked.

Dustin looked to see how Negi was but saw his friend was wide eyed and blushing, "Negi?"

"Evangeline?" Negi asked.

"Hm, yes?" Eva asked with a smile.

"As cute as you are in your regular form, as an adult you're beautiful." Negi said mesmerized by her adult beauty.

Eva couldn't help but blush, "Really, well aren't you sweet."

"Negi!' Dustin clonked his friends head, "This is no time to be drooling over the enemy no matter how hot they look."

Eva chuckled, "Look at you little boys and your squabbles."

"Stay out of this!" Dustin called.

Eva frowned, "Don't raise your tone like that to me child. Or you'll end up like them." Suddenly coming out of the shadows at her side were Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako all dressed in maid outfits like Chachamaru's.

"Makie, Ako, Akira!" Negi cried in shock.

"Yuna!" Dustin cried.

"You coward using my own students!" Negi accused Eva.

"It's called weakening your opponent Negi." Eva countered with a smirk.

Dustin frowned, "You! How could you? Spirit gun!" he aimed at his enemy launching a powerful spirit gun surprising Negi and Zyphon never seeing him launch an attack at that size.

Eva, Chachamaru, and the girls jumped away as the spirit gun nailed the gazebo destroying it. Dustin growled at his miss as Eva and her servants stood on the other side of the pool, "Quite a big attack Dustin, unfortunately your aim was off. Not surprising seeing as how you still have a long way to go before reaching your old man's level."

Dustin continued frowning, "You don't frighten me. You've turned my Yuna Akashi into a vampire! And now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!" he pointed at her.

"Ha, what do you intend to do, zap me with another useless spirit gun? You frighten me even less than the boya." Eva mocked him.

"THEN I WILL TEACH YOU TO FEAR ME!" Dustin screamed launching from his position flying across the pool heading for Eva.

"Dustin!" Negi called.

"Look out!" Zyphon called.

Dustin gasped as Yuna and Akira blocked his path to Evangeline forcing him to slow up with the two girls tackling him into the pool, "Get off me!" Dustin called trying to pry the girls off him while splashing about in the pool.

"We just wanna have some fun Dustin-kun." Yuna purred showing him her fangs.

"It'll all be over." Akira added.

"Dustin hang on!" Negi rushed to help him.

"Ah-ah-ah," Eva shook her index finger as Makie and Ako surrounded him, "Girls strip him."

"As you wish mistress." Ako answered in monotone as she and Makie were removing most of Negi's weapons.

"Hands off my staff!" Negi called as Makie grabbed his staff. Desperate he grabbed one of his vials and threw it up and it exploded releasing wind magic that ended up destroying the girl's maid outfits leaving them in the buff while the blast got to Yuna and Akira stripping them as well giving Dustin a chance to knock them off him and out of the pool.

"Good move boya, but the battle has just begun, Chachamaru!"

"Hai mistress, sorry Negi-sensei." Chachamaru said flying right for Negi until she was tackled by Zyphon as the two bots rolled across the floor grappling until they got back on their feet and gained some distance between each other.

"Chachamaru, let's be reasonable and behave like civil robots." Zyphon pleaded.

"I'm sorry Zyphon but my orders are absolute." Chachamaru apologized.

Zyphon's robotic eyelids tighten, "So are mine." The two bots engaged in combat.

Adult Eva took off heading for Negi who descended on his staff and flew around engaging in a magical war with the vampire. When Eva unleashed a barrage of frozen arrows Negi quickly blasted a hole through the window and flew out as the arrows followed him, "I don't think so Evangeline!" he pulled out his magical gun and shot magical bullets destroying the ice arrows.

"A magical gun, how very rare. I'll have to ask him how he got enough to shell for such an item. Though I wonder if I should ask before or after I kill him?" Eva smirked.

"Mistress!" Chachamaru called, "There's still 72 minutes and 21 seconds until the blackout ends."

"Plenty of time, let's go!" Eva called as they went after Negi.

"Zyphon follow them!" Dustin ordered.

"But Dustin…"

"Just go!"

Taking his master's word he followed Eva and Chachamaru on his rocket boosters out the window to help Negi, "How for the girls." Dustin turned to the four sports girls who were naked still were ready to fight.

"Come on Dustin-kun, don't you wanna play?" Yuna finger motions him to come.

"Not with blood suckers I don't," Dustin answered and thought, 'These girls are definitely stronger at my current level even with my amplifying cuffs, I think it's time I juiced up a bit more.' He cranked the power up to level three on the gauge feeling his power increasing but was feeling a little twingy from the extra spirit energy amplified.

Dustin launched himself fighting against the girls being controlled by Eva's vampire influence and were proving to be given Dustin quite a challenge, 'I can't actually use my spirit guns on them it could destroy them. Oh where's help when ya need it?' suddenly a barrage of shuriken rain down forcing the girls to retreat back only for them tog et their heads clonked together by Mana and Kasuga.

Kaede joined the two other girls as Dustin got up, "Girls you made it."

"And it looks like just in time." Kasuga added.

"What happened?" Mana asked.

"Evangeline turned Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira into vampires." Dustin explained.

"So where is Negi?" Kaede looked around.

"He went off with Evangeline while Zyphon went after Chachamaru." He explained.

"We have to hurry." Mana said.

"But what about them?" Dustin looked at the unconscious girls.

"They'll be fine, come on." Mana said as they headed out of the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Negi was flying around being pursued by Eva and Chachamaru as Zyphon followed while heading for the Mahora bridge. Negi was descending down closer to the bridge only for Eva to launch another ice spell making icicle stalagmites rise up from the bridge trying to strike Negi who ended up falling off his staff while rolling across the bridge, "Darn." He grunted.<p>

Eva chuckled as she and Chachamaru descended on the bridge, "The bridge is the closest to how far I can leave the grounds, attempting to cross it so you could escape me? Sorry boy it didn't work out." The two proceeded forward as Negi smirked.

"On the contrary it did!" Negi called as a seal appeared below the two as streams of light emerge from below and wrap around them tight and hard binding them, "A flytrap spell, and we walked right into it!" Eva shouted.

Negi got up smirking, "A little something I learned from a certain dream."

Zyphon landed by his side, "Well played master Negi, good show!"

"Arigato Zyphon, and now Evangeline, the battle is mine therefore you must surrender and swear to cease these vile acts!" Negi declared.

"Well played Negi however, the battle is not over yet." She laughed.

"How can you say that I have you completely immobilized you cannot break free!" Negi called.

"The spell is powerful yes, but inescapable, not so much. Chachamaru." She ordered.

"Yes mistress. Beginning execution of the flytrap release program. Sorry Negi-sensei." Chachamaru apologized.

"Oh this isn't good." Zyphon feared as Negi gasped as his trap was being negated.

"Negi-Negi-Negi, did you honestly think an obvious trap would catch me?" Eva asked rhetorically.

"Negi quickly!" Zyphon called as Negi was about to utter an incantation with his staff until Chachamaru swooped by snatching it.

"My staff!"

"Give that back!" Zyphon called trying to get it only for Evangeline to swat the robot away making him roll across the ground damaging his joints.

Eva took the wand, "So the wand of the Thousand Master, just the sight of this thing reminds me of him, well not anymore." She threw it off the bridge as it fell to the waters far below.

"NO!" Negi ran to the edge, "My father's staff, Evangeline how could you! You cheated me out of my legit victory!"

Adult Evangeline only scowled and slapped Negi in the face making him fall down with his glasses falling off his face, "Why don't you accept your defeat instead of whining like a baby? Admit you've been outsmarted and lost! Even your father would laugh at his misfortunes and overcome them!" Negi whimpered still recovering from the painful slap to the face.

Eva smirked as she lowered herself down toward Negi, "Still you did well tonight, better than I ever imagined. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking your blood now." She exposed her vampire fangs.

Chachamaru flinched at her mistress' motive, "Mistress don't you think you're being a bit too cruel, Negi-sensei's only a child after all."

"Hmm, don't worry Chachamaru I'm not going to kill him. In fact I've just developed a liking in this boy," she grinned while stroking his cheek, "Quite a resemblance to your father boya. I know how much you wanted to surpass him but the fact is it cannot happen now. But I commend you for the workout tonight; in fact I'll even give you a consolation prize," she cupped his face with her adult sized hands, "A nice hot kiss from me. So pucker up for the last kiss you'll ever receive." She grinned while moving in closer puckering up.

Negi started sweating and blushing, 'Oh great I'm going to die tonight at the hands of one of my own students. Well at least I'm going out with a kiss.' He thought.

As Evangeline was about to kiss Negi, "HEY FANG FACE!" Eva turned seeing Dustin launching at her, "Leave my pal alone!" he threw a punch nailing Eva in the face, which was strong enough to end her illusion returning her to her kid form.

She rolled across the bridge and got up, "You again?" she growled.

"That's right, and I brought in some backup." Dustin answered as the three girls arrived.

"Well Tatsumiya and Nagase, figures you'd be here," she noticed the third girl, "Misora, why're you here to?"

"Because I'm part of the crew Evangeline." She did a peace sign.

Eva turned to Chachamaru frowning if she left it out on purpose, "I had no ideas Misora-san was another partner mistress I swear."

Eva frowned, "No matter, because you're all too late, the boya's been defeated."

"I don't think so," Kaede replied, "Negi will not be defeated so long as we remain his comrades!" she drew her artifact being a cloak and surrounded herself in it vanishing.

"She's gone! Chachamaru search!" Eva ordered.

"Affirmative!" Chachamaru said scanning the area and found her and attacked forcing Kaede out of her camouflage cloak.

"Hang on Kaede!" Mana called whipping out her pistols firing her spirit bullets at Chachamaru who was dodging them as well but was slowing down from already taking enough hits from Kaede.

Evangeline conjured another ice spell aiming at Dustin and Negi who got back up collecting his glasses. The two jumped away as Kasuga called, "Hey Evangeline, leave them alone!" she concentrated her spirit energy creating a huge cross made from her spirit energy and sent it at Eva trapping her head and wrists in it like stockades.

"You got her!" Dustin called joyously.

Eva smirked, "A good move Misora, however," she burst out of her restraints, "Not strong enough to contain someone of my power."

"Oh no." Kasuga gasped wondering what to do next as Eva went for her.

"Kasuga no!" Dustin called as he blocked Eva taking an ice spear form her grazing a bit of his shoulder but no too serious.

"Dustin-kun!" Kasuga cried.

"Foolish boy." Eva scoffed.

Dustin frowned, "I'm finishing you here and now!" he cranked up his cuffs to five as they were beeping rapidly and he cried as his spirit energy was amplified dangerously further just as Chao warned him.

They gasped as his spirit energy was radiating waves all around him and almost hitting the others who were keeping their distance form him, "Dustin!" Negi cried.

"What's happening to him?" Kaede asked.

"Master!" Zyphon cried.

"Get out of there!" Domino cawed.

"Too powerful, my body can't take it!" Dustin cried as he felt his core heart being overloaded, "Gotta get them off!" he screamed ripping both cuffs off his wrists causing them to deactivate and the spirit energy waves stopped. He fell to his knees exhausted from spirit energy overload.

Eva smirked, "So the boy tried to enhance his strength and it backfired, a foolish effort Dustin," she aimed her hand at him conjuring magic, "I'll just put you out of your own misery now."

Dustin thought, 'I don't have the strength to move away in time, Negi I'm sorry I failed you.'

Before Eva could attack Negi cried, "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" he pulled out a small wand with a star on the tip sending a wind blast at her blowing her off balance, "Your fight is with me Evangeline! And I'm not finished."

"If you insist Negi." Eva smirked as they started exchanging blasts of ice, wind, and thunder magic until they each launched a powerful blast of their own elemental magic.

"This is their strongest attacks, but it doesn't look like Aniki's managing well." Chamo worried.

"Hang in there Negi!" Dustin called but groaned from his weakened state.

"I will not surrender!" Negi cried until he sneezed sending an extra burst of wind from his sneeze to his wind spell that consumed Evangeline.

"You got her!" Kaede called.

"Mistress!" Chachamaru gasped.

The attack died down revealing Evangeline still alive but was reduced to being naked, which didn't bother her at all, "You've done it now squirt, as expected from his son."

"Uh sorry for the whole strip you thing." Negi waved his arms in apology.

"Don't be sorry aniki, you actually overpowered her!" Chamo congratulated.

"Sorry but this isn't over!" Eva was ready to attack until Chachamaru's eyes widened.

"Mistress no come back! New readings indicate Dustin-sensei's spirit energy waves have accelerated the blackout restoration process!" Chachamaru called.

"What?" Eva cried as all the light in Mahora city and the campus were being turned back on. When the lights returned a surge of magic zapped Evangeline forcing her to arch back in pain as she screamed while her magic was vanquished making her a regular girl again and started falling.

"What's happening?" Kasuga gasped.

"With the power back on, the force field's back in place making her powerless again," Chachamaru feared, "She's falling towards the lake and it's too deep for her to swim!"

Negi watching this frowned as he ran to the ledge, "if the fall doesn't kill her first! Evangeline!" he jumped over the ledge.

"Negi!" everyone cried.

Evangeline watched as Negi was falling right down with her, 'Fool he used up all his magic back there, he'll only die with me. But he reminds me of another fool I know.'

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly Evangeline flashbacked to over fifteen years ago where she was hanging by the edge of a cliff while Nagi held onto her arm also hanging from the edge, "That was a pretty close call, huh little girl?"<em>

_Eva didn't respond until they heard the call of villagers, "Where'd she go! I don't know! Cursed vampire!"_

_She smirked and spoke, "Didn't you hear what they said? If you're not careful, I'll sink my fangs into you."_

_"Yeah sure, right," Nagi answered as he pulled her up to his waist and held onto her waist with his arm. Eva blushed at how tightly he held her and looked up at him, "What's say we get out of here?" he leaped off from the cliff._

_The scene cut to both Nagi and Eva sitting around a campfire one night while fish were grilling over the fire, "I don't understand …Why do you… save me?" Eva asked confused._

_"Who knows? That's just how I am," Nagi answered offering her fish on a stick, "Here have some," She accepted it, "Besides you don't always need a reason to save somebody's life."_

_Eva only turned her head, "Maybe… but I'm different."_

_"Of course you are, now eat up." He encouraged her. So she ate and her eyes lit up in enjoyment as she continued eating the fish._

_Sometime later by highlands Eva was standing with her puppet Chacahcazero as Nagi was looking back at her, "Please stay, I know we'll be happy together." The puppet said on behalf of her mistress._

_Nagi sighed, "Come on, you've been following me around for a month now Eva. I think it's about time that… we go our separate ways."_

_Eva blushed, "I don't… we're meant to be together, and I'll keep chasing you around, even to the end of the earth until you agree." She promised._

_Nagi sighed and mumbled, "Wonder if Ross has this kind of problem with the ladies?"_

_She then recalled the events of Nagi with Roswell and Bianca's encounter with her and Nagi invoking the curse on her, "INFERNUS SCHOLASTICUS!" Nagi called as the spell effected Eva._

_The final flashback took her to Dean Konoe's office at Mahora academy where she stood in her school uniform embarrassed in anger while she tries pulling her short skirt down feeling mortified by it. While around her was Konoe himself along with the Bowers couple and Nagi laughing._

_"Oh nice! You look great, love. Top of the line!" Nagi laughed._

_"I got to hand it to ya Nagi, this was a great idea." Bianca said._

_"One of your rare great ideas." Roswell added._

_The dean stroked his beard, "Indeed she doesn't look like someone with a huge bounty on her now."_

_"I'll kill you! I'll drain you with every last drop!" Eva cursed._

_"Now, now… form what I've been told, student life can be fun. If you try, you might even learn to like it." Nagi encouraged her._

_"Nagi's right Eva, try giving it a chance." Bianca encouraged her._

_"Now let me see… she's obviously far too mature for high school… perhaps junior high will be best for her." The dean suggested._

_"Not a bad choice Konoe." Roswell agreed._

_Eva huffed with a few tears forming in her eyes, Nagi responded by patting her head, "I'll be back for your graduation. Try living in the light for a change, Evangeline… then I will break the spell."_

_The little vampire looked up at the man she once loved with a tear rolling down her face and replied, "Ok."_

* * *

><p>The flashback ended as Eva thought, 'Liar.' Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts feeling her wrist grabbed. Her eyes shot open as she saw Negi who summoned his staff back and was riding it.<p>

"I gotcha!" Negi called lifting her up pulling her into his lap wrapping his left arm underneath her legs and his right arm around her shoulders forcing her to wrap her arm around his neck.

"Negi!" Kaede called.

"They're alright!" Kasuga cheered as Mana nodded.

"Mistress, thank goodness." Chachamaru sighed in relief.

Dustin held onto the ledge of the bridge watching, "Way to go man."

"That's aniki for you!" Chamo cheered.

Negi flew back above the bridge as Evangeline held onto him but looked at him, "I don't understand why did you save me?"

"Well without your power you became my student again. Besides I don't think you need a reason to save somebodies life." He smiled making Eva blush seeing a bit of Nagi in him.

She sighed, "Father like son." She gasped as she was pulled closer into Negi's chest and wanted to protest but he spoke before her.

"While you may be an enemy Evangeline, I'm so glad you're not hurt. After all you're still my student regardless." He said soothingly making her blush.

When they descended back to the ground Chachamaru gave Evangeline her vampire cloak to preserve her modesty.

"Way to go Negi, ya did it." Dustin smirked.

Negi smiled and turned to Evangeline, "It's official that I won, and I decide you stop these evil acts and come to class!"

Eva sighed and glanced at him, "Oh alright, I certainly owe you for this one."

"And too top it off I'll write under your part of the roster, 'my first victory." Negi said writing it in his roster.

Eva gasped and growled running over to him, "Don't you dare you smug little brat! You know if it wasn't for your friend's power meltdown the power wouldn't have come on earlier, and you would've been dead meat!"

"Fair is fair." Negi chuckled.

Kaede spoke to Chachamaru, "So does that mean that they've made up and they're not fighting anymore?"

"Hard to say actually." The robot admitted as Eva was pinching Negi's cheeks while he still smiled.

"Rest assured Evangeline I have no intention of keeping you here forever. I'm going to work harder and free you from my father's curse or at least enable you to leave the grounds for certain things, I promise you."

Eva gasped ceasing the face pulling and blushed, "You-you would do that?" Negi smiled and nodded until another thought came to Evangeline and she pinched his face again shouting, "Hold on, how many years will that take? So help me I should bite you when the next full moon comes around!"

Kasuga spoke to Chachamaru, "Does Evangeline always act like this?"

"No… in fact, my log contains no memory of her ever being this happy." Chachamaru smiled as Zyphon stood up and smiled seeing everything turned out ok.

Eva scoffed, "Whatever, Chachamaru let's go home."

"Of course master." She said standing by her side and they started walking of until they stopped.

"By the way boya…" Eva began grabbing his attention as she turned slightly showing a small blush and a small tear in her eye, "Thank you for saving my life."

Negi smiled, "Your very welcome." The two continued along as Kaede put a hand on her profs shoulder smiling.

"Congratulations Negi, you did great."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you." Negi looked around at his comrades.

"We're always here for ya Negi." Dustin nodded.

Zyphon suddenly realized, "Oh my we have to get back and de-vampire the girls."

"He's right, come on let's go!" Negi said as Dustin tried to fly but fell.

"Sorry my spirit energy is too low for me to fly." Dustin groaned until Zyphon placed him on his shoulder.

"Allow me master, hang on!" he took off on his rockets as the others headed back to the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>Back at the bathhouse the lights were on again sand the group saw Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira wrapped in towels. They looked at their necks seeing no marks.<p>

"Their bite marks have already been removed." Mana noticed.

"But who?" Negi asked unaware of Takamichi walking out of the bathhouse having taken care of it.

"Hey they're coming too." Kasuga said as the four were waking up.

"Hey what happened?" Makie asked.

"My head hurts." Ako groaned.

"You took quite a spill girls." Dustin said.

"Dustin-kun, Negi-kun?" Akira asked.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"You know that vampire that attacked Makie on Sakura blvd?" Mana began, "Well it came back and put you four under its curse."

"It what?" Akira and Ako gasped.

"But it's alright Negi-kun and Dustin-kun saved you." Kasuga added while Negi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Dustin smiled.

"You guys saved us?" Makie gasped joyfully.

"Oh yes, in fact here's a little dialogue I collected while the battle went on." Zyphon began confusing Negi and Dustin as he played a recording of what happened.

_"You don't frighten me. You've turned my Yuna Akashi into a vampire! And now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!" Dustin's voice played_

_"Ha, what do you intend to do… You frighten me even less than the boya." Eva's voice played._

_"THEN I WILL TEACH YOU TO FEAR ME!" Dustin screamed._

Zyphon ended the recording as the girls looked at Dustin oddly that he addressed Yuna as his own. While Yuna who was closest to the boy looked down at him as he stammered, "Well ya see, I, you know how you say things…" Yuna smirked a bit while putting her hands on her hips, "Um (Whistles), uh I must go." Dustin tried to walk away but was pulled back by Yuna who wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"Well aren't you the sweetest guy I've ever known?" she asked joyously.

Dustin smiled seeing how she was taking it well, "Well you know I…" he was cut off as she wrapped her right hand on the back of his head and her left hand on his waist pulling him into a big kiss making his face turn red. This stunt put shocks on the others faces while Mana's eye twitched. When Yuna's lips parted with Dustin's. The guy chuckled before fainting in Yuna's embrace.

Negi chuckled, "Oh Dustin." Suddenly he was surrounded by Makie, Ako, and Akira.

"Negi-kun arigato!" they cried as they smothered the English boy with hugs and kisses making him turn red as well while Chamo drooled over the action.

"Alls well that ends well right?" Zyphon asked.

"Hai." Kaede agreed.

**(And that's the chapter, the Evangeline arc is completed. But this doesn't mean I'll be jumping to the Kyoto arc right away. Next time Negi and Dustin will be getting a surprise visit from some of their closest people. See ya then.)**


	19. Friendly Visit

**(Welcome back guys, now that the Eva arc is out of the way I can do what I feel like before deciding to go into the Kyoto arc.)**

One afternoon in class 3A Negi and Dustin were teaching class peacefully while Zyphon monitored the class in case Asuna and Ayaka were to get into a petty fight. After the Evangeline incident Eva had done just what Negi ordered her to do and started attending classes again. But what the boys didn't know was today they would be getting such a surprise.

"Well class is just about finished for today girls, Dustin and I are so glad you could behave so well." Negi said.

"Just keep it up and remember to not slack off." Dustin added.

Before any of the girls could leave Takahata entered, "Afternoon boys."

"Oh Takamichi." Negi greeted.

"What's the buzz man?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing serious, but I got a special surprise for you two."

"Oh really?" Dustin eyed him suspiciously.

Takahata turned to the door, "Alright come in."

The whole class turned and to Negi's surprise entering the room was Nekane and Anya, "Nekane, Anya?"

"Why hello Negi, you're looking very well." Nekane greeted.

"Well for a crybaby." Anya mumbled.

"I heard that!" Negi called.

"Hey it's good to see you two." Dustin went over with Negi.

"And it's good to see you Dustin." Nekane smiled.

Dustin turned to Anya, "So Anya how's London?"

"Very well thank you." Anya held her head up high.

"Ah yes, everyone I'd like you to meet someone this is my sister Nekane and my friend Anya. And I'd like to introduce you two to my students of class 3A." Negi introduced them.

"Very nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along well." Nekane greeted.

Anya scowled and squinted, 'These are Negi's students? Not that I didn't know, but they're all girls. Not to mention their breasts are these really the breasts of junior high girls? What was the head magus and Nekane thinking leaving Negi in this den of impurity! And what's with the ghost and the robot?' she thought.

Ayaka stood up, "Greetings and welcome to 3A I am Ayaka Yukihiro the class rep, if you have any questions please ask me."

"Arigato Ayaka." Nekane answered.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you all but what're you doing here?" Negi asked.

Anya huffed, "We were called to see you of course."

"Takamichi sent us a letter a few days ago and invited us out." Nekane explained.

"Takamichi." Negi smiled.

"Thought you could use a little visit." The older teacher replied.

Nekane turned to Dustin, "We've heard about how you have been helping Negi along with his job, and I'm so grateful."

"Hey that's my job Nekane, after all there ain't any obstacle here I couldn't handle especially with my pal." Dustin replied proudly.

"Is that so boy?" Dustin gasped as he looked in the doorway seeing his father enter, "I'd look forward to here about these obstacles."

"Dad?" Dustin gasped.

Yuna whispered to Ako and Akira, "Wow that guy's Dustin-kun's pop?"

"Dad!" Dustin ran over and hugged his dad, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Well when Takamichi sent me the letter I figured you were overdo for a visit from me." Roswell explained.

"Don't overlook me now." Entering was an adult man roughly Takahata's age dressed in a gray suit and black tie, he had short brown hair with a touch of gray to it and wore glasses.

"Professor Kaufman!" Dustin gasped.

"How's my young scholar?" The professor ruffled his hair.

"Doing great, oh that's right," Dustin gathered the two and turned to the class, "Ladies allow me to present to you my father Roswell Bowers and my favorite Harvard teacher Professor Arthur Kaufman."

"Delighted to meet you ladies, hope my son hasn't been too much trouble to you and vice versa." Roswell smirked at his son who gawked.

"Dad!" he whined and the girls giggled.

"I'm so glad I could finally meet class 3A my pupils told me so much about in his letters." Arthur greeted.

The girls were respectable while Asuna blushed and mumbled to herself, "I think he's hot."

Konoka giggled, "Oh Asuna."

Zyphon approached, "Ah masters Roswell and Arthur, how fortuitous. I'm so glad you could come."

"Wouldn't have missed it Zyphon, I trust you've been helping your creator without problems?" Arthur asked.

"None at all." Zyphon answered.

Before Negi and Dustin could speak a double call was heard from behind the adults, "Dustin! Negi!"

The two boys turned and were surprised as two more boys both appearing to be twelve if not eleven and a half years old tackled them to the floor surprising the girls. Both professors were each caught in a headlock by one of the boys each getting noogied.

The first one holding Dustin in a headlock had short red hair and green eyes; he wore a pair of red cross trainers, jeans, and a green tank top, "Dustin you knucklehead you!" he noogied Dustin.

"Elroy watch the spikes!" Dustin groaned from the noogie.

The second boy who had Negi in a headlock had short blonde hair, blue eyes covered by blue lensed sunglasses; his attire included green sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a purple shirt with black swirl images, "Negi you silly little serpent you!"

"Jethro, I can't breathe!" Negi wheezed from the headlock.

The girls were surprised with some laughing at their professor's misfortune. Entering the class like regular people were two girls one eleven and one ten. The eleven year old girl had long chestnut colored hair, violet eyes, wore sandals, blue jean short shorts, and an aqua blue top, "Oh those boys." She chuckled to the ten year old girl.

The ten year old girl had blonde hair that wasn't too bright and not too dark done up in a ponytail and her eyes were a midnight blue color, her attire included brown dress shoes, black and white pants, and a white short sleeved shirt, "Yes though what'd you expect?" she asked with a smile.

Dustin got out of his headlock seeing the girls particularly the older girl, "Hey Jade the good time gal!"

"Nice to see you again Dustin." Jade and Dustin hugged.

Negi smiled until he heard the other girl, "Hello Negi."

Negi turned to the girl seeing she was hiding a blush, "Rin? Is that really you?"

Rin smiled, "Who else?"

Negi smiled embracing her and the girl blushed while the class watched in envy while Anya watched with a frown. Dustin noticed this and a sly smirk grew on his face, he walked over to them, "Oh so this is the Rin you've been telling me about Negi?"

Negi snapping out of it answered, "Yes, Rin this is my friend Dustin Bowers."

"Nice to meet you Dustin." Rin greeted him.

"Charmed and delighted, Negi's old me a lot about you, but his description doesn't do you justice." Dustin grinned.

"Dustin please!" Negi pleased while blushing.

"Typical smooth talking Dustin." Anya huffed.

"Better to be a smooth talker than to be a no talker." Dustin joked making Elroy and Jethro laugh.

Rin spoke to Negi, "So this is where your career's taken you?"

"Yes, and it's been very good for me and Dustin." Negi answered followed up by Anya.

"I'll bet it's been good for you surrounded by so many girls."

"Jealous much?" Jethro whispered to Dustin who chuckled

Rin continued, "Well I'm glad it has and this is a beautiful country too."

Negi and Dustin noticed everyone was looking at them, "Oh sorry girls please allow us to introduce our other friends."

"I'd like you girls to meet Elroy Zoil, Jethro Scott, and Jade Wallace my Brooklyn all stars." Dustin introduced them.

"Hey there ladies, Dustin's mentioned you all in his letters and I can see he wasn't exaggerating." Elroy said.

"I'm go glad I could finally meet you." Jade added.

Jethro was mumbling to himself while looking at the girls as if he was analyzing them, "I would do her, I'd do her, and I'd do her, wouldn't do her, wouldn't do her, lose the glasses and we'll talk."

Jade having heard him bonked him on the head, "Will you not think with your hormones?"

"Jeez Jade, could you hit any harder?" Jethro rubbed his head, "Besides I was just analyzing to see who I would love to have a girlfriend." He whispered.

Dustin spoke, "Calm down guys, don't embarrass me in front of the girls."

"Sorry man, still you're so lucky." Elroy said.

"I tell myself that every day." Dustin replied.

Negi then introduced his friend, "And this is my second friend from Wales, Serenity Kaname Hikari."

"Please call me Rin." She replied.

Dustin smirked counting down, "3, 2, 1…"

"Kawaii!" the girls bolted form their seats mob cuddling the kids.

"Wow the girls here are really affectionate." Jethro said as he was nuzzled by Haruna.

"No kidding I wish I was born here." Elroy said as he was hugged from behind by Sakurako.

Jade and Rin were trying their best to cope with being cuddled but Anya was ready to pass out unable to handle the marshmallow hell Chizuru was unintentionally putting her through.

* * *

><p>Soon class was over and once Negi and Dustin changed into their casual wear, they and the other kids walked around campus while being accompanied by Zyphon, "Man this academy is cool." Jethro said.<p>

"Yeah and swarming with girls, if we weren't going into puberty we wouldn't know how exciting this place can really be." Elroy added.

Anya huffed, "You boys it's the breasts isn't it?"

"Hey no need to feel inferior Anya." Dustin teased.

"I am not feeling inferior!" Anya shouted, "I'm just concerned about Negi is all."

"Concerned about me how?" Negi asked.

"Letting yourself being draped over women, it's hard to believe you're taking your career seriously." Anya replied.

Negi frowned wanting to talk back but Dustin stopped him but didn't succeed in stopping Rin, "Why didn't you just leave your petty competitive rivalry back home?"

The two girls glared at each other until Domino flew from Dustin's shoulder landing on Rin's now-now ladies let's not start any of this squabbling, it reminds me too much of Asuna and Ayaka anyway."

"Agreed so Anya how's London doing?" Negi asked.

Anya calmed down, "Well it's going very well, I've become quite popular among the locals with my fortune telling."

"Well that's good, see you're doing alright without need to be too into your assignment." Dustin said.

"I guess." Anya sighed.

"And what about you three?" Negi turned to Dustin's friends.

"Well working as assistant at my uncle's training dojo has been quite challenging, but in Japanese terms, I've definitely become the sempai." Elroy answered.

"Man you're so lucky, I still have to work part time at my cousin's comic book shop. Doesn't exactly do much in terms of Spirit Warrior training, but it does have it's perks, all the comics I can read." Jethro added.

"And what about you Jade?" Dustin asked.

"Well helping out at my mom's gymnastics gymnasium has done wonders in terms of my athletic skill enhancing my spirit fighting skills," Jade admitted until she noticed Negi and Rin going off by themselves, "Well looks like those two really intend to catch up."

The others noticed this and Anya gasped, "Negi how dare you go off with her so secretly!" she tired to follow but was grabbed on the shoulder by Zyphon who held her above the ground up to his level.

"Now mistress Anya, let them have their time alone." Zyphon said.

"Yeah Anya besides she's a friend of Negi's he hasn't seen in a long time." Dustin added.

As the two walked Negi spoke, "So what do you think of Mahora academy Rin?"

"I think it's a wonderful place." Rin smiled.

"You know ever since I left Wales I've been thinking about you." Negi admitted.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, aside from Anya you were my only friend in Wales." Negi said.

Rin touched Negi's hand, "I really missed you too."

The two smiled until Chamo dropped in, "Hey there, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Oh Chamo don't do that." Negi chided.

Chamo looked at the girl, "Well hey there princess."

"Hello Chamo." Rin pat him.

"Oh yeah I missed this, you always knew where to pet the right spots." Chamo sighed enjoying it too much.

"So have you been told of what's been happening here with me and Dustin?" Negi asked curiously.

Rin blushed, "More or less."

"Even me making pactios with..." Negi began.

"Yes, but its ok I'm not discouraged. I know you needed to in order to fight Evangeline," She smiled, "I was just surprised you'd run into such a problem here."

"Shocked me to." Negi admitted.

Chamo looked up at the two and smirked, "Say there Rin, how about making a probationary contract with Negi here?"

"What Chamo what're you saying?" Negi called.

Chamo smirked to his brother, "Come on Negi you already made a pactio with Kaede, why not another, besides Sayo's also been egging for one as well. Plus Dustin's already got two, you wanna let him have all the fun?"

Negi thought about it, "Well it would be nice to have more help," he then thought, 'But like it'll matter Rin's got to go back anyway.'

"Enter a probationary contract with Negi?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, after all the more partners he has the stronger he'll be in terms of force." Chamo explained.

Rin looked at Negi both blushing, "Negi would it be alright with you if I did?"

"What, well uh I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't." Negi said.

"So what's the verdict?" Chamo asked with a grin.

"Let's at least hear what Rin thinks." Negi replied as Rin smiled.

"I would be honored to be your partner."

"Alright then let's do it now." Chamo drew up a circle on the ground.

Negi blushed while thinking, 'This isn't going to be like kissing Kaede.'

Rin thought, 'My first kiss and it's going to be with Negi.'

The two stood in the circle and Rin moved in closer until their lips met. The symbol below them glowed as Rin was given magic power, "Pactio!" Chamo called.

The two broke and they blushed, "Wow." Rin said.

"You were perfect." Negi admitted.

"I'll say she was, here ya go kid, this one's for you." Chamo handed Rin her pactio card.

'Proof of my contract.' Rin thought with a blush until a clear of someone's throat brought them out of their thoughts and they turned seeing Dustin, his friends, Zyphon, and a fuming Anya.

"So ya really did it Negi?" Dustin asked.

"Way to go man." Elroy encouraged him.

"You sly mage you." Jade smirked.

"I envy you Negi." Jethro added.

Anya frowned with a dark aura emitting from her, "WHY YOU!" before she could go postal on Negi Zyphon once again held her back.

"Guess now we're even in terms of partners Negi." Dustin patted his back.

"Yes so it seems." Negi chuckled.

"Well you guys are getting along well." Mana said as she, Kaede, and Kasuga approached.

"Hey girls how's it going?" Dustin asked.

"Same old Dustin-kun." Kasuga answered.

Mana looked at Dustin's friend, "So three more spirit warriors like yourself?"

"You bet, guys this is Mana Tatsumiya my first partner, and right there is Kasuga Misora, my second one." Dustin introduced them.

"Wow, you know how to pick them." Jethro admitted.

"And this is Kaede Nagase my first partner." Negi introduced.

"Ah the ninja girl you mentioned." Rin said.

Anya just squinted as Kaede's rack size feeling intimidated even if she wouldn't admit it, "Come on everyone let's show the guys around campus." Dustin suggested and the three older girls agreed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the cafeteria lounge Nekane, Roswell, Takahata, and Arthur were seated and talking, "I'm so glad Negi and Dustin have been doing well here." Nekane said.<p>

"Yes they've made quite an influence on the girls let me tell you." Takahata chuckled.

"I can tell." Roswell chuckled as well.

"Your story sounds interesting," Eva approached with Chachamaru, "Mind if I join in?"

"Not at all Eva." Takahata said as she took a seat.

"Well Evangeline fifteen years, you haven't changed a bit." Roswell teased.

"Speak for yourself." Eva answered.

"I've heard you've been giving my brother and Dustin quite a lot of trouble." Nekane said.

"It was nothing personal." Eva turned her head hiding a blush.

"Personally I'm glad you did," Roswell began, "Gave my son a bit of a challenge and it'll only make him stronger, so thank you."

"Don't mention it." Eva replied, "And I don't suppose you have any idea where Nagi is?"

"If I did I would've dragged him here."

"I'm sure you would've." Eva replied.

"By the way Eva, the dean asked me to let you know about your living condition." Takahata said.

"What about them?" Eva raised a brow.

"He wanted me to tell you that you and Chachamaru will be getting a new roommate."

"What?" she gasped, "Who?" Takahata smiled giving her the hint, "I see. Well I suppose of it's her I can deal with it."

"Shall I set up the spare room?" Chachamaru asked.

"Do what you must." Eva sighed.

Suddenly they saw most of the girls from class gather around, "Mr. Bowers." Sakurako said.

"Yes ladies?"

"We were wondering and couldn't help but notice that only you came here." Haruna said.

"Yeah is Dustin's mom busy or something?" Kazumi asked.

Roswell was silent a bit seeing Dustin didn't tell them about his mother, so he decided, "Well girls the reason why she's not here is… She's dead."

"What?" the girls asked confused.

"Yeah my wife Bianca and Dustin's mom, she's dead. Ever since Dustin was two."

The girl's eyes started swelling up with tears, "We had no idea." Fumika said.

"To grow up without a mother." Yuna added.

"Poor Dustin-kun." Kazumi said.

Roswell replied, "Yeah it wasn't easy raising Dustin by myself. And he misses her almost as much as I do."

Arthur comforted him, "I'm sure she'd be very proud at how you raised him."

"I'll vouch for that, after all he's such a great teacher." Kazumi added.

Roswell smiled, "Thanks girls, try and keep my son and Negi happy, they need it more than you know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the guys who were still touring Mahora, "So Rin you are a princess from a land far away?" Kaede asked.<p>

"That's right the Kingdom of Light, though my parents have kept me locked away in my own home fearing of letting me out risking my capture by others who would sought to use my hidden powers. It was thanks to Takamichi and the head Magus of the magic academy forming a compromise with my parents allowing me to live at the magic academy where I would be safe and allowed to see the outside world." Rin explained.

"That's how Rin and I met, though she couldn't officially become a mage like myself and Anya she did study a bit of magic with us, mostly beginners magic." Negi explained.

Dustin smiled until he spotted Chao and Satsuki's food stand the Chao Bao Zi, "Hey guys look! Come on I'll buy us some lunch!" they went over taking a seat by the stand, "Afternoon Chao, Satsuki."

"Afternoon everyone." Chao greeted them.

"What brings you here?" Satsuki asked.

"We're looking for some chow, and we know you two are the best in the whole academy." Dustin said.

"Well don't worry we'll fix you all up something real good." Chao assured them.

"Can't wait." Elroy rubbed his hands together.

"So how do you guys like our school?" Satsuki asked as she and Chao got to work.

"It's amazing, you girls sure are active on these grounds." Elroy replied.

"Yeah and we hear your library is about as big as any other one in the world." Jade added.

"It's not so bad I'll say that." Anya admitted.

"Here ya go." Satsuki said as she and Chao sat their meal down.

"Wow Chinese food looks delicious." Elroy said.

"Gorging time!" Jethro called as they chowed down.

"Mm, this is really good." Jade said between bites.

"Yeah?" Chao asked feeling glad.

"Wow you two really are good cooks." Elroy admired.

"Ya darn right they are." Dustin said.

"So what're you three into?" Kaede asked Dustin's friends.

"Elroy's a martial arts instructor with his uncle, his famous known style is turning dance steps into self defense." Dustin explained.

"I got the moves." Elroy pumped a fist.

"Jethro's a comic fanatic, and is all about the scientific world as well as aliens." Dustin explained.

"It's my dream to one day fly out to California and see Comic-con followed by a road trip of the most famous UFO hotspots." Jethro added.

"Jade here's a gymnast, she could very well be on par with Makie, though seeing what Makie can do with her ribbon, Jade couldn't compare. No offence." Dustin continued.

"None taken." Jade answered.

"Well lookey here aren't you all acting chummy?" Eva approached with her servant who bowed her head.

"Oh afternoon Evangeline." Negi greeted.

Elroy looked back forth between Dustin and Evangeline, "This is the one you nailed the face?"

Eva's eyes widened, "YOU TOLD THEM THAT!"

"Yeah it was a huge accomplishment on my part." Dustin answered while Eva huffed.

'Is there something you need Evangeline?" Negi asked.

"Actually I came to give you a little heads up, 3A's getting a new student."

"New student?" Negi asked while Kaede, Kasuga, and Mana looked interested.

"That's right and it's someone here." Eva grinned.

Negi and Dustin turned to Jade, "Sorry wrong girl." She replied as they turned to Rin who was blushing.

"Rin?" Negi asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted to surprise you." Rin explained.

"You're joining 3A?" Dustin asked.

"Takamichi had the dean enroll me here." She explained.

"Why that's wonderful!" Negi cheered.

"What? You're only joining the class so you can be near Negi!" Anya called.

"Anya please." Negi said wanting her to be silent.

"We'll it'll be good actually an even thirty two students." Dustin pointed out.

Kaede took a drink, "Then let's toast on our newest classmate."

Mana, Kasuga, Satsuki, Chao, Dustin, his friends, Negi, and Anya raised their drinks together, "Cheers!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon at the school gymnasium the girls of 3A along with Nekane, Anya, Jade, Roswell, Arthur, Takahata, Shizuna, and Zyphon were in seats before a giant soundstage.<p>

"Now what's all this about?" Nekane asked eagerly.

"Dustin and Negi said they wanted to give you all a bit of a thank you for coming out." Takahata answered.

"So then where are Elroy and Jethro?" Jade asked while Anya shrugged.

The girls were seated, "Oh this is so exciting." Sakurako squealed.

"I wonder what Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are planning this time?" Madoka asked.

Suddenly Dustin's voice was heard from the stage but no one could see him, "Welcome ladies and gentleman, so glad you could all join us. I'm proud to present to you for the first time at Mahora the Dream Team."

The girls were confused until they heard music begin and a light shined down on Dustin on the stage who started singing. Soon a light shined down on each of the boys as they each took a verse and began singing like a boy band. The girls cheered as the four boys danced in perfect sync while the adults enjoyed the performance as well.

Negi walked to the edge of the stage looking down at Makie offering his hand making her blush as she took it and was pulled up onto the stage. Dustin went to the other side of the stage to the edge where Mana sat offering her his hand. Smiling she accepted it and joined him. Mana and Makie tried dancing a bit along side the boys, even if they weren't able to dance to the degree they were. As they sang, Haruna was busy sketching and Kazumi was taking pictures.

All four boys after finishing their song, took the center and posed while Makie and Mana stood on both sides of the boys.

The girls cheered with applause as the boys took a bow while Makie hugged Negi for bringing her up on stage while Mana ruffled Dustin's hair. Ayaka made her way up the stage and spoke.

"Arigato Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei for such a wonderful performance. And in fact we of class 3A have decided to put on a show of our own for you all as well."

"You have?" Negi asked.

"Alright." Dustin added as the boys went to take seats while the girls took a spot on the stage.

"This is a little piece in honor of our senseis and as a welcome to our newest classmate Rin." Kazumi explained as she got back into position. Music started playing until the girls started singing doing little dance steps and gestures of their own while singing a song known as Pink Generation.

Negi, Dustin, Elroy, and Jethro were amazed at the girls performance and started clapping along. Jade started copying most of their hand gestures in her seat while Anya just sat back watching.

"Yeah ladies rock on!" Dustin called with Elroy and Jethro.

"What a splendid performance." Zyphon said.

When the song ended the group cheered for the girls as Fuka and Fumika ran off stage and dragged Rin on stage to join them and she stood with the girls waving at Negi who waved back.

Dustin turned to his pal, "Well Negi, looks like our class has gotten a whole lot more interesting."

"Agreed Dustin, agreed." Negi admitted.

**(And that's the chapter folks, I added an OC to also become part of Negi's harem and no I'm not making Jade part of Dustin's nor will the other boys be getting one they're visiting for a short time before returning to New York. See ya next time readers.)**


	20. Bowling Challenge

**(How's it going guys, I got another chapter all ready to go for you guys. So enjoy.)**

_Last time Negi and Dustin had enjoyed their day by getting a visit from some of their closest people ranging from Dustin's father, his Harvard professor, to his friends from New York, while Negi enjoyed seeing his sister, childhood friend, and a special person he had no seen since he left for Japan; Princess Rin. After a day of fun the gang discovered that Rin had been enrolled at Mahora much to Negi's excitement. With 32 students now Negi and Dustin once again will have a lively class._

* * *

><p>One morning three days after Rin was enrolled and Negi and Dustin's guests headed back, Mana and Kaede were running to Mahora while Zyphon wheeled at their side with Negi and Dustin riding on his shoulders, and Rin riding on the back of his head making sure her skirt wasn't in his eyes.<p>

"Well Rin how do you like the Zyphon express?" Dustin asked.

"This is really fun!" Rin admitted and thought, 'It's been three days I started here. I'll never forget my first night here.'

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_It was close to nighttime and Rin was brought to Eva's cabin with Chachamaru, "This is where you will be lodging Rin, we hope you'll enjoy your stay here."_

"_Arigato Chachamaru." Rin said as they entered seeing Evangeline on the couch._

"_So you finally arrived." She said._

"_Well Evangeline, I love the décor, it's homey." Rin admitted as she looked around._

"_I'm glad you think so, I know it's nothing like your old living environment princess." Eva smirked._

"_Let's not me formal Doll Master, here I'm just plain Rin no Princess of Light Kingdom and all that." Rin replied._

"_Of course, I've learned from the Boya's sister you were very special to him before he came here." Eva said._

"_That's right," Rin began until Chachamaru held out a tray of tea._

"_Care for a cup?" she offered._

"_Oh Arigato Chachamaru," she took a cup and sat down, "And I also heard from Negi you've been giving him lot of grief as of late."_

"_It was nothing personal I only wanted to be free of this place, but now that he's here. I decided to stick around and have some fun with him." Eva smirked._

"_It is because my mistress has grown fond of Negi-sensei." Chachamaru answered making Eva spit up her tea._

"_Chachamaru!"_

"_Fond of him?" Rin gasped._

"_I'm interested in how much he really aims to be like his old man."_

"_The Thousand Master, I heard you two clashed and the result was you sealed here." Rin explained._

"_That's right, I hoped to escape using the boya's blood, but… He saved me, I feel indebted to him. So as consolation I've decided to train him in the art of magic, seeing as how Takamichi cannot, and in exchange he lets me suck a bit of his blood, it may not be enough to break this curse, but it's very satisfying." She smirked._

"_Is that why you're not going out on a vampire crave, it is a full moon now you know." Rin reminded her._

"_Yes, I enjoy the raves, but I am bound to my word against the boys. And speaking off I know about you princess and about your little curse." Eva added._

"_Yes, many years ago a warlock known as Diabound came to our kingdom wanting to make me his bride, but my parents refused. In retaliation he cursed me that would take hold each and every night." Rin explained as she looked out the window seeing the full moon come up and she started to glow._

_Eva and Chachamaru shielded their eyes and the glow got brighter and when it started dimming down they uncovered their eyes and saw in Rin's spot on the couch was a snow white furred wolf pup, "So that's it?" Eva asked._

_From the pup came Rin's voice, "That's right, I transform into an animal. With every four different phase of the moon I take on a different animal. Full moon such as tonight I turn into this wolf pup. On the night of a new moon I become a raven, the quarter moon I turn into a panda cub, and on crescent moon nights I become a white tiger cub."_

"_It must be hard going through so many transformations during each different moon every night." Eva said._

"_Well over the years I got used to it really, a tail I could live with, fleas I could do without." Rin admitted._

"_I see Chachamaru see to it that Rin's pillow is extra fluffed." Eva ordered._

"_Yes Mistress."_

"_Hey!" Rin barked, "Just because I become an animal every night doesn't mean you have to treat me like one. I still prefer a whole bed, and real meals."_

_Eva giggled confusing Rin, "Your voice coming out of that animal body, it's too much!" she cracked up._

_Rin sighed, "Guess I better learn to get used to my roommate."_

_~flashback ends~_

* * *

><p>Rin continued enjoying the ride until Negi and Dustin looked over seeing something, "Zyphon halt!" Dustin ordered as his robot skidded to a halt making Kaede and Mana halt as well.<p>

"What's up?" Mana asked.

"What's going on over there?" Negi asked as they looked over seeing a mob of students ranging from junior high to high school dressed in martial arts, kendo, boxer, to other kinds of fighting garbs surrounding Ku and Chao.

"Isn't that Ku Fei-san and Chao Lingshen-san?" Rin asked.

"They're surrounded!" Negi gasped.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing to worry about guys, this is normal for them mostly for Ku." Mana explained.

"It is?" Rin asked.

"Yeah students from all the martial arts and kendo clubs at school challenge her everyday aiming to prove they can beat her." Kaede explained as they watched.

"Captain Ku today for sure one shall defeat you and your partner Chao Lingshen!" one high school boy from the kendo club announced.

"You so sure about that, then bring it on! Ready Chao?" Ku asked while getting into a stance.

"Always." Chao got in a stance with her.

The mob started trying to attack them but the two Chinese girls were nailing each opponent with one move without even flinching or breaking a sweat, "Wow they're good." Rin gasped.

"No kidding." Chamo's eyes sparkled.

"Ooh right in the gut." Domino groaned.

Dustin's eyes sparkled, "I think I'm in love." Mana's eyes rolled.

Soon every opponent was on the ground groaning from their hits, "What that all, you still too weak." Ku mocked.

"You should try some other time." Chao added.

Soon the group came over, "Ku-Fei san, Chao-san ohayo." Negi greeted.

"Oh Negi-bozu, Dustin-bozu ohayo." Ku greeted.

"So glad you could come and watch us." Chao added.

"Top of the morning to you both." Dustin greeted both unaware of two high school boys behind them.

"This isn't over Master Ku!" One called.

"We gotcha this time!" the second called as they attempted to attack with Negi and Dustin in the crossfire.

"Negi look out!" Rin called.

"Master!" Zyphon called.

The two boys saw the older ones trying to attack but before Dustin could defend the older boys were punched in their guts hard by Ku and Chao making them fall back down.

The boys looked at Ku and Chao as the dark skinned martial artist rubbed Negi's hair, "Negi-bozu is ok?"

"I'm fine." Negi gasped at how strong she was.

"What about you Dustin-kun?" Chao asked the spike headed spirit warrior.

Dustin called, "My heroine!" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awe." Chao smiled patting his head.

* * *

><p>Soon the two girls joined the group in heading for school, "Wow Ku Fei-san I'm very impressed you and Chao handled that group with no problem, you're so strong." Negi said.<p>

"I'll say Chao you got that one guy in the stomach really good." Dustin added.

"It's all about knowing the right spot to strike." Chao explained.

"I good, but Kaede and Mana are stronger." Ku said acting modest while Kaede and Mana listened and smiled seeing she never was a boastful fighter for as long as they've known each other.

"We study in all kinds of styles from Xing Yi Quan, Ba Guan Zhang, to other styles like Ba Ji Quan and Xing Yi Liu He Quan." Chao explained.

"So many different styles." Negi gasped in astonishment.

"Why good morning senseis." Ayaka greeted while walking over followed by the library trio.

"Good morning girls." Negi greeted back.

"Let's have a good day shall we?" Dustin asked.

"Let's." Haruna replied.

* * *

><p>Soon in class Negi and Dustin had gotten through their lesson as always and it was time for everyone to go, "Remember to take good notes because this will be on your test."<p>

"Well then that's it for today!" Dustin announced.

"All rise and bow!" Negi announced and spoke, "Also Ku Fei-san, might I have a word with you?"

"And to you also Chao." Dustin added.

Ku hearing this request got her surprised, "Eh, word is with me?"

Chao was also surprised, "Uh sure Dustin-sensei."

Dustin and Negi noticed half the class were staring at the two boys and the two girls called upon seeing this wasn't the best time to request it, "Then again maybe not in class, how about you two meet us at the giant steps before the world tree plaza please?"

The girls continued looking shocked as Ku answered, "Is ok, but…" Ku began but was cut off by Chao.

"We'll be there senseis." Chao assured.

"Good, well then so long ladies." Negi left.

"Catch ya later!" Dustin took off with Negi out of the classroom.

When they two left the girls erupted into one of their gossip huddles going over what just happened, "And what the heck was that, what's Ku and Chao done to get special treatment from Negi and Dustin-sensei?" Fuka gasped.

"Isn't the world tree plaza supposed to be where everyone goes to confess their feelings for each other?" Fumika added in shock.

"Is that really what Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei are going to do?" Ayaka asked in rage.

"What a scandal." Kazumi smirked readying a camera.

"But when did this happen?" Sayo gasped.

"I heard that Negi-kun and Dustin-kun were saved by Ku and Chao from some thugs this morning." Haruna noted.

Madoka gasped, "You don't they fell in love for them over that do you?"

"Satomi you're the closest one to Chao has she ever said anything about Dustin-kun?" Sakurako asked the professor girl who looked with a blank expression.

"Chao never tells me anything outside science and all so I wouldn't know."

"So much for that." Kakizaki said.

"I never would've guessed we'd have to worry about Ku or Chao being competition." Yuna added as they looked at the two seeing Ku was trying some pork buns that Satsuki and Chao were selling.

"But isn't Ku kinda stupid?" Kakizaki asked.

"Well of course she's Baka Yellow." Makie added being one of the Bakas herself.

"But Chao on the other hand is smart, you think Dustin-kun prefers smart girls?" Kasuga asked.

They continued to gossip while Rin watched in confusion, "What're they talking about?"

Yue who was sipping some juice answered, "It's just them over thinking one little thing. They do it all the time. Gossip tends to spiral out of control with all of them, especially involving our senseis."

Rin looked up at Kaede and Mana, "What do you two think?"

"Like Yue-dono said they're probably just over thinking this." Kaede answered.

"Agreed I'm sure whatever they have to say to Ku and Chao is totally legit," Mana agreed and thought, 'Though I still wonder.'

* * *

><p>By the afternoon at the giant steps Ku and Chao both wearing female Chinese warrior wear were waiting for Dustin and Negi, "Wonder what Negi-bozu and Dustin-bozu talk about?" Ku asked Chao.<p>

"No idea Ku, but it must be important." Chao added.

Watching from behind a bush were several of the girls including, Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, Ako, Akira, Kazumi, Sayo, the twins, the Cheerleading trio, and the Library trio.

"No sign of Negi or Dustin yet." Akira noted.

"Maybe they won't show." Sayo said.

"Don't be naïve Sayo." Kazumi replied.

"Ku Fei-san, Chao-san!" Negi called as he and Dustin were heading for the steps. Negi was out of his suit and wearing tan pants, sneakers, and a white long sleeved shirt underneath a short blue sleeved shirt. Dustin was wearing regular sneakers, blue jeans, and a red shirt, along with his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Sorry we're late girls." Dustin said.

"There they are." Sakurako squealed that they actually showed up.

"Doesn't Negi-kun look cute in street clothes?" Makie asked as some agreed while Ayaka stared intensively at what was going to happen between the four.

"So what's going on boys?" Chao asked curiously.

"Yeah what we do for you?" Ku asked.

"Well the thing is…" Negi began as his and Dustin's fists trembled the next thing the girls saw the two boys attempted to throw a punch at each of them only for Ku and Chao to intercept their punches and restrained their right arms while wrapping their left hands on the back of the boys heads.

From the spying girls POV it looked as if Chao and Ku were hugging their professors, "OMG they're hugging!" Kazumi gasped.

"But who's hugging who?" Kakizaki gasped wanting to know.

"No idea it happened so fast." Sakurako noted.

"What's going to happen now?" Haruna gasped.

Back with the four Ku smirked as she was face to face with Negi, "You no think is bad throwing sucker punch at student? Cause next move is punch to back of head!' she warned the English boy while conking the back of his head playfully.

"Hai Ku Fei-san." Negi chuckled sheepishly.

"Good try Dustin-kun, but not good enough." Chao smirked as the two were face to face and Dustin couldn't help but blush.

"I know." Dustin chuckled as the girls let them go.

"Well you see girls the thing is Dustin and I were wondering…" Negi began.

"THEY'RE CONFESSING!" the spying girls were panicking until…

"Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!"

The two boys and the Chinese girls looked down the big steps seeing Asuna and Konoka, "What up girls?" Dustin asked.

"Guys Asuna and I were wondering if you two would like to come bowling with us." Konoka invited them.

"Ya know if you're not busy and all." Asuna added.

"You can come too Ku-Chan, Chao-san." Konoka added.

"Awesome that's one of my top sports." Dustin admitted excitedly.

"Sure I go, I love bowling." Ku added.

"Count me in." Chao agreed.

"Me too," Negi added and thought, 'Guess we'll talk later.'

"Great what rotten luck." Kakizaki sighed.

Ayaka stood up, "Great now I gotta see this mess through till the end!" she said in agitation as she stopped hiding and casually pretended to show up, "Negi-sensei, imagine me meeting you here! I'd love to come bowling as well!"

Haruna sighed, "She has no idea how to be subtle."

"In this case better make some calls." Makie said readying her cell.

* * *

><p>Soon enough in the city at a bowling alley, Negi, Dustin, Asuna, Konoka, Ku, Chao, and over half the class were present. Even Mana, Kaede, and Rin caught wind and showed up.<p>

"And over half the class showed up." Asuna said dryly.

"Hey the more the merrier." Konoka smiled.

"Alright Master Dustin your bowl." Zyphon said as Dustin aired his hand off before picking up his ball.

Negi turned to the girls, "Watch him."

Dustin gained some distance before going a bit down the aisle on his tip toes before launching his ball forward rolling for the end. The girls watched in anticipation while Dustin maneuvered his hands a little left wanting his ball to move left and sure enough the ball's trajectory moved a bit to the left getting in the center before nailing all the pins.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered with Negi and Zyphon.

"A perfect strike!" Kazumi gasped as she got a snap shot of Dustin.

"Way to go master!" Zyphon called as he put his thumbs to the sides of his head while waving his fingers up and down like they were ears making Dustin and Negi do the same as he cheered, "Wugga-Wugga-Woo!"

"Wugga-Wugga-Woo!" Dustin and Negi repeated.

"Wooga-Wooga-Wee!" Zyphon continued.

"Wooga-Wooga-Wee!" The two boys followed.

"Piki-Piki-Piki!" the three pounded their chests like gorillas, "Poki-Poki-Poki!" they pretended to throw punches back and forth, "Ahhhhhhhh-oooh!" they bend over in a huddle before rising up and waving their arms up high.

The girls giggled at this as Sakurako spoke, "Must be another type of handshake or something."

Dustin's strike was shortly lived as he and Negi saw Ku make a strike as well, "Whoa Ku just beat Dustin-kun's strike." Yuna gasped.

"Well done Ku Fei-san!" Negi applauded her.

"You leave to me." She gave a peace sign until she froze feeling killer intent nail her from behind. She turned seeing Ayaka, Makie, and Rin sitting down not realizing the looks on their faces ranging from jealousy to envy, 'Hmm what was that strong chi just now?' she thought before dismissing it.

Rin thought, 'I know Negi wasn't planning on confessing to Ku, so what could this be all about?'

'Oh what'll I do, it's not that I like Negi-kun that way, but I don't want Ku to take him.' Makie thought.

Ayaka finally erupted, "No I will not accept this no matter what even if Negi-sensei has made his choice! Ku I challenge you to a match!"

"So do I!" Makie added.

"Count me in!" Rin agreed.

Ku was confused at this, "I no know what going on, but if it a challenge I accept it."

"Hey a challenge was made?" Ako gasped.

"Yeah between Ku, Ayaka, Makie, and Rin!" Yuna added.

"Awesome my money's on Ku!" Sakurako called.

And so the bowling match between the four was one while the boys watched. Mana who was closest to some of the girls like Yuna, Kasuga, Haruna, and Kazumi spoke, "I'm surprised none of you have decided to challenge Chao to a match."

"Why would we do that?" Yuna asked nervously while the other three also looked the same.

"Yeah why?" Kasuga asked.

"No reason, but if Dustin really does like Chao, then you can expect he may spend less time with any of you." Mana smirked.

Yuna's eyes lit up at that realization, she just found out Dustin had some kind of feelings for her if he was able to fight for her freedom and save her. And she wasn't about to let the first guy in who knows how long slip like that, "You're right, what was I thinking."

"So then how come you aren't challenging Chao?" Haruna eyes her suspiciously.

"I already live with him, how much closer can I get?" she teased.

"Well I'm not losing to her." Kasuga said proudly.

"This should be good." Kazumi agreed.

"Count me in." Haruna added.

Soon they approached Chao, "Chao, we also challenge you to a bowl off, winner gets Dustin-kun!" Yuna declared.

Chao looked confused before answering, "I don't know what you mean, but I'll be happy to take up that challenge."

"Another challenge?" Kakizaki gasped.

"Yeah, Chao vs Haruna vs Yuna vs Kasuga vs Kazumi for Dustin-kun!" Sakurako cheered.

* * *

><p>So both challenges were on with some sides rooting for the team competing for Negi, while some rooted for the team competing for Dustin. While it went on Mana and Kaede watched, "What do you think Negi and Dustin were planning on asking Ku and Chao about anyway?" Kaede asked.<p>

"Not sure, but whatever it is must be important." Mana believed.

When the matches were over on the side for Negi the scores stood with Ku with 300, Ayaka with 269, Makie with 229, and Rin with 225. While on Dustin's side Chao had about 295, Haruna with 272, Yuna with 267, Kazumi with 261, and Kasuga with 255.

"We win!" Ku and Chao cheered while Ayaka, Makie, Rin, Yuna, Kazumi, Kasuga, and Haruna were down on their knees whimpering in defeat.

"How could I have lost?" Ayaka cried.

"Like I even had a chance." Makie sighed.

"Me too." Rin sighed.

"And I was so sure." Yuna whined.

"Oh come now girls, why such the long face?' Dustin approached with Negi.

"Yes you all did well and that's all anyone could ever hope for." Negi added.

"Sensei!" they cried crowding around them.

"I haven't given up yet sensei and I never will!" Ayaka took Negi's hands.

"I'll also fight harder Negi-kun!" Makie added making Negi more confused than ever.

"And Dustin-kun we're not giving up yet either!" Yuna added.

"That's good to hear." Dustin said wondering why they're taking the game too seriously.

Suddenly both saw Ku and Chao, "Hey girls!" they called leaving the squad of girls who were crying.

"There they go." Kazumi said.

"I can't believe we lost to them." Kasuga whined.

"You all really take things too seriously." Yue said stoically.

"But Yue, now that Dustin-kun's going for Chao and Negi's going for Ku what hope do any of us have." Haruna whined.

"I can't allow this I just can't!" Ayaka tried to go after Negi but Kazumi and Yuna stopped her.

"Iincho no, we can't just barge in!" Yuna called as they listened to Negi and Dustin converse with the two girls.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish our talk earlier." Negi spoke to Ku.

"But we figure with everything that's happened over we can finally ask you two something." Dustin added making the girls go on the edge of their seats in excitement.

"This is it, the moment of truth!" Haruna gasped.

"Negi." Rin gasped.

"Ku Chao…" Negi began as him and his pal spoke together, "WILL YOU TEACH US CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS!"

Suddenly the girls were wide eyed and gawking seeing what this whole thing was about, "What I'd tell you all?" Yue asked knowing she was right.

"Oh you want to learn Chinese martial arts?" Ku asked curiously.

"Why the sudden interest boys?" Chao asked curiously as well.

"Well the thing is I was very moved by your display in hand to hand combat, and I really want to get stronger so I can protect my students." Negi explained.

"And me, I want to try something new. I know my own kind of combat maneuvers but I want to learn something else, and you may be the one to help me Chao." Dustin added.

"Oh so you want to be stronger huh?" Ku crossed her arms in amusement.

"Hai." Negi nodded along with Dustin.

Ku burst out into a chuckle while patting Negi's shoulder, "Then is ok, stronger Negi is better one, maybe you become strong enough to be my husband!" she laughed hysterically.

"Husband?" Negi was shocked.

Ku chuckled again, "Is joke I made."

"Um Ku?" Rin approached, "If it's not too much trouble, I would also like to learn Chinese martial arts as well, if you don't mind?"

"Rin?" Negi asked.

"I just want to learn as well. After all I came here to Mahora to learn not only in school but other cultural activities as well." Rin added.

"Well?" Negi looked at Ku for her approval.

"Is ok, two disciples is a challenge." Ku said rubbing her hands together until she froze seeing Makie and Ayaka looking furious.

"WHY'D YOU PUT US THROUGH ALL THAT?" they shouted chasing Ku around the bowling alley.

"What I do?" Ku cried running for her life.

Negi and Rin chuckled while Dustin walked a bit with Chao, "I guess your reason for wanting to get stronger is like in Negi's case where someone on par with Evangeline comes?"

"Yeah, and I still haven't forgotten those shadow soldiers that came to Mahora before. Someone's after me, I want to be prepared." Dustin answered.

"Well you can count on me Dustin-kun, as long as you remember to listen to when I tell you something important." She gave him a stern look.

"Eh?" he asked.

"I know you cranked your cuffs past the limit when I warned you of the dangers."

"Chao I know it was risky but I couldn't help myself. Could you please forgive a young risky spirit warrior?" Dustin asked.

Chao looked at Dustin as if looking questionably at him before smiling, "Ok I forgive you as long as you promise to listen to my warnings." She waved a finger.

"And I do." Dustin assured.

Chao smiled, "Then all's forgiven," she suddenly pounded her hand with her fist, "Oh that reminds me, I forgot you still need what I promised you if you survived your fight with Evangeline."

"What you promised me?" Dustin asked completely forgetting it until Chao put her hands on his face making him blush.

"This." Chao answered leaning in before planting a passionate kiss on Dustin's lips. Dustin accepted it and returned it. When the two parted Dustin blinked his eyes before looking up at Chao who was smiling sweetly.

"I love this promise." Dustin said in surprise as Chao giggled at his reaction.

"Ahem!" they two turned seeing Mana, Zazie, Kazumi, Haruna, Yuna, and Kasuga. While Mana and Zazie looked stoic the other four glared at Chao.

"Chao!" they called and started chasing her around the bowling alley like Ayaka and Makie with Ku.

Dustin watched with Negi and Rin as the two Chinese girls were chased around by the jealous girls, "This is quite a show huh?" Dustin chuckled until he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up seeing Mana and Zazie, "Uh hey girls what's up?"

"Come with us." Zazie said.

"Huh?"

"Yes Dustin, it's time we had a little talk." Mana picked Dustin up with him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Negi! Rin help! I don't wanna know what they're going to do to me!"

"I wonder what they're going to do to him?" Rin asked.

"Nothing bad I hope." Negi said.

"Don't worry," Kaede said, "I'm sure they wouldn't do anything too rough with Dustin." She smiled.

"I suppose you're right." Negi agreed watching Zyphon and Domino leave with their master and the two girls.

**(And that's the chapter. I may look like I'm jumping from one girl in the harems to the next but I'm just making sure each girl I have in store for Dustin and Negi get their own time and such. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	21. Dragon Fight

**(Welcome back guys, another chapters all set any ready to go for you all.)**

One afternoon at Mahora Negi and Dustin were in the middle of teaching class until the bell rang, "Well girls that's it for today you're dismissed." Negi instructed.

"And don't forget to study." Dustin added making the Baka's flinch.

Soon the two and Zyphon were heading outside the academy building going around the court area watching other girls engage in their after school activities, "You know Dustin you never did tell me what Mana and Zazie did when they brought you back from the bowling alley."

"Oh that, let's just say they put me through the most painful and torturous of methods I can't even begin to put into words!" Dustin cried in exaggeration.

Zyphon sighed, "Master Dustin they tickled you to the ground."

Negi looked at Dustin seeing he was exaggerating while Dustin looked up at his robot, "Nevertheless."

"I was wondering where all that commotion was coming from that night." Negi realized it.

"Well now ya know," Dustin said, "So Negi it's been five days since you asked Ku to teach you Chinese Martial arts, how far are you coming along?"

"Well I'd say fairly decent though I probably still can't compare with you in your moves." Negi replied.

"Hey come on don't say that, what say we have ourselves a little round, just to test our strengths."

"Here and now?" the English boy gasped.

"Why not, we got all the space we need right here."

"Well I suppose, but let's not use magic or spirit energy." Negi instructed.

"Alright then a simple average spar sounds good," Dustin said as he removed his shirt tossing it to Zyphon while Negi sheepishly removed his own shirt and jacket before both were topless, "Zyphon give us the signal."

"Alright… Go!" Zyphon announced as the two boys started going at it displaying their Chinese Martial arts moves they learned from Ku and Chao separately.

As Dustin threw a punch Negi shifted his position with a turn avoiding the strike and grabbed Dustin's arm to throw him aside but Dustin pulled his arm back making Negi come closer and was almost pulled into a headlock. Negi acting quickly let go of Dustin's arm and saw he was close enough delivering a punch to his gut.

"Good move Negi, but it's not over yet." Dustin said as he once against started sparing with Negi who decided to go on the offensive against Dustin.

As they sparred they started catching the attention of just about every girl in 3A that started gathering around, "Wow look at Negi-kun and Dustin-kun go!" Kakizaki cheered.

"My money's on Dustin-kun!" Sakurako cheered.

"I got my money on Negi-kun!" Makie said.

"Ku, Chao, did you two teach them those moves?" Ako asked the Chinese girls curiously.

"Of course." Chao answered.

"Negi-bozu coming along good for five days of training." Ku admitted.

"And Dustin-kun as well." The bun haired girl added.

"I guess they really are prodigies." Haruna said.

"I'll say look at them go." Kazumi said.

"Knock him out Negi! Knock him out!" Rin cheered out of impulse but blushed when she realized her behavior, "Whoops, how embarrassing."

The girls continued watching as the boys grappled while trying to overpower each other. Soon they broke their grapple and Dustin quickly acted with a sweep kick knocking Negi off his feet only for him to balance on his right hand as suppose and deliver a spin kick nailing Dustin in the cheek making him lose balance but before Negi would deliver his final punch Dustin ducked and tackled Negi knocking them both to the ground where they laid flat on the backs looking up at the girls that crowded around them.

"Not bad Negi." Dustin admitted.

"Not bad yourself Dustin." Negi replied as the two locked fists and the girls cheered with Chao, Kaede, Mana, and Ku helping them up.

"That was a wonderful spar boys." Kaede admitted.

"But you're all lucky you didn't cover each other with serious bruises." Mana reminded them.

The boys chuckled sheepishly as Ku and Chao stood before them, "You please us both disciples." Ku noted.

"Your techniques have vastly improved since you started, but remember to not quite just yet." Chao instructed.

"Hai!" the two boys bowed their heads to their martial arts masters.

* * *

><p>The scene panned out to reveal they were being watched by the one who sent the Shadow Soldiers on them. He sat on an armchair in the shadows until he heard someone enter, "Well You finally arrived I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it." He said without looking back.<p>

Behind him was a human/dragon hybrid creature with dark red scales, a yellow belly, short black hair, black spikes down its back, yellow eyes, sharp claws, teeth, and talons, "I would've gotten here sooner but I had to shake some Dragon Riders off my tail, literally."

"No matter, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here Traximus?" he spun his chair around to face the dragon.

"Let me guess, spirit warrior troubles?" the dragon known as Traximus guessed.

"It's not just a spirit warrior but a mage as well."

"Hmm, very well Mr…"

"Please call me the Shadow Master." He replied.

"Shadow Master, I shall be honored to dispose of them for you provided you hold your end of our bargain and grant me what I want. The amulet of fire." Traximus said.

The one dubbed the Shadow Master held out his hand and materializing into his palm was a red amulet with a fiery glow inside the red crystal, "Of course it shall be yours provided you get the job done."

"Will do." Traximus smirked as fire was breathed out through his nostrils.

"Then behold your targets." The employer showed them the scene of Negi and Dustin.

Traximus studied the two and smirked eager to get the job done and took his leave. When five Shadow Soldiers appeared, "Master are you sure you can trust him?"

Their master snickered, "Traximus my friends is a rogue Dragon Rider, warriors you fight alongside dragons. But he felt why ride on the back of a dragon when you can be one? He's got the brawn and intelligence of a man and the speed, and strength of a dragon. If he can't defeat them, then who could?" he asked making his minions cringe being reminded of their failure.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, Rin, Mana, and Kaede were walking close to the forest area of Mahora, "Negi you were awesome back there." Rin said.<p>

"You really think so?" Negi asked.

"Of course, the way you fought back there, why you'll be a great mage in no time." Rin believed.

"Ain't it the truth sister." Chamo agreed while sitting on Negi's shoulder.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Dustin asked agitated that Negi was getting more credit.

"Oh don't take it personally Dustin you were very strong back there too, that's why it was so shocking Negi was able to match you like that." Rin explained making Dustin less agitated.

"She's right Dustin, you were already a strong hand to hand combat specialist," Mana began, "And personally I think you've gotten even stronger since our rumble with Evangeline."

"You think so?" Dustin asked looking up at the tall girl who smiled.

"I know it," Dustin blushed at the compliment until Mana stopped them, "Hold it, you feel that?"

Dustin focused and gasped, "I do."

"What do you feel?" Domino asked.

Suddenly Chachamaru and Eva dropped in, "Glad you're all here, something's come past the barrier, something strong." Eva said.

"What do you think it is Evangeline?" Negi asked.

"I'm not sure, but its aura feels dangerous." She believed.

Zyphon suddenly froze, "Oh dear, I'm sensing a large heat signature coming from that direction." He motioned into the forest.

"We better check it out." Kaede said pulling out a shuriken.

"Agreed." Mana pulled out her two hand guns.

"Unfortunately my powers aren't up to their peak, so I'm going to have to sit this one out, so sorry." Eva shrugged giving them the hint of 'what can ya do'.

"Well let's go." Negi said as he pulled Rin onto his staff as they took it to the air followed by Kaede jumping up through the trees, and Dustin, Mana, and Zyphon flying up with Negi.

* * *

><p>As they searched around cautiously Dustin, Zyphon, and Mana flew to the side before being barbequed by a blast of fire, "Where'd that come from?" Dustin gasped.<p>

"From that!" Domino cawed as they looked seeing Traximus fly above them before diving downward trying to tackle them but missed only for him to fly back around tackling Dustin as the two grappled before Dustin broke free as they landed on different tree branches with Dustin's allies landing at his side while Traximus smirked leaning against the tree.

"So you're the famous Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers I've been told about." Their enemy began.

"How do you know who we are?" Negi gasped.

"My employer requested that I dispose of you two." The dragon answered.

"Your employer?" Kaede asked.

"And who's that?" Dustin asked with a frown.

"So sorry he wishes to remain anonymous, but I however am Traximus the Dragon Man." He introduced himself.

"Dragon Man?" Negi was confused.

"Yes, I'm part human and part dragon, obviously." He replied.

"Well whatever you are, you're trespassing on property you are not allowed on." Mana cocked her hand gun.

"And I will leave once I eliminate my targets." He sent a blast of fire at them only for them to jump away before they got caught in the fire like the branch they stood on.

"Spread out!" Dustin called as the group spreaded out making it harder for Traximus to take them.

"I'll begin with you!" the dragon flew for Dustin.

"Try me!" Dustin flew fir Traximus as they tackled but due to Traximus' bigger size overpowered Dustin's tackle sending him crashing backwards into another tree. Dustin powered his fist up and slugged it to Traximus' chest, "Shotgun!"

Traximus took the attack to his chest knocking him off Dustin while the boy himself recoiled having been too close to his own attack for comfort, "Very good move boy, but not enough." Traximus was ready to attack again only to be nailed in the back by Negi's multiple light arrows.

"Ah the mage!" Traximus blew fire at Negi until Rin jumped in front of him on another tree branch holding a staff with a blue heart shaped gemstone, "Power of water!" she called creating a water wall putting out the fire attack.

"Good use of your artifact princess." Chamo said.

"Arigato." She replied.

"Partner or not I will destroy you!" he flew for them both only to get blocked by Kaede.

"I won't let you harm my sensei!" Kaede used her shuriken at Traximus forcing him to back away until he fought back using his claws but the ninja wasn't giving up.

"Kaede down!" Mana called as Kaede, Negi, and Rin ducked to a lower tree branch.

Traximus looked as Dustin and Mana were aiming their spirit powered finger tips at Traximus, while Zyphon's hands were converted into laser cannons, "Spirit Gun!" the two called firing their spirit attacks while Zyphon unleashed laser shots with all three attacks combining nailing Traximus sending him crashing into another tree.

"Direct hit!" Domino cawed.

"I'm not sure we should celebrate yet." Zyphon feared as they looked seeing Traximus emerge from the tree shaking off some bark covering his scales.

"Did you honestly think your simple attacks would harm me?" Traximus asked, "Well guess what it didn't." he was prepared to deliver another strike until a male voice called out.

"Maybe not, but this will!" a female voice called as a blast of wind was fired blowing Traximus back while the others held their ground on the tree branches.

"Where'd that come from?" Rin asked.

"From them." Negi motioned upward.

They all looked up seeing two figures flying on dragons. The first one was a young man around the older girl's ages riding a Hungarian Horntail, while the second was a nine year old girl with blonde hair in curls while riding a Chinese dragon with black scales, blood red markings on her tail, claws, and her tendrils.

"Not you two!" Traximus gasped, as the two dragons descended with their riders glaring at the enemy.

"Give it up Traximus, you're surrounded." The young man ordered.

"Sorry boy, another time perhaps." Traximus blew fire around himself and vanished in the flames.

"Vanished." Zyphon gasped.

"Darn it." Dustin sighed until they looked at the two dragon as their riders mounted off them landing on the tree branches.

"Um thanks for the save." Negi said.

"No problem, glad we could help." The girl said.

"So who're you two?" Dustin asked.

The young man spoke, "My name's Drake, and this is my daughter Sasha."

They look at the girl as she said, "Adopted daughter actually, and these are our dragons Fiona, and Spike."

Fiona the Chinese dragon nodded along with the Horntail named Spike, "You have dragons?" Kaede asked.

"I guess you've never seen a Dragon Rider before have you?" Drake asked.

"Dragon Rider?" Kaede wondered as Negi and Dustin look at each other with Mana, Rin, Chamo, Zyphon, and Domino

"This has just gotten weirder." Dustin said and the others nodded in agreement.

**(And that's the chapter. The characters Drake, Spike, Sasha, and Fiona are OC's from author D.J. Scales, while Traximus is an OC I made for this bit. Don't miss next time where it's a dragon battle. Until then guys.)**


	22. Fighting Fire with Fire

**(How's it going guys I'm back with part two of the last chapter. Enjoy away.)**

_Last time Negi and Dustin crossed paths with a Dragon Man known by the name of Traximus who was hired to eliminate the boys and nearly succeeded if not for the arrival of two figures named Sasha and Drake claiming to be Dragon Riders. Now we continue._

* * *

><p>Chachamaru who had been carrying Eva through the forest to see what all the commotion about stopped upon seeing the boys, their partners and to Eva's surprise two dragons with people riding them. She noticed the one riding the Horntail dragon was sixteen years old about 6'4 with brown hair, wearing blue pants, sneakers, fingerless gloves, a brown shirt and a scabbard on his back containing a blade. While on the Chinese dragon was a nine year old girl wearing pink shorts and a top with the shade of white and pink.<p>

"What is all this, dragons?" Eva asked.

The dragons look at each other as the Horntail spoke, "Who's this kid?"

"Kid?" Eva called, "I'll have you know you lizard lips I am Evangeline McDowell the Undying Mage of the magical world!"

Spike answered, "Name doesn't ring a bell." Eva face faulted with her pride shattered.

"Evangeline I'd like you to meet Drake and Sasha, they're Dragon riders, and their partners Spike and Fiona." Negi introduced them.

Eva's head rose up, "Dragon Riders? Of course, what other people would be able to ride on the backs of dragons?"

"Um you think we should discuss this elsewhere?" Fiona asked.

"I agree, and I'm getting hungry." Sasha admitted.

"Well we can't bring you back to the dorms seeing as how the people around here aren't accustomed to seeing dragons." Mana noted.

Negi turned to his magic instructor, "Evangeline…"

"No, no, and no! Absolutely not!" she replied.

"Mistress?" Chachamaru asked.

"I absolutely refuse to let dragons near my home." Eva replied.

"What've you got against Dragons?" Spike asked with a frown until Drake held his arm out.

"Easy there boy, please Miss McDowell I assure you our dragons will not be disruptive at all. I assure you." He replied.

Eva looked at him seeing the seriousness in his eyes, "Oh alright."

"Yay!" Sasha and Fiona cheered.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were all outside Eva's cabin while Fiona was swimming about in the lake close to the cabin while Spike was sitting peacefully. Drake and Sasha sat down as Chachamaru served tea while the boy teachers and their partners, and Zyphon sat around with Eva.<p>

"So you know this Traximus?" Dustin asked.

"Yes he's a menace to all Dragon Riders." Sasha answered.

"Was once a Dragon Rider like us but decided to become a dragon himself, he also has tried disrupting the trust we Dragon Riders have with Dragons." Drake added.

"He convinces dragons that we don't need riders upon us and that they only hold us back." Spike explained.

"In a way I see his point, I mean are you really comfortable with humans riding on your backs like they own you?" Eva tempted.

"Of course we do!" Spike snapped, "The bond between Dragon Rider and dragon is something special when forged between the two. And Traximus only wishes to disrupt that bond between us."

"What reason has he decided to come here?" Kaede asked.

"We heard he took up a contract with some party against a boy mage and a boy spirit warrior, you and Dustin I presume Negi?" Drake asked.

"It appears that way." He answered.

"Well it's our job to bring him to justice, and so long as he's under contract he will come back for you two." Drake warned them.

"Great first we had a vampire at our throats a few weeks ago, now we got a dragon gunning for us." Dustin sighed.

"Don't worry master Dustin as long as me and Mana are with you you're not fighting alone." Zyphon cheered his creator up.

"He's right; if Traximus comes back we'll be ready." Mana smirked.

Dustin smiled as Kaede and Negi nodded as well, "Still I think we should warn the headmaster about the possibility of Traximus getting close to the school grounds." Negi said.

"Agreed, and you Drake should come with us that way he'll know we're not exaggerating." Mana noted.

"Will do, Sasha you wait here." Drake ordered.

"Ok." She said.

Drake gave Spike a warning look to make sure that nothing occurs between Eva and Sasha that could have disastrous results.

* * *

><p>As they walked Negi spoke to Drake, "So Sasha is your daughter?"<p>

"Half daughter really, see her parents were killed years ago when she was only three and was left in the care of me, in fact when she was born she was already baptized into Dragon Rider hood, that made training her in the art easier." He explained.

Dustin eyed the double edged sword on Drake's back, "Drake I have to say that is one serious wicked blade, where'd ya get it?"

"This? Well this is known as the Savage Sword." He answered.

Dustin stopped in his tracks, "Pardon me but did you say the Savage Sword?"

"Yup."

"OMG, this is the greatest thing ever!" Dustin eyed the sword in it's scabbard.

"What's so fantastic about the Savage Sword?" Kaede asked as Mana explained.

"The Savage Sword is a powerful weapon said to get stronger with every blow inflicted on the wielders enemies."

Drake nodded, "That's right, I was trained my whole life to guard and wield it to prevent it from falling into enemy hands."

"Enemies like Traximus?" Dustin asked.

"Precisely." He said as they walked along the school grounds where they heard gossip amongst some of the girls from other classes about how good looking Drake was.

"Well you must have that affect on all the gals." Dustin noted to Drake who answered.

"Except like some boys I don't see women as eye candy, I'm respectful of them."

Soon they were inside the headmaster's office where Drake explained everything to the old man, "I see," Dean Konoe stroked his beard "If this Traximus managed to get that far through the barrier he could very well make his way onto Mahora's school grounds."

"I'll be sure to patrol the borders extra thoroughly provided I receive extra payment." Mana said.

"Very well Mana, Kaede I trust you can help out as well?"

"Of course Headmaster."

"And we'll help to, after all Traximus is after me and Negi so it's only right." Dustin volunteered.

"Splendid, until then Drake and Sasha are welcome here as our guests," Konoe handed Drake a form, "This is where you'll be staying for the time seeing as how you'll be closer to your dragons without exposing them to the students."

Drake's eyes widened, "Well we won't have to look far for this place." Negi and Dustin looked worried while Rin smiled.

Soon they returned back to Eva's cabin where they found Sasha and Eva pulling on each other's faces while Chachamaru was trying to separate them, "Spike what happened?" Drake asked.

"Well Sasha asked Eva about her age and when Eva answered Sasha called her an old hag and you see the results." Spike answered.

Drake sighed as he split them up, "Now Sasha that's no way to treat our host."

"Host?" Sasha asked confused.

"Host?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yup, take a look." Drake showed her the form Konoe gave him.

"What? That old man's forcing me to share my cabin with two more, what am I running here a motel?" Eva ranted in outrage.

"Calm down Eva, I'm sure they won't be a bother." Rin calmed her.

Eva scoffed, "Alright, but you better keep your daughter in line otherwise I may be very tempted to nip her at the neck."

"I will do my best to keep my daughter from tormenting you, though I can't make real promises she's a tricky one, just like Loki the Norse God of mischief." He warned her.

"Terrific." Eva sighed.

"Well it's getting late we should get back to the dorms, goodnight you two and Rin keep an eye on them for Evangeline's sake." Negi chuckled.

"Will do Negi." Rin nodded as the group left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dark lair of the Shadow Master, Traximus stood before him, "Was that a joke out there? Did I hire a clown?" the Shadow Master bellowed.<p>

"I apologize, but this can be rectified if you allow me another chance, but this time I require the amulet of fire if I am to stand a chance against their combined talents." Traximus pleaded.

"Hmm, how can I be sure you won't up and leave if I give it to you?" his employer eyed him suspiciously.

"I see you require a form of trust, very well," Traximus made some hand signs before putting his claw on his employer's hand creating a dragon face seal on his palm.

"Well the dragon seal of trust, I see you are dead serious."

"Yes, that proves my loyalty for if I try to go against you I will lose my fire." Traximus explained.

"Very well you have yourself a deal, provided next time you take my Shadow Soldiers along for the ride, they after all also need to rectify their failure."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The very next morning Negi was riding with Dustin on his hover scooter while Zyphon was wheeling alongside them, "Sure hope those two haven't given Evangeline and Rin trouble." Negi said.<p>

"Speaking of whom." Dustin looked seeing Chachamaru wheeling up to them with a sour looking Eva on her back along with Rin on the robot girl's shoulder, while Drake was carrying Sasha on his back as he ran along side them.

"Good morning everyone and how're we this morning?" Negi asked.

"Doing great, though same can't be said for Eva." Rin answered.

"Something wrong?" Negi asked.

Eva answered, "Oh something was wrong alright, that little pest and her dragon friend!"

"What happened?" Dustin asked afraid something would happen with them.

"Well when Eva woke up this morning she creamed herself with shaving cream courtesy of Sasha who sprayed it in her hand and used a feather on her nose to make her cream her face…" Rin began while Dustin was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Eva warned Dustin as Rin continued.

"When she got out of bed her feet got trapped in honey plastered beside her bed, and to top it up multiple water balloons and one big one dropped on her soaking her."

Dustin finally cracked with laughter, "Oh if only the Narutaki's were there they'd be proud!" Eva glared at him but it didn't work.

"Why would your daughter do such a thing?" Negi asked Drake.

"Well she is a prankster." He replied while Sasha gave an innocent look.

"Well just don't cause any havoc in class today, that's the last thing we need." Negi said.

"Yeah especially with the students we deal with." Dustin added.

"Don't worry, Sasha won't do anything will you now?" Drake eyed the girl.

"I promise." She said while Eva looked skeptical.

Soon enough the girls entered class followed by the boys, "Ohayo senseis!" the girls greeted.

"Ohayo girls please be seated." Dustin ordered as they did so.

"Now then today we will be having two guests joining us in class today and we'd like you to make them feel welcomed." Negi instructed.

"Alright you two come on in," Dustin ordered as the two walked in, "Girls we'd like you to meet Drake and Sasha."

"It's very nice to meet you ladies." Drake greeted.

"Let's get along well." Sasha added.

Negi and Dustin waited while Dustin mouthed a countdown before he reached one and half the girls burst from their seats crowding around the two with Drake getting compliments on how handsome he was while Sasha was getting all the cute comments. Drake was able to keep his cool and not succumb to any dirty thoughts while Sasha was blushing from the mob cuddling until Negi called.

"Alright girls back to your seats, you'll have plenty of tie to get to know the two after class."

"But right now we got class so let's get started." Dustin ordered.

"Hai!" the girls agreed as they returned to their seats while Drake and Sasha went in the far back behind Yue and Chisame to observe the class.

As the two boys started their lesson the father daughter watched and listened feeling impressed two boys their age could really teach a class of 32 girls. Sasha eyed the students from behind and noticed the bells in Asuna's hair. Smiling she pulled out small pebbles and flung it on a ruler past Yue and Chisame that got Asuna's one bell resulting in a small 'ding'.

Asuna hearing this looked in the back of her seeing Sasha stand around looking casual. Dismissing it she turned back around only to hear her bells ding again from something hitting it. She tried to ignore it but as she could still feel stuff clinging at her bells until she finally spun and shouted, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Asuna!" Negi and Dustin gasped.

"Asuna what is your problem now, that you need to disrupt class?" Ayaka asked.

"Someone's chucking pebbles at my bells, and I know it's that little rat!" she motioned to Sasha.

"I can't help it I like that dinging sound." Sasha admitted.

"Well how about I ding you instead?" Asuna warned her planning to grab her but Drake blocked her.

"You have to forgive her she is a mischievous one but she means no harm."

"Depends who you're talking to." Eva muttered to herself.

Asuna huffed as she took her seat again leaving Negi and Dustin to continue their lesson.

* * *

><p>When class ended Drake and Sasha stayed behind for a bit to talk about themselves to the girls without saying that their father and adoptive daughter feeling that would be too much info for them. Later they returned to Eva's cabin where Spike and Sasha were relaxing, "So how was this class?" Sasha asked.<p>

"Very enjoyable actually." Sasha admitted.

"Yeah and the girls here are very nice and some a little bit enthusiastic." Drake added.

"That's 3A for ya." Domino said as he perched on Dustin's shoulder.

"Though that bit with Asuna, you two should watch it she has a temper like a Roman candle." Dustin warned them.

"Yes it took her awhile for her to accept us as teachers." Negi added.

"Well we better get to our patrol, if Traximus comes we want to make sure he remains around here and not get too close to the campus grounds." Mana ordered.

"Right, Spike you all set?" Drake asked.

"Always." He answered.

"How about you Fiona?" Sasha asked.

"I've been waiting."

"Alright then let's get to work." Negi instructed as they each took a section around the Mahora forest.

Drake, Sasha, and their dragons were patrolling the eastern section, Negi, Rin, and Kaede were patrolling the western section, Dustin, Mana, and Zyphon were patrolling the northern part, and finally Eva and Chachamaru were patrolling the southern section.

Suddenly over by the Dragon Riders their dragons heads shot up and looked behind them as a squadron of Shadow Soldiers appeared surprising their riders.

"Whoa, Shadow Soldiers?" Drake asked.

"Think we can take them?" Sasha asked.

"We can try." Sasha said.

The Shadow Soldiers were jumping around from all around trying to confuse them, but they weren't about to be tricked that easily.

"Sasha Wind and Fire now!" Spike ordered as Sasha breathed a gust of wind from her mouth as Spike launched fire from his own which enveloped the Shadow soldiers making them vanish only for more to reappear.

"They're seriously persistent," Drake said, "Oh well guess it's time I got this out." He drew the Savage Sword.

As the shadow soldiers started attacking Drake was slicing at them reducing them to nothing while Sasha and Fiona were using gusts of wind to blow them away. Spike was swatting shadow soldiers away until one got on his back preparing to pierce it with its sword.

Before it could it was blasted by a spirit gun courtesy of Dustin who stood with everyone else, "Part came to you instead of me, I feel hurt." Dustin joked.

"Well now you can join it." Drake welcomed them.

"Indeed." A voice said as Traximus suddenly appeared wearing the amulet around his neck.

"Traximus." Drake and Sasha frowned.

"Drake and Sasha, Spike and Fiona, so nice of you four to join us." He greeted.

"Cut the sweet talk Traximus, we're bringing you back to face your crimes against all Dragon Riders." Drake pointed his sword at him.

"Very smooth plan Drake however it will fail as long as I got this." He shows off the amulet.

"The amulet of fire." Spike gasped.

"It's said to contain the fire power of a hundred dragons." Fiona feared.

"And it's correct!" Traximus unleashed a blast of fire.

"I got this!" Rin used a water spell like before but the water evaporated because of the intense heat.

"Look out!" Negi called as Kaede caught Rin jumping away before being engulfed into fire.

"Let's attack together." Mana said cocking her rifle.

"Agreed." Drake replied as they stood together against Traximus and the shadow soldiers.

"Attack!" Dustin called as they sprang into action.

Zyphon's arms morphed into laser cannons and began blasting the shadow soldiers one after another along side Mana, Kaede was using her ninja skills against more of the soldiers while Rin was using her own magic from her artifact to blast them away while Sasha and Fiona watched her blind side.

Negi, Dustin, and Drake faced Traximus down who smirked, "Alright you two let's attack from all sides!" Dustin called as he concentrated spirit energy into his palm and it started taking the form of a sword.

"Right!" Negi gripped his staff tight while Drake held the Savage Sword.

"Come and face your doom!" Traximus beckoned them.

The three did so coming at him from all sides with Negi firing his magical arrows at Traximus who took a few of the blows before he dodged the final three, "Good form boy wizard, but that attack got me all fired up!" he unleashed another blast of fire but Negi countered with a wind spell redirecting it back at him but it didn't even faze him.

"Fool, you can't fight a dragon with fire." Traximus laughed.

"He's right Negi, against him we'll have to be on a different offense, Dustin follow my lead!" Drake called as the two sword users maneuvered around Traximus using their swords to strike at the dragon while Spike was behind him delivering a slash to his back while Negi channeled magic into his fist and flew at Traximus delivering a punch to his face nailing him into a tree only for him to peel off and crack his neck.

"That was very good you lot," he admitted, "Sadly I'm not running out of fire anytime soon."

"He's right; we got to get that amulet from him." Drake whispered amongst his allies.

Dustin formulated a plan before calling, "Negi follow me!" Negi did so as they jumped from branch to branch before they reached Traximus and began using Chinese Martial arts moves against him.

Drake could only whistle at how good the two kids were performing their martial arts moves. He suddenly caught on as to what they were trying to do and whistled for Spike who flew by and got on his back, "Alright Spike charge!" he called as Spike flew right for Traximus still being distracted by Negi and Dustin.

"Negi move!" Dustin ordered as they jumped away as Traximus saw Spike and Drake heading right for them.

"What?" he gasped.

"Spike give Traximus a light show!"

"You got it!" Spike released a ray of light blinding Traximus confusing him enough for Drake to slash the amulet off his neck and catch it.

When Traximus came to his senses he saw he wasn't wearing the amulet and that Drake had it, "Give that back to me!" he ordered.

"Sorry but you got enough fire in that hot head." Drake answered.

"But let's see if your head had anything hard in it!" Dustin called as he flew alongside Negi with his fist powered up with spirit energy while Negi's fist was powered up with magic. The two threw their fists back side by side delivering a double pounding blow at Traximus' face sending him crashing down to the ground leaving behind a body print.

The remaining shadow soldiers seeing this were stricken with fright as they looked up seeing they were surrounded, "We're out of here!" they vanished.

"And that's game." Drake said as Negi and Dustin look at each other with smiles before they lock fists with a snicker while Traximus was in a daze.

Back in the Shadow Master's lair the guy himself sat on a throne having witnessed the whole thing, "Pathetic, I should've known better than to rely on him. No matter as they say, tomorrow is another day."

* * *

><p>After the events caused in the forest Traximus was brought back to the order of the Dragon Riders where Drake and Sasha were giving Negi, Dustin, and their partners the news.<p>

"So did ya find anything about Traximus' employer?" Dustin asked.

"Barely anything, all we got was that he went by the name of Shadow Master, ring a bell to any of you?" Negi, Dustin, Mana, Rin, and Eva shook their heads.

"Well sorry we couldn't be of anymore help to you guys in finding out who's after you." Spike said.

"You all did what you could, and that's all we could ask of you." Negi replied.

"Thanks for all your help." Kaede thanked them.

"Well thank you guys for helping us bring Traximus in, he won't be leading any rebellion against Dragon Riders anytime soon." Drake thanked them.

"Which is good news for us." Sasha added.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" Dustin asked.

"It appears so." Fiona answered.

"Well if you're ever in the neighborhood feel free to drop by." Negi offered.

"As long as you don't have to bunk with me again." Eva added.

"Thanks guys," Drake said as he mounted onto Spike while Sasha got on Fiona, "Well we'll be seeing ya!" he called as he and Spike flew off.

"Goodbye!" Sasha called as she flew off to join her father.

They waved goodbye to their new friends as they flew off into the sky, "Well guys now that that's out of the way let's go eat." Dustin suggested.

"I'm all for that." Domino agreed.

"Here-here." Kaede put in.

The others laughed as they left the forest to get some grub having had enough excitement for one day, but knew they would be in for more excitement the next day knowing them.

**(And that's the final chap of this arc for D.J Scales. Don't miss next time where it's a costume party at Mahora and everyone's invited including unearthly spirits. Catch you all later.)**


	23. Mahora Costume Party

**(Welcome back fans to another chapter, this one's gonna be a little spooky and creepy at Mahora and it's not because of Sayo but because of another.)**

One morning at Mahora academy Negi and Dustin saw a gathering of students from other classes to their own class crowding around, "Hey what's going on?" Dustin called.

"Must be something important." Negi believed.

"Well let's check it out." Dustin suggested as they crawled underneath the girls legs trying very hard not to look up their skirts before they make it to the center.

"What's all this fuss about?" Negi asked as the two looked up seeing the girls were looking at the corkboard seeing numerous adds and flyers on it, but the center one seemed to have been the one the girls were looking at advertising a costume party.

"Mahora Costume party this Saturday?" Dustin asked.

"That's right," Kazumi said putting a hand on Dustin's shoulder, "It happens every year around this time."

Kakizaki placed her hand on Negi's shoulder continuing, "Every class in Mahora is invited faculty as well," she scrunched down to Negi's height holding him close, "You'll come won't you Negi-kun?" she batted her eyes at him making him blush.

"Well I would um… Yes if it's a festivity you all will be attending so shall I."

"Count me in, I love dressing up in costume." Dustin added.

"Fab-o!" Kazumi cheered, "You and Negi-kun pick some good costumes Dustin-kun, you may end up being voted best costume."

"Sweet." Dustin smirked.

* * *

><p>After class Negi and Dustin were meeting with Mana, Kaede, and Rin outside the dorms, "So you're going to the Mahora costume party too?" Dustin asked hopefully.<p>

"I mostly go as a bodyguard even though the Dean tells me I don't need to." Mana explained.

"Well then don't be a bodyguard. Be a partygoer!" Dustin exclaimed joyfully.

Mana smiled, "Alright then Dustin for you."

"What about you Kaede?" Negi asked his roommate.

"Guarantee I'll be there, I always enjoy the costume party." The ninja assured.

"Lucky you." Rin sighed.

"What's up?" Dustin asked until Negi nudged him and whispered.

"She can't stay out after dark remember her condition?"

"Ohhh right."

"It's no big deal." Rin put on a smile but Negi could see through it.

"But Rin it wouldn't be as much fun without you, you're one of my friends."

"Having trouble are we?" another voice asked as they saw Eva and Chachamaru.

"Evangeline? Chachamaru?" Negi asked.

"We were just talking about how Rin won't be attending the costume party due to her curse.

"Yes that does sound like a problem," Eva crossed her arms before smirking, "However I just might have a solution to your problem."

"You do?" Rin asked.

"Hold up Rin, I'm sensing a little sea witch bargain here, what do you want out of her Eva?" Dustin asked suspiciously.

Eva looked hurt as Dustin's suspicions, "Can't a girl do something for another without needing something in return?"

"A regular girl maybe, but you I'm not sure." Dustin replied.

"Now Dustin, Evangeline what do you have that could help Rin?" Negi asked curiously.

Eva smiled and approached them, "I will let you know once the costume party comes, let's go Rin we have much to do." The vampire girl put an arm on her roommate escorting her off with Chachamaru.

"Can she be trusted?" Dustin asked the older girls.

"I think so; she hasn't given us a reason not to since Negi beat her." Kaede replied.

"I agree, we just need to have faith." Negi replied.

"Well if you say so, well come on Negi we got us two days to find us some costumes." Dustin said eagerly as he dragged Negi off to think of ideas.

* * *

><p>The very next day Negi and Dustin were at Mahora's theater looking through a trunk of costumes while Natsumi was supervising them, "If you need costumes we have just about anything in the Drama club." Natsumi explained.<p>

"Thanks again Natsumi for getting us in here." Negi thanked his student.

"No problem, though try not to make such a huge mess." She warned them.

"We won't!" Dustin called as Natsumi left them to look through the costumes, "Oh man Negi with these costumes we can be anything we want."

"Where should we start?" Negi asked.

"First thing that looks enlightening to you." Dustin replied and soon they were trying on different costumes.

Soon the boys stood before a mirror dressed as cowboys with their legs spread apart, "I don't think I could walk all day like this." Negi said.

Seeing his point Dustin decided on another set of costumes. Soon they stood as ballerinas with blonde curly wigs, "No way in hell!" Dustin exclaimed.

Next costumes they chose were Gothic punks in leather outfits, spiked necklaces, and chains on their pants, "Dustin the girls would freak if they saw us like this." Negi said.

"True." Dustin admitted.

Next costume involved them both wearing a horse costume with Dustin as the back end before he opened up his side, "Negi there's no way I'm gonna be walking around behind you through a whole party."

Next costumes involved them dressed as Robin Hood and Little John, "These tights really chafe!" Dustin groaned.

"Agreed." Negi replied.

Soon the two were lying around by a trunk looking worn out, "Dustin we've gone through just about every costume we could find fitting for us, I don't think I can take it anymore." Negi panted.

"But Negi the party's tomorrow we need costumes!" Dustin reminded him until he looked back into a trunk and gasped.

"Dustin?" Negi asked as his friend turned to him.

"I think I have just the costumes for us Negi." Dustin answered.

"Do I dare ask?" Negi asked worried at the smirk on Dustin's face.

* * *

><p>Soon the very next day it was already late in the afternoon around sunset. At Mana's room Mana stood dressed as a hot sniper chick (The outfit she wore when trying to hunt Sayo at the beginning of the Mahora Festival). Zazie was dressed in her revealing jester outfit (The one she wore for her pactio in episode 26 of the first anime). Kaede was dressed in a red ninja dress with purple flower designs around the bottom.<p>

Mana motioned to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Are you two almost ready?"

"Almost." Dustin's voice came.

"Wonder what they'll be wearing?" Kaede asked while Mana and Zazie shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright we're ready." Negi's voice came as the door opened up and the girls watched as the two walked out.

To their surprise both of them stood in pirate garb. Dustin was wearing brown boots with long brown pants held up by a big belt that had a holster where a pirate sword was hanging on, a white puffy collared shirt covered by an open black pirate coat, and on his head he wore a Jack Sparrow styled wig with a pirate captain hat with a skull and crossbones symbol on it, and on his chin was a fake short black beard.

Negi was dressed in black boots, tan shorts held up by a belt made from bootstraps with a small sheath containing a dagger, a red and white striped shirt, and a red bandanna tied on his head like a pirate.

"Arr, avast ye fair ladies for we be ready to depart!" Dustin spoke in a pirate like voice.

"Who're you two supposed to be?" Mana asked amusingly.

Dustin let out a pirate growl, "I be Captain Dustin Bowels; fiercest pirate of the Spanish Main. And this here be me first mate Bootstrap Negulus!"

Negi let out a weak pirate growl with Dustin sighing but hadn't broken his pirate voice, "Put some heart into it matey, be the pirate!" and with that Negi let out an ever bigger pirate growl, "That's the stuff matey!" he patted his back.

"You two look very convincing." Kaede giggled.

"Thank ye lass, and we see you all be looking mighty dazzling yerselves." Dustin added.

"Yes I agree." Negi replied.

"You happening folk ready?" a robotic Elvis voice asked as they looked seeing Zyphon stand in the doorway wearing an Elvis outfit, including sunglasses, and a pompadour wig.

"Zyphon?" Mana asked.

"In the metal flesh pretty mama." Zyphon answered in an Elvis voice.

"What happened to your voice?" Kaede asked.

"Swapped my regular voice file with an Elvis file, uh-huh." He answered.

"Where did you get clothes that big?" Zazie asked.

"Internet."

They heard cawing as Domino flew in wearing a small parrot costume, "You gave Domino a parrot costume?" Mana asked Dustin.

"A captain wouldn't be a captain without a trusted parrot now would he?" Dustin asked.

"Trusted parrot, awk, trusted parrot!" Domino spoke like a parrot.

"We should probably get going." Kaede said as they walked out of the room and ran into Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Rin who was surprisingly still a human.

Evangeline was dressed in the same outfit she wore when she took on an adult form, though given her child form it didn't look as hot to Negi but still considered her cute. Chachamaru dressed as a Gothic style maid, while Rin was dressed in a knight outfit with a sword at her side while not wearing a helmet.

"Evening all." Eva greeted them.

"Evening Evangeline, you three look wonderful." Negi said while trying to hide his surprise at seeing Rin look like a human when the sun's already down.

"Good evening senseis." Chachamaru greeted.

"Evening Chachamaru, you look really cute." Negi said making the robot blush.

"You really think so?" she asked and Negi nodded and looked at Rin.

"That's a nice look for you Rin."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Just what be ya lass?" Dustin asked.

"I'm Joan of Arc of course Dustin."

"That'd be 'Captain' Dustin lass!" he corrected her.

"A captain?" Eva chuckled, "Oh that's a laugh coming from you."

"Ye best watch your tone lass or you'll be finding yerself heading for Davey Jones' Locker!"

"Can we cut the roleplay and get to the party?" Eva asked not wanting to continue hearing him talk all pirate like.

"Yes let's get going." Mana said as they all started walking.

As they walked Negi walked with Rin and Eva behind the others as they talked, "Rin how're you able to look human now, did Evangeline break your curse?"

"Not so much, this is merely an illusion spell Eva casted on me. I may look human but my reflection reveals my true form." She answered as she held up a compact mirror looking at her reflection seeing herself as a panda.

"So long as she stays away from anything reflective she'll be alright." Eva assured the boy.

"Thank you for doing this Evangeline." Negi smiled.

Eva turned away blushing, "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the gymnasium where the party was being held at. The place was decorated all spooky like with fake skeletons, spiders, bats, and all sorts of scary stuff all around. Inside were numerous students and most of them were of 3A. Among the students included Yuna dressed in a rather skimpy outfit composed of a red tube top with half sewn white fur around the top, a pair of short shorts colored as the top, the white fur around the waist was fully attached to it, with a red cat like tail attached on the back of her shorts, a pair of paw like gloves, ears, and a black collar with a bell attached making her look like a cat girl, Ako was dressed as a cat eared nurse, Akira was dressed as a mermaid, Makie like a gymnast, Satomi as Albert Einstein, the cheerleaders were dressed as Charlie's Angels, Kasuga was dressed as a nun, Chao and Ku were dressed as Chinese warriors, the twins were dressed as Detectives with Fumika as a Sherlock Holmes esque detective while Fuka was dressed as an old Japanese detective, Konoka as a Japanese Princess, Sayo dressed in a purple Japanese kimono, and Chisame was dressed as a traditional Japanese magical girl while showing off a different personality.<p>

Konoka was next to Asuna who was dressed as a Chupacabra at the food table, "Hey Asuna liking this party?"

"It's alright, but I can't believe Takahata senseis is away of all times." She replied.

"Why hoping to have scored a dance with him?" Konoka teased.

"Oh shut it." She replied.

Over by the sports girls they were dancing a little, "Boy can this party get any better?" Makie asked.

Yuna looked at the entry to the gym and smirked, "I think it just did."

They looked at their Yuna was motioning and saw their beloved senseis and remaining classmates enter with Negi following his friend from behind while Dustin was up in front holding his pirate sword out.

The girls went to greet their senseis and fellow classmates, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun so glad you two came." Madoka welcomed them.

"Thank ye miss Madoka." Dustin bowed his head still speaking in his pirate voice.

"So who're you guys supposed to be?" asked Haruna who was dressed as an artist.

Dustin tipped his pirate hat, "I be Captain Dustin Bowels; fiercest pirate of the Spanish Main."

Negi put on his best pirate voice even if it sounded squeaky, "And I be his first mate Bootstrap Negulus."

The girls giggled on how they looked until Asuna voiced her opinion, "Nothing personal but you guys look sort of ridiculous."

Dustin scowled drawing his fake pirate sword motioning it up to Asuna's neck growling, "Arr, I've killed bilge rats fer sayin' less than that! But I'll letcha live seein' as how killin' would bring shame to this here festivity!"

Yue who was dressed like a philosopher spoke, "You seem to be into this whole pirate thing sensei."

"Aye that I do lass Yue, for I must tell ya I have pirate blood in me."

"Seriously?" Sakurako gasped.

"Oh yes, I be the direct descendant of my dear ancestor Buccaneer Diablo, craftiest pirate that ever sailed the seas."

"Sailed the seas! Awk! Sailed the seas!" Domino cawed.

The girls were surprised, "I thought your bird was a crow." Chisame said.

"Aye he is, I just taught him that myself." He covered up the fact his bird could really talk.

"Fascinating." Satomi said observing Domino with thoughts of vivisection to understand how a crow would have the ability to repeat words like a parrot.

"Well now that we're all here let's have the best time we can." Negi suggested.

"Hai sensei!" they agreed as the girls started piling over.

"Dustin-kun please dance with me meow!" Yuna said adding a cute meow to lure him in.

"Negi-sensei please let's dance." Ayaka who was dressed as a beautiful princess offered.

"No Negi-kun come and dance with me!" Makie offered.

"No he's gonna dance with me!" Kakizaki butted in.

"No me!" Fuka called.

"Ladies!" Dustin bellowed shushing them, "Please allow me first mate to decide for himself as for me."

Negi nodded as he looked amongst the girls until his eyes stopped at Ako and approached offering her his hand, "Ako may I have this dance?"

Ako blushed at her senseis offer before she looked at her sports friends who encouraged her to accept it otherwise look stupid for turning him down, "I'd love to." She smiled as the two walked to the dance floor.

Dustin smiled as he searched for a partner until his gaze fell upon Chizuru who was dressed as Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, "Lady Chizuru shall we dance lass?" he offered his hand to her.

Chizuru blushed with a hand to her mouth at his proposal, "I'd love to captain." The two walked onto the dance floor. The people danced as Ako danced with Negi she spoke, "You're very good on your feet Negi-kun."

"Arigato, my sister Nekane taught me. And you're pretty good too." Negi said making the nurse girl blush.

"I'm not that good." Ako said.

"But you are, you just don't realize it." Negi assured her making the soccer champ smile.

As Dustin danced with Chizuru he spoke, "You dance divinely, really ya do."

"Arigato captain, you also are good on your feet." Chizuru smiled.

"I've had lots of practice."

Asuna sat by watching others dance, "Asuna why don't you find someone to dance?" Konoka asked.

"Nobody worth asking." She replied.

Zyphon slid, "If it's a partner you're lookin for pretty mama, this one's gotta hunka hunka burning skill in the field."

"Ugh thanks, but I pass." Asuna tried leaning away with Konoka smirking.

"Don't be a party pooper Asuna." She nudged her friend forward as Zyphon caught her.

"Let's hit the dance floor Priscilla!" Zyphon said leading Asuna away.

"Konoka!" Asuna cried at what she got her into.

As Zyphon danced with Asuna against her will she eventually accepted without struggling and soon the two boys were switching dance partners with Fuka and Fumika as their next partners, "Keep on yer toes Fumika Captain Dustin's gotcha."

"Thank you captain." Fumika smiled.

After the twins the two switched off to Ku and Chao, "You good dance Negi-bozu, you do fine in both kung-fu and dance."

"Well thank you Ku, I'm just doing what I can." Negi admitted.

"Chao my dear you look stunning a regular Chinese beauty." Dustin said dancing with the bun haired girl.

"You're too sweet." Chao said holding the boy close as they danced.

Their next partners were Madoka, Sakurako, and Kakizaki with Dustin switching between Sakurako and Madoka, "Splendid dance ladies, you know how to give a pirate a good show." Dustin said.

"Thank you for the dance Dustin-kun." Madoka said.

"That'd be captain to you."

"Negi you dance so wonderfully." Kakizaki said as the two danced.

"Thanks Kakizaki-san, you're not so bad yourself." Negi admitted.

"Well part of cheerleading does require dance." She explained.

"I see."

Negi soon switched off to Rin while Dustin went to dance with Yuna who held the boy close as they danced. "Easy with me Negi." Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin I got you." Negi said as the two danced near a spotlight that was focusing on them.

"I'm really glad I could come here tonight Negi, given the fact I can't come out during the night, but with this illusion spell of Eva's I just might be able to come out at night more often."

Negi smiled, "I'd love that very much then you wouldn't seem so trapped."

"Negi." Rin gasped until Ayaka approached.

"Cutting in Rin, sorry." Ayaka said as she took Negi and they started dancing.

Rin sighed but knew she couldn't hog Negi all to herself as of now since he was giving as many of his students a chance as was Dustin, but nevertheless smiled having to have danced with him.

As Dustin continued dancing with Yuna he spoke to her, "You know kitty cat I do declare you seem very entrancing in your costume."

Yuna smirked and decided to tease him a bit, "I'm glad you think so 'my' handsome pirate captain."

Dustin chuckled, "Ya also have a way with words lass."

"I learned it from you." Yuna said leaning in close to Dustin until Kazumi swung in.

"Come on Dustin it's my turn." She took him from the basketball girl who pouted and gave a small hiss at Kazumi.

As Negi and Ayaka dance the Iincho had hearts in her eyes as she thought, 'What a miraculous night for me to be dancing with Negi-sensei. If only this night would never end.'

"Are you alright Ayaka?" Negi asked.

"Never better sensei, as long as I have you."

Negi smiled as he continued dancing with her until Eva approached her, "Sorry Iincho, but Negi here owes me a dance." He took the boy.

"Wait I still have five minutes left!" Ayaka protested but gave up.

Eva brought Negi close making him put his hand on her waist, "Alright boya, let's you and I have us a dance to remember." They started dancing while Eva laid her head on his shoulder smiling, "The girls aren't kidding you really can dance."

"Arigato Evangeline, you can as well."

"Being over a hundred years old I've been able to see just about the last century of dance steps invented and all." She explained.

"And you studied them well." Negi admitted.

"Arigato, I'll even bet you dance better than your father."

"Have you ever done that with him?" the boy asked.

"No but if I did you'd still probably be a better dancer than him."

"That's so nice of you Evangeline." Negi smiled.

"Just don't get too comfortable with it, remember who your magic teacher is."

"Yes master." He answered.

"Good, now let's enjoy this." Eva said as they continued dancing.

After Dustin had his dance with Kazumi he switched to Kasuga, "So Kasuga do you actually intend on being a nun for life, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Don't worry this is just while I'm here at Mahora, I may be devoted to the lord but I still want to get married."

"Yeah my dad would always tell me he loved being married to my mom." Dustin said.

"You think you'll love being married?" Kasuga asked but thought it probably wasn't the best thing to ask someone at his age.

"Wouldn't know yet." He admitted.

Kasuga smiled leaning down to whisper to him, "Well one day you'll find an answer." Dustin smiled knowing she was right.

As Negi and Eva continued dancing Chachamaru approached, "Chachamaru is something wrong?" Eva asked.

"Mistress may I please borrow sensei for a dance?" the gynoid asked hopefully.

Eva eyed her servant before speaking, "Well it's alright by me, but what does he feel?" she motioned to Negi who spoke.

"I'd be delighted to dance with you Chachamaru." He said making the robot smile.

"Arigato." She said as her sensei started dancing with her.

Back with Dustin he had soon switched to Haruna who was enjoying their dance, "For a little guy you sure got the moves."

"I do take lessons." He admitted as he enjoyed dancing with the class gossip monger. Suddenly he heard scary rock music play by the D.J, "I know this song!" he cheered as he dashed off the dance floor and slid near the D.J taking the mike and started providing vocals for Terror Time.

The girls getting thrilled by Dustin's singing started dancing like party animals. Negi was soon passed off to Makie as they two were shaking it up on the dance floor. After Makie he started dancing with Sayo and the ghost girl was enjoying her time with her professor not being able to have fun like this in sixty years.

The girls cheered for Dustin's performance as he walked around shaking their hands and thanking them for their cheers and compliments, but the excitement didn't last very long. The ground started to shake and from the creaks in the floor was a green glow, "What's happening?" Negi gasped.

"I don't know." Eva said.

Suddenly a hole burst open in the floor and rising up from it were these zombie skeleton pirates hollering and hooting like the pirates they were until finally the skeleton zombie of a pirate captain rose up calling out, "We be here surface dwellers!"

"Oh snap!" Dustin gasped breaking his pirate talk.

**(And that's the chapter Dustin's singing unintentionally awoken a band of zombie pirates. How will he and Negi deal with this threat with all of their students present? Tune in next time to find out.)**


	24. Party Pirates

**(And welcome back again folks, last chapter left you curious and this chapter will conclude the terror that Dustin awoke.)**

_Last time everyone was excited for the Mahora costume party including Negi and Dustin. After dawning pirate costumes, them and their students headed for the party where all was going well until Dustin's singing somehow stirred up something from the netherworld causing a crew of pirate zombies and their captain to rise up._

* * *

><p>The pirate zombies that were risen up started acting like regular pirates and were pillaging the gymnasium scaring all the guests.<p>

"Is this part of the party?" Makie asked confused.

"I think it's safe to say it's not." Madoka replied.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here!" Kakizaki cried as the girls started running.

Dustin and Negi looked around seeing all the panic. Quickly Dustin whistled for Zyphon who slid by.

"Yeah big boss man?" Zyphon still talked in his Elvis voice.

"Zyphon, you lead all the guests out while me, Negi, and our partners deal with these zombies." Dustin ordered.

"On it!" Zyphon started herding the guests out single file while Mana and Kaede helped out.

* * *

><p>Soon all the guests were cleared save for Eva, Chachamaru, Rin, Mana, Kaede, Kasuga, Zyphon, and the boys. The pirate captain saw them and eyed the boys dressed as pirated, "Well lookey here swabbies, it seems we got us a bit of competition."<p>

Mana cocked her gun, "Why have you risen up from the afterlife?"

"Well ya see lass, here we were happily enjoying ourselves in death with our rum binge until we heard a voice from up above," the captain began, "A voice that screamed fright and terror."

Dustin looked sheepishly, "That would be me."

"Feeling curious we decided to take a look at what was going on up here and what do ya know a festival!" The captain continued in joy.

"YEAH!" the pirates cheered.

"Well sorry to say this but you've all overstayed your welcome." Dustin warned them.

"What?" they asked.

The captain frown, "Them be pretty big words coming from a little squirt like ye-self."

"Well this little squirt captain is full of surprises." Dustin replied drawing his sword.

"Oh if ye be wantin' a little swordplay then I'll be happy to oblige!" the captain drew his own sword.

"Dustin you're out of your mind, that sword of yours is fake!" Kasuga warned him.

"Not with this it isn't." Dustin answered as he channeled spirit energy to his fake sword as it was covered in a layer of spirit energy.

"Not bad with that spirit energy coating it, it'll feel like a real sword." Mana explained.

"Exactly! Alright mateys let's shiver their timbers!" Dustin talked pirate again as they engaged in battle with the girls who got their pactios ready while Zyphon and Chachamaru awaited commands.

Mana quickly cocked her hand guns shooting zombie after zombie turning them to dust. Kaede jumped into battle using shuriken on them but the arms she ended up cutting off from her weapons didn't even seem to faze them. They just picked up whatever was cut off and reattached it.

"You can't fight zombies in hand to hand combat Nagase!" Eva lectured.

"I guess you're right." Kaede answered sheepishly.

"She's right they'll only regenerate themselves being zombies and all," Rin said pulling out her pactio staff and zapped the zombies with ice magic same for Eva, "Wow Eva that's some good ice spells."

"Even though I don't have my full capabilities with no moon out I still have enough energy to perform basic spells." Eva admitted.

Zyphon was blasting the zombies to pieces with his laser shots figuring if he blasted them repeatedly it would be harder for them to regenerate, "You zombie fellas got me all shook up, uh-huh!"

Eva sighed, "First pirate puns and now Elvis puns?"

"It's in his current programming master." Chachamaru reminded her as she fought some zombies.

Negi and Kasuga were being surrounded as Negi concentrated while uttering an incantation before releasing a magical wave from his body pushing the zombies back, "Thanks Negi, but what about Dustin-kun?"

"Look!" Negi gasped seeing Dustin and the pirate captain zombie like real pirates.

"Ye be a very skilled lad in terms of the sword." The captain zombie said as he fought Dustin.

"So do you, but you're not an average pirate I can tell." Dustin answered.

"What do ya mean?"

"I feel it off you, you're not a normal pirate even for a zombie. Your aura, its spirit energy!" he declared feeling the spirit energy channeled into the zombie's own sword.

"So ye be knowin' about spirit energy do ya?" the captain asked as he tried swiping at Dustin who backed away avoiding a cut.

"That's right because I'm a spirit warrior a true defender and preserver of the balance in the world." Dustin declared as he fought back with their swords clashing.

"Ah yes I can feel the energy flowin' off ya boy!"

"Then you know the level of my energy!" Dustin called launching himself at the pirate swiping his sword cutting the zombies head off.

The head rolled across the floor groaning, "I hate it when people do this! Hey you over here!" he called to his body that was looking for its head.

"Oh no ya don't!" Dustin tried to go after the headless body but the zombie pirates were blocking his path so their captain could reclaim his head,

The body finally picked its head up and put it back on, "Alright ya scurvy dog, it'd be time for you and your crew to walk the plank!"

"One problem, there is no plank!" Dustin shot as he attacked back firing a spirit gun from his left hand's index finger putting a hole in the pirate's shoulder.

Negi and Rin were starting to run out of energy as they were constantly using their magic to defend themselves while Mana was almost out of bullets, "I'm almost out of ammo, and these zombies aren't letting up."

"What else can we do?" Kaede asked as a pirate sword nailed the wall closest to them putting shocked expressions on their faces.

Dustin and the captain's sword fight had led them to the center of the gym and in the end both ended up disarming each other leaving them weaponless, "Ye be good with the sword boy, nobody's ever come this close to matching against Captain Zola Bowers; the pirate nicknamed Buccaneer Diablo!"

Suddenly Dustin and his allies froze, "Could repeat that name?"

"Of course I be Captain Zola Bowers, but to the land lovers and all pirates throughout the seas I was known s Buccaneer Diablo! Why do ye ask boy?"

"Because Captain, I'm your descendant!"

"Descendant?" The captain gasped along with his zombie crew.

"Yes, my name is Dustin Bowers. I've read through your history in the historical spirit warrior archives. Not only were you a crafty pirate, but you were also a very skillful spirit warrior as well."

"Does the boy speak the truth?" a zombie pirate asked some of the others.

"It can't be." Another replied.

Dustin looked at the captain, "Look me in the eyes and feel my spirit energy aura you'll know the truth."

"Captain you shouldn't let this boy distract you!" a mate warned his captain but was interrupted.

"Silence ya swab! All crew stand down!" he ordered as the zombies lowered their weapons, "We'll be seein' if ya be telling the truth boy." He looked Dustin in the eyes deeply as if peeling back his very aura to see deep down if he was telling the truth.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kasuga asked her fellow classmates.

"Unless you want to dishonor the captain by attacking his men who he ordered to stand down I suggest you do nothing." Eva warned her.

"I hope Dustin knows what he's doing." Negi feared for him.

"So do I." Domino agreed.

The captain continued gazing deeply into Dustin's eyes before backing up as if reaching a decision, "Well captain?" one matey asked.

Dustin awaited half expecting the worse until the zombie captain let out a laugh, "Well I'll be blown, the little lad and I are blood!"

"Huh?" they asked.

"You mean it captain?" a zombie asked.

"I do, I can feel it in his spiritual aura, we are of the same blood," Their captain chuckled while putting an arm around Dustin, "I see the Bowers bloodline has produced very skilled fighters since my time."

"I learned my abilities from my old man, and him to his, going back to the beginning." Dustin explained.

"And ya obviously learned well lad," The captain re-sheathed his sword, "I apologize for me and my crews behavior, could ya find it in yer heart to fergive an old dead pirate fer harming his own blood?" he extended his hand.

Dustin looked at the captain seeing he really meant it and smile, "Of course I can captain." They shook on it while Dustin ignored the weird and disgusting feeling from shaking the zombie's boney and rotting hand.

The zombie mates gathered around their captain and his descendant showing their respects and apologies for their actions as well as to Dustin's comrades.

"Well that went well." Kasuga sighed in relief.

"So now that everything's cleared up what're we going to tell everyone?" Kaede asked.

Captain Zola smirked, "Dontcha be worrying lass, we got this covered."

* * *

><p>Soon enough all the guests were brought back in and surrounded the captain, Dustin, and the mates, "Do ya see this was all part of the party, just a chance to give everyone a little scare and all." Dustin explained.<p>

"Yarr sorry if we came on a little too strong, but it was part of our character." The captain explained.

"Well that was very scary." Ako admitted.

"But it was fun being scared." Yuna added with enthusiasm.

"Speak for yourself." Asuna said still looking a bit terrified.

"Come on Asuna it was fun." Konoka said.

"So how about it, let's go back to enjoying our party with our special guests?" Dustin asked.

"YEAH!" the students cheered while Mana and Kaede smirked feeling relieved the girls bought the whole thing.

Soon enough the party was back on track with everyone dancing and some of the girls were dancing with the pirate mates complimenting on how their outfits and forms looked so life like while the pirates remembered to keep it on the down-low about being real.

"Everything's back to normal." Negi smiled.

"As normal as things get." Kaede said seeing Captain Zola dancing with Asuna while the bells girl tried to get away.

"I know." Negi chuckled until Kaede stood before him, "Come on Negi, let's go dance."

"Of course." Negi accepted as the two went to the dance floor and danced.

Over by the buffet table Dustin was enjoying some refreshments until Mana came over, "I got to hand it to ya Dustin you really pulled it off." Mana admitted.

"It's what I do Mana." Dustin reminded her while sipping from a cup of punch. He suddenly felt her arms on his shoulders.

"Well come on captain, you owe me a dance."

Dustin smirked, "Delighted lass." He spoke in his pirate voice as the two went to dance.

Soon enough it was the last song that Dustin, Negi, Captain Zola, and his crew sang jolly about how a pirate's life is for them, while the pirates held bottles of rum, and Negi and Dustin held cups of punch while standing arms on each others shoulders.

The pirates poured their rum down their mouths with everything they drank leaked out of their skeletal stomachs.

"Wow that is some special affect." Kazumi was amazed.

"Yeah it is." Sayo replied with a nervous chuckle knowing they're real.

Negi and Dustin cling their cups together before downing their punch like pirates before two of the pirates refilled their cups.

The pirates raised their glasses and bottles while the girls raised their fists up as if toasting as well.

The pirates and the two boys struck a pose and everyone at the party cheered for the entertainment as Zola spoke into the mic, "Thank ye Mahora girls!"

* * *

><p>Later as everyone had headed back to the dorm Negi, Dustin, and their allies stood outside the gymnasium with Zola and his pirate crew, "Well captain guess it's time for you to be heading back to the afterlife." Mana said.<p>

"Aye that we must Miss Tatsumiya, but before me and my crew depart I have a favor to ask of ye." The captain replied.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Be lookin' after my little descendant there would ye?"

Mana and Dustin blushed as the girl answered, "Anything you say captain." She smiled.

"Thank ye, and to you Dustin I have something I think you should have." He tossed him something.

Dustin opened it up revealing a compass, "A compass?"

"Aye that compass has saved my life more than you'll ever know, and who knows it'll probably one day save yers as well!" he chuckled.

"Thanks Captain!" Dustin saluted his ancestor as he did back.

"This century be in good hands with you and her mate Negi running things, we be lookin out for you form the great beyond!" The captain announced as he and his mates turned to dust.

"They're gone." Kasuga gasped.

"Just like that." Rin added.

Dustin chuckled before turning to everyone, "Well this has been quite an evening, arr. I guess this story do have a happy ending after all mateys. Let's be shoving off fer home now!"

"WILL YOU QUIT WITH THE PIRATE TALK!" Eva screamed having enough for one night while everyone laughed.

**(And that's the chapter, surprise-surprise the pirate Dustin mentioned he was related to last chapter was the one he unintentionally awoke. And in the end everything turned out well. Catch you all next time.)**


	25. Date with the Cheerleaders

**(How's it going everybody, hope you're ready for yet another exciting chapter.)**

It was one day after class Negi and Dustin were lounging around the hallway close to their classroom, "I say we head for the arcade, they got this new dance mix system I wanna try out." Dustin suggested.

"Afternoon boys." Mana greeted as she and Kaede approached.

"And what're we up to?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Dustin and I were debating on what to do today." Negi explained.

"I suggested the arcade." Dustin put in.

"Well try not to overdo it. I remember last time you two spent the day out. I found you zonked out in the tub Dustin." Mana reminded him.

"Had to sleep off my sugar high in there." Dustin explained as the group chuckled unaware they were being watched by the three cheerleaders poking their heads out form the classroom.

"There they are, there they are." Sakurako squealed.

"Negi-kun and Dustin-kun as popular as always." Madoka smiled.

"Well of course!" Kakizaki put in, "Dustin-kun a young American with such manners and a high intellect, always looking for fun and always knows what to say, and Negi-kun an English gentleman with manners, intelligence, and a pure soul. Guarantee both are going to be gorgeous in five or six years give or take! If I can win Negi-kun over now…" she noticed her two friends giving her odd looks at her choice of words, "I mean if I can make friends with him… Then in the future I'll have a hundred percent chance of getting a great boyfriend! A hot younger boyfriend so to speak." She smirked while fantasizing about herself and an older looking Negi.

"Always with your 'Reverse Hikaru Genji Project' Kakizaki." Madoka sighed.

"But you see girls the most delicious part of this plan…" the purple haired girl continued as Sakurako piped up.

"I know! I know! After gorging on both of their young essences we can do this, and that…" she was raising her eyebrows flirtingly.

"Whoa, whoa!" Madoka waved her arms thinking their taking it too far even with kids under thirteen.

"After all Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are still children, white sheets so to speak," Kakizaki continued, "Sakurako can dye Dustin-kun in her colors," she explained as Sakurako blushed while imagining Dustin surrounded by precious kittens as he was petting one after another gently, "While you Madoka can dye him in your colors," Madoka blushed envisioning Dustin doing pull ups without a shirt on with sweat dripping down his small toned stomach, "And I can dye Negi-kun in my own colors." Kakizaki envisioned Negi dressed as an athlete.

"Ooh it's perfect!" Sakurako squealed.

"Well I see where you're coming from…" Madoka began talking to herself, "A tough Dustin-kun five years from now. Yeah that could be nice," she suddenly felt a tap on her back, "What? We're kinda in the middle of something here." She thought it was one of the other girls.

"Lady Cheerleaders!" Dustin announced spooking the girls as he and Negi stood behind them.

"You girls always so chipper." Negi smiled.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun! When did you two get here?" Kakizaki gasped hoping they didn't hear what they were talking about.

"I left something in the classroom so I came back for it." Negi held up a book.

"Well catch ya later girls, Negi and I got a date with an arcade." Dustin said as they were about to leave.

"Boys wait!" Kakizaki called them back as the three gathered around the two, "You see we're representing the Mahora cheer squad, and cheering on Makie at her gymnastics meet this Sunday. You two wanna come and watch with us?"

"Yeah it'd be fun." Sakurako encouraged them.

"Since she doesn't start until the afternoon we were hoping you could come and hang out with us before then, well what do you guys say?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm…" Dustin began before lightly tugging Negi by the ear off to the side, "Come here Francine. Come here. What do you think?"

"Well we barely have the kind of time to get to know them around school during class, and with their after school activity so… Yes I guess I can join."

"Sweet," Dustin smirked as they went back to the girls, "Our schedule is free Sunday ladies so the duo is yours."

The girls cheered before they turned to talk amongst themselves, "Reverse Hikaru Genji Project is under way!" Madoka cheered.

"We'll use shopping as a way to get the boys into our colors!" Sakurako added.

"And we'll get a one hit KO with our cheerleading uniforms!" Kakizaki finished but continued, "However the most important issue…"

"To earn points and get closer to Negi-kun and Dustin-kun!" they cheered in their thoughts.

"It's true that since they arrived we haven't had too much time with them mentally or physically." Kakizaki added.

"Um don't you already have a boyfriend?" Madoka asked.

"It was one date and a one timer!" Kakizaki shot at her tomboyish friend.

"By the way girls, why did you join the cheer squad?" Negi asked as the girls turned to answer.

"To use the charming costumes to get boyfriends of course!" Kakizaki posed seductively.

"That's why?" Madoka asked dryly.

Kakizaki giggled, "Just kidding, there are some wonderful things you can only see when cheering people on!"

"Huh?" Negi and Dustin were confused as to what she meant.

* * *

><p>Soon that night as Dustin and Negi went back to their dorm rooms Kaede and Mana were waiting outside their rooms as they arrived, "Evening girls." Negi greeted them.<p>

"Dustin." Mana began.

"Uh yeah?" he asked.

"Kaede and I found out you and Negi have plans with the cheerleaders this Sunday."

"What, how'd you know?" Negi gasped.

"Yeah normally it's them who spread the rumors." Dustin added.

Domino and Chamo were whistling hoping to not be suspiciously but they saw through them, "Domino!"

"Hey can ya blame me these things slip out of me." Domino pleaded.

"I'll talk to you later Chamo." Negi added.

"Yeah I know." Chamo cringed.

"So who else knows of our rendezvous? Ayaka, Haruna, Rin?" Dustin asked.

"Only us." Kaede answered.

"We just want to warn you those three are not only big gossip mongers, but they can be very tricky." Mana said.

"Wow for someone who didn't socialize as much before we arrived you seem to know a lot." Dustin noted.

"Just because I don't socialize doesn't mean I don't pay attention to facts." Mana countered.

"We just wanted to tell you boys that when you're out with them, try not to let them take advantage of you." Kaede said.

"And not in the sense of profit." Mana added as the two still looked confused.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning as Dustin and Negi stepped out of their rooms all dressed up. Dustin was wearing sneakers, black jean shorts, a blue short sleeved shirt, and his sunglasses over his eyes. Negi was dressed in sneakers, white shorts and a white short sleeved shirt.<p>

"How do my spikes look Negi?" Dustin asked.

"Spiky as always." The English boy replied.

"Perfect."

"What about me?" the wizard asked.

"Good as well, but you need one minor adjustment." Dustin eyed him.

"What?"

"This." Dustin undid Negi's hair out of its small ponytail letting his hair flow making him look more like his father.

"Dustin my hair!" Negi said.

"Honestly Negi you look a lot better without tying it up." Dustin explained.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on chop-chop let's go before anymore of the girls find out what we're doing." He said as they hurried off out of the dorms and flew off for the city.

Soon they landed in a part of the city outside Mahora and waited for the girls. Soon the three showed up dressed in casual wear, "Good morning Negi-kun and Dustin-kun!"

"Morning girls, don't you all look nice today." Negi greeted them.

"I'll say hottie central." Dustin added lowering his sunglasses a bit to get a better look before putting them back up.

The three girls approached their young professors putting their arms around them, "Well boys are you ready to have the best days of your life?" Kakizaki asked hopefully.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Negi answered excitedly.

"As always I'm always ready!" Dustin added.

"Well then let's start this day off with something we can all agree on. Food!" Sakurako cheered.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at a restaurant each having something to eat, "Sakurako how can you stand eating gouya dishes?" Madoka asked.<p>

"What they're my fave." Sakurako answered.

"Well this is sure quite nice five of us sitting together enjoying some delicious grub." Dustin admitted as he took a sip from his Root Beer float.

"Here Negi-kun try some of this. Say 'ah'." Kakizaki fed Negi a spoon of food as the boy accepted it, "How was it?"

Negi smiled, "Very delicious Kakizaki."

Sakurako and Madoka noticing Negi enjoyed getting fed thought the same about Dustin each taking a spoonful of something, "Here Dustin-kun try this." Sakurako said.

"No how about this?" Madoka offered him something.

Dustin seeing them offering to feed him smirked, "Ladies please I got a big enough stomach for both. So lay em on me."

The two girls nodded as they each fed Dustin a spoonful of food each as he accepted both. He felt disturbed by the bitter taste from the gouya dish Sakurako fed him, while he enjoyed the taste of the gyudon Madoka fed him.

'Ah this is what I call hanging out.' Dustin thought.

* * *

><p>After their lunch they were walking around the city, "Alright our stomachs are full, next thing on our list shopping!" Kakizaki announced taking Negi by the hand, "Don't you worry Negi-kun I'll find just the right outfit for you!"<p>

"Uh thanks." Negi said sensing darker intentions from her offer.

Sakurako turned to Dustin, "And Dustin-kun as much of a sharp dresser as you are now, I think I know of a way to make you look even cuter."

"If you say so." Dustin answered eagerly to know what she had planned.

"Honestly girls I know what you're planning and I…" Madoka began but bumped into someone, "Oops sorry." She then saw the people she bumped into were two guys roughly older than her and both screamed 'flirty skirt-chaser'.

"Well hey there cutie." One greeted.

"Listen we're not doing anything tomorrow. Would you like to join us for some tea?" the second said trying to grip Madoka's chin.

The girl seemed uneasy but had to be strong, "I hate trouble, but I hate flirtatious skirt chasers like you even more." She swatted the guys hand away.

"What the hell? Give people attitude like that, and you'll get hurt!" the guy warned him as he was about to take Madoka's arm.

"HEY!" Dustin shouted standing between Madoka and before the two guys, "Didn't ya hear the lady ashcan breath? She said 'no'."

"Dustin-kun." Madoka gasped quietly as she felt her heart beat.

"What was that runt?" he asked, "I think maybe me and my pal should teach you a lesson," The two looked ready to gang up on him while the girls were scared along with Negi until Dustin started jumping high enough to reach the guys level doing spin kicks without even hitting them while letting off karate grunts. The two guys backed away with frightened looks thinking Dustin was crazy or something, "Uh which maybe we will teach you some other time!" he said as the two bolted for their lives.

Dustin called out, "And next time I'll use mustard! Ha-ha-ha!" he chuckled.

Negi clapped at his friend's performance while the girls squealed in their thoughts, 'He's cool!'

Dustin looked up at Madoka, "Hey you alright Madoka?"

"Dustin-kun," Madoka gasped as she blushed, "For someone so small you're so brave Dustin-kun," she then thought, 'OMG I actually found the type I've been looking for a Super Tough Outside boy.' Suddenly snapping out of her daze she took Dustin by the arm, "Right then I'll dress you up so you'll look like even more of a tough kid!" she dragged him off.

"Hey wait for us!" Sakurako called as she, Kakizaki, and Negi chased after them.

* * *

><p>Soon enough at their favorite clothes store Dustin, Madoka, and Kakizaki could hear Negi yelling from behind the curtain of a dressing stand, "No Kakizaki please I can do this by myself!"<p>

"Don't be so shy, Negi-kun!" Kakizaki's voice said melodiously from inside the stall, "Men always need help to dress up properly; otherwise you'll just make a mess out of yourselves. Now then, next are the pants!"

Dustin watched and thought, 'I can see what Mana meant about them.'

Suddenly Kakizaki stepped followed by Negi who was now dressed in jeans, a black shirt with a single white wing emblem on his chest, "Well what do you think?" Negi asked.

"It works." Dustin gave a thumb's up.

"Totally!" Sakurako agreed.

"Yeah it's nice and all but I was hoping for something a little bit more show off, like this." Kakizaki held up a shirt that had sort of a rainbow design on it. Dustin gawked while Madoka looked a little disturbed as well.

"Actually the black shirt works better." Dustin said until he felt two pairs of arms grab his shoulders. He looked up seeing both Sakurako and Madoka.

"Now it's your turn Dustin-kun." Sakurako smirked.

"Don't worry we'll make sure you come out nice and handsome." Madoka added.

Dustin spoke quietly to himself, "Mother!"

And next thing he found himself being changed by the two girls, "Hey watch it with those hands!"

"Stop squirming Dustin-kun!" Sakurako ordered.

"Yeah it only makes it harder!" Madoka added.

Negi watched with Kakizaki outside the stand, "I hope he's alright." Negi worried.

"Don't worry Negi-kun, they know what they're doing." Kakizaki patted his head.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Negi muttered to himself.

Soon Sakurako and Madoka stepped out presenting Dustin to them. Dustin was now dressed in jeans, a mesh shirt, red and blue wrist bands on his wrists, and a bear head on his head with his face peeking out of the bear's mouth.

"So what do you think?" Sakurako asked.

"This is embarrassing." Dustin grumbled.

"Maybe the bear mask was a little much." Madoka said.

"Nonsense it's cute!" Sakurako smiled.

Dustin sighed as Negi stifled a chuckle until Kakizaki called, "Oh Negi-kun!" Negi looked and gawked seeing Kakizaki pose wearing a frilly skirt and a sexy corset wrapped around her body, "What do you think? Sexy?"

Negi panted from the overwhelming feeling of arousal but put a smile on, "It's very nice Kakizaki."

Dustin chuckled at his friends attempt to contain himself, "Dustin-kun!" Dustin turned and gasped. Sakurako was posing while wearing a skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves that was covered by a yellow sweater vest with a red bow, "Get a load of this figure." Sakurako posed.

Dustin panted before looking at Madoka who was wearing very short black leather shorts, a white tube top, "They're not the only ones with looks." She posed.

'If Elroy and Jethro knew what's been happening with me today they would kill me out of envy.' Dustin thought.

"Oh! I tripped!" Kakizaki called pretending to trip on the floor when really she wanted an excuse to flashy Negi a peek at her panties which worked making Negi blush and cover his nose.

Suddenly Sakurako and Madoka did the same thing and pretended to trip, "Me too!" Sakurako flashed Dustin a bit of her own panties while Madoka had her fly undone a bit, "Uh me too!"

"Nosebleed!" Dustin quickly plugged his nose before both boys regained their composure.

"Sorry about that." Kakizaki chuckled as the girls looked at other stuff.

"Hey look at this cute ribbon; it'll look so good on my cat!" Sakurako squealed.

Negi and Dustin chuckle to themselves, "Quite a bunch aren't they Negi?"

"I know, they each have different hobbies and tastes hard to tell if they're friends or enemies." Negi added.

"Dustin-kun!" Sakurako called holding up two pairs of sunglasses one with tinted lenses and another with yellow lenses, "Which one looks best for me?"

Dustin pondered while removing his own sunglasses, "Go with the yellow lenses brings out your outfits better."

"Ok!" Sakurako took his advice and tried them on.

Negi and Dustin smiled seeing how hanging out with them has turned out to be good, "Well girls once again we thank you for bringing us out here today." Negi said.

"Well it's not over yet Negi-kun," Kakizaki replied, "Because the girls and I are taking the both of you someplace really special."

"Animecon?" Dustin asked hopefully about an anime convention usually held in Japan.

"Even better." Sakurako replied.

* * *

><p>Soon the girls had brought the two boys to their favorite karaoke bar where they were sitting inside a karaoke room, "Karaoke one of the greatest activities in Japan." Kakizaki explained.<p>

"How wonderful." Negi admitted.

"And I love karaoke." Dustin added.

"Well let me show you just how good I am at it." Sakurako said as she started the machine selecting a song as music played while the other two cheerleaders and boys listened as Sakurako took the mic and started singing.

As Sakurako bowed when she finished singing, her two friends and professors applauded as the screen calculated her singing and her score that came up was an 88, "Wow that's very impressive." Negi congratulated her.

"I'll say." Dustin agreed.

"I'm just that good at it." Sakurako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Alright you guys why don't you two give it a shot after all we know you two have good singing voices." Kakizaki beckoned them.

"Well alright then I'll go next," Dustin looked through the machine finding a song, "Oh yes!" he selected it as music started to play and he began singing a song known as Tearin' up my Heart.

The girls and Negi applauded his performance as Dustin bowed his head. He turned to the screen awaiting his score. When it came up it revealed a 90.

"Wow a 90!" Madoka gasped.

"He beat Sakurako's score." Kakizaki gasped.

"What can I say I got the talent." Dustin smirked.

"Well Negi-kun you're next." Kakizaki said.

"Alright then," Negi looked through the songs and found one, "Ah perfect." The music started playing as Negi began to sing a song known as Biggest Dreamer.

The girls and Dustin applauded as Negi bowed his head and waited his score. Popping up on the screen was a 90.

"A 90 too, your score tied with Dustin-kun's!" Sakurako gasped.

"Well we both are best at singing together so you can see we're matched." Negi explained.

"That's my buddy for ya!" Dustin cheered messing with Negi's hair.

"It's really so much fun when we bring boys to karaoke isn't it?" Kakizaki asked her friends.

"Definitely." Sakurako agreed.

"Well remember girls we still have to go cheer for Makie." Madoka reminded them the whole reason why they invited the boys.

* * *

><p>Later on at Mahora's gymnasium fans and students were in their seats or standing applauding on the one contestant out on the gymn floor, "Wow everyone's so excited." Negi smiled.<p>

"Yeah, must be some good competition." Dustin added.

"Next up number fifteen Makie Sasaki!" an announcer called.

"Just in time for Makie!" Madoka gasped feeling relieved they made it just in time.

"Alright girls it's time for todays main event!" Kakizaki cheered.

"Yup the best way to get appeal points!" Sakurako added.

"Yeah!" Madoka agreed and in a quick change all three girls were in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Ta-dah!" they announced as some of the boys in the crowds noticed them and looked heart struck while some boys who had girls with them were glared by their dates making them not stare.

"Wow as radiant you all are in your normal clothes…" Negi began.

"You gals look incredibly lively in your uniforms!" Dustin finished.

Suddenly both of them found themselves getting flirted by the three who were holding them close to their bods while rubbing themselves up agaisnt them with Kakizaki mostly flirting with negi, while Sakurako and Madoka had Dustin.

"Aren't we?" Madoka asked flirtatiously while rubbing her hand down his shirt.

"Aren't we total knock-outs?" Sakurako asked as she put an arm around Dustin nuzzling her cheek agaisnt his own.

"You know we could wear these outfits for you boys all day." Kakizaki purred into Negi's ear as the boy shook from the excitement.

Dustin was almost so caught up in the advances until he looked down at the gym floor seeing three instructors talking and no sign of Makie, "Hey Makie hasn't come out yet."

This broke the girls flirtatious moods as they looked down seeing he was right, "Where is she?" Madoka asked.

"I hope nothing's happened ot her." Negi feared.

"Let's find out." Kakizaki suggested as they headed for the locker room, "Makie!" they gasped.

As they entered they saw Makie dressed in her leotard looking all ready to go but had her right leg propped on top of the bench with the lower part of her leg bandaged up, "Makie what happened?" Sakurako asked worried.

Makie chuckled sheepishly, "I twisted my foot while practicing before the competiton," she then got up and walked, "But I'm fine really I…" she accidentally hit it against another bench making her stiff up from the impact but she shook it off.

"Are you really sure you're ok Makie?" Negi asked worried for her.

"Well I am fine, it's just I look so pathetic wearing a bandage and all." She whimpered at how she'll look out there.

"Hey I know what to do!" Sakurako said as she pulled something out.

"Sakurako isn't that…" Madoka noticed as her friends tied a familiar ribbon around Makie's bandage to cover it up, "Your ribbon for your cat?"

"It's alright really," She replied, "Makie needs this more anyway."

"And I know another way to help." Kakizaki said taking out a marker and started writing words of encouragement for her on her bandage.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this." Makie smiled with tears of joy.

"Well then go on out there and show them what you're made of!" Madoka encouraged her.

"Hai!" Makie nodded leaving the locker room.

"There she goes." Dustin said.

"I certainly hope she'll manage." Negi worried.

"Don't worry remember we came here to cheer her on." Sakurako reminded them.

"And you know, you two can help us." Kakizaki smirked at the boys as her shadow fell over the two.

"Uh-oh." The two gasped.

* * *

><p>Next thing they knew the boys stood wearing smaller versions of the girls cheerleading uniforms looking embarassed, "You two look so cute!" Sakurako squealed.<p>

"The look's definitely you!" Kakizaki gave a thumbs up.

"This is so embarassing." Negi said gripping the skirt.

"Be lucky we're wearing our own underwear." Dustin reminded him.

"Yeah great and all…" Madoka began before shouting, "By why am I dressed like this?" she shouted revealing she was out of her regular cheerleading uniform and was wearing shoes, black pants, and an open black jacket with bandages wrapped around her chest making her look like a Japanese male cheerleader.

"Just a little added touch." Sakurako chuckled while Madoka scowled but the tomboyish girl noticed Dustin gazing at her.

"I'll be honest with you Madoka, I'm a little excited."

Madoka blushed at that until Kakizaki spoke, "Come on we gotta hurry and watch Makie!" so they hurried back to the crowd.

Back in the gym Makie finally stepped onto the floor but had a stiff look on her face indicating her nervousness, "Oh dear she looks so stiff in fear." Negi worried.

"This is where we come in Negi-kun!" Kakizaki said.

"Let's put in a lot of spirit girls!" Sakurako added.

"You guys too." Madoka added as the boys nodded as all five started waving pom-poms while jumping up cheering.

"Go, go, let's go Ma-Ki-E! Fight, fight, let's fight Ma-Ki-E!" they cheered.

Hearing this Makie looked up seeing them and stiffled a giggle at Madoka and the boys, "It's Kugio! Negi-kun and Dustin-kun kawaii!"

Madoka scowled at that male alias her friends sometimes address her as while Negi and Dustin sighed hearing laughs from some of the people who were watching them. Suddenly they heard cheering as they looked seeing Makie perform like a pro, "Makie." Negi gasped leaning closer wanting to cheer some more until Madoka held him and Dustin back.

"Boys, once an athlete sets foot on the field, we can't interfere." She explained.

Sakurako spoke, "But you know, we can all cheer them on! We work our hardest with all our feelings, and fight _with_ the athletes."

"It may not be much, but we give them a push from behind." Madoka added.

"And that one little push can lead to really big power!" Kakizaki put in.

"And that's why we're here!" the trio announced with a cheer.

The boys gasped in awe at how they were putting all their energy into their cheer to encourage Makie on, "Amazing." Dustin smiled.

"So that's what Kakizaki meant." Negi added recalling what she said before in class.

"_Just kidding, there are some wonderful things you can only see when cheering people on!"_

Finally Makie finished her performance and the crowd cheered their hearts out while Negi, Dustin, and the girls jumped around in excitement on how their little push helped their gymnastics friend.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Negi and Dustin changed back in their original outfits while the girls remained in their cheerleading garb.<p>

"That was wonderful! I've never been so impressed before!" Negi cheered.

"I'll say that was a wonderful performance!" Dustin added as the girls gathered around eager to hear more compliments.

"After spending the day like this we understand now!" Negi added.

"What, what do you understand?" Kakizaki asked as the girls awaited their explanations.

"Well at first we thought you three were all scattered and complicated with your different interests." Negi began making the girls face fault.

"But after spending the day like we this we learned that when you three do put your energies together it turns into a power like I've never even seen before," Dustin thought, 'Maybe even stronger than spirit energy, but I don't know.'

"I guess what me and Dustin are trying to say is…" Negi began as the two boys announced, "We really love you girls!"

That declaration forced blushes on all three of them, "Having them compliment us so openly and honestly like that…" Madoka began.

"Is kinda really embarassing when you think about it." Sakurako added.

"But we just got a lot of points didn't we?" Kakizaki squealed along with her friends while Dustin and Negi chuckle at their regular behavior.

The trio then turned to the duo, "Well guys who got the most points today?" Sakurako asked eagerly.

"Points?" Negi asked.

"Yeah! Like my heart sang the most when I was with her!" Kakizaki began, "Like a passionate rush of blood to your…" Madoka shoved her aside with her exageration of words.

"We mean who left the deepest impression!" Madoka explained.

"Impression?" Dustin asked as the three girls looked at the two eager to hear their answers.

"Well…" Negi began as he and Dustin presented Makie wearing a third place medal, "It would have to be Makie, she did work very hard today."

"Yeah coming into third place took a lot of effort." Dustin added.

This caused the cheerleaders to anime drop to the floor, "Makie huh?" Madoka asked seeing all three of them lost.

"well guess that's just how it went today." Kakizaki sighed.

"I know let's make an impact next time with a no panty cheerleading duel?" Sakurako suggested.

"NO WAY!" the two declared at her rediculous contest.

Negi and Dustin chuckled until they saw the girls come over to them, "Well guys we did have a lot of fun with you both. And the three of us hope you experience a lot of things in your lives." She began and all three of them announced, "And grow into good men!"

And with that Kakizaki wrapped her arms around Negi planting a kiss on his cheek, while Dustin was give a double kiss from both sides by Sakurako and Madoka. Negi and Dustin stood there blushing up a storm with smiles on their faces, "Well ya know…" Dustin chuckled shepishly from the affection received by the two cheerleaders.

Negi chuckled as well until Makie presented herself before him, "I'm so glad you could come and watch Negi-kun, and cheering me on like that was so sweet of you. Arigato!" she pulled Negi into a kiss onto his lips making his eyes widen while Dustin and the cheerleaders watch in surprise. When their lips parted Negi's face was still red and he started falling back landing into Kakizaki's arms passed out.

"He' still such a boy," Kakizaki giggled as she picked him up holding him over her shoulders, "Come on let's go back to the dorms." She walked carrying Negi.

Dustin followed looking envious at his friend being carried off until he felt himself being hoisted up onto Madoka's and Sakurako's shoulders, "Here Dustni-kun, let us help you."

"Thanks girls." Dustin admitted feeling glad Negi wasn't the only one being carried back. As they left the gym Dustin thought, 'I may have to go out with these girls more often, maybe next time Mana and Zazie can join.'

**(And that's the chapter, this bit was from the second Negima manga Negima Neo and the interaction with the cheerleaders and Negi in that chapter was so inspiring. Don't miss next time everybody. Catch you later.)**


	26. Shooting Hoops

**(Welcome back everyone to another exciting chapter where it's more bonding with the students. Well enjoy away.)**

One day after Negi and Dustin were teaching class, the two decided to roam about Mahora with Zyphon and Rin.

"Dustin where are you leading us?" Rin asked.

"It's right up ahead actually." Dustin answered as they looked ahead at the gymnasium.

"Mahora's gym?" Zyphon asked.

"Why bring us out here Dustin? Is there something you need to see?" Negi asked.

"Oh you'll know when we enter." Dustin smiled as they entered and saw it was as always brewing with activity with the students practicing in their sports clubs.

"Everyone's as lively as ever." Domino said.

"Especially that group." Dustin motioned to the basketball court where Yuna was practicing with her fellow teammates.

"They sure are practicing harder than usual." Zyphon noted.

"Of course, Mahora's reached the basketball finals. We win the next game and we'll be the champs." Rin reminded him.

Dustin watched as Yuna was working the moves on some of the players before shooting a basket and making it, "Oh yeah, that's Air Yuna." Dustin chuckled.

"She's definitely got game." Chamo smirked.

Soon practice was over and the girls started clearing out with Yuna about to leave until she heard clapping. She looked over seeing the boys, Zyphon, and Rin.

"Very impressive as always Yuna." Dustin admitted.

"Hi guys, how long have you been here?" Yuna asked.

"About twenty five minutes." Rin answered.

"Wow, I didn't hear ya come over." Yuna looked sheepish.

"Well you looked very impressive out there Yuna." Negi smiled.

"Thanks Negi-kun, after our last game we've been training earlier, harder, and longer in preparation for the finals." Yuna explained as she flexed her arms.

"Well remember not to overdo it; after all putting strain on yourself can only make things worse." Dustin reminded her.

Yuna smiled, "Thanks for the advice Dustin-kun." She rubbed his head.

"Yuna?" an older male voice called.

The group looked over seeing an adult man with brown hair and glasses approached, "Daddy!" Yuna called running over to the man and hugged him.

"Daddy?" The three kids asked simultaneously.

Yuna brought the man over, "Guys I'd like you to meet someone. This is my dad Professor Akashi he teaches the college section of Mahora academy. Dad these are my homeroom teachers Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers. With them are Dustin-kun's robotic assistant Zyphon, and my fellow classmate Rin."

The older man approached them, "Well it's a pleasure to finall meet you boys. Yuna's been saying a lot of great things about you, especially you Dustin-kun."

"Has she now?" Dustin asked looking at Yuna who winked.

"Yes, says you and Negi-kun have made learning in class loads of fun."

"Well we try." Negi said sheepishly.

"Listen Yuna I'm gonna have to cancel on dinner something at work came up today." Professor Akashi explained.

"No problem dad, I was just gonna go for another half hour of practice anyway." The girl answered.

"Well there's always next time. I'll see you later sweetheart." He ruffled his daughters hair, "It was nice meeting you all."

"Take care sir." Negi said as he left.

"Your pop seems nice." Dustin admitted.

"Yeah but he can be very hopeless at times too." Yuna added.

"Some parents can be, why take a look at my dad he sometimes forgets where he puts things even if it's been a minute since he last used it." Dustin joked resulting in Yuna chuckling at that.

Rin looked at the time, "Whoop sorry guys but I better get going before Evangeline decides to lock me out."

"I'll walk you there, coming Dustin?" Negi asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Dustin answered. Taking the hint the two kids left Dustin and Zyphon with Yuna.

"Any reason you're sticking around?" Yuna asked.

"Just to see how you practice I mean being here by yourself can be lonely I can imagine."

"You're sweet." The girl smiled as she started practicing solo shooting basket after basket.

Dustin and Zyphon nodded liking how good her shooting skills were, along with her dribbling and ball maneuvering. When she landed a final basket he stood up, "Once again your skills know no bound."

"Thanks, hope they'll be good enough for the finals, everything my teams worked for is riding on this match." She explained.

"Well Ms. Yuna you've proven to be quite the player I can't imagine anybody able to best you." Zyphon said.

"Thanks, but even I cannot do the impossible. That's why I still need to practice. Although my usual practice exercises may not be enough to help me."

Dustin pondered while rubbing his chin with his hand until his eyes lit up, "You know Yuna I think I have just the thing you need."

"You do?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, me and Zyphon can help practice with you."

"We can?" Zyphon asked.

"Really?" the b-ball girl asked.

"Of course, I happen to be good at shooting hoops myself."

"Well that's nice, but no offense Dustin-kun you kind lack the size to practice against someone like me."

Dustin smirked, "Don't be so sure Yuna, while I lack in size I make up for in agility and evasive maneuvering."

Yuna smirked back, "Ok tough guy, let's see what ya got." She tossed the ball to Zyphon as he stood inbetween them.

"Ready?" he asked before tossing the ball up into the air with the two jumping up for it.

Dustin smirked using his spirit energy to give him an extra boost off the ground allowing him to reach Yuna's level before he managed to knock the ball away and started dribbling it around her, but Yuna started blocking her. Dustin seeing she wasn't going to be letting him get around her started maneuvering around her as best as he could but found himself losing the ball resulting in Yuna catching it. She started dribbling it to the basket before shooting it for the basket but was taken by surprise as Dustin jumped up high catching the ball before it could reach the basket and landed back on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Yuna was dumbstruck.

"I'm a high jumped." Dustin answered.

Yuna approached him, "You've got to teach me that!"

"How about we just stick to me helping you train for the finals?"

"That'll do." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later as evening came Dustin returned to his room where Mana was polishing one of her guns while Zazie was busy juggling, "What've you been up to Dustin?" Mana asked.<p>

"Just doing a little one-on-one with Yuna." He answered while hanging up his jacket.

"One-on one?" Mana asked as she and Zazie looked at him oddly.

"Yeah I'm helping her practice for basketball finals." He explained making them look less tense from how he described it.

"That's nice of you." Mana admitted.

"Yeah well she and her team have been working hard to make it to the finals, winning it will be a good thing for them. Besides I lvoe basketball."

"Well good luck in whipping Yuna into shape." Mana smirked.

"You got it." Dustin gave a thumb's up.

* * *

><p>The very next day Negi and Dustin finished teaching class they left the room, "I'll see ya around Negi I'm heading for the gymnasium to help the basketball girls."<p>

"Ok don't let them push you around too much." Negi said.

"With Zyphon around that won't be a problem." Dustin replied as the two parted ways.

At the gym both Zyphon and Dustin were helping the girls improve on their basketball skills, at least once the girls on Yuna's team stopped fawning over her professor. Dustin and Zyphon were manuevering around the girls, "Make your opponent unable to read your moves," he pretends to go one side but fakes a player out, "Make them think you wanna go one side, but take the other way!"

Zyphon was blocking some girls, "And when you make it through the front line you reach the hoop," he catched the ball from Dustin, "And go for the hole!" he shoots it making the basket.

"Wow." One of the girls said.

"You two are both good at this." Another said.

"I practice." Dustin admitted.

"And I had some of the greatest basketball players recorded moves downloaded into my system last night." Zyphon added.

"What'd I tell ya girls, Dustin-kun's got mad game even for a kid." Yuna told her team.

"You really weren't kidding Yuna." A third member nodded.

"Well girls that's it for today we'll be back again tomorrow." Dustin said as the girls left save for Yuna.

"That was some work out." Yuna stretched her arms.

"Wanna grab a beverage?" Dustin offered.

"Your treat?" she asked.

"You know it."

She smirked, "Lead the way big boy."

* * *

><p>Soon the two were having a beverage by the Mahora fountain, "So your dad works at the school to?"<p>

"Yeah, but man for a teacher he can be quite helpless. What would he do without me?" Yuna asked taking a sip of her cola.

"You act like his wife or something." Dustin chuckled.

"Well I may as well be considered his wife since my mom's not around to fill that position." She answered with a sigh.

"Oh?" Dustin wondered.

"You see Dustin-kun, years ago my mom passed away."

"What?" Dustin gasped.

"That's right, I was about your age if not a bit younger."

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't know dad just told me she was in an accident and the details were too much to put into words." She explained.

"I'm sorry." Dustin said knowing the pain.

"Well she did leave me with some good advice, to keep my head held up high and that being energetic is a good priority." Yuna smiled.

Dustin smiled back, "Good advice. You got a picutre of her on you?"

"Of course." She pulled out a wallet sized photo of herself as a child with her mother who looked like a beautiful woman with long dark hair.

"Wow now I can see where you get your good looks from." Dustin said making the girl blush.

"You're sweet. So you got a picture of your mom on you?"

"Well as a matter of fact." Dustin pulled out his own picture of him as a tot with his mother holding him.

"Wow your mom's beautiful." Yuna said in awe.

"She sure was, I wished she could've been here to see how I am today." Dustin sighed until he felt himself pulled close by Yuna.

"I know she'd be very proud of you."

Dustin smiled, "Yeah she would."

Yuna then pulled him into an embrace making him blush while she spoke, "Isten if ever you need someone to talk to, I'm always open for discussion."

Dustin smiled wrapping his arms around her, "Thanks Yuna."

* * *

><p>So as the week passed Dustin and Zyphon continued helping Yuna and her team with their basketball practice. And then the night of the big game arrived and basketball fans piled into the bleachers while Negi and Dustin sat along side Kaede, Mana, and Zazie, while Zyphon saw way up on top so not to block anybodies veiw due to his towering and wide form. Dustin and Negi were excited as they looked to the side seeing Makie, Ako, and Akira waving a banner reading 'Go Yuna!'.<p>

"Everyone's so excited." Negi said nostalgically.

"Why wouldn't they be, this is the finals after all." Dustin reminded his pal.

Meanwhile up in the announcers box were two teen geeky boys from the boys school outside of Mahora were ready to start the game, "All ready to go Sho?" one boy asked.

"Yeah-yeah, sure. Here we go Kogi."Sho took a deep breath and upon speaking into the mike his voice had sounded exactly like a regular professional sports announcer, "Ladies and Gentleman!" his voice echoed through the speakers, "Welcome to the basketball finals here at Mahora Junior High!"

The crowds cheered as Kogi spoke into his own mike making his voice sound professional as well, "And now give it up for Team Mahora!" and coming out through one end of the gym was Team Mahora with Yuna waving her arms around in greetings as the girls from 3A cheered calling out her name.

Dustin smirked while thinking, 'Alright girls time for you to put your skills to the test, especially you Yuna.'

Sho then called, "And their opponents all the way from Chingo Academy, Team Chingo!" and another basketball team of girls came out from the other side of the gym taking their positions on the court with the Mahora girls.

Soon the ref tossed the ball and the game was on. Each girl from both teams were holding their own against one another proving to have marvelous b-ball skills. But the Mahora girls were using all the exercises and tricks Dustin and Zyphon taught them, and were proving to be a challenge for the Chingo girls.

Soon half time came and the score was Mahora: 25 and Chingo: 24. While the Mahora girls were up by one it could still be turned around and most of the Mahora girls were getting tired even Yuna was tired out. Dustin looked seeing these girls needed some support and smirked knowing just what to do, "Be right back girls, there's something I need to do." He left.

"Now where's he going?" Mana asked curiously.

Soon the announcers called, "Alright folks before the second half of our game continues, we got a special show coutesy of one of Mahora's youngest teachers Dustin Bowers!"

This got Yuna and her team surprised wondering what Dustin was planning as he walked out onto the court holding a mike as he spoke in it, "Is this thing on? Good. Evening everybody enjoying the game I hope because I am. But now I'd like to sing a little song for my home team of Mahora just to show that no matter what they're winners to the end." And soon music started playing with Dustin singing.

When Dustin finished, he struck a pose and the fans and the basketball players cheered for his performance while Yuna and her team got their extra bode of confidence to continue playing for the rest of the game.

"And that was Dustin Bowers folks, and now it's back to the game!" Sho announced.

Dustin returned to his seat with Negi smiling, "Dustin that was so nice of you to do for the girls."

"Well they needed it."

"I'm sure they'll play even harder now." Kaede nodded.

"Yeah, let's see how they do." Mana said willing to watch.

And within the next quarter the Mahora girls were once again owning the court against their opponents, while the other girls weren't giving up either having also been motivated by Dustin's song. Soon it was the fourth quarter with twenty seconds to spare and the score was Chingo: 38 Mahora: 37.

Yuna had gotten the ball and started dribbling it past the opposing team using Dustin's move of faking one of the opposing players pretending to go one side when really she went around the other side before passing it off to one of her teammates that dirbbled it past some of the other opposing team players before passing it off to Yuna and with ten seconds to spare she jumped up shooting the hoop and made it into the basket before the buzzer sounded.

The people in the stands cheered with applause as the score was now Mahora: 39 and Chingo: 38. In the announcer box Sho called into the mike, "They did it! Mahora Academy is the winner of the finals!"

"And what a stunning finisher by Mahora's very own Air Yuna!" Kogi added.

Negi, Dustin, and the other girls came down to congratulate their team, before Yuna and her team were presented with the championship trophy. As they were about to pose for their big picture shot Yuna pulled Dustin over to her keeping him in a headlock while Zyphon was behind the girls giving a thumb's up as the picture was taken.

* * *

><p>When the weekend ended Negi and Dustin were teaching class again with Negi announcing, "Well class that about covers our lesson for today you're dismissed."<p>

"Hai!" they said as they began taking their leave but as Yuna passed by Dustin she slipped him something into his jacket pocket.

"What's this?" Dustin asked pulling out the slip of paper and read a message left on it, 'Dear Dustin-kun meet me in the bathhouse tonight alone, love Yuna.' He tucked it back into his pocket wondering what she could want.

That night Dustin managed to sneak out of the room telling Mana and Zazie he had to check something out before heading to the bath. Toweling his waist up he entered the place seeing it looked deserted until he spotted Yuna by the stalls, "Yuna?"

Hearing her name the girl looked to the side, "Dustin-kun so glad you could come."

"Well I was curious as to why you wanted to meet me here alone." Dustin said taking a spot beside her.

"Well we haven't had the chance to hang out since the basketball game," Yuna began, "And I figured this would be the perfect chance to properly thank you for all you've done for me and my team."

"Hey as a teacher aren't I obligated to help my students?" Dustin asked.

"You're more than my teacher Dustin-kun, you're also my friend." Yuna replied.

"Yeah right back at ya."

"Well come and sit down Dustin-kun, I'll wash your back for you."

Dustin's eyes lit up as he sat down awaiting her move, "Well Yuna, wash away."

Yuna smiled as she started washing the boys back as he sighed in relief, "Oh yeah that's the spot Yuna right there."

Yuna giggled, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't if they're getting their back washed by someone utterly gorgeous?" he replied.

Yuna's smirk widened, "Oh you think I'm utterly gorgeous do you?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder as he glanced at her.

"Well of course, and in this department I don't lie." He admitted.

Yuna smiled holding him closer with her chest pressing against his back making him think, 'Whoa she wasn't kidding they are still growing.'

She spoke, "Well you know something Dustin-kun? I think you're utterly handsome."

"No really?" Dustin acted modest.

"Yeah for someone at your age at least, but if you keep this up guarantee you're gonna be more of a stud than you already are," She caressed his face, "Now then, why don't you be a good little boy and wash my back for me?"

"Wash you want? Wash you got!" he answered as the two swapped positions with Yuna sitting back down as Dustin got to work washing her back.

"Mmm this feels good, you ever do this with Mana or Zazie?" Yuna asked.

Dustin blushed recalling a few times when he did this kind of stuff with his two roomates in their own bath of course, "Well a few times."

"Really? They're so lucky."

"Well being their roommate does give them an advantage in knowing me." He chuckled.

"Yeah," She replied as she enjoyed her back getting washed. Soon she stood up, "Thanks for the wash Dustin-kun, but now let's have a little soak," Dustin once again blushed but nodded. As Yuna stpped to the big pool she turned her head looking at her prof, "No peeking now." She teased.

Dustin taking the hint turned his head so not to watch or end up getting a nosebleed like his occasional times, 'This has got to be one of the greatest nights I've ever spent here.'

"Dustin-kun, you can look now." Yuna called as Dustin turned back seeing Yuna relaxing at the edge of the bath with her arms resting on the ledge. What caught Dustin's attention was her towel lying on the floor close to the bath making him blush but kept a poker face.

Dustin walked for the pool before sitting himself down next to Yuna, "Ah this feels nice." He admitted.

"It sure does." Yuna said stretching her arms upward making Dustin take a slight glance at Yuna down below but was cut off as he felt her wrap her left arm around him holding him closer to her side.

Dustin spoke, "Once again Yuna, you and your team performed admirably in the last game."

"Well it was all thanks to you and Zyphon of course."

"We don't deserve all the credit after all me and Zyphon steered you in a direction and you all followed it and at the end reached victory."

Yuna cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips which he returned. When they parted Yuna continued, "You sure did, and I hope next basketball season you can train with us even more."

"I'd love that." Dustin admitted before Yuna nuzzled her cheek against his own as they continued enjoying their nighttime bath.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where Negi and Dustin are digitized and forced to combat a virtual creature. Until next time everybody.)**


	27. Cyberspace where no Mage has gone before

**(Hi guys been a while but I finally got a new chapter for you all. Enjoy away.)**

One night in the lair of the Shadow Master the Dark Warrior mastermind himself was at a computer typing in some stuff, "Traximus and my own shadow soldiers have been proving to be failures. So now I will enlist the aid of someone else. Someone who can trap those two in a place no one will be able to reach them." He typed a few more keystrokes and appearing on his computer screen was a blue digital creature that was made of electrical energy with yellow eyes and teeth while his head was lightning bolt shaped **(Appearance is that of the Phantom Virus from Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase which I don't own)**.

"You called master?" the creature asked with a chuckle.

"Yes Cyberdread, I have a job for you."

"I'm always open for a job." The digital being answered.

"I want you to go to all the computers of Mahora Academy in Japan and all computers close to it in the dorms." He instructed.

"And do what?"

"Seek these boys out," Shadow Master pulled up image files on Negi and Dustin, "Once you found them digitize and dispose of them. Can you do it?"

"I sure can." Cyberdread answered.

"Good, now go!" he ordered and the cyber creature vanished and traveled along the electrical posts all the way to Mahora academy where he entered all the computers in the lab with his face appearing on each of them before they went blank. Finally he found himself in another computer inside the dorms.

"Hmm this place will do nicely, the next time those two come to any computer around here I'll be ready," he chuckled until he noticed some of the files on the desktop of the computer he was in, "What's this? Chiu-Chiu faves?" he opened it and popping up were numerous pictures of a gorgeous pink haired teen girl cosplaying in all sorts of get ups, "Whoa, this Chiu-Chiu is good with her computer." He admitted.

* * *

><p>The very next morning in class 3A Negi and Dustin were going through their lesson while in the back row Chisame Hasegawa had her eyes fixated on the clock wanting class to end so she could get back to her dorm room. Soon the bell rang and Negi spoke, "Well that concludes today's lesson girls." Negi announced.<p>

"Class dismissed!" Dustin announced and the girls started packing up while Chisame quickly bolted for the door.

"Bye senseis!" she quickly said leaving unaware of something falling out of her bag.

"She was certainly in a hurry to leave wasn't she?" Zyphon asked the boys.

"Well she must have a lot of things to do." Negi suspected.

"I don't know all the other girls say she spends all her free time cooped up in her dorm room, but never understand why," Dustin answered until he spotted what Chisame dropped, "Hey check it out." He picked up a magazine with a picture of Chiu on it.

"Oh Chisame must've dropped it," Negi noted as he looked at the girl on the cover, "Net Idol Chiu."

"Well we better go and return this to her." Zyphon suggested.

"I'll come with, I hardly get to see the regular dorms even during the day." Rin offered.

"Alright let's go." Negi said as the four left with Chamo and Domino still acting like the animals they were.

* * *

><p>At the dorms Chisame went to her room quickly dropping her bag, "Finally I'm back, now to get down to business." She turned on her computer and started changing and putting on makeup. Soon where Chisame was now stood Chiu dressed as a Playboy bunny.<p>

"Hey there boys, Chi-Chiu's here," She winked at her cameras. She then thought, 'Ah this is the good life. By day a normal junior high girl, but by after school hours a top rated net idol!' she ranted in her thoughts as she checked all her cosplay pictures, "Now what could I try for today?" she asked herself until a voice called.

"Chisame-san?"

Suddenly the girl jumped and spun seeing her two profs, child classmate, and robot in her dorm room, "AHHH what're you all doing here? And how'd you get in her?!" she demanded.

"Forgive us but your door was wide open." Negi apologized.

Chisame gawked at her own error of not closing the door having been too caught up to get in, 'Oh no have they found out the truth? Do they actually know I'm Chiu?' she thought terrified.

"We noticed you dropped this on your way out so we came to return it to you." Dustin held out the magazine.

"Huh, oh that fell out?" Chisame asked taking it back, "I didn't even know it did."

"Well next time be more careful." Negi instructed.

"Uh sure sensei." Chisame said still hiding her terror of being found out.

"So whatcha got going on in here?" Dustin looked around at all the lights, camera, and computer equipment until he saw the Chiu pictures, "Hey Negi it's the same girl from the magazine."

"Really?" Negi asked as he and Rin

"Gah, it's nothing! Nothing!" Chisame blocked his view of the computer only to be nudged out of the way so the kids could look.

"You're right it is." Rin recognized while Chisame nerves were being shot.

Negi and Dustin looked to Chisame as the English boy spoke, "Chisame-san are you by any chance this Net idol Chiu?"

Chisame was panicking inside but before she could give an answer her computer started cracking and beeping with the screen fizzing which was confusing everyone, "Oh this doesn't look good." Zyphon feared.

Suddenly appearing on screen was Cyberdread, "Ah-hah I found you two!" the group gasped as Rin backed further away from the screen than Negi and Dustin, "We're gonna have us some quality time boys!" Cyberdread extended his arms out of the screen grabbing the two boys who screamed in fright as their bodies started becoming data encoded and were absorbed into the computer screen.

"Holy crap what's happening?!" Chamo shouted but Domino quickly clamped his mouth shut before Chisame noticed him speak.

Suddenly the light died down as the two girls and robot noticed Negi and Dustin were no longer in the room, but really were assimilated into the computer, "Tell me that didn't happen." Chisame said with a shocked expression.

"But it did." Zyphon replied feeling the same way.

"Where'd they go?" Rin asked.

* * *

><p>To answer her question both Negi and Dustin had suddenly appeared inside the internet itself where data was being processed and sent throughout the entire world <strong>(Design of Cyberspace is the same as TMNT Back to the Sewers I also don't own)<strong>. Negi and Dustin themselves however had undergone a change in their outer appearances with their bodies looking black while their outlines were glowing blue, with blue digital numbers and wires glowing around their bodies.

"Oh that was freaky." Dustin rubbed his head as he and Negi got up making sure they were in tact until they looked all around.

"Uh Dustin, where are we?" Negi asked frightened.

"Negi, I think we've been digitized into a TRON-esque world." Dustin gasped.

"Digitized?" Negi asked, "Well that would explain our different looks." Negi noted on how they looked.

"But how we got here is the question." Dustin said until electrical energy zapped the cyber bridge they were on with Cyberdread appearing.

"That would be my doing boy."

"What is that thing?" Negi gasped as Dustin got ready.

"I am Cyberdread, and you're in my world now." The cyber being stated.

"Cyberdread?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, a digital virus given form through the use of Dark Warrior energy created by my boss the Shadow Master." He explained.

"Shadow Master?" the boys gasped remembering Traximus mention that name through his interrogation from the Dragon Riders.

"Yes, he ordered me to personally dispose of you, and dispose of you I shall!" he chuckled while extending his right hand sending electrical energy from it almost zapping them had they not jumped away.

"That was close." Dustin sighed until he saw a screen appear with Zyphon in it and Rin squeezing it to look.

_"Master Dustin!"_

_"Negi, are you two ok?"_

"We're fine, listen you two have to get us out of here, this cyber being is trying to terminate us!" Dustin cried.

_"Don't worry we know who to go to for something like this, we'll contact you later, just stay alive." Zyphon ordered._

"We'll try." Dustin said before the screen vanished.

"Stay alive, that's a laugh!" Cyberdread chuckled.

"Negi let's fight!" Dustin said as they started engaging Cyberdread using their kung-fu skills.

* * *

><p>Back in Chisame's room Zyphon ended his link up to her computer, "Come on we must find Satomi and Chao, they're the only ones smart enough to help in this situation. Chisame you're coming with us."<p>

"What, why me?" Chisame asked not wanting to be dragged into others affairs.

"Satomi said you are an expert hacker, your skills are also what we require." He explained.

"Satomi you traitor." Chisame grumbled.

"Besides you're a witness to this, the girls will ask you questions about what happened to Negi and Dustin." Rin warned her.

"I could handle some complaints." She replied.

"But can you handle your secret exposed?" Zyphon warned her as she looked shocked.

"You wouldn't!"

"I will!" he warned her.

"Alright let's go." She sighed reluctantly.

"Let's go." Zyphon seconded that as they left her room only to see Kaede and Mana in the hallway.

"Zyphon, where's Negi and Dustin?" Kaede noticed they weren't with him.

"No time, you got to follow us." Rin said as she dragged the two along while Chamo went to Kaede's shoulder and Domino to Mana's.

"So you wanna fill us in?" Mana asked.

"Negi and Dustin have been digitized into cyberspace by some digital entity." Domino explained.

"What?" Mana and Kaede gasped quietly.

"Yeah we're hoping Chao and Satomi can help." Chamo added.

* * *

><p>Back in cyberspace Dustin and Negi were still going head to head with Cyberdread as the mage launched some magic arrows while Dustin fired his spirit gun at him. Unfortunately Cyberdread turned into wireframe resulting in the attacks passing right through him.<p>

"No way!" Dustin gasped.

"Our attacks didn't work." Negi was shocked.

Cyberdread chuckled, "You fools don't get it, in this world I reign supreme!"

"He's right Negi, we're in the cyber world, and the laws of our world don't apply here." Dustin realized.

"So what do we do?"

"Retreat and come up with another plan! Follow me!" Dustin started running with Negi following him.

Cyberdread chuckled, "Fools, you cannot hide from me in this realm!" he vanished and reappeared before them blocking their path.

"Out of our way!" Dustin tried to attack only for Cyberdread to phase out making Dustin's attack missed.

"Come here!" Cyberdread tried to attack Negi who slid underneath the cyber being with him and Dustin still running for their lives trying to stay alive.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora the group had arrived at the Mahora labs where Satomi, Chao, Chachamaru, and Evangeline were, "Oh thank goodness you guys showed up." Satomi sighed in relief.<p>

"Then you know what's happening?" Rin asked.

"Yes, a digital anomaly has hijacked just about every computer in range of the school and campus." Chao explained.

"While I was busy loading here for my daily tune up, I noticed a distress signal coming from the cyber realm." Chachamaru explained.

"Well your senses are correct, that digital anomaly has digitized masters Dustin and Negi into cyberspace." Zyphon explained.

"What?!" Eva gasped in shock before everyone noticed how shock she was until she spoke casually, "I mean, what?"

"Oh this is bad." Satomi feared.

"Isn't there any way we can de-virtualize them?" Kaede asked.

"As a matter of fact." Chao began as she and Satomi remove a veil revealing a laser device.

"What is that?" Mana asked.

"A cyber laser, it has the power to beam objects from our world into the cyber world." Satomi explained.

"You two have a lot of time on your hands." Chisame quipped.

"Will it work?" Rin asked.

"Yes but it's a slow process." Satomi warned.

"Do what it takes, we got to get them out of there before that virus creature eliminates them." Zyphon said.

"Right." Chao said as Chachamaru helped the two geniuses wheel the laser out of the lab.

"Chisame, use your laptop and try to pinpoint where Dustin-sensei and Negi-sensei are." Satomi ordered.

"Alright." Chisame said not bothering to argue.

* * *

><p>In cyberspace the boys reached the end of the cyber bridge seeing a circular slide leading downward to another level. Dustin looked prepared to take it until Negi spoke, "Dustin are you nuts? You don't even know where that goes, there's no way we can…"<p>

They heard maniacal laughter as they saw Cyberdread traveling along a data stream catching up to them, "Either that or we're dead Negi, come on!" Dustin jumped to the slide on his stomach doing a belly burner down the slide.

"Wait for me!" Negi cried as he slid down after his friend.

Cyberdread stopped before the slide, "You'll never slide fast enough!" he slid down after them.

The three slid down going through numerous twists, turns, and loops while screaming or in Cyberdread's case laughing. Negi called to his friend up ahead, "Dustin what do you see up ahead?!"

Dustin looked ahead as his eyes widened, "The end of the line!" he screamed.

Negi looked ahead and shrieked in fright as his friend was right the end of the slide was actually a ramp pointed upward. They screamed as they each flew off the ramp and flying upward crashing onto another level of the cyber world.

"Oh if this were the real world I would've had severe belly burn." Dustin rubbed his stomach.

"That was a frightening experience I never want to live again." Negi panted until Cyberdread reassembled himself before them.

"You forget about me?"

"Not anymore!" Negi cried as Cyberdread tried to grab Negi only for Dustin grab him from behind. Cyberdread however pried Dustin off him attempting to throw him off the cyber bridge only for Negi to sweep kick his foe making him fall down and release Dustin.

"Our turn now!" the two knocked Cyberdread off the bride as he was plummeting to the bottomless digital realm.

"We did it." Negi gasped.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Dustin pumped a fist until Cyberdread rose up from the floor surprising them.

"Have you forgotten already? You cannot destroy me here! But I can destroy you!" he fired electrical blasts at the two as they jumped away.

"Close call." Dustin said.

"Dustin if we don't think of something we won't survive much longer." Negi cried.

"I know!" Dustin tried thinking until he realized something, "Negi!"

"Yes?" he asked while dodging another attack from Cyberdread.

"Since the laws of the physical world don't apply here we have to try and take advantage of the laws here!"

"Take advantage?"

"Yeah think like a cyber being." Dustin said as he concentrated and suddenly vanished like Cyberdread's been doing and reappeared behind said villain nailing him with a slug to the face sending him falling to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Negi gasped.

"You can to Negi, just like me you need to think like a cyber being." Dustin encouraged.

"Like a cyber being, hmm," Negi smiled as he started uttering an incantation and fired a cyber magic blast at Cyberdread splitting him into two halves, "I did it!"

Cyberdread however pulled himself back together, "You may have found a way to fight on my turf, but it matters not. Soon you shall be no more!" he tried zapping the two as they continued dodging.

Dustin looked and saw some kind of portal, "Negi let's throw him off in there!"

"But where does it go?"

"We'll find out!" Dustin and Negi jump in.

"Come back here!" Cyberdread ordered as he followed the two through the portal.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world the group was wheeling the laser beam outside the school building by the school fountain, "Chisame any lead on Negi and Dustin?" Rin asked.<p>

"Nothing so far. Wait a second I think I got something." Chisame said typing in some keystrokes.

"Did you find them?" Satomi asked.

"Well my scan is picking up two signatures coming from, oh no." she gasped.

"What's the problem now?" Eva crossed her arms.

"I have this feeling Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei have stepped into someplace they shouldn't be." Chisame feared.

Back in cyberspace Negi and Dustin landed on solid ground, "Oh rough landing." Dustin groaned as he and Negi stood up and saw they were in a forest.

"A forest, Dustin I think we're home!" Negi cheered.

"We made it!" Dustin cheered as the two danced around until they heard a roar and flying above them was a dragon.

"A dragon?" Negi asked.

Suddenly they started hearing battle cries from all around them. They turned and to their shock saw all sorts of medieval knights, sorcerers, warriors, barbarians, archers, etc charging into battle against other creatures.

"Oh no we're still in the cyber world!" Negi cried.

"And not only that, we've landed in the online game Chambers and Chimeras!" Dustin cried.

"We should probably find a way out of this game." Negi suggested but shrieked as a flaming arrow nailed a cyber tree he was standing next to.

"And fast!" Dustin called as they started running through the battlefield avoiding any monster or warrior avatar in their way.

Negi was panicking avoiding all sorts of attacks from gamer avatars and monsters, "Can this get any worse?"

Suddenly the two heard a familiar laugh and they saw Cyberdread wearing knight armor and carrying a sword, "You had to ask?" Dustin asked dryly.

"Welcome gamers to the final stage of your lives!" he sent an electrical blast through his sword at them.

The two dodged as his blast nailed the ground making the blasted area glitch a bit. A knight avatar saw this, "Wow that was a wicked attack, what do they call you on this side of the kingdom?"

Cyberdread answered, "Your Demise!" he answered before zapping the knight avatar as it dissolved. Back in the real world on some nerds computer, the nerd boy himself was confused, "Hey what happened to my knight?!" he called in a nasally voice.

Back in the cyber game Negi and Dustin were shocked, "He destroyed that avatar." Negi gasped.

"Which means he could do far worse to us." Dustin added.

Suddenly they heard two voices they felt were familiar, _"Negi-sensei can you hear me?"_

"_Master Dustin do you copy?"_

"Chachamaru?" Negi asked.

"Zyphon?" Dustin asked.

"How're you all?" Negi began but was cut off.

"_No time to explain, are you and Dustin-sensei all right?"_

"Yeah we're fine, but we don't know for much longer!" Dustin called.

"_Don't worry we're going to get you out."_ Zyphon explained.

"And how?" Negi asked.

"_Satomi and Chao have a laser to beam you two out but you must get to the portal it'll open between our world and the digital one."_ Chachamaru explained.

"Well hurry!" Dustin called.

* * *

><p>In the real world Chisame sat her laptop on a bench while Chao and Satomi aimed the laser at the computer while charging, "Girls if this laser fries my hard drive you'll be paying the price!" Chisame warned the resident geniuses.<p>

"What's one computer compared to the lives of our senseis?!" Rin lectured.

"Ok-ok." Chisame said knowing her fellow student brought up a point.

"Laser charged and ready." Satomi said.

"Let's hope this works." Kaede said.

"It has to for their sake." Mana replied.

"Here we go!" Chao activated the laser as it sent a beam at the laptop.

Both Chamo and Domino held onto each other in worry hoping their pals would make it out alive and in one piece.

* * *

><p>Back in the game Dustin and Negi saw a portal open up, "Negi the way out! Come on!" Dustin flew for the portal dragging Negi along.<p>

Cyberdread seeing they were trying to escape shouted, "No you cannot leave!" he followed them coming right up on them as they passed through the portal before it closed.

Back in the real world the portal from the laptop opened and flying out through it were the two boys and Cyberdread who was now on the physical plane and out of his knight armor. The group was shocked as Cyberdread got up and looked around, "What, where am I?"

"You're on our turf now pal." Dustin answered as he and Negi stood tall.

"What?" the virus asked in shock.

"And on our turf the rules of your world can no longer help you." Dustin said as he launched like a bullet tackling Cyberdread making them roll across the ground. Cyberdread kicked Dustin off him and got back to his feet.

"I will not fail my master!" he tried to grab Dustin but saw Negi slide under his legs before him and did a double upward kick to his chest knocking him flat on his rear.

Dustin ran and jumped while flipping over Cyberdread landing on the other side of him leaving the cyber being surrounded by both sides, "Negi throw him to me!"

"Right!" Negi charged using whatever combat methods learned from Ku and punched Cyberdread sending him face flying right for Dustin who started a wind up with his arm.

As soon as Cyberdread was close enough Dustin delivered an uppercut to the virus sending him flying upward and back landing ring into the fountain where he started sparking and screaming, "OH NO! YOU FOOLS!" he cried as he saw himself fizzing. He stepped out of the fountain while still sparking, "The water's getting into my system! I'M GONNA BLOW UP!" and suddenly he blew up in digital pixels that vanished.

"Whoa!" the group gasped.

"He's gone." Kaede said.

"What happened to him?" Rin asked.

"The water shorted out his system." Satomi answered.

Negi and Dustin smiled at each other until the group approached, "Hey girls." Dustin greeted.

"Everyone ok?" Negi asked until Eva started pinching his face.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we all were because of what happened?!" the little vampire shouted.

"How worried _we_ all were?" Zyphon asked as Eva saw everyone was pretending not to be worried which put her in an awkward position.

"Don't you al give me that look, you were worried as much as I was!"

"You were worried for me?" Negi asked.

Eva did a double take but started pinching his face again, "Absolutely not! I wasn't worried in the slightest!" Everyone started laughing while Chisame stifled a giggle but shook it off.

While at the Shadow Master's lair the guy himself was pacing, "That cyber idiot failed! Just what does it take to destroy two boys?!" he grunted.

* * *

><p>Back at the school Dustin and Negi were thanking them all, "Satomi, Chao, we can't thank you enough for rescuing us from the cyber world." Negi said.<p>

"It's great to have such fine geniuses like you for students." Dustin added while Chao and Satomi blushed.

"Well we just did what any student would do for their teacher." Satomi answered.

"But I think the real dept should go to Chisame here." Dustin added motioning to the hacker.

"Me?" she asked.

"Of course," Negi agreed, "After all you're the one that found us in that online game."

"You really are a computer whiz, so thanks a lot." Dustin added as he slid over whispering to her, "And don't worry your secrets safe with us."

Chisame blushed a little realizing they did know about her secret and that they promised to keep her secret, "Uh thanks. Well I don't about al of you but I'm out of here." She started walking and thought, 'Wow I can't believe all of that happened to me. Normally I'd just deny any of this ever happened but I can't ignore the fact it did. Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei, you two really are special kids.'

Dustin turned to Negi, "Negi, you and I just went to cyberspace and back again alive!"

Negi smiled, "We did didn't we?"

"I'll say you two have really been through a lot." Kaede said.

"Sensei you got to tell us!" Satomi and Chao stood before the boys, "What was cyberspace like?" Satomi asked.

"Was it anything we'd imagine it would be or more?" Chao asked eagerly.

"Well we could tell you girls over dinner, if anyone's interested in joining us?" Dustin answered.

"That's a wonderful idea, a whole meal from my restaurant on me!" Chao declared.

"Why don't you and Chachamaru join us Evangeline?" Negi offered.

Before Eva could voice her answer Chachamaru spoke, "We would be honored sensei."

"Well let's get going." Mana said as the whole group walked along feeling glad their senseis were back in the real world where they belonged. But Dustin however was deep in thought, 'Shadow Master, what does he want?'

**(And that's the chapter hope you enjoyed it. Don't miss next time where the class is on the road for Kyoto and the dangers that lurk within it. See ya then. And Cyberdread is a character I made up while Chambers and Chimeras is a spoof of Dungeons and Dragons.)**


	28. On the road to Kyoto

**(Welcome back guys. I'm starting the Kyoto arc now but certain things will be altered concerning certain points in the manga that I'm not following. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

One morning Negi, Dustin, Mana, Kaede, and Zyphon were walking their way to campus, "Another day another class eh Negi?" Dustin asked.

"As always." He replied.

"Morning all." A voice said as they saw Rin with Eva and Chachamaru who bowed her head.

"Oh good morning Rin, Evangeline and Chachamaru." Negi greeted them.

"And how're you three doing this morning?" Dustin asked.

"Alright." Eva answered taking glances at Negi while blushing.

Mana noticed, "Evangeline are you blushing?"

Eva jumped before turning away hiding her blush, "I'm doing nothing of the sort Tatsumiya!"

Chachamaru spoke, "Is that why your face appears to be red master?"

"Shut up!"

Kaede looked back between Eva and Negi before realizing, "Of course, you were in love with Negi's father and seeing him reminds you of him right?"

Eva jumped again glaring at the two boys, "YOU TOLD THEM?! SO YOU TWO DID SEE MY DREAM!" she started strangling both of them while Dustin could bear with it while Negi was turning a little blue. She scoffed, "Whatever it doesn't matter since he's dead and all."

"Dead, I know my dad never said that to you." Dustin said catching her attention.

"Evangeline my father is still alive. I saw him." Negi said.

"Oh please, going to someone's gravestone isn't the same as actually meeting them boya." She replied.

"I'm telling the truth, the staff I have," he held his staff, "It was given to me from him six years ago. He's still alive out there and that's why I'm training so hard. So one day I can find him."

Eva hearing his story smiled, "He, he's alive?" and in a matter of moments she burst into laugher, "I knew it! I just knew it! Nagi really is too stupid to die anyway!" she laughed joyously.

"She seems particularly happy." Rin said to the girls.

"Indeed." Chachamaru agreed.

"I wish I had more clues on is whereabouts but unfortunately this staff is all I got to work with." Negi sighed.

Eva smirked, "There's Kyoto. He had a house there for a while, so you just might find a clue of where he went off to there."

"K-Kyoto? The famous Japanese city…eh…Where was it again?" Negi muttered. "But, I don't have any time off or the money needed to travel!" he groaned.

"Neither do I, and putting our savings together still wouldn't be enough." Dustin added.

Kaede turned to Mana and Chachamaru, "Girls you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking I think it too." Chachamaru agreed while Mana nodded leaving Rin confused.

Negi started feeling a pain on his arm and saw it was Evangeline nibbling it, "Stop that Evangeline!"

"Just a little payment for the information." Evangeline responded slyly only for Negi to yank his arm away from her.

Dustin turned to Zyphon, "Desperate ain't she?" and Zyphon nodded affirming.

* * *

><p>Later on in class Negi and Dustin were delivering the news to the girls, "Everyone! Next week Class 3-A will be going on a school trip to Kyoto and Nara!" Negi announced to his class excitedly.<p>

"Is everyone prepared?" Dustin asked

"YEAH!" The class cheered in their cheery moods.

"Bakas…" Yue muttered at their need to get excited over something so simple as a trip.

'They're all acting like primary schoolers…' Chisame thought in annoyance.

"There are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a list of places like Hawaii," Ayaka explained, "But since you and Dustin-sensei are here in Japan for the first time as Iincho I shall make sure the choice is, Kyoto."

"T-Thank you Iincho-san!" Negi said tearfully happy while taking her hand in gratefulness. "Kyoto sounds great!"

"Oh Negi-sensei seeing your happiness brings joy to my heart." Ayaka said love struck.

Asuna grumbled, "Little show off."

"Well ladies be looking forward to going to Kyoto, because I sure am!" Dustin smirked while giving a thumb's up.

"YEAH!" the girls cheered enthusiastically as Shizuna walked in.

"Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei the headmaster is calling you." Shizuna said cheerfully.

"Alright then we're coming." Dustin answered.

"Please excuse us ladies, we'll be back momentarily." Negi explained as the two boys headed off to the Dean's office.

* * *

><p>"EEH!" Negi screeched a minute later. "T-The school trip to Kyoto's been cancelled?"<p>

"What the hell man?!" Dustin called.

"Hmm…You can't go to Kyoto, but how about Hawaii?" Konoemon asked as Negi literally blew away sadly.

Dustin thought about Hawaii seeing it's a nice place to vacation but remembered why they wanted to go to Kyoto, "Permission to say sir this is preposterous. Negi and I demand an explanation!" Dustin demanded.

"Easy boys, it's not cancelled yet…It's just that _they_ don't want you there."

"They? The Kyoto Government Office, you mean?" Negi asked.

"No…um…How should I explain this…?" the dean mused. "It's the Kansai Magical Association. That's who _they_ are."

"K-Kansai Magical Association?" Negi and Dustin asked together.

"Actually I'm one of the directors of the Kanto Magic Association," Konoemon explained seriously. "The Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time now…"

"So, if you sent a mage teacher, they wouldn't take it well, right?" Dustin asked getting the picture.

"Precisely." The old man answered.

"EH! Does that mean the trip was cancelled because of me?" Negi cried out in despair.

"Hate to say it Aniki but it looks that way." Chamo answered bluntly.

"Chamo!"

"Now you two, keep listening," The dean cut in. "I want to stop the feud with mages in the west, so I'm sending you two on a special envoy. Negi you are to pass this letter on to the leader."

The old man handed him a letter with the Mahora class seal on it. "There may be danger along the way, but since the possible enemies are mages as well they'll probably leave normal people out of conflict. You are to provide backup Dustin-kun should any of the enemies be stronger than anticipated as well as be the class' personal guard should attack any of the students."

"Understood," Dustin said seriously.

"How about you Negi-kun? This task will not be easy and I don't think Dustin-kun will be able to protect you from every fight." Konoemon explained.

"Leave it to us headmaster!" Negi assured the old man.

"Hoh! It seems the recent incidents Evangeline's been talking about has increased your confidence a little," Konoemon chuckled. "But don't get cocky though."

"Wouldn't think of it sir." Negi replied.

"Good to hear. Oh and one more thing," he started seriously again, "Kyoto is where my granddaughter Konoka used to live…I assume Konoka hasn't learned about the existence of magic yet?"

"None whatsoever." Dustin answered.

"I don't particularly care either way, but her parents have different ideas. Please if possible could you make sure she doesn't find out?" Konoemon asked. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all sir, Negi and I will handle things to the best of our abilities." Dustin assured.

"Excellent…Then the class trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you two."

"We won't fail you headmaster." Negi assured with Dustin nodding.

"Negi… the trip is back on!" Dustin cheered excitedly.

"I know. I'm so excited!" Negi cheered as the duo did their handshake.

* * *

><p>Soon they were returning to class while Dustin spoke, "The girls are psyched, we're psyched, is there any reason not to be psyched?"<p>

"Yes I know what you mean, I just hope that we don't run into too much trouble while we're there." Negi said in worry.

Dustin nudged his pal, "Come on Negi don't be so worried remember we're not alone. We got our partners."

Negi remembering that smiled, "Yes, and I'm sure they'll be able to provide additional assistance."

"Although it's gonna be sad though some of our students won't be joining us." Dustin realized.

"Yes Evangeline can't cross the barrier, Chachamaru stays at her side no matter what, and I worry Rin might expose her animal self at night." Negi added.

"Why didn't you mention Sayo? You know she's also bound to the school grounds."

"Actually Dustin I have a way to fix that for her." Negi smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you after class."

"Ok and I'll let Mana, Kaede, and Kasuga in on what's going on." Dustin said.

"Arigato."

* * *

><p>Later that day as Dustin was explaining to his and Negi's partners at the dorms Negi stuck around talking with Sayo.<p>

"WHAT?! YOU CAN REALLY HELP ME CROSS THROUGH THE SCHOOL AND JOIN YOU ALL ON THE TRIP?!" Sayo cried in excitement.

Negi smiled and nodded, "Yes Sayo, I figured out a way to help you."

"But how Negi-kun? I'm bound to the school grounds." The ghost said worried.

"Yes, but whatever is binding you here we can trick them."

"How?"

"With this." Negi pulled out a handmade voodoo like doll of Sayo.

"Is that me?" Sayo asked astounded by the detail of the doll.

"Yes Sayo it is."

"Wow, so detailed and life like. Did you make it?"

"Of course."

"Wow you're very good, but where'd you learn to sew?"

"From my sister of course, she felt I should know more than just magic." Negi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So how does it work?" Sayo asked.

"It's simple all you have to do is possess this Sayo doll and the magic I embedded within it will protect you allowing you cross the border of Mahora. Then when we're clear of it you can come out."

Sayo's eyes swelled up with tears of happiness before glomping Negi into an embrace, "Oh thank you Negi-kun, this means so much to me!"

Negi smiled embracing the ghost back, "I know Sayo. I know."

* * *

><p>Later that night at the dorms Negi and Dustin were meeting with their partners in Kaede's dorm, "So you all understand the importance of this trip?" Negi asked.<p>

"Yes, and I'll be ready to jump in and help when I can." Kaede assured.

"And so will I." Mana added while twirling a hand gun.

"And you Kasuga?" Dustin asked.

"Of course. During my free time I have been practicing with my spirit energy and I'll be able to fight along side you Dustin-kun like before." The nun explained.

"Perfect, now then we have some packing to do." Negi instructed as they all nodded before heading to their own dorm rooms.

Meanwhile at Eva's cottage Rin who was a raven due to the new moon perched on a table enjoying tea with Eva. Rin feeling humiliated dipped her beak into the cup sipping whatever her beak could take in.

"So then you're sure I'll be able to use the transformation spell on myself during the night?" Rin asked Eva.

"Correct, however I would insist you do it to yourself before the sun goes down and in secrecy otherwise the girls will be suspicious of you." Eva warned her.

"I understand. Oh Negi's going to be excited about me being able to come along with him!" Rin cheered before noticing Eva looking away in envy, "Sorry Evangeline, I know you can't leave the school due to the barrier and all."

"It's no big deal, I've been around for over a hundred years. I've have plenty of time to see all of the world." Eva replied.

"And my place is at my master's side." Chachamaru added.

"Well then anything I can get you both while I'm there?"

Eva looked back at her, "Why the offer?"

"As a thank you for letting me bunk here with you two." She replied

"Well I could use some Yatsuhashi." Eva said with a blush.

"And I would like some of their green tea if you please." Chachamaru added.

"Deal." Rin promised.

* * *

><p>Three days later it was early that morning as Negi shot out of bed already dressed and ready to go, "It's the day! It's the day!"<p>

Kaede woke up to his cheering, "You've been counting down the days ever since it was decided."

"I know, and it's finally here. Well I have to go and meet up with the other teachers, see you at the station." Negi said taking off with Chamo.

Kaede couldn't help but giggle at Negi's enthusiasm knowing that he's acting just like the kid he is. Outside the dorm he joined Dustin who had Zyphon at his side carrying his bag. The two walked heading for the station.

"Oh I'm really looking forward to this trip Dustin!" Negi said in excitement, "To think that we'll be going to Nara and Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan, for five days… School trips are wonderful!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Negi." Dustin calmed his excited friend.

"He's right Aniki," Chamo said kicking back on his friend's shoulder. "We've got that letter to deliver to the Kansai Magical Organization!"

"I know!" Negi said determinedly, "And, I'm going to go see my father's house as well. This trip will probably be the busiest I've been since I became a teacher!"

"Me too!" Dustin chuckled.

* * *

><p>The two headed into the station only to be surprised to see some of their students already there as well as Shizuna and two other teachers.<p>

"Wow! You all came early!" Negi laughed in delight.

"Guess they're more eager than we are." Dustin chuckled.

"Good morning Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei." Shizuna greeted pleasantly.

"Morning Shizuna-sensei," They greeted her.

"And what a glorious morning it is." Zyphon added.

"Morning Negi/Dustin-sensei/kun!" The class greeted energetically.

"We couldn't wait any longer so we came early-aru!" Ku explained happily.

"Hope you two don't mind?" Chao asked.

"Not at all." Dustin replied as Negi and him continued to contain their excitement.

"Negi-kun looks like he was really looking forward to the trip." Makie giggled.

"He's like a primary schooler going on a school picnic," Akira agreed with a smile.

"Though Dustin-kun looks just as excited." Sakurako noticed.

"What'd ya bring pillows for?" Yuna asked Yue and Nodoka.

"I…I don't like changing pillows so…" Nodoka muttered when Yue said, "I can't sleep with any other pillows."

"They really are two of a kind," Ako said pleasantly.

"And using pillow buddies at that." Yuna added seeing the animal pillows the book duo were holding.

Dustin smiled at everyone enjoying themselves but froze before turning around feeling he was being watched. When he only saw more members of 3A he dismissed it but Zyphon could tell something up with his master, "What's wrong master Dustin?"

"Feels like I'm being watched." Dustin answered.

"Classes 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J and 3-S who are going to Kyoto…" Shizuna called above everyone professionally. "…Please head to your homeroom teacher for roll-call and to be divided into groups!"

"3-A is over here!" Negi called out to his girls.

"The JR Shinkansen 'Asama 506' will be departing shortly," an announcer announced over the speakers.

"Can I have three nikuman Satsuki?" Ako asked hungrily.

"Sure, here ya go." Satsuki said pleasantly.

"Satsuki sure knows how to make a profit," Kasuga said

"Yup," Kaede agreed, "Her cooking is delicious-de gozaru."

"How about you Dustin-kun?" Chao asked holding her own boxes of nikuman.

"Sure, I'm famished," Dustin said taking one.

"Negi-bouzu! You should have one too-aru!" Ku demanded. "You need to keep your energy up for the trip-aru!"

"T-Thanks Ku Fei-san, but I-I've already had onigiri for breakfast…" Negi said nervously.

"Yo! Negi-kun! Dustin-kun! Pose for a picture for me!" Kazumi called as she held her camera. Dustin smiled and game them a thumb's up while Negi did a peace sign.

"Wow! They look brothers." Natsumi said as she looked at the picture.

"So we get told that every chance someone gets." Dustin joked.

"Negi-sensei, I've rented out the whole green carriage, so let's take our time and relax in there…" Ayaka offered.

"Uh…Iincho-san! I've still got work to do…" Negi said nervously.

"Yeah, Iincho! Can't you keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch?" Yuna asked with a yawn.

"B-But…!" Ayaka cried out.

"Just let Negi be for a while, okay Iincho? Don't worry there'll be plenty of time for bonding at Kyoto." Dustin assured her.

"Very well sensei." Ayaka said in despair.

"Hey are you okay Ako?" Madoka asked noticing her pale face.

"Ako-san?" Negi asked and looked seeing the girl looking ready to barf, "Something the matter?"

"T-Too much nikuman…" Ako said quietly.

"I'll fetch ya some water Ako." Yuna said and ran to a vending machine.

"Geez, I can't believe you managed to get sick before we even left…" Akira said with a sigh and started to rub Ako's back.

"S-Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, just feel better soon okay?" Negi said when Yuna returned with a bottle of water.

Mana approached, "Well boys are you all ready now that there's not turning back?"

"Of course." Negi assured.

"Always." Dustin added.

"By the way Dustin-kun, where's Zyphon?" Kasuga asked.

"He's following us from the air seeing the people here won't let an automaton his size on the train."

"Can he keep up, the train does move quickly." Mana said.

"Nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun! Are you going to join us on free activity day?" Makie asked excitedly.

"Makie! Negi-sensei is taken…err…I mean he's busy that day," Ayaka interrupted. "But, you can have Dustin-sensei if you want."

"Yeah I'm free and equal loads of fun as Negi."

Haruna and her two best friends watched, "Man Negi-kun and Dustin-kun are as popular as ever. Maybe if we play our cards right we can get them to join us for our free activity day. You and Yue can have Negi-kun to yourselves Nodoka but Dustin-kun's mine." She smirked.

"Ha-Haruna what're you saying?" Nodoka stammered.

"You really shouldn't say such unnecessary things." Yue said taking a sip from her weird drink.

"Morning." Asuna greeted.

"Good morning!" Konoka greeted cheerfully.

"Morning girls." Negi greeted.

"Just about everyone's accounted for." Dustin said.

"Don't overlook me!" Rin came in holding the Sayo doll.

"Rin and Sayo check," Negi checked off his list, "Dustin what're the groups so far?"

"Let's see." Dustin began reading off the group number and names.

Group One: Narutaki Fuka and Fumika, Sakurako Shiina, Kugimiya Madoka and Kakizaki Misa.

Group Two: Yotsuba Satsuki, Kasuga Misora, Nagase Kaede, Hakase Satomi, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei.

Group Three: Aisaka Sayo, Asakura Kazumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Murakami Natsumi, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka.

Group Four: Okochi Akira, Tatsumiya Mana, Izumi Ako, Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie.

Group Five: Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna, Ayase Yue, Hikari Serenity, Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka."

Negi suddenly realized something. "W-Wait…Shouldn't there be one more group?"

"Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei," a voice called getting the two's attention. They turned around to see the members of the missing group, Sakurazaki Setsuna who was holding a very long bag and Zazie Rainyday standing there with a canary on her finger.

"Ah, Sakurazaki-san, Zazie-san," Negi said. "There you are."

"…"

"Morning Zazie, you look great this morning," Dustin noticed her bird, "I see you brought a little friend as well." she nodded.

Domino seeing the canary flew from Dustin's shoulder landing on Zazie's arm getting closer to the other bird acting flirtatiously while the canary blushed. Dustin sighed at his familiar's attempt at flirting with another bird.

Setsuna coughed quietly to get their attention back. "I am meant to be Group Six's leader," Setsuna explained, "But, Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are both absent, so group six is only really me and Zazie-san. What should we do Negi-sensei?"

"Eh…Ah…I see…That is a problem," Negi muttered thoughtfully. "I…I know! Why don't you two join another group?"

"Great idea Negi," Dustin began, "Let's see Sakurazaki-san can go to Asuna's group. Hey Iincho can ya squeeze Zazie in your group?"

"No problem." Asuna answered.

"I don't mind sensei," Ayaka assured.

"Eh…S-Se-chan…" Konoka said with a forced smile making Setsuna look stunned. "It looks like we are in the same group…"

Setsuna looked at her for a moment, but abruptly turned away. She walked away without hesitance or a second thought, "Well that was rude." Dustin whispered to Negi.

"Alright girls to your seats the train will be leaving soon." Shizuna announced and they all started heading for their seats.

Dustin seeing Domino hadn't left Zazie and her canary whistled for him, "Domino, here!"

Domino reluctantly flew back to his partner, "Oh man Dustin, that chicky was digging me!" he whispered.

"Control yourself." Dustin replied making his familiar cringe.

As the train took off Zyphon was flying above it and started following it, "Oh I certainly hope I don't run out of gas, or worse fly into a flock of migrating birds." he said as he followed the train from the sky making sure not to be too far up or he'd lose sight of it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Shadow Master's domain one of his minions had finished explaining the situation involving Negi and Dustin, "What they're leaving?"<p>

"Yes but not permanently," the shadow soldier explained, "Apparently they're on a class trip to Kyoto."

"Well, Kyoto," The Shadow Master said amusingly, "Now there's a veritable hive of activity."

"Shall we head out there as well?" the minion asked.

"That won't be necessary," his master answered, "After all there are other dangers in Kyoto for them to handle. We'll let the Kansai folk do our job for us." He snickered while kicking back on his throne.

**(And that's the chapter, the gang is off for Kyoto and hopefully ready for whatever dangers that await their arrival. See you all next time.)**


	29. Hectic day in Kyoto

**(Hi guys welcome back to another installment. Last time Negi, Dustin, and the girls were heading off to Kyoto for a class trip, while the boys had other important matters to attend to.)**

"All right everyone! The fifteenth annual school trip is about to begin!" Shizuna announced, "Please make the most of these five days and four nights!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheered together.

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone," Dustin explained.

"Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should all take responsibility for yourselves! In particular, you should take care not to get hur…" Negi was cut off when a lunch cart ran over him. "Eh…Bento…Ah! I'm so sorry!" The attendant said in surprise.

"You know you didn't have to give an example of this to prove your point?" Dustin chuckled as he helped his friend up.

"Yes, sorry about that." Negi chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"No matter, let's make the most of the train ride." Dustin said as the two started walking amongst their students.

"Um Negi-kun?" Sayo's voice came from the Sayo doll in one of Negi's pockets, "Is it safe for me to come out now?"

"Well we're past Mahora grounds, so we should be in the clear." Negi approved as Sayo emerged from her doll form.

"Oh yes, it feels good to move again." Sayo stretched her arms up.

"Well now Sayo join the others." Dustin sent her off.

"Of course." Sayo said going over to mingle with her fellow students as the boys continued monitoring their students.

Something caught their attention as they saw some of the girls playing a type of card game.

"Oh that looks fun! What are you playing?" Negi asked as the two leaned over.

"It's a trading card game! They're popular these days, and especially here!" Yuna explained as she battled Haruna.

"No kidding." Dustin admitted seeing how some of his favorite card games originated from Japan.

"It's a game where you duel with magic!" Yue explained as she crushed Sakurako.

"Muu…No fair Yue!" the cheerleader cried as she handed over one of her rare cards.

Dustin smirked, "Yo Sakurako! Mind if I take a crack at it? I'm actually good with cards."

"Only if you win me back my rare card from Yue!" she spoke.

"Done and done!" he answered, "In fact I'll get you more than what you lost!"

"Then beat her for me Dustin-kun!" Sakurako cheered before kissing him on the cheek. "For luck."

"Alright time to get my game on!" Dustin rubbed his hands while taking Sakurako's seat.

In a matter of minutes, "I-I lost…" Yue muttered in disbelief. "And, this is the fifth game in ten minutes…"

"Sorry Yue, but never underestimate a guy with a Poker face as good as mine," Dustin apologized while gathering his collected cards. When they were formed into a deck he leaned over tucking them into Sakurako's uniform vest, "There you go sweetheart."

"Arigato Dustin-kun, I knew you could do it!" she started kissing his lips multiple times.

After her barrage of kisses Dustin was wide eyed, "Smokin!"

Negi laughed, "Dustin's really enjoying himself already. Though Yue-san's looking a little TO'd."

"Hey! Hey! Aniki! Don't get distracted!" Chamo scolded. "You need to keep an eye on your surroundings!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked confused.

"Didn't you hear the old man? He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way," Chamo explained sharply. "There might be spies from the West! You never know!"

"Wha? Spies?" Negi gasped in shock.

"He's right Negi." Dustin appeared behind them surprising them.

"I thought you were still playing." Chamo said.

"They're not confident enough to challenge me, at least not yet," Dustin answered, "Come on let's keep our eyes peeled." The two then moved to the next compartment to check for any unusual activity.

* * *

><p>"All right! I'm going to cast 'Spell of Flames' on you for five points!" Yuna said happily.<p>

"Aaan…You got me! I'm dead!" Haruna cried sadly. "Damn! And I had you where I wanted you with my 'Horrible Frog Perdition' card too!"

"Okay! I'll be taking your rare card AND those five chocolates you wagered," Yuna said greedily. Haruna pouted and pulled out the box with them. However, when Haruna opened she had a surprise she was no way prepared for: a frog was sitting in it.

"Huh?" Haruna said stupidly, but jumped back in shock when it hopped out. "KYAAA!"

"F-Frog!" Yuna gasped.

"W-What happened?" Kaede asked but jumped in shock when she saw a frog on Yuna's head, "F-F-F-Frog?"

"A…A frog?" Fumika squeaked when a bunch came out of her bento. Shizuna promptly passed out as an army of frogs hopped out of her thermos.

"KYAAAA!" Everyone screamed together getting Negi, Dustin, Chamo, and Domino's attention.

"Aniki!" Chamo called.

"The girls!" Negi cried.

"Guys come on!" Dustin called and rushed back to the compartment. They were shocked to see an entire army of frogs hopping around all over the place.

"What…What are all of these frogs doing here?" Negi cried as he tried to capture them.

"They just appeared out of nowhere from Haruna's box!" Rin explained as she tried to catch them.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun! Help!" Makie cried out in disgust.

'An explosion of frogs…could this be…magic?' Negi thought quickly. 'So, someone really IS trying to sabotage us!'

"Negi help me!" Dustin called as they started collecting the frogs.

"Let me help!" Ku called as she started collecting some.

"Kaede we could use…" Negi spotted Kaede sitting in a fetal position rocking back and forth mumbling frogs in a traumatized tone.

"She's a ninja but she's afraid of frogs?" Chamo did a face fault.

"Who knew?" Domino asked.

Dustin grabbed one before it could hop away, "Gotcha Kermit." He chuckled.

"We've managed to capture one hundred eight of the frogs-aru…" Ku laughed holding them in a bag.

"Sh-Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie said panicking.

"Get the health committee officer to look after her!" Dustin ordered.

"Round everyone up and do an emergency roll-call Iincho," Negi also ordered quickly. "No one leaves the compartment! Understand?"

"Y-Yes sensei!" Ayaka squeaked in surprise of what just happened.

"The health committee officer also fainted!" Asuna cried out.

"Then lay them down on the seats!" Dustin ordered as the two gathered.

"There's no mistake about it! This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said seriously. "This is the kind of thing they'd do."

"B-But…Why frogs?" Negi asked nervously.

"Probably for a delay and distraction or to tell us that they can get under our guard." Dustin explained seriously.

"AH!" Negi said and started to pad his coat down. "Huh? It's gone! The letter the headmaster gave me is gone!"

"WHAT?" Chamo and Dustin shouted together.

"Wh…Oh, it was in my bottom pocket," Negi said pulling it out.

"D…Don't scare us like that Aniki!" Chamo scolded. Their relief was short lived when a speedy creature flew in and took the letter right from Negi's hand.

"Ah! A bird!" Negi exclaimed as it soared out the compartment.

'Damn! They've got the letter!' the four thought together as they made chase.

"W…Wait!" Asuna cried as the trio passed her.

"You make sure everyone's still here Asuna!" Negi called over his shoulder.

"Asuna, Konoka, Sakurazaki-san from your group is missing," Ayaka said seriously.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked nervously.

"Hey you! Please give that back!" Negi demanded.

"I don't think it's listening." Chamo said.

"Domino go!" Dustin ordered.

"I'm on it!" Domino called taking flight catching up with the bird, "Pull over let me see your flyers permit!" the bird however flew faster forcing Domino to amp up his speed.

"Aniki that thing is a shikigami!" Chamo explained.

"Shikigami?" Dustin and Negi asked together.

"Yeah! It's a familiar type magic they use in Japan!" Chamo said. "That thing is nothing more than paper! It's basically the same as a paper golem."

"I'll blast it!" Dustin pointed his finger getting ready to charge his spirit energy.

"Wait Dustin! Your spirit energy is too flashy and could for all we know blow part of this train up. Let me handle this!" Negi explained.

"Good! The person controlling that thing must be close by!" Chamo said.

"All right!" Negi agreed and he pulled out a small wand and started his magic until…

"Bento…Kyaah?" The attendant exclaimed in shock as the boy she ran over and Dustin nearly crashed into her again.

"Sorry about that!" Dustin called as he pulled Negi out of the way. "Damn! It made it to a crowded car!"

Negi reluctantly hid his small wand to avoid suspicion. The bird finally made it to the end of the compartment only for it to encounter Setsuna holding a long sword. Faster than the eye could see, Setsuna cut it down without damaging the letter.

"Wait!" Negi called and was shocked to see Setsuna holding his letter. It seems the four actually missed the awe inspiring use of the sword.

"Negi-sensei? Dustin-sensei?"

"Setsuna? You mind giving us the letter?" Dustin asked politely.

"Is it yours then?" Setsuna asked stoically.

"Y-Yes! It's my very important letter!" Negi said.

"Then by all means." Setsuna assured and handed him the letter.

"Th-Thank you Sakurazaki-san! You saved us there!" Negi cried joyfully.

"It would be wise to be careful Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei…especially when we arrive on the other side," Setsuna said mysteriously. "If you'll excuse me."

"Ah...Thank you again!" Negi said scratching the back of his head as Setsuna walked away.

"H-Hey! What are you thanking her for Aniki?" Chamo whispered. "That girl is suspicious as hell! You'd be better keep an eye on her."

"What do you mean?" Negi whispered back.

"Just look at her Aniki," Chamo said simply. "And, if you look down you'll notice it's that same damn bird we were just chasing! She must have been controlling it!"

"Eh…Th-Then…"

"She might be a spy from the west!" Chamo declared.

"What?" Dustin and Domino asked.

"EHHHH?" Negi shouted in surprise. 'N-No way…seat number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna a spy from the West?'

"Hmm…Chamo I have to strongly disagree with you." Dustin said.

"Wha…? How can you say that Dustin?" Chamo asked wearily, "Can't you see how suspicious she is?"

"I do," he agreed, "And, that is _exactly_ why I know she isn't a spy."

"I'm afraid I don't follow Dustin." Negi said but was hoping his friend was right.

"Mana told me about Setsuna said they both worked jobs for the headmaster even together on tasks." Dustin explained.

"And how much does she know about Sakurazaki-san?" Chamo asked.

"Plenty to know she's not a spy." Dustin answered.

"So then what was she doing just now?" Negi asked.

"I would assume she's also on guard for what the headmaster warned us about." Dustin believed.

"So what do we do now?" Domino asked.

"We wait and see if something else turns up." Dustin explained as they headed back to the girls.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was thankfully uneventful and before they knew it they were almost at the station.<p>

"We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly," the engineer said over the intercom, "Please ensure that you do not forget your bags or any other personal items you brought with you."

"We're finally arriving in Kyoto!" Negi said pleased. "Now we might actually be able to find some clues about the Thousand Master!"

"Hm? What was that Negi-kun?" Konoka asked appearing behind him.

"Eh…Don't worry about it Konoka," Dustin said while giving Negi a noogie, "Negi just says random stuff out of the blue."

"Hehehe…You two sure are close!" Konoka giggled. "It's so adorable!"

"So we've been told." Dustin answered.

Soon enough they've gotten off the train and were at the station, "We've arrived Negi-kun!" Fuka, Fumika and Makie cheered together.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Negi said nervously.

"All right everyone! Off to Kyoto we go!" Dustin yelled pumping his arm excitedly.

"YEAH!" Fuuka, Fumika and Makie excitedly agreed.

Suddenly Zyphon landed on the ground, "Whoo, gonna need to refuel my jets after a long flight like that."

"You ok though Zyphon?" Dustin asked.

"I'll be fine once I get all these flattened bugs off my face." Zyphon said.

"Let's take a picture to commemorate the event," Kazumi said and everyone readily agreed minus Chisame who was annoyed by their energy.

Zyphon stood in the back with Negi and Dustin on his shoulders along with Domino perching on his head. Rin was up front in between the twins each putting an arm around her. After the picture was taken they finally arrived at their first stop: Kiyomizu Temple.

"KYOTOOOO!" Shiina cheered with a fist pump.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuna said gleefully. "Someone try to jump off!"

"I'll do it." Zyphon said approaching the railing until Dustin slid before him.

"How about 'no' Zyphon I don't wanna have to put you back together if something goes wrong. Besides you said so yourself your fuel's almost out."

"Oh right, sorry about that." Zyphon apologized.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist god Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty four recorded cases of people actually jumping off…The survival rate was eighty five percent…Surprisingly high, isn't it?"

The girls were wide eyed at Baka Black seeing her explain all of that, "And she's a baka why?" Yuna asked.

"Laziness." Haruna laughed.

"Ah…What nice weather…" Madoka said with a nice stretch.

"You're right!" Misa agreed readily. "Hey! Asakura, you should take a picture of this!"

"Already did!" Kazumi said with a thumb's up.

"Ain't that a pretty sight," Dustin said leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently blow into his face. A lot of his admirers from his class went beat red from seeing his mature calm face.

"Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement and just like that the girls went from blushing to giggling.

"Hey Negi! It's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side." Kaede warned him while pulling him off the railing.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice," Akira said with a small smile.

"It does doesn't it?" Zyphon asked.

"How can you feel it aren't you made of metal?" Ako asked.

"Of course, I'm just saying if I did have a sense of touch I'd agree with Miss Akira." The robot answered and the two girls chuckled.

"You know if you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies." Yue explained.

"Eh?" Makie yelled with hearts in her eyes.

"Love fortune telling?" Rin and Ayaka asked in surprise and in a flash Ayaka had Negi's arm in hers.

"Let's go together Negi-sensei."

"S-Sure…" Negi stuttered.

"Ah! I want to go to!" Makie said cheerfully.

"We'll go as well." Yue stated as she grabbed a blushing Nodoka's hand to pull her along.

"Why don't we go as well Dustin-kun?" Chizuru said with a smile that for some reason made Dustin feel all warm inside, and yet a little terrified.

"Delighted." Dustin admitted as they walked.

"Just below where those stone steps are the famous Otowa Waterfall," Yue continued to explain. "If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…"

"Married?" All of the girls exclaimed together. "That's it!"

"Come on Negi-kun, let's go!" Makie said as she and Fuka pushed him along.

"You too Dustin-kun." Chizuru said as she pushed a smirking Dustin along with Yuna, Sakurako, Chao, and Mana trailing along very closely.

"Ah! Hey, Makie-san…You guys!" Ayaka called out in shock. "No flirti—I mean, group activities should be…!"

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Over there! Over there!" Makie yelled pointing to her right once they got down the street as the girls ran and cheered.

"Don't run too fast, okay?" Negi called back before turning to Chamo and Dustin. "It sure is nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's Kyoto for you," Domino said basking in the warmth of the sun.

"These old buildings made out of wood are amazing." Negi said with a small smile.

"Hey don't talk like an old timer Negi," Dustin chuckled, "But I get what you're saying."

"Hey-hey! Don't lower your guards you two! We're on the enemy's home turf you know!" Chamo called. "Even if Sakurazaki isn't a spy…' he then thought 'Though I still think she is'," he continued, "There are still enemies lurking around every corner!"

"Hurry up Negi-kun! Dustin-kun!" Makie called from the top of the stairs. "This is the stone that foretells your love life!"

"We're coming Makie!" Negi said but had a bad feeling he wasn't looking forward to it one hundred percent. When they reached the top their girls were standing around a couple of rocks looking at them reverently.

"So, let me get this straight," Dustin began looking at the two rocks. "If you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?"

"Yup!" Yue confirmed plainly.

"That looks to be at least twenty meters!" Negi exclaimed in amazement.

"W…Well, as Iincho I shall…" Ayaka began using her position to gain authority over the matter.

"Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie retorted.

"So will I…" Rin piped in.

"Me too!" Yuna pumped a fist.

"And me!" Sakurako cheered.

"Go for it girls!" Madoka cheered.

Dustin watched in amusement seeing the girls trying to make their way to the stone without opening their eyes. Although most of them were taking the wrong turns and what not while the others were placing bets.

"Aniki, Sakurazaki is missing," Chamo whispered making sure no one heard him.

"Huh?" Negi asked and quickly looked around. "You're right…"

'Huhuhu…I feel so sorry for those other girls, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!' Ayaka thought seriously. 'Now to use my ultimate technique! Ayaka Yukihiro Style: The skill of seeing with the Mind's Eye of Love!'

This unknown technique allowed Ayaka to not only locate where she was, but where her goal was. Though what the untrained eyes didn't know was that she peeked quick enough to not get caught.

"Target acquired! I'm going for it!" Ayaka announced and made a dash straight for the stone.

"Ah! What's that?" Rin asked opening her left eye reflexively, "That's not fair Iincho!" she called.

"That's not fair! You peeked didn't you?" Makie yelled as she ran with her and had one eye open.

"Hohoho! I would do no such thing! This is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an 'N'," Ayaka denied.

Suddenly the girls fell into a pit trap, "What the?!" Yuna called as she untangled herself form the others.

"Is this a joke?" Sakurako asked.

"F-F-F-F-Frogs!" Rin screamed as they hopped around.

"Not again!" Ayaka screamed.

"What happened?" Chao asked with a laugh.

"I don't know!" Ayaka screamed as Asuna helped pull her out. "Who would build a pit trap here?"

"Jeez are you okay Sakurako?" Dustin asked as he helped her.

"I-I-I'm fine Dustin-kun…" Sakurako said with a deep red blush.

"Cool," Dustin smiled, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Sakurako could only stare at him lovingly and a deep blush while Madoka scowled as her fellow cheerleader was getting closer to Dustin.

"Are you okay Makie-san?" Negi asked as he helped her pull her out.

"Help me Negi-kun! These frogs are _so _slimy!" Makie cried and Negi finally pulled her out.

"Here Rin, I gotcha." Negi pulled Rin out.

"I did not come to Kyoto to be harassed by frogs." Rin panted.

'C-Could this have been the work of the Kansai Magical Organization too?' Negi thought worriedly until he spotted Setsuna watching from the side suspiciously.

'Sakurazaki-san…She's looking this way again,' Negi thought nervously.

"Come on let's go to the Otowa Waterfall." Asuna ordered.

Soon they reached the three separate falls seeing the water pour down, "Whoa! It's really crowded!" Yuna said in amaze.

"Yue! Yue! Which one is which?" Fumika asked excited.

"From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage," Yue stated like a textbook.

"The left one! The left one!" Fuka cheered as she held out a cup.

"Ah! I want some too!" Fumika yelled.

"H…Hold on everyone! We should form a line…!" Ayaka scolded as she tried to cut through and get her own cup full.

"Um…Everyone…Do not disturb the public." Negi said with a sweatdrop.

"How about you Negi want a cup?" Dustin offered preparing to get some.

"D…Delicious! Another cup!" Yuna cried out enjoying the drink.

"Phew! What is this stuff?" Makie asked with a strange blush but she was enjoying the drink.

"I-It does look rather effective…Is this the taste of miracles?" Ayaka asked but for some reason she felt her vision start to turn blurry.

"Sakurazaki-san is missing again." Negi noted starting to believe Chamo over his best pal.

"H-Hey Aniki! This looks really bad!" Chamo shouted looking at the girls who started acting tipsy.

"It seems they are all dead drunk," Yue stated with a sweat drop.

"Get a hold of yourself Iincho!" Asuna said and tried to wake said girl.

"What's going on?" Negi screamed in shock.

Dustin hadn't even drank his cup poured it out and went atop the falls to check it out, "Whoa, hey Negi there's sake on top of the waterfalls!"

"Who would do such a thing…?" Negi was shocked.

"Hm…Do you smell wine?" Nitta-sensei asked when he passed the falls with Seruhiko-sensei.

"Seems someone spiked the falls." Dustin said and the sober students panicked.

"WHAT?" Nitta yelled furiously.

"Whoa jeez Nitta-sensei don't loose your head over a stupid prank." Dustin said.

"We have to cancel the trip immediately if this kind of thing is going to happen!" Nitta yelled furiously.

"Uh let me and Negi think about that… No!" Dustin said while Negi looked scared knowing Nitta wasn't the type of sensei you'd want to start an argument with.

"I'm afraid you don't have that kind of authority Dustin-san." Nitta said with a glare.

"Says you? Just because you've been a teacher longer than I have doesn't mean you have the right to treat me or Negi like we're underlings!" Dustin retorted surprising the sober students.

Negi inspired by his confidence spoke as well, "I agree 3A is our responsibility you're here just as a counselor. It's not fair to the girls because you cannot prove it was a student who spiked the falls. I had to do a lot of convincing to the headmaster to get the ok the go on this trip and you can take that away be my guest, but all you're going to get is more hate than you already have by reputation."

Nitta's eyes glared at the two boys challenging his authority as Dustin continued, "You can go ahead and act like a total jerk to everyone, but you seem to do it because you think a teacher needs to be one. I don't know if you were brought up this way or you just lost all sense of the need to have fun, but that's no excuse to deprive others of having a good time. Nuh-uh that is not how I roll!"

"And it's not my style either." Negi added putting in his cents.

"And I further back their words up." Zyphon added standing behind the boys.

Nitta watched as the three stared him down with no sense of fear as all the students he ever crosses paths do. He knew they weren't going to back down and he couldn't risk himself making a scene with two little boys.

He started walking before turning back, "What are you waiting for? We have to get these kids to the hotel so they can sleep it off." Nitta called back.

"Eh?" The non-drunk students asked.

"How did you do that?" Chizuru asked Dustin in amazement.

"I just say it like I do. You can't take a step back from a guy like him." Dustin answered.

"You and Negi-kun are very brave." Akira admitted.

"It's what we do." Negi rubbed the back of his head.

"It looks like I have no choice." Setsuna said seriously as she stood on the roof watching everyone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hotel Negi and Dustin were having a meeting with their familiars and Zyphon.<p>

"There's no mistaking it! It has to be Sakurazaki!" Chamo declared to Negi.

"It is a bit weird, but…" Negi started.

"Negi I think your weasel is a few brain cells short." Dustin said.

"I'm an ermine!" Chamo rebutted.

"Point is, I have faith in what Mana says," Dustin began, "She never lied to me before, and I doubt she would now."

"Negi! Hey Negi!" Kaede called as she, Mana, Kasuga, and Rin walked in together.

"A-Ah…hello girls." Negi stuttered.

"We finally managed to get all of the drunk students to their rooms," Mana said sighing in relief, "It wasn't easy bringing them here."

"So this was all the work of the Kansai Magic Association?" Kasuga asked.

"That's what we believe." Dustin answered.

"They've spared no expense in their traps." Kaede admitted.

"That's how they work." Mana replied.

"But we should be ready for them if they strike us from within." Negi said pumping a fist up making Dustin nod in assurance.

"Hey! Hey! Anego (Term for Big Sister)!" Chamo motioned to Mana, "Do you know anything about Sakurazaki Setsuna? I think she's a spy."

"How many times do I have to tell you Chamo that Setsuna is not a spy?" Dustin asked angrily, "I swear Mana he does not listen to me!"

"But…But, she was always missing whenever one of the events happened!" Chamo retorted.

"Ugh! Believe what you want Chamo, but when you're wrong I'll be waiting to tell you 'I told you so'!" Dustin warned him.

"Sakurazaki a spy?" Kaede wondered. "Hmm…I heard she was a childhood friend of Konoka's, but they've never talked to each other as far as I know…"

"Hold on, if she was a childhood friend of Konoka's then that means…" Chamo muttered in wide eyed realization.

"Ah! That reminds me," Negi said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his class dossier. "Look right there!"

Dustin looked where Negi was pointing and found him pointing to a word under Setsuna's name. "Look it says 'Kyoto' right there!" Negi said in surprise.

"So she IS from Kyoto!" Chamo said reassured.

"Eh! Then that means…" Negi started.

"There's no doubt! Sakurazaki Setsuna is…" Chamo interrupted.

"Completely innocent!" Mana finished seriously.

"What?" Chamo and Negi asked together.

"Setsuna and I have worked together countless times she is not a spy but a loyal allie." Mana explained.

"Exactly what I've been trying to hammer into him." Dustin replied.

"But what connection did she have with Konoka?" Kasuga asked.

"That I cannot say, I promised Setsuna." Mana answered.

"Keeping secrets now? And you said she told you everything." Chamo rubbed it in Dustin's face only for the boy to click his teeth making the critter crawl back to Negi.

"Even Setsuna has her reasons I'm sure." Dustin replied sticking to his own belief.

"Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei…It's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths," Shizuna said from the doorway.

"Ah! Thanks for reminding us Shizuna-sensei!" Dustin called.

"It's almost time for Group Five's bath, so we'll talk about this during free activity time, okay?" Kaede asked.

"O-Okay." Negi agreed.

"Sure thing." Chamo said readily.

"Right, come on Negi let's get our soak on!" Dustin said as the two left.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing…" Negi said as he leaned against a rock in an outside bath. "Is this what they call an open air bath?"<p>

"Pretty nice huh?" Dustin asked with a relaxed sigh, "This is just like in mangas."

"It's too bad we have to worry about Sakurazaki being an enemy."

"What does it take to get through to you that Setsuna is no spy?" Dustin asked annoyed.

"No comment," Chamo muttered. "IF she is an enemy though Aniki is in trouble by himself since he wouldn't stand a chance against her shikigami and sword's style; she'd kill him before he could ever chant a spell."

"Thanks Chamo, you really know what to say." Negi said in sarcasm.

"Huh?" Chamo said suddenly. "Somebody's coming in! Is it another male teacher?"

But, it wasn't. It was seat number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna in the buff, "Wh-What's going on?" Negi stuttered. "The men and women's entrances are different so why do they both lead here?"

"It's a mixed bath Aniki!" Chamo whispered not even trying to hide the fact he was looking.

"Huh, she's short but she's beautiful isn't she?" Negi said as he watched Setsuna. "Her skin is so white."

"She's what you call the 'Ideal Japanese Woman' Aniki." Chamo explained.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed.

"Guys what do we do, this isn't the ideal place to get a jump on her." Domino said.

"And who says we're going to jump her?" Dustin asked and before Chamo could speak the boy shut his mouth with his hand.

"How troublesome," Setsuna said absentmindedly. "If Negi-sensei really is a mage and Dustin-sensei is a spirit warrior then I should take some action…" Suddenly Negi whipped out his small wand while Dustin powered up a spirit gun. However Setsuna has sensed their essences and suddenly grabbed her sword. She quickly jumped up and ran to where she sensed it coming from. "Who's there?"

'Did she notice us?' Negi thought trying to hurry to get some cover.

'Oh boy this could be bad.' Dustin thought.

"You won't get away! Shimeiryuu Secret Technique: Zan Gan Ken!" Setsuna yelled and cut the stone Negi was hiding behind a mere two centimeters from his head.

'Whoa she cut that stone in two just like that.' Dustin thought while sweating.

Setsuna was caught off guard when her sword was sent flying out of her hands due to Negi using his magic. Setsuna just smirked at the foolishness of thinking she had lost just because she lost her sword. Before her attacker could even make a move she grabbed him by the neck and a much more private area. "Who are you?" Setsuna demanded. "Tell me now or I'll crush your balls!"

When the steam cleared she saw the one she was pinning to the rock was Negi while Dustin was off to the side readying a spirit gun until the girl spoke, "N-N-Negi-sensei! Dustin-sensei!" Setsuna stuttered with a blush as she realized what she just did. She quickly let go of him and backed away waving her hands around frantically, "I didn't know it was you two! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

Dustin lowered his spirit gun seeing she wasn't going to continue attacking while Negi was still traumatized at how she attacked him while Setsuna realized who's balls she was gripping, "Um yes going for the delicates is one theory of attack in my line of work. Sorry you had to be the example."

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Chamo called, "You Setsuna Sakurazaki are a spy from the Kansai Magical Organization!"

"I don't believe it." Domino gasped.

"Wha? No I'm not!" Setsuna denied.

"What's not true? I'm on to you so just fess up!" Chamo argued. "Don't underestimate me because I'm an ermine!"

"I…I'm not your enemy!" Setsuna stated once again seriously. "I, number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna, am Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei's ally!"

"Knew it!" Dustin cheered with a fist pump and he turned toward Chamo. "I told you so."

"Y-You mean…What do you…" Negi stuttered in disbelief.

"Well you see… I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's…" Setsuna began to explain but an ear piercing scream interrupted her.

"That…That scream!" Negi cried in alarm.

"Sounded like Asuna, Rin, and Konoka!" Dustin gasped.

"Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna yelled in fear.

"Come on let's go!" Dustin called as they hurried to find the source.

**(And that's the chapter. Only one day in and the boys ran into more problems than they thought, and now they've joined forces with another student to combat certain danger. Can they truly trust Setsuna? Tune in next time guys.)**


	30. Konoka's Abduction

**(How's it going readers welcome back to the next installment of the Kyoto arc. Hope you're ready for some more action.)**

**Harem Reminder:**

**Negi: Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Evangeline, Ku Fei, Kakizaki, Ako, Sayo, Makie, Chachamaru, Fuka, Konoka, Rin**

**Dustin: Mana, Chizuru, Kazumi, Haruna, Chao, Sakurako, Yuna, Zazie, Madoka, Kasuga, Fumika, Setsuna**

* * *

><p><em>Last time Negi, Dustin, and the girls had arrived in Kyoto with hectic results from an armada of frogs, spiked fountains, and now another threat apparently targeting Konoka. Will Negi, Dustin, and their somewhat allie Setsuna overcome this obstacle, check it out now.<em>

The three bolted from the springs as they heard the screams of fright as Setsuna muttered to herself, "Don't tell me they're already making a move against Konoka-ojou-sama?" she drew her sword.

"Ojou-sama?" Negi asked confused as Setsuna went on ahead.

"Hey Setsuna!" Dustin called.

"Aniki! It must be the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said as Negi and Dustin tried to follow Setsuna.

"Yeah! That scream seemed to have come from the changing rooms!" Negi said.

Dustin thought, 'What did Setsuna mean by our allie per say?'

The three slammed open the door to the changing room. "Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi asked hurriedly.

Konoka was fine except for one thing there were monkeys trying to strip her and Asuna. "Eek!" Konoka squealed embarrassed as she tried to stop a monkey from stealing her panties.

"What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear?" Asuna cried out as she tried to hold her own underwear up. It was a fruitless endeavor for no sooner had Asuna asked had the monkeys taken off her and Konoka's bra and panties.

"Nosebleed!" Dustin cried plugging his nose.

"Ah! Negi-kun! Se-chan! Dustin-kun! Don't look!" Konoka pleaded helplessly.

"Trying not to!" Dustin said looking away.

"What's with these things?' Negi asked until both boys and their familiars could feel an angry chill in the air. They saw it was emitting from Setsuna.

"These…These DEMON MONKEYS!" Setsuna yelled. She was so furious at seeing her Ojou-sama in such a state, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OJOU-SAMA?!"

Negi and Dustin were scared at her reaction while Asuna noticed the sword the girl was carrying, "Sakurazaki-san, what are you doing? Is that a real sword?!"

Before Setsuna could attack Dustin grabbed her from behind, "Hold it Setsuna you can't just kill monkeys even if they are perverted!"

"That's right they're only animals!" Negi pleaded grabbing onto her as well.

"Ah! What are you doing senseis?" Setsuna asked trying to shake the boys off so she cut up the monkeys, "They're not real! They're low level Shikigami, all that'll happen is they'll turn back into pap-wah!"

Setsuna never got to finish her sentence for at that very moment a monkey popped up and stole her towel causing her and Negi to trip, "Ow ow ow…" Setsuna said as she sat up since she hit her head on the floor; luckily her butt was on something soft, but something that shouldn't have been there.

She looked down to see a wide eyed Dustin looking at Setsuna's downstairs area while Asuna and Negi stared in stunned disbelief. "HEY!" Setsuna called rolling off while grabbing a towel holding it to her body, "What're you doing I told you I'm your allie! So don't get in my way!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Dustin argued.

"H-Hey!" Asuna called getting the three's attention. "Those monkeys are getting away with Konoka!"

"Ayaa!" Konoka cried as they carried her out the door.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna called. She poised her sword to strike while uttering, "The Essence of the Shinmei School… Sword of a Hundred Flaming Cherry Blossoms!" Setsuna cried as she spun around and slashed everything around Konoka as she caught the girl. All the monkey Shikigami were reduced back into paper charms.

"Whoa," Dustin gasped and thought, 'Damn that was hardcore.'

"Konoka!" Asuna cried as she rushed over with Negi.

"Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi panted out when all of the sudden he felt a killing intent towards him and Dustin as they looked up at a tree but noticed it vanished.

"Crud they got away." Setsuna grumbled.

"Se-chan," Konoka said getting Setsuna's attention; she turned down to see a joyous Konoka. "I don't really understand the situation…But, you saved me, right? Arigato!"

"A…Ah…It was nothing," Setsuna said in a quivering voice as she blushed beat red and dropped Konoka in the bath. Before any of them could react, Setsuna was running away at top speed.

"Hey Setsuna!" Dustin called but she didn't respond.

"S-Se-chan…" Konoka said sadly and Dustin frowned.

"What the heck was that all about?" Asuna asked confused.

"Another prank just like the others that's been happening today." Dustin answered.

"Um Konoka-san, what exactly is Setsuna to you?" Negi asked curiously; he had noticed for months in classes how Setsuna would glance every so often at Konoka during class like she was keeping an eye on her.

"You've got some history with Sakurazaki-san don't you Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Yes…" Konoka said slowly. "I've never really talked about it before with you Asuna, but you know that before I moved and started to live with you I lived in Kyoto, right?"

Asuna nodded in confirmation as the boys listened. "When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't even have one friend to call my own."

Dustin and Negi looked sad hearing someone as cheerful as Konoka used to live in a life of forced isolation.

"Until one day…" Konoka continued.

* * *

><p><em>Konoka flashed back to when she was a child no older than Negi or Dustin. She was playing by herself on her estate grounds until she saw somebody by the estates gates.<em>

_"You're from the Shinmeiryuu school?" A man asked an older woman who a child Setsuna was walking with. The little Setsuna gave a slight bow to the child Konoka while Konoka only tilted her head in curiosity._

_"Se-chan was the first friend I ever had…"_

_"Here it goes Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said happily as she passed a ball to Konoka._

_"Aw! Don't call me that!" Konoka whined in a happy voice as she played with her friend._

_"Se-chan was learning kendo…she did things like drive the scary dogs away!" Konoka said with a slight bittersweet smile. "She protected me when I was in danger…"_

_"Wow." Asuna and Dustin said sharing a pleased look while Negi thought, 'It looks like she's still protecting her.'_

_"Even that time I nearly drowned in the river she did everything she could to help me, but in the end we both had to be saved by the adults," Konoka explained and Dustin knew this wasn't going to get better._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kono-chan," Setsuna cried. "I swear I'll become even stronger."_

_"Eeh? You don't have to do that!" Konoka said as she was wrapped in a blanket and let out a little cough. "I just want to keep playing together."_

_"But after that, Se-chan became busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk, and then I moved to Mahora…But, when I was a first year middle schooler, Se-chan also moved here. We were able to meet again, but…It was like I had done something wrong," Konoka said as she did something that Dustin saw right through which was Konoka faking a smile as she wiped her tears away. "Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like before…"_

* * *

><p>"Konoka…" Asuna said unsure of what she should do as Negi was feeling the same spoke, "Konoka-san."<p>

Dustin knowing something was up with Setsuna as well decided to do something about it. "Konoka, you don't need to look sad."

"I-I'm not sad!" Konoka tried to deny as she tried to wipe all of her tears away.

"Yes you are Konoka," Dustin said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "But, you don't have to worry because I swear on my life I'll restore the friendship you have with Setsuna by the time this trip is over by God!" he declared.

"And so will I." Negi agreed.

"R-Really?" Konoka asked hopeful, but not really believing it.

"We promise." Negi assured while Dustin nodded.

"O-Okay!" Konoka chirped with a bright real smile; she wasn't sure what it was but she had this feeling her two professors wouldn't let her down.

Asuna raised a brow, "And how are they gonna do that?" she crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>As Konoka and Asuna returned to their rooms Negi and Dustin walked through the foyer of their hotel talking, "Konoka looked so depressed." Negi said.<p>

"Yeah and you hardly ever see a look of despair on her face." Dustin added.

"We should probably talk to Kaede, Mana, and the others." Negi suggested.

"Well now's the perfect time." Dustin motioned forward seeing Mana, Kaede, Rin, Kasuga, and Zyphon.

"Oh Negi Dustin, there you two are." Mana noticed.

"How was your bath?" Kaede asked.

"Well it went from relaxing to mildly disorienting." Dustin admitted.

"Something wrong?" Kasuga asked.

"A lot is wrong." Chamo said.

"Dear me what happened?" Zyphon asked.

"Sit down so we can talk." Negi said.

So the group sat down listening to Dustin and Negi's story leaving them all surprised while Mana retained her calm stature, "So that's it." She said.

"Correct." Dustin nodded.

"Now they're targeting Konoka, these Kansai folk really are no joke." Kaede said in worry.

"Yeah, makes me wish Evangeline was here." Rin said.

"We better have a talk with Setsuna about this." Kasuga said.

"My thoughts, exactly Kasuga. Let's go." Dustin said as he went to find her with them following behind.

They walked downstairs to see Setsuna trying to stick some seals onto the wall.

"Hey! Setsuna, what kind of barrier you putting up there?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, it's a barrier to protect against Shikigami," Setsuna said in surprise. "I'm surprised you recognized what it was though Dustin-sensei."

"I happen to be very perceptive." Dustin replied.

Setsuna noticed the extra company and was surprised, "Setsuna, seems you ran into some trouble." Mana said.

Setsuna shook it off, "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Uh-huh." Dustin replied dryly.

"So Setsuna-san you use Japanese magic too?" Negi asked.

"Um yes, it helps my swordsman ship to an extent," She admitted, "But can we really talk about this in front of Nagase-san?" she asked knowing all about Rin, Mana, and even Kasuga as a mage in training.

"Not to worry its all good, Kaede's my partner of course." Negi confirmed.

Setsuna nodded and continued, "The interference from the enemy is escalating…If this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure. Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a talented western mage. Can you think of anything? It seems that the enemy's increasing in confidence because our countermeasures aren't effective."

"S-Sorry," Negi muttered. "I'm not really a full mage yet…"

"Yeah and I got nothing either." Dustin admitted.

"Might I voice my opinion?" Zyphon asked the sword girl.

"Of course Zyphon-san." She replied calmly.

"Our best chance is to have guards stationed around all sides of the hotel room during the night that way even Shikigami wouldn't be able to get in without being detected.

The girls and boys looked intrigued as Mana spoke, "It'll work."

"Good job Zyphon, oh that reminds me Setsuna," Dustin grabbed her attention, "I think my friend and his familiar would like to say something to you."

Setsuna looked confused as Negi and Chamo bowed their heads in guilt, "I-I'm sorry ane-san! I totally doubted you," Chamo apologized. "My bad."

"I'm…I'm sorry as well Setsuna-san," Negi said sadly. "I'm supposed to be your teacher, but I still doubted you…"

Setsuna blushed a little red, "It's fine Negi-sensei, Chamo-kun," Setsuna muttered. "But, I think it's time I can explain our enemy, hmm?"

She noticed that everyone gave her their undivided attention, "Right, our enemies are Onmyou Charm-Users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use Shikigami," She explained getting down to business, "It is said that long ago in Kyoto, the Charm-Users were the ones who founded independent magic in Japan called 'Onmyoudou'. They are vulnerable when they are chanting their spells, Negi-sensei, just like you and your Western Mages. And, just like how Western Mages have 'Partners', the higher class Onmyou-Users use powerful spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki' to protect themselves. As long as they remain undefeated, for all practical purposes, neither spells nor will swords affect them."

"Zenki and Goki is it?" Negi reiterated. "They sound strong."

"You have no idea." Mana replied.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magic Association have deep ties to us, the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu," Setsuna said warily. "The Shinmeiryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. The Charm-Users would accompany the Swordsmen of Shinmeiryuu, and they made a strong a strong combination."

"Wow, and Master Darius would tell me incredible stories on spirit warriors and demons before, but this is interesting." Dustin admitted.

"Either way that kind of thing doesn't happen that much anymore in this day and age…" Setsuna said.

"B-But does that mean the people from the Shinmeiryuu are our enemies as well?" Rin asked worried.

"Yes…I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left the west for the east," Setsuna admitted. "But, I wanted to protect Ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I can protect Ojou-sama…I am satisfied." She gave a ghost of a smile making Negi and Rin smile at her dedication.

Dustin however scowled seeing that she was also hiding something through a fake smile but Kasuga spoke, "Well I'll be damned anyone who doesn't hate Konoka can't be a bad person for sure!"

"Agreed, so let's form a pact between all of us to protect Konoka!" Rin suggested putting her hand out.

"A splendid endeavor Miss Rin." Zyphon said putting his hand with hers followed by the other girls, Negi, Dustin, and finally Setsuna still blushing from all the excited attention.

"We should probably get started right away I'll patrol from the front, coming Dustin?" Negi asked.

"Be right with you Negi, but first Setsuna and I have business to discuss." Dustin said turning to Setsuna.

"Business?" Setsuna blushed wondering what he meant and suddenly found herself being dragged away by Dustin.

"Let's go Setsuna, walk with me talk with me."

"Hey Dustin-sensei, what're you…" Setsuna struggled as she was pulled along while Dustin didn't even struggle to keep hold on her.

"Wonder what they're doing?" Kaede asked while Mana smirked seeing Dustin found out the past behind Konoka and Setsuna through the bubbly girl herself.

"Come we should probably look after the girls." Zyphon suggested as he, Mana, Kaede, Rin, and Kasuga went upstairs.

Taking the hint he'd be along with him Negi and Chamo hurried for the front only to crash into a laundry cart pushed by a worker.

"Sorry about that!" Negi said picking up the towels.

"No I should be apologizing, this is so clumsy of me." The worker replied collecting towels.

After collecting the towels Negi walked outside with Chamo speaking, "Honestly Aniki what's with you and carts?"

"Sorry Chamo." Negi chuckled sheepishly.

As they started patrolling the cart girl looked back chuckling while dawning glasses and a couple of monkeys popped up, "He's a cute little mage isn't he?"

* * *

><p>Back inside Dustin dragged Setsuna off around a corner where no one would disturb them, "Is there something you needed to tell me Dustin-sensei?"<p>

"First off skip the formalities and call me Dustin or Dustin-kun if you prefer. And second about your relationship with Konoka, you may think protecting her is your only thought but deep down you're hurting yourself."

"What do you mea-."

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Dustin interrupted her, "We heard it through Konoka's side, you were her guardian, her best friend, or only friend as children. You protected her like a devoted guard. But one mess up and your relationship with her goes shot to hell?" he started acting disgusted.

Setsuna wanted to protest but Dustin wouldn't let her, "If I messed up one little mission as a spirit warrior I'd be bummed but I'm not gonna let that sever all ties I have with my friends. That's not how I roll."

"Look you don't understand the code of the Shinmeiryuu School is…" Setsuna was once again cut off.

"Screw the code! You're already a traitor for coming to the east why should you still abide by law? Konoka was your friend and she still wants your friendship."

"Why does she need me for a friend when she's got Kagurazaka-san and all the others?" Setsuna said glancing away.

"Asuna and the other girls can offer her all the friendship they can, but they can't offer her the same kind of friendship you have. So you can go on claiming you'll be satisfied by only protecting her, because you're not only killing yourself inside, you're doing the same to Konoka." Dustin warned her which scared her at the thought.

"Dustin-kun…"

"You'll do well to take warning of my words Setsuna; otherwise you'll have lost Konoka permanently. Now if you'll excuse me I have patrol." Dustin walked off while thinking; 'Now it's all up to her.' As he walked away Setsuna blushed not having been scolded like that since the time she failed to help Konoka.

* * *

><p>Soon Dustin went outside meeting up with Negi, "Sorry it took so long Negi I had some things to take care of."<p>

"I understand, so where are the others?" the mage asked.

"Patrolling the girls rooms, Zyphon's got the back covered."

"Alright then the place is guarded." Chamo said unaware of what was going on inside the hotel.

Back in the hotel upstairs Setsuna was peeking into her groups room seeing Konoka, Asuna, Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue sound asleep, "Good," She closed the door looking at Kaede and Rin, "I'm going to meet up with Mana and Misora-san, can you handle things here with Rin-san?"

"We got it covered." Kaede assured with Rin.

Sensing their assurance Setsuna walked off to meet up with the other girls. Kaede and Rin patrolled outside the room as Rin spoke, "I'm glad the faculty is also asleep if we ran into Nitta-sensei we wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Well if he shows up we'll have Dustin give him another lecture." Kaede joked and the girls laughed. Suddenly they heard the door slide open and out came Konoka looking tired and dazed.

"Konoka?" they asked.

"Toilet." Konoka moaned groggily.

"Ah bathroom, no harm in that." Kaede said.

"Take care ok?" Rin called.

"Y-Yeah…" Konoka said as she tiredly walked to the bathroom. 'I had a dream about playing with Se-chan.'

However, when Konoka opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. "Huh?" Konoka asked in surprise because sitting on the toilet was a woman in a giant monkey suit with a couple of the stripper monkeys hanging off her.

"Occupied." the monkey suit/cart girl said ominously.

"What the…" Konoka's mouth was clamped shut by said woman.

"Konoka sure is taking her time," Rin said as she went to check on her with Yue who had to go too, "Does she have an upset stomach?"

When they got to the bathroom they found the door was still closed and locked, so Rin tried knocking. "Konoka? Are you alright?"

"I'm still using it," came Konoka's reply from within.

"Ah...right, sorry." Rin replied.

"Hm?" Setsuna exclaimed in shock. "This aura…?"

"Ara?" Chizuru yelped when Setsuna nearly ran her down.

"S…Sorry about that!" Setsuna apologized as she continued to run and hurried into Group Five's room with Mana, Kaede, and Kasuga. "Rin-san! Where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"Eh…She's in the toilet," Rin informed her as Yue crossed her legs pleadingly.

"How long has it been?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"T-Ten minutes…" Yue cried as she fell to the ground unable to remain standing. "What a time for her to get an upset stomach…"

"Konoka, you are in there aren't you?" Kaede asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"See?" Rin asked.

"Konoka-san I want to use it too!" Yue pleadingly cried.

"Are you really okay in there Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"Is…Is that so?" Setsuna asked unsure as Yue fell to the ground losing all will to go on.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"I'm leaking!" Yue cried as she pounded on the door crazily with large tears streaming down her eyes.

"Girls," Setsuna said the same time Kaede said, "Something isn't right."

"Come on Konoka! I'm reaching my limit here!" Yue yelled angrily no longer able to take it; with a battle cry Yue literally kicked the door in causing it to fly open. Yue was highly confused when all she saw was a piece of paper with some kanji on it.

"Ah! This is a talking charm?" Setsuna cried in surprise as Konoka's voice came from the paper saying, "…I'm still using it."

"Damn we've been tricked!" Setsuna yelled furiously.

"W-W-What should we do?" Rin asked nervously.

"Do whatever the hell you want! Just let me use the toilet!" Yue screeched and kicked the two girls out and slammed the door into their faces…She decided she'll just forget about the weirdness until she relieved herself.

Back outside Negi and Dustin returned to the front entrance, "Hmm it's been fifteen minutes since we started patrol better check in with the girls." Dustin said as Negi nodded taking Kaede's pactio card and held it to his forehead and spoke, "Kaede, come in. Do you copy?"

Kaede hearing Negi's voice thought back, "Negi thank goodness, we got trouble."

Negi's face looked scared making Dustin worry, "What's going on?" he asked his partner.

'_Konoka's been kidnapped!'_

"What oh no!"

"Oh no what? Negi?" Dustin asked.

"Aniki look!" Chamo called.

They looked up seeing a giant monkey carrying someone land before them. They both were confused until they saw it was a woman in a costume, "Well the little mage and spirit warrior. Anybody tell you boys you're cute?"

The two suddenly noticed the woman was carrying Konoka, "Konoka!" they cried.

"See ya later!" the woman jumped away carrying Konoka.

"You get back here!" Dustin called as he and Negi were about to go after her but a few of her monkey shikigami's swarmed them.

"Get off me!" Negi called trying to pry them off but were suddenly shot and slashed off them turning back into paper.

They looked seeing their partners arrive with Setsuna, "Girls!" Dustin called.

"Come on we have to hurry and go after them!" Mana said.

"Hai!" Negi agreed as they took off.

* * *

><p>The monkey woman chuckled to herself, " That western mage and spirit warrior were nothing special," the monkey woman began, "And once I bring Konoka-ojou-sama back with me the Kansai Magic Association will be very pleased…"<p>

"Hold it!" A call from behind interrupted her and she saw the boys with the girls and chasing her.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried as she pushed herself harder.

"Konoka!" Rin and Kasuga yelled.

Mana pointed her rifle trying to shoot the woman but hesitated with Konoka in the line of fire.

"Tch! What persistent people," the monkey woman groaned in annoyance.

"Ah! This is bad! She's escaping into the station!" Negi said as he ran harder.

"Just who is that in that giant monkey costume?" Kasuga asked panting.

"She seems to be one of the Charm-Users from the Kansai Magic Association." Setsuna stated as the group jumped the toll to the station.

"Yeah, well that suit can't be just for cosplay," Dustin theorized.

"Where are all of the people?" Negi questioned noticing them empty area.

"It's a barrier." Mana noticed.

"She's right," Setsuna said as she pointed to a charm. "It's a talisman to keep people away! Ordinary people can't even get close!"

"Come on we got to get to the next coach!" Kaede called as they picked up the pace.

They charged through and finally saw the monkey woman at the other end. "STOP!" They all cried out again.

"Hu hu…" The woman laughed as she pulled out a charm. "Looks like it's time for the next of my Charms…Charm-san, Charm-san! Help us escape!"

A monkey threw it out and all of the sudden it exploded with water; a large torrent blasting toward them. The group was suddenly stuck in a water filled coach while holding their breaths.

The woman smirked watching from the window of the next coach, "They'll drown and die." She laughed before walking away.

"Ah!" The monkey woman screamed seeing the hottie not hindered by the charm at all, but luckily it seems his friends weren't so skilled and were washed away into the previous wagon.

'This is bad we're going to drown.' Negi though while holding his breath.

Dustin looked seeing the door to the next coach and concentrated his energy to his fist, 'Shotgun!' he thought launching his attack destroying the door allowing the water to flow into the next coach where the woman was.

When the train stopped the doors opened and the water flowed out. They left the coach where the woman was about to escape.

"D…Did you see that monkey girl?" Dustin panted out. "You'd better give up these attacks and hand over Konoka!"

"Or else we'll make you!" Setsuna warned her.

The monkey woman could only laugh. "Hahahaha! You're not bad, but I'm not giving Konoka-ojou-sama back!"

"Eh?" Rin said in surprise.

Without an answer the monkey woman took off with Konoka again at great speed. "Ah wait!" Negi called out.

"What's going on Setsuna?" Negi asked as he ran up to her with the others trailing behind him. "Why are they only after Konoka-san?"

"Th-The truth is that before all of this started there were members of the Kansai Magic Association that did not approve to Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East," Setsuna quickly explained, "It is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association!"

"Seriously?" Kasuga asked never knowing this much about Konoka.

"Yes, but the principal and I did not think the threat was that severe…We underestimated how far they would go to get that power even if it meant kidnapping her in the middle of a school field trip!" Setsuna said.

"It should not have been a surprise as the Kansai Magic Association is not above hiring people for underhanded dealings." She added with a sigh, but knew that she and the headmaster had screwed up. However, another charm caught her attention, "There's another talisman," Setsuna told them. "They must have planned it all from the beginning!" she destroyed it allowing them to pass.

* * *

><p>They jumped the toll and ran to the stairs to see the monkey woman no longer in the monkey suit.<p>

"Huh…You've done well following me this far," the monkey woman laughed.

"Ah! You're the woman from the cart!" Negi yelled in surprise.

"And the same one from the train!" Dustin realized.

"Why did she take off the suit?" Rin wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter," Setsuna declared as she rushed up the stairs.

"Yes, you've done quite well, but this as far as you go for I am going to use my fourth charm!" The monkey woman said and she threw it out. "Charm-san, Charm-san! Help my escape!"

A giant eruption of fire in the shape of the Kanji symbol "Dai" appeared. "Chew on this! Third Charm technique! Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

"AHHH!" Setsuna yelled as she jumped back from the fire.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Rin called out frightened as she pulled the girl from the fire.

"Hohoho! Those flames will repel any normal person," the monkey woman said confidently. "Well, then this is goodbye!"

"Not a chance," Negi chanted. "Blow Gust of Wind!"

With his spell finished he unleashed a wind so powerful it blew the fire away as if it wasn't there. "Wh...What the?" The monkey woman questioned as she held her ground.

Negi summoned his staff while Dustin got into a stance. "I won't let you get away!" The duo shouted together.

"Konoka-san is one of our students!" Negi yelled furiously.

"And we're not going to let you take her anywhere!" Dustin yelled in equal fury.

"Neither are we!" Kaede added as she and the other girls got ready with their contracts activated.

'They snuffed my fire just like that!' the woman thought, 'And that light, don't tell me they're those boys partners.'

"Alright group, attack!" Dustin called as they went into attack only to be blocked by a giant stuffed bear while the monkey suit blocked them as well.

"How is that suit doing this?" Kasuga asked in confusion.

"It's like I said before! They must be Zenki and Goki!" Setsuna explained. "They may look weak on the outside but they are very strong in reality!"

"Hohoho! My 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' are pretty strong you know!" The monkey woman said proudly as she picked up Konoka and threw her over her shoulder. "You'll never be a match for those two!"

Dustin frowned, "We'll see about that," he raised his watch and yelled, "ZYPHON!" and suddenly his watch glowed. In a matter of minutes Zyphon flew in blasting the two demons knocking them off balance, while the robot skidded to a halt before his boss.

"Master Dustin you rang?"

"What is this?" The woman gasped.

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Dustin smirked.

Mana pulled out her guns aiming at the bear, "Fire!" she shot at it resulting in it dissolving.

"I got the monkey!" Setsuna called as she used her sword destroying the monkey suit, "Now for ojou-sama!" she went to attack the woman only to get repelled by

Setsuna crashed into some girl and the two went flying in two different directions. The two landed as Setsuna saw another girl with long brown hair, glasses, a pink dress and hat, while carrying a sword.

'She did bring a Shinmeiryuu to protect her! This is bad!' Setsuna thought nervously.

The girl spoke, "How do you do, I am Tsukuyomi of the Shinmei School. Nice to meet you. From what I've noticed you're a master from the Shinmei School as well. Sorry but I have a job to do."

"Do away with her Tsukuyomi." The woman ordered.

"Right, please go easy on me." Tsukuyomi giggled as the sword girls went at it. To Setsuna's surprise this newcomer was almost as good as she was, 'Damn she's better than I thought.'

"Can't leave you all with no fun." The woman used another talisman and summoned a few more stuffed monkey and bear demons for them to combat.

"Game on!" Dustin called as the group started fighting them off. Dustin was launching Spirit guns at some bear demons along with using his Chinese Martial arts moves he learned from Chao while Negi did the same.

Kasuga applying her spirit energy to her feet was able to enhance her athletic speed and was running circles around some of the monkeys before launching a spirit gun nailing three in one shot. Mana was using both hand guns were blasting one after another while Kaede used her kunai and shuriken against some of the bears. Zyphon was still using his blasters against the demons along with his own programmed combat moves.

Rin had been using her own artifact staff launching magic blasts at the demons until one of the monkeys attacked her and she glowed morphing into a little panda, "What no!" she cried.

"Rin?" Negi and the girls gasped.

"The monkey broke the illusion spell on me!" Rin barked.

Negi frowned at the monkey demon, "It'll pay for that!"

"Negi forget them, focus on the chick there!" Chamo called.

"Right!" Negi called as he launched his magical arrows but saw his opponent hold Konoka out like a shield forcing him to redirect his attacks, "Using Konoka as a shield, you coward!"

"That's the problem with mages you're age boy, you're too soft." The woman chuckled, "I'll use her as my new shield. And afterwards I'll use drugs and spells to control her…" she continued thoughtfully, "She'll be no more than a puppet who listens to our very word…It'll be great!"

The girls frowned as Dustin said firmly, "What did you say?"

She then laughed joyously, "This damn tyke with the pale butt… gets a slap on the ass!" she spanked Konoka but wasn't enough to wake her up.

Dustin frowned, "HEY! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

But certain others were even madder, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna screamed knocking Tsukuyomi away and released a sword strike while Negi unleashed a wind spell that combined with Setsuna's attack. The combined attack engulfed the woman stripping her and releasing Konoka.

The woman covered her chest with one arm and held up another talisman, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." She was about to use it only to get pounced by panda Rin, "Get off you flea bitten!" she shoved her off and saw she was surrounded.

She growled collecting Tsukuyomi, "I won't forget this!" she summoned another monkey that helped them escape.

"They're getting away!" Dustin called wanting to go after them.

"Forget them, we need to see if Konoka's ok." Mana said holding him back.

"Oh right." He remembered as they hurried over with Setsuna shaking the girl awake.

"Ojou-sama please hang on!"

Konoka stirred before her eyes were opening, "Hold on to what?"

"Huh…Se-chan…? Se-chan…I had a dream…I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys…But, Se-chan Negi-kun, Dustin-kun and everyone came to save me…"

"Thank goodness! It's alright now Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna said with a relieved smile and Konoka could only look at her in happy shock.

"Thank goodness…" Konoka said with a beaming smile like no one had ever seen before, "Se-chan doesn't hate me after all."

"Eh…" Setsuna squeaked with a beat red blush. "I wanted to speak to Kono-chan as well and…"

Setsuna suddenly stopped talking as she realized what she said and turned around with a low bow, "I apologize!"

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked disheartened.

"I…I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-chan!" Setsuna said like she was nothing but a guard, "I wish that I had been able to do that quietly from the shadows, but…uh…I'm sorry!"

Setsuna was about to run off but was blocked by Dustin and Zyphon, "Setsuna, have you forgotten what we talked about?" he frowned.

"Dustin-kun…"

"What you said back there when she awoke, that is the friendship only you can give her, and you just want to take it away. Not going to happen. Now get back over there and tell her your true feelings!" he glared.

Setsuna saw Dustin wasn't going to let her pass so she swallowed her pride and turned back approaching the girl, "I apologize for my words Ojou… Konoka-chan. The truth is I'm really happy I could be there for you, but I suppose my job has made things uneasy between us."

"Se-chan." Konoka gasped as the girls watched.

"So tomorrow shall we have… fun… tomorrow in Nara?" the swordsman nervously asked.

Konoka's eyes swelled up with tears of happiness before launching at Setsuna in a bear hug, "Oh Set-chan, I'd love to!"

Setsuna tried to struggle to break free but something in her told her not to. Negi and the girls smiled while Dustin crossed his arms smiling, "That's more like it."

"Alls well that ends well." Zyphon agreed.

Rin approached Negi, "Quickly Negi used the spell on me again!" she said quietly.

Negi seeing Konoka was preoccupied with Setsuna nodded and used his magic returning Rin's illusionary human form.

"Thank God Konoka didn't see that." Rin sighed in relief.

"We should get back before everyone realizes we're missing." Mana suggested.

"Right let's go!" Negi said as they all hurried off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile hiding behind a building were Tsukuyomi and her boss who was grumbling, "I underestimated them, a mistake I will not make again."<p>

"Well this all could've been avoided if you'd have let me in on it." The voice of a young boy said.

The woman looked seeing someone in the shadows leaning against the building, "Don't give me that tone, you don't have such a level head yourself!"

"I guess, still I didn't join this gang of yours to sit on the sidelines. When do I get my shot?" he asked.

"All in good time my boy, all in good time." the woman smirked.

**(And that's the chapter the guys were victorious for the night and Konoka is safe for now. But they will eventually be back, and things will only be harder for them. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	31. Free Day and New Allies

**(Welcome back fellas to another installment of the Kyoto arc. Last time the gang got a taste of their main enemy from the Kansai Magic Association. Will the group be able ready for whenever she strikes next?)**

Negi had woken up the next morning, letting out a yawn while stretching. It had been a long night for him and the others and it didn't help that he had trouble going to sleep after they had rescued Konoka. Even though Dustin and the girls assured they could handle her again if she came back, it didn't really boost his confidence up considering that the enemy had them pinned when they started using dirty tactics like using Konoka as a shield.

"If the enemy is going to do anything like that again, Dustin, the girls, and I will need to be at the top of our game." He said with a sigh while glancing over at Dustin who was sleeping peacefully with Chamo and Domino sleeping on his stomach while Zyphon was in the corner charging up. Suddenly the digital alarm clock next to Dustin went off playing a song known as Lights.

Dustin hearing his alarm play groggily reached over before turning it off, "Ugh I don't like mornings." He groaned.

Chamo and Domino woke up yawning as the bird spoke, "Dustin personally you need a new alarm."

"Hey don't be hating on Ellie she's got a good voice." Dustin replied.

"Morning Dustin." Negi greeted.

"Morning Negi." Dustin yawned as he stood up

"Well come on let's get dressed quickly or we'll miss breakfast." Negi said.

"I know, I know." Dustin said as the boys got ready. After activating Zyphon they all headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Downstairs where the girls were enjoying breakfast, Negi and Dustin happily ate their food. They chuckled as he overheard Ayaka mentioning she didn't remember anything after going to the waterfall temple and Yuna complaining that they all missed the first day.<p>

He and Negi were then approached by Konoka, "Good morning Negi-kun and Dustin-kun, you look a little sleepy." she greeted them.

"Good morning, Konoka." Dustin said after he swallowed.

"Good morning, Konoka-san." Negi said.

"Thanks for last night, I don't really understand what happened but I know that both of you, and Se-chan helped me." She thanked them.

"You don't have to thank us Konoka, we were just doing what any friend would've done in that situation." Dustin told her, before going back to eating his food.

"He's absolutely right, we're just glad you're safe." Negi said.

'But thank god she doesn't care about the details.' Chamo thought.

"I know, but still thank you." Konoka said, before she noticed someone approach them and would ya believe it was Setsuna.

"Ojou-sama, would it be alright if I sat with you?" she said nervously having not completely gotten comfortable with Dustin's words of trying to rekindle the friendship between her and Konoka.

"Of course Se-chan, don't be shy." Konoka smiled cheerfully as she pushed Setsuna over to her spot while the sword girl tried her best to relax but found it incredible difficult.

After breakfast the boys walked through the lobby with thoughts about what they would do on free activity day. Suddenly Negi was snapped out of his thoughts as he was tackled by Makie.

"Negi-kun, come along with our group today!" she shouted, immediately causing a chain reaction with each group.

"Wait a minute Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming with group 3 today!" Ayaka declared while moving Makie away from Negi.

"Eh! But I asked him first!" Makie said, followed by Fuka joining in the fray as well. Soon enough, Negi was surrounded by his students who were trying to get their little sensei to join them in their group activities.

'Oh what do I do, if I don't pick a group to join today they're going to tear me to pieces.' Negi thought until he noticed group 5, 'Group five is most likely to be targeted given the fact Konoka's in that group. Setsuna alone won't be enough if they strike.'

He then spoke, "Ladies, ladies please allow me to decide for myself." The girls ceased their squabbling to hear him out, "I've decided I shall accompany group 5 today."

This caused a majority of the groups to sigh in defeat while the girls of group 5 being Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were curious as to why their group while Rin also being in the group knew too well what this was about.

"Wait a minute, we haven't decided which group Dustin-kun will be in!" Sakurako shouted as she realized they had forgotten their second teacher. All the girls slowly turned their heads towards Dustin, who got an ominous feeling as he stared back at them.

"I better run," He said to himself but before he could bolt the girls swarmed him asking him to join their groups. The poor boy thought, 'Damn my charisma.' He knew like Negi he had to get out of it but unlike Negi he couldn't simply choose that easily until he thought of an idea, "Girls please, there's a civil way to resolve this case of who I should go with."

"Like what, alphabetical order by group leader?" Madoka asked dryly.

"Something simple and easy, straw drawing." Dustin answered.

"If you need straws sensei I got plenty here." Yue offered him five straws.

"Thanks Yue, guess all those weird drinks of yours have their perks." Dustin said as Yue shrugged. The boy held each straw up in one hand by the bottom, "Now then one of these straws has the color red at the bottom the group that picks that straw will be the group I accompany today pure and simple."

The girls seeing that's fair enough agreed as one representative from each group took a straw and removed it from the boy's hand. Suddenly a squeal was heard as they saw Sakurako jumping up and down excitedly holding the winning straw, "Yes! Yes I knew it!"

Dustin smiled, "Well then it's decided today I shall accompany Group 1." The girls of the group composed of the cheerleaders and the twins cheered with joy while Negi whispered to Dustin.

"Shouldn't we stick together, just in case that monkey woman attacks us again?" he asked worried.

Dustin sighed, "Negi I hear your concern but we talked about this. That woman wouldn't dare launch another attack after witnessing just what we're capable of. She would take this time to rethink a new type of strategy and I highly doubt she could've come up with a new plan in one night."

"I know but…"

"Look today don't think about the mission, just relax and have fun. Because that's what I'm gonna do." He smirked walking for Group 1 with Zyphon and Domino accompanying him.

"You heard him aniki today is all about us having fun." Chamo said.

"I suppose." He replied letting it go before heading to group 5.

"So ladies what's on the itinerary for today?" Dustin asked group 1 curiously.

"Well we thought about doing a little sightseeing if that's ok with you." Madoka explained as they got in line for the bus.

"No problem at all." Dustin admitted as they boarded the bus while Zyphon followed them through the air.

As Negi and Dustin went their separate ways Kaede and Mana watched, "Well there they go." Mana said.

"If they get in trouble they will call us." Kaede nodded to Mana who nodded.

"Yeah, but I hope there won't be a need for that." Mana said as they went to their groups.

* * *

><p>The bus ride there was pretty uneventful for Dustin, all the girls just talked excitedly throughout the ride. When the bus came to a stop, Dustin was one of the first ones off.<p>

"Ah, what a gorgeous day! Things are really looking up." he said happily as he stretched his arms out while he waited for the girls to get off the bus. Once they were all together they first headed towards the nearby park, which was crowded with tamed deer.

Dustin smiled at such majestic animals having read on legends about every animal has a special history. He then noticed the twins trying to pet the deer but they kept walking away from them, "Oh man." Fuka grumbled while the cheerleaders giggled.

"Trouble girls?" Dustin asked as he walked over to them.

"These deer won't let us pet them." Fumika sighed.

"Well duh, deer are sensitive creatures. Haven't you seen Bambi? You can't just walk up to them and expect them to come to you," he explained, "Here watch how it's done."

They watched as he picked up some wheat in the grass and held it out to a young stag nearby, "Here ya go boy. Here ya go," He offered as the stag slowly came to him as he did the same, "Hey there little guy, there ya go. Good boy." He fed the stag who ate peacefully while Dustin gently pat his head.

"Wow he's so good." Sakurako gasped.

Dustin looked over at the girls, "Come on give a try."

So the girls took some and held it our for other stags or does nearby mimicking Dustin's technique and soon the deer were eating out of the girls palms and letting them pet their heads.

"This is fun." Kakizaki admitted.

"See what happens when you're gentle enough?" Dustin asked as Domino was perching on one of the stag's antlers

Soon they left the park and were looking at all the shrines and decided it was picture time. Soon Zyphon was taking pictures of the girls posing in front of the shrine and even took group shots of them with Dustin. First shot was of Sakurako glomping Dustin from behind hanging off him while Dustin smiled, next shot was of Kakizaki and Dustin giving a thumb up each, another shot was of Dustin and Madoka standing next to each other with the boy's arm around the girl's waist while Madoka held his head close while they smiled.

Fuka and Fumika each got a separate shot to be with Dustin and soon Zyphon took a picture of Dustin and all three of the cheerleaders sitting down with Sakurako behind Dustin laying her head on his, while Kakizaki and Madoka were on each of his sides leaning their heads on his shoulders. Dustin then got into a picture with both Narutaki's as the twins were glomping him from both sides. Dustin even offered to get a shot of the girls with Zyphon and Domino which they graciously accepted.

Dustin then noticed a lot of people were gathering around with most of them being boys. Smirking he called the cheerleaders over, "Hey girls anybody up for making a little extra spending money?" he smirked.

"Seriously?" Kakizaki asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Madoka asked.

"Just this." Dustin gathered them closer and whispered something resulting in a smile growing on Sakurako's face.

"Oh that's perfect!"

"It's clever." Madoka added.

"I like it." Kakizaki finished.

"Then let's put on a show." Dustin said.

Soon Dustin went over to the group and spoke into a mike, "Testing one two! Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome to the first ever Birds of Prey show!" his announcement caught everyone's attention as Dustin continued, "And here they are for the very first time, the Birds of Prey!" he walked off as Zyphon unleashed a bit of smokescreen for stage affect and played recorded music.

Soon the audience saw three figures through the smoke and they emerged when it cleared revealing the cheerleaders each holding a cordless mike as the three started singing while the music played. The three started dancing as they sang together impressing the audience. Dustin saw the audience was throwing money into a jar he sat down and saw it was slowly filling up.

The audience cheered as they continued tossing money into the jar for a wondrous performance. After escaping the audience they counted up their profits, "Wow look at all this money." Sakurako gasped.

"We were such a hit." Kakizaki added in delight.

"What'd I tell you girls, wasn't it a good idea?" Dustin asked.

"It was a great idea Dustin-kun, glad you thought of it." Madoka said.

"I'm just full of ideas." Dustin chuckled.

* * *

><p>When Dustin got back to the inn, he saw Negi in the lobby who looked completely and utterly dismal, while Chamo sat by his side and stared at the young mage with a worried look as he ate. Suddenly Negi grabbed onto his head like he was having a seizure, then suddenly jumped up and started rolling around.<p>

"Hey Negi, what's the matter, did something happened when you went to Nara?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing except aniki acting all jumpy throughout the day." Chamo explained.

"What?" Dustin asked turning to his pal.

"Sorry I know you said not to worry about the possibility of being jumped today, but I just couldn't help it." Negi sighed.

"UGH!" Dustin groaned, "Why is it when I want you to listen to me the most you don't?"

"I tried to enjoy myself really I did!" Negi whined.

Chamo sighed, "Every corner they made he'd tense up. Even Setsuna was less jumpy than he was while she was at Konoka nee-san's side. And not even Rin could convince him to forget about the mission for today."

Dustin put a hand on his face shaking his head, "Negi, you and me in the bath now."

"Um ok." Negi said as the two headed for the bath unaware of two figures around a corner had been watching them.

* * *

><p>Soon the two boys and their familiars were in the bath that was reserved for teachers given the time. Dustin chose the bath feeling it would be better than their room since the girls could just as easily barge right in on them.<p>

"Look Negi I admit I'm just as concerned about running into monkey lady as you are, but that's not about to stop me from enjoying my fun. I know both you and I are different in taking news and handling situations, but panicking right from left isn't going to help any of us."

"I know," Negi sighed, "That is admirable about you Dustin. You can be calm, collected, and ready for anything. While look at me I panic before assessing the situation." Negi sank his face in the water.

Dustin sighed, "I may be calm and collected Negi but sometimes I tend to jump into action without knowing what my opponent is capable of. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"That's right, while you may panic; you think things through and come up with a countermeasure. How else do you think you were able to defeat Evangeline?"

Negi recalling that admitted he did come up with a strategy against Evangeline in their final fight. Even though some were tactics he made up as he went along, the fact he was able to improvise proved that even when under pressure he was able to pull a trick out of his pockets.

"You're right Dustin; I have done some amazing things even when under pressure." Negi realized it.

"That's why you and I compliment each other," Dustin smiled at his success in calming Negi, "And that my friend is what makes us a perfect duo."

Before Negi could reply, they were interrupted by Chamo and Domino telling them that someone else was entering the bath. They turned their heads towards the exit to see Shizuna enter the bath with only a towel on, which caused Negi and Dustin to go wide-eyed and blush so hard their faces were red like tomatoes.

"Ara, Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei, you both did great today," Shizuna greeted them with a smile, then crouched next to them, "Would you like me to wash your backs?" she asked them.

"N-No that's alright!" Negi squeaked.

"Yeah, I mean we already took care of it!" Dustin blushed.

The two tried to move away from her, but the female sensei lightly pulled them back to her. She let out a small chuckle, "The truth is Negi-sensei, I know all about your little secret," she told him shocking the two boys and their familiars, "You are a mage, right? And since Dustin-sensei is a close friend of yours then he would be one as well." the two boys looked at her in shock.

"Eeeh, d-did you hear that from the Headmaster!" Negi asked.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request," Shizuna said, then gained a thoughtful expression, "I want to see Negi-kun's and Dustin-kun's magic!"

"I-I can't do that! I-mmff!" Negi was cut off by Shizuna grabbing both their heads and burying him into her bust.

"Please show me boys!" Shizuna begged while Negi's and Dustin's arms began flailing about.

Dustin thought, 'Oh God I'm in the chest of the hottest teachers in Japan.' Until suddenly he and Negi stopped flailing.

Shizuna then spoke, "What's the matter boys, feeling a little frisky?" she purred.

The two suddenly got free as Dustin spoke, "Uh, you can hit me if you want to Shizuna-sensei but aren't your boobs smaller than they usually are?" Dustin asked shocking Shizuna.

"Actually, I agree with Dustin. dDd your breasts get smaller Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked as he scratched the back of his head knowing it's bad to ask a girl that especially a woman.

"Wha-how rude, with these babies I happen to be the fourth largest in class, you know!" 'Shizuna' said, sounding a little offended at the two boys comments on her breasts.

"Fourth largest in class, who are you?!" Negi shouted.

"Spy!" Dustin shouted.

"Damn, I've guessed you've figured it out, so I've got no choice. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and the next, I'm a breaking news reporter," the imposter began as she took off her disguise, "My true identity is 3-A seat No.3, Asakura Kazumi!" she announced.

"Asakura-san?" Negi gasped in fright.

"Kazumi?" Dustin gasped in shock.

Kazumi smirked as Sayo appeared beside her wearing a towel wrapped around her body, "And my trusted assistant Sayo Aisaka."

"I'm so sorry Negi-kun, Kazumi insisted I join her." Sayo apologized with tears of guilt.

"This is bad Aniki, she's found us out! Erase her memory!" Chamo told Negi.

"_Ras Tel-_" Negi began while Dustin was about to make his own move, but they were both stopped by Kazumi.

"Hold it," she interrupted them as she pulled out a cell phone from her towel, "You see this phone, don't you dare make a move! With one press of this send button, I'll send your secret straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

Dustin and Negi were nervous having been trapped in a situation where they couldn't fight back, "Why're you doing this?" Negi asked with teary eyes.

Asakura let out a small chuckle at the question, "Because it's a scoop, it's all for the sake of the scoop! Sorry about this Negi-sensei, but I'm going to have you and Dustin-sensei cooperate with my global ambition." she told him.

"A-Ambition?" Negi asked, worried.

"That's right, I'll have the eyes of the world on me with my discovery of real live mages! I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet," Asakura explained her vision of fame, "And you two, Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei, will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me, you two will even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!"

"Well being in a movie doesn't sound so bad." Dustin admitted.

"So that means you'll join me?!" Kazumi asked happily.

Dustin was about to answer until Negi interrupted, "Dustin!" Negi cried as he flailed his arms, "I-I don't want any of that, if everyone finds out that I'm a mage, I'll be turned into an ermine!"

"No prob! I guarantee you both will have an equal share in the profits, Dustin-kun, Negi-kun," Kazumi told them with a thumbs up, then placed her hands on Negi's shoulders, "So how about it Negi-kun, do you feel like showing me some magic now?" she asked.

"Kazumi I don't think Negi-kun's looking too well." Sayo said as they looked at Negi

Negi was about to have a mental breakdown having enough on his mind with the Kansai folk and the monkey woman, but this was about to push him over the edge as Dustin put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to calm down and let him do all the talking.

The spike haired boy turned to the reporter, "Kazumi before you go blasting our secrets public I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Have you forgotten what we talked about?" Dustin asked with disappointment.

"What we talked about?" Kazumi tilted her head.

"Remember when Sayo was loose in the girls dorms and you wanted to expose here just for a story?" Kazumi started recalling as Dustin continued, "I told you to think about the feelings of others instead of yourself."

Sayo nodded remembering Dustin saying what he told the reporter. Kazumi realizing what she was doing was just her going back to her same old tactics about getting scoops for herself and not thinking about others feelings. She turned to the boys before pulling them into an embrace which calmed Negi down and make Dustin relax.

"I'm really sorry guys; I really fudged up didn't I?"

"You did, but the fact is you learned from your mistake before doing anything drastic." Dustin said as she let the boys go.

"Thanks guys, but listen I'd still want to know about magic. I promise on my life I'll keep it a secret." She pleaded.

"How can we trust you?" Domino asked skeptically.

"Well…" Kazumi clicked delete on her cellphone erasing the files she threatened to send, "Does that prove my trust?"

"Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt since she was willing to do that. Negi?" Dustin asked.

Negi not wanting to disrespect Kazumi after doing such an act of trust sighed, "Alright Kazumi Dustin and I will tell you everything.

"As long as you have no tape recorders on standby." Dustin added.

"None at all," Kazumi said showing their hands and smirked, "And if you wanna check under my towel…"

"Let's not be hasty." Dustin interrupted with a red face.

* * *

><p>So Negi and Dustin told Kazumi and even Sayo all that happened between the two before coming to Mahora and even the events that took place in Mahora up until their point in Kyoto.<p>

"And that just about covers it." Negi said.

Kazumi and Sayo were surprised, "Wow Negi-kun a real mage, and Dustin a spirit warrior? That's like fab-o!"

"It does sound exciting we know." Dustin answered.

"We had no idea that your teaching lives were essential to become a full mage and spirit warrior." Sayo added.

"Well they are essential, and right now this mission we're on is of the utmost importance by order of the headmaster." Negi said.

Kazumi and Sayo look at each other seeing their professors have on lot on their plate even for boys their ages. "You know what, Sayo and I are gonna help you two."

"What?" the boys asked.

"It's least I could Negi-kun after all you've done for me." Sayo said.

"Likewise Dustin-kun for setting me straight." Kazumi added.

"But how can you help us?" Negi asked.

"As ace reporter I know a multitude of facts and all, not to mention when it comes to gathering information I happen to be the best. Plus by acting as your manager I can guarantee that any of the other girls that don't know your secrets will not get in the way of your business and such."

"And being a ghost I can sneak into anywhere and collect my own kind of information." Sayo added.

"It does sound very generous and clever." Dustin admitted.

"Well aniki whaddaya say?" Chamo asked.

Negi thought about it before answering with a smile, "Alright girls, we accept your offers."

Sayo and Kazumi giggle until Chamo spoke, "But you know if ya want this partnership to be official, how'd you girls like to make actual partnerships with the boys?" Chamo smirked.

The boys caught on as Kazumi spoke, "You mean make pactios with them like you talked about?"

Domino spoke, "Exactly, that way if anyone found out you two did know their secrets none of you would be punished."

"But to perform a pactio we'd have to…" Sayo began as she looked at Negi and was focused on his lips, "Kiss." Negi blushed at Sayo's nervousness.

"I know it's awkward, but it's better than the alternative using blood." Dustin said.

"Well, I'd be up for it." Kazumi admitted.

"And you sweetie?" Chamo asked Sayo who blushed.

"Well if Negi-kun doesn't mind…"

Negi blushed, "Well not at all, after all I've already done it twice."

"As have I." Dustin admitted.

"Which would make me and Sayo both your third," Kazumi grinned while pinching the boys faces, "You little Casanova's you!"

"Ease up on the face Kazumi." Dustin said getting her to let the boys go.

"Well Domino shall we get to work?" Chamo asked eagerly.

"Let's, but we should probably do it out of the bath." The bird suggested.

"Agreed." Dustin replied as the four got out of the bath while Chamo and Domino started drawing up two separate circles for each of their masters.

"They're all set." Chamo affirmed.

"All that they require is your attention." Domino added.

So they went to a circle each with the girls kneeling down to the boys level, or in Sayo's case lowering her legs down into the ground to match Negi's height.

"It's all up to you crazy kids now." Chamo explained.

"Well Negi are you ready?" Sayo asked while blushing.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Negi admitted.

"And you Dustin?" Kazumi asked.

"Always." He smirked prompting Kazumi to smirk as well.

"Then so am I."

"Then let's see some fireworks!" Domino cawed.

And on cue Sayo went forward planting her lips on Negi's as he returned it, 'My first kiss, and it feels wonderful.' Sayo thought in happiness.

Kazumi leaned in planting one on Dustin who also accepted the gesture, 'Wow for having kissed two girls already Dustin knows his stuff.'

As they kissed their pactios circles glowed as Sayo was filled with magic while Dustin's spirit energy fused with Kazumi as well, "PACTIO!" the crow and ermine cheered.

Soon the light died down as two cards appeared each with one of the girl's pictures on it. When they broke their kisses they gazed at each other, "And that's it?" Kazumi asked.

"That's it." Dustin said.

"Well what'd ya gals think?" Domino asked.

"I-I really liked it." Sayo blushed.

"Same here." Kazumi admitted with a grin.

"Well nee-sans' here ya go these are your cards," Chamo distributed the girls their pactio cards, "While Aniki and Dustin here hold onto fakes which they can use to summon or contact you."

Negi and Dustin smiled while they laughed with the girls before Dustin spoke, "Listen Kazumi about what me and Negi said about your…" he motioned to her chest.

"We want you to know we never meant to insult you." Negi added.

Kazumi smirked, "It's ok. And who knows give or take a few years and my breasts will reach Shizuna-sensei's size," she started stroking Dustin's cheek making him go red again, "I bet you'd really like that wouldn't you Dustin-kun?" she purred while pressing her bosoms into his chest making him pant.

"I'd rather not dignify that with an answer." Dustin panted.

"Hey, what's going on in there?! What's with that light show?!" came a familiar voice from the bath's exit. A second later, Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, Fuka, Kaede, and Mana came through the exit and found the four of them, needless to say, most of them weren't happy with the scene that was in front of them.

"Asakura-san Aisaka-san, what is the meaning of this?!" Ayaka screamed as she and Makie bum rushed their classmate.

"What are you doing naked with Negi-kun and Dustin-kun!" Makie half-asked, half-screamed, while Kazumi and Sayo screamed for help.

"Uh, I think I'll be leaving right now..." Dustin muttered as he began moving towards the exit.

"Right behind you!" Negi agreed.

"Wait a minute you two." Kaede said as she and Mana blocked their retreat.

"What were the both of you up to in here?" Mana crossed her arms eyeing them suspiciously, while her gaze was mostly focused on Dustin.

Dustin chuckled nervously, "There's a perfectly logical explanation for this girls… bye!" he grabbed Negi as they bolted for the exit grabbing their clothes unaware they were missing their familiars while the two tall girls chased after them.

After the girls beat down Kazumi she laid on the floor with a bruise on her head while Sayo popped up from the ground looking nervous, "Owie." Kazumi rubbed her bump.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sayo said.

"Nonsense Sayo it's perfect." Domino answered.

Chamo popped up to Kazumi, "Nee-san the crow here and I have another interesting proposition for you if you're interested that is?"

"What kind of proposition?" Kazumi asked.

"Something that could make us very rich." Chamo smirked.

"Hmm, I'm listening." Kazumi smiled interested in what the ermine had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the chapter for now folks<strong>

**Pactio standings as of now:**

**Negi: Kaede, Rin, Sayo.**

**Dustin: Mana, Kasuga, Kazumi.**

**(Don't miss next time everybody. See you all next time.)**


	32. Operation Kiss Negi and Dustin

**(How's it going everybody? First of all thanks to the very few of you who've helped this fic reach one hundred reviews, even if some of you don't know Negima like a die hard fan does or don't even know it at all. I've had such a good weekend I got to go to Ramencon where I met three voice actors. Two were Monica Rial and Jamie Marchi who did voice over for Negima, and third was Todd Haberkorn. I visited their panels, got their autographs, and pictures with all three. It was a hell of a success. Well enjoy this new chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Negi and Dustin had left the bath getting back into their clothes and were on the run from their main pactio partners Kaede and Mana. However they didn't get far and were suddenly lifted off the ground by the two tall girls.<p>

"Now then are you two ready to tell us exactly what was going on in the baths?" Mana asked with her eyes focused on Dustin who was sweating.

"Because we're all ears." Kaede added.

"Ok we'll talk!" Dustin cracked.

"But can we please talk about this somewhere quiet and with our other partners?" Negi pleaded.

Nodding the two girls took the boys finding Kasuga, Rin, Setsuna, and Zyphon and were discussing things in a corner of the lobby.

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Someone found out about your magic?" Rin gasped in shock.

"And of all people it was both Sayo and Asakura?!" Kasuga shouted while Setsuna seemed a bit worried too.

"That's right, but the thing is…" Negi began but was cut off by Rin.

"What do we do now, if this spreads both Negi and Dustin will be in serious trouble." The young princess said.

"Especially considering Asakura-san is a big time gossip hound." Setsuna added.

"Girls you're not listening!" Dustin tried to speak up until Kazumi and Sayo approached with Chamo and Domino on their shoulders.

"Hey all what's up?" The red haired reporter greeted her two teachers as she walked up to them.

"Hey Kazumi." Dustin greeted her while Zyphon, and the girls were surprised he was speaking to her casually considering what everyone's been worried about.

Before the boys could explain Mana spoke, "Asakura-san, you should know better than to pick on kids."

"Pick on them, what are you talking about?" Kazumi asked in confusion but finally saw what she meant as Sayo spoke.

"No you got it all wrong Mana it's not like that." The ghost pleaded.

"Hm?" Kaede raised a brow.

"That's right, this reporter-neesan and spirit-neesan is on our side now!" Chamo told them.

"Our side?" Rin asked in confusion along with Setsuna.

"I, as a member of the news club, Asakura Kazumi, have been touched by the enthusiasm of both Chamo and Domino," she explained with a playful wink, "So Sayo and I will be acting as your agents in order to protect your secrets, Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei, nice working with you!"

"Eh?" Mana and Setsuna were confused.

Kazumi then pulled out some pictures, "And here I'm returning all photographic evidence I've had on me."

"Thank you Kazumi, this is so thoughtful of you." Negi smiled with tears of joy.

"Hey since Sayo and I are now partners with you and Dustin it's the least I could do." The redhead smiled.

"Partners?" Zyphon asked.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you two…" Mana turned to Sayo and Kazumi who held out pactio cards while Kazumi also showed them the mark of the spirit warrior under her arm.

"That's right Sayo and I are part of the dream team now like you, Kaede, Kasuga, and Rin." Kazumi explained.

"So that's what was going on in the bath." Kaede said.

"Well with both being partners both Master's Negi and Dustin will be safe from being exposed." Zyphon explained.

"Too true." Dustin admitted.

Soon Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, and Chizuru walked up to them, having finished with their baths, "What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked curiously.

"Ah, you girls finished with your baths already," Negi asked and then told them, "Actually, Dustin and I were improving our relationships with Sayo and Kazumi just now."

"That's right." Asakura chimed in.

Dustin noticed the girls looking agitated on what the two said once again taking things the wrong way until Nitta arrived, "What's goin on here you girls should be in your rooms now! And don't even think about sneaking out, because if I catch any of you girls out of bed you'll be sitting seiza in the lobby!" the girls freaked hating to sit in seiza because it's a pain in the legs.

"Yo Nitta, that's kinda harsh yo." Dustin quickly defended the girls but it made no difference as the older teacher turned to him with a firm look.

"You and Negi-sensei have always been too soft on these girls, but I won't be as lenient." he said, frowning as he gave Dustin a glare.

Dustin frowned back, "Too soft? You seriously have one unhealthy view of treating students."

Nitta scowled at Dustin before taking his leave with nothing left to say. Dustin muttered under his breath as the older teacher left, "Control freak!" He looked at the girls and spoke, "Don't listen to him, he just can't relate to students as well as we can."

"But he is right, it's late and you girls should return to your rooms." Negi added.

"Ok." They chimed together while returning to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Negi and Dustin bid them a goodnight as they went back to their own room. Inside the girls room they were gossiping and complaining about how their Profs couldn't join them in their rooms for late night activities. Kazumi was leaning against the wall looking at the group in amusement and spoke, "Wouldn't it be a waste if the night just ended like this," Asakura asked with a smirk, "Why don't we and the rest of 3-A play a little game?" she suggested.<p>

"A game, what sort of game?" Sakurako asked while Fumika and Ayaka voted against the game fearing it'll get them in trouble, but Fuka voted for it.

"We'll call it 'War of the lips'..." the red haired girl explained to her classmates as she stuck her tongue out at them playfully, "...A plan to get a 'Love Love Kiss' with Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei during the school trip!"

"Eeeh, a kiss with Negi/Dustin-kun!" the girls shouted in surprise.

"Hey, not so loud, Nitta might come back," Asakura quieted the girls down, then went on to explain the rules of the game, "The rules are simple, every group will choose two representatives. All they have to do is not get caught by Nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei or Dustin-sensei, who're somewhere in the building. You are allowed to sabotage the other teams, but the only weapons you can use are pillows. Those who do well will get a prize. However, if you get caught be Nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game and you'll have to sit in the seiza position until morning, and no one can help you."

"That's harsh, once you get caught, no one can help you-aru!" Ku Fei commented.

"What's the prize?" Fuka asked.

"It's a secret," Asakura said with a playful wink to her classmate, "But you should be looking forward to it."

"All right, sounds interesting!" Yuna smirked.

"I like the goal, a kiss with Negi-kun!" Makie added.

Asuna called, "That is sick, what's wrong with all you people. I don't know about anyone here but I'm not gonna let this happen." She said getting ready to go tell someone before Fuka called, "GET HER!"

Asuna found herself tackled by Negi's and Dustin's closest student admirers and was bounded and gagged before being tossed into a closet.

"Sorry Asuna, but we can't risk you spoiling our fun." Kazumi said.

"Sorry." Sayo said as they closed the closet door.

"So now that Asuna's out of the way how about it gals?" Kazumi asked smirking.

Ayaka grabbed the girl's shoulders and voiced her opinion, "Let's do it. As Iincho, I approve."

"Um, thanks..." the reporter replied as she sweat dropped from seeing Ayaka's face, it was kinda creepy, "Alright, every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing by 10:30! The game begins at 11:00!"

"Yeah!" the girls shouted, before they headed back into their rooms to discuss who would be competing.

When they were gone, Kazumi let out a small chuckle, "How was that? Everything went well right?" she asked as Chamo popped out of her blouse along with Domino.

"Yep, just what I'd expected from you. Everything is going according to plan." Chamo said excitedly.

"So what happens next?" Sayo asked.

"It's elementary my dear Sayo," Domino began quoting Sherlock Holmes, "It involves the pactio cards." He whipped out the copy cards of Mana, Kasuga, and Kazumi.

"That's right." Chamo whipped out the copy cards of Kaede, Rin, and Sayo.

"And how does it work?" Kazumi asked intrigued.

"We've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel, if anyone kisses Aniki or Dustin while they're in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately," Chamo's smile got even wider as he continued, "And seeing as one card is worth 50,000 ermine dollars, so if we get a bundle, we're gonna be millionaires!"

"It's perfect." Domino added.

"What's more, we're gonna make even more money out of the betting pools for the contest," Kazumi added as the girl and animals broke into a fit of laughter while Sayo played along but felt disturbed not being used to such scheming.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Negi's and Dustin's room the two were kicking back as it was a few minutes till eleven when Mana, Kaede, and Setsuna entered, "Negi, Dustin, we're back from patrolling." Kaede told them as Setsuna shut the door.<p>

"Zyphon, Rin, and Kasuga are patrolling from the baths; we'll be joining them there for a break." Setsuna added.

"Ok, we'll go on the next patrol. Negi told them, "Besides, I've been getting a weird feeling, like I shouldn't be here or something..."

"Yeah I get that too." Dustin agreed but didn't feel it was life threatening.

"Now that you mention it, I've been getting a weird feeling too." Setsuna agreed.

"But Negi, won't the other teachers worry if you and Dustin disappear in the middle of the night?" Kaede asked.

"Not to worry Kaede I got something to cover for me." Dustin said reaching into a duffel bag and pulled out a life like mannequin of himself with an authentic face mask of Dustin's face.

"Where'd you get that?" Mana asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dustin replied wanting her to leave it at that.

"You know Negi-sensei you can borrow these 'Substitution Stencils' if you want." Setsuna offered as she held out a stack of people-like paper figures to Negi.

"What are they?" Negi asked, but before Setsuna could answer, the door was slammed opened and the girls barely managed to hide themselves from Shizuna-sensei.

"Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei, it's almost time to go to bed." she told them.

"Oh, Shizuna-sensei, we were just about to go to sleep." Negi quickly lied as he moved towards the door to prevent Shizuna from entering the room.

"We'll watch over the students then, please leave everything to us. Since you're only kids, you both can sleep when your students do." Shizuna told them.

"O-Okay." Negi replied.

"We understand." Dustin replied.

"Don't leave your room, okay," Shizuna told them as she ran down the halls. Once she was out of their line of sight, she took of her disguise, showing that she was really Kazumi, "Let the games begin, boys." Chamo and Domino snickered.

* * *

><p>"The school trip special operation, 'The War of the Lips' a plan to get a 'Love Love Kiss' with Negi-sensei is about to begin," Asakura announced from her mike, "But before we begin, let's introduce the contestants! From Group 1, we have Fuka and Fumika, the Narutaki sisters!"<p>

"Onee-chan, I don't wanna do seiza in the lobby!" the younger twin said, nearly in tears.

"It'll be fine, we've learned all sorts of techniques from Kaede-nee," Fuka tried to reassure her sister, "Besides, if it all goes well we might even be able to kiss Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!" she squealed as a blush formed on her face.

Fumika's worry lessened realizing that, "Yeah that would be nice."

"From group 2, we have Ku Fei and Lingshen Chao, representing the Martial Arts Club, with their physical powers, they shouldn't be underestimated!"

"Can you imagine how cool it'll be if we won?" Ku Fei asked her teammate as a light blush adorned her face, "Not only will we be the champions but I will get my very first kiss!"

"I know right, so are you going after Negi-bozu because I should tell you Dustin-kun's mine." Chao warned her.

"Oh but Chao you've already gotten to kiss Dustin-bozu why join?" Ku asked.

"Because I have a feeling the prize for kissing him is something I might know to well." She replied.

"Well I'm eager to get the prize if I kiss Negi-bozu." Ku said.

"And representing Group 3, we have Yukihiro Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame! While Chisame shows no sign of interest at all, Iincho is a big favorite because of her clear intentions!"

"Urgh, Why me?" Chisame said as she let out a groan.

"Stop whining and support me, dammit! I'm going to defend Negi-sensei's lips with my life!" Ayaka announced fiercely.

"Group 4 gives us the confident pair from the athletics club, Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie!"

"Alright, we're gonna win this for both Negi and Dustin-kun!" Yuna boasted confidently.

Her teammate, however, had only one thing on her mind, "Hehehe, a kiss with Negi-kun!" she giggled.

"And finally, from group 5, we have the team from the library club, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka!"

"Y-Yue…" Nodoka mumbled as a dark blush formed on her face.

"Don't worry Nodoka we're playing to win." The monotone girl stated.

"It's not that big a deal Yue." The bookworm replied.

"But it is, the girls underestimate us and our potential," Yue continued, "If we pull this off, the library girls will finally have a place in the higher ranks."

"Um if you say so." Nodoka blushed.

"Alright everyone, let the game begin!" Asakura shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and Dustin let out another shiver again, what was this cold feeling that kept bothering them?<p>

"We better head out Negi; my mannequin is in place for me." Dustin said noting the mannequin in his futon.

"Alright let me just set up one of these stencils from Setsuna." Negi said as he began writing his name on one of them with a brush, but he messed up his name several times, writing Nugi, Migi, Hogi Nupringfield, and Yagi, before finally writing his name correctly.

Negi let out a relived sigh, "Alright, I've written it. Talisman-san, Talisman-san, please take my place." he invoked, a light enveloped the man shaped piece of paper and it transformed into an exact replica of Negi.

"Hello, my name is Negi." the copy said.

"This is fantastic, we don't have spells like this in the west," Negi said as he examined his copy, "Alright, you stay here in my place and go to sleep," he ordered, while the copy nodded in understanding, "See you later, I'm going on patrol!" he shouted as the boys jumped out the window, a few seconds later a glowing light appeared from the trash can where Negi had thrown away his failed Substitution Stencils.

"Currently teams 2, 3, and 4 are approaching each other rapidly, I've got a feeling there's going to be a skirmish soon," Asakura announced as she, Domino, and Chamo observed the monitors that were hooked up to different cameras placed all over the building, while the other girls watched what was going on from their television, Teams 3 and 4 have met!" she declared as she changed to the monitor just in time for everyone to see Makie and Ayaka knock each other out with their pillows.

Yuna went to retaliate, but was tripped by Chisame, who still didn't seem interested in the game. Both girls were completely unaware that Ku Fei was coming up behind them. That is, until she did a sneak attack, attacking Chisame, Yuna, and Ayaka at the same time.

"A team 2 joins the fray, it's now a three-way battle! Will Kuu Fei of the martial arts club have the upper hand, or will she fall under the combined might of Iincho, Makie, and Yuna!" Kazumi shouted as they all watched the four battle it out.

"I've had enough of this. I'm out of here." Chisame walked off around a corner only to get stopped by Nitta who looked angry.

"Hasegawa-san, what're you doing out this late?"

"EEYAH!" Chisame cried.

The other girls hearing that gasped, "Oh no it's Nitta-sensei!" Makie cried.

"Every girl for herself!" Ayaka cried as they made a run for it.

"And it looks like Chisame has fallen to Nitta-sensei's might, while the girls have made a break for it." Asakura commentated excitedly.

"Hey Kazumi check it out." Domino cawed as they looked at another camera seeing Yue, Nodoka, Fuka, and Fumika, and they seemed to be staring each other down while outside Negi's and Dustin's room.

"Do you really think that you can oppose a unit of Kouga ninjas?!" Fuka asked Yue.

"I think that's what she's thinking Onee-chan..." Fumika said timidly.

"I'll hold them off Nodoka, you just hurry up and get through that door!" Yue told her friend as she assaulted the twins with two books.

"Hey Yue, that's no fair!" Fuka cried.

"Yeah I'm sure hitting us with books goes against the rules!" Fumika cried.

Suddenly they froze seeing Ku and Chao arrive on the scene, "Well what do we have here?" Chao asked.

"Chao and Ku!" Fuka cried in shock.

Yue seeing them distracted pushed Nodoka inside the room so she can get a kiss from Negi and win for them, "No fair Yue, I wanted Negi-bozu's lips!" Ku cried.

"Sorry Ku, but this is what Nodoka needs as a step of overcoming her fear of men." Yue replied as the group went at it.

Chao tried to get to the room but found Fumika clinging to her leg like a koala bear, "No way Chao, you got to kiss Dustin-sensei already. Now it's my turn!"

"You'll have to fight me for him!" Chao warned her trying to shake the short girl off her leg.

Suddenly the girls heard Nodoka scream rang out from inside their teachers' room, "It seems that team 5's Miyazaki Nodoka managed to enter Negi's and Dustin's room, but failed to kiss either of them," Asakura announced, "Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei have escaped and the odds are still the same, while team 2's Lingshen Chao seems to be the one after Dustin along with Fumika-chan!"

"H-Hey nee-san, Asakura-neesan." Chamo called to his partner in crime.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I think I'm seeing things, because it looks like there're five Anikis..." Chamo told her as he pointed to the screen, and there were indeed five Negi's wondering around the halls.

"This can't be good." Asakura said as she looked at the screen in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Sayo asked in worry.

"Five Negi's but where's Dustin?" Domino wondered.

* * *

><p>Each one of the Negi copies decided to approach one of the girls looking for them, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Ku Fei, and Fuka, and asked them for a kiss from them, causing different reactions from said five girls. Yue was shocked and speechless, Ayaka was excited and began setting up a camera and putting on makeup, Makie looked embarrassed and shoved her pillow in her copy's face, all the copy that went after Ku Fei got was a painful kick upside his head that pinned him against a pillar, and Fuka had also been trembling with excitement.<p>

"Is it okay if I kiss you Yue-san?" the Negi clone asked.

In response, Yue's whole face went red as she slowly backed away while the copy followed her, "N-Negi-sensei?"

"May I, Yue-san?" the copy asked as he took Yue's hands, the poor girl began stuttering before she tripped over the sleeping Nodoka. That didn't stop Negi as he slowly brought himself closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but it's because I want to kiss you, Yue-san..." the Negi clone said with a strange look in his eyes as he drew closer to Yue. The girl felt herself starting to give in to her teacher's advances, while she thought this whole situation was wrong. She adverted her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips, but that's when she noticed something weird. There were four other Negi's on the television screen!

Realizing that she had been fooled, Yue quickly pushed the fake Negi off her and shouted, "Who are you," she shouted as she pointed at the fake, only to be shocked as the fake's arms stretched out more than anyone's, much less a ten year olds, should be. "What!" she yelled in disbelief as her friend began to awaken.

"Hm, what's going on?" Nodoka asked, then looked at the scene before her in complete shock. The fake Negi leapt into the air in an attempt to kiss Nodoka, but was stopped abruptly by Yue as said girl smashed a book against his head.

"Y-Yue, you k-k-killed him!" Nodoka stuttered.

"Calm down Nodoka, this Negi-sensei is an imposter." Yue told her, and to further prove her point, the fake Negi burst into smoke and transformed into a man-shaped piece of paper.

At the death of their comrade, the four other Negi's stopped what they were doing and ran away from their targets, but the girls chased after them. Fortunately, the Negi's didn't go far, unfortunately, they all met at the same place, the lobby.

"Doubles?" the Narutaki's gasped.

"One of them has to be real." Yuna said.

"Free for all!" Makie cried as she went to grab one of the Negi's but was pushed aside as Ayaka grabbed one.

"Pucker up Negi-sensei." Ayaka moved in planting on his lips only for it to explode into smoke with a force that knocked Iincho to the floor with all that being left of the fake was the substitution stencil.

"That was a fake." Chao gasped.

"Maybe it's this one!" Fuka grabbed a third clone and pecked him on the cheek only for it to blow up into smoke as well turning back into a substitution stencil.

"A dud." Fumika gasped seeing only two clones left.

Yue scowled at this joke and grabbed Nodoka, "Get in there!" Nodoka stumbled before her lips landed on one of the clones and poof it exploded on her.

"One left, it has to be the real Negi-kun." Makie gasped.

"Get him!" Fuka called only for a small spirit gun to be shot into the clone's neck which was more than enough to make it blow into smoke blinding the girls until the smoke cleared.

They then saw Negi and Dustin walk onto the scene, "What the heck's going on here?" Dustin asked.

Chao, Ku, Makie, and Yuna being the only conscious girls who weren't completely caught in the last explosion noticed them.

"Negi-bozu!" Ku called.

"Dustin-kun's with him!" Yuna added.

"Then they're not fakes!" Makie cried in joy.

"Dustin we should probably run." Negi said in worry.

"Agreed!" Dustin called as they were about to turn tail and run for it only for Ku and Chao to flip over them and halt them in place.

"Ku-Roshi!" Negi gasped.

"Forgive me Negi-bozu!" Ku announced as she pulled her teacher and disciple into a kiss much to the boy's shock as magic was absorbed into Ku.

Dustin found his face cupped by Chao's hands, "You said you wanted me as one of your partners Dustin-kun, now you'll get me." She put her lips to his activating the pactio and Chao felt spirit energy course through her.

When the Chinese girls parted from the boys, the teachers found themselves spun around to face Makie and Yuna, "Our turn now." Makie cheered as she pulled Negi into a kiss while blushing.

"You're mine Dustin-kun," Yuna smirked pulling him into a kiss and could feel something course through her, 'Wow what's this warm feeling flowing through my body? Whatever it is I like it.'

Negi and Dustin were utterly surprised but before they or any of the girls could say anything Nitta-sensei appeared with Asakura, Sayo, Domino, Chamo, and all the other girls that participated in the game in tow and he looked pissed. Upon seeing their little group he seemed to get angrier and began yelling at them.

"It's seiza for all of you until dawn, and that goes for you both Negi and Dustin-sensei! I can't believe you were playing with your stude…" he gasped feeling something shot at him. He laughed stupidly before falling flat on his face.

The boys and girls were shocked to find a tranquilizer dart in his ass and saw Zyphon with Setsuna, and Negi and Dustin's other partners. Dustin noticed an opening in Zyphon's palm and knew he shot the tranquilizer into Nitta.

"Zyphon." He chuckled.

"No one talks to my master like that." The robot replied.

"Is he alright?" Ayaka asked about Nitta.

"It's ok; he's just knocked out from the dart." Zyphon assured.

"Alright Zyphon take Nitta-sensei back to his room, and you girls return to your rooms." Negi ordered.

As the girls were ready to leave Dustin called, "Everyone except you lot." He motioned to his and Negi's familiars, Kazumi, Sayo, Chao, Ku, Yuna, and Makie.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the group were back in Negi and Dustin's room where Kazumi, Chamo, and Domino were getting a firm talking too by Dustin, Mana, and Kaede.<p>

"Honestly Kazumi, you just had to do this." Dustin sighed.

"Hey it was for a good cause you know." Kazumi replied.

"But you got the whole class riled up because of this." Mana said glaring at Chamo and Domino.

"We're so sorry, we don't know what came over us!" Chamo cried.

Yuna, Makie, and Ku were confused at what was going on hearing Negi's ermine speak while Chao remained calm having known everything from the start and all.

"Uh just what's going on?" Makie asked.

"I don't know." Yuna said.

Negi and Dustin looked at the girls knowing that because of their familiar's stunts they now have no choice since they've officially but unintentionally made probationary contracts with them.

"Well girls Dustin and I have a lot to tell you." Negi said.

"So please listen well because we don't like to repeat ourselves." Dustin added.

So the four nodded as Negi and Dustin explained themselves very carefully for girls like Makie and Ku being the bakas that they are. Once they covered themselves and all they explained about the situation and cover up for their class trip.

"And that covers the whole story up to now." Dustin finished.

"Wow, so Negi-kun's a mage in training who came to Mahora as part of it?" Makie asked as Negi nodded.

"And Dustin-kun is a spirit warrior in training who joined Negi-kun as part of his own training?" Yuna asked.

"That's the idea." Dustin nodded.

"So Negi-bozu's training in hopes of finding his father The Thousand Master?" Ku asked as Kaede nodded.

"And you all here formed probationary contracts with the two of them becoming their partners?" Yuna added.

"That's right." Kasuga replied.

"And this whole trip is a way for you boys to protect Konoka from the Kansai Magic Association while delivering a letter to their superior?" Chao asked.

"Uh-huh." Dustin nodded.

"So you girls see we absolutely implore you all to see reason not to tell any of the other girls about this." Negi said.

"Because if anyone else found out you'd be turned into an ermine right?" Makie said realizing it.

"Correct."

The four girls looked at each other before they nodded and turned to them, "We promise." Yuna said.

"Eh?" the other girls asked.

"Well we figured since we're all now your partners we should also play a part in this." Makie said.

"That's right, after all you do so much for all of us it's the least we can do." Ku added.

"Alright then it's official! The four of us are part of the Dustin-Negi super squad!" Yuna ranted.

"Where'd you come up with that?" Dustin asked while Yuna chuckled sheepishly about it just coming to her by instinct.

"Well then nee-sans, if you're serious about it then you're going to need these." Chamo said as he and Domino reached behind their backs pulling out four cards one for each of the new girls.

"Wow my pictures on it." Makie cheered looking at her card.

"Hey mine too." Yuna added excitedly.

"What are they?" Ku asked.

"Pactio cards, each card gives it's user a special power up and some with an artifact to go with it." Chamo explained.

"While in terms of becoming partners to a spirit warrior Chao and Yuna, the two of you are now capable of accessing spirit energy which you can now use mirroring your own talents." Domino explained.

"Far out, so that's what I felt build up in me." Yuna understood now.

"Well girls here ya go." Domino said as they handed off their cards to the girls.

"Well then, let's do it ladies!" Dustin said holding Chao and Yuna in a headlock playfully as they all chuckled.

Meanwhile far from the hotel outside a building was the monkey woman and Tsukuyomi debating on their next move until the boy who talked to the woman before approached still hidden in the shadows, "Hey Chigusa!"

The monkey woman identified as Chigusa looked back, "Yes?"

"I want in on the next fight. I need to stretch my legs."

"Oh and do you think you're ready for it, after all the boy wizard and boy spirit warrior are not to be taken lightly." Chigusa smirked.

"I didn't say I was going alone." He replied as another boy who was in the shadows approached. The only noticeable trait the second had was that he had something short and furry sticking out of his rear.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how a Western mage fights."

"Very well then boys, tomorrow I'll let you deal with them." Chigusa said and the two boys looked eager.

Meanwhile back at the hotel everyone seemed to have forgotten about Asuna who was still tied up and locked in the closet.

**Pactio update:**

**Negi: Kaede, Rin, Sayo, Ku Fei, Makie**

**Dustin: Mana, Kasuga, Kazumi, Yuna, Chao**

**(And that's the chapter. I know I'm tampering with the basic plot of Negima by not letting Nodoka gain a pactio card but I did say this wouldn't have anything Negi/Nodoka related. Just enjoy the fic and be prepared for Negi and Dustin meeting their latest matches yet. See ya then.)**


	33. Negi and Dustin meet their match

**(Welcome back guys, things in Kyoto are going to be getting better now that I'm introducing Negi's and Dustin's newest rivals. Enjoy away.)**

Negi and Dustin were sleeping peacefully in their room until Mana and Kaede peeked in seeing them still asleep, "Still asleep." Mana said.

"We should probably wake them up." Kaede suggested as she walked in before Mana held her back.

"Don't worry if I know Dustin they'll be waking up real soon." The gunslinger said.

"How so?" Kaede asked as Mana smirked.

"Watch."

The girls looked as Dustin's alarm clock went off playing its song. Kaede was surprised as the song continued playing and turned to Mana, "Do you and Zazie hear that play?"

"Every morning." The dark skinned girl replied.

Dustin groaned as he woke up and turned the alarm off while Negi was awoken as well, "Oh what a night." Negi rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Dustin agreed as Chamo and Domino awoken as well.

"Good morning boys." Mana greeted as the two saw their roommate pactio partners.

"Good morning Kaede and Mana." Negi greeted.

"Yeah morning," Dustin greeted as he stood up, "Alright Negi what's on the itinerary today?"

"Well I'm hoping to take Rin and go deliver the letter to the chief of the Kansai Magic Association while the girls are on free activity." Negi explained.

"You're right; we got to get that to him now before more disaster comes up." Dustin agreed.

"Are you two sure you'll be alright?" Kaede asked.

"She's right, are you sure you don't want us to accompany you?" Mana added.

"We'll be ok Mana, if something does happen we know how to contact you." Dustin held out the copy pactio cards of Mana, Kasuga, Kazumi, Yuna, and Chao.

"Agreed." Negi said holding out Kaede's, Rin's, Sayo's, Makie's, and Ku's copy cards as well.

"Well you boys better get ready before the girls get to you all." Kaede warned them.

"Hai!" they agreed as the girls left them to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Negi and Dustin looked irritated as they were walking with everyone in group 5 and Zyphon. Rin had tried to leave but ended up getting caught by Haruna, and so she and the others decided to go find Negi and Dustin so they could go look around the area.<p>

"I'm sorry guys, I really tried, but there's no fooling Haruna. And even Asuna was getting suspicious" Rin apologized.

"What's done is done I'm afraid and you did what you could." Negi admitted.

"Yeah besides with Setsuna around she can always distract them while we head out later." Dustin added.

"Hey check it out!" Haruna gasped, "A picture booth! This calls for some photographic memories!"

Soon they went in different groups with Negi and Nodoka who was forced by Haruna, Konoka and Setsuna who looked nervous as always when around her Ojou-sama, Asuna and Negi, Dustin and Negi with their familiars, followed by one of Haruna and Yue with Dustin in the middle while Haruna nuzzled her cheek against his.

Suddenly they entered an arcade and Dustin's sunglasses lenses reflected the whole arcade in them, "Now this is some arcade," He looked around and spotted a dance dance revolution game, "And that's my number one game!" he went to try it out.

"Come on Negi-kun let's try the arcade version of the magic card game!" Konoka pulled Negi over while Rin joined them. Negi had been doing great for his first game getting all sorts of congrats from the girls.

Suddenly a newcomer arrived by the group. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white cap, "Ok if I join in?" he asked.

"Um of course." Negi answered and the two started going at it.

Dustin seeing this smirked seeing Negi finally getting competition in something new, while he himself beat the CPU of the game again, "Not challenging enough."

Suddenly another approached him catching Haruna's, Zyphon's and Setsuna's attention. It was a boy about Dustin's age with brown eyes and was wearing black boots, black jeans, a black zipped up leather coat, and had a black baseball cap turned around backwards.

"Ya mind if I join ya?" he asked.

Dustin seeing someone offering to challenge him smirked, "Not at all."

"Alright a challenge it is." Haruna smirked pushing her glasses up as she and Zyphon watched.

So both Dustin and the newcomer engaged in a dance dance revolution match with both of them keeping in perfect sync with the dance steps and giving it their all pushing each other to their limit while their spectators watched in amaze.

Soon enough both were getting tired and by a small slip up Dustin missed a step and lost, "Man almost had it." He panted.

"Hey ya did well, I haven't had a challenge like that in forever." The boy replied.

"Neither have I, you got some wicked skill." Dustin said.

"Same to you," The boy said, "Hey what's your name?"

"Dustin Bowers, and you?"

The boy smirked, "Alistair Savage," he extended his hand, "We should get together and have a round like this again."

"Yes, I think we should." Dustin smirked as he locked his hand with Alistair's as they shook on it.

"Well I gotta jet, see ya round." Alistair left.

Dustin watched Alistair leave but had a feeling there was something off about him but shook it off as he heard Negi, "Aww, I lost." Negi said disappointedly.

"No, that was very good for your first time, Negi-sensei." Yue reassured him.

"That's right," the boy that beat Negi said as Dustin joined them, "You're not bad at all, but you've got a long way to go before you become a proper mage." He held out one of the magi cards from the game which happened to be a frog card.

Dustin eyed the card and wondered, 'Hmm, could he be?'

Suddenly the boy ran off before Dustin could completely think things through as Negi tugged his sleeve, "Dustin, everyone's distracted now. We should hurry and make our escape."

"Right, Setsuna you and Zyphon stall and make sure no one attacks them." Dustin ordered.

"Right." Setsuna nodded with Zyphon as the three kids fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alistair and the boy who fought Negi at the arcade went around a corner and into the alley where Chigusa appeared, "Well?"<p>

"He didn't suspect a thing on me thanks to this," Alistair touched his forehead as a small talisman patch appeared. When he took it off his body had changed. His skin became dark blue, his ears pointed, and his eyes became red. He removed his cap as a mop of messy black hair came to his waist (Hairstyle is of Raditz the Saiyan of Dragonball Z), followed by unzipping his jacket revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it "It completely camouflaged my appearance and kept him from sensing my dark spirit energy."

"And it's just as we thought Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers." The one boy answered.

"Son of the Thousand Master and son of Roswell and Bianca Bowers the Catastrophic Duo, this is amusing. Well I'll make sure to make them and their partners pay for humiliating us the other day," Chigusa promised, "You've done well so far Kotaro Inugami and Alistair Savage."

"Yeah-yeah but can we get to the part where we can fight I'm eager to see if the western mage is as good as they say." The boy Kotaro replied.

"Agreed I'd like to see how Dustin can hold his own against someone like me." Alistair added as another voice spoke.

"Don't underestimate your opponent Alistair," Alistair turned and seeing next to Chigusa was a white haired boy with a stone cold face, and wearing a light blue school uniform, "After all you underestimate an enemy and they'll walk all over you."

"Like I need to be told that from you man." Alistair answered.

"That's enough squabbling," Chigusa replied as Tsukuyomi and a demon appeared before the woman, "Kotaro Alistair get going."

"On it." Kotaro nodded as Alistair projected a dark portal and the two entered it.

"Forgive the doubt Chigusa-san, but can they really pull it off?" the boy asked.

"I have faith they will manage well Fate, and if not that means it'll be up to you to clean up their mess."

"I understand." Fate replied stoically.

* * *

><p>Back at the arcade Setsuna kept close vigil over Konoka who was having fun with her fellow library friends and Asuna. Zyphon glanced noticing Setsuna wouldn't take her eyes off Konoka and not just because it's her job.<p>

"You know you can always join them Miss Setsuna, no one is stopping you." The robot suggested.

Setsuna's face immediately redden and she began stuttering, "I-I can't do t-that, I-I have to watch over her!"

"Master Dustin said it was important you rekindled your friendship with her otherwise it would only kill Miss Konoka inside, and you do know that." Zyphon reminded her and then watched her take out one of those 'Substitution Stencils' "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to check on how those three are doing, I'm worried about them." She answered as the piece of paper flew off.

Back with the kids, they hopped the train and arrived at the entry way to the main temple of the Kansai Magic Association, "This is it huh?" Dustin asked.

"Yes according to the dean." Negi added.

"I got a bad feeling about this you guys." Rin said worried.

"Look on the bright side once we deliver this letter we can put it all behind us." Chamo said positively.

"While I should agree with you, I don't think it'll be as simple." Domino said as a little light approached and poof there floating before them was a small chibi Setsuna, "Everyone alright?"

"Setsuna is that you?" Negi asked.

"Yes I am a double in charge of communication, call me Mini-Setsuna." The mini girl bowed her head.

"So all we got to do is get through and deliver the letter right?" Negi asked.

"If only it were that simple," she answered, "No question a messenger from the east would be welcomed, so watch your step for anything fishy."

"Well then, adeat!" Rin summoned her staff artifact.

"Let's move." Dustin said as they hurried inside while watching them were Kotaro and Alistair.

"There they go, just as we thought." Alistair said.

"Whatever can we get on with it already?" Kotaro asked boredly.

"Of course, come on." Alistair said as they followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the arcade Setsuna was still relaying what was going on while Zyphon waited to hear more work Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Konoka shouting their names, "Se-chan, Zyphon!"<p>

"O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted and quickly backed away from her charge.

"Why were you both spaced out like that?" Konoka asked curiously.

"No reason..." the two muttered simultaneously.

"You two can be so silly," Konoka giggled as she took their hands and lead them out of the arcade, "Now come on you two, let's go play!" he said happily, the robot just followed, while the black haired swordswoman weakly protested.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched from only a short distance away from where they were, by a familiar swordswoman, "Sakurazaki Setsuna-san, is it," Tsukuyomi said as she stared at the three, "And a robot named Zyphon…" she muttered before letting out a giggle, "Things are going to be interesting today!"

Back with the three kids they were still heading down the temple's path, "Looks like we'll be in the clear soon." Dustin said.

"Not soon enough!"

The three halted as Kotaro and Alistair appeared, "Sorry but we can't let ya pass, orders ya know." Kotaro said.

Negi and Rin noticed the one boy, "I know you! You're the one from the arcade!" Negi cried.

"Yup that's me Kotaro Inugami." The boy greeted with a grin.

Dustin turned seeing the second, "Wait a minute, are you?"

"That's right Alistair Savage." Alistair greeted.

"You're a dark warrior?" Dustin gasped.

"That's right."

"But why didn't I sense it off you back at the arcade?" Dustin asked confused wondering if his senses failed him.

"My employer knows an assortment of spells and talismans that was able to block your awareness to my dark aura." Alistair explained smugly.

"Employer?" Dustin asked.

"He must mean the monkey woman." Rin put in.

"So she sent you to grab Konoka?" Negi asked.

"Heck no, we're not for that line of work, we're more combat type than snatching type." Kotaro explained.

"So that means Konoka's in danger?" Rin gasped.

"We got to go back and help." Dustin said until Mini-Setsuna spoke.

"Don't worry Zyphon and I are still with her and have our eyes peeled."

"Like it'll matter they'll never stand a chance against Tsukuyomi." Alistair replied.

"Don't count Setsuna out, she's faced her before, and she'll do it again." Dustin replied.

"Less talking more fighting!" Kotaro said getting irritated.

"Rin, if it looks like Dustin and I are in need of assistance jump in and join us." Negi ordered.

"I will." Rin said standing back waiting.

The two boys from each side stood on opposite ends staring each other down. Chamo and Domino on instinct made a dinging sound like a bell and the four launched into battle.

Negi and Kotaro engaged in hand to hand combat until Negi summoned his staff firing a spell at Kotaro who used a talisman to deflect it only resulting in his cap being destroyed and revealing a pair of dog-ears that were hidden underneath the cap. The boy continued on with his attack and delivered a painful punch that sent Negi skidding across the ground.

Negi noticed this, "Dog ears? What are you?"

Kotaro smiled, "I'm an Inu hanyou or half one."

"A dog demon? Aniki you better step your game up, because this kid looks like he could mean business." Chamo warned Negi.

"Right." Negi said as he got into another stance as the two boys engaged in combat.

"Good moves, what kind of technique is that?" Kotaro asked as he blocked a punch only for Negi to use a drop kick sending Kotaro to the ground.

"I study Chinese Martial Arts under a master of the style." Negi explained.

* * *

><p>While with Dustin and Alistair who ended up flying far from where from Negi and Kotaro were going at it were throwing punch after punch that were enhanced with either spirit energy or dark energy.<p>

Domino watched and cheered, "Go-Go Dustin let's go!" he cawed.

Dustin blocked a punch from Alistair and threw him over his shoulder only to almost get blasted by a shadow gun; a dark version of a spirit gun, "Almost got me." Dustin muttered to himself.

"I take it this is your first time fighting a Dark Warrior?" Alistair asked.

"Actually yes, however I've had practice up to this point against shadow soldiers, a dragon fighter, and a computer virus." Dustin replied.

"No matter, I assure you against me you won't be leaving without broken bones." Alistair replied as he charged tackling Dustin who rolled on the ground kicking his opponent off him.

"I don't break so easily." He sent a spirit gun only for Alistair to dodge.

"Let me ask you something Dustin," Alistair began, "Do you hate dark warriors?"

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Answer my question, do you hate dark warriors?"

Dustin not sure how to answer that but knew one thing he could say to him, "Only the ones who try to kill me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Alistair answered as the two fought throwing attack after attack.

Back with Negi and Kotaro the two were still throwing all they had at each other until Kotaro struck Negi from his blindside.

"Negi!" Rin cried.

"Nee-san get in there!" Chamo called.

Rin nodded as Kotaro was about to strike until she slid in aiming her staff at him, "Ice fist!" a fist made from ice materialized from her staff and slugged Kotaro sending him back onto the ground.

The boy groaned as he got up, "Cheap shot!" he noticed who defended him, "Relying on a girl to fight for you? You Western mages are no good after all, you're so weak!"

"Hey!" Rin called, "No one talks that way to my friend! You mess with him now you'll deal with me."

Kotaro stood down, "Sorry nee-san but I can't."

"What?" she gasped.

"I have a no hitting girls policy and I remain bound by that promise." He explained.

Rin's eye twitched, "So you won't fight me?"

"No can do." He replied as he relaxed.

Rin frowned, "No one disrespects the Princess of Light!" she fired water from her staff as Kotaro dodged.

"I can't hit a girl, but I can do this." He delivers a spin kick but wasn't even anywhere close to her to land the blow. Instead the force of chi from his kick pushed Rin off her feet.

Negi seeing that frowned as he got back up, "No one harms my friend!" he grabbed his staff again prepared for round two.

* * *

><p>While with Dustin and Alistair they held out their hands as energy formed in their palms, "Spirit Saber!" Dustin concentrated his spirit energy into his palm that took the form of a saber.<p>

"Shadow Sword!" Alistair concentrated his dark energy into his palm that took the form of a jagged sword.

"Draw!" They called as they fought with their weapons clashing sending sparks of their respective energy around them. After much clashing they reached a stalemate as they tried overpowering each other.

"You are a persistent spirit warrior." Alistair struggled.

"I've been labeled worse." Dustin joked as he struggled to keep Alistair from slicing him.

Because they were constantly feeding their weapons extra energy their combined forces pushed both fighters into opposite sides and their weapons lost form. They struggled back to their feet, "Let's settle this here and now." Dustin said.

"Fine by me!" Alistair said as they powered up what energy they had and flew at each other resulting in an explosion of energy. Dustin looked seeing Alistair on the ground exhausted.

"Looks like I win." Dustin smirked still feeling weak.

Alistair scowled, "Hardly. Take note Dustin this isn't over between you and I." he created a shadow portal in the ground he laid on and faded into it.

"Great he's gone," Dustin sighed and groaned, "Oh man, that guy really wore me out. I don't have enough energy to get up."

"Dustin!' Domino cawed flying over, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough to get up."

"But you gotta get back to Negi and Rin." Domino said.

"You go back to them and let me know of my situation."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll think of something, now go!" Dustin ordered and Domino flew back to find Negi and Rin, "There's got to be something I can do. Wait maybe I can," He reached around in his pocket and by luck pulled out Mana's pactio card, "I hope she's not busy," He held it to his forehead, "Mana? Mana do you copy?"

Meanwhile Mana was sightseeing with her group until she heard Dustin's voice and went around a corner, "Dustin? What's wrong you sound weak?"

"_Long story but Negi and I ran into a bit of trouble. I just beat my opponent but I'm too weak to move and I don't know if Negi and Rin won their fight yet."_

"Hang on I'll be right there," Mana said pulling out a substitution stencil she had on her and made it into her, "You follow my group and pretend to be me."

"Right." The stencil said heading to catch up with the girls.

"Ok Dustin, I'm ready."

Dustin still on the ground held out his hard, "Partner Mana materialize!" he called as his copy card of Mana glowed and suddenly she materialized before him, "Oh thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

Mana went over looking down on him, "Wow, looks like you had a bad day?"

"Just not one of my best." Dustin admitted.

"Don't worry I got you." Mana said as she got down with Dustin using what energy he had to prop himself up while Mana carried him on her back.

"Thanks Mana, I knew I could count on you." Dustin smiled.

"That's what partners are for." Mana smiled until they saw an explosion of lightning magic.

"Whoa!" Dustin gasped.

"Negi! Rin!" Mana gasped as she ran for the scene of the explosion and came to a halt as they both saw Kotaro with a ripped shirt laying on the ground looking exhausted while Negi was barely standing with Rin trying to help him up.

"Negi! Rin!" Dustin called.

"Dustin! Mana!" Negi and Rin gasped.

"Everyone ok?" Mana asked.

"We're fine now." Negi said.

Dustin noticed Kotaro's condition, "What happened to him?"

"Negi went on a lightning magic barrage." Rin explained.

"Well come on we need to regroup." Mana said as they hurried off leaving Kotaro.

"Hey don't leave me here! I'll get you Negi Springfield!" the dog boy cried.

Soon the group was resting where it was safe, "I can't believe that monkey woman has a dark warrior in her group." Dustin sighed.

"Looks like he almost did a number on you huh?" Mana was checking his bruises.

"Yeah, man I never fought a guy so rough before even during training practice." Dustin said as he flexed his arm.

Suddenly Mini-Setsuna was fizzing, "I'm sorry but something's happening with the other me." She returned to a stencil.

"Something must be happening on Setsuna's part." Mana feared.

"I know how to find out," Dustin said as he reached into his other pocket pulling out an ear bud, "Zyphon? Zyphon do you read me?"

'_Crystal clear master Dustin.'_

"Negi and I just got out of a fix, how're things looking on your end?" Dustin asked.

"_Well in a manner of speaking, not so well."_

"Why what's happening?" Dustin asked worried.

"_We're currently in Cinema Village, and that sword girl from before is fighting Miss Setsuna for Miss Konoka."_

"Not your best choice of words." Dustin said seeing how wrong that sounded from a certain POV.

"Sorry but I've also got my problems here so I need to end my communication." Zyphon cut off.

"Oh boy." Dustin sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"We got cut off." Dustin answered.

"Shouldn't we go and help?" Negi asked.

"When we're already this close to the Kansai boss? We can't go back now aniki!" Chamo said.

"Chamo's right Setsuna and Zyphon should be able to handle things." Mana assured.

"Let's hope." Dustin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Cinema Village Zyphon was blasting away at multiple talisman charms in the form of cartoon like monsters, while Asuna, Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue were watching the scene along with Ayaka, Kazumi, Sayo, Natsumi, Chisame, Zazie, and Chizuru.<p>

"Don't mind this scene ladies and gentlemen just acting a scene for a new movie in the making!" Zyphon called to everyone close to him wanting to keep it casual while Kazumi and Sayo now briefed on magic and stuff knew something was up but couldn't blow their own cover.

"What kind of movie could they be filming here involving Zyphon?" Haruna asked.

"All I know is this is some good footage." Kazumi said taking snapshots of Zyphon fighting.

Zyphon finally finished off the last of Tsukuyomi's talismans, "Oh finally. Now to go and help Miss Setsuna," But before he could go they all noticed a bright glow coming from atop Cinema Village's castle, "Dear me what is that?"

As the glow died down they saw descending to the ground was Konoka in a kimono holding Setsuna dressed as a samurai warrior in her arms, "Oh thank goodness." He sighed in relief, "Was that Miss Konoka's hidden powers?"

Setsuna then whistled to Zyphon who flew over, "I await word Miss Setsuna."

"Right," she turned to Konoka, "Ojou-sama, as of now we'll be heading to your parents' house. We'll meet up with everyone there."

"Huh?" Konoka asked in confusion.

"Just trust me." Setsuna said as she started jumping off with Zyphon flying after them.

On top of Cinema Village castle was Chigusa and the boy Fate, "Dammit they got away. But we did get a glimpse of Ojou-sama's power. That means our plan should not fail when we acquire her."

"Yeah swell, I just wanna have another shot at Dustin. Man that guy can fight." Alistair said as he approached still looking bruised.

"Hey where's Kotaro?" Chigusa questioned him.

"Kotaro?" Alistair looked around, "Oh God I forgot all about him."

Back by the temple Kotaro was still on the ground paralyzed, "Someone? Anyone? Please!"

**(And that's the chapter, things are more hectic than before now that Chigusa's launching attacks during the day and with two boys who were more than a match for Negi and Dustin. Will they be able to continue to protect Konoka before worse comes to pass? Tune in next time. And the OC Alistair Savage is owned by me so Negi isn't the only one with a rival.)**


	34. Infiltration and Abduction

**(How's it going everyone the Kyoto arc will be ending soon because right now we're going into the big battle and the stakes; Konoka herself.)**

"Rin, Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!" Konoka called over to her friend and teachers. Said trio and Mana turned their attention to them, expecting just to see Setsuna, Konoka, and Zyphon, but were shocked to see Kazumi, Asuna, Haruna, Sayo, Nodoka, and Yue with them as well. A few moments later the whole group continued on their path while Mana carried Dustin and Zyphon carried Negi until they got their strengths back.

"Mana, just why're you here aren't you supposed to be with your group?" Asuna asked.

"Dustin called me and said he and Negi-sensei needed some help in a task they were doing so I rushed right over." Mana explained as Asuna said nothing and went on ahead to talk with the library group.

"Hey Setsuna what's going on? Why did everyone come with you?" Dustin asked as their group fell behind the rest of the group in order to talk.

"Well…We ran over here carrying Ojou-sama, and we got here after a struggle, but…somehow Asakura-san and the others caught up to us here…" Setsuna explained with a sweat drop as she recalled how they suddenly showed up.

"You can't escape this gal that easily," Asakura said with a light chuckle and went on to explain how she had planted a GPS locater in Setsuna's bag, "And that's it."

"Kazumi, don't you know how dangerous the situation is; Negi and Dustin almost died just a little while ago!" Rin lectured her.

"Well Negi seemed better off than me, Kotaro didn't look like the type who'd kill a guy, but Alistair on the other hand is another story." Dustin said as Mana still carried him.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived and the tag along group of the library club rushed forward, much to Rin's and Negi's dismay. Negi and Dustin prepared themselves for some kind of attack, whether it be straight forward or an ambush. They entered to find the other side giving a warm greeting to Konoka, "Welcome back, Konoka-ojou-sama." Said many servants.<p>

"Okay, I'm kinda lost here," Dustin muttered as he eyed his surroundings warily, and when he sensed no hostility he turned to Setsuna, who was being bombarded by questions from Rin, "Would you mind explaining what's going on exactly?" he asked curiously.

"Um...that is to say, this is both the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association and Konoka-ojou-sama's home," Setsuna explained to them, causing Negi's and Dustin's eyes to widen and their jaws to drop at this piece of information.

The group went inside the building and into a large hall and sat down properly on the floor. A few minutes past before a man came down the stairs in front of them, "Sorry for the wait," he apologized as his face came into view, revealing a middle age man with black hair and glasses, "Welcome Konoka's classmates, and their homeroom teacher and assistant teacher Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei as well." he said as he looked at each one of them.

"Daddy it's been so long!" Konoka said happily as she jumped into her father's arms and gave him a hug.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't Konoka?" her father said while laughing lightly.

"So Konoka-san's father is the western leader." Negi said, a little shocked by this piece of information.

"It shouldn't have been that hard to realize when Setsuna said it was Konoka's home," Dustin told him as listened in on the girls talking about his looks, then face-faulted when Asuna declared that he was hot.

"U-um Leader-san, this is for you," Negi said as he approached him, bringing everyone's attention to him as he held out the envelope, "From the East's leader, Mahora Academy President, Konoe Konoemon to the Western leader, please accept this letter."

"Certainly, I accept it Negi-kun," the leader said as he took the letter, "It's seems you've had some difficulties getting it here." Eishun noted. He looked over the letter for a few seconds before nodding his head, "Very well, in appreciation of the Eastern Leader's will, we will negotiate to end the discord between the East and the West, please tell him that. Your mission is completed Negi Springfield-kun."

"Yes!" Negi said happily while the girls congratulated him and Dustin pumping a fist up in victory.

Eishun told them they could stay the night and would prepare a banquet for them. A little while later, the banquet started with Dustin stuffing himself, "Wow you certainly know how to treat a guest." Dustin said clearing his plate.

"Setsuna-kun," Eishun said as he approached Dustin, Negi, and Setsuna while everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"Th-This is, Leader, to speak to someone like me..." Setsuna stumbled with her words as he took a kneeling position before the leader.

Eishun let out a small laugh, "I can see that you haven't changed, but please don't be so formal," he told her, "These past two years, thank you for guarding Konoka. To answer my selfish request, you did well. It must have been difficult."

"N-No, protecting Ojou-sama has always been my desire, but I offer my deepest apologies. Today…" Setsuna tried to explain but Eishun cut her off.

"I've already heard about Konoka using her powers," he said, then turned his attention to Negi and Dustin, "I also heard about how you two protected Konoka at Library Island, and how you Zyphon protected them both at Cinema Village thank you all for that."

"Not a problem at all sir." Negi replied.

"No trouble at all indeed." Dustin agreed.

"Always glad to help a friend." Zyphon added.

"Though it's weird how Konoka was able to awaken her power like that, "Eishun continued, "I wanted Konoka to have a normal life, although I feared this day might have happened anyway. Setsuna-kun, can I ask you to report this to Konoka."

"As you wish sir." Setsuna left.

* * *

><p>Later on in the bath of the compound Eishun, Negi, Dustin, Chamo, and Domino were relaxing, "Ah this is the life." Dustin said as he relaxed.<p>

"I'll say." Domino said sitting in the water like a duck.

"I must apologize to you two for the trouble some of our people have given you, they've been quite a nuisance to your journey." Eishun said.

"Don't worry about, we've handled more than what they've thrown at us." Dustin said like it was nothing.

"Even so, there has always been a disagreeable group in the east, thankfully this time it was a small one, so please leave the rest to us," Eishun told them, letting Negi let out a sigh of relief, "Unfortunately, we're shorthanded as of right now, but starting tomorrow afternoon most of my subordinates will be back and we can catch that group."

"So, what was that monkey lady's objective anyway?" Negi asked curiously.

"Monkey lady? Oh, you mean Amagasaki Chigusa…" Eishun told them, finally giving the boys a name for the face.

"So why's she targeting Konoka?" Dustin asked.

"She probably wants a trump card," he told them as they gave curious looks as he explained clearer, "You see, as a member of our high-class bloodline, Konoka has inherited an amazing amount of magical power that lies dormant within her. This power potentially surpasses your father Negi-kun, the Thousand Master, in other words, Konoka is a magic user who possesses an unbelievable power," he paused to let this information sink in before continuing, "So to protect Konoka, I sent her to Mahora and kept her powers a secret from her so that she could live a normal life."

"Eishun-san," Dustin began, "Don't take this the wrong way, I understand that you only wanted to protect her, but you shouldn't have kept her potential or her family history a secret from her. If she had known what she is then she would've known what to do and would've been able to handle the situation a lot better than before...and not to mention, it can be a burden on you when you don't know what or who you really are... After all my dad was at first attempting to keep my spirit warrior lineage a secret from me due to the accident my mother was in. But he knew I would become aware of the power dwelling within me."

Eishun stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I see your point Dustin-kun, thank you for the advice, I won't let it go to waste." he said as he gave the spike head a grateful smile, which Dustin returned.

"Um...by the way," Negi interjected, "What do you know about the Thousand Master?" he asked.

"You mean about your father? Yes, I know him quite well, in fact, I was that baka Nagi Springfield's inseparable friend," Eishun told them with a grin, "I've also been a long friend of your parents as well Dustin-kun."

"Really, dad never said anything about you." Dustin replied seeing there were more secrets his old man withheld from him.

"Well our past experiences are a very long story, and I emphasis on 'long'."

"I understand." Dustin replied.

"So how is your father Dustin-kun?"

"Dad? He's doing ok he visited Mahora about a month ago." Dustin replied.

"I see." Eishun smiled.

"So Leader-san do you happen to know where the Thousand Master is?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well I'm afraid not. After all most people say he's dead, but you don't believe that do you?"

"No, because I got my staff from him years ago, and that's proof enough." Negi replied confidently.

"Proof enough for me too, after all Nagi doesn't go down that easily. He's too stubborn to die." The three laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile watching from outside at a far enough distance was Chigusa and the white haired boy Fate, "Drat now that the letter's been delivered it's a matter of time before more reinforcements come after us!" Chigusa growled.<p>

"Not to worry, I'll take care of everything." Fate assured her.

Back in the compound Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, and the familiars walked through the hall, "Well Negi I guess we've seen the worse haven't we?"

"I hope so after all that's happened maybe we can be at peace now that the letter's been delivered." Negi agreed thankfully.

"KYAAAAA!" came an ear-splitting scream that came from behind them, or more accurately from the girls' room, the boys instantly whirled around and ran in its direction. They soon came to the door, Dustin flung it open while readying a spirit gun, and Negi gripping his staff ready to attack any danger. However, what they found wasn't any enemy, it was the frozen forms of Haruna, Nodoka, Sayo, and Asuna.

"What's happened to them?" Dustin asked while Negi tried and failed to wake the frozen statues.

"It's a high-class spell, 'Petrification'," Chamo explained while Negi shook the frozen Nodoka, desperately trying to get a response from her, "Calm down Aniki!"

"B-But everyone is…" Negi started, but was cut off by the ermine.

"Calm down," Chamo told him, "They're only petrified, so the chief should be able to cure them, but more importantly, we need to be on guard against them!"

"But we are in the headquarters, we should be safe here!" Negi nearly cried in a panic.

"Somehow they figured out a way to get in here, or else this wouldn't be happening now," Zyphon stated as he carefully observed their surroundings, looking for any sort of clue or sign that could lead them to their students' attacker, "But right now, our first priority should be to find the others before we do anything." They headed off to find whoever was not petrified.

"That's right, we still have to find Rin, Mana, Kazumi, and the others," Negi said, then searched the surrounding area until he remembered his pactio card and used it to communicate with Rin telepathically, after a few moments Negi released the card from his forehead and turned to the blonde, "Rin and Konoka-san are still safe, we agreed to meet in the bath from earlier." he informed Dustin.

Dustin checked his pactio with Mana, "And Mana's on her way too. But Kazumi's not responding."

"Let's hurry!" Zyphon exclaimed, as the group headed over.

"Aniki, if they're specifically using that petrification spell, then that means they aren't looking to inflict harm to innocent bystanders!" Chamo informed them.

"It doesn't matter at this point, they're still targeting Konoka, we've got to hurry and regroup with them." Dustin told him, Negi and Zyphon nodded in agreement. Dustin sensed another presence as they neared the next corner and powered up a spirit gun. Then the person struck, Dustin quickly ducked under the blow while Negi blocked it with his staff and placed his spirit gun at her neck. That was when the two teachers noticed the person attacking them was actually Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the bath?" Negi questioned his student.

"I suddenly felt a bad presence and rushed back here, is Ojou-sama okay?" she replied.

"Right now she's with Rin, we were on our way to regroup with them." Dustin told her.

"Negi-kun, Dustin-kun, Setsuna-kun," came a grunting voice, the group turned to look behind Setsuna and saw it was the leader as he slowly came closer.

"Leader-san!" Negi called out to him, but stopped when he and the others let out a gasp as they realized that most of Eishun's body from the waist down had been turned to stone, as well as hear the sickening cracks that came from it for each step he took.

"I am very sorry, you three. It seems I may have overestimated the temple's protective barrier a little bit," he said with difficulty, "Is it because of the extended peaceful times I wonder, maybe they took advantage of it and it led to this situation…for a former companion of the Thousand Master, I'm ashamed of myself."

"Leader!" Setsuna shouted in shock as the spell had made its way to his upper body.

"Listen, Dustin-kun, Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, be careful of the boy with white hair," he warned them, "He's an enemy not to be taken lightly. If he were a normal mage, then both the temple's barrier and I would not have been so easily defeated," it was here when the spell had spread to his neck, "It might be a bit difficult for just you three…contact the principle…sorry, please take care of Konoka." And with that the spell was complete, and Eishun was nothing but stone.

"Leader!" Setsuna gasped as Dustin frowned.

"Guys let's go!" they hurried.

"I'll call the headmaster." Negi said pulling out his cellphone and called.

"_Hello._" came the headmaster's voice.

"Hello, Headmaster." Negi greeted him.

"_Oh ho, it's Negi-kun, so you delivered the letter?_" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, but that's not important right now!" Negi said impatiently.

"_No, no that was a job well done._" he said happily.

"Headmaster, we're in serious trouble right now! The western headquarters has been attacked, and the leader's been petrified too!" Negi explained.

"_What was that, the western headquarters, and even the leader too! This is serious._" the headmaster exclaimed, suddenly sounding very worried.

"Yes, and headmaster...we may need backup, do you have anyone you could send to help us another mage teacher perhaps?" Negi asked him uncertainly, really hoping that the answer would be a yes.

"_Well I'm afraid Takamichi's overseas right now,_ _I'm not sure there's anyone who can...Oh! I think I just found the perfect candidate to help you, I'll see what I can do...and Negi-kun, please save my granddaughter._" the headmaster said with such barely controlled emotion that Naruto blinked in surprise.

"...I promise, we'll bring her back safe and sound," Negi assured him, then hung up the phone, "The headmaster's going to try and send someone to help us out, but until then we're on our own." he told the others as they continued towards their destination, meanwhile a certain someone was making a call for reinforcements as well, and this group was willing to help.

* * *

><p>When the group arrived at the bath, they found Rin sprawled onto the floor, towel covering her body and twitching while muttering something strange about multiple hands.<p>

Setsuna moved first and bent down beside her classmate, "Are you alright, Rin-san! What happened!" she asked worriedly, while Negi joined the two girls and Dustin and Zyphon followed behind him while he quickly checked the area of any enemies.

Rin kept gasping for air as she spoke, "S-Setsuna-san, they..." she couldn't say anymore as she continued gasping.

Setsuna instantly paled, "Don't tell me Rin-san..."

"What! What happened, what did they do to you!" Negi asked.

"I'm sorry guys, they took Konoka, but be careful, that guy is still around." she warned them.

In an instant, the white haired boy appeared behind Setsuna, Negi, and Dustin. With only the swordswoman sensing his approach Setsuna reacted immediately, attacking him with a quick jab, but he parried her strike and sent her flying with a single palm thrust and causing her to bounce off the floor and then off the wall, and then crashing hard against the wall and leaving her coughing violently.

Fate just looked at her without any emotion present on his face as his hand was smoking as he looked noticing Negi and Dustin glaring at him, "So you're them aren't you? Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers."

"Where did you take Konoka-san," Negi demanded as his grip tightened against his staff, "Turning everyone into statues, hitting Setsuna-san, taking Konoka-san, and even doing who knows what kind of perverted things to Rin-san! As their teacher and as their friend, I can never forgive you!" he stated boldly while Chamo flip the boy the bird from on Negi's shoulder.

"That goes for me too," Dustin added as he stood side by side with his pal.

Zyphon added, "And me." He readied his blasters.

Fate continued looking emotionless and spoke "Then what will you do, Negi Springfield, defeat me? It would be better for you to stop, because it's impossible for you now. And you're still not ready to face me yet." he finished as water rose from a nearby puddle and enveloped him, he was gone in a second.

"Using water as a gate for teleportation, he's a pretty high-class mage." Chamo announced to everyone.

The boys quickly checked on the girls' condition, with Negi summoning a spare set of clothes for Rin for her to change into, "Everyone we have to go after him and find Konoka-san."

"Agreed, but you saw that white haired boy he's no walk in the park." Chamo said.

"Yeah even if you two teamed up who knows what other tricks he has up his sleeve." Domino said.

"And we don't even know how to find them." Zyphon added.

"Don't worry," Setsuna clutched her side in pain, "I can trace their Chi."

Dustin moved to help her stand up, "Easy there, to push yourself too much. Negi can you heal her wounds?" he asked.

"I think, let me see it Setsuna-san, I can heal minor wounds at best." he ordered her, to which she complied, Negi placed his hand near the wound and a white glow emanated from it as the injury was healed.

"Thank you, but if we don't then Ojou-sama will..." Setsuna couldn't even finished what she was saying, she couldn't bear the thought of Konoka being taking and force to do who knows what.

"But we can't go rushing in recklessly, remember what the leader said, that kid isn't a normal person. Even with Dustin-nii helping you, you wouldn't stand a chance… Wait that's it, I just had a great idea! This could work!" he announced suddenly.

"What could work?" Zyphon asked.

"Yes Chamo-san, what is it?" Setsuna asked.

The ermine gave a small chuckle, "Setsuna-neesan, you like Aniki don't you," he suddenly asked, causing everyone to giving odd looks while Setsuna flared up and asked what that had to do with anything, "Then you wouldn't mind giving Aniki a kiss?" he asked, with a background of the two said people sharing a romantic kiss suddenly appearing.

"WHA!" Negi and Setsuna both shouted, their jaws dropping in shock while Rin and Dustin face-faulted.

Rin frowned, "Chamo how can you think of a kiss at a time like this?!"

"Hear me out nee-san, I'm meaning the pactio, the pactio!" he quickly explained in fear of being injured, "Setsuna can use Chi, right? So if Aniki adds his magical power on top of that, should be able to give her a super power boost!"

The group started seeing that could be helpful until Dustin spoke, "Hold it! If Setsuna's gonna be making a pactio with anybody, then it's gonna be me." He declared.

"Whoa." Domino, Chamo, and Zyphon gasped as Setsuna was blushing up a storm

"Dustin…" Negi and Rin were shocked.

Dustin turned to Setsuna, "Just as I volunteered to be your assistant and watch your back Negi Setsuna's done the same for Konoka, a fitting pair wouldn't you agree?"

"Well it does make sense." Negi admitted.

Dustin turned to the girl, "How about it Setsuna do you trust me?"

Setsuna looked at Dustin seeing he was serious about wanting to help Konoka and was testing her to see if she was as serious as he was, "I do."

"Then form a pactio with me, my spirit energy will be yours as well," Dustin offered. Setsuna nodding as she approached Dustin, "Domino get to work."

"Right!" Domino drew up the pactio circle that they stood together in.

Setsuna lowered herself down to Dustin's level looking him in the eyes and thought, 'Ojou-sama, Kono-chan, I will save you no matter what.' She planted her lips on Dustin who returned the gesture as the pentagram glowed.

"Pactio!" Domino called as a pactio card of Setsuna materialized for her and the spirit warrior mark appeared under her arm.

When the two parted Setsuna blushed, "Thank you for sharing your power with me Dustin."

"No problem." He smiled as they continued gazing into each others eyes.

"Um master Dustin I hate to break up such a tender moment but shouldn't we get going?" Zyphon asked.

The two snapped out of it and Dustin spoke, "You're right, alright Setsuna lead the way!"

"Got it!" she took the lead as they all hurried off to find Konoka.

**(And that's the chapter. Things have definitely taken a bad turn now that Konoka's been captured and their fellow classmates have been turned to stone including Konoka's father. Can the group find Konoka and save her in time? Check in next time.)**


	35. Kyoto: Final Battle

**(Welcome back readers. Now we're getting into the final battle in Kyoto. Will Negi and Dustin be able to rescue Konoka before Chigusa uses her powers for her own desires? Find out.)**

Somewhere by the mountains Chigusa and the boy Fate stood with a monkey oni holding Konoka who was tied up and a seal tag on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"You did it newbie, how did you get past the temple's barrier? Oh ever mind, that doesn't matter right now, we have Konoka-ojou-sama. All we have to do now is take her to that place and it'll be our victory," Chigusa said as if she'd already won the battle, and when she heard Konoka's muffled protests she said, "Don't worry Ojou-sama, we won't do anything cruel to you."

"Hold it right there!" a voice called as the two and Konoka saw Negi, Dustin, Rin, Setsuna, and Zyphon ready for battle.

"Such persistence from the lot of you." Chigusa smirked.

"It's pointless for you to go any further Chigusa Amagasaki!" Setsuna began, "By sunrise others will have come to capture you."

"Like that scares me," the woman answered, "But since you're all here allow me to share with you a bit of Ojou-sama's power." She flung another seal tag on Konoka activating her powers.

"What's she doing?" Rin asked.

"She's using a summoning spell from the looks of it, a very high one." Chamo analyzed.

"Yes and look what she's summoning!" Zyphon motioned to several portals on the water.

Rising up from the portals was an entire army of Oni, "Oh man." Dustin sighed.

"You all have fun now, ta-ta!" Chigusa said as she and Fate took Konoka off.

"Get back here!" Negi tried to go after her but the Oni blocked his path.

"Get out of our way!" Dustin fired a spirit gun at the Oni destroying it.

"Dustin don't waste your spirit energy on them, Rin and I will handle things here!" Setsuna called.

"Are you sure?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, now hurry!" Setsuna called.

Negi and Dustin tried to get through but more Oni kept blocking their path. Dustin was ready to fire another spirit gun until something beat him to it destroying two of the Oni, "Where'd that come from?" Negi asked until they saw Mana holding her spirit rifle made from her own spirit energy.

"I told ya I'd make it." She smirked.

"Mana!" they called.

"And I'm not alone." Mana said as arriving onto the scene were Ku, Chao, Yuna, Makie, and Kasuga.

"Girls?" Negi gasped.

"Wow there are so many." Chao noticed all the Oni.

"This is a challenge." Ku said eagerly.

"Whoa are those real Oni?" Makie gasped.

"Well they don't look like costumes." Yuna said.

"Don't worry we can take them." Kasuga said as she got ready.

"Why're Yuna and Makie here?" Dustin asked Mana.

"Sorry but they insisted on coming." Mana replied.

"They haven't even learned about their abilities." Negi said.

"Actually Negi-kun, during today's free time I actually practiced with my artifact." Makie said.

"Me too-aru." Ku added.

"Adeat!" they called as a gymnasts' ribbon appeared in Makie's hand and a Bo-staff in Ku's.

"Alright let's get to work!" Yuna said concentrating spirit energy into her palm and held a basketball made of spirit energy. She dribbled it around some Oni dodging their grasps like they were basket ball players before throwing her basketball of spirit energy at one that destroyed it.

"Whoa." Dustin gasped.

"Dustin let's go!" Negi called.

"Right, come on Zyphon!"

"Right behind you master!" Zyphon followed the boys as the girls cleared a path for them.

As the boys and robot left the group started fighting the Oni with Makie using her ribbon that extended in length as it was sent forth wrapping around a few Oni and threw them into each other, "I love this thing!" Makie cheered.

Chao performed some Kung-Fu moves on three Oni before channeling spirit energy to her fist. She launched it backwards and forwards shouting, "Shotgun!" she nailed four Oni.

Ku twirled her staff before holding it out for it to extend in length and with one swing knocked several Oni off their feet, "Such a good weapon." She complimented it.

Mana seeing many Oni were surrounding her knew her spirit rifle would be useless so she powered it down and pulled out two hand guns and started shooting the Oni multiple times with magic bullets destroying them. She noticed Setsuna jump in concentrating spirit energy into her blade and sliced and diced three Oni making her curious.

"Setsuna don't tell me you made a pactio with Dustin?" she asked.

Setsuna blushed, "Yes I did, but I did it so I'd have more power to fight for Ojou-sama!"

"I understand." Mana replied as they continued fighting.

Rin focused magic into her staff, "Fire torch!" fire was blasted from her staff at two Oni.

Kasuga concentrated her spirit energy in the form of a cross before blasting it nailing three Oni in the path of it, "Take that!" she smirked.

Setsuna tried sneaking through the fighting she saw a pillar of light shoot up into the sky, 'That pillar it can't be Ojou-sama! I have to go and help Negi-sensei and Dustin.' She thought only to get attacked by another but deflected the blow to see who it came from.

"Hi there Setsuna-sempai." Tsukuyomi giggled.

"Not you." Setsuna gasped knowing getting to Negi and Dustin will be put off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile by an altar moments ago Chigusa placed Konoka onto a table and motioned to a big rock, "See that rock over there? Inside lies a dangerous giant ogre that no one ever dared to conjure because it is uncontrollable. When it was last freed it took the then-elder and the Thousand Master to seal it away, but with your power Ojou-sama it can be controlled!" Chigusa ranted.<p>

She approached Konoka rubbing the girl's forehead, "Forgive our crude ways Ojou-sama. I can promise there will be no pain. If anything there will be pleasure." She chuckled while Konoka looked scared out of her wits.

"So shall we begin?" Chigusa asked as she started uttering an incantation while Konoka started glowing and emitted a pillar of light upward to the sky.

Seeing this from afar were Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon, "What's that light?" Dustin asked.

Zyphon focused his eyes extending his visual to see what was happening and finally saw Konoka on a table with magic being drawn from her, "Oh dear, Konoka's in peril! We have to hurry!"

"Right, let's go Negi!" Dustin called as they tried flying faster only to get hit by a black summoning dog that knocked them off balance forcing them to land.

"What the hell was that?" Dustin asked.

"Look!" Domino cawed as they saw Kotaro Inugami approach.

"Well hey there boys, how's it going?"

"Kotaro?" Negi and Dustin gasped.

"Looks like I finally get my chance to have a rematch with you after all Negi," Kotaro smirked as he went to attack Negi but the boy wizard blocked his attack and gained some distance, "What the hell Negi? Don't hold back, fight me like a man!"

"I have no time for you Kotaro! My friend is in danger thanks to your so called boss!" Negi argued.

"Like I care what Chigusa-neesan does. I'm only in this scheme so I could fight strong opponents, and you Negi and more worthy than anyone I've ever faced!" Kotaro shot back.

Dustin sighed, "He's more hung up on fighting than I am."

"Indeed." Zyphon said dryly.

"Then I'll fight you once we resolve this thing, that's a promise!" Negi called.

"Like hell, it's now or never with me and you!" Kotaro called and smirked, "Unless you're not man enough just like your father!"

Negi frowned while Dustin looked at him, "Oh God he shouldn't have said that."

Negi launched for Kotaro who did the same only for a giant shuriken to land before both of them, "Whoa!" the boys gasped as a voice called.

"Clone attack!" suddenly Kotaro was knocked backwards hitting a tree.

"That voice!" Negi gasped as he saw the attacked was Kaede, "Kaede!" Kaede vanished and they looked up another tree seeing the real Kaede carrying Yue in her arms, "Kaede it is you!"

"Yue?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"I've come to offer you my help." Kaede said.

"And I got it all on tape." Kazumi said poking out from behind another tree holding a camera.

"Kazumi!" Dustin gasped.

"What're you all doing here?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Kazumi and I fled from the shrine and called Kaede." Yue explained.

"I'm sure you've also noticed the other girls joined me as well?" Kaede asked.

"More or less." Dustin admitted.

"You two should hurry I'll take care of things here." Kaede assured them.

"Are you sure?" Negi asked only to receive a rub on his head.

"Yes, now hurry!"

And with that Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon hurried off again but Kotaro wouldn't have it, "Hey you get back here! I'm not through with you yet!" he was then assaulted by kunai courtesy of Kaede as the ninja girl blocked him, "You with the legs out of my way! I've not been one for hitting women, but…"

Kaede smirked, "Kotaro is it? I understand you recognize Negi as a worthy opponent. But for now your fight is with me. For I am Koga Chunin Kaede Nagase! Prepare yourself!" she summoned some clones.

Kotaro was shocked before smirking, "Fine by me!" he summoned more hounds and they both went on the attack proving their strength.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" Kazumi said as she filmed but using her spirit energy in conjuncture with her camera she was able to read Kotaro's and Kaede's strength levels and how much their attacks weakened the other.

Yue watched in fascination, 'This can't be a movie stunt like Zyphon claimed at Cinema village. This is all real, this action, and… this magic.' She thought.

* * *

><p>As Negi and Dustin continued Negi spoke, "I sure hope Kaede can keep Kotaro busy."<p>

"Aniki, Kotaro may be strong but he doesn't hit women. And Kaede-neesan should hold her own just fine." Chamo explained.

"Chamo's right Negi, let's just focus on Konoka and…" suddenly Dustin tackled Negi to the ground as a shadow gun almost nailed them.

"Close call." Negi gasped as they looked seeing Alistair descend from the air onto the ground.

"Miss me Dustin?" he asked.

"Alistair? You too?" the boy spirit warrior asked.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our fight Dustin. Now it's you and me here and now." Alistair declared.

Dustin frowned, "Negi take Zyphon and go!"

"What but Dustin!"

"Do it! I'll be alright, you need to help Konoka!"

Negi seeing his friend was serious didn't argue and took off with Zyphon leaving the two warriors to themselves, "So couldn't handle the defeat from today could you?" Dustin asked.

"Are you kidding I've never had a fight like that before in my life. But once tonight's done only one of us will walk away in one piece, and that's going to be me!" Alistair declared.

"We'll see." Dustin replied as they launched into battle throwing attack after attack from hand to hand to spirit/shadow attacks much like their previous fight only they were throwing out even more than that time.

"Don't think you can beat me with the same moves you used last time." Alistair warned Dustin.

"I didn't use all my moves last time." Dustin replied as he blocked Alistair's punch. He then used his free arm t deliver a shotgun to the dark warrior's chest knocking him back, but Alistair landed on his feet.

* * *

><p>Back at the altar where Chigusa, Fate, and Konoka were, things had been going smoothly as Chigusa continued with the ritual.<p>

"Are you almost done?" Fate inquired.

"Just a little longer." She replied.

"Oh…well, Negi's coming." The white haired boy stated calmly as he turned his head to where he had detected the ten year old mage.

"What, that brat," turning her head towards the lake, she could see a small figure that was flying across the water and heading straight towards them, speeding so fast that he was spraying the water with Zyphon following behind, "What a stubborn little brat!" she growled, although from where she was, she was in no position to do anything.

"Continue the ritual," Fate told her as he pulled out a talisman and faced the incoming mage, "I'll take care of him." He summoned a single winged Oni.

Negi seeing the Oni coming right at him had already empowered his body with magic and with a punch nailed right through the incoming Oni. He then uttered another incantation using his wind element to the water creating a mist to hide. Fate stood his ground waiting for Negi to charge him.

Suddenly Negi jumped of his staff as the white haired boy aimed a spell at him,

"...The staff?" Fate asked in surprise while Negi jumped from a nearby pillar towards the boy, positioned for an attack while his guard was down, however the punch never reached past the boy's barrier which had stopped the attack merely an inch from his face, leaving Negi and Chamo stunned at this revelation.

"Didn't I tell you it would have been better for you to stop," he stated calmly as he grabbed Negi's arm, restraining him, "Why would you choose close range combat, even if you know a fair amount of combat moves, why engage in a battle you cannot win? The son of the Thousand Master, huh? You're nothing but a child after all, it seems I have expected too much from you."

However, Negi reacted differently than what Fate had expected, he began laughing instead, "That's what you think!" he said with a wink before putting his palm on the boy's chest and with a simple command, "Release!" Fate was suddenly restrained by Negi's spell, the arrows of wind circled around their target and capturing him holding him in place.

"He cast a spell without chanting," Fate thought showing a surprised look on his face until he realized what it was, "I see, a delayed spell."

"Ya damn right," Chamo said victoriously as he flipped the white haired boy the bird, "He chanted the Sagitta Magica while we were in the mist, and at point blank range, anti-magic barriers only have a minimal effect!"

"...I see, you've made such surprising progress. I've changed my opinion of you, Negi Springfield." Fate said surprisingly calmly despite his current situation.

"Hah, what are you so calm about punk, you're the one who got trapped!" Chamo shouted.

"The Arrows of Binding spell is only a basic spell, it'll take about ten seconds to get out of once you've been hit with it." Negi told Chamo, who quickly scoffed at that information.

"Those seconds are plenty enough Aniki, now go get Konoka-neesan!" he told the ten year old, who complied, but when they turned around to face their remaining enemy, she and Konoka were gone.

"Where is she, they were just here a second ago!" Zyphon gasped as he looked around, but looked up when Chamo told them to and they both instantly froze up.

In the large pillar of light there was a bit a movement before a form suddenly emerged from the rock that was ahead of the mage and the ermine. It was a two-faced, four-armed monster of huge proportions, but thankfully its lower body was still sealed away in the stone, but that still left its massive upper body to deal with. Its two different faces were at the front and back of its head, with the front having two horns while the back had one and there was another horn in the middle of its head.

"It seems that you're a few seconds too late, the summoning has just now been completed," Chigusa laughed as she and Konoka floated towards the monster's shoulder, "The two-faced, four-armed, giant demon, Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, a demonic god sealed away 1600 years ago..." she said before letting out another laugh, thinking her victory was assured.

"Oh this is not good at all." Zyphon worried.

* * *

><p>From all the other battles with the girls and Dustin they could see the monstrosity emerge, "Whoa." The girls gasped.<p>

Alistair smirked, "Looks like Chigusa pulled it off. Sucks for you huh?" he asked Dustin who frowned and they continued fighting.

Back at the altar Negi hadn't given up yet as he concentrated his magic launching a blast right for the giant ogre while Zyphon fired a barrage of missiles and lasers, but their combined attacks didn't even phase it.

"It was a good effort Negi, but sadly you failed." Fate said to Negi as the boy and Zyphon were prepared to fight him.

Setsuna who had noticed this had to get to Konoka, "Everyone give me some clear!"

"You got it!" Yuna called as she threw her spirit energy basketball to a few Oni destroying them while Makie used her ribbon to knock a few more out of the way. Setsuna managed to knock Tsukuyomi away as the Shinmei girl rushed for the location of Konoka.

Negi held Kaede's card to his forehead, "Kaede is everything ok?"

From Kaede's point she had Kotaro pinned to the ground, "Everything's good on my part, but I can assume it's not on yours."

"_No, and I need some extra support prepare for teleportation."_

"For what?" Kaede asked and in a flash she suddenly felt herself vanish and reappear at Negi's side along with Ku, Rin, and Makie.

"Girls thank goodness." Negi said.

"Whoa how did that happen?" Makie asked.

"He used teleportation magic with your pactio cards sweetie." Chamo explained.

"Wow that was cool." Ku said.

"Girls!" Setsuna arrived.

"Setsuna, Konoka's up there!" Negi motioned up to the captive and Chigusa on the monster's shoulder.

Setsuna looked determined, "I have to get up there."

"But you've already exhausted your spirit energy fighting the Oni." Yuna said.

Setsuna looked guilty, "Negi-sensei, girls…I have a secret that I've kept from all of you and Ojou-sama, and once you've seen my true form, I'll have to say goodbye…but now, with you all," she said as she slowly hunched over until beautiful white wings erupted from her back, looking back at their surprised expressions she sadly continued, "…This is my true form. I'm a monster, just like the…"

"Don't hand me bull like that!" a familiar voice called.

Setsuna and the others looked out onto the water seeing Dustin had arrived, "You a monster, Ha! I've only known you for a short time and I already know you're no monster. Monsters cause damage and destruction through mindlessness or for the hell of it. Monsters take innocent lives just for fun. Monsters have no heart in them, but you Setsuna are about as pure as your white wings, and therefore you are not a monster."

"Dustin…" Setsuna blushed.

"He's absolutely right." Mana said as she and the other girls approached with Yue and Kazumi dragging a wrist tied Kotaro by a rope courtesy of Kaede.

Everyone was smiling, "No matter what Setsuna you're still you, and nothing's gonna change that." Yuna said.

"Exactly, why I'm a robot and nobody has a problem with me just as no one here will have a problem with you, not even Konoka." Zyphon added.

"Everyone," Setsuna smiled and nodded, "Right, now to save Ojou-sama!" she flew on her wings heading upward while Dustin smiled.

"Way to go Setsuna."

"Dustin!" Alistair arrived; "You will not escape our fight!" they went on the attack again on the water.

Fate turned to Negi and his comrades, "I'm sorry to do this, but I grow tired of this fight." He uttered an incantation and zapped at them but the girls jumped away as did Negi but felt a sharp twinge in his right fist and saw it turned to stone.

"Negi-kun your hand!" Makie cried.

"It's been turned to stone." Ku gasped.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," he turned to Fate, "But I won't get anywhere with fighting him unless something's done about that barrier of his."

"Don't worry you got on and face him, I'll cover you." Mana assured.

Taking her advice Negi rushed into battle fighting Fate using every bit of martial arts Ku had taught him, but with Fate's barrier he didn't even need to block Negi himself. Mana had aimed precisely with her hand gun and shot a magic bullet that went past Negi and ate Fate that shattered his barrier.

"Impossible nothing's been able to shatter my barrier!" Fate gasped.

Mana smirked, "Spirit energized magical bullets, I love them."

With Fate's barrier demolished Negi grabbed the arm Fate tried to punch him with and slugged him right in the face with his stone hand shattering it leaving him right handless.

Meanwhile Setsuna had reached Konoka's and Chigusa's level.

"Chigusa hand Ojou-sama over now!" she dove right at Chigusa, dispatching her last defenses and grabbed Konoka, then as fast as she could, flew away from the demon's or Chigusa's reach.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Setsuna pleaded.

She removed the tag on her mouth and Konoka woke up, "Se-chan it is you! I knew you'd come and rescue me."

"Ojou-sama you're not hurt are you?" Setsuna gasped in worry.

Before Konoka could answer she blushed and looked embarrassed, "Actually just like the lady said I… kind of liked it! Is that naughty of me?"

Setsuna smiled patting her head, "It's ok now, you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Suddenly Konoka gasped, "Se-chan your back."

"You mean these?" Setsuna motioned to her wings looking nervous.

Konoka smiled and giggled, "They're beautiful. You look just like an angel."

Back down by the altar Fate stood still for a moment, shocked at what had happened. Someone had actually managed to hit him and this was a full on punch straight to the face, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Someone was actually able to hit me...Negi Springfield!" he gave the boy a glare as he threw a punch. Negi could only watch as Fate neared him, with his fist raised and ready to strike at him, but when he was only a few inches away from the ten year old, a hand suddenly shot out from underneath Fate, clutching his arm tightly and preventing him from carrying out his attack. The two boys looked down to see Evangeline coming out of the white haired boy's shadow.

"Looks like you've been mistreating our Boya, young one," she said before striking the boy in the chest and sending him flying across the lake. She then turned to Negi and gave him a sly smirk and a wink, "We're even now, Boya. Kay?"

"Evangeline!" Negi shouted in surprise.

"Evangeline?" Yuna and Makie were confused.

"What she doing here all of a sudden?" Ku asked.

"Never mind that, we still need to do something about that." Mana motioned to giant ogre.

"Not to worry we got it covered." Evangeline said.

"Master, the barrier shell has been prepared." Chachamaru's voice said from nowhere, the group looked around and spotted her in the air, wearing a housemaid's clothes while sporting a big ass gun.

"Do it." Eva ordered, grinning.

"Roger." she replied, then fired the gun. A field of energy appeared around the surprised demon as soon as the shot hit it, "Please hurry, the barrier will only be effective for only a minute against an opponent of this size." she informed her master.

"You did well Boya, but you've still got a ways to go," Evangeline told him as she donned a cape that looked to be made up of what appeared to be bats, "Now listen up, in a large scale battle like this, a magic user's role is nothing more than heavy artillery, meaning you prepare a huge spell while your partner protects you. Just sit back and watch me show you the power of the ultimate mage," she said as she took off into the air, but then suddenly stopped and turned around, "Hey, make sure you take a good look!"

"I guess she's still sore from her loss." Kaede chuckled with Kasuga.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…" Evangeline chanted with one of her arms raised as she chanted in Latin. When her spell was finished she pointed her hands downward, the demon god was surrounded in ice, its entire body beginning to freeze.

"One after another, who the hell are you!" Chigusa shouted from on top of the giant's shoulder.

Eva merely laughed, "You're out of your league, woman! This spell creates a 150-square-foot area of absolute zero, even a giant monster like that can't defend against something like that! I am the vampire Evangeline, the Gospel of Darkness! Look upon my powers and despair!" and then she cackled like a maniac.

"Eva-chan is really getting into this..." Yuna commented as she stood beside the others, with everyone agreeing.

* * *

><p>The vampire continued with her spell until she turned around and snapped her fingers, and finished. Suddenly the frozen adversary was shattered into pieces, with Chigusa thrown of her perch and falling down. Eva laughed again as she slowly descended, "Not even the great stone ogre of legend was any match for me!"<p>

"S-She did it, that was amazing Eva-chan!" Makie shouted happily as Eva smiled.

"Guys look!" Kasuga called as they all noticed Dustin and Alistair going at it forcing them to fight around the altar while they backed away.

"Dustin's not looking so hot." Chao gasped seeing her fave boy slowing down.

"The fight's taking its toll on him." Mana gasped.

Dustin was down on one knee looking bruised, beaten, and exhausted while Alistair looked like he still had plenty of energy left to finish him, "And now Dustin after I finish you I will be declared a legend!"

Dustin frowned as his eyes started glowing light blue, "Alistair, you can knock me down all you want," he began as he was slowly ascending to his feet and when he was back on both legs he erupted, "BUT I'LL ALWAYS GET BACK UP!" he roared as a bright blue light engulfed him shooting a pillar into the light.

Everyone gasped as Dustin stood with his arms pumped and the bright blue glow surrounding him, "Now it's personal." He said.

"What's happening to him?" Yuna gasped.

"That's some aura." Ku gasped while Eva smirked.

"No kidding, his power level is off the charts." Kazumi said using her camera's spirit energy level indicator seeing Dustin's readings were infinite.

"I don't believe it, Dustin's got the Spirit Force." Mana gasped.

"The what?" Yue asked.

Chao explained, "Spirit Force is one of the strongest spirit attacks there is. It concentrates all of a spirit warriors energy making their power grow to infinite."

Dustin glowing with spirit energy started coming at Alistair from all sides like lightning striking with all his strength. Alistair was taking so many hits it was impossible for him to defend himself or predict Dustin's next movement.

'This power, it's just not possible! I've never faced such strength before in my life!' Alistair thought as he was getting pounded like crazy.

Suddenly Alistair crashed on the bridge of the altar as Dustin landed on it staring him down, "Now you're mine!"

"He's gonna unleash it all now." Mana said as everyone watched.

Dustin threw his arms backwards, "It's time for you to meet your match! SPIRIT FORCE!" he threw his arms out in front of him launching a colossal blast of spirit energy from both his fists aimed right at Alistair who was wide eyed as the attack collided with him.

Upon contact it resulted in an explosion on the altar while Alistair was launched backwards into the sky passing Setsuna and Konoka while screaming, "JAMBALAYA!" he vanished into the night sky.

The girls cheered but gasped as they saw the aura around Dustin vanish along with him dropping to his knees and almost falling forward but used his hands to keep himself up.

"Dustin-kun!" the girls called as his partners rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah," Dustin panted, "Using the spirit force sure takes it out of you."

"Come on we gotcha." Kasuga said as she and Chao helped him to his feet with their heads under his arms.

"Well done master Dustin! Well done!" Zyphon cheered.

Eva looked at him, "Not bad Dustin, I haven't seen such a powerful spirit force since your father. You may very well surpass him yet."

"Thanks." Dustin smiled.

"But I don't understand, Evangeline what about the barrier?" Kaede asked.

"Allow me to explain," Chachamaru began, "To continue fooling the powerful spirits who govern the curse, a complex ritual is required to wit… every five seconds the Headmaster must sign and seal a permission slip reading 'Evangeline is to be allowed to travel to Kyoto as part of normal school activities'." she explained while back at Mahora the dean was in fact doing exactly what she said and was looking tired from doing so.

"And as a reward for today, that old geezer agreed to endure the signing until we finish sightseeing tomorrow." Eva said with a grin.

"Every five seconds?" the girls gasped.

"Will he be ok?" Zyphon asked.

She merely shrugged, "This is his fault for not foreseeing something like this. He deserves to work a bit," and then she suddenly began to glow, and explained, "While outside and away from the barrier around the academy, I'm at my strongest. It feels good going all out after so long, eh Boya?"

Negi blushed, "Um yes."

Suddenly arriving was Tsukuyomi and whatever Oni were left, "Guess it's over huh?" one Oni asked.

"Yup, I've earned my pay time to go home," Tsukuyomi turned to Setsuna, "Sempai I loved that match we had next time though I'll win for sure." She vanished.

"See ya round girls, thanks for the fun." An Oni said as they started disappearing.

The girls chuckled seeing maybe the Oni weren't as bad as they thought. Suddenly they heard clapping and appearing was Fate looking battered up, "Bravo, well done Negi Springfield and company."

"You!" the girls got ready to attack but Fate held his hands out.

"No, I'm done. The fact I was able to have such an enjoyable match with Negi there has proven himself worthy in my eyes. Therefore I shall leave you in peace."

"Hold on, what is your name?" Negi asked.

The boy smiled, "You can call me Fate Averruncus." He vanished into a water portal.

Negi and Dustin smiled but Negi gasped as he suddenly collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness, "Negi!" everyone gasped looking around him as Setsuna and Konoka wrapped in robes rushed over.

"What's wrong, de gozaru?" Kaede asked as everyone gathered around the fallen Negi whose condition was being checked out by Chachamaru.

"He's in a dangerous condition," she explained, "Negi-sensei's magic resistance is very high, so the petrification process is slow, but at this rate he will be unable to breathe when his neck petrifies and he'll suffocate."

"What! Can't you do something, Eva?!" Rin asked.

"I-I'm really bad at healing magic, I'm undead so I've never needed it." she replied worriedly.

"Then what do we do?" Makie cried.

"Ojou-sama." Setsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," she agreed as she stepped forward, "Um...Guys, i-is it okay if I kiss Negi-kun?" she asked, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Konoka, what are you saying! This is no tim…" Rin was cut off by her friend who tried explaining her motive.

"That's not what I mean! Y'know that pactio thing," she said, which stopped anybody from speaking, "Everyone, Set-chan told me everything, thank you. My classmates worked so hard to help me today...if I couldn't even do this much, I could never forgive myself."

"That's right, the pactio draws out the latent powers in the Ministra Magi. If we can use the healing powers Konoka-neesan used in Cinema Village..." Chamo explained.

Seeing everyone in agreement, Konoka bent down next to Negi and kissed him, and with a flash of light, the pactio had been form.

Very slowly, Negi opened his eyes and saw that Konoka was kneeling in front of him and behind her, he saw his pal and his classmates. Even more so his injuries had healed and his right hand was restored, "Konoka, thank goodness you're okay." he mumbled tiredly, but still managed to smile before getting up. As one everyone began cheering, while some like Dustin and Eva just grinned or breathed a sigh of relief, and Ku, Yuna, and Makie went so far as to jump up into the air repeatedly.

Konoka turned to Dustin, "Want me to help you too Dustin-kun?"

"Much appreciated." He smiled.

So Konoka unleashed her magic on Dustin healing his injuries and restoring his drained spirit energy. Dustin gasped as he turned to Chao and Kasuga, "Put me down, I can walk." So they sat him down as he stood up right feeling fine.

"We did it, we actually did it!" Negi cheered until he saw Dustin approach him.

The boys reached out and shook hands. Dustin still fist locked with Negi's patted his shoulder before raising a fist up with a nod to Negi who nodded back. They break off their handshake and stood together striking a fighter stance while the girls chuckled at their dramatics.

**(And that's the chapter they've defeated Chigusa and her forces and stopped them from conquering Kyoto. Now all that's left is for them to finish things up for their final day and get everything else straightened out. Tune in next time readers.)**


	36. Kyoto: Final Day

**(Welcome back to the final installment of the Kyoto arc readers. Hope you all enjoy it and what else will follow it.)**

After the events of what happened last night, Haruna, Asuna, Nodoka, and Sayo were restored and the boys were thanked by Eishun for protecting his daughter and a celebration was held while the girls who were petrified said nothing not remembering what exactly happened last night much to everyone's relief.

That early morning Setsuna stood before Evangeline and Chachamaru outside the Shrine in the courtyard.

"Well Chachazero should have captured Chigusa by now," Eva informed the girl, "So what are you going to do once this is all over?" she asked Setsuna.

"Once we make sure that Chigusa has been captured I will take my leave." she replied in sad tone.

"Leaving already? You should say goodbye to them at least." Eva advised her.

"It would only be painful to see them face-to-face again." Setsuna replied, looking like she was holding back tears.

Eva looked as if listening to something through her mind and spoke, "That was her now, she caught her."

"Then I will take my leave," Setsuna said turning and prepared to leave only for Zyphon, Negi, and Dustin to drop in before her startling the sword wielding girl, "Negi-sensei, Dustin?"

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dustin crossed his arms.

"You're not really thinking about leaving are you?" Negi asked with tears.

"I-It's the law of my people..." Setsuna's voice cracked as she spoke, "I don't have a choice, now that you've seen my true form, I have to..."

"Have to what?" Dustin asked in outrage, "Leave? That's just nothing more than you running away from your problems."

"W-What?" she asked him uncertainly.

"You're afraid of what people think about you, like they look at you and label you as some sort of freak just because your different...I didn't think you would be the kind of coward that would just up and abandon her friends like this..." he growled as he gave her a cold glare.

"My debt to the Konoe family is fulfilled!" Setsuna shouted at him.

"So that's what all this was about from the beginning was it? You were only obligated to protect Konoka just to settle a debt?" Dustin retorted.

"No, of course not! I protected her because I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt." Setsuna responded quickly, shocked by her teacher's words.

"Yet here you are leaving, not even saying goodbye to any of them...do you really think that wouldn't hurt any of them, especially Konoka?" he questioned her.

"I-I-" she tried to say, but was unable to form the words.

"Maybe it's about your wings, you think they might abandon you because of them," he said, his voice turning more sympathetic, "You think that if they all knew, they would hate you for it and you can't stand the thought of that..."

"My people abandoned me because of them and now that my friends know, they'll leave me too! How can you say they won't when you have no idea what I've been through!" Setsuna screamed at him, tears threatening to fall.

Dustin growled and he flew at her tackling her into a tree glaring at her with sadness and rage, "Don't ever say that to me…"

"Dustin?" Setsuna gasped in shock at his sudden change in behavior.

"You think you're the only one who's had it rough? You may have lived longer than me and have more experience but that doesn't mean you're the only one whose had problems! Hell you think having wings is bad, woman that's like a blessing. Having something like this is bad!" he ripped opened his shirt shocking Setsuna, Eva, and Chachamaru and ripped the patch off his chest exposing his core.

"Dustin?" Setsuna gasped while Eva and Chachamaru were intrigued.

"Yeah that's right, years ago at Harvard I was in a lab accident and I was on the brink of death," Dustin began, "So the doctors took this core and used it as a replacement for my heart. Several students would look at me afterwards like I was some kind of freak who had machinery inside him, several know of my new heart, Elroy, Jethro, Jade, Negi, Kaede, Mana, and Zazie, and now you know as well. Does this make you think any different of me?"

Setsuna spoke, "No, it doesn't."

"Then the same goes for you," Dustin continued, "After all everyone else saw your wings last night and did they run or pass judgment on you the moment they noticed? I don't think so? And what did Konoka say about them?"

"She said they were beautiful...just like an angel..." she told him, and quickly showed surprise as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her close.

"See, what did I tell you," he asked kindly while she began to cry softly onyo the boys shoulder, "We are all people who accept you for who you are, so don't you ever forget that." Setsuna nodded silently as she continued to cry on his shoulder. When she was done, he loosened his hold and stepped back a little.

Setsuna looked at Dustin who gave her a smile prompting her to return a smile to him and spoke, "Thank you, Dustin-kun."

"Anytime." Dustin said putting his shirt back on.

Negi wiped a tear from his eye, "Alls well that ends well."

"Agreed Master Negi." Zyphon replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Eishun was waiting just outside the entrance to Nagi's holiday home, waiting for Negi and his friends to arrive. He took out a cigarette and smoked it. He was unfortunately unable to finish his cigarette before Konoka took it from his hand and put it out. Eishun noticed the group that was with them included Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, Mana, Kaede, Kasuga, Rin, Yuna, Ku, Chao, Makie, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Sayo, and Kazumi<p>

"Hello everyone, I hope you all rested well." he greeted them.

"Yes Leader-san." Negi responded enthusiastically.

"Good, please follow me, the house is just this way," he explained, and the group followed him as he led the way through the forests.

"So where are we going again?" Asuna asked.

"It's where Negi-sensei's father used to live or something?" Yue asked as she sipped her juice box.

"Wow that must be cool." Yuna said.

"I can't wait!" Makie cheered.

Eishun whispered to Eva, "We've resealed Sukuna by the way."

"Good work agent Konoe sorry to have left you the mopping up." Eva replied.

"Leader-san what about Kotaro?" Negi asked.

"It shouldn't go too badly since he wasn't directly involved in wanting to unleash the demon, but he will still have to face the charges. As far as Chigusa goes, juts leave her to us." He explained.

"What about Alistair what happened to him?" Dustin asked.

"Don't worry I got guards hot on his trail as we speak at least once they found where he landed after you blasted him with the Spirit Force." Eishun said while Dustin chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far on the other side of Kyoto in a forest laid a crater sized hole with footprints leading from it. Zooming further ahead was Alistair beaten and rugged from his landing and taking the Spirit Force full blast. He was running from the guard Eishun sent to collect him.<p>

"Damn that Dustin and his Spirit Force! How can he have more power than me?" he asked while picking up the pace seeing the guards were gaining, "Oh snap!" he ran coming to a dead end, "Double snap! And I don't have enough energy back to fly." He looked thinking this is the end until…

"Pst!"

Alistair looked seeing a shadow portal and an arm was reaching out wanting him to take it, "Hurry get in!"

Alistair looked conflicted as he looked at both options, "Mob? Stranger? Mob? Stranger? Mob… Stranger!" he jumped taking the strangers hand and was pulled into the portal before it vanished.

The guards arrived and looked around, "Where'd he go?"

Meanwhile Alistair fell out of the portal landing in a dark lair, "Whoa where am I?" he dusted himself off.

"You're lucky I was in the neighborhood, otherwise you would've been toast." The voice said and stepping out of the shadows was the Shadow Master.

"You…" Alistair gasped, "You're the one they're all talking about, the Shadow Master."

"By title and reputation, Alistair Savage."

"How do you know my name?" Alistair gasped.

"I've keeping watch over you for sometime," he began, "It seems your partnership with Chigusa was a failure."

"I was only in it so I can prove my strength to others." Alistair replied like it didn't matter.

"Is that all? Because it didn't really work did it?"

Alistair frowned, "What do you care?"

The villain knelt down a bit to the young dark warrior, "I care enough to know you aren't living up to your own expectations."

"What?"

"You have potential and skill but you do not use them to their fullest and if you do not learn how you will never be a true dark warrior."

"Is this why you brought me here, to mock my progress?" Alistair asked getting irritated.

"The opposite actually, for I wish to train you make you see what you could really do as a dark warrior." The Shadow Master tempted him.

"I see, I'm listening." Alistair said as the two began walking.

"For example why did you not summon the shadow soldiers to aid you in your fights?"

"Because that would only be cowards play, I do not need them to fight my battles for me." Alistair explained.

"Is it that alone? Or could it be perhaps you lack the hate and rage to summon them and control them?" the master snickered while Alistair looked away.

"Maybe." He admitted it regretfully.

"Well not to worry Alistair I will fill you up with enough rage and hate allowing you to control them. All you have to do is join me."

"Then I can get stronger?" Alistair asked hopefully.

"Who knows, it all depends on you."

Alistair looked back on his fight with Dustin and while he wasn't exactly tossed around like a sock he still wouldn't be able to match him now that he knew Dustin could use Spirit Force.

"Alright then, I'll join you."

"Fantastic, now come with me, there's some others you have to meet."

"Others?" Alistair asked as they came to another room where four cloaked figures were sitting at a round table.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new 'family' Alistair." Shadow Master began as the four stood up as the one on the far left removed his hood.

"Voltaire." Shadow Master introduced the one known as Voltaire who was an adult dark warrior who had red hair that was styled to look like fire. Voltaire smiled sinisterly.

"Blood Thorn." The second one's hood fell down revealing a woman who had the same dark warrior skin color, ears, and eyes. While she had short raven black hair, lips in the shade of blood red, and green rose thorns on her neck and vines coiling around her legs. The woman smirked.

"Felix Fox." The third opened his hood revealing a teenage dark warrior with fox styled ears and whiskers, orange reddish hair, long nails, and sharp incisors. The dark warrior Yoko smiled like a fox.

"And Pythor." The final one revealed himself to be a dark warrior snake creature, with serpent fangs, and instead of legs he had a long tail like a snake.

Alistair looked at the four dark warriors identifying what they were starting with Voltaire, "A fire manipulator," he looked at Blood Thorn, "A plant controller," he looked at Felix Fox, "A Yoko," and finally Pythor, "A snake man."

"Yes, these four are my closest followers. And together the six of us will bring an end to all spirit warriors and prove that our kind was meant to be dominant!" the master ranted as the other four nodded in approval.

"I am at your command Shadow Master." Alistair bowed his head.

"Now-now let's dispense with the formalities," he removed his hood revealing he was a teenager who had pale skin, red eyes, and black spiked hair (Sora's style from Kingdom Hearts), "Call me Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok." Alistair repeated as he smirked feeling he'll get along with these folk just fine.

* * *

><p>Back in Kyoto everyone arrived at Nagi's place which was more like an observatory. The place was very tall. It was three stories tall, with one wall that was completely lined up from top to bottom with books. On the ground floor there was only a single desk, a couch, and a table.<p>

"Wow so my father actually lived here?" Negi looked around.

"Yup we've kept it in perfect shape just as he left it." Eishun added.

"So many books." Nodoka gasped as she and the library group started checking some out while the other girls continued exploring.

Some time had passed before Eishun found Negi on one of the upper levels, looking through some of his father's books when he approached the ten-year old. "How's it going Negi-kun?"

"It's great! There are a lot of things I want to look over...but I don't have the time, this was only a school trip after all." Negi replied, happy at first but a little disappointed at the end.

Eishun laughed, "Don't worry Negi-kun, you can come back whenever you like. You'll have your own key since you do technically own the place." he told him.

"Thank you," Negi smiled, then suddenly turned more serious, "Um...Leader-san, about my father. What can you tell me about him?" he asked.

Eishun paused for a moment before answering, "I suppose I should, and so should Dustin-kun too. Konoka, Setsuna-kun, can you both come up here for a moment...and you too Kaede and Mana, there are things you should hear as well." he called to the girls down below.

Soon enough Negi and Dustin gathered their partners leaving Asuna, Haruna, and Nodoka to continue exploring while Yue eavesdropped on the group and listened in from outside a room. Inside Eishun was showing them a picture of a group of others.

"This is a picture from twenty years ago," Eishun showed them, "I'm the one wearing black, Dustin-kun there's your mother and father as teenagers, and Negi-kun that's your dad at age fifteen in the center."

"Let me see!" Yuna looked at the picture and blushed at Dustin's parents with Bianca hanging off Roswell like a spirited teenage couple, "Wow Dustin-kun your parents look so young and happy."

"Ooh that big one in the back looks strong!" Ku noticed a dark skin muscle bound man behind the group.

"You have no idea." Eishun muttered to himself.

Eishun went on with his story, "I was still a young man during the war; I fought alongside Nagi and Roswell as one of their comrades and when peace returned twenty years ago, Nagi had become known for his heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master," he explained, "Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died during the war, that's why she still bears a grudge against western Mages and explains why she did what she did."

"That sounds possible, she was probably out for her own kind of revenge." Dustin started seeing it.

"We were all the best of friends, but ten years ago Nagi vanished. Where he was, what he was doing, nobody knows. The official records even state his death was in 1993," Eishun told them, "I'm sorry Negi-kun, but that's all I know."

"We couldn't find any clues after all. It's a real shame, right Aniki," Chamo commented to the ten year-old mage who was looking around the house from the balcony.

"That's not true, Chamo-kun. I can feel something just from seeing father's room." he said, smiling lightly.

"Oh that's right, I just remembered," Eishun said suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a two small pictures, then handed it to the boys, "I wanted to give these to you boys, it isn't much but I figured you two should have these."

The boys looked seeing they were two more copies of the picture Eishun had of his group, "Thank you leader-san."

"Yeah this means a lot." Dustin added while smiling at his young parents.

"Hey everybody! Have you finished your complicated conversation," Asakura yelled as she suddenly entered the room, "I'm going to be taking a memorial photo, so come downstairs!"

"A memorial photo?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I forgot all about it, I've already taken one for all the others." She explained.

"Hmm, I'm gonna need to see those." Dustin said knowing when she gets pictures she gets real good ones.

"I think I'll pass." Eva told her.

Rin pushed her into the shot, "Come on Eva don't be a spoiled sport."

"Ok-ok, just don't push!" Eva called as Kazumi set up her camera on a stand and set the timer. She ran to join everyone else as they all posed as the camera took the picture.

* * *

><p>That night being their last day in Kyoto all of class 3A was gathered in one room with Dustin, Negi, and Zyphon.<p>

"Evening class as you all know this is our last night in Kyoto and we'd though we'd go out with a bang by giving you a little treat." Dustin began as the girls cheered while Ayaka called.

"Girls, quiet you wanna get in trouble by Nitta-sensei again?"

"There's no need to worry Iincho we've got it taken care of with him." Negi explained who hadn't told her he and Evangeline put a sound proof magic tag on the door to keep all loud noise inside and unheard from outside.

"Now then let this celebration begin! Uno Dos Quatros, hit it!" Dustin called as Zyphon started playing some tango music with disco light flashing around as Dustin and Negi appeared in the center as spotlights shined on them.

"Negi and Dustin yall." Dustin began as the music played and the two started singing and dancing. The girls started clapping along enjoying the music and their senseis singing. As the girls were cheering and applauding Eva went so far as to tap her foot to the rhythm along with Chachamaru who was singing sfotly to herself. Mana and Setsuna who were off to the side smiled.

Negi and Dustin invited Kaede and Mana to join them in dancing. Konoka was acting excited while Setsuna smiled seeing her happy.

"Bring it down!" Dustin called as he tangoed with Mana and Negi did the same with Kaede.

The boys struck a pose as the music ended and the girls applauded on their performance. While outside Nitta was walking by looking at 3A's room not hearing a thing due to the seal and walked off on patrol.

* * *

><p>The next morning started out like any usual day, the girls all talking excitedly as they finished packing and they set off for the train station. Shizuna went through the procedure to explain to the girls what would happen when they got back to Mahora and after another accident and a few words with Negi, they were boarding the train. A few minutes later the train began its journey back to Mahora with Zyphon flying overhead, and one by one the girls began to fall asleep. Soon Negi was asleep, slumped on Kaede's shoulder and suffocating Chamo, while Dustin was also asleep slumped on Mana's shoulder with Domino perching on his shoulder asleep when Shizuna and Nitta entered the compartment to check up on them.<p>

"3A the liveliest class at school quiet at last." Nitta said as they noticed Negi and Dustin.

"Look at them sleeping like little angels," Shizuna noted and spotted the child teachers with their tallest students, "Cute couple aren't they?"

"Really Shizuna, they're more like brothers and sisters." Nitta said while Shizuna giggled.

Back at Eishun's place he brought out some tea to another room, "So you decided not to see him?" he asked as another was sitting at the table wearing a cloak with his hood up.

"It's not time yet." The stranger replied.

"And when will it be right?" Eishun asked while setting the tray of tea down.

"Negi must continue to get stronger for the dangers that will lie ahead for him and Dustin."

"But don't you think seeing you would encourage him to get stronger?"

"The whole reason for Negi wanting to get stronger is so he can one day meet me again, take that away now and he'll only get distracted." The stranger took his cup.

"You may have a point," Eishun said as he sipped his tea, "He may look like you but he gets his personality from…"

"I know, and when the time comes he'll know to. Until then I'll have to remain watching over Negi from afar until he and Dustin are ready." The stranger sipped his tea.

"Even though you barely had time to be with your kids you're still watching over him… Nagi." The stranger lifted his head up revealing under the hood was the face of Nagi Springfield.

**(And that's the chapter that brings the Kyoto arc to a close. Negi and Dustin leave with new partners and new experiences while Alistair's found a new crowd. Now that I've completed this arc I'm straying away from such plot paths such as Mahora Fest and the Magical World and going by my own adventures and arcs that'll be loads of laughs and fun. See you all next time.)**


	37. Pactio Training

**(How's it going guys? I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're ready for more fun and laughs as always.)**

It was a Sunday morning after the group got back from the field trip. Most of the students were using this time as a day of rest but Dustin and Negi were just too excited to be back and done with the catastrophe that took place in Kyoto.

The two boys were sitting in the dorm lounge sharing a bottle of cola, "Ah finally some real downtime Negi." Dustin kicked back while sipping from his cup.

"I know, after all that's happened I'm glad class is back in session." Negi agreed as Zyphon poured him another cup.

"Negi! Dustin!" Rin called coming downstairs.

"Rin, what's up?" Negi asked.

"You look all worn out sweetie." Chamo noticed.

"You know how I decided to stay over at the dorms rather than return to Evangeline's the night we got back just for that night?"

"Yeah." Dustin replied.

"Well she wanted to tell me this sooner, but she said she needs me there immediately." Rin said.

"You in trouble?" Domino asked.

"I hope not, so I was hoping you'd all join me?" she asked.

"Of course." Negi said as the boys, their familiars, and Zyphon followed the girl.

* * *

><p>When they reached Evangeline's cabin they saw the vampire herself and Chachamaru waiting on the stairs, "About time you showed." Eva said.<p>

"Um yeah, what's up?" Rin asked.

"I've wanted to tell you since I made it to Kyoto, but there is something here that apparently knows you."

"What?"

"Right this way." Chachamaru showed the group around back.

Rin looked and smiled seeing behind the cottage was a horse sized black dragon sleeping all curled up, "Toothless!" she cried.

Hearing that name the dragon lifted its head up looked and upon seeing the girl smiled. Rin hugged the dragon and spoke, "It's so good to see you." The dragon licked her and she giggled. The boys were surprised while Chamo shuddered.

"Just who is this?" Eva asked impatiently.

"This is Toothless he's my familiar and my close friend from home." Rin explained.

"A Night Fury dragon your allie?" Eva asked.

"Yeah despite the rumors about them being the incarnation of lightning and death he's very docile once you've tamed him." Rin pat the dragon.

"How do you understand him?" Chachamaru asked.

"Well unlike how our Dragon Rider friend's dragons can speak I've communicated with him through our senses. And that's how I communicate with him."

"Well I find it annoying since the rest of us can't understand it. So I'll fix that for everyone else's sake." Eva snapped her fingers as magic surrounded Toothless.

"Hey what the heck were you trying to…" Toothless realized what he was doing, "Hey, I can talk! Rin I can finally speak!" he nuzzled with Rin, "Finally I thought I'd never learn to speak like several other dragons."

"Only Chachamaru was able to translate for him and it got annoying." Eva explained.

"He said he came here by order of your kingdom." The gynoid said.

"Dad's orders?" the girl asked the dragon.

"Yes, sorry I know in your letters you said you were doing fine but he caught word of what was going on in Kyoto and sent me right over here."

"Well it's a good thing you did." She replied.

"Yes, now that you're back he can find someplace else to crash." Eva said motioning to the dragon who spoke while smiling smugly.

"I don't think so fangs I kinda like it out here. Plus I'm closer to Rin that way."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Eva scolded

"Eva, let me handle him." Rin said.

"Then he's your responsibility for whatever he does or damage he makes." Eva warned her.

"I understand," Rin replied as she brought the dragon over, "Well Toothless you've met Evangeline and Chachamaru."

"Obviously." He replied.

"You know of Negi of course."

"Negi, so good to see you again," Toothless licked his face and spotted Chamo, "And you look as tender as ever Chamo." He licked his lips.

"AH! ANIKI SAVE ME!" Chamo cowered in Negi's coat.

"You know he's only joking, Chamo." Negi replied.

"And allow me to introduce you to my three newest friends, Dustin Bowers, Domino, and Zyphon." Rin introduced them.

"Nice to meet you boy," Dustin pat the dragon's head, "I've always wanted to see a Night Fury."

"Your scales are as black as my feathers." Domino admired as he perched on the dragon's head.

"A pleasure Mr. Toothless." Zyphon rubbed the dragon's head.

"You really made quite a crop of friends at this place." Toothless said to Rin.

"Tell me about it." Rin agreed.

"Although Evangeline, since we're all here I'd like to make a request of you." Negi spoke.

"A request?" she asked.

"Yes, since both Dustin and I have made new partners and exposed them to magic and such…" Negi began as Dustin finished.

"We wanted to gather them all here and properly train them in their pactio's and what not."

"Hmm, well given the fact they were able to hold their own in Kyoto was a bit of luck. Very well, gather them up and bring them over here in the afternoon and we'll work something out."

"Thank you Evangeline, thank you!" Negi thanked her while shaking her hands wildly until she pulled them back.

"Release my hands, boya!" she turned and blushed while looking at her hands.

"We'll go round the girls up, but first Dustin and I have to speak to the headmaster." Negi said as the two boys ran off.

* * *

><p>At the headmasters office the two boys entered and saw the dean was lying down on the floor with a large icepack on his back. Also inside the room were Takahata, Mana, Setsuna, Konoka, Yuna, and Professor Akashi.<p>

"Headmaster, oh sorry are we interrupting something?" Negi asked.

"Oh, Negi-kun, Dustin-kun, just in time," the headmaster said, "Mana and Setsuna were just telling me of the report in Kyoto. Thanks to you that son of mine is finally keeping everyone under control."

"And it's all thanks to you two." Takahata replied.

"Well we didn't do it alone," Dustin admitted, "After all if it weren't for our partners we wouldn't have lasted half as long in the fight." Dustin answered but realized Professor Akashi was standing right there, "I-I mean we were…"

The adults chuckled, "It's ok Dustin, Akashi-sensei is one of us." Takahata explained.

"He is?" Negi asked as he and Dustin turned to the adult.

"That's right, and Yuna's told me quite a story at what happened in Kyoto." The professor said as Yuna smiled.

"Then you know what I?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," the adult patted Dustin's shoulder, "Thank you, for looking out for my daughter."

"No problem." Dustin replied.

"Soon as I got home dad and I talked and I found out exactly about my mother's death. Turns out she was a mage that fought in a battle years ago, and my dad was her ministra." Yuna explained.

"I see." The spirit warrior boy said.

"I had wanted Yuna to grow up as a normal girl, but she takes so much after her mother I knew one day this would happen." Akashi sensei explained.

"So was there anything else you boys needed?" The headmaster asked.

"Well actually we were looking for our partners." Negi said looking to Konoka while Dustin motioned to Mana, Setsuna, and Yuna.

"Is something wrong?" Mana asked.

"Not at all, but we were hoping you'd all meet us at Evangeline's cottage." Negi explained.

"You know, a sort of partner and master get together if you will." Dustin added.

"Of course, since Asuna's still sleeping I don't have to worry about her." Konoka said.

"And I also must accompany Ojou-sama." Setsuna added while Konoka sighed knowing breaking that habit of hers will not be easy.

"We'll come, won't we Mana?" Yuna asked the gunslinger.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Excellent, and Domino." Dustin motioned to his crow.

"Yes?"

"Go find the others and tell them where to rendezvous, and hurry."

"You got it, boss!" Domino flew out an open window.

"Well then, shall we go?" Mana asked the boys and they nodded as the group left the office.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the forest outside campus seeing Domino leading the other girls Kaede, Ku, Makie, Kasuga, Sayo, Kazumi, and Chao. Dustin noticed a small dark skinned girl dressed in a cute sailor fuku was walking alongside Kasuga. What shocked him was she looked almost like a miniature version of Mana.<p>

"Hey girls, glad Domino found you." Dustin said.

"Well he insisted we come." Kazumi said.

Dustin noticed the girl with Kasuga, "Hey Kasuga, who's this?"

"Oh sorry, you two haven't met. Dustin-kun this is my first Magister Cocone Fatima Rosa. Cocone, meet my two homeroom teachers Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers my Spirit Warrior master." The nun girl introduced them.

The girl approached keeping a stone face as she extended her hand out, "Nice to meet you two, Misora's told me much about you two," she shook Negi's hand and then Dustin's, "Especially you Dustin-san."

"Well, I really had no intention of stealing your ministra from you." Dustin told the girl.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Well come on, don't want to keep Evangeline waiting." Negi said as the group continued and reached the cottage where Eva, Rin, and Chachamaru were waiting.

"About time you all showed up." Eva said squinting.

"Sorry for the wait Evangeline." Negi said as the girls stood behind the boys.

Makie then noticed Toothless peeking out from behind the cottage, "Hey what's that?" she asked as the girls went around the cottage and gasped seeing the dragon.

"A dragon!" Yuna gasped.

Before any of them could scream Rin blocked them from trying to attack him, "Everyone calm down, Toothless is harmless."

"What she said." The dragon replied.

"It can talk?" Konoka asked.

"I'm a 'he' not an 'it'." Toothless replied.

"An actual Night Fury," Mana approached him, "Such a rare breed of dragon."

"How do you know this dragon Rin?" Kaede asked.

"Toothless is my familiar from my kingdom."

"Wow, he's so cool." Yuna said as she and Makie started petting him.

"I got to get a picture." Kazumi was taking pictures of the dragon.

Eva was getting annoyed and spoke, "Alright, the boys didn't invite you all here to dote over a dragon!"

"Right," Dustin said as he stood before everyone, "First of all, we're glad you all could come. The reason we called you all here is now that each of you know the existence of magic and mine and Negi's secrets due to the events in Kyoto…"

"We felt it's in yours and our best interests if we train you all in terms of combat if you really want to be our partners." Negi finished.

"You mean you're going to teach us magic?" Konoka asked in joy.

"Well part of it, of course, and for you all to continue to improve on your pactio abilities." Negi explained.

"Awesome, I'm totally up for it." Kazumi said with a thumb's up.

"Yeah, me too." Sayo added.

Mana smiled with Kaede, "Even though we've had plenty of time to train with our pactios, some extra practice couldn't help."

"Agreed." Kaede replied.

"Well alright, let's get this thing underway!" Yuna cheered with Makie.

* * *

><p>So they divided it up with Negi teaching Makie, Sayo, Kaede, Konoka, and Ku a few beginner's magic using little beginner's wands while Rin was joining in just as a refresher course.<p>

"Practi Bigi Naru Ardescat!" Makie said waving her beginner's wand a little before sticking it out conjuring a small flame.

"Wow Makie, you finally did it!" Sayo cheered.

"That awesome!" Ku cheered.

Negi smiled watching the girls work so hard. While over by Dustin's party the girls were practicing with the ability to use the spirit gun. Mana as always was doing superb work with her expertise with guns gave her the advantage, while Kasuga also being Dustin's partner longer than the others also had the spirit gun down as well.

"Doing good girls, remember to concentrate, aim, and shoot." Dustin said pacing back and forth like a drill seargent.

Chao and Yuna did just that as they focused their spirit energy into the tips of their index fingers, "Concentrate." Yuna said.

"Aim…" Chao continued as they each aimed at an empty soda can.

"Shoot!" they called blasting their spirit gun shots at the cans knocking them over.

"Fabulous ladies! Absolutely fabulous!" Dustin applauded.

"Ok my turn!" Kazumi said doing the same, but unlike the others she was blasted backwards from her own attack, "Owie!" she groaned.

"Word of advice Kazumi, you fire it, it doesn't fire you." Dustin said standing above the reporter.

"Thanks for the heads up." Kazumi groaned.

Once Kazumi managed to get the spirit gun attack down like the others, Dustin moved onto the next phase of spirit warrior training.

"Flying?" Kazumi and Yuna gasped.

"Of course, all spirit warriors are capable of flying. See?" Dustin asked as he flew off the ground and around the group to give them a demonstration.

"That is so cool." Kazumi gasped.

"It's awesome!" Yuna cheered.

Dustin touched back down, "Alright girls, give it a shot."

"But how?" Kazumi asked.

"Just concentrate to the soles of your feet and feel yourself being lifted off the ground." Dustin explained.

"Yeah like this!" Kasuga said as she concentrated and flew off the ground.

"Show off." Yuna scowled.

"Actually it's much easier than it looks." Chao said as she was already off the ground floating around.

"Alright we're coming up!" Yuna declared as she and Kazumi tried to fly up to join them but when they made a jump they hovered for a minute but fell on their faces.

"Eating dirt girls? That's some diet." Kasuga joked as the two lifted their heads out of the dirt.

"Oh shut up." Kazumi said.

So Kazumi and Yuna continued to try improving a bit with each try but kept falling flat on their faces. Setsuna who was also using her spirit energy to fly rather than her wings was helping Kazumi along while Dustin was helping Yuna.

"Just pretend you're going for a slam dunk Yuna! Take that big leap and envision yourself going higher." Dustin continued to demonstrate for her.

"A higher leap for a dunk," Yuna said getting the picture and pretended she was playing basketball and when she headed for the basket she jumped up and suddenly found herself flying up to Dustin's level where she stopped in mid air and looked down, "I don't believe it! I'm really flying!"

"All it took was the right motivation." Dustin said patting the girls back.

After a bit of flying around in the air the group touched back down with Kazumi and Yuna crashing and replying they need to work on their landings. After joining up with Negi and his group they all started working on their pactio abilities.

Kaede was using her cloak to shroud herself, Makie was using her ribbon to grab and catch certain objects too far away for her to grab on her own, Rin was using her scepter to conjure some elemental attacks, Ku was practicing using her staff in conjuncture with her martial arts, Sayo was using her pactio ghost powers to fire blasts of ectoplasmic energy, duplicate herself, levitation, and Konoka was using her powers of healing on anyone who got a bruise or hurt themselves while practicing.

Evangeline watched with Negi feeling very impressed, "It's amazing at how adjusted they've become in one whole afternoon. Especially Konoka."

"I know, I'm so proud of them." Negi smiled.

Eva smirked, "You know boya, if Konoka continues to practice enough with her power she just might be able to one day remove the curse that plagues Rin every night."

"You think so?" Negi gasped as Eva smirked.

Dustin watched with Cocone as his own partners were practicing with their own style of using their spirit energy. Mana was using her spirit bullets nailing target after target, while Yuna was using her spirit basketballs tossing them and aiming them at other targets, Chao was firing smaller shotgun blasts at training dummies she and Ku set up while practicing her kung-fu as well, Setsuna summoned a spirit sword in the same style as her own blade and practiced with it, Kasuga fired her own cross shaped spirit blasts at extra training dummies Chao and Ku brought, while Kazumi was using her spirit energized camera to record the spirit energy levels of her fellow classmates.

"I feel like a proud father watching his children grow up." Dustin said wiping away a fake tear.

* * *

><p>Soon it the group stood before their teachers, "Well girls, not a bad work out." Dustin said.<p>

"But remember, it's important that you all not only keep up your grades, but these abilities as well, for we may need you again. Hopefully not too soon." Negi said.

"Hai Negi/Dustin-kun!" the girls cheered.

"Not bad boys," Eva began, "I'm actually impressed you taught these girls so much in one afternoon."

"Wow a compliment from Evangeline, this is a special occasion." Dustin said.

Eva squinted at Dustin and turned to Negi, "And you boya, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Negi asked.

"Yes, as a congratulations for doing such a splendid job in Kyoto I would like you to have this." She tossed him a ring.

"A ring?"

Makie gasped, "Eva-chan, you don't actually intend on marrying Negi-kun at this age do you?"

Eva blushed, "No, you stupid girl! That ring boya will help you in your magic."

"How so?"

"Since I can tell it'll be tricky performing martial arts while clutching your staff at the same time, you can use that ring as a substitute for your staff if you need to go hand to hand in a battle. A gift from teacher to student."

Negi's eyes lit up, "Thank you, Evangeline! I'll wear it proudly."

"See that you do." Eva replied.

Kaede was petting Toothless, "So Rin, how did you end up getting Toothless for a familiar?"

"Well to understand you'll need to hear about Toothless' ancestry." Rin said.

"And I'd be happy to enlighten you girls." Toothless said as he narrated his tale.

_Hundreds of years ago during the time of the Vikings, dragons and Vikings were always at war with each other. Vikings would hunt dragons down just to keep themselves safe. But one day my ancestor the first Toothless was shot down by a young boy who was son of the Viking leader. The two then formed a bond, and that bond opened the eyes of the boy's people showing that both Vikings and dragons could coexist together. You might even say they were the first to have started Dragon Riders. I was give to her when i was just an egg. She hatched and raised me as her own. And when she started riding on me, it was like we did an aerial ballet. I never let anyone else ride me unless it was her._

"Amazing." Dustin said.

"That sounds cool." Kazumi said.

"But hold on, your name is Toothless, but you have teeth in your mouth." Makie noticed.

Toothless showed them his mouth and suddenly his teeth were sucked into their gums, "Wow retractable teeth." Kasuga said.

Rin noticed the sun was about down, "Uh, Negi."

"Oh dear the sun." Negi said as everyone watched as Rin was glowing.

Suddenly in her place was a panda cub. The girls stared in confusion until Rin made a panda noise. At that moment Ku and Chao squealed.

"Kawaii!" they began nuzzling panda Rin.

"What an adorable little panda!" Chao cooed.

"I know, just like the kind back home!" Ku cooed while panda Rin's face was turning blue.

"Master do it." Negi said as Eva watched in amusement while Rin was mob cuddled by the two Chinese girls. She then snapped her fingers and her illusion on Rin was casted making her look human.

"Rin, what happened to you?" Makie asked.

"It's a curse, Makie."

"A curse?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, every night I turn into a different animal depending on the moons phases. On the quarter moon you see now I turn into a panda cub, on full moon nights I'm a snow furred wolf, new moons I'm a raven, and on crescent moon nights I become a white tiger cub." Rin explained.

"She's dealt with this for years now, until she came to Mahora and Evangeline offered her an illusion spell that allows her to look human during nighttime, but her reflection reveals what she really looks like at night." Negi explained.

"It must be hard going through so many different transformations every night." Sayo said.

"Well I've gotten used to it." Rin admitted.

Kaede noticed the time, "It's late we better get back to the dorms."

"Can we take a bath first, I'm sweaty." Makie said.

"Agreed." Mana replied.

"Hey Eva-chan, Chachamaru wanna join us?" Yuna offered.

"Well, I suppose." Eva said as Chachamaru nodded.

"Come on Dustin-kun, come with us." Chao linked Dustin's arm with hers.

"You too, Negi-bozu." Ku held him close as the girls dragged them off with the others.

* * *

><p>Soon the group managed to get into the bathhouse before any of the other girls showed up and were relaxing with all of them resting in the pool, "Ah this is sweet, right girls?" Dustin asked putting his arms around Yuna and Mana.<p>

Mana turned to Dustin seeing what he was doing but smiled, "Indeed it is."

"Yes, it's nice in here." Negi said as he relaxed with Kaede and Rin on both his sides.

As they continued relaxing Kasuga spoke, "So girls, what did you like so much about Negi-kun and Dustin-kun to want to make a pactio with them?"

The girls were taken aback by the sudden question while Eva watched eagerly to see just what was it about the boys the girls wanted to make pactio's with them.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden Kasuga?" Mana asked.

"Just curious is all, well come on we won't tell anyone else." Kasuga said.

The girls were curious but were unsure if they really wanted to confess until Konoka spoke, "Well I wanted to make a pactio with Negi-kun not only to save his life, but to also thank him for keeping me safe during the trip. I owe a lot to him," Konoka smiled at Negi who blushed, "Ok now for someone to say what they feel about Dustin-kun, Se-chan, you next."

"Wha, me?" Setsuna blushed as everyone stared at her waiting for her to spill. Seeing no way out of it she decided to confess, "Well Dustin was the one who gave me a good lecture on how I've been pushing people away preferably you ojou-sama. He even shared with me his spirit energy so I'd have enough power to save you. And when I tried to leave the next day he helped me realize one little quirk about me doesn't make me as different as anyone else. So that's what I cherish about Dustin, he can change people for the better."

"Well not everyone." Dustin admitted still wondering what happened to Alistair.

"Ok I'll go next," Makie spoke, "Well, I like Negi-kun not just because he's cute, but because he acts so mature for someone his age. I mean take a look at me."

"Well you do act childish." Kasuga said making Makie pout until Cocone spoke.

"You're not so grown up yourself."

"Cocone!"

"Well Kasuga you're next." Kaede said.

"Well, I always found Dustin-kun to have a good sense of humor, and not to mention I'd always wanted a pactio with a spirit warrior. But aside from that, I also like how he keeps himself in good shape like I do." The nun explained.

"I may as well go," Rin said, "Negi's been my first real friend outside Toothless, he accepted me as a person and not just a princess. Plus he didn't run and scream like I was some kind of freak when I first turned into an animal."

"Oh Rin." Negi smiled.

"Alright my turn!" Yuna cheered, "Well I always admired Dustin because he's always been one to look for fun. But it got just as better when we found out him and Negi-kun saved us when Eva turned us into vampires. Hearing him say I was his in such a protective tone made me feel, this boy is the real deal. And when he helped us reach the basketball finals with his training and we won only made me realize how much I cared about him, especially since we're both motherless. Dustin will always be very special to me." Yuna said twirling one of her fingers through Dustin's spikes making him blush.

Sayo spoke, "Ok I guess, I'll go. Well Negi-kun was the one who made me noticeable to all of you. Everyone just looked right through me as if I wasn't there. Even though I'm a ghost it did make me feel lonely. But because of him I was finally able to be seen by all of you, and I can now feel solid things. I really do hold Negi-kun close to me, even though I am not living." She blushed.

Kazumi smirked and spoke, "Well I really do like Dustin-kun a lot, because when it comes to news and gossip he does have a lot to talk about. But he also helped me to realize while it's good to find interesting news, I should also be weary of how this affects the person I'm talking about. That's why I'll always be there to keep his and Negi-kun's secrets safe from any other public reveals. Plus you should see how he looked when I held him to my chest."

"Kazumi!" Dustin called as Mana eyes him.

Ku spoke, "I find Negi-bozu to be perfect disciple in learning martial arts. No other person could learn about as half as much as he could in such a short time. I truly hope one day he will match me in one on one with no special enhancements like his magic-aru."

Chao then started, "I really like Dustin-kun for his skills in fighting, but for his brains as well. Such a combination is hard to come by. And he always compliments my cooking even the time I almost burned his mouth off." She laughed sheepishly.

"Also the fact was you kissed him before half the class on our bowling day." Yuna added still a little irked.

"Well you also kissed him too Yuna." Kasuga reminded her.

"Only in front of a few of you." She replied.

Kaede then spoke, "Guess it's my turn. Well I was the first to have discovered Negi's secret. And right form the moment I had no intention of telling anybody his secret because we're all entitled to our own. He's got a goal and intends to stick by it, and I will always be there for him. I really do care about him." She wrapped an arm around Negi.

Suddenly everyone's attention turned to Mana, "Alright Mana, this is it." Yuna said.

"Spill!" Makie called.

"What makes you so into Dustin-kun so much?" Kazumi asked.

Mana looked around seeing the girls were eager to hear while Dustin smirked awaiting to hear as well. She then smirked, "Well I could tell you a lot of things as to why I like Dustin so much, but there is one reason that stands out above all other reasons."

Dustin was blushing wondering what was so charming of him above everything else she liked about him. While the girls were waiting as Mana answered, "It's because… He has squashy cheeks." She blushed with a smile.

"What?!" Dustin asked.

Mana turned to him, "You heard me Dustin, you have squashy cheeks. And that's what I like about you."

Dustin felt his face, "They're not that squashy."

"Let me see." Yuna said getting closer.

"I wanna try." Kazumi added.

"After me." Chao said as Dustin's partners minus Mana and Setsuna were surrounding him in the pool.

"Not in the face, not in the face!" Dustin cried as the girls started pinching his cheeks determined to see how squashy they were as Mana, Negi, and his partners watched the spike head get pinched.

"You were teasing him weren't you?" Eva asked.

Mana smiled, "Sort of." And they all laughed, even Dustin through the face pinching he was being put through.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi and Dustin got a chance to work out with their partners so they can hone their abilities and Rin's got a familiar herself. The dragon idea was from Hikari Ino the author which she got inspired from Dreamwork's movie How to Train your Dragon, while this OC dragon Toothless was made as a descendant of the original Toothless that lived years ago. Don't miss next time where Negi and Dustin get back to classes and bonding with their students. See ya then.)**


	38. The Noble Girls

**(Welcome back authors to another installment. Hope you're all ready to see what I have planned this time.)**

It was early one morning by Eva's cabin. Inside the vampire herself was asleep in her bed while clutching her pillow with her body, obviously dreaming.

"Oh Negi, you're so soft," she nuzzled against the pillow, "Please let me suck some of that juicy blood of yours. If you do I'll give you something extra special." She was about to bite her pillow until Toothless started growling and stomping around on the roof.

"WHAAA!" Eva rolled out of bed. She then shot her head up growing and called, "RIN!"

Rin who had already resumed her human form with the coming of the sun, entered all dressed for class, "I heard him. I'm up!"

Eva frowned, "I warned you I'd hold you responsible for any commotion he creates."

"And I'm going to deal with it," Rin assured her, and walked outside seeing her familiar on the roof, "Well good morning Mr. Bossy."

"Come on, you know the routine." Toothless reminded her as he crawled down from the roof.

"Yeah, I know, but do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying?" she asked.

"It's the only time I get exercise before anyone else wakes up."

"I know, but between you and me Eva tends to get cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"Doesn't she sleep in class anyway?" Toothless asked as Eva poked her head out the window.

"That's beside the point."

"Come on you two," Rin said as she got on her dragon, "Alright Toothless, let's go." She started and Toothless took it to the sky to get his morning exercise.

Toothless flew around the skies above campus doing all sorts of tricks with Rin guiding him so he wouldn't crash into any buildings or fly into a flock of birds.

* * *

><p>Soon after Rin and Toothless finished their run, she, Chachamaru, and Eva headed for class. In 3A it was as lively as always while Negi and Dustin gave their lesson. Soon when the bell rang Negi spoke, "Well that's about it for today class, you're dismissed."<p>

"Remember to study what we discussed today in class." Dustin added.

Once the girls were cleared out Negi and Dustin left the building to change into their casual wear, "So Negi, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well I'm not quite sure actually," Negi began, "I guess I'll just go for a walk around campus is all."

"Yeah and get a good look at all the hot chicks." Chamo added with a snicker.

"Well, I'm going into town and grab a slushee. See you tonight." Dustin said as he hopped on Zyphon's shoulder and the robot wheeled off.

Negi smiled as he headed off as well to find something to do to pass time. Soon he wound up around the Mahora equestrian track. He gasped seeing Ayaka riding around the track on one of the horses with grace and skill like a jockey.

"Iincho." Negi gasped as he watched his student practice.

"Man, Ayaka's got game." Chamo said.

Ayaka continued racing around on the course improving her skills as a rider until it was time for her to call it quits. After she got off her horse she fed him some herbs before Negi approached, "That was wonderful Ayaka."

Hearing that voice, the girl spun and saw her dear teacher, "Why Negi-sensei, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I was just wandering, and I saw you," Negi admitted with a chuckle, "That was quite a feat of horseback riding you did there."

"Well I have been blessed with many talents, naturally," Ayaka put a hand through her hair and waved it back, "So you saw my little performance?"

"Yes, and I was really moved by it." Negi admitted.

"I do my best to keep my performance around the track fresh each practice." Ayaka admitted.

"That's good, so practice is over?"

"Yes, and I was just about to go for some tea, would you care to join me Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked sweetly.

"Delighted, Iincho." So the two walked off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mahora's town district, Dustin was riding around on Zyphon while taking sips from his slushee, "Wonder what else is going on this afternoon?" Dustin asked.<p>

"Shall I go another spin around the town?" Zyphon suggested.

"May as well, hopefully something will come to mind," Dustin said as Zyphon continued rolling around until Dustin looked up ahead seeing his and Negi's student Chizuru walking for them, "Zyphon, halt!"

Taking his masters advice he skidded to a halt stopping before Chizuru, "Oh dear that was a close one." Zyphon said.

"So sorry Chizuru, I almost didn't see you there." Dustin said jumping off his robot's shoulder.

"It's no problem, Dustin-kun," the girl began with a giggle, "So what're you doing out here?"

"Just going for a spin through the town, what about you?" Dustin asked.

"I'm on my way to my after school job."

"Really, doing what?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I could tell you," she began, "But it'd be a lot more fun if I showed you."

"Hmm," Dustin pondered, "Well I am looking for something to do, so count us in."

"Wonderful, follow me please." She took Dustin by the hand and walked with him, with Zyphon following behind them.

"Uh, Chizuru, why're you holding my hand like this?" Dustin asked while blushing.

"Hmm," Chizuru looked down at Dustin and smiled sweetly, "Because we look cute walking together don't we? Just like brother and sister."

"Yeah, brother and sister," Dustin answered with a blush and thought, 'Wow Chizuru's hand feels so soft, and dainty.'

Domino who was perching on Zyphon's shoulder thought to himself, 'I see that look in Dustin's eyes, he's falling victim to the radiant beauty that is Chizuru Naba.'

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora at the cafeteria, Negi and Ayaka were enjoying some tea, "How are your studies going along Ayaka?"<p>

"Oh they've very well sensei; after all I'd hate to set a bad example for class if I let my studies fall behind," Ayaka began buttering Negi up, "But what about you Negi, I can only imagine how much tiring it can be trying to also help keep our class in order, especially with the ruffians we have in class." She said thinking of Asuna.

"It's not a problem actually, in fact ever since our trip to Kyoto I feel much more confident than I've ever been." Negi admitted.

"That's wonderful to hear Negi." Ayaka smiled.

The student and teacher continued looking into each others eyes while smiling as Chamo watched, 'Ah, young love.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the town Chizuru, Dustin, and Zyphon stopped outside of a daycare center, "Daycare? Oh that's right, you help out here after school." Dustin remembered.<p>

"That's right." The bosomy girl answered.

"It must be difficult having to look after so many children." Zyphon said.

"It's not so hard once you get used to it, you just have to remember, you're not just their caretaker, you're their friend." The girl explained.

"I see." Dustin said as they entered the place.

Soon they entered one of the rooms with children around 6-7 years of age were acting well… like children, "Settle down now children, settle down," Chizuru began until she spoke sweetly, "I said settle down!" Suddenly a chill rung in the air and all the children ceased their horseplay and stood silently for Chizuru, "That's better." She smiled sweetly with her eyes shut.

Dustin, Domino, and Zyphon looked surprise, 'Wow, she's intense.' They thought.

"Now then, today we have a special guest joining us today. This is Dustin Bowers, and I expect you all to be polite to him. Everyone say hello."

"Hello, Dustin!" the children greeted the older boy.

"And hello to all of you." Dustin replied back as some gathered around the guests, especially Zyphon.

"Wow, this thing is cool, what is it?" a boy asked tugging on Zyphon's hand.

"That is Zyphon, my robot friend."

"Wow just like in the cartoons." Another boy said as more kids crowded around the robot.

"Please, children, calm yourselves." Zyphon said as he found himself getting mobbed by the little ones.

"Now children, let's give Mr. Zyphon some space, after all even robots need it right?" Chizuru gave the children one of her sweet smiles sending chills down their spines and they answered.

"Yes, Ms. Naba!"

"Good." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora Negi and Ayaka were going for a stroll in Mahora's garden, "It's nice, taking a walk like this." Negi admitted.<p>

"I agree, and on such a perfect day like today." Ayaka replied.

"I get to enjoy this feeling a lot when I join Kaede and her walking club, gives me some good exercise, and a chance to see the school grounds I don't normally get to see during the day." Negi explained.

"I see your living arrangements with Kaede have been going well for you still." Ayaka noted.

"Oh yes, Kaede has been very nice and helpful to me both during class and outside it as well."

"Well, I'm just glad you're still enjoying your stay here at Mahora, especially now that you and Dustin are permanent teachers."

"Yes, oh that's right, I wonder if Dustin found something to do while he went out today?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>Back at daycare, it was story time and Dustin had been telling the kids a little story of his own, "So the brave and noble warrior discovered that he could have all the power he could obtain, but there was only one thing that truly mattered, the desire to protect those he cared deeply for. Because through his journey he realized that when one has something or someone special to protect from the wicked, that is where truth strength comes from. The End."<p>

The children applauded as a girl spoke, "Dustin is that story true?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," he began, "Everyone has someone special in their lives, and they're what keeps them strong."

"Does that mean you have someone special?" a boy asked.

"I do." Dustin smiled at Zyphon, Domino, and especially Chizuru.

Later it was time the kids were being picked up by their parents. Once they were all gone Dustin, Zyphon, and Chizuru were walking back to school.

"I must admit Dustin-kun, you really did a fine job in helping me with the children today." Chizuru said.

"Yeah no problem," he thought, 'Although I got a feeling with the way you make them tense up, it helped a bit.'

"I could've done without them trying to climb on me like a jungle gym." Zyphon said.

"Just be glad they didn't activate one of your switches that could've set the building on fire." Dustin joked and Chizuru laughed with him.

"I'm so glad you could come and help me today, Dustin-kun." Chizuru said.

"Hey you know me, always there to help a student." Dustin replied.

Chizuru walked a little closer to Dustin putting an arm around him holding him close much to his surprise, "The girls and I are really lucky to have someone like you and Negi as our homeroom teachers."

"Well, same can be said for me and Negi. We're lucky to have such responsible and kind girls like you to be our students." He replied.

Watching the three walk was Ragnarok the Shadow master through his viewing window, "Perfect no sign of his partners or Negi for that matter, perfect chance to strike. Boys." The Shadow soldiers appeared.

"We await the word master."

"Hold it," Alistair approached, "Sir, I desire to go into battle, I have a rematch with Dustin anyway."

"I admire your need to prove yourself Alistair, but you still have a lot of training to complete." Ragnarok reminded him.

Alistair sighed, "I understand."

"Don't worry, if your training keeps going smoothly you'll be able to enter the battlefield soon enough," Ragnarok added, "Now my shadow soldiers, go!" and his henchmen vanished.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora around dusk, Dustin, Zyphon, and Chizuru met up with Ayaka and Negi by the Mahora fountain, "Well Dustin, looks like you found something to do after all." Negi said.<p>

"Yeah, not a bad day after all, and it looks like you and Ayaka had quite the day as well." Dustin noticed.

"Well, you might say that." Negi chuckled as Ayaka and Chizuru giggled.

Suddenly Dustin and Negi froze and they spun seeing shadow portals on the ground appear and the shadow soldiers rose up taking stances, "Oh no." Dustin gasped.

"Wait a minute, aren't those things?" Ayaka asked as she and Chizuru recalled that day when they and several of the girls chased Negi and Dustin thinking they were princes looking for mates. They got spooked by dark creatures and passed out, but when they woke up they thought it was all a dream.

"The ones that jumped us before, they're real." Chizuru gasped.

The lead shadow soldier motioned to the others, "Leave the girls, our primary targets are the boys."

"Right!" they agreed.

"Ayaka, Chizuru, get back!" Negi ordered.

"We got this!" Dustin added as the two girls backed away leaving their senseis and Zyphon to fight.

Domino thought, 'I better round up the gals and quick.' He flew off.

"Negi, you realize we may end up blowing our cover?" Dustin asked.

"I'm aware of that, but given the situation I don't really care if we do." Negi replied.

"Just making sure." His friend replied.

"Attack!" the shadow soldiers called as they went into battle.

Negi and Dustin went at it with the shadow soldiers using their martial arts moves learned from Ku and Chao without resorting to spirit energy or magic so far, while Zyphon kept blasting any that tried to grab him. Ayaka and Chizuru watched their senseis go up against those dark creatures in wonder at how they could fight against such beings.

Suddenly two shadow soldiers got around the boys and noticed the girls, "Forget the orders about leaving the girls, they make perfect bargaining tools." The one said as the two went to grab the girls who screamed.

"Ayaka!" Negi cried.

"Chizuru!" Dustin called.

The class rep and well endowed girl thought they were done for until they were blasted by lightning, "Where'd that come from?" Ayaka gasped.

"Look!" Chizuru gasped as they looked at the sky seeing Rin riding her dragon familiar.

"Coming through!" Rin called as Toothless flew through the shadow soldiers knocking them off their feet.

"Rin, Toothless!" Negi gasped in relief.

"Domino told us what was going on." Rin said as Domino perched on her shoulder.

"I brought in the cavalry." Domino added as all of Negi's and Dustin's partners arrived on the scene.

"So these are the guys who've been giving Negi-kun and Dustin-kun such a hard time." Kazumi said analyzing the shadow soldier's power level with her spirit camera.

"They look scary." Sayo trembled.

"We can take them." Ku said getting into a stance.

"Yeah, no problem." Chao added getting into her own stance.

"Then let's go." Mana cocked her hand gun and the group took off fighting the shadow soldiers one after another while Ayaka and Chizuru watched in amazement. They knew they had some fighters in their class, but they've never seen them fight like this before.

"Ayaka, Chizuru, look out!" Kaede called as four shadow soldiers tried to jump the two.

Dustin leaped forward throwing his arm back while powering up his fist, "Shotgun!" he fired his attack destroying the four soldiers, "You girls ok?"

"We're fine." Chizuru said in awe.

"Good, because I feel this battle has gone on long enough." Dustin said as he went back fighting harder with his allies.

Soon the shadow soldiers felt overpowered and came together, "Retreat!" they called and vanished.

The girls and their teachers sighed in relief while catching their breath, "That's good work girls." Negi said.

"Yeah that's great and all, but Negi-kun." Makie began.

"Don't you and Dustin-sensei have a problem?" Sayo asked.

Dustin and Negi realized that they and the girls did technically blow their cover before Ayaka and Chizuru, while the two girls were still in shock.

"Um Ayaka, Chizuru, about what just happened…" Negi trailed until the two started questioning them.

"Why were those things after you two?" Chizuru asked.

"And why is Rin on the back of a dragon?" Ayaka asked.

"Well girls, hope you two are prepared for a long story, and I emphasis on 'long'." Dustin answered.

"But let's go someplace quieter." Negi suggested.

* * *

><p>So they decided to go around the back of the dorms where nobody was and told the two girls the whole story when Negi and Dustin first arrived at Mahora. The two girls sat quietly not wanting to interrupt their senseis. Soon after their story the girls had committed everything to memory.<p>

"And that's everything." Negi said.

"My, I had no idea you were a mage, Negi-sensei." Ayaka gasped.

"And you, Dustin-kun, a spirit warrior?" Chizuru asked.

"That's right." Dustin nodded.

"So Negi-sensei came to Mahora as part of his training to become a great wizard in hopes of finding his father the Thousand Master?" Ayaka asked as Kaede nodded.

"And you Dustin-kun came with sensei as part of your own training?" Chizuru asked.

"Correct." Dustin replied.

"And all of you have entered these probationary contracts to not only gain powers, but to also keep our sensei's secrets for if they were discovered Negi-sensei would be turned into an ermine and Dustin-sensei would probably be hauled off to labs for experiments?" Ayaka asked.

"That pretty much covers it." Kazumi said.

"So we ask you two to keep this between us and not tell anyone else." Negi pleaded.

"Yeah, help a guy out." Dustin pleaded as well.

Ayaka smiled, "Well I would do anything for Negi-sensei."

"And for Dustin-kun since he and Negi-sensei do so much for us." Chizuru added.

"Well in that case, why not join the ranks like the others here." Chamo offered.

"The ranks?" Ayaka asked.

"Chamo, you don't mean?" Konoka asked.

"Are you suggesting they make contracts with Negi and Dustin as well?" Setsuna asked.

"Why not?" Chamo asked.

"Yeah, besides another one for each ain't gonna kill them." Domino added.

"Well, I think we should let Dustin and Negi decide, and then leave it up to Ayaka and Chizuru." Mana suggested.

Negi and Dustin look at each other, "Well, I suppose having more partners wouldn't hurt, especially now that the Shadow Master is once again attacking us." Negi said.

"Yeah, and besides Ayaka's the Iincho, she can help pull us out of tight jams if the other girls are trying to spy on us or distract us," Dustin added, "Plus Chizuru, seeing how she could handle those daycare kids today, I'd like to see her take on the shadow soldiers."

"Well that takes care of your answers, well how about it babes?" Chamo asked.

The two girls were debating on it before they answered, "Like I said before, I'd do anything for Negi-sensei, so I'll take up that probationary contract." Ayaka said.

"I will too, for Dustin-kun." Chizuru added.

"Alright, then let's make some magic." Chamo said as he and Domino were each drawing up a pactio pentagram for their masters.

"Now you'll need to stand in the ring with whom you desire to form a contract with." Domino explained.

Ayaka and Chizuru nodded as they each went into a circle each with either Dustin or Negi. Suddenly the rings started glowing as the girls gasped.

"Wow, this feels so warm, is this really what magic is like?" Ayaka asked.

"Such a wonderful sensation." Chizuru blushed.

"So how do we form these contracts?" Ayaka asked.

"It's easy queasy, all you guys gotta do is kiss your Profs." Chamo explained.

"And we ain't talking kissing foreheads, cheeks, knees, or elbows, but lips." Domino added.

The two girls did a double take and looked back at Negi and Dustin, "Kiss Negi-sensei?" Ayaka gasped.

"My…" Chizuru put a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry but that's the way it is." Negi said chuckling sheepishly.

"We understand if you wanna back out now." Dustin began but was hushed by Chizuru.

"We've come this far Dustin-kun, there's no point in backing down now."

"She's right; I accept what I must do." Ayaka added with pride.

"Then let's get to work." Domino said as Chizuru lowered herself down to Dustin's level while Ayaka lowered herself to Negi's level.

"Please be gentle with me Negi-sensei." Ayaka said as she cupped her sensei's face.

"Of course." He answered.

"Are you ready Dustin-kun?" Chizuru asked.

"Always." He replied.

Taking the hint the girls moved forward planting their lips onto their teachers as the boys returned it making the probationary contracts form, "Pactio!" the familiars called.

Dustin thought, 'Man, Chizuru knows how to kiss.'

'Dustin-kun's lips, they're so warm.' Chizuru said and could feel his spirit energy bond with her.

Soon the two parted and Chizuru received her card and mark of the spirit warrior, "And that's the way it's done." Domino said handing Chizuru her card and the copy to Dustin.

"Look at Negi-kun!" Makie called as they noticed Ayaka and Negi were still forming their pactio, but Ayaka seemed to be more in control of the kiss and noticed the card forming had an image of Negi slowly appearing.

"What's going on, why's Negi's image appearing on the card?" Kaede asked.

"Looks like Ayaka's love for Aniki is much more powerful than we thought, it's overwhelming the contract!" Chamo gasped.

"Come on, Negi, put some muscle into it!" Dustin called giving him encouragement.

Negi hearing Dustin knew it was him who had to be the Magister so he had to take control of it. He forced the kiss back on Ayaka taking control of it releasing all his passion into it. The girls watched in shock as Negi was really forcing it onto Ayaka putting in more passion than the Iincho was herself.

When they noticed the Negi card was dissolving and reforming with Ayaka's image on it, they were looking relieved and waited before the card was complete. Negi and Ayaka broke the kiss looking red in the face from such an intense make out, "Ayaka, that was…"

"I know what you mean, Negi." Ayaka blushed.

"Just remember," Setsuna began, "Now that you two have become their partners, there will be dangers you will face with us."

"And we'll face those dangers with no problem," Ayaka assured and took Negi's hands, "I will do whatever I can in my power to protect you sensei."

"Arigato, Ayaka." Negi smiled.

Dustin smiled but saw Chizuru put her hands on his head and held it close to her perfect proportions, "And I also shall protect you with my life Dustin-kun." She stroked his hair.

'I'm feeling very safe right now.' Dustin thought as his face was smothered into Chizuru's bazooms.

Mana approached and separated him, "I think Dustin's had enough fun for now." Dustin noticed Mana giving him a smug smirk making him tremble.

"Alright, now that Chizuru's part of the spirit crew, it's time to check her readings." Kazumi focused her spirit camera on Chizuru determining her spirit energy, "Hmm, spirit energy waves are normal and at a normal level, what's this? I don't believe it!"

"What, what is it?" Chao asked.

"Is something wrong Kazumi?" Kasuga asked.

"While Chizuru's spirit energy power is at normal, it seems she has extra amounts of spirit energy being stored into her breasts." Kazumi said as they looked at her spirit camera seeing the spirit energy readings from Chizuru's chest.

"And another advantage for being the most well endowed in class." Yuna sighed as Chizuru giggled at her luck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ragnarok's lair he stared down his shadow soldiers, "Once again you prove to be a disappointment. You had them right where you wanted!" he grunted in frustration while Alistair watched from the sides.<p>

"If he'd have sent me, I would've handled them with no problem."

Suddenly a purple tail coiled onto his shoulder and the young dark warrior turned seeing Pythor, "So sure of yourself," he hissed, "Do you honestly think you can do battle against both boys and their partners?"

"Pythor's got a point kid," another voice said as Felix Fox came out of the darkness, "Don't expect the boss will let you out until he says you're ready. In fact you can't even hold your own against any of us."

Alistair frowned until Voltaire appeared with a hand on his shoulder, "Do not take it so hard, we all know of your potential. That's why the boss brought you into our little family."

"Until then, just relax and have some fun with us guys." Felix put an arm around Alistair.

"Yes," Pythor hissed, "Have a little guy time with us." They led the younger dark warrior off.

**(And there you go. Negi and Dustin each have another partner to add to their list. What adventures and such await our heroes? Tune in next time.)**


	39. Search for the Ring

**(How's it going folks? I'm back with another chapter for you fans out there.)**

It was one night at the girl's dorm inside the bathhouse. The place was practically empty save for Negi who was relaxing in the pool under the shade of the island palm trees, "So glad I decided to bathe early before anyone gets here. Figures Dustin would choose to bathe with the girls. I just sometimes can't understand him."

He then looked at the ring on his finger given to him by Evangeline that would act as a substitute for his staff when he's in close combat and not on the sides or at a long distance, 'With this I can use my magic and kung fu easier than before. Well I'll need all the help I can get with my magic.' He thought until he felt something swim up into his chest. He looked down seeing student number six Akira Okochi looking up at him.

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Akira shot up in embarrassment, while Negi shrieked in shock while waving his arms, "Akira, I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here…" He blushed as he stared at Akira.

Akira was confused until she looked down at herself seeing she was stark naked and the steam from the bath wasn't enough to cover much of her modesty. She blushed and smiled, followed by giving her teacher a playful noogie, "You naughty little boy!"

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" Negi shook his head while covering his eyes.

"I'm just teasing you, Negi-kun." Akira giggled as she sat down in the pool under the palm leaves like Negi.

The boy seeing she was in the water now relaxed and sat back down beside her, "So how long have you been here?" Negi asked.

"I just got here actually." She admitted.

"Oh?"

"I come here early to get a good practice swim, you know?"

"Don't you already get practice during your club activity?"

"Yeah, but I like doing it in privacy. Gives me a chance to think, plus the water in the baths are warmer and easier to swim around in. So what about you?" Akira asked.

"I've been here for twenty minutes now, I figured I'd get my bath in before the girls get down here." Negi explained.

"I can understand why." Akira joked.

"Dustin, however doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Negi added.

"Well he is more wildly than you are Negi-kun, no offense."

"None taken."

"I don't understand it though, both you and Dustin have already seen over half of the class here in the buff, and you still get flustered over it."

"Well I am still ten, and an English gentleman and all."

"Of course." She sighed.

"So Akira, might I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What got you into becoming obsessed with swimming?"

Akira smiled, "Well, when I was a kid I saw a pack of dolphins swimming on TV. I was so entranced by it; I could only imagine the feeling of gliding through the water like they could. And the first time I swam for myself, I was so happy."

"Akira." Negi gasped seeing his student in a brighter light.

Soon the two were out of the bath and wrapped in towels preparing to pack it in, until they heard a crowd of talking coming from the exit. Negi looked scared, "Oh great, they're already here!"

The doors opened and the rest of the girls came walking in either wrapped in towels, or walking in the buff with Dustin up front, "Man, I love this place."

Akira suddenly noticed Negi was no longer next to her, and spotted him trying to sneak away behind some of the plants. Dustin seeing this spoke, "Yo, Negi! What're you doing hiding over there?"

Negi's eyes widened seeing his cover was blown. The girls seeing him started cheering that he would be joining them, "Actually, I just finished up, so I should be going." Negi said wanting to get away, until Asuna squinted her eyes.

"Hold on, you don't look like you've washed properly. Not your hair or your body." she crossed her arms.

"Of course I did!" Negi replied, "You don't think I haven't learned from previous experiences not to take care of my own hygiene?"

"Don't worry Negi-kun, if you need extra washing I can help you." Makie offered.

"And I can do Dustin-kun!" Yuna added.

"Save some of him for me." Haruna put in.

"That's hardly necessary," Negi waved his arms in protest, "Dustin, back me up here."

"Well, while I'd enjoy it, the idea of them piling on me might end up making me pass out from nosebleed overload." Dustin admitted.

"I'm afraid you two can't weasel out of this one." Haruna grinned.

"And why not?" Negi asked.

"Because we got these babies." Yuna said as she, Makie, and Haruna were holding a coupon each.

"What're those?" Negi asked fearing the worse.

Dustin squinted at the writing on the coupons reading, "From top to bottom: Negi/Dustin-kun Full Wash Coupon. One wash per coupon?"

"Who orchestrated this? Kazumi?" Negi looked at the reporter who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, wished I thought of it sooner."

"Then who?" Dustin asked until the boys saw Konoka throw a bunch of them in the air.

"Come and get 'em!" she called as several girls rushed to grab a coupon to use.

"Konoka!" Negi cried in outrage.

"Hold on, I didn't agree to this!" Dustin added in equal outrage.

"Get 'em!" Haruna called as several of the girls dog piled the boys bringing them over to one of the Jacuzzi tubs and started scrubbing them like mad despite the boys attempts to wiggle free.

Akira only watched the two in awkwardness, while Nodoka and Yue sweat dropped at the duos misfortune. Through Negi's squirming the ring ended up slipping off his finger and flew off bouncing into a nearby wash pan.

Soon enough the girls were finished as the boys laid on the bathhouse floor looking all shiny after such a hard and long scrub.

Fumika poked Dustin-sensei, "Hey are you ok?"

Negi and Dustin sat up looking dazed as Dustin spoke, "I feel like I've been run over with a floor buffer."

"That was traumatizing." Negi trembled before getting up.

"Are you ok, Negi-kun?" Akira asked coming over.

"Oh yes, I'm alright." Negi chuckled as he lifted his arm up but looked at hid finger seeing something was missing. It was his magic ring from Evangeline.

"OH, NO!" Negi cried as he was frantically searching around the bath for his ring while Dustin and Akira watched in confusion.

* * *

><p>The very next day during class Negi and Dustin were doing their typical lessons. Akira watched smiling at Negi, but still wasn't so sure why he was so frantic last night in the bath after his giant scrub.<p>

Negi then noticed Evangeline glanced at him and he looked frantic thinking she suspected something and turned away continuing reading a passage. Akira noticed this and was once again concerned for her prof.

After class Negi and Dustin were walking through the halls, "You lost the ring Evangeline gave you?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, it must've slipped off my finger while the girls were washing me." Negi said in despair.

"Well, what're you going to do, if she finds out you lost it, she's gonna kill you."

"I know." Negi said not needing to hear the consequences out loud.

"Boya!"

Negi and Dustin spun seeing Evangeline and Chachamaru, "Oh Evangeline, Chachamaru, good afternoon." Negi greeted as Chachamaru bowed her head.

"Sorry to be nosey, but I notice you're not wearing the ring I gave you. Did something happen?" Eva asked.

Negi had to think fast, "What? No, nothing happened. I just felt no need to wear it since we're in class and all. Oh look at time, I better be going. See you later!" he bolted for it leaving them.

"He was sure in a hurry." Eva crossed her arms.

"Must be tea he drinks." Dustin covered for his pal.

Outside the school Negi walked all gloomily around campus not sure what he'll do about his missing ring. He walked right past the Mahora outdoor swimming pool, as several of the swimmers noticed him.

"Isn't that him?" one asked.

"Yes, one of the boy teachers!" another said as she took a picture with her cell phone.

Another looked over at Akira, "Hey Akira, isn't that your homeroom teacher, the English one?"

"Negi-sensei?" Akira asked as she looked over and noticed he looked worse off than before during class and last night, "Wonder what's wrong?"

Negi was then sitting by the statue outside school looking down, "If I don't find that ring, I can never face Evangeline ever again." He sighed until something was pressed against his cheek, "WHOA! COLD!" he jumped but looked up seeing Akira offering him a soda, "Oh Akira, it's you." He sighed in relief.

The girl smiled, "Wanna go for walk?" she offered.

Soon the two were walking around Mahora, each taking drinks of their soda, as Negi explained his situation, "So you see I lost an important ring Evangeline gave me in the bathhouse last night."

"A ring huh?" Akira asked, "Could this ring represent some special romantic relationship you have with Evangeline?' she asked.

Negi ended up spitting his soda out at her question, "NO! NO! It's not like that!" he calmed down, "This ring was something important to her, and if she finds out that I lost it… She'll kill me." He trembled as the image of an enraged Evangeline haunted his thoughts.

Akira was at first a little creeped wondering why it was so serious, but shook it off and patted the boys head, "Well don't you worry about a thing Negi-kun."

"Huh?"

"I'll help ya look for it." Akira offered.

"Really?" Negi gasped in joy.

"When it comes to searching around aquatic environment, I'm your gal." she smiled.

"Arigato." Negi smiled as Dustin and Zyphon arrived.

"Hey Negi, we're gonna help you look for your ring." Dustin said.

"Yes, we should be able to find it with my scanner." Zyphon said.

"That's great, and Akira will be helping as well." Negi said.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's go!" Dustin called.

* * *

><p>So they hurried to the girl's dormitory bathhouse. When they arrived, Negi, Akira, and Dustin changed into swimwear and started searching all around the bathhouse.<p>

"See anything?" Negi asked.

"Nothing over here," Dustin answered, "What's your scanner got Zyphon?"

"I'm afraid I'm not picking up any trace of the rings material." He sheepishly admitted.

"Well keep scanning, it's not like it got up and walked out of here." Dustin said.

"Why don't we check the pools, if we're lucky it hasn't been pulled into the filter," Akira said while Dustin motioned his hand across his throat at her claim. She noticed Negi was taking her thought too hard and was panicking, "No, no, I'm sure it didn't. It'll be fine." She calmed him down.

So the three were looking around in the pools and jacuzzi tubs constantly but ended up surfacing every chance they needed air. As Akira and Negi were looking around the one pool she surfaced and noted Negi looking red from the heat in the jacuzzi and pool.

"Oh, arigato Akira." Negi panted as Akira was fanning him down.

Soon it was nighttime and they still had no luck, "We've been at this for hours and we found nothing." Dustin sighed.

"That's it then, I'm doomed." Negi trembled.

"Don't give up hope," Akira began, "We'll just pick up tomorrow where we left off."

Zyphon's eyes blinked, "Wait a minute, I'm picking up the ring's material signature."

"Where's it coming from Zyphon?" Dustin asked.

"Right… behind us?" he asked himself as they looked seeing the other girls enter the bathhouse prepared to take their baths.

"Dustin-kun, Negi-kun, Akira, what're you three doing here and in swimsuits?" Yuna asked.

Zyphon whispered to them, "The ring is somewhere on Yuna's person."

Akira asked, "Say Yuna, you didn't happen to find a ring here in the bath last night did you?"

"A ring?" Yuna pondered and suddenly pulled out from her wash pan Negi's ring, "You must mean this, it somehow got into my wash pan last night."

"That's it!" Negi cried in joy.

Akira sighed in relief and turned to Dustin and Zyphon, "Mission accomplished."

"Oh thank goodness." Negi said reaching to take his ring back only for Yuna to move her arm away from Negi.

"It's yours Negi-kun?" the B-ball girl asked.

"Yes, and I'd like to have it back." Negi said as he tried to take it again, but every time he tried to go for it Yuna kept moving her arm all around making it impossible for Negi to take it.

"Yuna!" Negi whined as Yuna looked mischievous.

"Keep away!" Yuna called throwing the ring to Haruna.

Negi and Akira were in shock at what this was turning into, "Give me that!" Negi ran to Haruna to try and take it only for her to pass it to the cheerleaders who were tossing it around in a circle while Negi kept trying to take it from one of them with little to no effort.

"Master Dustin, shouldn't we help him?" Zyphon asked.

"Don't worry, I got a feeling everything will work out fine without us needing to join in." Dustin said glancing over at Akira whose fists were clenched and trembling.

Finally Sakurako tossed the ring to Kasuga who used her spirit energy enabling her to run fast. Negi frowned and channeled his magic to his feet attempting to catch up to her, but added more spirit energy to her feet and ran away from him.

The nun girls laughed hysterically at pranking Negi until Akira took off like a shot and grabbed Kasuga's arm and put a hand on the girls head. The nun in training looked at Akira who looked like she was in some kind of berserker mode.

Akira spoke to Kasuga in an enraged voice, "Now, are you going to give Negi-kun his ring back?"

"Y-Y-yes." Kasuga nodded in fright and ended up getting thrown into the pool for playing a trick on Negi.

Mana, Ku, Chao, and Kaede were surprised never seeing such a side to Akira. The swimmer girl wasn't even done yet as she grabbed Yuna and Haruna throwing them into the pool along with the cheerleaders for having been part of the prank as well. The other girls sweat dropped, but applauded on Akira's performance.

Dustin smiled, "What'd I tell ya, nothing to worry about."

"Of course." Zyphon replied.

"Akira, that was amazing." Negi applauded.

Akira hearing that snapped out of her berserk mode and looked sheepish, "Uh sorry, I don't normally lose myself like that," she laughed sheepishly before holding out the ring they were looking for, "Here you go Negi-kun."

"Arigato Akira!" Negi said taking his ring back.

After the commotion everyone was returning to their rooms while Negi walked Akira to her room, "Thanks for all you've done for me today Akira."

"It was my pleasure, have a goodnight Negi-kun." She replied.

"And you too." Negi said.

Before Akira went inside she looked back, "Say Negi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want, would you like to join me for a swim before the girls use the baths at night?" she offered.

Negi smiled, "I'd love that Akira." She then approached him and bent down to his level making him surprised.

"And Negi-kun, thanks for being such a great teacher." She leaned forward pecking his cheek making the boy blush.

She stood up and giggled before going back to her room. Negi felt the spot on his cheek where Akira kissed him and smiled before he walked back heading for Kaede's room.

When he got inside he pulled out his class roster and looked at Akira's name and image. Inspired he started writing, "There." He finished writing 'Very Kind' and 'Super Strong' around the image of the girl.

**(And that's the chapter based off the actual manga chapter, only with dialogue this time. Don't miss next time where the boys and girls are whisked away to a paradise.)**


	40. Island Paradise

**(Hey guys welcome to the next chapter. Hope you're ready for more humor and such. Well enjoy.)**

Approximately thirty thousand up in the air on a plane owned by Ayaka's family, Negi and Dustin were sitting in first class with Ayaka offering them each a drink, "Here you go boys."

"Arigato Ayaka." Negi thanked her.

"Yeah, and we really appreciate this invite to your family's tropical island resort in the southern seas." Dustin added.

"It's my pleasure boys, after all where better place to spend during golden week?" Ayaka asked until she looked in back and frowned seeing every other girl from class and Zyphon in seats as well, "I just wished it could've been better if certain others didn't join us."

"How lucky are you that Kazumi and Haruna found out, right?" Makie asked cheerfully as Ayaka sighed.

Negi and Dustin chuckled as the spike head pulled Negi close, "Man, can you believe it Negi? We're heading for a tropic paradise! I feel just like I'm gonna be on Survivor, only no horrifying contests." The two chuckled until an alarm rang.

"What's that?" Negi gasped.

"Terrorist attack?" Dustin asked trying to be funny about it.

Ayaka stood up and called, "Ok, everyone listen up. It's time, go to standby!"

All the girls stood up and gave a salute, "Hai!" they called.

"What's going on?" Negi asked.

"I have no idea." Dustin admitted.

Suddenly the girls stood before an open hatch in the floor seeing their designated paradise right below him, "So how're we going to get down? Is there an airport?"

"I don't think that's the plan Negi." Dustin said motioning to the girls who were strapping on parachutes.

"Wait a minute, we're jumping?!" Negi cried in fright.

"So it appears, no complaining I've always loved skydiving!" Dustin said eagerly until Zyphon held out a parachute to him.

"While you may be able to defy gravity, you still require this to use in front of the other girls." He warned his master.

"I know, I know." He sighed.

The boys watched as a few of the girls started jumping out, "I don't know if I can do this." Negi started biting his nails nervously.

Dustin looked at him, "You can stay up here if you want. I'm going to take the plunge!" he ran for the opening and cried, "I LOVE YOU, MAMA!" he screamed as he jumped out of the plane and started falling like the other girls.

"Wait for me!" Zyphon jumped out activating his rocket boosters flying down to catch up to his master while Domino glided down.

"I'm still not sure about this." Negi said until he was picked up by Kaede.

"Don't worry Negi, I got you." She jumped out carrying him as he screamed.

One by one all the girls were jumping out and free falling. As Rin was falling she noticed a microscopic Toothless was peeking out of her pocket but she pushed him back in, "Not yet, Toothless."

"Sorry, I just hate being cramped up in your pocket."

"Be glad I gave you that size altering pill otherwise you wouldn't have been able to come at all."

"I know."

Dustin then started maneuvering through the air getting close to the sports girls and cheerleaders, "Girls! Check it out! Matrix!" he started during some flips and bends like the Matrix fighting style. The girls giggled at Dustin's routine as they continued to free fall. Soon they all started pulling their cords and out came their parachutes which allowed them to land safely onto the island.

* * *

><p>Once the group was changed they were already headed for the beach and the waiting water. The girls were all wearing swimsuits, ranging from revealing to conservative. While Haruna was doing some exercises, she looked over at her two friends who were building a sandcastle, "This totally rocks! Does this whole island belong to Ayaka?"<p>

"Well it doesn't belong to her family's business, so it seems it must be a private property. That's a 'yes'." Yue answered.

"Awesome! We should keep her around as a friend, like forever." Haruna replied.

"Even if we have to force her." Yue added and Nodoka giggled.

As the girls continued playing around on the beach Asuna looked around and sighed, "How did I end up getting dragged here and to a resort of Ayaka's none the less?"

"Because Asuna, you had time off from your delivery route. So why not?" Konoka asked, "Besides if you stayed back at school you'd be all alone and probably sleeping away all of break."

"And is that wrong?" Asuna asked dryly.

Setsuna spoke, "Asuna, Dustin says where he's from there's a word for people like you. They're called 'bummers', and being a bummer means you don't enjoy life, and someone who can't enjoy life is a sad person."

Asuna cocked an eyebrow at what she said while Konoka was shocked, "Setsuna, I'm surprised to hear that from you."

Setsuna rubbed the back of her head while chuckling sheepishly, "Sorry Ojou-sama, I guess Dustin's sort of rubbed off on me."

"Well I think that's good." Konoka smiled.

"I'll never understand you two." Asuna said as she walked off to find something to preoccupy herself.

"Girls?" Rin asked as she stood inside a bush.

"Rin?" Konoka asked.

"I'm a little nervous." She said.

"Don't be shy I don't see Negi yet, come out and let's have a look." Konoka replied.

"Ok." Rin stepped out of the bush wearing a black and white one piece suit with some frills on the sides.

The two girls looked and smiled at Rin, "Don't be so modest Rin, you look cute." Konoka said.

"I agree." Setsuna added.

"You think?" she asked and they nodded, "Thanks girls."

* * *

><p>Back on the beach the girls were splashing about in the water enjoying the cool sensation of the ocean water mixed with the heat.<p>

"An island paradise is the bomb!" Kasuga cheered.

"Yeah, too bad there aren't many boys here." Kakizaki pouted.

Sakurako huffed smacking the back of her head, "What're you saying Kakizaki, have you already forgotten who came with us?"

"Because here they come now." Madoka added as the girls looked seeing Negi and Dustin approach the beach in their trunks and sandals.

Dustin wore his usual sunglasses while Negi didn't have his glasses on and had his hair out of its ponytail.

"Hello ladies!" Dustin called as he pumped his arms showing off what muscle in his arms he could.

"Everyone having a good time?" Negi asked.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

"Well then count us in!" Dustin cheered as he grabbed Negi's wrist and ran while dragging him along making them both jump into the water splashing the girls making them giggle.

Dustin and Negi surfaced catching air, "Man this is nice!" Dustin called as he shook his hair around.

"I know." Negi chuckled.

"Negi/Dustin-kun!" some of the girls cheered.

They were each trying to pull Negi and Dustin around begging them to join them in a certain activity. Dustin seeing so many breasts of the more developed girls shake around in their provocative bikinis was about to go under a massive nosebleed and had to move before he ended up bleeding in the water. Negi meanwhile couldn't handle so much crowding and he and his friend swam like crazy unaware of what they were each about to collide with.

As it turns out the two each collided with the chests of one of their students. Negi ended up landing in Ayaka's while Dustin landed into Chizuru's, and Dustin was more unfortunate because he discovered his face was stuck in Chizuru's bikini top. As he tried pulling his head back he only ended up getting his face pushed deeper into her soft motherly mounds.

'Holy snap! These things are soft like marshmallows!' Dustin thought as her soft flesh brushed against his cheeks.

"Oh, Dustin-kun, you're stuck!" Chizuru gasped but giggled as how cute his face looked all smushed up.

"Negi, are you ok?" Ayaka gasped.

"Yes, I'm fine Ayaka." Negi said with his face still in Ayaka's bosom.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kazumi called.

"Yeah you can't hog them all to yourselves, and in a position like that!" Kakizaki added.

Suddenly the boys found their heads surrounded by several pairs of breasts. Negi already being smothered into Ayaka was also surrounded by Kakizaki, Kaede, and Akira. Dustin being in the biggest of hot water having already being smothered into Chizuru's bazooms was also surrounded by Kazumi, Haruna, and Sakurako. The combination of breasts pressing into all sides of their heads along with the fact they were practically under the water was becoming too much for them.

Negi thought as his face was smothered, 'I'm in marshmallow hell.'

'I'm in heaven.' Dustin thought with a smile and blush before both boys passed out.

"Oh no, they fainted!" Sakurako cried.

"What?!" half of the girls asked in shock.

Watching from the sides were Mana, Eva, and Rin. Mana and Eva were stifling giggles from seeing both Negi and Dustin suffocated from their classmate's chests, while Rin was sweating and wide eyed that the girls had done such a thing.

"Now there's the highlight of this trip." Eva chuckled.

Mana smirked, "Yeah, truth be told I actually feel jealous I wasn't part of it."

"You could've jumped in, you know." Eva reminded her.

"Yeah, but Dustin would've probably nosebleeded himself to death."

"Probably." Eva chuckled.

"By the way Evangeline, how are you able to cross the barrier without the Dean performing the ritual?" Mana asked.

"Well, it's all thanks to this little baby." Eva held up a bracelet on her arm that was black and designed with various little charm symbols dangling from it.

"What is that?" Mana asked.

"Something, Rin, Dustin, and Negi whipped up for me. It allows me to bypass the barrier and leaves a small trace of my magical aura around the area making it seem like my essence is still there."

"The boys and I worked our butts off to make it using a combination of magic and spirit energy." Rin explained.

"Clever." Mana admitted.

"The only catch is Dustin added a failsafe to it that will shock me if I attempt to do anything it registers as malicious," Eva frowned, "Like I'd even try to!"

Soon Negi and Dustin's eyes opened up and they coughed up some water while noticing a strange taste in their mouths. They suddenly saw they were surrounded by the girls who looked worried, "What just happened?" Negi asked.

"You both almost drowned." Nodoka informed him.

"And how?" Dustin asked.

"Well, you guys sorta couldn't keep your heads above the water thanks to us." Haruna said sheepishly.

Zyphon helped the boys to their feet, "You gave me quite a scare Master Dustin. Lesser men would've died from blood loss after going through what you went through."

"I am strong willed," Dustin reminded him before realizing a strange taste in his mouth, "Negi, do you have a funny taste in your mouth?"

"You know as a matter of fact I do." Negi noticed it.

The boys eyes widened as they spoke together, "CPR?!"

Dustin turned to the girls, "Alright, which of you lot planted your lips on us to give us life again?"

The sports girls turned to Ako who spoke a bit nervously, "Well, I helped Negi-kun, after all I am a nurse's aide."

"Arigato Ako." Negi smiled and she smiled back.

"So then who did me?" Dustin looked around until his eyes stopped at Haruna who smirked.

"That would be me, big boy." She winked.

"Well why does my mouth taste like more was done?" he then realized something, "Wait a minute, did you give me tongue?!"

The girls turned to Haruna in outrage as the girl looked away sheepishly, "I may have slipped a little."

"HARUNA!" Yue cried as she started whacking Haruna around with two textbooks.

"OW! Hey Yue, watch it!" Haruna called as she tried blocking her stoic friend's assault while Nodoka stood trembling that Haruna would do such an act to an eleven year old boy, even to one of Dustin's standards.

Dustin chuckled until Yuna held Dustin's sunglasses out to him, "Here Dustin, when you lost consciousness, these fell off."

"Hey you found my sunglasses, thanks Yuna." Dustin said putting them back on.

"No problem." She smiled while giving a thumb up.

* * *

><p>Later that day on the beach Mana, Kaede, Yuna, Makie, Rin, Ayaka, Chizuru, Eva, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chachamaru were walking around, "I can't believe Paru did that to Dustin-kun!" Yuna pouted.<p>

"What did you expect from her?" Setsuna asked.

"Point taken." Yuna admitted.

Rin looked around a bush, "Toothless, there you are."

Toothless came out, "Sorry, but after the size alteration pill wore off I had to hide."

"But out here in the open?" Rin asked.

"Not to worry I'm a master of stealth, so what'd I miss?"

"Well Negi and Dustin practically drowned out in the water thanks to us." Kaede said sheepishly as she, Ayaka, Yuna, and Chizuru looked guilty.

"I really had no intention of doing that." Ayaka said.

"I know, but Dustin looked so cute with his face pressed into here." She put a hand to her chest, "By the way Mana, after what happened with me and Dustin-kun I need confirmation that I'm assuming you know but… Does Dustin-kun have squishy cheeks?"

Mana was surprised that she figured it out but smirked, "The squishiest."

"I knew it." Chizuru said feeling satisfied to be right.

The group chuckled until Toothless felt something wash up against him. He looked down seeing a piece of rope land on the shore beside him, but Toothless thought he saw something else, "EEL!" Toothless screamed as he hid behind Rin scared and shaking, "Get it away from me! KEEP IT AWAY!"

Rin sighed and walked up to it, "Toothless relax, it's just a rope," she picked it up and showed it to him, "See?"

Toothless noticing it wasn't an eel sighed, "Oh what a relief."

"What's he so afraid of?" Makie asked.

"He thought it was an eel." Rin explained.

"He's afraid of eels?" Yuna asked.

"All dragons are afraid of eels." The princess replied.

"Why is that?" Ayaka asked.

Rin decided to explain, "Well you see, centuries ago during the days of Toothless' ancestor, dragons were threatened by a monster of a dragon known as Red Death; a sea dragon that looks eel like. Since then dragons have been afraid of eels for it reminds them of the great beast, and have taught their young to be weary of such a creature."

"They terrify me to no end." Toothless shuddered.

Chizuru spoke petting poor Toothless, "It's ok, there are no eels here on shore, nor are there at Mahora."

"Thanks, but I'd face an armada of them if Rin were ever in any danger!" Toothless said boldly.

"Thanks boy." Rin pat his head.

Suddenly Dustin and Negi came running over with Dustin calling, "Rin!" they skidded ot a halt.

"What is it guys?"

"Ok, I want you to take part in a project with me and Negi. I'm telling ya it'll be a blast." Dustin said.

Rin was confused and looked at Negi who shrugged, "I honestly don't know what it is either, but he insists."

"Ok, I guess." Rin said deciding to go along with it.

"Well then come with me." Dustin began but before he could leave Chizuru lowered down to his level confusing him.

"Forgive me Dustin-kun." She said before she started pinching and rolling his cheeks much to the boys shock.

When she let go he rubbed his face, "Chizuru, what the hell?"

"You're right, they are squishy." She said to Mana.

Dustin's eyes widened and he turned to Mana in outrage, "MANA?!" he complained and she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the three kids were on a platform on the beach. Each child was sitting in a chair strapped into a giant slingshot each aiming right for the water. Below them the girls were watching excited and worried for them about to perform such a stunt.<p>

"WHY?!" Rin asked looking at Dustin like he was crazy.

"I'm an experimenter, of the extreme sports," Dustin answered plainly, "And I call this sport, 'Water Slingshot'!"

"But this looks dangerous." Negi feared.

"Live a little Negi." Dustin said.

"Why drag us into this?!" Rin called.

"We're smaller, less chance we'll bruise... I think that's how it goes."

Rin sighed and turned to Negi, "Next time he plans something like this, let's be unavailable."

"I try, but he has this hold that forces me to go along with his schemes." Negi said.

"Ok Zyphon we're all ready!" Dustin called to his robot that was prepared to initiate the launch.

"Are we really going to let them do this master?" Chachamaru asked Eva.

"Of course, I'd like to see how this turns out." Eva smirked.

Zyphon approached the slingshot Rin was in, "Ready, aim, fire one!" he cut the rope and Rin was flung from the slingshot flying off her chair, "GAAH!" she cried flying through the air before landing in the water.

She surfaced and panted for air, Ku turned to Dustin giving the a-ok sign, "She's ok!"

Dustin gave Zyphon the signal and the robot spoke, "Fire two!" he cut the rope and Negi was flung off screaming, "GRACIOUS!" before landing in the water.

Rin swam over helping him stay above the water until he got focused, "Are you ok?"

"That was a dangerous way to fly." Negi said with wide eyes.

Zyphon then moved to Dustin's, "Fire three!" he cut the rope as Dustin was flung off screaming in excitement, "GEROMINO!" before landing in the water.

When he surfaced the girls cheered at their performance as Mana, Zazie, Kaede, Sakurako, Madoka, and Kakizaki held up point cards each rating 100 on all three shots.

"Oh man, was that awesome or what? Hey who's up for round two?" he asked Negi and Rin who glared at him, "Then again, maybe not."

* * *

><p>Later Negi was playing some beach volleyball with Makie, Akira, Ako, Kakizaki, and Ku, "Negi-kun, get it!" Kakizaki called as Negi volleyed the ball up as Makie got the ball over the net and it hit the floor before Ako could get to it.<p>

"Yes!" Negi cheered.

"Good move, Negi-kun!" Makie cheered.

"Thanks." Negi laughed enjoying the fun he was having.

Dustin was sitting on a beach blanket basking in the sun while enjoying a bar of chocolate and a soda, "Ah this is paradise, too bad Elroy, Jethro, and Jade can't enjoy it with me. Oh well," He kicked back and relaxed. He then noticed Chizuru looking down at him, "Chizuru?"

"Hi Dustin-kun, you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Dustin said scooting over as she sat down beside him.

"So, are you having fun here?" Chizuru asked.

"Are you kidding me, this has been the best of fun I've had in a long time!" Dustin said excitedly.

Chizuru smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm having a great time too, being here with all my friends, and even with you." Chizuru answered.

"Hey, that's what vacationing is about, right?" Dustin asked and Chizuru giggled.

The two continued to sit under the sun as Chizuru spoke, "By the way Dustin-kun, I apologize for practically suffocating you earlier."

"Hey come on, it's no big, believe me. Being a spirit warrior you face a lot worse things than suffocating from multiple bounds of flesh."

Chizuru nodded understanding what he meant and spoke, "So, did you like them?"

Dustin turned to her, "Them?"

"You know." She said putting one hand under her right breast and hefted it up a bit making Dustin blush in shock.

"Chizuru! Are you seriously asking me if I enjoyed being smothered in your…"

"I am." She nodded.

Dustin started sweating as he thought, 'Oh boy, what a dilemma. If I tell the truth I'm going to be labeled as a perverted slob, then again if I lie she might be offended. Ok Dustin, just go with the first thing that comes to you!'

"You really want my honest opinion?" he asked and she nodded, "Ok, well they were very soft, and I could also feel a bit of firm in them. They also felt smooth as they brushed against my cheeks." He braced himself for the inevitable shout of being a slob until he felt a hand rub his right cheek. He saw Chizuru was smiling.

"Aren't you a sweetie?"

"Wait a minute; you don't think I'm a slob for what I just said about your chest?"

"How could I ever take you for a slob? You're one of the kindest, most sweetest boys I've ever met. Besides, I'm actually flattered by your description of them."

"Seriously?" he asked and Chizuru nodded her head.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking it so well," He chuckled with Chizuru. He then spoke, "Say Chizuru, you're looking a little pinkish, how about I rub some of this on you?" he held up some sun block.

Chizuru seeing this smiled but spoke, "Sure you can do that, if… You let me put some on you first."

"Me?"

"Yes, it'd be a shame if this nice skin of yours got sunburned." She said feeling Dustin's right arm.

"Well, ok then," Dustin said as he lay face down on the blanket, "Just be careful, I can be very ticklish."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Now you just relax." Chizuru said as she started rubbing some on Dustin's back and he panted a bit from the combination of the oily material and her hands touch.

'Oh damn, this is awesome.' Dustin thought as he enjoyed this pampering.

When Chizuru was done with Dustin he got up still on his knees, "Well Chizuru thanks for the rub. What about you, are you ready?"

Chizuru nodded, "I am." She laid face down on the blanket and untied the two cords of her bikini top and let them lie flat with her bare back exposed. Dustin lowered himself down so he was nearly on top of her.

'Ok Dustin, this is it.' He thought as he started doing the same thing Chizuru did to him as she moaned.

"Hmm, Dustin-kun that feels so good."

"You mean it, Chizuru?"

"Yes, it's so perfect I feel like I'm going to fall asleep."

Dustin smiled as he continued to rub the sun block on Chizuru's back. Watching from a top a palm tree was Domino who whistled to himself, "Oh man, does that kid got some luck or what?" he chuckled until he heard squawking. He looked over to another branch seeing a dozen of female Tropical Island birds, "Oo-de-lally, the jackpot."

* * *

><p>By nighttime all the girls were in the resorts dining area chowing down on some Tropical gourmet foods, "This is delicious!" Chao cheered.<p>

"It has a very nice flavor to it." Satsuki added.

Kaede looked around seeing no sign of the three youngest ones of their whole group, "Where're Negi, Rin, and Dustin?"

Ayaka answered, "Those three are getting a surprise ready for us. Not sure what, but Dustin said it wasn't going to be like their slingshot stunt today."

Suddenly everyone heard Dustin's voice on a mike but there was no sign of him, "Is this thing on? Oh it is. Good evening ladies of 3A, this is Dustin Bowers here to give you all some fine quality entertainment in thanks to our dear Ayaka Yukihiro for graciously inviting us all out to her family's tropic paradise."

"My pleasure." Ayaka answered proudly.

"And now, relax and enjoy the soothing sound of tropic heart from me and my two partners."

Suddenly Hawaiin music started playing as Negi and Rin hula danced on the stage wearing hula skirts over their swimwear and Dustin appeared on stage and sang a Hawaiian song, while Negi and Rin acted as backup singers.

The girls started watching as the three kids were hula dancing and singing, enjoying such fine entertainment. Toothless was watching from an opening in the roof while snacking on a plate of food Rin snuck for him.

The three did a bow and the girls applauded and cheered for their performance. Dustin and Negi waved to the girls who were enjoying their attention.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi and Dustin were walking along the floating walk paths heading for their rooms on the resort with Mana and Kaede seeing they made it to their rooms safely, "Well there they are." Dustin noticed the two rooms.<p>

"Are you sure you'll be alright Negi?" Kaede asked.

"I'll be fine Kaede, don't worry." He assured her.

"Well, you have a goodnight." She and Negi kissed before Kaede went back to join the other girls.

"Goodnight Mana." Dustin said as the two kissed.

"See you in the morning Dustin." Mana said as she went to join Kaede.

The boys turned to each other, "Well, night Negi."

"Goodnight, Dustin." And the two boys went to their separate rooms.

In Negi's room, Negi had been dressed in his pajama's and was lying on his bed just getting used to the feeling while Chamo was asleep inside a sock on the dresser. Suddenly the door to his room creaked open and four figures were sneaking inside. Negi suddenly could feel his bed shift a little.

He opened his eyes and saw to his shock Ayaka, Rin, Evangeline, and Chachamaru still in their swimwear sitting on his bed. He quickly shot up, "Girls, what're you doing here?"

"Well we just thought you could use some company Negi, after all Kaede did say you tend to get lonely if you're by yourself." Ayaka said.

"So we decided to join you tonight." Rin added.

"That's not a problem is it?" Chachamaru asked.

"Well?" Eva asked with a smirk.

"Well, not at all." He admitted.

They smiled as they sat around Negi, "So Negi, how did you enjoy your day?" Ayaka asked.

"I've had so much fun today Ayaka, thank you for bringing me here."

"Of course." Ayaka smiled as she hugged Negi and kissed him.

"I thought you sang wonderfully at dinner Negi." Rin said.

"Well I had you to back me up." Negi replied as Rin hugged him.

"Even so, you would've done great even without me or Dustin." She pecked his cheek.

"Now-now girls," Eva said separating them from Negi, "You're not the only ones here, so save a piece of Negi for me." She smiled at him.

"Master, I," Negi got a finger to his lips as Eva spoke.

"Now Negi, there will be none of that. After all we're on vacation, so it's just Evangeline." She smiled.

"Ok." He nodded and gasped as Eva put a hand to his cheek caressing it lovingly while running her other hand through his loose hair.

"Mmm, I like this new look your supporting with your hair running freely and no glasses, makes you all the more… handsome."

"Handsome, me?" Negi squeaked a little.

"I agree with her Negi." Ayaka agreed as did Rin.

"But I don't understand Evangeline; I thought you were into my father." Negi said.

"_Were_ Negi, the past tense. I'm over him now."

"So are you now interested in Negi because you failed to have a shot with his father?" Ayaka asked the vampire with a frown.

"It's nothing like that at all Iincho. I find an interest in Negi not only because he was actually able to best me in our magic duel, but because he also saved my life," she looked at the boy with glittering eyes, "The way he held me in his arms and close to his heart ignoring the fact I was a vampire. Only Nagi ever did that to me, but having to have been treated just like a person again and not a monster, I felt… happy."

"Well I'm glad I could give you new hope Evangeline." Negi smiled.

"Negi, I have a favor to ask." The vampire continued.

"Yes?"

"Would you please… Kiss me?"

The three girls were shocked while Negi blushed up a storm, "Evangeline, I mean, you really want to?"

"Yes Negi, not a pactio, but a real kiss."

"Well I uh," Negi stammered until he looked at Eva seeing she looked like she really wanted it, and was entranced by her young looking beauty. He finally answered, "Yes Evangeline, I will."

Evangeline started to smirk at his answer, "Well then, pucker up."

She moved in closer to Negi as both readied their lips and suddenly the three other girls watched as Negi and Evangeline were kissing. Evangeline caressed Negi's cheek while Negi stroked her long hair not breaking lip contact.

'Evangeline, I should be surprised she knows what she's doing, though I wonder who else she did this with?' Negi thought but dismissed it just to enjoy the feeling.

'This feeling, it's so beautiful.' Eva thought as she continued to kiss Negi.

Soon the two broke and they smiled as Evangeline spoke, "You kiss just like a real man, Negi."

"I'm glad I was so satisfying to you, Evangeline." Negi chuckled.

"Um, excuse me," Chachamaru began as the girls looked to her noticing she looked a bit nervous, "Master, girls, would it be ok if I partook in cuddling with Negi-sensei?"

"Huh?" they asked.

"It's just, I've noticed how close several of our fellow classmates have gotten to him, and I just want to be closer too." The gynoid explained.

Ayaka, Rin, and Eva looked at each other smiling before Ayaka answered, "You don't need our permission to get closer to Negi, Chachamaru."

"I don't?"

"Of course not, you have as much right to get close to him as any of us, at least those who want to." Rin noted.

Chachamaru looked at the boy, "Would that be alright, Negi-sensei?"

"Of course, Chachamaru, but please call me Negi outside school."

"Negi." She replied as she scooted in closer and took the boy in a warm embrace and started petting his hair like he was an animal.

Negi feeling this looked up at her, "Chachamaru?"

"I can't help it Negi, your head. It's so easy to pet, just like petting a kitty. Does this bother you?"

"Not at all, in fact, I like it."

"Then, would it be ok if I continued?"

"I don't mind."

So Chachamaru continued to pet Negi's head as he lay in her chest. As he did so he felt something and decided to ask, "Chachamaru, there's something about you that's different, what is it?"

"Oh, you must mean my upgrades."

"Upgrades?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I asked Satomi and Chao to give my body a few modifications."

"Such as?" Negi asked.

"Well they managed to make my skin feel like real flesh, I also asked them to increase my bust width by a few extra inches. Do you like it?"

"Well, I think it's fantastic." Negi answered.

Chachamaru looked a little red from the compliment and acting on newer instinct held Negi closer, "I'm so glad for your kind words, Negi."

"He always has something kind to say to each of us." Rin said as she joined the hug.

"And that's why we love him so much." Ayaka added joining in.

"Yes, we do." Eva finished as all four girls group hugged Negi.

Soon Negi was under the covers with Rin and Chachamaru resting their heads onto his shoulders, while Ayaka and Evangeline rested their heads in his chest.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Negi."

So the group fell asleep as Toothless watched from the window, "Ah that Negi, never ceases to attract the girls. Makes me glad Chamo slept through this whole ordeal." He chuckled to himself and yawned before going up on the roof of the room to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile next door to Dustin's room, the spike haired boy was still awake lying in bed still wearing his swim trunks. He looked over seeing Zyphon in the corner in shutdown mode, "Man, I've spent this whole day having fun, and yet I don't feel tired. Well maybe I'll just rest my eyes and think." He closed his eyes and let his mind wander freely.<p>

Through his thoughts he thought he could hear familiar chattering around him. He opened and eyes and to his shock found Chizuru, Yuna, Chao, and Madoka on his bed still wearing their swimwear while crouching over him. Startled he backed away closer to the headboard of his bed, "Girls! What're you all doing in here?"

"Keep it down or you might wake Zyphon." Yuna motioned to his robot.

"Don't worry, he can't hear anything in hibernate mode," Dustin said and got back to his shock demeanor, "But why did you girls come in here, I thought you'd all be with the others."

"They're in the middle of poker, and Sakurako's playing, with her around we can kiss our money goodbye." Madoka explained.

"So we decided to come here and hang out with you." Yuna added.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a high school sitcom." Dustin chuckled.

"We're sorry if we woke you." Chizuru said.

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping, just thinking."

"Really, about what?" Chao asked.

"Nothing really."

"Let me guess, you can't sleep?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, that's right, guess I still have some extra pent up energy from today." He said.

"Well we'll need to do something about that, won't we?" Yuna asked leaning against his right side.

"Yeah, but what do any of you have in mind?" Dustin asked.

The four thought on this until Chizuru's eyes lit up with an idea, "I know," she put her hands on Dustin's shoulders making him blush, "Let's all take a shower together and the four of us will get you nice and clean.

Chao and Yuna looked excited about the idea while Madoka looked a little unsure, "Are you sure we should be doing that?" she asked.

"Come on Madoka, it's not like he hasn't already seen us in the buff before, remember the first time he was in the bathhouse?" Yuna asked.

"Besides, he's just a boy and all." Chizuru added.

Madoka looked at Dustin seeing he proved to be a trusting boy and wouldn't do anything like that one guy tried to pick her up on their date, "Well, I still have a bit of sand on my legs, so ok."

"Then it's decided, come along Dustin-kun." Chizuru said as the four girls led him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was just a matter of time before all four were in the shower. Dustin was sitting on a stool waist wrapped in a towel with the water pouring on him. Surrounding him were all four girls not even bothering to wear towels to cover their modesty, each were washing a certain part of him. Yuna was covering his hair, Chao handled his back, Madoka covered his arms, and Chizuru did his torso.<p>

"Don't worry Dustin-kun, we'll make sure you get nice and clean." Chao said as she cleaned Dustin.

"Thanks Chao, and by the way, I've never seen you without your bun caps, the long hair look really makes you look cuter." Dustin added.

Chao giggled, "I'm glad you think so." She washed his right back.

Chizuru scrubbed Dustin's torso until she looked over by his heart noticing the latex patch covering his core heart. She remembered Dustin telling her and Ayaka about the tragic accident in Harvard that led to his heart being replaced by a robot core. She started shedding a tear before she hugged Dustin surprising the girls.

"Chizuru, what's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

Once they finished up, Madoka dried Dustin's hair with a towel, followed by Chao using a blow dryer to dry his hair. They returned to Dustin's bed and laid down deciding to pass some time by chatting.

"That was quite a stunt today on the beach, flinging yourself, Negi, and Rin into the water." Yuna said.

"Yeah, it was so funny." Dustin chuckled.

"But you're lucky none of you got hurt." Madoka said.

"I know, but hey in life a little bruise builds character," he kicked back, "I'm glad you girls decided to sneak over. I mean any of the girls could've done that, but I'm glad you four in particular decided to."

"Really, even me?" Madoka asked.

"Of course, Madoka, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, not many are as into me as you'd think. Mainly because I'm just a tomboy." She said dejectedly.

Dustin smiled, "Hey don't talk like that. Tomboy's are cute too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, while they have regular girlish senses, it also says they're not afraid to admit they like things boys would normally be into. And you know Madoka, on a personal note; you're the cutest tomboy I've ever met."

Suddenly Madoka's eyes started watering as she smiled, "That's so sweet. Thank you Dustin-kun, you're such a great guy." She hugged the boy as he hugged her back.

"This is so cute." Chizuru smiled.

"Welcome to the Dustin-kun circle, Madoka!" Yuna cheered.

"The thing we have in common is we all like Dustin-kun so much." Chao added.

"And now that you're a part of it, it's only right you know of two specific secrets of him only we know." Chizuru put in.

"Wait what?" Dustin was taken by surprise.

"What kind of secrets?" Madoka asked curiously.

Dustin was nervous hoping they weren't going to say something about his heart or spirit warrior heritage. Suddenly Chizuru spoke, "Well for one thing, he has squishy cheeks."

"Chizuru!" Dustin cried.

"He does?" Madoka looked at Dustin's face and placed her hands on it pinching his cheeks, "Wow he does."

"Ok-ok easy on the face." Dustin said.

"So what's the second secret about him?"

Yuna smirked, "Well, I happen to know for a fact, Dustin-kun likes boobs."

"YUNA! Again with that?!"

"Seriously?" Madoka asked.

"Oh yeah, if you've got a keen eye you'd notice the areas he'd glance at. And after the stunt performed today, that's all the more proof you need." Yuna smirked much to Dustin's embarrassment.

"Dustin-kun, is this true?" Madoka asked him.

Dustin looked nervous, "If I said yes, would you end up slugging me to death?"

She answered, "If you were a slob, yes, but you, no."

"Huh?"

"Well that day you stood up and protected me against that slime ball that tried to hit on me, I knew you were nothing like that guy. You respected me and knew I deserved to be treated better than that."

"Damn straight." Dustin agreed.

Madoka smiled leaning over to him, "So even if you do have a small, perverted admiration, you appear to have control over it. And I can live with that."

'Wow, she's even better than I thought.'

Yuna smirked and pulled Chao and Madoka over, "Girls I got an idea." She whispered to them while Dustin watched confused while Chizuru could tell they were planning something.

"Dustin-kun." Yuna began getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"The girls and I have talked." The basketball girl began.

"And we've decided…" Chao continued.

"To express our own love to you through a method we got inspired from today." Madoka finished.

"Oh boy." Dustin said as he backed away fearing where this may be headed, but suddenly found himself getting smothered into the chests of the three girls like he went through earlier only without water to drown him he was breathing easier.

"Doesn't he make such a cute face when he's smothered like that?" Chizuru giggled while watching him get smothered by the other three.

"I'm surprised you're not getting a nosebleed from this Dustin." Madoka said as her chest was smothering around Dustin's chin.

"He said he only nosebleeds if he's taken by surprise very quickly." Chao said as he chest was smothering the right side of his face while Yuna's chest smothered the left side of his face.

"Yes, it normally takes a lot of effort to get me to nosebleed like that. But given the circumstances of me being surrounded by 31 older hotties 24/7 has made it happen to me more often." Dustin said with a squashed face as the girls giggled.

Soon Dustin was out of the smother and yawned, "Well that sure wore me out, I think I'm ready to turn in."

"So are we, but can we join you?" Madoka asked.

"Of course."

The girls smiled as they got under the covers with him, "Goodnight, Dustin-kun." Chizuru kissed him.

"Goodnight, Chizuru."

"Goodnight, Dustin-kun." Yuna kissed him.

"Goodnight, Yuna."

"Goodnight, Dustin-kun." Chao kissed him.

"Goodnight, Chao."

"Goodnight, Dustin-kun." Madoka kissed him.

"Goodnight, Madoka," Dustin said as they were soon asleep with Chao and Yuna resting their heads in his shoulders while Chizuru and Madoka were sleeping in his chest, 'How did a punk like me get so lucky?' he thought.

Domino had been watching from the window and chuckled, "Work that old charm as always Dustin my man," He heard bird calls and saw the birds from before in a tree as if waiting, "Coming ladies."

* * *

><p>When the sun was starting to come up Kaede went into Negi's room and to her surprise saw the position he was in with Ayaka, Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Rin. She giggled to herself and went over tapping his head waking him up, "Um what?" he groaned.<p>

"Well good morning Negi."

"Oh, good morning Kaede," he fell back asleep before shooting his head up, "Kaede?!" this outburst got the girls up and noticed the ninja standing before them.

"Well you all look like you had fun last night." Kaede chuckled.

"Kaede, how can you even suggest we did such a thing?" Ayaka asked.

What she said." Evangeline agreed.

Kaede only chuckled, "You guys are too easy to tease."

"Well that's not funny." Rin pouted.

Kaede giggled and kissed Negi good morning as he returned it.

Next door in Dustin's room Mana had already arrived and waited for Dustin and the girls to wake up. Soon Dustin's alarm played the song Lights and he and the girls slowly awakened, "So that's what you wake up to Dustin-kun?" Madoka rubbed her eyes.

"Every morning." Dustin yawned.

"Ahem." Mana cleared her throat grabbing their attention as they saw her standing before the bed.

"Mana!" they gasped.

"Well looks like you've been busy last night Dustin." Mana smirked.

Dustin seeing the position he was in held the cover to his chest, "Nothing happened, we didn't, I didn't!"

Mana shushed him and climbed onto the bed getting into his face, "Next time you have to invite me."

"But I said we didn't…" Dustin was cut off as Mana kissed him which he returned.

When they parted the blushing gunslinger spoke, "I know," she turned to the other four, "Thanks for keeping watch over him last night."

"It was our pleasure." Chizuru said.

"Hey guys!" Kaede called from outside the room.

"Come on, you're missing such a beautiful sight!" Rin called.

So the group got out of bed with Dustin starting Zyphon up as they went out of their rooms and leaned across the railings seeing the sun come up, "Wow, that is beautiful." Dustin said.

"A wondrous sight." Zyphon agreed.

"We have got to come back here again." Negi said feeling nostalgia.

"Just say when, Negi." Ayaka said as they all watched the sun finally rise up.

"Well it's morning, and that means another day of fun! Last one to the beach is shark chow!" Dustin called as he grabbed his gear and headed off with the group in hot pursuit.

**(And that's the chapter. The boys and the girls had a blast at the resort and are sure to be having more fun soon enough. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	41. Spa Day

**(Hi guys hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Now I can get back to writing again. Once this chapter's complete I'm gonna have a holiday chapter for December. Well enjoy.)**

One morning at Mahora dorms Zazie was teaching Dustin to juggle while Kaede, Mana, Negi, Chamo, Domino, Rin, and Zyphon watched. While Zazie juggled five balls, Dustin was trying to juggle three. The spike head seemed to be getting the hang of it, but soon the balls toppled.

"Time, Zyphon!" Dustin ordered.

Zyphon had been recording how long Dustin had it and spoke, "One minute and twenty five seconds. You just beat your record."

"Yeah, do I rock or what?!" Dustin pumped a fist.

"Or what sounds just about right." Mana teased.

"Oh har-har Mana." Dustin pouted until he started getting pat on his head by Zazie.

"You've done well apprentice."

"Thanks Zaz, that means a lot."

"Zaz?" the girl asked.

"Nickname, you don't mind do you?" Dustin asked hoping it didn't sound weird.

Zazie pondered before smiling cutely, "I like it."

Dustin blushed and thought, 'Every time she smiles like that, she looks all the more beautiful.'

"Also, there's something I need to talk to you all about." Zazie continued.

"What is it, Zazie?" Negi asked.

Before the acrobat could speak, the door opened and Konoka and Setsuna entered, "Hey guys what's up?" the bubbly girl asked.

"Hey Konoka, Setsuna. What's kicking?" Kaede asked.

"You guys up for joining us for a bath?" Konoka asked.

"A bath?" they asked in confusion.

* * *

><p>An hour later the group had found themselves at a spa resort. They looked through a window seeing over half the class lounging around by a pool, "This is incredible." Negi gasped.<p>

"I died and went to heaven." Dustin gasped.

"It's so big." Rin gasped.

"Isn't it?" Ayaka asked joyously as she approached, "Welcome to the Yukihiro spa resort! In dedication to its opening I've arranged that all of us can enjoy it peacefully. Especially you Negi-sensei." Ayaka took his hands.

"Arigato." Negi chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait to try it out." Konoka said all jittery.

"It sounds fun." Kaede admitted

"Well why not?" Mana smiled while Zazie decided to wait before talking to them again.

"My parts could use a good clean as well." Zyphon said.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Dustin said as he hurried off followed by the others.

Soon Dustin and Negi stepped out of the mens changing room waist wrapped in towels, "I'm gonna have such a field day here Negi." Dustin rubbed his hands together.

"Well I'm going to see the girls, you going to be ok?" Negi asked.

"I'm at a spa resort; of course I'll be ok. Catch you later!" Dustin ran off.

Negi chuckled as Sayo floated over followed by Makie, "Come on Negi-kun, let's take a bath together!" Makie dragged him off.

"Ok Makie, easy with the tugging." Negi said as he followed the two.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dustin had been standing atop a life like waterfall looking down it seeing the pool below, "This is gonna be purely epic!" He cheered and called down to the girls below, "Hey down there! I'm comin' down! Look out below!" he jumped and started falling while laughing.<p>

"Look at him go." Sakurako gasped.

"He's dropping like a bomb!" Madoka had a hand over her mouth.

Dustin had finally reached the pool hitting it resulting in waves and water splashed onto the girls who cried in shock. Below the water Dustin had reached the bottom of the pool and started swimming upward until he surfaced.

"I'm ok!" he raised a fist.

"Dustin-kun, that was awesome!" Kasuga gasped.

"Weren't you afraid?" Satsuki asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've done a lot more thrilling dare devil stunts than that before." He chuckled until a towel surfaced at his side.

"Dustin-kun ecchi!" the girls cried.

Dustin noticed the towel and blushed grabbing it, "That was embarrassing. I swear to God that never happens before." He chuckled and the girls laughed.

With Negi the boy had been soaking in a big bath with Sayo, Kazumi, Makie, Ako, Akira, Kaede, Rin, and Ayaka.

"Isn't this the perfect place for a bath?" Ayaka asked as she relaxed.

"Yeah, this is the bomb." Akira stretched her arms upward.

"It's amazing, I feel totally revived." Sayo moaned in delight.

Suddenly Kazumi's head shot up, "What?! You're going to be revived? This is what I call a scoop! I got to get my camera, so wait for me to revive!" she jumped out of the bath and hurried off.

Sayo looked a little embarrassed, "Uh that's not what I meant by revived."

"Figure of speech does get taken too seriously sometimes." Rin admitted.

"For real." Ako agreed.

"Thanks for joining us in the bath, Negi-kun!" Makie leaned onto him.

"Yeah, it's nice for all of us to relax like this." Akira added.

"Room for two more?" a voice asked as Evangeline and Chachamaru wrapped in towels approached the bath.

"Plenty of room, Eva." Kaede said as they two entered.

"Ah yes, this is magnificent." Eva sighed in relief.

"Negi, where is Dustin?" Chachamaru asked.

"Oh, I imagine he's having the time of his life." Negi chuckled.

* * *

><p>Back with Dustin he, Mana, Zazie, Yuna, Chizuru, Chao, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were relaxing in the hot tubs, "Ah this is what it's all about right girls?" Dustin asked as he received a drink from a worker.<p>

"Yeah, these hot tubs are where it's at." Yuna added.

"No kidding." Haruna put in.

"You know the only problem is? Getting out." Dustin added.

"I know it seems almost impossible to do." Chao added.

"Uh-oh." Yue gasped getting everyone's attention.

"Yue, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"I know one good reason to really get out, call of nature!" Yue got out and headed for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh Yue." Haruna sighed knowing her bizzare tastes in juice always gives her a full bladder.

"When that girl gets up, she certainly goes." Dustin joked.

"Nice one." Zazie said as they high fived.

Dustin chuckled and looked at Mana with the gunslinger noticing his focus, "Dustin?"

"Sorry Mana, it's just I'm glad you came here without the need to wear any of your gun holsters and all, you know what I'm saying?"

Mana smiled, "Well you did insist I not where them today Dustin, even though without them I feel totally naked. Then again, that's probably how you'd want me to be right?" she winked.

Dustin blushed and covered his nose, "Mana, why would you say that out loud?"

"To get a rise out of you of course, you do it to others after all." She smiled.

Dustin sighed as he kicked back, "Women."

* * *

><p>Later in one of the other baths Chamo, Domino, and a miniaturized Toothless were sitting around in a wash pan with towels on their foreheads, "I tell ya my brothers ain't this the life?" Chamo asked.<p>

"It sure is, Chamo." Domino agreed while resting his wings on the wash pan's rim.

"I may not like to drink water for what is does to my breath, but relaxing in it soothes me." Toothless said.

Walking right by was Negi's and Dustin's groups, "Hey Negi, how's your bath going?" Dustin asked.

"Very well actually, and yours?"

"Not bad at all, I was just planning to grab a fruit drink and then to the sauna to sweat of some excess fat." Dustin said.

"Then I'll join you." Zazie said standing beside him.

Dustin chuckled and whistled to Domino, "Yo Domino, how about working a sweat off those feathers?"

"Caw!" Domino said as he flew over and perched on his master's shoulder.

"Good afternoon everyone." Zyphon approached with his body glistening.

"Zyphon, what happened to you?" Kaede asked.

"Just a little wax, a little soap, and a whole lot of washing," he answered, "Have you ever seen me sparkle like this?"

"I can't remember the last time you shined this bright." Dustin admitted.

Suddenly they heard a scream and they looked aside seeing Asuna wrapped in a towel running for her life from a robot with multiple arms, "Somebody save me!" she cried until she slipped on a bar of soap and fell flat on her face.

"Ooh, that'll hurt." Dustin groaned.

Asuna got up and gasped seeing the robot caught her and restrained her arms and legs holding her up into the air, "Hey what're you doing?!" Asuna shouted as another of the robots arms grabbed Asuna's towel and ripped it off her leaving her naked while still being raised above. She screamed in fright as the robot spoke.

"Program Part 1, commencing a massage to loosen up your skin." Suddenly the robots hands started tickling her whole body while Asuna laughed in pain.

"Please, stop this thing!"

"What is this?" Rin asked.

Satomi approached wrapped in a towel while wearing a lab coat over it, "That happens to be my latest invention. The Scrubber bot mach 5!" she answered dramatically.

"So why's it practically raping Asuna?" Mana asked.

Konoka and Setsuna rushed over as the dean's granddaughter spoke, "Well ya see Satomi was looking for a test subject for her machine, and when she turned it on…"

"Asuna was the first thing in sight of it." Setsuna finished.

"Can't you shut it off?" Kaede asked the brainy girl.

"Unfortunately the cancel button isn't responding," Satomi sighed, "I suppose this is what I get for only spending two weeks in designing it."

"Don't worry, I'll stop it." Zyphon was ready until Dustin halted him.

"Hold it, you just got yourself clean. You can't just go and dirty yourself up again."

"Hmm, good point."

"So we're just gonna leave her like this?" Makie asked.

"Don't worry the robot only has thirty one programs, if Asuna can hang in then it should go by smoothly." Satomi explained.

"Well in that case, let's continue to enjoy ourselves." Dustin said leading everyone away from the pleading Asuna.

* * *

><p>By the saunas Dustin and Zazie had entered the sauna still in their robes, while Domino was relaxing on the bench, "Well Zazie, this is it. Whoo it's steaming in here huh?"<p>

"It sure is." Zazie said as she reached down and took the end of Dustin's sash, and with one tug his whole robe opened up revealing he was wearing nothing underneath it.

"Whoo, this a relief." He gasped as the heat was covering his torso.

"Here Dustin, let me help you." Zazie continued as she slipped his robe down and he stood in the buff before the older girl.

Dustin saw Zazie stare right at him, "Uh is something wrong?"

Zazie moved her hand to his chest and felt it, "You feel well toned, still working out?"

"You bet."

She smiled, "It feels nice."

Dustin could only blush as the girl continued to entrance him, 'Zazie's never been this forward with me. Wonder what the special occasion is?'

"Alright, now it's your turn." She broke him out of his thoughts.

"Mine?" he asked as Zazie motioned to her own robe.

Zazie nodded and spoke, "Undress me now, Dustin."

"Are you really sure I should do this?" Dustin asked.

"I am." She nodded and lowered herself closer to his level.

"Well, ok." Dustin said as he slipped the robe of Zazie leaving her in the buff just as him.

"Thank you." Zazie said as Dustin stared at her figure.

"I never knew a girl could be so fit." He said with wandering eyes.

Zazie placed her hands on his shoulders, "Well you know what? I never knew a boy your age could ever be this handsome."

"Wait, _you_ think I'm handsome?"

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Sometime after you came to school, you think Mana was the only one glad to have you as our roommate?"

"Not exactly, I mean you've shown you've also been glad to have me living with you." He admitted.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm glad I can be here with you." She brought her to the bench and they sat down to enjoy their stay in the sauna.

Dustin started sitting back and felt Zazie lean into him, "This is relaxing, I'll tell you that Zaz."

"I know, here let me help you relax." She got behind him so he was sitting between her legs.

Dustin suddenly felt Zazie giving his shoulders a massage and he relaxed into it, "Oh man, does that feel good," He moaned as Zazie continued massaging him, "Zazie you really know what you're doing."

"I'm glad you like it." She said as she suddenly started pressing her chest into Dustin's back making him blush.

'Wow her chest feels like the same size as Chao's, maybe even perkier.' He thought.

Zazie rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "You know Dustin, I wanted to talk to you and the others earlier, but I guess now's better then never."

"Talk to us about what?" he asked still relaxing.

She whispered, "About your Spirit Warrior heritage and Negi's magic."

Outside the sauna crashes were heard along with a scream, "WHAAAAATTTTTT!" Back on the inside Domino was startled as Dustin sat on the floor in the corner of the sauna curled up while Zazie hadn't moved from her spot.

"Zazie, what're you talking about?" Dustin panted from both the sauna's heat and the fact another girl knows his and Negi's secret.

"I am right aren't I? Negi's a mage in training, while you Dustin are a Spirit Warrior?"

"H-how do you know?" Dustin asked.

"I've known all along about both your secrets ever since you first came to Mahora, and everything that's happened to you as well."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dustin asked.

"I felt it was best for you to share with me, but I eventually lost patience with waiting," Dustin was stammering and panicking with Domino unable to calm him down. The girl stood up and crouched down to him, "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to tell anyone else about this. Because the fact is, I know about magic as well."

"You do?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"So are you like a mage of something?"

"Not quite, you might say I'm a half demon."

"Demon?"

"Don't worry; I'm not that kind of demon. I'm an ambassador from the magical world stationed at Mahora."

"So then the dean, Takamichi, Mana…"

"Yes, they know of what I am as well."

"Surprised Mana went along with helping me keep this secret in front of you."

"I guess she wanted to humor you." Zazie replied.

"Well off that topic what're you guys going to do now, I mean you'd be in pretty big trouble if others found out even if Zazie is connected to magic." Domino said.

"Yeah, I know," Dustin stood up, "So what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do, Domino." Zazie ordered.

"Yes, I'm all over it." Domino said drawing up a pactio circle.

Dustin noticed this and Zazie spoke to him, "Dustin, I'd love to make a pactio with you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Wow, well if you really want to with me then I have no problem with it." He admitted.

"And it's done." Domino finished as Zazie got in and crouched down to the boy's level and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Make me one of your own, Dustin." She pulled him into a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, while he returned it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The pentagram glowed as Domino called, "Pactio!"

And so Zazie was granted access to spirit energy and receiving the mark of it through their kiss. Outside the sauna, Negi, all his partners, Dustin's partners, Chamo, Toothless, Zyphon, Eva, and Chachamaru saw the glow coming from inside the room.

"Well it looks like we'll have to chalk up another member in Dustin's pactio brigade." Setsuna said.

Mana smiled, "I was wondering when she'd make her move."

"You don't think they'll be in there much longer do you?" Chizuru asked fearing the heat would make them faint.

"I'll go get them." Zyphon said planning to go in.

"Yes, because they don't wanna miss the next event." Ayaka added.

* * *

><p>That night, Negi, Dustin, and the girls were sitting around by the resort balcony wearing yukatas. Suddenly fireworks were being let off and everyone was feeling nostalgic at the beautiful sight. On the roof of the resort was Chamo and Toothless in his regular size. He marveled at the fireworks and decided to add his own touch to it by launching his blasts of lightning into the sky that blended in with the fireworks.<p>

"Nice touch." Chamo admitted.

"Thanks." the dragon replied.

Dustin smiled as he watched the fireworks and noticed Zazie stood next to him, "Zaz?"

Zazie offered him a chocolate bar, "Here, it's your favorite isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks," He said opening it and taking a small bite out of it. He then thought of something and tugged her yukata making herself look back at him, "Have some." He offered her a bite of it.

Zazie took a bite out of the bar and smiled, "Very good."

"Zaz, I want you to know something," he began, "I really think you have a beautiful smile."

The girl continued to smile, "I'm glad you think so." She held him close to her wide while patting his head while he enjoyed it.

Watching from the side was Zyphon, Negi, Kaede, Rin, Mana, Konoka, and Setsuna, "Don't they look cute together?" Konoka asked.

"You know, I think they do." Setsuna admitted.

"You know, I hope Zazie doesn't become over possessive of him, otherwise I may find myself in a bit of a rivalry." Mana joked.

They chuckled until Negi looked confused, "Negi, what's up?" Rin asked.

"I feel as if we're forgetting something, but I'm not sure."

As it turned out back inside the spa, Asuna had broken free from the robot that had forcibly scrubbed her for the last few hours, and left it almost damaged from whacking it with a harisen (Slapping fan).

"Finally! I never want to experience that again." She said dropping the harisen.

Suddenly the robots arms grabbed Asuna by the shoulders shocking her, "Now, we will go over everything again starting with Program Part 1." it spoke in a distorted voice.

"NOOO!" Asuna cried.

**(And that's the chapter. A day at a spa resort was another way for the group to kick back and relax from all their troubles. And Dustin got another partner out of it. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	42. Christmas at the Lodge

**(Welcome back guys, this new bit for the fic I'm working on will be a three part in honor of December coming around the corner. Enjoy part 1.)**

It was December 23rd in Japan, as snow blanketed throughout the nation. In a very luxurious styled pick up truck with the Yukihiro crest insignia on it was. In the seats up front was the driver, Ayaka, Negi, and Dustin, while Kaede's head was sticking through the window in the back, while every member of class 3A were in the rear cargo area all bundled up with the snow hitting them. While Zyphon was flying above the truck with Toothless even further up so no one would see him.

As the truck was driving the girls and the boys were singing We need a little Christmas now, except for Chisame and Eva who were more focused on staying warm.

Ayaka spoke to the boys, "Oh boys, this may be the greatest idea I've ever had. Imagine, Christmas up at my family's ski lodge resort in the mountains. I had it specifically opened for our class only around the holidays."

"It's sounds wonderful Ayaka, I'm just surprised you went and did all this for us." Negi said.

"Oh it's not a problem Negi, what I wouldn't do for my senseis and my classmates." Ayaka said.

"Well I'm glad you did, I can't wait to hit the slopes." Dustin said rubbing his glove covered hands together.

"I just can't wait to get there so I can warm my feathers." Domino quietly enough so the driver wouldn't hear.

"If you're so worried about the weather, then why didn't you just fly south?" Chamo whispered.

"And miss this chance, Chamo? Not on your life."

"Oh, this is going to be so fun," Ayaka giggled, "Girls, from the top!" and the group continued singing.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the truck pulled right up outside a ski resort. The girls gasped and awed in amaze at how big the resort was. They got out of the rear back with their luggage as Ayaka stood before them, "Listen up everyone, while you are my guests here I expect you all to be on your best behavior."<p>

"Hai, Iincho!" they called.

Zyphon landed while Toothless remained hidden in the trees, "Oh, I think I got some snow in my parts, can we please go in?"

"Of course," Ayaka said and with a snap of her fingers appeared some of her lodge workers, "Please see to it my guests bags are brought inside to their rooms."

"Hai, ojou-sama!" they said as they started collecting their luggage.

Ayaka led her whole class inside, and they marveled at how luxurious and spacious the lodge looked complete with a lounge in front of a fireplace, a rec room, a dining hall, and level after level of rooms. Not to mention the place was all decorated for Christmas.

"This place is awesome!" Sakurako cheered.

"I love it!" Makie added.

"Now this is a place to spend the holidays." Ako put in.

"Ok, before we engage in any activities everyone is to report to their rooms and unload their stuff." Ayaka ordered.

"Hai!" they all agreed as the girls were paired up in each room not counting Negi and Dustin.

In Negi's room he sat down on his bed while Chamo curled up on the pillow, "Man this is comfy." The ermine said.

"It does look wonderful." Negi admitted as he looked around the spacious room.

Entering his room were Kaede, Rin, Makie, and Ayaka, "Alright girls and Negi make yourselves comfortable." Ayaka instructed.

Rin looked out the big window seeing the snowy trees and Toothless on top of one, "There you are, Toothless." She opened the big window allowing him to enter and closed it back up.

"Brr, chilly out there," Toothless shook all the snow off him only to get it on Rin, Ayaka, and Negi, "Whoops, sorry."

"I'm glad we're able to spend Christmas in a big place like this, instead of the dorms." Makie said as she unpacked.

"I hear ya." Rin agreed.

"Yes, I've never been to a ski lodge before." Negi admitted.

"Well it's only natural you should experience many activities and see many places at your young age." Ayaka said patting his head while Kaede nodded.

Meanwhile in another room Dustin entered followed by Zyphon who was carrying all the luggage, Mana, Zazie, Sakurako, and Madoka.

"Wow this place is neat!" Sakurako squealed.

"And it's warm too." Madoka added.

"I'll say," Dustin said as he hung up his winter jacket on a stand, "I can't wait for us to get up to the slopes tomorrow; you girls will flip when you see how I shred them."

"You can snowboard?" Mana asked.

"Oh yeah, my dad brought me up to our family lodge in the mountains during the holidays several times. I learned how to shred up there. It took awhile to get the hang of it though."

"I can still count the times he's wiped out." Zyphon said.

"But, they don't need to know that." Dustin motioned to Zyphon to zip the lip on that subject.

Suddenly their door opened as Chao and Ku entered, "Dustin-kun!" Chao called.

"What's up Chao?" Dustin asked as Ku spoke.

"We found great Christmas tree not far from here, and we need Zyphon to chop it down and carry it."

"You don't say? Alright then, Zyphon go with them."

"As you wish, Master Dustin." Zyphon said as he followed the girls out.

* * *

><p>Soon outside Ku, Chao, and Zyphon were coming back dragging their Christmas tree. Ayaka noticing them spoke, "Wonderful job you three, just bring it inside and my workers will tell you where to set it up."<p>

"Sure thing, you leave it to us." Ku said.

Later everyone was outside getting some fresh air, "Now this is a winter wonderland." Kazumi said taking some shots of the area and mountains in the distance.

"Makes me glad I'm a ghost, so I don't worry about being cold." Sayo said.

"Then why wear a winter ensemble?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh, well you know, it's for the occasion." Sayo blushed.

"Fumika, let's make snow angels!" Fuka cheered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Fumika replied as they dropped onto the snow and started making angels in them and soon the other girls started joining them, even Dustin, and Negi.

Dustin got up while tightening his snow goggles whispered to Negi, "Hey Negi, check out Chizuru, right in line of fire." He smirked.

"Fire of what?" Negi asked until he saw Dustin hold a snowball, "Dustin, are you sure you should do that?"

"Don't worry about it, Chizuru can take a joke." He snickered and threw his arm back before throwing it.

Chizuru suddenly ducked down unexpectedly and the snowball nailed Asuna in the back of her head while Dustin cringed. Asuna spun around with fire in her eyes seeing Dustin was the one who threw it, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh snap." Dustin winced as Asuna started throwing snowballs with some accidentally hitting the other girls.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Haruna cried and soon everyone was partaking in this.

"I am so out of here." Chisame tried to sneak away only to get a snowball in the face. She just stood there as the snow fell off her glasses revealing her agitated eyes.

Eva was suddenly nailed in the back of her head by Yuna who growled, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes mistress, sorry Yuna." Chachamaru repeatedly pelted Yuna with snowballs.

Konoka was having a blast until one snowball was heading right for her only for Setsuna to take the blow, "Setsuna!"

"I shall defend you with my life Ojou-sama!" she declared.

"This is living ain't it Negi?" Dustin laughed.

"Is it?" Negi asked still trying to avoid any hits.

"Come on Negi, let's do it!" Rin said as she started throwing some of her own snowballs nailing the Narutaki's.

"Zyphon, are you ready?" Dustin asked.

"Load me up." Zyphon answered as Dustin started putting some snowballs into Zyphon's arms and the robot started shooting them out of his palms like a machine gun nailing each girl, one after another.

"That's right, run you little mountain goats!" Dustin cheered.

Chamo and Domino were lying low of course under a snowbank, "Are you sure we'll be safe under here, Chamo?"

"Trust me Domino, there's no way they'd get to us under here," Chamo laughed until a snowball hit the top of the bank and a pile of snow dropped on top of the two familiars. They poked their heads out with snow on their heads with Domino glaring at Chamo who simpered, "Then again, I have been wrong before."

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was nighttime and everyone wore themselves out and went back inside to warm up. After dinner Ayaka called, "Ok girls, it's time to trim the tree!"<p>

Soon all the girls, and their professors were decorating tree with lights, tinsel, and ornaments, "Let's keep the ornaments coming girls," Dustin ordered while hanging some ornaments up, "This is gonna be a Christmas tree that's lovely to see."

"Very true Dustin-kun." Kazumi agreed.

Soon the tree was perfectly decorated, "It looks so pretty." Natsumi said.

"But I think it's missing something." Chizuru noted.

"Is this what you're thinking of Ms. Chizuru?" Zyphon asked holding out a star.

"Of course, that's it." She replied.

"The star is an important part of it." Ayaka added.

"But who gets to hang it?" Kaede asked.

"I do, I do!" Fuka volunteered.

"No, let me!" Fumika cried.

"I want to!" Makie put in.

"Oh Dustin, I don't think this will end well." Negi said in worry until Rin spoke up.

"Excuse me?" they turned to the girl, "May I?"

The girls looked to each other and knew Rin was the youngest girl there and it's always been best to have a child put the finishing touches on a Christmas tree, because it always seemed to be more meaningful if a child did it.

"I agree, we should let Rin do it." Mana voiced her opinion.

"Well why not? Alright Rin it's your go." Ayaka allowed her as Zyphon kneeled down and she got on top of him. Zyphon flew up a bit so Rin would really reach the top of the tree and when she put the star on it the girls gave her the ok sign knowing it looked perfect.

Zyphon went back down to the floor and sat Rin back down as Negi smiled, "Good job Rin, it looks wonderful."

"Thanks Negi." She smiled.

Dustin went to the plug connected to all the lights, "Is everybody ready? Here we go!" he plugged it in and the lights lit up making the tree glow. Everyone looked at the tree in nostalgia as Eva spoke about the lights on the tree, "Nice touch." She admitted.

"Ok, everyone come and get it!" Chao called as she and Satsuki came in with snacks on a cart.

"Christmas treats and hot cocoa fresh from the kitchen." Satsuki said as they wheeled it over.

So the girls gathered around and took some of the snacks and a mug each, Dustin sat on one spot of the circular couch by the fireplace as Negi joined him, "Boy Negi, isn't this something?"

"Yes, look at everyone so happy and peaceful." The English boy admitted.

"That's what the holidays are all about Negi," Kaede took a seat, "Friends and loved ones spending the holidays together."

"I'll drink to that." Dustin admitted as he took a sip of his cocoa.

Negi smiled and thought, 'I sure wish you could be here with me, Nekane, Anya, and father.'

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone retired to their rooms with Negi sharing a bed with Kaede and Ayaka each on his sides while Rin and Makie shared the second bed.<p>

"Don't worry Negi, I'll make sure to keep you nice and warm." Kaede offered.

"Arigato Kaede." Negi smiled.

"And if she's not enough, I'll add my body heat as well." Ayaka added.

Negi blushed, "Um, ok."

Makie pouted, "How come they get to share a bed with Negi-kun?"

"Because we lost the toss." Rin reminded her.

"I know." Makie said as they lied back down.

Meanwhile in Dustin's room, Dustin was in one bed while Mana and Sakurako were on each of his sides, while Madoka and Zazie were in the second bed, and Zyphon was in the corner of the room charging up while in hibernate mode.

"I sure feel nice and warm." Dustin said as he relaxed and suddenly found Sakurako wrap her arms around him.

"Just leave it to me Dustin-kun, my scorching body will keep you warm through the night." The cheerleader snuggled.

Mana meanwhile also wrapped her arms around him and started moving her chest up and down his back, "Tell me, does this feel good?"

"Too good." Dustin panted but started falling asleep from their body heat.

Zazie and Madoka watched as the tomboy cheerleader spoke, "I hope tomorrow night we get to share that bed with Dustin-kun."

"Even if we have to force him." Zazie added as the two fell asleep.

**(And that's the first part. Don't miss tomorrow where Negi, Dustin, and the girls have a field day on the slopes. See you next time.)**


	43. Fun on the Slopes

**(Welcome to part two of the Christmas special. This time the guys are still going to have some fun in the snow.)**

_Last time Negi, Dustin, and their students traveled up in the mountains to Ayaka's family ski lodge resort. After a day of settling in and decorating the place they turned in for the night knowing the next day would be mountains of fun._

* * *

><p>As the light shined in through the windows in Dustin's room he groaned until his Digital alarm clock played his song. Dustin and the girls stirred as Mana reached off to the side and turned the alarm off.<p>

"What a night." Sakurako yawned while stretching her arms up.

Dustin groaned and rubbed his eyes from the sunlight, "Oh I don't like mornings."

"You always say that." Mana reminded him.

"Good morning." Madoka yawned.

"What a beautiful day." Zazie said until there was a knock at the door.

Entering the room was Chizuru and Yuna, "Good morning everyone! Happy day before Christmas!" Chizuru greeted.

"Come on Dustin-kun, get up and get ready!" Yuna cheered.

"Alright Yuna, give me a minute." Dustin said as he, Mana, and Sakurako got out of bed. Suddenly Dustin was scooped up by Yuna.

"You'll take too long, come on we gotta get you ready!" she bolted for the bathroom while Chizuru stifled a giggle.

"Hold on Yuna, I wanna get Dustin-kun ready to!" Sakurako called as she headed for the bathroom.

"We might as well join them." Mana said as the other girls went in.

Soon once the girls were washed up Dustin was standing before a mirror on a stool as Yuna was combing his hair for him making sure his spikes were right, "If there's one thing I don't tolerate it's a sloppy appearance, and I can't have you looking sloppy."

"Believe me; I don't like being sloppy either." Dustin replied as she finished his last bit of spikes and looked at his reflection over his shoulder.

"There we go, handsome guy as always." The b-ball girl noted.

"Handsome is right." Sakurako added.

"Come on girls, or we'll keep everyone else waiting." Madoka warned them as they started getting themselves dressed and were soon in their winter outfits again.

After activating Zyphon they stepped out of the room seeing Negi, Ayaka, Rin, Makie, and Kaede all dressed for the slopes as well.

"You set for today, Negi?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yes, I can't wait." Negi said feeling excited.

* * *

><p>Soon after meeting up with the other girls in the lobby they went outside and started taking the ski lift up to the mountains, "Whoa, we're up awfully high!" Negi gasped as he looked down.<p>

"Well we've flown higher you know." Dustin reminded him.

"I know." Negi chuckled.

Soon everyone was at the top of the mountain where a whole line up of sleds, skis, snowboards, toboggans, saucers, and snow tubes.

"Oh yes this is what I've been waiting for!" Dustin ran and grabbed a snowboard, while everyone grabbed something else while some students shared their sled or toboggan with one or two other students.

"Chachamaru are you ready for your new upgrade?" Satomi asked.

"Yes, initializing ski mode." Chachamaru said as her feet converted into skis.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Negi asked as he was up in front of a toboggan with Evangeline behind him, followed by Kaede.

"Hai, sensei!" they called.

"Hold up!" Dustin called.

"Is something wrong, Dustin?" Mana asked as she readied her snowboard.

"Since this promises to be such a momentous and exciting moment, I believe it calls for some suitable music to be played. Zyphon!"

"Yes, master." Zyphon said as speakers popped out of his torso and pop rock music started playing while he activated his own ski feet.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Dustin called as they all started going down the hill cheering.

As some of the girls were sledding downhill, Dustin was shredding on his snowboard passing them while going between several of them taking the lead.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Dustin cheered as he shredded past Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

The twins were sliding down each on a saucer while spinning as Fumika called, "Fuka, I'm getting dizzy!"

"So am I!"

Mana was skiing around like she was doing the slalom with Zazie joining her like they were making figure eights as they went downhill.

Satomi had been riding on a mechanical sled she built for the slopes as she didn't have to steer it, for it did all the steering itself.

Suddenly as Dustin was shredding he saw Rin whisk past him, "Oh, so the princess has game does she?" he started shredding after her.

"Not bad Dustin, we might be the two best shredders on the mountain." She said as they shredded in sync.

"Normally there could only be room for one, but hell this is the 21st century there's room for more than one." He replied.

"Didn't think I'd here that from you." She smirked.

Dustin responded to her comment with a sarcastic groan as if she stabbed him in the heart while some of the girls laughed through their cheering.

"Uh-oh!" Dustin called seeing they were entering the forest below the mountain, "Better make the turn girls!" everyone screamed as they made a right turn following Dustin and Rin.

Dustin made a jump off a snow bank, "Shredding! Whoo yeah! Big air!"

Everyone continued cheering as they were nearing the bottom of the mountain, "Whoo, catching air baby!" Rin called as she and Dustin shredded.

"Way to go guys!" Yuna called.

"They sure know what they're doing." Ako noted.

Soon the song ended as they reached the bottom and started slowing down, "Yes! Big carve!" Dustin said as he and Zyphon came to a stop followed by Rin and all the other girls with some actually sliding off their sleds.

"That was awesome!" Rin called.

"Wasn't it? Dustin asked.

"Totally!" Rin and Dustin slid some skin.

"You girls see me go down that mountain; I tell you I love the feeling of shredding. Especially down a mountain as big as that." Dustin said.

"I had no idea you could shred like that, Dustin-kun." Kazumi said.

"You learn a new thing about me every day." He chuckled.

"But how did you know how to shred like that, Rin?" Nodoka asked.

"Well where I'm from there's snow all year around, so I decided to use the weather to my advantage." She chuckled.

"Well girls, the slopes were just the beginning, now let's move on to the ice rink!" Ayaka announced as they all cheered.

* * *

><p>Later, they were all on the ice skating rink close to the lodge. Everyone was skating around be it professionally or beginners try. Nodoka was trying to keep herself up while Haruna and Yue had to help her maintain balance. Setsuna was also trying to maintain balance but had help from Konoka.<p>

Negi was struggling as Kaede was helping him along, "Easy Negi, just take it a step at a time."

"I know, I know."

Dustin skated over, "Come on Negi, it's like when we'd floor skate in our socks on the wooden floors after they've been waxed back in New York."

"Except our feet were all the way touching the ground, not being held up by blades like here." Negi replied.

Rin skated past them smiling and twirled, "Ok now this just teasing." Dustin said feeling embarrassed.

"You have to admit she's got grace." Kaede admitted.

"Negi, did you know she could do this?" Konoka asked.

"It's winter all year around in her kingdom she had to find some pastime."

"Obviously," Dustin added as he got determined, "well can't have her showing off now can we?" he started skating around like a pro right around Nodoka, "Hiya, Nodoka," he skated further and around Chisame, "Hiya, Chisame."

Suddenly the startled web girl fell down, "Lousy…" she grumbled under her breath.

As Chizuru was helping Natsumi stand up to skate Dustin twirled past them, "Hiya, girls." Chizuru giggled at Dustin's performance.

He then skated around Evangeline, "Hiya, Evangeline." He skated straight ahead only to crash right into a snow bank with his legs sticking out.

Rin skated over and spoke with a bit of mockery in her tone, "Hiya, Dustin." Dustin sighed feeling he deserved that.

Later Ku had gathered Dustin, Yuna, Makie, and Zazie onto the ice where three barrels were set up.

"Ok guys, we're gonna try barrel jumping. Just watch me." Ku skated back and started skating for the barrels getting enough speed and leaped over the barrels landing on the ice safely.

"Wow, that was amazing Ku." Makie gasped.

"Way to go!" Yuna clapped.

"I am the master after all." Ku stood proudly.

"Ok my turn!" Dustin called doing exactly what Ku did and jumped the barrels.

"Not bad, Dustin-bozu." Ku congratulated him.

"Ok guys, me next!" Makie did the same, "Here I go!" she jumped the barrels.

"My turn," Yuna said doing the same and made the jump, "Success!"

"My go," Zazie called as she made the jump and did a flip before landing onto the ice perfectly, "Stick it!"

"Oh yeah, Zazie you are the woman!" Dustin applauded as she flashed a peace sign.

Later on Chao skated to the center of the ice, "Hey guys, let's play snap the whip!" she called and they all got into it.

Konoka skated by taking hold of Chao's hand and they start skating around in a circle, "Oh yeah this is great!" Konoka cheered excitedly, "Setsuna, take my hand!"

Setsuna caught it, "I got you Ojou-sama!"

Yuna, Makie, Ayaka, Asuna, Kazumi, Kaede, Ku, Rin, Dustin, and then Negi took part of it and were spinning around, "Oh dear, too fast!" Negi cried as it felt like the whole area was spinning. As they spun Negi ended up taking Evangeline's hand as she skated past them getting caught into their game.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Eva called not wanting to have been a part of the game.

"Sorry, Evangeline, no stopping it now!" Negi called as everyone was cheering, laughing, or screaming.

"Ok guys, on three we break!" Dustin called.

"One!" Kaede called.

"Two!" Yuna called.

"Three!" they cried letting go and were sent into different directions. Everyone ended up flying right into piles of snow and popped out with piles of snow on their heads.

"That was wild!" Makie cheered until Eva popped out of the snow with a frown.

"That was stupid." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Soon it was getting dark and everyone returned to the lodge to warm up. Everyone was sitting by the fireplace enjoying some hot chocolate. As they did they noticed Dustin and Negi wearing Santa hats walk up to the karaoke machine.<p>

"Good evening everyone, and how're we doing this fine Christmas Eve?" Negi asked.

"Great!" the girls called.

"That's good, because Negi and I got a little karaoke going that you're all sure to enjoy."

They turned it on as it started playing music and the two boys started singing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

As the music ended the girls applauded and whistled as Dustin and Negi took a bow and stepped off stage. Suddenly Rin decided to go up on stage and take a shot.

"I just want to say I'm glad I could be here with all of you. You're like an extended family to me, each and every one of you," the girls awed at her speech, "so let me share with you a piece of my own holiday cheer." And the music played as she started singing Rocking around the Christmas tree.

Toothless who was watching from inside a plant was shaking his tail to the rhythm, and she continued singing.

The girls, Dustin, and Negi applauded as Rin took a bow when she finished. Suddenly Zyphon came stumbling in from outside carrying firewood and was covered in snow, "Sorry to rein in on everyone's fun, but has anybody seen the news? There's a big storm blowing out there!"

The group was shocked as they looked out the windows and sure enough Zyphon was right. A giant snowstorm was blowing in around the lodge and soon enough all the exits were being covered by snow.

"Oh no, we're going to be snowed in!" Negi panicked.

"We might never get out!" Sakurako cried.

"Everyone calm down!" Ayaka called, "We'll all be fine in here. We just have to wait it out until the storm passes."

"Yeah, it's not like something bad gonna happen." Asuna said and much too soon the lights in the entire lodge went out, including the tree.

"Oh no, the power's out!" Ako gasped.

Eva, Chisame, Ayaka, and Dustin glared at Asuna, "You just had to say it!" Asuna chuckled sheepishly.

**(And that's the chapter. A perfect Christmas eve for the group at the slopes leading up to them being snowed inside the lodge with no power. How will they survive? Will this ruin Christmas? Tune in next time.)**


	44. The Best Christmas of All

**(And welcome back to the exciting conclusion of the Christmas special at the lodge. Though it's way early before Christmas, I couldn't just wait until the holiday itself.)**

_Last time, everyone was having a field day on the slopes and the ice rink. That night as they continued to enjoy themselves they saw a massive snowstorm had hit the lodge and to make matters worse the whole lodge went black from a power outage. With no heat and electricity to keep the class warm, how will they survive, and will this be their last Christmas together? Tune in now._

At the lodge the girls were sitting down shaking in worry until Negi and Dustin pulled out some flashlights from the emergency stash by the counter, "Stay calm everyone, we got light." Dustin said.

"But what're we going to do about heat?" Makie asked.

"Yeah the fireplace is powered by the electricity inside." Ako added.

"Then we'll have to make our own fire like camping." Kaede said feeling prepared.

"Agreed, Zyphon, how much firewood do we have?" Ayaka asked.

Zyphon checked the firewood storage, "Seems we have just enough for a fire."

"They'll do." Kaede said as they brought the wood over and created a makeshift fire place in one a metal barrel they brought over.

"In they go." Zyphon placed the firewood inside the barrel as Kaede lit the fire and dropped it inside as the wood started burning.

"There, this will have to do until power comes back." Negi said.

"Ojou-sama," A worker addressed Ayaka as several more workers brought out large blankets, "Here, use these to bundle up, but some of your friends will have to share some."

"Arigato." Ayaka said as the workers started passing the blankets around.

* * *

><p>Soon the girls started wrapping the blankets around themselves, making sure they were all bundled up. Kaede wrapped a blanket around herself, Negi, and Rin while Chamo joined in. Mana wrapped one around herself, Dustin, and Zazie with Domino hiding inside. As all of them sat around their makeshift fireplace they started sighing in relief.<p>

"Wow this is really warming up." Asuna said.

"Yeah, it's so comfy too." Konoka said as she and Setsuna were sharing a blanket while Setsuna was blushing from having to be so close to Konoka like this.

"But try not to fall asleep girls." Akira warned everyone.

Madoka felt Sakurako rest her head on her shoulder. The tomboy girl shook her friend up, "Sakurako, stay awake!"

She yawned, "I'm trying, but it's hard."

"We need to do something to pass time, any ideas?" Haruna asked.

"I know, let's talk about some of our past Christmas experiences." Dustin said.

"Good idea, but who should start?" Negi asked.

"I will," Rin offered, "Two years ago around Christmas, my father and I traveled to the snowy mountains so we could be together. I loved it because my dad's always had to deal with family business."

"Wow, not always being able to spend time with your family must be hard." Makie said.

"It's not anymore, after all you guys are like my family now." Rin replied.

"She's right." Negi agreed.

"Ok who's next?" Yue asked.

"I'll go," Sakurako said, "When I was little I remember one Christmas I asked for this pair of ice skates that seemed impossible to get. When Christmas morning came, there they were under the tree. I was so happy I couldn't contain my joy. I took them out that morning and practiced. Soon enough I was skating to my hearts content. That had to have been one of my most favorite Christmas memories ever."

"Well, my favorite Christmas was when I got my first manga. I was entranced by the artwork and vowed to be a great artists as well. That's how I got into drawing." Haruna said.

"So what drove you on the path to yaoi doujin?" Dustin asked curiously.

Haruna wanted to speak but Yue clamped her mouth, "I don't think you'd want to know." The stoic girl answered.

"What were your favorite Christmas memories senseis?" Nodoka asked.

Negi began, "Well I remember one Christmas my sister took Anya and me to the forest in Wales to see how beautiful it looked during the winter. When I saw how beautiful the forest looked decked in snow I felt this sensation of nostalgia flow over me. I never knew just how beautiful a snowy forest could be until that day."

Kaede pat his head, "I'm glad to hear you have such a fond memory Negi."

Dustin smiled until Mana spoke, "Well Dustin, what about you?"

"My favorite memory? Well that would have to be four years ago when I was seven. My dad took me out to see the Christmas tree lightning at Rockefeller Center. I stood there looking up at the tree until suddenly, poof it lit up like it was the fourth of July. I gazed at the dazzling lights for hours like I was in a beautiful trance. And from that day I kept going to Rockefeller every Christmas to see the tree lightning ceremony."

"Sounds cool." Yuna admitted.

"Yeah, but you know I'm glad I got to miss it this year, so I could be here with all of you." Dustin added.

Mana giggled and ruffled Dustin's hair, "And we're glad you could be here too."

* * *

><p>Everyone continued to talk about their favorite Christmas memories as the storm started dying down. Zyphon looked outside, "Well looks like the storms coming to a halt and the snow blocking the entrance has blow away. Wait a minute, what's that?" he looked through the falling snow seeing some figures walking through it, "Um girls, I don't mean to cause a panic, but someone's outside and coming towards us."<p>

"What?" the girls gasped.

"It's the abominable snowman!" The Narutaki's cried in fright.

"Wow, this could be a huge scoop." Kazumi said pulling out her camera.

"It can't be the abominable snowman, it's gotta be Chupacabra!" Asuna shouted.

"Shut up, already!" Ayaka called.

"Girls stay calm, Dustin and I will deal with this." Negi said as he and Dustin left the comfort of their blankets and grabbed their winter jackets going outside.

"Hold it right there!" Negi called gripping his staff.

"We're warning you, I got a fully charged spirit gun in my finger tip. And I'm not afraid to use it!" Dustin said aiming his spirit gun ready to fire until Zyphon shined some light onto the incoming intruders and to their shock.

Takahata chuckled, "Don't waste your spirit energy on us. We're not here to pick a fight."

"Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"That ain't all." Dustin gasped as they saw accompanying the teacher was Dean Konoe, Eishun, Prof Akashi, Nekane, Anya, Roswell Bowers, and Arthur Kaufman.

"Nekane, Anya!" Negi gasped.

"Dad, prof!" Dustin gasped.

"Negi!" Nekane cheered.

"Dustin!" Roswell cheered as they ran over and hugged.

The girls peeked out and Yuna and Konoka gasped, "Daddy!" they cried rushing outside to hug their fathers.

"Konoka!"

"Yuna!"

Anya spoke, "Yeah all swell, CAN WE GO INSIDE NOW?! I'M FREEZING!"

"Right come on in." Dustin said as they all went inside and noticed everyone wrapped in blankets before a makeshift fire.

"Oh my, you all look like your having fun." Nekane smiled.

"Dean Konoe, Takahata-sensei?" Asuna gasped.

"What're you all doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"Well we thought it would be better if we joined you here for Christmas, sorry we didn't make it here sooner." Dean Konoe explained.

"But how did you manage to get this far, when there was a snowstorm out there?" Kakizaki asked.

"It was weird, as we trekked through the snow we thought we'd be lost forever, and then we suddenly saw this bright light guide us here." Nekane explained.

"Bright light that led you here?" Sayo asked.

"Sounds like a miracle from heaven." Akira added.

"Yeah, a miracle alright," Roswell said and thought, 'One of your miracles I'll bet, Nagi.'

"Well we're sorry things here could have better conditions, but as you can see we have a bit of a problem right now." Negi said about the power outage.

"Well isn't this dandy?" Anya crossed her arms.

Suddenly the lights came back on as well as the heat, "Power's back!" the girls cheered.

Roswell thought with a smile, 'Never ends with you showboating, old friend.'

Ayaka approached, "Welcome everyone to the Yukihiro lodge. Please come and sit down, you all must be tired after such a long journey here."

"Arigato Ayaka." Dean Konoe said as they all sat down.

Negi and Dustin smiled as the spike haired boy spoke to his friend, "How about that Negi, our families got to come together and be with us for Christmas." Dustin said.

"I know, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Negi smiled as he and Dustin did their handshake out of excitement.

"This is great; now that the power's back Chao and I can get to work on Christmas dinner." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, everyone must be starving." Chao added.

"Oh I'll help to." Nekane offered.

"Thanks Nekane." Satsuki said as the three went to the kitchen to prepare their Christmas dinner.

* * *

><p>Soon with the help of the lodge workers everyone was seated at a big table with loads of food placed on it and to top it off was a delicious looking Christmas turkey, "Wow, everything looks so good." Rin said.<p>

"Chao and Satsuki, you once again outdid yourselves." Kazumi added.

"This calls for grace," Negi said as they all folded their hands, "Kami we want to thank you for this delicious meal, and for not only allowing us to be here together with our friends and family, but with new friends as well."

"Amen." The group said.

Takahata then carved the turkey and soon everyone was given some along with the other foods prepared for the feast. Before they could dig in Dustin stood up holding his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast, if you all don't mind," Dustin began, "Here's to friends, family, loved ones, and everyone else there is!"

"Here-here!" they all agree toasting and soon they started eating like a true family. As they ate Negi and Dustin would occasionally slip some food to Chamo and Domino, while Toothless remained hidden under the table and Rin fed him some scraps.

Unknown to them, a figure had been watching them from the window. He was dressed in a cloak with the hood up, but his gaze seemed to be focused on Negi. He thought, 'Negi, I'm sorry I can't there with you and Nekane for the holidays. But know this son, one day things will be different. I promise you.' He jumped backwards and disappeared.

Eva froze and looked back at the window thinking, 'It couldn't be, could it?'

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone was back in the lounge talking while Negi and Dustin watched them, "I gotta tell ya Negi, I think this is one Christmas I'll never forget."<p>

"It's one we all won't forget." Kaede said as she and Mana approached.

Mana then looked up and smiled nudging Kaede to look up and smile as well, "Girls?" Negi asked as the two tall girls motioned the boys to look up and to their surprise saw mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." Mana smiled.

"Probably full of nargles." Dustin said.

"What're nargles?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know." Negi chuckled.

So Negi and Kaede kissed while Mana and Dustin did. When their lips parted Kaede spoke, "Merry Christmas, Negi."

"Merry Christmas, Kaede." He replied.

"Merry Christmas, Dustin." Mana smiled.

""Merry Christmas, Mana." Dustin smiled back.

"Ahem." They looked seeing Negi's and Dustin's other partners.

"That ain't fair catching our senseis under the mistletoe so casually." Kazumi said.

"Yes, as their partners we also have a right to share such a moment." Ayaka added.

"Of course." Kaede chuckled as she and Mana stood the boys before the girls and each of them kissed their other partners.

In order of Negi's were Ayaka, Rin, Makie, Ku, Sayo, and Konoka. For Dustin the order was Kazumi, Yuna, Zazie, Kasuga, Chao, Chizuru, and Setsuna.

"Merry Christmas, Negi/Dustin." The girls said.

"Merry Christmas, girls." The two boys replied.

Soon everyone was sitting in the lounge as Zyphon pulled out a keyboard, "I believe this calls for some musical entertainment, wouldn't you say so master?"

"Agreed Zyphon, take it away." Dustin replied as his robot started playing.

As the robot played everyone relaxed and soon they were starting to sing about this being the best Christmas of all.

Soon everyone was sitting close together as Kazumi set a camera timer and ran to join the crowd as they announced, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Suddenly the camera took the picture and it zoomed out revealing a Christmas card from Negi and Dustin's class reading, 'Happy Holidays from Class 3A of Mahora Junior High'.

**(And that's the chapter. It may be a little early but hey it's already the holidays. I'll still be updating the fic around December though. Well tune into next time.)**


	45. Trip to New York

**(Hey guys welcome back to my next arc. This one's gonna be taking the boys and their class to Dustin's turf in New York city where they hope to have some fun and enjoyment.)**

It was one evening at the girls dorms, all the girls were in the foyer while their profs and Zyphon were the center of attention, "Good to see everyone's here." Negi said.

"Everyone have their muffin?" Dustin asked as he counted, "Muffin, muffin, who doesn't have a muffin?"

"All muffins, for thirty two girls accounted for, Master Dustin." Zyphon totaled them up.

"Good, now we can begin." Dustin said.

Eva whispered to Rin and Kaede, "This better be important, or so help me…"

"I doubt they brought us out tonight for a muffin party." Rin assured her.

"Wonder what's up?" Kaede asked as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"As you all are aware, we will be getting a week off of class while the schools classrooms are undergoing new renovations." Negi began.

"And I find this perfect timing," Dustin continued, "Why you ask, because I got this letter yesterday from an old friend of my family's. Mr. Darius Mikael."

"Wait, you said Darius Mikael?" Ayaka began, "The multi-billionaire philanthropist and owner of all Mikael hotels stationed throughout America?"

"Oh yeah, he's invited us all out to New York and stay at his number one hotel." Dustin explained.

"New York, that's where you're from right, Dustin-kun?" Madoka asked.

"Precisely."

"Alright, we're going on a trip to America!" Sakurako squealed and just about half the class started getting excited.

"So I take it you're all interested?" Negi asked.

"Yes!" they cheered.

"Well good, I'll be giving Darius a call to let him know we accept the invite," Dustin said, "In the meantime, all of you pack the essentials and try not to overdo it."

"Hai!"

Later that night in Mana and Zazie's room Dustin was on his cell with Darius, "Yes, we'll leave in two days Master, be sure to have everything set up for our arrival. Ok see ya then. Bye." He hung up.

"I don't think we've ever seen you this happy before, Dustin." Mana noticed.

"You would be to if you're finally going back to your home city." Dustin reminded her.

"Though there must be more to it than that." Zazie believed.

"As a matter of fact Zazie, there is," Dustin answered, "See the spirit warrior training class I worked with is having their reunion, and I sure as hell don't wanna miss it."

"Then I assume your friends Jethro, Elroy, and Jade will be there?" Mana asked.

"Them and a lot more."

"Well, I'd look forward to meeting them all." Mana said.

"Me too." Zazie added.

"Oh believe me, everyone's gonna want to meet all of you girls." Dustin replied.

* * *

><p>Within two days everyone was on board Ayaka's family plane flying across the ocean. Dustin was in his seat drumming his fingers together excitedly, "Oh I can't wait to get back home."<p>

"Try and keep calm Dustin, we're not even there yet." Mana said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just can't help it."

Domino who had been perching on his shoulder spoke, "Yeah, I wonder what other birds moved in around my favorite tree while I was away."

"If anyone can chase them off, it's you Domino." Dustin said.

"Damn straight." Domino cawed.

"I just hope it goes better than our trip to Kyoto." Dustin said.

"I think we all can agree to that, Dustin." Mana replied.

* * *

><p>Within a day it was already evening as the Yukihiro plane touched down at the airport and the girls were let off. As they walked through the airport Dustin spoke to the girls, "Zyphon and our luggage should be delivered to the hotel later; Darius has made sure of that."<p>

Dustin looked around and smiled seeing a man standing around while holding a sign with Dustin's name on it, "There's our ride," He approached, "Hey, Baxter!"

"Dustin, you arrived just on time," the man named Baxter said, "And these charming young ladies must be class 3A."

"The very same."

"Well I was sent here to escort you to the Mikael hotel by order of Darius Mikael himself."

"Splendid, Baxter." Dustin said as he brought them outside to a long black limousine which made the girls gasp.

"Wow, this Darius sure knows how to treat his guests." Kazumi said taking pictures of the limousine.

"Well come on girls, don't wanna keep him waiting." Dustin said as Baxter opened up the door.

"Can we all seriously fit in that?" Chisame asked skeptically.

"Of course, if he sent any of the other limousines he owns it'd have to take two trips." Dustin joked.

Saying nothing more the girls entered the limo with half on one side and the other half on the other with Dustin sitting in the back with Mana on his left and Chao on his right, "Oh I missed riding in this thing." He reached out to the side opening up the limo's fridge and pulled out a bottle of cola and drank from it.

Soon Baxter was driving the limo through New York that night. The girls looked out their windows seeing all the bright lights from the buildings, "Wow this place is so big." Yuna gasped.

"And pretty too." Makie added while marveling at the lights.

"That's New York for la ladies, if you can make it here you can make it anywhere," Dustin answered as he kicked back with his arms around both Mana and Chao. Suddenly he looked up at the sun roof and smirked. He clicked the switch opening it up and climbed out through it so his upper half was sticking out of the limo and called out with joy, "NEW YORK CITY! I'M BACK BABY!" The girls giggled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Soon the limo pulled up outside a big hotel, "There it is girls, the Mikael hotel. While it's not the Plaza, it's still a fine piece of work." Dustin said.<p>

Soon Dustin, Negi, and the girls exited the limo and entered the hotel. The girls gasped in nostalgia as they looked around the hotel seeing beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, long red carpets, support beams, etc like a second Plaza hotel.

"This place is beautiful." Ako gasped.

"Dustin-kun, you've got to get us invited out here more often." Kasuga said while the boy chuckled.

When they entered the lobby they saw some workers doing their jobs from the bellman, the concierge, the registration clerk, the maids, etc. Approaching was Dustin's spirit warrior master Darius who was instead of dressed in his training robes was dressed in a black Armani suit, and red tie.

"Welcome honored guests, I am Darius Mikael. It's so nice you could come." He greeted the group.

"Thank you for having us!" the girls cheered.

"Hey Darius, how's it going?" Dustin approached.

"Dustin, it's so good to see you after so many months." Darius said as the two hugged like a grandpa and a grandson.

The girls smiled as Negi approached, "Mr. Mikael, a pleasure to see you again sir."

"Is that little Negi Springfield?" Darius asked before ruffling his hair, "You've certainly gotten taller the last time we met."

"Thank you sir." Negi smiled.

"Now then if everyone will proceed to the dining hall, a welcome dinner will be prepared shortly, however I wish that Negi, Dustin, and you lot remain here." Darius motioned to the boys, their partners, Evangeline, and Chachamaru.

With the rest of the girls going to the dining hall, the others stayed behind as Dustin spoke, "Well girls, Darius Mikael is not only an old friend of my family, but he was also the spirit warrior master who trained my father and me."

"You're a spirit warrior?" Sayo asked.

"That I am, my dear." Darius nodded.

"In his days he was regarded as the best of his generation," Eva added before turning to the old man, "Nice to see you again, Mikael."

"It's been a long time, Dark Evangel." Darius replied.

"You seem to be holding up quite well." Eva mocked his age.

"I could use some of that vampire blood." He admitted.

"You'll outlive them all Darius; you're too stubborn to die." Eva smirked as the old man laughed amusingly.

"Whoa, you two know each other?" Dustin looked at the two.

"Evangeline, oh we met many years ago, back when I was a spring chicken," Darius chuckled, "She and I battled it out like alley cats determined to prove our power."

"You two actually fought?" Negi said looking at Eva who didn't give an answer.

"So what was the outcome?" Dustin asked.

"It was a draw and we left it at that." Darius answered.

"A draw, my foot!" Eva shouted, "I insisted we finished, but you up and vanished!"

"I was satisfied with the outcome; none of us won yet none of us lost." Darius replied while Eva stuck her head up while crossing her arms.

"Well Master Darius allow me to introduce to you mine and Negi's partners." Dustin said motioning to the girls.

"Ah, yes the radiant ladies you all told me so much about," Darius began as he looked at Dustin's party, "I want to thank you girls so much for looking after my student, and I hope you continue to do so as well."

"We will." They said as Darius approached Mana.

"And you Mana, Dustin's said nothing but wonderful things about you in his letters."

"Has he now?" she smirked with interest while Dustin blushed.

"Oh yes, he said you were a kind, smart, strong, and beautiful partner and friend."

"Really?" She smirked at Dustin who blushed in embarrassment.

"Can we please go to dinner now, I'm starving!" Dustin called before his master or any of the girls could embarrass him anymore.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was in the dining hall sitting at a huge table eating a widespread of food, with Darius and Dustin sitting close, "Wow thanks for the spread Mr. Mikael, you rock." Haruna said.<p>

"You're very welcome Ms. Saotome."

"Yeah stuff's good as always, but you have definitely got to try Chao and Satsuki's cooking. It's to die for." Dustin said.

"I wish you wouldn't say puns like that." Darius said feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, as long as your ticker still ticks you're alright." Dustin replied to lighten his mood.

"You're right," Darius chuckled until his cell rang. He answered it and spoke, "Yes? Good, then that'll be all, thank you," He hung up, "I've just been told your luggage has been safely delivered to the hotel and have been brought up to your penthouse suite."

"Did you give us the good one?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"I only give the best for my favorite boy and his class." Darius replied.

"Excellent." Dustin smirked.

Soon Cedric the bellman took the group up to their penthouse, "Right down this hall everyone. You know Herbert Hoover once stayed here on this very floor."

"The vacuum guy?" Fuka and Fumika asked.

"I think he means the president." Yue replied as she sipped her juice.

"That I do, Ms. Ayase," Cedric said as he handed the keycard to Dustin who opened it allowing them all access, "This is one of Mr. Mikael's finest suites ladies."

Everyone entered and gasped seeing it was a very luxurious and spacious suite, "Holy snap!" Yuna gasped.

"Is this all one suite?" Ako asked.

"Rad view!" Haruna said as they looked out the window seeing a good view of the city.

"Thanks Cedric, that'll be all." Dustin gave him a tip and he left the group to it.

"So what do we do now?" Natsumi asked.

"Well it's been a long day, and what we need before we hit the sack is a nice soak." Dustin explained with a smirk.

"You mean all of us together?" Konoka asked.

"But how?" Satomi asked.

"I've been to this suite before, and it's full of surprises." He explained.

* * *

><p>Soon every girl was inside an Olympic sized pool that also functioned as a jacuzzi inside the bathroom soaking, "This place gets bigger and bigger by the second." Ku said as she stretched her arms up.<p>

"I didn't know suites could ever get this big." Akira said.

"They couldn't, until Darius came up with the design." Dustin explained as he relaxed on one side between Mana and Setsuna.

"And the view's even better from here." Sakurako said as they looked at the long window.

"We're really glad we could be here thanks to you, Dustin-kun." Kakizaki said.

"Hey, you girls could use a break after our classes," Dustin said as he pulled Mana and Setsuna closer while they smiled, "And come tomorrow you're all gonna get a good taste of NYC up close and in person with my own personal tour of the greatest hotspots."

"So I suggest tonight everyone gets a goodnight sleep, because we will need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Negi instructed while he was relaxing in between Ayaka and Evangeline.

"Ok!" they all agreed.

Soon after their bath everyone was turning in for the night with several girls sharing a room each while Dustin went to one of the other rooms and saw the canopy bed, "Still the same size as before. Just the way I like it." He went into the smaller bathroom to change and when he came out, to his surprise he saw Mana already in her pajamas while sitting on the bed, "Mana?"

"Good evening, Dustin," she said while rubbing the side next to her, "Coming to bed?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were bunking with Zazie and Setsuna."

"I did, but then I decided I sleep much better with you at my side, I mean don't you with me?" she asked smiling.

Dustin blushed, "Well now that you mention it…"

"Come on, Dustin." She beckoned him.

So Dustin went over and climbed onto the bed before both him and his main partner got onto the covers, "Goodnight, Mana."

"Goodnight, Dustin." She kissed him as Dustin turned the light out and they fell asleep.

**(And that's part one of my latest saga taking place in New York, what adventures and dangers await Negi, Dustin, and the girls there? Find out next time.)**


	46. Class 3A's Day Out

**(Welcome back to the next chapter readers. This time the girls are gonna see the local hot spots and some other kids Dustin knows. Well enjoy.)**

_Last time, Dustin got an invite from his Spirit Warrior master Darius Mikael to come to New York for his spirit warrior class reunion. Being allowed to bring guests he invited the girls and Negi to accompany him. Arriving in New York they were escorted straight to Darius' hotel where they were allowed stay in a complimentary suite. They were excited for tomorrow so they could see the Big Apple up close and in person._

* * *

><p>When the sun rose above the city of New York, it shined through the windows of the Mikael Hotel. In Dustin's room the sun shined through the window over his and Mana's faces. Mana was the first to awake and noticed Dustin continued to try and sleep even with the sun shining right on him. She smiled at how cute he looked when he slept and suddenly smirked. She put her finger to his face and tapped his nose and he suddenly woke up startled and panting like he was under attack until he saw Mana was messing with him and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Dustin." Mana greeted him.

"Good morning, Mana." Dustin greeted her.

"Good morning you two." Zyphon said as he entered.

"Zyphon? Who started you up this morning?" Dustin asked as he and Mana sat up in bed.

"Chao came in earlier this morning and did so, said she and Satsuki needed my help with breakfast."

"Chao came in here?" Mana asked.

"She didn't say anything did she?" Dustin asked knowing she saw him and Mana sleeping together too comfortably.

"Not really, she just wanted you to sleep." Zyphon said.

"Thank God." Dustin sighed in relief.

"Well come on or you'll miss out on breakfast." Zyphon suggested.

"He's right, we better get ready." Mana said as the two got out of bed and got ready.

* * *

><p>Soon the two came into the suite's living room in regular attire, where Negi and the other girls were already dressed and were about to have breakfast, "Morning Dustin, Mana." Negi greeted.<p>

"Morning Negi." Mana said.

"Looks like you two slept well." Konoka noticed.

"Like a baby." Dustin answered with a yawn as the girls giggled.

As they both took a seat they started eating breakfast with Chao nudging Dustin, "I noticed how cute you looked all snuggled up with Mana," Dustin paled seeing did notice and she continued, "I may have to substitute for Mana tonight."

"We'll talk about it later." Dustin whispered back as they all continued eating.

When they were finished they were all sitting around the living room as Dustin addressed them, "Alright ladies listen up! Since you're here on my turf, I want to lay some ground rules."

"We need rules?" Makie asked.

"Yes, since you don't know your way around the city I shall take it upon myself to show you around the city, and show you all the wonderful sights of this beautiful city I was proud to be born in!"

"Dramatic much?" Asuna asked.

"It works my groove," Dustin replied as he went to grab his coat, "Everybody ready to let the dogs out?"

"What?" Eva asked.

"Do what?" Chisame asked.

"Let the dogs out, you know 'Who let the dogs out'!" he hummed the song.

Negi chuckled and answered, "Yes Dustin, we're ready to let the dogs out."

"Then let's go!" Dustin called as the whole group walked through the hotel halls as Zyphon played the song 'Who Let the Dog's out' until they reached the lobby, "Catch you all later." Dustin waved bye to the hotel staff.

When they got outside Dustin looked out into the city, "Look out New York, Dustin Bowers is home."

* * *

><p>Soon Dustin and Zyphon were showing the girls all around New York. Negi having visited Dustin several times before knew the city to a degree. The group was suddenly outside a baseball stadium, "Welcome to the Yankee stadium, home to the New York Yankees."<p>

"Awesome, a lot of games must be held here." Makie gasped as Kazumi took some snapshots of it.

"Oh yeah, Darius would always get me and dad seats above the dugout where we got to converse with several Yankees."

"Lucky you." Yuna said.

"I know." Dustin smiled.

As they continued walking Dustin motioned to the tallest building in the city, "There's the Empire State building, the tallest building in the whole world. You go up to the top you can see the whole city."

"That is wicked." Madoka gasped.

"I can only imagine dropping from that far wouldn't be fun." Eva said.

"Well who would even jump from there anyway?" Asuna asked.

"I did." Dustin mumbled under his breath.

Soon they were outside Carnegie Hall, "Carnegie Hall; one of the most famous music venues in the world. You'd hear a lot of good concerts in this place. Unfortunately I don't mean rock concerts." Dustin said.

"This is one of my favorite places in the city. I love the music." Negi whispered to Rin who was keeping Toothless in her jacket pocket.

"I bet we'd liven the place up if we ever got to play there." Kakizaki spoke on behalf of, Sakurako, Ako, Madoka, and herself.

"Somehow I doubt they'd let you through the front entrance if you told them your choice in music." Zyphon said.

Later the gang was walking around Time Square, "Welcome to Time Square; a busy intersection of art and commerce, where scores of advertisements ranging from electric to neon and illuminated signs and zipper news crawls are displayed for wandering pedestrians. This place is a real light show at night."

"It's almost like Shibuya." Chizuru noticed.

"That's right." Dustin replied.

They were soon standing close to the beach area while looking through binoculars seeing the great statue herself in the distance, "Over there on Libery Isle is Lady Libby herself."

"A present given to New York by the French symbolizing liberty and freedom, am I right Dustin?" Yue asked.

"Correct Yue." Dustin answered with a smile.

Chamo popped onto Negi's head, "I'll bet that Libby looks hot underneath that toga."

"Chamo." Negi shushed him.

"By the way Dustin is it true several of America's movies were filmed here right in New York?" Natsumi asked.

"Tons of them ranging from Guys and Dolls, Citizen Kane, King Kong, West Side Story, Ghostbusters, the Ninja Turtles, Godzilla, Spiderman, and a hell of a lot more. In fact some of the sites where the films were being filmed still exist."

"You should get a job as a tour guide." Mana smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm sticking with teaching," Dustin smirked, "Well come on girls a lot more places to see." He moved them along to see other historic landmarks such as Rockefeller Center, the Brooklyn bridge, the Manhattan Museum of art, Union Square, and many other places.

* * *

><p>Later they were heading for Central park where Dustin was walking beside Zyphon and Negi, "Well girls whatdaya think of New York?"<p>

"It's a fabulous city Dustin-kun." Kazumi admitted as she looked through all her pictures on her camera.

"It's beautiful." Sayo added.

"We wish we came here years ago, there's so much to this place." Fuka added.

"I'd like to live here myself." Fumika added.

"Well there's still other places I personally love that I've yet to share with you once we pass through Central park," Dustin said until he stopped in place making the others stop in confusion, "Hey you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chisame asked until Dustin quickly clamped her mouth shut surprising the girls.

"SHH! Listen, something wicked this way comes." Dustin said as he creeped back in front of the girls. He put a hand to his ear while sticking it outward hearing girls giggling in the distance. He lowered his sunglasses and peered ahead seeing three girls his age playing with dolls.

The first one had brown hair in twin pigtails, freckles on her face, blue eyes, and braces on her teeth, her outfit were sneakers, a black and white checkered skirt, and a black shirt. The second girl had bug eyed looking glasses over green eyes, blonde curly hair like Shirley Temple. Her outfit was composed of sneakers, red shorts, and a blue shirt. The third girl had buck teeth, blue eyes, black unkempt and unruly hair, and a portly body. Her outfit consisted of sneakers, jeans, and a gray shirt.

When Dustin saw the three, his eyes widened beneath his sunglasses as he looked horrified, "Oh no," he started backing away, "Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!" he backed into Yue, Nodoka, Fuka, Fumika, Rin, and Negi.

"Dustin-sensei?" Yue asked.

"What's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

He turned to them and the other girls, "Quiet, don't draw their attention over here."

"Who, Dustin-kun?" Sakurako asked.

"Over there." Dustin motioned to the three girls as the older ones noticed.

"Them?" Kazumi asked.

"Do you know them, Dustin?" Setsuna asked.

"Know them? I' was stalked by them! You know how in several sitcoms or cartoons a character has a stalker with a crush? Well that's what they are to me!"

"Kay, but who are they?" Haruna asked.

"The one with tin teeth is Janie Sandra, bug eyes over there is Suzy Montgomery, and the hippo there is Rhonda Ellsworth. Together they are The Psycho Hosebeast Trinity." Dustin trembled.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Akira said not liking people who bad mouth.

Dustin turned to her, "Akira, you have no idea the tortures these girls have put me through!"

"Tortures?" Eva crossed her arms interested in what scares the tough boy so much.

"One day I was forced to be put on a playdate with them, and you know what their idea of fun was? Dress up! I was only 9 and already turned into a crossdresser! Then about a year ago they tied me to a tree, ripped my shirt off, and doodled hearts and other lovey dovey words on my chest, with lipstick!"

Negi replied, "And this list goes on and on."

"Haven't you told them, that you're not interested?" Satsuki asked.

"They're delusional it's like every time I try to explain it to them all they hear are horn honks like I'm a adult on Charlie Brown."

"I swore as soon as I became a teacher I would never have to see them again! But now that I'm back and this close to them, who knows what they're gonna do."

"We could always go around the park." Ayaka suggested.

"No way, we have to cross through, it's the only way," Dustin said as he went to the other girls and got in between the sports girls confusing them.

"What're you doing?" Kasuga asked.

"Shh, quiet! They smell fear," Dustin whispered, "Just keep me covered until we're out of their sight."

"You better do it, otherwise he's never going to calm down." Zyphon said.

So the girls kept Dustin covered by keeping him inside their pack as they walked forward getting closer and closer to the three little girls. The three girls noticed the whole group walking wondering who they all were until Janie noticed another pair of shoes from deep within the crowd that struck her, "Girls, don't those shoes look familiar?"

Suzy and Rhonda looked at where their friend was motioning, "You're right they do." Suzy noted.

"Where have we seen them before?" Rhonda asked the two who were puzzled.

By the older girls Dustin whispered up, "Yuna, what're they doing?"

"They're looking down at your feet." She whispered back.

"Oh no, I should've worn a different pair today." Dustin feared until Yuna noticed the three little girls shrugged it off and went back to playing.

"You can relax Dustin-kun, they went back to playing."

Hearing that Dustin sighed in relief. When they finally got far enough from the girls, Dustin exited the girls and spoke, "Good thing I got through that ok. Well come on girls, there's still one special place I really wanted to show you."

"DUSTY-KINS!" three girls cried.

Dustin's happy look shifted into a worry look, "Tell me I didn't hear that." He pleaded.

"You didn't hear that." Chachamaru answered plainly.

Dustin slowly turned around seeing the three girls he tried to avoid with smiles and grins on their faces. He chuckled nervously before speaking, "Hey girls, how's it going?"

"Where've you been Dustin?" Janie asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen you around in months." Rhonda added.

"We were so worried we put up lost flyers of you." Suzy put in.

Dustin's eye twitched at the disturbing lengths they went to just to find him. Chisame asked, "Posters? Are you serious?"

"So where did you go?" Rhonda asked.

"I was in Japan, I'm a teacher." Dustin answered hoping the sooner he answered the sooner he and the girls could split.

"Japan? But that's so far away." Janie whined.

"What school? Maybe we can enroll." Suzy added.

"Forget that, what matters is we're reunited with you." Rhonda said in joy while Dustin felt like hanging himself from their rants.

"Group hug girls!" Janie called.

"Let's kiss him!" Suzy added.

The older girls looked at Dustin who screamed in fright and started running away, "Come back, dumpling!" the three called as they chased Dustin around in circles.

"Negi, Zyphon, girls make them stop!" Dustin cried as he ran before cowering behind Mana, "Mana, I beg of you save me!"

"But I thought someone like you could handle a simple situation like this." The gunslinger teased.

"That's not helping me!" Dustin seethed.

Eva chuckled, "Oh this is better than cable."

Chamo watching the three close in on Dustin, even lookin prepared to go through the older girls to get to him thought, 'I can't let this happen to a friend!' he suddenly jumped off Negi's shoulder and landed before the three girls making rodent noises to scare them.

"EEK! EEK A MOUSE!" they cried in fright and ran for it.

Dustin peeked out from behind Mana trembling until Zazie patted his head, "They're gone now." She said.

Dustin seeing this calmed down and straightened his jacket, "That was incredibly traumatizing."

"You're such a wimp." Asuna said with everyone turning to her.

"What was that?" Dustin frowned.

"You let three girls chase you around like that, I thought you were supposed to be tough."

"I AM TOUGH! But what am I supposed to do? Hit them?"

"Dustin, you wouldn't!" Negi gasped.

"Of course I wouldn't," Dustin replied, "That's why it's hard to deal with them."

"Wow you weren't kidding, they really do have it bad for you." Ako said.

"Yes, they're exactly the very reason why I prefer the company of older women," he paused realizing he's sounding like Asuna, "At least teenage women." He corrected himself.

"Well at least you survived those three as you did before." A male voice said as Dustin turned and saw his three old pals Jethro, Elroy, and Jade.

"Guys!" Dustin called as he and Negi ran over pulling them into a group hug as they danced around.

"It's good to see you and Negi again." Elroy said.

"Great to see you guys as well." Dustin replied.

"When did you get back?" Jade asked.

"Late last night actually."

"So what're you doing out here?" Jethro asked.

"Showing the girls around the city." Dustin showed them his class, "You remember them of course."

"How could we forget?" Jethro asked.

"The class of hotties." Elroy added.

"How's it going girls?" Jade asked.

"We're doing great." The cheerleaders answered.

"How about you guys?" Kaede asked.

"We're doing fantastic as always." Jethro answered.

"Well what have we here?" a female voice asked sounding stoic.

Dustin's ears perked as the whole group turned seeing two more girls approaching. The two girls appeared to be twins. Both of them had long blonde hair, and dark red eyes. One of the two who was the stoic looking one was wearing a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs finishing with black boots (Yami's outfit from To Love Ru). The second one who looked a little shy wore her hair in long twin pigtails, and her outfit included sandals, a light purple skirt, and a blue shirt with a heart design done up in black beads. What was most noticeable about the shy twin was that she was caring a white rabbit in her arms.

"Dustin?" the shy looking girl asked while blushing.

"You look very lively." The first girl in monotone.

Dustin smiled, "Well if it ain't my favorite twins Alicia and Alice." He went over pulling the twins in an embrace while Alicia blushed while her eyes squinted and Alice blushed while shaking. When he let them go he turned to the older girls, "Everyone allow me to introduce to you, two more of my old friends Alicia and Alice Kingsley."

"It's nice to meet you all." Alice said putting a smile on.

"A pleasure." Alicia nodded.

"Wow, other twins!" Fuka and Fumika cheered as they gathered around them.

"I'm Fuka!"

"And I'm Fumika!"

Soon the other girls were gathering around, "You two look super adorable." Kazumi said taking shots of the twins.

Konoka noticed the rabbit in Alice's hands, "What a cute little rabbit!" and soon the girls were petting the rabbit while Chamo, Toothless, and Domino watched seeing him enjoy it.

"What's his name?" Nodoka asked.

"His name's McTwisp." Alice answered.

"So you're Dustin's students he told us in his letters," Alicia said noticing them all, "I can understand what you meant by when you said you've been busy." She said to Dustin.

"Well you know me, always leading the busy life." Dustin chuckled.

Alician noticed Evangeline and was marveling at her Gothic lolita outfit, "I really like your outfit."

"Well girl, it's a standard issue." Eva smirked.

Mana, and the rest of Dustin's partners had already sensed spirit energy radiating off the twins and could tell they were also spirit warriors as well. Elroy and Jade came over pulling the twins and Negi over so that all seven of them were together, "This is great, now the whole gang is together again." Elroy stated.

"Not quite, we won't see the rest of them until tomorrow." Alicia reminded him.

"I know."

"So Dustin, what were you all doing out here?" Alice asked.

"Well I was showing the girls around New York, and right now we were about to head for lunch."

"We assume you're taking them to our favorite hotspot in the city?" Jethro asked.

"Of course."

"Then can we all join you?" Jade asked.

"If it's alright with the girl." Dustin turned to the older girls.

"Why not, after all you guys haven't seen Dustin or Negi in awhile." Kaede replied.

"Agreed, the more the merrier." Ayaka agreed.

"Then can we come too?" Alicia asked on behalf of herself and her sister.

"Of course you can." Negi nodded.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing so come on!" Dustin called as the kids started racing while the girls laughed.

"They're such kids." Konoka giggled.

* * *

><p>Soon the whole group stood right outside a placed that was called 'Ernie's Pizzaria', "Welcome girls to Ernie's Pizzaria, greatest pizza joints in the city." Dustin explained.<p>

"Wow, I can't wait to see how it all tastes." Chao said in excitement.

Dustin opened the door and they all entered. The spike head looked over by the counter seeing a stocky man with short brown hair, and was wearing a Hawaiin shirt, brown pants, and a white apron, "Yo Ernie!"

The man hearing his name turned to the source, "Dustin, kid is that you?"

"One and the same my man!" Dustin said as Ernie came around the counter and fist pounded with the boy.

"It's good to see you back in New York, I missed not having my favorite customer."

"Well as long as you didn't replace me with a new favorite." Dustin joked.

"Never crossed my mind," Ernie called back, "Hey Spike, look whose back in town."

Coming out from the kitchen was a teeange boy about sixteen with short black hair, and was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and apron.

"Dustin!" Spike called.

"Spikey boy!" Dustin called as the two slapped some skin.

"It's been months since I saw you with the guys here." Spike said.

"Well being in Japan and working as a teacher really keeps a guy tied up especially for someone at my age." Dustin replied.

"I'll bet." Spike agreed.

Dustin turned to the older girls, "Everyone I'd like to meet the man behind the Pizzaria himself Ernie, and his number one chef Spike Falco."

"So these are the girls you've been teaching." Ernie noticed the group.

"That's right, meet the girls of class 3A Mahora Junior high." Dustin announced.

Spike smirked, "Quite the class you got going on. Well ladies which one of you lucky ones wants to take a ride with me tonight?"

Some of the girls giggled while Chisame just spoke, "Dream on dweeb."

Rather than act like he was shot down Spike replied, "Yeah, okay. But when I do, I'll dream of something a little _thinner_." He laughed before going back to the kitchen while Chisame scowled.

"Think you can squeeze us all in?" Dustin asked Ernie.

"Of course, take the large booth in the back." Ernie motioned.

"Thanks Ernie, you're a pal." Dustin said as the whole group went in back and filled up a large booth.

"We're telling you girls, you're gonna flip for their pies." Elroy said.

"It's to die for." Jade added.

"It's delicious." Alice said.

"Once you've had a taste of it you'll want to come back for more." Dustin finished.

"We'll believe it when we taste it." Haruna said.

"You'll be sorry." Alicia replied.

Soon a seventeen year old girl with long red hair while dressed as a waitress spoke while winking at Dustin, "Hi Dustin and all you little sweethearts." She motioned to the kids.

"Hey Sonya." Dustin waved.

"We really missed having you here Dustin, so what'll it be?" Sonya asked.

"Give us the Ernie special." Dustin replied.

"And bring us a big pitcher of our fave soft drink." Jethro added.

"Coming right up." Sonya said as she left.

As the group conversed Domino, Chamo, Toothless, and McTwisp went under the table, "Hey bunny boy, you're looking cool." Chamo said.

McTwisp spoke in an English accent, "Please Albert, refer to me by name."

"Well why don't you refer to me by my nickname?" Chamo asked.

"You know McTwisp Chamo, always with the formalities," Domino replied, "So how've you been doing?"

"Very well actually having gone to London with these girls has been very good for me, I absolutely loved the sights. How're Negi and Dustin?"

"Spectacular of course, what about the girls?" Chamo asked.

"Yeah see they haven't changed a bit." Domino said.

"True, though one thing that they did miss was Dustin." McTwisp replied.

"They got it in for him too huh?" Toothless asked surprising McTwisp.

"Right you two haven't met, McTwisp this is Toothless the dragon. He's not normally this size though. Toothless meet McTwisp the rabbit." Dominoc introduced them.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." McTwisp greeted him.

"Likewise." Toothless replied.

Back with the group Kazumi spoke, "So Alicia and Alice, tell us about yourselves, what do you like?"

Alicia spoke, "Well I happen to like anything Gothic styled, fighting videogames, and the things I hate most is anything that's overly frilly and people saying I don't look like a real girl."

"That's Alicia to a T." Elroy chuckled while Alicia ave him a hard look that shut him up.

"And you Alice?" Kazumi asked the other twin.

"Well I like fairy tales, especially Alice in Wonderland."

"Hence why she has a white rabbit." Dustin replied.

"I also like art, and music. What I don't like the most is people who try to take advantage of me, or jerks." She continued.

"So how long have you two known Dustin?" Haruna asked eager to know.

"About three years actually, we moved from Chicago to here. We attended the same kind of training facility Dustin and the others attended." Alicia explained.

"The one owned by Darius Mikael?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Ok here it comes!" Sonya said as she and a few other waitresses brought over trays of pizza ranging from all toppings to just plain cheese along with a big pitcher of cola.

"Thanks Sonya, I've ben dying to have this since I got back." Dustin said as he started salivating.

"Enjoy." Sonya winked as she left.

"Alright everyone, commence gorging." Elroy said as they all started eating.

"Mm, this is delicious." Konoka cheered.

"For real." Yuna agreed.

"Perfect combination of dough, sauce, and mozzarella." Satsuki said while sampling.

"Yeah, hey Chao maybe you should make a pork bun pizza." Dustin said.

"Not a bad idea." Chao said taking in the idea.

"As always it's delicious." Negi said but cringed, "Yet hot."

"Come on Negi take the burn like a man!" Elroy encouraged him.

As they continued their lunch a voice spoke, "I had my hunch you'd be here."

They looked over seeing Dustin's father Roswell approach, "Dad!" Dustin got out of the booth and ran to his father hugging him.

"Hey sport, how're you?"

"Doing great dad, sorry I didn't get to see you last night."

"Well you and the girls needed to get settled in," Roswell turned to them, "It's good to see you again girls."

"Hello Mr. Bowers." They greeted.

"We were just having lunch." Dustin said.

"Clearly, well I just stopped in to see how you all were doing. Staying out of trouble I hope?"

"Always." Dustin replied while his and Negi's partners giggle.

"And while you're home Dustin, I think it's best if you swung by _there_." Roswell gave his boy the hint.

Dustin knowing what he meant nodded, "Yeah, I have been overdue to visit there."

The girls were confused while Negi, Zyphon, and the other spirit warrior kids knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>After lunch Dustin had stopped off by a nearby flower shop and purchased some flowers. He hadn't told the girls why only that they had to follow him to find out. Soon they saw where he was leading them too.<p>

"Hey this is a cemetary." Makie said.

"Then that would mean…" Ku began before Mana spoke.

"Ku!" she motioned her to keep quiet.

Everyone continued to follow Dustin until he reached a headstone reading 'Bianca Bowers: Caring wife and Loving mother'. The girls seeing Dustin came here to pay his respects to his deceased mother remained silent as he approached it.

He played the flowers down by her headstone and prayed before speaking, "Hi mom. I'm back. I know I haven't come by in months, but I've been really tied up with my job. I am as you know a teacher in Japan. Working with Negi makes the job really worth it. I wished you could be here, I've made a lot of friends there, most of which are my students."

The girls smiled as he continued, "Well I just wanted you to know as always I miss you, and I know you'll continue to watch over me. I love you mom." He patted the headstone while holding back tears until Mana put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you."

"Yeah a mother should always be proud of their child." Yuna agreed.

Dustin looked at everyone who was smiling or nodding in approval, "Thanks girls," He smiled and stood back up, "Well girls, let's get going." Dustin said as they all nodded and left the cemetary.

When they were out of sight, dropping to the ground from a nearby tree was Felix Fox the dark warrior Yoko, "So he's back in New York. This will make things easier." He vanished.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, especially the new characters I had introduced. Well don't miss next time everyone where the trip to New York continues.)**


	47. Dog-gone Day

**(Hi guys, welcome back to another installment. I noticed some were curious about how I've been focusing on Dustin as of late and not Negi, well let me tell you this part's about Dustin now that the girls and Negi are on his home turf. Nevertheless I'm not going to be excluding Negi out of the action that will be soon to come. Sit back and enjoy.)**

_Last time, Dustin, Negi, and the girls had toured through New York seeing the sights, meeting up with old friends, and seeing some unwanted people. What new events will befall them now? Nobody knows._

* * *

><p>Later the group was outside a small café having a drink, "So then I fired the Spirit force full blast! It launched Alistair far off into the sky, but the folk never found him even though they were on his trail." Dustin explained to his friends.<p>

"Man, you got to have all the action." Elroy sighed.

"Believe me, less action is better." Negi said.

"You don't have to be modest Negi; after all you did a lot of impressive fighting in Kyoto as well." Kaede replied.

"Maybe, but I was barely ready for it." Negi replied.

"Yes we pulled it off like the duo we are!" Dustin chuckled as the two slapped some skin.

"What're you guys muttering about?" Asuna asked while she and the regular girls were sitting at another table.

"Guy stuff!" Negi replied and the girls giggled.

Watching from above them on the café roof was Felix who smirked, "Perfect, if I can take out Dustin right away I'll have one less problem." He opened his jacket revealing a few pockets containing vials of liquids. He took one containing a purple liquid, "A little of this and he will be easy pickings and rendered helpless." He lightly poured it as it dripped landing in Dustin's drink without anyone noticing.

"Well after we finish this, we'll go and check out some of my other fave spots," Dustin said as he downed the remains of his drink and gagged, "Jeez did this go sour already?"

"Strange mine feels alright." Negi said.

"Oh well, pardon me while I visit the John," Dustin joked as he went to the café's bathroom. After washing his hands he let Domino out of his coat and they were ready to go until Dustin clutched his stomach, "Oh man! Something doesn't quite agree with me!"

"Deep breaths man, deep breaths." Domino told him until Dustin kept groaning until he ran to the sink coughing up saliva until he looked at his arm seeing fur was starting to grow.

"Oh God, what's happening to me?!" Dustin cried as he ran into the stall and cried which soon faded into a moaning sound.

"Uh, Dustin you ok?" Domino asked but to his shock coming out from the bottom of the stall was not Dustin but a small white dog with black ears and a single black spot on his back.

"Domino did I get shorter?" Dustin asked.

"I don't think the height should be the most of your worries." The crow answered.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked until he looked at his reflection in a metal trash receptacle and gasped, "OH MY GOD, I'M SNOOPY!"

"Well technically you'd be a beagle." Domino corrected him.

"I don't care what I am, all I want to know is how I came to be this?!" Dustin barked.

"Hey what's that sound?" a voice asked as the door opened revealing a guy who noticed them, "Hey, how'd you get in here?" he asked the dog and crow.

"Sir you gotta believe me, I'm not really a dog!" Dustin spoke but all the guy could hear were barks.

"Get out of here! Go!" he shooed them as the two bolted out and were chased off from the café.

"I don't get it, what happened back there?" Dustin asked.

"I guess nobody can hear your voice." Domino said.

"Then how come you can?"

"I'm an animal Einstein!"

"Right. I just don't see how this happened to me."

"Ok retrace your steps, what's the last thing you remember doing?"

"Simple I was having my drink and I… Wait a minute, somehting must've been in my drink!"

"What could it have been?" the bird asked.

Dustin's dog eyes widened, "Animal formula! I thought that taste felt familiar."

"Animal formula?" Domino asked.

"Yeah we learned about it in one of our classes. A potion that can turn one into an animal that has the specific animals hair brewed into it. And the only way I know is to brew another potion to reverse it, but brewing the antidote takes a week! And I can't wait that long!"

"Calm down Dustin, let's get back to the girls and I'll explain it to them." Domino said.

"What will our non-pactio partners say if they see me like this?"

"We'll worry about that later, come on!" Domino said as they were about to go around back to the front of the café until Dustin looked and saw an alley cat walking.

"Whoa, a cat… What's going on?" he started shaking, "Can't resist temptation!" he started barking and chased after the screeching cat.

"DUSTIN!" Domino cawed as he flew after his partner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the girls were waiting, "Man, what is taking Dustin so long?" Asuna asked.<p>

"Hey when the guy has to go, he has to go." Jethro joked.

"Well could you guys tell him to be out soon?" Mana asked.

"Right away," Elroy and Jethro saluted as the two and Negi went to the bathroom, "Dustin?" Elroy asked.

"Dustin, you in here?" Jethro called.

"Dustin, please don't fool around." Negi sighed.

"Guys I don't think he's in there." Elroy said noticing no legs showing in any of the stalls.

"Well then where'd he go?" Jethro asked.

"This is bad." Chamo said.

"You don't think something happened to him did you?" Negi asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Elroy said as the three went back to the girls.

"Well?" Mana asked.

"You're probably going to freak out when we tell you this, so brace yourselves." Jethro said.

"Dustin's gone." Elroy said.

The girls shot up from their seats gasping, "What do you mean gone?" Zyphon asked.

"Gone as in 'not there'." Elroy said.

"What happened to him?" Alice gasped.

"I knew it, that brat left us hanging!" Asuna called.

Alicia frowned, "Shows how little you know stupid girl."

"What was that?" Asuna growled.

"We know Dustin more than any of you, and know he wouldn't just up and leave us. That's not his style." The broody twin explained.

"Kay, so then where'd he go?" Haruna asked.

"I don't know, but he'll find his way back to us I'm sure." Alicia said.

Chao turned to Zyphon, "Can't you hone in on him with your radar?"

"I'm trying but his uh… code isn't coming up."

"Indeed my radar isn't picking up anything of Dustin-sensei either." Chachamaru added.

"Then we should search all over." Kazumi suggested.

"I'm with you, let's go." Negi said as they left the café while Rin reached into her pockets pulling out Mini-Toothless.

"Boy, find Dustin and Domino."

"I'm on it." Toothless took off.

* * *

><p>Back with the dog and bird, Dustin had finally given up chasing the cat and saw they were in some alleyway.<p>

"Ok where are we?" Domino asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been paying attention to where I was running." Dustin admitted.

"Well that's terrific." Domino sighed.

Felix had been following them while hiding behind a pole smirked, "Yes, now that he's separated from Negi and all his partners, and his spirit energy being useless as a dog, he's right for me to eliminate. He focused dark energy into his finger and aimed it right at Dustin, "Shadow gun."

The blast was fired and almost nailed Dustin had he not moved aside. When he as Domino saw that attack almost nailed him Dustin barked, "Look out! We're under attack!" he took off running with Domino flying after him.

"Oh no ya don't!" Felix said as he got down on all fours like a fox and chased after them.

As Dustin ran he spoke to Domino, "That was a shadow gun blast, which means some dark warrior or such is the one responsible for slipping me that potion!"

"Worry about that later, just keep running! In that form you're unable to perform your spirit attacks or even fly for that matter!"

"Oh where are the guys when I need them?!" Dustin cried as he continued to run with Felix coming after him.

"Run-run as fast as you can, you can't outrun me I'm Felix Fox the dark warrior man!" he said to himself.

Dustin seeing numerous garbage cans ran to them and knocked them down with garbage spilling out.

"What're you doing?" Domino cawed.

"Buying myself time!" he replied as he knocked over more garbage cans as he ran.

Felix then saw the garbage and ended up slipping on the greasy stuff before sliding into a pile of junk. He groaned while getting up and looked around, "Dammit! I lost him! No matter, I'll find him again eventually."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and the others were looking around New York trying to find Dustin, but saw no sign of him, "He's not around Central park either." Negi said.<p>

"And I've been trying to call his cellphons but it says no service." Konoka added.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Elroy said.

"Right, Dustin's a fighter." Alice agreed.

Mana whispered to her fellow spirit warrior pactio teammates, "You've also noticed Domino was with him as well?"

"Yeah, if he were here he'd be able to find him for sure." Yuna added.

"Don't worry I got Toothless flying around to see if he can see him." Rin assured them.

Up above Toothless was flying around trying to spot any sign of Dustin or Domino, "Man they could be anywhere, and I've been covering over half of the city so far." He sighed until he ended up flying into a flock of birds that were pecking around him.

"Hey get off me, beat it you buzzards!" he was firing lightning around to scare them off, "I hate being this micro size." He grumbled.

Back with Dustin he and Domino managed to escape whatever was chasing them and found themselves around a suburban area of the city.

"Glad we finally escaped what was shooting at me." Dustin panted like a dog.

"Yeah, but now we're more lost than before." Domino replied.

"I'll find my way back somehow, I know I'll sniff them out like the dog I am… Um after I take a leak."

"I do not need to see you do that." Domino covered his eyes with his wing as Dustin went behind a tree.

"Oh that's the ticket!" Dustin sighed in relief and came back out from behind the tree, "And you know the beauty of this is? I don't have to wash my paws."

"Disturbing." Domino face faulted.

"Sorry, well come on time to see if this nose knows what it knows." Dustin joked as he started sniffing around while following a trail.

"I sure hope you know where you're going." Domino said flying after him.

Dustin followed his nose until it lead him into a backyard, "I think I'm onto something."

"For our sakes you better be." Domino cawed as they looked around.

Dustin then spotted a seven year old little girl playing in some sand, "Hmm, I wonder just how much attention I can get from children."

"Dustin be reasonable about this." Domino warned him.

"Come on maybe I'll get a few pats on the head and see just why dogs love the feeling." Dustin said as he approached with Domino follwing behind.

When they reached the girl she turned around seeing Dog-Dustin present himself to her. Taking Dustin and Domino by surprise the girl grabbed the transformed spirit warrior by the throat holding him up while sporting an overjoyed look on her face. She started cuddling roughly with Dustin while he tried to wiggle free while groaning.

"Hey ma, I found a stray dog! Ma! Oh ma!" the girl called as she carried Dustin off.

Domino sighed, "Somehow I knew something like this was going to happen."

* * *

><p>Later Dustin was tied to a fence by a thick rope wrapped around his neck, "Why did I ever think trying to befriend a child was a good idea?" he asked himself as Domino flew over, "Domino, get me out of this."<p>

"Normally I would say I told you so, but we have other matters to deal with." Domino said as he tried picking at the rope in hopes of making it come undone.

But much too soon Domino was caught in a butterfly net courtesy of the girl, "Boy, I found a lost bird," she said proudfully and ran to her house, "Hey ma! I found a lost bird! Ma!" she entered her house, "I got a bird ma! To add to my collection ma. A dog and a bird."

Outside Dustin sighed, "It's gonna be harder for us to get out of here now."

Inside the girls bedroom Domino was locked in a birdcage much to his own dismay, 'This is so humiliating.' He thought.

The girl spoke to herself, "This is great, I have two pets. Hey ma, I have two pets! A sheepdog and a parrot!"

'Parrot? This girl seriously does not know her animals.' Domino thought feeling more embarassed by the minute.

"Hey ma! Can I keep them ma?!"

'She seriously likes to call out to her mother a lot.' Domino thought as he sulked on his bird perch.

Back outside Dustin sat like Snoopy until he saw the girl run up to him, "Hi puppy! My name's Clara. Guess what, mom says I can keep you."

'God no.' Dustin thought.

"Boy, I always wanted a dog," she said while Dustin was trying to scoot away from her until she pulled him back sitting him back down, "I think I'll give you a good dog name."

"Oh somebody just kill me now." Dustin said while Clara only heard barks coming out of his mouth.

"Rex?" she asked herself, "Hey how about Rex?" she asked Dustin who responded with a gagging sound. "Here Rex, here Rex, here!" she motioned for him to come while making a few kissy noises until finally she grabbed Dustin by the two front paws and shook him around while singing horribly with a lot of rhyming in it and danced around stupidly. She dropped Dustin down who looked dizzy from all the shakings he received do to her.

She picked him up against squeezing the daylights out of him while the rope connected to him was being over tugged. She let go and the rope pulled Dustin back so fast he crashed into the fence while Clara continued dancing around stupidly and singing about she and Dustin having Fundamental Friend Dependability.

She grabbed him again and spun him around sending him crashing back into the fence yet again, 'This is killing me., He thought. She struck a pose while Dustin contiued to think, 'Whoever taugh this girl to sing ought to be dragged out into the streets to get shot.'

Clara once again called to Dustin, "Here, Rex! Here, Rex! Here!" she untied the rope from the fence and started tugging on it while it dragged Dustin by the throat practically choking him, "Heel, Rex! Heel! Heel, Rex! Heel!" she dragged him inside the house and into her bathroom.

"First thing to do with you, Rex, is to bathe you."

'Bathe me?' Dustin thought in shock.

"I hope you like baths, 'cause my doggy has to be real clean. Okay, Rex?" she asked as she untied the rope around Dustin's neck, "Okay! In you go, Rex!" she dunked Dustin in the bathtub filled with water and started washing him with suds getting all over as he struggled.

"Oh God get off me! The girls never washed me this hard when I was human!" he called while Clara continued to sing while washing him by dunking him in and out almost like she was trying to drown him.

Dustin getting aggitated by her singing and forceful bathing started lashing about as Clara struggled to keep him under control, "Down, Rex! Heel, Rex! Heel!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Dustin jumped out of the tub and ran around in a circle with Clara chasing him, "Rex, Rex! You naughty dog! Rex! Down boy! Bad dog! Heel, Rex. Heel." Dustin seeing the door shut couldn't escape and jumped back into the tub where Clara started molding the suds in Dustin's head into weird clown like hair styles.

"I'm glad you like baths, Rex." She said.

"Not from you I don't." he grumbled.

She pulled him out of the tub and dried him off, "I want you to be real clean so we can play dress-up."

'I have never been bathed that roughly in my life.' Dustin thought feeling traumatized.

Clara then brought Dustin into her room where Domino noticed him, "What happened?" he cawed in his bird language.

"Don't ask." Dustin barked as Clara ordered him.

"Down, Rex. Down, boy," Dustin sighed as he did so while frowning, "Stay, Rex. Stay. I'm gonna close the door so you won't run away. Then we'll play dress up. Okay?" she smiled while closing the door and walked away.

"Rex?" Domino cawed.

"Yes I know, how demaning." Dustin sighed.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Domino asked.

"As soon as I formulate a plan." Dustin answered.

Clara came back holding some stuff dropping it in front of Dustin, "I always wanted a sheepdog. You stick with me, Rex." She made him stand up and slipped a purple dress on him and put a blue hat on his head while continuing her annoying song.

She sat him on a stool and set up a small table while he crossed his arms clearly not enjoying this. Suddenly Clara was dressed in a long green dress and white apron while dancing from left to right holding a tray of tea still singing. She placed the tray on the table and started pouring the tea, but was so caught up in singing she didn't concentrate on how much she poured into the cup. Some of it spilled out and got on the dress Dustin was forced to wear.

"Hey watch where you're pouring!" Dustin barked in dog language.

Clara noticed the stain frowned at him, "You naughty dog. You got your dress dirty."

"Me? You're the one that wouldn't stop pouring!" Dustin barked.

"I'll have to spank you!"

"What?!" Dustin barked and was suddenly grabbed by Clara who started spanking hm while Dustin cried, "Hey! Let go! Unhand me you coward! OK THAT'S IT!" he struggled to break free.

"DOWN BOY, DOWN!" Clara ordered until he broke free, got out of the dress, and ran to the door banging on it and pulled on the doorknob wanting to get out, "Here Rex! Down Rex! Bad dog! Bad dog! Come back, Rex! Here boy!" Dustin then went to the phone in her room.

"I don't care if Negi and the girls can't hear me, I just have to try," He picked up the phone and dialed. He listened for the dial tone until he heard a click, "Uh-oh." He said noticing Clara ended the call, took the phone putting it back on the receiver and grabbed Dustin by the ear dragging him off.

"Hey, let go of my ear you jerk!" Dustin ordered but only came out as yelps.

Domino watched as Dustin was dragged out of the room, "Oh that poor soul."

* * *

><p>Later on Dustin was once again tied to the fence with the thick rope looking disturbed, "If I have to continue putting up with that brats constant singing and tortures I will bite her! Great now I'm starting to think like a dog." He then noticed Clara come back with a scowl on her face.<p>

"You naughty dog, raising all this commotion." She lectured him.

"Me? You're the one who started it all!" he barked still ignoring the fact she cannot hear him.

Clara continued over Dustin's bark, "Mom says if I'm going to keep you I gotta take you to the vet for a checkup."

"What?" Dustin barked.

Clara untied the rope, "You probaby need about a dozen shots."

"Shots?!" Dustin yelped.

"And while I'm at it, I can get you fixed." She added.

"For the love of God not my jewels!" Dustin cried and started gagging when Clara once again tugged the rope as he was dragged by his throat. Soon enough he managed to get on his feet and walked behind her with a frown.

"I'll walk you to the vet, that will be great hey Rex?" she asked and tugged a bit, "Heel Rex, heal!" Dustin continued following from behind frowning with rage while Clara remained unaware and turned back to talk to him, "I'm sure glad I found you."

"Found me? You captured me!" Dustin barked.

"Mom always said we needed a dog to get rid of our table scraps." Dustin only frowned at that.

Clara continued walking with Dustin behind who thought, 'Ok think Dustin, think. How am I gonna get out of this one? Wait a minute, I've seen vets before, and it's always full of wild animals. So just be what I am right now." He smirked as Clara brought him inside the vet's building.

Sounds of animals barking and hissing were heard inside along with people calling trying to keep their pets under control. Dustin made it outside free from his rope leash, "Finally I'm free. Now I gotta get back and save Domino," He ran back to the house entering through a dog door and made it to Clara's room, "Domino!"

"Dustin, how'd you escape?" Domino cawed.

"No time! I'm busting you out here."

"About time," Domino said as Dustin rammed the birdcage making it fall down. The cage got dented and the bars grew wide enough for Domino to slip out, "Finally I'm free!"

"We're not out of the lions den yet, we gotta get out of here first." Dustin said as they ran out of the room and planned to escape out the front door, but when Dustin looked out he slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Domino asked.

"She's coming back! We gotta go another way." Dustin said as they ran from the front door.

Clara barged in holding a new leash she intended to put on Dustin, "Here Rex! Here Rex! Here!" she went to look for her supposed dog.

Dustin and Domino hid around a corner and could hear footsteps, "Move it Domino!" Dustin said as they started making a run for it around the house.

"Rex! You naughty dog Rex!" Clara called as she continued to pursue the two.

The two ran through a hall with multiple doors on both sides, "Quickly Domino, through that door!" Dustin ordered as he and his partner went into a door on the right side.

Clara tip toed to the door they went through smirking, but when she looked inside she didn't see them. As it turned out the two suddenly peeked out from a door on the left side of the all that was further from the one Clara was looking in. When she noticed the two she ran to the door to catch them and entered it.

Suddenly the three were running into multiple rooms only to come out through different doors ranging from being further from the hall, the middle, or closer. In the middle Dustin and Domino stopped in the middle of the hall when they realized what was happening, "I get the feeling I've seen this somewhere before." Dustin said.

"Yeah, but I can't put my talon on it." Domino said beofre they shrugged it off continuing the chase scene with Clara before all three ended up in the hallway together.

Clara seeing the two chased after them out of the hall, "Up the stairs! Up the stairs!" Dustin barked as he and Domino ran up the stairs with Clara scrambling up the stairs after them. However the two ended up back downstairs trying to figure out the best escape route.

"Good thing I jumped from up there." Dustin motioned to the top of the stairs.

"Surprised you're still alive." Domino noted.

"I may not be able to use my spirit attacks as a dog but I can still use it to keep myself from falling down with a crash." He replied.

Clara seeing the two were back downstairs smiled and slid down the railing and was prepared to dogpile (pardon the expression) Dustin but missed and watched Dustin and Domino continue to make a run for it.

The two ran into another room as Domino pointed to a dresser, "Hide in there!" he called as they jumped into a large open drawer and clsoed it while clara ended up bumping her head into the drawer. She felt dazed with stars circling her head while the drawer above her opened up revealing Dustin while the smaller middle drawer above him opened up revealing Domino.

"Let's go!" Domino called jumped out of the drawer landing on Clara's head before hurrying.

"Right behind ya!" Dustin called as he jumped out landing on Clara as well before bolting. Clara frowned having gotten annoyed by this game of cat and mouse.

The two ran into the bathroom hiding behind a whicker basket, "Don't worry Domino we'll be home free soon." Dustin said.

"Is she there?" Domino asked quietly.

"I'll check." Dustin whispered as he slowly poked his head around the corner only for him to come face to face with a smiling Clara and were touching noses, "RUN!" he yelped.

They ran out of the bathroom and headed into the living room with Clara finally grabbing hold of Dustin while he pulled out a cloth on top of a piano that had a fishbowl on top. Dustin kept tugging not wanting to let go until the fishbowl fell from the piano and landed on Clara's head with the water and fish still inside it making it look like she was wearing a diving helmet. She fell down disoriented from the fish bowl landing on her head as she watched Dustin blow raspberries at her before he burst out the door with Domino.

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Dustin called as he and Domino took off.

* * *

><p>Back with Negi and the others, they waited around a skatepark, "Still no sign of Dustin anywhere. Maybe we should call his father." Ayaka suggested.<p>

"Good heavens Ms. Ayaka! We can't let Master Roswell hear something's happened to his boy, because the first one he's going to blame is me!" Zyphon cried.

"I did hear my cellphone ring but then it stopped, I'm sure it had to be Dustin, but they hung up so quickly." Negi explained.

"This proves he's still alright, hopefully." Elroy said until Alicia gripped his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Elroy."

"Wouldn't even try to." Elroy winced.

Meanwhile with Dustin and Domino, Dustin was running through an alley with Domino flying above him, "That was pure torture." Dustin barked to Domino.

"I shudder to think how many other animals have been through that." Domino replied.

"I can't take much more of being a dog. I want to be human again!" Dustin cried until they heard a call.

"Dustin, Domino!"

They looked up as mini-Toothless landed before them, "Toothless!" they cried.

"Dustin?" Toothless noticed the dog.

"Unfortunately." He replied.

"What happened?"

"We'll explain later right now we gotta get back to the guys and find someway to change Dustin back." Domino explained.

"Well let's go." Toothless said about to lead them back to the others until Dustin halted them, "Guys do you hear that?" he asked as they listened closely hearing violin music.

"Yeah, sounds familiar." Domino said.

"Really?" Toothless asked as the crow nodded.

"I'm positive, it's gotta be!" Dustin barked as he and Domino announced, "Aria!"

"Who?" Toothless asked.

"An old friend of Dustin's from spirit training." Domino explained.

"Come on!" Dustin called as they followed him who followed the sound heading back to Central park where they looked ahead.

They saw see a young girl about Dustin's age with short black hair, she was wearing a black shirt with a phoenix symbol on it, a long skirt, and boots her eyes were shut as she played the violin.

Domino flew over, "Aria! Aria!"

The girl's eyes opened showing aquamarine eyes. She saw the bird fly over to her and circling her, "Domino, what're you doing here?"

The crow hugged her, "Oh thank God I found you! We're in a bit of a pickle! I mean today started out so good, and then things went bad and then to worse." he kept rambling.

"Calm down Domino, and tell me what's wrong." Aria calmed the crow.

"It's Dustin."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Well..." he motioned to the dog approaching with the small dragon on his back.

Aria saw the dog and started sensing the spirit energy from within him, "I feel it, this energy is... Dustin?" Dustin the dog sat on his hind legs, "What happened to you?"

Dustin barked as Domino translated, "Someone spiked his drink with an animal formula."

"Oh dear..." the girl said putting the violin into a case "I better take you to big brother..."

Dustin was shocked and started getting sweaty and embarrassed. Domino seeing this spoke, "Don't tell me you're nervous about seeing him after all these months? Oh you wouldn't want him to see you like this." Dustin nodded while Toothless snickered only to receive a glare from Dustin.

"Don't worry Dustin; I'm sure he won't think less of you for becoming victim to something as sneaky as this. You were one of the best in our class."

"Yeah, I just hope when I change back I'm still in my clothes." Dustin said to himself.

"If not that would be a problem." Domino replied.

Aria picked up Dustin in her arms as she ran with Domino flying at her side, "Let's hope he can get through this quick, Dustin has guests he has to get back to."

"Yeah, they're worried enough as it is." Toothless replied.

"Are you a real dragon?" Aria asked.

"Indeed I am, Toothless the Night Fury pleased to meetcha."

"Aren't you kinda small?"

"I've been shrunken down for traveling purposes."

"Hello, crisis here!" Domino cawed reminding them as they continued on.

Aria went inside a hospital where Toothless and Domino hid in her arms. She ran to the receptionist, "is my brother here?"

"Aria, well your brother's in his office, but he is a busy young man for a junior doctor." She replied.

"I really need to see him, it's see him..." she showed him Dustin.

The receptionist looked at the dog as if examining him and gasped, "Oh, I see. Well if it's a case like that I'm sure he'll have the time."

"Thank you..." Aria said as she ran toward an office.

Domino came out of her arms with Toothless and spoke, "God bless that woman."

"It pays that we have older spirit warriors in several places in the city here," Aria added as she approached a door and knocked quickly, "Burai, it's me can I come in?"

"Enter." A voice said from inside.

Aria entered the office and saw sitting at a desk was a young 19 year old man wearing a doctor's coat, "I'm sorry if I'm bugging I know you're very busy."

"Are you kidding me? This paperwork is murder; you're the highlight of my day." He sighed in relief while clearing his desk, "So what's up?"

"I need your help" Aria said showing Dustin.

"You brought in a stray dog?" Burai asked in confusion.

"It isn't a stray, its Dustin look at the energy."

Burai looked and could sense the spirit energy readings, "Dustin? Dustin Bowers?"

Dustin barked a little embarrassed. Burai looked the dog over, "Hmm, a definite animal potion…" he then began to partly lecture the boy, "Dustin, I would've thought you'd be more aware of what might happen to you when you least expect it."

Domino spoke on behalf of his transformed master, "Well sorry, but we hadn't taken account somebody would just spike his drink out of nowhere."

Burai placed Dustin on the floor, "Nevertheless I know how to deal with this. Aria just in case I want you to turn around." She blushed before doing what she was told.

Dustin looked at Burai nodding his head wanting it to get done. Burai's hands started glowing light blue as he held them above Dustin. It started surrounding Dustin removing the animal formula from within his bloodstreams. Suddenly his dog-like features were fading. Dustin rose to his feet seeing he was human, "My old body! And my old face. It's kinda chilly in here." He looked down seeing he was stark naked, "Oh!"

"Aria don't turn around!" Burai ordered.

"I won't."

"Oh come on I got a class of 32 girls who've seen me like this and they don't have a problem."

Burai spoke to the boy noticing his spirit energy radiating, "Hmm, seems your spirit energy level has dramatically increased since you left for Japan."

"A lot has happened Burai, but what about my clothes?" Suddenly dropping onto the floor was Dustin's outfit and sunglasses.

"What luck, now get dressed before Aria sees something she shouldn't." Burai ordered.

"I teach at an all girls junior high. I've seen things I've only dreamed of seeing."

"Just get dressed." He ordered and Dustin did so while the boy spoke to the girl who was still not facing him.

"So how's your training going with the orchestra?"

Aria spoke while smiling, "It's going great. I'm hearing all the greatest composers and learning some new tricks of my own."

"Yeah she keeps going on and on about all symphony's." Burai added.

"Well I'm glad her training suits her." Dustin said while slipping his shirt on.

Aria smiled as she started to cough with Burai patting her back, "Easy Aria."

Dustin thought to himself while seeing that. After all Aria was a rare case of spirit warrior, 'Even with her little health problem she's still pulling through.'

"So how's Japan been doing for you?" the girl asked.

Dustin smiled, "I have never had a better assignment than this. The school is great, the girls are very-very nice, and to top it off, I got me an armada of partners."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying your training as well." Aria replied.

Dustin finished getting dressed, "That's about it. And my wallet and cellphone are here too," she spoke to the two, "Sorry but I gotta run, the girls and Negi are probably tearing the city up trying to find me."

"Believe me those girls worry." Domino added.

"We understand. Well I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow." Aria said.

"See you then, come on you two." Dustin said as he, Domino, and Toothless flew out the window.

Aria holding her violin turned to her brother while smiling, "He hasn't changed, I'm glad."

"Yup, he's the same as he was before." Burai agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the skatepark the group were just about ready to call Dustin's dad until, "Hey guys!" they looked seeing Dusitn running over.<p>

"DUSTIN-SENSEI/KUN!" the girls cried as they ran over snuggling and cuddling with Dustin telling him how much they worried about him.

He broke free, "Easy girls, I'm fine really I am."

"Where were you?" Haruna asked.

"You didn't run into any trouble I hope." Negi said.

"I was leaving the bathroom and some mangy mutt snatched my wallet out of my hand. I ran after it until I finally caught him. And by that time I got myself lost into a section of New York I don't go around as much."

"Why didn't you try and call us?" Sakurako asked.

"Phone's battery died on me." Dustin lied.

"Well what matters is you're alright." Negi sighed in relief while the others agreed until Mana approached her partner.

"Mana?" he asked and suddenly received a big clonk on the head leaving everyone surprised, "OW! What was that for?" he rubbed his bruise.

"That was for scaring the daylights out of me." Mana said with a frown.

"Oh come on I didn't mean to…" Dustin was suddenly cut off as Mana smashed her lips agaisnt his resulting in them kissing pationately. The girls gasped while the kids were shocked, especially Alice who had her hands to her mouth.

When the two parted Dustin was lost for words as Mana blushed while speaking, "And that was for coming back safely."

"You're forgiven for the head clonk." Dustin said while blushing.

Konoka smiled, "That's cute."

Asuna scowled, "She should've hit him harder for making everyone worry."

Negi and the other kids piled aorund Dustin, "Man we thought you were a goner." Elroy said.

"You had me at the end of my wits." Negi added.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again master." Zyphon pleaded.

"Come on, you know nothing can keep old Dustin Bowers down." Dustin said proudly as Alice hugged him.

"We were afraid we lost you."

"Oh Alice." Dustin smiled.

McTwisp ate a carrot while Domino perched beside him, "Young love as always." Domino whispered.

"Most definitely." The rabbit agreed.

Alicia approached, "Hey Alicia you worried about me to?" Dustin asked only to receive a bigger clonk on his head form her shocking the girls while Asuna smiled.

"Don't ever do that again." Alicia said stoically.

"I don't supposed I'm gonna get a kiss now am I?" Dustin asked hopefully only for Alicia to reply with, "Don't push it."

"Win some lose some." Dustin replied and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elroy, Jethro, Jade, Alice, and Alicia returned home while the others returned to the hotel not telling any of what happened to Darius. In Dustin's room the spirit warrior and Domino were explaining what really went down to Negi and their partners.<p>

"And that's it." Dustin finished.

"You got drugged with an animal potion?" Chao asked.

"Harsh." Yuna admitted.

"I know, but nothing was more disturbing than the hell I went through with that girl!" Dustin explained.

"And her singing stunk!" Domino added.

"And she actually spanked you?" Konoka gasped.

"Yeah, and it hurt!" Dustin rubbed his behind.

Eva was cracking up, "Oh I wished I could've been there to see it."

"Not funny Evangeline." Dustin frowned.

"Well what matters now is you're back to being human again." Setsuna replied.

"But we still have a problem. Some dark warrior is in New York and is out to get you Dustin." Kaede said.

"I know, but there's no way it could be Alistaire, he's not smart enough to hatch a scheme like that."

"Then it's gotta be the Shadow Master." Rin said.

"It's logical." Mana agreed.

"Very much." Zazie put in.

"Well tomorrow the spirit warrior class meeting, we better get some sleep." Dustin said as they all left except for Zazie.

Negi was outside until Kakizaki slid over, "Negi-kun." She purred.

"Yes Kakizaki?" Negi asked.

"Tonight you're sleeping in my bed."

"I am?" he asked.

"Of course, you and I haven't had any alone time in so long." He draped her arms over him.

"Kakizaki, try not to overdo it." Ayaka warned her.

"I won't." she smiled while leading Negi away from everyone.

Back in Dustin's room Dustin laid in his bed while Zazie laid next to him, "I hope I never experience anything like today ever again." Dustin said to himself as Zazie kissed his cheek.

"Just sleep it off, after all tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah, you're right." Dustin said as he held Zazie close as they fell asleep with Dustin hoping he wouldn't have nightmares about that Clara girl.

**(And that's the chapter. Quite a number of laughs and all. That whole bit with Dustin turned into a dog was something that came to me like that. And the scene involving him being taken captive by that little girl was all inspiration from the Peanuts classic Snoopy Come Home. Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	48. Spirit Warrior Rookies

**(Hi guys and welcome to the New Year. The New Year holds many new and untold things so far. And now allow me to present to you my latest update.)**

When morning came at the Mikael hotel Negi was sleeping peacefully as the sun washed over his face making him stir until his eyes started opening and saw a blurry image before him, "What is? Who is that?" suddenly his vision got clearer as he saw Kakizaki on all fours above him.

Kakizaki smiled with a giggle before purring, "Rise and shine, Ne-gi-kun," Negi gasped while blushing at how close she was too his face. Suddenly the girl closed her eyes and puckered his lips, "So how about a good morning kiss?" she moved in closer to the surprised Negi until their lips eventually met. Kakizaki dominatingly led the kiss while Negi accepted it.

When they broke Kakizaki smiled, "How'd you get so good at this?"

"Um natural instinct?" Negi suggested.

"Well whatever it is, I like it." Kakizaki licked her lip seductively.

Negi laughed sheepishly, "Yes, well I think it's time we got ready."

Kakizaki hearing that smirked, "You're right. We don't wanna keep the others waiting. So to save time, let's take a shower together."

"Together?" Negi gasped.

"Of course, after all you bathe with Kaede don't you?"

Negi's eyes widened in shock that Kaede told her and who knows how many others that they do, "Well yes."

"Then come on, we got a lot of work to do on you." Kakizaki said springing off the bed and grabbed Negi bringing him into the bathroom.

Soon both Negi and Kakizaki were in the shower while the cheerleader was busy washing her little professor from top to bottom. Negi who ordinarily would squirm around had relaxed as the girl was gentle with him.

"I have to admit Kakizaki; this is very relaxing like my other baths with certain other girls." Negi admitted as she gently shampooed his hair.

"I'm glad to hear," she began, "After all, you do so much for us it's only right to return the favor." She washed the suds out of his hair.

Soon both were out of the shower and in towels while Kakizaki was drying Negi's hair. When she finished they looked at their reflections in the mirror as Kakizaki smiled, "There's a cute little boy if I've ever saw one. And within ten years that's gonna be a handsome young man."

"You mean it?" Negi asked looking at the girl who nodded.

"Of course, I mean with a little motivation and grooming and all that."

'Grooming?' Negi thought.

Soon the two were dressed and joining the other girls for breakfast. Negi looked around seeing no sign of his pal, "Where's Dustin, still asleep?"

Zazie answered, "He left a note saying he'd be waiting for us downstairs."

"What's he in such a big hurry for?" Asuna asked.

"Dustin said him and his pals are to be meeting some more of their old friends at a martial arts training facility today." Kasuga said.

"Training facility?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, Dustin said Darius is also a martial arts instructor and has trained him and several of his friends in hand to hand combat." Mana explained.

"So you see how this is a big deal for Dustin." Negi added.

"Yeah, so let's hurry and eat so we can meet up with him." Kazumi said as they ate.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi, Zyphon, and the girls were downstairs in the lobby but saw no sign of Dustin, "Where's Dustin-kun?" Chizuru looked around.<p>

"He said to meet him down here." Zyphon assured until music started playing on the speakers.

"What's that?" Konoka asked as Setsuna answered.

"I believe that's 'Eye of the Tiger'."

Suddenly they looked over by the lounge area on one of the couches that was facing away from them. They could see a small pair of arms reaching up while making drumming gestures. As the lyrics started Dustin was slowly sitting up and lip-synced the song itself while doing some gestures that mimicked the lyrics.

Dustin got up and sit on the armrest of the couch continuing his lip-sync while the girls giggled at his display. Dustin raised his right leg and pretended to be playing it like a guitar. Girls like Asuna, Chisame, and Evangeline just rolled their eyes. He stood up and held his arms up high like he was pumping up and some of the girls cheered for his performance. Dustin turned to the counter and motioned them to turn the music down and they did so.

"Well, what'd ya think?" Dustin asked them.

"That was something." Satsuki admitted.

"Yeah, something." Yue said stoically while sipping her juice.

"Well glad you all enjoyed it. Now if you don't mind I got an appointment with my martial arts grad class, so let's be going shall we?"

"Let's." Negi said as they all followed him out of the hotel.

Meanwhile in an unknown building Ragnarok sat on a throne while Felix presented himself before him, "Felix, your performance thus far to eliminate Dustin and Negi have proven disappointing."

"I understand your dissatisfied mood master, but I assure you I will not make the same mistake again." Felix pleaded.

"Very well I will give you another chance. Find Dustin and Negi and dispose of them!"

"Right away." Felix went through a dark portal.

Ragnarok sighed as he turned to Alistair, "Take note Alistair, should he fail I expect you to learn from your senior dark warriors mistakes."

"I understand, but you never told me much about any of the four. Nothing about Felix, Voltaire, Pythor, or Thorn."

"Some of them prefer to keep their pasts secret. After all, even they had bad experiences that they wish to remain in the past." Ragnarok explained.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Alistair asked.

"I'm afraid I took a vow of secrecy with several of them, and I'm not one to break the trust of other dark warriors." Alistair sighed about so much secrecy he didn't know if he could trust them.

* * *

><p>Later the girls and their profs approached another tall building, "This is where you train?" Ku asked.<p>

"What'd you expect an actual dojo?" Dustin asked.

"Kinda." Ku replied.

Dustin chuckled until he spotted his friends Elroy, Jade, Alice, Jethro, and Alicia waiting. While Alice held her rabbit McTwisp Alicia held a black American Shorthair cat while stroking it.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Dustin asked.

"Great, we've been waiting for you guys." Jethro said.

Dustin looked to Alicia, "Hey there's Salem, how're you doing boy?" the cat purred.

"Kawaii!" Sakurako squealed as she raced over and started patting Salem's head, "Such a cute little kitty cat."

"Try not to spoil him too much, he really doesn't deserve it." Alicia said while Salem glared up at his owner.

"Hey guys!" a female voice called as they looked over seeing Aria rush over.

"It's Aria!" Alice gasped.

She stopped, "Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to do."

"Better late than never." Dustin joked.

"Well come on everyone's waiting for us." Jade said as they all entered the building.

Waiting in the lobby was about close to seventeen others composed of nine boys and eight girls whose ages ran from 10-14, and with the addition of the other six entering that led to a total of twenty three spirit warrior graduates. Each of them were either gossiping or minding their own business. Dustin gasped seeing all of them and suddenly ran over grabbing their attention.

He called out to one of the boys getting his attention. This boy was eleven years old like Dustin and had short reddish hair, wore jeans, and a red shirt with black sleeves, "GO TO HELL HECTOR!" Dustin called him by his nickname with a whoop.

The boy Hector got up in surprise, "DUSTIN!" he cheered, "Skull bash!" they grabbed each others heads and bashed them together. The two groaned from their hits but laughed it off.

"Hey Dustin!" a thin boy about age twelve who had long brown hair, glasses, and a backwards baseball cap jumped Dustin in a hug before Dustin let the boy down.

"Zimmer!" Dustin cheered.

"Dustin!" a ten year old girl with black hair in a ponytail hugged him from behind and he turned around.

"Kelly!"

"How's it going guys?" Elroy called as he and the others joined in the group.

"Elroy, Jethro, how's it going?" a dark skinned boy about age thirteen said as they high fived.

"Doing great C.J." Jethro said.

"Dean, how's working in your dad sporting goods shop?" Elroy asked a twelve year old boy who had short dark hair and wore a coat, black shirt, and jeans.

"Going great Elroy, though we've had a few mishaps here and there." Dean answered.

The last boy who was eleven and had slicked back red hair noticed all the older girls, "Hey Dustin, who're the ladies." He let out a caw meow.

"Oh sorry Finn," Dustin began as he stood on a bench to get their attention, "Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to introduce to you the class I have been blessed to teach, all the way from Japan I give you Mahora academy class 3A!"

The trainees looked at them and gasped as another boy who was fourteen and bald asked, "These are the girls you've been talking about?"

"That's right Milo." Dustin answered.

"You really got the best assignment." A thirteen year old chubby boy said.

"Well Ralph, the angels of luck have smiled on me."

"You know I think we should properly introduce ourselves." A blonde haired boy about age thirteen suggested.

"Good idea Mickey. What do you think Dustin?" another boy with short black hair and carried an inhaler asked.

"Sounds like a plan Cody." Dustin admitted.

"Yeah, Boys 12 is back!" Elroy called.

"Boys 12?" Ako asked.

"Our little group name," Dustin said as he turned to the boys, "In position!" and so him and the boys of his graduation class gathered around presenting themselves before the girls as Dustin said, "Roll call."

"Ralph and I'm the fat boy!"

"C.J the bad boy!"

"Jethro the Sci-Fi guy!"

"A gamer named Zimmer!"

"Mickey and I'm a vegetarian!"

"Dustin the singer!"

"Dean the gorgeous one!"

"I'm Hector and I like things hot!"

"I'm Elroy and I can fight!"

"Finn the styler!"

"I'm Cody and I got asthma!"

"And I'm Milo the smart guy, and together we are..."

"Boys 12!"

"Hey boys!" a fourteen tear old girl with red hair in a bob cut called to them, "I hate to interrupt your little show, but the master's waiting."

"Alright Silvia we're coming." Dean said.

Dustin turned to them, "Sorry girls but the master calls, you can however enjoy the dining hall where we got an assortment of snacks waiting for you ladies. And we'll be out before you know it."

"Hai!" the girls agreed as they started following Zyphon while Mana, Kaede, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Rin and the rest of the boys partners followed the class into the training hall but were forced to take it up to the catwalk.

The cheerleaders however stopped instead of following Zyphon and the others, "Where are they going?" Kakizaki asked.

"You don't think?" Madoka asked.

"There must be some kind of conspiracy going on." Sakurako gasped.

"We should find out." Kakizaki added.

"And quick." Madoka put in as they snuck after the group.

Meanwhile Chamo, Domino, Toothless, McTwisp, and Salem were left behind, "So Salem, how've you been doing?" Domino asked and the cat spoke.

"Well I've slept in a pile of laundry that I wasn't familiar with last night."

"Why didn't we see you yesterday with McTwisp?" Chamo asked.

"I was at the pet groomers getting my nails done," he held showed his paws, "Look at them, what is there to life if I don't have nails?"

"Oh Salem you're being over dramatic." McTwisp said.

"How would you know? You've never had nails." Salem replied.

"Who's this guy?" Toothless asked.

"Toothless meet Salem Sanderson." Domino introduced.

"Salem, this here's Toothless the Night fury." Chamo introduced.

"Nice to meetcha pal." Salem greeted.

"Likewise, so you're Alicia's familiar?"

"Sort of, in fact I wasn't even born a cat I was cursed into one."

"Cursed?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, hundreds of years ago I was once a mage like Negi but I ended up blowing my secret and this was the result."

"So they made you into an immortal cat?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, for a hundred years I've been chasing mice, sipping cream from a saucer, using a litter box!" Salem cried.

"Hey being a house pet ain't so bad, don't you take five thousand naps a day anyway?" Chamo asked.

"I can't dance, and I can't play chess. The sound of a can opener is what truly makes me feel alive." He sighed.

"Oh cease with your melodramatics Salem." McTwisp said.

"Sorry. Anyway I've lived so long I eventually became the familiar to Alicia, and I got to say while she treats me like any ordinary pet she also treats me with respect, more or less."

"Hey you could've been with worse," Domino started, "You could've ended up with someone Dustin and I had to deal with yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Salem asked.

"Walk with us Salem, we got a lot to say." Domino said as the critters started walking their way to find their masters.

* * *

><p>The pactio girls and Negi watched Dustin and the others from the catwalk, "Wow, so they're all spirit warriors?" Yuna asked.<p>

"Precisely." Eva answered.

"And Damien-kun trained along side all of them?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, they're a nice bunch actually." Negi explained.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Makie wondered.

"Probably something juicy." Kazumi grinned.

"Well unfortunately you can't listen in." Mana replied.

Down below the spirit warriors were all chatting with Aria smiling, "Imagine all of us here again?"

"It's been months." Kelly added.

"And we're all still here." Cody said.

"So has anybody found a partner yet?" Dustin asked.

The whole class turned to him, "Why do you ask?" a girl named Hilda asked cautiously.

"Just curious." He answered.

"Come on Dustin you just want to tell them your big secret." Alicia sighed.

"You got a secret?" Milo asked.

"Yes, I've actually made partners, eight of them."

"EIGHT?!" they group called.

"We haven't seen each other in months and you went and made eight partners?" Silvia asked.

"Not by force, there have been certain situations that led to it." Dustin admitted.

"Well we're all ears." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Well ok, this is my class roster. Negi and I each made certain partners out of most of them while some still remain unaware." Dustin opened the roster showing the pictures of the girls with some having notes written on them.

"Start with the first and point out what you can tell us about them." Zimmer said.

"Alright first is Sayo Aisaka, Negi's partner. Do not be frightened because she is a ghost. Truth is she's a bit of a timid ghost. She's been one for sixty years; she barely even remembers anything from when she was alive. That's why we're looking into finding out more about her past."

"She is cute for a ghost." Mickey admitted.

"Next we have Yuna Akashi, one of my partners," Dustin continued, "She actually has magical background in her family. Her mom was a witch that fought in a way years ago but died. Her dad wanted her to lead a normal life but eventually it caught up to her."

"Says she's a basketball pro." Hector saw under her name her club activity.

"Oh yeah, she can dunk a mean basket." Dustin chuckled and continued, "Next we have another of my partners Kazumi Asakura the class reporter. If there's some juicy news or anything out there, this gal will find it. It's best not to tell her too much of your secrets."

"This is Yue Ayase, a regular drone this one. But don't be fooled, she may act lazy and dull she is quite smart. And she has strange tastes in juice. Ako Izumi's our resident nurse's aid, and a good soccer player to boot, though for some reason she doesn't like it if people stare at her back too much."

"This next girl is Akira Okochi, she's a good swimmer. According to Negi she glides through the waters like a mermaid."

"Sweet." Ralph envisioned a mermaid.

"The purple haired girl is Kakizaki Misa, and boy is she one hell of a cheerleader. Though personally I think she prefers Negi over me. But I'm not too down about it." Dustin smirked.

"Why does this one girl have bashings by her name?" Kelly asked about Asuna.

"Asuna, she's a bit of a hard case. She hates kids, is easily agitated, and practically has no idea of what's happening in the world around her."

"In other words she's a dunce?" Milo asked.

"Pretty much," Dustin agreed, "Kasuga Misora's another of my partners. She's actually a mage in training like Negi, only her assignment is to be a nun."

"Got a soul sister in your bunch?" Dean chuckled.

"Damn right," Dustin chuckled back and continued, "Chachamaru Karakuri is actually a robot girl developed by 3A's two geniuses. Though she's becoming more and more human with each passing day since Negi and I met her. I think she has it in for Negi."

"Robot in love, how romantic." One girl sighed until C.J replied.

"Sissy stuff."

"Next is Madoka Kugimiya."

"Wait, that's a girl?" Zimmer asked.

"Of course it is, don't be fooled by her boyish appearance!" Dustin replied, "She's also a cheerleader, and I like a good tomboy."

"Yeah have ya ever seen a tomboy this cute?" Jethro asked.

No one bothering to answer just waited for Dustin to continue, "Next is Ku Fei, another of Negi's partners, while she lacks in brains she makes up for in strength. Literally she could demolish a tree with her pinky finger alone."

"Whoa." Finn gasped.

"Konoka Konoe is the headmaster's granddaughter and is also studying to be a mage herself since the incident in Kyoto. She's such a kind girl."

"She is cute I'll say that." Hector admitted.

"Haruna Saotome is what I can describe as a sly girl. She's more of a gossip monger than Kazumi. She even has this strange collection of comics that Yue says I shouldn't read."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki is a sword wielder in training from the Shinmeiryu school. And Konoka's protector. I made a pactio with her in Kyoto in order to save Konoka from the Kansai Magic association."

"Such a firm look." Silvia said.

"Don't be fooled, she can be quite a softy underneath all that." Dustin smirked.

Jade spoke, "That's Makie Sasaki, and like me she's also good with a ribbon, although her ribbon does more than what I could ever use them for."

"That's right, she also has it in for Negi because he's 'cute'." Dustin does air quotes.

"She's cute herself." Cody admitted.

"That redhead is Sakurako Shiina, the third cheerleader," Dustin explained, "She's more gung up on cute things than any of the girls."

"Dustin, who is this devilish beauty." C.J asked looking at Mana's pic.

"Easy there slick she's taken," Dustin explained, "That's Mana Tatsumiya my first partner. She's a trained mercenary who excels in firearms. If you looked at her wrong she'd shoot you right between the eyes. But deep down she's a nice person. I think I melted whatever ice she had brewing inside her."

"Who's this Chinese cutie?" Zimmer asked.

"Chao Lingshen, and let me tell ya that girl is not only a genius in robotics, she's also a good cook. In fact she helped me win one of my first battles outside New York."

"By becoming your partner?" Kelly asked.

"No, that was later on." Dustin replied.

"This girl has ninja written under her name." another girl with red curly hair noticed under Kaede's name.

"Yeah that's right Cindy. Kaede Nagase is a Chunin Koga Ninja, and Negi's first partner. And let me tell ya this ninja girl while may not also being an intelligent type is also a powerhouse of a fighter like Ku and Chao."

"Awesome, a real ninja." Dean said.

"Next we got Chizuru Naba, another of my partners. She loves astrology, and she can also be a manipulative one. And on a personal note she's got the biggest chest in all of 3A." Dustin whispered to the guys.

"Get out, you're serious?" Dean gasped and Dustin nodded.

"What size are we talking?" Milo asked.

Dustin whispered, "She's a 94 cm."

The older boys gasped and panted while the girl spirit warriors sighed while some looked at their own chests seeing they couldn't compare.

"Next is a pair of twos or twins, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. Unlike Alice and Alicia here, these two are real troublemakers, and not to mention they're the height of grade schoolers."

"Looks like you two got some competition in the twin department." C.J turned to the spirit warrior twins.

"Don't be so sure C.J." Alicia replied.

"Yes, besides there's nothing to compete for." Alice added.

"Next is Satomi Hakase, the second genius but is more hung up on the scientific world that Chao is. You say anything non-scientific to her and she'll never stop rambling." The guys chuckled.

"So whose the frowny face in coke bottles." Mickey noticed Chisame's pic.

"Chisame Hasegawa, she's good with computers, but she prefers a reclusive life due to her having a second identity." He said the last part under his breath.

"Hey this next girl is Evangeline McDowell. Isn't she the legendary vampire that has done catastrophic things for years?" Milo asked in worry.

"Yes she is, in fact she was this close to completely wiping Negi and I out of existence," Dustin began while some of the group was in shock, "But alas we pulled together and stuck it to her hard. In fact she's even become a worthy allie."

"Now who's this shaggy hair girl?" Silvia asked.

"Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Miyazaki, like the film director?" Dean asked.

"Not even close. She's the class librarian and bookworm. Though she's more shy and timid than Sayo, she's actually ok once she speaks up loud enough to hear her."

"Every class has to have a shy violet." Elroy added.

"Next is Natsumi Murakami; the drama girl. Though she has low self esteem and doesn't sit well with big time parts she does a good job in acting. Next we got Ayaka Yukihiro the class representative."

"A real looker ain't she boys?" Jethro asked the others who agreed with him.

"Yes indeed she is, she's also comes from a wealthy family." Dustin added.

"The Yukihiro family?" Silvia asked.

"Exactly, you'd be amazed in what this woman is capable of doing. Plus not only is she Negi's partner, she has it in for his the most."

"Isn't that?" Silvia began but Dustin answered.

"We know, but she prefers the term liking pure innocent boys."

"I'm pure an innocent." Dean said.

"Sure you are." Elroy said sarcastically.

"This girl here is Satsuki Yotsuba, and let me tell ya once you've had a taste of her cooking you'll always come back for more."

"He's telling the truth, I almost put on ten pounds from it." Jade added.

"So who's the face paint girl?" Zimmer asked.

"Zazie Rainyday; my last partner, and believe it or not she's a half blood demon who acts as an ambassador from the magical world. Plus she's an expert at juggling."

"And who's the last girl?"

"Rin Hikari, Princess of the Kingdom of Light."

"Princess?" Dean gasped.

"Kingdom of Light?" Cindy asked.

"Yup, not only is she Negi's partner, but a childhood friend as well."

"I can't believe he knew such royalty and never told any of us." Finn said.

"I didn't know about it either until a few months ago." Dustin admitted.

"Dustin you are living the life of every man's dream." C.J said in envy.

"I tell myself that every day." Dustin chuckled.

Back on the catwalk the familiars arrived, "Did we miss anything?" Chamo asked.

"Nothing yet, Chamo." Negi replied.

"I can't wait to start seeing some sparks fly." Domino said while perching on the railing.

"Better start taking bets now boys." Salem chuckled.

"Yo have such a gambling problem." McTwisp said.

"Hey, I do not have a problem with gambling." Salem replied.

"The cat can talk too?" Makie asked.

"Well he's not really a cat Makie, he was once human." Negi explained.

"Seriously?" Yuna gasped.

"Get out." Kazumi said.

"He speaks the truth ladies. I was also a mage until I exposed myself and not in the other way and now this is my punishment."

"How appropriate for you Salem Sanderson." Eva smirked.

"Dark Evangel, I knew it would be destiny when our paths would cross again. But I'll have you know I have not forgotten our fight years ago and I am ready to take my revenge out on you with all my might!" Salem declared until Evangeline gave him a scary face making his eyes widened, "Which is what I would've said if I actually meant it."

"I thought so." Eva replied while brushing her hair back.

Salem turned to the other animals and spoke with fear, "She's still scary."

Mana looked down at Aria, "So it was her brother that healed Dustin?"

"Yes, her brother Burai is a spirit healing spirit warrior." Negi explained.

"Wow, he must be an expert at it." Konoka gasped.

"Well he is their senior." Negi added.

"How is it that Aria should be here, she looks very weak." Ayaka noticed.

Darius approached, "Do not be fooled by her Ayaka, "Though Aria has a small health problem, she is still one fine student I've trained."

* * *

><p>Back down below the group continued to gossip until Burai approached. Burai was out of his doctor's coat and was now wearing a green and white robe, "Students!" he called as they all froze and formed a line like soldiers.<p>

He started walking around them like a drill seargent. Setsuna spoke to Darius, "The group really seems to respect him."

"Burai is a natural with younger spirit warriors." The old man replied.

"Along side Master Darius he trained them as well, he's like a big brother to all of them." Negi explained.

"He must be incredibly strong." Ku said.

"He is." The English boy replied.

"Listen, it looks like he's about to give them a lecture." Kaede shushed them all.

"Now then, to see how much you have learned I will be putting you all to the test, but not against each other. In fact there are three in this room who I think will be just the challenge for you."

"Oh boy." Aria said knowing it wasn't going to be a regular sparring match.

Suddenly spotlights shined up onto Chao, Ku, and Kaede, 'Oh this will not be pretty for half the class.' Dustin thought.

"Against them, but didn't you learn some moves form one of them Dustin?" Elroy asked.

"Yup, you may want to make out a will if you try going up against them." Dustin warned them.

"I'll check it out." Aria said taking a step forward from the group onto a training ring as the group of girls came down from the catwalk.

"Be careful Aria." Alice said in worry.

Aria bowed her head and spoke, "I am ready."

Burai looked at the three chosen opponents, "Any takers?"

The pactio girls thought, 'Darius said she may be frail, but she's supposed to be strong.'

Chao spoke, "I will." She took a position in the ring.

"Just say the word brother." Aria said.

"And… fight!" Burai announced.

Chao went at the girl who moved to avoid an attack. Chao saw that coming and did a sweep kick knocking Aria off her feet but landed on her hands and jumped back onto her feet, 'She's faster than Dustin said.' She smiled and spoke, "Wow, you're pretty good."

"So are you." The Chinese girl said as they continued fighting.

Watching from around a corner were the cheerleaders, "Have you been listening to all that" Sakurako asked.

"Yeah, but is it all real?" Kakizaki asked.

"I don't know." Madoka replied.

Back at the fight aria took out her violin and spoke, "Now to show you my spirit styled power." She began to play on it.

Chao was confused at her move, 'What's she doing with music?'

Dustin thought, "Chao's gonna be sorry for hearing this tune.

And Dustin was right. Chao started seeing the scenery around her started warping, "What's going on?"

Watching from the other warriors Elroy spoke to the others, "That's the beauty of her music ain't it guys?" they all nodded.

"She distorts the mind making her opponents see illusions." Alicia added.

"Only someone incredibly strong can see right through them." Alice put in.

With Chao distracted Aria went at her fighting again. With Chao's vision blurred up she could barely concentrate. Aria spoke, "A symphony can be a deadly thing to the mind." She finally launched an attack at Chao knocking her down.

'Darius wasn't kidding about her.' The Chinese girl thought.

"The match is over!" Burai called.

"Chao!" Dustin called running from the group and helped her up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, your friend is really good."

Dustin spoke as Aria walked out to get some air, "Yeah, she sure is."

"Ok, Aria has proven her worth. Next up we got… Ralph." Burai announced as Ralph stepped up.

"I'll take this one." Ku said as she entered the arena.

"Just so you know, I may be fat but I'm not weak." Ralph warned her.

"Then prove to me." Ku beckoned him.

"You got it." Ralph concentrated his spirit energy as his arms and hands started growing in a massive size.

"Whoa, how's he doing that?" Kazumi gasped.

"Ralph uses his spirit energy to increase his body strength, though sometimes if he makes it too big it can backfire on him." Dustin explained.

"Just the same as steroids." Salem added.

Ralph got ready, "Now I'm gonna show ya why they call me Wreck It Ralph!" Ralph charged.

* * *

><p>Outside the building Aria walked for some air and started coughing, "Man, going out like that is really tiring. I'll even bet she was nothing compared to any real enemies out there." She said to herself.<p>

As she sat down to catch her breath she heard something, "Hmm?" she got up and looked around hearing a voice, "They're all there?"

Aria looked around a corner and saw Felix speaking into an astral screen with the Shadow Master, "Yes master, all the rookie spirit warriors are here at this building."

"Perfect, I leave the rest up to you Felix."

'Who're they? Whoever they are I gotta warn the others.' She tried to run but lost her footing and tripped.

"Sir, I heard something. Over and out," Felix ended his link and spotted Aria, "Well what have we here?"

Aria stood up and got in a defense position, "Who're you?"

"I am Felix Fox, Dark Warrior Yoko." He introduced himself.

"A dark warrior." She gasped.

"Now that you've caught word of my plan, I cannot let you walk away," he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "Taking a prisoner will please my master."

Aria did the only thing she could do and aimed her finger at his leg, "Spirit gun!" she shot at it making Felix recoil and release her.

She ran back inside and to the gym, "Guys!"

"Aria what's wrong?" Burai asked as the sparing between Ku and Ralph was halted.

"We got trouble outside, an intruder."

"Who is it?" Darius asked.

Suddenly there was an explosion and entering through a hole in the wall was Felix, "Him." She said.

"Greetings spirit warriors." Felix smirked.

"No." Burai gasped.

"Who is that?" Kaede asked.

Dustin frowned, "The same dark warrior who slipped me animal formula."

"You have no business here." Darius warned the intruder.

"Oh shove it old man." Felix answered.

"Felix!" Burai approached, "What happened to you?"

"Ah Burai, long time no see." He snickered.

"Brother, you know this guy?" Aria asked.

"Everyone stand back, leave him to me." Burai warned the rookies.

"Leaving them out? Now where's the fun in that?" Felix asked as he summoned about thirty shadow soldiers, "Attack!"

"Everyone on your guard!" Darius ordered as every rookie spirit warrior started attacking the shadow soldiers.

"Take cover!" Salem cried as he and the other animals took shelter under a bench.

"I got this!" Toothless said as the formula wore off returning him to normal size and started blasting the soldiers with his lightning.

"They need our help, let's go!" Mana called as the partners started fighting as well.

Zazie jumped up and concentrated her spirit energy into cards and started launching them at her enemies that destroyed them on contact, "That my friends was my latest performance piece." She winked.

Chizuru concentrated her own spirit energy and was surrounded by multiple spirit energy spheres that were launched at her enemies that blew them up. Chachamaru had summoned blade arms and started slicing through several dark warriors.

Meanwhile in the other part of the building where the rest of class was, they could feel the shakes and rumbles going on, "What's that an earthquake?" Nodoka asked in worry.

"Stay calm ladies, just a little seismic activity." Zyphon tried to keep them calm until he started counting, "Wait a minute, we're missing three."

Back at the battle Burai was fighting through the dark warriors until he was face to face with Felix, "So once again we are set to fight again." Felix said.

"I had known it would eventually happen, but to happen like this?" Burai asked.

"You were taught to expect the unexpected." Felix reminded him.

"Agreed. So now let's see which of us has gotten stronger?" Burai beckoned him to come.

Felix started powering up with a reddish black aura surrounding him. He took off like a bullet fighting Burai who fought back using his own martial arts moves taught to him by Darius.

"Burai!" Aria called as she went to help him but got blocked by more shadow soldiers.

"What's say we take this battle elsewhere, old friend?" Felix asked tackling Burai into a shadow portal.

"Burai!" the rookies called.

The remain shadow soldiers that had not been destroyed fled with their master, "They got away!" Dean grunted.

"Damn!" Dustin growled.

"Burai!" Aria wept.

"Aria." Darius comforted the girl.

"This is bad." Eva admitted.

"We have to find Burai." Dustin declared.

"How're we going to do that?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"I'm just glad the other girls didn't see any of this." Negi sighed in relief.

"I don't think you should've said that aniki." Chamo said.

They looked to the side seeing the cheerleaders with shocked expressions on their faces, "Oh snap." Dustin gasped.

Soon the three cheerleaders grabbed their professors and bombarded them with questions right from left. They were so fast the boys couldn't answer them properly until Darius approached the girls, "You three better sit down."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Felix and Burai landed out of the portal and appeared in the same building Felix met with Ragnarok. Felix broke his grappled with Burai and sent a blast of fire at him making him crash into a wall.<p>

"Now!" Felix called and suddenly from the wall emerged vines and snakes that bounded Burai to it.

"What the hell?!" Burai growled.

"Well Felix, not bad, you pulled it off." Pythor came out of the darkness of the room followed by Thorn.

"Who're all of you?" Burai asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you what with being in hiding and all, but after I left I followed a new crowd. And I serve a new master now." Felix explained.

"A new master?" Burai asked.

"Me." Ragnarok appeared with Alistair and Voltaire.

"Who're you?" the captive spirit warrior asked.

"I am the Shadow Master." Ragnarok smirked while Burai looked taken by surprise.

Back at the building Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka were briefed upon everything, "So you see that's everything." Dustin said.

"Wow, I had no idea Negi-kun was a wizard." Kakizaki gasped.

"Or that Dustin-kun was a spirit warrior." Sakurako added in similar shock.

"Well it surprised us all too." Makie replied.

"So you both came to Japan to be teachers as part of your training?" Madoka asked.

"And if anyone found out your secrets Negi-kun would be turned into an animal and Dustin-kun would be experimented on by others?" Kakizaki added.

"Correct." Negi nodded.

"And you made pactios with the other girls here to not only share or give them powers as well, but to make it so you wouldn't get into trouble?" Sakurako finished.

"That sums it up." Dustin replied.

Salem sipped lemonade from a straw in a glass, "Well that wasn't too long of an explanation now was it?"

"So you see girls, this secret must be kept between all of us do you understand?" Darius asked them.

"Hai." The cheerleaders nodded.

"Good, now back to business. Darius what happened to Burai?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid Burai was taken hostage by a former warrior I once trained along side him years ago when he was your ages," Darius began, "Felix Fox was a Yoko fox warrior. We trained him to control his yoko powers. He proved to be a very talented student having learned more than half of what you all learned before you graduated. But as he got older he developed a power lust. He wanted to be the strongest fighter out there and started attacking all of us to prove his strength. Eventually he fled before we could capture him and haven't heard from him since."

"Well we can see one thing he's been doing since you last saw him." Elroy said.

"He started learning dark spirit techniques and became a dark warrior yoko." Alicia added.

"And now I'm afraid he's after Burai, the only one who ever gave him a real challenge." Darius added.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

"I say we all go out and find Burai." Dustin spoke up.

"Dustin, we don't even know where to look." Silvia reminded him.

"Maybe not, but if Burai out there somewhere in this city we have to find him, "Dustin replied, "We owe our lives to him, he helped take us from the children we were and turned us into the warriors we are today."

"He's right, I'm not about to turn my back on my own brother." Aria said.

"They're both right." Elroy added.

"So we're in with them too." Jethro put in.

"As are we." Alicia said on behalf of herself and her sister who nodded in agreement.

And soon the other rookie warriors started agreeing and soon Darius deemed it unanimous, "Very well I'll divide you all up into groups. Dustin, you and Negi will take Elroy, Jethro, Jade, Aria, Alice, Alicia, and your partners."

"Yes sir!" they nodded.

"Hold on." Madoka called as they looked to the three cheerleaders.

"We wanna help to." Sakurako said.

"What?" Negi and Dustin gasped.

"You guys are going to need all the help you can get." Kakizaki added.

"Girls be reasonable, you know the dangers of what we've been facing." Setsuna warned them.

"And yet all of you seemed so sure to go along with it." Sakurako noted.

"So we wanna make pactios too." Madoka finished.

Suddenly the rookie warrior boys started piling over, "make one with me!" Dean called.

"No me!" Ralph called.

"Please do it with me!" Milo called.

As they continued pestering the girls Sakurako finally spoke, "Sorry boys, it's sweet of you to offer, but there's only two we'd wanna make probationary contracts with."

The three turned to Negi and Dustin who didn't look too surprised, "That is if they'll have us." Kakizaki added.

Dustin turned to his buddy, "Well Negi, whaddaya say?"

Negi nodded, "I agree, alright girls let's do this."

"Chamo, Domino, chop-chop." Dustin ordered.

"Way ahead of ya!" Chamo said as the two started drawing up two pentagrams on the floor as each of the two boys stood in one.

"I'm going with Negi-kun." Kakizaki said.

"And I'm sticking with Dustin-kun." Madoka added.

"So am I." Sakurako put in.

"Well ladies they await you." Domino cawed.

Kakizaki stood in the pentagram and gasped, "Wow this feels so warm," she lowered herself down to Negi's level and caressed his hair, "Ready Negi-kun?"

"Whenever you are." He answered.

She smiled and quickly pulled his lips onto her own. They kissed passionately while Negi's current partners could see Kakizaki was really leading him on through it as Chamo called out, "Pactio!"

Suddenly a card of Kakizaki appeared and Chamo took it, "Oh yeah probationary contract is complete. The pactio circle died down, but Kakizaki wasn't ready to stop kissing.

"Kakizaki, you've done more than enough!" Ayaka called pulling her off Negi.

"Whoops, guess I got caught up in it." Kakizaki smiled sheepishly.

"You call that an excuse?" Rin asked.

"Excuse me, but we still got business, ok girls whose ready for Dustin?" Domino asked the two other cheerleaders.

"I'll go," Sakurako entered the circle and lowered herself to Dustin, "All set, Dustin-kun?"

"Ready." He affirmed her.

"Then give me some love." Sakurako planted her lips onto his as they kissed. Dustin's fellow male rookie warriors were shocked, while Aria and Alice were surprised.

"Pactio!" Domino called as the circle glowed and Sakurako's card appeared, "And there you have it."

Sakurako parted from Dustin, "If ever you need me Dustin-kun don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Sakurako. Madoka you're up." Dustin said.

Madoka nodded with confidence as she stepped inside, "I always felt you were special Dustin-kun, but I never counted on this."

"I am full of tricks remember?" Dustin reminded her about what he said during his and his boys song.

"Right, well I'm ready to give you my support." Madoka said as she put her hands on Dustin's cheeks and they kissed with Dustin's friends having the same reaction when Sakurako kissed him.

"Pactio!" Domino cawed as the circle glowed with a Madoka card being created, "Probationary contracts and full and complete!"

Madoka and Dustin parted while blushing, "Thanks Madoka."

"No problem." She smiled.

"Alright girls, these here will be your cards to use to summon either weapons or unlock your powers, while we hold onto these copies to use as a way to contact you via telepathically." Chamo said as he and Domino gave the three their cards.

"Wow, this is cool." Sakurako said looking at hers.

"I never looked better." Kakizaki added about hers.

"Cool." Madoka finished.

"Afraid we don't have time to find out what your powers can do so you'll have to find out as we go along." Negi said.

"Hai!" they agreed.

"Master Darius, see to it that the other girls are distracted long enough until we get back." Dustin said.

"I'll do my best, and have Zyphon meet up with you." The old man promised.

"Alright guys, let's break!" Dustin called and everyone split up determined to find Burai.

**(And that's the chapter. Quite long I know. The girls met several other spirit warriors that Dustin trained alongside with and they are about to work together to find their second mentor with the help of the cheerleaders. Enjoy and don't miss next time readers.)**


	49. New York Fight

**(Hey guys I'm back with the conclusion of the New York arc that I hope you're ready for. Enjoy.)**

_Last time Dustin, Negi, and the girls payed a visit to the martial arts facility Dustin and all his friends trained at to become spirit warriors. During their sparing the place was ambushed by Felix Fox and the shadow soldiers. They all fought hard but Burai ended up getting captured by his old rival Felix. Now Dustin, Negi, their partners, and the other rookie spirit warriors vowed to bring their mentor back at all costs._

At the abandoned building during nightfall, Burai continued to remain bound to the wall as Felix had been searching the warrior for something, "Hey Felix keep your hands above the waist!"

"Shut up." He frowned.

"What happened to you Felix you may have been a hotheaded rival but you were never like this." Burai said.

"Times have changed Burai, when I left the facility I sought other power. And that's when Ragnarok came to me. He offered me real power, power that old man Darius was too afraid of."

"So you took up dark warrior power?" Burai frowned.

"Yes, I never felt such a wondrous power in all my life. It took me a few years to master but now look at me," He smirked as he continued to search Burai but found nothing, "Alright where is it? Where'd the flute?!"

"Someplace you'll never find it." The warrior replied.

Felix grabbed Burai by the throat threatening to choke him and spoke, "Do not toy with me Burai," Burai only glared as his former allie continued, "I will find that flute and make its power mine!"

Alistair leaned against a wall, "Why're you hung up on some flute?"

"Show's how little you know newbie."

Alistair frowned, "Well sorry but since you all are so secretive how can I possibly know anything?!"

Ragnarok turned to his other comrades nodding knowing how true he is. Felix sighed, "I suppose a full introduction is in order then. Alistair meet my old rival Burai Sanzo of the Dragon Spirit Warriors."

"Dragon Spirit Warriors?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, a very rare case of spirit warrior that's hard to come by." Ragnarok explained as Felix took it from there.

"Yes, and they were said to be the guardians of a legendary flute. A flute with immense power and control over a legendary guardian beast," he turned to burai, "And you were the one said t possess it!"

Burai smirked, "Well I guess I passed it on."

Felix frowned and slugged Burai in the face giving him a lump on his face, "I told you not to toy with me!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dustin and his group were searching around a suburb section of the city trying to hone in on Burai's spirit energy waves, "Got anything yet?" Mana asked Dustin and Negi who were concentrating.<p>

"Not close enough." Dustin answered.

"Guys this could take hours and we don't have the time." Jade said.

"Well there's gotta be a stronger way for us to locate him." Kaede said.

Aria looked around and saw they were near hers and Burai's home, 'Maybe there is,' she thought and spoke pulling everyone to a halt, "Wait! Before we continue with the search there's something I need to get."

"Well can ya make it quick we're on a tight schedule." Elroy reminded her.

Aria nodded and ran inside the house looking around, 'Burai told me if something were to happen to him just say the chant,' she thought and spoke, "Reveal the instrument of the dragon's life!"

Suddenly a wall opened up revealing a pedestal with a green box on it surrounded by two dragon statues. Aria knelt down and spoke a prayer, but soon Dustin came in to check on her, "What's taking so long?" he asked until he saw Aria at the pedestal with her spirit energy glowing green.

"Great dragon, please grant me the wisdom of the past so I may protect the future…" she muttered endlessly in a small trance. Suddenly the box opened and Dustin looked over seeing the contents inside of it. It was a green, black, and gold flute with the three toed symbol of the dragon.

"Whoa." Dustin gasped as he approached. He was about to touch it until one of the dragon statues eyes glowed and blew fire at him making him duck, "What the?"

Aria opened her eyes revealing a green glow as she spoke in an echo voice, "Do not worry, he is a friend." The statue stopped and the flute floated out of the box and into Aria's possession.

"The dragon will be awakened once more." She said as her eyes returned to normal.

"Dragon?" Dustin asked himself.

Aria turned to Dustin, "I got it let's go."

"Ok, but what is it?" Dustin asked as he followed her.

The two made it back outside as Jethro spoke, "What were you doing in there?"

"Sorry, but I had to get this." Aria showed them the flute.

"What is that?" Makie asked.

"The Dragon's Fang." Aria answered.

Mana's, Chao's, Dustin's, his friends, and Eva's eyes widened, "The Dragon's Fang?" Eva asked.

"You know about that?" Negi asked Evangeline.

"Yes, an ancient weapon passed down through a certain breed of spirit warrior, the dragon spirit warriors."

"Dragon Spirit Warriors?" Yuna asked.

Dustin answered, "Centuries ago a lone spirit warrior named Geki pleaded to the gods for enough power to save his wife who was abducted by his enemies. Sensing the good intent in his heart, they bestowed upon him a powerful flute that granted onto the user untold power, and along with the ability to summon the dragon guardian Caesar. Using its power he rescued his wife and became legendary for being known as the Dragon Spirit Warrior. Since time Geki's power was granted through his future blood, but that means… Aria you and Burai and blood relation to Geki?"

"We are."

"How come you never told us something like this?" Alice gasped.

"Forgive me, but Burai and Master Darius made me promise not to tell anyone else until it was absolutely necessary."

"Then did that also mean?" Elroy asked.

"Yes our parents were also part of it, well our father was at least while mom was his partner. When dad died during the 9/11 incident he managed to send a message to Burai saying he was now the inheritor of the flute, but a year ago Burai passed it off to me feeling I would have better use for it than he would."

"So then what about your mother?" Madoka asked.

"She works as a fashion designer overseas in Paris, though she spends a lot of time working she does manage to take every chance she gets to visit me and Burai."

"So then how can that flute help us?" Sakurako asked.

"Both Burai and I share the same dragon spirit energy. With the power of the flute I can hone in on his spirit energy easier."

"Well what're you waiting for, get crackin'." Jethro called.

Aria nodded as she held onto the flute concentrating her spirit energy with a green aura surrounding her.

"Whoa." The rookie spirit warriors gasped.

"Who would've ever guessed Aria was more special than we gave her credit for?" Dustin asked.

"For real." Elroy agreed.

Aria's eyes opened up, "I found him! An abandoned building in Manhattan!"

"Any specifics?" Mana asked.

"I did see a sign with it, it was called Saberhagen Towers." Aria added.

"Saberhagen Towers? That's the name of the old hotel that caught fire years ago, but luckily didn't burn to the ground." Alicia noted.

"Well that's where he is." Aria assured them.

"Well we better hurry." Negi suggested.

"Then let's fly!" Rin said getting on Toothless.

"What about them?" Makie noted to Sakurako and Madoka who haven't even begun to learn any basic spirit training.

"Not a problem." Alicia said as she and Alice held the two lifting them off the ground.

"Just try not to move around so much." Alice warned them.

Chamo hopped onto Negi's shoulder as Makie and Konoka got on his staff with him. Salem and McTwisp got on Toothless with Rin, Ayaka, and Ku. Chachamaru and Dustin's friends held onto Kaede and Kakizaki, while Eva, Sayo, Domino, and Dustin's partners flew up and were all off to find Burai.

* * *

><p>Back at the hideout Felix was pounding Burai's face right from left interrogating him, "Talk dammit!"<p>

"Persistent one isn't he?" Pythor asked Ragnarok.

"Indeed." The Shadow Master nodded.

"You can knock my teeth out for all I care Felix, I'll never tell you anything." Burai said with a messed up face.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take it up a notch." Felix said while concentrating dark energy into his fist ready to deliver a pounding blow to Burai but was suddenly blasted with lightning knocking him back.

"What?" Ragnarok gasped as they looked out seeing the whole group flying onto the scene.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Salem mimicked fanfare.

"It's them!" Thorn frowned.

"Felix, we'll leave this up to you." Ragnarok said as he, Alistair, Thorn, Voltaire, and Pythor vanished into a portal.

"Perfect." Felix smirked as everyone arrived on the scene.

"Burai!" Aria gasped.

"I knew you'd all make it." Burai smiled.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Elroy asked.

"Took a few punches but I'll survive. Downside I won't be going on dates for a week." Burai joked.

"Try the rest of your afterlife," Felix replied as he conjured the shadow soldiers, "Alright boys, take 'em!"

"Come on!" Dustin called as he and the group went at it with the shadow soldiers.

Negi used his staff and fired some magical arrows nailing three of the shadow soldiers, "Way to go aniki!" Chamo cheered.

Ku and Chao were performing basic martial arts moves knocking the soldiers one after another. Alicia and Alice landed near them after throwing one soldier aside, "Wow, so you two taught Negi and Dustin moves like that?" Alice asked.

"All that and more." Ku replied.

As both groups engaged in a fight Aria snuck past them and made it too Burai, "I got the flute."

"Good girl, now get me out of here."

Aria used her spirit energy to cut the restraints holding Burai to the wall. He landed on the floor and got ready, "Now let's show these guys what happens when you mess with dragon spirit warriors."

"Yeah!" she agreed as the two joined the battle against the shadow soldiers.

Felix while knocking away Jethro and Elroy spotted Dustin facing some shadow soldiers with Negi, "Burai may be my enemy but you are also my target." He dashed like a bullet tackling Dustin off the ledge of the building as they started falling.

"Dustin!" the girls cried.

"I'm coming!" Negi called grabbing his staff and flew down to help.

Dustin and Felix grappled while falling until Dustin managed to kick his opponent off him and he landed onto a dumpster while he regained altitude and lowered down slowly with Negi, "Are you ok?" Negi asked.

"Never better." Dustin replied.

Felix got up, "My master requires I bring you both to him."

"This master wouldn't happen to be the Shadow Master would it?" Dustin questioned suspiciously.

"He might be."

"What does he want with us?" Negi asked.

"I'm afraid that is not to be shared with you two." He smirked as he conjured his dark energy and fired a blast at the two who jumped out of the way.

"That was close." Negi said.

"So let's take the fight to him!" Dustin said as the two went at it with Felix using hand to hand combat moves.

Felix using his own combat moves was able to dodge most of their attacks, and finally gained some distance, "You two fight well for children. Especially you Dustin, now I can see exactly what he meant when he said you were a worthy opponent."

"He? He who?" Dustin was confused.

"Sorry I'm not one to spill the beans," Felix said as he concentrated and four black aura tails appeared behind him, "Shadow Yoko fire!" he fired four black fireballs at the two who kept dodging.

"Spirit gun!" Dustin fired a shot at Felix's shoulder and recoiled while clutching it.

"Lucky shot."

"Let's see if you call this luck!" Dustin went to attack him head on but ended up getting swiped away by one of the black aura fox tails of Felix and was sent crashing into a wall.

"I call that bad luck for you." Felix mocked.

"And I call this unlucky for you!" Negi released a blast of magic from his fist pushing Felix back but he remained on his feet.

"Good form Negi, but still not up to snuff with me!" Felix fired another blast of shadow fire until a spray of water put it out.

They looked seeing Rin with her staff and coming onto the fray was Dustin's friends, "Nobody messes with Dustin or Negi as long as we're around." Jethro said.

"So you want any of them you have to go through us." Jade added.

"Fight a bunch of children; I'm almost ashamed of myself."

"What you're going to be ashamed of is underestimating us." Alicia warned him.

"Let's go!" Aria called as they all went into battle against Felix throwing spirit guns and spirit punches one after another while he defended himself.

Felix had dodged a kick from Alice and caught a punch from Elroy and threw him into Jethro, "Darius taught you all well, but he didn't teach you everything."

"You're right; he didn't teach us everything," Aria began, "That's why I'm using this on my own." She pulled out the flute.

"The Dragon's Fang? You had it?!" Felix growled.

"Yes, and now I'm gonna use it to awake the guardian himself." She held it to her lips and played fanfare on it. While the older fighters were still facing the shadow soldiers they heard the fanfare play.

"What's that sound?" Madoka asked.

"The Dragon's Fang." Burai smiled.

* * *

><p>Back with the kids Aria's spirit energy glowed green around her and started taking form and suddenly appearing before them was a dragon about the size of a human standing up straight and was decked out in warrior armor.<p>

"No, it can't be." Felix gasped.

"I am Caesar the Dragon guardian!" The spiritual dragon declared.

"Wow." Elroy and Jethro gasped.

"Aria Sanzo, you have summoned me to protect your friends, and protect you and them I shall." Caesar started fighting Felix through a series of punches and tail whips while Felix still getting the hell beaten out of him struggled against the spirit but wasn't backing down.

"Look at Caesar go!" Alice gasped.

"He's cool." Dustin added.

As Felix continued fighting back his eyes started glowing black as more dark energy was gathering into him, "I will not be defeated!" he slugged the dragon spirit into his chest sending him flying back into the wall.

"Caesar!" Aria called.

"He's hurt." Negi gasped.

"I'll be alright, once I rest. But please let me give you one token of my gratitude." Caesar glowed and some of his spirit energy poured into the kids.

"Hah, not even the great Caesar was able to stand a chance against me and the Shadow Force." Felix laughed while being covered in bruises.

The kids turned to Felix frowning, "You hurt our friend." Aria growled with her eyes glowing blue.

"And when you hurt a friend of ours you go overboard." Jethro said as his and the other spirit warrior's eyes were glowing while Negi and Rin stood tall with magical auras surrounding them.

"What that power, all of you?" Felix gasped.

"Yes, so let's see how your shadow force measures up to our spirit forces!" Dustin called as they all took off throwing every attack they had at Felix who also fought back using his own enhanced shadow powers from the shadow force.

Back on the building once the shadow soldiers were driven off, they made it down and to their shock saw the group of kids matching Felix in strength and speed, "What's happening to them?" Kakizaki asked.

"I don't know, but their powers are going off the chart, not even Negi and Rin have had this much magical power in their arsenal." Kazumi said checking their power levels.

Burai smiled, "Dragon Caesar has shared some of his strength with them, and now let's see how they use it."

After so much fighting Felix landed on opposite side of the spirit warriors and mages, "You fight even better but now you've made me angry!" his dark energy was growing stronger while the spirit warriors spirit energy and Negi's and Rin's magic kept growing as well.

"This is surprising, we're about two see two of the most powerful attacks known to spirit and dark warrior kind." Eva smirked.

"Guys, put all your power into your attack, we must not let Felix win!" Dustin ordered as they continued powering up while Felix did as well.

"I will destroy you all! Shadow Force!" Felix threw his arms back.

"It's time everyone! Spirit Force!" Dustin threw his arms back.

"Spirit Force!" Elroy tucked his right arm back like he was drawing something from his side.

"Spirit Force!" Jethro stuck his head up with his mouth open as he collected spirit energy.

"Spirit Force!" Jade called as she held her arms up.

"Spirit Force!" Alice and Alicia called as they each put one of their arms side by side glowing with a huge spirit energy sphere on their stuck together fists that they threw back preparing to launch.

"Spirit Force!" Aria threw her arms back.

"Tel Ma Amorista!" Negi and Rin called together.

And with the from Felix's side he blasted the Shadow Force at the kids, while the kids fired their Spirit Force through blasts from their fists or in Jethro's case through his mouth, while Elroy's was launched as a shockwave, and Negi's and Rin's magic was sent like a blast. When both opposing blasts clashed the two sides struggled to over power each other's blasts but Felix was proving to have better control.

"This does not look good at all for the kids." Burai said.

"What can we do?" Chizuru asked.

"Can't we attack Felix and throw him off balance?" Makie asked.

"That would only be suicide for you if you want to get caught in the line of fire." Eva warned the gymnast girl.

The cheerleaders watched their Profs and their friends put their lives on the line and felt bad that they haven't been able to help them so far. Suddenly Kakizaki spoke, "Girls at times like these the home team needs a good cheer on."

"A cheer, but how can that help them?" Sakurako asked.

"Because we'll be lending out power to them." Kakizaki said.

Madoka gasped seeing what she meant, "It just might work." Madoka said as the three started concentrating and in Sakurako's and Madoka's possessions appeared a pair of pom poms made from spirit energy while Kakizaki summoned her pactio weapon also being a pair of pom poms.

"Whoa, the nee-sans are ready to get in the game." Chamo gasped.

"Let's hope it'll be enough." McTwisp said.

"It has to be." Domino replied.

"Go-go warriors let's go! Go-go warriors let's go!" they started cheering as their bodies glowed with energy.

Suddenly the kids themselves started feeling different while glowing as well, "My power, it's growing!" Dustin called.

"Mine, too!" Aria called.

"And ours!" Negi added.

"The girls are sharing their energies with us!" Jethro called.

"Then let's use it!" Elroy called as their enhanced attacks were getting stronger and were overpowering Felix's Shadow Force.

"What?! NO!" Felix called as his Spirit Force was extinguished and ended up taking the full force from all the attacks thrown at him screaming. He flew backwards and crashed into a wall leaving behind an imprint.

The kids powered down their energy and fell backwards, "What's wrong with them?" Madoka asked.

"Spirit Force is a powerful attack; it concentrates all their energy into one big burst. Because they're so young and inexperienced with it, they don't have enough energy left afterwards to stand or move." Mana explained.

"And Negi and Rin not used to putting so much magic into an attack couldn't take it as well either." Kaede added.

Burai approached the weakened Felix who was hanging on by a whim, "How could I have lost to a bunch of kids?" Felix coughed.

"Because they were once like us Felix, they fought for what they believed in. For peace, for honor, and for good. The same thing you once fought for until you went down the wrong path. Maybe now you'll understand why it was foolish of you to leave us for power."

Felix smiled, "Yeah, I do now." He fell unconscious and was consumed by darkness and vanished.

"What happened to him?" Yuna asked.

"That's easy, he perished." Eva answered.

"So did we win?" Sakurako asked.

"The fight maybe, but not the war." Suddenly appearing before them was Ragnarok and his associates wearing their cloaks with their hoods up.

"You, are you the Shadow Master?" Dustin asked while trying to look up.

"I am, and now that Felix has fallen in battle it's up to us to fix his mistake." He was ready to attack until a single spirit gun blasted his arm. He clutched it and turned to the side growling seeing Roswell and Zyphon who had blasters locked onto him.

"Get away from my son!" Roswell warned him.

"Roswell Bowers, so nice of you to join us." Ragnarok smirked under his hood.

"He didn't come alone." Another voice said as Spike from the Ernie's Pizza appeared.

"Spike?" Ayaka and Chizuru were shocked.

"He's a spirit warrior too?" Madoka asked.

"And me." Coming out from behind a wall was the secretary at the hospital Burai worked at.

"You think I fear you both, I can take you both on like that." Ragnarok replied.

"Then you'll have to take on all of us!" another voice called as he and his associates looked up seeing Darius and all the rookies from the spirit training class surrounding them from on top of the other roofs.

"We're surrounded." Thorn said.

"I know." Ragnarok replied.

"Let me take them on, I'm ten times stronger than that whole class." Alistair said walking forward but was pulled back by Ragnarok and ended up making the boys hood fall down.

Dustin, Negi and the others saw this and were shocked at who the shortest of the dark warriors was, "Alistair?" they asked.

Alistair gasped seeing his cover was blown, but Ragnarok spoke, "We'll meet again I promise you." He opened a portal and they fled into it.

Roswell ran to his son trying to help him up, "Dustin, are you ok?"

"I'm alright dad, glad you could make it." Dustin smiled.

"How'd you find us?" Burai asked Darius.

"Come on anyone could've seen that bright light of the Spirit Force from miles away." Darius explained.

"Speaking of, we better get out of here before the cops show." Mana suggested.

"Yeah, and these guys look like they need some help." Spike said as he helped Elroy up.

"Then let's go!" Darius ordered as they all fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Sometime later that night Dustin, his pals, Negi, and Rin were in a med room inside Darius' training building. Each of them was lying on a bed with wires connected to their bodies and Burai was channeling his spirit energy into those wires that traveled to the kids. Watching from behind a window were Negi's and Dustin's partners, Roswell, Zyphon, and Spike.<p>

"What's he doing?" Konoka asked.

"He's channeling his spirit energy into their bodies to restore their strength. He learned that technique form his dad." Spike explained.

"Will they be ok?" Sakurako asked.

"Don't worry; I've trained those kids right down to the peak of their strengths. I know they'll be just fine." Darius said.

"I hope so, otherwise I'm gonna have to get a new owner," Salem began; "I don't think I could ever get used to someone new!" he sobbed.

"Oh don't be a bellyacher!" McTwisp lectured him, "Alicia and Alice will be ok, I know they will."

Burai continued concentrating and soon the kids were slowly waking up and sat up, "Whoo, talk about rejuvenation." Dustin stretched.

"That felt good." Jethro admitted.

"Just what we needed." Alicia added.

"Are you ok Rin?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm ok." Negi added.

Burai powered down and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're all ok."

"Thanks to you Burai, you and Caesar made it so we could fight and come out of it alive." Aria said and grabbed the flute, "Guess you should take it now."

"No, it's yours Aria. Caesar is your partner," Burai said, "He was meant for you." She smiled.

The doors to the room opened and the girls came in, "Negi, Dustin are you two ok?" Kaede asked.

"You're not still hurt are you?" Ayaka asked.

"We're fine girls, really we are." Negi said.

"We're so relieved." Chizuru sighed.

"I still can't believe you all took Felix on like that and defeated him." Yuna said.

"We didn't defeat him alone did we guys?" Dustin looked at the kids who shook their heads.

"We had help as well defeating him." Alicia said.

"Yeah you girls." Elroy motioned to the cheerleaders.

"Your cheers empowered us and gave us the strength to defeat Felix, so thanks." Jethro added.

The girls smiled, "No problem."

Dustin went over pulling Madoka and Sakurako into a hug onto their waists while Negi did the same to Kakizaki making them blush, "We're glad you chose to become our partners." Negi said.

The three cheerleaders smiled and scrunched down pulling the two into a group hug. Darius and Roswell smiled seeing how well they've all done, "By the way master, what about the other girls?" Dustin asked.

"All taken care of, I sent them back to the hotel and said you would all be along later."

"Thanks sir." Dustin smiled but looked down.

"Dustin?" Mana asked.

"I can't believe Alistair now rolls with the Shadow Master. I should've finished him when I could back in Kyoto."

"What's done is done boy, and now that you know he is still active you will need to get stronger." Eva told him.

"Yeah, but something else bugs me. I don't think Alistair really is a bad guy."

"What?" the girls asked.

"Call me crazy, but when I fought him I felt no malicious intent from him, not like Chigusa or Felix had. I just feel like he could be with better people."

"Wow, you _are_ crazy," Salem said only to get pinched by Alicia, "Ow!"

"I think you might be onto something," Darius said, "You have a kind heart Dustin and can see goodness in others far beyond others can. Just like your mother."

Dustin smiled and yawned, "If you all don't mind, I'm clocking out now." He fell forward only to be caught by Mana with his head lying in her chest.

"Me too." Negi said as he did the same landing in Kaede's embrace while the other kids fell asleep too.

Konoka smiled and picked Rin up while Burai did the same with Aria, "We'll make sure the rest of them get home safely, but for now you should all head back to the hotel." Burai said.

"We will." Mana said as she held Dustin and they left.

Meanwhile in a dark place, Ragnarok stood before Alistair, Voltaire, Pythor, and Thorn, "Today was a great loss to us, for Felix has fallen in battle. Though he may be gone, his dark spirit will live on through us. And encourage us to get stronger and destroy those who took him from us!"

"Yeah!" the three older dark warriors cheered while Alistair remained silent.

"But for now, you must all rest and know the time will come when you will have to engage them in battle." Ragnarok finished as he dismissed them.

As Alistair walked through the hall he thought, 'If that had been me against Dustin and all those others they would've eliminated me. I have to get stronger if I am to stand a chance against Dustin or even Negi.'

When the girls returned to the hotel Asuna was the first to have spotted them, "Where the hell were you guys?!"

"Shh, Asuna Negi, Rin, and Dustin are asleep." Ayaka shushed her.

Asuna and the others saw them asleep in Mana and Kaede's arms, "What happened?" Ako asked.

"And where were all of you?" Haruna asked feeling suspicious.

"Look can we talk about this some other time?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, these kids have had a long day and it's past their bedtime." Chizuru added. So the girls put the three kids to bed and soon were asleep as well.

* * *

><p>When morning came everyone was at Darius' training building inside a memorial room where the girls were sitting up at the catwalk even the regular girls. Down below was the whole spirit warrior class on both sides while up front stood Darius, Burai, Spike, Roswell, Zyphon, Negi, and Rin.<p>

"So what's going on with this?" Asuna asked.

"Darius is awarding his top students for their hard work and determination." Konoka explained as they watched seeing Dustin, Elroy, Jade, Aria, Jethro, Alice, and Alicia walk down the aisle side by side.

Dustin looked at his friends and smirked giving them a hint. The other smiled and nodded and went form walking for the front regularly to walking while kicking their legs out from left to right while doing a double finger point to their fellow classmates (Real Ghostbusters ending sequence). They continued to do it as they reached the front and stood before Darius.

"Welcome my students, it's so good to see you all stand once again in my presence. As I look onto all of you now I see how much you have all improved, but I'm sure you'll all agree when I say these lucky seven students have proven themselves to have grown further than my expectations."

He looked at the seven, "Dustin Bowers, Jade Wallace, Elroy Zoil, Jethro Scott, Alice and Alicia Kingsley, and Aria Sanzo… I am proud of you all." He smiled and the other spirit warriors cheered while Negi, Rin, Burai and Spike looked at Roswell smiling. Off to the side Salem was crying his eyes out while McTwisp offered him a hanky to blow his nose into.

Later on after saying goodbye to Roswell, Spike, and Darius, everyone had packed and was ready to go to the airport, "I'll sure miss this hotel." Yuna said.

"Yeah it was a cool place." Kasuga admitted.

"Hey we can come back girls, you know we can." Dustin assured them.

"Dusty-kins!" three familiar voices called and he spun around coming face to face with the psycho hose beast trinity; Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda.

"What're you doing here?!" he cried.

"We heard you were heading off so we came to see you." Rhonda explained.

"You'll write to us won't you?" Suzy asked.

"Uh… sure." He said.

"Before you go, can you give us each one last kiss?" Janie asked.

"What?!" Dustin cried as the girls were shocked.

"Please it would mean so much to us." Suzy pleaded.

Dustin started sweating wondering how to get out of this until he spotted Salem and smirked, "Well… ok."

"Really?" the trio gasped.

"What?!" the girls and Negi gasped.

"But first close your eyes, it'll savor the moment." Dustin explained and the trio did so and puckered up.

Dustin turned and picked Salem up and whispered, "Take one for me and I'll owe you for it." He then made Salem kiss all three of the girls while Salem held it together. He quickly sat him down as the girls opened their eyes.

"We like the way you kiss." Rhonda smiled.

"Yeah well I got the charm." Dustin admitted while the girls held in their laughter.

"Well we'll see ya!" Janie called as the three left and the girls finally started laughing while Salem was gagging and spitting up before Domino, McTwisp, and Chamo.

"Was it really that bad?" McTwisp asked.

"They had toilet water breath!" Salem sobbed as he continued spitting up.

"Well girls we better get going," Dustin said until Domino cawed in fright, "What is it?" he cawed again motioning to look behind. Dustin did so and to his second horror found Clara the girl from before putting up lost posters of her so called dog Rex. Dustin's eyes widened, 'Oh no, her again! Wait a minute, what am I afraid of, she doesn't know me.' He sighed in relief until she walked close humming her trademark song which started getting on Dustin's nerves. Suddenly he couldn't take it.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" he shouted at her, "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR FUNDAMENTAL FREAKIN' FRIEND DEPENDABILITY!" he calmed down, "And by the way, your singing stinks!" he stormed off in frustration while the girls confused out of their minds followed him. Clara was confused but shrugged it all off.

* * *

><p>When they reached the airport Dustin stood with Negi and the girls while his close friends and Burai stood on the other side, "Well we gotta get going." Dustin said.<p>

"We'll miss you Dustin." Jade said.

"Don't worry Jade, I'll be back."

"Yeah, he'd never stay gone forever." Jethro said.

Hey if anything exciting happens in Japan drop us an invite." Elroy said.

"You know it."

Aria approached, "Thanks for everything Dustin, you really are a true friend."

"Thanks Aria, you and Burai take care now," Dustin said and suddenly taken by surprised was kissed right on the lips by Aria shocking everyone around them. When they parted Dustin was in shock, "Wow."

Aria giggled while Alice and Alicia looked at each other nodding in determination, "Dustin." Alice said.

"Yes girls?" Dustin asked as both girls went to a side of him and further surprising the boys each of the two kissed one side of his face making his face turn deep red. When they finished Dustin laughed, "Sweet!"

"We'll miss you Dustin." Alice said with a blush.

Alicia smiled, "Take care you big goof."

"Always." Dustin nodded.

"Well our flight's ready." Ayaka told them.

"Well guys catch ya later." Dustin said as he and his group left the others.

Soon on the Yukihiro jet Dustin looked out his window seeing his home, "See ya round NYC, but I'll be back."

Mana was sitting next to him smiled, "You and Negi did well Dustin, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mana." Dustin smiled as the two decided to relax for the rest of the way back to Japan.

**(And that's the chapter. Dustin, Negi, and friends rescued Burai and defeated Felix for good. But now that Dustin knows of Alistair's current whereabouts how will this affect both him and his supposed rival. And what new trials and adventures await the two boys now? Don't miss next time guys.)**


	50. The Kingdom of Light

**(How's it going guys, I'm back with yeah another chapter marking off number 50. Well enjoy and review my friends.)**

Far away from Japan or America in an isolated land lied the Kingdom of Light; Rin's home. Inside a throne room sat a young in his late 20s. He had spiky dirty blonde hair, blue eyes like Rin's and he was wearing robes of black and white. As he was signing documents a soldier ran in holding something close to his body.

"Your Highness I have important news!"

"As long as it gets me out of all this paperwork," The king sighed. The soldier moved his hands showing a small pink blossom, "What? What is that?" the king gasped.

"I think it's an actual flower not a Snow White but an actual one I found it blooming in the snow."

"But that's impossible!" he shot up, "Our kingdom's climate has been nothing but cold weather and snow. A simple summer blossom could never grow in weather like this."

"Then how could this have come to be?" the guard asked in confusion.

The king thought and realized it. He spoke hastily to the guard, "Send a message to Dean Konoe of Mahora. Rin, Negi, and Dustin must come to the kingdom at once!"

"Yes your majesty!" the guard nodded and left the throne.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Japan, outside Eva's cabin Dustin and Negi were sparing in hand to hand combat while Eva, Chachamaru, Zyphon, Domino, and Chamo supervised them. While in the sky Rin was flying on Toothless while smiling. She looked down seeing the boys sparing.<p>

"Those two keep getting stronger and stronger," she looked to Toothless, "But then again, I am as well."

"You certainly are," Toothless agreed. Rin smiled but suddenly felt something, "Rin, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I got this feeling something's not right with my home." She said breathing hard. Her body started glowing while switching form normal to a crystal glow and shine.

Down below the boys looked up seeing what was going on above, "What's going on?" Dustin asked.

Rin was holding onto Toothless but her grip became loose and she slipped off and started falling, "Rin!" they called.

"Hold on!" Toothless glided down catching her on his back.

"Thanks boy…" she said as her dragon brought her down.

Negi, Dustin, and the others ran over, "What happened up there?" Negi asked.

Rin got off Toothless while her body still glowed before fading back to normal, "I don't know." She panted.

Suddenly Takahata arrived, "There you all are."

"What's the matter Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"The dean wants you three to come to his office, there's something you have to know." He explained.

Dustin spoke to Negi while helping Rin along, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>Soon the three kids, Zyphon, and the two animals were in the headmaster's office, "So what's the problem sir?" Negi asked.<p>

"I'm afraid there is a crisis in the Kingdom of Light." The dean stroked his beard.

"What?" What's wrong?" Rin asked in worry.

"I'm afraid the kingdom is losing its winter."

"And that's bad how?" Dustin asked.

"Our kingdom is dependant on winter," Rin explained, "Think of it like the arctic melting due to global warming. If we lose our winter there, there'll be nothing left," She thought, 'And I won't have a home to rule.'

"What's causing the winter to diminish?" Negi asked.

"They do not know yet, I'm afraid." Dean Konoe answered.

"I have to get home." Rin said.

"Not alone, we have to go with." Negi said.

"Uh one problem Negi, we can't just pick up and leave school." Dustin reminded him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem seeing as how we have some spies in our midst." Rin said motioning to the door.

Negi opened the door and discovered his and Dustin's partners, Evangeline, and Chachamaru were listening, "Girls?"

"Yeah sorry guys, but we couldn't resist." Yuna said sheepishly.

"You're all not thinking of going alone are you?" Sayo asked in surprise.

"So the Kingdom of Light is melting is it?" Eva asked, "Well it can go just like the Ice Age." He joked.

Rin glared at the little vampire and glowed with magic, "Don't ever mock my home like that again!"

"Ok-ok, no need to get so heavy." Eva waved her arms.

Negi calmed Rin down, "Yes, that won't solve a thing."

"If it's help you need, we're all over it." Mana offered.

"Still problem, what excuse are we gonna give the rest of class if we, and the lot of you take off?" Dustin asked.

"Takahata sensei and the dean should be able to handle our cover, but getting there is a problem. It could take several days and I doubt we know of a fast enough way." Setsuna warned them.

"You won't have to travel, all you need is me." Rin smirked.

"Ok, I'll bite." Yuna said opened for suggestions.

"Just meet me outside when you get your essentials." She ordered.

"You heard the princess, move out!" Dustin ordered as the girls left to get ready.

Soon the Profs left followed by Rin who thought, 'Dad, I'll be home soon.'

* * *

><p>Outside, Negi, Dustin, their partners, Zyphon, Toothless, Chamo, and Domino stood ready while Eva and Chachamaru watched them off, "So how're we gonna get there?" Kaede asked.<p>

Rin walked into the middle of the group, "With a little something I've been saving." She pulled out a necklace out of her shirt of a crystal heart with glowing trims.

"What is that?" Makie gasped.

"It's pretty." Sakurako added.

"It's our ticket to my kingdom," Rin answered. She started muttering a spell, "Spirit of Earth, Wind, and Ocean be my guide and transport us to the Light… Amour Aeternus!"

Suddenly the group was surrounded by a light, "Is this part of the process?" Sayo asked.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Negi asked looking at Rin.

"How do you think I came here in the first place?" she asked with a smile. A dome covered them as they disappeared into thin air.

Eva crossed her arms and spoke to herself, "Good luck boys."

Chachamaru noticed Eva's face knowing she knew the truth, "Do you have some idea what's behind this attack on Rin's kingdom master?"

"This isn't an attack Chachamaru," she began, "It's a curse coming undone and a figment from the past returning…"

Soon enough the group landed in the middle of a town square with a crash landing, "Everyone ok?" Negi asked until he saw Dustin lying on the ground with Mana's chest in his face and Yuna lying on his body as well.

"This was a soft landing, for my face at least." Dustin said before Mana got him off and they all got to their feet.

Rin looked around the place, "I'm really home." She gasped.

The group looked seeing they were in the Kingdom of Light which was composed of a town square with numerous shops, markets, and stands, and in the center was a tall castle. The ground was covered in snow but for some reason it didn't feel cold.

"Whoa." Yuna and Makie gasped.

"This is the Kingdom of Light? Why isn't it cold?" Dustin asked.

"Because the snow is slowly melting." Rin feared.

Suddenly some nearby children noticed the ground and spotted Rin amongst them, "Princess Rin!"

"She's come to save us!" a little girl said as the children crowded her.

"Looks like you're quite popular for a princess that's been cooped up half her life." Kazumi said.

Rin laughed, "There were times I'd sneak out to be around my subjects."

Then the older villagers saw her, "It's Princess Rin, has she returned to fix the land?"

"Of course, she's the king's daughter. If she's anything like him, she'll know how to set things right." another said.

"Rin our home is melting." A girl cried to her.

"It's ok, I'll find out what's happening." She assured her.

"Will we still be able to have the Crystal of Time Festival its tomorrow?" a little boy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to ruin our tradition." She assured.

Kakizaki looked at Negi, "Crystal of Time Festival?"

"Of course, this festivity happens around this time." he explained.

Then two guards came over to Rin, "Your highness, your father's been expecting you."

"Alright," she turned to her subjects, "Don't worry everyone my friends and I will figure this out."

"Long live Serenity!" the subjects declared with a bow.

"You really are honored." Chao noted.

"The name Serenity is special; here it is a sign of hope and love." Rin said as they walked to the palace seeing a large symbol on the door. It was of a Night Fury dragon and a white creature that looked like a combination of a pegasus and a unicorn both chasing each other.

"A dragon and an alicorn playing?" Dustin asked.

"A what?" Makie asked.

"An alicorn," Negi explained, "A creature that is both a pegasus and a unicorn."

"The Night Fury and alicorn are the royal family animals," Rin continued, "Every leader will find one eventually. The Night Fury represents night and the moon and the alicorn represents day and the sun."

"Amazing." Ku said.

"Have you found an alicorn yourself?" Konoka asked.

"Not yet, but if I do, I'll already have a name picked out."

* * *

><p>The group walked inside as they group marveled at the castle, "Wow this place is amazing, just like in the games." Yuna said checking the place out.<p>

"Do not wander Yuna, you can easily get lost in a place like this." Setsuna warned her.

As they entered the throne room, Rin saw her father on the throne, "Papa!"

They looked seeing the king get up, "Rin!" he got off his throne and hugged his daughter.

"So that's Rin's dad?" Sakurako asked.

"He looks so young, even younger than Mr. Bowers." Sayo noted.

Rin stood before her father facing her classmates, "Everyone this is my father; Lucas Ventus Hikari the 12th King of the kingdom of Light."

The whole group bowed as the king spoke, "Welcome students of Mahora, you are welcomed in my kingdom," he noticed Negi, "And it's good to see you again as well Negi."

"A pleasure to see you again sir." He replied.

"Ahem." Dustin cleared his throat.

"Oh right, your highness this is my long time friend from America. Dustin Bowers."

"It's a pleasure Dustin I was told a lot about you by the dean I'm glad to know Spirit Warriors are growing strong."

"And we'll keep getting stronger." Dustin assured.

"And these are some of my fellow classmates; Sayo, Yuna, Kazumi, Ku, Kakizaki, Makie, Sakurako, Chao, Mana, Ayaka, Chizuru, Madoka, Zazie, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, and Kasuga."

"This is some place you got here sir." Kasuga said.

"Thank you, been in my family for generations." Lucas explained.

"And we're honored to be standing in it." Ayaka added.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Rin asked.

Lucas looked out at the melting snow, "I feared the very thing from our past has come back to take revenge," He held his sword as it glowed with a crystal floating over, "You see Rin the Kingdom of Light wasn't always a land of ice and snow, it was green and full of life." he said.

The crystal glowed showing the kingdom in a beautiful spring time image, "Sounds like a nice place." Dustin admitted.

"It was, but our ancestor the first Lucas was at battle with his brother; the dark King Zalder." The image of a man came up, and he looked like a darker version of the first Lucas with spiky blue hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes.

"A dark king?" Sayo trembled while the other girls freaked seeing the image of the kingdom turn black and crystal like.

"Zalder had attempted to turn the kingdom into his own dark empire." Lucas continued as Negi saw images of the people in chains and being treated like slaves.

"How horrible." The boy gasped.

"Yes," Luca continued, "But then my ancestor dethroned him and banished him to the artic but not before he casted his own spell on the land. He said never again will this land know spring nor summer forever shall winter reign until the item which was lost is found life shall never come around."

"Ok, but if he cursed it so the land would never know summer or spring, wouldn't this be what the kingdom's been long overdo for?" Kazumi asked.

"That is true, we are overdue for it, but the people here and I only know of snow and ice."

"In other words, you've gotten so used to the curse you can't handle the change?" Negi asked.

"Exactly. Rin, I fear Zalder will inevitably invade the kingdom once al the snow has melted."

"Oh no." Konoka gasped.

"Well how can we stop it?" Setsuna asked.

"You must reclaim the crystal heart; the kingdom's sole defense against Zalder. Because when he stole and hid it away, we had to use a barrier to keep any of his essence out, but now that barrier has weakened."

"But where can we find it?" Ayaka asked.

"That, I do not know," He admitted, "I also want your help with the festival. With everything else going on I'm not sure we'll be able to have it one time."

"We'll do whatever we can." Mana assured.

"The best place for finding information is a library, we should start from there." Negi suggested.

"Good idea Negi, everyone follow me." Rin said leading the group.

* * *

><p>Soon they all met inside the castle's library that had what seemed like endless shelves of literature, "Nodoka and Yue would have a fangasm if they saw this." Madoka said.<p>

"Well there must be something in here we can use." Dustin said.

"While I may not be book crazy like Nodoka and Yue, I am still part of the library exploration club." Konoka said.

"And I know this library like the back of my hand." Rin added.

"Let's hope there're no giant statues that come to life here." Ku said remembering the horrors of Library island.

"Say what?" Rin asked.

"Long story." Konoka giggled.

"Well let's get cracking," Dustin ordered, "Zyphon see if you can find anything in those higher shelves."

"I'm already on it." He activated his rocket boosters and flew up.

"There should be some history book somewhere." Rin looked around.

"If we can find them." Kaede said picking out one after another.

"We have to." Negi said.

Chizuru pulled out a book, "Guys, I think I got something."

Everyone hurried over as Chizuru showed them a book with a picture of crystals on it, "This is it!" Rin gasped. She opened the book and they looked through it, "Huh, that's weird. It mentions the festival, but everything looks so different."

"Different?" Makie asked.

"Like different traditions back then before our current activities these days." She explained.

"Hey, they had jousting back then," Dustin noticed, "Now there's a sport back then I could call fun."

"You have so many different old traditions." Konoka noted.

"It must have been before the dark king, during the days of our first queen the first Serenity." Rin said.

"They sure knew activites." Yuna admitted.

Rin gasped, "I know, maybe if we introduce these old traditions, maybe it'll help the people relax."

"Yeah, a combination of previous activities with current ones." Chao added.

"Sounds wicked." Dustin admitted.

"Wicked like a witch?" Zazie asked.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Dustin said.

'While they do that we gotta find that crystal heart and re-power the barrier.' Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the girls along with the boys were preparing for the festival, "This is just like preparing for the festivals at Mahora." Yuna said while setting up a stand.<p>

"Yeah, but this is for a whole kingdom, not a school." Kasuga reminded her.

"Remember we have to do this for the people's sake." Chizuru told them.

Zazie meanwhile was dressed in her jester outfit, the cheerleaders were wondering what sort of performance cheers they could do, while Makie was thinking of what moves she could do with her ribbon. As Mana was helping Kaede with another stand she spoke, "I wonder if the king will pay us handsomely for this extra work?"

"Always thinking about payment, huh Mana?" Kaede asked.

"Hey, ya gotta make a living by something." The gunslinger replied.

"Come on girls, chop-chop we got a festival to put together here!" Domino barked orders.

Chao, Ku, and Konoka were by a food stand preparing some food, "I sure hope they'll like these special pork buns." Chao said.

"Yeah, after all what better food to eat in a cold area?" Ku asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rin was walking around the castle with Toothless, "I have to dins out where Zalder his that crystal."<p>

Negi spotted her, "How's the luck?"

"Still trying to figure it out." She answered but froze up followed by heavy breathing.

"Rin?" Negi asked as he and Toothless calmed her.

"I can feel it, Zalder's trying to make his way inside," She touched the castle wall trying to create her own barrier, "I can add some of my own magic to strengthen it temporarily."

"Don't use too much." Negi warned her.

"I'll try." She said.

Meanwhile at the fair, all the villagers looked around seeing it was different from how they normally celebrated it seeing other activities as well.

"They're sure curious about the changes." Kaede noticed as she saw some enjoying Zazie's acrobatics and juggling.

"That's good isn't it?" Yuna asked.

Mana spoke while eating some corn on the cob, "Curiosity is just what we need them to feel."

They suddenly overheard more of the villagers gossiping, "Aren't these some of those old traditions our people used to hold for the festival?" one asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot what they were." Another said as they smiled and went off having fun.

Another who was doing arts and craft spoke to another, "Hard to imagine our ancestors used to enjoy old stuff like this."

"Yeah, but you know I think the festival did something important with something…"

"Yeah, something with a heart I think…" they both gasped, "The crystal heart!"

The girls hearing that were shocked that they recalled it from their history, "Do you really think Princess Rin has found it?"

"If anyone can, it's her."

Setsuna turned to her classmates, "We have to do what we can to keep their hopes alive until Rin and Negi can find it." They all nodded and continued with their activities.

Back with Negi and Rin the girl spoke, "Negi bring me the book, there must be some clue as where to find it."

Negi held it up, "Well I'm looking… Here it is." He showed a picture of the heart.

"Location, location, location," Rin skimmed through it until she noticed something, "What's this?" Negi looked at a picture with her that showed the heart whole and solid followed by a picture of the heart that had a smaller heart shaped hole in it.

"It looks like something was carved into it." Rin said.

"Or carved out." Negi corrected her.

"Carved out…" Rin reached into her shirt taking out her necklace. Negi saw it and noticed it was the perfect heart shape matching the one in the picture, "Negi, my necklace is part of the crystal heart?"

"Rin, how'd you get that necklace?"

"It was back when I was even littler. I was playing hide and seek with Toothless in my father's throne room." She began to flashback.

* * *

><p><em>A younger Rin and a younger Toothless were playing around the throne room, "Toothless I told you it was your turn to seek me. I can't hide if you follow me."<em>

_The dragon roared and bumped into a shelf knocking it down and revealed a black door, "What's that?" Rin asked as she opened it seeing a long dark staircase going downward, "Wait here Toothless I'll be right back." She ordered while walking down._

_As she walked she saw a small light at the bottom. When she got down she saw the crystal, "Pretty." She picked it up as the room shook and a dark voice spoke._

"_**Who dares touch the crystal?"**_

_Rin shook while holding said crystal close as the voice continued somehow taking notice of the girl, __**"I see."**_

_The place suddenly started getting darker and a shadow took the form of an arm the grabbed her leg, __**"Come now child, it's very rude for a princess to leave someone."**_

_Rin got scared while trying to break free, "Papa! Toothless!" she cried._

_Suddenly a blast of lightning was fired at the shadow making it release its hold on Rin. Toothless growled as he defended Rin, "Toothless!" she gasped and looked up to the entry, "I have to get out of here. Come on boy!" she called as the dragon flew her back up and to the door where they started pushing it shut._

"_Close, close!" Toothless helped push it and it shut, "Yes, we did it!"_

"_Did what?"_

_Rin looked up seeing her father, "Father." She gasped._

"_Rin, what were you doing down here?" he crossed his arms._

"_Toothless and I were just playing and we knocked over the shelf and found this door." She explained until her father got down to her level holding her._

"_Rin, promise me you'll forget all about this place."_

"_Dad?"_

"_There are things here that are better left to not know." He explained and she only nodded._

* * *

><p>Present Rin continued to Negi, "I kept the crystal a secret and I made it into a small necklace."<p>

"So you mean to say you've been carrying a fragment with you all this time?!" Chamo cried in outrage.

"Well she didn't know what it was, and neither did I." Toothless replied.

"Still we got us a clue." Negi noted.

"I think we have to go to the throne." Rin suggested.

"Then let's go!" Chamo called and they rushed.

Back at the festival, Dustin and the girls were constantly helping out at the festival preparations, "Things are going smoothly, but they won't forever unless they find that crystal." Dustin said while organizing a stand with tossing balls into buckets.

"If Zalder's essence breaks in we'll have to fight." Mana said.

"Fight till the end I say." Zazie said while juggling some balls.

"You girls are right, if he gets in I'll blast him with my Spirit Force."

"But won't that leave you high and dry like back in New York?" Madoka asked.

"We'll need to wait and see what Negi thinks." Ku said.

Suddenly Negi's voice came on a walkie talkie Dustin was carrying, _"Dustin do you copy?"_

Dustin took his walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Negi, I read you, over."

"_Rin and I may have found the crystal and we're on our way to get it. How're things looking on your end, over?"_

Dustin looked up at the barrier seeing it pulsate, "Doesn't look like it'll be holding for long, and the girls are still keeping everyone in the kingdom calm as they can, over."

"_Well hang in there, we'll be there ASAP."_

"Roger that, over and out." Dustin ended his call.

Negi, Rin, and Toothless arrived in the throne room, "It was supposed to be here, I know it." They looked around.

"How did you find it the first time?" Negi asked.

"Well Toothless knocked over a shelf."

"Then we'll have to find the one that covers the entrance," Negi said until they saw multiple shelves in the throne room, "Oh no."

"Dad did such remodeling while I was away." Rin scowled.

"It'll take forever to find the right one...wait maybe…" Rin said taking off her necklace holding it out, "But maybe this piece is all we need to find to door." Negi, Chamo, and Toothless watched.

She held it out and they saw a light emit from behind one of the shelves, "Over there!" Chamo called as they went to it and Toothless moved it exposing the door from before.

"This is it." Rin said as they opened the door.

Negi pulled out his staff and he and Rin flew down to the very spot she was years ago, "This is it the exact spot, and look there's another door."

"Be careful, it might be booby trapped." Negi warned her.

Rin walked over and opened the door seeing nothing but darkness, "Oh great, Negi give me some light," Negi used his staff creating a light as they entered cautiously, "Be careful, whatever tried to grab me back then could very well still be in here."

Chamo was quivering on Negi's shoulder while looking around hoping nothing would jump out and grab him. Rin then noticed her necklace glowed and when she held it out it started pulling her forward, "Looks like we got our seeker." She said as they followed it.

* * *

><p>Back outside the barrier was fading fast and Makie spoke, "Guys, I don't like the looks of this."<p>

"Neither do I." Chao agreed.

"Um, what is that?" Sakurako asked looking at the entry to the town seeing something dark outside it. When the barrier broke the dark essence entered the square and took form.

The villagers stayed close as a woman spoke in fright, "The Dark king!"

The Dark King Zalder approached with a smirk, "It's good to be home!" he noticed all the trembling people, "Ah my subjects. You all didn't think I was gonna stay locked in ice forever did you?" he laughed as he was walking into the square preparing to head for the castle only for Lucas to block his path while holding his sword.

"Dustin, you and the girls get the villagers to safety. I'll deal with Zalder."

"Your majesty don't be foolish, you can't possibly have the strength to take him on alone." Dustin injected but Lucas replied.

"It's my duty as a king to protect my kingdom and my people."

"I understand, come on girls let's go." Dustin said as they all headed to protect the people.

Back with Negi and Rin the room was just getting darker and darker, "I can't see a thing."

"It's getting darker and my light doesn't seem to be making it any better." Negi added.

Rin stopped, "Wait this could be Zalder's dark magic to make sure no finds it a place of endless darkness no light..." she said and realized the one who tried to grab her back then was small piece of Zalder left behind to ward anyone away from trying to get the crystal heart.

"So that's it huh, we're screwed?" Chamo asked.

"No I don't think we are Chamo, because Zalder is foolish and doesn't understand." Rin corrected him.

"You got a plan?" Toothless asked.

She nodded, "I'm going to need you help Negi I think if we combine our magic…" Rin started and Negi finished.

"We can extinguish the darkness."

The two took each other's hands and spoke a spell together, "Powers of all life and good lend us your strength. Bring us to the true path which we seek," Naegi's staff glowed taking in both their magical auras, "Tel ma Amorista!" they called.

Suddenly the darkness was extinguished and the room looked to be made of pure crystal, "Beautiful." Rin gasped.

Negi looked seeing in the middle of the room was the crystal heart on a stand, "There it is!"

Rin went to it and noticed the small carving in it. She took out her necklace preparing to put the piece back into it until she stepped on a certain part of the floor that started glowing with bell bongs ringing, "Uh-oh."

Negi and Toothless knowing something was going to happen ran over and pushed Rin out of the way only for the two to get trapped inside a black crystal prison, "Negi Toothless!"

"Don't worry about us." Toothless called.

"Take the heart and bring it to the square." Negi ordered.

"Alright, don't worry I'll make things right!" she hurried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the square Zalder and Lucas were going at it in swordplay, "Oh my, such strength for a child." Zalder mocked.<p>

"Don't think you can work your mind games on me. I've read all about you in the historical archives." Lucas warned him while defending with his sword.

Zalder laughed, "Then you know the peak of my strength. Do you honestly believe you have the power to match the one who started this family tree?"

"The next generation always surpasses the previous." Lucas replied as the two continued fighting.

Rin meanwhile was climbing down the castle wall seeing the girls and Dustin, "Hey guys! Up here!"

They looked up seeing her, "Rin!"

"I got it!" she held up the heart.

Zalder seeing the girl holding the heart growled, "I will not let you ruin my revenge!" he called while extending his sword toward her launching a dark energy blast. It nearly hit Rin causing her to fall toward the ground.

"Rin!" the girls cried in fright.

"The fall will kill her!" Dustin flew up planning to catch her.

Rin reached for the heart and her necklace glowing with it. She then put the piece back in the heart and it was restored with it making the crystal whole. As Dustin flew up planning to grab her he noticed the sun and moon were already at the bring of twilight hour and saw both of them glowing, "Is this a good sign?" he asked himself.

Suddenly the blast was repelled by something that protected Rin and caught the girl on its back, "What?" Dustin gasped seeing something else managed to save her in time.

Rin slowly opened her eyes wondering what she was riding, "Toothless?" she then noticed it was an actual alicorn with a white coat, and its mane and tail were black, "Who're you?" she gasped.

The alicorn spoke telepathically with its horn, "Don't worry everything's going to be ok."

Rin landed with the alicorn on the ground as Zalder spoke to the girl, "Be a good little girl and give me that heart, so I can properly dispose of it."

Rin held it, "Why should I give it to you who took it from us, your very people, and cursed out land in endless winter?"

"But my curse became a blessing for you all, you should be grateful!"

"Maybe it was a blessing… But that's not how I see it anymore," Rin lectured the ancient leader, "I have been somewhere where the land is spring, and I want to share that feeling!" she looked at her subjects, "Give me your hope!"

Soon everyone started sharing with Rin their hopes and beliefs causing the girl and the crystal to glow, "What?" Zalder gasped.

Rin raised the heart high up and the kingdom that was melting with the snow started clearing up. Grass and flowers started growing back and trees were gaining leaves. Everyone looked around in wonder as Rin spoke to Zalder.

"It's over Zalder! Our kingdom won't be melting now that I've restored spring, but don't worry winter will come back just like it comes to every continent. Only it won't be covered in your curse."

Zalder looked at the girl in shock, "Just what are you?"

"I am Princess Serenity Kaname Hikari the 17th; I am the future ruler of the kingdom, and you are just a shadow of the past not wanting to leave!"

"Then let's get rid of this pest." Dustin suggested as he and Negi stood by her side.

Rin nodded as she called her staff. She, Negi, and Dustin stood ready as the Negi and Rin aimed their staffs while Dustin pulled his arm back, "Altogether boys!" Negi and Rin fired blasts of magic while Dustin fired his shotgun attack.

Their combined blast struck Zalder in the chest putting a hole through him, "What, no! No! I can't lose! I can't!" he started dissolving and soon was gone for good."

Everyone looked around seeing it was all over and started cheering in joy. The three kids smiled as the girls rushed over congratulating them. Lucas approached pulling Rin into a bear hug, "Well done daughter."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

"Everyone gather around, we have something extra to celebrate!" Lucas announced and soon everyone had started to party.

Negi and Rin were off to the side, "That was very brave what you did today Rin." Negi said.

"Well you helped pull it off Negi." Rin reminded him.

Suddenly both felt their heads ruffled. They looked up seeing Kaede, "You both did great."

"Thanks Kaede." Rin replied.

Dustin watched them from the side, "You know I had a part in this too." He said to himself.

Mana smiled and kissed him, "I know you did Dustin, we all did." She motioned to the rest of his partners who smiled and nodded in agreement.

Rin spoke to her friends, "Thank you everyone for what you did to help save my home."

"You're one of us Rin, and we look after our classmates." Yuna reminded her.

"Yeah, and as Negi would say, 'we're your homeroom teachers, of course we would help you'." He did a Negi impression.

"Is that what I sound like?" Negi asked.

"Afraid so." Dustin replied and the girls laughed.

Rin noticed both Toothless and the alicorn were getting along well, "A night Fury and an alicorn." She said seeing they were just like the symbol on the entry.

"Good thing Toothless doesn't see her as a meal." Makie noted.

"And it's good she does not fear him either." Chizuru added.

"But where did she come from?" Ayaka asked.

"It's weird, it's like when the sun and moon were meeting at the twilight moment of dusk, she just materialized." Dustin explained.

The alicorn approached Rin with her horn glowing as the girl explained what it was doing, "She's communicating telepathically."

"You have done well in protecting your home Rin." The alicorn spoke.

"Well I almost wasn't able to make it if you hadn't caught me."

"I came because I could sense your spirit calling out for help."

"And you really heard me?" she asked.

The alicorn nodded, "Yes, for I could sense in you a kind and caring soul, willing to give your life for those you hold close."

"I'd do that a hundred times again for everyone here." Rin pat the alicorn's mane.

"So what do we call her?" Toothless asked.

Rin looked at the alicorn, "How do you like the name Cadence?'

"Cadence? I actually love it." Rin smiled at her new friends approval.

Lucas approached the group, "I thank you all for your courage and protection. Enjoy the rest of the festival, there's something Rin and I have to discuss." He said seeing the moon was ready to be fully risen.

* * *

><p>The two walked inside, "Dad are you still worried about me and my curse?"<p>

"Truth be told, I am."

"Dad you saw what I can do out there. Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can Rin," he touched her shoulder, "It's just you're my only child. But I have read what's been going on; you've really made some interesting friends." He moved her bangs away.

"They're the best dad." She smiled.

"Yes, especially Negi, he's definitely changed when I last saw the kid."

'You have no idea.' She thought.

"Well if you still want to continue living at Mahora, I will accept it, but I want you to promise me something if at anytime your forehead hurts or burns you are to tell Negi and Dustin right away don't hide it." He instructed her.

"Yes father, I've learned I can trust them with my life." She replied as Lucas hugged her.

As the crescent moon was fully up, the girl transformed into a little white tiger. Lucas pet his transformed daughter, "Don't worry Rin, the curse on you will break just like it did here."

"I know father. I know."

Meanwhile Negi, Dustin, and the girls were listening in from behind the door, 'Her forehead burns?' the girls thought.

Dustin spoke to his pal, "You know anything about this?"

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to say it, but certain times her forehead would burn up." Negi explained as he recalled the times, "At first it wouldn't be too much a bother, but it would get worse if magic healing wasn't applied to it. From what the king says it's the one who cursed her trying to find her."

"You mean the dark one Diabound?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, normally he's been away for many years in hiding trying to heal himself up since King Lucas injured him badly. But whenever he thinks about her she would act up."

"You never did tell us exactly who this Diabound was." Ayaka said while she, Chizuru, and the cheerleaders remained confused.

"He's the one that cursed Rin." The English boy explained.

"He's a dark mage who travels around looking for girls with strong magic. If he finds one he ends up forcing them in a pactio. But Rin's pop refused to let that happen. In retaliation Diabound cursed her with a spell that would happen every night turning her into a different animal depending on the moons look. Hence why we use illusion spells after dark on her." Chamo explained.

"So you think he's gonna try and come back for her?" Kakizaki asked.

"Only if he completely heals himself." Negi replied.

"How much longer are you going to stay out there?" Lucas asked while his daughter was asleep.

They entered sheepishly as Kasuga spoke, "How long did you know we were out here?"

"The whole time. I am a mage myself you know."

"Sir, you think Diabound is going to come back for her one day?" Dustin asked.

"It's what I fear." He said as Rin purred in his arms.

"And that's why you've kept her locked up not because of her curse, but because he may be out there somewhere." Kaede realized.

"That's right ninja, it is because my daughter is my ultimate treasure. It was a dark day when he came. It was the 1000 year anniversary of our kingdom's founding. Rin was still a few months old when it happened. Diabound came with millions of dark creatures following. He came and offered to make my daughter into a powerful mage through his dark teachings. I refused it and he attempted to take her by force. Through battle I wounded him greatly. But before he fled he put that curse on her that would take hold each and every night."

"The poor girl." Ayaka said in sorrow.

"Yes, it pained me for keeping her held up here, but I didn't want to risk letting her out. But thanks to you all for showing me how much she's changed I can be at ease knowing she's not alone."

"It's what we're here for." Sakurako replied.

"Now then it's been very late and I'll bet you all want to be rested up for tomorrow you'll be back off to Mahora."

"Thank you sir." They all said as a guard came to escort them to their rooms.

Lucas looked out the window smiling, "Sweetie, our daughter has really grown up. She's just like you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far from the kingdom, Ragnarok entered an underground cavern and saw a man with long black hair, glowing eyes with one being red and the other yellow. He appeared to be looking like he was nothing more than skin and bones and on the brink of death, "Well if I'm not mistaken you must be the dark sorcerer Diabound." He smirked.<p>

The weakened sorcerer looked seeing the teen dark warrior approach, "And you are?"

"I am Ragnarok; the Shadow Master of dark warriors."

"A dark warrior, I thought your appearance looked familiar. And why pray tell would a dark warrior come all the way here?"

"Because I have been looking for you for quite some time."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, you have power and skills that can help me in my plans of crushing not only spirit warriors alike but all good mages as well."

Diabound just laughed at his claim, "You honestly expect a single dark warrior can do what stronger ones or stronger mages have tried to do and failed?"

"I'm well aware of that, but I have no intention of accomplishing it alone. That's why I've come to you."

"What makes you think I'd help some dark warrior dreamer?"

"Well for starters I can properly heal your body."

Diabound's interest suddenly perked up, "You have my attention warrior."

"Good, tell me have you ever heard of a mage who went by the last name Springfield?"

"Nagi Springfield the Thousand Master?" Diabound gasped knowing his reputation.

"Oh yes, but he is not my target. I have another in mind, his child Negi. And to top it off I also aim to eliminate the boy of the Bowers couple."

"Roswell and Bianca Bowers had a child?"

"Correct, those two boys have been foretold by several oracles and witches I've consulted with to be the ones destined to defeat me. I cannot let them stand in the way of my conquest. I've sent numerous of my followers to do away with them, but they have proven failure."

"Good help is hard to find I know." Diabound admitted.

"So I came here in hopes of forming an alliance of sorts. Should we reign victorious we'll each get what we want." Ragnarok continued.

"How would you know what I desire?" the dark sorcerer questioned him.

"Oh I know everything Diabound, you desire women for a pactio armada."

"Guilty, but I could have all the women in the world, but one truly matters to me." Diabound admitted.

"The princess of the Light Kingdom?" Ragnarok guessed.

Diabound did a double take at his guess, "Yes, but how?"

"Because I know where she is."

"You what?!"

"That's right, I happen to know for a fact she is friends of my enemies."

"Interesting." Diabound admitted.

"And to top it off she and the boy Negi have forged a pactio making her stronger." Ragnarok tempted the sorcerer.

"Someone dare lay there lips upon my treasure?!" Diabound growled.

"Don't get yourself in a twist, after all just because somebody got first shot doesn't mean you can't do it yourself." Ragnarok reminded him.

"Very true." He admitted.

"So Diabound about my offer?" Ragnarok asked seeing he tempted him with enough information.

Diabound looked at Ragnarok and back at himself seeing for the last number of years he's been stuck in the cavern without the taste of food and water, hanging by a whim, using only his ambition to fulfill his goal as means to keep going on. He then decided, "Very well Ragnarok, I will help you achieve your desires provided you help me achieve mine."

"It's a done deal." He held out his hand and shook on it with the sorcerer.

With a snap of Ragnarok's fingers he summoned the shadow soldiers who helped Diabound onto his feet.

Diabound thought, 'Just you wait little Rin, I'll be coming for you.' And with that they disappeared. While back at the castle Tiger Rin's head burned a little as she tried shaking it off and soon it died down.

* * *

><p>The next morning Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, and the girls stood outside the castle with Lucas and Cadence preparing to see them off, "So this spell you got will send us back to Mahora?" Negi asked.<p>

"Precisely." Lucas nodded.

"Isn't Cadence coming with us?" Makie asked.

Cadence answered, "Do not worry, if Rin ever needs my help I will be there to help her."

"Well guess we better get going or we'll be late for class, and we got a lot of explaining to do to our roommates. Thank Kami Asuna goes to bed early, she'd probably think I was out late at night and that I'd be in the bathroom before her." Konoka giggled.

"Easy for you to say, compared to the rest of us." Yuna said as she and several of the other girls were going to have to make up some elaborate tale to tell their roommates about where they were yesterday and last night.

"Well girls it's time." Dustin said.

"Goodbye and thanks again." Lucas smiled as he started his spell and like before the group was teleported back to Mahora.

The group returned at the very spot they were teleported from at Mahora and looked around, "Well come on we better get back to the dorms and get ready for class!" Ayaka called as they all hurried.

**(And that's the chapter. I got inspired by the first two episodes of the third season of MLP Friendship is Magic. Don't miss next time where Negi and Dustin go someplace that's every anime and comic fans dream. See ya then.)**


	51. Animepocalypse

**(Welcome back authors to my next chapter that will leave you amazed. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will.)**

**Adnan: In case you didn't get your answer from anybody I know someone from YouTube who has the rest of the Negima drama series. The name is nykydie1919. It's hard to find the vids put up because they're written in Japanese and come up as squares on browsers who can't translate. And also those vids don't have subtitles like the first batch you found. But I watch them and make up my own quotes based on their actions. Hope it helps**

* * *

><p>One morning Negi was in the student cafeteria having tea until Dustin ran over, "Negi! Negi!" he came to a halt, "There you are I've been looking all over for you."<p>

"Dustin what's up?" Negi asked.

"I've just found the thing we've been waiting for, something that's been on my mind since we came to Japan."

"And that would be?"

"This." He showed him an article in the paper.

"Hmm, Animepocalypse this weekend."

"Yes, an actual anime con in Japan. You and I have to attend this thing, we hardly ever get to enjoy such things."

"It does sound fun." Negi admitted.

"Oh yeah. Especially since they have the cosplay catwalk; an event where cosplayers can show off their stuff. We have cosplay for this."

"But as what?" Negi asked.

"I got a plan, but it will require the aid of one of our students." Dustin grinned.

"Do I dare ask?" Negi asked worriedly.

* * *

><p>The next day in class Negi and Dustin gave their usual lesson and the girls just acted like… themselves. When the bell rang the girls started collecting their things.<p>

"Before you all go I have something to say… Ms Hasegawa." Negi called out taking everyone by surprise as they looked at Chisame who was equally shocked.

"What? Me?" she asked.

"Yes, Negi and I want to have a word with you today at your dorm room. It is of the utmost importance that we meet with you." Dustin said seriously while Chisame didn't know what to make.

"Uh, ok."

"Good, we'll see you then." Negi said as the boys left.

Chisame noticed the girls were about to bombard her with questions, but as quick as a flash she bolted and escaped, "What was that all about? What could they want with me? Oh no, what if they want to broadcast my secret worldwide? I'll be a laughing stock!" she feared, "I'll have to find out today."

That afternoon Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon walked through the dorms hallways until they stood before Chisame's dorm room. Negi knocked on the door as Dustin spoke, "Chisame, it's me and Negi."

"Come in," her voice said from inside the room. Negi opened the door and the two stepped into the dark room, "Close the door." She ordered as the English boy did so.

"Jeez get some light in here why don't you?" Dustin asked turning on a light as they saw Chisame had her computer, backdrops, and lights covered up, "Why cover all that stuff up when we already know?"

"I don't take any chances." Chisame warned them.

"Girl you seriously are too sensitive about what people think about you." Dustin said.

"Alright let's not talk about me, what do you boys need me for?"

"Well you see the thing is Chisame, Dustin and I will be attending Animepocalypse this weekend, and we've decided to cosplay. But putting together costumes isn't our field, and we require someone who knows a thing or more on fashion and design. There enters you."

"Whoa, I focus mostly on girl get ups, not guy's attire." Chisame warned them.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't do it alone, Zyphon will also assist you in the more complicated stuff while you focus on the design." Dustin explained.

"And what's in it for me?" Chisame crossed her arms.

"For one thing, you'd get more reassurance we wouldn't tell anybody what you do for a living which personally I don't think it's something to be embarrassed about." Negi began making Chisame cringe.

"But I brought in something to sweeten the deal," Dustin added pulling out a fashion magazine, "You know what this is?"

Chisame's eyes widened, "That's an issue of Fashion Dynamite."

"Yes, this is the monthly one," Dustin explained, "Aria's mother is the head of this fashion company and therefore Aria has exclusive access to the magazine editions before they're published worldwide. I thought you may want a head start on the new trends before anyone else knows."

Chisame looked ready to burst into Chiu mode but kept her calm demeanor, "You really found my weak spot, I commend you on that Dustin-sensei. So what do you boys have in mind for cosplaying?"

"We want to go, as these guys." Dustin showed the girl a picture.

Chisame looked at the picture curiously, "Well this certainly isn't my expertise but is Zyphon is going to help me, I think maybe I can pull this off."

"So we have a deal?" Negi asked as he and Dustin put their hands together expecting her to as well.

Chisame looking at both of them seeing what she was getting out of this just couldn't ignore it and put her hand on theirs, "Deal."

"Perfect," Dustin smiled, "Zyphon assist the lady will you?"

"Of course master Dustin." Zyphon bowed his head.

* * *

><p>So within two day Chisame and Zyphon had been working together putting together the costumes the two boys requested them to construct for them. Then on Saturday the girls were gathering in the hall of the dorms eager to see what was going to happen as Chisame stood before her doorway and opened it revealing to be dark inside.<p>

"Presenting their very first time in cosplay, I give you Daizyujin!" Chisame announced in a dull fashion. Stepping out into the clear stood one of the boys dressed up as Daizyujin the mecha from the sentai Zyuranger. The costume appeared to have made from cardboard, but the details and paint looked very authentic like it was the real thing.

"Wow." The girls gasped.

"Awesome!" Kazumi said taking pictures of the cosplaying boy which remained unknown to the girls.

Chisame cleared her throat and continued, "And accompanying him is his loyal partner and allie Dragon Caesar!"

Exiting Chisame's room was one of the boys dressed as Dragon Caesar from Zyuranger, and much like the Daizyujin costume it was made from cardboard but the paint and details was practically authentic as the real mecha. The two cosplay boys approached each other and faced the girls striking poses.

"They look so cute!" Sakurako squealed.

"But which is which?" Kakizaki wondered.

Answering her question Daizyujin removed his head revealing to be the helmet and under it was Negi with his hair flowing. Dragon Caesar's mouth opened up revealing Dustin's face.

"So girls what do you think?" Dustin asked.

"You boys look just amazing!" Kazumi said taking pictures of the boys together.

"It's a wonder you two are able to move wearing all that." Ako noted.

"While the cardboard made be a bit heavy it's not all that bad." Negi admitted.

"Yeah," Dustin chuckled until he glanced around back seeing Fuka and Fumika were playing with his tail, "Easy on the drill tail girls, don't wanna lose a hand." He chuckled.

Fumika took her hands off in worry while Fuka spoke, "Come on Fumika he was joking, this tail ain't real."

"I knew that." Fumika pouted.

Kaede and Mana approached, "You boys look very convincing." Kaede said.

"I admit, you boys look like you could actually be these mechas." Mana added.

"Thanks, well girls we'd love to stay but we got a date with a con." Dustin said putting the mouth of his costume back up while Negi put his costume's helmet back on.

Negi turned to Dustin, "Dragon Caesar we must hurry."

"Agreed Daizyujin!" Dustin answered as the two walked off like stomping into battle.

Haruna drooled, "If they could look this good as cosplaying mechas imagine how much hotter they'd look wearing other stuff."

"Haruna, get those thoughts out of your head." Yue warned her while the cowlick girl just giggled.

* * *

><p>Soon Negi and Dustin stood outside a convention center where the con was being held at, "Well Negi, this is it. You nervous?"<p>

"A little."

"Don't worry we'll fit in fine, now come on." Dustin said as the two marched in.

Upon entering the two looked around in shock for it had everything they envisioned a con to look like. There were banners hanging, posters on the walls, booths, stands, activities, fans, and cosplayers alike swarming the place.

"Holy crack!" Dustin gasped.

"This is amazing." Negi gasped.

"Well what're we waiting for Negi, let's mingle." Dustin encouraged his pal as the two started marching catching many con-goers attention.

"Whoa, check those two out!" a teen boy cosplaying as Hellsing gasped.

"Now those are costumes!" another teen boy dressed as a Keyblader added.

"They're so cute." A Sailor Moon dressed girl put in.

"Hey you two, can I get a picture of you boys?" a girl dressed in gothic Lolita maid asked.

"Sure how about by the fountain here?" Dustin asked motioning to the fountain.

"Works for me," She said as Negi and Dustin stood before the fountain striking a pose as the girl took a picture with her camera, "Thanks guys, this one's going in the album."

"You're welcome." Negi said.

"Negi I tell ya I've died and gone to heaven. I've never seen so many guys in costumes without being judged. An anime convention is truly where I belong."

"Yes you've been saying that ever since we were little." Negi reminded him as they continued to stop by various stands seeing merchandise and hand made stuff alike.

"Oh man, you cannot find any of these CD's in any store in New York." Dustin said as he was checking out some anime CD's.

"Hey you there Daizyujin!" a boy dressed up as Goblin called to Negi.

"Um yes, can I help you?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, I want your friend here to record me and you pretending we're fighting." The boy said handing Dustin a video camera.

"Pretend to fight?" Negi asked.

"Yeah like we're part of the actual series, think you can do that?"

"Well, ok." Negi agreed.

"Awesome!" the boy said as Dustin started filming them pretending they were in an actual fight like the sentai only they weren't throwing any real punches or kicks. Gathering around were multiple con-goers who enjoyed the role playing fight.

"Squash em Daizyujin!"

"Knock him out!"

Negi pretended to throw one final punch at the Goblin and said cosplayer pretended to be defeated. Negi thrusted his arms up in victory as the fans cheered. Negi helped the guy up as he spoke, "That was awesome, thanks for footage."

"No problem." Negi replied.

"Now then, Dragon Caesar would you do the same?"

"Delighted." Dustin replied as he took a position as another con-goer started filming them role play fight as well. Dustin pretended to swing his lifeless tail by the guy's legs and he pretended to be tripped.

"Good move Caesar, but try some of this!" The Goblin said pretending to throw a punch at Dustin who pretended to take the hit hard and stepped backwards.

"Well check these affects out." Dustin said as the red orbs on his chest started beeping. He then held out his fingers as they also started beeping as if missiles were being fired from them.

The Goblin pretended to fall to the ground as if he was really hit. He then got up and spoke, "Man who did your costume?"

"I know a friend." Dustin answered.

The two continued their role playing fight until Dustin pretended to land a finishing blow and the Goblin admitted defeat. The fans cheered again as the Goblin got up and spoke, "Thanks guy, my friends are so gonna wanna see this footage." He left.

"We're a hit Negi." Dustin said to his pal.

"I didn't know we'd be this good." Negi admitted.

"Come on, we got a lot more to cover." Dustin said as they continued on.

* * *

><p>So the boys continued exploring the convention popping in on various panels of certain special guests from voice actors to sword specialists. They would also stop and converse with other fans complimenting them on their outfits. They then stopped by a photographer who was taking actual pictures of cosplayers by a backdrop. They offered to pose for some pictures and were promised to get some shots of them delivered by mail once they were developed.<p>

Negi and Dustin then spotted a room with the sign 'karaoke' next to it, "Hey Negi, let's karaoke."

"Ok." Negi said as the two went into the room and watched various others do karaoke.

The two went on stage and took a mike each while Dustin picked out a song, "Ah here it is, alright Negi it's time."

"I'm with you." Negi assured as they music played and they began singing the theme song for the Zyuranger sentai.

The fans applauded and whistled on their performance as the two threw their arms up in victory. As the boys left the stage they started high fiving various con-goers who were impressed by their singing.

* * *

><p>Later they were at the snack bar enjoying some food while they had their head costumes off their heads so they could eat, "Well Negi, didn't I say coming here was a great idea?"<p>

"And you were right; this place has been a lot of fun." Negi agreed as he took a bite out of a burger.

"And it's gonna get better by tonight, at the con's rave!" Dustin added until he looked over and spotted a teenage girl with long red hair and wearing black boots, black leg stockings, a black short sleeved sailor fuku, red neck tie, a fake black devil tail attached to the back of her skirt, black devil wings on her back, and two small black devil horns.

"Dustin?" Negi asked.

"Negi get a load of that girl there." Dustin said as Negi looked over at said girl and gasped.

"Dustin, isn't that Chisame?'

"It is, I recognize that face without her glasses anywhere." He noted.

"She was coming here anyway?" Negi asked.

"What's say we ask her?" Dustin asked as they agreed and placed their helmets back on.

Chisame looked around and thought, 'Man this place is paradise. I can mingle with people who love dressing up just like me, and the best part is no one form class is here or would recognize me.'

"Chisame."

The girl jumped before spinning around seeing her Profs, "Guys!" she gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Dustin asked.

"It's not what you think really!" Chisame waved her arms around as the boys looked at each other sighing.

"Chisame, relax." Negi said as she stopped flailing around.

Dustin spoke, "As I've said before you are too sensitive about what other people think of you. You think anybody's gonna think less of you if you attend a place like this? And if someone does have a problem with it then that's their problem not yours."

"But I…"

"Dustin's right Chisame, don't be afraid of who you really are. You are who you want to be, not what some people expect you to be." Negi added.

"Sensei…" Chisame gasped seeing these two spoke the truth and were actually able to get through to her. For the first time she adorned a genuine smile, "Thanks guys."

"So where were you off to?" Negi asked.

"Well I was thinking of going for the cosplay catwalk contest." She admitted.

"So were we. Hey why don't we go together?" Dustin suggested.

"Sure." Chisame said as the three headed off.

* * *

><p>Soon in one room cosplayers of all sorts were walking around on a catwalk displaying their costumes ranging from all sorts of animes and sentais. Behind the curtain were the three who watched others go on when they were called.<p>

"Wow so many life like costumes, these guys really know how to put stuff together." Dustin said.

"The competition sure looks tough." Negi said.

"No kidding, sometimes I wonder if it's worth going out there." Chisame said.

"Hey you never know unless you give it a try Chisame." Dustin reminded her.

"That's right." Negi agreed.

"You got a point." Chisame admitted until they heard the announcer call.

"Coming up next for the first time here at Animepocalypse the Guardian Beast Gods themselves Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar cosplayed by Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers!"

The fans cheered as Negi and Dustin march onto the catwalk and showed off their stuff with Dustin activating the light up orbs on his torso. They continued showing off for the crowds and judges as fans took pictures of them.

"Yes, aren't they fabulous? Work that stuff Guardians!" the announcer called, "Give them a big round of applause!"

Negi and Dustin pumped their arms up one final time before going backstage, "Wow did you hear those claps?" Dustin asked.

"They really like us." Negi added.

"Not bad you two, you'll probably make first place for sure." Chisame said.

"Ya never know, you could also have a shot." Dustin said.

"Yeah right." Chisame said with doubts.

"And finally our last contestant Chisame Hasegawa as Biblion Enemy-Commander Biblio Roulin Rouge!" the announcer called.

"That's your cue Chisame." Negi said.

"Get out there!" Dustin nudged her.

"Alright, don't push." She said as she walked onto the catwalk and showed off her stuff.

As she walked around the catwalk the boys were hooting and hollering in awe from her beauty while Chisame blushed from near embarrassment. She would also hear comments about how hot and gorgeous she looked which got her fueled to continue to show off.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful ladies and gentlemen, what a doll!" the announcer called.

Soon she went backstage as everyone waited for the judges to tally up their votes. Once they were all tallied the announcer went back to the stage, "Well folks the votes are in, and within seconds we will find out this years winner in Animepacolypse's cosplay catwalk contest!"

"Oh this is it." Dustin said in anticipation.

"And the first place in the contest goes to…" The announcer pulled a slip of paper out of an envelope and announced, "Chisame Hasegawa as Biblion Enemy-Commander Biblio Roulin Rouge!"

The fans roared with applause while Chisame looked lost for words as did the boys, "Me?" she gasped.

"Yes it was you Chisame." Negi nodded.

"Well go on, get out there." Dustin nudged her and she went on stage accepting her small golden statue award.

"And coming in second place the duo of Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar!" the announcer called.

Hearing their names Negi and Dustin went back onto the stage each accepting a silver second place mini trophy. The three threw their arms up in victory as their fans cheered them on.

* * *

><p>That night inside one room was the Rave where a DJ was playing remixes while lights were flashing around as the con-goers were dancing and partying. Even Negi and Dustin were busting the moves out as best they could due to wearing cardboard and all.<p>

"That's right Negi, do the robot!" Dustin called as Negi and Dustin did the dance move.

Negi looked over seeing Chisame just sitting. He went to the girl holding out his hand, "Come on Chisame it's a party."

"I don't know, dancing isn't my thing." She said.

"Don't worry just go with it and have fun," Negi said pulling her out of her seat, "Besides, looking at everyone here, no one can tell who can or cannot dance."

"Oh alright." Chisame said as she joined the boys as they continued dancing.

"Thanks for the costumes once again Chisame." Dustin said.

"And thank you for joining me in the cosplay contest." She said.

"You may not act like a social person Chisame, but deep down you're a good person." Negi said.

"Well thanks I suppose, just don't tell anyone from class you met me here."

"We won't we'll leave that up to you." Dustin said with a chuckle as the three continued to enjoy themselves.

Soon they returned back to the dorms and each left for their separate room. Negi entered his room yawning, "Evening Kaede, Chamo."

"Welcome back Negi." Kaede greeted him while lying on her bed.

"Aniki, so how was it, see any hotties in costume?" Chamo asked his pal who removed his helmet and started undoing the rest of his costume.

"It was fantastic Chamo." Negi admitted.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Kaede smiled.

"Thank you, next time you'll have to join me."

"I'd love to." She replied.

Dustin then entered his room seeing Mana polishing her guns, Zazie juggling while Domino was flirting with Zazie's canary, "Evening everybody."

"Welcome back Dustin, how was the con?" Mana asked.

"Amazing, conventions are far greater than what I expected them to be," Dustin said removing his helmet but struggled to get the rest off, "Uh little help here."

Mana giggled, "Come on Zazie." She said as the two started removing the rest of his costume.

"Man that feels good, but I need a shower I'm sweating." Dustin said and found Zazie next to him.

"I'll join you."

"Ok, how about you Mana?"

"You two go on ahead." She said as they headed for the bathroom.

Domino watched spoke to the gunslinger, "You're not joining them, you're gonna let Zazie gain an advantage in his attention you know."

"I wouldn't say that, after all there are other ways to gain his attention." She smiled.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi and Dustin sure had fun at the convention even with Chisame of all people. I don't own any other animes or such mentioned or the mecha characters names. See you all next time.)**


	52. The Incredible Shrinking Professors

**(Hey guys we're back with another installation. This chap's gonna be a load of laughs and scenes that I hope you'll enjoy.)**

**Adnan: I mean Youtube**

One night in Kaede's room, the ninja girl was out with the twins while Negi and Dustin were playing an army videogame with one of them piloting an army tank while the other was doing the shooting.

"Well here's looking at you Pilgrim!" Dustin said imitating Jack Nicholson.

"This is looking good." Negi admitted.

"So Negi, what're we going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh well actually Satomi and Chao asked if we'd be interested in swinging by the robotics lab to see their latest experiment and… Watch out for the water!" Negi warned his pal as Dustin drove their army tank through a river.

"Watch this now. Boom!" Dustin called as he blew up a base.

"That was a close one." Negi sighed in relief.

"Yeah, well I'm up for checking out the robotics lab." Dustin replied.

"Dustin, look out you're going to get killed right there!"

Dustin began speaking like a seargent, "If it's too hot for you son get out of the kitchen, because this is war, no room for the faint of heart. When you're in the heat of a battle you lean down and you put your hand in a puddle of goo, that two seconds before was your friends face, that is war son now that is war! This right here? Well this is just a game," he chuckled, "Look at this road right here." He made his tank drive down a path.

"Doing great there." Negi admitted.

"See how I just blow there guys look, and there's the base." Dustin said.

"Uh-huh, look up, look up, look up!" Negi shouted. Literally Dustin looked up at the ceiling of the room thinking that's what Negi meant, "No on the screen, no, no, oh!" the boy cried as their tank got blown up.

"GAME OVER; YOU'RE DEAD!" The game stated.

"Why did you tell me to look up?" Dustin asked.

"I meant on the screen."

"Couldn't you have specified?"

Negi sighed until they started laughing at how ridiculous they were acting. Outside the dorms in a tree suddenly appearing in it was Pythor with his snake tail coiling around the trunk. He snickered mischievously, "Enjoy your time while you can boys, because I've got plans for you." He suddenly went invisible again.

* * *

><p>The very next morning at the end of class Negi and Dustin headed for the robotics lab, and were soon being shown around by Satomi and Chao, "So what's this new invention you girls got to show us?" Dustin asked.<p>

"Well Dustin, this is it." Satomi said as she pulled a sheet off something to reveal a laser like machine (Honey I Shrunk the Kids shrink ray).

"Wow." Negi gasped.

"It's beautiful, but what do you call it?" Dustin asked.

"Well Satomi and I have put our heads together and come up with our very own Shrink Ray." Chao explained.

"A shrink ray?" Negi asked.

"Awesome, like in that one movie." Dustin replied.

"Yes, with this device loaders and movers will no longer have to worry about straining their backs when lifting heavy material up and down stairs." Satomi explained.

"Could we possibly get a demonstration?" Dustin asked.

"Of course." Chao said as two robots brought over a seven foot tall Tiki man statue and placed it on the standing platform in range of the laser.

"You two come over here and let us know when it hits critical mass." Satomi instructed as the two boys went behind the machine and checked the monitor.

"60 percent." Negi started.

"80 percent!" Dustin called.

"90 percent!" Negi continued.

"This is it." Chao said.

"We have critical mass." Dustin said as the machine started beeping.

Satomi then pressed down on a red button as the machine fired a laser at the Tiki man that just vanished.

"Wow." Negi gasped.

"It worked." Dustin gasped.

"Now let's find it." Chao said until a voice came on the intercom.

"_Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen, your presence is requested in lab C immediately."_

"Ugh, what could be the problem now?" Satomi sighed, "Sorry boys, we gotta check this."

"We'll be right back ok?" Chao asked.

"Ok." Negi nodded.

"But while we're gone, no touching anything ok?" Satomi warned them.

"Wouldn't even think of it," Dustin replied as the two geniuses left the lab, "Alright Negi, let's find that Tiki." He said as they prepared to search but realized they needed help searching.

"Magnifying glass." They said together as they each grabbed a nearby one and started searching.

"Do you see it?" Negi asked.

"No, start from the sides and I'll meet you in the middle." Dustin ordered as they did so only to hear the machine beep.

"Sounds like their machine is starting up again." Negi noticed.

"Don't worry there's nobody else in here to push the button." Dustin said and Negi nodded knowing that's good insurance. As they continued looking they had no idea that someone snuck into the lab. As it turned out it was Pythor who got behind the machine and checked the monitor waiting for it to hit critical mass.

"Hey, there it is!" Dustin called as they looked down in the center seeing the shrunken tiki man.

"Wow, a tiny tiki." Negi chuckled with Dustin.

Pythor smirked as he saw the machine hit critical mass and using his tail pressed down on the red button. Through the boys perspective they saw that the tiki had gotten big again.

The two sighed, "It didn't work, it just grew right back. Looks like Satomi and Chao have some kinks to work out of it." Dustin said.

"Hold on, wasn't the tiki seven feet tall?" Negi asked.

Dustin took a closer look and realized the tiki still looked smaller than them but not by too much, "You're right, maybe the machine just…" Dustin turned but realized that the machine was far up from them. Negi looked around and gasped as well. They realized that the machine didn't un-shrink the tiki, but rather shrunk them to about five inches tall.

Negi finally burst out screaming in fright before looking at Dustin, "What happened?!"

"I don't know, did the machine shrink us on its own?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid not boys." They two looked up and seeing appear before them was Pythor who through their small POV looked like the size of a basilisk.

"Who're you?" Dustin asked in shock.

"Your devourer." He snickered before opening his mouth ready to eat them until they heard calling.

"Dustin, Negi!" Chao called.

Pythor frowned at their rotten timing, "Oh well at least you'll never return to your regular sizes." He smashed up the machine.

"NO!" Dustin and Negi cried and started running for cover as pieces form the machine started raining down on them.

"See you around, ants." Pythor chuckled as he vanished.

The door opened as Chao and Satomi entered and the sight before them of their machine smashed up left them in shock, "Oh no, what happened?!" Satomi cried.

"Negi, Dustin?" Chao looked around seeing no sign of the boys.

"Satomi, Chao!" they screamed trying to get their attention but due to their smaller voices it sounded a tad squeaky.

"We hear you, but where are you?" Satomi asked.

"Down here!" Dustin called.

The girls looked down and to their shock saw the boys were small, "Oh no, what happened?" Chao gasped in worry.

"A creep busted into the lab and shrunk us!" Dustin called.

"And then he trashed the machine so we wouldn't grow back!" Negi added.

"This is serious." Chao gasped.

"What do we do?" Satomi asked the boys.

"Call up our partners and have them meet us at Eva's cottage." Negi instructed.

"Alright, and we should head over there as well." Chao said.

"One problem, we'll never get their on foot, and I don't think at this size my flying will get us there fast enough." Dustin said as he flew up into the air showing them at microscopic size his regular fast flying speed was no different than a housefly's flying velocity.

"I know, come here." Chao held out her hand.

Dustin went to the floor and flew Negi up until both went into Chao's hand. She gently placed the two in her lab coat pocket as Satomi started sending a message to the boy's partners.

"We better hurry." Chao said as she and Satomi started hurrying.

"Hey, easy with the running, there are no seatbelts in here!" Dustin called from inside the pocket as he and Negi were being tossed around inside from all the shaking.

"Sorry guys." She said as she slowed down the running with Satomi for their sake.

* * *

><p>Soon enough outside the cottage the boys partners, Zyphon, Domino, Chamo, Eva, and Chachamaru were waiting around, "Wonder what's going on?" Makie asked.<p>

"Satomi said it was urgent." Rin said.

"I hope Master Dustin is ok." Zyphon feared.

"Yeah, if anything happened to Aniki, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Chamo added.

"There they are now." Sayo said as the two geniuses were hurrying over.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked.

"What happened to Dustin and Negi?" Mana asked.

"It's kind of a funny story but…" Chao said reaching into her pocket and placed on top of a boulder were Dustin and Negi.

The girls looked oddly at their shrunken professors as Negi spoke, "Um, hello everyone."

"We know this looks incredibly weird, but we have an explanation for this." Dustin continued until the cheerleaders, Makie, and Yuna cried in joy.

"KAWAII!" they ran to the boulder and squatted down so their heads were at the boy's level.

"You boys are so tiny!" Sakurako squealed.

"And positively adorable!" Kakizaki added.

"Unbelievable." Konoka gasped.

"It's unreal." Setsuna added.

Eva went over to them and chuckled, "Oh this is too much. I can't believe you boys actually have been reduced to such a diminutive form," She used her index finger to playfully poke Negi's cheek.

"Evangeline, please!" Negi said while his cheek kept getting poked playfully.

"Yeah, Evangeline give him some air." Rin dragged her away.

"Killjoy." Eva huffed.

Chamo and Domino went over surprising the boys seeing that their familiars are bigger than them now, even by a smidge, "How did this happen to you guys?" Chamo asked.

"Ok get this, some snake creature snuck into the lab and used the girls shrink ray to do this to us." Dustin explained.

"He was ready to eat us until Satomi and Chao returned." Negi added.

"Snake creature?" Kaede asked.

"Shrink ray?" Ayaka asked.

"Perhaps we should check the lab security footage?" Chachamaru suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Chao agreed.

So they went inside the cottage as Chachamaru was hacking into the Mahora lab security cameras and found the one camera in the lab they were inside watching everything. Suddenly Pythor appeared on screen as Negi called, "Freeze that!"

Chachamaru did so, "Now zoom in." Satomi ordered as the robot did until they saw a close up of their perpetrators face.

"That's him." Dustin acknowledged it.

"Who is that guy?" Yuna asked.

"He's gross." Kakizaki said.

Eva squinted her eyes, "Well if my eyes don't deceive me, that there is Pythor."

"Pythor?" everyone asked.

"You've heard of him?" Rin asked.

"Indeed, he's a serpentine creature of the Anacondrai tribe," Eva began, "They were some of the most feared snakes in the land, until a group of warriors sealed them away inside a tomb. Though how he managed to escape I have no idea."

Dustin studied Pythor's form, until he flashbacked to when they met the Shadow Master in New York and recalled one of the followers next to him, though decked out in a cloak could see a purple tail sticking out behind one of them, along with the fact he also had a long curvy neck underneath his long hood.

"I knew it." Dustin said.

"Knew what?" Ayaka asked.

"Pythor's a dark warrior."

"What?" the cheerleaders gasped.

"Are you sure?" Zyphon asked.

"Yeah, I recognize that tail off one of the Shadow Master's followers." He explained.

"Well, now we know who let him out of the tomb." Eva said.

"But how's he been getting around on campus?" Ku asked.

"Yeah, a dirty great snake like that, someone could've seen him, even me." Kazumi added.

"Anacondrai have the ability to camouflage themselves." Eva explained.

"And I'm betting he was the one who got you girls out of the room so he could use the ray on us." Negi added while perching on the desk.

"Well this is certainly an unfortunate predicament for you two." Ayaka said.

"Satomi, how long will it take for you and Chao to get that machine fixed?" Mana asked.

"It could take two days or so if we put in some extra overtime." Satomi explained.

"Can't you use magic for something like this?" Madoka asked Eva and Rin.

"I'm afraid such spells don't exist by simple chants." Eva said.

"What about the pills you feed Toothless Rin, aren't there anything size inducing ones?" Makie asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they're only temporary and not permanent, besides their mouths are too small to swallow them whole." The princess explained.

"So what're we supposed to do, wait it out?" Dustin asked.

"It looks like your only option." Eva shrugged.

"Pardon me, while I scream…" Dustin burst out screaming in panic making the girls cringe at how annoying his small sized scream could sound.

Zazie just squatted down and used two of her fingers to squish Dustin's face making his screaming stop, "Don't worry. Calm down." She stated and Dustin nodded resulting in Zazie un-squishing his face.

"Thanks, I needed that." Dustin said.

"Oh this is awful, we have class to teach!" Negi cried.

"Looks like you'll have to take a day of absence." Chizuru said.

"Oh great, there goes our perfect teacher attendance." Dustin sighed.

"Well it can't be helped." Kaede shrugged her shoulders.

Negi sighed as Chamo nudged him, "Come on Aniki cheer up, being this small ain't so bad, why look at me."

"But Chamo you were born at a small size"

"Regardless." Chamo said.

"We should head back to the dorms, and will someone report this to the dean and Takamichi?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, we don't know if Pythor is still on campus even if he is invisible." Negi agreed.

"Don't worry, Setsuna and I will let grandpa know." Konoka assured him.

"Yes, and we'll make sure the entire campus is swept clean. Even if Pythor can turn invisible he can't hide from every magic faculty member." Setsuna added.

"You girls do that." Dustin said as he climbed on Domino's back.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Domino asked.

"Come on Domino let me have this once?"

"Oh ok." Domino said as he started flying.

"Whoo!" Dustin called as Domino flew him through the air as Zyphon, Mana, and Zazie walked.

Kaede held her hand out, "Come on, Negi. Let's get back."

"Ok." Negi climbed into Kaede's hand while Chamo hopped onto her shoulder and they headed off.

"Hope they sleep well tonight." Rin said.

Eva pouted, "Oh pooh and I wanted to play with the boya some more."

* * *

><p>That evening at the dorms, Mana, Zazie, and Dustin had finished dinner with Dustin lying on the table with a bloated belly, "Oh man that filled me up."<p>

"You may be smaller but you still have a big appetite." Mana said.

"But I couldn't finish it, and it barely looks like I got through half of it." He motioned to his food that wasn't even half way eaten.

"Well now that we're done eating it's time for your bath Dustin." Mana said.

"Bath?"

"Yes, you may be smaller but that doesn't mean you have to ignore your hygiene." The gunslinger explained.

"But I can't bathe in the tub I'll drown!"

"Then we'll help you." Zazie said as they picked Dustin up by the back of his shirt gently bringing him into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Dustin had slipped out of his now doll sized clothing, and watched his two roommates do the same. When he looked up as Mana's chest bounce he blushed, 'Wow, at this size they look even bigger.' He thought.

"Come over here Dustin, so we can wash you." Mana instructed him as he flew over and Mana gently poured a bit of water onto the boy so it wouldn't feel too hard landing on him.

Then the three were relaxing in the tub with Dustin sitting in-between Mana's cleavage to avoid drowning, "I gotta say this isn't so bad at all, though it feels like I'm in a very warm lake surrounded by soft clouds."

"If I didn't know you any better Dustin, I'd say you love being like this." Mana said looking down at him.

"Well I haven't given thought on the good points of being small." Dustin chuckled.

"So you don't believe bigger is better?" Zazie asked.

"Not all the time."

Soon they stepped out and the girls started soaping up, but Dustin literally was rubbing himself against a bar of soap, "Oh yeah, this is awesome."

"Dustin, you need to do your hair too." Zazie said as she gently put a dab of shampoo on her finger and ruffled it into Dustin's hair.

"Thanks, Zaz." Dustin said as he ran his hands through his hair, and when he was finished he jumped into a washbowl to wash it away and came out of it.

When they went back in the tub Dustin was actually swimming around in it, "I feel like a fish out of water."

"Tuna or salmon?" Zazie asked.

"No comment." Dustin said as he continued swimming until Mana picked him up by the back gently and placed him on her right breast much to his own enjoyment.

Mana smiled at him, "I never thought you cold look so cute in such a small form."

"That is part of my charm after all Mana, you know that." Dustin said as he stood up.

Mana continued to smile as she moved her one finger to his cheek and started rubbing it while Dustin chuckled.

Zazie reversed position and laid her back near Mana, "Let me join in." she used her own finger and rubbed Dustin's other cheek with it as he laughed.

"Girls please, that tickles!" he chuckled.

"But you enjoy it." Zazie noted as she and Mana continued.

"Oh I wonder how Negi's doing?" Dustin chuckled from the face tickle.

* * *

><p>As it turns out Negi was in the bath with Kaede as well lying in her palm while she was using her own index finger to tickle Negi's stomach while the boy was laughing, "Kaede, please!"<p>

"But you look so cute and easy to tickle." Kaede giggled as she continued tickling Negi.

Negi continued to chuckle from the tickling until Kaede stopped and brought him up to her face where she nuzzled his small cheek against her own. She stopped the nuzzling and looked down at him, "As cute as you've always been Negi, at this size you're even cuter," She pat his tiny head with a finger, "But I'm still going to help you return to your regular size no matter what." She winked.

Negi smiled with a blush, "Arigato, Kaede."

"You're welcome. Now come on let's dry you off." Kaede said as she stepped out of the tub and dried off while using a washcloth to clean Negi up.

When they stepped out of the bathroom Kaede was in her pajamas while Negi was wearing makeshift pajamas Kaede quickly made using soft fabric. She laid in her bed with Negi on top of the pillow. Kaede turned to the little boy, "Goodnight Negi."

"Goodnight Kaede." Negi said and suddenly found his whole body smushed into Kaede's lips as the ninja kissed his small body before ending the kiss.

"Sorry, guess I hadn't counted on how bigger a kiss could be to you." Kaede chuckled sheepishly.

"That's all right." Negi said feeling a tad wet from the kiss.

Back with the other shrunken professor, Mana and Zazie were also dressed in their pajamas while Dustin just wore the pants he was wearing today that shrunk with him.

"Goodnight Dustin." Zazie said as she put her finger to her lips and placed it onto Dustin's cheek and he blushed.

"Night Zazie." He said as the girl went up to the top bunk.

Mana then gently placed Dustin on her pillow and brought her face close to him, "Have a goodnight, Dustin."

"You too Mana." Dustin said as he went up to Mana and kissed her upper lip leaving the gunslinger surprised. When Dustin went to sleep on the pillow Mana smiled and used a single finger to ruffle his hair.

'Don't worry Dustin, I'll return you to your rightful size. I promise.' She thought before falling asleep.

Outside the dorms appearing out of thin air was Pythor, "Tomorrow, I dine on mage and warrior kabob." He snickered before going invisible again.

**(And that's the first part, don't miss next time where the boys are end up lost in the school and being the size of bugs does not make it any easier. I neglected to mention Pythor is based off said character from Ninjago including the Anacondrai tribe which I do not own and my OC Pythor is not the same from Ninjago's as he is a dark warrior serpentine in my fic. Well stay tuned for next time.)**


	53. The Tiny Professor's Big Adventure

**(Welcome back guys to the next installment. Now we'll see if Negi and Dustin can handle being shrunken while also being lost in Mahora's school.)**

**Adnan: The videos are on Youtube just look up nhkydie1919 channel on the site. I don't know how you're searching for them but all you need to do is check this one persons channel and you'll find them. It's that simple. You can even search it in a regular browser, but trust me look up that Youtube user's channel and you'll find them. If not then I'm sorry I can't be more helpful.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time Negi and Dustin while checking out Satomi's and Chao's latest invention the shrink way wound up getting shrunken thanks to dark warrior serpentine Pythor. Now while Satomi and Chao are to repair their machine the boys must stay safe and out of trouble while in their micro forms.<em>

The very next morning at the girl's dorms Mana and Zazie had just finished getting dressed while Dustin was walking around on a desk hefting a pencil on his shoulders, "Well Dustin we'll see you after class." Mana said.

"Be good now." Zazie added.

Dustin dropped the pencil and looked at them, "Wait what? You're not leaving me alone here are you?"

"Well we can't show you to everyone in class can we?" Mana reminded him of his situation.

"Who says you have to reveal me to anybody? Come on I'm sure you can hide me!"

"It sounds risky." Zazie warned him.

"Girls please you can't leave me in the dorm room all day! I'LL GET CABIN FEVER!" Dustin got down on his knees pleading.

"Ok, Dustin calm down," Mana calmed him, "Alright I'll bring you, but you'll have to remain hidden at all times."

"No problem, so where ya sticking me?"

"The only place I know where I won't lose you." Mana said picking him up by the back of his shirt and started lowering him down.

Dustin looked down seeing he was heading right for Mana's cleavage, "Oh this is gonna be something." Dustin gasped.

While in Kaede's dorms the ninja was holding onto the back of Negi's shirt while the micro boy was squirming, "Please Kaede this is unsanitary!"

"Don't worry Negi I'm not going to lose you, besides if I left you here you'd be a likely target to any bug we may not know could be in here." Kaede warned him using reverse psychology.

"Bugs?" Negi gasped and looked around fearing a bug might get in and try to eat him, "Alright, alright, just don't leave me here alone!"

Kaede giggled, "I'm glad you see reason Negi. Now take a deep breath." She lowered him downward into her cleavage while the boy took a deep breath as ordered.

Soon outside the dorms Kaede met up with Mana, Zazie, and Zyphon "So how'd Dustin handle his first night of being tiny?"

"He took it rather well, and Negi?" Mana asked.

"Surprisingly better than I expected." Kaede replied, "So did you leave Dustin inside the dorms?"

"Actually no." Mana answered as she glanced downward.

"Morning Kaede!" Dustin's voice came from her blouse.

Kaede chuckled, "I guess great minds think alike."

"Morning Dustin!" Negi's voice came from inside Kaede's blouse.

"Negi was against me doing this." Kaede explained.

"Doing what?" Chamo hopped onto Kaede's shoulder while Domino flew over.

"Well we decided to not leave Negi or Dustin in our dorm rooms, so we're taking them to class." Mana explained.

"So where are they?" Domino asked.

"In here Domino!"

The crow and ermine heard Dustin's voice coming from the gunslinger's blouse and could tell where Negi was already. Chamo had started blushing up a storm while nose bleeding.

"Aniki, you hit the jackpot!" Chamo called to Negi.

"I could hardly call this a jackpot Chamo." Negi replied.

"We should hurry." Zazie said as Zyphon placed the three girls on his shoulders and behind his head as he wheeled off heading for the school building.

When they arrived Zyphon sat the girls down as Mana spoke to Dustin, "Are you alright in there Dustin?"

"I'm ok!"

"What about you Negi?" Kaede asked.

"Never better."

"Kaede, Mana!" a voice called as Rin and the rest of the boys partners approached.

"Morning girls." Kaede greeted them all.

"Did Negi and Dustin make it through the night ok?" Madoka asked.

"Actually yes." Kaede answered.

"They must be lonely at the dorms." Ayaka worried.

"Not so much." Mana answered.

"What do you mean?" Makie asked until the girls saw the two tall girls blouses move around until both boys poked their heads out through between two of the buttons and were panting for air.

"Oh finally." Dustin breathed in fresh air.

"It was getting stuffy in there." Negi panted.

"You two are carrying Negi-kun and Dustin-kun in your?" Sakurako gasped.

"Dustin didn't wanna be alone." Zazie answered.

"And I couldn't just leave Negi alone either." Kaede added.

Chizuru giggled at the two boys in the girl's blouses, "They certainly look cozy."

"Chizuru, don't say something like that so freely." Ayaka said with a blush while secretly wishing it was her carrying Negi around in her cleavage and not Kaede.

"We better get to class before we're tardy." Setsuna said as they hurried inside.

* * *

><p>In class the girls took their seats while some were curious as to why Negi or Dustin weren't showing up. Soon Takahata entered the room, "Good morning girls, I'm sorry to say but Negi and Dustin have taken a temporary leave of absence so I will be filling in for them."<p>

"YES, SWEET HALLELUJAH!" Asuna shot out of her seat and cheered stupidly while half the girls face faulted at her stupidity while Takahata chuckled nervously. Asuna quickly went back to her seat when she saw the scene she made.

So Negi and Dustin with nothing to do besides hide inside the girls blouses just listened in on the class lesson Takahata was giving.

'Nothing against Taki, but man I can see why the girls really prefer Negi and I teaching them,' Dustin thought until he felt Mana's breasts get pushed together against his face squishing it, 'Forgive me mother.' He thought knowing this is wrong but feels so nice.

Inside Kaede's blouse, Negi was rocking back and forth inside Kaede's cleavage repeating in his thoughts, 'Forgive me Nekane.'

When class was over all the girls started piling out of the class and soon the halls were littered with students. As Mana and Kaede struggled through the huge crowd Dustin and Negi were struggling through so much tossing and bounding inside the girls blouses they ended up getting crawling close to the girls sleeves before the girls accidentally swung their arms forcing the boys to fly out of their sleeves.

"Negi!" Dustin cried as he flew to Negi grabbing his hand as they landed on the floor together.

"Oh no, we fell out! We got to get back to Mana and Kaede!" Negi cried.

"Bigger problem!" Dustin called motioning to all the girls roaming the hall.

The boys cried in fright as they started running all around the incoming stomping shoes, "Now I know what ants feel like!" Negi cried just avoiding a girls' shoe.

"Negi over here!" Dustin called while hiding around a support beam.

Negi ran through the marching shoes like he was in the arcade game Frogger before finally reaching the beam and hid behind it with Dustin.

"That was scary." Negi panted.

"I know, well we gotta get back to the girls." Dustin said.

"How, it could take hours to find them in our condition." Negi reminded him.

"I know, and my flying isn't as fast at this size." Dustin added.

"So what do we do?" the English boy asked.

"We'll wait till the halls clear then we move." Dustin said as they waited a bit before the halls looked empty.

"Finally, come on let's go." Dustin said as they started running.

When they reached the stairs they looked down seeing how big they looked compared to normal size, "I don't think I can make it down them."

"Don't worry I'll fly us down." Dustin said taking Negi's hand and flew downward but suddenly found himself losing his strength and landed at the bottom of the stairwell.

"What was that all about?" Negi asked.

"I think my spirit energy is cut in half as well as my size hence why my flying suddenly gave out like that."

"Well let's try to avoid doing that again." Negi suggested.

"Right, come on we gotta head for someplace to alert the girls." Dustin said but before they could move they heard small clicking noises. They looked to their right and to their horror they saw a cockroach that looked monster sized compared to the boys shrunken state. The cockroach noticed the boys and the two screamed in fright while running away only for the cockroach to crawl after them.

"And I was afraid they'd be in the dorms!" Negi shouted.

"Less talk more run!" Dustin cried as they ran like crazy.

Meanwhile at the dorms Mana, Zazie, and Zyphon went inside the dorms, "Alright Dustin we're back, time to come out." Mana said trying to get Dustin's attention. When she heard nothing from him she tried again, "Dustin?"

"Master Dustin, are you ok in there?" Zyphon asked but heard nothing form his master.

"Alright, Dustin enough with the jokes," Mana said feeling it was an act until she unbuttoned a bit and looked down before her eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Zazie asked.

"Dustin's gone." Mana gasped.

"What?" the girl and robot gasped.

"Are you sure?" Zyphon asked.

"He's nowhere inside my clothes." Mana assured him.

Suddenly Kaede burst into the room, "Girls, Negi's gone!"

"So's Dustin." Zazie added.

"Where do you think they are?" Zyphon asked.

"They have to be back at the school." Mana theorized.

"It's a good place to look, let's go." Kaede said.

"I'll round up the other girls." Zyphon said going for dorm room to dorm room.

* * *

><p>Back at the school Dustin and Negi continued running from the cockroach until Dustin turned around, "Dustin, what're you doing?" Negi cried.<p>

"Stand back Negi I'm gonna nail him with my shotgun!" Dustin ordered.

"But will that be enough?" Negi asked.

"We're about to find out," Dustin said powering some spirit energy into his fist as the roach was getting closer, "Here it goes! Shotgun!" he launched his fist forward aiming it at the roaches face. The attack ended up blinding the roach it didn't see where it was going and ended up crawling away from the boys.

"It worked!" Negi cheered.

Dustin panted before falling back into Negi's arms, "Yeah, but boy with my spirit energy cut in half it felt like I was using Spirit Force."

"Come on we got to find safety." Negi said helping Dustin along.

"I sure hope the girls are trying to find us." Dustin said.

And indeed they were as the girls were outside the building, "Sayo search the place top to bottom and see if you can locate them." Setsuna ordered.

"I'm on it." Sayo said as she flew into the building.

"Hey Z, how's it coming along with locating them?" Chamo asked Zyphon.

"Well given the fact Master Dustin's spirit energy has been shrunk as well it could take at least ten minutes to hone in completely." The robot explained.

"Well keep searching, we got to make sure they're alright." Mana said.

"Oh I hope they're not hurt." Konoka worried.

Back inside the school Negi and Dustin were resting under a bench where no one would be able to step on them, "How're you holding up Dustin?" Negi asked.

"Well my spirit energy is restoring, but man I'm starving." Dustin moaned.

"Me too." Negi agreed.

"Oh we're going to starve to death!" Dustin cried in agony until he froze and took a whiff of the air, "Wait a minute, I think I got something."

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"Whatever it is it smells delicious." Dustin said as he followed his nose while Negi followed him.

"Dustin be careful we don't want to wander into trouble." Negi warned him.

Dustin stopped in front of the Mahora kitchen and motioned Negi to follow slowly. They peeked inside and saw Satsuki making some gourmet food, "I died and went to heaven." Dustin salivated.

"I looks so good." Negi panted.

"Come on Negi we got to get some of that." Dustin dragged Negi along.

"What? Dustin we can't just go around taking bites out of food not for us." Negi warned him.

"Negi are you saying you'd rather starve that satisfy your hunger?" Dustin got into his face showing he was looking a bit crazy from lack of food.

"Well I suppose a bite wouldn't hurt." Negi admitted.

"Good, now come on!" Dustin dragged Negi along to the table, "Hold onto me." He flew himself and Negi up to the table where they looked at the massive cake that was laid out.

"We'll take a few miniature bites." Negi instructed as they did so. Due to their small mouths it wouldn't go noticed by anyone that anything even bit into it. After a number of bites the two patted their stomachs.

"That was very good." Dustin admitted.

"Very appetizing." Negi added.

Dustin nodded before he looked seeing Satsuki approach the table, "Negi, hide!" he pulled Negi aside as they hid underneath an oven mit and watched Satsuki pick the cake up and brought it to another table.

"I think we better go." Negi suggested and Dustin nodded before grabbing Negi and flying off.

When they flew off Sayo had popped up from the kitchen floor and started looking around hoping to spot Negi or Dustin but to no avail, "Oh not here either."

"Hey Sayo, are you looking for something?" Satsuki asked the ghost.

"Oh hi Satsuki, don't mind me I was just floating around you know?" Sayo chuckled nervously, "Bye!" she flew through the wall leaving the class cook confused.

As Dustin continued flying Negi through the hall Negi spoke, "Are you sure you should be flying?"

"Don't worry, having that food has given me enough energy in me to fly again, hopefully it'll be enough to fly us back to the dorms." Dustin said as he flew through the halls like he was a bug.

Negi looked up ahead and grew a look of hope, "I don't think flying to the dorms will be necessary. Look!"

Dustin looked ahead and looked overjoyed seeing Kazumi, Makie, and Sakurako searching the halls, "It's the girls!"

"They must be looking for us. Hurry and fly us towards them!" Negi ordered.

"Hang on!" Dustin ordered as he picked up his flying speed as much as he could but suddenly they flew near an air vent and air was blowing out of it and threw Dustin off course and heading right for an open window, "OH SNAP!" he cried as they flew out the window and Dustin's spirit energy gave out and they started falling and screaming.

"Dustin!" Negi cried.

"Negi, whatever happens I want you to know I love you man, but not in the yaoi sense!" Dustin cried.

"I know!" Negi cried as they plummeted only to bounce off someone's head and fall over landing on an open book.

"Negi, we're alive!" Dustin cheered.

"We're alive? We're alive!" Negi and Dustin hugged each other out of sweet relief until they saw what they were on top of.

"This is a book." Negi said.

"And someone must be…" Dustin said as he and Negi looked up seeing a shocked Yue.

"Negi-sensei? Dustin-sensei?" Yue asked in shock.

"Yue?!" they gasped.

"Uh, you're probably wondering what we're doing at five inches tall." Negi stammered.

"Well it's a long and funny story actually." Dustin added.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Yue asked in surprise.

"I wish it was but no." Negi said.

"Good then I'm not crazy," Yue said, "Honestly, there's something off about you two that I noticed ever since that incident in Kyoto."

"Hey we told you the basics when we got back to Mahora didn't we?" Dustin asked.

"It still wasn't enough, only that you're a spirit warrior and Negi-sensei is a mage. But you never mentioned why you wanted me to keep it a secret." Yue argued.

"Yue, we promise we'll let you in on the missing detail but right now we need you to help us find Kaede and Mana." Negi ordered.

"Well if you say so sensei." Yue said as she got up but suddenly appearing before her was Pythor who spooked her.

Yue screamed before falling backwards onto the bench she was sitting on before falling further off it. Pythor chuckled humorously, "Oh I love having that affect on people."

Yue got up and looked from behind the bench as Negi and Dustin stood on it, "What the hell is that?" Yue asked in fright.

"Pythor." Dustin frowned.

"Miss me boys? Because I missed you." Pythor hissed.

"Don't you even think about harming our student!" Negi said acting tough while Dustin stood with him.

Pythor only chuckled, "Empty threats from a microscopic mage and warrior."

"I have questions for you, who is the Shadow Master and why is Alistair with him?" Dustin demanded.

"Curious one aren't you? Well I'd be more than happy to tell you if you come along with me." Pythor offered.

"Nice try snake eyes, but no dice." Dustin frowned.

"Must we do things the hard way?" Pythor asked only to receive a small spirit gun blast at his nose but only felt like a tickle, "I guess so!" he grabbed the two boys in his hand.

"I can't breathe!" Dustin strained while being crushed.

"Yue, run for it!" Negi cried while struggling.

Pythor chuckled at the boy's misfortune while Yue's eyes went from worried to determined as she grabbed her book and declared, "GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU BITCH!" she jumped up and slammed the book on Pythor's head hard making him lose his hold on the boys and they landed on the ground and saw what Yue did.

"Wow, she's brave." Dustin admitted while Negi nodded.

Pythor groaned from the clonk on the head and frowned at the girl, "You my dear have made a serious mistake!" he extended his hands sending snakes from them to restrain her arms and legs.

"Yue!" Negi and Dustin cried.

"Let me go you jerk!" Yue struggled.

Pythor chuckled, "What a delicious little snack you will make my pretty, and as you know we anaconda type swallow our meals whole." He opened his mouth while Yue trembled at Pythor's four fangs.

"Yue, hold still!" a voice called as Setsuna dashed forward while holding her sword.

Suddenly the snakes connected to Pythor's palms that were restraining Yue were cut to ribbons, "Setsuna!" Yue called.

"What?" Pythor gasped.

"Hiyah!" Ku leaped in delivering a kick to Pythor's back sending him to the ground.

"Ku, Setsuna!" Negi called.

"Negi, Dustin!" Rin called as she and the girls came over.

"Are you two ok?" Ayaka asked in worry.

"We're alright." Dustin assured her.

Pythor made it back up and stared down the girls, "Will the intrusions never end?"

"Pythor back away from our Profs." Mana aimed her gun at him.

Pythor seeing he was outnumbered smirked, "Shadow Soldiers!" he called summoning up a pack of shadow soldiers, "Take them!"

So the shadow soldiers went into battle against the girls who each fought back. Chizuru dodged one shadow soldier and blasted another with her spirit orbs. Kaede and Ku were using their basic hand to hand abilities and managed to knock two soldiers into each other with their skulls bashing.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my senseis!" Ayaka called a she grabbed a shadow soldier and threw it into three more.

"Hey boys, here's a pass!" Yuna tossed her spirit basketball into two that blew them up.

Setsuna coated her sword with her spirit energy and slayed ten with one swipe. The cheerleaders were performing their standard power up cheer on the girls to make them faster and stronger. Sayo flew right through six soldiers making them shiver from the feeling of getting passed right through, which distracted them long enough for Kasuga to use her spirit energy cross blast to nail all six in a straight line.

"Yes!" Kasuga pumped a fist up.

While Negi and Dustin were running from the giant snake Ku and Kaede fought said dark warrior, "You girls are formidable foes. It's no wonder you were chosen to become partners."

"We'd do anything to help our professors." Kaede replied as she slugged him in the face but he shook it off. He then noticed his shadow soldiers had been eliminated.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun, over here!" Makie called trying to lead them to safety.

The two boys taking their chances were running for Makie only to get grabbed by Pythor once again in his hand, "Dustin-kun, Negi-kun!" Yuna gasped.

"Pythor unhand them!" Mana was ready to shoot but Pythor held them out.

"Ah-ah-ha, one wrong move and you'll be the one ending their lives." Pythor snickered while the girls were cautious and worried about hurting their professors.

"You are a dirty coward!" Ku warned him.

"Sticks and stones girl." Pythor chuckled, "And when I'm done with these two the Shadow Master will award me gratefully for delivering them to him and avenging Felix."

While he was ranting Yue who stuck around but hid behind a bench for safety devised a way to save the boys. She snuck up behind Pythor and gently picked his tail up and looked at it, 'This is gonna leave a very disturbing taste in my mouth.' She thought before opening her mouth and using all her might took a huge bite in Pythor's tail.

"YEOOOOWWWW!" Pythor screamed with a pain in his eyes. He ended up dropping Negi and Dustin and clutched his head before slithering off making whimpering sounds before vanishing.

"Yue, you saved them!" Makie cheered while Yue was gagging.

"That tasted awful!"

Mana picked the boys up, "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine now." Negi admitted.

"But we were this close to becoming snake chow." Dustin added.

Kaede approached, "Thank you Yue, you saved them."

"No problem." Yue replied still trying to spit the taste of snake out of her mouth.

Suddenly Eva and Chachamaru appeared, "What, the fights already over?" Eva asked.

"Afraid so Evangeline, sorry." Mana replied as the vampire pouted.

"Ok girls what's going on here, why are our professors five inches tall and attacked by that snake creature?" Yue asked.

"Well ya see." Makie tried to explain before Dustin spoke.

"Don't worry Yue, we'll tell you just as we promised. But first let's go someplace else."

"Agreed." Negi added.

* * *

><p>So they all headed back to Eva's cabin, where Negi and Dustin were munching on some food made by Chachamaru to refuel their energy while Chamo and Domino joined in. As they ate the boys and the girls fully explained everything to Yue that happened after Kyoto and in New York.<p>

"So that's it?" Yue asked.

"That about covers it." Kazumi admitted.

"I had no idea," Yue gasped, "All this time you boys have been doing so much dangerous stuff right under our noses?"

"Yeah, surprised not everybody found out about it at the exact same time." Dustin chuckled.

"And Pythor's a dark warrior working for someone known as the Shadow Master?" Yue asked.

"He is." Negi nodded.

"This is unbelievable." The stoic girl said in surprise.

"Well like what happened in Kyoto it's all real." Kaede assured her.

"That's why we ask you not to tell anyone else from class not even Nodoka or Haruna." Dustin implored her.

"Don't worry I won't, you tell Haruna something and it's bound to slip out." Yue replied.

"Arigato Yue." Negi said.

"No problem." She smiled.

Suddenly Chachamaru started shaking, "Excuse me, a call," She touched her ear, "Yes? Satomi, of course we'll be right over," She ended the call, "That was Satomi, she and Chao have finally repaired their machine."

"Well it's about bloody time." Dustin replied.

"We should head over right away." Mana suggested as she and Kaede were about to pick the boys up before Ayaka spoke.

"Hold on girls, since Negi and Dustin ended up falling out of you last time I think someone else should carry them this time."

"Agreed," Chizuru began picking Dustin up, "Don't worry Dustin-kun, you'll be safe with me."

'Dear God I'm lucky.' Dustin thought seeing he was about to be carried around inside breasts bigger than Mana's.

Ayaka also took Negi, "I'll make sure no harm comes to you this time Negi-sensei."

"Um, thank you Ayaka." Negi said feeling a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>Soon they were on their way to the robotics lab while Chizuru and Ayaka could feel some struggling going on inside their blouses. Chizuru looked down and could see Dustin's tiny face peeking out from in between her cleavage, "It's ok Dustin we're almost there."<p>

"I'm ok." Dustin replied.

"How're you doing Negi?" Ayaka asked while looking down.

"Never better." Negi replied while blushing up a storm.

When they went inside the lab they saw Chao and Satomi setting everything up, "All ready?" Rin asked.

"Just about." Chao replied.

"Where are Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei?" Satomi asked.

"Just a moment." Chizuru said as she and Ayaka turned around and soon turned back showing both Negi and Dustin who were red from the incredible experience they once again endured.

"They feel softer when you're smaller." Dustin panted.

"I can't wait to get back to my regular size." Negi panted.

"Set them down gently on the platform." Satomi instructed as the two girls did so and Dustin and Negi got off the girls hands and stood next to the still shrunken and unmoved Tiki man they previously shrunk for an example.

"Ok girls get over here." Chao ordered for them to stand behind the machine with her and Satomi. So the girls got behind the machine with Konoka, Makie, and Rin looking worried.

"We're approaching critical mass." Satomi said checking the monitor.

Dustin turned to Negi, "Well Negi, this is it."

"I know." Negi replied.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Hey we'll pull through." Dustin patted his friends shoulder.

"Yeah." Negi nodded as they stood in waiting.

"We have critical mass!" Satomi announced.

"Alright machine, one last time!" Chao pressed the red button and it sent a beam to the subjects and suddenly Negi, Dustin, and the Tiki returned to their regular sizes.

"Negi! Dustin!" the girls cried as they ran over hugging and smothering the boy's non stop.

"Boys, how do you feel?" Satomi asked hoping they didn't feel any side affects.

"About like normal, but you girls pulled it off!" Negi cheered.

Dustin ran and jumped into Chao's embrace, "Thank you, thank you!" he started kissing her cheek non-stop while Chao giggled before setting him down, "Negi, we're back!" he cheered to his friend as they did their handshake.

Eva pouted, "And I still had so many fun ideas to do with the boya in his shrunken state."

Kaede and Mana ruffled the boys' hair, "It's good to see you boys back to your regular sizes." Kaede smiled.

"And we hope to stay that way." Negi added.

"I don't know, there were some interesting perks to being five inches tall." Dustin admitted while blushing.

Mana pulled him into a headlock, "What perks are we talking about?"

"Nothing worth mentioning Mana!" Dustin wheezed from the headlock.

"Come on out with it." Mana teased him while keeping him in the headlock.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Dustin cried before breaking free of the headlock and bumped into the Tiki. He looked up at the Polynesian idol and looked at the two geniuses, "Can I keep this?" Negi and the group of girls just laughed.

**(And that's the chapter, Negi and Dustin had some wild adventure being five inches tall. Tune into next time readers.)**


	54. No longer a side character

**(Hi guys welcome back to another installment. First off, I wanna give a big thanks to all those who've supported this fic for helping it reach over 200 reviews. And I got a new poll running involving another Negima idea in mind. Well enjoy this chapter.)**

**Mr. Dark: Well not a lot of people have given me ideas for this, only select few have. So if you have some in mind tell me some and I'll decide if they can be done.**

* * *

><p>One morning Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon were walking around campus until they started hearing rock music play, "You hear that?" Negi asked.<p>

"How can I not? That's my kinda tune." Dustin said moving his finger to the rhythm.

"Where's it coming from?" Zyphon asked as Chamo and Domino listened in for it too until the five looked over in a direction and announced together.

"Over there!" they rushed over and saw the cheerleaders and Ako on a stage performing with instruments before a crowd of Makie, Yuna, Akira, Kasuga, and her partner Cocone. Ako was on bass, Sakurako on drums, and Kakizaki and Madoka both on guitars while the purple haired girl was on vocal as well.

"Wow they're amazing." Negi said.

"They're rad." Dustin added.

"And hot." Chamo put in while the boys rolled their eyes.

When the girls ended they started hearing clapping from the side and saw their professors and Zyphon watching from the side, "Very impressive girls." Dustin said.

"A wondrous display of talent." Negi added.

"I was deeply moved." Zyphon added.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun!" the sports girls cheered as they rushed over hugging the two boys.

"Hey girls," Dustin said as Kasuga finished hugging him and spotted Cocone, "Oh hello, Cocone. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello to you to Dustin." She greeted him stoically.

"How long were you guys there?" Ako asked in worry.

"A few minutes actually, we overheard your performance and decided to see what as going on. You girls are really good." Negi complimented them.

"Thanks guys, we're having a concert in two days and we've been practicing really hard." Madoka said.

"I can see that." Dustin said.

"It's important each and every one of us is at the top of our game." Kakizaki added while Ako looked a bit nervous.

"Well as long as you girls keep up your hard work and stay focused I'm sure you'll all perform wonderfully." Negi said while Kakizaki and Ako blushed.

"We'll pick up training tomorrow girls." Madoka ordered as they started packing it in.

"Oh I just forgot there was something I was supposed to get back at the gym." Ako gasped.

"I'll go with you Ako." Akira offered.

"Hold on girls, I'll accompany you as well." Negi offered as well.

"Really, Negi-kun?" Akira asked.

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't want anything happening to you girls on your way there." Negi continued making Ako blush from embarrassment.

"Thanks, Negi-kun." Ako said as the boy went with the two girls.

Dustin smiled watching his pal leave knowing the two girls he was accompanying had high admiration for him like several others. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuna, Kasuga, Sakurako, and Madoka gathered around him.

"Dustin-kun, wanna come grab a drink with us?" Yuna asked slyly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and after we can go karaoke." Sakurako squealed.

"It never ends with you Sakurako." Madoka sighed.

As the girls continued trying to get Dustin to do something with them they heard someone clear her throat. They looked seeing Cocone.

"Girls, about Dustin. Can I borrow him?"

"Eh?" they asked.

"Cocone, why do you want to borrow Dustin-kun?" Kasuga asked confused by her Magister's request.

"Well, I want to get to know more about him like you all do." She answered.

"Awe, that's so cute." Sakurako cooed.

"But I prefer to get to know him in private." She clarified.

"Ok Cocone, we'll leave you two alone." Kasuga said.

Dustin turned to Domino and Zyphon, "Sorry guys but I'm going solo for now." With that Zyphon walked over to the girls while Domino flew from Dustin's shoulder and landed on Yuna's as the B-Ball girl rubbed his head with her finger.

"Well come on girls let's go karaoke!" Sakurako squealed while Makie and Kakizaki cheered while Madoka sighed.

"You behave around Dustin-kun, Cocone." Kasuga warned her.

"You're the one who needs to know how to behave," The little girl countered making the athlete embarrassed and the girls giggled before they left, "There's a Taiyaki shop that I highly recommend. Let me treat you."

"Sounds cool." Dustin admitted as the girl led Dustin off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile watching them from their viewing orb Ragnarok and Pythor saw the two boys splitting up with different girls, "Excellent, with both of them splitting up picking them off will be even easier." Ragnarok said.<p>

"I'll go and dispose of them master, after all I need to reclaim my pride for how I was defeated last time." Pythor said looking at his tail recalling how hard Yue bit him.

"I know you will Pythor, however I can't afford to have you go alone. Sending the shadow soldiers after any one of them would not suffice so I'll send one of the others to join you."

"Hold on!" a voice called as Alistair approached, "I want in on this."

"Alistair?" Ragnarok asked.

"You, sorry junior but I feel Voltaire would be far suited for this." Pythor chuckled.

"I'm tired of hiding in the shadows! I'm ready for my rematch with Dustin!" Alistair argued.

"Master can you believe the words he's saying?" Pythor asked humorously.

"I do, and I agree."

"What?" Pythor and Alistair asked with Alistair more curious that he's actually listening to his demands.

"Alistair has been training non-stop for this day and I'd like to see how he's progressed."

"Thank you for this opportunity master. I shall not fail." Alistair said.

"See that you don't same goes for you Pythor." Ragnarok gazed at the snake.

"Yes master." Pythor said as he and Alistair left the room.

"And now to check in on my patient," Ragnarok said heading into another room to hear painful screams, "Sounds like it's going rather well." He approached a construction table seeing Diabound strapped to it while several shadow soldiers were using several sedatives on the sorcerer while some were replacing his arms and legs with robotic ones since his previous ones were so shot they had to be chopped.

"Master." One of the shadow soldiers gasped at his presence.

"How goes the operation?" Ragnarok asked.

"Well we're doing all we can but this isn't easy, especially on him." The one motioned to Diabound who was trying to hold it together.

"I think I preferred being left in that cave!" Diabound cried in pain.

"Just hold it together Diabound, because when this is over you will walk again." Ragnarok assured him and left as the shadow soldiers continued the operation.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora Negi, Akira, and Ako reached the gym where the nurse girl was collecting some paperwork for the soccer team, "I never did take you for a guitar player Ako." Negi said.<p>

"Huh? Oh yeah well I don't usually play that often." Ako explained.

"Well I think you're good at it." Negi continued while Ako continued to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm not that good." Ako said turning her face not wanting to be seen blushing.

Akira whispered, "Forgive Ako Negi-kun, she suffers from low self esteem."

"I see," He whispered back, "But still Ako to perform in a band is a big deal you must be proud."

"Well I am, but I doubt I'll even be noticed," Ako said, "After all I'm a supporting character."

"Side character?" Negi was confused.

"Everyone else has always had a bigger role in lives and such, while I'm just that non-special wallflower off to the side that goes unnoticed." Ako said continuing to put herself down.

"Ako!" Negi called grabbing her attention, "I want you to know that there is no such thing as a supporting character in my class. You may feel like you're one, but you are a star in your own way. After all you're the only star in the story of your life Ako."

Akira was surprised hearing her sensei say such words while Ako was blushing up a storm. Her blushing started dying down as it formed into a smile, "Arigato Negi-kun, and you're right. I am my own star and I'm gonna make the story of my life one to remember, starting with the concert." She pumped a fist in determination.

Negi smiled, "That's my student."

"Hey how about we go get a drink?" Ako offered and they headed out of the gym with Akira talking to Negi behind Ako.

"That was really sweet of you Negi-kun. Madoka and I've said a lot of stuff to try and build Ako's morale up, but we've never been able to get a more positive affect out of her like you did."

"I just do what comes natural of course." Negi chuckled as Akira ruffled his hair playfully.

"That's a great thing about you Negi-kun, always knowing what to say." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Dustin, he found himself standing outside a small taiyaki stand with Cocone ordering from the shop owner, "Please give me the usual twenty please."<p>

"Coming right up." The owner acknowledged.

Dustin glanced at Cocone and thought, 'I hardly know much about this girl, and Kasuga barely talks about her either. Guess that's respecting privacy for you.'

"Here you go!" the owner said handing the girl a bag of taiyaki, "I gave you a little extra today, Coco-chan! Enjoy it with your little boyfriend, okay?" he teased her with a thumb's up.

"Boyfriend?" Cocone asked while tilting her head.

Dustin chuckled in his thoughts, 'Boyfriend to this girl? Actually if ya think about it… Oh well.'

Soon the two were sitting on a bench, "Now then, please eat as much as you like." Cocone offered.

"Arigato." Dustin said as he took one and started eating it. As he finished the one he noticed Cocone gazing blankly at him making him nervous.

"Is it delicious?" Cocone asked.

Dustin calmed down and answered, "Um yeah, very delicious thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied.

So they sat while Dustin tried to find something to talk about until he thought of something, "So you're trying to be a Magister magi like my pal Negi right?"

"I am."

"So then you're here as part of your mage training?"

"Actually I was sent here from the magical world." She corrected him.

"The magical world?" Dustin asked.

"That's right. I was stationed at the school as part of a program to see if immigrations of others to the normal world would work."

"I see. So how did you meet Kasuga?"

"We met when we were both in training as nuns at the Mahora church," The girl explained, "I guess my stoic appearance got her curious compared to several other girls who just left me to myself. One day she came up to me and offered me some taiyaki when I forgot to pack my own lunch. That act of kindness really changed me. I knew Kasuga and I would be the best of friends, and we did."

"You really care about her don't you?" Dustin asked.

"I do." Cocone said with a ghost of a smile.

"So what made you decide to form a pactio with her and who would be the partner?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly, we did rock paper scissors." She answered.

"Just that?"

"Just that."

"So how'd you do it? The traditional way?" Dustin asked wondering if Kasuga really kissed a little kid younger than he was.

"Actually we swapped blood. I didn't want to give my first kiss up that quickly."

"I see," Dustin replied, "Holding that out for someone special?"

Cocone had a faint blush, "Something like that."

'Man this girl's about as stoic as Alicia, but sometimes stoic girls can be adorable. Especially when they're my age,' he thought before speaking, "So what sort of magic are you good with?"

_'Well for one thing this.'_ He heard her voice but her lips weren't moving.

"How'd you do that?" Dustin asked.

_'Simple I transfer my thoughts to you via telepathically.'_ She thought.

Dustin thought back, _'Wow you're good with telepathy.'_

_'Arigato,'_ She thought back before they decided to go back to talking regularly again, "I also have skills in archery."

"That's cool, what are you a female Robin Hood?" he laughed a bit while Cocone raised an eyebrow, "Well you'll laugh later."

"Let me ask you something," the girl began, "Do you like having Kasuga as your partner?"

"Me? Of course I do, in fact if it weren't for her Negi nor I would've lasted long enough against Evangeline. All my partners are special to me, Kasuga, Mana, Zazie, Chizuru, Yuna, Chao, Sakurako, Madoka, Setsuna, and Kazumi. I don't know what I'd do without any of them." He smiled while gazing up at the sky.

Cocone looked at him with a hint of red forming on her face, "Dustin."

Dustin looked at her seeing she was close to his face making him blush as well, "Cocone."

They gazed at each other until a blast shot by the ground snapping them out of their stupor. The students and shop owners around the area thinking they were under attack ran for cover while Dustin and Cocone stood up looking around.

"What was that?" Cocone asked.

"A shadow gun blast." Dustin scowled.

"Shadow gun?" the girl asked.

"That's right." A voice replied as Dustin looked surprised as rising up from a shadow on the ground appeared the rival he hadn't seen since Kyoto and New York.

"Alistair." He gasped.

"Surprised to see me, Dustin?" he asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but what're you doing here?" Dustin demanded.

"I'm here to settle the score with you." Alistair answered.

"Does it have to be here and now?" Dustin sighed.

"I can think of no better timing."

"I remember you back in New York Alistair after we defeated Felix. Tell me why're you working for the Shadow Master?" he demanded yet again.

"To get close to you obviously."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and just so you're not the only one to have all the fun, Negi's getting his own action about now." Alistair explained.

"Negi." Dustin gasped.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Negi, Ako, and Akira were enjoying a soda while sitting on a bench enjoying themselves until a shadow blasted the tree behind them shocking the three while Chamo jumped out of Negi's pocket.<p>

"What was that?" Akira asked in shock.

"Girls get down!" Negi ordered.

"Negi-kun?" Ako asked in confusion from what just happened.

"Please, do as I say and get down!" he ordered again and the two not wanting to question him any further did so, "Whose there?!" Negi demanded as he got into a stance.

"Nobody but me Springfield." A voice chuckled as Pythor suddenly appeared before him leaving the boy shocked and the girls scared.

"Pythor!" Negi gasped.

"Sorry to drop in out of the blue like this Negi, I can see you're busy entertaining." Pythor chuckled as he eyeballed the two girls cowering behind Negi.

"What do you want, Pythor?" Negi asked staying strong for the sake of his students.

"What else? Revenge!" Pythor hissed, "Last time you and Dustin escaped by a whim, but this time I will gobble you up whole."

"Not if I can help it." Negi said getting ready to fight.

"Challenging me alone is suicide enough without your partner's boy, especially when I'm not your only worry." He summoned seven shadow soldiers.

"Oh no." Negi gasped seeing his competition had gotten worse.

Ako and Akira were terrified seeing what the snake had summoned and were scared to think Negi was going to face them all by himself. The shadow soldiers and Pythor started going at Negi who defended himself using his martial arts hoping not to have to use any magic before the two girls.

"Ako, Akira call Kaede, now!" Negi called.

"Kaede?" Ako asked.

"Better do as he says Ako." Akira said as Ako did so dialing on her cellphone.

Meanwhile Dustin had already started fighting Alistair in hand to hand combat while launching spirit and shadow guns at each other, "Cocone! Contact Kasuga and have her warn Mana and the others!"

Cocone nodded and used her telepathy, 'Kasuga! Kasuga, can you hear me?'

Meanwhile with said nun she, Yuna, Makie, Zyphon, Domino and the cheerleaders were in Mahora city until Kasuga froze and thought back, 'Cocone, what's going on?'

The other girls, Zyphon, and Domino were confused as Kasuga was silent but could tell something was up until Kasuga spoke, "Girls we got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Dustin-kun's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Zyphon asked.

"Yeah, Alistair's back."

"What?" Domino cawed.

"Oh no." Yuna gasped.

"Who's Alistair?" the cheerleaders asked.

"He's trouble for Master Dustin, big trouble." Zyphon explained.

"If we don't get to him soon, who knows what'll happen." Yuna said until Makie's cell rung and she checked her texts.

"Girls we got more problems."

"What is it?" the cheerleaders asked.

"Negi-kun, Ako, and Akira are surrounded by shadow soldiers being led by Pythor." The ribbon girl explained.

"Not him too." Zyphon sighed.

"What do we do?" Kakizaki asked.

"Makie, you and Kakizaki head over to Negi, Ako, and Akira. The rest of us will go find Master Dustin!" Zyphon ordered and they nodded before heading off.

* * *

><p>Back with Negi he was constantly using his martial arts moves against the shadow soldiers but wished he could use magic to help enhance his strength but didn't wanna risk exposing to the girls unless he needed to. He ended up getting caught in Pythor's tail and was held up to his face.<p>

"You will make a fine appetizer before these ladies become my main course." He snickered.

"Girls run!" Negi cried.

"No, Negi-kun!" Akira cried.

"We're not going to leave you like this!" Ako added.

"If you stay here girls you'll be killed!"

"We have to risk it even for you our teacher!" Akira argued.

"How touching, but dumb." Pythor said as he motioned the shadow soldiers to do away with the girls.

Ako and Akira weren't sure how to handle this situation until a few shuriken nailed two of the shadow soldiers and arriving on the scene were Kaede, Ayaka, Rin, Makie, Ku, Konoka, Kakizaki, and Sayo.

"Girls!" Negi cried.

"Negi-kun, hold still!" Sayo ordered as she fired a ghost ray at Pythor's tail making the snake yelp and release Negi who rolled to safety.

The girls stood together with Negi as Kaede spoke to Ako and Akira, "You girls can relax. We'll take it from here."

"Ok." Ako said in surprise.

Pythor watched as the girls joined the boy mage, "Well girls, so nice of you to come out and play. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to meddle in my business, boys do away with them."

So the shadow soldiers charged into battle as the girls activated their pactios and took the fight to them. Makie used her ribbon to ensnare two and with a huge tug sent them spinning out of control and fell into a fountain.

"Wow, you see that?" Ako asked Akira who was equally shocked.

Ku and Kaede were using their martial arts moves as Rin was blasting three shadow soldiers with her ice magic. Sayo was flying around firing ghost rays at any shadow soldier that came her way and Kakizaki was using her cheers to boost everyone's power while they fought.

Negi ended up summoning his staff and fired his magical arrows at Pythor who took the blow but shook it off, "Good form Springfield, but how will you handle this?" he extended his hands out sending multiple snakes at Negi who used his speed to dodge any incoming snake bites. When he got up to Pythor he started throwing punches and kicks at him while Pythor tried to trip him off his feet with his tail, but Negi jumped up avoiding the blow.

When Negi tried to throw another punch Pythor suddenly vanished, "What?" he gasped and got attacked form behind.

"Negi!" Ayaka and Ako cried.

Negi got back to his feet hearing Pythor's mocking laughter, "Now how do you intend on attacking someone you can't even see?"

Negi calmed down and thought, 'Need to focus, remember what I learned during training. When facing an opponent who cannot be seen, rely on other senses,' he concentrated until his eyes opened and he grabbed something out of thin air behind him, "Gotcha!" he fired a blast of magic from his palm as Pythor crashed into a tree and became visible again.

"But how?" he groaned.

"Easy I relied on my other senses." Negi smirked while Kaede and Ku smiled.

Pythor looked seeing Negi's partners eliminated the soldiers leaving him outmatched and worn out, "Another time perhaps!" he escaped through a portal.

"No!" Negi called and sighed.

"He's gone." Sayo sighed.

"At least we're all in one piece." Rin replied.

Negi turned and smiled and suddenly saw Ako and Akira approach, "Girls?"

The response he got from the two was multiple questions left from right, until Negi spoke, "Girls, girls please! I'll explain everything, but right now we have to get to Dustin."

"You're right, he could also be facing trouble." Kaede feared.

"Let's go!" Negi ordered as they rushed to find Dustin.

* * *

><p>Back with said spirit warrior him and Alistair were still going at it in hand to hand combat firing spirit or shadow attack at each other. Dustin started panting, "He's gotten even stronger since last time! If that's possible!"<p>

Alistair rubbed a bruise on his face before looking at Dustin, "I see you've improved in our last confrontation, and more so when you fought Felix. However I will not let you make a mockery out of me like before!"

"Then what, you'll take on all of us?" a voice said as Zyphon, Mana, Setsuna, Chao, Kazumi, Chizuru, Kasuga, Yuna, Sakurako, Zazie, and Madoka appeared at Dustin side.

"Girls." Dustin gasped.

"It's alright Dustin-kun, we're here with you." Chizuru assured him.

"Give it up Alistair, you can't fight all of us head on." Setsuna warned him.

"I agree, so perhaps I should invite some others to join the party." He said and started concentrating with a dark aura surrounding him.

"What's he doing?" Yuna asked.

"Calling upon the darkness within him." Dustin said.

Suddenly rising up from the ground around Alistair were multiple shadow soldiers, "Yes, I can finally do it!" he chuckled and motioned to his army, "Attack!"

The shadow soldiers took off and the girls started fighting them leaving Alistair and Dustin to once again resume their fighting. Zazie was using her magic on four soldiers, while Chizuru was launching her spirit orbs. Yuna used her spirit basketballs against three while Setsuna sliced and diced two. Chao was using her combat maneuvers combined with firing spirit gun shots while both Zyphon and Mana was shooting all around. Sakurako and Madoka performed their cheer technique to boost the girl's spirit energies up while they fought.

As Dustin and Alistair grappled, one shadow soldier was about to jump Dustin from behind, "Dustin-kun, look out!" Kasuga called.

Before that shadow soldier could attack Dustin it was shot in the back with a magical arrow and was destroyed. Dustin glanced over seeing the magical arrow came from Cocone who smirked.

"Thanks Cocone!" Dustin called as he and Alistair broke their grapple.

As the girls finished off the shadow soldiers, Negi and his group arrived, "Girls!" Negi called.

"Master Negi, you made it!" Zyphon gasped.

"Looks like you cleared everything out here alright." Kaede looked around seeing the shadow soldiers were finished.

"Well we're not done yet." Mana motioned to Alistair and Dustin fighting.

"What do we do?" Akira asked in worry.

"We leave them to it." Zazie answered.

Dustin and Alistair stood on opposite ends covered in bruises, "Alistair this doesn't make any sense. You only went along with Chigusa because you wanted to fight stronger opponents. Now you're working for the Shadow Master just to get stronger to face me?"

"Correct."

"Alistair, quit while you can." Dustin ordered him.

"What?"

"You're not like other dark warriors, not like Felix or Pythor. You're different from them!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Alistair shot back.

"I do know you have heart!" he declared while the girls were surprised at this argument, "If you were truly like Pythor or Felix you would've harmed anyone to get to me, but you never did. Don't follow the Shadow Master, join our side and together we can defeat him!" Dustin encouraged him.

Alistair was surprised as he started lowering his guard until he remembered Ragnarok's words of making him stronger. And that temptation was enough to make him forget Dustin's words. He raised his dark energized fists and spoke, "Sorry but you're the one I need to defeat."

Dustin's eyes went from shocked to determined, "If that's how it is." And the two charged throwing attack after attack before their reared their right arms back powering up.

"Shotgun/Shadow Shot!" the two fired their attacks nailing each other. Both were launched backwards and crashed onto the ground.

"Dustin-kun!" Sakurako and Kazumi cried.

"No!" Negi called.

Alistair groaned seeing Dustin was weakened and thought it would be perfect for him to finish off, until he saw Negi and all the girls defend him, "Dammit! I'll be back!" he faded into a shadow portal.

"Dustin!" the group called gathering around him.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked win worry.

"Can you hear us?" Chizuru asked in equal worry.

"I'm gonna need a full body cast." He joked and the girls sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Dustin, I'll help you." Konoka said using her healing magic to cure Dustin.

"Wow." Ako and Akira gasped seeing real magic before their eyes.

Soon enough, Konoka's magic started healing Dustin until he was back on his feet good as new, "Yeah! What a recharge!" he stretched.

"Well now that everyone's alright, I believe there's some explaining to do." Kaede said as she motioned to Ako and Akira who still wanted their answers.

Meanwhile back at the lair Pythor and Alistair kneeled before Ragnarok who spoke, "Your performance out there Alistair was indeed unfortunate for it to have ended up this way. However you performed better than I expected, you even had me fooled you were almost considering joining Dustin's side."

"Yes sir." Alistair nodded.

Ragnarok turned to Pythor, "And as for you Pythor, you still lost with your pride still damaged," Pythor cringed, "Keep that up and you will lose more than your pride. Both of you are dismissed for now."

The two rose and started walking away. As they did Pythor spoke to the boy, "You got lucky out there boy, but luck eventually runs out."

"Well next time it won't be luck." Alistair frowned as he went to his own room and locked the door before leaning against it and dropped on his rear sighing in relief.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, Negi and Dustin had finished going over everything with Ako and Akira, "Wow I never would've guessed Negi was a wizard or Dustin a spirit warrior."<p>

"And you both came here as part of your training?" Akira asked as the boys nodded.

"Negi, you're trying to study to become a great wizard so you could one day see your father the Thousand Master again?" Ako asked.

"That's right."

"And you Dustin are training to become a great spirit warrior like your parents?" Akira asked.

"Correct."

"That's super awesome." Ako admitted with a faint blush.

"Yes, well you two understand why you must keep this a secret from anyone else in class not with us." Negi warned them.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Akira assured him.

"We could never expose your secrets after you did so much for us already." Ako added.

"Thank you girls." Negi smiled.

"Besides, since you and Dustin-kun were willing to share your secrets with us I think I should share one of my own with you." Ako said while the girls minus Rin looked shocked knowing what she was going to do.

The boys and Zyphon watched in confusion as Ako turned around so her back was facing them. Suddenly she started lifting the lower part of the back of her shirt until her back was exposed to them. Dustin, Negi, Rin, and Zyphon were shocked for upon Ako's back was a very large scar reaching from her left shoulder going down to the right side of her waist.

"Ako." Negi gasped.

"My God." Dustin gasped.

Assuming they got a good enough look at it Ako pulled the back of her shirt down and faced them looking a tad embarrassed form what she did, "Yes, that's been with me for a few years actually."

"No wonder you're so nervous about people gazing at your back even if they don't know." Dustin noted.

"Yes. I always have let the thought of people finding out about it scare me." Ako said with watery eyes.

Dustin approached, "Ako I know exactly how you feel about something that makes you look like a freak."

"You do?" she asked.

Dustin nodded and then removed his shirt surprising the two girls as he removed his latex patch exposing his core, "Dustin-kun." Akira gasped.

"Yeah, this was the result of an accident at Harvard. I had to have my heart replaced with this." Dustin explained.

Ako started at the core and spoke, "All of a sudden my scar doesn't seem like it's so bad now."

"I understand your pain Ako," Dustin continued, "But don't worry so much about people finding out, or feeling something like a scar defines who you are just as I don't let this define who I am. If you ever need someone to talk to about something like that don't be afraid to ask me or Negi. Well mostly ask Negi." He winked making her blush.

Dustin put his patch on and his shirt. Chamo then spoke up, "Well that takes care of secret sharing so about the new issue at hand?"

"Chamo's right Negi, Ako and Akira know of both yours and Dustin's secret." Kaede reminded him.

Negi nodded trying to figure out what to do until Ako spoke, "In that case we're going to have to make a pactio with you Negi-kun, me and Akira!" Akira nodded in agreement.

"What?" Negi asked.

"Whoa." Dustin gasped seeing their determination.

"Are you two sure about that?" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah being partners with Negi-kun is serious business." Makie added.

"If someone like you can become his partner Makie, then we sure can too." Akira replied.

"Do you have a problem with it, Negi-kun?" Ako asked.

"Well not really." He admitted.

"Alright then, Chamo." Akira ordered.

"All over it!" Chamo started drawing up the circle, "Ok who wants first dibs?"

"I will," Ako said as she approached Negi as they met in the circle. She lowered herself down to Negi's level gazing into his eyes and thought, 'Negi-kun's so strong and so brave. While this may be mostly his story, perhaps I can make my own story by helping him.'

"Are you ready Ako?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I am Negi-kun." She said leaning forward planting her lips on his as he returned the gesture.

"Pactio!" Chamo called.

The circle released a glow as a card started forming and soon it was finished. Ako and Negi parted with both of them blushing.

"Way to go Ako, that's what I'm talking about!" Yuna gave a thumb's up.

"Here ya go nee-san this is your card as proof of your contract with Aniki." Chamo handed the nurse girl her card.

"Arigato, and if you ever need help in any situation Negi-kun, just call me ok?" Ako asked.

"Of course." Negi nodded.

"And Negi-kun," Ako continued as she surprised him by laying a hand on his cheek stroking it. She smiled and blushed before speaking, "You'll grow up to be a great man," she then thought to herself, 'And a great mage as well.'

Negi blushed and smiled with a nod, "Alright Akira-neesan it's your time to shine." Chamo called Akira over.

The swimming girl took Ako's place inside the pactio circle and cupped the boys face, "Ok Negi-kun, this is it." Akira said as they kissed.

"Pactio!" Chamo called as the card was formed.

The two parted as Negi handed Akira her card which she accepted with a smile and a blush. Dustin smiled seeing his pal gain two more partners until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around coming face to face with Cocone.

"Cocone?"

"I want to try something." Cocone said as she whistled Domino over who nodded and started drawing up a pactio circle under the two.

"Domino, why're you…" Dustin questioned his familiar until Cocone put a finger to his lips shushing him.

"I want to join you." Was all she said before pressing her lips against his taking both Dustin and everyone else by surprise as Domino called.

"Pactio!"

Cocone felt Dustin's spirit energy merge into her as she received the mark of the spirit warrior under her arm while also receiving a pactio card. The two parted while Dustin was lost for words.

"Cocone, not that I'm not joyed, but why me?"

"I'm already training to be a Magister Magi, so a pactio with a mage wouldn't be enough for me. I want to learn about being a spirit warrior too."

"Well I guess that's cool." Dustin admitted until the girl latched onto his right arm.

"I am now your partner and spirit warrior student Dustin."

"Hey no fair Cocone, how did you suddenly gain an interest in Dustin-kun all of a sudden?!" Kasuga whined.

"All it took was one date to see why you wanted to form a pactio with him Kasuga, now you and I can share him." She answered.

"But I don't wanna share." Kasuga pouted like a child making everyone chuckle.

Two days later at Mahora's gymnasium, on stage were the cheerleaders and Ako giving their concert. Everyone from class and other classes were in the crowds with Dustin, Negi, and their partners up front with Dustin and Negi rocking.

The crowds cheered as Kakizaki spoke into the mike, "Thank you everyone once again for coming to see us; Dekopin Rocket! For our closing song this one's going out to twp special boys we know, you know you who are guys." Kakizaki said as she, Sakurako, Madoka, and Ako winked at Negi and Dustin who blushed to themselves. Soon Kakizaki started singing as the crowds started rocking.

Dustin pumped his arms up in excitement as Cocone mimicked his moves stoically while trying to be like him. This gesture made Dustin blush.

When the song ended the fans roared with applause, cheers, and whistles as Kakizaki spoke into the mike, "Thank you Mahora, and goodnight!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Shadow Master's domain inside the medic room, Diabound now with robotic legs and arms slid off the construction table, "Yes, I can finally walk again!" he took his first step but suddenly found himself wobbling until he fell to the floor with a thud. The shadow soldiers laughed hysterically at his attempts until he frowned at them shutting them up.<p>

He tried to get up on his own but was having difficulty until Ragnarok appeared helping him up, "You must try and take it one step at a time. You just got these new enhancements and must get accustomed to them first before doing anything rash."

Diabound sighed as he sat back down on the table looking at his metal arms and legs knwoing he'd have to get covers for them so they wouldn't be exposed, "Hmm, I may not be able to use my legs, but my magic is returning to me. It may not be much, but it'll plenty enough for this." He closed his eyes as a magical aura surrounded him.

"What's he doing?" A shadow soldier asked Ragnarok.

"Telepathic contact, and knowing him there's only one person he'd contact." Ragnarok smirked.

Back at Mahora at Eva's cottage Rin was asleep in her bed until she started sweating, and began tossing and turning, "No… No… Stay away… Stay away…" she said in her sleep.

Chachamaru who had been walking by the room entered and started shaking her casually until her eyes flung open and she sat up panting, "Do you require assistance, Rin?"

"Just a bad dream Chachamaru," She panted and thought, 'That was too real. Diabound is alive.' She held herself close.

Chachamaru seeing she was calming herself down left the room and saw Evangeline who also heard the princess, "How is she?"

"Bad dream." The gynoid answered.

"About him no doubt," the vampire said to herself before looking at Chachamaru knowing Rin was still awake, "Keep an eye on her."

"As you wish." The robot bowed her head as Eva returned to bed.

Chachamaru kept close vigil over Rin as the girl sat up in bed recalling what happened as she was dreaming.

_She was in a void with darkness all around her. Every time Rin tried to make some light with her magic it kept going out, "What's going on? Hello? Anyone here?" she called out but heard nothing until a voice spoke._

"_Nobody but me."_

_Rin looked around feeling scared while holding her staff. Suddenly appearing out of the darkness was Diabound. Rin seeing his new enhancements looked terrified and shocked as he spoke, "Hello, Rin."_

"_Diabound." She gasped._

"_You look as if you've seen a ghost," The sorcerer chuckled as Rin backed away a bit, "You didn't think I'd die that easy did you?" he asked and suddenly he appeared before the princess putting one of his robotic hands on her cheek, "__It was my sheer ambition and determination that kept me going all those years while hanging by a whim. But now I've made new friends in life."_

"_I'm not interested in who you befriend." Rin frowned as she tried blasting him with ice magic but he shook it off._

"_Good try, but weak," He held his hand out and she suddenly found herself frozen, "Though in the physical plane I need to get used to these new body enhancements along with full restoration of my magic, so I cannot do much as of now," he caressed her cheek, "But make no mistake once I'm back on my feet and fully ready I will come for you. That is a promise."_

_Rin frowned as she broke his hold and jumped back glaring at him, "I'm warning you, come near me or Mahora and I will rip you to pieces!_

_He only laughed, "You talk as if you could actually do that. Although I do feel your magical aura has improved since you were younger. No doubt from the pactio you made with one called Negi Springfield."_

"_How did you…" Rin was confused as the sorcerer cut her off._

"_My new friends have all sorts of knowledge. Knowledge that benefits me very well," he smirked, "So be warned whoever you're currently facing isn't your only problem, but me as well."_

_Rin continued frowning, "I'll overcome you Diabound, mark my words."_

"_I'll hold you to it." He faded away._

Rin sighed and thought, 'I need to amp up my own training now more than before.'

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at Mahora's academy dorms inside the room belonging to Makie and Ako, the two girls already in their pajamas were already in their bunk with Makie on top and Ako on the bottom. Exiting the bathroom was Negi in his own pajamas.<p>

The boy yawned, "Ok I'm ready."

"It's cool you could stay over here with us Negi-kun." Makie smiled while looking down from the top bunk.

"Well now that both you and Ako are my partners Makie, I can come over here more often without having to keep a secret from any of you two." Negi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Ako giggled as opened up a spot next to her, "Well come on Negi-kun, bedtime."

Negi nodded as he walked over and got into bed with Ako as the nurse girl pulled the covers over both of them, "Goodnight, Ako."

"Goodnight, Negi-kun." She smiled and kissed his forhead as they fell asleep with Ako holding Negi close to her not wanting to let go.

**(And that's the chapter folks. And with this Negi has two additional partners and Dustin acquire one addition. What new adventures await the two boys and their partners from this point on? Wait and see.)**


	55. Negi's Birthday Party

**(Hi guys welcome back to another installment. Hope everyone enjoyed the Oscars because I did. To Mr. Dark, your ideas intrigue me. I'll keep them in consideration. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

It was early one morning inside the girl's dorms. Kaede and Negi were still asleep until the sun shined on their face. Soon they both woke up and looked at each other, "Good morning, Kaede." Negi greeted her.

"Good morning, Negi. Happy Birthday." She replied with a smile.

Negi looked surprised but remembered; "Of course, it's my birthday!" he jumped out of bed, "I've never felt so happy before! Oh I'm bursting, Kaede I am bursting!" he cheered as he started grabbing some clothes and rushed to the bathroom to get changed.

Kaede giggled, "He is still just a kid. Which is good."

Chamo popped out of one drawer and spoke, "You remember what we're suppose to do right?"

"I do." Kaede nodded as Negi stepped out of the bathroom wearing his street clothes.

"Oh this is great! I can't wait to hang with Dustin today!"

"Say, Negi," Kaede began, "How about instead of hanging out with Dustin today. Why don't you join me instead?"

"Really?" Negi asked.

"Of course, it'll be like your birthday date." She smiled.

"Date?" Negi blushed at that.

"That's right, I mean when was the last time you and I had some time together?"

"Well not for awhile actually," He admitted, "Well alright then let's spend my birthday together."

Kaede smiled, "Well then, let me get ready and then we'll decide what we're going to do."

So Kaede went into the bathroom and prepared herself and was soon in casual wear as well. Negi turned to Chamo, "You behave while we're out Chamo."

"Scout's honor Aniki," Chamo saluted and soon the two left the room and headed out. Chamo peeked out of the room seeing the two were out of sight and scurried down the hall to Mana, Zazie, and Dustin's room and knocked on the door in morse code.

The door opened as Dustin and Domino peeked out. Dustin asked, "Are they gone?"

"Coast is clear, Dustin." Chamo gave a thumb's up.

"Awesome," He opened the door revealing Zyphon, Mana, and Zazie, "Girls round up everyone. Operation surprise is officially a go."

Mana and Zazie nodded as they left the room and started going from dorm to dorm to alert the other girls.

"I do hope Master Negi will be thrilled about this surprise party we have planned for him." Zyphon said.

"Why would he not?" Dustin asked.

* * *

><p>Soon Kaede and Negi had left Mahora and were out in the city at a café sharing a drink, "Thanks for bringing me here today, Kaede." Negi thanked her.<p>

"No problem at all Negi," she replied and noticed him looking a little down, "Is something wrong?"

"Well I'm just thinking, this is the first birthday I've ever spent away from home. Away from Nekane and Anya."

"I understand how it can make you feel homesick, but remember you're not alone here. You got me, Dustin, Rin, and all the other girls."

Negi perked up, "Yes, you're right." He took a sip of the drink with his straw while Kaede sipped the drink using her own straw.

When they were finished Kaede spoke, "That was good wasn't it, Negi?"

"Delicious." He admitted.

"Good, but the funs not over yet." Kaede said as she got up.

"So there's more?"

"Yes, come on." She took Negi's hand and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mahora's cafeteria, Dustin, Zyphon, Mana, Zazie, and all the other girls of 3A were busy decorating the place for Negi's surprise party.<p>

Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue were busy painting the banner, "I sure hope Negi-kun likes the banner we're making." Haruna said.

"As long as you don't put any unecessary images on it he should be ok with it." Yue warned her.

"I do hope he'll be happy with what we're doing." Nodoka added.

"Oh he will," Rin replied as she walked by carrying a box of noisemakers, "After all when we do stuff for him he's always appreciative."

The sports girls were blowing up some balloons, "Just a few more." Ako said as she finished blowing up a red one.

"I sure hope Kaede can keep Negi-kun distracted long enough for us to finish." Makie added.

"Don't worry we have practically the whole day to prepare." Yuna said like it was no big deal.

"Yuna, while we may have all the time in the world, we can't afford to slack off." Ayaka lectured her.

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were busy setting the tables, "I hope the bozou appreciates what we're doing for him."

"Why would he not be appreciative Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"You know some kids always act unsatisfied."

"Well Negi-sensei is not like that." Setsuna replied.

"I guess."

Dustin inspected all the preparations before heading into the kitchen seeing Satomi, Chachamaru, Chao, and Satsuki working on the food, "How's it coming along in here?"

"Everything's great Dustin-kun." Chao answered.

"We should be finished soon. All that's left is the cake." Satsuki said until they heard rumbling and looked on the counter seeing a microwave built by Satomi.

It was shaking around and the inside looked like it was filling up with blue cream, "Uh-oh!" Satomi gasped as she ran to the machine and tried shutting it off only for the door of it to open and sprayed Dustin until his whole body was covered in blue cake mix. The three girls were in shock at what just happened as Satomi rushed over and cleaned some of the mix off Dustin's face revealing his scowl expression while she looked sheepishly at him, "Guess I still need to work the kinks out of this thing."

"And I just washed all this stuff." Dustin sighed looking at his messy outfit.

Chao approached and scooped some of the cream off his shirt and tasted it, "Why Dustin-kun, you taste so sweet." She joked.

* * *

><p>Back with Negi and Kaede, the ninja girl took him to the Magical Land Amusement park, "Wow, how did you even get tickets to a place like this Kaede?"<p>

"I have my sources." She winked.

"This is incredible. Wales has nothing like this." Negi said in nostalgia as he saw so much going on.

Kaede giggled at his childish behavior, "Well come on Negi, let's have some fun." She took him along and soon were riding a carrousel with Negi laughing and hooting in excitement.

They partook in a few games, but what Kaede excelled in was the hammer and bell game. In fcat with her strength alone broke the bell allowing her to win the biggest prize which was a giant tyrannosaurus plush which she gave to Negi. After having a shaved ice the two were soon going into a ferris wheel's compartment and were riding on it.

As they were getting higher and higher, Negi looked out the compartment seeing how high he was up, "Wow, it's like flying even though I already know how to do that."

"Well that's the beauty of riding the ferris wheel, Negi." Kaede smiled as she relaxed.

"I sure wish Dustin and Rin could've joined us."

"Well next time we can all come here."

"I'd love that." Negi said as he ended up laying his head on Kaede's lap surprising the ninja girl.

Kaede smiled as she stroked his head with her right hand, 'Negi if you think your time with me has been great, then you're going to get such a surprise later on.'

* * *

><p>Soon it was late afternoon and Kaede and Negi were walking back to the school, "Thanks for everything, Kaede."<p>

"No problem, Negi. Why don't we get a bite to eat?" She suggested as they opened the doors of the cafeteria to see it was pitch black.

"Why're the lights out?" Negi asked reaching for the light switch.

When the lights were turned on party poppers were popping and noisemakers were honking. Inside the cafeteria was all of class 3A, Dustin, Zyphon, Takahata, Shizuna, Dean Konoe, Domino and Chamo wearing small party hats. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Negi-sensei/kun!'

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEGI-KUN/SENSEI!"

Negi was surprised while Kaede smiled seeing the operation was a success, "What, what is this?" Negi gasped.

"It's your surprise party, Negi-kun." Konoka giggled.

"Kaede, did you?"

"Yup, not only was our day out meant to give you some fun, but to help everyone else plan for this."

"Well come on Negster join in the fun." Dustin said as he pulled Negi over to the girls.

"Arigato everyone for doing this."

"We're glad you're happy Negi, and here's a little something from us." Takahata said on behalf of himself, Shizuna, and the headmaster as Nekane and Anya entered.

"Nekane? Anya?"

"Hello Negi, and Happy Birthday." Nekane smiled.

"Like we'd miss it." Anya added until Negi ran over embracing them.

"I'm so glad to see you both."

"We knew this would make you happy." Nekane patted his head.

"Well come on everyone let's get this party started!" Sakurako cheered as the festivities began.

For awhile there had been party games, laughs, snacks, until finally Negi was sitting at the guest of honor seat as the girls were ready to give him his birthday gifts.

"Ok girls start by class number and work your way up to me." Dustin said.

So Sayo approached presenting Negi with a gift, "Happy birthday Negi-kun."

Negi opened the gift and saw it was a poem, "Sayo, I didn't know you were a poet."

"Oh yes I'm a natural at it." The ghost blushed.

"Well I think it's beautiful, thank you very much."

Sayo smiled and bowed her head as Yuna approached, "Here ya go Negi-kun happy birthday."

Negi opened the gift and saw a video game cartridge, "Wow, Zombie Slayers part three! I've been waiting for this to come out."

"Glad ya like it Negi-kun." Yuna gave a thumbs up.

Kazumi was next and presented her gift to him. Negi opened it revealing a digital camera, "Kazumi, arigato. Though I'm not quite sure how to use one like this."

"Don't worry, Negi-kun. I'll teach you." She ruffled his head.

"Here you go, sensei. Happy Birthday." Yue handed him her gift.

Negi opened it and seeing it was three literature books, "Arigato, Yue. And by my favorite author."

"I thought you'd like them sensei." Yue bowed her head and went back to the girls.

Ako approached, "Here, Negi-kun. Hope you like it."

"Arigato, Ako," Negi opened the gift revealing a soccer ball, "Wow, a soccer ball. How thoughtful, though could you teach me how to play?"

"Sure thing." The nurse/soccer girl gave a thumb's up.

Akira approached and handed the boys professor the gift. Negi opened up a big box and it was a Welsh dragon float for the water.

"Wow can't wait to use it," said Negi as Akira smiled and replied.

"I'll even arrange a day we can use the indoor pool."

Kakizaki approached and gave Negi her gift revealing to be a CD filled with pop songs, "Thanks for the CD, Kakizaki. I'll can't wait to listen to them."

"You're welcome, Negi-kun." She winked flirtatiously at him.

All eyes fell on Asuna who approached, "Here ya go, Negi. Enjoy." She said almost embarassed.

Negi opened the gift seeing a painted picture of his face, "Asuna, it's magnificent. Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Asuna gave a ghost of a smile before joining the girls.

Kasuga gave Negi her gift to open revealing a pendant with a cross symbol on it, "Arigato Kasuga, it's lovely."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Chachamaru suddenly approached an extended her gift to Negi, "Please accept this gift from me, Negi-sensei."

Negi opened the gift revealing a very nice tea set, "Chachamaru, arigato. And these are some of my favorite flavors of tea."

Chacamaru blushed seeing her sensei's satisfaction with the gift, "You're very welcome." She went back to her master.

Madoka was next as she gave Negi her gift. He opened it seeing a new watch, "Arigato, Madoka. I was due for a new watch."

"I'm glad you like it, Negi-kun." Madoka patted his head before going back to the girls.

Ku approached extending her gift, "Here from master to disciple."

Negi opened the gift seeing a red uniform, "A new training uniform?"

"Hai, it's lighter and easier to move in." the Chinese girl explained.

"Arigato, Ku-Roshi."

Konoka approached and handed him her gift, "Here you go, Negi-kun." She giggled.

Negi opened the gift revealing it was the picture of him, Dustin, and their partners at his father house in a wonderfully designed frame, "Konoka." He gasped looking teary eyed.

"I knew you'd like it." She hugged the boy.

"Alright Konoka, you can stop hugging him now!" Ayaka ordered in jealousy.

The two book girls paled when Haruna approached hoping she didn't get Negi something that was too mature for him.

"Here ya go, Negi-kun. Happy birthday." The artist said with a grin.

Negi opened the gift seeing one of her doujin comics with a drawn image of him on the front, "Haruna, what is this?"

"A doujin I made featuring you." She answered.

Yue spoke, "Paru, that better not be what we know you've been working on!"

"No that's still in our room. This one is purely made for those under ten."

"You made another one with me?" Negi asked.

"Sorry, maybe when you're even older." Haruna grinned while Yue and Nodoka face faulted.

Setsuna presented Negi with her gift revealing to be a sword charm, "Setsuna, it's wonderful. Arigato."

"You're welcome, sensei." She went back over to Konoka.

Makie came up next, "Here you go, Negi-kun."

Negi opened the parcel seeing a keychain with the symbol dangling from it was a magical star symbol, "I like it, Makie."

"Thanks." She hugged him.

Sakurako came up next and presented Negi with her gift. Negi opened it revealing a karaoke machine, "Now you can practice karaoke for the next time you and Dustin-kun join us out on the town."

"Arigato, Sakurako." Negi smiled.

Mana approached presenting him her gift, "Happy birthday, Negi-sensei."

Negi opened the gift revealing a black Fedora hat, "Arigato Mana, this will be a new look to go with my usual outfits."

Mana smiled as Chao approached, "Here you go Negi, straight from the Mahora cooking club courtesy of me." She held a tray of pork buns.

"Wow, Chao. They look delicious." Negi gasped.

"I knew you'd like them." Chao smiled.

Kaede approached presenting him her gift which was a belt of ninja tools, "Now you don't have to keep asking to borrow some of mine." The ninja explained.

"Arigato, Kaede." He smiled a bit sheepishly about how many times he'd train with her and would occaisonally ask to use some of her kunai.

Chizuru approached with her gift being a telescope so the boy could look at the stars closer, "Arigato, Chizuru."

"You're very welcome." Chizuru smiled.

"Here's something from both of us Negi-sensei." Fuka began.

"We hope you like it." Fumika added as they presented him their gift.

Negi opened it revealing a map of the entire school grounds, "Arigato, girls."

"Just in case you were ever to get lost." Fuka explained.

Satomi was next, "Here's something I invented for you Negi-sensei." She gave him her gift.

He opened it up revealing a pen, "A pen?"

"Not just a pen. Press the button on the side." Satomi explained.

Negi did so as the pen extended out a fork which changed into a spoon, knife, pencil lead, lock pick, laser light, maginifying glass, screwdriver, wrench, etc.

"Wow, Satomi, this is amazing." Negi gasped.

"One of my more miniscule inventions." She admitted before going back.

Chisame was the next one who just handed him his gift without making eye contact. Negi opened the gift seeing it was a twelve month calendar with twelve images of Chiu in different magical girl outfits, "Arigato, Chisame."

"Don't mention it." She replied with a hint of a smile before going back to the girls.

Evangeline was next. Most of the girls outside being Negi's or Dustin's partners were surprised she got Negi a gift, what with being the most emotionless and quiet classmate. The chibi vampire tossed her gift to Negi who caught it with one hand.

"Hm, good catch Boya." She smirked.

Negi opened the gift revealing a necklace with a red gemstone, "Evangeline. I love it."

Evangeline smiled, "I knew you would."

Nodoka while looking nervous presented her gift to her professor, "Here Negi-sensei. Happy Birthday."

Negi opened the gift, "Wow vouchers for Library Island."

"I know it isn't much." Nodoka began thinking it wasn't enough.

"It's plenty Nodoka, arigato." Negi thanked her.

Nodoka hearing he was pleased smiled back and went over to her friends.

Natumi handed Negi her gift which he accepted, "Wow two tickets for the play Les Miserables? I love that play."

"I figured you'd want to bring somebody so I got you two." Natsumi explained.

Negi smiled as Ayaka was next. Asuna was ready to make some smartass comment about what she could've gotten negi but Konoka and Setsuna glared at her to not spoil the moment.

"From me sensei," she presented her gift, "A free pass to any of the Yukihiro resorts all over the world. Good for the whole year."

"Arigato Ayaka, this is very thoughtful of you."

Ayaka smiled and embraced him, "Anything for you, Negi."

She releaded him and joined the girls as Satsuki approached, "Here Negi, coupons for free meals at the Chao Bao Zi."

"Arigato, Satsuki. I'll use them wisely."

Satsuki smiled as Zazie approached, "From me, sensei." She presented him with a set of juggling balls.

"Arigato, Zazie. Now I can have you and Dustin teach me how to juggle."

Zazie nodded her head as Rin approached, "Here you go Negi."

Negi accepted the gift from his friend revealing to be a crystal pendant, "Rin it's beautiful. Arigato."

"No problem." She smiled.

Nekane approached, "Here Negi, happy birthday."

Negi accepted the gift from his sister/cousin and saw it was a cloak similar to the one he remembered his father wearing when he met him that snowy night, "Nekane, arigato." He hugged her.

"You're very welcome Negi."

Next was Anya who offered him her present. Negi accepted and opened it revealing a crystal ball, "Thanks Anya."

"No problem. This is one of my old ones so I hardly use it anyway." She replied.

Zyphon came up handing Negi his gift being an Elvis CD, "Thank you Zyphon, he isn't the king for nothing."

"Indeed, Master Negi." Zyphon replied.

Negi turned to Dustin who spoke, "I still need a little time to get my gift ready, but until then Ayaka and Evangeline have their own little performance for you."

"Ayaka, Evangeline?" Negi turned to the two blondes as they went up onto a stage with Ayaka speaking into the mic.

"This is a little number going out to the birthday boy. Enjoy sensei, you deserve it."

"Chachamaru." Eva ordered her servant who started playing music as the girls started singing about how they love Negi.

Negi watched them finish while smiling with tears of happiness in his eyes. When the girls bowed everyone applauded on their performance. When they left the stage Dustin got on it, "This is a little something for my best pal Negi. He and I have known each other as long as I can remember. Hell we're practically brothers. So from one guy to another Happy Birthday Negi.

Suddenly Zyphon started showing a projector film of recorded clips of Negi and Dustin when they were young children and various adventures and fun times they had growing up. Leaving any and all magical fights. As they played Dustin sang about their friendship as Zyphon played the music.

Negi smiled seeing the slideshow of all the fun times he had with Dustin and know their friendship will last for eternity. Everyone applauded as Dustin approached Negi offering him his hand, "Duo together."

Negi smiled, "Duo forever." They shook on it as eveyrone clapped.

"All right everyone here it comes!" Chao called as she and Satsuki wheeled out the birthday cake for Negi with the candles already lit.

"Wow, it looks so good." Negi gasped at the cake.

"it was all courtesy of Satomi's cake-o-matic." Chao explained.

"After I made some adjustments to it." The brainy girl added.

Soon everyone gathered around as the birthday cake was placed in front of Negi. After the birthday song Negi made a wish and blew out his candles with everyone clapping.

* * *

><p>When the party was over everyone was heading out with Negi and his partners the last ones to leave, "Thank you everyone for the party and the gifts."<p>

"Well it's not over yet Negi-kun." Akira said.

"There's more?" he asked wondering what was left.

"We all have one last thing to give you for the day." Kakizaki said.

Negi was confused until Kaede approached him and kissed him on the lips surprising him, "Kaede." He gasped.

Kaede smiled, "And you have more to go."

Rin was next and kissed Negi making both of them blush. Following Rin was Sayo, Makie, Ku, Konoka, Ayaka, Kakizaki, Ako, and Akira.

"Arigato girls, you're all some of the best friends I could ever ask for."

"We love you Negi-kun!" they declared and he chuckled happily.

Soon Negi and Kaede returned to their dorm room to see a present in the middle of the room, "Kaede?"

"Not from me." She answered.

"Chamo?"

"Nada." The ermine replied as he went to retrieve his gift for Negi being snapshots of the girls in their underwear he managed to snatch during the health inspection day weeks ago.

"Wonder who sent it?" Negi asked as he looked at the card reading it, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you on your birthday Negi. I'm hoping you will make use of this better than I did. May it serve you well."

Negi and Kaede looked at each other in confusion until Negi decided to open the gift. He then pulled out a book with magical symbols on it. He flipped through some pages seeing multiple high ranking spells and incantations, "Amazing. These kinds of spells are the ones the highest of wizards could use."

"But who sent it to ya aniki?" Chamo asked.

"I wonder about that." Negi said as he looked out the window seeing nobody. Unbeknownst to him a figure wearing a cloak with the hood up was watching the boy. With a smile he took his leave before vanishing.

Back inside the dorm room Negi was already in bed with Kaede, "Arigato Kaede, for the date, the party. Everything."

"You're welcome Negi, and happy birthday." She gave him one final kiss goodnight before they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi sure had one hell of a birthday, and one he'll never forget. See you all next time readers.)**


	56. Karaoke Time

**(Welcome back to the next chapter readers. Get ready for some more laughs and fun. Enjoy away.)**

One morning in 3A, the girls were taking their seats and awaiting the arrival of their senseis. Soon they heard the door open and walking in were their senseis and Zyphon.

"Good morning, class." Negi greeted.

"Good morning, sensei!" the girls greeted until some looked ahead and were shocked seeing Dustin standing beside Negi with bags under his eyes and his hair looking a little messy.

"Dustin-kun, what happened to you?" Chizuru gasped.

"Nothing to worry about. I just had a long night." Dustin said as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"Alright then ladies let's begin with today's lesson." Negi instructed and everyone was prepared.

* * *

><p>When class was over the girls were clearing out while Negi's and Dustin's partners went to find their profs. They found the two boys by the fountain having cola cans while Zyphon was relaxing, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!" Makie called.<p>

Hearing their names they looked over seeing the girls, "Hello, girls." Negi greeted them.

"What's up?" Dustin asked as he took a sip.

"Are you really ok Dustin-kun, you've never looked this out of it before." Madoka noted.

"Sorry, I'm on no sleep everyone." Dustin yawned.

"Something happen last night?" Kazumi asked.

"You didn't ask Mana or Zazie?" he asked.

"They refused to say anything because they promised you." Sayo said.

"Good work girls, at least you didn't tell them."

"Personally _you_ should." Mana noted.

"Ok, I had a horrid nightmare last night."

"Define horrid?" Yuna asked.

"I had the Psycho hosebeast trinity and that Clara girl dancing around me singing that horrible noise Clara dared to call music!"

"You mean…" Kasuga began but Dustin held a hand up.

"Don't say it!"

"Fundamental Friend Dependability?" Chizuru asked.

"DAHHH!" Dustin clutched his head, "Just the sound of that makes my ears bleed!"

"Yeah mine too." Domio cawed.

"But I thought you came to grips with it when you told her off before we left New York." Madoka wondered.

"So did I, but apparently it still lingers," Dustin shuddered, "Boy I tell ya it was five of the most terrifying minutes of my life! Second only to watching Shirley Temple." He did a few Shirley Temple dance steps to prove his point.

"Oh poor Dustin-kun." Sakurako cuddled with him while he blushed.

"What could we do to help?" Ayaka asked.

"Don't worry when the day is done it will have blown over… I hope." Dustin replied.

Sakurako suddenly got a brain blast and punched her palm, "I got it!" the group turned to her, "In order to purge such nasty and disturbing music from Dustin's mind, we need to fill his mind with more classic and cool songs, and the only way to do that is to do karaoke!"

Kakizaki cheered while Madoka sighed seeing this was Sakurako's cure for everything until Dusitn spoke, "You know what? You're right! I need to cleanse myself of all negative singing and karaoke is just the thing I need. I'm in!"

"Great, how about it girls?" Sakurako asked everyone else.

"Count me in!" Kakizaki agreed.

"Might as well." Madoka reluctantly agreed.

"I could join you." Negi added.

"So will I." Rin put in.

"Sorry but I'm meeting my dad after practice." Yuna replied.

"And the soccer clubs got a game soon, so I need to be there and monitor them." Ako added.

"I got to stay behind for an hour for extra practice." Makie put in.

"I wish I could as well but I have to help tend to the horses in the Equestrian club. Oh why must I be so busy?" Ayaka cried in despair.

"And it's my turn to help clean the school's indoor pool." Akira explained.

"Sayo and I got to go over the latest stories for the school paper." Kazumi added while Sayo spoke.

"We're really sorry."

"I need to train the rookies in martial arts class." Ku explained.

"I'm also afraid the dean wants, Mana, Setsuna, and I do to a little patrol." Kaede explaine don behalf of herself, the kendo girl, and gunslinger.

"Nightmare Circus is having after club meeting." Zazie said.

"I got some new recipes to try out with Satsuki." Chao said.

"I got to help out at the church for tonight's mass, otherwise sister Shatki's going to have me and Cocone running our asses off with more work." Kasuga explained.

"And I got to help out at the daycare as well." Chizuru said.

"And I promised Asuna I'd help her sell some T-shirts she bought." Konoka finished.

"Well then it'll be just us." Sakurako said pulling her fellow cheerleaders and Rin over.

"After our club activities of course." Madoka reminded the lucky girl who remembered.

"Oh yes, of course. Well afterwards."

"We'll be ready." Negi assured her as the girls left.

Dustin sighed in relief, "I seriously need to get that song out of my head even if it kills me," He started walking off and hummed to himself until he realized he was humming what he was trying to escape, "NO! Now I'm humming it!"

"Deep breaths master Dustin. Deep breaths." Zyphon calmed him.

Dustin calmed down, "Thanks Zyphon, the sooner I clear my mind of that crazy noise the better."

* * *

><p>Soon after club activities were being dismissed for the day Rin and the cheerleaders, met up with the boys and headed for town to the number one karaoke shop around Mahora.<p>

As the group sat in a booth Dustin was listening to Sakurako and Kakizaki karaoke, while the thoughts and demented sound of the horrible song of Clara was leaving his mind, "Ah yes, it's like sound therapy."

"Totally." Domino agreed.

"Well nice to see you're relaxing." Madoka noticed while sipping a drink.

"Indeed this place is very nice to relax and hang out with those close to you." Negi agreed as he looked to Rin.

"You said it Aniki." Chamo took a puff of his cigarette.

When Sakurako and Kakizaki finished Dustin got up, "All right that got me pumped, and now it's time to crank it up." He selected a song with the music playing and began to sing.

The girls and Negi applauded on his singing while Dustin let out a breath of relief, "Man did that feel good."

"You rock as always, Dustin-kun." Sakurako gave a thumbs up.

"Always." Dustin assured.

When it was getting dark out the group was planning to pack it in until Kakizaki spotted a flyer on the place's corkboard, "Hello what have we here?" she looked at it and gasped, "Hey guys come over here!"

The others went over to Kakizaki, "What is it Kakizaki?" Madoka asked.

"Take a look at this." The purple haired girl motioned to the flyer.

"Karaoke contest this Saturday, bring your best vocalizing." Rin read.

"Awesome, I've always wanted to join a karaoke contest!" Sakurako cheered.

"Sounds exciting." Negi admitted.

"Sounds like a good chalenge." Madoka agreed.

"I say we sign up." Dustin suggested.

"Yes! Hey Dustin-kun, maybe you can perform a number with Madoka and I." Sakurako suggested.

"That'd be cool." Madoka agreed.

"And Negi-kun, you and I can perform a duet as well." Kakizaki clasped his hands with hers.

"That would be nice, but what about you Rin?" Negi asked.

Rin smirked, "I'm going solo for this one Negi."

"Well then let's sign in." Sakurako said as they started signing up.

"Since it's this weekend we better make sure our voices and singing are at the top of their game." Dustin suggested.

"Agreed." Madoka nodded.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Sakurako squealed.

"Well let's head back." Negi suggested as they all left.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the dorms Negi entered his room seeing Kaede relaxing on the couch with her feet up, "Oh, evening Kaede. How was your patrol tonight?"<p>

"Well we didn't find any intruders so false alarm," Kaede shrugged her shoulders, "So how was karaoke?"

"It was so much fun, in fact I'm going to be going back there this weekend!"

"Oh, what for?" Kaede raised a brow.

"Well the karaoke shop is having a karaoke contest, and Dustin, the girls, and I have signed up." The Enlgish boy explained.

"Sounds fun Negi, maybe I'll come by and support you."

"That'd be great, Kaede." Negi smiled as he went to get cleaned up.

Dustin entered his dorm room seeing his two roomates doing their typical everyday stuff with Mana polishing her guns and Zazie juggling random stuff, "Evening beauties!"

"Hi Dustin, cleansed your mind today?" Mana asked.

"Rinse and repeat?" Zazie asked.

"I'd give you twenty points on that one Zazie, and yes I'm full refreshed and ready for anything. Although I'm gonna have quite a night this Satuday." Dustin said while hanging up his coat.

"How so?" Mana asked.

"I'm entering a karaoke contest with Sakurako and Madoka, Negi, Kakizaki, and Rin are participating as well."

"You don't say?" Mana smiled.

"Yeah. That's why I'm perfecting my voice so it'll sound like the chorus of a thousand angels."

Mana turned to Zazie, "Well Zazie you can bet we'll be hearing a lot of singing while Dustin showers the next few days." She joked.

"Like an opera in the bathroom." Zazie joked back.

"Hey!" Dustin called as the two girls giggled.

Soon enough the rest of Negi's and Dustin's partners learned of what they would be doing Saturday and said they would be there to cheer for them. For the next three days after teaching their classes along with their training with Ku, Chao, and Evangeline the boys met up with the cheerleaders and Rin to practice their singing and syncing with the girls voices.

* * *

><p>When Saturday came, Negi, Dustin, and half the class were at the karaoke shop. They sat among many others in an audience while the contestants were awaiting their turns.<p>

"I can't wait to hear Negi-sensei sing." Ayaka said joyously.

"I know, Dustin-kun's gonna really make the crowd melt." Kazumi said readying her camera.

Suddenly walking onto the stage was a young man in his late twenties dressed in sneakers, jeans, a blue shirt decoraded with symbols of records.

"Welcome folks to Karaoke Kabillion, I'm your host Record Ryusuke. Tonight you've all come to bare witness to this marvelous batch of contestants who which to prove who can sing and who can slump. Let's get this contest underway!" the crowds cheered.

And so the competition had started with one person or a group going up one after another showing off their vocals. After a number of contestants performed Record Ryusuke spoke, "And coming up next folks is a local new dynamic duo making their first debut. Please give a warm welcome for Misa Kakizaki and all the way from Wales England, Negi Springfield!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as the cheerleader and young professor went onto the stage, "Negi-whoo!" Dustin called from the sides.

"Go Negi-kun!" Makie clapped.

Kakizaki and Negi stood on stage before their mikes while the machine displaying the lyrics was at both sides of them, "Ready Negi-kun?" Kakizaki asked.

"Of course." He nodded in confidence.

With that the crowd died down as the music started playing. Negi and Kakizaki watched as they lyrics started coming up and they began to sing a song about how they got each other.

They finished their song as the music ended. Upon ending the crowd roared with cheers and applause for the two. Kakizaki took negi's hand and they bowed together.

Eva watched with Chachamaru and spoke, "The boy never ceases to amaze me."

"He amazes me too, mistress." Chachamaru admitted with a faint blush.

"And that ladies and gentlemen was Misa Kakizaki and Negi Springfield! Give them a big hand! Uh-huh aren't they beautiful?" Ryusuke asked as the two left the stage.

As the two went back to the group of contestants Dustin whispered to Negi, "Way to go my man, classic!" they fist bumped.

"Thanks Dustin. I hope all goes well for you too."

"Kakizaki that was amazing!" Sakurako squealed.

"Thanks girls, hope you two manage to do the same." She replied.

"Count on it." Madoka assured.

"Up next everyone is a trio of talent in the form of two dazzling ladies and a pint sized happening dude. Let's hear it for Sakurako Shiina, Madoka Kugimiya, and all the way from New York City America, Dustin Bowers!"

The crowd cheered as Dustin and the two girls took the stage, "Al lright girls, time to shine." He whispered to them and they nodded.

The music started playing as the three waited for the lyrics to come up and started to sing about making good girls go bad.

Yuna smirked as she tapped her feet to the rhythm feeling that Dustin was the same making her go bad or badder in a manner of speaking.

The three finished their song and the crowd cheered and applauded, "Alright, Dustin-kun!" Kazumi called as she took some snapshots.

"Sakurako! Madoka!" Ako clapped.

"How about that, the trio of Sakurako, Dustin, and Madoka have really raised some ruckus here!" Ryusuke called, "Well done you three! Well done!" he clapped as the three went to join the others.

"And our final contestant folks coming all the way from Wales England. Let's hear it for Serenity 'Rin' Kaname Hikari!" Rin came on stage, "Look at her ladies and gentlemen. Isn't she cute?"

Hanging from the ceiling was Mini-Toothless eager to watch her perform. Soon the music for her song played and she began to sing a song about the moon and the sun.

Negi smiled as Kakizaki whispered, "What song was this?"

"A song she's very into. It tells about how the Goddess of the sun and God of moon being siblings were separated due to the sister not being there to help her brother when he was feeling unappreciated for his work of raising the moon." He whispered back as Rin continued singing.

When she took a bow the crowd roared and cheered with support as Ryusuke called, "Give a big hand folks. That was Rin Hikari!"

Rin went to join the others, "And now folks we will have a brief intermission before the judges and I discuss the top winners." Ryusuke explained as the crowd went to enjoy themselves.

Dustin, Negi, and the girls went to join their class, "Guys you were great!" Konoka cheered.

"Not bad out there." Mana added.

"I'm so nervous, I hope we made an impression." Rin hoped.

"No matter what the outcome is you all did your best and you had fun." Kaede assured them.

"Kaede's right, and I'm glad I could be here with all of you." Negi smiled at the girls.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Negi." Dustin said as they did their handshake.

Soon Record Ryusuke came back and spoke into the mike, "All right everyone the votes are in. You've all done well, and I can say that all of you should consider yourselves winners. I know I consider you all are in my book. Now then coming in third place… Negi Springfield and Misa Kakizaki!"

The crowds cheered as the two went on stage and received a green ribbon labled third place. The two waved at the crowd until Kakizaki lowered herself to Negi's level and pulled the boy into an embrace while rubbing her cheek against his.

"We came in third place Negi-kun!"

"I know. It's so wonderful!" he agreed in excitement.

When they left the stage Ryusuke spoke into the mike, "And now coming in for second place… Rin Hikari!" he announced causing the fans to roar with excitement.

Rin looked lost for words, "Me? Second place?"

"Go on!" Madoka nudged her forward as she went to stage.

"Here you go Rin. Congratulations!" Ryusuke awarded her with a red ribbon labled second place.

"Arigato." Rin thanked him before going back to join the others.

"And finally the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of our karaoke contest is… Dustin Bowers, Sakurako Shiina, and Madoka Kugimiya!"

The three were wide eyed as the crowd cheered and hollored. The three headed on stage as Ryusuke presented them with the blue ribbon for first place, "Here you go everyone congratulations." He shook their hands.

"This was an honor man." Dustin said. As Ryusuke stood before the top three winners.

"These are your top three winners folks, and you can be certain the shop will remember them for years to come!" Ryusuke announced as a camerman stood before them and took their picture which would be put on display on the walls with several other contestants who've won previous karaoke contests at the shop.

* * *

><p>That night at the girls dorms, Negi and Dustin were walking to the room of the cheerleaders, "It's nice the girls wanted us to spend the night in their rooms Negi."<p>

"I know, after all the fun we had with them tonight I wouldn't mind sleeping over here." He agreed.

So they knocked on the door as Dustin spoke, "Girls, it's me and Negi!"

"Come in." Sakurako's voice called.

So the boys opened the door and entered while closing the door behind them. They looked seeing the cheerleaders standing before them wearing robes while Sakurako had her hair out of it's usual style and it flowed down past her neckline.

"Evening boys." Kakizaki greeted them.

"Good evening ladies. It was nice of you to invite us over for the night." Negi said.

"It's our pleasure." Madoka said.

"Pardon us while we change." Dustin said only for Sakurako to stop them.

"That won't be necessary, Dustin-kun."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well the girls and I have talked, and we've decided to give you boys each a special treat." Kakizaki explained.

"How special?" Negi asked curiously.

"This special." Sakurako said while the three undid the sashes of their robes and opened them up like they were flashing them.

The boys went wide eyed while Dustin plugged his nose, "Nosebleed!"

"Girls!" Negi gasped while shielding his eyes but eventually lowered them despite his struggle not to.

The girls dropped their robes to the floor revealing they were in their bras and underwear that showed off their hot figures. Sakurako was dressed in a red pair, Kakizaki in a violet pair, and Madoka in a blue pair.

"Relax boys, this is basically no different than seeing us in swimsuits." Kakizaki explained.

"Well yes, but isn't this a little much?" Negi asked in shock.

"Plus we didn't think you'd go this far." Dustin added.

"We're your partners silly, we'd do anything for you." Sakurako replied.

"And you don't mind doing this, not even you Madoka?" Dustin asked.

"Well I was skeptical since these two always do crazy things, but since you're one of the only boys I've ever felt comfortable around without any worry of getting hit on or assaulted I could enjoy it." Madoka admitted with a blush.

"Well, I guess if you don't have any problem doing this kind of thing we're ok with it." Negi said while calming down.

"As long as you don't tell any of the other partners about this." Dustin warned them knowing it would start off a chain reaction amongst the girls which would spread to the non-partners and probably the staff.

"Our lips are sealed Dustin-kun." Sakurako assured him.

"Now then boys, let's get you two undressed." Kakizaki gave a sly grin.

"Huh?" they asked and were suddenly dogpiled by the cheerleaders who started stripping them with their clothes flying all around. Soon the boys were reduced to their boxer shorts.

"That was an experience." Dustin panted.

"No kidding." Negi agreed.

"Good now that we're all in the same boat, we can get started," Sakurako began, "Kakizaki, we leave Negi-kun to you."

"Hai." Kakizaki said as she scooped Negi up and brought him up to the top bunk while Sakurako and Madoka brought Dustin over to the spare mat which was occupied by one of the three cheerleaders.

On the bunk Kakizaki laid Negi down on the bed while she was on top of him, "I'm so glad you could be here Negi-kun."

"So am I." he admitted as Kakizaki giggled and lowered herself down until her lips met his. As they did the two started making out with Kakizaki rubbing the back of Negi's head while Negi ended up wrapping his arms around her back.

When they parted Negi gasped, "Kakizaki, that's amazing."

"You're amazing yourself Negi-kun." She smiled and nuzzled into his small toned chest.

"Yes, but if it weren't for you I don't think we would've been able to have made it to third place."

"Maybe, but we helped each other make it to third." Kakizaki said as she pecked his forehead.

"We sure did, and I couldn't have asked to make it to third with anyone else."

"Oh Negi-kun, come here!" she proceeded to make out with him again while rubbing her chest against his own turning his face red in the process.

While on the other futon Sakurako and Madoka were kissing Dustin's cheeks repetively while his face was turning red from excitement, "Wow girls, you sure know how to make a guy feel lucky."

"It's our specialty." Sakurako said as she nuzzled his face.

"Now you know what you missed out back at Ayaka's family island resort that night." Madoka replied as she stroked Dustin's hair.

"I do, well better now than never." Sakurako said as she pressed her chest on the side of Dustin's face.

"Sweet mercy." Dustin panted.

Sakurako giggled, "Oh Dustin-kun, you're so cute." She nuzzled against his haird.

"Yeah, and we're so lucky to have you not only as our sensei, but as our spirit warrior master." Madoka added as she crossed her one knee with his own making him get goosebumps from the skin contact.

"Well I'm glad I could have two ladies like you in my brigade," Dustin began wrapping an arm around Sakurako's waits holding her close, "My cute lucky girl," Sakurako smiled while blushing. He then wrapped his other arm around Madoka's pulling her close, "And my gorgeous tomboy."

"Dustin-kun." Madoka blushed before planing a kiss on his lips followed by Sakurako who did the same to him.

"I'm glad we could be like this for the night girls." Dustin said.

"Who said it had to be only for this night?" Sakurako asked.

"How so?" Negi asked overhearing them with Kakizaki.

"If ever you two want to spend the night over feel free to ask. In fact we'll even have a code for it." Madoka said.

"A code?" Dusitn asked.

"Yes, all you two have to say is 'I want to be spoiled'." Sakurako explained.

"'I want to be spoiled.'?" Negi asked.

"Yes, you say that and we'll gladly pamper you two." Kakizaki said.

"In fact we can try it out now." Madoka offered as the two girls kneeled before Dustin while Kakizaki did the same to Negi.

"Just say it, 'I want to be spoiled.'." Kakizaki ordered.

Negi and Dustin both looking at the girls before them cleared their heads and spoke, "I want to be spoiled."

The girls giggled, "We'd be glad to." Sakurako said as both she and Madoka got on opposite sides of Dustin and started rubbing their bodies against him making Dustin feel like a human sandwhich. Kakizaki taking the order to heart pulled Negi-kun close gently nuzzling his face into her bosoms while Negi thought.

'This is so beautiful and warm.'

As the girls continued flirting with their professors Chamo and Domino had been watching from outside the dorm window, "Oh this is some hot wild stuff." Chamo salivated.

"It's too good to be true." Domino added as he didn't take his eyes off the sight.

"And the best part about this is, no one will ever know." Chamo cackled like a perverted old man.

**(And that's the chapter. Nice little bit wasn't it? Even though the ending with the boys and the cheerleaders could hardly be M rated material, I'm saving for if it goes further in situations where Negi and Dustin down age growing pills like in the manga. Still I will still add some flirtatious scenes and such with them without altering the boys ages. Don't miss next time where Ayaka gets a gentleman caller from her past who comes courting.)**


	57. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**(Hey guys welcome back to my next installment. This chapter goes out to anonymous reviewer Mr. Dark who gave me this idea. Well enjoy my friends.)**

On weekend afternoon at Mahora, Negi, Dustin, and the class were having a picnic. They were having some good food and beverages supplied by Satsuki and Chao. They were sharing a few laughs while relaxing under the bright warm sun. While hiding up in the tree was Toothless, Chamo, and Domino.

"If only we could join them." Toothless said.

"Unfortunately the girls here aren't accustomed to seeing a fire breathing dragon." Chamo reminded him.

"Oh well we can have our own fun up here." Domino replied.

"How?" Toothless asked.

"Well we could…" Domino began until a thought popped into his head as he grabbed some acorns of the tree, "Juggle acorns!" he started juggling while Chamo and Toothless watched him with dull faces.

"You bored?" Chamo asked.

"Yup." Toothless answered.

Down on the ground with the professors and students Dustin was sampling some of Chao's cooking, "Oh this is delicious. Chao you've really outdone yourself."

"I try." She smiled.

Suddenly Dustin felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked to the side seeing Cocone, "Dustin, feed me." She opened her mouth waiting.

Dustin smiled, "Ok-ok," He took some chopsticks and got some of the food and fed Cocone who ate it, "How is it?"

"Delicious." She answered.

Dustin chuckled until he saw the other girls of his brigade gathering around wanting him to feed them as well, "Ok girls, one at a time."

Near them was Ayaka and Negi sitting close to each other, "Here you go Negi. Open wide." Ayaka offered him some food.

Negi opened his mouth as Ayaka fed him, "Yum." Negi said in delight.

"I'm glad you liked it. I had it especially made just for you." Ayaka winked.

"Arigato, Ayaka. Now let me feed you some." Negi offered.

"Why Negi, that's so thoughtful," Ayaka said as she opened her mouth. Negi took the chopsticks and got some food in it before feeding Ayaka who ate it, "Arigato, Negi."

"You're very welcome Ayaka," he said before noticing a bit of food on the side of her lip, "Hold on let me get that." He plucked it off her face and ate it. This act caused Ayaka to blush and she thought.

'Oh what a glorious day to be here with Negi.' She thought in joy until everyone started hearing chopper sounds.

"Is that a chopper?" Makie asked as everyone looked up seeing a chopper above them and was slowly touching down.

"Ayaka couldn't you have left your chopper at home?" Asuna asked dryly.

"That's not mine Asuna," Ayaka answered until she looked at the crest on the side seeing it had the deisgn of a rose, "Wait a minute. I know that crest."

When the chopper touched down the door opened and out came two security guards. One secured the area while the second started rolling out a red carpet. Exiting the chopper was a young man about the girls ages dressed in a suit and red tie. He had short silver hair and would be described by what most teenage girls would call a bishounen. Following him was an adult man with neat black hair, wore spectacles, and was dressed as a butler.

They walked along the red carpet before approaching the class, "Um can we help you, sir?" Negi asked.

"Do forgive the intrusion my boy, but I'm looking for a Ayaka Yukihiro." The young man answered.

Ayaka got up looking surprised, "Raoul? Raoul Bara?"

"Ayaka? Is that really you?" the young man known as Raoul asked. He then looked filled with joy, "It is you!" he pulled her into an embrace, "Oh it's been so many years since we've last seen each other."

"I can tell." Ayaka agreed.

"Ayaka, who is this?" Konoka asked.

"You haven't told them about me?" Raoul asked.

"Sorry guess I never thought of it. Everyone I'd like you to meet Raoul Bara; earl of the noble house Bara." Ayaka introduced him to the girls.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies." He bowed his head in respect.

Some of the girls were blushing a bit from his good looks while Dustin scowled and whispered to Negi, "Women, they always go for the pretty boy types."

"Well it seems he goes for the pretty girl types." Negi replied noticing how Raoul was eyeballing Ayaka the same way Ayaka would eyeball him.

* * *

><p>Soon a table was set up as Ayaka and Negi were having tea with Raoul as his butler poured it into their cups. Dustin meanwhile was watching from the side, "You know Dustin you were offered to join them." Mana reminded him.<p>

"No way. Not this time. Not after what happened to me in New York." He replied recalling when he was turned into a dog the girl Clara made him have a tea party with her and stupidly poured tea on him and blamed him for getting the dress he was forced to wear by her dirty leading up to getting spanked for something that wasn't his fault.

"Will you need therapy for that too?" Mana asked.

"No." he admitted.

"There you go my lord." The butler said as he finished pouring tea for his lord.

"Thank you Claude, that will be all." He dismissed his butler.

"So you two know each other?" Negi asked Ayaka.

"Our families would have various business meetings." Ayaka explained.

"Since we were so young they would bring us with them where we'd play," Raoul continued, "She was my first real friend."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch more." Ayaka appologized.

"No trouble at all, after all when you're a student here and I'm now leading my parents company since their accident we tend to have full lives. So you're the iincho of your class are you?" he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, it's a busy job but I'm more than capable of handling it." She admitted.

"Clearly. Even back then you could always handle things. The years have been extra kind to you Ayaka. You've really grown from that cute little girl to a gorgeous young lady." He winked at her.

Ayaka blushed a bit but held it together, "Well arigato Raoul, but I must ask was there a reason you showed up all of a sudden? I mean this can't just be coincidence."

"And you're right. It isn't," he answered, "For I Raoul Bara have come to Japan to make you Ayaka Yukihiro, my wife!" he declared making half the class spit up their drinks or choke on their food.

"Could you repeat that?" Ayaka asked looking shocked beyond belief.

Raoul took her hand, "Ayaka for years ever since we first met I've always felt a connection between us. Like we were meant to be. After so many years of not being able to see you I wondered why my heart ached more than I thought for you. And I realized it. I was in love with you. Think about it Ayaka, both our families Yukihiro and Bara united. Together with both our power and authority we can do extraordinary things. Like make the world and the economy a better place. Be my wife and we'll have it all."

The girls were surprised at his advances while Dustin and Negi looked disturbed. Ayaka however was feeling a sense of complete obsession coming from Raoul, 'Why do I feel like I'm looking in a mirror?' she thought to herself before replying, "Raoul, I appreciate the advances and offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."

"What?" Raoul asked in shock, "Oh don't tell me you're already seeing someone?"

"Well in a sense, yes." She admitted while motioning to Negi who waved.

"What with your own sensei? And a child none the less? It's unheard of!"

"He may be my sensei, but he's a boy first. Plus he's pure, innocent, generous, and kind."

"I'm all that too, except I'm older," Raoul tried to get her to see reason, "Please Ayaka, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, please say you'll reconsider."

"I'm sorry Raoul, but my education here at Mahora under Negi-sensei's teaching comes first." She made her final decision.

Raoul looked at her as if his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. His hopeful expression shifted into a look of coldness and betrayal, "I see," he stood up out of his seat, "Sorry to have disturbed you all. Claude we're leaving." He said as he walked back for his chopper while his butler cleaned the table before accompanying his lord.

"Raoul." Ayaka pleaded not wanting him to leave on a sour note.

Raoul got into the chopper before looking back at the blonde iincho, "I would've thought all our years we spent together meant something to you, but I guess I was wrong." He held his tears in before closing the chopper door.

"Roul, I'm so sorry!" Ayaka called but he couldn't even hear over the sound of the chopper that took off, "Raoul." She said in worry.

Negi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be ashamed, Ayaka. You did the right thing."

"But Raoul was my friend." She said.

"If he was your real friend he'd be more sensitive about your feelings and not act like a child over not getting what he wanted." Dustin replied.

"It may have been hard to do Ayaka, but if it wasn't what you wanted then you shouldn't force yourself to do something like that just to please him." Konoka added.

"What she said." Asuna agreed as the other girls giving her confirmation.

"Girls, you're right." Ayaka smiled.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a flower who looked as if it had an eye. From that eye watching them was Ragnarok, Pythor, Voltaire, Alistair, and Blood Thorn.

"This is absolutely perfect," Ragnarok smirked, "And well done planting your Venus spy traps on Mahora grounds Thorn."

"My pleasure master, now what shall we do?" Thorn asked.

"We should incorporate Raoul into joining our cause, after all the enemy of my enemy can be a friend." Ragnarok answered.

"Are you sure we can convince him, after all not many are willing to strike deals with dark warriors." Pythor said.

"You do not see it Pythor," their leader began, "Raoul appears to be the type driven by ambition and won't stop until he achieves it. He'd be desperate enough to accept anyone's help. Maybe even mine."

"Are you looking to find a replacement for Felix?" Voltaire asked questionably.

"Replacement? I think not Voltaire. I'm merely upping our forces."

"And you really think he qualifies?" Alistair asked while crossing his arms.

"Only one way to find out Alistair." Ragnarok smirked.

* * *

><p>Later that day as the sun was already going down Negi and Ayaka were walking back to the dorms, "I'm so glad you decided to invite me over to your dorm room Negi."<p>

"Well Kaede went to train in the mountains for her ninja training, but I decided to sit this one out so I could be with you. After all you had a long day."

"I know, and I appreciated you sticking by me." Ayaka said holding Negi close to her.

"You're my friend Ayaka, and I care about you like I do all my other partners and my students." Negi smiled while looking up at her.

Ayaka blushed at Negi's smiled. She then scooped the boy up into her arms as they stopped before the dorm room, "Let's have a pleasant sleep." Ayaka said pecking Negi gently on the lips before entering the room.

Meanwhile far from Mahora inside a mansion in the forest was the manor of Raoul Bara. Inside the manor he sat by himself at his dinner table with his dinner before him. He sat in a brooding manner as Claude and the maids were concerned, "My lord you must eat something, this isn't healthy for you." Claude pleaded.

"I'm not hungry." He answered.

"Now sir you may think that, but I can tell you…" Claude reached to comfort him but Raoul on reflex threw his arm to swat it away.

"I SAID I'M NO HUNGRY!" he shouted as he ended up swatting his dinner off the table and onto the floor surprising Claude and the maids.

"My lord." Claude gasped.

Raoul stood up with his head down, "I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me." He walked off.

"Oh dear." One of the maids gasped.

Raoul entered his room and threw his jacket onto the coat rack. He stood before his bed and dropped on it, "I don't believe this. After everything we've been through, she just tosses me aside for a child? It's not fair!" he pounded his bed.

"Maybe, but life isn't always fair." A voice said.

Hearing the voice Raoul shot up and looked seeing Ragnarok wearing his cloak and mask leaning against the wall, "Who're you? And how'd you get in here?"

"I have my own special doors," Ragnarok said while motioning to the shadow against the wall he was leaning on, "As for who I am. Call me the Shadow Master."

"Shadow Master? What do you want?" Raoul asked as he stood up.

"I come bearing a proposition for you, Raoul."

"A proposition?"

"Yes. I know what you desire and I can help you acquire it."

"How could you possibly know what I want?"

"Ayaka Yukihiro? Daughter of the Yukihiro family?" Ragnarok tempted him.

"How do you?"

"I have my sources," he answered, "I can make it so you and her become husband and wife."

"How?"

"With a very special power I can bestow upon you."

"Power?"

"Yes. A power so great you could have it all."

"I see. Ok I'm listening."

"Good. Here are my terms. I will bestow upon you the power you need to make Ayaka your wife, and in return I want you to eliminate two thorns in my side."

"Thorns?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, two boys who go by the name of Dustin Bowers and Negi Springfield."

Upon hearing the last name caught Raoul's attention, "Negi Springfield? He's a problem for you too?"

"Oh yes, in more ways then one. But with you working for me you will have Ayaka at your side and Negi off your back. How about it?"

"It all seems too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Well the price of this power requires one to relinquish themselves to their darkest nature. You may end up not being able to go back to being the Raoul you once were should you accept this power."

Raoul looked at Ragnarok and then at a picture on his mantle of him and Ayaka as children, "Well I…"

"Come on Raoul, don't you love Ayaka?"

"More than anything."

"Then do it. Accept my power and become a warrior of darkness." He extended his hand out.

Raoul looked down at Ragnarok's hand and at the picture repeatively, "I-I don't know if this truly is the right thing for me, but if you'll help me make Ayaka Yukihiro my wife. I'll do anything you want!" he clapsed his hand with Ragnarok accepting the agreement.

"Then become darkness itself!" Ragnarok ordered as darkness was being transferred from himself all the way into Raoul who wasn't losing his grip on Ragnarok's hand.

Raoul started screaming in pain as he felt the darkness merge within his body. He started undergoing a transformation with his body turning dark blue and bursting out of his shoulders were two big rose thorns, his hair went from silver to crimson red like a roses petal, even his eyes started turning red. He wripped his sleeves off revealing thorned vines coiling around his arms.

Ragnarok smirked as the metamorphosis was complete, "Perfect. You're all prepared. Now rest up for tomorrow you will fight. And when you do show no mercy to your enemies."

"Yes master." He answered.

"Until then." Ragnarok teleported out.

"My lord!" Claude's voice came from outside the room, "Are you alright in there?"

Raoul hearing his butler spoke, "I'm fine Claude. No problem at all." He smirked sinisterly.

* * *

><p>When morning came at Mahora Negi and Dustin were walking around campus with Ayaka, Rin, and Chizuru, "What a glorious morning." Negi said.<p>

"Glorious indeed, Negi." Ayaka agreed.

"Yeah, all swell can we get something to eat I'm famished." Chamo said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Chamo." Dustin agreed while Chizuru giggled.

"I could go for a bite myself, why don't we head into town?" Rin offered.

"Good idea, Rin." Negi agreed as they continued on until Dustin stopped.

"Dustin-kun, are you alright?" Chizuru asked.

"Do you guys feel that… below us?" he asked.

The four were confused but concentrated and started feeling the ground shake, "What is that?" Ayaka asked until suddenly mutated vines started popping out of the ground.

"Whoa!" Rin gasped.

"What are they?" Negi gasped.

"Obviously not Satomi and Chao experimenting with radioactive fertilizer." Ayaka said.

"Attack!" Dustin called as the group started attacking the vines that tries grabbing them.

When one was about to go for Rin Toothless flew down and blasted it, "Thanks Toothless." She said.

"Toothless, go find Kaede!" Negi ordered.

"You got it!" Toothless flew off.

Dustin clicked his communicator watch, "Zyphon round up the girls and down to my coordinates!"

"Dustin look out!" Chizuru called as some vines were about to ensnare him until Chizuru launched a shotgun attack disintegrating them.

"Thanks Chizuru."

"Where are these things coming from?" Ayaka asked as she dodged the vines attacking her.

"From me." A voice answered.

"That voice…" Ayaka gasped as she looked by a tree seeing someone hiding behind it, "Raoul, is that you?"

Stepping out from behind the tree was Raoul whose new appearance shocked everyone, "Correction, a new and improved Raoul."

"Why does he look like that?" Chizuru asked.

"He's turned into a dark warrior, but how?" Dustin asked.

"I've made a partnership with someone who wants you and Negi out of the picture." Raoul answered.

"Shadow Master." Dustin frowned.

"Yes, and in return he offered me this power so that I can make Ayaka my bride."

"As if." Ayaka dejected him.

"Raoul, you made a contract with the devil when you accepted the Shadow Master's power." Dustin warned him.

"You've become corrupted." Negi added.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as Ayaka's mine." He answered.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to fight you." Rin said calling forth her staff.

"I'm not your only worries." He said as he conjured more of his vines from under the ground.

"We need an exterminator, seriously." Dustin said.

"One exterminator coming up!" Yuna called as she flew in firing a spirit gun at one of the vines followed by all of Negi's and Dustin's partners, Toothless, and Zyphon.

"We came as soon as we could." Kaede said landing near Negi.

"What're we up against?" Ku asked.

"Him." Negi motioned ahead to Raoul.

"Raoul Bara?" they asked.

"Yes, it's me. Only bigger and badder than ever!" he declared as he held out his hands and leafs from the trees were pulled down and were before him hovering in mid air.

"You're going to attack us with leaves?" Makie asked.

"Sounds weak." Kasuga said.

"You two probably shouldn't have said that." Akira warned them.

Raoul sent the leaves forward and some of them ended up putting scratches in Zyphon's armor, "Oh dear."

"Everyone avoid those leaves and the vines!" Dustin called as the group did so.

"I've got more help where they came from!" Raoul called as he summoned an army of shadow soldiers.

"You two ready for them?" Mana looked at Akira, Cocone, and Ako.

"Hai." They replied.

"Then let's go!" Dustin called as they went into battle against Raoul, the vines, and the shadow soldiers.

They each fought like they usually did, except this time Cocone was fighting with spirit energy. Akira conjured water from the moisture in the air and launched them like projectiles at the shadow soldiers. Ako then summoned up a giant syringe and aimed it at the soldiers.

"Time for your shots!" she started jumping at the shadow soldiers sticking it in them through their behinds and injected them with something. When she pulled the syringe out the soldiers started getting delirious.

"Good work girls!" Negi called until he saw the vines were getting bigger and started grabbing the girls one after another.

"Setsuna!" Konoka called as she was grabbed.

"Ojousama!" Setsuna called as she sliced through some vines but was eventually ensnared.

"They're squeezing the life out of us!" Kakizaki cried.

"I'm just glad these vines don't have dirty thoughts." Madoka said.

"Toothless!" Rin called as her dragon was flying around shooting lightning at the vines that kept coming at him but was eventually ensnared with his mouth clamped shut.

Raoul looked seeing his obstacles were negated and turned to Negi, "And now Negi Springfield. It's time for you to go!" he launched a dark thorn form his palm right for Negi.

"Negi, move out of the way!" Kaede called.

Ayaka seeing this was all happening partially because of her, and wasn't about to let her professor get hurt. Using all her strength she ripped the vines off her and jumped over, "Negi!" she shoved him aside as the thorn stabbed her through the stomach making her eyes widened.

Negi was shocked along with the other girls, "AYAKA!" Negi cried as the iincho fell to the ground.

Raoul scowled before rushing over and looked at her, "Hmm, didn't go as deep. So she can still be saved. Sorry everyone, but she'll be coming with me." He sunk into a shadow on the ground and the vines vanished releasing them.

"Negi!" the girls cried as they ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Dustin asked.

"Ayaka, she saved me," Negi cried with tears pouring down his face, "And I couldn't save her!" he pounded the ground.

"Negi." Rin gasped.

Negi cried until Kaede hugged him, "It's not over yet Negi."

"Kaede's right, we'll get her back." Setsuna agreed.

"Somehow, someway we will." Dustin added.

Negi looked at his friends seeing they all looked determined to get their classmate and friend back. He put on a serious look, "Yes. We'll get Ayaka back no matter what it takes." Dustin smirked knowing he wasn't giving up.

Meanwhile at the Bara manor Ayaka was tied to a chair in vines with her stomach wrapped in bandages. She slowly woke up and realized her situation, "Hey what's going on?"

"Sorry about that," Raoul appeared, "But we really needed to tend to your wound. You're lucky it didn't impale too much otherwise you'd be dead."

"Raoul, I demand you release me at once!" Ayaka ordered.

"I don't take orders from you. Now then I will say it once again become my bride Ayaka."

"My answer to you is still… No!"

Raoul sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you force me to take desperate measures." He said as a giant flower emerged from the floor besides him and opened up. He took a handful of dust from the petal into his palm holding it out.

"What's that?" Ayaka asked in worry.

"The key to your cooperation," He blew it into Ayaka's face making her recoil. Suddenly the dust got into her eyes and nose. She started looking dizzy and her eyes glazed as if she was in a trance, "Now then will you become my bride Ayaka?"

"Yes, Raoul. I will become your bride." She said like a zombie.

"Excellent." Raoul snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. Ragnarok has taken advantage of someone's feelings and has captured Ayaka. Will Negi and his friends rescue her in time or will be too late to stop the wedding? Find out next time. Also remember Ako's artifact can be helpful to her allies with energy booster, and poison if stuck into her enemies. And Akira's pactio in the manga allowed her to use puddles of water and such as portals to other bodies of water within range, but I also made it so she could manipulate water like in the first anime. See you all around.)**


	58. Clipping Thorns

**(Hi guys welcome to part two of the last chapter. Needed some time to think of more chapters and I got the next few laid out. I'm sure you'll enjoy the chapter. I think you will.)**

_Last time, Negi, Dustin, and class 3A had an unexpected visit from Raoul; an old childhood friend of Ayaka's who had come to seek Ayaka's hand in marriage. Though Ayaka turned down the offer Raoul left in bitterness. Ragnarok showed up and taking advantage of his emotions turned him into a dark warrior who attacked them and captured Ayaka desperate to make her his bride. Can Negi and the guys rescue her and defeat Raoul? Tune in now._

At Mahora, the girls were watching as Negi was holding Ayaka's pactio card to his forehead hoping to make contact with her, "Ayaka! Ayaka can you hear me?" he sighed, "She's not responding."

"You think she's still passed out?" Ako asked.

"I don't know, but I do know is we can't let Raoul get away with this." The English boy replied.

"But what do we do even if we save Ayaka?" Akira asked.

"Akira's right, what do we do about Raoul?" Makie asked.

"We can't just kill him like we did Felix can we?" Sakurako asked.

"We won't," Dustin answered, "Raoul may be a dark warrior now, but he can still be saved."

"Really? How?" Kazumi asked.

"By removing the darkness the Shadow Master tainted him with."

"And how're we going to do that?" Yuna asked.

"It's a simple form of exorcism." Domino explained.

"Like in horror movies?" Madoka asked.

"Sort of except we don't need an actual priest or anything like that." Dustin answered.

"Bingo!" Zyphon called as he had a satelite sticking out of his back, "I've located the Barza mansion."

"Good work Zyphon, we should hurry." Dustin said as he and his spirit warrior girls flew up. Negi got on his staff with Makie and Ako riding behind him, Rin jumped on Toothless who took it to the sky while the rest of Negi's partners were held by some of Dustin's partners and followed Zyphon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Barza estate, Raoul's servanta were prepping a wedding set outside while Ayaka still in a trance due to the petal dust Raoul blew on her was being fitted in a wedding gown. In another room, dark warrior Raoul had slipped into his tuxedo jacket, "Yes very soon I shall have my bride," He snickered, "And with this power I can do almost anything."<p>

"Uh my lord," Claude's voice came from utside the room, "Everything's nearly ready."

"Excellent, Claude." He replied with a smirk.

Back with the guys, they had been flying like crazy determined to keep Raoul from doing anything to Ayaka, "How much further?" Yuna called up ahead to Zyphon.

"Shouldn't be long now. Whoa!" Zyphon called as he dodge a flock of geese flying ahead of him.

"Incoming!" Dustin called as he dodged the geese followed by the other girls and Negi.

"I hope we can get there in time." Negi said as they picked up the flying pace.

Back at the Barza mansion outside, Raoul was up by a makeshift altar with Claude acting as the reverend. Claude and the maids had been in complete shock to see their lords change in appearance, but being his servants were bound to serve him no matter what. As the wedding march played on an organ Ayaka walked down the aisle before taking a spot next to Raoul who took her hand and faced Claude.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony," Claude began, "If there is anyone who objects to this arrangement speak now or forever hold their peace," Raoul smirked triumphantly knowing there was no one to object to this, "We will begin with…"

"I OBJECT!" a voice screamed.

"What!?" Raoul turned and looked up in shock seeing Negi, Dustin, and their crew coming in for a landing.

"I've always wanted to pull a wedding crashers." Dustin chuckled.

"This is a private wedding!" Raoul bellowed at them.

"Well we're crashing it." Mana replied.

Raoul growled and concentrated summoning up an armada of shadow soldiers, "Get them! I will not let them disrupt my wedding!" he slammed his palms on the ground as his vine tentacles emerged from the ground and joined the shadow soldiers in the attack.

* * *

><p>The shadow soldiers took off as Dustin and the girls started fighting them like before. Setsuna drew her sword slicing any vine or shadow soldier that tried to lay a hand on her or Konoka.<p>

"Toothless fire!" Rin called as Toothless shot his lightning at the vines making them dissolve.

"Zyphon blast them!" Dustin ordered.

"You got it!" Zyphon started blasting the vines with Mana.

"Spirit gun!" Yuna, Madoka, and Sakurako called each firing a spirit gun at three shadow soldiers.

Chao concentrated her spirit enegy in the form of a pole and started striking at the shadow soldiers along side Ku and Kaede. Cocone summoned a spirit bow and fired arrows nailing one shadow soldier after another.

"Shotgun!" Chizuru and Kazumi called as they fired their attacks at some vines that were about to attack Kakizaki and Makie from behind.

"Thanks girls!" Makie called.

Akira had been dodging some shadow soldiers attacks as they started charging her, "You're out of luck now girl." One said.

Akira smirked, "And you guys are all washed up!" She concentrated and fired a straight blast of water at the dark minions knocking them into a tree.

"Way to go Akira!" Kasuga called as she fired rosary shaped spirit guns at two shadow soldiers.

Negi in the midst of all the fighting passed through everyone and headed for Ayaka, "Ayaka! Ayaka are you alright?" he looked up at her seeing her eyes were dazed, "What did you do to her?!" he demanded out of Raoul.

"Not as much as I'm going to do to you if you don't step aside!" Raoul called as he went to attack Negi who blocked his punch and kick. As they fought, Claude and the maids went to take cover while Ayaka just stood there like a statue.

Dustin had been knocking shadow soldier after shadow soldier while Domino was flying around trying to find an open spot until he found one, "Ah-hah perfect," he flew to the spot, "Now to get to work."

Watching from the crystal was Ragnarok and his group, "Raoul is definitely putting up a fight, but Negi and Dustin are persistant." Thorn said.

"Do you really think he can handle himself, he's only had that power for a short amount of time." Pythor said to Ragnarok.

"Be patient Pythor. As you can see he's managing well so far." Ragnarok replied.

"I don't know why you won't send me out there, I can eliminate Dustin and be done with him!" Alistair grumbled.

"Alistair, remember to keep a calm head." Ragnarok answered while Alistair still grumbled.

Negi and Raoul continued their fight as Negi spoke, "How could you sink so low as to use tricks and manipulation through dark powers given to you by a mad man!?"

"As I said before I'd do anything for Ayaka." Raoul answered as he sent vines from his sleeves that started binding Negi.

"Let go!" Negi struggled.

"Give up, you and your team stand no chance against me!" Raoul bellowed as he and Negi looked over seeing Dustin and the girls still clashing against the shadow soldiers.

"We will keep fighting no matter what!" Negi cried as Ayaka continued watching with a blank face.

'Why is this happening? Who is that Raoul is fighting? He sounds familiar.' She thought.

"Your efforts are pointless, and why do you care so much about Ayaka you're only her teacher after all!" Raoul shouted.

"You're wrong Raoul," Negi began, "She may be my student, but she's also my partner. And I cherish all my partners. I will rescue Ayaka from you and your darkness because I love her too!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Negi's declaration had managed to penetrate Ayaka's brainwashed mind and suddenly her eyes returned to normal, "What? What happened? What am I wearing?" she asked about her dress until she saw Negi and Raoul fighting with Raoul starting to over power Negi and was ready to pierce him with a thorn like a tried before, "Negi!" she screamed as she went into battle once again shielding Negi from Raoul's attack. This time however, Ayaka had kicked the thorn about to stab her away and threw a punch to Raoul's face making him roll across the altar.<p>

"Ayaka, why?" Raoul asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Raoul but I won't let you hurt Negi!"

"But how did you?"

"I heard Negi's voice calling out to me. He was trying to save me just as I did for him. Then when he confessed how he cared about me I knew I couldn't let his proclamation be in vain!"

Raoul looked seeing she was still intent on choosing Negi over him. He growled in anger as the darkenss within him was growing, "If I can't have you then Ayaka! Then nobody can!" he launched himself at Ayaka and Negi as the two fought him throwing all they had.

Dustin watched seeing Negi, Ayaka, and Raoul fighting, 'Ok Negi if you and Ayaka can get him over here we can put an end to him.' He thought.

Negi looked seeing Dustin was giving him gestures while motioning to the ground he was on. Catching on he called to Ayaka who was pushed back by Raoul's leaf star blade attack, "Ayaka, follow my lead!"

"Anything you say, Negi-sensei!" she acknowledged and started following Negi who was fighting Raoul by forcing him back towards Dustin's standing point.

Raoul was so caught up in fighting and blinded by his jealousy of Negi he had no idea he was being lured into a trap.

"Alright Ayaka, together!" Negi called as she and Negi launched a magis strike at Raoul knocking him onto the ground where Dustin was as he jumped away.

Raoul got up, "Ok, now I'm gonna…" he tried to charge over but was repelled back as if he was stuck in the spot he was standing on, "Hey what's going on!?"

"You fell right into my trap." Dustin said as Zyphon blew away the leaves that was below Raoul's feet to reveal the dark warrior had bee standing inside of a pentagram.

"What's this?" Raoul asked.

"A sealing circle, designed for trapping dark warriors in place." Domino answered as he held a piece of chalk having been the one who drew the seal.

"Gotcha!" Chamo cackled.

"So you've rendered me incapable of moving, that's still not going to save you." Raoul reminded them.

"On the contrary, I'm not finished with you yet." Dustin corrected him.

"How so?" Raoul asked.

"I'm going to purify you of the darkness that poisons your heart!" Dustin called as he pulled out a spell book and began uttering an incantation that was written in an ancient language.

As he read it Raoul began spazzing as darkness started leaving his body. He screamed some more as Dustin continued with his chant. When Dustin finished Raoul's body started transforming back as all of the darkness was purified from his body and he dropped to his knees and onto his face. With his body no longer filled with the Shadow Master's darkness he wasn't binded by the seal he was trapped in. Claude and the maids peeked out seeing their master was back to normal.

Without his darkness the vines he summoned had dissolved while the shadow soldiers vanished into thin air. The girls lowered their guard down seeing the battle was over, "Dustin-kun you did it!" Madoka called.

"You purified Raoul of the darkness!" Yuna cheered.

"Is he alright?" Makie asked.

"Let's see." Kaede said as they all hurried over to Raoul who was coming to.

"Raoul are you ok?" Ayaka asked.

"What's happening?" he groaned.

"You're no longer under the Shadow Master's control." Negi said.

"My head's spinning." Raoul groaned as Mana helped him to his feet.

"You'll be ok now." Negi said.

Raoul looked guilty and asked, "What have I done?"

"What you did you did under the influence of the Shadow Master's darkness." Dustin consoled him.

"But you're free now Raoul." Ayaka said.

Raoul turned away, "I have no right to even look at you Ayaka. Not after what I did to you."

"Raoul, it wasn't completely your fault. You were upset and the Shadow Master took advantage of your bitterness and jealously." Ayaka comforted him.

"Exactly, I had no real reason other than pettiness to be bitter and jealous. If I were a real friend I would've accepted what you said and not acted like a spoiled child."

"You make a mistake and learn from it Raoul," Negi explained, "You are a good person, Ayaka and I know it. Ayaka told me how much of a great friend you were to her as a child. Aside from Asuna you also comforted her when her kid brother didn't make it."

Raoul hearing that remember how much pain Ayaka was in when she was told her brother didn't survive the birth and was so torn up she started falling into depression that seemed like she could never crawl out of. He felt Ayaka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raoul, you were always there for me when we were kids. I could never forget all you did for me to make me happy. You are a true-true friend, and I will always have a special place for you in my heart."

Raoul took Ayaka's words to heart smiled and felt a few tears fall from his eyes, "Ayaka. Arigato," He hugged her and she returned it. He looked past her seeing Negi and spoke, "You really love him don't you?"

"I do."

"Well, he himself made it as clear as you did. You two really do love each other."

"Are you still mad?" she asked.

"No. I may be a little envious, but this is your choice Ayaka. If you really want Negi like that, then as a friend I should support you and your choice." Raoul admitted with a smile.

"Arigato Raoul. You really are the best friend I could have ever asked for." Ayaka said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Raoul smiled and blushed before looking down at Negi, "You take care of Ayaka, ok?"

"Always." Negi nodded.

"Raoul," Dustin addressed him as the rich boy looked over, "The Shadow Master did he give you his real name?"

"Unfortunately he didn't." Raoul admitted.

Dustin sighed, "Great, we're still nowhere in trying to figure out who he is or what he wants." Mana patted his head and he looked up at her.

"We'll find out next time." She smiled.

Dustin smiled back and nodded, "Yeah."

"And Raoul, about what…" Negi began.

"Say no more, your secrets are all safe with me and my staff."

"My lord!" Claude called as he and the maids rushed over, "Are you ok?"

"Fine Claude, best I've ever felt actually."

"We were so worried." One of the maids said.

"I didn't mean to worry you all." He replied.

"So what do we do now?" Ako asked.

"Well I'd hate to see this magnificent feast I prepared for the reception ceremony go to waste," Raoul said motioning to the food he had prepared, "Would you all care to join me in dinner?"

"We'd be delighted Raoul." Ayaka answered and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>At the Shadow Master's lair, Ragnarok growled in frustration, "I can't believe they purified him!"<p>

"I knew he wouldn't last long." Pythor said.

"Now what?" Thorn asked.

"Now we need to come up with a new plan of action." Ragnarok said as he left for peace and quiet so he could think.

Alistair watched him leave and left himself heading for his room. He plopped onto his bed and sighed, "Always plan this and plan that, while keeping me out of the picture. What is he really after and why really drag me into this?" he sighed, "I actually kinda miss the old days." He pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture.

The picture was that of a younger looking Alistair about age eight and with him was a fifteen year old dark warrior with the standard dark blue skin tone, pointed ears, red eyes, and had short black hair. His attire included black work boots, blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black leather vest, "Don't you brother, Xever?"

That night at Mahora Academy's dorm, Negi was in Ayaka's dorm room currently in the shower with the Iincho. Ayaka had been washing Negi's back, "I'm so glad you could stay in my dorm room tonight, Negi."

"No problem at all Ayaka, though how did you manage to get Chizuru and Natsumi out?"

"I had Chizuru handle it, she can be very persuasive after all." Ayaka chuckled.

"I know." Negi admitted.

Ayaka smiled and finished, "There you go Negi, all cleaned up."

"Arigato, Ayaka."

"No problem," she smiled, "Now then it's your turn to do me."

Negi smiled as he started washing Ayaka's back. As he washed her Ayaka let out some moans of delight, "Oh Negi that feels so good."

Negi contnued washing Ayaka's back while also putting his hands on it giving her a good massage. As he did so he started blushing from how soft her skin was while Ayaka was blushing at his gentle touch.

"Negi, that's beautiful. I really need this after all that's happened today." The blonde girl moaned.

"I know we've all had a big day, especially you. Turn around please." Negi ordered as Ayaka did so bringing him face to face with her well proportioned breasts making him blush.

"I see you've gotten bolder Negi, washing my front without a care." Ayaka teased him while he blushed.

"Well not entirely bolder." Negi admitted as he continued blushing up a storm from looking right at her chest.

"Don't be afraid Negi, they won't bite." Ayaka smiled.

Negi held it together and proceeded to wash Ayaka's chest as she moaned, "Yes Negi. Do it some more please." Negi continued to do so. Ayaka soon wanting more than just getting her chest washed grasped Negi's left hand and placed it firmly on her right breast.

"Ayaka." Negi gasped while blushing at how soft the orb was against his palm.

"Soft isn't it Negi?" she smiled beautifully at him.

"Yes, very soft indeed." Negi nodded as he was so entranced he was unable to bring himself to remove his hand.

"And they're only to be touched by your hands," Ayaka said as she took his other hand placing it on her other breast increasing the boys blush tenfold. Negi letting his hormones go crazy started kneading the iincho's breasts as she moaned, "Oh Negi, oh yes Negi please do this some more."

Negi didn't stop, only continued before burrying his head into her chest, "Ayaka, I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Negi." Ayaka said as she leaned in and the two started kissing followed by some tongue action. Ayaka wrapped her arms around Negi's body holding him closer to her while Negi wrapped his own arms around her pulling himself closer to her more.

When the two parted for a minute Negi spoke, "Ayaka, I'm glad to have you as my partner."

"Me too, Negi." Ayaka smiled as the two once again started kissing feeling glad that everything worked out well for them today.

**(And that's the chapter. Raoul was freed from Ragnarok's evil and purified. With his acceptance of Ayaka's love for Negi their friendship had been restored. Don't miss next time where Voltaire pays the school a visit bringing with him wildfire. See you next time.)**


	59. The Great Mahora Fire

**(And we're back with another installment my friends. In this chapter Negi and Dustin each gain another partner. Well let's get this chapter started.)**

One afternoon at the girl's dorm, Negi and Dustin were sitting in the lounge relaxing away, "Man class today was tiring." Dustin said.

"Dustin we were the ones teaching." Negi reminded him.

"I know, doing all that was tiring." Dustin chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. Well our training with Evangeline won't be for another hour that gives us plenty of more time to relax." Negi admitted.

"Amen to that brother." Chamo said as he puffed his cigarette.

"Hey Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!" a female voice said as they looked over seeing Yuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, and Kasuga approach them with Yuna jumping over the couch landing on Dustin's right side while Kasuga plopped herself onto his right side.

By Negi, Akira plopped herself down on his right side while Ako occupied his left side, and Makie draped herself over Negi from behind and rubbed her cheek against his own playfully, "Afternoon girls, did you just get back from your club activities?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, and just in time we still got an hour before our training with Evangeline." Kasuga said.

"So we can relax with you guys before then." Ako added as she rested her head close to Negi.

"The training she puts us all through is really no picnic." Yuna said.

"Yeah, it's traumatizing." Makie added while trembling.

"But you know we have been getting stronger with her help and all we've done outside training." Akira reminded them.

"Yeah, I've never felt so strong before in my life." Kasuga added.

"Good to keep your spirits high girls," Dustin smiled, "After all when we all act as one there's nothing we can't accomplish." He suddenly found himself pulled into a headlock by Yuna with the side of his head pressing into the side of her breast as she noogied the other side of his head.

"Especially when we got two sweeties like you and Negi-kun leading us on." She giggled.

"Ok-ok, easy on the head Yuna." Dustin chuckled while secretly blushing from being pressed into the side of her breast. Negi and the girls chuckled at Yuna's flirting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest surrounding Mahora, the twins Fuka and Fumika Narutaki were out wandering around as part of their Walking Club. "Fuka are you sure we should be walking out this far without Kaede?" Fumika asked her sister in worry.<p>

"Come on Fumika, if we keep relying on Kaede to come out here or elsewhere how else will we get everyone to stop treating us like we're little kids?" Fuka asked.

"Well…"

"I mean we may be junior high girls but due to our height they all see us as little girls." Fuka continued.

"I get what you're saying." Fumika admitted.

"So come on let's hike through the Mahora forest and prove we don't need supervision!"

"Ok." The bun haired twin agreed and followed her sister through the forest.

As they walked they were straying off the path from what route they'd normally take. Being around a spot of the forest they weren't as familiar with they looked around in worry.

"Um Fuka, I think we're lost."

"Don't be silly Fumika I know exactly where I'm going."

"Well I feel we passed that bush awhile ago." Fumika noted.

"Nonsense, you're just seeing things." Fuka assured until they looked up ahead at a clearing seeing a black portal materialize out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Fumika whispered.

"I don't know." He twin whispered back.

Suddenly exiting the portal was Voltaire the pyromancer dark warrior, "Yes I made it." He snickered.

"Sis, who is that?" Fumika trembled.

"I don't know that either." Fuka replied.

Voltaire looked around the forest and thought, 'Now I can put the plan into motion.' He then flashbacked to what Ragnarok had told him before arriving.

_Flashback_

_Voltaire was meeting with Ragnarok as his master spoke, "You will infiltrate Mahora Academy and burn their forest to the ground."_

"_What good will that do?" Voltaire asked._

"_Simple half of the academy campus is surrounded by trees. You set them on fire and they'll spread all around until the entire academy is incinerated!"_

"_Very well master I'll get to it." Voltaire nodded and walked off._

_Flashback ends_

Voltair cracked his knuckles, "Time to go to work," he held out his hands conjuring two fireballs within them, "Let's spread some flames!" he started throwing them around as they hit two trees setting them both on fire. The twins gasped seeing this and watched as Voltaire set another tree on fire.

"Fumika, let's get out of here." Fuka said as they were about to leave only to come face to fave with six shadow soldiers.

"Going somewhere girls?" one asked only for the twins to cry in fright.

Voltaire smirked watching the few trees he lit on fire, "Voltaire." One of the shadow soldiers called.

The pyromancer dark warrior turned seeing them, "What is it?"

"We found these two sneaking around." A third said as the others pull Fuka and Fumika over while being restrained.

"What should we do with them?" another asked.

Voltaire smirked at their terrified expressions, "We'll let them burn in this forest once I incinerate it."

"What are you?" Fuka gasped.

"I am Voltaire, the pyromancer dark warrior. And it will be the last name you ever hear!" he cackled.

* * *

><p>Back at the girl's dorm Negi, Dustin, and the sports girls were ready to head over to Eva's cottage until Takahata, Zyphon, Eva, Chachamaru, and Rin arrive, "Negi, Dustin, girls we got a problem." Rin said.<p>

"What's going on?" Negi asked.

"The forest on campus has been set on fire." Takahata explained.

"Fire?" Dustin gasped.

Ako looked out the window and gasped seeing smoke coming from the forest, "He's right look at that!"

"Oh no, if that fire spreads we'll all be toast." Makie cried.

"What can we do?" Yuna asked.

"The faculty and I are getting the students to safety," Takahata began, "The dean wants all of you to do something about that fire."

"Consider it done Takamichi." Negi answered.

"Negi, let's summon the girls." Dustin said as they summoned their partners pactio cards and activating them the rest of their partners were teleported before him.

"Oh thank goodness, we were just about on our way here." Ayaka said in relief.

"We know the situation." Kaede added.

"And we're ready for action." Mana confirmed.

"Then we have no time to lose." Eva replied.

"Agreed, come on!" Dustin called as they all hurried out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest Voltaire was blasting tree after tree with his fire blasts, "Disco Inferno! Burn baby burn!" he sang while doing some disco moves and every angle he pointed he set a tree on fire.<p>

"Fuka, it's getting really hot here." Fumika panted as sweat was dripping down her face.

"I know," Fuka coughed, "And this smoke is blinding."

Voltaire looked around seeing how much his fire had already started incinerating the trees, "Ah what a magnificent work of art." He marveled at his work.

"Bombs away!" a voice called as Voltaire looked up seeing Tootless launching a blast of lightning at him only for the dark warrior to jump away avoiding the attack.

"What?" he gasped as Negi, Dustin, and their partners appeared.

"So you're the one causing this wildfire?" Negi asked.

"That I am. I am Voltaire; the pyromancer dark warrior." He introduced himself.

"Shadow Master send you?" Dustin squinted his eyes.

"Maybe." Voltaire grinned cheekily.

"Alright girls let's get ready." Kaede said as they were ready to attack until Voltaire held out his hand.

"Before you attack me, take note that I didn't come prepared." He motioned them to turn around.

They did so and to their shock saw the shadow soldiers holding Fuka and Fumika, "Fuka! Fukmika!" Negi and Kaede gasped.

"Save us guys!" the twins cried.

"You let them go!" Chizuru demanded Voltaire.

"No, don't think so." He answered.

"Then we'll make you!" Setsuna readied her sword.

"Let's get him girls!" Dustin called.

"Oh boys!" Voltaire called as he summoned up more shadow soldiers.

Negi turned to Kaede and Ku, "Kaede, Ku, you free Fuka and Fumika!"

"Hai!" the ninja and martial artist acknowledged.

"Akira, get on Toothless and use your water power to calm the flames!" he continued.

"Yeah!" Akira jumped on the dragon who flew her above the forest.

"Zyphon, help her out!" Dustin ordered.

"I'm on it!" Zyphon flew up.

"Attack!" Voltaire ordered as his forces went on the attack.

Both sides clashed as Kaede and Ku reached the soldiers restraining the twins and took them out with little difficulty, "You girls ok?" Ku asked.

"Kaede, Ku!" the two hugged them.

"It's ok now, you'll be safe." Kaede comforted them.

Up above the forest Akira conjured water out of the atmosphere and started firing the water at the trees that were on fire, "Zyphon go to the end where the flames haven't touched down!" she ordered.

"You got it!" Zyphon called as he flew to the edge of the forest and started blasting water from his palm cannons at the fire before they could spread further.

* * *

><p>Back at the fight Evangeline was using her ice spells on several trees to cool them down making it easier for Akira to put them out. Chao was using her martial arts moves on the shadow soldiers with Sayo blasting some with her ghost rays.<p>

"Good thing I don't have skin." Sayo joked about how heat won't affect her.

"Lucky you." Makie said as she tried ignoring the heat while using her ribbon to whipe two soldiers.

Zazie pulled out a top hat and pulled out a fire exinguisher and started spraying the flames on the bushes. Yuna and Kasuga were firing spirit gun blasts at three shadow soldiers while Chizuru fired a shotgun attack on five. Mana was shooting at some of the soldiers while Chachamaru morphed her right arm into a blaster and joined in the shooting.

Voltaire started fighting Negi, Dustin, and Setsuna launching fire attacks at them. Negi dodged and fired his magical arrows at Voltaire who them but managed to get hit by two. Setsuna started swiping her sword at Voltaire who was dodging the cuts.

"Not bad Shinmei-ryu girl. Too bad your strikes aren't enough." Voltaire mocked her.

"Actually I was stalling so I could use this!" she showed she covered hr sword in spirit energy and with a swipe released a shockwave at Voltaire pushing him back.

"My turn!" Dustin called as he fired a shotgun attack at Voltaire knocking him back even more than Setsuna.

As they fought, Fuka and Fumika watched in awe seeing their senseis and fellow classmates fight against the pyromaniac and his minions.

"They're so cool!" Fuka gasped.

"They're awesome!" Fumika added.

The cheerleaders started cheering their allies on with the power of their cheers boosting their energies making them fight harder. Rin had used her staff firing a blast at Voltaire's back diverting his attention away from Negi and Dustin.

"Ah the princess!" He conjured a fireball only to get blasted by Toothless.

"Touch her and you're dead!" Toothless growled.

Ayaka and Kazumi were fighting two shadow soldiers using the fighting moves Ayaka personally knew while Kazumi fought using the combat techniques Dustin taught her, "I don't know how much I can keep this up. The smoke is getting thicker and its harder to breathe." Ayaka coughed.

"I know what you mean." Kazumi coughed.

Negi looked around seeing his team was starting to succumb to the smoke's affects and knew he had to do something, "Alright. Concentrate!" he called as he uttered an incantation, "Tel Ma Amorista!" he called before unleashing a hurrican breeze blowing all the smoke away making it clearer for them.

"Thanks Negi, thought I was gonna suffocate." Rin said.

Ako looked up seeing Akira was running out of energy to use her water to put the flames out but got a determined look, "Girls give me a boost!" she called to Chizuru and Sakurako.

"Hai!" they called as they grabbed the nurse girl and flew her upward before launching her as she landed beside Akira on Toothless.

"Ako!" Akira gasped.

"Akira, you need more strength, and that's what I'm here for."

"Wait you mean?" Akira asked looking a little pale.

"Yes," Ako summoned her giant syringe, "This'll boost your energy."

"But Ako to use that you have to stick it…" Akira stammered.

"Don't worry it'll only be for a minute." Ako assured her.

"Ok." Akira cringe as Ako popped the syringe into the swimmer's ass making her eyes widen in pain as the supplement filled Akira up increasing her power and she conjured more water than before and rained it down onto the forest putting the flames out.

"NO! NO! Stop it! What're you doing to my beautiful flames!?" Voltaire cried as he tried to take cover from the falling droplets of water.

"Hey Voltaire, try our double combo blow!" Dustin called as he and Negi delivered a double slug knocking Voltaire onto the ground.

Voltaire got up growing, "I will personally destroy you all!"

"Hey gruesome!" Zyphon called as the dark warrior turned around facing Zyphon held aimed his arms at him.

"Taste H2O!" his cannons came back out.

"Huh?" Voltaire asked until the two blasts of water shot out from the cannons aimed at the Pyromancer. Seeing what was coming right for him Voltaire let out a high pitched scream of fright (Judge Doom when he's sprayed with dip scream) as he was sprayed with the blasts of water knocking him to the ground putting the flames on his body out.

Eveyrone watched Voltaire lie in the puddle of water looking weakened, "Now while he's down!" Dustin called.

Voltaire seeing them rushing to finish him used what energy he had to open a portal, "I'm out of here!" he fadedinto it and the portal vanished before they could stop him.

"Great he's gone." Dustin sighed.

"At least we stopped the whole campus from burning to the ground." Mana replied.

"Yeah, I'd say that calls for a job well done." Domino said.

"But look at the trees." Makie gasped as they looked seeing that even though they put out the fire the trees were dead with no leaves.

"This is horrible." Kasuga gasped.

"What can we do?" Konoka asked.

Negi turned to Rin who nodded as they held their staffs and crossed them before uttering an incantation as magic spread throughout the forest restoring all the trees and bushes that were burned back to life. Dustin and the girls gasped in joy at their magic combination while Evangeline whistled in amusement.

"Not bad." She admitted.

The two lowered their staffs and smiled at their work, "We did it Rin."

"We sure did." Rin nodded.

"Um guys we may have a problem." Cocone said as she casually motioned to the twins whom everyone remembered was here to witness everything.

"What was all that?" Fuka asked.

"Senseis how did you both do all that?" Fumika asked.

Dustin and Negi looked at each other and sighed knowing there was no way they could cover up what happened here. Especially since the two girls spotted Voltaire first.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master, Pythor, Alistair, Thorn, and Diabound watched as Voltaire reappeared looking soaked and shivered.<p>

"Well looks like Voltaire's all washed up!" Pythor joked as he, Thorn, and Alistair laughed while Voltaire growled with fire in his eyes.

"Shut up! Next time I will destroy them!"

"Voltaire, that's enough! What's done is done. Now you need to go and revive yourself." Ragnarok ordered.

"Yes master, a good soak in my lava jacuzzi for two hours will re-ignite my flames." Voltaire said as he stumbled away back to his quarters.

"Not even Voltaire can defeat them, and you all call yourselves the best there is?" Ragnarok disciplined them while Alistair stood by looking less affected by the insult since he was still training with them. Ragnarok sighed, "Now I need to come up with yet another plan and hope it doesn't get botched by any of you!" Ragnarok stormed off.

Back at Mahora's forest Negi, Dustin, and their crew finished telling the twins the story, "And so that's it." Negi finished.

"Wow, I never would've guessed you were a wizard Negi-sensei." Fuka gasped.

"Or that Dustin-sensei was a spirit warrior." Fumika added as Dustin smiled with pride.

"So you both came here as part of your training so that you two can become a great wizard and spirit warrior like your fathers?" Fuka asked.

"And you entered into probationary contracts with just about all the girls here?" Fumika added.

"That sums it up." Dustin answered.

"That's so cool!" Fuka cheered.

"And very mature!" Fumika added.

Negi and Dustin chuckled at the girls reactions as Negi spoke, "So you see why you must keep this a secret from the other girls."

"Of course otherwise you'll be stripped of your powers and be turned into an animal sensei." Fuka said.

"And you Dustin could be captured and experimented on." Fumika added.

"Correct, so we trust you can keep this secret between all of us?" Dustin asked.

"We promise!" the twins crossed their hearts.

Negi and Dustin smiled until Fuka spoke, "Although sensei, Fumika and I were wondering and we wondered…"

"We want probationary contracts too." Fumika added.

"Huh?" Negi and Dustin were confused.

"It's just, you guys are always so cool with the stuff you do. I mean compared to you guys we're the ones who're children." Fuka said.

"And we hope by entering contracts we'd feel older and more responsible." Fumika added.

"Are you two sure about this, after all the stuff you just witnessed is only a taste of what we really do." Dustin warned them.

"The boy is correct. They face much more dangerous threats even worse than that." Eva added.

"Yes we can tell, but we got involved in this for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and who knows if this will happen to us again." Fumika said.

"This way if we have powers like our senseis we'll be able to defend ourselves." Fuka added.

The twins pleaded, "Please senseis, make us your partners!"

Negi and Dustin were still shocked until they looked at their teams, "Well girls what would you say if we added them to our ranks?" Negi asked.

"Well it's your choices boys." Kaede said.

"Which means you'll be responsible for them as you are for the rest of us." Mana added.

Negi gulped while Dustin nodded and turned to the girls, "Well girls if you really want this. Then we accept you both." Dustin said.

"Hooray!" the twins cheered while jumping up.

"Chamo, Domino get to work." Negi ordered.

"We're all over it!" Chamo nodded as he and Domino drew a pactio circle for both boys.

"So what do we do?" Fuka asked.

"Well it's simple if you want to be filled with Aniki's posse you have to stand in the circle with him and plant a kiss on his lips." Chamo explained.

"And if you want to be able to use spirit energy you stand in the one with Dustin and do the same with him." Domino added.

The twins looked at each other before nodding and Fuka went into the circle with Negi as Fumika went into the circle preoccupied by Dustin, "Alright then it's decided. Let's see some action!" Chamo made kissy faces.

Negi and Fuka faced each other before they planted their lips against each others sealing the contract as Chamo called, "PACTIO!" Fuka was filled with magical energy and a card appeared with her image on it.

Dustin and Fumika smiled at each other before kissing and Domino called, "PACTIO!" and with that Fumika was given access to spirit energy as she received her spirit warrior card and spirt mark under her arm.

When the boys parted from their partners Chamo announced, "Bot probationary contracts are complete!"

Negi and Dustin blushed as Fuka smiled, "That was great!"

"Yeah, that must be what a grown up kiss is like!" Fumika added.

"Something like that." Dustin chuckled.

"Well nee-san's these belong to you." Chamo said as he and Domino presented the twins with their cards.

"Wow, so cool!" Fuka smiled at her card.

"Welcome to the ranks girls." Yuna gave a thumb's up.

"Thanks." The twins said before turning to the boys looking sly.

"Well senseis looks like our wishes on the World Tree came true." Fuka said.

"Huh?" Negi asked.

"Say what?" Dustin was confused.

"Sensei what're they talking about?" Ayaka asked in envy.

"Well you see iincho, we made a wish on the world tree with Negi and Dustin claiming we loved them and wished they'd love us back." Fuka answered.

"And now it's come true!" Fumika cheered.

"Looks like you boys are stuck with us for real this time." Fuka chuckled.

Negi and Dustin looked at each other remembering that did happen months ago when they were given the grand tour of the academy and face palmed while the girls laughed at their misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>Pactio update:<strong>

**Negi: Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Ku, Kakizaki, Ako, Sayo, Makie, Rin, Konoka, Fuka**

**Dustin: Mana, Chizuru, Kazumi, Chao, Sakurako, Yuna, Zazie, Madoka, Kasuga, Setsuna, Cocone, Fumika**

**(And that's the chapter folks. The boys stopped Voltaire's wildfire from burning Mahora to the ground and each gained a partner out of it. Don't miss next time where Negi has a run in with a figure from his far past, but with the help of two unexpected allies might be able to bring this enemy down. See you then.)**


	60. Negi's Past

**(Hi guys good to see you again. This chapter brings me into the next part of my fic where things get even more hectic, and this time the boys will be having help.)**

Somewhere in a citadel, Negi and Dustin were sparing against the trio of Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Chachazero. The two were fighting to their fullest pulling out whatever stops they could with magic and spirit energy but in no time the trio pinned both boys to the ground with Evangeline pressing her bare foot on Negi's right cheek.

"What twenty seconds, is that all? It may be three to two but at least make it worth it by lasting a minute against me," Eva lectured them in disappointment, "At this rate neither of you stand a chance against Alistair or any of the other dark warriors."

"Harsh, Evangeline." Dustin groaned.

"Master…" Negi began only to get an upward kick sending him flying into the air.

Evangeline flew up to Negi, grabbing him by one arm and socking him in the chest, "And if you boya are hoping for pity… THINK AGAIN!" she launched lightning magic at him before uttering an incantation, "Come forth, O lightning form the void, and cut down mine enemies. AXE OF LIGHTNING!" she used the lightning attack on Negi who used a magic aura shield to protect himself but Eva's attack burst through it leaving Negi on the ground twitching. Off to the side was Chamo, Domino, and Zyphon watching like an audience.

"That had to hurt." Domino said.

"Yeah." Chamo cringed at how his pal took the hit.

"Oh poor masters Dustin and Negi." Zyphon sighed.

Negi looked up seeing Eva approach, "Master, what was that?"

"That? That was a highly efficient, lightning-class spell of the ancients. It was also a favorite combo of the Thousand Master." She smirked.

"Father?" Negi asked in curiosity.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to remember it. The way you are now you can definitely use it." She smiled.

"You mean it?" Negi asked hopefully while Eva only smirked.

She then turned to Dustin, "And you Bowers, the Spirit Force is a powerful attack but can be fatal if used carelessly."

"I figured that much." Dustin said as Chachamaru helped him up.

"Not only does using it drain a spirit warrior dry if their power level isn't incredibly high or strong enough, but for warriors starting out it can only be called upon under extreme stress as you've shown when fighting Alistair and Felix. Learn to focus it and you will be able to call upon it at will." The vampire explained.

"And that's what all this extra training is for." Dustin groaned.

"Yes. Once you boys have recovered we'll start in on some pyhsical combat for another two hours or so." Eva instructed.

"Yes master." Negi panted.

"What?" Domino squawked.

"Again? She's already had them going at four hours now!" Chamo called, "I tell ya Domino the time they spend all this training keeps getting longer by the day. I mean its been tough on them before but this is beyond brutal."

Domino looked around the citadel, "And this resort of hers is a fine piece of work. Makes training all the more easier."

Suddenly Eva gasped and fell into Chachamaru holding onto her head feeling dizzy, "Mistress." Chachamaru gasped.

Eva panted, "Guess you wore me out a little boya. I think it's time I collected from you another installment on your tuition.

"What?!" Negi gasped, "But after yesterday I thought that you'd…" Negi began until he was cut off as Evangeline lowered heself down until she was on top of him and cupped his face with her hands bringing him close to her own face while giggling.

"I haven't even begun to collect what you ow me," She blushed with a smirk making Negi blush up a storm at how close she was to his face. Before she did anything she turned back to the spirit warrior, "And as for you Bowers. I'm expecting an installment of your own tuition as well."

Dustin sighed, "Yes, master."

Eva smirked and turned back to Negi still cupping his face, "Now where were we? Ah yes." She moved into his face.

* * *

><p>Some time later that night at the dorm rooms Negi had returned to Kaede's room with Chamo looking completely exhausted, "Evening Kaede."<p>

"Evening, Negi," She said before noticing his condition, "Negi, are you ok?"

"Yes, just tired from that extra training." Negi panted.

Kaede sighed, "Negi I know you and Dustin requested extra longer training from Evangeline, but this is getting rediculous. You've been coming home these past few nights more worn out than before."

"Hey when you got Eva for a master, she's brutal with a capital 'B'." Chamo reminded her.

"I'm going to clock out now, got a lot of plans for tomorrow's class." Negi said as he plopped onto the bed.

Kaede smiled and shook her head knowing how stubborn he can be and put the young professor to bed, "Goodnight, Negi."

"Thanks, Kaede." Negi eventually fell asleep.

In Mana and Zazie's room, Dustin stumbled in, "I'm back."

The girls looked seeing Dustin who looked just as worn out as Negi, and he was even wearing his sunglasses crooked, "Dustin, once again you come home looking like a mess." Mana sighed.

"This extra training is killing you." Zazie added.

"It's worth it, because I'm getting stronger than ever." Dustin said as he clutched the wall trying to hang on until Zyphon helped him up.

"Don't worry girls, I'll take care of him." Zyphon assured the girls as he helped put Dustin to bed as Mana watched knowing there was something he wasn't telling them.

Meanwhile in Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master had been reviewing his past attacks on the boys, "Negi and Dustin are getting too problematic. I need to do away with them fast, but how?"

Suddenly Diabound appeared wearing latex arms and legs to cover his robotic joints, "Planning are we?"

"Diabound, do not pop in on me like that!" Ragnarok ordered.

"My appologies, but I am correct aren't I?" the dark mage teased.

"I'm debating on what to do about Negi and Dustin this time. After Voltaire's loss I need stronger help," he started thinking until he froze, "Wait! I know what to do."

"I'm all ears."

"I think it's time I brought out an old acquaintance of mine. One Negi will know very well." Ragnarok smirked.

"And just where is this old friend?" the mage asked curiously.

"In Kyoto."

"Kyoto?"

"Yes, he's currently held up in the prison under the care of the Konoe family."

"Then I'll go just there." Diabound said.

"Hold on, getting there is one thing, but getting inside is another. So I'm sending you help. Pythor get in here!" he called.

Pythor slinked into the room, "You called oh wicked one?"

"I'm sending you and Diabound to Kyoto for a special mission."

"Kyoto? What're we going to find there that's of any worth?" the serpentine questioned Ragnarok.

"Someone whose been bottled up for so many years." Ragnarok smirked giving Pythor the hint who smirked back.

Sometime later that night, Dean Konoe was in his office before receiving a phone call. He answered his cell, "Hello? Oh Eishun, what a surprise. Hmm? What escaped?"

* * *

><p>The very next morning in class, Negi and Dustin were giving the girls their lesson while still looking drowsy from last nights training. As they gave their lesson the girls took note of their fatigue.<p>

"What's wrong with Negi-kun and Dustin-kun?" Kakizaki whispered to Fuka and Makie.

"They look so tired." Sakurako noted.

"Maybe summer fever's come early for them." Makie guessed.

When the bell run Negi spoke, "That's all for today class."

"See you tomorrow." Dustin finished as the boys stumbled out of class while Zyphon, and their familiars follow them out the door.

"Are they ok?" Natsumi asked.

As the two walked down the hall way, Mana and Kaede peeked around the corner watching them, "There's no way they can be that exhausted after only two to three hours." Kaede noted.

"We should find out what's going on." Mana said until they suddenly realized the rest of Negi's and Dustin's partners were already behind them, even Cocone and Yue.

"Training with Evangeline are they?" Kazumi asked.

"They're even tired when they train with us in the morning too." Ku added on behalf of herself and Chao.

"Look there they are running into Eva and Chachamaru." Sayo spotted.

Kazumi grinned, "Training two to three hous and both of them coming back so worn out. You don't think they're doing 'that' do you?"

"Doing what?" Rin asked having a bad feeling about that.

"Oh you know 'behind-closed-doors' stuff. Getting their groove on. That kind of stuff." Kazumi grinned while Makie, Akira, Fuka, Fumika, and Ako trembled at that possibility while Sakurako burst out.

"Them doing wild and forbidden love?!"

Ayaka blushed while hiding a nosebleed, "There's no way, Eva-san wouldn't do a thing like that."

"I agree, besides she doesn't see Dustin-kun in that kind of way." Kasuga added while Cocone remained stoic.

"She better not!" Yuna called.

"Rin, don't you know what they do when they stay behind after group practice?" Akira asked.

"No I immediately take off for flight practice with Toothless." She answered as the Mini-dragon popped out of her pocket waiting for the pill affect to wear off.

"We better go check this out." Setsuna said as the whole group followed until Makie noticed Yue.

"And why're you following us Yue?"

"Yeah you don't have a partnership with Negi or Dustin." Fuka added.

"I don't, but I'm still interested in seeing what this is all about." The girl answered.

So they followed their profs and Eva out of the school making sure to keep a good far distance from them so Dustin or Zyphon couldn't pick up any of their spirit energy signals. As they continued they started feeling drops of water.

"Uh-oh, looks like a wash out." Kasuga said.

"Umbrellas!" Konoka called as they opened up their umbrellas having been aware it was supposed to rain that afternoon.

They continued following their senseis and Eva all the way to the cottage where they watched the group enter, "There they go. They're training inside due to the rain." Ku noted.

"How's that possible it's too small for them to train inside." Rin noted as Toothless landed on the ground turning back to regular size.

"I still stand by my theory that they're…" Kazmi grinned only for Madoka to call.

"Kazumi enough of that!"

"Come on!" Ayaka ordered as they rushed to the cottage and peeked in seeing no one in the house.

"No one's home." Fumika gasped.

"Sayo." Kazumi turned to the ghst who nodded and went inside unlocking it for the girls.

They entered the cottage looking all over seeing no sign of Negi, Dustin, Eva, or anybody.

"This is strange, we know they entered the house together." Kaede said.

"No one's in the toilet or bath either." Ku added.

"People don't just vanish into thin air." Sakurako said.

"Guys, down here!" Kasuga called as the girls saw the athlete and Cocone rush over.

"Find something?" Mana asked.

"Yeah down in the basement." Kasuga answered.

"Since when do log cabins have basements?" Kazumi asked as they followed the two girls down to the supposed basement.

"Look at that." Cocone motioned to something up ahead.

They looked seeing a pedestal and resting on top of it was a glass sphere that had a miniature citadel inside of it.

"What is that?" Sakurako asked.

"Some kind of ship in a bottle type of model?" Fuka asked.

"Can't be it's too detailed." Chao said.

"Maybe it's a hologram." Kakizaki guessed.

"Cocone and I swore we saw Negi-kun and Dustin-kun fighting inside it." Kasuga said as the little girl nodded.

"What? Them inside of that?" Yue asked looked at it again.

"How is that possi…" Yuna was cut off as they got too close and were suddenly engulfed in a bright light and were no longer surrounding the glass sphere.

Suddenly the group found themselves on ground again, "What happened?" Ako asked.

"That felt weird." Makie said.

"Um guys, look at where we are." Yue said.

They looked and suddenly realized they were standing on top of the tower of the citadel located inside the glass sphere.

"Where the hell are we?!" Makie, Ako, and the cheerleaders cried.

"This looks like the tower model inside the sphere we were looking at." Yue noted.

"Did we shrink?" Sayo asked in worry.

"It's logial." Chao confirmed.

"Maybe Negi-kun, Dustin-kun, and Eva-chan are here." Yuna believed.

"And if I'm not mistaken they must be over there." Kaede motioned to the center platform across a no railing bridge.

"Let's go." Ku said until Makie spoke.

"What you mean cross that bridge at this high up?"

Fumika looked down off the platform, "And that looks like a very long drop.

"Let's just move across it nice and easy, and don't look down." Mana warned them as they nodded and did just that crossing the bridge, or in Sayo's case fly over it.

When they made it across they started looking around, "Wow there's so much training space." Ku marveled.

"Now this is right for training." Chao added.

"They could be anywhere around here." Ayaka said.

"Rin Eva didn't tell you anything about this place?" Konoka asked.

"Nothing." Rin admitted.

Chizuru was walking by some stairs until she stopped and listened closely, "Girls, I think I hear something going on down below."

They rushed over and heard som faint speaking before going down some stairs, "It's gotta be them." Setsuna said as they got closer and could finally make out who was speaking.

"Yes boya, give me some more." Eva's voice was heard in a purring fashion.

"But I'm so tired." Negi's voice said with a whine.

"You'll bounce back because you're young! Take a break, and we'll start again!" Eva ordered.

"No! Please!"

"Hurry and whip it out!"

"Evangeline, no we musn't!"

"Call me master boya," she laughed through moans, "And you Bowers a little firmer if you will."

"Ok." Dustin sighed.

"Oooh that's it."

As the girls listened they started getting weirded out by the tones in their voices while Kazumi grinned, "I knew it, they have to be doing it."

Ayaka screamed before bursting into the room the voices were coming from, "Eva-san, what do you think you're doing to Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei?!"

Suddenly the class rep fell to the floor when she saw Negi was sitting on the bed groaning while Eva was nibbling his left arm while she was getting a shoulder massage by Dustin who looked disturbed at what he was doing. As they did this Zyphon, Chachamaru, and the familiars were watching from behind them.

"Evangeline, you're taking too much again!" Negi moaned as Zyphon spoke.

"Um, I believe we've got company."

Eva and the boys looked up seeing Ayaka and the others who looked disturbed at what was happening between the three, "What're you doing here?" Eva asked bluntly.

Ayaka shot up, "WHAT'RE WE? What're you doing with them!"

"Just collecting some tuition the boys owe me for training them. I get a little blood from Negi to recharge," she began before pulling Negi over and pecks him on the cheek turning his face red, "And he gets a kiss in return. And as for Dustin, he has to give me a shoulder massage after every practice. He's very good with his hands." She admitted.

"I've had practice when I've had to do this for Master Darius." Dustin said with a deep shudder.

"Kay, so where are we?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah, what is this place Eva-chan?" Makie asked.

"This is a resort I made many years ago but haven't used it in awhile. To give the boys extra training I dug it out." The vampire explained.

"So this is where they come after our group training and in the morning before they join Ku and I?" Chao asked.

"Yes, but I should warn you all this place is designed to be used in one day increments. Don't be making any plans for the next twenty four hours." Eva explained.

"WHAT?!" the girls cried.

"We can't leave till tomorrow?!" Ku gasped.

"You picked a fine time to tell us!" Kazumi called.

"And we have classes tomorrow!" Akira called.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Eva bellowed, "Let me explain it clearer. Time is different inside here. An entire day spent inside here is actually an hour outside. This way the boys get at least two to three extra days of training in the span of two to three hours."

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped as Konoka spoke.

"Negi-kun Dustin-kun, does this mean after you work all day as a teacher you work another whole day training here?"

Evan answered for the boys, "Well it wouldn't be much progress squeezing it between lessons now would it?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were training in an awesome place like this?" Makie asked.

"Yeah we could've gotten in more practice days ago if we trained here too." Ako added.

"Well you girls do have your own free time and we didn't want to take it away." Negi said.

"But you guys need free time as well, besides don't you think you're over doing it?" Kaede asked.

"Maybe but you say how these attacks have been going on, Felix, Raoul, Pythor, and Voltaire have proven to be some of our toughest opponents yet," Dustin explained, "And even Alistair's getting stronger. So we can't take any chances."

"Hey as long as we're here why don't we all get some training done?" Rin asked.

"Good idea, Rin." Kazumi smiled.

"Is it ok if we start training here Evangeline?" Ayaka asked.

"Well I suppose, but are you sure you want to? After all you'll end up aging faster because of it. Just like Takamichi."

"Takahata-sensei?" the girls asked.

"He's trained here too?" Konoka asked.

"Yes. Takamichi was actually younger than Nagi, Roswell, and all the members of their group back then. He spent a lot of time training here without even leaving after the last magical war back then. Because of that he ended up aging faster due to time passing by in here than outside."

"So then that means Takahata-sensei is younger than he appears?" Yue asked.

"Precisely." Eva answered.

"Well I guess all my senior citizen jokes to Asuna about him are all… Oh who cares Asuna's never going to know anyway." Ayaka crossed her arms.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's get some training done!" Ku called and the girls cheered while Eva let her head drop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the resort around Mahora's town, the rain kept pouring out but from one of the rain puddles looked like a pair of bulgy eyes who spoke to itself, "Negi Springfield. Dustin Bowers." Suddenly it sank back into the puddle.<p>

Ragnarok was sitting in a lotus position in a room until a shadow soldier appeared at his side grabbing his attention, "Hm?" the shadow soldier whispered something into his ear making him look surprised, "What? What do you mean they haven't found them?"

"Exactly what I meant sir, there's no trace of the boys or their partners anywhere on campus." The minion explained.

"People don't just vanish into thin air, especially them. Tell them to keep looking or I'll bottle them back up!"

"Yes sir.' The soldier vanished leaving Ragnarok scowling.

"You can run boys, but you can't hide."

Back at the resort all the girls were honing in on their powers along with the boys, even Toothless and Zyphon were honing their own strengths. Off to the side Yue was using a practice wand given to her by Negi and started uttering an incantation.

"Practi Bigi-Naru Ardescat!" Yue cannounced while waving the practice wand and a small flame appeared at the tip.

The girls gasped as Negi spoke, "Well done Yue, I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, pretty well casted for a beginner Yuechi." Chamo added.

"How kind of you to say so." Yue replied.

"Yes for an amateur with a handicap," Eva cut in, "The air here's so rich in magic an amateur can probably get one to two spells right."

"Even so, it's a good try." Dustin replied.

Fuka and Fumika were concentrating on their own powers and Fuka suddenly found herself multiplying like Kaede was capable of, "Wow I did it!"

"Let me see if I can try it," Fumika said as she concentrated and summoned multiple versions of herself, "Alright!"

Dustin spoke, "Spirit energy clones, very impressive especially in conjuncture with your own ninja training."

"You two practice more and you'll catch up with the rest of us in no time." Kaede added as the twins saluted.

Soon Negi was practicing the lightning spell Evangeline used on him yesterday during their last training round, "Come forth, O lightning form the void, and cut down mine enemies. AXE OF LIGHTNING!" he announced as his attack hit an empty soda can he set up to be used as a target.

"Alright, Aniki!" Chamo cheered, "That's what's I'm talkin' about! And that takes two to three months to pull off!"

Negi chuckled sheepishly, "Nope. Still no good. The spell had no power, and the sagitta magica never even manifested. If I can't do it here where magic's easier, then what chance do I have?"

"Negi you're not giving yourself enough credit," Dustin said, "So what if the magic in the air in the resort makes it look like you're improving more. The fact is you are. If you weren't then there's no way you could've done what you just did."

"Dustin's right, Negi," Rin put in, "You are a strong mage, you just have to keep on believing you can do it. Without belief than you won't stand more of a chance against the Shadow master's forces."

Negi smiled seeing his two closest friends were right. Soon enough the girls were about to call it for the day inside the sphere as the sky was getting dark and the moon was coming up.

"Come on guys, Chachamaru says there're plenty of beds in the guest quarters of the resort." Kazumi said.

"Good, I'm exhausted." Makie stretched.

Akira looked up at the moon, "Wow it's hard to imagine that while it's nighttime here it's actually still daytime outside."

"Yeah." Ako agreed.

Kaede looked over seeing Negi was looking out from the tower up at the moon. Curious she and the rest of the group approached him, "Negi?"

"Oh yes?" Negi asked.

"We're all ready to hit the sack before we can get out of here, aren't you coming?" Ayaka asked.

"Actually girls I was wondering… would it be ok if I told you all a story?"

"Huh?" they asked.

"A story?" Yue asked.

"What kind Negi?" the twins asked.

"The tale behind why I try so hard to become a strong mage, all because of six years ago I met my father the Thousand Master."

"That story?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, I only gave you a small detail about how I met him last time, but this will be the uncut version the full story."

"Oh this I have to see." Evangeline said looking excited.

"How long will this take?" Kakizaki asked.

"Actually I have a better way of telling you the story."

"How do you plan to do that?" Sakurako asked.

"By showing you it through my memories." The boy answered.

"You can do that?" Ku asked.

"Of course. Conciousness synchronization magic is the best way to show past events through the eyes of the user."

"Chamo get to work," Negi ordered as Chamo started drawing up a giant pentagram on the floor big enough to hold the whole group, "Everyone in the circle and link hands, Kaede you get in the middle."

So everyone gathered in and started linking hands until ass the girls were linked up with Fuka and Fumika holding onto Kaede's shoulders. Negi who was kneeling on a step was able to be about Kaede's height as she kneeled before him on a lower step.

"Is this ok, Negi?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. It's easier so our eyes can meet," Negi explained and spoke to everyone, "Ok everyone I need you all to close your eyes and concentrate. Kaede when I start the chant our foreheads must touch so that you can see my memories, and as long as everyone's linked up together and you two holding onto Kaede everyone can see what I've seen."

"Ok boya, get to it." Eva ordered.

Negi started chanting as the group closed their eyes and concentrated, "Mater musarum, mnemosyne… Ad se nos alliciat!"

In a flash of light the girls opened their eyes and found themselves standing in a small village during winter, "Hey where are we?" Ako asked.

"_You're all in a small village, deep in the mountains, where I used to live, six years ago…"_ Negi's voice was heard.

Suddenly the girls looked down and saw they were all buck naked, "Hey, why're we naked?" Yue cried and the other girls started feeling uncomfortable, especially Makie and Ako.

_"Sorry but this is the way the spell works."_ Negi explained.

"Don't worry you're not actually naked, this is merely projections of ourselves." Dustin assured them.

"Thank kami this is only a memory otherwise we'd be freezing with this snow falling around us." Yuna said.

"Hey guys look over there!" Kazumi said as they looked ahead and spotted a five year old Negi talking to Nekane.

"Is that Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"He's so kawaii!" Konoka cheered.

"How adorable." Ayaka blushed seeing her crush even younger.

"Shh, they're talking." Mana shushed them.

They listened in on the memory as little Negi spoke to Nekane, "Why can't I ever see father again, Nekane? Did he go far away?"

"That's right. To a very far away land. That's what 'died' means." Nekane explained.

"And if I'm in trouble he'll come in save me just like a superhero?"

"Not exactly…" Nekane tried to continue explaining until another voice spoke up.

"How dumb are you?!" they group looked and to their surprise saw an even younger Anya, "Once someone's dead that's it. Your dad's the Thousand Master and you don't even know that much?"

"Anya?" the girls asked.

"_Yes, when she was younger as well."_ Negi replied.

"Even back then she always did have a smart mouth." Dustin added.

Little Negi frowned at little Anya, "That's not true! He will come and save me!"

"You're so dumb Negi, you don't even know what 'dead' means!" Anya argued while Nekane chuckled to herself.

"Seeing two children bicker pointlessly is quite adorable to watch." Chizuru giggled.

"Hey over there! You hurtin' on my pal again, Anya?" another voice asked as they looked seeing a six year old Dustin and his father Roswell.

"Dustin!" Negi cheered as the young spirit warrior rushed over as the boys did their handshake.

"Hello Negi, Nekane, Anya." Ross greeted them.

"Mr. Bowers, it's so good to see you and Dustin." Nekane smiled.

"That's really you Dustin?" Setsuna asked.

"Yup, that's me at age six."

"Dustin-kun, you're so adorable!" Sakurako squealed as she flew over attempting to hug the even littler version of him only to pass right through.

"Sakurako, this is a flashback you know?" Madoka reminded her as the redhead felt sheepish.

"Oh right."

"_Dustin and his father would visit us time to time,"_ Negi explained, _"We were the best of friends, almost like brothers."_

"Here Negi, you can have this," Anya gave Negi a practice wand, "Your starting your magic studies next year aren't you? It wouldn't hurt to get a head start."

"Anya." Little Negi gasped.

Anya spoke, "If you ever hope to be as good as your father you'd better start now."

Little Negi nodded as the scene shifted to a bar where Nekane, Ross, and the boys were having a drink. Of course Negi and Dustin being under age were drinking milk. As they enjoyed myself an old man started speaking, "Nagi? I tell ya he was nothing but trouble that boy. If it weren't for him this whole village wouldn't been quiet."

"Stan it's not nice to verbally bash someone while having a drink." Ross chuckled at the old man.

"That's just Stan for you Mr. Bowers." Nekane answered.

"So father was bad?" Negi asked the old man.

"He was the worst I tell ya!" Stan continued, "I don't know how many times I had to clean up after his messes. And finally when he passed he did us all a favor!" he was unaware of Negi's eyes getting teary.

"Stan!" Ross said and turned to Negi, "Don't listen to him Negi, your father was a fine man. I knew him better than most people."

But Negi didn't say anything he just bolted out of the bar, "Negi!" Nekane called.

"Don't worry Nekane, I'll go get him." Dustin said running after him.

Ayaka scowled at the old man, "Well that's just plain rude. Verbally bashing a man in front of his own child?"

"_Don't worry about it Ayaka, Stan always did spit random stuff about me father but he never meant anything harsh."_

"But in a sense the old man was right about him." Eva agreed making half of Negi's partners scowl at her.

They watched as the memory shifted to Negi and Anya seeing Nekane off, "I'll see you in a month then." Little Negi said.

"You take care now, Negi."

"I will."

"Now where's Nekane going?" Kasuga asked.

"_She studied in Wales and I'd only see her during vacationing or break."_

The memory once again shifted to Negi practicing beginners magic in his uncles guest house, "This is where he was practically raised?" Zazie looked around.

"With the way things were he may have well been just living alone." Kaede said.

They then saw Negi drawing something on a piece of paper with crayong while singing, "And there! When you need him the most! He appears just in the nick of time!"

They looked seeing he was drawing a picture of what his father was like, and being a child he didn't exactly have artistic talent, "This is just too sweet." Ayaka smiled.

"He really idolized his father." Rin nodded.

They continued watching as Negi was practicing his magic before a bull dog that was tied up. His magic ended up breaking the dogs leash and it chased the boy around much to the amusement of Evangeline and Dustin. Soon Negi was lying against a tree and spoke to himself.

"I guess the trouble I'm in isn't enough," he then spotted the lake, "I know…"

The girls looked shock, "Negi you didn't…" Akira began until they heard splashing.

"He did." Dustin nodded.

Soon enough they were at the cabin as Nekane rushed in with worry, "Is it true? Negi almost drowned?!"

"He's fine Nekane, although his fever is 104." The doctor answered.

"What'd I tell ya? Like father like son," Stan began, "If he were anyone else, he'd be dead."

"Jumping from trees, teasing dogs… where does it end?" Nekane asked.

"It just goes to show he's a normal healthy boy." The doctor explained.

"Jumping into a lake like that? Negi-kun what were you thinking?" Konoka called.

'_I was a child Konoka.'_

"And it's normal kind of behavior of getting into trouble," Dustin added, "Why one time at Harvard I jumped off the roof of a fraternity house attempting to recreate a Mary Poppins scene. I even had my own umbrella."

"Why would you do that?" Cocone asked as the girls stared at him.

"For a laugh, the fraternity guys found it funny and they praised me for attempting such a stunt." Dustin chuckled.

"You didn't use your spirit energy to save yourself did to?" Chao asked.

"Partially otherwise I would've had a broken leg," Dustin admitted, "But no one knew."

They watched as Nekane spoke with Negi, "Negi, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I thought that if I was in enough danger father would come and save me." He explained.

Nekane looked only more shocked as to his motivation and embraced the boy while crying, "Negi, please don't ever do that again.

The girls were surprised seeing Nekane so sad compared to the bright smile they've always seen on her face as little Negi spoke, "I promise, sister. Please don't cry."

As time passed they saw Nekane returning home from her studies. The girl looked into the distance and gasped, "Oh my, what is that?" she looked in the distance of the sky seeing a flock of something flying right for the village.

"What's that?" Yuna asked.

"It can't be." Setsuna gasped until the memory shifted to little Negi who was busy fishing.

The little boy got up looking overjoyed, "Nekane comes home today! I better hurry and get back!" he grabbed his practice wand and started running back for the village. "Nekane!" he called but suddenly stopped in place as he saw the village going up in flames.

"What's going on?" Makie asked in worry.

"Something bad's happening to this village." Mana said.

"_Yes, this was the day that changed my life forever."_ Negi explained as they watched little Negi run into the village.

The little kid ran and to his horror saw several of the mages had been turned to stone, "Uncle?" he asked himself seeing one of the statues was his uncle. The girls and Dustin watched as little Negi's eyes started swelling up with tears, "This is all my… If I hadn't kept trying to be in danger I thought father would come. This is all my fault! I made this happen!" he cried.

"Negi!" the girls cried seeing the little tyke blame himself.

They were cut short as they saw an armada of demons appear just like the ones in Kyoto, "Demons." Mana squinted her eyes.

"There are so many of them." Ako gasped.

"And Negi-kun's in the line of fire!" Kakizaki cried.

A large demon came forward baring its giant fist back as Ayaka cried, "Negi get out of the way!" but being a flashback Negi could not hear her for he was too caught up in his own grief.

As the demon's fist was swung forward little Negi kept crying, "Father. Father! FATHER!" he screamed.

And suddenly the demons fist was caught by a man wearing a cloak and weilding Negi's staff. The girls gasped as little Negi stood in shock.

"No way is that?" Kaede gasped.

"It can't be." Chizuru gasped.

"It is," Evangeline gasped finally seeing it with her own eyes, "Nagi."

The demon was at a stand off with the interceptor of his attack as Nagi uttered an incantation before calling out, "Lightning Axe!" he used the same lightning spell Eva used and Negi began learning.

Everyone watched in shock as Nagi continued attacking the armada of demons as if they were play things, "This is amazing." Ku gasped.

Nagi unleashed a blast of lightning magic destroying just about every demon in plain sight. The group and little Negi then saw Nagi holding a single demon up by its throat. The demon chuckled and spoke.

**"Ah you so are him…The degree of your power. Tough to tell which of us is the monster huh?"**

In respond to the demon Nagi broke its neck, "Ouch." Fuka and Fumika clutched their throats.

Little Negi wrapped up in fright of what suddenly happened started running away, "Negi!" Kaede called.

"What's he doing running away, there could still be demons lurking around!" Yuna called.

They floated after little Negi until the boy stopped in his tracks seeing one demon was still alive and opened its mouth about to blast Negi. Little Negi braced himself only to feel nothing hit him. They looked and saw Stan and Nekane shielded Negi from the attack. The attack that hit them was actually petrification magic that started turning them to stone from down below. Nekane's legs who had been turned to stone ended up breaking off when she tried to walk and fell down passing out.

"Nekane!" Little Negi cried.

The demon and something coming up from a puddle of water tried to attack Negi only for Stan to throw a magic vial at them and uttered an incantation that absorbed the two attackers sealing them inside.

"Are you alright, Negi?" Stan asked with a cough.

"Stan!" Negi cried as he saw Stan's body was turning into stone due to the magic.

"Whoever's responsible for this attack couldn't be any ordinary magic user." The old man explained.

"Stan!" Negi cried.

"Sorry Negi it's too late for me, take Nekane and run. If I can't protect you then he'll never forgive me. Find someone to heal Nekane or she'll be gone too. Leave me and…" but Stan had already turned to stone just like all the others.

"Stan!" Negi cried and ran to Nekane, "Sister! Sister wake up!" he cried until Nagi reappeared and used his magic to teleport them safely from the village as they watched it burn in the distance.

"Forgive me. I've come too late." Nagi said in guilt.

Negi rose to his feet holding out his practice wand looking determined to prtoect Nekane even from whoever he was. When Nagi looked at the boy he looked shocked, "You. You're Negi aren't you?" Negi said nothing but stand his ground as the man approached, "I see, so you'd protect your sister."

Negi shut his eyes tight prepared for something bad to happen but suddenly felt the man ruffle the boys hair, "You're so big my son."

Negi's eyes opened as he looked up at his father who had his face shrouded in his hood. He saw his father hold out his staff, "This is for you. Take it and may your magic grow strong like yourself with the years to come."

"Father?" Negi asked as he held the big staff.

"A little heavy for you huh? Don't worry you'll grow into it," Nagi said as he looked at Nekane, "I'm afraid we're out of time. Nekane will be fine. The petrification has been halted. Fine someone to properly heal her. I must leave now." He floated up.

"Father!" Negi cried as he tried to catch him but to no avail.

"I have no right to say this, but grow up strong and healthy. And remember I shall always be watching over you. And hopefully one day we'll meet again." He suddenly vanished into thin air as little Negi dropped to his knees.

"FATHER!" Negi cried.

The girls watched and started shedding tears while Dustin who saw this before through Negi's memories also shed a tear.

"_Sorry I know how painful it looks."_ Negi's voice said.

"So what happened after?" Kaede asked.

"_Nekane, I, and whoever was left were rescued three days later. They took us to Wales, deep in the hills, to a magician where we've stayed. For five years I studied as hard as I could at their magic academy."_

Did you find out what happened to your village, Negi?" Sayo asked.

"_No. All the adults said that it was something I shouldn't worry about. Being a child I was never told anything other than what I witnessed. I studied countlessly to learn everything I could about magic. I found I had determination that I wasn't even aware of. Really I wanted was to see my father again. Sometimes I looked back and still feel that what happened was divine punishement. I wanted to see my father so badly that what happened to my village was my wish coming true for being in danger big enough for him to come."_

Suddenly the memory ended and the group opened their eyes seeing they were back at the resort, "Negi!" the girls cried as the mage's partners wrapped themselves around Negi comforting him.

"I had no idea your trauma was as severe as you made it out to be!" Ayaka cried.

"But Negi-kun, what you said about that attack being divine punishment isn't true!" Akira added.

"Akira's right, Negi-kun." Ako agreed.

"What happened back there wasn't your fault." Konoka said.

"Nobody could've seen tha coming." Ku said.

"Girls." Negi gasped.

"Don't worry negi we're all going to help you find your father. We promise." Kaede said.

"We promise, Negi-kun!" the girls cheered.

Negi filled with reknewed hope smiled at everyone, "Arigato everyone. You're the best group of friends I could ever ask for."

"We're stuck with ya Negi, for life." Dustin smirked.

"Indubitably." Zyphon agreed.

"What he said." Toothless added.

"Well it's late in here and we better get some sleep." Kaede suggested as they all left for the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>Soon when the sun came up inside the resort everyone woke up and were permitted to exit the resort and saw it really was still the same day. After bidding their farewell to Evangeline and Chachamaru they headed back to the dorms with their umbrellas due to it still raining. When they got back the girls headed for the baths while Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon left to find something else to do.<p>

In the bathhouse the girls had entered and started soaking while feeling thankful they were the only ones using it, "Man all that training in Eva's resort combined with what we do out here will really get us pumping." Yuna said.

"Yeah, we'll be getting stronger in no time." Ku added.

"And we have to in order to help Negi-kun and Dustin-kun." Chao put in.

"That's for sure." Madoka agreed.

"Even though I'm not a partner if I learn enough magic I should be of assistance as well." Yue replied.

Unaware to them the door to the bath opened and a puddle of slime slinked into the bath and rising up from it was three tiny girls, "There they are, Purin Suramui remember our orders." One said to the two.

"Hai, Ameko!" the second known as Purin agreed.

"Then let's go." The third known as Suramui said as they slunk back into the puddle that oozed its way into the water.

The three swam for the group of girls as Makie spoke, "Ew, something's wrong with the water. It's all slimy!"

"Didn't they clean the baths out?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah I don't get it." Akira replied.

Suddenly the girls were lashing around as a slimy feeling was surrounding their bodies and screamed as they were dragged down into the water.

Mana looked seeing the three slime girls and thought, 'What the?'

'This is bad.' Setsuna thought as the slime girls covered the ground and vanished into thin air.

As Negi, Dustin, their familairs, and Zyphon were in the dorms foyer relaxing with Toothless shrunken down to relax with them as Rin was bathing Zyphon's scanner went off, "Boys we got trouble."

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"There's an unidentified signature coming from the bathhouse." The robot explained.

"Oh no!" Negi gasped.

"Rin! The girls!" Toothless gasped.

"Come on!" Dustin called as they hurried for the bathhouse.

When they entered they looked around seeing the place was deserted, "I don't see anything." Domino said.

"No something's here, I can feel it." Dustin said.

"So do I." Negi agreed.

"Uh guys, look over there!" Chamo gasped as they looked seeing an old man decked out in a black trenchcoat, pants, boots, and a hat stood.

"Hello Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers." The man greeted them.

"Who're you?" Dustin demanded.

The man tipped his hat pleasantly, "My name is Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann."

"Graf?" Dustin began recognizing that was a rank for a noble, "You're a Count?"

"Actually I'm naught but a hired hand these days." He answered.

"Why're you here?" Negi asked.

"And where are our friends?" Dustin frowned.

"I've collected them in order to stir you all up. If you want them back safe and sound you must fight me." The old man explained.

"Glady!" Dustin said ready to attack only for Herrmann hold out his hand halting the boy.

"We'll do this elsewhere. I'll be waiting for you at the stage beneath the giant tree in mid-academy. If you two care for your friends safety I'd advise against you seeking aid elsewhere." He said as slime surrounded and consumed him before vanishing.

"Wait!" negi cried but was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Chamo asked.

"Where he said he'd meet us." Toothless said as he grew giant sized again.

"Then we better go too!" Dustin said prepared to head out only for Negi to stop him.

"Dustin wait, for all we know this could be a trap."

"Well what choice to we have Negi? He's got the girls and we need to save them."

"But we'll need help, let's go get Evangeline and Chachamaru." Negi suggested.

"No time for that, besides you heard him say not to seek aid elsewhere, it'll be too late for the girls." Dustin replied.

"Then allow us to come to you." A voice said catching the boys off guard.

They spun around seeing none other than Kotaro Inugami and Fate Averruncus from Kyoto. They were the very boys who fought along side Chigusa the monkey woman who tried to unleash the stone ogre onto Kyoto.

"Kotaro? Fate?" Negi gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Dustin asked in shock.

"We heard that trouble was coming to this academy." Fate explained.

"So we came right over." Kotaro smirked.

"Kotaro, did you break out of lockup in Kyoto?" Negi asked.

"No. Old man Eishun let me out on parole so I can help track that Herrmann guy. And if I succeed in helping you I get out early." Kotaro explained.

"What about you Fate? Why're you here?" Dustin asked.

"I've come to lend you my help as well." Fate answered stoically.

Negi scowled, "Don't hand us that. You expect us to accept help from you after what you did in Kyoto?"

"I understand your lack of trust in me due our last encounter, but I assure you I am on the level with you both."

"Yeah this guy's got a hell of a story to tell you guys." Kotaro added.

"Sorry but I don't except help from guys who tried to kill us in the past." Dustin replied.

"Look we can argue about this later but right now we have to secure your partners and take down Herrmann." Fate said.

"But how?" Negi asked.

"With this," Kotaro pulled out a vial, "All you'll need to do is chant one spell-word and you can seal them all into this bottle. Old man Eishun gave it to me to deliver to you."

"Thanks Kotaro." Negi said accepting the vial.

"I suggest we get going now." Fate instructed.

"Hold on, Negi can we really trust them? Kotaro I can see is trusting, but Fate?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid Fate is right about us having not time to argue." Negi replied.

Dustin sighed and spoke, "Alright we'll let you join us, but any funny stuff and I'll blast you so hard with my spirit force you'll be hospitalized for months."

"Can we go now?" Fate asked ignoring the threat.

"Right, let's go!" Negi said as he got on his staff with Chamo and Fate climbed on as well.

Zyphon put Kotaro on his back as he flew up with Toothless and Dustin. Soon the new team flew off through an open window in the bathhouse determined to save the girls.

**(And that's the chapter. Long I know. Now that Negi's history has been revealed to the girls they now know Negi's motivation. Bad news they're captured by someone Ragnarok has unleashed and has captured the girls. Can the boys trust their new allied partners Kotaro and Fate? Find out next time. And I should say this now, but fate Averruncus in my fic isn't going to be like the one in the manga seeing how I don't plan the magical world arc. In fact I'm giving him a completely different backstory. See you all next time.)**


	61. The Boy's Tag-team

**(Hi guys. Back again with the next chapter. Now we'll see just what the combined talents of Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Fate can really be. And a little back story on Fate.)**

_Last time after getting special training inside a resort made by Evangeline, the girls had gotten a peek at Negi's past seeing what it was that drives him to become a great mage, and even getting a glimpse of his father in action. Upon returning to Mahora the girls were abducted by three amoeba girls being led by a man known as Herrman. Before the boys were ready to go after him Kotaro and Fate from Kyoto arrived offering them their support. With reluctance Negi and Dustin allowed them to support the two._

That very night by the stage near the Wolrd Tree the three liquid girls were looking at all the water spheres encasing Negi's and Dustin's partners. Off to the sidee was Pythor, Diabound, and Herrman, "So these are the girls who pose a threat to my employer?" Diabound asked.

"Yes, they're a horrible bunch indeed. Especially that girl." Pythor frowned at Yue having not forgotten how she bit his tail.

"If your master thinks so then they're obviously worth more than they appear," Herrman said as he looked at Rin, "So that's the one you've been after Diabound?"

"Oh yes, it's been years since I last saw her in person." Diabound answered.

Rin was struggling to break through the water sphere using her magic as Herrman said, "Seems the sphere won't hold out if she keeps this up they'll all break free."

"Not to worry my friend. I can put a stop to that," Diabound said as he walked towards thes sphere, "This will sting girls." Hhe released a stinging sensation into the sphere shocking the girls with Rin holding in a scream.

The princess thought looking toward Diabound, 'Oh man this hurts!'

'Ah to torture again, how delightful.' He thought.

As Rin continued to try fighting back using her magic to break the sphere Herrman explained, "It's useless, you won't be breaking out of this water sphere."

'Negi, Dustin, where are you guys?' she thought, 'I can't let him win! This jerk of a man isn't who he appears to be..." she thought before speaking, "Son of a…" her eyes suddenly started glowing dark blue making the girls surprised.

"Rin what's wrong?" Konoka asked.

"Are you ok?" Kasuga asked.

Rin said nothing but screamed as magic surrounded her and expelled only herself out of the bubble making her gasp for air.

"Rin's out!" Konoka gasped.

"How?!" the three liquid girls gasped in shock as the man, mage, and serpentine saw her.

'This is it the power.' Diabound thought.

Rin looked up, "You can't keep me down."

Herrman looked to Diabound and Pythor, "Well what're you waiting for do something?"

"Gladly." Diabound said as he and Pythor got ready.

Rin looked up glaring at the two while trying to get up. Diabound was about to use magic on her until Toothless' lightning blasted the ground taking everyone by surprise. The group looked up seeing their rescuers flying down with Dustin humming Ride of the Valkyries.

'Guys.' Rin thought with a smile.

The group landed on the ground as Dustin declared, "The jig is up Herrman!"

"You really think so? Well I beg to differ." Herrman answered as the boys saw who was on top of Rin.

"Pythor!" Dustin called.

"So sorry to cut things short, but time to go." Pythor said as he went invisible.

Negi saw Diabound step into a dark portal, "Wait! Diabound?" Diabound only smirked as he entered the portal that closed, "It was him." He said to himself.

"Negi-kun! Dustin-kun you guys came!" the girls cheered while Mana and Kaede smiled knowing they would.

"And we brought back up as well." Dustin answered as Kotaro and Fate took a stand.

"Wait a minute, aren't they?" Konoka asked.

"The boys from Kyoto?"Yue said.

"Who?" the cheerleaders, Chizuru, Zazie, Ayaka, Cocone, and the twins asked.

"Kotaro Inugami and Fate Averruncus." Setsuna explained.

"Why're they here?" Yuna asked.

"We're here to help." Kotaro gave a thumb's up.

"Alright Herrman, release the girls at once!" Negi ordered.

"You want them, you'll have to get past me." The old man said blocking their view.

"With pleasure." Dustin answered as the four boys and Zyphon took off to fight the old man.

* * *

><p>Rin watched as the boys were fighting the old man dn looked to the bubble, "Don't worry girls I'll get you out!" she was blocked by the three girls.<p>

"We don't think so." Purin said as they started darting around her like mosquitoes.

"Fight Rin, fight!" the girls cheered as Rin continued trying to swat them.

Suddenly Tootless fired his blasts at the three who dodged and launched slime at him pinning him to the ground, "Toothless." Rin said trying to pull the slime off.

"You won't be able to pull that off him!" Ameko warned him.

Rin suddenly got a brain blast, "Well then let's try this!" she said using fire magic and aimed it at the slime.

"Hey stop that!" Suramui shouted.

"If you can stand the heat get out of the kitchen!" Rin snarked.

Toothless finally burst out of the heated slime and called, "Finally!"

The water girls tried to attack the two only to be hit by a sword. They looked seeing it was being wielded by Fate, "Hands off the princess." H warned them.

"Fate…" Rin thought with a ghost of a smile.

Fate turned to her but before he could say anything Dustin called over as he was dodging Herrman's punch, "Fate! Am I interrupting?!"

Fate turned to Rin, "Be right back." he went back to join the boys in the fight against Herrman.

"Alright girl, it's just us now." Rin said as she and Toothless went at it with the three liquid girls.

* * *

><p>Herrman meanwhile was fighting the four boys and Zyphon with little to no diffuculty as the boys were throwing all they had at him. Kotaro jumped Herrman throwing his arm back before launching it forward calling out, "Inugami Ryu Air Fang!" he sent a blast of chi taking the form of a dog at Herrman who evaded but ended up getting a kick from Negi.<p>

"Good move Negi!" Kotaro gave him a thumb's up.

"Thanks for distracting him." Negi replied.

"Very good forms in terms of teamwork," Herrman admitted, "But I am far from being finished."

"That gives us more times to knock you around!" Dustin called as he launched at Herrman throwing punch after punch enhanced with his spirit energy.

"Your power is impressive for such a young spirit warrior." Herrman said as he was blocking the punches.

"I was trained by two of the greatest spirit warriors after all, my father Roswell Bowers and Darius Mikael."

"Ah yes, two of the greatest warriors in their generation. I assume they expect you to one day surpass them." Herrman noted.

"Yes and I will surpass them as all genrations have to their predecessors."

"Such confidence, but taken for granted and it bites you back!" Herrman kicked Dustin sending him flying back only for him to aim his spirit gun at his opponent.

"Spirit gun!" he fired the blast as Herrman extended his hand out catching it but the force was strong enough to make him slide back while his feet remained on the ground.

"Dustin-kun's attack wasn't enough." Chao gasped.

"Who is that guy?" Kazumi asked.

"I've been sensing a demonic aura coming off him." Mana said.

"Demon aura?" Ayaka asked.

Herrman smirked at Dustin's attempt but felt something behind him and spun grabbing Fate's sword before he could make a connection, 'Fast.' Fate thought.

"A pitiful attempt." He said as he slugged Fate and even with his own barrier shielding him was still forced back.

"You alright there Fate?" Negi called.

"Never better." Fate replied as he got up.

"Zyphon missile barrage!" Dustin called as his robot unleashed a barrage of missiles onto Herrman who started dodging them but then saw the four boys coming at him from behind ready to launch their attack.

Herrman however launched a powerful kick knocking them all back and landing on the ground, "Kotaro are you ok?" Negi gasped.

"Of course I am!" Kotaro said shaking it off.

Herrman looked over at the four, "What, don't tell me that's it? You were all moving so well before. Have you lost your touches this soon? What a disappointment, especially you negi Springfield."

"Disappointment?" Negi gasped at that insult and frowned as he took his chance to attack with his magic arrows only to miss and receive another attack from Herrman.

"Now I take back what I said," Herrman continued, "You Negi are actually not giving it your all!"

"What did you say? Of course I'm giving it my all!" Negi shouted.

"Is that so? I heard the son of the Thousand Master was good. I was so looking forward to meeting you! Instead you are the complete opposite of him! You are not suited for battle at all!"

"Can you believe he's saying that?" Ku asked in outrage.

"Who does he think he is putting Negi-sensei down?!" Ayaka fumed.

"Girls!" Domino cawed as he flew above them with Chamo on his back, "I got this for you!" the ermine threw a practice wand into the bubble while the liquid girls were distracted by Rin and Toothless to even notice.

"Why give us this?" Kakizaki asked.

"If all of your who're aniki's partners concentrate enough you may be able to get out!" Chamo called.

Negi's partners looked at each other before nodding and gather around holding the starter wand in the center as they concentrated their magic inside hem, "Practi bigi naru Ardescat!" they announced as a giant flame was ignited and evaporated the bubble.

Rin, Toothless, and the water girls looked seeing them escape, "They're out!" Ameko gasped.

"Girls!" Rin cheered.

"Now we can help Dustin-kun, and Negi-sensei." Chizuru said.

Unaware to them Pythor was poking around a corner smirking, "We'll see about that." He said to himself before snapping his fingers summoning the shadow soldiers.

"Shadow soldiers." Kasuga gasped.

"We'll have to fight." Kaede said.

"What? In our birthday suits?" Madoka gasped as she and several of the girls tried covering up their bodies with their arms.

"No time for modesty." Mana said as she summoned a gun.

* * *

><p>Taking her word for it the girls started fighting the shadow soldiers while overhearing Herrman lecture Negi.<p>

"Tell me Springfield, why do you fight?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Negi asked.

Herrman sighed as he motioned around them starting with Kotaro, "Kotaro there appears to fight because he enjoys it. Your friend Dustin fights because not only is it in his code as a spirit warrior, but because he feels responsible for those he cares about. That boy Fate I sense fights as a form of loyalty," Fate squinted his eyes at Herrman as the man continued, "But what about you Negi? Is it because of your friends? So very mundane. If so then it's too disappointing."

"What're you saying?" Negi frowned at the mockery.

"One fights for one's own agenda. That-and only that-is reason to do so," Herrman continued, "Anger, hatred, desire for revenge. All good, in their own way. Anyone can fight all out with those types of motivations. There's also the concept of 'joy comes from building one's strength like Kotaro and Dustin for an example. Fighting for none of these reasons though, now where is the pleasure in that?"

"You're wrong!" Negi called, "Fighting isn't suppose to be for pleasure. And the reason I fight is…" he was interrupted by Herrman.

"Because of guilt for involving your mundane girlfriends? Some sense of duty which comes from wanting to save them? Is that sense of duty truly enough? Or perhaps the reason you fight is that you want to escape the memories from that night in the snow?"

At that moment Negi, Dustin, and the girls were shocked upon hearing Herrman say that. Negi stuttered in shock, "How, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because Negi, I was there when it happened. I took part in that invasion."

"You what? Wait a minute, Herrman are you a demon?"

Herrman smirked, "You catch on quick, but I'm not any demon," he said as he removed his had while covering his face. When he lowered his hat he revealed his true face to him which shocked Negi and the girls for his face was demonic and had familiar horns on the sides of his head, "I'm that demon!"

Konoka gasped, "It's the demon from Negi-kun's memory!"

"The demon that petrified Mr. Stan and Nekane." Setsuna gasped.

"Well, how does it feel Negi? Staring into the face of the demon who took your village and those closest to you away? Does it fill you with hate, anger, revenge?" Herrman tempted him as he put his human face back on and his hat.

Negi stood there frozen in place warped with emotion and revelation, "Negi, are you ok?" Dustin asked.

"Negi?" Kotaro asked until Negi shot off from his standing position and started throwing all he had at Herrman in blinding speed.

"Whoa!" Dusitn gasped.

"Amazing," Fate gasped, "He's moving even faster when he fought me."

"Negi." Rin gasped as she fought the water girls.

"Yes! Yes this is what I've been waiting for!" Herrman cheered as he was getting the living crap beaten out of him, "This is exactly how the son of the Thousand Master should fight!"

As Negi was about to fly at Herrman ready to deliver a pounding slug the demon launched a blast for the boy but in a flash Negi was knocked away by Kotaro who both escaped a lethal attack.

"Kotaro?" Negi gasped. Kotaro fornwed and whacked Negi on the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You baka!" Kotaro scolded him, "No matter how much power you have if you don't use strategy you're gonna get your butt kicked!"

"I agreed with the dog," Fate approached, "We're all in this togeher, that's why we joined you."

"Who're you calling dog you…" Kotaro argued but Dustin cut him off.

"What they're trying to say is trying to do too much on your own will only distance yourself from others. Or have you forgotten them?" Dusitn motioned to his partners fighting off the shadow soldiers.

"Girls." Negi gasped as he felt Kotaro and Dustin put their hands on his shoulders.

"Let's win this together!" Kotaro said.

"You're right!" Negi smiled.

Herrman smiled, "That was good fighting Negi, but do you all honestly believe you can defeat me?"

"We don't just believe, we know we can." Dustin answered.

"Let's go!" Kotaro said as they got ready and attacked together.

Rin continued blocking the water girls before smirking, "Alright girls, I've been going easy on you, but here's a little something courtesy of my trainer!" she uttered an incantation an unleashed a surge of ice magic turning the three liquid girls into ice sculptures.

"You did it, Rin!" Makie called.

"Now to finish these ones off," Chizuru began as she thrusted her spirit powered up arm back, "Shotgun!" she blasted the remaining shadow soldiers until they were gone.

"Way to go Chizuru!" Yuna gave her a thumb's up as the bosom girl giggled.

Pythor watched with a frown, "Oh well, time to pack it in." he retreated into a dark portal.

As the boys fought Zyphon joined them, "As always I'm here to offer my help!" the robot declared.

"Thanks, Zyphon." Dustin said as he dodged an attack from Herrman.

"Guys I have a spell that I've been saving and now's a good time to use it, can divert his attention while I get it ready?" Negi asked.

"Like you need to ask?" Kotaro asked as the boys and Zyphon went forward and distracted Herrman while Negi started his incantation.

"You boys are truly wonderous fighters, however I'm only interested in Negi!" Herrman called as he tried to attack Kotaro only for Fate to block his attack thus giving Kotaro an opening. The dog boy responded with a pound to Herrman's gut.

Dustin appeared behind the man and spoke, "Let's see you block it this time! Spirit Gun!" he fired the attack at Herrman's back making him crash onto the ground but got up.

"Where is?" he froze seeing Negi slide in using her Chinese martial arts moves knocking Herrman back before uttering his spell.

"Lightning Axe!" he used the lightning spell on Herrman resulting in an explosion.

* * *

><p>Watching from on top of the world tree was Evangeline and Chachamaru. The robot spoke, "You seem to have been on edge mistress, you are glad he's safe right mistress?"<p>

"No more than you are, Chachamaru," Eva admitted teasing the gynoid, "Watching the boy go all out like that made watching this fight worth it." The vampire smirked.

Back on the ground the smoke cleared as Herrman laid on the ground weakend, "You did it guys!" Kazumi cheered.

"It was a team effort." Dustin answered as they approached Herrman.

"Here are your helpers." Rin tossed the three frozen little girls onto his chest.

"The win is yours Negi," Herrman began, "Are you sure you don't want to finish me off after all I did to your village and your loved ones?"

The girls and guys looked at Negi with worry until Negi scowled and answered, "No I won't."

"No?" Herrman asked.

"What you did in the past I'll never forgive you, but what happened back then should stay back there. If I destroy you here and now that's not going to bring back all those you've petrified."

"True, so are you just going to let me live?"

"No. I'm putting you back where you belong." Negi held up the bottle meant to be used on him.

Herrman replied, "What's wrong you can't finish the job? How weak."

"Showing mercy is not weak!" Kaede called only for Negi to hold an arm out to silene her as he spoke.

"It's what separates me from murderers and demons alike." Negi finished.

Herrman looked at him and let out a chuckle, "You amuse me Negi, I've never faced a mage with such heart and soul. You obviously were deserving of this win."

"Goodbye Herrman." Negi said as he uttered the incantation and the bottle started absorbing the demon and his three girls back into it.

"Mission accomplished." Dustin smirked.

"We did it!" Ako and Makie cheered while hugging each other.

"Is everyone ok?" Negi asked the girls.

"We are thanks to you guys." Sayo admitted.

"We're very relieved." Fate said.

Kaede, Ku, Setsuna, and Mana scowled and were about to strike until Rin blocked them, "Girls wait!"

"Rin you know who he is?" Setsuna asked reminding her.

"I do, but he's not what he made himself out to be in front of all of you!"

"He isn't?" Yuna asked.

"The princess is correct," Fate began as he showed them a crest on his jacket that had the symbol of an alicorn and Night Fury dragon, "I am in fact a knight of the Kingdom of Light."

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"A knight?" Negi asked.

"That's right." Fate nodded.

"Before we get into detail can we go someplace else?" Chamo asked.

"Yeah it's getting chilly out here." Kakizaki hugged herself to keep warm.

"Here girls." Zyphon said as he opened up a hatch on his torso and pulled out multiple towels which the girls used to cover themselves up before they headed back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>When they got back the girls were as before relaxing in the bath having not been able to get a proper wash, while Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Fate were waist wrapped in towels soaking as well.<p>

"This place is great." Kotaro said as he relaxed.

"Very pleasant." Fate admitted.

"So Fate, you're really a knight for Rin's kingdom?" Makie asked.

"Yes, and not just a knight, but her loyal guard as well."

"Guard?" Ako asked.

"Fate's more than a guard, he was my first friend before Negi." Rin explained.

Fate nodded and explained, "I was a war orphan and was founded by King Lucas; Rin's father at a young age. I discovered I had some talent in magic within me, but when I proved to have a skill in knightship I was drafted into the training facility for future knights and guards. My first task upon completing my training was to serve as Rin's loyal guard when her father could not look after her."

"Fate and I grew up like siblings, he protected me and cared for me." Rin explained.

"Just like you and me, Setsuna." Konoka giggled while Setsuna blushed.

"Of course." She admitted.

"But one day I was called away on a private mission," Fate continued, "It was classified so I couldn't tell Rin, but my mission involved me keeping an eye on the Kansai Magic association, particularly Chigusa and monitor to see when she would make an attempt to to conquer the region. Then you all showed up and dealt with us."

"But what you did to Rin when infiltrating the headquarters and pertrifying everyone there!" Negi accused as Fate calmy explained.

"I was undercover and had to make it very convincing. The spell I used was actually temporary but seeing you all decided to reverse the affect on your own made it easier to cover. As for what I did in the baths to Rin, I explained to her my mission and told her to go along with it which she graciously did. Although I had not counted on fighting the Dark Evangel, so my guard was thrown off."

"Well for someone who was only pretending you sure did a number on Aniki!" Chamo chided.

"But it only made him stronger." Fate countered.

"Indeed it did." Negi admitted.

"So what now?" Konoka asked.

"Now that I've completed my mission I can return to my post as Rin's guard." Fate explained.

"And hopefully the success of this mission will get me in good graces with Eishun-jiji." Kotaro added.

"Well if you do, can you help us because we're in a situation still?" Dustin asked.

"What's the problem?" Kotaro asked.

"Well we've still got a villain pursuing us, any of you two heard of the Shadow Master?" Negi asked.

"I have." Fate answered.

"Who's that?" Kotaro asked.

"A dark warrior of a higher class. No one knows who he is, where he came from, or his real name." Fate answered.

"Well he's gunning for both Negi and I, for reasons we have no idea." Dustin explained.

"But he's got allies that're tough opponents like Herrman." Negi explained.

"And someone you know too well, Alistair." Dustin explained as Kotaro became shocked while Fate raised a brow.

"Alistair? He's working for this Shadow Master now?" Kotaro asked.

"That's right." Dustin answered.

"But we feel he's not a villain, there's good in him and we're trying to bring it out of him." Negi said.

"Well good luck with that." Kotaro said in sarcasm.

"Don't be so sure Kotaro," Fate but in, "Even dark warriors can be good just as spirit warriors can be bad."

"Well you got a point." Kotaro admitted.

"So will you two help us against the Shadow Master?" Dustin asked.

The two looked at each other as Kotaro answered, "If it means fighting some really strong opponents count me in!"

"As long as Rin is here, then I shall remain as well." Fate answered.

"Thanks guy." Negi smiled.

"Isn't it great?" Fuka asked.

"We have more allies now!" Fumika cheered.

The girls giggled as Rin thought to herself, 'Diabound.'

* * *

><p>At the Shadow Master's domain, Ragnaork was fuming, "Dammit! Not even a demon can stop those two?!"<p>

"I guess the old man got too carried away with his mockery." Pythor said as he and Diabound chuckled.

Ragnarok turned to them glaring daggers with his eyes, "And just where were you two in all this?"

"Herrman requested he handle them alone, so I honored his request by staying out of it." Diabound explained.

"And I sent the shadow soldiers there, sir." Pythor reminded him.

"Regardless, next time I send either of you in a group do not expect one to do it on their own." Ragnarok warned them.

"Yes sir." Pythor hissed before slinking off.

"Of course." Diabound said bowing his head before taking his leave.

Ragnarok frowned as he looked at an image of Negi and Dusitn in his viewing window, "You two may have new allies, but mine still increase."

**(And there's the chapter. The boys were successful in stopping Herrman and rescued everyone with the help of Kotaro and Fate. Since I'm rewriting Fate's backstory and all not being the villain all connections he has with the manga villains will not be included. And with Kotaro and Fate officially their allies they can now get in on the action as well. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	62. Day out and a Wraith

**(Hi guys. I'm back with another update just for you guys. With the addition of Kotaro and Fate in the cast things will be getting more entertaining for the two young professors.)**

The next day, after the incident with Herrman the situation was briefed to Dean Konoe who acknowledged the assistance of both Kotaro and Fate. When Eishun was noted he decided to let Kotaro serve the rest of his sentence at Mahora as a student in the boys section of the academy which Kotaro had no problem with. Fate had also been instated at Mahora as a substitute teacher to fill in for either Negi or Dustin should either one not be able to teach. At the girls dorm room the girls were relaxing in the foyer as Negi and Dustin approached.

"Good to see all you girls here." Negi said.

"We have some friends we want you all to meet." Dustin added.

"Friends?" Nodoka asked.

Negi and Dustin made way as Fate and Kotaro presented themselves. Haruna recognizing Kotaro from the arcade gasped, "Hey you're that kid from Kyoto."

"Yup, that's me." Kotaro smirked.

Rin looked relieved that neither Haruna, Asuna, or even Nodoka recognized Fate since he was the one who temporarily petrified them.

"These are some friends we made during the Kyoto field trip." Negi explained.

"I'm Kotaro Inugami, nice to meet ya nee-sans." Kotaro greeted.

"And I'm Fate Averruncus, a pleasure." Fate bowed his head.

Haruna gasped at the sight of Fate and whispered to Yue and Nodoka, "Get a load of that look, he's an ideal bishonen with that hair and face." Yue and Nodoka face faulted.

"So why'd two kids from Kyoto come all the way here?" Asuna asked.

"Actually Kotaro has enrolled in the boys section of the academy." Negi explained.

"And Fate here is going to be acting as a substitue teacher should Negi and I be unable to perform our job." Dustin added.

Suddenly Asuna's eyes widened, "What?! But that means Takahata-sensei won't be filling in as a substitute!"

"Yes, sorry Asuna." Negi chuckled sheepishly.

"So you can expect to see Kotaro and Fate are going to be hanging out with us from here on, so we expect you girls to treat them like you treat us… Or not." Dustin joked as the girls giggled.

Soon enough the girls started applauding the two boys welcoming them, "Well Kotaro and Fate welcome to Mahora." Haruna greeted them.

"Welcome to Mahora!" the girls cheered.

"Arigato for your kind welcome." Fate bowed his head.

"Yeah thanks, but can we get going now, Dustin you promised you and Negi would show us around." Kotaro said.

"Of course Kotaro, coming Rin Cocone?" Dustin asked.

"Of course." Rin said as she went to join them.

"Coming." Cocone went to Dustin's side

"What's all this?" Haruna raised her brows.

"We're having a day out, just us kids." Dustin explained.

"We'll be back late, so you girls enjoy yourselves." Negi said.

"Well come on you lot," Dustin began putting his arms around Negi and Kotaro holding them close, "We're wasting precious time. Come onto the city!" he started leading them out of the dorm with Rin, Cocone, and Fate following as he sang 'An Actor's life for me'.

Taking the hint most of the girls left to go to their dorm rooms, but the cheerleaders brought the pactio girls close, "What're you three doing?" Ayaka asked.

"Come on, this is a perfect chance to watch and see how they plan to spend a day out." Sakurako said.

"You mean spy on them?" Chizuru gasped.

"Yeah, I'd love to see what they'd do don't any of you?" Kakizaki asked.

The girls soon suddenly started blushing as curiosity started overtaking them as Ayaka spoke, "I for one feel we should follow them soley to keep an eye on them so that they don't get into trouble!"

"Agreed." The others agreed while Konoka giggled.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"I'm not sure fun is the proper way to describe it, Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied feeling uneasy.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Setsuna." Konoka chuckled.

"Yes, ojou-sama." Setsuna said while blushing.

"Well come on before they get away!" Madoka said as they all took off.

* * *

><p>Soon the girls were watching from around corners as far as they could so none of the kids could spot them. Soon they saw the kids walking around the city sightseeing.<p>

There they are." Sakurako squealed.

"Wonder where they're going?" Madoka asked.

"Hopefully someplace decent and age appropriate for them." Ayaka said cautiously.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, Ayaka." Kaede assured her.

"Agreed, and I don't think we'll have to worry about Fate or Kotaro leading them into trouble. At least not Fate." Mana added.

With the kids Kotaro and Fate had been looking at every spot of the city amazed by it's activity. Soon enough the group of kids were sitting in a booth at a restaurant.

"First up my friends, grindage." Dustin explained.

"About time. I'm starving." Kotaro said.

"Very well then." Fate said as he sat pleasantly.

Soon they waited as their food came and started eating, "Man this steak is good." Kotaro said as he ate.

"Superb." Dustin said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Delicious." Cocone said as she took a bite of her food.

"How is your meal Fate?" Rin asked the boy who was eating some meat.

"It is… delectable." He answered.

"I'm glad." Rin smiled.

"You know this is important for you and Kotaro Fate. If you're going to be stationed here at Mahora to help us, we need to bond more and not just as comrades." Dustin said.

"He's right, after all I want to be able to talk more about fighting and our objective with you guys." Negi added.

"What could be better than taking about fighting?" Kotaro asked curiously.

"A lot of stuff, Kotaro." Rin answered the dog hanyou.

"You would know being a princess, Serenity." Fate answered.

"Fate I told you you don't have to be formal with me." Rin argued.

"I prefer formalities." Fate answered as he took a drink from his coffee mug.

"Man I'll never understand you. Rini said she didn't wanna be called princess so why do it?" Kotaro said.

"Rini? Well that's another I can chalk up on my nickname list.' Rin thought.

"As a guard I am obligated to address her with formality." Fate answered.

"Well as long as you don't call her princess in front of the girls." Negi said.

"Yeah no one besides the partners are to know." Rin reminded him as Fate nodded.

"Well my friends, this will be the beginning to a beautiful friendship," Dustin held his drink up and they toasted before taking a sip. Dustin noticed Fate had been drinking coffee, "You really love coffee, Fate."

"It is a delectable beverage that I've grown accustomed to."

"How much of that do you drink?" Negi asked.

"I drink about seven cups a day." He answered plainly.

The group nearly spat up their drinks as Dustin called, "Seven cups a day?! My dad only does two cups a day. How can you go through seven without going all hyper?!"

"I just don't." Fate shrugged his shoulders casually.

"If it's the caffeine you love you should try regular soda, it works just the same." Dustin offered him the drink.

"I'll stick to my coffee." Fate said rejecting the offer.

As they continued enjoying their food, the girls had been watching from outside the restaurant observing them, "Seems like normal friends hanging out behavior." Setsuna noted.

"Yeah, and you girls thought something was going to happen." Konoka giggled at the others.

"Shh, they're coming out." Kazumi shushed her as they ducked down from inside the bush seeing the group walk out.

"Alright guys next on our agenda... A sauna!" Dustin announced. The girls gasped at that while the cheerleaders trembled at the possibility.

"A sauna?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, a way for us men to enjoy a good bonding." Dustin explained putting an arm around Fate who just looked blankly at him.

"Well then let's go." Negi said as they walked on with the girls following from behind.

'A sauna would be a good way to sweat all this stress off what with the training with Evangeline.' Rin thought with a shudder.

* * *

><p>Soon at Mahora city's sauna, Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Fate were on the mens side while Rin and Cocone were on the ladies side along with the girls who were keeping their distance so the two little girls wouldn't notice.<p>

"Ah dig that steam guys? It's like all your stress is pouring off." Dustin said as he flexed his arms.

"My pores are screaming." Kotaro panted.

"Mine too." Negi panted.

"How about it Fate you feeling the heat?" Dustin asked Fate who was sitting calmly as sweate also poured down his torso.

"It feels quite pleasant actually." He answered cooly.

"How can you sit there and pretend to be fine?!" Kotaro asked.

"Who's pretending?" Fate asked.

"You don't feel at all hot in here?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Is it hot?" Fate asked as he glanced at the boys who all face faulted.

Meanwhile on the girls side, Rin and Cocone were relaxing, 'Ooh like oil in the joints. 'And I need this to help me forget about those Diabound dreams I've been having.' Rin thought.

Cocone looked to Rin, "Do you wish the sauna was mixed?"

Rin did a double take at Cocone's blunt question, "What? Why do you ask that?"

"Just asking if you wished this was a mixed sauna room." She repeated.

"Well I'm not really sure… Wait a minute do you wish it was so you could be in here with Dustin?" Rin asked.

"Possibly." Cocone answered while maintaining her stoic face.

"I'll never understand you." Rin sighed.

By the girls Kasuga scowled and thought, 'Cocone I never would've guessed you had that kind of side to yourself.'

"Girls, I think I'm going to pass out." Ako panted.

"Keep it together Ako." Ayaka ordered quietly.

"Oh I wish we could've sneaked a little peak on the mens side so we can see Negi-kun," Kakizaki whispered only for Ayaka to smack her on the back of her head, "Ow."

"Kakizaki keep it down." Ayaka whispered.

Cocone spoke to Rin, "So you think with Kotaro and Fate we stand a better chance against the Shadow Master?"

"It's hard to tell I mean, we know what the two can do, but the Shadow Master's been incorporating more stronger fighters into his ranks like Diabound and we've only been able to come out on top by luck." Rin answered.

"I know, and Dustin's determined to bring Alistair to our side. I don't know why though." Cocone continued.

"Because Dustin's father told us that he's always had the ability to see the goodness inside others. And if he can see goodness inside Alistair then there may be a chance we can keep him from wandering down the dark path." Rin explained.

Cocone looked at her captivated by her reasoning and spoke, "Dustin, he's a wonder."

Rin nodded and was about to doze off until she could feel the heat getting to her, "Whew better get out of here before I pass out." She stood up.

"Right behind you." Cocone followed her.

"There they go." Fuka gasped.

"Come on." Fumika said as they crept after them out of the sauna.

Rin and Cocone upon toweling off and got back into their clothes saw the boys, "Hey guys." Rin greeted as they were panting like crazy.

"Are they alright?" Cocone asked Fate who stood there looking fine.

"We had a contest about who could stay in there the longest. In the end they all bolted." He explained.

"I thought I was gonna suffocate in there." Dustin panted as he fanned himself with his hands.

Kotaro had been drinking water from a fountain like a dog, "Water… water…"

"Come on let's get out of here." Negi said as they left.

"They're on the move again." Makie said.

"Yup." Yuna nodded.

"We should too." Chao said as they followed after them.

As the kids walked outside feeling relieved to be cooled down by the breeze, "Well Dustin, what now?" Fate asked curiously.

"First I'm gonna cool myself down, second we're going to an arcade." He answered.

"Awesome!" Kotaro cheered.

"That's good, maybe's there's A.C there." Negi said in joy.

"Sounds like a plan." Rin admitted.

"I'm game too." Cocone added.

* * *

><p>Soon at the nearest arcade the group had been playing some games as Fate spoke while playing a fighting game against the CPU, "Very intriguing."<p>

Kotaro was playing a racing game against Negi, "Prepare to eat my dust Negi!" the dog hanyou called.

"Don't count on it Kotaro!" Negi replied as he played the game.

Dustin was playing the dancing game against the CPU but thought, "This is the very type of game I first competed with Alistair. I know he's not evil. If I could just get through to him,' he looked over seeing Rin watching her play a simple arcade game whle Cocone was watching prepared to take a shot at it after she was done, 'Well she seems to be enjoying herself as much as us.'

The girls had continued watching the kids from behind the scenes as Kazumi took some snapshots, "Now these are photogenic."

"It's good to see them acting like kids, after all they only have one childhood." Chizuru said.

Soon the kids had been sitting in a booth as Rin spoke, "We definitely have to do this more often."

"I'll say." Kotaro agreed.

"This does have some entertainment." Fate admitted.

"Yes, it's been a fun day." Cocone added.

"Fun indeed. Didn't I tell you all this was a great idea?" Dustin asked.

"You sure did." Negi agreed.

"Did you enjoy it, Serenity?" Fate asked his princess.

"Yes actually I did." She answered.

"Well guys I think this concludes our day out. What say we head back?" Dustin asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kotaro said.

"Let's go." Negi said as the group headed out while the girls stayed hidden.

As the kids walked Fate whispered to the others, "You know of course we were being followed."

"Yeah, but hey let them." Dustin answered as they continued on.

As the kids walked on the girls noticed, "Well looks like they're heading back now." Mana said.

"Think we should too?" Makie asked.

"Are you kidding, we're in the city aren't we?" Kakizaki asked.

"Yeah as long as we're here let's make the most of it." Yuna agreed.

"Sorry girls but I need to pass," Ako began, "I still have some stuff to do. So maybe next time."

"Ok Ako, we'll see you back at the dorms." Akira said as Ako headed back while some of the girls split up to do different things.

Ako was heading back for Mahora's dorm, until she bumped into someone, "Oh sorry." She said until she looked seeing two punk looking teenage boys.

"Hey, that hurt." One said.

"Sorry I should've watched where I was going." Ako apologized while feeling uncomfortable around the two.

"I think maybe we ought to teach you what happens when you go around bumping into people." The one said as the two tried surrounding her.

"Hey!" a voice called as they looked seeing another boy with soft messy brown hair covering his eyes, his attired included dress shoes, khaki pants, and a blue long sleeved shirt, "Didn't you hear the girl? She said she was sorry what more do you want?"

"Beat it dog meat." The punk answered.

"Dog meat? How classic I bet you stayed up all night coming up with that one." The guy answered.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me, so I think it's time I teach you a lesson." The punk said as he and his partner tried to attack the guy.

However as they tried attacking, the guy just kept sidestepping and dodging whatever they were trying to do to attack him until they were wearing themselves out. With a gentle push to their foreheads with only fingers they fell down exhausted.

"And that's how to fight with one move." The guy told Ako who blushed.

"Um, thanks." She said.

"No problem, I'm Spicer by the way."

"Ako."

"Nice to meet you. Hey wanna grab a drink?" he offered making her confused if he was starting to hit on her until he finished, "As a way to take your mind off what just happened."

"Um sure, ok." She answered and the two stopped at a coffee shop and ordered a cappucino each. Soon the two were talking and laughing.

"You seriously learn under two boys under thirteen?" Spicer asked.

"Crazy I know, but they're incredibly smart, both either have an Oxford or a Harvard level of education." Ako explained.

"You don't say." Spicer asked.

"Yeah, you know Spicer you're a real nice guy."

"Thanks, I just act the way I should and being nice is who I am."

"Well don't ever change that, some people who start out nice let age change their attitudes."

Spicer nodded and spoke, "You're a nice girl Ako, one of the coolest girls I've ever met."

"Me cool? Go on." Ako brushed it off.

"No really, on a sale of one to ten I rank you as eleven." Ako started blushing up a storm.

"Stop you're embarassing me."

"Sorry about that. Say after your classes tomorrow you wanna come back here and enjoy another drink?" he offered.

"Sure." She answered.

"Great, I'll see you then." Spicer said as Ako headed off. Once she was out of sight he moved his hair out of his eyes more revealing they were red, "See you soon." He snickered as he walked around a corner into the alley as Ragnarok in his disguise appeared before him.

"Well, did you do it?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes, the operation was a success." Spicer answered.

"Perfect and tomorrow when she comes you'll put the next phase into the plan."

"Of course," He continued answering until he started twitching and his eyes turned blue, "No! You can't make me! I don't wanna do this anymore!" he spoke in a more innocent tone.

"I'm sorry, but your tenant doesn't want to stop. That's why I tracked you down and hired you for this job." Ragnarok answered.

"I don't care what you do to me I won't hurt another innocent girls' life!" he tried to run only to freeze and turned back around with his eyes red again, "Sorry, but you don't have a choice in this matter, Spicer." He snickered along with Ragnarok.

The Shadow Master thought, 'We'll break Negi's and Dustin's partners spirits one by one.'

* * *

><p>At Mahora academy, the kids returned to their resptable place of lodging with Cocone living off campus due to not being of age yet to live on campus, Rin and Fate went back to Evangeline's, while Kotaro returned to the room belonging to Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi. Chizuru had volunteered to allow Kotaro to bunk with the three and even going so far as to tell Natsumi Kotaro was a cousin of hers, which she bought.<p>

As Dustin went back to his room Negi decided to take a walk with Chamo, "Boy that was some day out, hey Aniki?"

"It sure was, and it was very enjoyable. Though I probably shouldn't have went along with the contest in the sauna." Negi said as he shuddered from the memory of nearly having heatstroke.

He then looked seeing Ako enter the room, "Oh hello, Ako."

"Hi, Negi-kun." She said with a smile.

"You look very happy today nurse nee-san, what's the occasion?" Chamo asked.

"Well I made a new friend today while I was out."

"A new friend huh, what's she like?" Negi asked.

"Oh it's not a girl, it's a guy."

"I see, and?" Negi asked.

"Well he's polite, kind, and quite a gentleman, almost like you Negi-kun."

"Like Aniki? There's something I gotta see." Chamo said as he puffed a cigarette.

"Well it's good to see you making friends, Ako." Negi said.

"Yeah, especially when my relationship with guys aside from you and Dustin hasn't been on a good record." She said.

"Remember not to worry so much about past experiences Ako, because they remain in the past."

"Right, Negi-kun. Well see you in class tomorrow." She patted his head before heading back to her dorm room intending to tell Makie.

The very next morning in class 3A, the girls were taking notes by Negi and Dustin's orders until the bell rang.

"Well that concludes the lesson for today, class dismissed." Negi said as the girls started leaving with Ako grabbing her things and planned to head back to the dorm and change before she'd meet up with Spicer.

When she was changed into something more casual she headed off for the coffee shop and soon enough spotted Spicer sitting down having a cappucino.

"Spicer!" she called as she got closer but he didn't respond, "Spicer, hey." She called.

Spicer looked up at her with a questionable look, "Do I know you?"

"Spicer come on, it's me Ako." She said thinking he was messing with her.

"Ako?"

"Yeah the girl from yesterday? You saved me from two punks and bought me a cappucino right here?"

"I did that? Sorry but you must be mistaking me for someone else, I'm sure I'd remember someone like you."

"Ok, what're you trying to do because it's not funny." Ako pouted.

"Who's joking? I think I'd remember a flat unattractive girl like you."

"What did you call me?" Ako gasped.

"Flat and unattractive. Do I have to spell it out for you because you're that dumb?" he continued asking.

Ako's eyes started wattering, "But I…"

"Look go find somebody else to bother and stop wasting my time," Spicer brushed her off. Ako finally couldn't take it and she bolted from the spot and cried as she ran off. As she ran Spicer looked back smirked and he started taking in deep breaths as a gray aura was being absorbed into his nostrils and his mouth as a gray aura surrounded him, "Delicious."

_'Why do this to innocent girls?' Spicer thought._

_'I feed off negative emotions, it's my three course meal, and you know that. And the pain you feel from all you're made to do is my dessert.' Dark Spicer thought back._

_'This is why I can't meet anybody, not since you took my body from me!' Spicer thought in sadness._

_'But you were the perfect candidate, a nice fella before we were together and now I've turn your best quality into a girls weakness.' Dark Spicer thought with a cackle._

* * *

><p>At the dorms, Negi, Dustin, and their group were talking until they saw Ako run into the dorm sobbing her eyes out, "Ako!" the girls gasped as they ran over to her.<p>

"Ako what's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Did something happen?" Makie asked.

"Girls, it's happened again?" Ako sobbed.

"What did?" Fuka and Fumika asked.

"Another boy, he…" Ako cried as the girls started realizing as Makie asked.

"It wasn't who you told me last night was it?" Ako only sobbed deeped proving she was right.

"I can't believe someone would do that to you again." Madoka said feeling angry at who hurt Ako's feelings.

"It's this curse, it always happens." Ako said as the girls continued comforting her as the boys watched.

"What's all the water works?" Kotaro asked oblivious to her feelings.

"Kotaro." Rin nudged his shoulder to keep him quiet.

"What?" Kotaro asked.

"When a girl gets dumped by a boy it's a big impact on her, and the same can be said if reversed." Dustin said.

Kotaro sighed, "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't." Fate answered making Kotaro frown at him.

Negi approached wanting to provide his own comfort but as he got closer to Ako he stopped and spoke to Chamo, "Chamo you feel that?"

"Yeah, the vibes are emanating off her like crazy." Chamo nodded.

Negi nodded and took his staff, "Ako, hold still." He ordered taking the girl by surprise as she was surrounded by a magical aura that died down.

"Negi-kun?" Ako asked with a tear stained face.

"What'd you do?" Ayaka asked.

"It's just as I figured, Ako you've been in contact with a spirit."

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"A spirit?" Ako asked.

"Yes, and judging from your state it's a wraith; a spirit that can feed off emotions and in your case negative ones." Negi deduced.

"Spicer's a emotion consuming spirit?" Ako gasped as her sadness was being replaced with surprise.

"So it appears." Negi said.

"This is unfortunate," Fate began, "If such a spirit is on Mahora's ground then no one is safe."

"We gotta find this Spicer and deal with him." Dustin said.

"Ako, will you be up for it?" Mana asked the girl still recovering from her traumatic experience.

Ako put on a determiend face, "Yes, because now I know how to deal with my problem."

"Alright Ako, lead the way." Negi ordered as Ako did so retracing her steps back to the coffee shop which was deserted much to everyone's confusion.

"Whoa, city looks almost like a ghost town." Rin said.

"Freaky, I've never seen the city look so quiet even at night." Sakurako said.

"A barrier must have been set up around this place keeping all normal people away from this spot." Konoka guessed.

Suddenly they heard a cackle coming from all around, "What's that?" Sayo gasped.

Ako recognizing the sound of the laugh knew who it was, "Spicer."

"Spicer?" they asked.

"Correct," Spicer said as he appeared, "Greetings everyone."

"You're the one who made Ako feel lousy!" Akira accused.

"Guilty as charged, she was just another victim of my charm." Spicer admitted.

"Another victim?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh yes, I've been doing this for a long time now. I play on a girls good side only to dump them in the most heartbreaking of ways possible and feed off their negative feelings. Clever isn't it?"

"Not on our part." Negi shook his head with a frown.

"Negi Springfield," Spicer eyed him followed by Dustin, "And you must be Dustin Bowers. My employer told me about you boys and your lovely partners."

"Employer?" Negi asked.

"Like we even need to say it." Dustin sighed.

"What?" Kotaro asked not getting it as Fate explained.

"He works for the Shadow Master."

"Ohh." Kotaro realized.

"So he sent you here you play on Ako?" Yuna asked with a frown.

"Of course, she seemed like the perfect first target in mind," Spicer chuckled, "All those negative emotions you've held deep down. It's like a dinner with nobles."

Ako shouted in a hurt voice, "You monster! I believed you!"

"Keep talking, cause you're only making me stronger, love!" he cackled as he absorbed the negative emotions.

The girls frowned, "Let's get him!" Ku called.

"Hai!" they all agreed and started fighting Spicer who was dodging their attacks.

"Too slow ladies, how disappointing."

"I'll show you who's slow!" Kotaro called as he rushed into battle and started fighting Spicer.

"A hanyou of the dog tribe, haven't dealt with one of you in years." Spicer smirked as he blocked a punch from Kotaro and slugged him away.

"Damn!" Kotaro rubbed his cheek.

"Let's go, guys!" Dustin motioned to Negi and Fate who followed his lead throwing attack after attack at him.

"You fools have no idea who you're dealing with, the more negative feeling you let out the stronger I become!" Spicer cackled as his aura glowed and he started pounding them one after another.

Fate grabbed his sword attempting to slice Spicer only for the guy to catch the sword in mid chop and spin Fate around throwing him aside. Watching from his viewing window was Ragnarok and the others.

"Yes, do you see that guys? That's the way to do it!" Ragnarok cheered to his minions.

"I could do that too." Alistair said hiding his jealousy.

"Sure you could, boy." Pythor said making Alistair frown.

Back at the fight the group kept getting tossed around as Cocone said to Dustin and Kasuga, "If I can read his thoughts maybe I can find a way we can defeat him."

"It's worth a shot." Kasuga said.

"Get to it." Dustin ordered as the short nun girl concentrated and dug into Spicer's thoughts before hearing another.

_'Hello, is someone there?'_

_'Who're you?'_

_'I'm Spicer.'_

_'What? How can you be Spicer when you're fighting us.'_

_'That's not me! I mean it is me but not me doing it. That spirit's got a hold of my body. He's been using me as a body suit for months now. He makes me get on girls good sides only to break their hearts so he can feed off their emotions. I've tried to isolate myself so I wouldn't hurt anybody, but he's too strong for me to resist forever.'_

_'What can we do to stop him?'_

_'You've got to…' Spicer was cut off as Dark Spicer thought._

_'You've said quite enough!' the mind link was ended._

"Cocone, what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin, Kasuga, we have to help him." Cocone explained.

"Help him? Cocone what're you saying?" Kasuga asked thinking her magister has lost it.

"Spicer isn't the spirit, he's merely a vessel for it."

"Hmm," Dustin looked at Spicer, "Looks like we have to try and exorcise the spirit from inside him."

"But how, I don't think we can get him in a sealing circle fast enough not with his power growing." Domino cawed.

Dustin looked around seeing Ako and Negi trying to fight back but was getting tossed around like the others. He then spotted the cheerleaders and started adding it up, "Yes it might work!" he flew from his spot gathering the five together while Spicer was so preoccupied fighting Fate, Rin, and Setsuna, he didn't notice.

"Dustin, what's up?" Negi asked.

"Guys this is going to sound nuts, but Spicer is also a victim as much as Ako."

"What do you mean?" Kakizaki asked.

"Spicer is possessed by the wraith and forcing him to do its job. He's obviously suffering so much inside." Dustin explained.

"So how can we exorcise that spirit out of him?" Chamo asked until Negi noticed why Dustin brought Ako and the cheerleaders over.

"Of course! Ako you can use your poison syringe on him powered by the cheerleaders cheer making it strong enough to expel the spirit from the body long enough for me to contain it and send it back to hell."

"Precisely." Dustin nodded.

"Will it work?" Madoka asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ako put on a look of determination.

* * *

><p>Back at the fight, Spicer continued blocking sword strikes from Setsuna and Fate as he spoke up, "You know not only do my victims have sorrow and frustration, but so do I. I found the best way to deal with it is to let it out! After all, keeping this stuff inside eats away at you... And letting it out harms those whom you love!" he let out a giggle and small spreads of dark flames started forming around him, "I call this move Ragefire Darkmind!" he announced before becoming a living tornado of dark fire striking anyone who was in his way.<p>

"How can we stop him now?" Sayo asked.

"By turning the rotation of his speed with something faster," Chao deduced, "Ku, Kasuga, Kaede help me out!"

"Hai!" the three girls called as they ran opposite of Spicer's rotation slowing him down.

"Hey! Stop that!" Spicer called as his rotation ceased.

"Negi, come on!" Dustin called as the boys charged at Spicer throwing whatever martial arts move they could.

"Spicer, I know you're really in there and we're gonna help you!" Negi called.

"Just hang in there!" Dustin added.

"Fools! That weakling is gone!" Wraith Spicer declared.

"We'll see about that!" Dustin called as he fired a shotgun attack at Spicer knocking him down to the ground. As he got up he was unaware of Ako behind him holding her syringe.

"Go Ako! Go! Go!" the cheerleaders cheered powering up her energy as she channeled it into her syringe.

"Sorry Spicer, this is going to hurt." Ako struck Spicer into his ass with the injection and the supplement was being sent into him.

Spicer started screaming as the poison from the injection was driving the spirit out. Soon black smoke started pouring out of his mouth and forming into a cloud.

"Aniki now!" Chamo called as Negi used his staff to contain the cloud into a sphere of magic.

"I banish you spirit back to the pits of hell! Tel Ma Amorista!" Negi chanted as the black cloud started vanishing until it was completely gone.

"You did it, Negi-kun!" Makie called.

"So did you, Ako!" Akira called.

Ako sighed in relief as she pulled her syringe out of Spicer, "Is he?" Ako asked.

The girls gathered around and helped Spicer to his feet, "Hey are you ok?" Kotaro asked.

Spicer opened his eyes revealing to be blue, "I-I'm free!" he cheered, "I'm finally free!" he danced with joy.

"He's fine." Zazie said.

"Oh thank you everyone, that wraith inside me has been making my life a living hell!" Spicer cried.

"Well you're alright now, that wraith can't harm you anymore." Negi said.

"It's been months since I had control over my body. It feels great."

"Well we're glad you're alright." Ako said as Spicer looked ashamed when facing.

"Ako… I'm sorry."

"You weren't yourself." Ako assured him.

"Even so, the stuff I said to you what I said to countless other girls in the past under the influence of the wraith only made me more frustrated and hurt. That's what helped make it strong enough to keep my body under its control so easily."

"You can't change what you did, but you can start a new." Mana explained.

"Yeah what she said." Kotaro replied.

Spicer looked around seeing everyone smiling at him giving him assurance, "Everyone. Thank you." He smiled.

At Ragnarok's domain, Pythor spoke, "Looks like he was no better off."

"Silence Pythor!" Ragnarok growled.

"What do we do now?" Thorn asked.

"We plan for next time. And next time, you Alistaire will personally see to it they are terminated." Ragnaroks aid to his youngest minion.

"Works for me." Alistair smirked.

"But before that I still have much to teach you." Ragnarok added.

"Bring it on." Alistair beckoned.

Back at Mahora, after Spicer removed the barrier keeping the normal people out, he was standing on opposite sides of the group, "Well I better get going."

"Where will you go, Spicer?" Sayo asked.

"I got a lot of things to atone for," he began, "I don't know how long it'll take me until I find full redemption."

"I sure hope you find it one day." Negi said.

"Thanks, and Ako if I come back would you be interested in going out with me?" he asked.

The girls looked at Ako as the nurse girl glanced over to Negi with her eyes before answering, "Sorry, Spicer. I'm already taken."

"Well had to try," Spicer shrugged, "But I do happen to be quite knowledgeable on demons and spirits thanks to having that wraith in me for months. So if you guys have any questions about a demon or spirit that has you stumped give me a call."

"Will do." Dustin nodded.

"Well, I'm off." Spicer said as he walked on.

"There he goes." Akira said.

"I hope he finds atonement." Rin said.

"We all do, princess." Fate replied.

* * *

><p>Later on at Mahora's dorm, the girls returned to their rooms while Ako just sat in the foyer to reflect on what happened today. Suddenly Negi approached, "Can I join you, Ako?"<p>

Ako smiled, "Of course, Negi-kun."

So Negi took a seat next to Ako on the sofa, "Ako, I'm sorry today brought up bad memories for you. You didn't deserve it."

"I know, but I remembered back when you reminded me I had people who cared about me. Because of that I was able to pull myself together and help free Spicer."

"It took guts to do what you did today and I have to say I'm very proud of you, Ako." Negi smiled sweetly at her.

Ako blushed from his words and her eyes started swelling up with tears of joy. Taking Negi by surprise the soccer nurse took his head and held it to her chest in a tight embrace, "Negi-kun." She said with a small sob.

"Ako." He gasped.

"Negi-kun, I love you so much!" she nuzzled her cheek into his hair.

When she gave him some air, he looked up at her smiling at how happy she was feeling, "I love you too, Ako."

Ako smiled at Negi and leaned forward puckering her lips and prompted Negi to do so as well. Soon two two lips finally met as the two engaged in a passionate kiss with Ako still keeping her hands around Negi's head. Unbeknownst to them, Chamo had been watching the whole scene.

"Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow." He whispered to himself as he salivated from the sight.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it folks. The OC Spicer is owned by author Pepperjack ninja. Don't miss next time where the kids plan to get into a place that doesn't allow children. See you all then.)**


	63. Growing Up

**(Welcome back my friends to the next installment. Here's where Negi, Dustin, and their kid pals are introduced to something that's going to become an addiction to them. There will be also lemon scenes around the end. Enjoy.)**

One Saturday afternoon, Negi, Dustin, Rin, Cocone, Kotaro, and Fate were walking around the Mahora coffee shop, "I say we should head over to the gym and work out." Kotaro suggested.

"Kotaro, if you exercise too much you'll strain yourself." Rin warned him.

"Please, if you can handle it then there's no way you'd strain. Right Negi, Dustin?"

"Actually I agree with her." Negi replied.

"Yeah man, there's more to life than fighting." Dustin added.

"Oh you cupcakes, what about you Fate, you agree with me?" Kotaro asked.

"I side with my princess on this one, Kotaro." Fate answered calmly making Kotaro groan and looked at Cocone.

"Don't think I'll get a good answer out of you either." Cocone raised a brow curiously.

"Hey guys!" Domino cawed as he flew in and landed on Dustin's shoulder while Chamo crawled up onto Negi's.

"And how're we doing this morning?" Chamo asked.

"Very well, Chamo, just trying to decide what we can do today." Negi answered.

"Why don't we get something to eat at Satsuki and Chao's dining car?" Cocone voiced a suggestion.

"Sounds good to me." Rin answered.

"Well I could go for a bite." Kotaro admitted.

"Then let's go." Negi said as they started walking until they noticed Dustin wasn't with them.

"Where's Dustin?" Rin asked.

"Wasn't he right behind us?" Fate asked until they looked back seeing Dustin was gazing at a wall.

The kids went back to their friend noticing his gaze at the wall looked almost like a trance, "Hey Dustin, what's up?" Kotaro asked.

"That," Dustin pointed to a poster hanging on the wall that was advertising a dance club, "Party Popper Dance Club."

"Ooh…" Negi and Rin joined Dustin in gazing with nostalgia while Kotaro raised a brow, Fate just looked curiously along with Cocone.

"Opening night tomorrow," Dustin read off the headlines, "Bring your best moves. Party till you drop…" he looked further and gasped in shock, "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"What's it now?" Kotaro asked as they looked seeing another headline reading 'sixteen and above only'.

"How unfortunate." Fate admitted.

Dustin sighed as he leaned his back against the wall brooding, "If only I were older."

"Don't worry Dustin," Negi tried to lighten his spirits, "We'll be able to go in five to six years."

"But who knows what could happen by then, Negi!" Dustin got into his friend's face, "It could for all we know go out of business or no longer be popular!"

"Is this really a big deal to you, it's just a dance club." Kotaro replied.

"You don't see it do you, Kotaro?" Dustin asked grabbing his attention, "Men should know how to dance in both slow and fast. This would be a chance to prove you are a man as for Negi, Fate, and I."

Kotaro being a child processed this and came to his conclusion, "I vote for going! I think we should go!"

"We still have a problem, Kotaro," Fate interupted, "Only sixteen and above can enter and we are far below the age."

"Grr, I forgot about that!" Kotaro grumbled.

"Well it was a nice thought." Rin said.

Suddenly Chamo's and Domino's eyes glinted and smirked, "Giving up already? I wouldn't hear of it." Domino said grabbing their attention.

"You kids want into that dance club? Well we may have just the thing you'll need to get in there." Chamo grinned.

"You do?" Dustin asked curiously.

"What is it?" Kotaro asked. The two familiars smirked seeing they got the kids attention.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the kids, Toothless, Zyphon, and the pactio girls were outside Eva's cottage explaining the situation.<p>

"So you kids want to attend a dance club that's reserved for sixteen and above?" Eva crossed her arms.

"That's right." Negi answered.

"But the problem is, you are below the age." Ku noted.

"Correct." Dustin said.

"But all that can be easily solved with what we have up our sleeves." Chamo chuckled.

"What do you have?" Makie asked.

"We got these!" Chamo answered as he pulled out a small glass jar containing multiple gumball candies colored blue or red.

"What're those?" Yuna asked.

"Age Misrepresentation Pastilles." Chamo explained.

"Or, Red and Blue Candy drops." Domino added.

"Ooh, I love candy!" Fuka said wanting to grab one but Chamo pulled it back.

"Hold up there nee-san, these aren't ordinary candies."

"They aren't?" Fumika asked.

"Not at all," Eva explained, "They're a special type of candy that makes people think you're older than you really are. Although they don't make you transform for real, it's more like my illusion spell I use on myself and Rin at night."

"Almost like the growth and shrink pills I take in order to alter my size." Toothless explained.

"So with that candy, Negi-kun and the others…" Akira began.

"Yup, they'll be able to take on the appearances of teens or possibly older." Domino finished.

"It is very potent stuff." Mana admitted.

"How do they work?" Konoka asked.

"The red ones make you grow older, while the blue ones make you grow younger." Chamo explained the details.

"How young are we talking?" Ayaka asked.

"Roughly around aniki's age if not a bit younger." The ermine continued.

"Can I give it a try?" Konoka asked.

"Sure thing." Chamo answered as Konoka popped a red one in her mouth. In a puff of smoke Konoka stood at age eighteen looking taller and hotter, along with her clothes looking a bit tight.

"Wow, check me out girls! I'm a whole lotta woman." Konoka posed while speaking in an older voice.

"That's amazing." Ako gasped while the twins looked excited.

"Of course this is just magic, one can't guarantee she'll really look like that when she's older." Chamo pointed out.

"Here Setsuna, try a blue one." Konoka fed one to Setsuna and poof Setsuna shrunk down to age seven along with her skirt and hr panties dropping to her ankles while her shirt looked baggy on her.

"I've shrunk!" Setsuna cried in a child voice.

"They're the real deal." Kazumi gasped as she took a picture of child Setsuna and older Konoka.

"Problem is they only last half a day," Domino pointed out a flaw, "But that shouldn't be a problem since the opening isn't until six p.m. So by then you'll have plenty of time before the affects wear off. Though in other cases you'd better bring along two spares in case."

"So do you have to wait for the affects to wear off?" Konoka asked.

"Actually the affects can be countered by taking the opposite of the pill you just took." Chamo answered.

"Give me a red one!" Setsuna ordered as Chizuru handed her one. She took it and returned to her rightful age again along with making Konoka take a blue one putting her age back to normal as well.

"Chamo, Domino how did you two manage to afford these pills?" Mana asked, "They're not exactly cheap."

"We have our own savings we stow away for emergencies such as this." Chamo answered.

"So how about it kids? Want to experience adolescence early in life?" Domino asked tempting them.

They look at each other and answered, "Let's do it!"

"Ok kids, here ya go." Chamo said giving the six kids a red pill.

"Ok you guys, this is it." Dustin said as they held their pills up to their mouths.

"Down the hatch!" Kotaro ordered as they each popped a pill in their mouths and in a giant poof of smoke the girls saw what became of the six children.

They saw all six of them had grown to age sixteen. What Evangeline noticed about Negi was that his teenage look bore a striking resemblance to his father when he was a teenager as did Dustin when Roswell was a teen. Kasuga noticed Cocone had longer hair and an 87 bust size like Haruna, in fact Cocone looked more like Mana's current age which surprised the gunslinger.

Fate had looked even more like the ideal teenage bishonen. Rin's hair was a bit longer and was curled a little. Her chest size appeared to be an 88 just like Kazumi's. The six teens looked at each other in surprise.

"Wow check us out, we're teenagers!" Dustin gasped in an older voice.

"This stuff is awesome!" Kotaro cheered with an older voice as well.

"It works." Fate looked at himself.

"Even our voices sound older." Negi added.

"Now I feel like a woman." Rin marveled at her new look.

"I'm gorgeous." Cocone said admiring herself.

"Well girls, what do you think?" Dustin asked as he and Negi looked and noticed Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Chizuru, Konoka, Chachamaru, Sayo, Ku, Kasuga, Chao, and the twins were blushing, while Yuna, Akira, Madoka, Kazumi, Setsuna, and Evangeline had trickles of blood coming down from their nostrils, while the remaining girls Ako, Makie, Kakizaki, Sakurako, and Ayaka were on the ground with blood coming down their nostrils.

"Just the reaction we were expecting." Chamo chuckled.

Kazumi started taking pictures of them, "Boys, you look super hot!"

"I got to admit, you look smashing." Eva smirked.

Suddenly the girls that were passed out from nosebleeds got to their feet and Ayaka sprang towards Teen Negi while Sakurako went to Teen Dustin, "Negi, you look about as handsome as anyone I've ever met." the Iincho said in nostalgia.

"Arigato, Ayaka." Negi said as he blushed from not only Ayaka's beauty but from how close she was to him.

"Dustin-kun, you are more of a hottie now than before." Sakurako panted as he leaned into his chest making him blush.

"Glad you feel that way, Sakurako."

Mana and Kaede watched the two girls brush up against the boys and trembled almost ready to do something until Kotaro spoke, "Well guys, we look the age so now we can get in."

"We still have a problem," Rin pointed out, "You know at public places like that, they ask for identification."

"You're right, and we can't show them our teacher's licenses or school I.D.'s." Negi added.

"And if we use our regular names we'll be even more screwed." Dustin added.

"Not to worry, you leave everything to us." Chao said on behalf of herself and Kazumi while winking.

"But first, you guys could use a change in wardrobe. Those look at tad small don't you?" Kazumi asked as the six realize their outfits looked incredibly tight on them.

"Yeah, we need new gear and fast." Dustin admitted and as if on cue Kakizaki and Sakurako slid next to them.

"Then it's a shopping spree!" Kakizaki cheered.

"We'll find just the suitable clothes for boys your age." Sakurako added.

"Hold it!" Ayaka called, "You two obviously have ulterior motives behind your offer to help. So I will be accompanying you."

"So will I." Madoka added.

"Us too!" Yuna said on behalf of herself and her fellow sports girls.

"We'll all join you." Konoka added.

"Agreed." Setsuna nodded with a smile.

"Well then let's go." Kazumi said as the girls led the six transformed kids off.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at the clothing store in the town. The girls were picking out clothes for the boys right from left while Konoka, Setsuna, Ayaka, and Kasuga were offering clothes for Rin and Cocone.<p>

"Ok boys this should do it." Yuna said as she, Akira, Chizuru, and Kazumi handed the four boys a pile of clothes.

"Go into the dressing rooms and come out when you found something you like." Akira instructed.

"Unless you want us to help you like before." Kakizaki said leaning into Negi seductively.

"Kakizaki!" Madoka said prying her away from Negi, "You may be able to get away with doing that with a ten year old, but with a sixteen year old boy is another story!" she spotted Sakurako attempting the same with Dustin, "That goes for you too, Sakurako!"

Sakurako pouted and backed away from Dustin as the boy/teen spoke, "Don't worry we'll manage without you girls assisting us."

"Hai, come on guys." Negi said as the four boys went into the mens changing rooms.

"Ok girls in you go." Kasuga said as she and Konoka showed Rin and Cocone into the ladies changing room with a pile of clothes.

In each of the mens changing rooms, all four boys were removing their already tight outfits. "Oh it's so good to finally be out of those short clothes," Dustin said as he removed the last piece of clothing but looked down below with his eyes widenening, "Yikes, I even grew South of the border."

Suddenly he heard Negi let out an exasperated cry, 'Looks like Negi's realized it too. Oh well.' He thought.

The girls waited for the six to come out and show them their new looks. Soon enough they each came out dressed in different clothing that was more size fitting. Negi was wearing sneakers, green pants, a blue shirt, and a wristwatch on his left wrist. With the exclusion of his ponytail and glasses only made him all the more attractive in the eyes of his partners.

Kotaro stood wearing black shoes, black jeans, a white shirt, and an opened leather jacket. Fate was wearing black dress shoes, a royal blue suit with matching pants, a white collared shirt, and a red neck tie.

Dustin was wearing black work boots, jeans, a black shirt, a dark green vest, and his usual sunglasses. Rin was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a long white skirt with ruffles, and short heeled shoes. Cocone was wearing blue dress shoes, long black stockings, short denim shorts, and a blue tube top.

"Well how do we look?" Rin asked.

"Nice?" Dustin asked.

"You guys look…" Mana began until Yuna cut her off and gave a thumbs up.

"Hot!"

"Hot is right." Kazumi agreed.

"Negi, you look so dashing." Ayaka admired.

"Dustin-kun, this look is fitting for you." Madoka said as she straightened his vest.

"Cocone, only at this age could you pull this look off." Kasuga said inspecting her first Magister.

"I admit this is befitting." Cocone admitted.

"Why continue to stick with a suit and tie, Fate?" Sayo asked.

"It works for me." He answered plainly.

"Kotaro, you look like an ideal teenager." Chizuru giggled.

"Well thanks, Chizu-nee." Kotaro said as he admired himself.

"You look great Rin, a real cutie." Konoka smiled.

"You really think so?" Rin took another look at herself.

"It's official, we have winners." Kakizaki said.

"Ok, so what about I.D.s?" Dustin asked.

"Like I said leave it to me and Kazumi." Chao assured him.

* * *

><p>After paying for their new clothes, they returned to Eva's cottage where the six teens were standing in their new outfits as Kazumi was holding up a new special featured digital camera.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Rin asked.

"Positive," Chao began, "I designed this new camera of Kazumi's to snap a picture and paste it onto an aunthentic I.D card."

"But that's illegal." Negi said.

"And what if they know it's fake?" Kaede asked.

"Don't worry I made sure the cards would be one hundred percent authentic." Chao assured.

"Ok Negi, come on up," Kazumi said as Negi stood in Kazumi's position as she raised the camera, "Smile!" she took the image of Negi smiling and focused the image around his head.

She looked as the display on the back of her camera seing a digital image of an I.D with Negi's name on it, "Ok, you're going to have to choose different names. If work got out others were going around carrying your same name then there's be an identity crisis."

"How much of our names do we have to change?" Negi asked.

"Well I suppose you can keep your last names, but come up with different first names." The camera girl suggested.

"Alright then…" Negi pondered before giving an answer, "Nagi! Nagi Springfield."

"Are you trying to be your father?" Eva asked.

"Not exactly, I think it's fitting." Negi admitted.

"Alright then, Nagi Springfield… And done!" Kazumi said as a slot in her camera opened up revealing an authentic Japanese I.D card with Negi's teen image on it, "Here you go."

Negi looks at his card, "Perfect."

"I'll say." Chamo agreed.

"Rin, you're next," Kazumi said as Rin took the spot, "Smile!" she took it and waited for the data, "New name?"

"Serena. Serena Hikari, or Ren." She answered.

"And finished!" Kazumi created her card and gave it to her.

Kotaro approached as Kazumi took his picture and he spoke of his alias, "Kojiro Inugami."

"Kojiro, it is." Kazumi said as she created his card.

Dustin stood and got his picture taken and spoke his alias, "I'll go by… Duncan Bowers."

"And done." Kazumi said creating Dustin's fake I.D..

Fate had gotten his taken and chose his alias, "I'll go with Feitas Averruncus."

"Finished." Kazumi said handing him the I.D. card.

"Alright Cocone, you're next." Kasuga said as Cocone kept her blank look as Kazumi took the picutre.

"And what's your lucky alias?" Kazumi asked in interest.

"Choko Rosa." She answered.

"Choko, it shall be." Kazumi said as she finished making Cocone's fake I.D and handed it to her.

"Wow, I've always wanted a fake I.D.." Kotaro said checking his out.

"Hmm, an organ donor." Negi read his.

Dustin approached Chao and Kazumi, "Girls, you two are the best." And to their surprised he gave both Kazumi and Chao a peck on their cheeks leaving them in shock with blushes on their faces.

"A kiss from teen Dustin." Kazumi gasped.

The rest of Dustin's pactio brigade looked on in envy of Chao and Kazumi for getting kissed by a teenage Dustin.

"No! I wanted teen Dustin to kiss me first!" Sakurako whined.

"They're so lucky." Fumika whined.

"Suck it up girls." Mana sighed.

"Ok we got our looks and our I.D.," Dustin began, "All we need to do is wait till tomorrow."

"Can we return to our regular ages now?" Fate asked.

"Sure thing, my man!" Chamo said tossing the six a blue pill each.

When the six took their pills they shrunk back to their regular ages with their new clothes looking big and baggy.

"Now they don't fit." Kotaro complained as Rin and Cocone held their baggy tops closer to their bodies so they wouldn't get exposed.

"Not to worry, I kept your outfits perfectly safe." Zyphon said as he held out each of their outfits on hangers.

"Let's go inside and change." Negi suggested as the kids went inside and found different areas to change in where they emerged back in their regular outfits.

"So how'd it feel being teenagers for that moment?" Kasuga asked them.

"Felt weird," Kotaro began, "Like every time I looked at some of the other girls in town, I had this urge to to slick my hair back and make myself look good. I even came close to giving a whistle at them."

"I sort of had that feeling as well." Fate admitted.

"Strange that shouldn't have happened seeing as how the pills only make you look like your older." Chamo said.

"Maybe they somehow caused them to experience arroused teenage hormones?" Domino suggested.

"So then why didn't, Negi, Dustin, Rin, and Cocone feel like that?" Setsuna asked.

"Probably perhaps we've had more experience in being in love with someone. Hence why me and Negi are surrounded by all of you who care for us." Dustin replied.

"And same said for me and Cocone caring a lot about Negi and Dustin." Rin added while Cocone nodded.

"You know I thought of something," Ako started, "You know how you guys kept your last names? What happens if you happen to run into the other girls while in your teenage forms?"

"Hmm, that does pose as a problem." Fate said.

"We could also just say we're their distant cousins visiting." Negi suggested.

"But how could you explain it if they wanted to meet you guys as both your kid and teen selves?" Ku asked.

"We'll make up an excuse as why one can't show up with the other." Dustin answered.

"And that cover's all our problems." Kotaro concluded.

"What say we grab dinner and a bath?" Kaede suggested and the girls voiced approval along with the kids. So they headed back to the dorms while the kids thought about how much excitement they were going to have tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The very next day around four in the afternoon, the six kids stood before the pactio girls each carrying a duffel bag containing their teenage clothes. Before they left Mana spoke, "Remember while you're there don't make spectacles of yourselves."<p>

"Yes Mana." Dustin nodded.

"Don't get into fights while you're there no matter how provoked you get." Kaede warned them.

The five looked to Kotaro who looked back at them, "What?"

"And if you're offered a drink from someone don't take it." Eva warned them.

"We get that much." Negi nodded.

"And most improtantly, don't let anyone there take advantage of you," Chizuru added, "Stick together and don't get seperated."

"Understood." Rin nodded.

"Well have fun you guys." Madoka said.

"Will do. Let's go guys." Dustin said as the six took off.

"I hope they have fun." Ako said.

"So do I." Akira agreed.

"And if it goes well we'll be joining them for next time." Yuna added.

Later at Mahora's town the kids saw the dance club with teens gathered outside. "Ok this is it, we find a place and get changed." Negi instructed as they saw a local restroom and went into both sides.

Exiting the restrooms were all six of them in their teen forms wearing their new outfits, "Alright you guys, from here on out we keep it casual." Duncan instructed and they nodded before heading to the entrance as teens were being let in.

"I.D.s." the bouncer requested.

"Right here." Duncan said as the six showed them their I.D. cards.

The bouncer studied the six I.D.s very carefully as the six stood calmly waiting for admission and hoped he'd buy it. Soon enough the bouncer spoke, "Go on in."

The sighed in relief before entering the building. As they walked they were stopped by security guards running metal detectors around them. When one was moving it around Kojiro's waist he gasped.

"Hey easy there!"

"It's ok, Kojiro. It's just a mandatory scan." Duncan assured him.

"It's getting a little too close for comfort." Kojiro voiced his discomfort.

"You're all clean move along." The security guard said as they were allowed to go in further.

When they entered the main room, they saw teens were already dancing to music with disco lights and colored lights flashing all around. Outside the dance floor were tables stationed aroudn with other teens conversing, enjoying a meal, or having a beverage.

"Holy snap!" Duncan gasped.

"Whoa." Kojiro gasped.

"Pretty lights." Choko gasped in awe.

"So many people." Nagi added.

"Where do we begin?" Ren asked.

"Let's go with what comes to us." Feitas suggested.

"Way ahead of you, Feitas. I'm going to the dance floor." Duncan said as he made his way to the floor and started dancing like the others out on it.

"I'm going in, too." Choko said as she went to join Dustin.

Kotaro looked around trying to determine what to do, 'What do I do? There's so much going on here I don't know where to start.' He thought.

"Excuse me," A voice said as Kotaro looked seeing a sixteen year old girl, "Hi, I'm Maki."

"Kojiro," He answered while eyeing her, "Liking this party?"

"Yeah, you?"

"It's cool," Kojiro admitted until a sudden urge hit him, "Hey you wanna dance?"

"Really?" Maki asked while blushing.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to I understand…"

"Yes!" she answered but realized how she answered him and calmy said, "I'd love to."

"Great, come on." Kojiro said as they went to the dance floor.

Watching from a booth was Nagi, Feitas, and Ren, "Is that really Kotaro?" Ren asked.

"The pills must really be working his hormones." Feitas said.

"Probably." Nagi nodded until a waitress approached.

"Can I get you three anything?"

"I'll take a cup of tea." Nagi answered.

"Me too." Ren added.

"Cup of coffee and leave the pot." Feitas finished.

Taking their order, the waitress left and soon came back with their choice in drinks. Out on the dance floor Duncan and Choko were dancing it out with anyone else who was on the floor with them. As they danced some of the others were impressed on how good they were at dancing both solo and together.

"That tanned girl in hot." A teen boy whispered.

"Whose that with her?" another asked.

"I think he's cute." A teen girl whispered to her friends.

"A bonafide hottie." Another girl added.

As a girl approached the two and said, "Cutting in." she attempted to steal a dance from Duncan but Choko blocked her.

"I don't think so." She said giving the girl cold eyes sending shivers down her spine as she backed off. With a nod, Choko went back to dancing with Duncan.

Kojiro meanwhile was dancing with the girl Maki as she spoke, "You're very good on your feet."

"Would you believe this is my first time dancing?" Kojiro asked.

"No kidding? Mine too." Maki gasped.

"How about that, huh?" Kojiro chuckled as the two danced.

"Guess we're just good beginners." Maki said.

"Obviously."

Back at the booth Feitas was sipping his coffee while Nagi was drinking his tea, until Ren stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok." They said as they had their drinks.

Suddenly two girls came by the boys, "Hey boys wanna dance?" one asked.

"I pass." Feitas answered.

The girls gave him a sour look before turning to Nagi, "What about you?" the second asked.

"Well, why not?" he asked and turned to Feitas, "Will you be alright?"

"Of course." He answered as Nagi went to join the girls.

At the restroom, Ren exited the place and thought to herself, 'This has to be one of the greatest nights ever.' She was about to go back to the booth only to run into two teenage boys.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. What's the rush?" one asked.

"Excuse me, but I need to get to my friends." Ren said trying to get past them but they kept blocking her path.

"You know I got a friend I'd want you to meet." The second said giving her some winks.

"Yeah me too." The first added.

Ren not liking the sound of that continued to try and get by, "Sorry boys, but I pass."

"Hey-hey, all we're asking for is a simple minute is all." The first said.

"Yeah, doesn't take that long." The second added.

Ren sighed, 'Now I know why Madoka hates boys like this.'

"Hey!" a vicie called as they looked back seeing Feitas, "Can't you two neanderthals take a hint? She said no."

"Who asked you pretty boy?" the second asked.

"That's Mr. Pretty boy to you, brainless."

"You know I don't like the way you're talking to me." The second said.

"Yeah, perhaps we ought to teach you a lesson in manners." The first said as the two were about to try and grab Feitas, only for him to grip their shoulders.

"How about I teach you two some manners?" Feitas asked as he gripped a pressure point in their shoulders knocking them out cold.

Ren looked at her knight, "Fate?"

"Don't worry they just fell asleep." Feitas assured.

"How'd you know what was happening here?" Ren asked.

"I guessed." He answered plainly making Ren face fault.

"Oh well, hey wanna dance?" she offered.

"I don't think so." Feitas looked away.

Ren pouted, "So what're you going to do, sit around and drink coffee all day?"

"It's what I was going for." He answered calmly.

"Well I don't think so. Negi, Dustin, Cocone, and Kotaro are enjoying themselves out there, and so should you." She took Fate's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor where he went along with dancing with her.

* * *

><p>Needless to say the six transformed kids had a blast, and soon left when they felt they wore themselves out. When they walked back towards the dorms they spoke, "Well guys, what'd ya think about that?" Duncan asked.<p>

"It was wild, and I didn't think I'd have that much fun." Kojiro admitted.

"I know what you mean." Nagi said as he panted from the excitement.

"I could go for it again." Choko admitted.

"Me too." Ren agreed.

They looked at Feitas who gave them a blunt answer, "It was good."

"Good? More like great." Duncan corrected him.

So they reached the dorms as Kojiro pulled out a blue pill, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow," He popped it into his mouth and shrunk back to his regular age. He noticed them giving him looks about why he wanted to transform back so quick, "Well I can't go in there looking like this with Natsumi-nee there."

"He's got a point." Duncan admitted.

So Kotaro in his baggy clothes went inside while Ren spoke, "Me and Fate better get back to Eva's."

"Be careful going back." Nagi wanred them.

"Always." Feitas said as they left.

"Well Cocone, guess you should head back too." Duncan said before she approached him.

"Before I go, I want to try this." Choko began as she pulled Duncan over to her crashing his lips against hers where they made out like an actual couple.

'Oh my God, Cocone and I are seriously making out like this?' Dustin thought as they continued to do so while Nagi averted his eyes not wanting to see it.

When they parted Duncan was breathless as Choko blushed, "I believe that's what they call a grown up kiss."

"Felt great." Duncan panted.

"Well see you tomorrow." Choko said heading back to her own residence.

Duncan snapped out of it before turning to Nagi, "We better go in as well."

"Right." He agreed as they entered the dormitory seeing everyone was in their rooms either asleep or engaging in other activities.

When Nagi entered his room he saw Kaede sorting her ninja tools and Chamo was lying on top of a counter, "Kaede?"

"Negi, you're back," she gasped, "So how was the dance club?"

"It was amazing. We all had a wonderful time." He answered.

Kaede smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that, now why don't you take a shower before going to bed?"

"Right," Nagi said as he was going to until he looked to Kaede and felt an overwhelming feeling inside, "Um Kaede, would you please…"

"Hm?" Kaede raised a brow.

"Would you join me? I mean I know I don't look like my normal self, but would you please do it anyway?"

Kaede was surprised at this, but smiled, "Of course, Negi." She got up and went with him into the bathroom while Chamo watched.

"Looks like that growth candy affected Aniki in another way." He snickered to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mana and Zazie's room, Duncan entered to see Mana polishing her guns, and Domino on his perch, while Zazie was nowhere in the room, "Hey Mana."<p>

"Dustin?" she looked over, "Judging from your tired look you had fun, I take it?"

"It was one of the best nights I've ever had." He admitted.

"Well good."

"Where's Zazie?" Duncan looked around.

"At her magic club for extra practice."

"I see. So then it's just us?" Duncan asked as he walked forward.

"Looks like it." Mana said as she continued polishing her revolver.

"That's good with me." Duncan said as he squatted down to her grabbing her attention.

"Dustin?" she asked with a raised brow.

Duncan smiled as he gently moved the gun aside, "Please while I'm like this, call me Duncan."

"Domino, what's going on?" Mana asked the bird who woke up.

"Hm, I guess the pills have awakened his raging hormones. That's definitely unexpected."

"Raging hormones?" Mana asked in shock as Duncan got on top of her.

"I'm sorry about this Mana, but in this form I'm seeing you in a newer light. And I just can't help myself," He said as he removed his vest, "Could you please satisfy my new desires?"

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Mana asked rhetorically.

"I never do." He reminded her while caressing her cheek.

Mana blushed a bit but had to stay strong, "Alright, I'll help satisfy you, but you're not going to be the one in full control."

"I wouldn't want to be the only one in control." Duncan smirked.

"Ok, then let's get started." Mana said as she pulled Duncan's shirt off exposing his toned chest.

"My turn." Duncan replied as he started unbuttoning Mana's blouse. When he reached the last button he opened it up and slipped it off the gunslinger exposing her perfect sized breasts contained in a black bra. Going on his new teenage instincts he started massaging her breasts through her bra.

"Duncan, not so rough!" Mana moaned.

"Sorry Mana, but I can't help it. You're so hot." Duncan said as he was getting arroused from the soft mounds in his palms.

"Well you're making me feel even hotter." Mana panted until Duncan pressed his lips against hers and they passionately made out.

As they kissed, Duncan worked his hands from her breasts before going up through her bra so he could truly feel Mana's perfect knockers. The gunslinger moaned even more through their kissing as her Magister toyed with her.

'Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine me and Dustin doing this. Then again I never would've considered the possibility of him taking age changing pills. But I've taken them before and never experienced anything like this. Maybe they've gotten more potent since I would use them on my jobs.' She thought.

Duncan continued giving Mana's chest a massage until she suddenly took control of the situation as the two were suddenly on their knees. She wrapped her hand around Duncan's neck pulling him deeper into their kiss while her tongue wrestled with his and was apparently winning.

'Wow, Mana wasn't kidding when she said she also wanted to be in control.' He thought while enjoying it.

Mana broke their kiss when she noticed a bulge growing into his pants, "Let me take care of that, Duncan," She undid his fly and reached into his boxers pulling out his junk, "I had no idea you could get this stiff."

"That's good isn't it?" Duncan asked.

"It's more than good, it's perfect." She replied as she popped it into her mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Mana!" Duncan groaned, "Ooh this is really feeling good!"

Mana continued to bob her head around the length while massaging his man jewels. "Oh God, Mana I think I'm feeling. I can't hold it!" he let out a moan of relief as he let something go that was filling up Mana's mouth. She took the manhood out of her mouth and swallowed it.

"That was good." Mana panted.

"What did you do to me?" Duncan gasped. Having newfound teenage hormones in this form, was still uneducated about certain fields of sex since he only made out with certain of his girls.

"Something you shouldn't know until your older." She answered.

"Well can't you at least teach me as we go along?" he asked.

Mana smirked, "Sure I can, but it'll cost you."

"I'll pay anything." He said.

"Well since you're my Magister I'll give you a discount. A date and you pay." Mana smirked.

"Deal." Dustin agreed to the terms.

"Then let's get started with your oral lesson." Mana smirked as they continued.

* * *

><p>Back in Kaede's dorm room, she and Nagi were in the shower as the boyteen requested and just like Duncan and Mana, they too were also engaging in some adult rated entertainment.

Nagi was standing up with Kaede pressing herself into him while his length was inserted through her womanhood along with her right leg being gently held up by Nagi. Kaede moaned in delight, "Negi, how're you making this so good?!" she moaned through the water pouring on them.

"I don't know, it's just coming to me!" Negi moaned as he felt her inner walls enclose around his manhood.

"Well don't stop!" Kaede pleaded as she continued to moan. Negi continued thrusting in and out as both of their moanings got louder and hotter.

"Kaede!"

"Negi!"

Suddenly Kaede's fluids leaked down her leg and into the drain, "Negi, you were amazing." Kaede panted as she was finally able to lower her leg to the shower floor when Negi took his manhood out

"You were too, I don't know how to explain myself, but I loved it." Nagi panted.

"But we still need a shower to get cleaned up." Kaede reminded him.

"I know." Nagi smiled as they kissed and soon took a regular shower as they intended to do before things got so hot for them.

After their shower they stepped out and dried off. When they left the bathroom they plopped onto the bottom bunk and looked to each other, "You were great, Negi."

"You were too, Kaede." Negi said as he pulled her into an embrace, "By the time tomorrow I will already return to my regular age."

"You think you'll ever use those pills again?" Kaede asked.

"If I need to get into somewhere that requires me to be older probably." He admitted sheepishly.

"And will this keep happening when you do?" She asked with a hint of hope while smirking.

"I have no idea." He answered while catching the hopeful tone in her question.

"Well, we can dream right?" she giggled as she held onto Nagi and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Back in Mana and Zazie's room, Mana and Duncan were lying on the bottom bunk panting while the lights were out.<p>

"That was some tutorial Mana, and here I thought I was the teacher." Duncan chuckled.

"Even a student can teach their teacher, Duncan." She smiled.

"Is this going to be a one night stand though?" Duncan asked.

"Maybe, but you never know."

"We're not going to tell Zazie about this right?" he asked.

"We won't but I'm sure she'll find out eventually. She can be very alert after all." She reminded him.

"Well we'll keep this night between the three of us when or if Zazie actually discovers it." Duncan said.

"Agreed. Goodnight, Duncan." She kissed him and he kissed back.

"Goodnight Mana." He replied as the two fell asleep with Duncan waiting for when the pill would wear off and he would return to his regular age again.

**(And that's the chapter. Interesting I know. Now that I've introduced the age changing pills guarantee they will be used in other situations by either the kids or even the girls. And I will be writing in the names Nagi, Duncan, Choko, Ren, Kojiro, and Feitas whenever the kids are in their teenage forms due to the pills just so you'll know when they're transformed or not. The age changing pills in the manga series don't really allow the one who took it to gain teenage hormones when they grow older because of them. I added that personal touch myself. See you all next time.)**


	64. Lifted Spirits

**(Hi guys. Welcome to the next chapter. This chapter's going to feature some bonding moments with the guys and another of their students. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

One morning, Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, Kaede, Mana, and Zazie were running through the Mahora town on their way to class.

"I don't know why you woke us up this early; I mean class doesn't start for another hour and a half." Dustin said.

"Yes, I don't understand it either." Negi agreed.

"Well we thought we'd get a real meal this morning." Kaede explained.

"A real meal?" Dustin asked.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as the group looked over seeing Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Guess minds do think alike." Konoka giggled.

"Just what exactly are we going to?" Negi asked until Kaede stopped him.

"We're already here." The ninja answered as they looked seeing they were at the Chao Bao Zi dining car that was packed with customers.

"This is Chao's dining car." Dustin noticed.

"And so many students." Negi gasped seeing so many customers with Ku and Chachamaru waiting on tables while Chao and Satomi were at the cart taking orders.

"I don't think I've ever seen this place so busy." Dustin gasped.

"With the half off prices and specials they have going now, you'd be a baka to pass it up." Asuna answered.

"Agreed and half off is what I love best." Mana smirked until she heard Zazie cough while saying 'cheap'.

"Here's a seat." Zazie said as they sat down at a table.

"What do you think you're going to order Negi?" Dustin asked.

"Well let's see." Negi began to read the menu until two bowls of soup were placed on the table before the two boys. The two looked up seeing Satsuki.

"Here ya go." She said.

"Hey thanks, Satsuki. Though what is it?" Dustin asked eyeballing the food.

"Special stamina soup, on the house," She answered, "You two need the energy."

"You think so?" Negi asked as Chamo perched on his shoulder.

Satsuki nodded, "I heard from Ku and Chao about how hard you two are training. Still, don't overdo it. It'd be bad if you hurt yourselves. You boys only have one body and nothing's more important than your health." She smiled.

"Well you're right about that." Dustin admitted.

"But why us on the house?" Negi asked curiously.

"Because I've noticed you haven't been your energetic selves lately," she smiled again, "No matter how hard your training gets, you shouldn't forget that you boys still have a job to do." She then bowed her head and went back to work.

"Wow, Satsuki's really nice isn't she?" Negi asked.

"Well of course, Negi." Dustin replied.

"By the way, Satsuki was right," Asuna began, "You two have been looking a tad dismal for a bit. What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, Asuna." Negi said dismissing it.

"Yeah, just having a slow time is all." Dustin added to cover their tracks.

Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Konoka, and Setsuna eyed their partners knowing that ever since they defeat Herrman they've been a tad out of it. Feeling that the two would eventually confess about what was bothering them they let it go and enjoyed their meal.

"Mm, man Negi, this soup is delicious." Dustin said as he sipped it.

"Yes, and very exquisite." Negi added.

"That's Satsuki's cooking for you. She's a genius." Konoka smiled.

Suddenly Negi stood up, "This soup has really brightened my day! I feel as good as new girls! In fact starting today there's a new Negi in town!"

"What brought this up?" Asuna asked.

"I think it's the soup talking." Setsuna replied as Kaede giggled at Negi's energetic outburst.

* * *

><p>Later on in class, the girls were in their seats as the boys were giving their lesson, "Ok, class now in preparation for next weeks big test I suggest a study session." Half the girls started groaning until Dustin spoke.<p>

"There will be none of that, girls. Remember your grades not only reflect you, but us as well. And you don't want to get us in trouble do you?"

"Yeah, we don't want another incident like last time." Madoka said eyeing the Baka Rangers.

"So any thoughts on this group session?" Negi asked.

"Ooh, Negi-kun, I have a great study game in mind!" Sakurako raised her hand.

"And what would that be, Sakurako?" Negi asked.

"It's called 'baseball janken'. See you're asked a question and if…" she was cut off as half the girls started voicing their opinions of wanting to go along with her idea while some were voicing disapproval.

"Well girls, I feel that if there's a game that sets you in the mood for studying. I say go for it!" Negi said still energetic as he was since morning.

"Then let's go!" Sakurako cheered as some of the girls were dragged into it.

Dustin and Negi turned their backs and spoke, "If we can get them energetic with studying then they're sure to pass the test next week." Negi said.

"And that reflects good on us," Dustin added until two bras landed on his and Negi's heads, "What the?" he picked it up.

"Why is this…" Negi trailed off as Zyphon spoke.

"Uh sirs, you might want to take a look at this."

They turned around seeing some of the girls were losing pieces of their clothes leaving them half dressed and some like the Baka Rangers were down to their undergarments while Rin was cowering in the corner.

"Nosebleed!" Dustin plugged his nose.

"What the hell is this?" Negi cried while Chamo was nosebleeding.

"How is this a study game?!" Dustin called taking Domino by surprise.

"Baseball Janken is like a strip poker game," Sakurako explained, "Lose clothing for every answer you miss."

"Now you tell us?!" Negi cried.

"Come on, Rin! You're in this class too." Kakizaki said as she tried dragging Rin into joining them.

"I don't wanna lose any of my clothes!" the Princess cried.

"Negi-kun, Dustin-kun why don't you two join us?" Haruna offered.

"Like I'd ever!" Negi cried.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this as well." Dustin said until he and Negi were grabbed by the girls and were being asked questions. Before they could even answer the girls immediatley made buzzer sounds claiming they were taking too long to answer and started trying to strip them.

All the rough housing and calamity attracted the attention of Nitta-sensei who always seems to know when students are having a good time and he comes to kill it. He slammed the door opened and called to the girls.

"Girls, that's enough! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he bellowed followed by a gawk at seeing the boys surrounded by the girls trying to strip them. Fuka and Makie were trying to tug Negi's pants off while Negi was topless and somehow got a bra partially slipped on him. Dustin had his jacket removed and his red shirt had been unbuttoned exposing his bare torso. Nitta trembled as Negi had to quickly explain their situation.

"No, this is not what it looks like!" Negi tried to explained.

"Yeah, there's a logical explanation for all this," Dustin trailed off before saying the first thing that came to them, "We're drunk." Negi and some of the girls face faulted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! All of you assume the position now!" he ordered making eveyrone sit in seiza as always.

"Not again!" the girls cried.

"And you two!" he motioned to Negi and Dustin, "I wanna have a word with you both after school!"

Negi started tearing up while Dustin sighed, "Oh great."

* * *

><p>Later on, after classes ended, Negi and Dustin were sitting at a table in the teachers lounge with Nitta sitting opposite of the two. The boys listened as the older teacher started going on and on about them not being responsible enough to handle their classes. Negi just sat in gloom listening while losing all his energetic energy from this morning while Dustin just sat there trying to drone him out.<p>

"Even for children teachers, the level of discipline you maintain in the classroom just isn't high enough to keep those girls in line!"

"Yes, sir." Negi answered dismally while Dustin droned out as Nitta continued.

'Oh give me a break. This guy is like the thing that won't shut up.' He thought as he watched Nitta flap his lips but heard gibberish come out of his mouth.

"Dustin Bowers, do you understand me?!" Nitta called snapping Dustin out of his droning.

"Huh, what're we talking about?"

"Didn't you hear anything I've been telling you?!" Nitta asked.

"Um, yeah sorry but I kinda droned out the moment you started." Dustin answered bluntly.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, "This is exactly what I mean about you not being a better role model and example for your students!"

"Then enlighten us, Nitta. What is setting an example? Being uptight, domineering, bossy, a stick in the mud, and someone who can't relate to his students? Because that's exactly you to a 'T'." Dustin argued.

Nitta shot out of his seat, "How dare you talk to me in that tone."

"Just because you're an adult and senior sensei doesn't mean you know everything. Negi and I can handle classes our way and you handle whatever classes you're involved in your way!" Dustin continued to argue while Negi just sat there too bummed to even care about what to say.

"You are really tredding on thin ice Mr. Bowers, keep that up with me and Headmaster Konoe will hear about this." He warned the spike head.

"You done? Goodbye!" he stood up and took Negi by the arm pulling him out of his seat.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking with you yet!" Nitta ordered.

"WELL WE'RE THROUGH LISTENING TO YOU!" Dustin bellowed, "Come on Negi, let's get out of here." They left the faculty room with Nitta frowning.

Soon enough it was late, and both boys were sitting down by the academy statue outside. Dustin sat casually while Negi was whimpering, "I've failed as a teacher."

"Negi, drop that," Dustin said, "Who cares what Nitta the ogre says?"

"But he's right, I…"

"Negi! For crying out loud, you did nothing wrong. It's ok." Dustin calmed him.

Watching from a bush was Zyphon, Mana, Kaede, Zazie, Rin, Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna, "Look at them. I've never seen Negi-kun so bummed. He's even crying." Konoka said.

"Well things did get a little crazy, and that is mostly our fault." Asuna admitted.

"Dustin's handling what happened very well." Mana noted.

"Can't say the same for Negi." Kaede said.

"Maybe we should…" Zyphon wanted to go to them but Setsuna held his arm.

"Zyphon, wait." She said as he stood back with them as they continued watching.

Negi continued sulking while Dustin sat casually until they looked up seeing Satsuki smiling, "Satsuki, what's up?" Dustin asked.

"Is there something you need?" Negi asked.

"You two wanna come and have dinner?" she offered.

"Huh?" they looked at each other before hearing their stomachs grumble. They looked sheepishly at Satsuki who giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

So the boys smiled and got on their feet following Satsuki, "Come on, dinner sounds like a good idea about now." Asuna said as the group followed from behind.

* * *

><p>Soon that night at the Chao Bao Zi, many students were having dinner at tables stationed around the car. Negi and Dustin were sitting on stools at the car's counter as Satsuki brought out a wide spread of food, "Ta-dah!"<p>

So the boys started eating and looked like their spirits have been lifted, "Wow it's delicious!" Negi cheered.

"You really are a cooking genius aren't you, Satsuki?" Dustin asked slyly.

"I can hardly call myself a genius." Satsuki answered humbly.

"Sat-chan, good evening." A voice called as the three looked seeing several of the faculty members walk by including Nitta.

"The usual please, Sat-chan." Nitta said.

"Nitta-sensei." Negi whispered as he cowered.

"Just don't make eye contact." Dustin warned him.

Suddenly some college students approached, "Hey Sat-chan, can you squeeze the six of us in?" one asked as Satsuki nodded.

"Sat-chan, huh?" Dustin asked seeing she has her own nickname.

"College students and teachers? You're really popular, Satsuki." Negi said in between bites.

The plump girl smiled and asked, "So guys, you feeling any better?"

"Much better." Negi admitted.

"Best I've felt all day." Dustin added.

"That's good," she began, "You know it's my dream someday to own my onw restaurant. Cooking for people and making them feel good, makes me feel good too."

Negi and Dustin looked amazed at the class cook as Negi spoke, "Well I know you can do it, Satsuki."

"Yeah, if anything Master Darius told me you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Dustin added.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as Chao entered from around back.

"Hey, Chao." Satsuki greeted.

"Evening, Chao." The boys greeted.

"Hey guys, how do you like the food we have?" Chao asked them.

"It's to die for." Dustin said as he continued eating.

"I'm glad, Satsuki and I are quite the team, just like you guys."

"And that's a fact." Dustin chuckled.

"What'd you say? You got a problem with that?!" they heard a sudden commotion and turned around seeing two groups of boys squabbling.

"There's no way impact beats grappling!"

"That's how we like it!"

"Aren't those the college students of the school of engineering and the college martial arts clubs?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, no if they get into a brawl here things could get nasty!" Negi feared until the boys saw Satsuki suddenly brushed past them making her way over.

"What's she doing?" Dustin asked.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound as they saw Ku weilding a pair of martial arts clubs which she slammed into the ground to get the groups attention. They gasped upon seeing Ku and Satsuki.

"It's boss Ku!"

"Sat-chan!"

Satsuki glared at the two sides and spoke, "There's no fighting here and you all know that!"

At that moment the two sides melted into happiness and started appologizing to her and each other. "What just happened?" Dustin asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but one word from her and they all fell quiet," Negi gasped, "Satsuki's more amazing than I thought."

"Well of course, boya." A voice said surprising the two and they turned and saw Evangeline.

"Eva? I mean master?" Negi gasped.

"When did you get here?" Dustin asked.

"A moment ago, actually." The chibi vampire admitted.

"So you also agree about Satsuki?" Negi asked.

"Let me put it this way," Eva began, "Of all the brats in her class, Satsuki's the only one worth the seat she sits in."

"Is that so?" Dustin asked crossing his arms.

Eva nodded, "Yes, it is. She keeps her feet on the ground, but she also thinks about the future, too," she smiled in respect, "She's the real thing."

"I see." Negi said.

"Anyway, I've come to tell you boys there won't be any training tonight. I've decided to go out for a drink, and possibly tomorrow as well."

"Oh arigato, master." Negi thanked her.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Dustin thanked her as well.

Eva smiled before walking away, "Don't mention it."

Soon two of the faculty members Seruhiko and Nitta sat by the boys, "Sat-chan, once again you always show us how it's done. You too Chao-chan." Seruhiko said.

Nitta who sat closest to the boys wrapped an arm around Negi and spoke in a surly tone, "Why if it isn't Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei! This is a treat!"

"Um hello, Nitta-sensei." Negi greeted him still nervous about how he was earlier.

"I think he's smashed." Dustin whispered.

"Hey sorry I was so hard on you boys today. 3A is 3A after all." Nitta continued.

"Uh no problem at all." Dustin answered feeling uneasy by his behavior.

"Say why don't you boys join us for a drink?" Nitta offered.

"Nitta-san, they can't. Perhaps something sweet?" Seruhiko offered.

"Um, ok." Negi answered feeling calmer.

"Here ya go boys." Seruhiko poured the boys each a drink an handed them the cups.

"Well Negi, cheers." Dustin said as the two clinked their cups together and had their drinks.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, as the faculty continued conversing they noticed Negi shedding tears while laying his face down on the counter, "I'm-I'm a…" he muttered.<p>

"Negi-kun, what's wrong?" Seruhiko asked.

"Oh I'm such a sham…" Dustin said acting the same as Negi while burrying his face in his hands.

"Dustin-kun?" Shizuna asked in worry.

"Seruhiko, what'd you give them anyway?" Nitta asked.

By the group of girls who had been enjoying their dinner had noticed Negi and Dustin's shift in behavior, "Are they ok?" Zyphon asked.

"They sound like they're depressed again." Mana noted.

"But they were so happy moments ago." Rin reminded her.

"Well they're with the faculty, so maybe it's not…" Setsuna began but was cut off by Nitta who eclaimed while looking at the bottle from which they poured Negi and Dustin's drink.

"THIS IS AMAZAKE SERUHIKO, SWEET SAKE!" the girls face faulted with some falling to the ground.

Negi started whimpering, "Nitta-sensei, Satsuki. I'm a horrible teacher."

"And I'm a disgrace to the rest of us." Dustin whimpered as well.

"Oh no a crying jag!" Nitta gasped knowing they're only going to get worse.

"Should I make something to sober them up?" Satsuki offered only to be cut off by the boys sobbing.

"I'm so useless!" Negi cried.

"So am I!" Dustin cried as they hung off each other.

Nitta and Seruhiko tried to keep them from making a scene by calming them, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun don't be silly. You're doing a greta job!" Seruhiko began.

"Never mind what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said those things." Nitta added.

"But it's true!" Negi cried.

"And I made it no better by mouthing off!" Dustin sobbed through his hands.

"Dustin-kun, please try and calm down." Chao tried to calm him.

"Hey guys! Did you start without me?" another voice called as everyone looked seeing Takahata approach. "Negi, Dustin, how you guys doing?" Takahata asked.

"Takamichi?" Negi asked calming down.

"Taki?" Dustin asked as Nitta sighed in relief that the boys were ceasing their bawling.

"Takahata-sensei is kawaii as ever." Asuna blushed making the others face fault.

"Seriously?" Rin asked the older girls who shrugged their shoulders.

"Well with Takahata-sensei here they should be calmer." Mana believed.

"You know Eva's been telling me how strong you boys have gotten," Takahata spoke to the boys, "How about it? We agreed once, when you kids were younger, that we'd have a future match. Is now that time?" he asked hopefully. Much to his surprise Negi and Dustin only looked at him on the verge of tears once again.

"But I'm not stronger though!" Negi burst into tears, "Not at all!"

"And I'm no better!" Dustin sobbed.

"Boys, what's wrong?" Takahata asked in worry.

"The truth is, Takahata, they were given a bit of amazake by accident, so…" Nitta explained sheepishly.

"All I've ever done is run away!" Negi cried.

"And I'm nothing but a disgrace!" Dustin cried.

"Don't say that boys, cheer up." Takahata tried calming them but was proving to be ineffective.

"We're horrible teachers!" the boys cried as they held onto each other.

Dustin looked forward at Chao with his face red and eyes full of tears, "I've failed as a teacher and being your disciple Chao! I'm sorry I'm a disappointment!"

"Dustin-kun." Chao gasped never seeing him so sad even if the amazake was to blame.

The two cried and cried until their faces dropped on the counter, "Negi-sensei! Dustin-sensei!" Satsuki gasped.

The girls rushed over, "Are they ok?" Konoka gasped.

Domino perched on Dustin's head and pecked him a few times but got no response. Kaede leaned in and listened to them lightly snoring, "It's ok, they just passed out."

"Master Roswell would be heartbroken if he ever saw his boy like this." Zyphon said.

"I think it's for the best we don't speak a word of this to anyone." Takahata suggested.

"Agreed." Nitta agreed.

"What do we do now?" Asuna asked.

"Bring them inside." Satsuki said as Ku and Mana picked the boys up bringing them inside the car that had a room in back complete with two beds.

"They can sleep in here tonight, since it's best we don't move them." Chao said.

Ku placed Negi down on one bed before removing his jacket while Mana did the same with Dustin. "Will they be ok?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry, I'll stay behind and look after them as well." Zyphon assured as Chamo and Domino perched on his shoulders.

"You leave the rest to us." Ku added.

"We'll be back tomorrow and see how things are." Kaede said as the girls and faculty took off.

Satsuki, Chao, and Ku went back inside the car seeing Negi whimpering in his sleep, "I'm a bad teacher." He sniffled.

Satsuki smiled as she pulled the covers over and covered Negi up. Ku approached and patted Negi's head making him relax in his sleep. Chao went over to Dustin and covered him up as well. She noticed his hair was in his eyes so she gently brushed it away. She blushed as she gazed at his sleeping form.

'Dustin-kun. He has such a beautiful face. I know he would never call himself a terrible disciple. In fact I could never ask for a better disciple.' She thought before leaning down and planted a kiss on his forehead. She, Satsuki, and Ku quietly slipped out as Zyphon went into hibernate mode.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose the next morning, it's bright glow shined off the boys faces making their stir in their sleep before opening their eyes, "Morning already?" Negi groaned.<p>

"My eyes!" Dustin groaned before dawning his sunglasses, "Oh God, my head!" he felt his head.

"Mine too." Negi groaned.

"Where are we?" Dustin asked as they looked around seeing they weren't in their respective dorm rooms.

"We're still at the dining car." Negi realized.

"We stayed here all night?" Dustin asked as he put his jacket back on.

"Looks like." Negi nodded as he dawned his jacket and glasses.

Dustin looked seeing Zyphon in hibernate mode while their familiars were curled up on a counter, "Zyphon, wake up." Dustin switched his modes and he awoken.

"Morning master Dustin, how did you sleep?"

"Well I don't know, exactly." Dustin admitted.

"Are we here alone?" Negi asked.

Zyphon looked outside the car, "Actually, no."

They exited the car seeing Satsuki sweep up around the dining area surrounding the car, "Satsuki?" Negi asked himself.

Satsuki feeling she was being watched turned around and saw her sensei's were awake, "Good morning Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei."

"Satsuki, I'm so sorry about last night." Negi appologized.

"Yeah. I had no idea what I was saying." Dustin added.

"Oh so you two remember?" Satsuki asked.

"Unfortunately." Negi answered.

"They say the English are good at holding their liquor." Satsuki joked promping Dustin to chuckle.

"Yeah, but my dad can never know about me drinking even if it was accidentally." Dustin said in fear of what his father would say or do if he found out he drank at such a young age.

As the boys sat at a table, Satsuki continued sweeping until Negi spoke, "You surprise me Satsuki," The class cook froze looking confused at him, "You know what your dream is for the future. And every day you're out here making it happen."

"So are you… With your job and your training." Satsuki cheered him up.

"But that's just it, I'm not." Negi answered looking down.

"Negi." Dustin gasped.

"Someone told me once…" he began thinking about Herrman from before and what he said about him during their fight, "And they were right on the money, too. Even with all my training to be a teacher, and with all my training to become stronger… It's all a front! Nothing more than avoidance. A way to not think about the past. And yet here I am… a teacher. How can I even face them, knowing what I know?"

Negi was suddenly cut off by Satsuki who put a hand on his shoulder, "Negi, you've got it all wrong. It's not a lie at all."

"Satsuki." Negi gasped as Dustin and Zyphon watched.

"Whether it grew from a need for vengeance or from deciding to run from something… Strength is still strength! So there's nothing to be ashamed about." she explained.

"I-I." Negi trailed off only to receive a playful slap on the back by the girl which was enough to almost make him fall forward.

"So cheer up already!" she said.

Negi's shocked look started shifting to a smile, "Satsuki… Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have told myself otherwise. I will keep getting stronger and never let my choice seem like a mistake!"

"Way to say it Negi." Dustin said as the two did their handshake. They chuckled before Satsuki approached them and ruffled their heads making them laugh.

"You two are going to do just fine."

"Thanks, Satsuki." Negi smiled.

"Say, to make up for the scene we started last night would it be all right if Negi and I helped out around here after class?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, would that be all right?" Negi asked hopefully.

Satsuki smiled, "Of course. We could use a few extra hands around here."

"Negi, Dustin!" a voice called as they saw Kaede, Mana, and Zazie walk over.

"Ohayo, girls." Negi greeted them.

"Are you two feeling any better?" Mana asked.

"Much better." Dustin answered.

"Especially me." Negi added.

The three looked at Satsuki and smiled, "You did it again, Satsuki." Kaede said.

"It was nothing," She said sheepishly, "Say since you're all here, why don't I make us some breakfast?"

"Super." Zazie answered.

"We'll help too." Negi offered.

"Yeah, we can get used to the stuff now for tonight." Dustin added.

"Ok, come on." Satsuki said as she brought them in the back to go over some of the stuff in the dining car.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi and Dustin had a bit of a rough day, but with the help of Satsuki their spirits have been brightened back up. Don't miss next time where it's Dustin's birthday and it's gonna be a party. See you then.)**


	65. Dustin's Birthday Party

**(Hi guys. Welcome to my next chapter. This one's featuring Dustin's birthday this time. Just as Negi had enjoyed his birthday thanks to all the effort the girls and Dustin put into it. This time Negi will make sure Dustin enjoys his.)**

It was one morning, at the girl's dorm. In the room of Mana, Zazie, and Dustin, the boy spirit warrior who was sharing Zazie's bunk was the first to awake. He got out of bed and walked past the calendar. Suddenly he dashed back over to it and saw today was marked with a birthday cake symbol.

"It's my birthday! Yes!" he cheered and started rushing around grabbing some clothes and getting ready. When he went into the bathroom, Mana, Zazie, Zyphon, and Domino looked at each other.

"Guess he checked the calendar." Domino joked.

"He has been the last week." Zyphon reminded the bird as the girls smiled seeing Dustin step out of the bathroom properly dressed in his casual wear.

"Oh what a glorious morning!" Dustin declared in joy.

"Happy birthday." Zazie greeted him.

"Happy birthday, Dustin." Mana added.

"Many happy returns, master." Zyphon put in.

"And hope you have many happy more." Domino finished.

"Thanks you guys," Dustin thanked them, "I want today to be fabulous, and I know exactly how I want to spend it."

"How?" Mana asked.

"I want you and Zazie to join me for a day out." The spike head answered.

"Both of us?" Zazie raised a brow.

"Of course. You two are very special to me as not only my partners for housing me here in your dorm room all these months." He explained.

The two smiled and nodded, "You bring up a good point." Mana nodded.

"So then will you?" Dustin asked hopefully.

They nodded as Zazie answered, "We will."

Dustin's eyes brightened up, "Yes! Zyphon be sure to tell Negi and the others I'll be out today and probably won't be back until later on."

"Yes, sir." Zyphon saluted.

"Now you girls go freshen up." Dustin said as they did so.

"You're truly excited about this, Dustin." Domino noted.

"Of course, I'm spending my birthday with two gorgeous girls today," He reminded his familiar, "But it's going to be even better." He held up a red pill.

After Mana and Zazie freshened up, they stepped out of the bathroom in casual wear. When they looked over they saw Dustin had transformed into his teenage alter ego Duncan Bowers, "Dustin?" Zazie asked.

"It's Duncan, Zazie. Remember?"

"Why did you age yourself up?" Mana asked.

"Well I felt like spending the day out with you girls as a teen," he explained, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Mana admitted.

"Well girls let's go." Duncan said as he and his two ladies left the dorm so that none of the other girls would notice him.

When they left the dorm, Zyphon and Domino went to Negi and Kaede's room and knocked on the door. Negi and Kaede open it seeing the two, "Yes?" Negi asked.

"Dustin's gone, which means it's time we put our own party together for him." Domino smirked.

"Good, alright Kaede, round up the girls." Negi instructed.

"Will do." Kaede nodded and started going from dorm room to dorm room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile out in Mahora's city, Duncan, Mana, and Zazie were walking around enjoying the nice weather, "Beautiful day isn't it?" Duncan asked the two.<p>

"Gorgeous." Zazie answered.

"Yeah," Mana nodded, "So, Duncan what do you want to do first?"

Duncan looked around until he spotted the movie theater and one of the poster's hanging up, "Whoa! Kyobashin the movie! I've been waiting to see that? What do you say girls?"

"Well it's your birthday." Mana reminded him.

"We go where you go." Zazie added.

"Well alright then." Duncan reached for his wallet only for Mana top stop him.

"Hold it, this one's gonna be on us."

"Huh? You paying?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Yeah. I may be cheap at times, but for someone I care about I'd be happy to pay for." The gunslinger explained making Duncan smile.

Soon the three got their tickets and went to the concession stand where they got a large bucket of popcorn and three large soft drinks. They picked out their seats in the theater with Duncan in the center, Mana on his right, and Zazie on his left. Soon the movie began as they watched all the action and fighting done by the movie's protagonist Kyobashin.

As Duncan enjoyed watching the movie he thought to himself, 'I'm on a date with two gorgeous girls on my birthday. Could this get any better?' he thought until he started hearing loud laughter coming from behind them.

"Hey how about some tongue action!" a teen boy asked loudly while the movie was playing a romantic scene.

"Yeah stick your tongue down his throat!" another teen boy laughed loudly as they started kicking the back of their seats.

Duncan, Mana, and Zazie frowned as Zazie looked at them, "Should we move?"

"No need," Duncan answered as he got up and turned around facing the two teens and leaned over before shouting, "SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND STOP KICKING THE SEATS!" his outburst got the two scared as Duncan glared daggers at them, "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE! AND IF I HAVE TO TELL EITHER OF YOU TWO AGAIN WE'RE GOING TO TAKE IT OUTSIDE, AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Now shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you. And if you think I'm joking, just try me. Just try me. BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The two teens nodded in fright as they sat down cowering. The rest of the movie goers applauded on Duncan's handling of the situation as he nodded to everyone before taking his seat again to enjoy it with his girls, "See? No trouble at all." He said calmly.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, the girls were once again putting together a party for Dustin in the school cafeteria, the same way they did for Negi. This time however Kotaro and Fate were also assisting the girls in the preparations.<p>

"Looking good, everyone." Zyphon said as he watched the Library girls make a banner.

Negi meanwhile was blowing up balloons with, Kotaro, Cocone, Rin, and Fate, "Here's another one." He tied up a balloon and handed it off to Kaede.

"This is taking way too long." Kotaro said as he took breaths from so much blowing.

"Oh stop complaining, Kotaro. We don't have a lot left to blow up." Rin said.

"We'd be finished by now if you weren't flapping your gums." Fate added.

"Hey, are you saying I talk a lot?" Kotaro asked in irritation.

"Like a parrot." Fate answered calmly as he wasn't even making eye contact with the wolf boy.

"Why you snarky little!" Kotaro was ready to deck Fate until Ayaka called.

"Kotaro! This is no time for you to be squabbling when there's work to be done!"

"Well he started it!" Kotaro blamed Fate who still ignored him.

"I don't care who started it because I'll finish it. Now get back to work!" Ayaka argued.

"You really are bossy, Ayaka-neesan." Kotaro got into her face as they two glared at each other until Chizuru appeared with her shadow looming over the two. They looked at her with nervous looks as the buxom girl spoke.

"Now you two, let's not fight. After all this is Dustin-kun's birthday and the last thing he needs is to see two of his own friends fighting." She said with one of her intimidating smiles as the two nervously nodded while sweating.

"Hai, Chizu-nee." Kotaro replied.

"We're sorry." Ayaka added.

"As long as you two understand." Chizuru nodded and went back to helping Natsumi with some more decorations.

"That sure shut them up." Eva said as she walked by with Chachamaru who nodded to herself.

Zyphon came into the cafeteria, "Master Negi! Master Negi! Master Negi!"

"What is it Zyphon?" Negi asked.

"I've just been informed the other guests have arrived." Zyphon explained putting a smile on the boys face.

"Wonderful!"

"Maybe they can make the job go by faster." Kotaro muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Back with the birthday boy, or teen given the state of things. Him and his two lovely ladies had decided to rest at a hotsprings. Lucky for Duncan the place was empty and was enjoying himself while resting his arms on the ledge as his body soaked in the relaxing natural heated water.<p>

"Mmm, this is perfect," he stretched his arms up, "I seriously love these things."

"Room for more?"

Duncan looked up and saw Mana and Zazie standing above him with their bodies wrapped in towels. Another reason why he was also happy about the springs was that this one had mixed bathing, 'Dammit that is hot.' He thought with dirty feelings.

"How's the water?" Zazie asked.

Duncan shook off his thoughts, "It's great girls. Come on in."

Taking his word, Mana and Zazie scooted themselves into the bath, "Mm, this is great." Mana agreed with Duncan.

"I'm glad we could do this girls, I mean granted we do this every night." Duncan said.

"Yeah, still it's nice going out to do this kind of stuff now and then." Mana admitted.

"Agreed." Zazie added.

The girls relaxed at Duncan's sides as he gazed at the two with a blush forming on his face. Mana noticing his gazing spoke, "Something wrong Dustin?"

"You're all red." Zazie added noticing it too.

"It's the heat." Duncan covered.

"Nice try, but that's overly used." Mana replied seeing through his lie.

Duncan saw the two leaned over wondering what was up until he spoke, "Ok. The thing is the more I look at the both of you, the more I feel compelled to do something my teenage body desperately needs to do."

The two dark skinned girls looked at each other realizing what Duncan, and smiled, "I see. Well then." Mana began as she and Zazie got up and stood before him. He watched as the two loosened up their towels before opening them up exposing their naked bodies to him.

Upon doing so, Duncan hadn't undergone his trademark nosbleeds when surprised with arrousing views such as what they did. Mana smirked seeing because of his new teen hormones he was able to handle the arrousing situation.

Mana and Zazie kneeled down into the water and on Duncan's legs with his right one in between Mana's legs and his left in between Zazie's legs. The teen boy panted as he felt both girls rest on top of his legs.

"You mean you feel compeled to do something like this?" Mana asked as she took Duncan's hand and planted it on her right breast making his blush increase ten fold.

"Mana!" he gasped at her boldness even though his teen body's hormones was making him enjoy the sensation.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mana smiled amusingly.

"Me, too." Zazie said taking Duncan's other hand and planted it on her left breast.

"Zaz!"

"Now Dustin, remember the tutorial I gave you last time?" Mana asked.

"Yeah."

"Well think of this as another tutorial, only this time Zazie's with us." She explained as Duncan looked over at Zazie who smiled at him.

"You really want this?" Duncan asked as he enjoyed the feeling of the breasts pressed into his palms.

"Only if it's you, Dustin." Zazie answered as Mana nodded in agreement.

Duncan unable to resist any longer went on his teenage isntincts and started massaging the breasts he had in his palms. As he did so both Mana and Zazie moaned from his touch. Mana spoke through her moan, "That's it, Dustin. Nice and gentle just as I taught you."

"Even though this age is fake, the feelings I'm felling because of this are real enough for me."

"What're you feeling?" Zazie asked through her own moan.

"I feel like I love you girls even more than I do at my regular age." He admitted.

The girls smiled as Mana put her hand on his cheek luring him closer to her face, "Well you know what? Both Zazie and I love you more than you do to us." She finished by planting her lips on his which he accepted still keeping his one hand on her breast.

As he continued kissing Mana, Zazie leaned in and started kissing his neck which send shivers all over his body. Suddenly Duncan and Mana's lips parted as Dustin turned to Zazie and started lip smacking with her, while Mana started kissing his neck. They continued to do the same routine until it was time for them to get out.

* * *

><p>It was close to the end of the day, and the three were walking back to Mahora. Duncan decided to end his teen look and became Dustin again. After slipping into his right sized clothes the three continued onward until reaching Mahora.<p>

"Well girls, what's say we grab us some dinner?" Dustin asked as he pulled the doors of the cafeteria open to see it was dark, "What the hey? What's with the lights?"

Mana flicked the light switch. When the lights were turned on, party poppers were popping and noisemakers were honking. Inside the cafeteria was all of class 3A, Negi, Kotaro, Fate, Zyphon, Takahata, Shizuna, Dean Konoe, Domino and Chamo wearing small party hats. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Dustin-sensei/kun!'

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUSTIN/KUN/SENSEI!"

Dustin was wide eyed as he removed his sunglasses, while Mana and Zazie smiled seeing his reaction proved he was surprised.

"Wow, girls you put a party together for me?" Dustin asked.

"Well duh, I mean we gave one for Negi-kun. It's only right we give one to you as well, Dustin-kun." Yuna said.

"Oh wow this is so great! Thanks everyone." Dustin said in joy.

"Well we didn't do it alone." Negi answered.

"We had some help." Rin added.

"By who?" Dustin asked.

"By us, Duster." A familiar male voice said.

Dustin looked to the side and to his surprise saw his father, Master Darius, Elroy, Jehtro, Jade, Aria, Burai, Alicia, and Alice. In the twins hands were McTwisp and Salem wearing little party hats like Chamo and Domino.

"Guys!" Dustin called as he ran over to them, hugging his father and master. He fist bumped and slapped some skin with his male pals and hugged the four girls, "When'd you get here?"

"This morning, actually." Burai answered.

"We came here as soon as we could to help everyone decorate." Aria added.

"Oh thanks guys. Seeing you all here means so much to me."

"Like we'd ever miss your birthday." Alicia said.

"Yes, your birthdays have always been fun." Alice added.

"Especially with this whole class attending it." Aria motioned to the class of girls.

"You can say that again." Elroy chuckled.

Dustin smiled until a thought popped into his head, "There was no large package delivered here with you was there?"

"No, not at all." Ross confirmed.

"Oh thank God." Dustin sighed in sweet relief.

"Why something wrong?" Kasuga asked.

"Let's just say Dustin once had a traumatic birthday two years ago." Jade said with a chuckle.

"How traumatic?" Setsuna asked.

"It's like this." Alicia began.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago, Dustin was having a birthday party with all his friends from New York. It was present time and he saw a big box was being dragged over to him, "Wow who's this from?" Younger Dustin asked.<em>

"_It's so big." Jethro gasped._

"_Wonder what it is." Alice wondered._

"_Maybe it's a go-cart." Dustin said excitedly as he unsealed the box. When he did, to his ultimate horror saw the psycho hosebeast trinity pop out of the box._

"_Happy birthday, Dusty-kins!" they three cheered. Dustin in response screamed in loud traumatic terror as the flashback faded back to the present time._

* * *

><p>Elroy was chuckling, "He screamed so loud the force pushed the three backwards."<p>

"That was the worst birthday I ever had!" Dustin grumbled from being humiliated.

"Well don't worry there aren't any giant boxes containing those three here." Aria assured him.

"And let's kepe it that way." Dustin said.

"Actually, though we should tell you there almost was." Alicia said grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"We did happen to find out the three were planning to mail themselves to here with us." Alice said.

"THEY WHAT?!" Dustin asked in outrage.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Aria began, "I had Ralph and Dean change the course of their flight all the way to Iceland."

"Iceland?" Dustin and Negi asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in said place, a large box had been tossed into storage for not being picked up by any passengers.<p>

"Girls, I'm getting cramped in here." Suzy groaned.

"Keep it together, Suzy. We'll be at Mahora soon," Janie assured, "Wait, you smell something?"

"Do I? Ugh, what is that… Rhonda?" Suzy asked.

"Whoops, that was me." Rhonda said sheepishly.

The girls screamed before bursting out of the box, "Hey what is this place?" Janie asked as they exited the storage room and saw the airport, "Girls, I don't think this is Japan." Rhonda said.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Janie and Suzy screamed.

* * *

><p>Back in Mahora, Dustin chuckled, "I'm gonna send Ralph and Dean a nice gift basket."<p>

"You're not planning to leave them there are you?" Negi asked in worry.

"Not to worry. I already have a plane heading for Iceland now to pick the three up and bring them back to New York." Darius explained.

"Bummer." Dustin sighed wanting them to stay there.

"Hey come on enough of this lollygagging, let' party!" Kotaro called as the girls cheered in response.

Soon it was on with the festivities with snacks, games, music, even the guys getting to know Cocone, Kotaro, and Fate. Alicia had gotten along with Cocone very well given their stoic demenor, while Elroy was able to relate with Kotaro having been the martial arts guy.

Later, Dustinw as sitting in the guest of honor's seat as everyone was ready to give him his birthday gifts, "Ok, girls. Same as last time. Start by student number." Negi instructed as Sayow ent first.

"Happy birthday, Dustin-kun." Sayo said presenting him her gift.

"Thanks, Sayo," Dustin said as he opened the gift seeing it was a book with monsters on it, "Wow! Monster Guide 2.0. The latest volume on monsters and demons and how to deal with them. Arigato, Sayo."

"You're welcome. Kazumi helped me pick it out for you." Sayo smiled.

Up next was Yuna, who was grinning, "Here ya go, Dustin-kun. Happy birthday."

Dustin opened the gift revealing to be a basketball uniform like the ones the Mahora B-ball players wear. Labled on the front was Number 1 Coach.

"Yuna, wow." Dustin gasped.

"The girls on my team helped me put it together. We're all still glad for what you did to help us win the championship, Dustin-kun." She admitted.

"Well, next game I'll be sure to wear it." Dustin assured.

"For you, Dustin-kun." Kazumi presented him her gift.

Dustin opened it and saw a Digital Cam Corder, "Alright, Kazumi! I've always wanted one of these."

"I knew you'd like it." Kazumi smiled.

Yue approached and gave Dustin his gift, "Here ya go, sensei."

Dustin opened up and saw it was a six pack of unmarked bottled cola, "Yue, what's this?"

"I've been doing a lot of experimentation on my drinks and all, I think this soda may prove to be your ideal drink." Yue explained.

"Well, only one way to find out." Dustin said taking one of the bottles and popped the cap off, "Bottoms up." He took a drink from it as the class watched in anticipation considering he was drinking something Yue had made.

"Well, sensei?" Yue asked.

Dustin turned to Yue and smiled, "This has to be the best self made soda I've ever had."

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped.

"You mean it?" the stoic girl asked.

"I mean it." Dustin nodded.

Dustin received his gift from Ako, being two book ends featuring Batman as one of the ends and Joker as the other end, "Neat book ends, Ako. And just my fave hero."

"I thought you'd like them." Ako smiled.

Akira approached, "Happy birthday, Dustin-kun." She handed him her gift.

Dustin opened the gift revealing a new pair of diving goggles, "Wow, thanks for the goggles,Akira."

"You're welcome. I would've gotten you a surfboard, but you know."

"Say no more. I completely understand," Dustin answered. Kakizaki approached offering Dustin her gift, being a black bucket hat, "Hey cool hat." He put it on his head.

"Just your size." Kakizaki smiled.

Dustin watched Asuna approch and offer him her gift, "Happy birthday, bozou."

"Why arigato, Asuna," Dustin opened it revealing a painted portrait of himself, "Wow you really brought out my good side in this. Thanks again."

"No problem." Asuna smiled.

Dustin then opened his gift from Kasuga being a new pair of sneakers, "Awesome a pair of KLR Nitro's. Thanks, Kasuga."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Chachamaru presented herself before the spike head offering him her gift, "Please accept this from me, Dustin-sensei."

Dustin took the gift and opened it revealing to be a digital notepad, "Wow, thanks Chachamaru. Now I'll be able to keep track of all my notes and such easier."

"You're very welcome." The gynoid bowed her head.

Dustin watched as Madoka offered him her gift. He opened it revealing to be a CD featuring songs of Avril Lavigne, "Wow thanks, Madoka. I know you love her music and so do I."

"Yeah, she's one of the best in my opinion." Madoka replied.

Ku extended her gift out to him, "Here you go," Dustin opened the gift revealing a pair of training weights, "You'll need more support in your training and these will do just that."

"Thank Ku-Roshi." He chuckled.

Konoka smiled and held out her gift, "Here you go, Dustin-kun."

Dustin opened it and saw it was a framed picture of him and all his friends from new York gathered for a group shot that she had Kazumi take when they were in New York, "Konoka, this is great. Thanks."

"Anything for a good friend like you." The bubbly girl giggled.

Haruns then approached putting her two friends on edge as the cowlick girl presented her gift, "Here ya go, Dustin-kun."

"Thanks, Haruna," he opened to and saw a whole set of manga, "Wow, this is the entire works of Keoru Dark; thief in the night."

"I knew you'd be interested." She said making her friends sigh in relief that it wasn't something adult related.

Setsuna approached and presented her gift to him. Dustin opened the gift revealing to be a sword with a red grip and guard with a brown tassel at the bottom of the grip, and was contained in a black sheath, "Setsuna." Dustin gasped seeing Setsuna give him a sword as a gift.

The girls were surprised to as Setsuna explained, "This sword has been in the Sakurazaki family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the master Daichi Kuwahara in the 16th century. It is said in the forging…"

Dustin suddenly finished for her, "Kuwahara folded the metal over seven hudnred times to remove any impurities."

"Yes, you really know your legends," Setsuna replied, "I wish for you to keep it."

"Setsuna, I don't know what to say. Arigato." He pulled Setsuna into an embrace. The kendo girl was at first surprised by smiled and returned the gesture.

"Kawaii." Konoka cooed.

When the two stopped hugging, Makie went over with her gift. Dustin opened it and saw a cellphone keychain of dragon, "Neat keychain Makie, it'll look great on my cell."

"You're welcome, Dustin-kun." Makie replied.

Sakurako approached smiling offering Dustin her gift. Dustin open it seeing a bag of gummi candies, "Cola candy?"

"Yeah, it's gummi cola. Suck on it and it'll feel like you're drinking cola." She explained.

"What a marvelous creation," Dustin gasped, "Thanks, Sakurako."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Dustin watched as his number one partner Mana approach ready to give him her gift, "Happy birthday, Dustin."

Dustin opened the gift seeing a model revolver colt, "Wow, neat colt."

"That's a replicated model of the colt used by legendary hunter Samuel Colt (Supernatural reference)."

"Cool." Dustin gasped as he pretended to use it to shoot all around.

Chai approached offering her gift, "Here you go, Dustin-kun. Happy birthday." Dustin opened the package revealing a pair of black bracers.

"Awesome, Chao! These will look great on me."

"Agreed." Chao smiled.

Kaede gave Dustin her gift, and spoke, "Happy birthday, Dustin." He opened the gift and saw a ninja's headband with a metal plate with a symbol of fire.

"Neat headband, Kaede. Thanks." He thanked her and she smiled.

Dustinr received his gift from Chiziru, seeing it was a free pass to use the Mahora's astronomy club's room, "This is great Chizuru. And the weather's supposed to be clear for the next few days. Wanna watch the stars with me?"

"Delighted to, Dustin-kun." The bossomy girl smiled.

Fuka and Fumika approached with their gifts, "Here, Dustin." Fuka began.

"We hope you like them." Fumika added.

Dustin opened the gifts and saw Fuka got him a started deck of cards from the card game the girls were into, while Fumika got him a card case to carry his deck around in, "Thanks girls, now when I'm on the go and see others playing the game I'll have my deck on me."

Satomi approached with a parcel, "Here's something I made specially for you, sensei."

Dustin opened the gift and saw a hoverboard the same kind from Back to the Future, "Wow, Satomi are you for real?"

"Yes, I annalyzed the data from your hover scooter you brought in last week and made a skateboard version of it." She explained.

"Satomi, you rock the scientific world." Dustin said making the genius chuckle sheepishly.

Chisame approached, "Well Dustin-sensei, I hope you like my gift. Zyphon wheel it in." she ordered the bot who wheeled something in.

Dustin gasped seeing Zyphon bring in a perfectly detailed and crafted cardboard cosplay costume of Zyurangers Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus, "Chisame, you did this?"

"Well with Zyphon's help of course. I figured since you have Dragon Caesar, why not have another Guardian Beast cosplay outfit just in case for another con?"

"I love it, Chisame. Arigato."

"No problem." She said giving a ghost of a smile.

Evangeline tossed her gift to Dustin who caught it and opened it up seeing a medallion with a hazard symbol, "Neat gift, Evangeline. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She answered.

Nodoka was next who handed her gift to Dustin, who opened it. He looked seeing it was an autographed copy of Lord of the Flies, "Wow this is one of my faved books! Nodoka how did you manage to locate an autographed copy of this?"

"Well being a book lover I have my own sources Dustin-sensei." She said politely.

"Well, thanks again." He smiled.

Next was Natsumi, who handed Dustin his gift, "Happy birthday, sensei."

Dustin opened the gift, seeing it was a coin box with four separate sections for each of the four types of cents, "Thanks for the coin box, Natsumi. Now I won't have to worry about keeping track of loose change."

"You're welcome, Dustin-sensei. And happy birthday."

Ayaka was next and presented a wrapped box to her second sensei, "For you, Dustin-sensei. Happy birthday."

Dustin opened the parcel revealing a brand new black suit like the one he wears for his lessons, "Awesome Ayaka, my old one's been getting worn out as of late."

"No problem at all, Dustin-sensei." She smiled.

Satsuki approached offering her gift to Dustin, "Here you go, Dustin-sensei. A new recipe I've invented. Pizza gyoza."

"Hmm," Dustin pondered before he ate one and his eyes lit up, "Satsuki, these are amazing!"

"I knew you'd like them." The class cook smiled.

Zazie was next as she offered Dustin her present. He opened it and saw it was four juggling clubs. He looked at the acrobatic juggler who spoke, "You've learned well with juggling balls, but now it's time you stepped up and learned how to juggle clubs."

"I will be ready for you to teach me, Zaz." Dustin smiled resulting in Zazie smiling back at him.

Rin passed her gift to Dustin, who opened it seeing a small crystal sculpture of a dragon, "Neat, Rin. This will look good for my work desk in the dorm."

"Glad you like it." Rin smiled.

Kotaro came up next offering him a gift, being a set of dumbbells, "Thanks, Kotaro. I need some extra workout equipment."

"No problem, my man." The two fist bumped.

Fate was next and presented his gift to his allie being some coffee packs, "Thanks for the coffee, Fate." Dustin said in awkwardness.

"My pleasure." He answered before going back to Rin.

Cocone held out her gift being a bag of taiyaki, "Yum. Thanks for the taiyaki, Coco-chan."

"You're welcome." She answered.

Elroy approached and handed Dustin his gift. Dustin opened it seeing a pair of black hiking boots, "Thanks for the boots, Elroy. They'll look great with my casual wear."

"For real." Elroy replied as they slapped some skin.

"Here ya go, my man. Happy birthday." Jethro offered him his gift.

Dustin opened the parcel seeing a shirt with the image of a big headed alien on it wearing a fedora hat while smoking a cigar with writing below it reading 'I'm out of this world.', "Love the shirt, Jethro."

"Anything for a fellow Sci-Fi lover." He replied.

Jade presented Dustin her gift, being a model of a Chevy Impala car, "Thanks, Jade, and it's my ideal car too."

"I know. You've been telling us all that for years." Jade replied.

"And I'm gonna get me a real one when I'm old enough to drive." He assured her.

Alicia presented Dustin her gift and spoke, "Hope you like it."

Dusitn opened it revealing a black vest, "Awesome! Alicia, I love it."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course, come here!" he hugged the stoic of the twins making her blush. When he let her go Alice presented her gift to him being a necklace with the small symbol being that of an ox's skull, "Neat gift, Alice. Thanks." He hugged her making her blush just like her twin.

"You're welcome, Dustin."

Burai stepped forward presenting his gift, "For one of my top favorite trainees."

Dustin accepted the gift and opened it revealing to be a green and white training uniform similar to his own, "Thanks, Burai. Now I'll look more like you."

"Only handsomer." Aria joked.

"Oh you!" Burai noggied his sister who laughed at her brother's teasing.

Aria finally got out of the headlock and spoke, "For you, Dustin. I shall give you a personal performance." She pulled out her violin and took a position. Soon she started playing a wonderful piece as everyone listened to the melodious sound..

As she played the girls were enchanted by it, and even Kotaro and Fate seemed to be caught up in the sound. When she finished she bowed her head and everyone applauded, "Fantasic, Aria!" Dustin clapped.

"It's what I do." She smiled.

Zyphon approached and presented Dustin with his gift, a bottle of hair gel, "Thanks Z, my spikes will be spikier than ever."

Darius approached and presented his gift, "For you my star pupil." Dusitn opened the box revealing a medal that read 'Number 1 student.', "Master Darius, arigato." He hugged the old man who returned the gesture.

He looked to his father who gave him his gift, "Happy birthday, son."

"Thanks, dad." He opened the gift and saw a framed picture of himself as a baby with his mother holding him. He smiled while shedding a few tears as his dad whispered softly, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"She would." He nodded.

Negi smiled as he went to a mike was surrounded by loudspeakers, "And now I have my gift to you, Dustin," he began, "As a token of our friendship I'd like to dedicate this one to you." Music started playing as Negi sang a little rock and roll.

When he finished he bowed his head and everyone clapped. "All right, Negi! Now that's a song!" Dustin pumped a fist out as Negi came over to Dustin and they did their handshake.

Suddenly Sakurako, Madoka, Kakizaki, and Ako went up on the stage with their instruments, "Here's a little treat for Dustin-kun. Courtesy of us, Dekopin Rocket!" Sakurako spoke into the mike.

So the girls started playing a slow tune which Dustin already started recognizing and a smile formed on his face as Kakizaki started singing his fave Ellie G. song.

When they finished the group applauded, especially Dustin, "All right Dekopin Rocket! You girls are the bomb!"

The girls giggled as they went back to join everyone until Zyphon, Chao, and Satsuki wheeled out the cake, "Here you go, Dustin-sensei." Satsuki said.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Dustin salivated over the cake.

"I'll say." Jade added.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone gathered around as the birthday cake was placed in front of Dustin. After the birthday song, Dustin made a wish and blew out his candles with everyone clapping.<p>

After the party everyone was clearing out with Dustin, Negi, their partners, and Dustin's friends were sticking behind as Sakurako spoke to Dustin, "Alright, Dustin-kun. It's time for the second part of your gifts."

Dustin realizing was this meant smiled, "Bring it on girls."

"I'll be first." Mana said as she wrapped her hands around Dustin's head and pulled him into a kiss. Following her was Zazie, Yuna, Kazumi, Chizuru, Chao, Sakurako, Madoka, Fumika, Setsuna, Kasgua, and Cocone.

"Thanks, girls. That was awesome." Dustin said as he smiled from the kisses.

"There's still more." Aria said as she spun him to face her and pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted Dustin blushed some more, "Wow. Thanks Aria."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Our turn." Alicia said as she and Alice approached with each of them giving Dustin a kiss.

"Best birthday ever." He smiled and they all chuckled.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. And in regard to my poll, I've decided to give others the choice up to eight of the choices. So those who haven't done my poll yet you have more than one option to vote. See you all next time.)**


	66. Alistair's Vendetta

**(Welcome back fans to my latest chapter. This one's gonna contain surprise after surprise. I hope you're ready for them. Enjoy.)**

One night at Ragnarok's domain, the Shadow Master himself was in a training area with Alistair coming at him with the intent to kill. Ragnarok was blocking punch after punch as Alistair kept throwing them.

"Give me all your might and will, Alistair!" Ragnarok ordered.

"You'll be sorry!" Alistair called as he continued his onslaught of attacks on the Shadow Master.

"That's it! Be as merciless as you can be!" Ragnarok continued egging Alistair on to give him everything he had.

Watching from the sides were Diabound, Voltaire, Thorn, and Pythor, "The boy has really grown since Ragnarok's taken him under his wing." Diabound noted.

"Indeed. He may very well prove to be a valuable asset to our group yet." Thorn agreed.

"You two give the kid too much credit," Voltaire countered, "One can only be called strong if they truly defeat an enemy and so far he hasn't been able to do so."

"It's not like you've been doing any better these last couple of months." Thorn snarked making the pyromancer dark warrior frown and was prepared to set the plant woman on fire.

Pythor laid a hand on Voltaire's arm signalling him to stand down, "Do not worry my hotheaded friend. Alistair will get the job done, and if not we'll make sure he does." He eyed the younger dark warrior still fighting with Ragnarok.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Mahora Academy, Negi and Dustin were in the middle of their class until the bell rang, "Well class that's about it for today!" Dustin announced.<p>

"Have a good day and be sure to remember your homework." Negi instructed.

"Hai, sensei!" the girls said as they started leaving.

As the boys and Zyphon left the class, they saw Shizuna approach, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun?"

"Oh Shizuna-san, is there something we can do for you?" Negi asked.

"Dean Konoe has requested you two to meet him in his office right away." She explained.

The boys and Zyphon looked at each other confused, "What could he possibly need?" Dustin asked.

"Only one way to find out." Zyphon reminded him.

"I hope we're not in trouble." Negi said in worry.

"How can you be, when you didn't do anything wrong… At least not that we know of." Chamo said as the group walked for the Dean's office.

Upon entering the office they saw the dean at his desk, Takahata off to the side with the boys partners, Eva, Chachamaru, Kotaro, and Fate, "Headmaster,sir." Negi greeted him.

"You called?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, welcome everyone," The dean began, "Now I've called you all here because we have three visitors sent from Darius Mikael to meet you all."

"Visitors?" Negi asked.

"From Master Darius? Who could he have sent?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"That would be us." A voice said.

The group looked over and saw three teenage boys about the age of eighteen. The first one had brown eyes, short black hair, and long athletic legs, while his attire included black work boots, blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black open leather vest. The two other boys were in fact twins. Both had brown hair and green eyes, but were dressed differently. One wore sneakers, black jeans, and a green shirt. The second one's attire was sneakers, blue jeans, a shot sleeved aqua blue shirt, and over it was a short sleeved opened red shirt. What was most noticing about the second twin was that he was holding a red fox in his arms.

"Who're you guys?" Makie asked.

"I am Valmont Baliton, and this is my twin brother Belmont." The one twin wearing green answered while motioning to his twin brother wearing aqua blue.

"Hiya," Belmont said as he stood nervously while looking up at the window seeing the sun peak in. The fox looked up as if wanting to be introduced, "Oh yeah, this is my familiar, Melody."

"She's so cute." Konoka cooed at the fox.

"And you?" Dustin turned to the first one.

The teen smirked, "The name is Xever."

"So why're you three here to see us?" Mana asked.

"Well Ms Tatsumiya, I've heard around from the dean and Master Darius that you have been dealing with someone very close to me." Xever explained.

"Someone close to you?" Yuna asked.

"Who do you mean?" the Narutaki's asked.

"Alistair." The teen answered.

"What?!" the group gasped.

"You know Alistair?" Dustin gasped.

"How?" Negi asked.

"Because Alistair is like Valmont and I." Xever explained.

"Like you guys?" Akira asked.

Xever and Valmont looked at the dean and Takahata who nodded in approval. Suddenly the two teens touched their foreheads and suddenly underwent a transformation. Their skin, ears, and eyes became that of a dark warrior's appearance.

"Dark warriors?" Sayo gasped.

"Girls on guard!" Dustin ordered as they all armed themselves only for Takahata to block their paths.

"Girls stand down!" he ordered.

"What?" Kaede asked.

"Are you kidding me we have two dark warriors in this room!" Chamo called.

"There's no need for alarm. Xever and Valmont are not our enemies." Dean Konoe instructed.

"Huh?" they asked looking at the two and Belmont being the only spirit warrior out of the trio nodded in assurance.

"I am so lost here." Kazumi said.

"It's ok, all will be explained. Valmont, Xever, and Belmont have come here to help you all by order of Darius." Dean Konoe explained.

"Hold on. Xever how do you know Alistair?" Dustin asked.

"Well Dustin, the thing is… he's my brother."

"Your brother?" the cheerleader trio gasped.

"Yeah, well not by blood. I was adopted into the Savage family." Xever explained.

"Ok, but how come Valmont's a dark warrior and Belmont's a spirit warrior and yet they're twins?" Ayaka asked in confusion.

"You see our father's a dark warrior and our mother's a spirirt warrior," Belmont explained, "And as you can see what side of the gene pool Valmont and I came from."

"So then you know of what we've been doing as of late with Alistair?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, including the fight that went on in New York City." Xever added.

"But if you're Xever's brother, how did you two end up getting seperated?" Dustin asked.

"The thing is many years ago our parents passed away. Our mother was a dark warrior, but our father was a regular person."

"Did he happen to know who he was with?" Domino asked.

"Yes, though he knew mom and Alistair were different he could never bring himself to look down upon them because they were different."

"That's a first." Dustin said.

"But when our dad passed away our mother was taken from us by other dark warriors who claimed her to be a traitor for marrying a mere human," Xever continued, "Alistair was torn from that day thinking back to what the older dark warriors said about our loyalties are to be with our own kind and that associating with regular humans or spirirt warriors was a crime because they could never truly accept us because we are different. I comforted him as much as I could claiming there was nothing wrong with our choices and that we're free to associate with who we want be they dark warriors, spirit warriors or humans."

"And then?" Ku asked.

"I was suddenly drafted into a training facility for both dark and spirit warriors and Alistair was left on his own. I wanted to go back for him to bring him with me but they said I couldn't go back. I trained as hard as I could so that I would one day find him again, but now to see what's happened to him without my guidance and support only shows I failed."

"You can't change what happened, but you can make up for what follows." Eva answered with crossed arms.

"What she means is Alistair may be rolling with a wrong crowd now, but I have my hunches that somewhere inside him is the Alistair you remember. You just need to remind him." Kaede explained.

"Yes, I really want my brother back. He's the only family I have left." Xever said looking sad.

"And that's why we're here." Valmont added.

"All three of us trained at the same facility and became best friends. We trained together with other dark warriors and spirit warriors and learned to get along with them as both sides really should." Belmont explained.

"I agree." Dustin nodded, "From the first day I met Alistair, I felt this kind of connection between us. Even when we fought together a part of me could sense he wasn't evil, but rather just confused. He didn't fight me because he was ordered to or had any beef with me. It was because he enjoyed fighting me as if I was the only worthy opponent he's ever faced."

Xever chuckled, "That's Alistair for you."

"Alistair will have to show himself again sooner or later." Chao noted.

"And when he does this is where we take the fight to him and show him that he doesn't need to be on the villain's side." Dustin said.

"That's assuming he even wants to switch sides." Eva warned him.

"Don't say that." Xever said.

"Just saying." The vampire shrugged.

"So we'll be sticking around campus for a bit and help you guys out." Valmont explained.

"And in case anyone else wonders about me and Valmont." Xever said as he and Valmont touched their foreheads again and suddenly returned to their human appearances.

"Neat." Ako gasped.

"So how do you three know Master Darius?" Dustin asked wanting to know.

"We've trained under his guidance awhile back with others like Burai and Spike." Xever explained.

"One shocking thing after another." Chamo said.

"Well we better get going. The dean found us a place to live on campus." Valmont said.

"Allow us to walk with you there." Zyhon suggested.

"Cool. We can get to know the rest of you." Xever said.

"Well let's go." Kotaro said as they left the room.

Takahata turned to the dean,"Are you sure they'll be ok?"

"I'm positive, after all if anyone can help Dustin reach Alistair, it's Xever." The old man explained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, the shadow master was looking through his monitors and saw Negi, Dustin, and his group out in the open even with three other teen boys with them, "There they are. I think I'll give them a little workout for today and keep them waiting for tomorrow." He snapped his fingers as multiple shadow soldiers appeared.<p>

"Yes, master?"

"Go and give the boys a little roughhousing."

"Yes, sir." They vanished.

* * *

><p>Back with the guys, they walked while noticing Belmont was walking with an umbrella over him, "Why're you carrying an umbrella when there's not a cloud in the sky?" Yuna asked in confusion.<p>

"I'm very sensitive to UV rays." Belmont explained wanting to let it go.

"Has he always been like this?" Kotaro asked Valmont.

"Not always, though he's acted weird over the last three months. Every time it's sunny out he'd walk with an umbrella, and sometimes he'd stay in the shadows on the ground. One time when the sun came out he jumped into a river."

"Haven't you asked him why he does that?" Konoka asked.

"Multiple times but he just says he's sensitive to the sun. Granted many have sensitive skin, but his is definitely on a level of abnormality." Valmont admitted.

Xever whispered to Negi and Dustin, "I got to say boys, ten and eleven years old and you made pactios with these lovely young ladies?"

"Hey we got charm." Dustin admitted.

"Clearly."

"I could hardly call it charm." Negi replied.

"I could." Chamo butted in.

Suddenly Xever and Valmont froze, "Danger." They said as the shadow soldiers appeared.

"These guys, again?" Kotaro asked.

"They never quit." Mana replied.

"Let's get in the game boys." Xever said as he and Valmont resumed their dark warrior form shocking the soldiers.

"What? Dark warriors with you guys?" one asked.

"Except we're not evil." Valmont explained.

"Where's my brother?!" Xever demanded.

"Who?" another asked.

"Where's Alistair?" Xever continued.

"Alistair? He's your brother?"

"Yes, and I want him back."

"The boss will want to hear about this." One said to another.

"We'll tell him later. Get them!" and the two sides fought like always while Xever and Valmont fought next to Kotaro, Makie, and Fate.

"Nice to see dark warriors fighting along us for a change." Makie said.

"Hope you get used to it." Valmont said as he launched a shadow gun blast at one shadow soldier.

Xever concentrated his dark energy in the form of two switchblades, "Come on boys. Bring it." He beckoned them as they started attacking him. He used his dark energy switchblades to stab at his enemies and when one tried a frontal assault he back flipped. When he landed on his hands and spun around while splitting his legs out delivering double kicks.

"Wow! Xever's hardcore." Yuna gasped as she launched a spirit ball at two dark warriors.

"I excel in Capoeira." Xever explained as he delivered another kick to an incoming shadow soldier.

"Good form." Ku admitted as she and Chao were using their own hand to hand skills against the soldiers.

Meanwhile three shadow soldiers were attacking Belmont who was struggling to fight while holding his umrella above him, "Spirit gun!" he fired a blast at one but only got him in the arm as he clutched it, "Dammit!"

"You have weak aim!" one announced as he knocked Belmont off his feet sending him umbrella flying.

"No!" Belmont cried as he was under the sun. Suddenly his skin started drying up.

"Belmont!" Xever and Valmont gasped.

"What's happening to him?" Rin gasped.

"Water." Belmont wheezed.

"Get him!" the soldiers started going after Belmont only for his fox Melody to jump before him. The soldiers looked in confusion until Melody glared at them as a fiery aura surrounded her and she started striking at them.

"Whoa, looky at foxy go." Chamo gasped.

"She ain't a normal fox." Domino noted.

Meldoy jumped above and unleashed fire upon the shadow soldiers incinerating them into nothing.

"All right!" the girls cheered until they saw Belmonth quickly drying up.

"Belmont, what's wrong?" Valmont asked.

"I need shade and water." He wheezed.

"Akira!" Negi ordered as the swimmer nodded and fired a jet of water on Belmont soaking him, turning his skin back to normal.

"Ah, that's good." Belmont said in relief as he went into the shade.

"Belmont, what was that about?" Valmont asked.

"Yeah all of a sudden you were drying up like a raisin." Kotaro said.

"Well you see guys, there's a perfectly logical explanation for it." Belmont began acting sheepishly until Eva spoke.

"You're a zombie aren't you?"

"A zombie?" the group asked in shock.

"Yeah. I am a zombie." Belmont admitted.

Valmont looked to this twin, "Bro, is there something you wanna share with us?"

Belmont seeing everyone gazing at him knew there was no way out of it, "Well Valmont, remember that night three months ago when I first came home with Melody? The truth is I died that night."

"Died?" Valmont gasped.

"Yeah. After training I went to the convenience store for some stuff and I saw Melody sitting out there looking right up at me. I was curious to see a wild animal like a fox to actually be out in the city and in front of the store. She kept her eyes on me even when I exited the place. When I was walking home I had no idea I was being followed. Suddenly when I least expected I got stabbed in the back with the sword piercing my body. Suddenly everything went dark until my eyes opened up again. I looked and saw my shirt dripping with blood and Melody was there looking at me. I found out she brought me back to life as a zombie."

"She brought you back to life?" Sakurako asked looking at the fox.

"But how's that possible?" Madoka asked.

Suddenly from Melody's mouth came words in a female voice, "Because my dear, I happen to be a fox enchantress that excels in both good and dark magic."

"She can talk?" The girls gasped.

Chamo turned to Domino, "You'd think they'd get used to seeing talking animals by now."

"For real." Domino agreed.

"You brought my brother back to life as a zombie and not completely healed?" Valmont asked the fox.

"Well it's hard to completely revive a persons's body." The fox admitted.

"So now because of this zombie body I am sensitive to the suns rays, but on the upside I can use more strength than a normal human can combined with my spirit energy, and can take as much pain as I want and I'll still survive. Downside to that is my body parts tend to dislocate or come off all together." The girls groaned at that.

"So this is why you don't like coming out during sunny days?" Valmont asked realizing it.

"Yeah. I've been developing a spirit technique that covers my body with my spirit energy in order to protect my skin, but it's not that easy. I'm on a breakthrough with it though."

"Nothing's ever easy ." Eva replied.

Valmont sighed, "Belmont, I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me or our parents about this from the start?"

"This isn't exaclty something to boast about, brother." Belmont replied.

"Even so, if we knew you were like this we could've done something to help you out."

"I was scared. I couldn't take the chance of you, mom, or dad knowing what I was because of my accident."

"If you were a real zombie you wouldn't have heart or a sense of conciousness," Valmont said, "You're my brother, and you always will be no matter what. Don't try to carry a burden on your own like this again."

"He's right, trying to do too much on your own without letting those close to you know can be just as dangerous as getting those close to you involved." Fate explained.

Dustin turned to Melody, "Why did you decide to revive Valmont anyway?"

"Because he offered me a treat," She admitted, "I watched him approach the store where he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. When he went inside I wodnered if he'd even pay any more attention when he got out. Soon enough upon exiting the store he approached me gently and placed a biscuit on the ground for me. I rarely experience such acts of kindness. So I followed him just to get to know him more. But then I saw he was stabbed. I decided to repay his act of kindness with a little of my own by giving him life again even if it's undead life."

"I never did find out who it was that killed me, that why I swore to one day find out who did it and make them pay." Belmont promised.

"Hold on, if you're a real zombie does that mean you can't age like I do anymore?" his brother asked.

"Not exactly. Though my body may be undead. Melody has altered my body so that it will still grow but when my body becomes too old and rotting I will shed it and gain a new body."

"How new?" Rin asked.

"I will be reborn as an infant, but will still retain my conciousness. Thus I am eternal."

"Dude eternal life is overrated." Dustin said.

"Hey!" Eva shot.

"I know, but I don't plan to live forever. Once I have found the murderer who took my life and killed them. I'll have Melody undo her spell on me and return me to the dead."

"You can do that?" Kazumi asked the fox.

"I can, and I will abide to his request." She answered.

"Here's your umbrella back." Ako offered the spirit warrior twin his umbrella.

"Oh thanks." He said taking it and used it to block the sunlight.

"A Dragon spirit warrior and a Zombie spirit warrior, now I've seen everything." Makie sighed and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, the shadow soldiers rematerialized before their master, "You have failed me."<p>

"Our appologies master, but they had additional support."

"Additional support?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes, one was a spirit warrior, and the other two were dark warriors."

"What?" he gasped, "Dark warriors helping our enemies? Traitors."

"We managed to get one of their names. One of the dark warriors is named Xever."

Ragnarok did a double take, "What did you say?"

"Xever, sir, and he happens to be Alistair's older brother."

"Hmm…" Ragnarok thought until a smirk curled on his face, "This could be very useful to us. Alistair!" he called.

Alistair ran into the chamber, "Yeah?"

"My henchmen wish to tell you something they discovered today." He said motioning his shadow soldiers to speak.

"Well we fought Negi and Dustin today, but they weren't with just their partners. They had extra help."

"Don't they always seem to get extra help when they need it?" Alistair asked knowing this wasn't the first time.

"Yes, but this time one of your own kind was helping them."

"A dark warrior?" Alistair gasped seeing his rival has made friends with one of his own.

"Yes and we think you may know him."

"I do?"

"His name is Xever."

Suddenly Alistair's face turned into shock while he stood there feeling petrified, "No, that can't be. There's no way."

"It's true, we heard his name."

"But Xever is…"

"Your brother."

"Yeah. He was there?"

"He was."

"I thought he was gone for good. I mean I spent a long time trying to find him, but I never found anything." Alistair said as tears started forming.

"I wouldn't waste your tears on him, Alistair." Ragnarok warned him.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't care about you.'

"That's a lie! Of course he does, he's my brother!"

"If he's your brother where has he been all this time?" Ragnarok tempted him.

"When we were younger we were seperated. He was drafted into a training facility. I tried to catch up with him but I couldn't keep up. I was young and inexperienced."

"Didn't he come after you?" Ragnarok asked.

"Well he didn't, but I know he was trying to…"

"But he didn't." Ragnarok countered with the evidence of what Alistair gave him.

"Xever wouldn't abandon me! We're family!" Alistair said as he was losing his grip on his belief.

"Aren't families suppose to stick together no matter what? Where was he when you were off struggling to train yourself. Was he there when you were in Kyoto? I don't think so."

Alistair started losing his faith in Xever which he's held onto for three years. Suddenly more tears came into his eyes, "Even my own brother left me. I should've known from the start. I am doomed to remain alone."

Suddenly he felt his head lifted up by Ragnarok, "Now-now, Alistair. Forget about the past and move on with your life. You don't need Xever anymore, because we're your family now, and we'd never abandon you."

Alistair thought back on his life seeing his time with Ragnarok and the others have made him stronger then he could've ever imagined he'd be. Suddenly his tears ceased and he looked at Ragnarok with determination, "Yes. I see it all. Well if my own brother sides with my rival then I'll have to do something about both of them."

Ragnarok smirked, "Perfect, and we will help you every possible way we can." He whispered into the boy's ear as he was finally comsumed by hate and revenge."

* * *

><p>That night at Xever, Valmont, and Belmont's apartment off campus, the boys were settling in, "This place can be considered paraside for a guy looking for that special someone." Valmont said as they saw so many female students on campus.<p>

"Stay focused guys, remember why we came here." Xever warned them.

"Don't worry Xever, we haven't forgotten." Belmont replied.

"We're gonna help you get your brother back and show him that fighting for evil is not the way to go." Valmont added.

"Thanks guys. What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd be lost." Belmont joked.

"Oh har-har." Xever replied in sarcasm.

"Well better get some sleep, tomorrow is another day." Valmont said as they turned in.

As Xever looked up at the moon through the balcony sliding screen door he saw a reflection of eight year old Alistair off the moon, "Goodnight brother." He said to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, after class was over, Negi and Dustin were leaving class and upon exiting the building saw the teen boys were waiting for them on the steps, "Hey guys!" Xever waved.<p>

"Hey Xev!" Dustin said as the boys reached the bottom.

"Are you three ready for the tour around the school?" Negi asked.

"You bet we are." Valmont agreed.

"Well then let's go." Dustin said as the boys started walking off.

Meanwhile in Mahora city, Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, and Kotaro were walking while Natsumi was carrying grocery bags, "You think we bought enough green onions, Chizuru?" Ayaka asked.

"Of course, we'll be able to make dinner with no problems now." The busty girl noted.

"But why am I the one carrying the bags?" Natsumi complained as she tried holding onto all the bags.

"Come on Natsumi, we did rock paper scissors and you lost." Chizuru reminded her.

Natsumi only sighed and thought, 'I only lost because I knew you waited to watch me make the first move before throwing out the winning hand.'

Kotaro looked seeing how Natsumi really couldn't hold so many bags looked guilty as well, 'Guess this is where I should be helpful,' he thought before turning to her, "Here Natsumi-nee let me help you."

"Kotaro-kun?" Natsumi gasped.

"But, Kotaro." Chizuru reminded him.

"I don't care if she lost it, she doesn't deserve to carry them all by herself," he said as he took some of the weight off Natsumi, "There you go. Much better isn't it?"

Natsumi blushed before smiling, "Mhmm. Arigato, Kotaro-kun."

"Why Kotaro, that's so nice of you," Ayaka said, "Perhaps Negi-sensei's gentleman charm has rubbed off on you."

Kotaro did a double take, "WHAT?! NO WAY! I'm just being nice! I'm no way a gentleman like Negi is!"

"Oh Kotaro." Chizuru giggled while Natsumi watched the three and thought.

'Kotaro seems so close with Chizu-nee and Iincho. I know I've been getting to know him a lot since he moved in with us, but there's something strange about him.'

Suddenly there was an explosion close to them, "What was that?" Ayaka gasped.

"Bombing?" Natsumi gasped fearing they've entered a warzone.

"Worse." Kotaro said as he glared at the explosion sighting.

Ayaka and Chizuru seeing Kotaro looking serious knew this had to be a dark warrior attack. Chizuru turned to Nartsumi, "Natsumi, you stay here and wait until we come back."

"Wait what?" she asked.

"Trust us Natsumi-nee, I don't want you getting hurt." Kotaro answered.

"Kotaro-kun." Natsumi gasped as the three ran off.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Haruna and Yue had been walking around as well, with Haruna carrying bags of doujin, "You think you bought enough of those, Haruna?" Yue asked dryly.<p>

"No, but I didn't wanna go past my budget." The manga artist answered.

"Just don't leave them lying around unless you want to scar Nodoka for life." The stoic girl warned her.

"Don't worry I won't," she assured her friend until they heard an explosion, "Whoa what was that?" she gasped.

Yue tensed up and could tell such an explosion meant trouble, "We should go and get someplace safe." She tried to leave but Haruna took her arm.

"As if, this could be quite a story if we can sell it to Kazumi. Come on!" she dragged her along.

"Haruna!" Yue called but knew she wasn't going to stop.

* * *

><p>At the sight of the disturbance, Voltaire, Pythor, Alistair, and a horde of shadow soldiers were blasting things right from left making people flee from them.<p>

"Yes, run! Run scared!" Pythor laughed.

"Well Alistair, how do you like it?" Voltaire asked as he was blowing up cars with his fire.

"It's beautiful. I've never felt so alive." Alistair smirked.

"Hold it!" a voice called as they turned and saw Kotaro, Ayaka, and Chizuru.

"Kotaro?" Alistair gasped.

"Miss me, Alistair?" Kotaro smirked.

"I see you moved on from Chigusa as well as I." Alistair answered.

"He's not the only one." Another familiar voice said as they looked seeing Fate, Rin, Eva, Chachamaru, and Toothless.

"Fate?"

"In the flesh." He answered stoically.

"So many old faces gathering here. Why'd you jump ship from Chigusa?" Alistair asked the white haired youth.

"I fulfilled my mission as an undercover spy and no longer had need to serve with her." He answered.

"Undercover spy? So you were playing us all?!"

"Surprised me too when I found out." Kotaro admitted.

"No matter. Today I'm going to prove my worth as a dark warrior by destroying you!" Alistair declared.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Kotaro began, "I've been wanting to get a chance to spar with you."

"I'll settle for you until I can get to Dustin." Alistair said.

"Enough squabbling!" Voltaire called as he unleashed his fire only for Chizuru and Ayaka to jump away.

"Chizuru, let's go!" Ayaka ordered as the girl nodded.

"Fate, come on!" Rin ordered as the two took off followed by Toothless, Eva, and Chachamaru.

* * *

><p>As Kotaro and Alistair were matching each other, Ayaka and Chizuru were fighting Pythor while avoiding his teeth and tail, and Rin, Fate, and the others were attacking Voltaire making sure to not get caught in his fire blasts.<p>

Kotaro blocked a punch from Alistair, "Not bad, Alistair. You're definitely stronger than you proved to be back in Kyoto."

"I have changed Kotaro, and for the best."

"Somehow I don't buy that." The honyou replied.

"It's true, under the Shadow master's tutelage I've become stronger than ever!"

Pythor was unleashing his snake from his hands at Ayaka and Chizuru who dodged and Chizuru launched a spirit gun at the serpentine knocking him back.

As Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Toothless were busy holding off the shadow soldiers Chachamaru spoke, "I've already sent an SOS signal to the others. They should be arriving shortly."

"And quick. I don't want to dirty my hands on these urchins." Eva said about the shadow soldiers.

As Alistair blocked a punch from Kotaro he bawled his fist back and powered it up with dark energy before slugging Kotaro in the gut sending him flying across the ground. Alistair approached him with a smirk, "You were worthy Kotaro, but it's time for you to meet your end." He got ready to fire a shadow gun blast only to be countered by a barrage of laser blasts.

He jumped away seeing the blasts were coming from Zyphon. Standing at the robots side was Negi, Dustin, Valmont, Belmont, and the rest of the girls looking ready to fight.

"Alistair!" Dustin called.

"Ah, the guest of honor has finally arrived. I've been waiting for you to show up, Dustin."

"Good because I got a guest of honor of my own." Dustin answered as Valmont and Belmont stepped aside as Xever approached.

Alistair gasped seeing his brother again up close and in person, but still held onto his newfound hatred of him. Xever looked at his brother seeing how much he grown, and especially in the field of hair.

"Alistair Curtis Savage, you come here right now!" he pointed to his side.

"Curtis?" Kotaro chuckled at his middle name while Rin was holding in laughs as well.

Alistair thought feeling embarassed, 'I can't believe he would say my middle name in public!'

"Well Alistair, I'm waiting." Xever said impatiently.

Alistair frowned, "Sorry brother, but I have a new family now."

"New family? You call these two family?" Xever asked motioning to Pythor and Voltaire.

"They were there for me when you weren't!" Alistair called, "I had to train myself until my bones cracked just to get strong. I was alone for so long, and then I was founded by the Shadow master who took me in a trained me to my full portential! And where were you all this time? WHERE?!"

"I was out training myself, not to get stronger for my own benefit, but to find you!" Xever explained as the girls watched the brothers argue, "That day when we were seperated I vowed to find you again. I spent years searching for even a hint of your whereabouts but got nothing."

"Spare me the sob story, because I'm past that." Alistair answered.

"Alistair, you can't possibly feel that. I know deep down you still care."

"You heard the boy. He's made his choice." Pythor said as he slunk to his side.

"Then I guess there's no other choice in the matter." Negi sighed wishing they could've gotten through to Alistair.

"I guess not." Valmont answered.

"That suits me fine." Dustin said as he approached.

"Today I'm finally going to defeat you and prove I am the superior!" Alistair warned Dustin.

"I got nothing to prove about superiority, especially to you. Only that I did enjoy our fights and our spars because it made me stronger."

"I used to think that, but now I follow another reason to fight. Vengeance." Alistair warned him with his eyes glowing red symbolizing his anger.

"Girls, Alistair is mine, Xever I know you have beef with him but if something happens…"

"I'm way ahead of you Dustin." Xever nodded.

"Let's go!" Belmont called as the group charged into battle.

The girls started fighting the shadow soldiers, while Negi, Kotaro, and Fate were fighting Pythor, and Belmont, Xever, and Valmont fought Voltaire.

Pythor was whipping his tail at the three boys knocking them off their feet only to land back on them, "This guys nuts!" Kotaro said to his friends.

"We'll attack him form all sides, but be careful he can turn himself invisible." Negi warned them.

"Hai!" Fate nodded as they surroudned Pythor and started attacking him on all sides.

Pythor kept blocking one attack after another but was slowing down as the three kept striking hard. When they were about to attack together Pythor quickly went invisible confusing the three, "Great, now where is he?" Kotaro asked as he looked all around them.

"Who knows, I could be here!" Pythor's voice came behind Kotaro who tried to punch him but ended up punching air.

"Or mabye I'm right here!" his voice came from around fate who tried to grab him but grabbed the air.

"No I'm right here!" Negi felt the serpentine knock on his head and tried to grab him but grabbed nothing.

"This isn't working!" Kotaro groaned in aggitation.

"Remember we musn't rely on our eyes." Negi recalled as they concentrated and suddenly Kotaro did a backfist slug and nailed Pythor's face making him visible again.

"Good form wolf boy," Pythor said as he lunged his mouth at Kotaro to try and bite him only to miss and take a bite out of the pavement, "OUCH!" he cried chipping his teeth.

As Voltaire was firing blasts of fire at Xever and Valmont the two retaliated with firing shadow gun blasts at the pyromancer. Belmont watched and said to himself, "Ok Belmont, it's now or never!" he started concentrating as his spirit energy surrounded his body like a protective coat, "Yes! It worked!" he cheered as he threw his umbrella away and wasn't drying up from the sunlight.

"Hey pyro top! Taste this!" Belmont called as he powered up his right fist with spirirt energy while muttering, "200 percent! 300 percent! 400 percent! 500 percent!" he dashed at voltaire slugging him in the face sengind him flying backwards and crashed into a wall leaving behind a huge imprint, "How'd ya like that, huh?!" Belmont called.

"Uh, bro!" Valmont called as Belmont saw because of him using more strength than an average human is limited too ended up dislocating his elbow.

"Damn I hate it when this happens." He groaned.

Melody sighed, "You can't resist showing off, can you?" Belmont shrugged using his other arm that was still in tact. He waited until his arm healed itself before it was back in place.

* * *

><p>Watching from a distance around them was Natsumi who was shocked out of her wits, "Ayaka, Chizuru, Kotaro, Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei."<p>

Even Haruna and Yue had caught the fighting between both sides. Yue who already knew of this wasn't as shocked but for her sensei's sake had to act surprise around Haruna, "OMG, Yue do you see this?"

"Yeah, Haruna I do, can we please go before something worse happens?"

"How can you want to leave when our own senseis and classmates are fighting those villains?" Haruna asked.

"That's exactly why I want to leave." Yue replied.

* * *

><p>Dustin and Alistair were engaging in hand to hand combat, "Your two partners are slowly falling to our combined power."<p>

"I wouldn't worry about them Dustin, because I'm your only opponents!" Alistair called as he tackled Dustin as they rolled across the ground before getting back up and flew up into the air where they had an aerial battle.

Dustin punched Alistair in the face while Alistair spun kicked Dustin, only to get his leg caught by Dustin who threw him down. Alistair managed to gain enough energy to fly back up to Dustin who caught his fists.

'He's become stronger since last time, but I am stronger too.' Dustin thought while fighting back.

'He's stronger than I remembered him. This makes it all the more worth it.' Alistair thought as he blocked a kick from Dustin only to receive a punch to the stomach.

The two continued throwing punches and kicks before they locked fists and grappled glaring into each others eyes, "Alistair, you don't have to do this anymore. Your brother is here now!"

"As far as he and I are concerned. I have no brother. I have no family!"

"Xever told us everything, Alistair, and I know where you're coming from!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Alistair bellowed as he over powered their grappled.

"I know plenty. It's hard losing a mother I know. That's why I'm grateful to still have my dad! Is this really what your parents would want to see what you are?"

"Shut up!" Alistair shouted as they broke the grappled and slugged Dustin in the stomach sending him crashing down for the ground.

"Master!" Zyphon called as he quickly flew up and caught his master, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He groaned as he waited for his energy to get back.

Alistair glided down at the two but before he could land an attack, Xever flew up and caught his fist, "This is between us now." The older said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Alistair answered as the two started fighting in the air before Xever tackled Alistair to the ground surprising everyone. The two got up and engaged in hand to hand combat with Xever using his martial arts skill while Alistair was using his knowledge of hand to hand combat from Ragnarok and the others.

As Alistair fought he was powering up energy into fist before launching it at his brother, "Shadow shot!" he blasted Xever in the chest sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the ground.

"Xever!" Valmont and Belmont called.

Pythor and Voltaire who peeled himself off the wall watched in excitement as their youngest comrade stomped over to Xever who was struggling to get up. Finally Alistair stood before his brother looking down at him with hate, "Any last words, Xever?"

Xever looked up at his brother with only one thing to say to him, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Alistair asked taken back by his words.

"I'm sorry Alistair. You didn't deserve to end up this way. I was supposed to be there for you, but I wasn't. Mom and dad said it was my responsibility to look after you and care for you, but I failed them as well. If destroying me will put you at peace then do it! Just remember Alistair, I still care about you. You are and always will be my brother." Xever said while shedding tears to show how sorry he was.

Alistair taken back by his brother's words and seeing him cry made him flashback to when he was eight and his brother was fifteen.

* * *

><p><em>Both boys were training in hand to hand combat before Xever knocked Alistair down, "Oh man, you beat me again." Alistair groaned.<em>

"_Did you think it would be easy?" Xever asked._

"_No, but still one of these days I have to beat you in a fight." Alistair sighed._

"_One day you will Alistair. One day." Xever helped his brother up._

"_But when?"_

"_Patience, brother. Good things take time."_

_Alistair then flashed back to when their parents died, and both boys were in the hospital mourning over their death. Alistair was clinging to Xever while sobbing, "Xever, what do we do now? What do we do?!"_

_Xever calmed him, "It's ok, Alistair. It's ok. Mom and dad may be gone, but we still have each other. We're going to make them proud and live on for them and each other."_

"_Don't leave me alone, Xever. Pleas don't ever leave me." Alistair cried._

"_I won't, Alistair. I promise."_

_Suddenly the flashback took him to the last day he saw his brother when Xever was placed inside of a convoy and drove off, "XEVER!" Alistair called as he tried to go after the truck but wasn't fast enough to run and wasn't strong enough to fly. He fell on his face in mud and looked up seeing the convoy drive off and Xever looking through the back window pounding on the glass calling out to him while shedding tears._

* * *

><p>Alistair snapped out of his flashback, while still gazing at Xever seeing those were the same tears he shed when they were separated. He knew they could not be fake tears of someone who never cared for him.<p>

The girls and the guys saw as Alistair was hesitating on whether to attack him or not, "Alistair! Why are you hesitating?!" Pythor demanded.

"He's right there! Finish him!" Voltaire ordered.

Alistair who had his fist raised started lowering it, "I-I can't!" he answered.

"What?" the two dark warriors gasped.

"I can't hurt Xever! I can't!" Alistair cried, "Brother, I'm sorry. You did mean to look for me all this time. I can see it now. I was wrong. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm so sorry." He started crying.

"Alistair!" Xever rose up and pulled his brother into an embrace.

"Have they made up?" Makie asked.

"I think it's safe to say they did." Mana smiled.

"Alistair!" Voltaire called out, "Have you forgotten who you devoted yourself to? Who you pledged your loyalties?"

Alistair turned to face them with a frown, "He lied to me! Xever never abandoned me! And I refuse to serve a liar!"

"You forget who it was that made you stronger?!" Pythor called.

"No I have not, but now I'll make him regret he ever trained me." Alistair smirked as he dashed from Xever and started fighting Pythor head on.

"You may have learned under his wing, but you are still a novice compared to us!" the serpentine warned him as he used his tail to trip Alistair, but he landed on his hands and back onto his feet.

"We'll see who the novice is here!" Alistair called as he and the serpentine fought.

"Go Alistair!" Dustin called as he and the group was conserving their strength after fighting so many shadow soldiers.

Voltaire saw the two fought and saw Xever was still vulnerable, "I'll do the job myself!" he conjured fire from his body, "Try to fry!" he sent the blast at the older brother.

"Xever look out!" the boys called.

Alistair seeing this gasped, "NO!"

Xever braced himself for the fiery attack but felt nothing. He opened his eyes seeing Alistair was using his whole body as a shield. Alistair screamed as his body was being cooked. The flames died as Alistair fell to his side with third degree burns on his arms, chest, and face.

"Alistair!" Xever called as everyone ran over to him.

"Fool." Voltaire scowled.

"Alistair, speak to us!" Dustin called.

"That was smoking." Alistair groaned.

"Alistair, why?" Xever asked.

"You've always been the one protecting me, Xever. Now it's time I started protecting you." He smiled.

Xever smile and nodded before frowning at Voltaire and Pythor, "They'll pay for this."

"Zyphon, girls look after Alistair." Dustin ordered as he, Negi, Valmont, Belmont, Kotaro, and Fate stood ready.

"Attack!" Pythor called as he and Voltaire returned to fighting the group of boys with neither side letting back.

"You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" Xever warned Voltaire.

"Checks in the mail!" Voltaire called as he started throwing fireballs at Xever who used his combat dance moves to avoid the balls of fire.

Alistair looked seeing his brother and his comrades give it their all, "They can't do this alone. I have to!" he struggled but was too weak.

"You're in no position to do anything." Chizuru warned him.

"But my brother!" Madoka hushed him.

"Don't worry we'll help. Sakurako, Kakizaki remember that cheer we've been working on?"

"Yeah." Sakurako answered wondering where she was going with this.

"Well this may be our chance to use it."

"What? But we haven't perfected it yet." Kakizaki warned her.

"It's now or never girls!" Madoka warned her two friends.

Sakurako and Kakizaki looked at each other seeing they didn't have many other options left and nodded. Suddenly the three summoned their pompoms.

Voltaire and Pythor after dodging the guys attacks saw the three approach, "What're they doing?" the pyromancer asked.

"I don't like the looks of this, Voltaire." Pythor hissed.

The three cheerleaders struck a pose and called out, "Our magical cheerleading dance will capture your body and mind...Here we go!"

Zyphon started playing techno music as the three started doing their cheer dance. Suddenly Pythor and Voltaire were caught in their trance and were forced to mimic their dance steps.

"What's going on?" Voltaire called.

"I can't control my body!" Pythor added unable to control his movements as well.

The boys watched as Dustin spoke, "That must be some cheer."

Sakurako and Kakizaki linked arms giving Madoka a boost as she was launched up and flew downward with her fists powered up with spirit energy and landed the final blow. She slugged the two in the face sending them backwards and crashed into a tree.

"Checkmate!" the cheerleaders declared while striking one final pose.

"Whoa!" the group gasped.

Pythor and Voltaire groaned and got up, "I can't believe they bested us!" Pythor groaned.

"But they did, Pythor, and I think it's time we retreated." Voltaire suggested.

"What about Alistair?"

"He's as good as dead the way he is." Voltaire said as they retreated into the portal.

"We did it!" the girls cheered before remembering Alistair and ran over to him.

"Alistair, how do you feel?" Negi asked.

"Like a Texas barbeque." Alistair coughed.

"He needs a medic right away." Xever said only for Konoka, Rin, and Ako to approach him.

"That won't be necessary." Rin said.

"We'll take care of him." Konoka assured him.

"Huh?" Xever was confused.

"Trust us." Ako replied as the two concentrated their magical energies.

"What're they doing?" Valmont asked Negi who answered.

"All three specialize in healing magic. Alistair should be just fine."

The three girls concentrated their magic on Alistair who was lifted back onto his feet as his body glowed. When the glow died down Alistair's body was completely restored with all his third degree burns gone.

"Alistair, are you alright?" Xever asked.

"I feel marvelous." Alistair smiled and was embraced by Xever.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Well since you asked nicely." Alistair said in sarcasm.

Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Fate approached, "Congratulations, Alistair you did the right thing by defecting to our side." Dustin said.

Alistair smiled, "Who said I was defecting to your side?" this suddenly got Negi worried while Fate squinted his eyes preparing to attack if he tried anything, until he blurted out, "I'm joking!" he chuckled with Dustin and Kotaro following.

Alistair then looked ahead and raised a brow, "Hey are those three with you?"

"Three?" Negi asked until everyone turned and to their horror saw Natsumi, Haruna, and Yue were watching with Haruna and Natsumi looking shocked while Yue shrugged her shoulders to the group.

"Uh-oh." Rin gasped.

"Oh great." Ayaka sighed.

Suddenly Natsumi and Haruna launched themselves at Negi, Dustin, and Kotaro bombarding them with questions until Chizuru appeared behind them and gripped their shoulders, "Now you girls, just calm down and we'll explain things."

"We will?" Kotaro asked while groaning.

"What choice do we have now, Kotaro?" Dustin asked.

"Alright girls, we'll explain." Negi promised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's domain, Voltaire and Pythor stood before their leader, "So Alistair has up and betrayed us?"<p>

"I'm afraid so." Pythor answered.

Ragnarok bawled a fist and blasted a wall with his dark energy, "DAMMIT! And I had high hopes for him!"

"He's still a child after all sir." Voltaire reminded him.

"Regardless! Now we're down on support once again. First Felix went and now him." Ragnarok sighed, "No matter. No matter tomorrow is another day." He left the chamber.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, Negi, Dustin, the guys, and the girls explained the situation to Haruna and Natsumi, "Whoa! I never would've guessed you and Dustin-kun would be this special Negi-kun." Haruna gasped.<p>

"And you, Kotaro…" Natsumi added.

"Yeah. Sorry for lying to you Natsumi-nee." Kotaro said feeling guilty.

"And so are we." Chizuru apologized on behalf of herself and Ayaka.

Haruna turned to Yue, "And you knew this whole time?!"

"They swore me to secrecy, besides if I told you you'd just go off blabbing it right from left." The short girl explained.

"Well you have a point." Haruna admitted.

"So we implore you not to tell anyone else in class about this otherwise I'll be finding myself on display in a pet shop as an ermine." Negi warned them.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Natsumi admitted.

"So then you'll keep our secret?" Rin asked.

"I will on one condition." Haruna smirked.

"Haruna what're you planning?" Yue asked feeling something was up.

"I want a pactio."

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"Well if I'm gonna be keeping this secret, I want to be able to use magic or spirit energy as well."

"I like this one." Chamo said.

"Me too." Domino agreed.

"So how about it boys, anyone interested in having me in their group?" Haruna flirtingly asked the boys.

Negi started sweating until Dustin spoke up, "I'll be happy to have you as a partner, Haruna."

"Dustin?" the girls gasped.

"Hey she could be beneficial. I mean all of you have something to contribute." Dustin explained.

"Yeah so come girls. can I?" Haruna asked.

"Well it's not our choice to make," Chizuru answered and turned to Dustin, "It's his."

Haruna looked at Dustin, "Well, Dustin-kun?"

Dustin smirked and turned to Domino, "Get to work."

"All over it," Domino took out his chalk and drew up the pentagram, "In you go, sweetheart."

Haruna stepped into the circle followed by Dustin, "Ok so you know what you have to do?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I gotta kiss you." She answered.

"And you don't have a problem with it?" Dustin asked.

"None, after all it's just a kiss. It's not like we have to do… that. Or is that optional?" Haruna asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

"It isn't." Domino answered.

"Well a kiss will work just the same," Haruna lowered herself to Dustin's level, "Ready, Dustin-kun?"

"I am." He nodded.

"Then lay one on me, big boy." She smirked before pulling the boy into a kiss which he accepted.

The two started glowing as Dustin's spirit energy was flowing into her body becoming a part of her, "Pactio!" Domino cawed.

When the glow died down Haruna cheered, "Yes! I got spirit energy! So totally superstar!" she gave a peace sign.

"Well, Haruna, this is your pactio spirit card." Domino handed her the card.

"Awesome." Haruna said as she kissed it for good luck.

"Well Natsumi, what about you?" Chizuru asked.

"What? Me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Come on being part of the team's a big honor." Chamo egged her on.

"But I don't think I have anything to offer this group." She said in low self esteem.

"Don't be ridiculous, Natsumi-nee," Kotaro began, "Everyone has something to offer, even you."

"Like what?" she asked wanting an example.

Kotaro unfortunately stammered having nothing to say but had to think fast, "Well I'm not sure but being with us may help you find something to offer us if you give it a chance!"

"Still…" Natsumi continued to pawn it off still unsure.

Kotaro sighed, "Natsumi-nee, you don't have to be afraid of doing it because we're all here for you if you just trust in us and yourself."

Natsumi looked at Ayaka and Chizuru who nodded in assurance. She smiled, "Ok, I'll do it."

"Then you're going to do it with me." Kotaro answered taking the group once again by surprise.

"You Kotaro?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been learning a bit of magic at Eva's resort for nothing right?" Kotaro asked.

"But are you sure you want a partner now? You haven't even finished your first level training." Rin reminded him.

"I'm sure of it. I want to do it, so I can protect those I care about. Like you Natsumi-nee."

"Kotaro." Natsumi gasped while blushing.

"Well is that a yes or a no?" Chamo asked waiting to jump in.

Natsumi looked at Chizuru and Ayaka who nodded, signaling it was ok. Making up her mind she spoke, "Chamo, get to work."

"Already on it, babe!" Chamo announced as he drew up the circle and the two stepped in.

Kotaro spoke to Natsumi who lowered herself down to his level, "Just so you know this is my first time."

"Mine too." She admitted.

"Well, here we go." Kotaro said as the two leaned in and kissed.

"Pactio!" Chamo called as the pactio card was formed and the two broke lips with Natsumi blushing for having her first kiss with a young boy, "Here ya go nee-san your card."

"Arigato." She accepted it.

"Well Kotaro, how was your first kiss?" Dustin asked eager to know.

"Felt weird, but in a good way." He admitted.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Dustin chuckled.

"You know something, how come you don't have a pactio Yue?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, you're the only normal one who doesn't have one with any of the boys." Yuna realized.

Yue blushed, "Well it's just…"

"You want one with Aniki? The circle's still active." Chamo egged her on.

"No, I mean I…"

"Why don't we just let it go for now?" Negi suggested before things get too dramatic.

"Ok." They agreed to let it go.

Dustin turned Alistair, "So you see, Alistair. You never belonged with the Shadow Master. You belonged with us the whole time."

Alistair sighed, "I wished I could've gone to you guys before things turned out like this."

"You can't change what's already happened. You can only move forward and continue to make your future better." Xever explained.

"And now that you know the truth, you don't have to fight alone." Negi added.

"Fight by our side and we can overcome the Shadow Master and his lackeys." Kotaro put in.

"Will you join us, Alistair?" Dustin asked while extending his hand to him.

Alistair looked all around at his brother and his pals, and all of the girls who smiled at him welcomingly. Making up his mind he smiled, "I say hell yeah!" he locked hands with Dustin and they shook on it.

Watching from behind the girls was Chachamaru and Evangeline who smiled, "Well isn't this a perfect sight."

"Master?" Chachamaru wondered.

"It's rare to see spirit warriors and dark warriors form a bond of friendship. Looking at those two is just another sign of hope that one day all spirit warriors and dark warriors can put aside their differences and fight side by side instead of each other," Evangeline smiled at Dustin and Alistair with Xever, Valmont, and Belmont congratulating Alistair on his choice, "Congratulations, Dustin."

"So now that Alistair's back with us we'll be bunking together at our apartment." Xever explained, "And he'll have to be enrolled at the boys section of the academy."

"What? Attend school?" Alistair complained.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me and I'll make attending worth it." Kotaro patted the dark warrior kid's shoulder.

"I feel so much better." He answered in sarcasm and the girls laughed.

"Well it's better to be with Kotaro and not the Shadow Master." Dustin assured him.

Alistair turned to him, "Please don't address that loser by that title. He doesn't deserve it."

"Then do you know who he is?" Fate asked.

"I do. His name is Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?" the group asked.

"Yes, unfortunately his name is all I know. Him and others are secretive types."

"Well now we got a name to work with. That'll make trying to figure out why he's after us easier even if it's a smidge." Dustin admitted while the girls agreed.

Negi looked at the time, "Oh my it's getting late."

"Why don't we go back to the dorms and have dinner?" Chizuru suggested.

"Yes, an excellent suggestion," Ayaka agreed, "And you boys are welcomed to join us." She offered to the three dark warriors and one spirit warrior.

"We'd be delighted." Valmont answered.

"Well then let's go!" Yuna called.

"Race!" Dustin called as he started running.

"Hey!" Kotaro called.

"Head start no fair!" Alistair called as he started running after him with Kotaro and Negi.

"Come on, Fate they're already ahead of us." Rin dragged him along.

Fate sighed, "If you insist." He started walking and started going faster and smirked, "It's on!" he started running with Rin after the boys while the teens chuckled.

"Kids," Kasuga chuckled only to get her foot stomped by Cocone, "Ow!"

"I'm a kid too you know." she replied.

**(And that's the chapter readers. It was a long and complicated fight, but Alistair has finally found the place he was meant to be. With his brother Xever, Negi, Dustin, and the others he now has a true family once again. Unfortunately this only means Ragnarok will strike even harder than before now that Alistair's betrayed him to his enemy's side, but with the addition of Natsumi and Haruna in the crowd they'll over come anything he'll throw at them. Kotaro will be getting another pactio partner sometime later, but for now just wait. And Yue I got plans for her as well. I own the three teen boys Xever, Valmont, and Belmont and got inspired to make Belmont a Zombie Spirit Warrior thanks to an anime I've developed a liking too known as 'Is this a Zombie'. Don't miss next time, where Pythor opens a can of worms that the boys fear they will never be able to close. See ya then.)**


	67. Snakes Rising

**(Hi guys welcome to my next chapter. Now that Alistair is gone to the good side Negi and Dustin's group are going to be stronger than before. Unfortunately Ragnarok will also be gaining an advantage. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

One day, when classes ended at Mahora Academy, Negi and Dustin were leaving the school building and saw Kotaro and Alistair at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Kotaro called as the two teachers came down the stairs.

"Afternoon, Kotaro. Alistair." Negi greeted them.

"Nice to see you kept your illusion on, Alistair." Dustin said noting how Alistair looked like a regular boy without the dark warrior skin tone, pointed ears, and red eyes.

"Well you know the schools around here aren't ready for a dark warrior to mingle among normal people." Alistair answered.

"And how was your first day at Mahora's elementary?" Negi asked.

"Well it could've gone better." Alistair admitted with a sigh.

"Kotaro, he didn't get into a fight did he?" Dustin asked the wolf boy.

"No, I'm afraid not," Kotaro replied, "I wished though. That would've counted as entertainment."

"Then what went wrong?" Negi asked.

"My day would've been better if the student body wasn't mistaking me for a girl right from left," Alistair began before getting dramatic, "Just because I have long hair doesn't make me a girl!"

"Well long hair for a boy would be normal if it went to their shoulders, but your hair goes down to your waist." Kotaro put in.

"You're not helping me in this case." Alistair turned to Kotaro.

"Well come on, let's get something to eat." Dustin suggested as the four boys left the campus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ragnarok's lair, said dark warrior was brooding before his group, "First Felix falls in battle and now Alistair defects to our enemy's side. At this rate we'll be eliminated for sure. If any of you have any suggestions for us to do I'm opened to them!"<p>

Voltaire and Thorn tried thinking, but nothing was coming to them. Diabound however just sat down acting innocent like he didn't need to think. Then Pythor spoke, "If I may sir. I happen to think what we need is more reinforcements to replace Alistair."

"Reinforcements? What did you have in mind?" Ragnarok asked.

"I happen to have friends in deep places that would prove to be beneficial to us." Pythor smirked.

"Wait, you're not talking about them are you?" Thorn eyed the serpentine.

"Why yes I am." The snake answered.

"Hmm, that would be helpful. I leave it up to you Pythor." Ragnarok granted permission.

"Oh thank you, sir," Pythor said as he opened a shadow portal, "It's time I got my band back together." He snickered before entering the portal before it closed.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, somewhere in the arctic, Pythor was looking around, "I remember it's somewhere around here," He said to himself while slinking through the snow. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the ground seeing a serpent's face carved in the ground, "Yes! Here it is!"<p>

He looked to the side seeing a stone shaped like a snake. He pushed down on the head and the ground below opened up revealing a hole. He slunk down the hole and landed in an icy cavern, "I certainly hope they're home." He said to himself while slinking around the cavern.

Suddenly a slithery voice spoke to him, "Pythor, is that you?"

Pythor hearing that voice call his name spun around and saw something standing in the shadows, "Ah there you are my number two snake. It's been so long."

"There's something different about you, Pythor. I can feel it in my scales." The voice hissed.

"A lot has happened since our imprisonment my friend, but I did not come here to talk about me. I came here in hopes of reuniting the tribes. Back when we walked among the people."

"It has been centuries since we all banded together. Are you sure they'll cooperate with you?" the figure asked.

"Oh I think they'll be willing to cooperate with me when they see what I'm capable of now. So are you in or out?" Pythor hissed as the figure's eyes glowed red through the shadows of the cavern.

"Oh I'm in alright." He cackled.

"Perfect." Pythor chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Mahora, Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Alistair were sitting at a table outside a café with four small pizza boxes before them. Kotaro and Alistair mimicked fanfare as Dustin opened up one of the boxes revealing the pie inside it.<p>

"Gather around gentlemen and you'll be amazed. For you see the beauty of the sloppy joe pizza is you can take one half of it and make a huge funnel," Dustin began as he took one half of the pizza and folded it up, "And thereby more pizza down your throat." He held the funnel of pizza to his mouth and guzzled down the cheese into his mouth.

"That looks awesome." Kotaro chuckled.

"And delicious." Alistair added.

"Looks pretty messy to me." Negi put in.

"Only if you're not careful with handling it," Dustin replied, "Come on guys try it out."

So Kotaro, Alistair, and Negi opened up their boxes and took half of their pizza's turning them into funnels before guzzling down the cheese into their mouths like Dustin did, "Wow, this is delicious." Negi admitted.

"You bet it is," Alistair agreed, "Though I wish Fate could've joined us."

"Don't worry about it. He probably wouldn't be able to handle this anyway." Kotaro said as he continued enjoying his sloppy joe pizza.

As they enjoyed their food, a female voice spoke up, "Excuse me boys. Might we have a word with you?"

The four boys turned around seeing three girls presenting themselves before them. The first was a tall girl who looked to be in high school due to the uniform she was wearing only colored black and wore a small hat with a cross on it. She had long blonde hair tied in two pigtails and had brown eyes. The other two wore the standard Mahora girls uniform and were roughly elementary school aged girls but looked older than the boys by about a year or so.

The first of the girls had pinkish red hair and brownish red eyes. The second had long black hair done up in two braids that fell past her shoulders, and wore glasses.

"Well of course, and who might you girls be?" Negi asked.

"I'm Takane D. Goodman. I'm a high schooler here at Mahora." The oldest girl answered.

"My name's Mei Sakura. Nice to meet you all." The red haired girl said while taking glances at Kotaro who noticed.

"Hey I know you. I've seen you around the school before." He noted.

Mei blushed while looking away slightly, 'He notices me.'

Dustin turned to the glasses girl, "And you?"

"I'm Natsume Megumi, but you can call me Nutmeg. Everyone else does."

"Well it's nice to meet you girls. I am…" Negi began but Takane cut him off.

"Oh don't worry. We know all about you boys."

"You do?" Dustin asked.

"Of course. You're the two child teachers. Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers." Nutmeg pointed them out.

"And you're two of the boys at our school," Mei began, "Kotaro Inugami, and Alistair Savage."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion but we just had to meet the famed child teachers the schools' talked about for months now." Takane said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Mei asked hopefully while feeling nervous.

"Not at all." Negi answered.

"Take a seat." Alistair offered as the three girls sat down.

Takane looked around, "Nobody seems to be paying attention so I'll get to the point. We know all about the four of you."

"Know what?" Kotaro asked.

"We know what you boys really are," Takane began looking at each of them and naming them off, "A mage, a spirit warrior, a dark warrior, and a hanyou."

The boys eyes widened and were ready to panic until Nutmeg spoke, "Calm down, because we're also mages as well."

The boys ceased their need to cry in fright as Negi spoke, "You three know magic as well?"

"Yes, and we've heard all about your exploits ever since you boys started here as teachers." Takane explained.

"You really did a lot from pulling 3A out of last place to taking on Evangeline and the Kansai Magic association in Kyoto." Mei added.

"Well it's nothing we couldn't handle." Dustin admitted.

"And you three have no problem with a dark warrior sitting next to you?" Alistair asked.

"We're not quick to judge. Besides we heard from Dean Konoe you have officially turned over a new leaf and are now a student here at the school." Takane replied.

"Um listen, if it's not too much trouble," Mei began as she held up an autograph book and pen, "Can I have your autographs. My parents would be thrilled to know I got to meet the boys of two of the greatest mages and warriors that ever lived."

"Well, ok." Negi answered.

"Mei! Will you please not make a spectacle of yourself?!" Takane lectured her as Mei panicked and started apologizing.

Kotaro chuckled and whispered to the guys, "I always notice her getting lectured when Takane-nee walks her to the elementary in the morning. It's so funny the way she acts."

* * *

><p>Back at Ragnarok's lair, the shadow master waited until Pythor emerged from a portal along with four others who remained in the shadows of the room, "I'm back and I brought our reinforcements."<p>

"Well done Pythor. Now let's see them be put to the test," Ragnarok began as he looked at his viewing screen and pinpointed the boys locating them, "Ah there they are. Pythor take your group and destroy the boys."

"But of course, Ragnarok." Pythor answered as he and his group went into the portal.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, the boys were sharing some laughs with the three girls. During their conversation Takane kept taking numerous glances at Negi, while Mei did the same for Kotaro and Nutmeg for Dustin.<p>

"Dustin-kun! Negi-kun!" a female voice called as Kasuga, Cocone, Akira, and Ako came over.

"Oh, good afternoon, girls." Negi greeted them.

"What's up?" Dustin asked.

"Well our club activities were cut short so we decided to head here and grab something to eat." Akira explained until the girls noticed the other three.

"Oh we didn't know you were entertaining." Ako noticed.

"Well they sort of came to us." Negi explained.

"Kasuga, Cocone, good afternoon." Takane greeted them while the two younger girls bowed their heads.

"Good afternoon, Takane-sempai, Mei, Nutmeg." Kasuga greeted her while Cocone nodded her head.

Dustin did a double take, "Girls you know each other?"

"Takane normally passes by the Mahora church every morning with Mei." Kasuga explained.

Negi spoke up, "Well then Takane, Mei, Nutmeg you know Kasuga and Cocone. These are two of mine and Dustin's other students, Ako Izumi and Akira Okochi."

"Nice to meet you." Akira greeted them.

"Hello." Ako greeted as well.

"A pleasure to meet two of Negi-sensei's partners." Takane greeted them back.

The two girls froze thinking they were going to be in trouble until Kasuga spoke, "Relax girls. Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg are also mages."

"They are?" Ako asked.

"Yeah. So don't worry about blowing your secrets." The nun girl assured her classmates.

"That's a relief.

Suddenly there were sounds of screaming coming from the distance, "What the?" Kotaro asked.

"Sounds like something's up." Alistair noted.

"Snakes!" a random person screamed grabbing their attention.

Only one thing came to the boys and their partners mind upon hearing that, "Pythor." They said in unison.

"Pythor?" Takane, Nutmeg, and Mei asked in confusion.

"We better hurry, come on!" Dustin called as they started running with Alistair ending his illusion resuming his dark warrior form.

* * *

><p>They rushed down the street into another section of Mahora city and saw Pythor was blasting up card with his shadow gun, "That is one giant snake!" Mei panicked.<p>

"That's Pythor for you." Alistair answered.

"Come on, before he starts causing more trouble." Dustin said. They nodded and ran over with Dustin and Alistair firing a spirit and shadow gun shot at him.

Pythor dodged and saw them, "Well good afternoon boys and girls, and what a fine glorious afternoon it is."

"What're you up to this time, Pythor?" Negi asked while gripping his staff.

"Just a little harmless commotion is all." The snake chuckled humorously.

"You call attacking innocent lives and causing a disturbance harmless commotion?" Takane called.

"Yes." Pythor answered bluntly.

"Well we're not letting you get away with it!" Kotaro replied.

"We're gonna stop you here!" Akira added.

"You stop me?" Pythor asked with a hysterical laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing. We outmatch you eleven to one." Dustin warned him.

"Oh dear whatever will I do?" Pythor faked a panicking cry before calling out, "Oh wait, how about this?!" he snapped his fingers and suddenly burying up from the ground was another Serpentine creature. What took the group by surprise even further was three more appeared with one crawling up from the sewers, another coming out from behind a car, and another coming out of an alley way. The common thing the four had with Pythor is they each had a tail instead of legs and the four each carried a golden staff that had a snake head on top with a colored orb in the center of the staff.

"Serpentine!" Takane gasped in horror.

"Serpentine?" Mei gasped in fright.

"The legendary race of snake people who once roamed the land thousand of years ago, but were each locked away in a separate tomb?" Nutmeg asked recalling history.

"The very same my dear," Pythor began, "And now allow me to introduce you to my posse. Skalidor the Constrictai." He motioned to the shortest of the Serpentine who looked like a boa constrictor and was a little heavyweight. He was black and orange with yellow eyes, and has spikes on the top of his head.

"How ya doing?" Skalidor asked.

"Acidicus the Venomari." He motioned to another serpentine that resembled a spitting cobra. He had white spikes and tusks on his head, as well as four yellow eyes. His body was dark green with black, red, and lime green markings.

"You're gonna be in for it now." Acidicus warned them.

"Fangtom the Fangpyre." Pythor motioned to the third of the serpentine which resembled a pit viper. This one had red and white body markings and two heads with both having very sharp long thin fangs.

"What delicious… looking children." Fangtom said with a Transylvanian accent with the first head saying the first part while the second head finished the sentence.

"And lastly Skales the Hypnobrai." Pythor finished motioning to the last serpentine with him who looked like an Indian cobra. His body was colored blue with yellow on his stomach, and a rattle tail. His eyes were red, with concentric circle patterns resembling a large spiral.

"So these are the ones that's been giving you so much trouble? What a joke." Skales crossed his arms.

"Do not be fooled my number two snake," Pythor warned him, "They are stronger than they look."

"Oh man one snake was bad enough." Ako sighed.

"You think we stand a chance against them?" Akira asked the group.

"Don't be too confident," Takane warned her, "Each of the Serpentine has a distinct ability that's very dangerous."

"Such as?" Ako asked.

"I don't think this is the best time to talk about it!" Alistair called as Pythor motioned his arm forward and calling out.

"Serpentine, go!"

The five snakes charged into battle as Dustin called, "Alright ladies let's get in the game!"

So they charged into battle with Dustin and Negi against Pythor, Kasuga and Cocone against Skales, Mei and Nutmeg against Skalidor, Alistair and Kotaro against Fangtom, and Takane, Ako, and Akira against Acidicus.

Mei and Nutmeg each pulled out a pactio card and called out, "Adeat!" suddenly in Mei's hands appeared a stereotypical witches broom while Nutmeg acquired a magical staff.

"They're partners?" Dustin asked and looked at Takane, "I wonder if they…" he was brought out of his thoughts to avoid a punch from Pythor.

Mei used her magic conjuring fire while Nutmeg used her own magic to conjure water. They fired their attacks at Skalidor, only for the snake to burrow into the ground and avoid their attacks.

"Where'd he go?" Mei gasped.

"He's right under us, but where?" Nutmeg wondered as the two moved cautiously. Suddenly Skalidor emerged from the ground and wrapped around the two girls binding them.

"Let go!" Mei demanded.

"Don't think so." Skalidor answered.

With Takane, Ako, and Akira, they surrounded Acidicus from all sides, "Let's see if you can swim." Akira called as she summoned a torrent of water and blasted the snake with it soaking him.

"Good try, but here's a little something from me!" he spat green venom which ended up getting into Ako's eyes.

Ako cried, "My eyes!"

"Ako, are you alright?" Akira gasped. Ako looked over at Akira with green eyes due to the venom hit. She screamed in a panic, "Ako, what's wrong?"

"Blood! So much blood everywhere!" Ako cried as she saw through her POV blood pouring and flowing all over the street.

"Ako's hallucinating," Takane gasped, "Akira protect her!"

"Right!" Akira said as she protected Ako while Takane fought Acidicus.

"Let's see how you stand up to the might of my shadow magic!" Takane called as she concentrated her magic as her outfit transformed into sexy black armor with her cleavage peeking out. She concentrated further and summoned four shadow golems, "Attack!" she ordered.

The four shadow golems fought Acidicus who dodged and fought back, "Pythor! A little help would be appreciated!"

Pythor after dodging Negi and Dustin's attacks saw his fellow serpentine's situation, "Hold on old chum! Shadow shot!" he fired a dark blast at the golems destroying them.

"Takane, look out!" Negi called as Takane was caught in the blast and suddenly her armor was destroyed and was suddenly naked.

The girl screamed while holding herself to preserve her modesty while Dustin plugged his nose, "Nosebleed!"

Kasuga and Cocone were busy fighting Skales, "Spirit cross!" Kasuga fired crosses made from spirit energy at the snake that dodged them by slinking to the sides.

"Spirit arrows!" Cocone fired spirit energy arrows only for Skales to duck and dodge.

The snake turned to the little girl as his eyes started swirling, "Look into my eyes. I will control your mind." He said in a hypnotic tone.

Cocone looked as she started getting dazed, "Cocone, no!" Kasuga called as she tackled her mage Magister before Skales' hypnosis could take over her mind fully.

Cocone's eyes turned to normal again, "Kasuga?"

"Don't look him in the eyes again." Kasuga warned her as they got back up to continue fighting.

As Alistair and Kotaro were avoiding Fangtom's bites, they saw Mei and Nutmeg getting the life squeezed out of them by Skalidor, "They need help!" Kotaro called.

"Let's go!" Alistair called as they jumped away avoiding Fangtom's bite.

The two boys delivered a double punch to Skalidor that was strong enough to make him release the two girls, "You two ok?" Kotaro asked.

"We're fine." Mei said while blushing at Kotaro for saving her.

"Not for long!" Skalidor tackled the four to the ground causing Nutmeg's glasses to fall off.

"My glasses! I can't see!" she cried.

Dustin after knocking Pythor down with a shotgun saw their situation, "Hang on guys!" he flew over and tackled Skalidor off them.

"That snake is heavy." Alistair groaned as he got up with Kotaro.

"I need my glasses." Nutmeg cried as she reached around the ground desperately looking for them.

"Here you go." Dustin handed them to her.

"Oh arigato, Dustin-sensei." Nutmeg said putting her glasses back on.

"These serpentine are overrunning us." Negi said as he and the others came together with Ako still suffering from the affects of Acidicus' venom and Takane still trying to preserve her modesty.

"We got them on the ropes now my fellow serpentine, now let's finish them off." Pythor ordered until they were blasted by multiple laser shots.

"Who did that?!" Skales demanded.

"Up there!" Fangtom called motioning to the sky.

They saw Zyphon with his blasters out along with Xever, Valmont, Belmont, and the rest of the boy's partners with Natsumi being carried by Chizuru, "Hey down there! Need some help?" Rin called from riding on Toothless.

"Much appreciated!" Negi called from below.

So the group landed before everyone as Mana spoke, "What's the situation?"

"Critical." Dustin answered.

"And our opponent?" Xever asked.

"Them." Alistair motioned to the serpentine.

"Whoa! That's a lot of snakes!" Haruna gasped as she backed away in fright of the reptilian creatures.

"We can take them." Mana said as she cocked her gun and everyone else got ready.

"Perhaps another day. We've had our fun." Pythor said as he and the other snakes vanish into a portal.

"They got away!" Kotaro groaned.

"Everyone ok?" Kaede asked until the others noticed Takane still naked.

"Boys look away." Xever made his pals turn around so they couldn't see.

"Will somebody get me some clothes please?!" Takane pleaded in humility.

Negi nodded as he reached into his bag pulling out his cloak that he got from Nekane, the same kind his father wore. He approached the older girl and put it over her, "Here. It's not much but it's better than nothing."

Takane blushed as Negi draped the cloak over her and spoke, "Arigato, Negi-sensei."

"You're very welcome." Negi smiled which made the girls blush increase. Takane got up feeling relaxed that her modesty was being preserved better.

"Who were all those snakes?" Natsumi asked.

"Bad news, that's what. Look what they did to Ako." Akira said showing them Ako who was looking shocked at them.

"Guys, why're you moving so wobbly?" she asked as her vision was still distorted.

"What happened to her?" Makie asked.

"One of the snakes spat in her face." Kasuga explained.

"Let's go to Evangeline," Rin suggested, "She might know more about the rest of the serpentine."

"Agreed." Fate nodded.

"Well let's go." Chamo said as the group took off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the serpentine generals returned to the lair, "What was that? Running away from battle?" Thorn asked the five snakes.<p>

"Not running away," Pythor started correcting her, "We were choosing our battles wisely. Come next time we'll be back and they'll be at our mercy."

Ragnarok approached the five snakes, "I was very impressed with how you handled them. So I shall keep you around. Keep momentum up like that, and I shall see to it you get your fair share of the planet once I conquer it."

"Of course, Shadow Master." Skales answered on behalf of the other snakes.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora as it was getting late, the group arrived at Eva's cottage. Negi knocked on the door and Chachamaru answered it, "Negi-sensei?" she noticed the whole group.<p>

"Please excuse us, Chachamaru, but we need to see Evangeline." Negi pleaded.

"What's going on Chachamaru?" Eva asked as she saw everyone, "What do you all want at this hour?"

"Sorry for the intrusion, master, but we need to talk." The spectacled boy answered.

"Can't it wait in the morning?" the vampire asked.

"If we don't get this off our chests then we won't be able to sleep through the night." Dustin replied.

"Oh alright, come in." Eva sighed in defeat as they all entered.

Once they were all gathered in, Chachamaru outfitted Takane with one of her maid outfits making her feel more comfortable, "So what is it you needed to talk about at this hour?"

"We just had a run in today with Pythor." Dustin explained.

"Is that all?" Eva asked feeling irked by something so simple.

"No, actually he had others with him." Negi added.

"Doesn't he always?" Chachamaru asked.

"Not like these guys, Chachamaru." Akira countered.

"He had more snakes with him." Kasuga asked.

Evangeline did a double take, "More snakes?"

"Yeah, four of them." Kotaro answered.

"Then he's done it," Evangeline began, "He's reopened the other serpentine tombs."

"Yeah, and look what one of them did to Ako." Dustin said motioning to Ako still looking drowsy.

Evangeline inspected her and answered, "Spit from a Venomari, the affects should wear off soon."

"Eva you seem to know more about the serpentine than anyone else. What are they?" Yuna asked.

Eva sighed as she went to a bookshelf and picked out an old book before opening it up to a section, "Serpentine are a group of snake people that existed over thousands of years ago. Some say they were all once regular snakes until they were given the power to take human like form by biting into humans. Each serpentine tribe has evolved and adapted over the years taking on stronger forms with abnormal powers."

"What happened to them?" Fumika asked.

"A group of powerful mages and warriors lured each of the five tribes into seperate tombs and sealed them off," Eva explained, "But now as you've been aware sometime ago Ragnarok the Shadow Master opened the Anacondrai tomb and enlisted the aid of Pythor and turned him into a dark warrior serpentine."

"But what about the other Serpentine and their powers?" Fuka asked.

"Well as you all know Pythor belongs to the Anacondrai tribe, which is by now extinct. They are cannibalistic after all. His tribe had the ability to camouflage themselves from their enemies, thus allowing them to slip into anywhere undetected."

"We all know that." Kazumi confirmed.

"The second known tribe of snakes is known as the Hypnobrai led by General Skales," she continued, "They specialize in hypnotism. One look into their eyes and you become their puppets. However they use more than just their eyes to hypnotize their opponents. They sometimes use their snake dance."

"Snake dance?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes. Most snakes move their bodies in a form of rhythm to entrance their prey before devouring them," She answered making the girls cringe, "Third tribe is called the Venomari led by General Acidicus. They spit venom onto their enemies which causes them to suffer hallucinations, most of which being the victims greatest fears."

"So we've noticed." Alistair said motioning to Ako's state.

"Don't worry the venom affects is only temporary. She'll be back to normal soon enough," Eva explained, "Fourth tribe is known as the Fangpyre led by General Fangtom. Anything they sink their teeth into will become a snake."

"What?" Makie gasped.

"Almost like a vampire." Haruna added.

"Precisely. They can turn not only people but any inanimate object into a serpent like creature. However there is a cure for it. You must raise your heart level to counter it."

"Everybody getting this?" Dustin asked everyone who nodded confirming that they were listening.

"Then there's the Constrictai led by General Skalidor," Eva continued, "They're known for traveling underground and their impressive strength. They'll wrap themselves around their enemies and squeeze the life out of them."

"We got that figured out." Nutmeg assured.

"The best counter against them is to loosen your body up and wiggle out." Eva answered.

"According to the magical history books the four snakes we fought were their generals. We were lucky they didn't summon any of their own snake soldiers." Takane said.

"Indeed, otherwise you all really would've been in trouble." Eva said as she sipped her tea.

"Master can you teach us how to fight the serpentine as well?" Negi asked.

"Well I could, but this will only mean more training hours than you already have on your plate. Are you sure you want this boya?" Eva asked.

"I do." He confirmed.

"Me too." Dustin added.

"Count us in." Kotaro said on behalf of himself and Alistair.

"What?" Konoka gasped.

"Boys, be reasonable about this." Setsuna warned them.

"Yes, if you keep pushing yourself with extra training then you really will work yourselves to death." Ayaka added.

"We were unprepared today girls," Negi began, "We hadn't counted on Pythor enlisting the help of the other Serpentine tribes."

"He's opened a can of worms we won't be able to close." Dustin added.

"Well we can't let you boys train in this matter alone." Chizuru said.

"Chizuru's right, we're your partners so whatever you learn we want to learn." Madoka added.

"Girls." Negi smiled.

"Loyal till the end." Dustin smiled.

"Well if this meeting is over, please leave at once so I can get my sleep." Eva warned the group.

"Yes, master. Sorry again for your trouble." Negi said as all but Rin, Fate, and Toothless left.

As the three mage girls were about to leave Dustin spoke, "Say Nutmeg," he grabbed the girls attention, "How about I take you home? You know just in case any serpentine show up."

Nutmeg blushed, "Um well. Ok, Dustin-sensei."

"Skip the formalities and call me Dustin." He assured her.

"Ok, Dustin-kun." Nutmeg said as the two started walking.

Kotaro eyed Mei who was blushing but felt a nudge from Chizuru giving him the hint. Taking her word he approached her, "Mei-nee uh, do you mind if I walk you back too?"

Mei blushed but pulled herself together, "Um, no not at all, Kotaro-kun." The two walked off while feeling awkward.

Negi seeing two of his friends escort the younger of the three off looked to Takane, "Please Takane, allow me to escort you back to your residence."

"What? Are you implying I can't find my way back on my own?! I'll have you know I am more than capable of handling myself if a serpentine or a crook attempts to jump me." She crossed her arms.

"Oh I know that," Negi began, "I just wanted to walk you back so you wouldn't feel lonely."

Suddenly Takane did a double take and blushed, "Oh, well since you put it that way. Of course, Negi-sensei." She accepted it as Negi walked with the high school girl.

"Please, call me Negi." he insisted as she blushed from being allowed to be casual with a teacher, even a child one.

"You don't think she's going to try and take Negi-kun away from us like Eiko and the others do you?" Makie asked.

"Don't worry, Makie," Kasuga began, "Takane's nice. She'd never try and kidnap him."

"You're sure about that?" Ayaka asked cautiously.

"Trust me." The nun replied.

* * *

><p>So Dustin and Nutmeg were walking through the campus as Dustin spoke, "You really were impressive back there while fighting the serpentine."<p>

"What? I wasn't that impressive." Nutmeg denied it while feeling flustered.

"Just because Skalidor had you binded doesn't mean you didn't do anything. You did manage to hold your own like the rest of us, and in my opinion was very impressive."

"Well Arigato. I should really thank you for finding my glasses. If I didn't have them I could've easily become snake chow."

"No problem at all, but you know you looked really cute without your glasses." Dustin said causing Nutmeg to halt in her tracks.

"What did you say?"

"I said you looked cute without your glasses." He answered casually.

Nutmeg blushed while acting like a shy violet, "Cute me?"

"Of course, but you know something else?"

"What?" she asked.

"You look even cuter with your glasses." Damien said causing Nutmeg to blush even further.

"Please, you're embarrassing me." She said getting more flustered by the minute.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Dustin replied.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm not used to receiving such compliments." She admitted.

"What a shame. You do look like the type of person who deserves such compliments." Dustin said.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I happen to have a knack for scoping out cute girls."

"And you think I qualify?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about that." He assured her.

"Well, arigato." She thanked him.

"No problem. Now what say we get you home?" Dustin said as she scooped the slightly older girl up until he was carrying her bridal style.

"What're you doing?" she asked feeling startled by his actions.

"Taking you home my way." He said as he flew off while carrying her.

She clung onto him burying her eyes into his shoulder, "Don't be afraid, Nutmeg. Take a look." He encouraged her.

She lifted her head up and looked down seeing how high up they were and how bright the city looked from above, "Wow. It's so beautiful."

"It is isn't it?" Dustin asked as he flew her around while she laughed and cheered.

Nutmeg looked down and saw her home, "There it is. Down there!"

Dustin glided down before landing perfectly and sat the girl on her feet, "How was that for a ride?"

"I loved it. Arigato."

"Your welcome. Say if you're not too busy with school work and all, you wanna have lunch with me sometime?"

Nutmeg blushed but answered, "I'd be delighted, Dustin-kun."

"Thanks… Natsume," he addressed her by her real name making her blush, "Well have a goodnight." He said as he flew up to her level and pecked her on the cheek making her gasp. Before he could leave Nutmeg pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. When they parted Dustin was blushing, "Wow. That was nice of you."

"Well it's the least I could do for what you did for me, and all you said about me. Well goodnight, Dustin-kun." She went into her home while Dustin pulled it together.

"Yes!" he cheered as he flew off into the air and back to the girl's dormitory. Nutmeg watched him fly off through her bedroom window and smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kotaro had just dropped Mei off at her home, "Well here are. This is my house." Mei said.<p>

"Yup." Kotaro nodded.

"Arigato for walking me home, Kotaro-kun."

"Your welcome." He replied.

"And for helping me fight Skalidor today. If not for you I would've been squeezed to death."

"Don't worry about it, because next time you face an enemy you won't need my help." Kotaro said.

"Hai. I'll get stronger under Takane-nee's guidance."

"I look forward to fighting along side you again, Mei-nee." Kotaro admitted.

"Me too," She agreed as they stood there both feeling awkward until Mei spoke up, "Well, goodnight." She said as she went inside. Kotaro watched her enter her home, and smiled before heading off as well while scat singing.

* * *

><p>Finally Negi had walked Takane to her dormitory by the high school section of Mahora, "Well this is the dormitory I live."<p>

"It sure is big like my classes dormitory." Negi looked up in wonder.

"Well when you got a huge student body like all those who attend here you need someplace to house them all." Takane replied.

"Of course." Negi nodded.

"By the way, Negi. Your cloak." Takane handed him his cloak she offered to cover her up.

"Arigato, I hope it was enough for you."

"It was plenty." She admitted with a blush.

"I'm really sorry that you lost your clothes during the fight. I can't think of anything more humiliating than that." Negi comforted her.

"Well this wasn't the first time it's happened." She admitted.

"It wasn't?" Negi asked in confusion.

"No. I have this reputation for losing my clothes in fights." She admitted while blushing.

"You do?" he gasped.

"Yes. It's happened so much some of my fellow mages have nicknamed me 'The Stripper'." She blushed.

"How unfortunate for you." Negi said remembering how much his own wind magic has stripped multiple girls in the past.

"But be honest with me, Negi. How much of a look did you get?" Takane asked.

"What? Nothing!" he exclaimed until she gripped him by the shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, tell me!" she demanded.

"Ok! I saw everything!" he cried before she could interrogate him even further.

Takane blushed and release him, before looking down, "And what did you think?"

"What did I think?" he asked but could tell she wanted his honest opinion. Though he felt awkward since an older girl was asking him about how he felt about seeing her in the buff. As if on instinct from witnessed half the class in the buff before he answered, "Well I thought you looked beautiful."

Takane looked to him, "Beautiful?"

"Yes. You looked so beautiful I can't put it into words." He admitted.

"Negi… Arigato." She said while blushing and shedding a few happy tears.

"Besides. You're not the first girl I've seen all natural." Negi admitted.

"I'm not?" she asked.

"No. Living with my students in their dormitory has given me a glimpse of what Dustin calls paradise." Negi explained.

"I understand," Takane nodded in understanding of his situation, "Well I guess I better go in."

"Have a goodnight Takane," Negi bid her farewell until he felt his arm taken and Takane pulled him back to her and enveloped him into an embrace, "Takane?"

"Have a goodnight, Negi-kun." She said before pecking the boy on the cheek making him blush up a storm.

The boy watched as the high school girl go inside her dormitory, "Well guess I better go too." Negi said as he walked back for the junior high girl's dorm. As he walked Chamo peeked out of his jacket.

"How about that Aniki, you got a high school babe crushing on you."

"Oh Chamo, don't be ridiculous. That was just a friendly gesture is all." Negi denied it while secretly enjoyed what Takane did.

"Keep telling yourself that Aniki, but I'll be waiting for you to admit your feelings." Chamo smirked slyly as they continued on back to the dorms.

**(And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and the introduction of manga characters Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg. As for the new enemies that join in the fray I can't say I own them. I got them all from the same place I got inspired to make Pythor in this. They're all from Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. The Serpentine are phenomenal villains I had to make Negima versions of them. Only Skales and Pythor were referred to by name in the series, while Skalidor, Acidicus, and Fangtom are the real names of the other three generals of the three remaining serpentine tribes. They were just not referred to by name on the show. Well see you all next time.)**


	68. Teacher Teacher date

**(Welcome to my latest installment readers. This ones gonna feature what I'm guessing not many Negima fans would ever envision or ever wanted to envision. But never the less I'm giving the boys bonding time with two unlikely of characters. Enjoy.)**

One day at the end of class in 3A's homeroom, Negi and Dustin were packing it up and left the room, "So what should we cover today, Negi?" Dustin asked as they walked.

"Well give me a minute." Negi began until they looked ahead seeing two familiar members of the Mahora staff approach. The first was the buxom counselor herself Shizuna Minamoto and the second was Sister Shakti the head nun of Mahora church.

"Good afternoon, Negi and Dustin." Shizuna greeted them.

"Oh, good afternoon Shizuna-sensei and Sister Shakti." Negi greeted them.

"Now Negi, you and Dustin have been part of the staff long enough to address us by our first names." Shakti explained.

"She's got a point Negi." Dustin admitted.

"Well I suppose, except you know how Nitta-sensei is with…"

"And I said it before, screw Nitta and his controlling methods." Dustin replied making the two older women laugh.

"Well can we help you two with something?" Negi asked the older women.

"Actually Shakti and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for a beverage today?" Shizuna offered.

The boys looked to each other and thought about it. They never did get to spend enough time with the female portion of the staff so they barely knew as much about them than they did with such teachers as Takamichi, Seruhiko, Nitta, or Yuna's dad. Though Dustin knew a bit about Sister Shakti from Kasuga and Cocone when they brought him to Mahora's church after school one day, "Well we got nothing to do ourselves, so why not?" Dustin answered.

The women smiled, "Well then follow us." Shakti said as the two older teachers led the boys out of the school.

* * *

><p>Soon the four were at the Mahora café in the town, with Shizuna and Shakti having a latte while Negi was having some tea, while Dustin was drinking a soda. As they had their drinks the boys noticed that many students or adults that were passing boy passed odd looks on them, "Jeez, I've never felt so awkward in my life." Dustin said.<p>

"Well the four of us do make an odd pair to be seen with." Shakti admitted with a giggle.

"So how're things going in your classes?" Shizuna asked starting conversation.

"Couldn't be any better, of course the girls still act a little rowdy and spirited but that's teenage girls for you." Negi chuckled.

"I see, and is Kasuga behaving herself?" Shakti asked Dustin knowing how close they two were being Magister and Minister aside from Cocone.

"Oh yes better than she used to when we first started out." Dustin answered.

"No doubt due to your positive influence," Shakti said and sighed, "If only I could get her to listen to me like that."

"Hey don't feel that way, Shakti. Kasuga speaks nothing but great things about you when you're not around." Dustin explained.

Suddenly the nun's curiosity perked up, "She does?"

"Of course," Dustin began, "She tells me even though there are times you can be strict and overbearing, you're still a good role model for her. Perhaps the best she could ask for, same for Cocone as well."

Shakti smiled to herself and thought in happiness, 'Girls.'

"Now how about your wizard and spirit training?" Shizuna asked making the boys spit up their drinks.

"What'd you say?" Negi asked hoping it wasn't what he thought she said.

"I asked about your wizard and spirit training, boys." The buxom woman repeated herself.

The boys looked horrified but kept it together, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Dustin answered.

"Right, I don't know anything about wizards." Negi waved his arm frantically making the women giggle at them.

"It's alright boys; Shizuna knows everything about magic and all." Shakti assured them.

"She does?" they asked as the woman answered.

"I do."

"Then are you a mage as well?" Negi asked.

"Not really. I'm merely a cover for the mage staff of the faculty. If any of them take a leave of absence for certain magical business I come up with stories to tell everyone who isn't involved in the secret." She explained.

"No kidding?" Dustin asked as Shizuna nodded.

"So then the moment Dustin and I arrived?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I already knew about you boys. Sorry I couldn't have said anything earlier with Takamichi." She apologized.

"Well better late than never," Dustin answered, "So you know about us and our pasts?"

"Of course, as well as the problems you and several of your students have been getting in."

"Yes well we try to avoid it, but when you're a mage and spirit warrior problems come with the territory." Negi answered.

"And yet the both of you get stronger in body, mind, and spirit." Shakti smiled.

The boys nodded as Dustin spoke, "So what about you ladies?"

"Yes, how're you two doing?" Negi asked.

"Well we've been doing alright, but with our own teachers work it can get pretty tiring." Shakti sighed.

"Makes us wish we were young again." Shizuna said.

"What're you talking about? You two look like you're still in your prime." Dustin countered.

"You're sweet." Shakti admitted with a small blush.

"Sometimes Shakti and I wish we could have a day out like we used to when we were teenagers, maybe even with a special someone." Shizuna sighed.

"Why don't you just ask Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"Takamichi?" Shizuna asked and laughed, "Negi are you implying he and I are?"

"Well you two are seen together most of the time." Negi noted.

"We just work together as teachers. That doesn't mean we're anymore than that. If anything we're good friends." Shizuna explained.

Dustin who was thinking about what the ladies had been talking about, started developing a smirk, "Shizuna, Shakti. I think I got just the thing to take your stress off."

"Oh, you do Dustin?" Shakti asked.

"Yup, you aware of the age altering pills?" Dustin asked making Negi look surprised.

"Dustin, what're you getting at?" Negi asked.

"Hear me out Negi. Why don't you two go on a date with me and Negi? And to be on the safe side, we'll each use a magic altering pill to become teenagers so we can avoid any other staff member or even the girls for that matter." Dustin explained.

"Hmm, the plan does have merit to it." Shizuna admitted.

"Normally such a scheme would be against my code; however I could use a break from my teaching life at Mahora. So I guess I'm in." Shakti added.

"But what could we tell the girls?" Negi asked until a voice asked.

"Tell us what?" The boys jumped and looked seeing Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, the library girls, Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, and Kotaro.

"Girls, Kotaro! What's up?" Negi asked.

"We were just passing by and saw the four of you here looking awfully chummy." Haruna grinned.

"We're just talking teacher stuff is all." Dustin explained to the snoopy girls.

"Yeah let's go. Teacher stuff is boring." Kotaro said.

"Hold on, exactly what did you want to tell us?" Mana asked with her arms crossed.

Negi and Dustin saw all the girls were standing there waiting for an answer until Shizuna spoke, "They wanted to tell you that the rest of the faculty is putting a little get together tomorrow night and that they may end being out later than normal."

"Is that it?" Kaede asked.

"That's right." Negi said quickly going along with it.

"A get together with the faculty?" Asuna gasped, "Does that include Takahata-sensei?"

"Yup." Dustin nodded.

"Sweet, put me down as guest!" Asuna declared.

"Sorry Asuna, it's faculty only." Shizuna replied making the bells girl face fault and whine.

"Why me?!"

"Oh get it together Asuna, honestly." Ayaka sighed while Konoka giggled and Setsuna face palmed.

"What's this get together gonna include?" Yue asked.

"That's our business I'm afraid." Dustin replied.

"Why say that? Is there gonna be something we're not supposed to know?" Haruna gave a Cheshire grin.

"Ms. Saotome, please." Shakti scolded her.

"Well if that's the case we hope you and Dustin-sensei have a good time, Negi-sensei." Ayaka said.

"Oh man, you guys getting stuck with a teacher get together?" Kotaro asked, "And I was gonna ask you guys to come and join me for some sparing sessions tomorrow."

"Hey Alistair and Fate are still free. You can work out with them." Dustin reminded him.

"Hey you're right." Kotaro remembered with renewed hope for eased boredom.

"Now if you all don't mind, the four of us still have a private matter to discuss." Shizuna dismissed them.

"Yes, Shizuna-sensei." The girls said as they left with Kotaro.

"That was a close call." Negi said.

"Yeah, can you imagine what the girls would say if they knew what we were going to really do?" Dustin asked while Negi cringed.

"Well thanks to this you boys are spared from embarrassingly explaining this to your roommates." Shakti said.

"So then we're on for tomorrow?" Dustin asked.

"Sure, I'll go as Negi's date." Shizuna explained.

"And I'll be your date, Dustin." Shakti added.

"Well alright then. Let's meet here around noon shall we?" Negi asked.

"Perfect." Shizuna affirmed.

"And we'll make sure you two have the best time you could hope for." Dustin added.

"We'll hold you to it." Shakti answered as they finished their drinks and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>As Negi and Dustin walked back for Mahora, Chamo, and Domino landed by them, "Hey guys what's kicking?" Chamo asked.<p>

"Oh afternoon, Chamo." Negi greeted him.

"You two look awfully happy." Domino noticed.

"Well Negi and I are just happy of course. Is that a problem?" Dustin asked.

"No, but normally you don't look this happy unless you got big plans with one of the girls?" Chamo noted until a grin formed on his face, "You guys do don't you?"

"Chamo it's rude to poke your nose into others business." Negi warned him until Dustin spoke.

"Negi we might as well tell these two otherwise they'll take extreme measures to find out and you know what that would eventually lead to." Dustin warned him of the possibility of their familiars going to the girls.

"Well the thing is Chamo, Dustin and I are going out with Shizuna-sensei and Sister Shakti."

"What? Holy crap you boys are going out on dates with two adult chicks? You guys really stepped up high on the chick magnet meter!" Chamo cheered.

"I knew it would eventually happen." Domino smirked.

"Well keep it quiet!" Dustin clamped his beak shut, "The girls can't know about this. They think we're going with the two to a teacher's get together and I intend to make sure that's all they think it is."

"Well we see what you mean," Chamo nodded, "Alright our lips and beak are sealed."

"Arigato." Negi said.

"But be sure to let us know how the dates go." Chamo nudged Negi who sighed. So the boys returned home and went to sleep with the thought of showing the two older women the perfect day for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Negi and Dustin each got up bright and early to get ready. Soon after they were cleaned up and dressed they went out to the café to meet up with the two ladies. "Ok Negi, no one's in sight. It's pill time." he held up a red pill.<p>

"Ok." Negi said as he held one of his own and they downed them and grew into Nagi and Duncan.

Nagi was dressed in sneakers, blue jeans, and a green short sleeved shirt. Duncan was wearing sneakers, black jean shorts, a red shirt, and trademark sunglasses.

"Looking good my man." Duncan said as he and Nagi fist bumped.

"Is that you boys?" a female voice asked.

The two turned around and to their utmost shock saw Shizuna and Shakti standing before them in teenage forms having down their age pills already. Shizuna was dressed in sandals, short jean shorts that left her luscious smooth and creamy legs to be shown, a white short sleeved blouse that housed a 95 cm bust which was four centimeters lower than her normal 99 cm bust, but as a teenager her shrunken bust was a centimeter bigger than Chizuru's.

Shakti was wearing sneakers, long blue jeans, and black tube top that held her teenage 88 cm bust. Without her regular nun hood they saw she had short blonde hair.

"Well what do you think?" Teen Shizuna asked as she posed a little by sticking her right hip to the side while resting her chin in her right palm.

"How do we look?" Teen Shakti asked while placing her high hand on her hip while having her left hand resting on the left side of her face.

"You… You look absolutely beautiful!" Nagi gasped in amaze.

"Just like you do at your regular ages." Duncan added in the same feeling of wonder.

"Why, arigato. I admit I surprised myself when we took those age pills. I forgot how cute I looked as a teenager." Shizuna admitted as she continued checking herself out.

Duncan looked at Shakti's teen form, "I got to say Shakti you look good when you're not in uniform. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you not wearing your nun uniform, not even as an adult."

"Just because my job takes up a lot of time during the day doesn't mean that I don't have any casual wear." She admitted.

"So have you two chosen aliases to go by while we're out today?" Nagi asked.

"Aliases?" Teen Shakti asked.

"Yeah. See we've come up with them just in case people get suspicious. For example while I'm in this form I go by Duncan, and Negi goes by Nagi."

"I see what you mean. Give us a minute," Teen Shizuna and Shakti started to think it over until Teen Shizuna decided; "Alright in this form you can address me as Shizuka."

"I think it's fantastic." Nagi admitted.

Duncan turned to Teen Shakti, "And you?"

"Well you can call me Shion in this form." She explained.

"Clever." Duncan admitted.

"So then boys, shall we go?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, let's get going." Nagi said as the four started walking off.

* * *

><p>So the four walked through town, while noticing many teenage boys were gawking at the sight of Shizuka and Shion for being drop dead gorgeous. The two transformed female teachers smirked to themselves seeing that they do have their charm.<p>

"So what're we going to do first?" Shion asked.

"Well we thought we'd do something that the girls seem to enjoy the most these days." Nagi said as they stood outside the karaoke shop.

"Karaoke?" Shion asked.

"Yup." Duncan nodded.

"Wonderful! I haven't done karaoke in years!" Shizuka cheered.

"Well let's go in." Nagi said as they went inside and rented a booth.

The group were having some drinks while relaxing, "This is great. I used to karaoke all the time with my girlfriends during my high school years." Shizuka explained.

"What about you, Shion?" Duncan asked his date.

"I did this kind of stuff too. Oh it felt so long ago." Shion sighed remembering her teen years.

"Well you're reliving your teen years with us today." Duncan reminded her as they nodded and enjoyed themselves.

Shizuka took the mike, "I'll give it a whirl. Prepare to be mesmerized boys." She smirked and started the machine and started singing with the music.

When Shizuka finished she bowed and her score went to 89 impressing the boys and Shion, "Wow Shizuka, that was amazing!" Nagi clapped.

"You got some set of pipes." Duncan added.

"Well, arigato. Like I said I used to do this all the time." she reminded them.

Duncan whispered to Nagi, "If she participated in the karoke contest back then we would've had more stiff competition." Nagi nodded knowing he was right on that mark.

* * *

><p>Later that day the four had found their way to the same amusement park Negi went to with Kaede for his birthday, "Oh man. Kaede brought you here?!" Duncan gasped.<p>

"That's right." Nagi nodded.

"Oh man, one day we gotta invite Kotaro, Fate, and Alistair so we can have a guys day here." Duncan said until he realized he was getting too excited for a teenagers comfort.

"Come on boys." Shion said as she and Shizuka dragged their respective dates along.

Soon they were on a rollercoaster that had just reached the top. With Duncan and Shion up in front they saw how high up they were and were about to go down, "Oh my God, no! No wait stop!" Duncan cried in humor as the coaster dropped with all of them cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

When they got off their were looking very dizzy, "Oh man. I thought I was gonna barf for sure." Duncan chuckled.

"That was exhilarating I felt like I was going to die!" Nagi panted.

The girls laughed as they walked along with them, "Oh that was so fun." Shizuka laughed.

"Best I've had in a long time." Shion added.

"Let's try something slower so I can catch my breath." Nagi suggested.

"How about there?" Shizuka motioned to the carrousel.

"That'll do." Nagi answered.

Soon the four were each on a horse of the carrousel as it went around in a decent pace, "You know you can never feel too old to enjoy a ride like this." Shion said.

"Obviously." Shizuka added as the boys enjoyed themselves.

Soon after a few more rides, the four were soon sitting by the snack area and were enjoying some food with Shion and Shizuka eating cotton candy, Negi eating a bad of popcorn, and Dustin eating a foot long hot dog, "Sorry that this isn't a fancy restaurant and all ladies." Dustin apologized.

"What're you apologizing for?" Shion asked.

"We may be adults, but we still enjoy foods like this. You don't have to go and spoil us." Shizuka assured them.

"That's good, because as of now our budget's looking a little low until we receive our next paychecks." Nagi explained.

"Well we thank you for all this. This had to be the best kind of fun we've had in a long time." Shion thanked them.

"You're welcome." Duncan answered.

* * *

><p>Soon it was getting dark out and the four looked up as the moon was rising, "Well this concludes our date, we better be getting back." Negi said.<p>

"We really had a fun time boys." Shizuka said.

"We should try this again sometime." Shion added.

"Agreed," Duncan nodded, "So Shion, how about I take you home in style?" he scooped her up bridal style much to her surprise.

"What're you doing?" Shion asked.

"Taking the night fly back," He said and turned to Negi, "See you soon Negi." He then took off into the sky carrying Shion.

"Well we better get back too." Nagi said as they started walking until Shizuka looked over and saw a Love Hotel.

"Negi, wait a minute." She stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I got a better idea." She said as she dragged him over to the place as he looked up with wide eyes.

"A Love Hotel? Shizuna this place is supposed to be for…"

"I know. I've always wanted to go to one of these places with someone, and now I have that chance." She explained.

"But I'm kind of…" he trailed off while digging into his pocket.

"Don't worry, Negi. This one's on me." Shizuka said as she pulled out some money of her own.

"Well, ok." Nagi said while blushing.

* * *

><p>So Shizuka dragged him inside and they ordered a single room and entered the place. The room was covered in red wallpaper, and the bed was circular with red sheets and covers with some heart symbols on it, and had pink gossamer curtains surrounding the bed to keep privacy.<p>

"So this is what they really look like?" Nagi gasped.

"How did you know about these places?" Shizuka asked.

"I'd sometimes hear gossip amongst students. Not mine thank goodness." He explained.

"I see. Well I look forward to using this room to the best of our advantage. Although do you know any privacy magic?" she asked.

"Some," He admitted, "Why?" Shizuka whispered into his ear making his eyes widened, "What? You're saying?"

"Yes Negi. Can you please?" she asked hopefully.

"Well ok." Nagi answered as he muttered an incantation under his breath. Suddenly in the security room the camera that was observing everything going on in their rented room started flickering before broadcasting the two transformed teachers getting their groove on in bed when inside the room they haven't done anything yet.

"So no one will be seeing what's really going on in here?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes." Nagi nodded.

"Good." Shizuka said as she took a red age pill and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly in a poof of smoke Shizuka was Shizuna again. Nagi gawked at the woman's state seeing while her clothes still fit her, her blouse looked tighter and the buttons looked ready to pop off.

"Shizuna are you really sure about this?" Nagi asked while trembling with both excitement and worry since both his teenage influence and child innocence were in battle to determine his true feelings.

"Yes, Negi," She began, "I think it's best you experience this feeling with my real self. Even if you are still a kid at heart the teen hormones you're experience now should help you through it."

"Well I admit the way I'm feeling right now is something I can't completely control." Nagi admitted.

"Good because I want this to be perfect." Shizuna began as the reached for the top button of her blouse and started undoing it. The lower the buttons she started undoing the more of her cleavage started peeking out causing Nagi's eyes to widen in arousal. Finally when she reached the last button her enormous breasts jumped out from the clothing. Nagi stared with an agape jaw at the massive orbs contained in a blue bra. Shizuna after dropping her blouse to the floor kicked her sandals off and slipped her little shorts down revealing her matching blue panties.

Shizuna noticed Nagi looking completely lost for words and smirked, "Like what you see, Negi-kun?" she teased snapping Nagi out of his stupor.

"Well, you look very beautiful, Shizuna." Nagi admitted.

Shizuna smiled, "Arigato." She then sashayed over to the circular bed and plopped down onto it before motioning Nagi to come sit next to her.

Nagi nervously walked over to the bed and sat himself down next to her. Shizuna noticed his shyness and spoke, "Don't be shy, Negi-kun. I'll be sure to be gentle with you."

Nagi looked at her and blushed seeing how close she was to him, "Ok." He answered.

Shizuna smiled and cupped his face, "Now then let me express my appreciation for the perfect day." Soon the pulled his face closer and closer to hers until their lips met.

From that simple kiss started leaning towards them making out with Nagi thinking to himself, 'Oh my God, I'm kissing Shizuna! And I love it!'

Shizuna had been thinking as well, 'Wow Negi's good at kissing when he's a teenager, wonder if he kisses any better as a kid?' she dismissed the idea so she could enjoy their make out. As they continued deepening their kissing Shizuna's hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and started tugging it up and off causing their lips to disconnect. When Nagi's shirt was up and off he gasped.

"Shizuna."

"Sorry, Negi-kun, but if I'm going to be like this, then you should also be the same. I have to admit you got a good body, very muscled." Shizuna admitted.

Nagi blushed from the compliment and answered, "Well this body built does come from the pills affects."

"Maybe, but Takamichi says you have been getting stronger according to Eva." Shizuna reminded him.

"Yes, but I still have much more training to go." He added.

"Well I'm sure you'll manage just fine, but for tonight don't think about that," Shizuna said as she started undoing the boys pants and pulled them off leaving him in his boxers, "Tonight, let's you and me have a peaceful night." She smiled.

"Shizuna… Yes." Nagi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shizuna pulling her closer to him as their lips met once again. As their tongue battled it out inside like a pack of wild dogs, Shizuna pressed her contained breasts into the transformed boys chest, while at the same time Nagi's hands moved downward and coped a feel of her ass earning moans out of the older teacher.

'Not bad, Negi-kun.' She thought while keeping her tongue in battle with Nagi's.

'I don't want to stop this. I want to keep going.' Nagi thought as he continued to pleasure Shizuna's ass while his tongue battled with hers.

Soon they broke lip contact in order to take some air in, "Negi-kun, you're really good at this," Shizuna began, "It's almost as if you've done this before."

"It's the pills." He answered not wanting her to know he's actually done this thing with any of the girls while he was in this form or not.

"I see. Well then are the pills making it so you want to go further with me?" she flirtatiously winked to give him the hint.

Nagi answered not having the will to hide it, "Yes, Shizuna. Let's go further."

"As you wish." Shizuna smiled as she reached behind her back and suddenly her bra came undone. She slipped it down her shoulders allowing her breasts to be uncovered and right in Nagi's face.

Nagi's eyes widened seeing the legendary breasts of Mahora that outmatched even Chizuru Naba's breasts, "Shizuna…"

"Yes?" she giggled.

"They're lovely," He raised his hands up in anticipation. Noticing this, Shizuna took his hands and placed them firmly onto her breasts and moaned from how he gripped them, "And their even softer than they look."

"Or felt?" she teased him reminding him how the first time he saw her he greeted her with his face walking right in between her breasts.

Nagi blushed remembering that and answered, "Yes, and felt."

"I'm glad you think so. Though you know I didn't always have a body like this. I used to be flat." She explained.

"Don't all girls start off like that?" Nagi asked curiously.

"Oh yes, but me I wasn't just flat. I was a regular washboard."

"What happened?" he asked wondering how someone who could start out so flat could gain such a bust chest.

"Puberty of course." She answered bluntly.

"I figured as much. It had to have been extra kind to you." Nagi said.

"And it was." She confirmed and moaned as Nagi knead them together.

"Sorry was too much?" Nagi asked.

"No, that felt good. Please do it to me some more." She pleaded.

"Well, if you insist," Nagi obliged and started massaging them together as she continued to moan in satisfaction. As Nagi did his thing he thought, 'Chamo would do terrible, embarrassing, and disturbing things just to see this happening.'

As Nagi massaged her breasts enough he removed one of his hands and planted his lips on it and started sucking on it, taking Shizuna by surprise, "Oh! Yes Negi-kun! Suck on it! Suck on it please!" she cried as Nagi continued to do so, "OH YES! I've waited so long to feel this!" she continued moaning until she could feel her breast milk come out and Nagi licked it up.

"That was good." He admitted.

"Yes. It was amazing, but Negi-kun I think it's time we went further below." Shizuna motioned to their lower garments.

"Are you sure?" Nagi asked.

"I am."

"But what happens if I?"

"Don't worry I took birth control." She assured him.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked a little scared that she mapped it out so it would lead up to this.

"No, but I normally take them in case I run into a guy at a bar or something." She explained.

"Makes perfect sense." He answered.

"So then let's keep going." Shizuna said as she removed her panties leaving her completely in the buff. Nagi unable to get any more aroused than he already was joined in by removing his boxers leaving both naked on the bed.

"Where do you want me to start first, Shizuna?" Nagi asked.

"Take me around back please?" she requested.

"Done," Nagi said as Shizuna got on all fours while Nagi got behind her and thrusted himself into her making her moan, "Did it hurt?"

"A little, but not too much. Please make love to me, Negi-kun." She pleaded.

"Ok." Nagi obliged as he started thrusting in and out through Shizuna's backdoor.

"Oh! Negi-kun!" Shizuna cried as she could feel his manhood penetrate her inner walls.

Negi grabbed hold of her ass to keep her back side straight and as he started moving around inside of her earning more pleasurable moans, 'I could seriously get fired if any member of the staff knew about this, but none of them could ever find out.' He thought.

Suddenly after a few more thrusts Nagi spoke, "Shizuna, I think I'm about to!"

"Then do it, Negi-kun! Let it flow!" she cried as Nagi moaned before letting his juices into her backdoor. When Nagi pulled himself out of her his manhood slumped.

"Looks like you took it out of me." Nagi said.

Shizuna turned and saw what he meant and smirked, "Don't worry I can fix that."

"You can?" Nagi asked until he saw Shizuna took his manhood and held it to her breast. Upon contact with her breast, Nagi's dick had hardened up again, "That worked fast." He gasped.

"Yes, now let me get your lower half acquainted with these girls." Shizuna said cupping her breasts together to make them jiggle.

Nagi could only watch as Shizuna positioned herself above his manhood and surround it with her breasts. His eyes widened as he felt the soft and massive boobs surrounded his rod.

"Well Negi-kun how do they feel now?" Shizuna asked.

"Like clouds, soft fluffy clouds." He answered while holding onto the bed sheets.

"Well it's about to get better for you." Shizuna assured him as she started rubbing her mammaries all around his hardened length causing Nagi to pant in excitement.

"Shizuna! This is getting very hot!" he panted in arousal.

"I know. The feeling of your dick is so hot my breasts are going to roast!" Shizuna panted as she started rubbing faster and faster as Nagi started moaning louder.

"Shizuna, it's coming again!" Nagi called as his juices once again erupted from his manhood oozing out through Shizuna's valley. She smiled and leaned down licking it all up.

"You did well, Negi-kun." She smiled.

"Thanks, of course it wouldn't have been possible if not for you." Nagi admitted, "I wonder if Dustin made it back to the dorms alright?"

* * *

><p>The scene then cut to Sister Shakti's place on campus, where Duncan had dropped her off. As it turned out both Duncan and Shakti still as Shion were in the shower having some fun of their own.<p>

The two stood in the shower kissing passionately as the water poured down them. When they broke lips Shion spoke, "I'm so glad you decided to take my invite into my home, Duncan."

"Hey we're alone now, call me Dustin, Shakti." He assured her.

"Hai, Dustin." She replied as she rested her head into her chest.

"But you do realize that this goes against your dedication to the church, you know?" he cautiously warned her.

"Well technically Sister Shakti is the nun. In this form, I am Shion." She reminded him.

"Not sure how much of a loophole that is, but whatever puts you at ease." Duncan replied as he stroked her wet hair with his right hand, and rubbed her left breast with his right hand earning moans out of her.

"So after we're done with our shower we'll have a little more one on one time?" Shion asked.

"Well I suppose, but you realize after the night is done you will be an adult again and I will return to my kid form." He reminded her.

"I know, so until then let's continue making the most of it." Shion said as the two continued kissing passionately while he kneaded her breasts together. Shion spiced it up by lifting her right leg up and wrapped it around Duncan's waist pulling their bodies even closer together.

* * *

><p>Back at the Love Hotel an hour later, Nagi and Shizuna laid under the covers of their bed looking tired, "That was quite an experience." Nagi panted.<p>

"I know, I forgot what pleasure like that really felt like." Shizuna added.

"Arigato for this beautiful moment, Shizuna."

"Anything for you, Negi-kun. In fact we should do this again."

"What?" he gasped.

"Well once in awhile at least when we have free time." she put in making Nagi sigh in relief that Shizuna didn't want to start making a full on habit out of this.

"I could be up for that, just give me a call." He replied.

The two looked at each other smiling, "I really do love you, Negi-kun."

"And I'm starting to love you too, Shizuna." He admitted as they moved in and once again kissed.

"Hope you sleep well." Shizuna said.

"Yes, hopefully, because I got to think of an excuse as to why I didn't come home tonight." Nagi replied.

"We'll think of an excuse for you in the morning, but for now just relax and let it all go," she cupped his face again, "Come here, and I'll make all your troubles go away." She pulled his face into the valley of her breasts gently.

As Nagi let his face use Shizuna's breasts as pillows he thought, 'This is wonderful, but I'm so tired.' He started drifting off to sleep as Shizuna whispered to him.

"Sweet dreams, Negi-baby."

**(And that's the chapter. Threw you all for a loop there, huh? Well I decided to give Negi and Dustin some time to know two of the female teachers. I know Shizuna is merely a mother and counselor figure to Negi, but a side of me wished that she was a closet shotacon. As for Shakti, she also looked too good to not have love in her life like that, nun or not. Don't miss next time everybody. See you around.)**


	69. The Robot's Soul

**(Hi guys and welcome to my latest chapter. This is where Negi gains another partner out of another of his admirers.)**

The very next morning after Negi's and Dustin's date with the two female teachers of the Mahora staff, Negi woke up still in the Love Hotel he and Shizuna stayed in, "Oh what a night," He yawned before he realized he was ten years old again and was naked, "Oh lord what happened?" he suddenly heard light snoring.

He looked to the side seeing Shizuna still asleep under the covers and naked as well, "Oh that's right. I remember Shizuna and I as Nagi had… Oh I can't believe I actually did that, and yet I loved it." He then smiled seeing how peaceful Shizuna looked while she slept. He then moved his hand to her cheek and patted it until she woke up seeing Negi.

"Negi-kun?"

"Ohayo, Shizuna." He greeted her.

"Ohayo, Negi-kun," she greeted back before sitting straight up and realized her state of undress. She quickly blushed while crossing her arms over her breasts as best as she could, "How embarrassing."

"Yes, but last night. It was wonderful. At least I thought so." Negi admitted.

Shizuna smiled and lowered her arms exposing her breasts once again, "Well you know what? I loved it too." She then wrapped her hands around Negi's head and pulled him closer until their lips met for a passionate kiss. When they parted they smiled once again at each other before Negi's face was pulled forward again and was squashed into her giant breasts.

"Shizuna." He muffled as his face looked up at her with his cheeks still surrounded by her breasts.

Shizuna giggled, "I'll never forget this wonderful moment Negi, and neither will they." She motioned to her breasts.

"I can tell." He answered with a chuckle and got Shizuna to chuckle back.

"Now then, why don't we get back in our teen forms, get dressed, and head back?" Shizuna suggested.

"Hai." Negi agreed as they slipped their magic pills and became teens again. Once they got dressed Negi undid the magic in the security camera and they left the hotel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Sister Shakti's residence, Dustin woke up in a bed in the buff and a kid again with Shakti at his side and still asleep. Dustin smiled as he leaned over and pecked her cheek resulting in a smile on her face feeling the gesture but still remained asleep. Dustin slipped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. Before he could walk away from the bed Shakti spoke.<p>

"Going already?" she yawned.

Dustin looked at her lying in the bed while looking at him, "Yeah, sorry but if I don't get back Mana and Zazie will give me an even bigger lecture than the one they'll probably give me for staying out later than they thought I planned."

"I want you to know Dustin, I really had a lot of fun yesterday and last night." Shakti said as she sat up.

"So did I." he admitted before heading out the bedroom door but stopped as Shakti said, "Call me!" Dustin chuckled as he left the apartment.

Soon Nagi had dropped Shizuna off at her own apartment, "Well here we are, Shizuna."

"Thanks for walking me back, Negi-kun." She thanked him.

"No problem at all." Nagi said.

"We should really do this again some time." the busty teacher suggested.

"Give me a call when and where." Nagi replied and the teacher smiled before giving him one last kiss. Nagi watched as Shizuna went inside her apartment before heading back to the girl's dormitory.

Outside the girl's dormitory, Dustin and Nagi were both meeting up at the entrance, "Hey, Negi!"

"Oh Dustin, you didn't come back here last night?" Nagi asked.

"Nope and I can see you didn't either." Dustin smirked.

"Well some things happened and…"

"I completely understand," Dustin replied as Nagi ate a blue pill and became Negi again, "So how did it go last night?"

"I really don't think I should talk about my time with Shizuna." Negi replied.

"Hey I'll tell you about my time with Shakti so it's a fair deal." Dustin countered.

"Shouldn't we be coming up with an excuse to tell the girls why we didn't come back last night?" the English boy asked.

"I already got it covered." Dustin said as he and Negi walked into the girl's dorm with their arms around each other shoulders. Dustin and Negi ended up telling the girls that the party lasted longer than they planned and that they were so tired they fell asleep and Takamichi decided to let them bunk on his couch. What made them relieved was that the girls bought it.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Negi, Dustin, and their groups had gotten in their usual training at Eva's resort and after they were allowed to leave left to do other things except for Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon who were still training with Zyphon and Chachamaru outside the cabin, while Evangeline was napping.<p>

Negi using his magic to power up dashed forward and threw punch after punch against Chachamaru who was having a harder time to keep up what with all his previous training making him stronger. Soon the four ceased their sparring, "Well that's enough for one day." Dustin said.

"Agreed." Zyphon said feeling worn out.

Watching from the porch of the cabin was Domino, Chamo, and Chachazero, "Our little aniki's are growing up so fast." Chamo said as he puffed his cigarette.

"Yeah, seems like only yesterday Dustin was just a kid at the training center." Domino added.

"I expected to see more blood spill in their fights." Chachazero crossed her arms in disappointment.

The two animals turned to the little puppet, "You have a very complex taste in what's fun." Domino cawed.

Suddenly Chachamaru fell to the ground, "Chachamaru!" Negi cried as he ran over to his student, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Negi-sensei. I am. I guess that spar took more out of me than our usual matches. I'll need to recharge after this."

"Yes I could use a bit of recharging myself." Zyphon agreed.

"Actually Zyphon, my recharging is quite different from yours," the gynoid explained, "I have to be wound up to recharge." She held up a spring key.

"Wound up?" Negi asked until he remembered seeing Evangeline do it a few times. He never did get a chance to ask her why she was winding Chachamaru in the back of her head, but now he understood why.

"Yes. When mistress does it she concentrates her magical energy into the key and it recharges me." The robot explained.

"I completely understand. So I'll do it!" Negi offered while Chachamaru looked nervous.

"Actually I've never had anyone besides mistress wind me up!" she cried before muttering to herself, "And I'm not emotionally prepared."

"Don't worry Chachamaru it'll be fine." Negi assured her.

"Well ok." She said as she kneeled with her back turned to Negi.

"So all I have to do is focus my magical energy and turn, right?" Negi asked hoping he had the details right.

"Correct, so please be gentle." Chachamaru said nervously.

So Negi stuck the turn key into the back of Chachamaru's head causing her to freeze up with her eyes bulging and gave off a small cry, "Ok it's in." Negi confirmed her.

'I can't believe I cried like that just from having him put it in,' she thought before speaking, "Remember, gentle."

"I understand. Nice and easy, right?" Negi asked and began turning it.

"Moderate your magical focus…" Chachamaru yelped as he turned it.

Negi stopped hearing her yelp and asked, "Does it hurt?"

She looked back at him blushing, "No. This magical regeneration ritual is similar to the pactio ritual. It feels good." She said blushing up a storm.

"Feels good?" Negi asked in confusion until he smiled and started turning the key some more much to Chachamaru's pleasure and misfortune however you'd want to call it, Then that's wonderful!" he cheered. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming out loud from the magical feeling being channeled into her, "I really hope I'm doing ok."

"No you're fine," Chachamaru waved her arms around and muttered, "Actually that's more of a problem."

"That's a relief. I'm so glad," he then started winding her up some more, "We'll twist and turn until you're all charged up!"

'Mistress, help!' Chachamaru thought but continued letting out moans.

As Negi continued winding Chachamaru up, Dustin, Zyphon, Domino, Chamo, and Chachazero watched with bizarre looks, at least all but Chamo, "Oh this is too good to be true!" Chamo chuckled.

After enough winding Chachamaru was still on her knees trying to keep herself from falling onto the ground while her body was steaming from the magical energy filled up inside her.

"Are you alright, Chachamaru?" Negi asked in worry.

"Quite alright, really." Chachamaru said as she regained her composure.

"That was some intense winding there, Negi." Dustin chuckled.

"Guess I may have overdone it. I don't know my own magical strength." Negi said sheepishly.

"It only proves you're stronger than you appear, Master Negi." Zyphon said.

"Got that right, reminds me of me at that age." A new voice said as they all suddenly looked to the side seeing who else but Salem the cat; former wizard before his animal sentence and familiar to Dustin's friend Alicia Kingsley.

"Salem?!" they gasped.

"How's it going guys?"

"What-what're you doing here?!" Dustin gasped.

"Just felt like visiting is all, sorry if it's unannounced." The cat apologized.

"Well no problem, but I wish Alicia and Alice wrote to me that they were coming." The spike head answered.

"Actually, Alicia and Alice aren't here." Salem answered.

"What?" Zyphon asked.

"You came here by yourself?" Negi asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How?" Domino asked.

"Snuck on a plane." He answered bluntly.

"Why would you come here without Alicia?" Dustin asked.

"See the thing is, Dustin… Alicia and I had a bit of a falling out back home, so I ran away here to blow off some steam. I feel she needed some time away from me as well."

"A falling out?" Chachamaru asked.

"What happened?" Zyphon asked.

"Oh you know typical randomness, there's only so much of Alicia a guy can take." Salem answered.

"I won't deny that, but how do you think she'll feel when she hears you've ran off here?" Dustin asked.

"Well shocked I know that much."

"And worried too." Negi added.

"Ok you got me. You can tell her I'm here but don't send me back right away. Please I wanna spend some time with you guys." Salem pleaded.

"Well alright, but you have to behave yourself while you're here." Dustin warned him.

"Especially around the girls." Negi added.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He promised.

"Good." Dustin nodded.

"Pardon me senseis but it's time I must go and feed the stray cats by the building." Chachamaru said.

"Oh of course Chachamaru, you may go." Negi said.

"Can I come, I'd love free eats." Salem said.

"I'll accompany you too, Ms. Chachamaru." Zyphon volunteered.

"Arigato, Zyphon." She answered.

"You all be careful now." Negi said.

"And don't be out too late." Dustin added.

They nodded and started walking off while Negi, Dustin, and Domino headed back to the girl's dorm for some rest.

* * *

><p>As Chachamaru, Zyphon, and Salem walked through the forest outside Mahora, the gynoid looked at Salem and spoke, "Salem-san."<p>

"Yeah, Chachamaru?"

"I was wondering and pardon me if this sounds weird, but what was it like being human?"

Zyphon and Salem looked at her, "What brought this up?" Salem asked.

"Well it's just I've always been confused about my own consciousness and wonder if I truly am alive and not just some artificial creature made of just wires and circuits." She explained looking embarrassed.

"Chachamaru how can you say that?" Zyphon asked, "You think just because we're programmed to adapt to our surroundings based off how we were made doesn't make us any less real than our own creators."

"Yeah what he said." Salem replied.

"Still I want to know, what's it like to be human?" Chachamaru continued asking.

Salem seeing she was serious about her question obliged to enlighten her, "Well it was glorious. Being able to walk up straight, not having to worry about fleas, oh and I missed using the actual toilet. Litter boxes are fun, but sometimes they can get pretty rank for my taste."

"No that's not what I meant," Chachamaru replied, "What I'm asking you is, what does it mean to be human?"

Salem hearing that was what she wanted found it harder to tell her, "Well Chachamaru, there really isn't a full type of answer to give someone because there could be multiple answers to it. So many that we don't really know."

Chachamaru sighed, "That doesn't really help me out."

"Sorry about that." Salem apologized.

"What exactly are you saying Chachamaru? You want to be a human?" Zyphon asked.

"Is that weird of me to wish for something like that?" she asked.

"Not at all, in fact sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I were human." Zyphon admitted.

"Really?" Salem and Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, in fact I'll explain it to you." He pulled out a trumpet and started playing on it before singing about if he were a human he'd be a successful jazz musician.

"Yeah real good Zyphon, but that's gonna be quite a long dream to think about. Me? One of these days I'm gonna find a way to transform back and then it'll be a good time." Salem said as he started to sing about being a party animal again.

Salem jumped onto a fence and walked along it feeling proud of himself until Chachamaru out of instinct joined in singing about becoming a human requires hard work and that it will eventually pay off for her.

The three sang together as they continued walking while laughing at how much fun they had while singing, unaware they were being watched by Thorn and a few shadow soldiers, "Follow them, and don't let them out of your sights." She ordered them as they took off.

* * *

><p>Soon after purchasing her cat food, Chachamaru, Zyphon, and Salem went to the usual spot where the gynoid were normally feed the stray cats. Soon the multiple stray cats came over and Chachamaru fed them with Salem getting some of it as well. When the cats finished their meal they left.<p>

"Man that was good," Salem let out a belch, "Whew excuse me."

"Well glad you enjoyed your meal." Zyphon said.

"I feel we should be getting back now." Chachamaru suggested.

"Yes, I agree." The male robot agreed as they were about to leave, only to come face to face with a few shadow soldiers.

"Going somewhere buckets of bolts?" one asked.

"Oh snap!" Salem gasped.

"Salem, get behind us." Zyphon ordered the cat.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Salem cried as he cowered behind them.

"Ready Chachamaru?" Zyphon asked as he activated his laser cannons.

"Ready." Chachamaru answered as her arms turned into blades.

"Let's go!" Zyphon called as the two robots took off and started fighting the shadow soldiers.

As the shadow soldiers attempted to attack Zyphon, he kept blasting at them causing them to poof into black smoke. Chachamaru using her blades was slicing and dicing one after another, while unaware of one coming at her from a blind spot.

"Chachamaru heads up!" Salem called.

Chachamaru spun seeing the shadow soldier about to strike her until, "Tel ma amorista!" a black of magic nailed it and it burst into smoke.

They looked seeing Negi standing off to the side holding his staff, "Master Negi!" Zyphon gasped.

"Negi-sensei." Chachamaru gasped while blushing.

"Retreat!" one shadow soldier ordered as the rest vanished.

Zyphon and Chachamaru powered down as Negi approached, "Are you all ok?"

"We're fine now." Zyphon answered.

Negi turned to his student, "What about you, Chachamaru?"

The gynoid who was still blushing looked embarrassed, "I'm fine, thanks to you sensei."

"What were they after you all for?" the boy teacher asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Salem answered.

"Well we better get back now, before something else comes up." Negi suggested as they agreed and walked off.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the shadow soldiers appeared before Thorn looking guilty, "We were no match for both robots, mistress Thorn."<p>

Thorn grunted in frustration before calming down, "Guess I'll have to settle this myself. You're lucky Ragnarok is overseas right now otherwise he'd be furious at you." The shadow soldiers cringed.

* * *

><p>Later, Negi, Zyphon, Chachamaru, and Salem returned to the cottage and relaxed outside as it turned to nighttime, "What a day." Zyphon sighed.<p>

"I know, I came to Japan to escape trouble not find it." Salem said.

"There's trouble no matter where ya go." Chamo reminded him.

Chachamaru sat down looking tired and deep in thought which didn't go unnoticed by Negi, "Chachamaru? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine Negi-sensei, it's just…"

"Yes, it's just?" Negi asked wondering what was troubling her.

"Well sensei, a thought has been going through my processors all day and I was wondering if I had a soul." She admitted looking embarrassed.

"A soul?" Negi asked as the male robot and two animals watched wondering how this would turn out.

"Yes, because I am a robot I wonder about that…"

"I see," Negi answered getting her attention, "This may be Japanese folklore but there is a term known as Eight-Million spirits."

"Eight million spirits?" Zyphon asked.

"Hai. It means everything in creation has a kami-sama or a life or a soul living inside them. It's a bit of nonsense but it's a very widely held world-view. There are also some terrifying kami-sama, like Tatarigami curse gods, so the line between kami-sama and yokai gets pretty blurry, but I really like the part that says everything has a spirit. Reason why it's called eight million spirits is because there's a lot of them. If you look at it that way Chachamaru, then of course even a robot like you could have a soul." Negi explained.

"That is not what I meant!" Chachamaru interrupted him while clutching onto her arm in worry trying not to face him.

"Chachamaru?" Negi was more confused.

Suddenly the robot turned to Negi and cried out with emotion, "WHAT IF I MAKE A PACTIO WITH YOU, BUT THERE'S NO CARD? THE THOUGHT FRIGHTENS ME SO MUCH I CAN'T BEAR IT!"

"Chachamaru." Negi gasped at her display of emotion.

Chachamaru explained calmer but still feeling worried, "If I have no soul, there will be no card. If I don't have a soul then that would mean these feelings and emotions I am experiencing are fake. When I think that I might just be an empty doll… It makes me so…"

"But Chachamaru you already have a contract with Eva." Chamo reminded her.

"That is a doll contract Chamo-san, it does not require a soul," the gynoid continued crying, "What if my existence is nothing more than a fleeting dream created by Satomi's computer and Chao's intelligence?" she was suddenly taken by surprise as her sensei ran over and pulled her into an embrace with her head on his little shoulder.

"Sensei?" she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Chachamaru. I had no idea you were hurting so much because of this." He apologized.

"Uh I am sorry for losing my composure like this sensei…"

"Chachamaru, I'm sure your feelings are real. See even your tears are." Negi noticed seeing the fluid streaming out of her eyes down her cheeks.

"But this is just lens-cleaning fluid, sensei." She said only for Negi to dry her eyes making her blush.

"No, the fact that you shed them is proof that you suffer."

"Indeed I may not shed cleaning fluid through my lenses, but I know when to be happy, sad, or even angry in a situation." Zyphon explained.

"Where there's suffering, there's a story. Where there's a story, there's a will… And anything with a will has a soul living inside it." Negi explained.

"Sensei." She gasped.

"It's ok. There will be a card. I promise you." Negi promised.

"Then do you want to?" Chachamaru asked.

"I do." Negi nodded as Chamo came up and drew the pactio circle up.

"You two prepared?"

"I am." Negi nodded as Chachamaru kneeled down to his level.

"Yes," she then thought, 'I trust Negi-sensei. These feelings I am experiencing for him cannot be fake. I know it.'

"Here it goes." Negi said as he and the gynoid lip locked and the circle started glowing.

"Pactio!" Chamo called activating it.

As the pentagram glowed beneath it, Chachamaru tried containing her excitement about kissing Negi and her worry about the card appearing.

Zyphon and the two animals watched in eagerness but suddenly noticed the pactio circle's light was fading, "Uh-oh." Salem gasped.

"The light's fading." Chamo gasped.

"Dear me, this does not look good." Zyphon said.

'So I am just a robot.' Chachamaru thought sadly while shedding more cleaning fluid from her eyes and was about to give up until Negi wrapped his hand around Chachamaru's head pulling her into a deeper kiss and thought to her.

'Chachamaru you mustn't give up! There will be a card we'll make it appear!'

Chachamaru almost as if hearing her sensei's thoughts didn't stop and continued as she could feel his magic growing stronger with his own feelings, 'Sensei your magic is too strong.'

Zyphon, Chamo, and Salem watched with wide eyes at how intense the moment was getting between the two.

Negi continued thinking, 'I don't know who makes the rules about pactios. I don't know if it's the magic association, contract spirits, or whatever, but I don't care! Chachamaru is so sad that it can't be artificial! And even if you are so what?!' he ended up slipping his tongue inside making Chachamaru's eyes bulge and Chamo panting in excitement, 'You're one of us Chachamaru! And I'll never let anybody tell you otherwise!'

Negi's magic suddenly erupted with smoke blowing around them, "Whoa! Incredible magic power!" Salem gasped.

"Look!" Zyphon called as they saw a card materializing with Chachamaru's image on it,

"Aniki look!" Chamo called.

Negi removed his lips from an incredibly dazed Chachamaru and gasped seeing it, "Chachamaru, look!"

"Wha?" Chachamaru asked feeling dizzy from such a heated make out. When she saw the card she snapped out of her stupor and gasped, "It's a card? Then that means…"

"Of course. I told you didn't I? You have a soul." Negi explained with a smile.

"Yeah and more so you even beat your record for longest kiss with Ayaka." Chamo congratulated Negi.

So Chamo made a Chachamaru replica card for Negi while Negi held the real one out to her, "Here you go, Chachamaru. This is your card."

Chachamaru accepted the card and smiled while blushing with happiness and confirmation about herself, "Arigato, Negi. My master."

"You're very welcome." Negi nodded.

Chachamaru then felt her head ruffled by Zyphon, "Well done Chachamaru, I'm glad to see you have come to terms with yourself and found the answers you sought."

"Yes, and I couldn't be more happier." She admitted.

"So how about we see what this baby can do." Chamo suggested about the card.

"Of course," Chachamaru nodded and held her card out, "Adeat!"

Suddenly Chachamaru started glowing with her card and her body transformed. Suddenly she stood with small jet-like wings, a long flexible tube on her lower back that acts like a tail, her antennas looked like a pair of cat ears, and to add to her sexy appeal her navel stuck out. In her hand was a laser designator in the shape of a black kitten.

Salem whistled at her look, "Whoa baby."

"Hot stuff." Chamo gasped.

Chachamaru looked at the form she took with her pactio magic, "I like it."

"Chachamaru, you look positively adorable." Negi said in awe.

Chachamaru hearing that compliment blushed, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. Then again you've always looked adorable." He admitted.

"Arigato, Negi." She answered.

"So what's all this for?" Chamo said checking out the laser designator.

"I believe this laser designator of mine is connected to my second based weapon which is now in space. A laser satellite that can target my opponents with this." She held up her designator.

"Whoa a laser satellite system." Salem gasped.

"That is very impressive." Zyphon answered.

"And it will be very handy against Ragnarok and his crew." Chamo added.

Negi nodded until he looked at his watch seeing how late it was, "Oh dear it's late. I better get back to the dorms."

"Agreed." Zyphon said as he picked Salem up.

"Well goodnight, Chachamaru." Negi said to his newest partner.

"Yes, and Negi…"

"Yes?" Negi asked and was suddenly embraced by her only this time Negi was the one surprised, "Chachamaru?" he asked as she looked him in the eyes while smiling.

"Negi, I love you." She confessed.

Negi blushed but smiled in return, "I love you too, Chachamaru." He replied and they had another kiss while Chamo hooted and cheered.

When they parted Chachamaru powered her pactio down and watched as he new Magister, Zyphon, Chamo, and Salem leave.

"Well congratulations Chachamaru." A voice said as Chachamaru spun around seeing Evangeline on the porch with Rin, and Fate.

"Mistress, Rin, Fate, how long have you three been?" she asked feeling embarrassed again.

"Long enough to see what just happened." Fate answered bluntly.

"And all I can say is I am happy for you." Eva admitted.

"Mistress." She gasped.

"You found the answers you were looking for and got confirmation. You do have a soul." Eva smiled.

"Congratulations Chachamaru, and welcome to the pactio group." Rin congratulated her.

Chachamaru's embarrassment lessened and she smiled, "Arigato everyone."

* * *

><p>When morning came the next day after classes, Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and the girls headed for Eva's resort for some outdoor training due to the beautiful weather.<p>

"Ok girls, everyone ready to get down and dirty?" Dustin asked as his partners cheered.

"Before we begin however I have an announcement to make," Negi said grabbing their attention, "I'm pleased to announce that Chachamaru has officially my newest partner." He said as Chachamaru sheepishly showed them her card.

"Really, Chachamaru?" Makie asked in shock.

"How wonderful!" Konoka cheered.

"What suddenly made you decide to want to join us, Chachamaru?" Ayaka asked.

"Because of the pactio I've gained confirmation. I am more than just wires and circuits. I am real and not artificial." She explained making some of the girls confused until Chao approached.

"Congratulations Chachamaru, you've evolved past your original programming Satomi and I originally installed in you. You are a free unit now."

"Arigato, Chao." Chachamaru said as the two embraced.

"So the robot girl's finally joined us, this is gonna be good." Haruna smirked.

"And Chachamaru's already a powerhouse." Fuka added.

"With a pactio there's no telling how much more she's capable of now." Fumika put in.

"Why don't we put her to the test?" Kotaro smirked as he got into a stance.

"Against you?" Dustin asked.

"Can you think of anyone better?" Kotaro asked.

"Short list or long list?" Dustin joked making the girls laugh while Kotaro frowned.

Suddenly the ground below them started shaking, "What's that an earthquake?" Ako gasped.

Suddenly popping up from the earth were giant plant vines and roots that acted as tentacles, "Whoa!" Yuna called as she and Setsuna jumped away as one almost grabbed them.

"Where did those come from?" Kasuga gasped.

They suddenly heard a laugh as a giant closed orchid arose from the ground and opened up revealing Thorn, "Well good afternoon my darlings so nice to see you!"

"It's a plant manipulator, just like Raoul was." Dustin gasped.

Kazumi checked the enemy's readings, "But I'm sensing dark energy coming from her."

"The name is Blood Thorn my dear, and I have come to deliver you to my master." The plant manipulating dark warrior answered.

"Master? So you're with Ragnarok too?" Dustin gasped seeing yet another of their enemy's minions.

"That I am. I know you've already met my comrades Voltaire and Pythor along with my former comrades Felix and Alistair."

"Unfortunately." Negi replied.

"Well now you shall deal with me and all my powers of plant life!" Thorn announced as she conjured her vines from under the earth that rose up and transformed into giant Venus fly traps.

"Oh terrific, more plants." Eva sighed.

"Remember it's just like when we fought Raoul." Dustin said as the boys and their partners got ready started fighting the plants that kept trying to attack them.

Setsuna drew her sword and started slicing one after another while Mana was shooting at them, "So now we know Ragnarok has at least three dark warriors plus Diabound and the Serpentine." Mana said.

"And they keep getting stronger like us." Setsuna added as she sliced a vine.

Natsumi panicked as Thorn touched down, "I think I will make you my first victim."

Natsumi backed away in fright before remembering she had power to, "You'll have to find me first!" she pulled out her card, "Adeat!" Suddenly she was dressed like she was part of an opera and was wearing an opera mask that covered her eyes, "Can't catch what you can't see!" she held it to her face and suddenly vanished.

"What?!" Thorn gasped.

"That's the way Natsumi-nee!" Kotaro cheered as he sliced a vine using his ki.

Thorn frowned but disregarded it as Kaede, Ku, Chao, Negi, and Dustin jumped in, "You may have plant control, but how are you at hand to hand?" Ku asked.

"Try me." Thorn beckoned them.

"We will!" Kaede called as they started attacking her while she defended herself.

As Dustin attempted to deliver a flying kick she launched vines from her arm that caught his foot and threw him aside. Negi attacked and managed to land a punch to her face making her frown, "You dare lay your filthy hands on me?!" she screamed before launching a blast of dark energy that was deflected by another blast.

"Who did?" Negi looked and they saw Alistair approached.

"Hey Thorn." He said.

"Alistair!" the girls called.

"So you now roll with the wizard and warrior's side? A part of me always did feel you'd betray us." Thorn mocked him.

"And now I can fight evil!" he concentrated his dark energy in the form of a buster sword, "Shadow Buster!"

"Whoa." The girls gasped.

"He's really improved since he started training with the boys." Eva smirked.

Alistair jumped up and using his giant dark energy sword was slicing through the vines. With the odds getting back in the good guys favor they continued fighting back with Toothless flying around blasting the Venus fly traps with his lightning.

Salem who ended up getting caught in the middle of the fight was frantically searching for a safe place until he bumped into Thorn, "Whoops my bad."

"Let's see if cats really do have nine lives." Thorn said planning to blast him with her dark energy until a voice called.

"Shotgun!" and the plant woman was nailed in the back Everyone looked behind and saw who else but Alicia Kingsley frowning at the dark warrior, "Get away from my kitty!"

"Alicia!" Salem cried in relief.

The girl jumped up and joined the fight with Dustin asking, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Master Darius allowed me usage of his fastest jet." She answered.

"He never allowed me usage of it." Dustin complained.

"If you two are done flapping your lips, we still have a problem here." Fate reminded them.

Dustin and Alicia nodded and went back to fighting as more vines kept attacking. Akira and Yuna dodged some vines as the water girl spoke, "There's no end to these things!"

"Where are they all coming from?" Yuna asked.

Kazumi using her spirit camera traced the energy into the vines and followed it to the source which was the giant orchid Thorn emerged from, "That orchid!"

"So we gotta destroy it and these vines die?" Fuka asked.

"That should do it." Chao assured.

"How do we take something down that size?" Natsumi asked.

Negi suddenly smiled, "By using something higher up! Chachamaru!"

"Yes, Negi! Adeat!" Chachamaru called activating her pactio.

The girls gasped at Chachamaru's pactio form, "Now that's a hot look." Kazumi said taking a quick snapshot.

"For real." Haruna agreed.

"Everyone keep Thorn and the vines distracted!" the gynoid ordered as they obliged and started attacking the vines and Thorn to keep them from disrupting Chachamaru's concentration.

"Need to aim precisely right," Chachamaru said aiming her laser designator at the giant orchid, "Laser charging up!" she ordered while high up in the orbit surrounding the earth was a giant satellite that appeared catlike was charging up it's laser cannon.

Back on earth the group were still holding Thorn and her vines at bay, "What's taking so long?" Alistair called.

"Satellite's charging is almost complete." The gynoid assured.

"I will not let you destroy my orchid!" Thorn cried as she launched a thorn javelin at Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru!" Negi cried.

Chachamaru looked seeing the javelin launched at her but it was suddenly intercepted by Chao who used a spirit enhanced punch to knock it away, "You leave her alone!"

"Arigato, Chao. Satellite cannon armed and ready. Fire!" she ordered as the satellite fired its laser down to earth.

Everyone watched as the laser blasted the orchid, destroying it and the vines coming from it. The vines became lifeless and slumped to the ground with the girls cheering.

"BABY!" Thorn cried as she ran to her destroyed orchid, "My poor little poopsie!" she frowned at the good guys, "It took me months to grow this!"

"Well sorry." Dustin replied sarcastically.

Thorn frowned, "You haven't seen the last of me!" she vanished into a portal.

The groups cheered in victory as Negi approached Chachamaru, "Chachamaru, you were amazing. You saved us all."

"I guess I did didn't I?" she asked feeling sheepish.

"You really pulled through for us Chachamaru." Fumika said.

"You're the greatest." Yuna gave her a thumb's up.

"That's my servant." Eva smirked.

Chachamaru smiled seeing how much praise she was getting really made her feel like part of the group now. Dustin turned to Alicia, "Glad you also showed up Alicia."

"Good thing I did otherwise Salem would've lost a life," Alicia turned to her cat, "Salem I want to say..."

"No I'm sorry Alicia. I lost my temper back there with you and I really shouldn't have. And those things I said I didn't mean it. I think you have the cutest walk there is and you don't eat like a beaver."

Dustin's and Negi's eyes widened as the spike head turned to Negi, "What happened before Salem came here?"

Alicia smiled, "And I am sorry too, I don't think you're self centered or a jerk," she picked him up, "I love you so much! You're the best cat a girl could have." She nuzzled him followed up by a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh Alicia! I never want to be separated form you again! I missed the way you'd brush me every night!" Salem sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll brush you even more tonight to make up for yesterday." She promised him.

"Oh how cute." Sakurako cooed as Kazumi took a picture.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Thorn was pacing around the lair by herself, "I can't believe those imbeciles bested me and my plants!"<p>

"Perhaps you require assistance." Diabound said walking in.

"Diabound?" she asked.

"Yes, for I have a plan myself and it will require use of your plant abilities, Thorn."

"I see. I'm listening." She said as they started walking.

* * *

><p>Later that night at Eva's cabin, Alicia was offered a complimentary room for the night before she and Salem would catch the next flight back to New York. She stood in her nightgown while Salem was looking up at her while on the bed, "I really hope I didn't cause you any problems with you having to fly all the way out here just to pick me up, Alicia."<p>

"Don't be silly, Salem," Alicia began before she held up her hands revealing she was holding a brush and a comb, "Now who's a pretty kitty?" she asked with a smile.

"I am." He meowed happily.

Meanwhile in another room was Negi who was sitting in bed while Chamo was on a dresser, "I can't believe Chachamaru actually begged master to let me stay here for the night."

"The robots into you aniki. Why wouldn't she beg?" Chamo chuckled.

"Negi?" Chachamaru's voice came from outside the room.

"Come in Chachamaru." He said.

Entering the room was Chachamaru only to his surprise to see she had shrunken down to about his size and she had the appearance of a ten year old, "Good evening."

"Chachamaru?" he gasped.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Chamo gasped in shock.

"Mistress has taught me the ability to use the illusion spell on my body in her spare time. I felt you would be comfortable if I slept with you while looking like a child." She said while standing like a shy violet.

"Chachamaru… Well I don't have a problem if you slept with me as your regular self or in a child's form." He admitted.

"Really?" she asked as he nodded.

Chachamaru then approached the bed and got into it and under the covers. She sat next to Negi and spoke, "I hope you have a goodnight sleep, Negi."

"I hope you do as well, Chachamaru." He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek making her blush. Before he was about to lay down Chachamaru pulled Negi's face back to hers and kissed him on the lips trying to mimic the passionate one he gave her during their pactio. When they parted Negi was blushing up almost as worse as Chachamaru was but ended up smiling and lied down on the bed with Chachamaru snuggling up under his arms. The two fell asleep as Chamo watched them knowing to expect more out of Chachamaru and Negi from here on out.

**(And that's the chapter. Chachamaru's got her pactio and the other's now know of Thorn's existence. What does Diabound have planned next time that involves her? Be looking out for next chapter.)**


	70. Poison Plant

**(Welcome to my next chapter readers. Hope you all enjoy it and have a Happy Independence Day.)**

One morning at Eva's cottage, Rin woke up and heard Fate knocking on the door, "Come in."

Fate entered, "Rise and shine Princess." He greeted her.

"Ok I'm up." She answered.

"Come on you don't want to be late for class." He reminded her.

Rin stretched as she looked through her drawers and saw a brown bag, "Dang it! I'm almost out of size pills for Toothless. Well I know what I'm doing after class"

"Well hurry and get ready." Fate ordered.

Rin smirked and looked back at him, "You going to stand there and watch me?" she teased.

Fate partially blushed but kept his composure as always, "Absolutely not." he left the room.

Rin giggled but stopped when she saw the date, "Oh. I almost forgot," She said looking down. Soon she got dressed and was walking for class, 'Today's the day my mom passed away,' she suddenly smiled, 'I shouldn't be thinking about it so negatively. My mom would be proud to see me where I am today.

She suddenly saw something as she passed by a patch of lovely red and yellow patterned flowers, "Wow, beautiful. If I can find out what they are I can figure out what potion to use them with." She said collecting a few samples and left unaware of some snickering in the ground.

A voice spoke softly, "Stab!" Suddenly the plant pricked Rin's arm a little.

"Ow!" Rin cried as she clutched her arm seeing the prick, "One of these plants must have little thorns," She suddenly heard the bell ring and she ran for class.

Coming out of the ground was Thorn as Diabound appeared at her side, "I hope the potion you mixed in with my plants will work, Diabound." The plant dark warrior warned him.

Diabound answered, "Trust me, Thorn. It will work."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in class, Rin and all the other girls were at their seats as the boys and Zyphon entered the room, "Good morning Negi-sensei and Dustin-sensei!" they greeted them before taking their seats.<p>

Rin looked at her arm seeing the prick, "I should probably have Ako look at this later, just in case." She said to herself.

As class started and went on Rin paid attention until she started feeling a little woozy and saw the writing on the board was starting to look jumbled. She blinked a little and thought to herself, 'I think I'm getting a little delirious.' She looked around and saw everyone in class looked like they were warping and she could hardly make out their voices. Suddenly she fell out of her chair passing out taking everyone by surprise.

"Rin!" some of the girls cried making the boys gasped.

"What happened?" Dustin asked.

Ako held her up, "I'll take her to the nurses office."

"You do that, Ako." Negi excused her.

Eva looked at Rin as Ako carried her off and saw the prick on her arm, 'Where did she get that?' she thought.

So Ako brought Rin to the nurse's office and was placed on a bed with Shizuna and Ako inspecting her. As Rin breathed hard Shizuna asked, "What's wrong with her?" Shizuna asked.

"I don't know. She just all of a sudden passed out during class." Ako explained.

Rin opened her eyes a little she tried to talk but nothing came out, "Take it easy, Rin." Shizuna said.

"Shizuna-sensei, look at her arm." Ako noticed.

Shizuna looked and saw the prick on it only it was looking darker, "Oh my. Stay here while I try and get something for her arm." she left the room.

"I wonder." Ako began as she activated her pactio and started using her healing magic making Rin cringe. Her eyes started shifting to the blue color that happened when she helped fight Herrman weeks ago.

"This pain in my arm!" Rin cried as her magic was going haywire, "I can't take it!" her magic waves was causing the bulbs in the room to break sending glass on the ground, "Whoa!" Ako took cover to avoid the falling pieces of bulb.

Ako took her pactio card and held it to her forehead, "Negi-kun, Negi-kun can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in class Negi saw one of his cards glowing from inside his pocket knew something was up, "Um, Dustin take over while I use the washroom."<p>

"Uh, ok." Dustin agreed.

Negi stepped outside and saw it was Ako's card. He held it to his own forehead, "Ako, what is it?"

"_Negi-kun, there's something going on with Rin. Get to the Nurses office!"_

"I'm on my way!" he ran down the hall and went inside seeing the bulbs glass on the floor.

"Rin's magic is getting out of control." Ako explained as Rin was spazzing around on the bed.

"Maybe I can try and calm her," he summoned his staff and concentrated his magic forming a barrier around her as she calmed down, "Rin, are you ok?"

"My head." She groaned.

"What happened to you?" Ako asked.

"I don't know the pain it hurts..."

"Any idea what could've caused this?" Negi asked.

Rin thought back and suddenly realized, "The plant… Negi in my bag...there's a plant its in the classroom."

"A plant?" Negi asked as Rin nodded feeling ready to pass out again, "Ako keep an eye on her, I'll get this plant."

"Ok," she said as Negi left the office and looked at Rin, 'That prick. Could it have been from the plant? But the plants around here aren't poison."

Unaware to her was Diabound watching from the shadows, "Yes, it's all working well," he looked at Rin, "Soon you will be right for the plucking."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in class, Dustin who was carrying on the lessons without Negi started feeling something, 'Dark essence in the building.' he thought until Negi rushed in.<p>

"Pardon me girls, but there is something of Rin's she needs." he took her bag and rushed right out.

Dustin feeling something was up turned to his robot, "Zyphon, take over for me."

"Again?" Zyphon asked with a sigh as Dustin rushed out with Domino following Negi.

"Something up, Negi?"

"There's a plant in here that Rin needs. It may be the cause of her fainting in class." Negi explained as Chamo popped out of the jacket.

"What kind of plant around here could cause fainting spells?" the ermine asked.

Negi pulled out the one plant as Dustin looked at it, "Never seen anything like that before, around here or my life," Just then the flower opened up revealing it had teeth, "AHH!" Dustin cried as he dropped it.

Negi spoke as the plant gained legs made from its roots and started to crawl through the halls, "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know but we can't have it running through the halls!" Dustin called.

"After it!" Domino cawed as the boys ran after it.

* * *

><p>Back in the nurse's office, Rin's eyes opened seeing Ako next to her resting her eyes, "Ako," she smiled at her friend and sat up but held onto her pricked arm, "What's happening to me…" she asked before freezing up as Diabound's voice.<p>

"You picked my trap."

She looked lover and saw a shadow portal with Diabound stepping out of it, "Ako! Ako wake up!" she shook her friend.

The nurse girl woke up startled, "What? What is it?"

"So nice of you to join us." Diabound smirked.

"Diabound!" she gasped.

"You two will be my first victims." He explained.

"What've you done to me?" Rin demanded

"Simple you picked a plant coated with my own special mixture." He answered and touched her arm, "You should always know even the prettiest of things can be lethal."

Ako scowled and grabbed her card, "Well my power can be lethal too. Ade..." she was cut off as Diabound swatted her card out of her hand and it slid under a table."

"Let's not let cards spoil the moment." He said.

"Tell me now Diabound, what is this mixture?!" Rin demanded.

"It's just a little magic poison that distorts the mind and disrupts magic in the victim." He explained and whispered into her ear, "By sunset you'll lose everything."

"What?" she gasped.

"Enjoy your day while it lasts." He vanished.

Ako asked, "What does he mean by sunset you'll lose everything?"

"I'm not sure…" Rin wondered until the door opened and the plant came inside, "Stop that plant!" Negi cried as the plant was about to attack Ako.

"Freeze!" Rin called casting a small ice spell as the ice froze the plant in place.

"That thing's a monster!" Dustin called.

Rin breathed hard from using her magic in her weakened state, "Take it easy Rin." Ako said calming her.

"What's going on here?" Negi asked.

Ako answered, "Diabound he set some magic poison in that plant that infected Rin."

"I should've known." Negi scowled.

"He also said by the end of the day she'd lose everything." Ako added.

"Lose everything? What's that supposed to mean?" Dustin asked as Domino looked equally confused.

"I don't know, but I have to get this poison out of me." Rin said.

"Ako didn't you use your healing magic?" Negi asked.

"I tried, but mine's not strong enough." She answered.

"Maybe we should get Konoka as well she is better at healing magic." Dustin suggested.

"Good thinking." Domino cawed approvingly.

"Well remember this is Diabound's magic we're talking about. You think Konoka's can be strong enough to cure it?" The princess asked.

"We have to try. I don't want to lose you over this." Negi replied as Rin nodded while getting depressed.

"This day is just going from bad to worse...I hate this day!" Rin screamed her magic going out of control again.

"Oh snap!" Dustin gasped seeing the place was shaking.

"Rin calm down!" Negi ordered until Rin spoke in a loud echoing voice.

"How can I calm down when I already have so much on my mind?!" her voice shattered the window's glass.

Outside the building, Alistair and Xever saw that, "That's can't be good." Alistair said to his brother.

"Come on!" Xever said as they flew for the building.

"Somebody calm her down before she destroys the school!" Chamo cried.

"I'm trying all I can." Negi answered.

Ako finally got her card back form under the table, "Sorry Rin…" she said activating her card and sedated Rin. Rin froze before moaning and fell asleep causing her magic to die down.

"Oh what a relief," Dustin sighed until he saw the window, "That's not coming out of our paychecks."

Suddenly the dark warrior siblings flew into the room, "What happened here?" Xever asked.

"Xever, Alsitair?" Ako asked.

"Alistair don't you have class?" Dustin asked but Xever answered.

"Class got out early. Apparently there was food poisoning in their cafeteria. The students tried some of the long since expired meat."

"Good thing I pack my own lunch." Alistair added until he saw the frozen plant, "OMG is that what I think it is?"

"That depends what do you think it is?" Dustin asked.

"Diabound's poison piranha plant." He answered.

"You know about this?" Xever asked.

"I once saw him and Thorn working on it awhile back while I was still with Ragnarok. I guess they finally perfected it."

"So how do we cure Rin of it?" Dustin asked.

"Well from what knowledge I've gained from listening in on their conversations. It requires an herbal remedy with ingredients not really native to this land."

"Well what land?" Chamo asked.

"Wales England." He answered.

"The ingredients are found back home?" Negi gasped.

"Unfortunately." The dark warrior answered.

"Great, how're we gonna get to Wales and back to make a cure fast enough before the day is done?" Dustin asked sarcastically.

"It won't be easy." Eva's voice rang.

They all jumped seeing Evangeline standing in the door way, "Eva?" Ako gasped

"How long have you been there?" Negi asked.

"Long enough. I knew something was off about Rin when I saw the prick in her arm." She watched Rin sleep.

"Eva stay with Rin, the rest of us need to get back to class. Xever you and Alistair see if you can find us a way to get those remedies from Wales." Negi ordered.

They nodded and went their separate ways leaving Eva with Rin. The vampire looked at the girls sleeping form, "Don't worry we're going to help you. If not, Lucas wouldn't forgive us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Rin's mind, she was floating in a void looking passed out before waking up, "Hello?" she looked around the empty void, "What am I going to do now?"<p>

She looked up and saw a bright light shining over herm "Who?" she asked as she suddenly found herself standing on solid ground and the empty void turned from white to a golden scenery.

"Don't be afraid." A voice said.

Rin looked over and saw someone walking from the shadows up to her. Rin squinted her eyes as the woman came into view. She gasped as the woman stood before her. The woman had long bleach blond hair, and magenta eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a diadem on her head.

"Wait a minute, mom?"

The woman smiled, "Rin, my baby."

Rin ran to her and embraced her mother, "Mama!"

The woman held the girl close and spoke, "Rin, we have so much to catch up on."

"I don't understand. How're you here?" Rin asked with a mix of shock and joy.

"A friend I made in the afterlife told me that one can communicate better with others from the afterlife when someone's asleep." The former queen explained.

"Oh mom I'm in an awful pickle and I just don't know what to do." Rin cried.

"I understand of your situation, but you must remain calm." She comforted her child.

"I know I've just been having trouble this day it brings back too many memories." She replied.

"I know how heartbroken you are about what happened to me, but sweetie you know mommy's always watching you and so far I've been so proud of you. You've made so many friends over the years," She patted her hair, "Even though you've had some tough times you've pulled through them. Just as I've always done."

"I just thought what you would do." Rin answered with a smile.

"Rin, you cannot be me. Nor does anyone expect you to be like me. You are who you are." Her mother explained.

"But I want to be like you mom. Everyone in the kingdom loved you so much I wanted to be a queen as great and loved as you and not only that you were amazing with potions... Wait a minute. Mom what do you know about a potion that poisons ones magic and makes them unstable?"

"I know of this potion," her mother answered, "It should be in my potion book along with the antidote."

"I have that book, but look where I am. I feel too weak to wake up." Rin explained.

"Then allow me to share with you my strength." Her mom said as she took her daughter's hands.

"Wait mom can I just say something...I miss you..." Rin smiled with some tears in her eyes.

She smiled, "I miss you too." Suddenly both glowed with an aura and suddenly Rin woke up in the bed.

"Finally awake I see." Eva said as she was kicking back on a chair.

"Eva, what happened?"

"Ako sedated you to keep you from losing it. Negi and Dustin went back to class while Xever and Alistair are trying to find a way to Wales to collect the remedy ingredients to help cure you of the poison."

"Alistair knows? Of course he spent time with Diabound and Ragnarok," She realized, "Though they still need one thing."

"What's that?" Eva asked.

"Someone who knows how to brew it."

"And who does?" The vampire asked.

"Me," Rin answered, "Can you get something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to get a book on my dresser."

"What's it called?"

"Potions for Advanced sorceresses." She answered.

"Alright I'll get it, the boys and the girls should be by soon." Eva said as she left.

Rin thought to herself, 'I won't let you get to me this time Diabound.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eva returned to her cottage and grabbed the book. On her way back she spotted the two dark warrior brothers, "Eva, what're you doing?" Alistair asked.<p>

"Rin's awake and this book has the formula for the antidote and how to brew it." She explained.

"That'll be handy." Xever admitted.

"What about you, have you found a way to get the ingredients from Wales?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact we put a call into an old friend of ours there who can get it to us in no time." Alistair explained.

"He's an expert in collecting herbs, and he's the fastest dark warrior you'll know." Xever added.

"We call him Speedtrack." Alistair explained. Suddenly skidding to a halt by them was a dark warrior with short red hair and wore a blue sweat suit.

"Speedtrack with a speedy delivery!" the dark warrior announced.

"Oh thank God you made it." Xever said in relief.

"Got your ingredients right here, Xever." he handed him a box of herbs and Xever paid him.

"You have no idea how grateful we are for this." Alistair said.

"Hey anything for you guys. Well I better get going got a lot more deliveries to make. Catch you later." he took off like a shot. The three then made a dash to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in the room by herself thinking while seeing her arm getting darker from the poison, 'This poison is really getting to me. I hope they get the stuff here soon so I can brew it.' She started humming to herself to keep calm unaware that her eyes were changing again along with Eva, Xever, and Alistair entering.<p>

The two dark warriors froze feeling Rin's magic had a touch of darkness to it, "Oh no." Xever gasped.

"Darkness is overtaking her magic." Alistair gasped.

"The poison is getting worse." Eva added.

"Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too? Why shouldn't they adore me? Is it not within my right? I'll not be overshadowed! Mine is not the lesser light! I've waited long enough now for them all to come around and though the Sun may plead and threaten. The Moon will stand her ground!" Rin sang softly to herself as a dark aura was emitting from her.

Alistair looked at the sun seeing it was setting faster than it normally would, "Somehow the magic through her song is causing the sun to set faster."

Xever went to the girl and shook her, "Rin snap out of it!"

Rin looked to him and spoke grabbing his arms roughly, "Do not touch me and do not call me by that weak Serenity name!" she shouting again.

Eva and Alistair were taken aback by her violent outburst, "Something's definitely wrong with her." Alistair said to Eva.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Rin bellowed.

"The poison is making her act even worse." Eva said.

Rin smirked at Eva and spoke, "Worse is an understatement. I'm badder than ever."

"If she keeps this up it'll be nighttime like that, and she can't brew the potion like this." Xever said.

Eva grabbed Rin's unaffected arm and spoke, "I won't let this happen!" she bit the arm snapping Rin out of it and the sun itself stopped it's faster setting.

"OW! Eva, what the hell?!"

"She's back." Xever sighed in relief.

"Uh, where did I go?" she asked in confusion.

"Beyond the dark, girl." Eva answered only for Rin to tilt her head.

"Good news we got the ingredients." Alistair said holding out the box of supplies.

"Okay Eva you have the book?"

"Right here." she showed it to her.

Rin opened the book and found the formula, "This is it. I'll need something to mix this in."

"How about this?" Xever asked holding out a washpan.

"That will do." She confirmed.

Suddenly the girls, Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon came in, "Rin!" the girls cried.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Are you ok?" Konoka asked in worry.

"A little. Nearly lost myself a bit ago apparently." She answered.

"Thank goodness." Negi sighed in relief.

"You got the stuff?" Dustin asked.

"Yup I'll mix it now but it has to be right other wise I might make the poison worse." She warned them.

So they all watched as she carefully blended the ingredients together as the Narutaki's spoke, "Wow Rin, you're so cool!"

Rin smiled as she placed some petals in and it gave off a rank odor, "Dang that thing smells like old gym socks and gingersnaps!" Alistair said plugging his nose.

"Rank-o-rama!" Dustin plugged his nose.

"The smell will get better I just have to recite the spell to combine..." Rin started holding her forehead.

"Rin, are you alright?" Ayaka asked as she and Chizuru were worried.

"Danger approaching. It's Diabound! He knows I'm brewing the antidote he's trying to keep me from doing it..."

They looked out the window and saw Diabound and Thorn summoning some dark warriors, "You keep brewing it. Alistair, Xever and I will handle them. Negi girls if any of them get past us protect Rin." Dustin ordered.

Negi nodded as the boys jumped out the window landing before their enemies, "So we meet again, Thorn." Alistair said.

"Like I'd stay away for long?" Thorn asked.

"Enough talk, get them!" Diabound ordered as the dark warriors attacked with Dustin and Alistair fighting them, while leaving Xever to take on Thorn and Diabound.

Rin mixed the potion breathing hard as she heard Diabound talking in her mind, 'My dear do you really think you can make this mixture work?'

'I'm not hearing you.' She thought back as Diabound laughed like a mad man.

'Oh my dear Serenity, your so naïve. You're no where near your mother's level you can't hope to win.'

'You're right, I'm not near my mother's level,' she admitted, 'But you know what? I don't care. I'm not my mother. I will never be her. I am who I am!'

"Giruma Jinga!" Rin said using her magic on the potion as it crystallized into a pink candy. Rin picked it up trying to take it until another voice spoke into her mind that was possessing her a few moments ago.

"Fool! What makes you think you can control me now I am the dark half of you...the blackest part of your magic your ancestor can you really attempt you hold me at bay?"

"Who says I want to hold you at bay? You may be my dark half, but I don't think you're all bad. You're just misunderstood." She popped the candy in her mouth and swallowed it. She could suddenly feel the poison purged form her body and her prick was healed.

Rin thought as she felt her magic was different almost like the power of the sun itself, 'Wow my magic is feeling better than before.' she opened her eyes which had turned all white as her magic came out hitting the dark warriors and was hurting Thorn as well.

"The light it burns!" the dark warriors cried as they were extinguished.

The boys looked up seeing Rin descend down to them, "Rin?" they asked.

She smiled and answered, "In the flesh."

"The girl! Diabound your plan failed!" Thorn chided him.

"A mere setback," Diabound answered calmly, "In fact this has given me some insight..." he said as he used magic teleport.

"I'm out of here!" Thorn vanished into the earth.

Rin's magic powered down as she fell forward into Alistair and Dustin's embrace. Negi and the girls went outside and helped Rin up.

"How did you do that?" Dustin asked in surprise.

"I don't know really…" she admitted and smiled at the spirit warrior, "Also I think our moms get along well." Dustin was taken by surprise before he eventually smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Later back at the cottage, Rin told Fate what happened while she brewed up more of Toothless' sizing pills.<p>

"So your mother helped you get stronger to ward Diabound of?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, but weird thing is the magic I gave off in both states felt natural for some reason." She admitted.

"Natural?" Fate asked raising a brow.

"Yeah." She admitted until Negi entered the room as Nagi. Wasting no time he popped the age pill in her mouth turning her into Serena.

"Negi?" she asked.

"I think you deserve a date after what you've been through." Nagi explained.

Ren blushed as Fate spoke with a smile on his face, "You two have fun."

Ren held Nagi's arm and spoke, "Let's go.

"Uh, right." Nagi blushed as the two transformed magical users walked away.

Fate spoke to himself remembering what Rin just said, "Natural, and she was born with both sides of magic," he thought, 'What were you planning Diabound?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Diabound was in his spell room as Ragnarok came in, "I heard your plan went down the porcelain."<p>

"I wouldn't say that. This plan was more about observation." He replied.

"Observation?" Ragnarok asked.

"Correct, and I got my results."

"What were you expecting?" Ragnarok crossed his arms.

"Her magic is indeed strong, and it's only becoming stronger and self aware." He explained.

"If that keeps up looks like you won't stand a chance of obtaining her magic after all." Ragnarok warned him.

"Don't be so sure." Diabound replied as she showed Ragnarok a page in a book he was looking through.

Upon seeing the page Ragnarok's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious?"

"Indeed I am." He smirked to Ragnarok.

Ragnarok smirked back and spoke, "Looks like I was right about incorporating you into my league." The two laughed as the scene panned to the page in the book showing an amulet with a red gemstone with a touch of black to it under the title of The Chaos Amulet.

**(And that's the chapter. Rin's magic is growing more powerful while she remains unaware of how much it is, and Diabound's plans are getting better. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	71. A Ghost's Past

**(Hi guys. I got a new chapter for you to enjoy and enjoy it I think you will.)**

It was early one morning around Mahora academy, Sayo Aisaka; 3A's ghost student and partner to Negi was strolling around, "Ah everything is so beautiful this early in the day." She smiled.

"Hey Sayo!" a voice called as Kazumi her desk mate and closest friend ran up to her.

"Oh good morning Kazumi," Sayo greeted her, "What're you doing out this early?"

"I was looking for you." The camera girl answered.

"Me?"

"Yeah, we got work to do." Kazumi smirked.

* * *

><p>Inside Mana, Zazie, and Dustin's room at the dorm, Dustin was juggling with Zazie, while Mana was polishing a rifle, and Zyphon was charging up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the surprise caused Dustin to drop his balls that landed on his head.<p>

"Ow!" Dustin rubbed his head.

"Nice one!" Domino laughed hysterically while Dustin frowned at the bird.

"I'll get it," Mana said as she got up from the couch and opened the door seeing Kazumi and Sayo, "What's up guys?"

"Listen Mana, we need to borrow Dustin-kun for the day is that ok with you?" Kazumi asked teasing Dustin who she could see inside the room.

"Hey! I don't need anybody's permission to do anything!" He argued.

Zazie calmed him down by patting his spiky head, "Calm down." Dustin ended up blushing but shook it off before he could get teased any more.

"What exactly do you need Dustin for?" Mana asked curiously.

"There's some research I want to cover and Sayo and I need both Dustin and Negi for assistance."

"Well then let's go and get Negi." Dustin began as he whistled for Domino who flew to his master's shoulder and perched on it.

"We'll be back later." Sayo said as the group left to head for Kaede and Negi's room.

* * *

><p>In Kaede's room, the ninja and Negi were in meditating positions and were beginning to relax until a knock was at the door breaking Negi's concentration, "Now who could that be?" he asked.<p>

Kaede got up and walked to the door and opened it revealing the three, "Good morning Kaede. Is Negi-kun home?" Sayo asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" the tall girl asked.

"No we just need him for something we're working on." Kazumi explained.

"Oh good morning girls." Negi greeted them.

"Morning, Negi-kun." Sayo greeted him.

"What's this about you needing me?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well Negi-kun, we feel it's time we find out exactly what happened to Sayo sixty years ago." Kazumi explained.

"Yeah after all we did promise her we would remember?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yes I do remember that." Negi recalled.

"Aniki, you're not thinking of going back on your word to the cute ghost are ya?" Chamo asked smirking as Negi looked at Sayo whose eyes looked ready to swell up with tears.

"Negi-kun." Sayo trembled.

"NO! NO! Of course I'll do it. I promised you didn't I?" Negi asked not wanting the ghost to receive the wrong idea.

"Arigato, Negi-kun!" Sayo cheered.

"Well then let's go." Kazumi said as Negi left the room with the three.

* * *

><p>Later they were outside the dorm and started walking around the campus, "So where do you think we should begin looking for clues on Sayo's past?" Chamo asked.<p>

"Well when we first tried months ago there was nothing familiar inside the dorms." Negi explained.

"You two should've seen what happened there. Sayo unintentionally caused quite a spectacle." Dustin chuckled.

"I felt so embarrassed." Sayo admitted sheepishly.

"So then let's look around the rest of the campus. Something should spark her memory." Domino suggested.

"I wouldn't know, Domino," Sayo began, "Remember I've lived sixty years ago. This whole area was entirely different from back then."

"Well there may have been a change in the scenery and landscape, but I feel being in the presence of a place you used to know or might recall could spark something." Dustin said.

"Worth a shot." Kazumi said as she held her camera out prepared to take snapshots of anything to use as evidence.

As they walked, Negi sighed in relief, "You know it's nice to go for a walk around here."

"I hear that." Dustin agreed as he put his sunglasses on.

Sayo nodded with a smile until she looked ahead, "Hey look there!"

Kazumi and the boys jumped, "What? Did you find something Sayo?" the girl asked.

"No, but look there." Sayo motioned to the garden area seeing new plants were blooming and were planted.

"False alarm." Chamo sighed.

"And look at these Leopard plants." Sayo cheered as they looked down.

"They do look very nice." Negi admitted.

"Indeed." Dustin agreed.

"You know, they look familiar for some reason." Sayo said making Kazumi gasp.

"Really? Do you have some kind of special memory of these flowers?"

"Well I'm not quite sure," Sayo began until she clutched her head and strained, "AH!"

"Sayo!" the boys gasped.

Sayo groaned as she started seeing images of the past flash through her mind so quickly she could barely make everything out.

"Sayo relax." Kazumi said as the three calmed the ghost down until she was regaining her composure.

"Oh sorry about that." The ghost apologized.

"What was that about?" Domino asked.

"I don't know, but I saw something." She admitted making their eyes lit up.

"What did you see, Sayo?" Kazumi asked.

"I saw these flowers, and a little girl with them." She said.

"Hmm, this could be useful." Kazumi said at she jotted the clues onto a notepad.

"But we still don't even have much to work with." Chamo reminded her.

"Why don't we try running a web search on her origins, maybe her old birth record is lingering around?" Dustin suggested.

"Awesome idea, Dustin-kun. Let's go!" Kazumi said as they raced off to the computer lab.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Kazumi was on a computer running a search, "Sayo if you've lived sixty years ago you must know a lot about the technology that have advanced through the years." Dustin said.<p>

"Well computers, cellphones, and digital cameras really have surprised me since I've been a ghost. I didn't think such things would be possible." Sayo chuckled.

"Did you find anything, Kazumi?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Zip I'm afraid." Kazumi sighed.

"Terrific." Dustin sighed.

"Well I guess technology can't do everything just yet." Sayo said.

"Let's try the traditional way and see the old yearbooks." Domino suggested.

"To the library!" Dustin declared.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at Library Island and pulled out an old year book that dated back to the forties. They opened it and saw multiple classes with the girls all wearing the same sailor fuku as Sayo did.<p>

"This must be it." Negi said.

"It could take awhile since there're a lot of classes." Dustin said.

"Well let's get started." Kazumi said as they began checking out every student from every class from that year.

"Take a look at these students. I can imagine how old they look today." Dustin joked.

"Hey look at this." Negi gasped as they looked at the image of a boy and under it was the name Konoemon Konoe.

"Dean Konoe?" Kazumi gasped.

"The old man?" Dustin asked.

"Well he sure looked like a spring chicken didn't he?" Chamo asked.

"Hard to imagine he looked that young," Domino added, "And is still kicking."

"Hey Master Darius is old and he's still got fight in him." Dustin reminded the bird.

"I know."

"I found her!" Kazumi called grabbing their attention.

They looked where Kazumi spotted Sayo. It was indeed her picture sixty years ago. When she was alive she had normal skin tone and her hair was long and black.

"That's you Sayo!" Dustin gasped.

"You're right it is me!" Sayo cheered.

"Even alive you looked adorable." Negi admitted making the ghost blush.

"Yeah you look almost like Konoka." Dustin noted the resemblance.

"Sayo Aisaka enrolled at Mahora in 1939 but died in 1940 while still in school." Kazumi read from the album.

"No cause of death written." Chamo noted.

"Well that sucks." Kazumi sighed.

"The cause of death might help explain why she's so bound to these school grounds." Negi said.

"Well I've been keeping in touch with Spicer and he's told me that certain spirits are earthbound to a certain spot is because something tragic happened to them when they died."

"Then my death was some form of tragedy?" Sayo gasped.

"Let's not jump to anything just yet." Negi injected.

"Come on we need experts." Kazumi said as she hurried off.

"Wait, Kazumi!" Negi called as they ran after her.

Soon the group was talking to Nodoka and Yue, "You need information about the school from the 1940s?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, the yearbook didn't give us too much info and the web search was a failure." Kazumi said.

"Well there might be some class rosters, newspapers, sports records, and maybe class anthologies…" Nodoka began until Kazumi gasped.

"Anthologies?! Those things students piece together each year?"

"That's right." The bookworm answered.

"Thanks girls you've been a great help." Negi said making the two blushed.

"Want some help, because I can help ya find it." Alistair said coming form around back, while in his normal human appearance.

"Alistair?" Sayo asked.

"What're you doing here?" Negi asked.

"I decided to broaden my mind by helping out here in Library Island. Yue here got me started." He explained.

"It was nothing." Yue said with a faint blush.

"Well Alistair, lead the way." Dustin said as the mullet boy showed them to a spot in the library.

Kazumi pulled out a book on anthologies and looked through it, "Tanka poems were so popular back in the forties."

"Yeah things have really changed since then." Domino cawed.

"Here she is, Sayo Aisaka." Kazumi pointed out the ghosts name by some poems.

"Wow, even when I was alive I was a poet?" Sayo gasped.

"And you didn't even know it." Alistair joked.

"Listen to this one," Kazumi began as she read off one of the poems, "Her tiny hands plant leopard plants, looking forward to when the time is nigh…"

Sayo gasped as she recalled the memories that flashed through her mind awhile ago, "Guys I remember!"

"Remember?" Negi gasped.

"Yes those leopard plants. I remember them, and the little girl I saw in a vision. That was my sister."

"Sister?!" they gasped.

"Yes," Sayo answered and recalled through a flashback when she was alive with a little girl, "My little sister Sara believed our mother would come back if we filled a flower garden with leopard plants. All I could do was smile for my sister's sake. But I remember something else. Someone would also come by and pray with us."

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"I don't recall much, but I think it was a boy. I believe he was from my class back then." Sayo continued as she saw through her flashback a young boy with his face shrouded having not recall what he looked like.

"Hmm," Kazumi pondered until she gasped, "Guys I suddenly remember something about the leopard plants."

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"I've seen them elsewhere before."

"Where?" Negi asked in shock.

"The old Mahora clock tower."

"That place? Chamo asked.

"Yeah. Let's go over there." Kazumi suggested.

"Hai!" they agreed and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Once outside Dustin ordered, "Let's fly there it'll be faster."<p>

"I'm with ya." Alistair agreed with Kazumi.

"Ok then." Negi said as he summoned his staff and got on with Chamo, while Dustin, Kazumi, Alistair, Domino, and Sayo flew into the air.

As they flew Sayo spoke, "I remember something else form my past I think it might've been how I died!"

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"It was a rainy night and I wanted to protect my sister's flower patch," Sayo began as she flashed back to her running out of her house with an umbrella to the flower patch in the rainy weather, "I was so determined to protect my sister's garden I disregarded my own health. So I stayed out there all night. It got colder, I felt sick, everything looked dark, and then… I died. My being here isn't because of a grudge like most spirits. It's because I wanted to protect something special."

"Look down there!" Alistair called as they saw the old clock tower covered in leaved and looked partially ruined.

"Let's go!" Kazumi said as they flew downward until they reached the ground and landed.

"I can't believe its still standing." Sayo said looking up at the building.

"Didn't the dean say it was going to be demolished for the new school building?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, but then he decided to change the plans and have it moved elsewhere." Negi recalled during a faculty meeting.

"Come on." Kazumi said as they went onto the ground and halted upon seeing a whole garden of leopard plants.

"Whoa a whole garden of the stuff." Alistair gasped.

"I remember, just like it was yesterday." Sayo gasped as she walked onto the garden marveling at the flowers. Suddenly she felt something beneath her. She lifted her foot up and saw a single pavement with writing on it. The sight of it brought tears to Sayo's eyes.

"Sayo?" Negi asked as they looked at what was written.

"Please let my mom… and my big sister come back?" Dustin asked while reading it.

Sayo's eyes were still swelling up with tears, "Sara, my sister Sara wrote this." She covered her face to keep her crying face invisible.

"Sayo." Negi gasped as he reached over to try and comfort her but the ghost ended up throwing her arms around Negi and cried on his shoulder.

"Negi-kun!" she cried.

"It's alright Sayo," Negi calmed her, "Because you never left."

"What do you mean?" Sayo asked lifting her face up form his shoulder.

"Your sister wished for you to come back, but the truth is you never left Mahora at all. You've been here all this time, and now that you remember everything you fulfilled your sisters wish to come back and look after her precious garden."

Sayo went from sad to smiling when she realized it, "Yes. I did."

"And now that you know everything about what led you to this, how do you feel?" Dustin asked.

"I feel at ease," Sayo answered, "I still don't recall as much from when I was alive, but its ok. I now have a better life as a ghost because I have my class, the others, and all of you."

Kazumi smiled and nodded with Dustin and Alistair. Negi smiled as well but was taken aback as Sayo once again threw her arms around him pulling him into an embrace, "Sayo."

"Negi-kun, Arigato. For helping me remember."

Negi smiled, "You're very welcome, Sayo."

"And Negi-kun," she looked him in the eyes with tears of happiness, "I love you."

Negi continued smiling at her and answered, "Well I love you too, Sayo."

Sayo and Negi moved closer until their lips connected and the boy and ghost kissed passionately while Kazumi took a snapshot for future reference. Dustin turned to the camera girl, "Well Kazumi you did it again."

"Hey I didn't do it alone. I had help from all of you." Kazumi said as she kissed Dustin's cheek, but Dustin wasn't satisfied and pulled the girl into a passionate kiss just like Sayo and Negi.

Domino and Chamo watched in interest while Alistair stood out of place, "Well this is awkward for me." The two animals could only chuckle.

* * *

><p>Later that night while everyone was in their dorms, Kazumi, Sayo, Negi, and Dustin were in the bathhouse getting cleaned up. Dustin and Kazumi were soaking in the pool while over by the stalls Negi was washing Sayo's back.<p>

"Easy Negi-kun I'm very ticklish." Sayo giggled from getting her back washed.

"Sorry Sayo. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can." Negi said until she spoke again.

"Oh it's ok, you're doing very well," Negi smiled as he continued washing her back seeing her relax from his gentle touch, "Thanks Negi-kun, now let me do you."

"Ok." Negi said as he got on the stool while Sayo got behind him and started washing his back.

"Does this feel good?" she asked.

"It feels wonderful, Sayo," Negi said feeling relaxed. Sayo then devised a smirk as she pressed her chest into Negi's back making him gasp, "Sayo what're you?"

"Don't worry Negi-kun, just enjoy it." She whispered.

Negi tried to until he realized something, "Sayo, have they gotten bigger?" Hearing that, Kazumi and Dustin looked over.

"Actually yes." She answered.

"What?! But how?" Negi cried as he turned to face her seeing her breasts looked bigger beneath her towel.

"Yeah ghosts can't grow physically." Dustin said.

"Maybe not like those who're living do, but ghosts can alter their forms at will. You know shape shifting?"

"And you're able to use that ghost ability to alter your bust size?" Kazumi asked turning envious.

"Of course. Wanna see me with a size bigger than Shizuna-sensei's?" Sayo asked and even before getting an answer she did so as her bust size increased to a few centimeters above Shizuna's.

The two professors and girls eyes widened in shock upon seeing a pair of enormous breasts on a petite girl, "Holy snap." Dustin gasped with wide eyes feeling a nosebleed coming on but covered his nose.

"OMG." Kazumi gasped in envy.

"Sayo perhaps you shouldn't do that in front of the girls," Negi suggested, "Otherwise they could develop jealousy."

"Yeah I know," she giggled, "I'll only do it around you, Negi-kun."

Negi ended up blushing, "Uh well that is…" he stammered.

Dustin and Kazumi chuckled at the luck Negi's gotten from the ghost, "Well you guys a mystery solved for us." Dustin said as he stretched his arms up and wrapped his right one around Kazumi who laid her head on his shoulder.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi, Dustin, and Kazumi have cracked the case about Sayo's death. Be looking out for more excitement and entertainment.)**


	72. Wraith's Return

**(Welcome to my latest chapter readers. I closed the poll on my Negima one shots ideas having enough results. So when I get into them I know who to do first before the others. Well enjoy this chapter.)**

One afternoon, classes were ending as the girls were heading off to their clubs or to do other stuff. Negi and Dustin were leaving the school building seeing Alistair and Kotaro at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them, "Well come on you guys let's have some fun." Kotaro said.

"In a minute, Kotaro," Negi began, "Dustin and I need to go back to the dorms and change into our casual wear."

"Well then let's go over there." Alistair said as the four boys headed off.

Soon the two waited outside the dorms as Dustin and Negi came out in their regular attires, "So what should we do today?" Dustin asked.

"Let's head into town and grab a slushy." Kotaro suggested.

"That's sounds great, Kotaro." Negi agreed.

"Well then let's go." Dustin said as they started walking until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys." They turned seeing Yuna, Ako, Sayo, and Kaede.

"Oh afternoon girls," Negi greeted them, "Shouldn't you be heading for your clubs or something?"

"Change in plans, the gym floor is being cleaned right now." Yuna explained.

"And the soccer team doesn't have any upcoming games to prepare for." Ako added.

"Kazumi said she can cover the latest scoops solo today." Sayo explained.

"And I decided to let Fuka and Fumika go on a little walking club outing of their own. You know those two always beg me to let them go solo." Kaede explained.

"We understand." Dustin nodded.

"So where're you four headed off to?" Yuna asked curiously.

"We're heading into town to grab a slushy, wanna join us?" Alistair asked.

"That'd be cool." Ako admitted.

"What? Guys this was supposed to be our time." Kotaro complained to the boys.

"Kotaro it's just them," Dustin explained, "It's not like we're inviting the whole class."

"Besides if Natsumi were here I'm sure you'd let her join us." Negi added making him blush.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" the wolf boy blushed.

"No need to deny your feelings, Kotaro." Chamo piped up while on Negi's shoulder.

"Be quiet you stupid rat!"

"Hey I'm an ermine!"

"Now you two." Negi calmed them.

Kotaro sighed, "All right I guess they can come."

"Yay!" the four girls cheered.

"So let's go." Dustin said as the group started walking away from the dorms and headed for the town.

* * *

><p>Watching them from his viewing screen was Ragnarok, "Ugh I'm so sick of those fools. Hmm, you know normally I've been trying to take them all out at the same time, but instead I should try taking one of them out and move onto another."<p>

"Who do you have in mind sir?" Voltaire asked.

"Give me a minute," Ragnarok began as he eyed each of the eight before stopping on Sayo, "Ah there's a perfect target."

"The ghost girl?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes after all having a ghost as their allie makes them stronger even with all the other types of fighters with them."

"And how do you intend on doing away with her when she's already dead?" Thorn asked coming over.

"You do now that a spirit can also be dealt with remember?" Ragnarok asked.

"You mean you'll have to exercise her?" Voltaire asked.

"Precisely. However given the fact she is earthbound to the Mahora ground a simple exorcism spell will not be enough. I'll have to see if Diabound has something I can use." He walked off.

* * *

><p>Back with the group, they got to town and were sitting at a table each drinking a slushy, "Ah slushy's the world's greatest invention." Alistair said before taking a sip out of his.<p>

"Careful Alistair, don't wanna get brain freeze and all." Dustin warned him.

"Oh please you've taken more gulps than me. I'm surprised you didn't get brain freeze yet." Alistair counted.

"First one to get brain freeze is the weakest link." Kotaro challenged as they started drinking more while Negi was nervous about getting brain freeze if he partook in their challenge. The girls could only laugh at their childish bet.

Meanwhile, Ragnarok came out holding a spell book, "What luck. Diabound has just the exorcism spell that'll permanently send Sayo to hell."

Before Voltaire or Thorn could say anything, Pythor slinked over with Skales, Skalidor, Fangtom, and Acidicus, "Ragnarok, sir. Please allow me and my fellow generals to accomplish this task."

"Are you certain you want this, Pythor?" Ragnarok asked.

"Of course. After all with my fellow generals at my side we stand an even greater chance."

"Very well. You may go, but remember your objective is to exercise Sayo." Ragnarok reminded him.

"I understand." The snake dark warrior hissed.

"Then take this and follow the magic spell." The leader handed him the spell book.

"Well come on you four. We got work to do." Pythor ordered his fellow generals as he opened a portal which they passed into.

Back with the guys, they continued having their contest until Dustin groaned, "Brain freeze!" he clutched his head.

"Looks like you're the weakest link, Dustin-kun." Yuna teased.

"Oh shut it, Yuna." He grumbled.

"But she's right you know," a familiar voice said as they turned seeing Pythor and the other generals appear, "You are weak."

"Pythor!" Dustin gasped.

"And the rest of the Serpentine generals." Sayo gasped.

"Miss us?" Skalidor asked.

"Hardly." Ako answered.

"Now that's not nice." Acidicus replied.

"Niceties are reserved for those who deserve it. Sadly you all don't." Alistair countered.

"Enough of this! We got a job to do!" Skales called.

"Serpentine, go!" Pythor ordered as the four Snakes charged into battle against the boys and girls.

So the group split up with Dustin and Alistair facing Skales, Ako and Yuna fighting Fangtom, Kotaro and Negi fighting Acidicus, and Kaede and Sayo taking on Skalidor.

"Remember Alistair, don't look into Skales eyes." Dustin warned the dark warrior as the two avoided eye contact with the Serpentine.

"Don't worry I won't." Alistair replied as he jumped up to avoid a tail sweep.

Yuna tapped into her spirit energy and was firing spirit gun bullets at the two headed snake while Ako was dodging the snakes attempt to bite her, "Watch out for the fangs, Ako!" Yuna warned her.

"I know." The soccer girl replied as she dodged another bite and punched the head on the left.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs in you!" Fangtom's right head said as he continued attacking.

Negi and Kotaro were using their combination martial arts moves against Acidicus who spat his venom at them only to dodge, "Say it! Don't spit it!" Kotaro joked.

"Kotaro give me some support!" Negi called as Kotaro grabbed the wizard by the arm and flung him forward as he powered his fist up with magic and punched Acidicus in the face making him roll across the ground only to get back up.

"You'll pay for that!" Acidicus called as he attacked them again.

Kaede was using her ninja skills against Skalidor who defended with his staff. Skalidor quickly wrapped his tail around the ninja girl, "Gotcha now!"

"Not today!" Kaede replied as she vanished.

"What?!" the snake gasped and received a spin kick to the face courtesy of the ninja girl.

"Way to go Kaede!" Sayo cheered, but screamed as Skalidor tried to grab her.

Pythor meanwhile was concentrating on reading the spell from the book while keeping eye contact with Sayo. He was waving his hand around in a fashion as magical energy was surrounding him as he read the passage.

"And now my dear Sayo it's time for you to taste hell!" Pythor declared as he grabbed everyone's attention, especially Sayo's. Before he could finish the spell a voice called from out of nowhere, "STOP!"

Suddenly Pythor's body froze and started twitching with his eyes turning red and was straining. The other generals and the good guys saw this and were confused.

"What's going on with Pythor?" Kotaro asked.

"Are you ok?" Skales asked.

From Pythor's mouth came another voice, "I won't let you do that!"

"Get out of me!" Pythor's real voice came out and suddenly something was expelled from his body. Both sides suddenly saw what had just been expelled from Pythor. It appeared to be a ghostly apparition like Sayo only it had a darker aura surrounding it. It had short dark hair, pale ghost skin, red eyes, and was apparently wearing an old school boy's uniform.

"What's that?" Negi asked.

"Another ghost?" Yuna guessed.

Pythor frowned at the new spirit, "I don't know who you are, but you have the worse timing."

The spirit spoke back, "I won't let you lay a hand on Sayo."

The good guys gasped as Sayo asked, "He knows my name?"

"Boys get him!" Pythor ordered his fellow generals to attack only for the spirit to dodge their strikes and unleash a ghost ray on the snakes distorting them and Pythor.

"Come on, follow me!" the spirit ordered the good guys as he led them off.

When the five generals regained their senses they saw the group had up and left them. Pythor growled at their failed attempt and knew he'd have to face Ragnarok when they returned.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, far from where Pythor and the snakes were, the spirit stopped with the good guys, "Hey thanks. You showed up just in time." Kotaro thanked the spirit.<p>

"No problem." The spirit replied.

"I appreciate your help, but who are you?" Negi asked curiously.

"You really don't know?" it asked, "Well I guess it should be understandable since it's been weeks since we last saw each other."

"We know you?" Ako asked.

"Of course you do, especially you, Ako." The spirit began as Ako studied the ghost's appearance and tried thinking back until she started getting flashbacks of her fight against Spicer the boy possessed by the wraith and realized who this ghost was.

"You're the wraith who possessed Spicer!" she declared while pointing at him accusingly. The others grew shocked upon realizing this as the ghost answered.

"See you got me."

"Negi quick!" Chamo called as he whipped out his staff ready to cast a spell.

"WAIT!" the spirit shouted loud enough to stop them in place, "Look you all have every right to hate me and I don't blame you."

"How the hell did you escape hell?" Dustin demanded.

"Believe me I'm just as confused about that as you." He replied while trying to ignore the hard glares coming from most of them.

"Why did you suddenly help us? And how do you know Sayo's name?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

"Look I'll answer all I can, but perhaps we should do this with all your other partners." The wraith answered.

"I suppose he's right." Alistair nodded.

"But just in case." Negi uttered an incantation and the wraith was trapped in a magical aura sphere.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"This is so you don't try going off on your own." Negi warned him.

"Very well." He sighed as they hurried back to Mahora.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Ragnarok's lair, the serpentine generals stood before Ragnarok who was pacing around them, "So you not only failed to exercise Sayo, but you were bested by another ghost?"<p>

"I know it sounds farfetched but that's what happened." Skalidor explained.

"And it possessed me to keep me from finishing the spell to use on Sayo," Pythor added, "And what's more I could feel it was familiar."

"Familiar?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah like it was a presence around us before, but what other spirit have we been around besides…" Pythor trailed as he and Ragnarok looked at each other with a similar shocked expression.

"It can't be." Ragnarok gasped.

"What?" the four other serpentine generals asked in confusion as the two realized they'd have to have a long talk with them.

Back at Mahora, outside Eva's cottage, the boys, and all their partners stood around the wraith still contained in the aura sphere.

"Wow so that's the same wraith?" Kasuga asked.

"So he says." Ako answered.

"It's very unusual," Eva began, "Once a spirit is exercised into hell there's practically no way for them to return."

"So then how did you escape?" Mana asked the wraith.

"Like I told them, I have no idea, but I will tell you this I am no longer a wraith."

"You aren't?" the Narutaki's asked.

"Precisely."

"How's that possible?" Rin asked.

"I cannot say, but I believe whatever pulled me out from the pits somehow purified me of my wraith abilities and my maliciousness."

"I guess I can by that." Kotaro admitted.

"But why did you protect Sayo of all of us?" Yuna asked.

"Because she is special to me." He answered making the girls gasp while Sayo started blushing.

"Why all of a sudden is Sayo special to you?" Dustin asked.

"Because she and I had a bond years ago."

"But I don't know you." Sayo countered.

"Maybe not right now, but we were very close during the days we were alive."

"Alive?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes even a malicious spirit like a wraith started out human once." The spirit explained.

"So you were once a human that attended Mahora?" Chizuru asked.

"Indeed, back then I was known as Saku Seto." The ghost explained as Kazumi gasped.

"Wait, you said Saku Seto?"

"Yeah don't wear it out."

The girls looked at Kazumi who scrolled through her camera showing them a picture of the class yearbook from sixty years ago and they saw right near Sayo's picture was a boy that looked like the wraith as a human with the name Saku Seto under it.

"That's you isn't it?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah, back when I had flesh." He admitted.

Sayo was pondering "Saku Seto. Saku Seto," She suddenly flashed back to when she and her sister would pray by the flower garden they made together and the ghost girl recalled a boy who would always join her but couldn't remember until her memory was coming clear and recalled Saku praying next to her, "It was you."

"What do you mean, Sayo?" Makie asked.

"Saku. You were the one who prayed with me and my sister by our flower garden." The ghost gasped as Saku smiled.

"Well done. You finally remembered me."

"Though I don't get it, how is it you didn't remember her back then when we first fought?" Setsuna asked.

"Like I said I didn't start off as a wraith," Saku began, "I was once a happy human boy who went to Mahora like Sayo did. I'd occasionally help her plant those flowers in memory of her mother. Then one day I heard what happened. Sayo went out one night to the clock tower and got sick inevitably dying. I was completely heart broken. I cared about Sayo more than I cared about anyone else. I thought I could move on from her death, but I was weak hearted. I gave into my own sorrows and hanged myself inside the clock tower itself."

"Jeez!" Alistair clutched his throat while several of the girls were gulping.

"I thought I'd be able to reunite with Sayo in the afterlife, but I never found her. Soon my emotions started twisting and warping inevitably turning me into a vengeful spirit. It wasn't long after I became a wraith and returned to the mortal realm by possessing multiple others only to get expelled or bored with the same body."

"With Spicer being your last host." Ako noted as Saku nodded.

"The more I fed on negativity the more my memories started fading until I no longer remembered anything from when I was alive, but when I was pulled out from hell my wraith powers were extinguished from me and all my memories restored. When that happened all I had left was remorse and guilt from everything I did as a wraith, even what I did to Ako."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Mana eyed him suspiciously.

"I know you have every right to judge me, but you need to trust me on this I only want to make up for my misdeeds."

"I say we trust him." Sayo spoke up.

"Sayo." Negi gasped.

"You all don't know Saku, but I do. I can feel it in his ghostly aura he has no trace of the wraith inside him. If you won't trust him then at least trust me. I'll even supervise him."

"Are you sure about this, Sayo?" Eva asked skeptically.

"I am." She nodded.

"What do you think, Negi?" Konoka asked the boy wizard.

Negi pondered on it before answering, "Very well Sayo, we'll leave him under your care." He released Saku from the aura sphere allowing him to stretch.

"Arigato, you will not regret this." Saku said.

"I should hope not." Negi said to himself.

* * *

><p>Back with Ragnarok, inside his lair he had just explained to the other four generals about the situation with Voltaire, Thorn, and Diabound present.<p>

"So the wraith we used before has somehow rose up from hell and decided to fight against us?" Thorn asked.

"So it appears, Thorn." Ragnarok answered.

"Why would this happen?" Voltaire asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is when he tried to possess my body I could feel nothing of his wraith essence, meaning he's just an ordinary spirit now." Pythor explained.

"Then shouldn't he be less of a threat?" Skales asked.

"Not after how he managed to confuse us allowing them to get away." Pythor reminded him.

"So what should we do?" Fangtom asked.

"Simple, you'll just have to exercise both spirits." Diabound explained.

"And when they use this spell neither one of them will be returning to the mortal plane," Ragnarok smirked, "Prepare yourselves for tomorrow, serpentine." Pythor and his fellow generals saluted and slithered off.

* * *

><p>That night, Sayo and Saku were flying above Mahora and landed by the old clock tower, "Place is still standing, even after all these years?" Saku asked in nostalgia.<p>

"Yes, at first the dean thought about tearing it down and replace it with another building, but decided not too." Sayo explained.

"Good old Konoemon, even when he was our classmate he was a great guy." Saku admitted.

The two ghosts walked above the garden marveling at the flowers, "All these years and they're still here." Saku noticed.

"Yes, it makes me so glad to see they were saved after all." Sayo said with a smiled but noticed Saku walking into the clock tower. She followed him as he looked around.

When he looked up at a beam he started flashing back on a rainy night just like the one Sayo died on. He could see himself standing on top of it with a noose around his neck and the other half tied to the beam. He remembered how sad and distraught he was from Sayo's death and without a second thought jumped from the beam and hanged himself.

He snapped out of his flashback and shuddered, "I remember what it was like to die in here."

"I can't believe you committed suicide just so you could be with me." Sayo said in shock.

"Call me crazy Sayo but I did care a lot about you and not on an unhealthy level."

"Oh I know, but I'm surprised you went through all that just for me."

"People do crazy things when they're in love, Sayo." He smiled as they looked into each others eyes and embraced as the moon shined through a hole in the tower onto them.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, the girls were in class as Negi and Dustin were teaching, half the class was unaware of Saku who was watching from the back of the class. Girls like Mana, Zazie, Evangeline, Sayo, and Rin however could feel his presence in the room but said nothing.<p>

Saku watched the class and thought, 'Classes really have changed since my day. Even the uniforms look better,' He eyed the girl's uniforms before seeing Asuna dozing off. He smirked and flew under her seat and looked at her legs and right up her skirt seeing her wool bear panties. He groaned before turning away, 'I need to wash my eyes.' He thought to himself. When he calmed down he looked back and smirked. He took a deep breath and blew up her skirt.

Asuna suddenly screamed and jumped out of her seat feeling a chilly wind blow up her skirt. The girls laughed at Asuna's suddenly burst while the boys were confused but realizing what could've happened sighed that it wasn't something they thought would've been worse.

When class was over everyone was leaving the building as Saku appeared before Dustin and Negi, "Hey guys you know it felt good being in class without actually having to learn something." He said.

"Speaking of being in class, why did you do that to Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Hey she was falling asleep, besides that was funny wasn't it?" Saku asked.

"I do admit that was hilarious." Dustin chuckled.

"Dustin, don't encourage his behavior." Negi chided him.

"Morning, guys!" Kotaro called as he, Alistair, and Fate arrived.

"Morning." Dustin said as they each high fived each other.

"So what're we doing today?" Alistair asked.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" Dustin suggested.

"Sounds all right by me." Fate agreed.

"Cool, count me in." Saku said putting his arms around Negi and Dustin.

"If we're going to let you join us Saku then you're going to have to keep a low profile." Negi explained.

"I completely understand." Saku nodded and flew up with Alistair and Kotaro leaving Negi and Dustin to talk with their familiars.

"Are ya sure it's safe letting him join you, aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Yeah you remember what he was like not long ago." Domino reminded them.

"And you remember what he told us? If he really was trying to lead us on he would've done something by now." Dustin said.

"And he did save us from the serpentine if you recall?" Negi reminded Chamo and Domino of yesterday.

"Ok I'll give him that." Chamo admitted.

"Remember Alistair was no better and we gave him the chance." Dustin added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master stood before the five serpentine generals, "Ok serpentine generals, today you will pick up where you left off. And I expect better results than yesterday's performance."<p>

Skales and the other generals scowled at his taunt only for Pythor to speak up, "We assure you, Ragnarok. We'll get the job done."

"Good. Then get going." He ordered as the five generals entered through a portal.

Back with the boys, they were sitting by a park area enjoying some refreshing beverages while Saku while keeping himself invisible to the public, "What a glorious day isn't it?" Negi asked the boys.

"Indeed it is." Fate agreed.

"Could use for a little excitement." Kotaro said as he kicked back lazily.

"And what sort of excitement did you have in mind?" Dustin asked as he took a swig of his cola.

Suddenly they heard screams and saw the serpentine generals, "Like that." The dog boy replied.

"Come on!" Alistair called as the boys rushed over.

"Pythor!" Negi called grabbing the general's attention.

"Well I thought you'd show up." Pythor chuckled.

"Enough of your games, Pythor." Alistair warned him.

"But you'll love this game, won't they boys?" Pythor asked his fellow generals.

"Oh yes," Skales began, "Because we brought some friends to play."

"You have friends?" Fate asked while crossing his arms.

"Friends, associates whatever you want to call them." Acidicus answered as the four generals whistled and burrowing up from the ground were multiple snake-like warriors each carrying weapons from swords and spears. They were the tribe of serpentine each of the generals minus Pythor led hundreds of years ago. Each group from each tribe looked like the generals of their respective tribe only instead of snake tails they had legs.

"What're those?" Kotaro gasped in shock.

"They're the serpentine tribes each of the four generals lead." Fate explained.

"They obviously must have the same powers their generals possess." Dustin noted.

"So we all must be careful." Negi said as he summoned his staff.

"All right some action!" Saku reappeared.

"You!" Pythor hissed.

"Hey there, Pythor."

"You have a lot of gall coming back from hell just to assist our enemies! You who had no problem with fighting them while on our side!" Pythor called.

"What can I say? I learned to roll with a nicer like crowd." Saku replied with a smug expression.

"Soon the only crowd you'll be with is one in hell!" Pythor called, "Serpentine, go!" he ordered as the warriors and generals took off fighting.

"Spirit Saber!" Dustin summoned his weapon.

"Shadow Buster!" Alistair summoned a giant buster sword made from his dark energy.

Fate drew his sword as Kotaro called, "Come on!" they charged into battle and started fighting against the army of snakes while avoiding the eyes of the Hypnobrai, the fangs of the Fangpyre, the venom of the Venomari, and the grasp of the Constrictai.

Saku flew around launching ghost rays at the snakes before flying right for a bunch of them, "Coming through!" he crashed into them giving off the sound of a bowling ball hitting pins as the snakes were sent flying around.

Kotaro and Negi were dodging some Constrictai warriors and Skalidor, "Man there's too many of these guys!" Kotaro groaned.

"We could really use some help right now." Negi agreed.

"Help you want? Help you got!" a voice called as Toothless flew down with Rin on his back releasing blasts of lightning on the snakes.

"Rin! Toothless!" Negi gasped.

"Don't forget us!" Zyphon called as he and Chachamaru zipped past the serpentine blasting them with lasers.

"Zyphon! Chachamaru!" Dustin gasped.

"And us too." Mana said as she and the rest of the partners stood ready to fight.

"Girls!" Alistair gasped.

"Hope we're not too late." Makie said.

"A couple minutes ago would've been appreciated." Fate answered.

"Well better late than never." Kazumi smirked.

"Let's get in there!" Ku called as the girls went into battle against the snakes using their pactio powers against them.

As Pythor scrambled through the fighting he saw Sayo fighting some Venomari soldiers and smirked, "Ah perfect." He pulled out the book and started reading the incantation.

Because the others were so distracted by the generals and their tribes, Pythor was able to read through half the spell before completing. Suddenly he called, "Now Sayo Aisaka say your prayers!" from the book shot out a blast of red lightning that was heading right for Sayo.

The girls gasped seeing it head right for her as Negi screamed, "SAYO LOOK OUT!"

"NO!" Sayo cried as she shielded herself.

"NO!" Saku shouted as he flew in and the red lightning zapped his ghostly body. He groaned before falling to the ground. Sayo gasped at this as the boys knocked the snakes they were fighting off them and ran over to him.

"Saku! Are you ok?" Negi asked.

"Oh yeah, groovy." Saku coughed up smoke.

Dustin noticed Saku looked as if he was starting to fade, "You're fading away."

"Well that's what happens when you're hit with such a powerful exorcism spell." He admitted as he watched his lower half slowly fade away.

"Saku please you can't leave me!" Sayo cried, "You're my friend!"

"I'll always be your friend, Sayo. Even if I'm not earth bounded like you are."

"Why did you do it, Saku?" she asked.

"Like I told you, others do crazy things for someone they love." He smiled and continued, "Promise me one thing, Sayo?"

"Anything." Sayo said with tears streaming down her face.

"Protect Mahora, that's what I ask of you."

"Yes, Saku." Sayo nodded.

Saku looked up at Negi, "And Negi. Look after Sayo for me."

"I promise." The boy nodded.

"Farewell my friends." Saku said as the rest of his body faded out of existence.

"Saku." Sayo cried as she watched his ghostly essence vanish.

Pythor spoke, "Well at least we took care of him, and now for the girl."

Sayo frowned and turned to Pythor with glowing eyes, "You took an old friend away from me. For that I will not let his sacrifice be in vain. I will make sure of that!" she screamed and released a green sonic vibrating shockwave that sounded like a banshee's wail. The force from the attack started making the serpentine fly off their feet or in the generals case tails and were launched backwards landing onto the ground.

"Wow look at Sayo go!" Ako called loud enough to be heard through the scream.

"I hope I don't go deaf from this!" Madoka called.

"What?!" Sakura shouted pretending not to hear only for Madoka to scowl at her untimely joking.

Pythor grabbed the book again, "I just have to reactivate the spell and…" suddenly the book was blasted by Toothless' lightning and it turned to dust, "NO!"

"Sorry snake face, but your spell days are done." Rin said.

"Retreat!" Pythor shouted as the warriors dove back into the ground while the generals retreated into the portal.

With the enemies retreating Sayo ended her banshee scream and started panting, "Oh wow. I don't think I've ever screamed like that before."

"Sayo that was awesome!" Haruna called.

"You sure scared those snakes right off." Yuna added.

"You were wonderful." Ayaka smiled.

"You saved us all." Chizuru put in.

"You rock ghost-nee!" Kotaro gave her a thumb's up.

Sayo smiled, "Arigato everyone, but I wished I could've done something about Saku though."

"Sayo," Negi began, "Saku gave his life for all of us. He wanted you to continue living on in this realm to protect it. His sacrifice will not be in vain. We will defeat the serpentine and Ragnarok together. I promise you."

"Negi-kun." Sayo smiled before embracing the boy professor as he comforted her with everyone else watching with smiles.

* * *

><p>At Ragnarok's lair, the shadow master frowned before them, "So you once again failed to exercise the ghost girl even with your tribes fighting along side you?"<p>

"It was not a full loss, we did manage to make the traitor pay." Pythor replied.

Ragnarok frowned at Pythor, "I'm warning you, Pythor. Keep these failures up and I'll lock you back in that insidious tomb I found you in, and the same goes for the rest of you snakes!"

"I understand, master.' Pythor nodded as he and his fellow serpentine left the dark warrior.

As they were out of his sight Skales asked, "Master? Have you really gone so low as to becoming this boys flunkie?"

"I am nobody's flunkie, Skales. Soon it will be he who will be serving us, but for now I will continue to follow orders until the time is right."

"And when will the time be right?" Fangtom asked.

"I will tell you. I promise." Pythor assured the Fangpyre general as they slinked away.

**(And that's the chapter. Surprise return of the wraith that once fed off Ako's emotions, only to have actually been a figure from Sayo's past. Now with his last act of kindness he sacrificed himself to go back to hell so Sayo could continue helping Negi. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	73. A girl with a lot to see

**(Welcome back to my next installment guys. I hope you enjoy it.)**

It was one afternoon, when all the students were clearing out, Negi and Dustin were leaving the building before changing in their casual garb, "So Dustin, what do you want to do today?"

"Actually Negi, I've made arrangements today. I'm going by the Mahora robotics club to see Chao and Satomi. They say they got some new inventions to try out and they want me to be there." The spike head explained.

"Oh I see." Negi answered feeling a little down that his friend already had plans.

"You ok?" Dustin asked.

"I'm fine, Dustin. I just didn't expect you to already make plans." Negi answered.

Dustin laid a hand on Negi's shoulder, "Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll find something to do. I mean take a look at where we are and who we're surrounded by."

Negi put a smile on, "Yes, you're right, Dustin."

"Of course I am. Well I'll catch ya later." Dustin said throwing out a hoverboard and surfed away.

When Dustin was gone, Negi once again sighed, "Maybe I should start planning ahead on what to do after school." He pondered.

"Negi-kun?" a female voice asked, as Negi turned around seeing Akira.

"Oh good afternoon, Akira." He greeted her.

"And a good afternoon to you too," she smiled before recalling his state, "Are you ok, you look confused."

"Oh sorry, it's just I'm not sure what to do now," he began, "Dustin already made plans so I don't know what to do with my time today." He sighed.

Akira looked at her sensei and Magister in concern, until an idea popped into her head, "Hey I got a suggestion," Negi looked up at the girl, "Why don't you come by the academy's pool and join me in my swimming club?"

"What really? Am I allowed to?" Negi asked.

"Of course, I'm sure no one else would mind," Akira assured, "After all last time you and Dustin-kun were there, none of the girls has a problem with it." She winked.

"Oh that's right," Negi replied, recalling the time when the Narutaki's gave Negi and Dustin a tour of the school. When they were shown the school's pool, each member of the Swim club surrounded the boys adored by their cuteness, which was no problem for Dustin, but embarrassing for Negi being surrounded by teen girls in school swimsuits. Though after all the situations he's been through with girls he's gotten accustomed to anything the males testosterone registered as arousing, "Well I suppose I could join you."

"Great, let's swing by the dorms so you can grab your trunks, because I'm sure you wouldn't feel comfy in the schools issued swimwear." Akira said.

"That's for sure." Negi answered.

"Well come on." Akira said as the two headed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dustin arrived at the robotics lab, where Chao and Satomi were in their lab coats, while going over some new creations they were concocting, "Hey girls I'm here."<p>

"Dustin-sensei, welcome." Satomi greeted him.

"You're just in time," Chao began, "We were just about to test our newest invention. The Morph Watch." She held out a high tech watch.

"Morph Watch?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," Satomi began, "Whoever wears it will be allowed to morph into anyone they know or have seen. Perfect for costume parties."

"Would you like to be the test subject?" Chao offered.

"Is it really safe?" Dustin asked in worry.

"That's for you to help us find out." Satomi answered.

Dustin looked at the watch in curiosity, hoping he wouldn't end up getting stuck looking like someone else for awhile. But he couldn't resist as he took the watch and strapped it to his wrist, "So how does it work?"

"Just switch it on and whoever you think about the watch will record their mental image into it and allow you to take that form." Chao explained.

"All right, let's start with someone simple," Dustin said as he activated the watch and concentrated as he suddenly transformed into Negi, "Check it out I'm Negi!" he cheered until realizing even his voice became his, "I even sound like him."

"Astounding." Satomi gasped as she took notes on the transformations.

"Now let me try something else," Dustin began as he thought of another person he knew and suddenly he transformed from Negi into Takamichi, "Whoa, I'm old." He gasped in the senior teacher's voice.

"Good-good, try something else." Satomi beckoned him.

"Hm," Dustin pondered before getting another idea. He suddenly transformed from Takamichi into Mana. The girls were surprised as Dustin started speaking in Mana's voice, "I think Dustin-kun is the most adorable boy in the world! I just want to cuddle him into my soft bosom!" he said making his Mana body hug himself with his arms underneath his transformed body's bosoms as if he was showing a visual example. He saw the two girls were staring awkwardly at him and what he just made one of their most serious of fellow students say, "What, she won't say it out loud so I thought I'd hear it myself." He used the watch to transform himself back to his regular self.

"Well that's one invention down." Chao marked one off.

"And we got more for you to try out." Satomi said showing Dustin a whole table full of inventions.

Dustin's eyes widened and he thought, 'I feel like a guinea pig.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Mahora indoor pool, Akira and her swim class began their club exercises in the water, while Negi was sitting on the ledge of the pool in his trunks, while his legs were in the water. He watched as the girls practiced and exercised in the water, especially Akira the most, 'Akira really is good at this. The way she moves through the water is so mystifying.' He thought while beginning to blush at his visual of her swimming under the water like a mermaid. He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Akira swim up to him.<p>

"Hey come on, Negi-kun," She began, "The point of you coming here was to have something to do. Are you gonna just sit their and let your legs wrinkle up while the rest of your body remains dry?" she joked.

"Well I didn't want to be in the way as you were all exercising." Negi replied.

"Well you won't, so come on." She pulled him into the water as he surfaced and shivered.

"Oh it's cold!"

"Come on some laps around the pool will warm you up." Akira said leading Negi through the water as they joined the rest of the club for some swimming laps. The more Negi swam, the more relaxed he became.

Hours later back at the robotics lab, Dustin had just finished trying out every new invention the class geniuses had made. The boy was sitting in a chair looking tired from all the testing he had to do with the inventions, "This was exhausting." He groaned.

"But all our inventions were a complete success." Satomi said proudly while Dustin rolled his eyes seeing she didn't have to do any of the actual testing.

"And it couldn't have been proved without your help, Dustin-kun." Chao said as she hugged the side of his head pressing it into her chest making him blush.

"No problem," Dustin replied until he checked his watch, "Hey club activities are over now. Time for you girls to punch out."

"Yeah, I got to see Satsuki about some more recipes we're working on." Chao said as she took off.

Dustin was about to leave until he saw Satomi still at a desk tinkering, "Uh Satomi, club activities are over."

"Yeah, I know." She answered while not turning away from her work.

"So you can go now, do other stuff." Dustin replied giving her a hint.

"This is what I do even after club activities end." She answered without looking back.

"Do you even leave the labs here?" Dustin asked rhetorically.

"Sometimes I do end up falling asleep here." She admitted but didn't felt embarrassed by it.

"Seriously?" Dustin gawked.

"That's just how I am." She answered.

Dustin scowled, as he slid over to Satomi's side surprising her, "Well I find it to be unhealthy. I understand being the smart girl in your class you're more devoted to scientific work and all, but all work and no play make's Jack a dull boy."

"Overused cliché." Satomi responded in deadpan.

"It may be an old saying, but it's the truth," Dustin replied, "I may have had to do a lot of studying at Harvard, but I didn't let it become my primary focus. I learned to balance my studies and have fun together."

"But to me this is fun." Satomi explained.

"And I understand that, but there's so much more out there Satomi. Stuff that keeps passing you by and you're held up here not realizing it." Dustin continued.

"Your point?" Satomi asked not getting it.

Dustin sighed in exasperation, while rolling his eyes, "Satomi, I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself he dragged her off her seat.

"Dustin-sensei, what're you doing?" she asked in shock.

"You're coming with me, Satomi. I'm gonna take you for a night on the town." Dustin answered.

"But I have stuff to do."

"Tonight it's not about work. It's about you learning to cut loose. And I'm the guy to do it."

"You're not gonna give up are you?" Satomi asked rhetorically.

"Not a chance." He grinned smugly.

Satomi sighed, "All right, but only because you insist."

"Excellent, but before we do you need more casual garb, than a lab coat and the school uniform."

"Well actually the only other kind of casual wear I have is an Einstein T-shirt." She admitted.

"No problem," Dustin smirked as he spoke into his watch, "Zyphon, come!"

Suddenly entering the room was Zyphon, "You called, master?"

"Zyphon, I'm taking Satomi out for the day, and she needs some casual wear. See if you can do something about it." He smirked.

"With pleasure." The robot answered.

"Dustin-sensei…" Satomi began but was grabbed by Zyphon and was brought behind a screen as Satomi was shouting protests and Zyphon was doing some measurements and changes on her.

Suddenly the screen slid to the side as Satomi stood wearing black and white sneakers, jeans, a red t-shirt with gear symbols on it, and blue wristbands. Dustin studied her look and applauded, "Yes, I like it!"

"Well I'm not sure." Satomi replied looking at herself.

"Nonsense you look splendid," Dustin assured her, "Now come on we're wasting precious time. See ya back at the dorms tonight, Zyphon."

"I'll let Mana and Zazie know you'll be late." Zyphon promised as the two went outside.

* * *

><p>Negi meanwhile was walking outside the academy with Akira, "I'm glad you decided to take me out for today, Akira." Negi thanked her.<p>

"No problem, Negi-kun. I like hanging out with you." She admitted as she rubbed his head playfully.

"And I'm glad I got to join you and the others today in your club activities," Negi added, "That swim was just what I needed."

"Always glad to be there for you, Negi-kun. Just like how you're always there for us." Akira said as they stopped in front of a café and ordered a drink each.

"So what's new with you, Akira?" Negi asked starting up a conversation.

"Everything's ok. What about you, not working too hard I hope in both teaching and with Eva?" Akira hoped.

"Don't worry I've learned to not push myself too hard with my combat training. Rin makes sure I don't." he admitted.

"That's good, because even though we've been preoccupied with Ragnarok and his minions, we all need to enjoy the time of peace we have until they strike." Akira added.

"Yes. Dustin's told me multiple times, so has Kotaro and Alistair." Negi took a sip of his drink.

"And how are you boys getting along?" Akira asked.

"Very well actually. Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate do make for good additions to mine and Dustin's male brigade." Negi joked resulting in the two laughing.

"It feels nice being here along with you and shooting the breeze like this, Negi-kun." Akira said.

"I know." Negi agreed as the two smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Dustin and Satomi were riding on the boy's hover scooter through Mahora city. Dustin was whooping and hollering while Satomi was holding onto him, "I got to admit Dustin when you build them, you really build them."

"This was one way to focus my scientific side in conjuncture with my living large side." Dustin joked as he made a turn and pulled to a halt.

"Why're we stopping?" she asked.

"This is the first place where I'm gonna teach you about living it up," Dustin explained as they got off the scooter and it folded back up with Dustin putting it into his jacket.

Satomi looked up seeing they were outside the arcade Dustin and Negi would go to, "An arcade?"

"Yes, regular games aren't challenging enough for someone of your intellect," Dustin began, "The games here however are truly challenging. You may end up finding something to your enjoyment."

"I'm still not sure about this." Satomi answered in doubt.

"Trust me, would your own sensei steer you wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well…" Satomi never got to finish her answer as she was dragged inside by Dustin.

Once inside, they were looking around at all the games being occupied by players, "Let me start you up with something I think may be just your field."

"Uh ok." She replied as Dustin brought her over to a 3D robot fighting game.

"Behold Wreck Em Robots. This is one of the top fighting games here. Try your luck and you may very well enjoy it." He assured her.

"Well if you insist," Satomi said as she put in a quarter and selected her robot avatar while the CPU chose its own. When the match began Satomi was working the controls as best as she could while fighting her opponent. At first she was looking bored while playing it until the match got harder and she lost the first round, "Ok you rust bucket, you messed with the wrong scientist!" Satomi swore to the CPU as she doubled her efforts and started winning.

Dustin watched in amusement seeing she was starting to loosen up, 'Man I love the way I work.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Negi and Akira were walking through the city enjoying the nice weather while a lot of people were watching them passing off questionable looks, "I always get these looks whenever I go outside the academy with any of the other girls. Perhaps I should've gone as Nagi and save us both from this."<p>

"Don't think that way, Negi-kun," Akira began, "I don't have a problem with walking beside you out in public, and neither should you." She held him close as she looked up at her curiously, while she gave him an assuring smile.

Negi taking what she said to heart smiled back, realizing she was right, "Yes. I shouldn't worry so much about this." He got his head ruffled in response.

"That's my little professor." She giggled as Negi smiled in return.

Later, Dustin and Satomi were leaving the arcade, with Satomi looking excited, "I made the top score! I'd like to see anyone try and top that."

"It would take a miracle," Dustin humored her, while enjoying her new sense of excitement, "Now are ya glad I invited you out?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it going against my principles," Satomi began, "I'm actually glad you brought me out of the lab. Even though I joined the girls everywhere else we went, Ayaka's island, her resort, her lodge, and even New York I still would prefer labs and working with machines."

"Well my dear, we still got a lot more to cover, and I have my hunches you're going to like them." Dustin smirked.

And the next thing Satomi knew, she was at the movies with Dustin as they were watching a Sci-Fi film about robots rising up against their creators because they started evolving past their programming. Satomi would make a few nitpicks in her mind about some scientific logic used in the film that she found highly questionable, but another side of her was forcing her to stop thinking and enjoy the movie. When they exited, both were laughing, "Oh man can you believe the way that bot just grabbed his creator by the throat and crushed his lungs like that?" Dustin asked.

"A little gruesome," Satomi admitted, "I hope I don't get nightmares about Chachamaru doing that to me." She shuddered.

"Why would you ever think that? Chachamaru's as gentle as a lamb." Dustin replied.

"So you're saying you won't ever think about Zyphon rising up against you?" Satomi questioned him.

"Not in the slightest. Zyphon's too good to ever consider doing that. Besides he likes working at my side as my assistant."

"Well you got a point." Satomi admitted.

Soon it was reaching nighttime, and Dustin and Satomi were walking back to the dorms, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun today without leaving the school." Satomi said.

"Just like promised you, Satomi," Dustin said, "So how do you feel now?"

"Well I feel fantastic! I never knew I was missing so much outside the labs." She admitted.

"So does that mean you'll not stay held up in the lab as much?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Possibly, if I don't have too much to do." She replied truthfully.

"Good enough answer for me," Dustin answered, "Catch you in class tomorrow." He flew up to the dorm window of Mana and Zazie's room.

"Goodnight Dustin-sensei." She said before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile that night, Akira had brought Negi into the Mahora forest, "Where are taking me now, Akira? It's late."<p>

"I know sensei, but I really want to show you this." Akira said leading him into a clear opening revealing the creek where he and Dustin would go to for a dip in privacy.

"Why here?" Negi asked.

"Well I've been working on my pactio abilities with water and I got something new I want you see." Akira explained.

"You mean get in the water, but we didn't even…" Negi trailed off.

"I know, but hey we've all seen each other in the buff, so there's no point in being so prudish." Akira admitted as she started stripping, while Negi realizing she was right started doing the same, but still had a bit of discomfort.

When both were finally in the nude, Negi stared in awe at Akira's gorgeous naked body as the moonlight reflected off her. He started blushing at her, and thought, 'Akira's positively beautiful.'

Akira turned to Negi who quickly collected his thoughts, "You ready, Negi-kun?"

"Yes, I'm ready," He confirmed as the older girl brought her little professor into the water and started floating around and swam to get used to the waters temperature, "Oh this feels nice." He said in a soothing tone.

"Doesn't it?" Akira asked as she swam.

"So what's this technique you want to show me?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well you're gonna have to come closer to me, Negi-kun," She explained. So Negi swam as close as he could to her, until Akira wrapped her arms around him holding him closer to her bare form, with her breasts pressing into his chest causing him to get aroused, "Ok here we go." Akira started muttering something in Latin and her body started glowing which was surprising Negi.

Suddenly they were being lowered into the water, which started worrying Negi. When they were under the water, the boy held his breath and hoped Akira wouldn't keep them both under the water for too long or risk suffocating. He looked around noticing they were both contained in a large bubble, and that Akira wasn't holding her breath, 'What is this?' he thought.

Akira turned to him, "You can breathe, Negi-kun. It's all right."

Negi taking his chance opened his mouth and realized he was able to breathe inside the bubble, "Akira, how is this?"

"Like I said, it's something I've been working on with my pactio ability," Akira explained, "I've created a bubble barrier surrounding us allowing us to move through the water without any worry of losing breath. Plus it gives us a real chance to experience the gloriousness of water up close in person."

Negi looked and gasped seeing all the fishes swimming around them, almost as if they were at an aquarium, but it was up close and actually inside the water, "It really is beautiful." He gasped.

"I know. And I like it better when I'm sharing it with you, Negi-kun." She added.

"Akira…" Negi gasped seeing she did all this for him brought joy to his heart. He reached out wrapping his arms around his student and pactio partner, as she did the same as they hugged, "Arigato, Akira. I'm glad you invited me to spend time with you today."

"And I'm glad you accepted by offer." Akira smiled as she hugged the boy.

The raised their heads up and looked into each others eyes, before leaning closer until their lips met. They engaged in a passionate kiss as Negi wrapped his arms around Akira's body, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Akira thought, 'This warm sensation of Negi-kun's is so beautiful and welcoming.' She continued to kiss him.

Negi thought as he continued to kiss Akira and stroke her back in the process, 'I'm so lucky I could do this with Akira. Perhaps not spending the day with Dustin today was a good thing.' They continued making out inside the giant bubble as the fish in the creek swam around them and past them.

**(And there's the chapter. Dustin got to bring Satomi out of her sanctuary and Negi got some time with Akira. Hope you liked it guys.)**


	74. Ninja Mage

**(Here's the next chapter you guys. Hope you're ready for some more action.)**

One Saturday out in the mountains outside Mahora, Kaede and Negi had went up there for some private training for the weekend. It was nighttime and at their campsite, both the boy wizard and ninja girl were sharing a drum barrel bath with Negi in between the older girl's legs as she lounged, "That was a good practice this weekend, Negi." Kaede said as she ruffled the boy's hair, and he giggled.

"Well I owe it all to you, Kaede," Negi replied as he turned to face her, "With your training out here I'm getting faster and more perceptive."

"Indeed you are, and I'm proud of your progress," Kaede answered as she stroked the young boy's cheek putting a blush on his face from her gentle touch, "You'd make a very outstanding ninja, Negi."

"Kaede." Negi gasped as he felt drawn in to her beauty. Suddenly the two leaned in as their lips caught one another and they kissed passionately. As Negi kissed Kaede, the girl wrapped one of her arms around his waist in the water to pull him closer so her second ranked breasts pressed into his chest.

When they parted, they both gasped for some air, until Negi spoke up, "Kaede?"

"Hm?" the ninja girl asked while raising a brow curiously.

"You think after class on Monday, would you like to go out with me?" Negi asked.

"Oh, you mean just us on a date?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, just the two of us." He answered.

Kaede smiled, "I'd love that, Negi-sensei." The two embraced as they continued their bath, and soon both were in their tent with Kaede spooning Negi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ragnarok's lair, the dark warrior stood before his minions with Diabound at his side, "My patience grows thin with each and every one of your failures," he started his disappointment lecture, with Voltaire and Thorn looking guilty. The Serpentine however were hiding looks of ire, "This time I shall send one of you separately to see how worth you have when going solo. Since I've already seen what Voltaire and Thorn are capable of when going solo I shall start with you snakes." He began to pace and think.<p>

Skales whispered to Pythor, "He's trying to split us up. Pythor you know we work better when we're together. Can't you say something to him?"

"If I go against orders now then he'll eliminate all of us." Pythor whispered back, until Ragnarok spoke up.

"Skalidor!"

The Constrictai general jumped upon hearing his name and looked over at Ragnarok, "Me sir?" he pointed at himself.

"Yes, prepare your tribe for battle I want to see how worth it you Constrictai really are." Ragnarok explained as he gazed his piercing eyes at the general.

Skalidor replied, "Yes sir." He slinked off to do as he was told as his fellow generals watched him leave.

"The rest of you are dismissed until further notice." Ragnarok instructed as he walked off with Diabound.

As the two walked Diabound spoke, "Sending the Serpentine tribes one by one? You know they're better off when they're together."

"True, but I find those snakes highly untrustworthy," Ragnarok answered, "I feel as if Pythor had more intentions in releasing them than to just strengthen my forces."

"So what now?" Diabound asked curiously.

"Let's see how this works and if I'm right and the Serpentine lose Pythor will show me his true colors." Ragnarok explained as the two continued on.

* * *

><p>Soon it was Monday at Mahora, and Negi and Dustin were teaching 3A, "And that was a reading of Shakespeare's Hamlet." Negi concluded the lesson.<p>

"Tomorrow we'll be reading another one of his works known as Twelfth Night." Dustin instructed.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Negi finished.

"Have a good day Negi and Dustin-sensei." The girls bid them a farewell.

And once the girls cleared out, Negi and Dustin were all that was left, "So Negi, whatcha got planned today?" Dustin asked.

"Well Kaede and I have plans today." The English boy answered.

"Again, what your weekend training with her was not enough?" Dustin asked in surprise.

"Oh very funny." Negi replied in deadpan.

Chamo popped up, "Yeah Negi here can never have enough time with Kaede, am I right Negster?" he nudged the boys shoulder.

"I will not even dignify that, Chamo." He replied.

"Well enjoy your date," Dustin said, "I'm joining Kasuga at track and field. I like the way she runs in that track outfit, if ya know what I mean." Dustin nudged his friend.

"Oh Dustin." Negi chuckled at his friend's humor.

"Well see ya later." Dustin headed off.

"And Chamo, you know what to do." Negi ordered Chamo.

"Yeah I know, not to tagalong," Chamo sighed, "No need to tell me twice."

"Good." Negi said as he and Chamo left the class.

* * *

><p>Some time later back at the dorms, Negi had changed into his sneakers, jeans, black shirt, and a blue denim vest. He was waiting for Kaede to get ready in the bathroom, until the door opened. He looked and saw Kaede step out wearing ninja sandals, short jean shorts, and a red top. Negi blushed at the sight of her as Chamo spoke, "Ooh Negi ain't she a sight?"<p>

Negi blushed but spoke up, "Kaede, you look wonderful."

Kaede smiled, "Thanks Negi, you look great too."

"Arigato," Negi blushed before clearing his throat, "So shall we go?" he offered her his hand.

Kaede smiled and took his hand into hers, "Yeah." She confirmed as the two left while Chamo watched.

"Oh watching him go off with a hottie gets me here every time," he rubbed the spot where his heart is, "Wonder if Domino's doing anything today?" he hurried off.

Soon Negi and Kaede were out in Mahora's city, enjoying the nice day, "So Negi what should we do first on our little date?"

Negi looked around until his sights landed on the arcade, "Oh could we go there first, could we?" he asked like an excited child.

Kaede giggled at his childish plea, "All right, let's go." She said as they went inside.

Inside the arcade, both Negi and Kaede were playing a few video games, until they got into a two person team and were both challenging the CPU. When the made the high score they both cheered, "Kaede, we did it!" Negi cheered.

"We sure did, all thanks to teamwork." She smiled as patted his head.

After their time at the arcade they went to a coffee shop and were enjoying a drink, "I'm glad we could go out together Kaede," Negi began as he took a sip of his drink, "You and I haven't had any alone time outside the dormitory for awhile."

"I know. It feels good." Kaede replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"We should really start doing stuff like this more often." Negi suggested.

Kaede spoke, "You mean date?"

"Of course." He answered.

The ninja girl smirked and was ready to tease him, "Why Negi-sensei, what would the school say if they knew you started dating one of your own students?"

Negi aware of her joke retorted, "Who cares what the school thinks I'm just a kid."

Kaede laughed with Negi at their humor, "Well you are right, you may be a teacher but you're still a kid and that comes first."

"I know, you and the girls have told me countless times." Negi replied.

"And it's nice to see you're going along with it." The ninja added.

"I know," Negi smiled, "So shall we go?" he offered her his hand.

"Let's." Kaede accepted it and they left the coffee shop.

Upon leaving they were unaware of Skalidor spying on them from behind a bush, "Yes, enjoy your fun while you can Springfield." He snickered.

* * *

><p>At the nearest clothes department where the girls in class would normally go to, Negi was trying on some new clothes as well as Kaede. Negi stood wearing a full camouflage styles outfit and a green vest. Kaede clapped and gave him a thumb's up. Kaede after stepping out of the changing room stood wearing a French maid's outfit. Negi stared while blushing, while Kaede giggled. Negi's next outfit he wore was a Navy general. At the sight of him, Kaede did a mock salute and he laughed. Kaede's next outfit was an Amazoness outfit that resulted in Negi covering his nose to avoid it bleeding.<p>

After trying on numerous clothes just to see how they looked they were walking through the city as it started getting late, "It feels nice to just walk like this." Negi admitted as he walked beside the tall girl.

"Yeah and it's better since it's just us. We can enjoy the peacefulness of this hour." Kaede replied as she held Negi close as they looked up at the sun that was going down. Soon they sat down on a bench until it reached nighttime. They looked up seeing all the stars and the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Negi asked.

"It sure is." Kaede agreed as she wrapped an arm around Negi's head making him rest it on her shoulder.

Negi smiled at the feeling until he spoke up, "Perhaps we should head back to the dorms don't you think so?" he suggested.

Kaede nodded, "You're right, I mean we do have class tomorrow right?" she asked and they laughed.

"Well let's go." Negi said as they got up, only for Skalidor and his army to emerge from the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Skalidor replied while aiming his staff at them.

"Skalidor!" Kaede gasped.

"Ok, so where are they?" Negi demanded.

"Who?" Skalidor asked in confusion.

"Pythor and the other snakes." Kaede answered, while feeling prepared for in case they arrived.

"Sorry but they won't be joining us tonight," The Constrictai general explained, "This time it's all about us Constrictai!"

"One tribe showing up without the others?" Negi asked as he summoned his staff.

"Doesn't sound very smart of you." Kaede said as she activated her pactio card and gained her ninja outfit.

"Oh I'll show you how smart I'm not!" he realized what he said, "I mean I'll show you how I… Oh attack!" he ordered his tribe, as they snake warriors charged on the attack.

* * *

><p>So Negi and Kaede were fighting against the snakes, with Kaede using her ninja skills on them and Negi using both his magic and martial arts. The ninja girl pulled out her cloak and used it to shroud herself, confusing the snake warriors. Suddenly one looked and saw multiple shruriken flying right for them, "Heads up!" they all ducked and covered as Kaede reappeared.<p>

"Negi, you think we should call the others?" Kaede asked.

"I think we can handle these ones by ourselves." Negi answered as he spun kicked one Constrictai soldiers and elbowed another.

Suddenly more started ganging up on them as Skalidor wrapped his tail around Negi binding him and made him drop his staff, "Take the staff!" Skalidor ordered as one f the snakes took Negi's staff.

"Get your claws off my staff!" Negi demanded only for the snakes to laugh in mockery.

A soldier Constrictai restrained Kaede from behind, "Can't breath!" Kaede groaned as the snake was squeezing her to death.

"Kaede remember what we learned about this tribe! Their strength is their vice like grip!" Negi called, "To break free we must loosen up!"

Kaede listening to Negi's instructions nodded as she relaxed her body and was able to slip out of the one snakes hold, "Huh?" the snake wondered, only to be grabbed and thrown over Kaede's shoulder and crashed into another two snakes.

Negi seeing her break out did the same and was able to slip out of Skalidor's tail and gave him an uppercut to the jaw, "Ouch!" he groaned and tried to tail whip Negi only for him to back flip away from the general.

"I'll take my staff back now, arigato!" he used his magic to pull the staff out of the snake's claw and caught it again.

The Magister and Minister jumped up and landed at each other's side, "We need to stop these guys before they cause more trouble." Kaede said.

"And I have just the way, but we'll have to get them all together." Negi instructed.

"You have a plan?" Kaede inquired.

"Yes, but we need to get them together in order for my plan to work." The boy wizard explained.

"All right, but if we're gonna do that I think it's time you put your own training to work." She instructed him.

"Hai!" he nodded as put his staff onto his back.

Kaede formed the tiger hand sign, "Art of the shadow doppelganger!" she summoned about sixteen clones.

Negi formed the same hand sign, "Magical shadow doppelganger!" he summoned seven clones made from his own magical aura that glowed.

"When could he do that?!" a Constrictai soldier gasped, while the others were confused.

"This is due to all the practice hours I've put in with Kaede only I've made a magical version out of her ninja technique." Negi answered as he and his magical clones got ready.

"Attack!" Skalidor ordered as his tribe went on the attack again.

The multiple Kaede's and Negi's fought back, and were pounding the heck out of the Constrictai tribe. Soon all the Constrictai soldiers were thrown into a pile as Skalidor saw them and knew they were being outmatched by Negi and Kaede, "Soldiers we must fall back!"

They tried to get up only for Negi to use lightning magic to zap them back onto the ground, "You won't be go anywhere this time." he declared as he pulled out a small bottle from his vest.

"What is that?" Skalidor wondered.

"I got this from Konoka's father in Kyoto," Negi began while smirking confidently, "Just like the same vial that Herrman was captured in, the same will be done to you and your tribe."

"WHAT?!" the snakes gasped in fright.

"Now Negi!" Kaede called as Negi popped the cork off the bottle and uttered an incantation.

Suddenly the bottle started sucking in the Constrictai soldiers as they screamed. When Negi aimed it at Skalidor, the general screamed, "Oh no! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" he tried to slink away but was caught in the bottles suction force and was bottled up with his tribe.

Negi corked the bottle and turned to Kaede and asked in worry, "Are you ok, Kaede?"

"Yeah I'm all right," she answered only to groan before almost dropping to one knee only for Negi to help her back up, "Arigato."

"You're welcome." He answered.

"So we actually got them?" Kaede asked as she looked at the bottle Negi used.

"Yes, Skalidor and the Constrictai are now sealed inside here," the boy explained before pocketing the bottle into his vest, "And soon the rest of the snakes will be sealed away in here as well, including Pythor."

Kaede smiled, "Yeah. Well we better get home it's been one hell of a day."

"I know." Negi chuckled as the two headed off.

* * *

><p>At Ragnarok's lair, a single shadow soldier informed them of Skalidor and the Constrictai's fate, "WHAT?!" Skales hissed.<p>

"Skalidor has been sealed away with his tribe?!" Pythor hissed in anger.

"Yes, Pythor." The soldier nodded in worry before taking off.

"How very troubling, and I was certain him and his tribe could've handled it." Ragnarok sighed, until Skales glared angrily and pointed at him accusingly.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he hissed, "If you had just sent us all out to defeat the boy none of this would've happened!" Fangtom and Acidicus looked willing to side with Skales in his argument while Pythor remained neutral for not wanting to blow his cover yet.

Ragnarok showed no amount of fear as Skales continued to bash him, while the dark warrior was hoping Pythor would do something to prove he was right about the snake planning to revolt against him, but saw he wasn't doing anything just yet. When the Hypnobrai general finished venting the shadow master spoke, "Skalidor will be avenged Skales, I promise you that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Skales inquired dubiously.

"That will be for another time." Ragnarok answered before vanishing from their sight.

Skales hissed and turned to Pythor, "Now do you see? He just let one of our own kind be sealed away!"

"If he sends one of us and our tribe back out there without assistance then we'll all be defeated!" Acidicus added.

"Don't worry my brothers," Pythor began, "Eventually we will make Ragnarok pay for trying to use the Serpentine." he snickered.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorms, Negi and Kaede entered their room with Kaede turning on the light, "Chamo, we're home," Negi called but saw no sign of his familiar, "Chamo? Hmm must be out late."<p>

"Which means it's just you and I." Kaede noted.

"So it seems." He replied until he felt Kaede put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should help each other relax after such a tiring fight." The ninja smiled like a fox.

Negi eyed Kaede, "Are you going where I think you are?" he asked curiously.

"If you think I'm going to help you relax by giving you a special treatment, then yes you are correct." Kaede answered as she slipped his vest off him.

"Well I do feel a tad stressed from the fighting moments ago." Negi admitted.

"Then let me help relieve you of hat stress, provided you do the same for me." Kaede smiled seductively.

"Ok." Negi answered while feeling aroused.

Kaede smiled and brought him up to the top bunk and laid him down flat on his back. She stood above him on all fours, before lowering herself down planting her lips on his own and they passionately made out. Kaede broke their lip lock in order for her to pull Negi's shirt off him, "Negi, nice abs." Kaede gasped as she felt his small toned abs.

"I owe them all to you, Kaede." He answered while blushing from her touch.

Kaede smiled as she leaned in and touched her forehead to Negi's as they gazed into each others eyes, "Now to spice things up." She took Negi's hands and moved them to the top button of her top.

"You mean?" Negi gasped while deep down was feeling eager to do what she was signaling. Kaede smiled and nodded in approval. So Negi in anticipation started undoing the top button before moving downward to the next one. With every button he started undoing more of Kaede's mesmerizing cleavage started peaking out. When Negi finished the last button the ninja girl's bosoms that were contained in a purple bra were revealed for his eyes to enjoy, "Oh Kaede." He gasped.

"Like what you see?" Kaede teased him while slipping the top off as it dropped to the floor below the top bunk.

"Well it is a very alluring sight." He admitted while trying to contain his blush.

"You think that's alluring, I'll show you alluring," She smirked as she took his hands and moved them behind her back as they reached the clasp. Negi looked up at her curiously as Kaede nodded in confirmation. So Negi unhooked the garment around Kaede as it slipped off her and landed on his own chest, "Thanks Negi. This feels like such a relief." She moaned as her well endowed chest jiggled.

Kaede sat in seiza and pulled Negi up so he was kneeling before her. Kaede took his hands and guided them to her breasts. Upon contact with them, Negi gave them a playful grope resulting in Kaede moaning, "Oh Negi, not so rough." She moaned.

Negi nodded and proceeded to knead and fondle the beautiful orbs in his small palms. The ninja's breasts started growing hard from the incessant playing Negi was doing with them, but the girl had no problems with it, "They're as soft as ever, Kaede. Pardon me for saying." He blushed.

"It's ok, I take that as a compliment as would any of the other girls in our group," She smiled as cupped them together herself, "Now let us show you a little fun." She brought her breasts up to Negi's face and smothered him into the orbs.

Negi started blushing and it kept on increasing as the ninja's breasts continued smothering his cheeks, 'This feeling is so beautiful. I wish it could never end.' He thought as he wrapped his arms around Kaede's back not wanting to be separated. Kaede feeling him wanting to be close smiled as she nuzzled her face into his hair a bit.

After so much cuddling between the two, Kaede started hearing light snores. She released Negi from her embrace to see he had fallen asleep from both the non stop cuddling into her soft bosom and the fact that it was late. She smiled and felt it was time for bed. So she gently slipped him into his pajamas as she did the same before she turned out the light and joined the sleeping Negi in the top bunk.

As she pulled the covers over them, she gave Negi a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight, Negi-kun." She fell asleep with her head in his torso.

**(And that's the chapter. It may not have been much but another of Ragnarok's forces has been subdued and the snakes are growing irksome of serving under him now. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	75. A Dark Warrior and his Pet

**(Welcome to my next installment, guys. Hope you're ready for what I'm gonna be preparing for with this and my next chapter.)**

One afternoon Negi, Dustin, and Kotaro were walking to Library Island, with Negi carrying a book he was planning to return. They entered and looked up at the counter seeing Nodoka and Yue going through some other books that were returned. To the boys surprise however they saw Alistair was behind the desk helping the two assort some books. They approached the desk, "Alistair?" they asked.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Alistair asked.

"What're you doing here?" Dustin asked puzzled.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Alistair asked, "Well I've been coming here for awhile to help Yue and Nodoka sort through some of the books."

"You're kidding, right? You're helping out at a library?" Kotaro asked dubiously.

"Hey it's not as boring as you think, Kotaro." Alistair answered the dog boy.

"Is this true?" Negi asked his two students.

"Yeah. Alistair volunteered to help out," Nodoka answered, "He's very helpful actually."

"Yeah, one of the best assistants we've ever had around here." Yue admitted as well.

"Yue's also been introducing me to a lot of philosophical literature in her spare time here." Alistair put in.

"Really?" Dustin asked eyeballing Baka Black.

"He seemed very interested and I thought I'd enlighten him." she girl shrugged.

"Well it's nice to see you're taking up other interests besides games, Alistair," Negi said and remembered, "Oh of course. Here you are. The book I borrowed." he returned the book.

"Did you like it, Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked nervously with a hint of hope.

"Of course. I loved it." he admitted with a smile.

Suddenly Alistair's cellphone shook, and he answered it, "Hello? Oh hi, Xever. What, really? Well ok I'll see you there." he hung up.

"What's the buzz?" Dustin asked.

"Xever wants me to meet him at the fountain," Alistair began, "He has a surprise for me."

"A surprise?" Negi asked.

"What kind?" Kotaro asked inquired.

"I don't know, but I better see what it is," Alistair said as he jumped over the counter to join the guys, "I'll catch you girls later."

"Bye Alistair, bye guys." the two girls waved bye as the boys left.

As Alistair left Yue watched hiding a blush, 'For a dark warrior and a little juvenile, Alistair's not so bad. Even if he's younger than me. Whoa why am I thinking so hard about it? Could I be... No I can't be.' she brushed it off as Nodoka looked at Yue curiously.

"Yue, are you ok?"

Yue snapped out of it and responded, "Fine why do you ask?"

"Well you looked like you spaced out for a moment." Nodoka explained.

"It's nothing, really." Yue brushed it off as she got back to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile by the Mahora fountain, Alistair, Negi, Dustin, and Kotaro saw Xever, Valmont, and Belmont waiting for them, "Hey guys!" Alistair called.<p>

"Ah, good to see you made it." Xever welcomed him and spoke to his friends, "Hey boys, how's it going?"

"Doing great, Xever." Dustin answered as Negi and Kotaro nodded.

"So what's this big surprise you got for me?" Alistair asked wondering what was up.

"Well you know how Dustin has Domino and and Negi has Chamo?" Xever began.

"Yeah." alistair nodded, as Domino and Chamo wondered where the older Savage brother was headed.

"Well I figured it was time you had a familiar as well." he continued, taking the younger brother by surprise.

"What, really?"

"Alistair's getting a familiar?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, and here he is," Xever said reaching into his vets pocket and held out a small white mouse, "Surprise."

"Whoa, a mouse?" Alistair gasped.

"Oh yeah. Meet Fievel." Xever introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Fievel." Alistair said as he rubbed the top of the mouse's head with his finger.

"Nice to meetacha too Alistair." Fievel greeted back.

"Even he talks?" Kotaro asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'm from the the magical mouse society, like how Chamo there is from the fairy ermine society." Fievel explained.

"Fievel was once my familiar growing up, after we were separated," Xever began, "But now I think you deserve him more than I do now." he held his hand out, and Alistair opened up his hand for Fievel to crawl onto.

"Thanks bro," Alistair thanked his brother, "Is there anything I should know about Fievel?"

"Well for one thing he likes cheese, preferably cheddar," Xever began, "And he has a song that calms him down or just enjoys listening to."

"What's that?"

"Somewhere out there," Xever answered, "You have to sing it, with another."

"Seriously?" Alistair asked.

"Serious as a heart attack." the older brother replied.

Alistair looked down at Fievel in his hand, as the mouse smiled up at him. Alistair smiled back and looked at Xever, "I'll take him."

Xever smiled and ruffled his bros head, "You two play nice."

"We will." Fievel assured as Chamo jumped from Negi's shoulder and onto Alistair's.

"Welcome to the club, Fievel." the ermine greeted him.

Domino flew from Dustin's shoulder and landed on Alistair's arm, "Nice to meetcha. Name's Domino." he introduced himself.

"A pleasure." Fievel replied.

"Well you guys have fun, we got some stuff to take care of." Valmont said as the three older boys took off.

"Well come on Fievel," Alistair began, "Let me introduce to you the girls we associate with."

"Sounds good to me." Fievel replied as the boys walked off heading for the dorms.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached the building where several of the girls were gathered around in the foyer, "Good afternoon girls." Negi greeted them as Makie, Ako, Akira, Kakizaki, Sakurako, Madoka, Ayaka, Setsuna, and Konoka greeted him.<p>

"Afternoon Negi."

Asuna looked over and waved, "Sup?"

"I hope you're all enjoying your afternoon." Negi spoke up as they walked over to them.

"We sure are." Konoka nodded.

"Hey girls, I wanna show you something Xever gave me." Alistair spoke up as he approached.

"What'd your brother give you?" Akira asked.

"Well he gave me a... pet." Alistair answered hating to demean his new familiar to that, but had to keep it cool around Asuna.

"A pet?" the girls gasped.

"Where is it?" Makie asked.

"Before I show you, I'd advise you not to scream or panic." Alistair warned them as he reached into his jacket and pulled out Fievel for them to see.

Konoka gasped, "Oh how cute!"

"He's adorable!" Kakizaki gasped as she and Madoka started rubbing the top of Fievel's head.

"You like him?" Alistair asked.

"You're not grossed out at all?" Dustin asked.

"Hey we're used to having rodents in the dorm." Asuna answered while motioning to Chamo who scowled.

"So what's his name?" Makie asked.

"His name's Fievel." Alistair answered.

"What an adorable name." Konoka smiled as she continued to rub the mouse's little head.

"Yeah, and look what he's been trained to do." Alistair said as he sat Fievel on top of the coffee table and motioned Dustin to join him. Alistair started singing Somewhere out there, and the girls noticed Fievel was moving around to the rhythm. He started moving more as Dustin join Alistair in singing the song. When the two finished Fievel stood on his hind legs raising his paws up.

The girls applauded as Setsuna spoke, "That was very good." she admitted feeling impressed.

"Cute and talented." Sakurako admitted as she tickled Fievel's chin, while the mouse enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>As nighttime came over at Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master stood before his minions with Diabound at his side, "It's time to avenge Skalidor and his tribe. Fangtom!"<p>

The Fangpyre general spoke up, "Yes?"

"Prepare your army, you attack tomorrow, but this time target Alistair when he is alone." Ragnarok instructed.

"Now hold on just a minute," The Fangpyre general interrupted, "You're going to send me and my tribe out alone like you did with Skalidor?"

"I smell a rat!" Skales said suspiciously while Pythor crossed his arms.

"I have no intention of sending you or your tribe without back up," Ragnarok replied as he motioned to Voltaire, "Voltaire, you will join them tomorrow."

"Yes, master." Voltaire nodded as he left to prepare himself for tomorrow.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Ragnarok said as he and Diabound left, along with Thorn.

Skales turned to Fangtom, "You prepare yourself for tomorrow. If Voltaire attempts to sabotage you by order of Ragnarok, you and your tribe get yourselves out of there."

"I understand, and I will see to it Skalidor is avenged." he slinked off with Acidicus.

Skales turned to Pythor, "What is Fangtom does fail and Voltaire is not responsible?"

"Then leave everything to me, Skales." Pythor replied as the two slinked off.

* * *

><p>The very next day after classes, Alistair was walking for the girls section to try and find the boys, until he spotted Yue up ahead. She was sitting on a bench while sipping some juice, "Hey Yue!"<p>

Hearing her name she turned and saw the dark warrior in disguise, "Oh, hi Alistair."

"Whatcha doing?" he asked while standing at her side.

"Well I was planning on meeting up with Negi-sensei and the others at Evangeline's." she admitted.

"So was I," he gasped, "How about we go together?" he offered.

Yue looked at him with a faint blush before answering, "Uh sure. Ok."

"Great, let's go!" Alistair took her hand and started dragging her along.

"Hey Alistair, wait I can walk!" she protested as he continued to drag her along.

Soon the two were walking together, as Fievel was sitting on Alistair's right shoulder with Yue looking at him, "So Fievel here is your new familiar?"

"Yeah, Xever said he was a great familiar to him growing up, and now he thinks Fievel should be with me," Alistair began, "I mean I never had a familiar before in my life. With Fievel at my side I feel like the others. I mean Negi's got Chamo, Dustin has Domino, and Rin has Toothless."

"Yeah, now you got someone else to talk to when the others aren't around." Yue noted.

"Exactly." Alistair smiled until he stopped, "Uh Yue, can I talk to you."

"Sure Alistair. What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well you know I look to you as a good friend like the others?" he began.

"Yeah..." she answered while raising a brow.

"And I appreciate all you've shown me at the library. Getting me into philosophy and all." he continued.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Yue asked while deep down was already realizing the possibility of where this was headed.

"I just want you to know how lucky I am having someone like you for a friend," he continued, "I mean there's a lot I do with Dustin, Negi, Kotaro, and Fate, but that's guy stuff. With you I can do other stuff that's not too rowdy and not too boring. And I like spending that time doing that kind of stuff with you."

"Alistair, what're you trying to say?" Yue asked as she could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly with anticipation.

"Yue, I think maybe I..." Alistair looked past her shoulder seeing an incoming fireball, "GET DOWN!" he tackled her to the ground as the fireball missed. As Yue lied on the ground seeing Alistair on top of her with their faces inches away from each other, she blushed a deep shade of red, "Are you ok?" Alistair asked in worry.

"I'll live." she answered while trying to contain herself from their position.

Alistair and Yue got up and saw Voltaire, Fangtom, and his tribe, "Voltaire and the Fangpyres!" Alistair gasped.

"Not snakes!" Fievel panicked as he dove into Alistair's coat pocket.

"Well what have we here?" Fangtom asked Voltaire who chuckled and responded.

"A little traitor and a little girl."

"What do you two want?" Alistair inquired while frowning.

"Revenge, for what happened to Skalidor!" Fangtom replied in anger.

"FYI, I didn't do that." Alistair replied.

"Regardless, we'll deal with you and then the others." the two headed snake answered.

Voltaire and the snakes started surrounding them, as Alistair stood before Yue, "Don't worry Yue. I won't let these jerks touch you." he revealed his dark warrior form.

"Alistair." Yue gasped at his willingness to defend her.

**(And that's the chapter. Alistair will have to amp up his game if he's going to take on Voltaire and the snakes. Will the others get there to help him before he and Yue become snake chow? Tune in next time.)**


	76. A Dark Warrior Pactio

**(And here's my latest installment readers. Hope you're ready for some surprises.)**

_Last time, Alistair and Yue were on their way to Evangeline's to meet up with the others, until they were ambushed by Voltaire, Fangtom, and the Fangpyres. With Alistair short of backup and Yue caught in the middle, he was determined to protect her._

* * *

><p>"Fangpyres attack!" Fangtom ordered as his snake army charged for alistair who concentrated his dark energy.<p>

"Shadow Buster!" he summoned his shadow weapon. He used it to strike the Fangpyres away, but they kept getting up and charging at him.

Yue gasped and had to get somewhere safe and call for help, "Alistair needs help, and help is what he's going to get." she reached for her phone only for her arm to be grabbed by Voltaire.

"Clever plan, but whose going to be here to help you?" he smirked as Yue started feeling his grip getting hotter on her arm.

"OW!" she cried, grabbing Alistair's attention.

"Hey let her go!" he fired a shockwave of dark energy from his shadow buster at Voltaire, who released his hold on Yue to dodge the attack, "Yue, are you ok?" he asked while dodging more of the snakes.

"I'll be fine." Yue groaned seeing the third degree burns left on her arm.

"You got to get out of here!" he ordered.

"But what about you?" Yue asked in worry.

"I'll be fine!" he called as he dodged another strike from one of the snakes.

Fangtom slinked up behind and called, "Surprise!" he sank one of his heads fangs into his shoulder.

"GAH!" Alistair cried in pain.

"Alistair!" Yue cried in worry. Fangtom removed his fangs from Alistair who dropped to his knees, "What've you done to him?!" she demanded.

"I have turned him, into one of us." the snake explained.

"One of you?" Yue asked as Alistair groaned as he got back up revealing that his skin was turning green and scaly like a snakes.

"Yue!" Alistair hissed while showing her he not hang snake fangs, and a fork tongue.

Voltaire at the sight of Alistair started laughing hysterically, "Oh there's a good look for you, Alistair!"

"I may be snake like now, but I still have my power!" he called as he fought Fangtom, his army, and Voltaire again.

Voltaire sent blasts of fire at Alistaire who kept dodging but was slowing down due to the venom in the snake bite making him more snake like by the minute. Suddenly he was knocked back by a dark fireball and fell to the ground. The pyromancer dark warrior stood before his former comrade with another dark fireball in hand, "Hope you're ready to have burned scales."

"Shadow shot!" a voice called as a shadow shot attack nailed Voltaire in the back sending him flying across the ground.

Alistair looked up and saw Xever and Baliton brothers, "Bro!" he gasped.

"What would you do without me, Alistair?" Xever joked as he helped his younger brother to his feet.

"Whoa you don't look so good." Belmont noticed Alistair's condition.

"Fangpyre bite." he explained.

"I thought as much." Valmont noted.

"How's Yue?" Xever noticed her.

"She's all right, save for the third degree burns." Alistair explained.

Voltaire and Fangtom saw the newcomers, "Looks like our troubles has increased." Voltaire told the snake general.

"No matter, we'll eliminate them one at a time." Fangtom replied as he and his army were ready to strike until a blast of magic nailed them.

They looked and saw entering the scene was Negi, Kotaro, Dustin, Rin, Fate, Evangeline, Zyphon, Chachamaru, Haruna, Ayaka, Natsumi, Chizuru, Setsuna, Kazumi, Sayo, and Konoka, "Alistair, Yue!" Negi called as they stopped.

"Yue, are you all right?" Haruna asked in worry.

"I'm fine, Haruna. Alistair, he protected me." she explained.

Eva noticed Alistair, "The snake bit him."

"He' needs to be cured before the affects overtake him." Chachamaru warned them.

"I'll try something." Konoka offered.

"So will I." Rin added.

"One problem," Kotaro noted, "I don't think they're gonna give you the chance." he motioned to Voltaire and the snakes fighting through Xever and the Balitons to get to them.

"Chachamaru." Eva ordered.

"Yes mistress." the gynoid nodded as she converted her arms into blades.

"Zyphon!" Dustin ordered.

"On it master!" Zyphon activated his blasters.

"Fate." Rin ordered.

Fate drew his sword, "I'm at your command, princess."

"And I will fight too." Setsuna added drawing her own sword.

"Then go and buy us as much time as you can!" Negi ordered as they took off to help the three as Alistair went over to them.

"How're you holding up, Alistair?" Dustin asked his comrade.

"Not good, my vision is looking very strange right now." he explained showing them his snake like eyes.

"Yikes." Kotaro gasped.

"Come over here and we'll remove that venom." Konoka called him over as he stood before her and Rin.

"Just relax and let us do the rest." Rin instructed as Alistair did as he was told.

So Rin and Konoka were using their healing magic on Alistair. Slowly but surely his snake like features were fading away until his body was normal again, "Alistair how do you feel?" Negi asked in concern.

"Well I feel fine, here check my tongue," he stuck his tongue out revealing it was normal, "Is it forked?"

"No it's normal." Kotaro confirmed.

"Now put that away." Eva ordered as Alistair pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Now fix Yue, those burns look nasty." Alistair ordered.

"Oh my, that does look painful." Chizuru gasped at Yue's third degree burns.

"Painful is an understatement." Yue replied.

"Here, Yue." Konoka said as he used her magic to heal the girls arm.

"Oh arigato, Konoka." she thanked her.

"We better get in there and help the others." Ayaka suggested as they saw the others weren't looking like they could hold out for much longer.

"Right, let's get in the game." Kotaro said pumping his fists.

"But what about, Yue?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, Yue's still vulnerable unlike most of us." Sayo added.

"Chizuru, you better take her to safety." Dustin ordered.

"Hai. Come on, Yue." Chizuru said ready to lead her off, only for Yue to pull her arm back.

"No," she answered, "I want to fight."

"What?" they asked in shock.

"But Yue, against them you won't stand a chance." Negi reminded her.

"Alistair protected me, and now I want to help protect him and all of you." Yue answered.

"Very noble, but still your level of magic fails in comparison to Voltaire's power and the craftiness of the Fangpyre's." Eva warned her.

"Then she'll need a power up," Chamo spoke up, "I think it's pactio time."

"A pactio?" Negi and Yue gasped.

"Yeah, I mean she's been practicing with us for awhile now and she hasn't made a pactio." Chamo noted.

"Well you have a point." Negi admitted while Yue blushed.

"So then let's get to work." Chamo whipped out his chalk.

"Hold it!" Alistair spoke up.

"Alistair?" Dustin asked.

"Sorry to suddenly be blunt, but I want to make a pactio with Yue." he declared.

"Huh?" the girls gasped as Yue blushed some more.

"You, Alistair?" Kotaro asked.

"What brought this up?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's my fault for getting Yue caught up in the middle of this fight, and for that I want to make her stronger by forging a pactio with her," Alistair explained and held a hand out to the girl, "Yue, will you accept my offer?"

Yue blushed as she looked around seeing all the girls were waiting for her answer, while Haruna smirked and nodded for her to accept it. Finding the answer she took Alistair's hand, "Yes Alistair, I will."

"Fievel!" Alistair ordered as Fievel jumped out of his pocket and whipped out his own chalk.

"One pactio circle coming up." Fievel started drawing the pactio circle below Alistair and Yue.

"Ok you two get to it." Eva instructed as Alistair and Yue stood ready as the others watched.

"Before we do this, I have something to say," Alistair began catching Yue's curiosity, "I love you, Yue." he declared putting shocks on the girls and Negi's faces. Yue was surprised as Alistair smiled at her, "I mean it. These feelings I have in my heart for you are real and genuine. Yue Ayase, I love you."

Yue blushed at Alistair's confession, until her own feelings started bubbling to the surface and she spoke up with a smile, "I love you too, Alistair."

Haruna and the girls gasped at Yue returning Alistair's affections, until Chamo spoke up, "Yeah we're all happy for ya really. Now make with the magic!"

Yue and Alistair nodded as the dark warrior cupped the girls face and pulled her into a kiss, 'Wow my first kiss. It feels magical.' Yue thought.

'So this is what a kiss feels like,' Alistair thought, 'I should've done this a long time ago.'

"Pactio!" Fievel called as Alistairs dark energy started flowing into Yue.

The dark energy in Yue started manifesting and transformed her outfit into black sexy armor that left her midriff exposed, "Yue, how do you feel?" Haruna asked.

"I feel great," she began, "In fact I feel stronger now."

"Well here's your card, Yue." Fievel presented her a black pactio card with her image on it.

Yue nodded and concentrated her dark energy that took the form of a dark scepter, "Now then, let's get in the game!" Dustin called as they went into battle.

* * *

><p>Negi and Kotaro led Ayaka, Rin, Fate, Chachamaru, Natsumi, Evangeline, Sayo, and Konoka against Fangtom and the Fangpyres, while Dustin and Alistair led Xever, Valmont, Belmont, Zyphon, Haruna, Yue, Chizuru, Setsuna, and Kazumi against Voltaire. As Yue fought along side Alistair, she was still getting used to her her dark warrior powers, "Yue, try a shadow gun." Alistair suggested.<p>

"How?" she asked as she jumped away from a dark fireball launched by Voltaire.

"Concentrate your dark energy in your index finger and blast!" Alistair instructed.

"I'll try!" Yue said as he focused on her right index finger and could feel her dark energy building up in the tip, "Ok here it goes. Shadow gun!" she fired it at Voltaire, who jumped away, but the blast managed to knock him onto the ground.

"Not a bad shot!" Alistair admitted.

"Thanks, but I guess I need work on it." Yue replied.

"We'll have plenty of time after this." Alistair assured her as she fought along side her dark warrior master.

"Let me try something else." Yue muttered an incantation and sent a blast of dark magic at Voltaire knocking him off his feet.

"Little brat!" he fired a blast of dark fire at Yue, only for Alistair to project a shadow barrier to shield them.

Yue looked down and saw her friends were fending off against the Fangpyre's, "We got to put an end to those snakes." she used her dark magic blasts on some of the snakes throwing them off their guard giving Negi's group a change to subdue them.

"Thanks, Yue. I'll take it from here." Negi pulled out the bottle he used to catch the Constrictai tribe, "All right Fangpyre's. It's all over!" he popped the cork and uttered an incantation before the snakes were being sucked in.

"No! They can't do this to me!" Fangtom cried as he tried slinking away, but the pull of the suction was overtaking him, "Voltaire, help!" he cried before being assimilated into the bottle.

Voltaire watched as his allies were assimilated and saw he was really outmatched now, "Time to retreat." he was about to flee until he felt a dark aura increase. He spun and saw Alistair's dark energy increasing rapidly while surrounded by a darker aura.

"You're not going anywhere." he warned him.

"Shadow force." Xever and Valmont gasped.

"What, he can't!" Voltaire gasped seeing Alistair was able to use Spirit force when it took him over a year to learn how to control it.

"Shadow force!" Alistair fired the blast of dark energy at Voltaire who was already worn out from so much fighting and attacks. The pyromancer dark warrior took the blow and was sent flying backwards until he used what energy he could to open a portal and vanish.

Alistair started powering down and fell to his knees panting, "Alistair!" Xever called as he, Negi, Kotaro, Dustin, and Fate ran over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Alistair answered as he panted.

"You and Yue rocked today!" Haruna pumped a fist.

"Yeah, and here's a little something for each of you." Kazumi said as she gave them each a commemorative photo of their first kiss.

Both of them blushed as Xever ruffled his brother's head, "Congratulations, Alistair you made your first pactio."

"We're so proud of you." Belmont added.

"Thanks guys." Alistair smiled.

"So how was it?" Kotaro asked.

"What?"

"The feeling?" Dustin asked eager to know.

"I felt as if my whole body was on fire, even hotter than the sun." he explained.

"Well I suppose that's one way of putting it." Negi admitted.

Konoka spoke, "So Yue what's it like now that you're part dark warrior?"

"Well it feels strange having this new power flowing through me, but I could get used to it." she admitted.

"That's good, now then how're we going to explain to Nodoka about you're new love life?" Haruna grinned slyly.

"Haruna, if you say anything Nodoka will take it in a deeper meaning!" Yue warned her.

"Well you like Alistair, don't you? You just admitted you loved him." Haruna teased her.

"Well yeah I do, but... Hey Haruna you get back here!" Yue chased after Haruna who took off with the intent to tell Nodoka about Yue confessing to Alistair and vice versa, while the boys roll their eyes in amusement.

"Yue should be glad making a pactio with a dark warrior doesn't give her the dark warrior look." Belmont said noting it would be a pain if she had to forever use camouflage magic to hide her appearance. The boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, Voltaire who was roughed up from the Shadow Force blast had told everything to Ragnarok, Diabound, and the others, "What?! Blasts those boys! Well no matter tomorrow we'll strike harder!"<p>

"Tomorrow?!" Skales shouted, grabbing their attention. Skales stood with Pythor and Acidicus and continued, "You just sacrificed another of our fellow tribes, and you just say we'll do better tomorrow so bluntly?!"

Ragnarok turned to Pythor, "Pythor keep your fellow general in check."

Pythor frowned before answering, "He's right."

"What?" Ragnarok and the others gasped at Pythor's defiance.

"I held my tongue long enough against you, Ragnarok. But after losing both Skalidor, Fangtom, the Constrictai, and the Fangpyre tribes, I can no longer sit idly by and let you use my kind as sacrificial lambs!"

"You dare defy me?" Ragnarok growled, "Have you forgotten who it was that released you from your tomb? Who granted you the powers of dark energy making you into this dark warrior serpentine you are now?"

"For that I am a thousand times grateful, but I feel now's the time I went my own my with my true kind." Pythor explained as the tribes of Skales and Acidicus stood at their sides.

"Seize those traitors!" The shadow master ordered as Voltaire and Thorn attempted to subdue Pythor, only for him to open a shadow portal and flee with the other two generals and their tribes.

"What an interesting turn of events." Diabound noted as Ragnarok growled.

"If Pythor and his gaggle of snakes think they can outdo me and destroy Negi and Dustin, they got another thing coming!" Ragnarok declared.

**(And that's the chapter. Alistair has made a pactio with Yue and now she's the minister of a dark warrior. With her truly part of the group now, and Pythor and the snakes severing all ties with Ragnarok, will the Shadow Master be in for more complications? Stay tuned.)**


	77. Picnic gone awry

**(Welcome to my next installment guys. Hope you're ready for a little fun and excitement in this chapter.)**

One afternoon in class, Negi and Dustin were dismissing their students leaving them to themselves, "Well Negi, another day in the books." he popped the cap off a soda bottle and drank from it.

"Yes I know." Negi admitted.

"You know something I think we should do this weekend, Negi?" Dustin asked.

"What's that?" Negi inquired.

"I say we gather our partners together for a picnic." the spike head suggested.

"A picnic?" Negi asked sounding interested.

"Awesome!" Chamo popped in, "A get together with the girls and all."

"And it doesn't have to be just us," Dustin continued, "We can invite Alistair, Yue, Kotaro, Natsumi, Evangeline, Fate, Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg."

"Sounds good to me." Negi admitted.

"Hey we can even invite Shizune and Shakti as well." Dustin added.

Negi's eyes widened, "Invite them too?"

"Of course, why not? They both know our secret." Dustin explained.

"Well yes, but didn't we promise to keep the date just between the four of us?" Negi asked.

Dustin remembered, "Ooh right. Well hey, eventually it's going to get brought up or slip out eventually. Besides what does it matter who we spend time with?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Negi said having his doubts.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better we won't tell any of the girls that we did the deed with them." Dustin raised hos brows.

"Well, ok." Negi smiled.

"I'll send this message to our guests," Dustin began as he started texting a message to their guests, while making sure to warn them to keep it a secret from the non pactio girls. They waited a few minutes, until Dustin heard his cellphone ring. He saw he had multiple replies and smirked, "That was fast." he checked the messages seeing the girls were sounding excited about the idea, while some of the texts from Alistair and Kotaro looked interested, but not as energetically enthusiastic like the girls.

"Looks like it's unanimous." Domino cawed.

"Then the picnic date is on!" Chamo cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, Diabound was sitting around, until Thorn entered and noticed him eyeing the room where Ragnarok would be, "Diabound, it's not like you to be tense as this."<p>

Diabound turned to her, "Ever since Pythor, Skales, Acidicus, and their tribes defected from us, Ragnarok's been moody. I'm basically standing my ground here in case he throws a tantrum and needs someone to snap him out of it."

"I think what would bring him around is seeing Negi, Dustin, and their sweethearts brought to him on a silver platter." Thorn suggested.

"Capital idea," Diabound began before pointing out a flaw, "But how do you intend to do that considering the past mishaps?"

Thorn smirked, "Come with me, Diabound and I'll show you," she led him into another room where they saw a screen showing Mahora's ground, "Come take a look at what my spy traps picked up today." She made the screen rewind moments ago, as Diabound watched seeing Makie and Yuna walking.

"_I can't believe Negi-kun and Dustin-kun suggested we picnic this weekend." Makie said feeling jittery._

"_I know," Yuna answered in equal excitement, "We'll have to pack them little personal lunches."_

"_But you know the others are going to as well." Makie noted._

"_True, so we'll just have to make sure our tastes the best." Yuna smirked giving Makie a confidence boost._

"_You're right. We should get planning right away!" Makie cheered._

The screen went blank as, Thorn spoke, "I think this would make for a perfect opportunity to take them out."

"Clever, but how do you intend to do that?" Diabound inquired the plant mistress.

Thorn smirked at his questioning, "Oh trust me, what I have in mind is going to be a kill."

* * *

><p>Back at the school at the dorms, Dustin and Negi returned to their respective dorms, with Negi preparing for tomorrow's lesson. As he did so, Kaede spoke up, "What made you and Dustin decide to have this picnic for us, Negi?"<p>

"Well aside from all that's been going on at the school and with Ragnarok's forces, we felt you could all use a break from it." Negi explained.

Kaede smiled, "Well I'm glad it came to you guys." she ruffled Negi's hair as he laughed.

Outside the dorms around the flower fields on the school grounds, Diabound and Thorn appeared, "This is the spot I heard they'd be having it at." Thorn said as she dug a small hole in the ground and started dropping some ingredients into it and covered it up with the dirt again.

"Are you absolutely sure this is going to work?" Diabound asked suspiciously.

"Positive, starting tomorrow it'll begin growing and by the weekend it'll be fully grown," Thorn began, "And when it is the real fun begins."

"If you say so." Diabound replied as the two left.

* * *

><p>As the days past the ingredients that Thorn planted started combining and started growing into a small plant before it eventually became a tree with flowers ready to bloom. When the weekend came, Negi, Dustin, their partners, Alistair, Yue, Kotaro, Natsumi, Takane, Mei, Nutmeg, Evangeline, and Zyphon were present. Even the familiars of Chamo, Domino, Toothless, and Fievel were there. They were setting up their picnic under the very tree that had been planted by Thorn, though they had no idea.<p>

Konoka just finished setting down the last of the multiple boxed lunches everyone brought, "There all finished."

"Excellent work, Ojousama." Setsuna complimented her.

"This is an awesome spot for us to have the picnic." Fuka noted.

"Yeah, but I really don't remember this tree being here before." Ako noticed.

"Maybe we haven't noticed." Makie suggested as they shrugged it off.

Takane spoke to Negi, "It was so nice of you and Dustin-sensei to invite us here."

"Well you're a fellow make Takane, why wouldn't we?" Negi asked with a smile that brought a blush to Takane's face.

"I got to admit, if feels actually good to finally relax for a day." Kotaro said as he was kicking back against the tree trunk.

Fate was close to Rin, being the knight he was, "Even if we're here to relax I still must be prepared for even the worse."

"Oh, Fate." Rin chuckled.

"I'm just glad I don't have to be small this time." Toothless said as he laid on the grass.

"I can't believe we actually have a dragon for an ally." Fievel said as he stood on the dragon's head.

"Well you can believe it, pal," Chamo began, "Though be glad he hasn't been looking at you with hunger in his eyes like he used to do for me."

"It's because I find Fievel more amusing to be around." Toothless admitted.

"Jeez." Chamo said while rolling his eyes.

Natsumi looked over and saw Shizuna and Shakti walking over, "Hey it's Shizuna-sensei."

They all looked over seeing it was their school's nurse, while Kasuga, Takane, Cocone, Nutmeg, and Mei were surprised to see Sister Shakti accompanying her. Rin started panikcing, "Oh no, we need to hide Toothless!" The girls started panicking frantically as well until Dustin whistled.

"Girls, girls! Relax, everything's ok." he promised them, while Mana eyed him wondering what he meant.

Shizuna and Shakti arrived and noticed the girls were smiling nervously, "Good morning everyone." Shizuna greeted them.

"Good morning, Shizuna-sensei." they answered while trying to keep calm.

"It's so nice you two made it." Negi spoke to the teachers.

"Negi, you invited them?" Ayaka asked in confusion.

"Negi and Dustin." Shakti corrected the rep of 3A.

"But why?" Makie asked in confusion.

"It's all right girls," Eva began, "Shizuna knows about magic, and I'm sure some of you knew that Shakti is also involved with the other mages at the school."

"Really?" Chizuru gasped.

"Correct." Shizuna nodded.

"Wow, how come you never told me Shizuna-sensei was in on everything?" Kasuga asked her mentor.

"Because some things are supposed to be left secret." Shakti asnwered.

"How did you come to know Shizuna-sensei knew about magic?" Madoka asked Negi and Dustin.

"Well you remember the teacher party we talked about awhile back?" Dustin asked hoping they'd take it well.

"Yes." Mana answered suspiciously.

"Well there was no party." Negi continued.

"What?!" they gasped.

"Then what did you do?" Kakizaki asked.

"Negi and I took Shizuna and Shakti out on a date." Dustin answered while Negi was wincing.

"You what?!" the girls gasped while Eva remained neutral.

"So then why didn't you come back last night?" Kaede asked seeing there was more to what they didn't tell them.

"Because Shizuna and I invited them each to stay with us for the night since it was very late." Shakti explained.

Negi and Dusitn looked at the girls who were either looking at them in disappointment for deceiving them, and some at Shizuna and Shakti for taking their senseis, "Did anything..." Ayaka began until Negi spoke up.

"No, nothing happened I swear on my sisters eyes!"

"What he said." Dustin added as well not wanting them to know about their experience with the older women.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you girls, because if we told you somehow it might've gotten out and then Shizuna and Shakti would've gotten in trouble with Niita." Negi explained.

"Please don't be upset with them girls," Shizuna began, "We're the ones that suggested it."

"If you want to be upset with someone then let it be us." Shakti added.

The girls looked at each other before Ayaka spoke, "Well we shouldn't be too hard on our senseis. After all at least they were with you two and not complete strangers."

"Still we wished you two would have told us the truth." Mana said as she eyed Dustin.

"Honesty is the best policy after all." Zazie added with a nod.

"Not always." Kotaro whispered to Alistair who chuckled.

"We're sorry, next time we'll say what we're really doing." Negi promised.

"Most of the time." Dustin mumbled to himself.

"Well it's water under the bridge now," Konoka said and looked to the older women, "Come on and join us."

"Don't mind if we do." Shakti said as she and Shizuna took a spot with the others.

"Can we dig in now?" Alistair asked getting irritated by the wait.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Rin added.

"They're right, let's dig in." Chao said as they began having their picnic.

* * *

><p>Each of the girls were eating, with some of them presenting their boxed lunches to Negi and Dustin. The two each ate some of the portions each of their partners made while feeding them some as well. Kotaro and Alistair watched with their single partners, "Gotta feel sorry for them having so many girls vying for their attention." Alistair said.<p>

"Yeah, lucky we don't have to worry about anything like that." Kotaru chuckled until Mei scooted near him.

"Uh Kotaro-kun, would you try some?" Mei asked holding out some chopsticks with some food in them.

"Um, ok." Kotaro answered in confusion as he ate it.

"How is it?" Mei asked curiously.

"Not bad," he admitted, "Did you make this?"

"Um, yes." the girl answered.

"It's good." Kotaro admitted.

"Arigato." Mei blushed at his compliment, while Natsumi watched while looking a little irked and took some food in her chopsticks.

"Here Kotaro, try some more." she started feeding him, while Mei not wanting to be one upped contineud offering some of her food to him.

Alistair chuckled as Kotaro was being stuffed, "Poor Kotaro. Lucky I don't have anyone to fight you over me, Yue." he looked to his partner.

"I wouldn't want competition anyway." Yue answered.

Dustin fed Sakurako some food as he himself was being fed by Cocone, "Boy I tell you this is a great picnic. I don't see what could possibly make this go wrong."

"Negi!" a female voice called out, startling everyone. They looked over and saw Negi's childhood friend Anya coming over, "Hey!"

"Anya?" Negi asked flabbergasted.

"I just had to say it." Dustin grumbled while crossing his arms.

"Who's that?" Alistair asked the girls on behalf of himself and Kotaro.

"That's Negi-sensei's childhood friend, Anya." Yue answered as she sipped one of her boxed drinks.

"And why is Dustin so irritated by her being here?" Kotaro asked noticing him.

Domino spoke up, "Because Anya is a freakin hardcase." Kotaro and Alistair looked at the crow wondering what he meant by that.

"Anya, what're you doing here?" Negi asked in confusion.

Anya stopped and looked hurt by his question, "What? I come here during my time off in London and you don't look the least bit happy to see me?"

"I never said that, Anya. It's just it would've been better if you wrote to me that you were coming here." Negi corrected her.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Anya asked smugly.

Dustin scowled, "You and surprise don't mold well."

Anya looked seeing the crowd, "What's going on here?"

"We're having a picnic, Anya." Fuka answered with a smile.

"A picnic?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, would you like to join us?" Konoka asked.

"I'd love to!" Anya asked with a bright smiley face, "I love picnics!"

Dustin groaned and spoke to Domino, "And today was looking so well." Domino nodded in agreement.

Anya took a spot next to Negi and Konoka, before noticing more people she didn't know about, "Who're all of these people?"

"Well Anya, this is Takane, Mei, Nutmeg, and Sister Shakti.' Negi introduced her to the girls from Mahora she had not met before.

Dustin spoke motioning to the boys, "And meet some more men to our gang. This is Kotaro, this is Fate, and this is Alistair."

"Hey." Kotaro greeted her.

"Greetings." Fate bowed his head respectively.

"Sup?" Alistair asked.

Anya noticed them, but paused seeing Alistair and what he was, "A dark warrior?"

Domino flew to the girl blocking her mouth with his wings, "Before you decide to scream and make accusations, we have to tell you Alistair's on the level with us."

Anya looked around at Negi and the girls who nodded in confirmation, so she calmed herself as Domino took his wings off her mouth. Anya still noticed all the girls, "This doesn't look like everyone from your class."

"That's because some of them aren't with us." Dustin answered.

"You see Anya, this isn't so much a picnic for our class." Negi began knowing Anya was going to explode.

"It's a picnic for our partners." Dustin finished for him.

Anya did a double blink before surveying the scene seeing more of the class was present with them than last time, "WHAT?!" she screamed which caused Kotaro and Alistair to cover their ears.

"Jeez she can scream." Kotaro cringed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Anya continued to shout, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR OVER MONTHS AND I COME BACK TO FIND BOTH YOU AND DUSTIN HAVE GONE AND MADE MORE PACTIOS WITH MORE OF YOUR STUDENTS AND POSSIBLY ONES NOT IN YOUR CLASS!"

"ANYA!" Negi shouted to break her mindless shouting, "Will you kindly calm down and hear us out?"

"Yeah Anya, we never forced any of these girls. They wanted it." Dustin answered.

"And they're not all their partners." Alistair added as he held Yue close, while Kotaro stayed close to Natsumi.

Dustin continued motioning to Takane, Mei, Nutmeg, Shizuna, and Shakti, "And these girls aren't our partners, they're just associated with magic."

Anya felt calmer, "Well I still don't understand what situation puts you in to need to make pactios?"

"Perhaps you haven't been reading my letters, but we have a situation on our hands." Negi reminded her.

"Yeah we got a dark warrior lunatic out there gunning for us." Dustin added.

"So you see where it comes in for us needing to join forces." Fuka finished.

"Oh, you two get all the fun." Anya pouted.

"Fun?" Negi asked in shock at her choice of words, "Anya what we're doing isn't fun, it's protecting us and our students."

"But it is fun in a sense." Kotaro put in as Fate eyed him and spoke.

"Not helping."

"So consider yourself lucky." Dustin finished.

"Well I suppose you're right." Anya said as she joined them in their picnic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile watching from behind another tree were Diabound and Thorn, "Is it time now?" Diabound asked Thorn hopefully.<p>

"Yes Diabound, it is," Thorn began, "When the flowers bloom on the tree they will release a poisonous pollen that will weaken them, and then the tree itself will destroy them all." she smirked.

Diabound smirked back, "Magnificent, Thorn. We really do make quite a team."

"I agree." Thorn nodded.

Suddenly they watched as the flowers on the tree started opening up and pollen was being released. As

the group still enjoyed their lunch, the pollen started falling around them and the girls were inhaling it, "I feel sort of strange." Chizuru gasped.

"Me too." Ako added as blushes started growing on the girls faces.

The boys who hadn't been breathing through their noses noticed this, "Girls, are you ok?" Negi asked.

"Yeah you're all looking red in the face." Dustin added noticing the blush.

"Negi/Dustin/Kotaro/Alistair." the girls gasped at seeing their masters or subject of admiration.

Suddenly Natsumi and Mei threw themselves at Kotaro nuzzling his face, "Kotaro-kun!"

"Whoa, hey what're you two..." Kotaro was cut off as he was still getting nuzzled.

"Alistair!" Yue said while cuddling the dark warrior.

"Yue, I'm all for affectionate moments, but now?" alistair asked but the girl was barely paying attention to him.

Dustin and Negi saw each of their partners started grabbing him and nuzzling with him one after another, while other non partners like Anya, Evangeline, Shizuna, and Takane clung to Negi, while Nutmeg and Shakti clung to Dustin, "Negi what's going on?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, girls please give me some room." Negi pleaded only for Ayaka to cup his face and spoke.

"But we love you, Negi." she pulled the boy into a heated kiss which he tried desperately to fight, but to no avail."

"My turn!" Kakizaki called as she pulled Ayaka off Negi and pulled him into a kiss as well.

"Negi!" Dustin called before a finger was placed to his lips, courtesy of Mana.

"Relax, Dustin," she began, "You'll get your fair share of this." she pulled the boy into a heated kiss and just like Negi, Dustin couldn't fight it.

Fate, Zyphon, and the familiars were ultimately confused, "What is happening here?" Fievel asked.

"I don't know but I'm loving it." Chamo said as he tried fighting his nosebleed.

"There's something definitely wrong here." Fate suspected.

"I'll say!" Zyphon gasped as suddenly all the girls began disrobing and were soon in their birthday suits, which caused Chamo to really nosebleed himself into unconsciousness.

"Girls, make yourself decent!" Negi pleaded while trying to cover his eyes.

"Guys, I'm really scared right now!" Kotaro cried to the boys.

"This is so wrong and yet it's nice." Dustin panted seeing some of the bustier girls like Shizuna, Shakti, Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Kazumi, and Takane shake and bounce which enticed him.

Takane pulled Negi over, while tickling his chin, "You know my problem with losing my clothes in battle isn't the only clothes related thing about me, Negi. The truth is at my own dorm room I don't wear anything when I'm alone."

"Wait are you saying?" Negi gasped in shock.

"Yes, Negi. I'm secretly a nudist." she whispered seductively into his ear making him go red from so much sexual overload.

* * *

><p>As the girls continued to tantalize Negi, Dustin, Alistair, and Kotaro, Fate, Zyphon, and the animals backed away from them trying to figure it out. Diabound and Thorn however were gawking at the unexpected turn of events, "Wha-What went wrong?!" Diabound asked Thorn in confusion.<p>

Thorn pulled out a list and looked through it before gasping in shock, "Oh no! I forgot to add the buds of poison to the mixture before I buried the ingredients! I didn't create a poison tree. I created a aphrodisiac tree!"

Diabound groaned in exasperated frustration, "I can't believe you mucked this up!"

Thorn shot a glare back at him before speaking, "Don't get yourself in a knot, it's still far from over. This miscalculation still has its perks. They may not be poisoned, but the girls through their sensual desires are keeping the boys down, and when the tree fully awakens they'll never be able to fight back. Diabound reluctantly continued to watch the scene play out, while hoping that Thorn was right about this.

**(And that's the chapter my friends. An unexpected turn of events from Thorn's part has put Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, and Alistair in an unfortunate situation. Will they be able to snap the girls out of it before Thorn's tree decides to destroy them? Find out next time. And Merry Christmas everyone.)**


	78. Chopping Trees

**(Welcome to my conclusion form last chapter. Hope you're all ready.)**

_Last time, Negi, Dustin, their friends, and partners were having a nice picnic, with Anya accompanying them. However their picnic was interrupted thanks to a tree Thorn planted which released pollen on the girls there turning them into lustful vixens. With the girls turning into sex starved animals, will the boys be able to snap them out of it before they become overwhelmed by their hormones?_

* * *

><p>"Natsumi-nee, this is embarassing!" Kotaro cried as he tried prying Natsumi off him.<p>

"But Kotaro-kun, you're just so adorable I can't keep my hands off you." Natsumi said as she hugged him with his face pressed into her chest, making him blush.

"Yue, please don't give me that look." Alistair said in fright as Yue was crawling to Alistair like a panther, with lust filled eyes.

"What look?" she asked with a smirk.

"The look you're giving me right now." Alistair said as he was trying to back away on the blanket.

"I'm giving you a look? I haven't noticed." she lunged at him, making him cry in fright.

Negi was being smothered into the chest of Shizuna, while Takane was spooning him from behind, "Girls please control yourselves!" he spoke in a muffled voice before his face was pulled out of the busty teachr's chest and looked up at her.

Shizuna shushed him, "Relax baby, let us handle this." she kissed him, making him blush.

Dustin meanwhile was being squished in between the bodies of both Mana and Haruna, "If this is a dream I don't wanna wake up." Dustin said while blushing.

Madoka cupped his chin, "This is no dream, Dustin-kun." she kissed him as he returned it back, before remembering the situation.

"Guys what's going on?!" the spike head asked in a panic.

"The girls have gone mental!" Kotaro cried while trying to get Mei off her.

"There has to be a more logical explanation than that!" Negi cried as Rin was clinging to him, until suddenly the girl snapped out of it.

"What, what am I doing?!" she cried while shielding her modesty.

"Your clothes." Fate casually handed them to her and she tried getting dressed with a part of her struggling to not put them on.

"Negi, guys I think I know what's going on!" she strained while trying to button her blouse up.

"What?" Dustin asked as Nutmeg and Cocone were draping themselves over him, while Anya was doing the same to Negi, much to his discomfort.

"I think this tree has released some kind of arousing fragrance that has turned the girls into lust crazy dogs!" Rin answered as she was suddenly unbuttoning her blouse again, but struggled to redo it.

"So how come you're not full affected, or are you?" Alistair asked while Yue was kissing his neck.

"Partially. My theory is the Snow White flowers that grow in my kingdom are extremely strong in terms of scent. Because I've been smelling them for so long and having some of them in my room, their scent must be trying to counter the affects released by this tree. But it's not completely affective." the girl explained.

"This tree is causing this?" Kotaro asked as he got up and looked up at it.

"What kind of tree does that?" Dustin asked.

Fate's eyes firmed, "I'll bet Thorn is responsible for this."

"I won't deny that." Alistair replied in agreement.

"So then we just got to chop this thing down." Kotaro said smugly as he was prepared to attack it.

"Right." Negi said as he got the girls off him and aimed his staff at it. Suddenly one of the branches swung and knocked the kids off their feet.

"What the?" Dustin asked as the tree suddenly grew a monstrous face and roared.

"It's alive!" Chamo cried.

"Oh dear." Zyphon gasped.

* * *

><p>Watching from afar were still Thorn and Diabound with the plant manipulating dark warrior laughing proudly, "Yes my baby show mama what you can do!"<p>

Diabound rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, "You're enjoying this too much."

Fate and Alistair jumped aside avoiding another swing of the branch, "We got to cut this thing down to size."

"Agreed." Zyphon agreed as his arms turning into buzz saws.

"Let's go!" Negi called as they tried to go into battle, only for Kakizaki and Ayaka to hold Negi down, "Girls get off!" he struggled, but they weren't listening.

"Negi!" Dustin called as he saw Sakurako was trying to hold him down, but managed to get her off and flew up at the tree blasting it's bark with his spirit gun blasts.

Though the tree was hurt by the attacks, merely bits of it's bark was scraped off, "That bark is very durable." Fate noted.

"So then we got to really hit it where it hurts," Rin ordered as she made a dragon noise similar to Toothless' roar, "Toothless, help!"

So Toothless took it to the air flying around the tree blasting at it. The tree took some hits before swatting at Toothlesss, throwing him off balance. Chizuru was walking around planning to jump Dustin, only for one of the swinging branches to snatch her up high, "Chizuru!" Dustin called as he flew up and used his spirit saber to cut the branch she was on. He caught Chizuru and spoke, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now, Dustin-kun." Chizuru said as she pulled him into a kiss, which he interupted.

"Really not the best time!" He cried while trying to avoid the swinging branches.

Negi trued blasting at the rampaging tree, and suddenly saw one of the branches pick up Ayaka and Anya, "Oh no girls!" he flew up to save them by blasting the branch and brought them down safely.

Fate drew his swords and was striking at the tree, while dodging the swinging branches, "We could really use the girls help right now."

"Unfortunately, they're out of it!" Dustin reminded Fate as Shakti and Kasuga were clinging to him.

The boys and Rin continued fighting the tree, until the monster ensnared them all on its branches while Fate and Negi dropped their respective weaponry, "Girls help!" Negi cried.

"This trees gonna eat us!" Kotaro called.

Thorn chuckled at the sight, "Yes my pet. Finish them."

"Well guys I guess this is it." Alistair said about to give up hope.

"Not yet, this may be our last chance," Dustin began as he called down to the girls, "Girls! IF YOU DON'T HELP US NEGI AND I WILL BE DEVOURED BY THIS CREATURE, AND WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Dustin!" Negi cried in shock.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Kotaro rolled his eyes until they heard collective gasping coming from the girls.

"Never sleep with us again?" Ayaka asked with tears.

"Such a horrifying thought." Sakurako gasped in shock.

"Well we can't let that happen!" Makie called.

"Hai, let's go girls!" Kaede called as the girls minus Shizuna started helping them attack with tree monster.

With their combined powers and efforts, the boys and Rin broke free and joined them in fighting the tree. Mei summoned her patio weapon and fought with her magic, "This tree could use some heat, a lot of heat!" she used her fire magic and aimed it at the leaves on it making the tree monster cry in pain.

"Good job, Mei!" Takane cheered as she attacked it with her shadow magic.

"Uh-oh." Thorn gasped seeing the tides were turning in their favor.

Dustin and his partners were firing their spirit energies at the tree, while Yue and Alistair were using their dark energy on it, "We got it now!" Alistair called.

So they all fired their most powerful attack on the tree turning it into nothing. With the tree destroyed, the pollen affects started wearing off and the girls were coming too, "What just happened?" Yuna asked.

"I feel strange." Fuka said while feeling her head as if she was having a migraine.

"I feel chilly." Natsumi added with a bit of a shiver.

Suddenly the girls looked down and saw their state of undress, and burst out screaming to high heavens, causing the guys to cringe while covering their ears, "I think my ears have gone deaf." Alistair told the guys.

"What is going on here?!" Setsuna called while shielding herself and Konoka.

"Why're we naked?!" Ako asked in outrage while covering herself.

"Funny story, true story actually." Dustin began, only for Anya to start throwing stuff at him and Negi.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!"

"Anya, watch it!" Dusitn called as he shielded himself.

"Why don't we leave you girls to change." Negi suggested as he brought, Dustin, Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate away from them to give them space.

"I think I'm going to need to wash my eyes." Kotaro said as the images of their naked bods were still in his mind.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Dustin sighed.

* * *

><p>Thorn and Diabound seeing what just happened to the tree monster were in shock, until Diabound frowned at Thorn's failed plan, "So much for your plan to bring them to Ragnarok on a silver platter."<p>

"Hey it would've worked it the boy didn't shout what he did." Thorn argued with the dark mage.

Diabound just sighed in frustration, "Let's just go home and pretend this didn't happen." the two vanished.

Soon all the girls were dressed again and the boys came back, with Anya gripping Negi's jacket and shook him, "You wanna tell us what we were all suddenly doing in the buff?!"

Negi gently removed her from him, "The reason was Anya is because one of our enemies staged this."

"Your enemies?" Anya asked.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "Blood Thorn planted some kind of tree that released a scent that turned you all into lust driven vixens."

"Oh how embarrassing." Shakti said with a blush.

"Was us stripping the only thing that happened?" Nutmeg asked feeling embarrassed.

"Well you all did say sweet nothings to us and cuddled us." Alistair admitted.

"And You Takane mentioned that you were a..." Negi began before Takane cried realizing what she had to have said.

"Oh no, I can't believe I said that!" she dropped to her knees and sobbed in humiliation, until Negi approached her and lifted her chin up making her blush.

"Don't feel ashamed, Takane. After all it's who you are. While it's not something you tell others, I'm glad you told me," Takane was confused as Negi continued, "Learning this about you I feel like I've gotten to know you better."

"Negi." Takane blushed before throwing her arms around the young boy, "Arigato for understanding." Negi returned the embrace and stroked her hair in comfort.

"Hey you know what we never got to finish our picnic." Konoka realized.

"Hey you're right." Sayo agreed.

"Well let's get it back on track." Kazumi suggested as they all put what happened behind them and enjoyed the rest of their picnic.

* * *

><p>When nighttime came over by the girls dormitory, inside the bath house stepped in Negi, Dustin, Fate, Kotaro, Alistair, their partners, Eva, Takane, Nutmeg, Mei, Shizuna, and Shakti all wearing towels, "Good thing the others are asleep." Negi said to his friends.<p>

"And glad Anya's staying in a hotel off campus," Dustin added, "If she were here she'd spoil all the fun of being in here."

"Well girls let's get washed up." Ayaka suggested as all the girls removed their towels, exposing their bareness once again, but this time Negi, Dustin, and the guys were prepared.

"Bathing in here for a change sounds nice." Shizuna said as she and Shakti look around the place.

"It sure does." Shakti agreed as each of the other girls from the boys class were eyeing the two teachers up with thoughts on their mind.

'Her boobs are so big.' Negi's girls thought about Shizuna.

'She has a great body.' Dustin's girls thought about Shakti.

Mana took Dustin and brought him over to the rest of his partners, along with Nutmeg, and Shakti, "Come on Dustin, let's get you cleaned up." Mana began.

"And after, you can clean us up too." Yuna added as she pecked his right temple making him blush.

"Sweet deal!" He cheered.

And so they all got started with each of the girls getting a chance to wash him, while Negi was brought over to his girls, along with Shizuna, Evangeline, and Takane, "Ok Negi, are you ready?" Kaede asked.

"I am." he nodded.

"Ok, here we go." Akira said as they all started washing Negi from head to toe, with Shizuna smirking to herself as she decided to tease the boy by pressing her giant bust into his back rubbing them against it.

"Oh Shizuna, that feels so good." Negi panted as he was looking red from the sensual feeling.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Negi." Shizuna smiled as the girls gathered around her.

"Forgive us for being so rude, Shizuna-sensei. But we really are envious of you." Makie said seeing her own chest.

"Oh I take no offense, girls," Shizuna chuckled, "Believe me I didn't always have these." she hefted her breasts up, "After all I was once flat."

"But look at you now." Ako noted.

"Yes, and I am proud of them." Shizuna motioned to her chest, "But I know a lot of you will eventually develop beautiful and healthy ones like mine." she assured them.

"That would be nice." Fuka admitted.

As Negi and Dustin continued to get pampered and washed by their partners, Fate was casually washing himself, while Natsumi was washing Kotaro, and Yue was doing Alistair, "That feels good, Yue." Alistair admitted as he was relaxing.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Yue admitted.

"That's good, Natsumi-nee. A little up, oh that's the spot." Kotaro said in enjoyment.

Soon after the boys were done, Negi, Dustin, Alistair, and Kotaro started washing their partners, along with their admirers. Soon they were all in the pool soaking, "Ah this is the stuff." Dustin said as he relaxed.

Ayaka spoke up, "So Shizuna-sensei, when did you take a sudden interest in Negi?"

Shizuna looked over, "Well Ayaka, Takahata and I have watched Negi and Dustin since they both arrived here and helped them every chance there was. The more Negi started fitting in, the more I started seeing how determined and kind he was for not only his students but fellow faculty as well. Plus I always thought he was so adorable when we first met. Over time I guess my fondness for him had grown."

"Wow, you don't say?" Akira asked in amaze.

"But what if the faculty found out?" Konoka asked in worry.

"Don't worry," Shizuna giggled, "We're never going to tell any member of the faculty or leave any hints of it to them."

"All right," Kasuga began as she and Cocone turned to their mentor, "So then how is it you ended up falling for Dustin, Sister Shakti? After all you are a full time nun."

"So why can you also feel the way we feel about him?" Cocone asked in equal confusion.

Shakti answered, "True, however as a nun it's my job to see that God's children are protected and cared for," she reached over and hugged Dustin's head to her chest and nuzzled the top of his head, "And no matter what, I will protect this beautiful child God created."

"I can't breathe." Dustin mumbled, before Shakti released his head.

"Well in that case we hope you can help us in protecting Negi-kun, and Dustin-kun." Konoka giggled.

"Konoka, we're not entirely helpless." Negi said taking offense to that.

"Oh I know silly, I'm just messing with you." Konoka said as she hugged the boy.

Kazumi spoke up, "I know what we should do," the group looked at her as she continued, "We should have a photo shoot with, with the boys and each of us."

"A photo shoot?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yeah a commemorative photo taken here." Kazumi explained as she pulled out a camera.

"That sounds perfect, Kazumi." Ayaka agreed along with the others.

And soon they were all out of the water and were to get their pictures with Negi and Dustin, while Yue and Natsumi waited to get theirs with their masters. First off with Negi, he was getting his picture with Kaede with the ninja girl squatting down to his height and holding him close as they smiled. Next was Ayaka who was standing with Negi at her side as her left hand stroked the side of his head making him laugh. Next Ku was plyafully draping herself behind Negi as the student and master smiled. Following her was Makie who was playing with Negi's cheeks. Ako when getting her picture with Negi was hugging each other while facing the camera. Akira was sitting with Negi at her side as the swimmer put an arm around him to keep him closer. Kakizaki was next as she was sitting on a stool with Negi in her lap as she kissed his forehead before the picture was taken. Next girl was Evangeline who even though wasn't his partner wanted to be part of it. The chibi vampire sat with Negi as he right leg crossed his left one and she laid her head onto his shoulder. Next was Chachamau who sat with Negi, holding the boy in an embrace while stroking his head as if he was a cat. Fuke held Negi close while smiling and giving a peace sign while Negi laughed. Sayo was after as the ghost girl held onto Negi's arm as the two smiled. Konoka embraced Negi from the side while giggling before their picture was taken. Rin was next as both she and Negi sat on a stool, each with an arm around each other. Takane held Negi close to her naked body as both were blushing, but Takane held it together as her naked form would soon be in a picture with Negi. Finally Shizuna was sitting with Negi in her lap as the busty woman rest the side of Negi's head in her left breast, and made him put his left hand on her right breast making him blush as she laughed happily.

In the middle Kotaro got his picture taken with Natsumi at his side as he had an arm around her waist, much to her slight embarrassment. Following Natsumi, Mei was also in a picture with Kotaro while she looked a bit nervous while next to him. Next Alistair was next to Yue as they both looked at each other with smiles.

Finally Dustin was getting his shots with each of his girls. Mana was up first as she draped herself from behind the boy as her long black hair cascaded down his sides. Chizuru was after her and was sitting on a stool with Dustin in her lap while holding his head close to her massive marshmallow-soft bosoms. Kazumi set her camera on auto as she went to Dustin by him and held him in a playful headlock before the camera took the picture. Chao was next as she sat herself in Dustin's lap while rubbing the back of his head as well. Yuna was next as she was squatting down behind Dustin resting her head on his shoulder, while she let her breasts press up against his back, much to his enjoyment. Sakurako went next and was sitting on the floor with Dustin in between her legs as she hugged him from behind. Madoka followed after her fellow cheerleader, and was embracing the boy with him wrapping his arms around her waste and as they smiled. Zazie went next as she sat by Dustin's side while running her hand through his hair. Haruna went after and sat in Dustin's lap and she was kissing his cheek, turning his face red. Setsuna was next as the two posed together like a couple of fighters. Fumika went next as the two stood together with the girl resting her head on his shoulder. Cocone went after the Narutaki, and took the girls by surprise by jumping into Dustin's arms making him hold her bridal style as the picture was taken. Nutmeg stood next to Dustin sheepishly, only for Dustin to pull her closer as he kissed her cheek before the picture was taken. Finally Shakti took a picture with Dustin as she was holding the boy up to her and held him close to her.

The final picture taken was of everyone, including Fate. As they looked through them, Dustin spoke, "Kazumi, these look really good."

"Arigato, Dustin-kun. I'll be sure to give each of you a copy of yourself and of the whole group." she promised everyone.

"Just promise us you won't keep extras to use for blackmail on any of us." Mana said feeling ready to pull out a handgun.

"Wouldn't think of it." Kazumi gave a toothy grin and they all laughed together on what a day it was for them.

**(And there's my chapter, in the end they all survived the monster tree and had a little relaxation time afterward. Catch you all later.)**


	79. Putting Fire out

**(And welcome back to my next chapter where another of Ragnarok's forces faces his past. Enjoy my friends.)**

One day at Mahora academy, Negi and Dustin were finishing up classes as the students stood up and bowed their heads before heading out. Negi went on ahead, while Dustin was left to look over some things. When he put some stuff in his bag he spoke, "Well time to split," before he could walk out of the class he started hearing tapping on the classroom window, "Huh?"

He looked and saw a teenage girl about Xever and the Baliton's ages flying outside the window of class. She had long black hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. Her attire was a pink and purple training uniform similar to the uniform Burai wore during his Spirit training. The teen girl smiled and saluted to Dustin, "Mitsukai?!" he gasped and ran to the window to open it, thus allowing her to fly in.

The girl landed inside and spoke to him, "Hey, Dustin. How's the boy I loved to sit for the most doing?"

"Mitsukai, how, when, why?" Dustin asked, feeling lost for words.

"I'll tell you everything, Dustin," she began before holding her arms out, "But first, come here and give your old sitter a hug."

Dustin smiled and ran into her embrace, "God I missed you."

Mitsukai smiled and replied, "I missed you too."

"Dustin, come on aren't we going to..." Negi began before pausing as he and some of their partners looked in and saw what was happening. Especially Dustin's partners.

"Whoa. Bad timing?" Kotaro asked.

Dustin seeing them enter and looked back and forth between his comrades and the older teen girl he was with, "Well this is certainly awkward."

Mitsukai only laughed and spoke, "I take it these are your students, Dustin?"

"Yes, and not just my students. My partners." he explained.

"Dustin-kun, who is this?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"And why're you so close to her?" Sakurako asked in even deeper suspicion.

"I smell a scandal!" Kazumi said, while readying her camera and Sayo thinking she was jumping the gun.

"No girls this is not what it looks like." Dustin reasoned with them.

"He's right, we both knew this girl for years," Negi began before motioning to her, "Hello, Mitsukai."

"And hello to you too, Negi," she answered before looking at the girls, " Its nice to meet you girls. I'm Mitsukai Tendou. I'm Dustin's old babysitter."

"Babysitter?" the girls asked.

"Yes, she sat for me when I was much younger." Dustin explained sheepishly.

"And trust me," Mitsukai continued, "He was such a cute little guy back then."

"Back then?" Fumika gasped thinking she was insulting her teacher and master, "But he still is!"

"I know," Mituskai replied, "I meant as a baby."

"Ok. No need to dive into that. Dad already showed them my picture." Dustin shuddered.

Mana spoke to the boy, "Well Dustin, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right," Dustin realized as he slid over to all his partners, "Mitsukai, this is Mana, this is Chizuru, this is Kazumi, this is Chao, this is Yuna, this is Sakurako, this is Madoka, this is Zazie, this is Haruna, this Setsuna, this is Fumika, and this is Kasuga. I'd introduce you to Cocone, but she's at the elementary side of Mahora.

"it's a pleasure girls." Mitsukai smiled and bowed her head in respect.

The girls gathered around and Yuna spoke up, "Wow you're gorgeous."

"Why thank you." she answered sheepishly.

Suddenly the cheerleaders and Ako got a good look at her and realized something, "Wait a minute. Aren't you this?" Kakizaki pulled out a CD cover with her on it.

Mitsukai looked at the CD cover and answered, "Yes I am. They weren't kidding when they said I was becoming a hit in Japan."

Dustin nodded, "Yes and you've spawned inspiration. Sakurako, Madoka, Kakizaki, and Ako here are Dekopin Rocket."

Madoka took the girl's hand and shook it, while speaking, "Your songs and music are so amazing they've inspired us to put our band together."

"Well I'm glad to see I have that kind of affect on others." Mitsukai replied.

As Madoka was shaking Mitsukai's hand she suddenly felt the spirit aura from within, "Wait a second. You're a spirit warrior?" she asked making the rest of the girls gasp in surprise.

"Guilty." Mitsukai answered.

"No wonder Dustin called us his partners in front of you so casually." Kazumi realized.

Mitsukai chuckled, "You really think Ross would let a normal person watch his son? At young ages spirit warriors tend to be a little bit uncontrollable with their powers. They can end up flying around or send out little spirit bursts," Dustin smiled sheepishly as the girls looked at him feeling he did stuff like that as a baby, "So Master Darius has some of the most responsible spirit warriors to watch child ones until they start their training."

Soon Alistair, Xever, and the Baliton twins entered. At the sight of Mitsukai, Xever and his boys gasped, "Well look what's stopped in our neck of the woods." Xever chuckled.

"Who is that?" Alistair asked them.

Valmont answered, "That Alistair is Mitsukai Tendou."

"Mitsukai, it's been a long time." Xever greeted her.

"Hey Xever, Valmont, Belmont. I had a feeling I'd run into you guys here." she greeted the three.

Dustin realized, "Right you had to know her as well since you trained with Burai and Spike."

Belmont spoke to Mitsukai, "You look like you're in perfect shape."

"Thanks. My tour is passing through here," she explained before noticing Alistair looking at her. She spoke to Xever, " I take it Xever this is the little brother you told me about?"

"Yes," he answered and began introducing them, "Alistair, this is Mitsuaki. Mitsukai, my brother Alistair."

"Nice to meet you." Alistair shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Mitsukai smiled.

Dustin went over and put an arm around Alistair, "Alistair's my newest bud. Though of course, we started out as enemies."

Mitsukai smiled and replied, "But you worked things out."

The two nodded, as Dustin asked, "So you're on tour around here?"

"Yup. We're playing here." she added.

"Here?" Haruna asked, "As in right here at Mahora Academy?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!" Sakurako and Kakizaki cheered.

"Yeah it's been awhile since i heard your voice up close and in person." Dustin added.

"If you all want you can come by. I have news to tell Dustin and since Xever, Valmont and Belmont I can tell them too." Mitsukai explained.

"Tell us what?" Valmont asked curiously.

"Sorry. It's a surprise." Mitsukai teased with a wink.

Xever pouted, "You haven't changed."

Mitsukai giggled, and Negi spoke up, "Well how about we give you a tour of Mahora Academy?"

"That'd be wonderful." Mitsukai said as Fuka and Fumika started leading her off with the others girls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ragnarok's lair, Voltaire was in a training hall torching training dummies with his fire. He roared as he incinerated all the training dummies around him. With all his targets destroyed, he powered down his flames. He heard applause, and spun seeing Diabound leaning against a wall, and spoke, "The heat of your flames know no bound, Voltaire."<p>

"What do you want?" the pyromancer asked in annoyance of being watched while he was practicing.

"Just stopped in to see how you were doing. After all since Pythor and his posse jumped shift, you, Thorn, and I are all Ragnarok has." the dark mage explained.

Voltaire sighed and answered, "Indeed, first Felix goes down in battle, Alistair betrays us, and now Pythor betrays us. Makes me wonder what will happen next."

"I agree." Ragnarok's voice was heard, as the Shadow Master entered.

"Master." Voltaire gasped and bowed his head.

"Ragnarok, we were just talking about you." Diabound began.

"Clearly, but I have no time to talk about me," Ragnaork turned to the pyromancer dark warrior, "Voltaire I come bearing news for you."

"News, sir?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Come take a look at what thorn's Spy traps have picked up for us." he showed him the monitor that shows them what Thorn's plants see.

Voltaire looked at the viewing windows and saw Mitsukai walking with Dustin's partners, "Mitsukai?!" he gasped in shock.

Diabound seeing his reaction, spoke to Ragnarok, "Is there something I should know?"

Ragnarok answered, "That girl Mitsukai Tendou is Voltaire's half sister."

"Half sister?" The dark mage asked, as Voltaire turned to him and spoke.

"It's history I've long since buried," he looked back at the girl seeing her smile and growled at the sight, "I used to think that smile brought joy, but all it does now is bring me torture!"

Ragnarok calmed him, "I know it's dark history for you Voltaire, but now that she is here you can have your vengeance."

Voltaire smirked and spoke, "My waiting has paid off." he vanished in flames.

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, Mitsukai was speaking to Dustin as the whole group walked, "I can see you chose quite an entourage for your partners, Dustin."<p>

"Yeah. Well what can I say? I have the charm." Dustin smiled proudly.

Mitsukai laughed and spoke, "Obviously if you were able to attract certain girls here." she eyed Mana, Chizuru, and Kazumi for obvious reasons.

They arrived at where the sound stage was being set up, and Dustin spoke, "Wow, so this is it?"

"Yup. We still got some setting up to do, but nothing to major." she explained.

"Hey if ya need some help, we can pitch in," Xever offered, "After all what're friends for?"

"Thanks, Xever." she thanked him.

Dustin spoke up, "Ok can you tell us this big news now?"

Mitsukai smiled, "All right since you're so anxious... I'm engaged."

"WHAT?!" the boys gasped in shock.

"Engaged?" Valmont asked.

"Who?!" Belmont asked in wonder.

"My fiance's already here." she answered.

"Here?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"Right behind ya!" a voice spoke from behind the group.

Dustin and the others spun, and saw Burai and Aria. Aria ran over to Dustin and hugged him, "Dustin, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Aria," he answered and showed her everyone, "You know the girls of course. And here you see is Alistair, my newest friend."

"Hi." Alistair waved.

"Nice to meet you." Aria greeted him.

When the guys saw Burai kiss Mitsukai, Xever spoke, "Burai?"

Burai seeing him spoke, "Well Xever, nice to see you again."

"Are you by chance, Mitsukai's fiance?" Valmont inquired.

"Why yes I am, Valmont." Burai confirmed.

"Awesome!" the group cheered.

Meanwhile watching from a tree was Voltaire, "Fiance?" he asked before seeing Burai and growled, "Him!" he recalled seeing he was the one that helped lead to Felix's demise. He then looked at Mitsukai and spoke to himself, "Perhaps I should give her a proper greeting."

Suddenly fire blasts were aimed at the stage, shocking the whole group, "Fire!" Burai called.

Rin looked to Akira, "Akira, water time!"

"Hai!" she concentrated her water and put the flames out before they spread, along with Rin using a water spell.

Voltaire frowned, "Blasted water magic!"

The group knowing who had to be behind this called, "Voltaire!"

The pyromancer dark warrior appeared in a whirl of flames, "Hi guys."

"You really love bringing the heat, don't ya?" Alistair asked him.

"That's why I'm hot stuff." Voltaire replied smugly.

Mitsukai upon seeing him gasped to herself and though, 'It can't be.'

"Why're you here?" Dustin demanded.

"I've come to pay some respect to an old familiar face." he answered as they noticed him looking past them, until Mitsukai spoke up.

"Is it really you?" the others looked at her in equal confusion.

"You know him?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Arne't you a sight for sore eyes." Voltaire responded to the girl.

"Michael..." Mitsukai gasped.

"Michael?" the group asked in confusion.

Voltaire frowned and answered, "That name has no meaning for me anymore. I am Voltaire now!" he glared at Mitsukai, "And I have not forgotten your treachery!"

Mitsukai tried to reason with him, "Please brother, what happened back then was not my fault."

Voltaire appeared in front of her glaring and spoke in rage, "Not your fault?! Who promised me we'd always be together? Who led me to believe I had purpose at your side? Who robbed me of my pride?!"

The group was in shock at Voltaire's claims wondering what happened between them. Mitsukai answered, "I admit I am at fault for breaking those promises, but Michael you're not well."

"I told you my name is Voltaire!" he bellowed as his flames started increasing.

"Please brother calm down." she pleaded only to get swatted aside.

* * *

><p>Watching the scene play out was Ragnarok, Thorn, and Diabound, as the dark mage asked, "So what is the story behind their relationship?"<p>

"This was many years ago when he was just a simple pyromancer," Ragnarok began while looking at the two, "He was brought up into Mitsukai's family when they were children. The two cared about each other like siblings should. But Voltaire or at the time Michael was different. His fire abilities always responded to his emotions deeply."

"I see." Diabound answered as he listened.

"Voltaire through the years started becoming attracted to Mitsukai. Being adopted they weren't really siblings." Ragnarok continued.

Thorn gagged, "Incest."

"Unfortunately Mitsukai did not return the feeling, and the parents were not tolerable of it as well." Ragnarok added.

"So then what?" Diabound asked.

"Mitsukai and her parents tried reasoning with him, but Voltaire only got angrier and left them. I found him a couple years back alone and looking for purpose." Ragnarok smirked seeing what he made out of him.

* * *

><p>Back at the fight, Voltaire jumped back and summoned fireballs in his palms, "Time for you to melt!" he launched them.<p>

Burai using a spirit shield, covered Mitsukai and spoke to her, "Don't worry we're all here." he promised as they all got ready.

"But we can't hurt him." Mitsukai said in worry.

Alistair spoke to her in response, "Mitsukai, I don't know how he was back then. But that's not the brother you knew."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Aria agreed as she saw Xever, the Balitons, Kotaro, Kaede, Ku, and Chao combat him.

Burai touched his sisters head, and spoke, "Don't be so sure, Aira. Maybe we unable to save Felix in time before he was destroyed. But even one who was once normal before turning to the dark nature of dark energy can be returned."

"Yeah we purified Raoul." Dustin remembered.

"Right. So there's always hope for him." Negi added.

"Yes, but there still remains a problem," Evangeline spoke up, "Raoul was a novice and beginner, so it was easier to remove the darkness that tainted his heart. Trying to purify Voltaire would take a lot of magical energy."

"Then we'll have you, Rin, Fate, Kotaro, Konoka, and myself use our combined magic." Negi suggested. Mitsukai nodded and they all looked determined and got to work.

Voltaire smirked seeing them all, "Time to call in the crew." he snapped his fingers summoning the shadow soldiers.

"Shadow soldiers." Mitsukai gasped.

"Attack!" Voltaire ordered, as they went on the attack against the guys.

"Leave Voltaire to me," Mitsukai ordered, "Get rid of the soldiers and start the circle!"

"Hai!" they nodded and began fighting with Mitsukai going for the kill as Voltaire blocked her attacks.

Voltaire smirked and spoke, "Like old times."

"You still remember them?" she asked hopefully.

"How can I forget when they're stitched to my memories?" he asked rhetorically.

"You must remember all the good ones." she pleaded while fighting.

" They are merely shattered fragments," he spoke, "Just like my heart. You could have been mine!"

"But you were adopted into our family," she reminded him, "It couldn't have worked that way."

"Why because you listened to mom and dad?" he asked with a frown.

"Brother please..."

"I knew they never really cared about me, just like you." Voltaire added.

"That's not true!" she shouted.

"Was it because I was older? You weren't into older people then?" he questioned her. She only responded by summoning her spirit weapon being a rapier, "Well then it looks like I wasted so many years vying for you."

"Brother Michael, please just listen." she continued to try reasoning, but was proving ineffective.

"I'm done listening!" he launched shadow fire blasts at her.

Mitsukai dodged and spoke, "You're better than this I know you are!"

"You're right. Here's something I've been saving just for the occasion!" he formed a hand sign and summoned up fire warriors, "Get her!" he ordered as his fire warriors attacked her, only for her to fight back.

"Definitely more dangerous." she spoke.

"Danger is an understatement." he replied.

'Gotta keep him distracted long enough.' Mitsukai thought as she channeled her spirit energy into her fist, "Shotgun!" she fired the attack that took out the fire soldiers. Voltaire took the blow, but got back up.

"Not bad. Now try this!" he sent a blast of dark energy. Mitsukai flipped back avoiding the blast and the tow engaged in hand to hand combat, "I've found someone who brought me out of my well of despair. Someone who gave me purpose. Made me stronger!"

"You can't really believe that this is the right path?" she asked as he grabbed her throat.

"This is the only path I have left. And once I eliminate you I will finally be rid of my pain!" Voltaire bellowed.

"How do you know?" she asked while crying a little, " How do you know if you get rid of me that everything will be better?"

"Because all the shadows of my former past will be gone. I'll have nothing to remind me of those times!"

"That's not true..." she cried.

"You've said enough. Tome for you to go!" Voltaire gripped her throat tighter.

"I'm sorry Michael..." she apologized.

"Shotgun!" a blast attacked Voltaire causing him to release Mitsukai.

She started catching her breath as Burai ran to her side and helped her up, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Burai."

"Pest." Voltaire frowned at his meddling.

"I won't let you harm my fiance." Burai warned him.

"Then I'll start with you!" Voltaire launched at Burai as the two grappled.

Mitsukai could only watch as her fiance and older brother fought. Dustin went to her side and spoke, "Painful isn't it?"

"I'd wish to see them get along." she answered.

Alistair called over as they eliminated the shadow soldiers, "We're almost complete. Hopefully the guys magic will be strong enough to keep him contained inside it." Mitsukai nodded.

Voltaire spoke to Burai, "You and your junior brat students took a valued friend away from me!"

"Felix was my friend too!" Burai reminded him, "And if you if keep going down this path you'll end up like him. I couldn't save him in time, but you have the chance."

"Don't think so!" Voltaire spun kicked Burai away as he got himself back in control.

"You may not know if, but after you left Mitsukai's life went downhill." Burai explained.

"I'll bet." Voltaire answered skeptically.

"It's the truth," Burai retorted, "Her parents started to fight constantly over who's fault it was that this happened to you. They got divorced! Mitsukai stayed with her mother who had became paranoid and wouldn't even let Mitsukai practice her powers," Voltaire looked indifferent as Burai continued, "Eventually Mitsukai decided to leave them both. You know she had to work three jobs just to get herself to the end of the month. Even though she's become successful, she still felt something was missing. And it wasn't just me it was family!" he grabbed Voltaire by the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Voltaire landed on the ground. He growled and got to his feet. He walked forward only to get repelled, "Hey what the?!"

"Good job guys!" Burai called as Negi, Fate, Rin, Eva, Konoka, and Kotaro were using the magic they had to strengthen the force field surrounding him.

Voltaire looked at Mitsukai and shouted, "You tricked me!"

" I learned from the best remember?" she asked, "And rest assured you'll be glad I did soon enough."

Voltaire frowned, "You may purify me, but Ragnarok will see to it I am avenged!" he declared.

"We'll be prepared." Alistair assured him.

"Now!" Mitsukai ordered.

Negi, Eva, and Rin said their magic incantation with Dustin helping as the evil essence was expunged from Voltaire and his body lost his dark warrior look. Voltaire now purified looked at Mitsukai and saw the pain in her eyes, "Mitsukai?" he asked.

"Hello brother." she greeted him with happiness that he was back to normal.

"What did I do?" he asked while looking at himself in guilt, before passing out.

"What now?" Makie asked in worry.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Negi suggested as Xever and Valmont helped him up and carried him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Voltaire or Michael was in Mahora's infirmary resting on a bed, with Mitsukai sitting at his side, "Well?" Dustin asked Shizuna, as she and Ako were tending to him.<p>

"He's going to be just fine so long as he doesn't overdo it." Shizuna explained.

Michael opened his eyes and saw his sister, "Sis?"

"Hey bro, how're you feeling?" she asked.

"Like my fire's been put out." he groaned.

Mitsukai smiled, "Well what matters is your back now."

"Yeah, but being a regular pyromancer again is going to take some getting used to," he admitted before speaking again, "Burai told me what happened. Mom and dad blamed each other?"

"Unfortunately." she sighed while looking down.

He wiped away he tears and spoke, "I'm so sorry."

Mitsukai he;d his hand and spoke, "I've already forgiven you."

"Excuse me?" Takahata asked as he stood in the door way.

"Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"What's up?" Dustin asked.

"I know he's just woken up, but there's a couple here anxious to see you both." he explained as the sibs looked and saw a couple enter, which took them by surprise.

"Mom? Dad?" Mitsukai gasped.

"Mitsukai. Michael. It's good to see you're both ok." the man known as their father smiled in relief.

"Mom dad, I'm so sorry for what I caused you all." Michael apologized.

"No Michael," their mother spoke up, "It wasn't you. It was us."

Their father continued, "We were foolish to pin blame on each other for what happened rather than try to find you."

"And it also drove you away from us as well." Their mom said to Mitsukai.

"Ever since we got that divorce we've been miserable with guilt." their father added.

"What're you saying?" Michael asked as he and Mitsukai were curious.

"We're renewing our vows." the mom said as she and her husband stood close with smiles on their faces.

"That's wonderful!" Mitsukai cheered with Michael.

The father smiled and spoke, " But we can wait. After all we can see that someone is going to do her own kind of vows." Burai and Mitsukai smiled.

* * *

><p>Later on, Dustin and Negi were talking to Michael, "So Pythor, Skales, Acidicus, and their tribes have left Ragnarok?" Negi asked.<p>

"Yes, and with me gone, Thorn and Diabound are all he has." Michael added.

"Shouldn't sound so bad, considering their numbers are still minimal." Dustin noted.

"Maybe so, but Pythor and the snakes are still out there, and will no doubt be coming for you." Michael warned them.

"He's right, we're gonna have to be extra careful than ever before." Negi stated.

"Well I'm with you guys. I'll help you in any way I can." Michael offered his support.

"Thanks Michael. With you on our team Ragnarok's not gonna stand a chance." Dustin thanked him.

"Ya got that right." the two fist bumped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lair, Ragnarok was growling over the events that just happened, "I can't believe they did that!"<p>

"Now Voltaire is gone." Thorn stated.

"What a shame." Diabound sighed.

"Thorn!" Ragnarok addressed her in anger.

"Yes, sir?" she asked in worry.

"You are my last loyal dark warrior. I should pray you do not make the same mistake as the others." he warned her threateningly.

"Yes master." she bowed her head, before Ragnarok took his leave.

Meanwhile back at Mahora that night, Mitsukai was on stage with everyone below stage cheering. As she sang, Michael smiled and thought, 'Voice hasn't changed.'

"She's so good!" Kakizaki called to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered as he and the other warriors were jumping and clapping.

When Mitsukai finished, the girls roared with applause as she herself smiled at both Burai and Michael, who smiled back at her in return.

**(And that's the chapter. Voltaire has been purified and has become their new ally. Don't miss next time where the Snakes return and this time it's all or nothing with them. See ya next time.)**


	80. The Snakes Fall

**(Hi guys. Welcome to another chapter. In this one it will feature the final curtain call of the snakes.)**

Somewhere below the surface in a cavern, were Pythor, Skales, Acidicus, the Hypnobrai, and the Venomari tribes. After they went AWOL from Ragnarok, due to allowing their fellow tribes the Constrictai and the Fangpyres with their generals to be bottled up by Negi and Dustin, they had retreated into the earth. Pythor was slinking back and forth as Skales and Acidicus were awaiting word, while the tribes were looking restless from lack of action.

Pythor finally spoke up, "Brother Serpentine!" they all turned their attention towards the Anacondrai general, "Our time of waiting is over. It's time we take the fight to that accursed wizard Springfield and his spirit warrior partner Bowers!"

"And how pray tell are we going to do that exactly, Pythor?" Skales asked feeling skeptical.

"By rendering them both powerless." Pythor answered.

"But how?" Acidicus asked.

"Simple. I managed to sneak this book from Ragnarok that contains magical elixirs. And this one here can neutralize the special powers of the drinker." Pythor explained.

Skales started to see where this was headed, "So all we need to do is make the both of them drink it..."

Acidicus finished, "And both their magic and spirit powers will be neutralized."

"Precisely." Pythor answered with a snicker.

"Though how will we trick them into drinking it?" A Hynpobrai warrior asked.

Pythor smirked, "Just leave it to me." he snickered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above the ground, at Mahora's forest area, Setsuna was standing completely still with her eyes closed and sword at her side as if concentrating. Suddenly some leafs started falling from the tree tops and as they were falling closer to Setsuna's level, the girls eyes shot open and faster than the eye can blink she was in a pose with her sword as all the leaves fell to pieces. She sheathed her sword and heard applause. She looked behind her and saw Dustin applauding, with Zyphon and Domino at his sides, Mana leaning against a tree, and Zazie waving little flags as if congratulating her.<p>

"Once again Setsuna, your sword skills know no bound." Dustin commended her.

"A very remarkable display." Zyphon agreed.

"That's our girl." Zazie said as she waved the two flags.

Setsuna looked embarrassed, "Really, this was nothing. I still have much to learn."

"Yes, but at least your skills are satisfying in the eyes of your friends." Mana reminded her.

Setsuna seeing how impressed Dustin, Domino, Zyphon, and Zazie were with her skill couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. You're right."

Dustin spoke up, "Well come on, Setsuna. Let's all grab a bite before heading back to the dorms." Setsuna nodded and went off to join the rest of them.

The very next day after classes, Negi and Dustin were relaxing by the fountain, as the spirit warrior spoke, "I tell ya Negi, this has been a great day hasn't it?"

"Oh yes it's been wonderful." Negi agreed.

"Ya got that right." Chamo chuckled, as the ermine popped out of Negi's jacket.

"So what do ya think we should do today, besides lounging around?" Domino asked, as he perched on the fountain ledge.

"Not sure really." Negi admitted.

"Yeah I got nothing either." Dustin added.

"Negi-kun, Dustin-kun!" a voice called as they saw Konoka and Setsuna approach.

"Hello girls!" Negi greeted them.

"What's up?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Well since Asuna decided to stay after school to do some more art work, me and Setsuna are free." Konoka explained.

"So we were wondering if you'd like to join us for a drink?" Setsuna offered.

The boys looked intrigued as Negi spoke up, "That's sounds wonderful."

"I'm game." Dustin admitted.

"Great, let's get going." Konoka said as she took Negi by the arm and dragged him off.

"Oh Konoka, not so rough!" Negi groaned as he was dragged along.

Dustin and Setsuna watched the two go off, before they looked to each other as Dustin spoke, "Shall we?"

Setsuna nodded, "Let's go." the two went off after the two, unaware of Pythor suddenly appearing and watching them leave, "Perfect." he snickered to himself before going invisible again.

* * *

><p>Soon enough out in Mahora city, Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, and Dustin were wandering about before stopping at a coffee shop. The two ordered their drinks, but as the counter worker was preparing their drinks, he was unaware of a vial pouring liquid into the drinks made for Negi and Dustin. When they were brought to the four, they each took their drink and enjoyed it.<p>

Setsuna noticed as Dustin was drinking his while still looking worried, "Is everything all right, Dustin?"

"What do you mean, Setsuna?" he asked as he placed his drink on the table.

"You seem to be spacing out, and not just here, but during class as well." Setsuna added.

"I noticed it too." Konoka agreed.

"Well I got a lot on my mind," Dusitn admitted, "I mean we just purified Voltaire and broke him free from Ragnarok's hold, but Ragnarok still has Thorn and Diabound at his disposal."

Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other seeing he brings up a good point, as Negi spoke up, "And let's not forget Pythor and the other two serpentine tribes are still out there."

"That's right, Michael told us they broke away from Ragnarok after the their two tribes were bottled up." Konoka remembered.

"But where could they have gone?" Dustin asked the three.

"I have no idea." Setsuna admitted.

"Well I guess we won't know until we face them again." Negi stated.

"Well let's hope it's not too soon." Dustin said as he continued to have his drink while he could feel an odd flavor to it, while Negi felt a distinct taste in his as well.

As they left the coffee shop, Pythor who was outside again smirked, "And now the fun can begin." he went through a shadow portal.

* * *

><p>As the four walked through the city, Negi and Dustin started groaning, "Negi-kun, Dustin-kun, are you ok?" Konoka asked in concern.<p>

"I think I had something that didn't agree with me." Dustin groaned as Domino spoke.

"Was it that leftover pizza?" he cawed.

"I don't think so." he answered.

"I'm feeling a little woozy myself." Negi admitted as he rubbed his stomach.

"Strange. You guys were fine a minute ago." Chamo noted.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from around them, putting them on defense, "Sound familiar/" Dustin asked the three.

"Yes. It's Pythor." Setsuna deduced.

Suddenly the serpentine general appeared before them startling the boys, and making Konoka scream in fright, "Oh I love those reactions." Pythor chuckled amusingly.

"I got a reaction for you!" Setsuna frowned as she drew her sword and tried to attack Pythor, but the general used his staff to block her strike, and aimed his left bawled up claw at her, "Shadow shot!" he blasted her with shadow energy, knocking her back.

"Setsuna!" Konoka cried.

"Oh no!" Negi gasped.

Dustin frowned and turned to Pythor, "I've had it with you, Pythor!" he started to power up but realized nothing was happening, "What gives? I can't power up."

Negi tried to use his staff but felt nothing, "And my magic isn't responding either."

"That's bad." Chamo dreaded.

"But why can't you boys power up?" Konoka asked in confusion.

"Because they've been drugged." Pythor answered.

"Drugged?" the boys gasped.

"Yes. You drank a special power nullifying elixir that has rendered you magic and spirit energy useless. And it will be that way for three hours." Pythor explained.

"Three hours?" Negi gasped in shock.

"You snake." Dustin frowned.

"Thank you." Pythor chuckled, only to get hit by a spirit gun shot coming from Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" Konoka gasped seeing she was ok.

"You may have rendered the magic and spirit energy of Negi and Dustin, but oujou-sama and I still have our powers." she declared.

"Hai. Adeat!" Konoka called activating her pactio and stood ready to use her own magic.

"And you may have taken away our best skills, but we still have our martial arts." Negi added as he and Dustin got into fighter stances.

"Makes no difference to me, or my boys." Pythor answered as Skales and Acidicus arrived, along with their tribes crawling up from the sewer.

"Skales, Acidicus, and their tribes." Dustin narrowed his eyes at them.

"let's see how you four can handle against all of us with your handicaps." Pythor chuckled.

"Attack!" Skales and Acidicus ordered their tribes who charged.

"Go!" Dustin called as the four split up.

* * *

><p>Negi and Konoka were handling Skales and the Hypnobrai, while Setsuna was handling Acidicus and the Venomari tribe, and finally Dustin was going up against Pythor. As Dustin was forced to only rely on his hand to hand combat skill, he started speaking with Pythor, "So you and the others just jumped from Ragnarok and decided to go your own way huh?"<p>

"How would you know we stopped working with Ragnarok?" Pythor questioned him as he used his staff to try and whack Dustin, only for the boy to dodge.

"Voltaire told us, or rather Michael told us." Dustin answered as he delivered a spin kick to Pythor's face.

Pythor growled at the attack and asked, "What do you mean by Michael?"

"Guess you haven't heard. We purified Voltaire of his dark energy and malevolence. He's now on our side now."

"Well isn't that nice?" Pythor asked in sarcasm.

"It only proves that if we can defeat Felix and Voltaire, then we can defeat you and the rest of the serpentine!" Dustin called as he threw a punch at Pythor, who caught his wrist with his claw.

"You naïve little fool," he began, "I've existed longer than Felix and Voltaire combined. I'm twice as powerful as those two and Thorn combined!" he pinned Dustin to the ground.

Setsuna who was striking at the Venomari soldiers, saw Dustin getting pinned by Pythor, "Dustin!" she called and tried to get over to him, only to get blocked off by Acidicus.

"Don't even think about it!" he tried spitting his venom in her face only for her to shut her eyes to avoid it. Acidicus seeing her eyes were shut tried to attack, but the girl using her own senses and reflexes, was able to dodge the attack.

She opened her eyes and knocked Acidicus with her sword. Using her spirit energy she took off and flew for Pythor, "Get away from him!" she swung his sword at Pythor. He used his staff to block her attack, but the force from it was stronger and knocked him off the boy.

"Setsuna!" Dustin gasped as he got up.

"Dustin, are you all right?" she asked as she checked him.

"I'm ok, but what about Negi and Konoka?" he asked.

With the two, they were still fending off against Skales and the Hypnobrai while avoiding full eye contact or become hypnotized zombies. Negi was using all his martial arts knowledge and ninja training from Ku and Kaede to attack and defend himself and Konoka from the snakes, "Man Negi you're not feeling up to snuff." Chamo noted.

"Well without my magic to use in conjuncture with my combat skills I'm only at half strength." Negi admitted as he punched a Hypnobria soldier.

"Don't worry, Negi. I'll help you!" Konoka promised as she fought at Negi's side.

"Arigato, Konoka." Negi said as they went through the soldiers, and started facing Skales.

"I want the bottle with my fellow Serpentine in them!" Skales demanded as he tried swatting at them with his staff.

"You're welcomed to join them inside it!" Konoka called as she dodged Skales' strikes.

"When I release them you and your meddling partners will be the ones bottles up." he promised them.

"Not if I can't help it!" Negi ran up to Skale and gave him an upward kick to the jaw.

"Good shot, aniki!" Chamo cheered.

Skales hissed in irritation, before his eyes started glowing, "Look into my eyes," Negi who couldn't look away in time started falling into a trance, "Give up your mind."

Konoka seeing Negi was starting to succumb to Skales' hypnosis tired to get to him, "Negi!" she cried only for the Hypnobrai soldiers, Venomari soldiers, and Acidicus to block her way.

Before Skales could give another command, it started raining kunai all around, forcing the snakes to run. But that wasn't enough as the kunai having been wrapped in explosive tags detonated and were knocking the snakes down or distorting them. Skales having been knocked out of focus stopped his hypnosis and Negi was free, "What happened?" the boy gasped.

Coming right down from the sky was Kaede, Zazie, Mana, and Ku, who landed on the ground and stood ready, "Ku, Kaede!" Konoka gasped in relief.

"Mana, Zazie!" Dustin gasped in joy.

"Sorry we late." Ku apologized.

"Better late than never." Zazie quipped.

Pythor scowled with his fellow generals, "It looks like your competition has been increased."

"Shall we fall back?" Acidicus inquired.

"No. It's now or never." Pythor answered.

"Then we fight like we've never fought before!" Skales declared.

"Attack!" Pythor ordered as the two tribes and their generals charged once again.

* * *

><p>Mana, Zazie, Ku, and Kaede went into battle agaisnt the snakes giving the boys a better advantage, "So what's going on here?" Kaede asked Negi as they fought some Hypnobrai.<p>

"Pythor drugged me and Dusitn, and now I can't use my magic and Dustin can't use his spirit energy." he explained as he spun kicked a Hypnobrai soldier.

"No wonder you're not fighting full force." Ku noted as she punched a Venomari soldier.

"I may not be able to use my magic, but there's still someone here who can. Konoka!" Negi tossed the girl the bottle in which he used to seal the snakes in, "Use the vial and trap the rest of the serpentine!" he ordered.

"All right." Konoka nodded as she watched everyone fight the serpentine until they were are huddled together. She gave a determined look as she uncorked it and spoke a magic incantation before it started assimilating the Hypnobrai and Venomari soldiers.

Skales and Acidicus seeing what was happening tried to slink away but were getting caught in the pull, "Pythor!" Skales cried.

"Help us!" Acidicus cried as the two screaming generals were assimilated into the bottle with the tribes.

"NO!" Pythor screamed as he watched his last tow fellow generals get sucked up.

The girls watched as Konoka corked the bottle. Mana turned to Pythor who had his head down, "It's over, Pythor. You're next."

Pythor growled, "Oh no you silly girl. I am not the the who will be next to be defeated," he shot his head up with his eyes glowing red as his dark energy aura was surrounding him, "IT WILL BE ALL OF YOU!" he declared as he flew past Mana, Ku, and Kaede, on a direct course with Dustin and Negi.

Before he could strike them he was blocked by Setsuna who was glowing with spirit energy, "Leave them alone!" she ordered as she knocked the dark energy powered snake back as she stood ready with her sword in hand.

"If you wish to be the first to fall. I accept your choice!" Pythor shouted as the two fighters went at it, snowing no mercy.

"Whoa, look at Setsuna go." Konoka gasped.

"She's faster than before." Ku noted.

Dustin smirked and thought, 'Setsuna's using spirit force to match Pythor's shadow force.'

Setsuna was throwing every sword strike she could muster against Pythor who was using his staff to block the strikes. Finally Setsuna took one big spirit energized sword strike which ended up slicing Pythor's staff in half, "You broke my staff!" Pythor bellowed.

"And now for you!" Setsuna punched Pythor in the face sending him flying across the ground.

Pythor got up growling, "You've made a mockery of me and my brethren long enough!" his dark energy started powering up more, "I will finish you if it's the last thing I do!"

Setsuna channeled her spirit energy into her sword, and retorted, "This is the last thing you'll do!"

Pythor growled as he threw his arms back and forward releasing his built up dark energy, "Shadow force!"

Setsuna who aimed her sword in the ground swung it back and forward releasing a shockwave of spirit energy, "Spirit force!"

The two attacks collided resulting in an explosion, knocking the group back, while Pythor remained his ground, "Did I win?" he asked until he saw a figure flying right through the smoke from the collided attacks.

He finally saw it was Setsuna who still had energy to fight, "You're finished!" she slashed at Pythor, and appeared behind him.

Pythor looked and saw he didn't appear injured, until multiple cuts started opening up and dark beams were shooting out of him, as he screamed in pain, "What? No! This can't be! NOOOOO!" he screamed as he exploded into nothing.

The group looked and saw there was nothing left of Pythor, "He's gone." Negi gasped.

"Yeah." Kaede agreed.

Setsuna's spirit energy powered down, and she fell on her side, "Setsuna!" Konoka and Dustin called as they all raced over to her.

Dustin got down and helped her up, "I gotcha."

"Arigato, Dustin." Setsuna thanked him as she was weakened.

"Here, I'll heal you up." Konoka said as she used her magic to heal Setsuna's injuries and giver her energy back.

"Arigato, ojou-sama." Setsuna thanked her a she was able to stand up straight.

"I can't believe we actually beat the serpentine." Negi gasped.

"But we did." Ku assured him.

"We all did great," Mana began, "Especially you, Setsuna."

"Got that right." Dustin agreed as Setsuna blushed in embarrassment, while a shadow soldier was watching them before vanishing.

Negi smiled, "You and Konoka really helped us out today, Setsuna. With me and Dustin at only half strength you two really came through for us."

"Oh Negi-kin!" Konoka giggled as she hugged the boys and kissed him, making him blush.

Dustin chuckled seeing Negi's reaction, and suddenly found himself turned to face Setsuna, who cupped his face and smiled while he blushed, "I'm glad I could protect you, Dustin-kun." she pulled him into a kiss which he returned without a second thought.

Kaede, Zazie, Ku, and Mana watched with surprised looks, having only expected Konoka to do this kind of thing. When Dustin and Setsuna parted, Dustin blushed before smiling, "You're a natural at this ya know?" Setsuna giggled.

Negi spoke up, "Well with all the other four Serpentine tribes and their generals bottled up, we can send this to Eishun in Kyoto and add this to their lock up."

"Agreed. Let's give this to the dean right away." Mana suggested as they all headed off.

It zoomed out, revealing Ragnarok, Thorn, and Diabound had been watching it for a moment since the one shadow soldier who was spying on the guys briefed them, "So Pythor is defeated and the snakes have been sealed." Diabound stated.

"Yes," Ragnaork agreed, "And now that they're out of the way there's one less obstacle in my way of getting rid of the boys once and for all."

"So what's our next move, sir?" Thorn inquired.

"Patience, Thorn. These things take time, after all." Ragnarok snickered.

**(And there's the chapter. The traitor Pythor has been defeated and the rest of the snakes bottled up. But still more dangers await the boys and their partners. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	81. Set me Free

**(Hi guys. Welcome to my next installment. Hope everyone had a good Easter, and with that I'd like to present you all with this.)**

At Mahora academy's dorm one night, Negi was at his desk going over his books on magic. Chamo popped onto the desk and spoke, "Still at it, Negi?" Chamo asked.

"Oh, yes Chamo, I am." Negi answered, as he took a sip of tea.

"You've been at it for days now, are you really sure it's going to work?" Chamo inquired.

"That's what this research is for. If it works I may be able to set Evangeline free from the School Hell curse father left on her." Negi explained.

"Kay, but say it does work. What if Eva betrays us and goes on a killing spree like she was known for?" Chamo wondered.

Negi could only glare at him and his judgmental accusation, "Chamo, we've been through too much already as of now for Evangeline to want to go back to her old ways."

"Maybe, but what if it's all been a ploy, an act just to butter you up? And once she gets what she wants she throws you aside like yesterday's garbage?" Chamo continued to rant.

"Chamo, you're thinking too hard on this. Just let me do this, and if something happens I'll deal with it," Negi answered, "Besides Evangeline said she loved me."

"And you're falling for it?" Chamo crossed his arms.

Negi just brushed Chamo's skepticism off and continued his work, until Kaede came in, "Time for bed, Negi." she said.

Negi looked at her and yawned, "Ok, Kaede. I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow." he closed his book, and left his desk before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning after classes were let out, Dustin and Negi left the building to see Kotaro, alistair, and Fate waiting, "Hey, guys!" Kotaro called.<p>

"Hey boys, what's going on?" Dustin inquired.

"Michael wants to spar with us today so we can learn some new moves." Alistair explained.

"No kidding?" Dustin gasped.

"Not at all." Fate answered, with a shake of his head.

"You guys wanna come?" Alistair offered.

"Sounds great to me." Dustin admitted.

"What about you, Negi?" Kotaro asked eagerly.

Negi looked at them, before answering, "Sorry boys, but I have other plans tonight."

"Other plans?" Kotaro asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"It's something personal, actually." Negi answered.

"Well then, Negi. We won't pry on it." Dustin answered, as he stepped down and stood by the other boys.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time." Negi smiled sheepishly.

"Well have it your way. Come on guys!" Kotaro called, as they headed off. Negi chuckled to himself, and hurried off as well.

* * *

><p>He reached, Eva's cottage, where he knocked on the door, and Chachamaru answered, "Hello, Negi-sensei."<p>

"Hello, Chachamaru, is Evangeline here?" he inquired.

"Yes, right this way." she let him inside, and closed the door.

Negi looked over and saw Evangeline sitting down before looking at her, "Oh, there you are, boya. I was waiting."

"So sorry, Master. Can we go to the resort now?" Negi pleaded.

"Very well, let's go. Chachamaru don't let anyone disturb us." she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." Chachamaru bowed her head, as the two went for the basement and into the resort.

* * *

><p>Inside Eva's resort, Negi and the vampire went to the center of the citadel, "So boya, what exactly is it you wanted to discuss with me about?"<p>

"Right, well as you know I've been studying the curse my father placed upon you years ago." Negi began.

"Don't remind me." Eva replied, with irritation in her tone.

Negi continued, "And as I promised you I've been looking for a way to permanently break you free from the curse and not have you constantly use trinkets like the bracelet to allow you to cross the barrier."

"Yes, constantly wearing that thing on my arm like some kind of collar is demeaning for a vampire such as myself." Evangeline answered.

"Well I'm pleased to tell you that will no longer be necessary."

Eva did a double take, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Evangeline, is I've found a way to break you free from my father's curse!" he said excitedly.

"You what?!" Evangeline shouted in surprise.

"Hard to believe I know." Chamo answered.

"But how, what is it that needs to be done?" she demanded.

"It's been staring us in the face this whole time, Evangeline." Negi answered.

"I'm lost." Eva answered in confusion.

"Only a large magical surge of power equal to my father's level can break you free. And I only know of one magic powerful enough to override the curse." he explained.

"And that would be?"

"A pactio." he answered.

Evangeline did a double blink, "What did you say?"

"Evangeline, to break you free from the School Hell curse, you and I need to make a pactio." Negi explained.

"That's all it takes?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yes." he assured her.

"It's-It's so simple..." Eva said flabbergasted, "WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE?!" she cried in outrage.

"So Evangeline, will you do it with me?" Negi offered.

Eva gave Negi a look, making him nervous about how she'll answer, until words came out, "If you were anybody else and had asked me that question I'd kill them without a second thought," Negi cringed at that, as she continued, "However, being my apprentice and all I will spare you any thought on being killed at my hands and instead... I will be delighted to make a pactio with you."

"Huh?" Chamo gasped in shock.

"Really?" Negi asked.

"Sure," she smirked, "After all you made me that promise and now that you're ready to fulfill it, who am I to say no to any theory you have?"

"I promise you master, you will not be disappointed." Negi promised her.

"I'll hold you to it." Eva said, as she started walking.

"Master, where are you going?" Negi inquired.

Eva looked back at him, "Well if I'm going to be freed from this retched curse I want to look my best. So I'm going to take a nice relaxing bath," she began, as Negi nodded in understanding before she continued, "And you're going to join me."

"Wha- I am?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, that way we'll both be ready." Eva smirked.

"Uh, yes master." he nodded.

"Good. I'll be sure to send one of my other servants to fetch you when all is prepared."

"Hai." Negi stood up straight. Evangeline giggled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Negi sat down and waited with Chamo, as twenty minutes passed. Eventually one of Eva's other robotic servants arrived and spoke, "Negi Springfield?"<p>

"Uh, yes?" he asked.

"Mistress will see you now, follow me." she ordered, as Negi got up.

"Well Chamo, I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, aniki," Chamo said, as he watched his pal leave with the maid and muttered to himself, "I hope you won't need it."

Negi was escorted by the servant into a private bathroom. Negi looked ahead and saw the back of Evangeline's head, as she was resting in her jacuzzi sized bath, "Uh, master?"

Evan turned around and revealed it to have been Evangeline in her adult form, which put a beet red blush on his face, "Well my darling apprentice graces me with his presence."

"Uh, yes." Negi said, as his eyes tried not to make contact with her.

Eva looked to her servant, "Strip him and toss him in. Then leave us." she ordered.

"Yes, mistress." the maid said, as she stripped Negi of his clothes and tossed him into the bath, before leaving.

Negi emerged from the water taking breaths, "I could've gotten in myself you know?" he gasped, as he saw Eva down on her knees on the seating inside the tub, while posing flirtatiously with her right arm underneath her large adult breasts.

"But then where would be the fun in that, boya?" she giggled, as her breasts bounced.

"And, why did you suddenly take on your adult look?" Negi asked, with a pant.

Eva raised a brow, "Isn't it obvious, you said you found my regular young self cute, but found my adult self beautiful. So I decided to give you my more beautiful look." she ran her left hand through her hair.

"Well Evangeline, I think both your forms are beautiful." Negi admitted.

"Always so honest, boy," Eva giggled, as she sank herself into the water, and swam up to him, "Now why don't you be a good little apprentice, and wash my back for me?"

"Uh, yes Evangeline." he answered, while blushing ferociously.

"Then get to it, boya." she giggled, as she offered him a wash clothe and pressed her back close ho him.

Negi took the cloth and began moving it up and down Evangeline's back. As he did so, the vampire moaned in enjoyment with every wash. Eva continued to get comfy, as Negi continued to wash her back. She thought to herself, 'Oh this feels so good. And to think the best has yet to come for both Negi and me.'

As Negi finished washing Evangeline's back, she turned around and spoke, "Arigato, Negi. Now it's time I returned the favor."

"Ok." Negi answered, knowing better then to say no to Evangeline. He turned around, as Eva took the wash cloth and began washing Negi's back in return.

Negi moaned in enjoyment from the washing, as Evangeline smirked seeing as how she got on his comfy side. The vampire smirked even further as she decided to have some fun with him, by pressing her breasts into his back and rubbed them up and down against it, "Evangeline!" Negi panicked, as he felt the soft fleshy orbs rub his back.

Before he could jump up, Evangeline draped her arms down his torso to keep him seated. She whispered into his ear, "Shh just relax, Negi. And let your master handle this." he kissed his neck. Negi started relaxing again, as Evangeline flirtatiously washed his back using her breasts.

* * *

><p>When they were both finished, they stood out of the bath, as two servants approached and started drying them off, "Well that was a pleasant bath, Evangeline. Thank you."<p>

"Nothing to it," she answered, "Now follow me, it's time you held out to your promise to me."

"But shouldn't we get dressed first?" Negi inquired.

Eva turned to him and a smirk, "That won't be needed." Negi was confused before following her.

Soon the two stood in Eva's chamber, designed like a royal bedroom fit for a queen, "This is the first time I've ever been in here," Negi began before looking at adult Eva, "For you to have invited into here master makes me feel honored."

"I know." Eva smiled.

"So why is it we're not getting dresses?"

"I want it to be all natural for us," Eva giggled before realizing something, "Oh right, let me first get into something fitting." suddenly she returned to her natural child form.

"Why have you decided to return to your normal look?" Negi wondered.

"This way we meet on eye level," she answered, "Now can we begin?"

"Of course. Chamo!" Negi called over.

Chamo came over with chalk in hand, "Already on it, Aniki!" he started drawing the pactio ring on the floor.

Negi and Eva stepped into it and looked at each other, "Well Evangeline, this is it."

"I know. Fifteen years I've waited for this moment, and now it's finally here. Maybe not from Nagi, but you will do just as well." Eva replied.

"Hard to imagine you at first were willing to drink my blood to break yourself free." Negi noted humorously, while Eva couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know, and here I am making a pactio with the son of the man I once loved."

"Well we should start." Negi suggested, and found Eva cupping his face.

"Well then, Negi. Set me free." she pulled Negi into a kiss, as he returned it.

"Pactio!" Chamo announced, as the magic from the pactio ring binded the two into a contract.

When the magic died down, an Evangeline card floated down and landed in Negi's hand, "It's been done. Evangeline, here you go." he offered her the card.

Eva accepted it and smiled, "We actually formed a pactio."

"Yes. But did it work?" Negi asked.

Eva smiled wider, "Yes, it did. Though my powers are free here I could still feel the School Hell curse restricting me. But now I no longer feel it. Your theory was correct. You released me from the curse. Thank you, Negi."

"You're very welcome," he smiled, until he noticed a sadistic look on her face, "Uh, Evangeline?"

Eva laughed deviously, "And now that I've been freed I can escape the school ground and make up for lost times, but slaughtering and devouring the blood of any victim I see fit!"

"I knew it!" Chamo accused.

"Oh no, what have I done?!" Negi cried, until he found his cheeks getting pinched by Eva, who was smirking.

She burst out laughing while playfully pulling on his face, "YOU SHOULDA SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, BOYA!"

"I don't understand." Negi said with a muffled voice.

Chamo face faulted, "Aniki, she played you."

"You mean?" Negi looked at Eva who ceased the face pulling.

"It was a joke, boya." she laughed.

"Oh, right." Negi said, with a sheepish laugh.

"And now to celebrate," Eva began, as she motioned to one of her servants to turn on some slow music, "Let's dance."

Negi was surprised at her request, but smiled as he began waltzing with her. As they danced, Eva rested her head in his chest. Negi spoke, "Evangeline?"

"Yes?"

"How about after we leave this place, we get a bite to eat with the others to celebrate your release?" he offered.

Eva smiled, "That's wonderful."

Negi held her close as the two continued to dance while in the buff, as Chamo and Chachazero watched, "This is definitely a sight worth to remember."

"Needs more blood to it." Chachazero stated.

**(And there's the chapter. Negi has forged a pactio with Evangeline, and in the process has freed her from the School Hell curse. With Eva restored to her full powers, they once again have a powerhouse at their disposal. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	82. Royal Visitors

**(Welcome back to another installment readers. I hope you're ready for two surprise characters making their debut.)**

The very next morning inside Evangeline's resort, Negi woke up in a bed, "Oh, that was a good sleep," he looked over seeing Evangeline with her arms draped over him, "And I assume she slept like a log."

Evangeline moaned before waking up, and seeing Negi at her side, "Ohayo, Negi."

"Oyaho, Evangeline. I trust you slept well?"

"Are you kidding me? That was best sleep I had in fifteen years. All thanks to you."

"Well I'm glad. Hey, maybe if we leave now I can go tell the boys. They're no doubt still training with Michael." Negi noted.

"Ok." Eva agreed, as they got out of bed and left to get changed.

Once they were dressed, they exited Eva's resort and were back in the cottage, where Chachamaru awaited them, "And how was training?"

"The training was good, but the magic was even better." Eva smirked.

Chachamaru looked at her mistress questionably, "Pardon me, mistress, but you seem rather happier than I've ever seen you. And that's rare."

"Oh, I look happy? Well, as it so happens Negi fulfilled his promise to me." Eva smiled.

"His promise?" Chachamaru asked, before it dawned on her, "Mistress, do you mean to say?"

"Yes, Chachamaru. I'm free from the blasted curse!" the vampire declared.

"Negi-sensei, how did you do it?" the gynoid asked.

"Well, actually." Negi began, only for Chamo to pop up and finish.

"All it took was a little smooch!" he made kissing noises.

Chachamaru's eyes widened as she looked at her mistress, who held her pactio card between her fingers, "Mistress, you are now..."

"Uh-huh."

Chachamaru bowed, "It is wonderful to have you under Negi-sensei's pactio entourage."

"Well come on you two. I want to see the guys tell them the news." Negi said, as they left the cottage and went to find the boys.

* * *

><p>Soon they found Dustin, Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate sparing against Michael using his new spirit energy fire power on them, while Rin was watching them. After they finished their spar, they toweled off. Negi approached and called out, "Guys!"<p>

They looked over, as Kotaro spoke, "Negi, there you are!"

"We thought you weren't going to make it?" Fate noted.

"Well, I had plenty of free time after what I needed to do." he admitted.

"And what was that?" Rin asked curiously.

Negi answered, "Well I released Evangeline from the School Hell curse."

"WHAT?!" Dustin shouted in shock.

Rin gasped, "You broke your father's spell?"

"Whoa." Kotaro gasped.

"Unbelievable." Alistair was amazed.

"So that would mean?" Fate looked at the vampire.

"Yes, my full powers are back for good." she smirked.

"Negi, how'd you do it?" Dustin asked.

"Well turns out it was much easier to do than I anticipated. We needed to make a pactio." he answered.

"A pactio?" Kotaro and Dustin gasped.

"Evangeline, you?" Rin asked, as Eva showed her the card.

"Well, this is some good news." Michael chuckled humorously.

"Who else knows about this?" Fate asked.

"Actually just you guys, now." Negi answered.

"Well, the girls are gonna get a kick out of this." Dustin chuckled.

"Indeed." Eva agreed.

"Hey there!" a voice called out, as everyone saw Takamichi approach.

"Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"Negi, Dustin, I've been looking for you guys. The headmaster wants you two at his office right away."

The boys looked at each other as Negi spoke, "I wonder what he wants?"

"Only one way to find out." Dustin flew off with Negi running after him.

"Let's see what this is about." Alistair said, as they others followed them.

When Negi and Dustin reached the academy building, them and their friends headed for the dean's office and knocked on the door, "Come in." the old man's voice was heard.

* * *

><p>They entered the door to see the dean at his desk, Shizuna and Zyphon at his side, and Zazie standing next to two others. The first looked like a woman in her thirties who had tan skin, pointed ears, long blonde hair, green eyes. Her attire was a very revealing dress with her top showing off her underboobs. The second girl was actually a twin Zazie only she was wearing a gothic outfit.<p>

"What's going on here?" Dustin asked as he saw the two Zazie's, while Negi and Alistair were awestruck at the tanned woman's appearance.

"Welcome boys, and you all as well," Dean greeted them, "First off let me introduce you all to some guests," he motioned to the pointed eared girl, "This is Queen Theodora of the Hellas Empire."

"Please, call me Theo." the woman known as Theo winked at Negi, who blushed.

Dustin looked to the two Zazie's before speaking, "Zaz, who is this?"

Zazie answered, "This is my twin sister, Poyo. Queen of the Demon Realm."

"A pleasure." the Queen answered in a more serious version of Zazie's voice.

"Poyo?" Dustin asked.

Poyo nodded before approaching the boy, as if annalyzing him, "So you're Dustin Bowers?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"My sister told me about her making a pactio with a spirit warrior, but I had not expected it would be the son of Roswell and Bianca Bowers."

"So you've heard of them too?"

"Yes." she nodded.

Theo looked at Negi squatted down to his level, "Negi Springfield?"

"Uh, that's me." he answered.

Theo blushed, "You really do have Nagi's looks."

Negi gasped, "You know father?"

"I do." she confirmed.

"Who-whoa, back it up people," Kotaro spoke up, "Why would the Queen of Hellas Empire and the the Queen of the demon realm be doing here?"

"We were actually at meeting with King Lucas of the Kingdom of Light." Poyo answered.

"Father?" Rin asked.

"Correct, you see our three kingdom's have been at peace for sometime now, and we held a meeting to further update each other on the progress." Theo explained with a giggle.

"I did not know that." Rin admitted.

"So then why did you come here?" Dustin asked.

"I knew my sister was attending Mahora academy, so I thought I'd pop in and see how she was doing." Poyo answered.

"And I always wanted to see Japan." Theo added.

"Well you two picked a good place to vacation." Alistair answered.

"Thanks." Theo smiled.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to show them around the school and such." Konoe suggested.

"Hey, no problem at all, headmaster." Dustin admitted.

"Yes, we'd love to show them around." Negi agreed.

"Oh, thank you!" Theo cheered, as she embraced Negi, holding his head close to her half exposed breasts, causing him to blush.

Eva rolled her eyes at this sight, "What a child." Kotaro and Dustin looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Dustin asked.

"Theodora may look like a full grown adult, but the truth is, she's no older than you boys." she answered bluntly.

"HUH?!" the younger boys minus Fate gasped.

"How's that possible?" Alistair asked.

"You clearly don't know much about the Hellas Empire do you?" Eva asked rhetorically.

Alistair looked sheepish, "Can't say I do."

"Well come on, we have so many friends to introduce you too." Negi said as Theo followed him.

Dustin linked arms with Zazie before offering his to Poyo, who looked at him before following the others. Dustin was confused before Zazie spoke, "Don't mind her. My sister is just sensitive."

"Clearly." Dustin replied, as he and Zazie walked on followed by Zyphon.

Konoe and Shizuna watched them leave as Konoe spoke, "It would be good for Negi and Dustin to get to know Theo and Poyo. After all they may be great allies against the Shadow Master and Diabound."

"I think you're right, headmaster," Shizuna agreed, while watching Negi leave and thought, 'But they're not the only allies the boys have.' she smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master was meditating until his eyes flung open. He stood up and entered the main room seeing Thorn and Diabound, "Diabound, do you sense it?"<p>

"I do." he answered.

"What?" Thorn asked.

"Two powerful magical auras have descended upon the land," Ragnarok began, "One of them is demonic."

"And the other has a vast amount of magical energy. If my theory in correct this other is a member of the Hellas royal bloodline." Diabound added.

"What?" Thorn gasped.

"And if such figures have arrived, I will need to bring in some back up." Ragnarok explained.

"How?" The plant lady asked.

"I'm going to partially open the demon portal and let a few demons out of the den." he smirked.

"Open the demon portal?" Diabound asked, "And how can you do that? Even our combined powers cannot keep it open big enough to let out a battalion."

"You're right. Ours alone cannot, but I have someone who does."

"Sir, are you talking about the prisoner?" Thorn gasped.

"Indeed I am."

"What prisoner?" Diabound asked feeling Ragnarok was hiding something very important from him.

"Follow me." Ragnarok said, as the two followed him into a dungeon.

They stopped before a cell seeing a figure sitting crouching in a corner, "Wakey-wakey, sunshine." he mocked.

The figure lifted it's head up to reveal a blonde haired woman with eyes that looked lifeless. Upon seeing her, Diabound gasped, "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is." Ragnarok smirk.

"How long have you had her here?" Diabound asked suspiciously.

"For a very long time, actually." he answered.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Diabound demanded.

"Would it have mattered if you did know?" Ragnarok questioned him, only for Diabound to frown, "Relax, point is you know now. And her magic is the key to opening the demon realm and release my enforcers. Don't you agree, Queen Arika?" he asked as the woman just looked at him with a lifeless expression.

**(And there's the chapter. Shocking isn't it? A visit from two queens, and one very special queen is prisoner of Ragnarok. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	83. Boys become the Partners

**(Hi guys. I'm back with my next chapter, as more pactios spring up. Enjoy.)**

And so Negi, Dustin, and their entourage was showing Theo and Poyo around the academy. Theo looked around the whole campus in awe, while Poyo remained expressionless.

"This campus is so amazing." Theo gasped.

"We're glad you think so." Konoka smiled.

"It's... interesting." Poyo admitted.

Rin looked at Zazie, "Are you sure you're both related?" the juggler let out a chuckle.

Poyo looked to Dustin, "So you and Negi have been facing the Shadow Master known as Ragnarok?"

"That's right, he's sending goon after goon to fight us. But with our friends at our sides we overcame them." the spike head answered.

"I see."

"As of now we've weakened his forces, and now all he has left are Thorn and Diabound." Mana noted.

"Oh, dear. If Diabound is really aligned with him this really is a problem." Theo gasped.

"Don't I know it." Rin muttered.

"Hey!" a voice called, as they all looked over and saw Shizuna and Shakti.

"Shizuna-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"Sister Shakti?" Kasuga wondered.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

"Not at all, but Shakti and I wanted to see you and Dustin." the bust teacher said.

"Really, about what?" Dustin asked.

Shakti spoke, "Well, we've decided we want to make a pactio with you boys."

There was a moment of pause before both kid teachers, their students, and the boys called, "WHAT?!"

"You want to make pactios with us?" Negi stammered.

"What suddenly brought this on?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"Well, after all that's been happening, we felt you boys could use more additional support." Shizuna explained.

"They already got the vampire in their ranks with her powers restored, how much more could they need?" Kotaro asked.

"Why, thank you." Eva replied.

"I know Negi just made a pactio with Evangeline, but I've always wanted to have one of my own." Shizuna said.

"As do I." Shakti added.

"But Sister Shakti, aren't you dedicated to the lord?" Cocone asked.

"It is merely a pactio, it's not like I intend on marrying Dustin." the older nun explained.

"She does have a point." Mana agreed.

"Well, I love the idea!" Chamo jumped up.

"So do I." Domino added.

"What about you guys?" Chamo asked, as he and the crow looked at their owners.

Negi and Dustin looked at each other, while the rest of their group were curious about that answer. Finally Negi answered Shizuna, "Well, ok. If you really want to."

"Yeha, if you're all right with it." Dustin added.

"Excellent. Let's make some magic." Chamo said, as he and Domino drew up their magic symbols.

So Negi stepped into one with Shizuna crouching down to his level, and in the second seal Shakti crouched down to Dustin's level, "Well Shizuna, I'm ready."

"So am I." she agreed.

"I'm all yours." Dustin told Shakti.

Shakti smiled, "Arigato."

And so the two older faculty members pulled the two younger faculty members into a kiss. Their pactio circles glow with magical aura, as Chamo and Domino announce, "Pactio!"

Appearing above Negi and Shizuna was a card with Shizuna's image on it, and Shakti received the spirit warrior mark on her arm. Then the magic vanished, Shizuna held her card and kissed it before speaking to Negi, "Arigato, Negi-kun."

Negi giggled sheepishly while blushing, "You're welcome."

Shakti looked to Dustin, "Your energy is now a part of me. I will use it well."

Dustin smiled, "I know you will."

"Ok, so let's see what they got." Chamo said.

"Adeat!" Shizuna announced as her card transformed her. She was now dressed in a seductive revealing warrior outfit that exposed her midriff and a large amount of cleavage. On her waist was a belt with thirteen slots containing little capsules with kanji on it for a certain animal and element.

Negi covered his nose to suppress a nosebleed at how hot Shizuna looked, while Chamo allowed the blood to leak out his nose. Alistair and Dustin blushed ferociously, but tried to regain their composure. The girls stared in awe at Shizuna's look admitting to themselves at how hot she really looked, "Shizuna-sensei, you look amazing." Kazumi gasped, as she took some pictures.

"This really does look good on me," Shizuna admitted, as she picked up one of the capsules on her belt seeing the kanji and read it, "Sheep, Ice?" suddenly her armor turned into ice like armor, taking everyone by surprise.

"Whoa, her armor's changed." Ku gasped.

Eva rubbed her chin with her hand, "It appears Shizuna-sense's pactio is the thirteen legendary animals and their elemental powers."

"Thirteen animals?" Alistair asked.

"Elemental powers?" Kotaro asked.

"Precisely, each of the thirteen legendary animals has a specific elemental power to it. As you've seen the sheep has the element of ice."

"That's so cool!" Fuka gasped.

"For real!" Fumika agreed.

"I guess I'll have to learn how to use each of these elemental powers then." Shizuna believed as she deactivated her pactio.

"Ok, Shakti let's see what weapon your spirit power has given you." Dustin said.

Shakti held out her hand and concentrated. Suddenly appearing in her hand was a spirit sword, and suddenly appearing in her other hand was another spirit sword that looked like a European one and had a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. Shakti looked at them in surprise.

Chizuru spoke, "She's got two spirit swords?"

"These aren't just spirit swords," Shakti gasped, "They're the Holy Swords Excalibur and Ascalon."

Kasuga and Cocone gasped, "Get out, are you serious?" the older girl asked.

"What're the Holy Swords?" Kotaro asked.

Evangeline spoke, "The Holy Swords are weapons infused with holy power and forged by God himself."

"Weapons of God?" Ayaka held a hand to her mouth.

"This is unbelievable." Yue gasped.

"I can now summon spirit version of God's holy weapons." Shakti gasped.

"I'd say you hit the jackpot." Theo chuckled.

Poyo backed away, "Just be sure to keep those things away from me. You know holy weapons and demons don't mix well."

"She's right." Zazie agreed.

So Shakti powered them down, "Don't worry, I would never use them on you two." the group laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ragnarok stood above the woman known as Arika, and spoke, "Queen Arika, I require your assistance to open a gate to the demon realm and release my subjects." he gripped her head and the woman cried out as a magical aura surrounded them both causing a demon portal to open up.<p>

Coming out from the portal was a swarm of demon creatures. They presented themselves as Ragnarok spoke, "Welcome my subjects, so nice to see you out of your den."

"What took you so long, sir?" one asked.

"I had my hands tied up with something, but now that you're out, we can get down to business."

"But sir, there are still so many of us still trapped in the realm." another demon said.

"I will get started on freeing them, after you've helped me take care of a little problem." Ragnarok said.

"What is it you need?" a third demon asked.

"Two boys and their partners eliminated."

"We can do that." one of them said.

"See that you do," Ragnarok replied as he summoned his shadow soldiers, "Take the demons to Mahora Academy."

"Yes, sir." they answered, and they took off.

* * *

><p>Back with the others, they were preparing to go their separate ways, until Eva stopped, "Hold it."<p>

"What is it, mistress?" Chachamaru inquired.

"We got company."

Mana gasped, "I feel it in my bones."

"So do I." Fate said.

Suddenly rising up from the shadows were the shadow soldiers, "Miss us?" one asked.

"You'd wish." Alistair answered.

"We can take them." Haruna said, as they got ready.

"We didn't come alone this time." one of the soldiers said.

They looked up and saw the whole crowd of demons touching down, "Demons!" Shakti gasped.

"Whoa." Kazumi gasped.

"There are even more than there was in Kyoto." Yuna noted.

"And these ones looks just as dangerous." Fate added, as he drew his sword.

"We can still take them." Alistair said, as he summoned his Shadow buster.

Poyo held her arms out and approached the demons, "I am Poyo Queen of the demons. You will not harm them."

"You are not our ruler!" one defied her.

"Our loyalty is to the Shadow Master." another added.

Poyo frowned, "I will teach you not to defy me!" her nails extended very far and she jumped at one to attack it.

The demon defended itself, as more of them fought back. Poyo jumped back over to the others, "I hate traitors."

"Don't worry if we combine our powers we can handle them." Dustin said, as he stood by her side.

Poyo looked down at the boy and couldn't help but blush from his confidence. Negi spoke up, "Come on girls!"

"Yeah!" they called, as they activated their own powers, along with Fate, Alistair, Kotaro, and Michael.

"Well time to break our powers in," Shizuna said, as she reactivated her pactio and pulled out one of the capsules, "Snake, power of Thunder!" a snake aura surrounded her as she gained thunder power and started zapping some shadow soldiers.

Shakti summoned Spirit Excalibur and Spirit Ascalon, "With these swords, those demons don't stand a chance. She jumped in and started slaying two demons.

Theo was surrounded by some shadow soldiers, and fought them with all she had, but more kept dogpiling her to keep her form using her own magic, "Get off me!" she ordered.

"Theo!" Negi called, as he attacked the soldiers with his magic.

Theo got back up and spoke to Negi, "Thank you, Negi."

"No problem." he anwered.

"Negi, look out!" Rin called.

He looked to see a demon flying in for them, as Dustin threw his fist back and forward, "Shotgun!" his attack destroyed the demon.

"Good one, Dustin!" Negi called.

Dustin smirked, until he felt a presence behind him. He spun around seeing a shadow soldier was about to attack him, but a long nail pierced through it's stomach and it dissolved into smoke. Dustin looked at the demon girl who smirked at him, "Always remember to watch your back." she reminded him.

"Right." he chuckled sheepishly, as they joined the rest of the group.

Shizuna switched her current capsule with another, "Ox, power of earth!" her armor became rock like and with her now strengthened armor clobbered some demons, while Shakti continued using the holy swords to wipe out the demons.

* * *

><p>Negi and Dustin watched as their partners and friends were holding their own against the combined forces of the demons and the shadow soldiers, but knew they had to end this before someone would get hurt, "Negi, we got to get rid of these demons."<p>

"I know, but even with our combined powers, they're not giving up." Negi noted.

"Then you'll need extra help." Theo said.

"Agreed." Poyo nodded.

"What do you mean?" Negi wondered.

"I want you to make a pactio with me and become stronger." Theo told Negi.

"Huh?" he gawked.

"And Dustin, I want you to make one with me as well." Poyo said.

"What?"

"Who says we have to be the only ones to gain pactios? Even you two are able to make ones with others." Theo stated.

"She has a point." Dustin admitted.

"Well then, Chamo?"

"You got it!" Chamo drew up two pactio circles, and Theo and Negi stepped into one, while Dustin and Poyo occupied the other.

Theo grasped Negi's face, "Are you ready?"

"I am." he nodded.

"Then here we go." Theo kissed Negi.

"Pactio!" Chamo called, as a card started forming with Negi's image on it.

Poyo spoke to Dustin, "Now, become my partner." she pulled him into a kiss.

"Pactio!" Chamo called again, as Dustin received his own card.

"Wow, my first pactio with a mage." Dustin gasped.

"Now let's see what they can do." Negi said, as Dustin nodded.

"Adeat!" they announced as their cards became their new weapons.

Negi's weapon looked like some kind of passport, while Dustin gained a metal aqua blue and silver gauntlet on his right arm with his fingers exposed, "Whoa, Negi, look at this!" Dustin showed him his gauntlet.

Negi's passport artifact opened up revealing all his partners pactio cards, "These are all my cards with the girls. I wonder," he pulled out Ku's card and inserted in another slot on the back side and called, "Adeat!" suddenly his artifact transformed int Ku's pole, "I've got Ku's pactio artifact."

"Looks like you have the power to use each of your partners artifacts." Chamo deduced.

Dustin looked at his gauntlet and concentrated his spirit energy into it. Popping out from the gauntlet was a spirit blade mixed with magical energy, "Oh, yeah, this is more like it!" he cheered.

"Let's go!" Theo ordered, as the four joined the fight again.

Alistair used his Shadow Buster to slice a demon in half, while Yue used her dark magic on some more shadow soldiers, and Chao was fighting five shadow soldiers hand to hand, "Getting tired?" Alistair asked the girls.

"No, I could do this all day." Yue answered sarcastically.

"So could I." Chao added, while Yue rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't have to!" Dustin jumped in and sliced a demon with his magic spirit blade from his gauntlet.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Alistair gasped.

"Just a little power up courtesy of Poyo." Dustin said, as the blade sank back into the gauntlet.

Zazie who fought along side Poyo saw Dustin and his new weapon, "He made a pactio with you?" Zazie asked.

"Yes, and between us... I liked the way he kissed." Poyo blushed faintly.

"So did I." Zazie nodded, and the twins smiled.

Negi continued using Ku's staff as a weapon, while Ku noticed this, "Hey, that's my artifact."

"Correct," Negi answered, "Your weapon works well with me too, but now it's time for something new. Abeat!" the staff became Negi's passport artifact again. He grabbed Kaede's card and inserted it, "Now here's a card courtesy of my frist partner Kaede. Adeat!" his passport became Kaede's cloak which he used to shroud himself turning invisible.

"Where'd he go?" a demon asked, as they looked around.

Suddenly Negi appeared out of thin air and slugged a demon knocking him out. The boy landed on his feet and deactivated Kaede's pactio, "Next, Makie. Adeat!" his artifact became Makie's artifact. He used the ribbon to ensnare and whip some demons and shadow soldiers. Negi's partners watched in amaze, as Ayaka gasped, "Negi-sensei's using all our pactios?"

"Yes, that's the power I have given him when we forged a contract." Theo smiled, as they watched the mage attack.

Dustin concentrated his spirit energy into his gauntlet and fired spirit blasts at most of the demons causing them to dissolve, "WHOO!" he cheered, as he continued firing blasts.

"We gotta get out of here!" One of the demons cried in fright, as the remaining five demons took off, while the Shadow soldiers vanished.

When their enemies retreated, the girls powered their artifacts down along with Negi and Dustin. The group ran to them and congratulated them, "Negi, you and Dustin were fantastic!" Rin cheered.

"You kicked ass back there!" Haruna added.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without Theo and Poyo." Dustin said.

"Thank you both." Negi thanked them.

"You're welcome." The giggled.

* * *

><p>Back at Ragnarok's lair, the remaining demons were cowering before Ragnarok who was furious, "Numbskulls! I give you a simple job and you fail me?!"<p>

"We did all we could master." one trembled.

"But the boys suddenly made pactios with the Queen of the Hellas Empire and the Demon Queen!" another explained.

Ragnarok turned to them, "They what?"

"Please don't hurt us, we didn't know!" another pleaded.

Ragnarok scoffed, "I cannot let them continue to foil my plan. The time is getting closer, and I need them out of my hair!"

Diabound who had been off to the side with Thorn spoke, "So then now what do we do?"

Ragnarok turned to them, "I will need to unleash more of the demons from the demon realm. Problem is if I force the Queen to use up too much she will perish and I will have to find other ways of opening the portal. I'll unleash more demons but keep them on standby until the time is right."

"And what of us, sir?" Thorn inquired.

"Keep close vigil on the boys, but do not engage them without my authority. Do you both understand?" he asked Thorn and Diabound.

"Yes, Ragnarok." Diabound answered.

"Of course, master." Thorn nodded.

"Good." Ragnarok left the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the Girls dorms in Kaede and Negi's room, Theo who was in sleepwear plopped onto Negi's bed, "Ooh, I've always wanted to sleep in a regular bed before."<p>

"You seem to be taking it very well for being a ruler and all." Kaede said.

"I know I may be making a big deal, but when you've lived like royalty for so many years you'd wish for something different after awhile." Theo explained.

"Well then you should feel right at home." Negi said, as he sat on his bed next to Theo, who spoke to him.

"You really don't mind me sharing your bed do you, Negi?"

"Not at all. I'm used to sleeping with others." he answered.

"He can be very cuddling, just for a heads up." Kaede warned Theo, while Negi blushed.

"Kaede!" Theo giggled at the boy's reaction.

Meanwhile in Mana, Zazie, and Dustin's room, Dustin came out of the bathroom in his sleepwear, while noticing Zazie and Poyo, "So you're really planning on enrolling here at the academy, Poyo?"

"Yes, and in the same classes as my sister and the rest of the girls." Poyo answered.

"What made you decide this?" the spike head asked, as he climbed onto Zazie's bunk.

"Well, its been a long time since I saw my sister. We have much to catch up on. And the second reason is you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I want to get to know more about you Dustin Bowers. You truly astound me." Poyo gave him a smile, making him blush.

He thought, 'Wow, her smile's beautiful like Zazie's.' suddenly he found himself in between both Rainyday's with Zazie on his left and Poyo on his right.

Poyo wrapped her arms around him, and spoke to her sister, "You're right, Zazie. He is fun to cuddle with."

"I told you." Zazie replied, as she cuddled up next to Dustin as well.

Dustin lied in bed as the twin Rainyday's snuggled with him. He thought to himself once more, 'Wonder how Alice and Alicia will take it knowing I got another set of twins vying for my attention?'

**(There you go. Shizuna and Shakti have made pactio's with the boys. And the boys themselves have become ministra's to Theo and Poyo. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	84. My Sister

**(I know I really haven't gotten to this in so long but that's because my others have really gotten popular and such. Well, enjoy what I have planned.)**

One afternoon, after classes, Negi and Dustin were leaving the building, "Well the rest of the girls seemed fine with Poyo attending class." Dustin said.

"Oh, yes. I think she'll be fine with the girls." Negi agreed.

"I just can't get over the fact I'm her ministra now." Dustin chuckled.

"I know what you mean. We've always been the ones making the pactios, and now we're partners." Negi agreed.

"I sure can't wait to use that gauntlet of mine in action again. I mean did you see the way I plowed through those demons?" Dustin asked, as Negi nodded, and the spike head continued, "And you, you can use all of your partner's artifacts now?"

"Well, one at a time, actually." he admitted.

"Still, that doesn't diminish the fact we're even stronger now," Dustin said, until the two looked up ahead seeing a magical aura by the entrance of the forest, "I don't like the looks of that."

"Let's go!" Negi ordered, while holding his staff. The two took off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mahora's forest, a portal opened as a cloaked figure jumped out and made a break for it. Four lights flew out in different directions in the school as another figure came out. She looked up seeing the four lights go off, "No! Darn it, now I got to go find you guys. That's going to be a problem" she said.<p>

"Hands where I can see them!" a voice called, as Dustin approached with his gauntlet activated, and Negi with his staff

"Whoa, take it easy. I'm not what you think I am." the girl began.

"Who are you and why're you here?" Negi demanded.

The girl listened and gasped, "Negi, is that you?"

"You know my name?"

Dustin looked to him, "Is there anyone who doesn't know you or possibly me?"

The girl spoke turning around lowering the hood of her cloak she had long hair the same color as Negi's only she had highlights of pink, and the same color eyes as Negi as well they both looked the same age.

Negi and Dustin gasped, "Negi, why does that girl bear a striking resemblance to you?"

"I don't know.'

"I know this is all weird, but my name is Selene Springfield," she explained as the boys looked shocked, "In a different world you could say I'm Negi's sister." Selene explained with a smile.

"Different world?" Dustin asked.

"Sister?" Negi asked.

"Yes. Look, I'll explain it all, but I need to find my friends."

"Friends?" Negi asked.

"Yes. I didn't come alone. But they all got sent in different directions.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Great a wild goose chase."

Selene spoke to Dustin, "Not quite. I can find them easily." she held up four cards.

"Pactio cards?" Negi gasped.

"So she's a mage as well." Dustin said.

Selene spoke taking out a card, "Better find Agni first. I hope he didn't land in the pool" Selene said.

"Can't swim?" Negi asked

"Not exactly."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Mahora, a little fiery boy about nine years old was clinging to the diving board by the outdoor pool. He looked down into the water seeing his reflection<p>

"I don't wanna go out..." Agni cried, "Selene! Anyone, get me down!"

Suddenly he saw a pool net below him. He looked aside seeing Akira holding it, "Don't worry it'll catch you."

"Ok." he let go and fell into the net, and Akira pulled it to the ledge, "Thank goodness." the boy panted.

"Who're you?" Akira asked.

"My name is Agni." he introduced himself.

"Akira, and why're you so small?"

"This is merely my little flame form." he explained.

Akira was confused, until a voice called out, "Agni!"

The two looked seeing Selene, Negi, and Dustin, "Selene!" Agni cried as he clung to Selene.

"Negi-sensei, Dustin-sensei, who is this?" Akira asked the two.

Dustin answered, "A girl claiming to be Negi's sister."

"She is, at least where we're from?" Agni said.

"Where you're from?" Akira asked.

"Another world." Selene answered.

"I'm lost." Akira said.

"So are we." Dusitn assured her

Selene spoke, "I'll explain everything, but we need to find my other partners."

"Where could they be?" Agni wondered

* * *

><p>Elsewhere a young boy about the age of twelve was in a tree, "How do I get myself into these situation?" he asked himself. He looked down seeing how high he was up, "Kyon...Kiku...Agni...Selene...can someone get me down I don't want to join the spirits just yet!"<p>

"Not one for heights, are you?" a voice asked

The teen looked up and saw standing on top of the tree was Kaede, 'It's Kaede, but wait this can't be the Kaede I know.' he thought.

"If you don't like heights, why're you up here?" the ninja girl asked.

"I'm not up here on my own accord." he answered.

"So how did you get up here then?"

"I landed here."

"Landed?" Kaede wondered.

"Suzaku!"

The two looked down seeing the boys, Akira, and Selene, as the younger girl called, "What are you doing up there? I thought you hated heights!" Selene shouted.

"Kaede!" Negi called.

"Right." Kaede jumped down to level the boy known as Suzaku's was on, picked him up, and brought him safely to the ground

"Land! Solid land!" he said happily, while kissing the ground.

"Two down." Selene said.

Dustin looked at Suzaku, "You're one of Selene's partners too?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Dustin Bowers."

"Well, nice to meet you."

"I can't believe I found the both of you in situations featuring your worst nightmares." Selene said.

"What're the odds?" Agni asked.

"How many are there to look for?" Negi asked.

"Two more." Selene answered.

"They could be anywhere." Suzaku added.

Selene took out two cards, "Ok you two, let me know where you are."

"We're gonna have to explain this to the girls after this." Dustin told Negi and two of his partners.

"Agreed." Negi nodded

"Come on!" Selene ran off with Negi, Dustin, Akira, Kaede, and her partners

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another teen about the age of thirteen had risen to his feet after his crash, "Oh, what a wild landing." he looked around seeing he was on Mahora's ground, "Well, I'm at Mahora so that's one thing."<p>

"Kiku, is that you?" another voice asked with a Texan accent. It came from a young man about Kiku's age and had a cowboy hat on.

"Kyon, oh thank Kami. Are you all right?" Kiku asked the cowboy.

"I am now. Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know, but hopefully Selene-chan found them"

"Well at least the scenery looks the same."

"I'm not sure. The aura feels different." Kiku said

"Well, what do we do wait for someone to find us?" Kyon asked.

"Well, better than getting lost even further from Selene and the others." So they two took a load off by the fountain

Soon enough, the group arrived at their location, "There you two are." Selene called.

"Selene!" the two got up and went over to her and the others.

Agni had grown from his small flame form into a regular size about shorter than Negi and Dustin, "Good, we're all here." he said.

"Yeah, you're here. But why are you here?" Dustin inquired.

"We came to this world in pursue of our enemy." Kyon began.

"Your enemy?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, a real nasty one." Suzaku explained.

Agni spoke to Selene, "Perhaps we should start at the beginning?"

"Agreed."

"Before you do, we should round up the rest." Dustin suggested

"Sure. How many partners in this world?" Selene asked Negi.

"Fourteen." he answered.

"Huh that's all you have here?" Selene said.

"I'm lost." Negi said feeling confused.

"You'll find out soon." Kyon assured him.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were all gathered outside Eva's cottage, as Selene and her boys saw the barrage of girls from class, including such as Shizuna, Shakti, Cocone, Theo, Poyo, Rin, and the boys.<p>

Selene thought to herself as she looked at the girls present while annalyzing them, 'Some of them have different shades in their hair, some different hair all together, and some of these people I don't even know.'

"Ok girls, settle down." Negi ordered, as the girls gave Negi and Dustin their undivided attention.

"Yes, sensei. Now then what is going on here?" Ayaka inquired.

"This is Selene, and apparently she's my sister from another world." Negi began.

"Sister?" the girls gasped.

"Another world?" Alistair and Kotaro asked.

"This is definitely intriguing." Fate admitted.

"Yes. It's all true. Some of you girls I really know well from my world, and yet there's some of you I do not know."

"Like who?" Chao asked.

She motioned to the other girls not from class and Rin. Dustin spoke up, "This is Shizuna-sensei, this is Sister Shakti, this Theo, this is Poyo, this is Cocone, and this is Rin."

"So then who're these guys?" Kiku asked seeing the boys.

"This is Kotaro, Alistair, Fate, and Michael." Negi introduced them.

Selene spoke smiling, "Well, it's nice to meet you all. And yes I am Selene Springfield, Negi's twin sister. And these are my partners. Kyon Jackson."

"Howdy."

"Kiku Kirkland"

"Hi."

"Suzaku Fey"

"Greetings."

"And this is Agni" she finished.

"Hey."

Selene took off her cloak all the way reveling to be wearing a Mahora uniform underneath, "Hey, you go to Mahora too?"

"Yeah it was sort of my assignment." she explained

"Assignment?" Negi asked.

"Yes, just like how it's your assignment to be a teacher here, I got one of my own. Of course this wasn't an official one, but really a request."

"A request?" Dustin asked.

"You see I'm a drop out of the magic academy. Studying is for the birds I say. I prefer to learn by experience" Selene said with a wink.

Eva gasped, "Spoken like a Springfield!"

'She must have father's personality.' Negi thought.

'A girl with a personality mirroring Nagi. My worse nightmare come true.' Eva thought.

"Ok so you joined your brother merely to tag along?" Dustin asked.

"Hey, I wanted to see Japan myself." Selene argued.

Yeah, that's where she met us." Kyon explained.

"I'll get to that another time. I need to discuss who we're up against." Selene explained.

Agni spoke, "Proceed."

"We've come in pursue of an enemy of ours named Alois."

"Alois?" the girls asked.

"Yes. He's a dark mage spider creature." Selene explained.

"Spider creature?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. He has an ambition to gain as many pactio partners he can for an army, and more so for a harem." she explained.

"Whoa." Alistair and Kotaro gasped.

"He managed to conjure a magic dimension portal which brought him here. We followed in after him." Kyon explained.

"But due to our separation upon arriving we lost his trail." Kiku added.

"Don't worry, now that he knows we're here. He'll be coming after me." Selene assured him.

"After you, why?" Rin asked.

"Because he wants me to be part of his harem."

"He does?" Ako asked.

"Uh-huh. Reason why is because I first wandered into his web so to speak." she began, "This was years ago back in Wales, when Negi and I were still very young. I wandered away from the academy and got lost in a forest. I happened across this mansion. I went in hoping to find help, but instead I found Alois. He took me in and gave me food, while I explained the situation. He tried buttering me up about staying longer rather than try and get back, but I refused. He then kept me prisoner against my will for two days."

"How did you escape?" Negi asked, while the girls were curious.

Selene smiled, "I was rescued by a guardian angel. One you've been looking for so long."

"Father?" he gasped, and Selene nodded.

"Father rescued me and brought me out of the forest. He claimed he wanted to stay, but had to be elsewhere. But he left me something just as he left you his staff."

"What'd he leave you?" Konoka asked.

"This." she held up a bracelet with six charms attached to it. All six charms were in the form of ponies with one being alicorn, two pegasi, two earth, and one unicorn.

"What is it?" Chizuru asked.

"My father calls it the Key of Harmony. And it's magic was very powerful. He felt one day I would be able to unlock it's power piece by piece, and that's what I've been doing." she finished.

The group was moved by her story, as Negi spoke, "That's amazing."

"So how did you meet each of your partners?" Dustin asked.

"Well, first I met Kyon who was living in the South on his family's farm. He knew I was a mage due to my aura."

"Your aura?" the girls asked, as Kyon explained.

"Ya see, my and my fam come from a line of fox spirits. One of our abilities allows us to sense the auras in others. I've always trained to be strong like my pop and older brother. I wanted to be Selene's partner in hopes she could help make me stronger. And sure enough the more I trained with her the stronger I've gotten. One day I'll be a master warrior just like my daddy."

"I became her partner after him," Kiku started, "I was born in Japan, but lived in the UK since I was six years old. I'm a swordsman in training much like Setsuna is one in training as well," Setsuna gave a side glance, "Though I was in training I was in fact ahead of my class. I became her partner when Selene was seven years old. I saw her perform magic, and offered to keep her secret if she shared with me some power as well to help me better focus my technique."

"Which of you were next?" Kotaro asked Suzaku and Agni.

"I was," Suzaku answered, "I actually knew Selene and Negi when we were kids, but when my parents got divorced I went to live with my mom in Japan. But when Selene and I met again we made a pactio as part of a promise we made when I left."

"So what do you do?" Dustin asked.

"Actually I'm similar to you Dustin Bowers."

"Similar to me?"

"Yes, I'm somewhat a spirit warrior, but we prefer the term Spirit Mediums."

"Spirit Mediums?" Fumika asked.

"Yes. Their abilities focus mostly on defense and ties to the spirit realm are much stronger. They try to avoid confrontation but can fight mostly focusing on long range attacks, and are able to commune with nature."

"Interesting." Dustin answered, while feeling intrigued.

"And you, Agni?" Mana asked the youngest of the pactio boys.

"I started off living in Bengal India. As you've guessed I'm half human and half fire spirit. Mom died when I was little. My father treated him like a sideshow attraction to make money in his traveling freak show. Then one day Selene found me and broke me and all the others my father captured free and I was able to start a new life. Selene made me her partner and promised she would never leave me. I'm capable of manipulating fire due to my fire spirit nature.

Suzaku spoke, "But his fire is also connected to his emotions, and when he goes into a tantrum he could start a forest fire." he joked.

"Hey!" Agni cried, as he started getting hotter.

"Easy, kid," Michael calmed him, "Believe me as Pyromancer I know how that feels."

"You do?" Agni asked, and Michael nodded.

"We were hoping we'd be able to catch Alois on our own, but seeing as how we ran into all of you may just make this job easier," Selene said, "That is if you'd be willing to help us."

Negi, Dusitn, their friends and partners looked at each other, before Negi answered, "Well, of course we'll help you."

"You will?" she asked.

"Sure. After all it'd be rude of us to deny others our service." Dustin added.

"Quite right." Ayaka agreed, as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Besides, even if you're not my sister in my world, you do feel like family. And i'd like to get to know you the same way the me from your world knows you." Negi said happily. Selene smiled seeing this would go well with her mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back out in Mahora's forest. Lowering down by a spider thread was the cloaked figure from before pulling down his hood revealing to be a blonde man who was the one known as Alois, "Hmm, I sense they are all on Mahora's ground. If I strike now it'll be too soon, so I'll need to buy some time. After all I must get to know more about this world and the counterpart of Negi Springfield," he put his hands to the ground, "Go my children find me the information I desire." suddenly crawling out form his sleeves were a whole egg sack worth of tiny spiders that crawled away into the direction of Mahora.<p>

"My little Selene. Soon you and every woman I desire will be mine." he laughed.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time where Negi, Dustin, and their partners must assist the Springfield girls from alternate world in stopping this enemy of hers. See you then.)**


	85. Caught in a Spider's Web

**(Welcome back my friends. As always I seem to keep finding less time for this fic, but I assure you it's still on my list to finish. Enjoy this new chapter.)**

The very next day at Mahora Academy, Selene; Negi's alternate world twin sister was watching her supposed brother and Dustin teaching class from outside the class window. With her were her own partners, Agni, Kyon, Suzaku, and Kiku.

Selene spoke, "See how he handles his class. It's just like he is back home."

"I know, but it looks like that Dustin fella's also taking a load off his hide." Kyon noticed.

"Just be careful or those girls might notice us," Kiku said, before turning to Suzaku who was clinging to his back, "And will you please get off my back?"

"I can't help it, you know heights give me the willies." Suzaku cried, as he clung tighter.

Selene rolled her eyes, "I'll give you more than the willies, if you don't get yourself together!" Suzaku cringed and sucked it up.

Inside the classroom, Negi spoke, "Well, class, our time is done for today."

"Don't forget your school work, and we'll see you in class tomorrow." Dustin concluded, as the students nodded and left the classroom.

When it was just the two, Dustin motioned to Zyphon who nodded and opened the window allowing Selene and her partners to enter, "Land!" Suzaku kissed the classroom floor.

"We just had the floor washed." Zyphon warned him.

Suzaku licked his lips, "Mm, lemony." he could taste the soap flavor.

"So how was I in terms of teaching any different from your world?" Negi asked his sister.

"Well, you seemed just about the same," Selene admitted, "But factoring in Dustin with you it does seem like you didn't have to carry the whole class on your own."

"Thanks, I think." Negi said feeling unsure.

"So permit me to ask again, are you absolutely sure you have no idea if I exist in your world?" Dustin inquired.

"If we did we would've told you." Selene answered.

"Maybe you are, but we've never seen you." Kyon said.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Well, where could a guy like me be if not teaching in a school? I mean it's not like I have an alternate self in a land of magical equines or anything?"

Zyphon spoke, "That would indeed be farfetched, but anything is always possible, master."

"I suppose."

"How about we break for a bite to eat?" Agni suggested.

"Good idea, Agni." Selene agreed.

"Then let's go." Negi said, as the group left the classroom.

* * *

><p>They left the building and started walking for Chao's shop and to their luck found Kotaro, Fate, Alistair, Rin, and Theo were already sitting at a table enjoying something to eat, "Hey, Negi, Dustin!" Kotaro called them over.<p>

"We were waiting for you guys to show." Rin said.

"Hope you don't mind we started without you?" Theo asked.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up." Dustin answered, as the rest of them took a seat at a table as Chachamaru took their order.

Eventually they were all enjoying their food, as Fate drank his cup of coffee, and spoke, "There haven't been any reports of anything unusual around here since yesterday and this morning."

"Don't be so sure," Selene warned him, "If Alois is somewhere on campus, he won't be far behind."

"That's why we need to be prepared." Kiku added.

"You just leave everything to me," Kotaro began boasting, "When he shows up, I'll give him one upside the head."

"You shouldn't bark before you bite, Kotaro." Fate said flatly.

"What was that?!" Kotaro growled at Fate who was unfazed.

"Ok, you two knock it off before you hurt yourselves." Alistair said.

"That would be a show." Eva said, as she approached.

"Evangeline, welcome." Negi greeted her.

"Room for one more?" she asked taking a seat in between Rin and Negi, "So, what's the glee club up to this afternoon?"

"We're discussing the topic of Selene's enemy Alois." Alistair explained.

"Ah, that's right," Eva remembered, "Well, we should have no trouble."

"You seem even more confident than our Evangeline." Selene noted.

"That's because where you're from you only have magic on your side," she explained, "Here we have magic, spirit, and dark energy."

"She brings up a good point." Suzaku agreed.

"True, but Alois is never one to be intimidated by overwhelming forces," Selene retorted, "Plus he's got loads of spider soldiers for minions."

"Spider soldiers?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. They're his spider minions," Selene explained, "At first they may appear like harmless insects, they can grow to be dangerous."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Alistair said, until Agni looked over, with his eyes widening.

"You may get your wish, Alistair."

Everyone looked over and saw some small crowds of little spiders crawling their way towards them, "Those are the spider soldiers?" Rin asked puzzled.

"They look like common spiders." Kotaro said.

Suddenly the little spiders started growing and became humanoid spiders with spider legs coming out of their backs. Eva frowned at Kotaro, "You just had to say it."

"Everyone, ready!" Selene ordered, as her partners activated their pactio cards and gained their weapons. Kyon's was a lasso, Kiku's was a kusunagi sword, Suzaku's was a whip made from magatama, and Agni's was a bo-staff.

"Let's do this!" Negi ordered, as he, Rin, Eva, and Dustin summoned their pactio weapons, while Fate drew his sword.

Alistair, Kotaro, Theo, and Zyphon powered up, and the group stood ready for battle.

"Go!" one of the spider minions ordered the rest as they went into battle.

Negi, Selene, and Rin started launching magical spells at some of the spiders, while Fate rushed in and cut some down and they vanished. Kiku was using his own sword to cut some of the Spider soldiers down, and spoke to Fate, "You're pretty good with that sword."

"Thanks. I'm a knight after all." Fate stated.

"Yee-haw!" Kyon called, as he swung his lasso around and hogtied five Spider soldiers.

Agni was twirling his bo-staff around as he covered it with his flames to deal more damage to the Spider soldiers.

Eventually all of the Spider soldiers were defeated, as the group caught their breath, "That was easy." Kotaro said, as he flexed his arm.

"Far too easy." Fate put in.

"Guys!" a voice called, as Kaede, Mana, and the rest of Negi and Dustin's partners arrived.

"What happened?" Mana inquired out of Dustin.

"We had a run in with Spider soldiers." he answered.

"Spider soldiers?" Fuka and Fumika asked, while shivering at the word spider.

"Yes. Apparently they're Alois' minions." Negi explained.

"And they're sure hideous." Theo added.

"I have seen uglier." Eva admitted, until Chachamaru spoke to her and Negi.

"I apologize for not being here sooner, mistress and Negi-sensei." she bowed her head.

"It's not so bad, Chachamaru. They're gone now." Negi dismissed it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Setsuna said, as they turned and saw another army of Spider soldiers appear.

"Ew!" Makie cried, as she backed away in repulse.

"Hideous!" Ayaka gagged.

"I wish you wouldn't say that about my children." a voice said, as everyone but Selene and her partners were shocked.

The Spider soldiers split from their crowd and approaching was Alois who removed his cloak to reveal he was wearing a purple English noble suit.

"Whoa, is that him?" Haruna asked Selene, who nodded while keeping a firm look on her enemy.

"Greetings, I am Alois Arachnia," he began, "Forgive me if I sound a little bored with this. I feel redundant introducing myself to all of you. But I keep forgetting this is not my world."

"That's right, so why don't you do us all a favor and go back?" Selene demanded.

"Oh, Selene, I love it when you get huffy with me." he flirtatiously winked, making her eye twitch.

"All right, spider boy, we squashed your pests, so now watch as I squash you." Dustin challenged him, as he raised his pactio gauntlet.

"I'd like to see you try." Alois smirked, as he snapped his fingers, and his Spider soldiers went on the attack again.

"Come on!" Dustin called, as both sides squared off.

* * *

><p>As he said, Dustin went ahead to fight Alois, with Negi, Selene, Kotaro, Alistair, and Rin joining him. Everyone else was busy dealing with the Spider soldiers.<p>

Kaede, Ku, and Chao were using their martial arts against the Spiders, as Mana dropped in and began shooting them, "I admit it's a change up against fighting shadow soldiers." Mana said.

"I'd rather take the shadow soldiers over spiders!" Makie cried, as she used her ribbon to whip at her enemies.

"They ain't so bad once you get used to them." Kyon said, as he lassoed some of the Spiders and swung them into more, knocking them down.

Zazie was using her acrobatic reflexes to launch both dark magic blasts and spirit energy blasts, while Poyo was using her dark magic on them. Theo was using her own magic against the Spiders, as Alois watched them.

"Well, Theo of the Hellas Empire and Poyo Queen of Demons," he smirked, "Those two will make fine additions to my harem."

"Like hell!" Selene shouted, as she attacked Alois, who dodged and back flipped away.

"Now-now, Selene. No need to be jealous. You'll always be my number one." he assured her.

"Don't make me puke." Selene replied.

"Yeah. You think you can do whatever you want with your women like that?" Rin asked, only to receive an amorous smirk from him, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I do what I please, my dear. And you're welcome to join."

"I'd rather die." she said flatly.

Alois sighed, "Why must the good girls play hard to get?"

Kotaro answered, "Maybe because you're not their type."

"Excuse me?" Alois gasped, "I am a girls ideal dream. I got class, elegance, charm, you name it." he chuckled like a nobleman.

"You're also a psycho Spider mage." Selene put in with a flat tone.

"Way to kill a mood." Alois grumbled.

"Oh, enough of this chatting!" Kotaro said in irritation, before launching at Alois and the two fought.

Alois kept matching the dog boys moves, "You fight very well in this world," Alois began, "Sadly, not enough." his spider legs emerged from his back, and used one of the to knock Kotaro back.

Alois with his spider legs out spoke to his children, "Spread your webs and trap them all!"

The Spider soldiers obliging by their order started spreading spider threads all around their enemies, that suddenly turned into a giant spider web trapping them like flies. As the Spider soldiers attached the ends of the giant web by some trees, Alois studied it, "Quite decorative, if I do say so myself."

"Let them go!" Alistair called, as he and Dustin went into attack, only for Alois to trap them in a web as well.

"Dustin, Alistair!" Negi cried.

"And you're next!" Alois called, as he trapped them all in webs.

"These webs are strong!" Kotaro struggled with Fate.

"So how do we get out?" Rin asked, as she tried breaking free.

"You don't," Alois answered, "I'll take all you girls for myself, and you men here can be food for my children." some of the girls shivered, while Eva, Mana, Kaede, Zazie, Poyo, Chachamaru, and Theo remained strong.

Before the spiders could attack the boys, they were suddenly blasted from behind, "Who dares?!" Alois demanded, as they saw shadow soldiers with Thorn leading them.

"Thorn?" they all gasped.

"Hello." she greeted them pleasantly.

Alois looked at the dark warrior plant lady and a grin grew on his face, "Ooh, a plant lady. You could make a very interesting addition."

"Stuff it, web sack." she replied, and turned to the webs, before using her thorn whips to break all the webs.

With everyone freed they landed back on the ground, giving Thorn a confused look. Dustin spoke, "Thorn, not that we're not grateful to you for helping us..."

"But why did you help us?" Negi asked.

"I am under orders from my master. And he is not going to let some alternate dimension mage do his job." Thorn explained.

"So you're teaming up with us?" Yuna asked.

Thorn nodded, but kept a neutral look, "Just this once."

"All right then." Alistair said, as the two sides joined forces against Alois, who frowned and ordered his minions, "Get them!"

"Attack!" Negi called, as they went into battle.

As Thorn, the shadow soldiers, and the partners attacked the Spider soldiers. Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, Alistair, Rin, Fate, and Selene went at it with Alois who was using both his magic and spider webs to fight back.

Fate was using his sword to slice through the web nets. Kotaro and Rin were distracting Alois by fighting him up close, while Dustin and Alistair were powering up. Dustin called to the two, move!"

Rin and Kotaro jumped away, leaving Alois wide open to the spirit and dark warriors attacks, "Shotgun!"

"Shadow shot!"

The two combined attacks nailed Alois sending him crashing onto the ground. Alois struggled to get up, only to hear Negi and Selene chanting. Suddenly he was encased in a magical bubble, "Hey, let me out of here!"

"We got him!" Selene called.

"And looks like they're finished it." Negi said, motioning to their friends who destroyed the last of the spider soldiers.

Negi, Dustin, and their friends approached their partners, as Selene spoke, "You all did well." their partners smiled, and Dustin turned to Thorn.

"We appreciate you coming in to help, Thorn."

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it. Next time we meet, we're enemies again." Thorn said, as she took her leave.

Selene spoke to the group with her partners at her side, "Thank you for helping us in capturing Alois. With him in our custody we can bring him back to our world and deal with him ourselves."

"Are you leaving now?" Negi asked in concern, "I mean, there's still so much I want to talk with you about."

Selene and the boys looked at each other as an idea was forming, and Selene answered, "Well, we would like to give a going away performance for you all. If you like, that is?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, and Selene smiled.

* * *

><p>Some time later on the other side of campus, Negi, Dustin, their friends, and their class was watching as Selene, Kyon, Kiku, Suzaku, and Agni were on a stage with instruments. Kyon was on guitar, Kiku was on drums, Suzaku was on keytar, and Agni was on Bass guitar.<p>

Asuna spoke to Konoka, "So who're these guys?"

"Their some friends we made yesterday. Unfortunately their leaving tomorrow and they wanted us to give us this performance." Konoka explained.

"Then explain why that girl looks like Negi." Asuna pried.

"Does she look like Negi?" Konoka asked, playing dumb, "I hadn't noticed." she giggled.

Selene spoke into the mike, "Hello, Mahora! My name is Selene and we are the Magical Crusaders!" The girls cheered, as Selene announced, "One, two, one, two, three, four!" and so the band began playing, as Selene started singing. Her voice was pure, bliss, like an angels. The girls and the boys felt moved by her, especially Negi.

'The me from the other world sure is lucky to have her for a sister,' he thought, 'Father, if you could see her, I'm sure you'd be very proud of her as you'd be of me.' he smiled.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time as I go into the Mahora Fest for the final arc. Of course my interpretation of the Mahora Fest won't be so similar, especially since Chao will not be trying to expose the secret of magic. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	86. The Beginning of a Festival

**(Hi guys. Back again with another installment. As stated I'm going into the Mahora Fest arc, but as mentioned it won't be entirely the same. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it.)**

One morning, Negi, Kaede, Theo, Dustin, Mana, Zazie, Poyo, Chamo, Domino, and Zyphon were on their way to the academy building.

"Come on, you guys, pick it up!" Dustin called, as the others were right behind him.

"What's got Dustin in such an energetic mood?" Kaede asked Mana and the Rainyday girls.

"He just like this when we woke up this morning." Mana answered.

"Oh, the master's just having one of his extra pumped days." Zyphon explained.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called, as they saw Rin, Eva, Chachamaru, Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate.

"Good morning, everyone." Negi greeted them.

"Hope you're all ready for an exciting day, because I sure am!" Dustin said pumping his arm up.

"I can see that." Alistair chuckled.

Suddenly the group was taken by surprise by three demon creatures. Negi, Dustin, Kotaro, Rin, and Alistair jump and were prepared to fight, only to hear a teenage boy's voice coming from one of them.

"Sorry about this, kids." the group was confused as they looked into one of the mouths and saw a male college aged student's face in it.

"They're just costumes. No need to be scared." another said.

"I wasn't scared." Dustin brushed it off to preserve his pride.

"Neither was I." Kotaro added to preserve his own pride.

Fate rolled his eyes, "Sure you weren't."

Everyone saw many college students were carrying stuff around as if they were preparing for something. Mana, Kaede, Eva, and Chachamaru watched almost exactingly of what was happening, "Has it come already?" Kaede asked the girls, who just shrugged.

"Has what come?" Rin asked puzzled.

Eva motioned upward, "Look there."

Rin and the other kids looked up and saw a giant arch way being set up with a banner hanging from it. On the banner it read '78th Annual Mahora Fest only fifteen days away'. Dustin spoke, "Mahora Fest?"

"So it's some kind of school festival?" Alistair asked.

"That's right," Mana nodded, "It's held every year at this particular time. It gathers all divisions of Mahora's educational institutions to partake in social events all orchestrated by every class."

"Am I to assume our class will be on board as well?" Negi inquired.

"Uh-huh." Kaede nodded.

Dustin's excitement grew, "Oh, that sounds so sweet!"

"It's awesome!" Kotaro cheered.

"I'm so excited!" Theo cheered with him, while the girls watched the kids minus Fate get all excited.

A thought suddenly came to Dustin, "Hey, I should see if my dad, Master Darius, and the rest of the gang can attend this festival as well. I'm sure they'd be excited."

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Negi agreed.

"For real." Chamo nodded.

Domino spoke, "Though, Dustin, what would happen if the trinity heard about this and once again try to sneak their way along?"

Zyphon looked worried, "Domino's right, master. What if they do try it again?"

Dustin answered, "Then we'll just have to make sure they don't find out, and if they do, I'll have Aria and the others see to it they go elsewhere."

"Classic." Chamo chuckled.

"Well, we better get to class, see you guys later." Negi said, as he, Dustin, Fate, and the girls went their separate ways, while Kotaro and Alistair headed off as well.

* * *

><p>Later on in Class 3A, all of the students were in their seats, as Negi and Dustin were up at their desk. Negi spoke up, "Now then, as I'm sure you're all aware the Mahora Festival is fifteen days away." the girls cheered in excitement.<p>

Dustin continued, "And as we've been told, all classes are to participate in distributing something for the festival." the girls listened in.

"While it may be fifteen days away, we're given this time to brainstorm ideas on what we could contribute to the festival, and start it up." Negi added.

"So today we will be going over some ideas, is there anyone here with something in mind?" Dustin inquired.

Ayaka raised her hand, and Negi answered, "Yes, Ayaka?"

"Well, sensei, I was thinking maybe we could have a Maid cafe."

"Maid cafe?" Dustin and Negi asked curiously.

"And just what is that?" Negi inquired.

Sakurako jumped up, "I know. We can show you!" she beamed.

Zyphon spoke to the boys, "I have a terrible feeling things are going to get weird."

Next thing they knew, the whole classroom was decorated like a beautiful cafe, with many of the girls dressed in cute maid outfits while walking around pretending to be waitresses.

At a table sat Negi and Dustin acting like customers, as Dustin spoke, "So this is what a maid cafe is like."

"Seem rather nice." Negi admitted.

"Easy for you two to say," came Zyphon who was also dressed as a maid, "You don't have to wear one of these!"

"But, Zyphon, you pull the look off very well." Dustin joked.

Zyphon spoke, "How come you're not protesting about this like the time Ms. Sakurako, Ms. Kakizaki, and Ms. Madoka dressed me as a cheerleader?"

"That was then, this is now." Dustin shrugged, while Zyphon sighed.

Chamo whispered to the boys, "I gotta tell ya I love this idea."

"So do I." Dustin agreed as he eyed Mana and Chizuru's maid outfits, and how their outfits hugged their breasts.

Ayaka walked up to Negi with a teapot, "More tea, Negi-sensei?" she offered.

"I'd love some, arigato." he thanked Ayaka, as she poured him another cup.

"And how about you, Dustin-sensei?" Sakurako offered.

"Lay it on me, babe." Dustin answered, as he accepted the cup. He looked to Domino on his shoulder and whispered, "I sure wish, Alistair were here to see this."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to see Yue dressed like that." Domino whispered, while motioning to Yue and Nodoka both dressed like maids.

Haruna spoke up, "You know, girls, the maid cafe thing is good, but maybe we should spice it up a bit."

The girls looked curious, "Spice things up?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, like what if we make it a cosplay cafe?" Haruna grinned.

"Cosplay?" The Narutaki's asked.

"Yeah. We'll get a lot of attention if we're dressed in many different outfits." Haruna explained slyly.

"OMG, Haruna, you are so right!" Kazumi cheered.

"Let's try it out!" Sakurako cheered, as all of a sudden everyone was trying on different cosplay get ups from bunny outfits, cat ears and tails, shrine maiden outfits, and all sorts of cosplay attire.

The whole class was getting out of control with the outfits, while Negi, Dustin, and Zyphon were trying to get them under control with little to no luck. Suddenly Zyphon's satellite scanner popped out of his torso, and gasped, "Master Dustin, Nitta-sensei is on his way here."

Negi and Dustin looked horrified knowing if Nitta the ogre sat one foot in here and saw what was going on, they'd be in for another lecture, and the girls would be forced into the seiza position. Dusitn turned to Negi, "I'll stall him."

He quickly ran out of the classroom and closed the door seeing Nitta approaching, "Nitta-sensei, what're you doing wandering the halls?" he asked casually.

"I heard commotion coming from your classroom, don't you and Negi-sensei know it's after homeroom?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Sorry about that, we'll make sure the girls tone it down." Dustin said, hoping he'd leave.

"What're you even doing in there?" Nitta said, as he was planning to open the door.

"Just deciding what to to for the Mahora Fest." Dustin said nervously.

"That doesn't sound like mere discussion." Nitta said, as he was about to open the door, until Shizuna came around the corner.

"Nitta-sensei!" she called, causing him to let go of the door. He looked over at the woman teacher, who continued, "You're wanted by the Headmaster right away."

Nitta knowing better than to keep Dean Konoe waiting, spoke up, "Oh, yes. I'll be right there." he walked away leaving Dustin and Shizuna alone.

"Shizuna, you're a lifesaver." Dustin thanked her.

"I know how the girls can get around the preparations for the Mahora Fest and I figured Nitta would hear them." Shizuna admitted.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Negi and I have a class to calm down."

"I understand. And tell Negi I'll see him later." she smiled.

Dustin was surprised at the message Shizuna wanted him to give Negi, and could only nod before going back into the classroom, while Shizuna left.

* * *

><p>That night at the girls dormitory, inside the bathhouse, Negi and Dustin were lounging in the pool trying to relax.<p>

"What a day." Negi sighed.

"I hear ya, those girls tired themselves out with their cosplay ideas." Dustin chuckled, while relaxing.

"I'm just glad we got some of them to suggest other ideas." Negi said in relief.

"Yeah, now we gotta decide one and work on it with the girls." Dustin added.

Negi nodded, as the boys continued to relax, until they heard the doors open. They looked back and to their surprise saw Shizuna and Shakti enter with their bodies wrapped in towels.

"Shakti?"

"Shizuna?"

"Good evening, boys." Shakti greeted them.

"My, looks like we dropped in just in time." Shizuna giggled, seeing it was just the boys present.

"Yes, it's just us." Negi nodded.

"That makes it better." Shakti said, as she and Shizuna removed their towels, exposing their beautiful nakedness to the child teachers.

The two boys turned as red as tomatoes, as their respective adult partners stepped into the water and sat on their respective Magister's sides. The two relaxed, as the soothing water washed away any stress they had.

"So have you boys and your class decided on what you want to do for the Mahora fest?" Shakti inquired.

"Not yet." Dustin sighed.

Negi spoke, "There are just so many ideas to choose from we don't even know where to start, or even if the girls will agree with us."

Shizuna smiled and wrapped an arm around Negi, holding him close so his head was resting against her breast. She spoke, "Negi, you and Dustin are wonderful teachers to your students. You love and care for them and they respect you. Whatever choices you make for the class, they will support it so long as you show them you're confident in your decision."

Shakti held Dustin close, as she continued, "And that's why you're both not only affective teachers, but great leaders as well." Dustin blushed, at how close he was to the adult nun's chest.

"Shizuna." Negi gasped.

"Shakti." Dustin gasped as well.

Shizuna and Shakti brought their respective boys so that they were facing them, as Shizuna spoke, "We know you boys will make the right choice. But save that for tomorrow. For now, both of you just relax and let us soothe you." and with that Shizuna pulled Negi gently into her breasts. Negi rested his head against the uber soft mounds.

Shakti held Dustin close to her as they gazed into each others eyes for a moment, before they met in a passionate kiss. The two boys remained in the comfort of the two older faculty members, until it was soon time for them to get out and turn in for the evening.

* * *

><p>The very next morning in class, Negi and Dustin stood before the board that had a list of ideas the girls listed off yesterday for their Mahora Fest project. Negi began, "Well girls, Dustin and I have thought long and hard about what our class project should be for the festival, and I'm proud to say we've reached a decision.<p>

Dustin took it from there, "Class 3A shall be putting on a Haunted House!" They waited for it to sink into the girls heads.

At first they saw no reaction from anyone, and felt worried they made a bad decision, until they heard some applauding coming from Konoka, Rin, Kaede, Mana, Zazie, and Poyo. Soon more of the class started joining in, and eventually all of girls were looking on board with their decision.

Negi and Dustin smiled to see they made a wise choice after all. They looked to each other, and performed their signature handshake. Negi thought to himself, 'Shizuna and Shakti were right. As long as we feel confident in our decisions than those who follow us will be too.'

**(And there's the chapter. And now the Mahora Fest arc shall begin, and in the new year to boot. I'll see you all next time.)**


	87. The Time Watch

**(Welcome to my next installment, guys. Hope you're excited to see what I have to show you.)**

It was after school one day, and in class 3A, all of the girls, Dustin, Negi, and Zyphon were busy putting together their Haunted House project for the Mahora Fest. The girls were painting scenery's making makeshift ghosts, bats, and monsters, while Satomi, Chao, and Chisame were using their combined talents to make special affects to give their haunted house that special haunted touch.

Negi spoke up to the class, "That's good work, girls. Everything's coming along nicely."

"At this rate we'll be finished with our whole project in no time flat." Dustin added, as they monitored the girls.

Soon, everyone was taking a break to rest themselves, as Satsuki and Chao were providing treats for their fellow classmates and teachers. As Negi and Dustin were each enjoying a pork bun, until they saw the cheerleaders walk up to them, "Hello, girls." Negi greeted them.

"Can we help you with something?" Dustin inquired.

Sakurako spoke up, "Well, ya see, boys. We're having a live concert during the festival."

"And we'd like you to come and watch, would you?" Kakizaki pleaded.

"We guarantee you it'll be a real blast." Madoka assured them.

"Well, you girls put on quite a show, so we'll be sure to check it out." Dustin admitted.

Suddenly the Narutaki's spoke up with Fumika being first, "Hey, that's no fair, you guys!"

Fuka added, "Yeah! They should come to our club's academy walking tour!"

Their outburst got a majority of the class' attention, and the girls started bombarding the boys with invites.

Makie spoke to Negi, "Negi-kun, you'll come to the rhythmic gymnastics exhibition won't you?"

"Well..."

Ayaka spoke up, "How about coming to watch the Equestrian exhibition, sensei?"

Ku jumped in, "Disciple, you must come to the Chinese Martial arts club to show new members your training. That goes for you too, Dustin-bozu." Dustin looked nervous.

Zazie approached, "You two must come to the Nightmare Circus. Our performance is meant to me spectacular."

"And I shall also be attending it." Poyo added.

When more of the students continued to make requests of the boys, Kazmi whispered to Zyphon and Chamo, "Well, boys, this is where we step in."

"Agreed." Zyphon agreed.

Kazmui announced, "Reign it in, people! If you want to book time with our sensei's you'll have to take it up with me and Zyphon; their managers."

"Kazumi, who died and made you their managers?" Ayaka asked in outrage.

"Ayaka, not my fave kind of expression." Sayo voiced her discomfort.

Kazumi answered, "I called it, Ayaka. So girls, if anyone wishes to make an arrangement with Negi and Dustin please form a line and we'll work something out."

And so a majority of the girls did so, while Negi spoke to Dustin in concern, "Should we really be having those two manage our schedules?"

"I trust Zyphon with my scheduling," Dustin answered, "Plus Kazumi's good with this kind of stuff."

"I see your point." Negi admitted.

"Negi?" Rin asked, as she walked up.

"Oh, yes, Rin?"

"I don't wanna get too caught up in all the scheduling, but perhaps sometimes during the festival if you have free time could we may be go together?" she asked, sheepishly.

Negi's eyes widened, before looking back to see most of the girls were distracted by Kazumi, and answered, "I'll see what I can do. Hopefully Kazumi will leave me plenty of time to myself."

Dustin spoke, "I'll make sure she does." Dustin said, as he went over to see Kazumi doesn't overstock their schedules.

* * *

><p>After school, Negi and Dustin were walking with Zyphon, Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Poyo, and Rin. The boys were currently looking over their schedules seeing how many activities they promised to see for their students.<p>

"Kazumi, you're fired as our manager." Dustin scowled at her.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"With all we have here, it'll be impossible to have any free time for ourselves." Negi sighed.

Kaede patted his head, "Sorry this happened to you."

"Negi! Dustin!" a voice called out. Running over to them was Kotaro and Alistair.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" Dustin asked.

"What's up is this!" Kotaro showed the two child professors a flyer.

Negi read it, "Martial arts tournament at Mahora Festival, sign up before Mahora Fest."

"This is a perfect chance for us to pit our skills against newer opponents." Alistair explained.

Dustin looked at the flyer, "Says here blunt objects and projectiles are forbidden in fights."

"Won't be a problem for us." Kotaro replied.

"But don't these tournaments have certain divisions for younger students and older students?" Negi asked.

"Not this time," Alistair answered, "It's opened to all."

"You guys have to sign up," Kotaro said, "It's perfect for us to have rematches since Kyoto."

"Kotaro, that was a long time ago. Are you still not over it?" Rin asked.

"We never had a proper rematch since then!" Kotaro argued.

"Talking about a martial arts tournament?" a voice asked, as Fate, Eva, and Chachamaru approached.

"Hi, Fate, Eva, Chachamaru." Rin greeted them.

Eva looked at the flyer, "Hmm. This could be a great opportunity to see how far my apprentice has come."

"But master, we've sparred before." Negi reminded her.

"Only practice rounds. This time we'd go all out." Eva retorted.

"So all our practices have never been you going all out?" Negi grumbled.

"If Eva's joining I may as well too." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Negi looked at her.

"I hear the first prize is a very heavy cash award. Can't pass that up." Mana smirked.

"You too, Mana?" Dustin asked.

"I myself am intrigued. I'll take part in it as well." Fate spoke up.

"More the merrier, pretty boy." Alistair said hyped up.

Fate looked to Rin, "How about you, Rin?"

"Me? Well, I don't know..."

"Come on, Rin," Eva began, "You're the one whose been telling me you've been wanting a chance to fight new opponents. And besides not using your magic could be a good challenge for you."

"Well, you got me there. So count me in." she smiled.

"Then let's go sign up already!" Kotaro called, as they all hurried to register.

* * *

><p>After registration, Negi and Dustin were taking a walk while contemplating about the situation of their schedules.<p>

Negi spoke, "With some of these activities times intertwining with one another we may have to skip the end or the middle of certain events just to get to the others."

"That's the biggest problem with our schedules. If only there were a way to be in two places at once." Dustin began, until he remembered, "Wait a minute. Negi you still have those paper copies Setsuna gave you?"

"Dustin!" Negi gasped, "Using those so that we'd be in two places at once would be dishonest. And what if they girls found out they were fake?"

Dustin thought about it an envisioning the class looking dark and grimly. He started sweating at the possibility and answered, "That wouldn't be a pretty picture."

"Exactly." Negi nodded.

The two sighed not seeing any way out of their situation, until they were brought out of thought by a call to them, "Negi! Dustin!" the two looked around and saw Chao running up to them, "Hey!"

"Hi, Chao." Dustin greeted her.

"Can we help you with something?" Negi asked.

"No, but I can help you," she smiled. The boys were confused, until she continued, "Follow me to the lab." So the two followed Chao.

When they reached the lab, Chao started looking through some stuff, "SO you can help us with our schedules for Mahora Fest?" Dustin asked.

"That's right." she smiled.

"And how're you going to do that?" Negi inquired.

Chao smirked as she held up some gold pocket watch, "With this."

"A watch?" Dustin asked dryly, "Chao, are you trying to make a joke with us?"

"No joke, Dustin." Chao assured her.

"Forgive me, Chao, but how is a watch supposed to help us?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. We know the times of when everything in the festival is going down." Dustin said.

"This watch isn't for you guys to keep track of time." Chao began.

"It isn't?" they asked.

Chao shook her head, "It's to help you guys reverse time."

"Reverse time?" Negi wondered.

"Chao, are you telling me this watch has the power to turn back time?" Dustin inquired.

"Precisely." Chao smiled.

Dustin started laughing, "Oh, you really know how to pull a good joke, Chao!" he laughed.

"This is no joke, Dustin, this watch does have the power to go back in time." Chao assured him.

Dusitn sighed, "Chao, it's not possible. Believe me as an inventor of robotics, I myself have tried to invent the means of traveling through time. And I could never succeed."

Chao retorted, "Maybe you're just not smart enough to figure it out." Dustin pouted, and replied.

"You can say some mean things some time."

Negi spoke, "How did you managed to make something like this work?"

Chao enlightened him, "You see the watch runs on the magic of the one holding it or in Dustin's case spirit energy."

"Seriously?" Dustin gasped, and she nodded, "Then could we use it to change certain events?"

Chao clicked her tongue and finger waved, "I'm afraid not. It's not wise to meddle in past affairs. Besides it can only send you back through time a days worth."

"A days worth?" Negi asked, and Chao nodded.

Dustin started pondering, "So if we use this in conjuncture with our schedules we'll be able to be there for everyone's events and activities."

"Correct." Chao smiled.

Dustin looked to Negi, "Negi, our problems are over."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Dustin." Negi warned him.

"If you want, we can take it for a test." Chao offered.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes. However we must be careful when we arrive in the past."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"We can't be seen by our past selves or those we recently talked to at that time." Chao explained.

"A paradox." Dustin gasped.

"Exactly."

"Well, shall we put it to the test?" Negi asked, as Dustin and Chao stood close to him.

Chao explained, "Just channel your magic and concentrate."

Negi did so as a magical aura surrounded them. They watched around them as the scenery was playing in reverse watching people come in and out and doing stuff backwards until it stopped and they were standing in the exact location they were before activating the watch.

"Did it work?" Negi asked, as they looked around.

Dustin saw the clock in the room reading eight in the morning, "Looks like it did," he checked his cellphone and saw his phone's clock read 8 o'clock, "But my phone's time is still the same as when we left."

"Yeah, that'll do that." Chao said, while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Negi spoke, "Should we go elsewhere at this time?"

Dustin gasped, "You're right. We can't be seen here on campus."

"Then let's go elsewhere." Chao said, as they left the lab and were outside seeing the bright glow of daybreak.

"I can't believe it actually worked." Dustin gasped, as they were getting the dejavu feeling.

Negi looked over, "Look, there we are!" he gasped.

Dustin and Chao looked seeing Negi and Dustin from this morning walking to class with Mana, Kaede, Zyphon, Zazie, and Poyo, "It's past us." Dustin gasped.

"Remember, we can't be seen by them." Chao reminded them.

"Won't be a problem, since we spend most of the day after school working on the haunted house." Dustin said.

"That's a relief." Negi sighed.

Dustin started smirking, "So we have a whole day to ourselves while our past selves go through the day."

"Yes..." Negi said, realizing Dustin was planning.

"So let's have some fun, you two." he declared.

"Sounds like a plan." Chao smiled.

Negi spoke, "But what if we run into someone who knows we should be at school?"

Dustin smirked, "Then we'll just have to change our looks." he reached into his pocket and pulled out two familiar pills.

"That helps." Negi admitted.

So Negi and Dustin downed their pills and poof they were Nagi and Duncan. Duncan looked at Chao and smiled, "Chao, you're a genius. And I love you!" he pulled her into a kiss, which she returned without a second thought.

When they parted, Chao spoke, "Let's go have some fun, boys." Nagi and Duncan nodded, and the three took off.

* * *

><p>The three spent the whole day out in the city, shopping, going to the arcade, having lunch, and just relaxing.<p>

When it was getting late, Nagi who had turned back into Negi checked his watch, "It's almost at the time when we first traveled through time."

"So once it hits eight, we'll be back on track with our own time?" Dustin asked.

"Right." Chao nodded.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the girls about this time watch?" Negi asked, as he looked at the watch.

Dustin answered, "I think for now it's best we keep this between the three of us. Although we can tell Chamo, Domino, and Zyphon. Not even they would spill the beans like that."

Negi turned to his student, "What do you think of that, Chao?"

She answered, "It's fine by me." Negi and Dustin smiled, as they headed back to the dorms.

In Mana and Zazie's dorm, Dustin was at his laptop, sending a message to his close friends from New York, "So you're all set to come to Mahora and celebrate the festival?" he typed in and waited for some responses.

First came a message by Alice and Alicia, "You know it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Jethro's message came.

"Plus it's a perfect chance to see Japan again." Jade's message read.

Elroy's message came, "So count on us to be there."

"And Burai and Mitsukai will come with me too." came Aria's message.

Dustin typed his message, "Perfect. And make sure this news doesn't get out to the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity. If they come to the Mahora Fest I won't be able to enjoy myself for a second!"

Jade's new message came, "Don't worry, we'll make sure this news doesn't get out to them."

"Thanks, Jade. Well, catch you guys, later." Dustin said, as he ended their chatroom. After he closed his laptop he climbed into bed with Mana and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Ragnarok's lair, the Shadow Master, Diabound, and Thorn were at meeting.

"So Mahora Fest is underway?" Ragnarok inquired.

"Yes. Just as my plants have told me." Thorn confirmed.

"Excellent," Ragnarok replied, "It'll serve as the perfect battleground for when we put an end to those boys and their partners."

Diabound spoke, "There is still much preparation to get done thought."

"Then we best not waste any time." Ragnarok replied, as he stood up and walked out. He entered his prison room where he looked at Arika seeing her still lifeless, "Queen Arika, soon your son will be joining you." he snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next chapter where it's the start of Mahora Fest and it's nothing but fun for the boys and their students.)**


	88. Mahora Fest Haunted House

**(Hi, guys. Took a break from this, but I'm back with another chapter which starts the Mahora Fest off.)**

It was morning on Mahora Academy grounds, with everyone ranging from students, faculty, and families gathered outside to await the Festival kick off.

Negi and Dustin stood with Fate, Alistair, Rin, Zyphon, Mana, Zazie, and Kaede, as Dustin spoke in excitement, "This is it you guys."

"I'm so excited." Negi smiled.

Suddenly a voice on a loudspeaker announced, **"Mahora Fest has officially begun!"** fireworks were let off, as everyone started cheering and applauding.

"I declare the festival is a go." Chamo said to Negi.

Kaede spoke, "The girls and I need to go ahead and check on the club activities. Will you boys be ok?"

"Oh, of course, Kaede." Negi confirmed.

"Stay out of trouble until we meet up, Dustin." Mana ruffled his hair.

"Mana!" Dustin groaned, as he fixed his spikes.

"Catch you then." Zazie said, as the girls left the boys and Zyphon.

"So what should we do for now?" Dustin asked the guys.

"I'm going to go sign up for the martial arts tournament." Kotaro said.

"I'll sign up later," Alistair began, "Right now I'm gonna see Xever and see what he's doing."

"And I need some coffee." Fate said, as he took his leave.

Negi looked at Dustin, Zyphon, Chamo, and Domino, "Well it looks like it's just us."

"So it seems." Zyphon answered.

"Come on, let's check this festival out. We got some time before we have to attend to the girls activities this day." Dustin said.

"And in case of any trouble, you have that watch with you." Chamo reminded them.

"Remember, we need to keep this time watch between us for now." Negi reminded them.

"Well, come on let's check this festival out." Domino cawed, as the group started roaming around the festival seeing many different stands and attractions.

* * *

><p>Dustin and Negi looked right from left at all the amazing things happening, "This is even better than some of the carnivals that come to New York from time to time." Dustin said in awe.<p>

"Yes, quite so." Zyphon agreed.

"By the way, when are your friends set to arrive?" Negi inquired.

"Sometime around noon. They warned me not to have too much fun until they arrive." Dustin chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure we can do something, until they arrive." Negi said.

"Hey, why don't we check out the Haunted House your class set up?" Chamo suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Chamo. How about it, Negi?" Dustin asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Negi nodded.

"Then let's go." Zyphon said, as they headed for the academy building to check in on their classes attraction.

When they arrived they saw a long line of customers eager to get in, "Wow, looks like a sell out." Dustin gasped.

"The attraction 3A put together must be a hit." Zyphon added.

"For a good reason." Chamo said, as they looked ahead seeing Sakurako and Yuna standing out front attracting customers.

Sakura was dressed in a sexy devils outfit and Yuna was dressed as a sexy cat girl. Dustin stared wide eyed, while stammering, "Humina humina humunia humina!"

"Master, please close your mouth. You're drooling." Zyphon said, as his master quickly closed his mouth.

When the two girls saw their professors, they smiled brightly, "Negi-kun! Dustin-kun!" Sakurako went over to them.

"You're just in time to check out our Haunted House." Yuna said, as the brought the two along to the front much to the outrage of those up front.

"Hey, we were here first!" a teenage boy complained.

Sakurako answered, "Sorry, guys. But Negi and Dustin are our senseis. They come first."

"All right let's let out some screams." Dustin said eagerly.

"Well, it's not your average haunted house, Dustin-kun." Yuna began.

"How so?" Negi asked.

"There are three different ways to go." Sakurako explained.

"Three?" Negi inquired.

"That's right, so choose wisely." Yuna winked.

"Perhaps, I'll meet up with you all at the end of the attraction?" Zyphon suggested, as he went on ahead to where the haunted house ended.

"Well, let's go in." Negi told Dustin, as they entered the haunted house with their familiars.

* * *

><p>When they entered they saw the three separate entrances with the one on the right being guarded by Ayaka, the middle door guarded by Makie, and Akira on the door on the left.<p>

"Negi-sensei, won't you please come here?" Ayaka beckoned Negi in a sultry tone.

"No, Negi-kun, come over here." Makie beckoned in her own seductive tone.

Akira just smiled without acting like she wanted to get into Negi's pants, "Dustin, why don't we take that door?"

"Fine by me." Dustin answered, as Makie and Ayaka face faulted for not choosing their selected doors.

Akira spoke, "Welcome, senseis. But be warned once you pass through this door, you may be faced with terrors beyond your understanding." she warned them.

Dustin gave her a dry look, "Akira, you know the stuff we've faced before is scarier than what we'll see in there."

"True, but you never know. Plus this is part of the hype to get the customers excited." Akira told them.

"Right." Dustin nodded.

"Shall we go?" Akira opened the door.

"Let's." Negi answered, as the boys followed the swimmer.

Once they entered they saw they were in one of Mahora's hallways that looked near pitch black, "It's so dark in here I can barely see anything." Negi said, as he looked around.

"Wonder what kind of stuff we'll come across in here?" Dustin joked, until he and Negi walked across something rough.

"What're we standing on?" Negi asked in worry.

"Feels like a body." Dustin said, as they both pressed their feet down. They looked down and saw they were walking all over a life like dummy of Dean Konoe who looked dead.

Both boys shrieked as they jumped off him, "The Headmaster's dead?!" Negi panicked.

"It's not real! It's not real!" Dustin stammered, as he and Negi backed away into something else.

They turned around and saw Ako and Natsumi lying down with sharp objects impaled into their heads. Negi panicked, as Dustin started sweating.

"Akira, everyone's dead!" Negi panicked.

"I fear we may have angered a malevolent spirit, senseis," Akira began, "We best get out of here before we further invoke it's wrath. Follow me!" she led the boys on into a darker hallyway, until a thud was heard followed by a rolling sound. The boys looked down on the ground and saw Akira's body but the head was missing.

"Akira?" Dustin gasped.

"Where's her head?" Negi started panicking.

"Uh, guys." Domino cawed as they looked to the side seeing Akira's head on the floor.

Negi turned pale, as Akira's head spoke, "Boys, run!"

"We got to get out of here!" Dustin cried, forgetting that this was just an attraction.

Before the two could run, they saw hand prints suddenly appearing on the windows. The windows shattered as arms reached out and grabbed them.

"Dustin, it's got us!" Negi cried.

"Let go!" Dustin struggled.

As it turned out the ones who grabbed them were Chizuru, Kakizaki, Madoka, Fuka, and Fumika who were wearing black jumpsuits to blend in with the dark. The boys were panicking and struggling so much they didn't hear the girls talk amongst themselves.

"It's Negi-kun and Dustin-kun." Kakizaki gasped

"You're right." Chizuru gasped in amusement.

"Then let's give them a great scare." Fuka said.

"One they'll never forget." Fumika added.

"Then let's do it." Madoka said, as the started touching their senseis all over, and even managed to strip them both of their pants.

When Negi and Dustin escaped the girls clutches they ran for it down the hall passing multiple flashing lights that were projecting shadows of monsters and such. Suddenly popping up from the floor before them was Sayo dressed to look more malevolent than cute.

"Boo!" Sayo said trying to be as scary as she could. Fortunately for her Negi and Dustin were in too big a panic and she was able to scare them easily.

The two turned down a corner and saw a faint light up ahead, "There's a way out!" Negi cried.

"Every man for himself!" Dustin shouted, as they ran for it until they ran through the exit.

They found themselves in a normal hallway with Zyphon, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka, "Masters, what happened to you in there?" the robot asked.

"You two look like you've been to hell." Konoka added.

"It was hell in there Konoka!" Dustin explained in fright.

"All these hands just kept trying to grab us and felt us all over!" Negi cried.

"And I think I wet myself in there." Dustin added.

"Uh, senseis, where are your pants?" Setsuna asked looking a bit awkward.

"What do you mean where are our pants?" Dustin asked, until he and Negi felt a little chill and saw they were not wearing pants leaving their boxer shorts exposed.

Negi shrieked, and tried pulling his shirt down to cover up, "Where are our pants?!"

"That's disgusting." Asuna gagged, as the boys stood without wearing pants.

Eventually the girls working inside the haunted house came out and handed the boys their pants back. Madoka spoke, "Sorry about that senseis."

"Guess we kinda of over did it." Chizuru added sheepishly.

"Ya think?!" Dustin asked, as he finished slipping his pants back on.

"I never been so traumatized in my life." Negi trembled.

"Sorry, sensei." Akira apologized, as he held up a fake headless dummy of her body, along with a tarp she covered her body with while she laid on the floor making her look like her head was decapitated.

Dustin looked at Zyphon, "You are not to say a word of this to my gang when they arrive today. Got that?!" he asked firmly.

"Yes, Master Dustin." Zyphon promised.

"Good." Dustin said.

"Come on, let's see what else we can do here." Negi suggested as the group walked on wanting to see more of the Mahora Fest.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi and Dustin got a scary surprise out of Class 3A's haunted house. Don't miss next time where they sign up for the Martial Arts tournament and who knows who else will be joining. See you all then.)**


	89. Martial Arts Preliminaries

**(Welcome back to my fic guys. Hope you're excited to see what I got in store.)**

As Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, and their familiars were checking out more of the festival, they suddenly heard a call out to them.

"Dustin!" the two looked back and saw approaching were Aria, Dean, Jade, Elroy, Jethro, Alice, and Alicia, along with McTwisp and Salem.

"Guys!" Dustin cheered, as his friends approached.

"It's good to see you again." Aria hugged him.

"It's great to see all of you as well." Dustin added.

"You all look like you're doing well." Negi noticed.

"We sure are." Elroy nodded.

"But based off the letters you've been sending us, you guys have been doing even better." Dean said.

"You know it." Dustin confirmed.

"You guys are so lucky, this whole festival is enormous!" Jethro said in excitement.

"I'll say. You could get lost here." Salem said.

"Then I suggest you don't wander off." McTwisp suggested.

'So where are you two headed for?" Jade asked.

"Well, we're going to head for the sign up for the martial arts tournament." Negi answered.

"Man, if only I could sign up." Elroy sighed.

"Get it together, Elroy." Alicia said dryly.

"Why don't you guys come and watch us fight in the preliminary rounds?" Dustin asked.

"Cool." Jethro said.

"I'd love to see you guys fight." Dean added.

"I just hope there won't be any casualties." Alice said in worry.

"Oh, don't worry we won't hurt them." Negi promised.

"Much," Dustin put in, as Negi looked at him, "What?"

"Let's just go." Negi said, as they all went to where sign ups were.

* * *

><p>When they arrived they saw a lot of students were signing up, and they were of course older and taller than Dustin and Negi.<p>

"This is gonna be a lot of competition." Jade noticed.

"Ah, they'll be cakewalk." Dustin brushed it off.

"Got that right." came Alistair's voice, as the disguised dark warrior came over with Rin, Fate, and Kotaro.

"Hey, Negi!" Kotaro greeted them.

"Kotaro, I hope we're not too late." Negi said.

"Of course not." Rin answered.

Fate noticed the others by Dustin, "And have we here?"

"Right. This is your first time meeting," Dustin recalled, "Guys this is Jade, Jethro, Elroy, Dean, Alice, Aria, and Alicia. Guys, I'd like you to meet Fate Averuncus; Rin's bodyguard and knight for the royal family Hikari, Kotaro Inugami, and the reformed Alistair Savage."

Alicia eyed Alistair, "You're the one who was with the Shadow Master back in New York."

"Sadly, I am. But I've reformed and am now an ally."

"It's true." Dustin confirmed.

The other warriors pondered, until Dean spoke, "Well, if you're all right by Dustin, then I guess you're all right by us."

"Thanks." Alistair smiled.

"Hey, you guys." Approaching was Kaede, Ku, Mana, Kasuga with Cocone, Setsuna, Eva, Chachamaru, and Chao.

"Hey, girls." Dustin greeted them.

"Don't tell me you all signed up for this?" Negi asked.

"I didn't." Cocone answered.

"Aren't you boys going to?" Mana asked the two professors.

"Just about to." Dustin said, as he and Negi went to the registration and filled out a form.

They came back, as Negi spoke, "Well, I hope you're all ready."

"Just as we hope you are too." Setsuna said.

"They better be, especially you, Negi." Eva warned him.

"Yes, mistress." he winced.

"Come on, the prelims will be starting soon." Mana said. The two nodded, as they all went to join the rest of the participants.

* * *

><p>When all the participants were gathered into groups, Kazumi was holding a mic with Sayo at her side, "Welcome, Martial arts fans, to Mahora's Annual martial arts tournament! We got us a fine crop of candidates for this year, but only sixteen came move onto the tournament. The rules are simple anything goes, however the use of sharp objects and firearms are forbidden. All right then, let the preliminaries begin!" The audience cheered, as Dustin's friends, Cocone, and Zyphon watched the fights.<p>

They saw many fighters were going after each other in a battle royal. In one of the groups, Negi and Dustin saw two big guys were towering over them.

"Why don't we make it easy on ya kids, and just drop you out of the ring?" one of them asked.

"Kids your age could get hurt in fights like these." another said.

Negi and Dustin frowned, as Dustin spoke, "Just for saying something like that, we're gonna show ya who's gonna get hurt."

"Like so!" Negi and Dustin concentrated their magic and spirit energy into their fists and with one punch both their opponents flew out of the ring and onto their backs looking knocked out.

The crowd gasped as they saw what happen. Kazumi spoke, "Whoa, what a blow. Mahora's very own kid professors Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers have knocked out two opponents twice their sizes put together. How awesome is that?!"

In other groups, it was still a massive rumble between challengers. The competition was fierce, but not for trained fighters like Ku, Chao, Mana, Setsuna, Kaede, and Chachamaru. Even Eva was hardly breaking a sweat. Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate were also plowing through opponent after opponent as if they were just punching bags. Rin wasn't being taken seriously, as her opponents thought she was a weak little girl. But she started eliminating them as fast as lightning.

Soon half the competitors were eliminated, and Kazumi spoke, "And what a performance, folks. We have our finalists!"

Everyone watched as a large screen was brought down and listed off the finalists. Among names included Negi Springfield, Dustin Bowers, Rin Hikari, Kaede Nagase, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Lingshen, Takane Goodman, Mei Sakura, Evangeline A.K McDowell, Chachamaru Karakuri, Ku Fei, Kotaro Inugami, Fate Averuncus, Alistair Savage, Kasuga Misora, and Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Everyone cheered at the finalists, while off to the side Nutmeg was cheering on for both Takane and Mei. Kazumi spoke into the mic, "And now that we have our finalists, the tournament match ups will be decided," everyone waited as the names were drawn up and rearranged into a tournament bracket.

Match 1: Kotaro Inugami vs Mei Sakura

Match 2: Dustin Bowers vs Chachamaru Karukuri

Match 3: Chao Lingshen vs Alistair Savage

Match 4: Ku Fei vs Mana Tatsumiya

Match 5: Kaede Nagase vs Fate Averuncus

Match 6: Negi Springfield vs Takane Goodman

Match 7: Setsuna Sakurazaki vs Kasuga Misora

Match 8: Evangeline A.K McDowell vs Rin Hikari

Needless to say all the finalists were surprised at the matchups, and the possibility of who they would be facing until the finals.

Kazumi announced, "The tournament shall take place tomorrow at eight a.m. Challengers don't be late!"

And with that the audience dispersed as the boys, and the students were being congratulated by Dustin's friends and Zyphon.

"You were all amazing!" Elroy cheered.

"Dustin, you were awesome." Alice smiled.

"A wonderful performance, masters." Zyphon agreed.

"Guys, we did it!" Kotaro cheered, as he and Alistair high fived.

"I was worried I wasn't going to make it." Rin admitted.

"But you did." Kaede patted her head.

"Well done, Rin." Fate congratulated her.

"Thanks. You did great, yourself." Rin said.

"We should tell everyone the news at tonight's get together." Ku said.

"Yeah. They'll be so happy." Chao added.

"Indeed they will." Kazumi said, as she came over with Sayo.

"Come on, let's go." Sayo said, as the group left the area.

* * *

><p>That night, class 3A was having a get together talking about the first day of the festival, as many of the girls were congratulating Negi and Dustin on the prelims and about the festival.<p>

"Thank you for coming to my gymnasitcs exhibition, guys." Makie thanked them.

"I'm glad you could join me as well," Yue thanked them, "Especially you, Alistair."

Alistair was a bit confused, "Uh, yeah."

"Negi-sensei, I'm so happy you were able to spend the day with me." Ayaka thanked Negi, who was confused.

"Wow, you made time to see your students and enter the prelims?" Kotaro asked in amaze.

"You and Dustin sure are something, Negi." Fate admitted.

"Right. Could you give me and Dustin a minute?" Negi asked.

The two boys, Zyphon, and their familiars went around a corner, as Dustin's friends, Kotaro, Alistair, and Fate joined them.

"What's going on?" Kotaro asked.

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked.

"Well, we do know why the girls are thanking us for coming to their attractions, even though we don't have any memory of them yet." Negi explained.

"No memory, how?" Alistair asked.

"Because we haven't done it yet." Dustin answered.

"You're not making any sense." Alicia said.

"Ya better tell them, guys." Chamo suggested.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked.

Negi pulled out the time watch given by Chao, "This is something that Chao designed for me and Dustin to use during the Mahora fest."

"She said with it we can travel back in time and have another chance to do the things we didn't have time for." Dustin added.

"Time travel?" Jethro gasped, "It's unreal."

"It's true." Domino cawed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Alistair said.

"Me too." Fievel agreed.

Dustin looked to Negi, "How about it, Negi. Should we take them with us?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Besides they could use it as a chance to experience the Mahora fest since it started this morning."

"Yeah. But we'll have to be careful. We can't run into our past selves or anybody else who just saw us at that exact time." Chamo warned them.

The group nodded, still wondering if it was true Dustin spoke, "Ok, guys, gather around us." They gathered around Negi, who held up the watch.

"Hit it, aniki!" Chamo cheered.

"Here we go!" Negi channeled his magic into the watch and suddenly the whole group was surrounded by the magic and finding themselves going back in time.

**(And there's the chapter. The martial arts tournament has been decided, and now Negi and Dustin are going to relive the first day of Mahora fest again to do what they hadn't done yet. See you next time.)**


	90. Day One Replayed

**(Here's my next chapter, readers. Hope you're ready for some fun and a little bit more.)**

After activating the time watch, Negi, Dustin, Chamo, Domino, Zyphon, Alistair, Fievel, Kotaro, Fate, and Dustin's friends found themselves standing in the exact same spot, only to see it was daytime again.

"It's daytime." Kotaro noticed.

"Look." Alice motioned into the distance to see fireworks going off.

"It's day one of the festival all over again." Negi answered.

"That time watch really does work?" Jethro gasped.

"This is so cool." Jade said in excitement.

"So what do we do now?" Elroy asked.

Dustin smirked, "Now we have fun."

"Huh?" his friends asked.

"It's obvious we've done more than what we really thought we did during day one," Dustin elaborated, "So while our past selves are living the day we did before, we can live it our own way and do what we want to do."

Negi nodded, "Exactly, and since we didn't get a chance to have fun here with you guys this morning, now's your chance to enjoy it with us."

"I love time travel." Alistair said in amaze.

"But there is a problem," Zyphon spoke up, "We must be careful not to run into Master Negi and Master Dustin's past selves or anyone else who just saw them."

"Otherwise that would create a time paradox." Jethro concluded.

Dustin nodded, "Right. We got to make sure not to give ourselves away."

"No problem," Chamo said, as he whipped out a time table, "Domino and I managed to map out exactly where we were during the first day of the festival before we went back in time."

"With this we'll know exactly where our past selves are and know where not to go at that given time." Domino cawed.

"That takes care of that." Fate said.

"With that said, let's go have some fun!" Dustin declared, as the kids cheered and headed out to enjoy the festival.

* * *

><p>The group of kids and the robot went out to have fun with the festival's activities. Though Negi and Dustin were feeling a severe case of dejavu, it felt good they got to experience day one of the festival all over again, making it feel like the festival was lasting longer.<p>

After playing all sorts of games and going on multiple rides, Chamo checked the list, "At this point it's time we head over to 3A's haunted house and help them with it."

"All right then let's go." Negi said.

"By the way, how scary was their haunted house?" Aria asked Dustin.

Dustin looked to her remembering how stupid he and Negi felt for being scared so easily, "It wasn't that bad." he covered up, and the group went on.

When they arrived, they were speaking to Yuna, Sakurako, and Kakizaki about pitching in.

"You'll really help us?" Sakurako asked in joy.

"Why not? We have the time." Negi answered.

"Oh, thank you so much guys." Yuna said in joy, as she handed the two costumes.

"And it's so good that you'll all help us out too." Kakizaki told the others, while handing them costumes as well.

"Do we have too?" Kotaro asked Fate.

"If we must." he answered stoically.

Soon enough each of them were dressed in costume trying to attract customers. Negi was dressed as a vampire, Dustin was dressed as a mad scientist, Zyphon was a Frankenstein, Kotaro was a werewolf, Aria was dressed as a witch, Alice and Alicia were as twin cat girls, Jade was a vampiress, Fate was a mummy, while the rest of the boys were dressed as monsters and goblins.

"Come to Class 3A's Haunted House!" Negi announced to the festival goers.

"Guaranteed to scare your socks off!" Dustin called, as the others were putting on a scary show to draw the customers in.

Yuna, Sakurako, and Kakizaki watched in amaze, as Yuna spoke, "We're gonna rake in a load of dough with the crowd they're attracting."

"And have plenty left over." Sakurako added.

Kakizaki approached the kids, "You're all doing wonderful, especially you, Negi-kun."

"Oh, thank you, Kakizaki." Negi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kakizaki formed a smirk on her face, "And I have an even better outfit for you, Negi-kun."

"Oh, what is it?" Negi asked, and soon wished he hadn't.

Suddenly there stood Negi posing as a kitsune girl, with long red hair, fox ears, a fake tail, and was dressed in a pink and flowery kimono.

"Kakizaki!" Negi cried, feeling embarrassed, while Dustin, and the others were laughing hysterically at the sight of Negi in drag. Fate just stood there calm and collect while expressing a small amused smirk.

Yuna turned to the purple haired cheerleader, "Kakizaki, you may have over done it a bit."

"Nonesense, Yuna. Everyone loves a kitsune girl."

"Then why don't you try it?!" Negi demanded.

Suddenly Ayaka approached from the crowd, "Negi-sensei, is that you..." she froze and saw Negi in his state of attire.

"Uh, hi, Ayaka." Negi greeted her sheepishly.

Ayaka popped her head back as blood squirted out of her nose. This reaction shocked everyone around her, and Aria spoke, "Let's get her out of here."

"Before she nosebleeds to death." Alistair added, as they carried her off.

Around back in another room, Ayaka finally regained conciousness and wiped her nose while glad Negi was back in normal clothing, "I do apologize for my episode back there, Negi-sensei."

"It's ok. You weren't prepared to see me like that."

Kotaro spoke, "Seriously, you're a perv huh?"

Ayaka gained a tick mark and spoke up, "I am not a pervert you juvenile mutt!"

"Hey, let's not get personal here." Kotaro got in her face.

"Oh, will you two just stop it already?" Fate asked in irritation.

"Yeah, why all the drama?" Aria asked.

"Yes. Please don't fight." Alice pleaded.

Ayaka ceased her attitude and cleared her throat, "Anyway, I was wondering if you had any free time right now, Negi-sensei."

"Well, actually yes. But don't you have your Equestrian Club riding to get to?"

"Not to worry I have plenty of time to get there."

"Well, if you want you can join us as we explore the festival." Negi offered.

"Oh, thank you, sensei." Ayaka hugged Negi.

* * *

><p>And so the group headed off and as per keeping their promises to the girls, the two young senseis attended various of their school club activities to see them. Some included Zazie's circus performance, Makie's gymnastics expo, food tasting for Satsuki and the cooking club, Negi and Dustin performing some martial arts moves with Chao and Ku, Konoka's fortune telling booth, Asuna's art expo, Yue's philosophy lecture, where Alistair sat close to Yue as he listened to the philosophical lecture with her.<p>

Eventually they were to the Equestrian club where they watched Ayaka ride upon a horse like a well trained Equestrian.

"Look at her go." Alistair gasped.

"Amazing." Dean said in awe.

"A wonderful performance." Zyphon clapped.

"Not bad at all." Kotaro admitted.

"She is surprisingly skilled." Fate agreed.

"That's my student." Negi said feeling proud.

After watching Ayaka perform, they all stopped for a breather. Zyphon was busy inspecting himself to see if he needed any self adjustments, Dustin and the others were lying down on the side for a nap, while Ayaka and Negi sat on a bench.

"I'm really glad you came to join us for the day, Ayaka. Sounds like you have a lot of responsibilities what with being the class rep."

"Well, it can be exhausting, Negi. But it's all worth it. And I'm glad I got the chance to be here with you," she glanced over at the others still asleep, 'If only they weren't around then Negi and I would be able to have some private time.' suddenly she felt something lay down on her lap. She looked down and saw Negi fast asleep.

Ayaka thought in shock, 'Negi is using my lap as a pillow,' her look of surprise slowly turned into a look of happiness, as she stroked Negi's hair comfortingly, 'This day at the festival has been so glorious!' she thought in excitement, as she continued to watch over Negi as he slept.

Half an hour later, the kids woke up, and Dustin spoke, "What a nice nap."

"I hear ya." Alistair agreed.

"I feel refreshed." Kotaro put in.

Negi woke up, and spoke to Ayaka, "Sorry to have fallen asleep in your lap, Ayaka."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, sensei." Ayaka assured him.

Chamo spoke up, "Sorry to break up this moment, but we gotta go, Ayaka."

Negi realized the time and knew they had to be elsewhere while his and Dustin's past selves would be heading for the tournament preliminaries, "Chamo's right. We got some last minute things to take care of."

"I understand." she replied.

"We'll catch you later!" Dustin called, as the group headed off.

* * *

><p>They wandered around some more before hiding out atop of of a building to watch the prelims from an audience POV, "Man, am I good or what?" Dustin asked the group, as he watched his performance.<p>

"You're wonderful, master." Zyphon answered.

"You think he's wonderful? Check me out." Kotaro said, as they watched his past self fight.

"Do you all believe we'll be ready for the matches tomorrow?" Negi wondered.

"That solely depends on each of us, Negi." Fate answered.

Dustin added, "Besides, we have Eva's resort to practice in for tomorrow."

"And with time passing by faster in there, we can have a few days worth of practice." Alistair added.

"True." Negi agreed.

"So when we get back to where we time traveled what happens from there?" Alicia asked.

"We do what we want from there until when or if Negi and I need to use the time watch again." Dustin answered.

When nighttime came, the kids and Zyphon headed for the rendezvous with the others girls, and watched as their past selves went to the side and used the time watch to travel back in time. When they were gone, the present them knew they no longer had to hide.

As they joined the girls to celebrate the end of day one of the festival, Negi spoke to Evangeline, "So, Evangeline, may we use your resort to practice for the tournament tomorrow?"

"Of course. I expected you'd ask me. And you could all use the additional training."

"Thank you, Evangeline." Negi smiled.

"But don't think I'll be so merciful when you and I fight in the tournament, boy." Eva smirked, making Negi tense up.

"Yes, master." he said nervously.

* * *

><p>After the party was done the students returned to the dorms so they could sleep and be ready for day two of the Mahora Festival. At Eva's cabin, inside the resort. Eva, Negi, Dustin, Zyphon, Rin, Fate, Kotaro, Alistair, Chachamaru, Chao, Mana, Kaede, Ku, Setsuna, and Kasuga were getting in some exercise and training for the tournament. While to the outside it had only been three hours since they entered, they actually had three full days of training, which they used wisely.<p>

After a good round of sparing, Negi and Dustin were toweling off as Chamo, Domino, and Zyphon were supervising them.

"You two sure have been training hard." Domino said.

"How can we not?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, these two are gonna blow away the competition no matter who they're fighting." Chamo added.

"If only it were that simple, Chamo," Negi replied, "Remember we'll be facing our own students in this tournament."

"Still ya shouldn't even think about holding back, otherwise you'd be showing them disrespect." Chamo said.

"I agree," Dustin spoke up, "We have to fight to our fullest, especially since I can't use my spirit attacks."

"But you can however harness the energy to increase your strength and speed," Zyphon noted, "And same goes for your magic, Master Negi."

"I know. We must be sure to keep our secrets safe and unexposed to everyone there." Negi noted.

"Yes, we wouldn't want anyone to find out." came another voice.

Arriving on scene was Shizuna, Shakti, Chizuru, and Ayaka. Negi spoke up, "Shizuna-sensei, Ayaka?"

"Shakti? Chizuru?" Dustin asked.

"You both look like your doing well." Shakti said.

"Thanks, though what're you all doing here?" Dustin inquired.

"We heard you would be here getting some extra training days, and felt we'd make sure you were pushing yourselves." Chizuru answered.

"Well, as you can see we're doing ok." Negi said.

"That's good. You boys must be rested for tomorrow." Shizuna said.

"Don't we know it." the two replied.

Shakti spoke, "Though I can't help but feel something else is on your mind, boys."

The two looked at the nun and each other knowing she was right. Negi spoke, "Well, we've been thinking and we haven't had a single attack on the festival all day."

"Yeah. You'd think Ragnarok would've launched an attack or something." Dustin added.

"Dustin, I think you're thinking too hard on this matter." Chizuru said.

"But in a sense he's right," Shizuna agreed, "Anything can happen, especially during the Mahora Festival."

Shakti nodded, "I agree. So we must all be prepared for anything."

"That's right." Ayaka nodded.

Dustin got up, "Well, come on, Negi. Let's get in a few more spars."

"Ok." Negi said, as he toweled off, and the two went to spar some more, as the four watched.

* * *

><p>When nighttime came inside the resort, Negi was in his given room lying a top his bed in boxer shorts, while Chamo was sleeping inside one of Negi's shoes.<p>

Negi held his hand up and looked at it, "This tournament while all good fun could really determine how much farther I've been coming along. But I know no matter what happens all of us will be good sports about it."

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Negi sat up and spoke, "Uh, come in."

The door opened and stepping in was Ayaka, Evangeline, Shizuna, and Kaede, who all four were dressed in their bras and panties.

"Evening, Negi." Kaede greeted him.

Negi's eyes widened upon seeing them in their current state, "Ladies, uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"We just wanted to spend some time with you tonight, sensei." Ayaka said, as they approached the bed.

"After going through plenty of training in here, we figured you could use some relaxing." Shizuna said, as they climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Negi.

"You don't mind do you?" Eva asked, as she scooted in next to Negi, who blushed.

"Well, not at all." he answered, already starting to feel turned on.

"Thank you, Negi." Ayaka said, as each of the girls undid their bras and let them drop exposing their breasts.

Negi's eyes widened as he eyeballed each of them, ranging from Eva's flatness but still toned, Ayaka's and Kaede's massive breasts that looked inviting to lie upon, but nothing could top the beautiful and voluptuous boobs blessed to Shizuna by God.

"Like what you see, Negi?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." he answered. The girls giggled, as they surrounded him and started kissing him one by one.

After Ayaka had claimed her kiss from Negi, she pulled his head into her soft bosom, "Oh, Negi." she cooed, while stroking his hair.

"Ayaka, that's absolutely not fair of you to do!" Eva protested.

"Well, sorry, Eva, but I made the first move. And the first strike starts the way. That's what Mana says." Aya teased.

Eva frowned, as she tugged Negi away from her and glomped him, "Clever girl, but you should know better than to mess with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Ayaka asked, squinting her eyes at the vampire, as it looked like lasers were being shot from their eyeballs at each others.

Kaede broke them up, "Now, girls. Let's not fight, after all we're all Negi's partners. And we each get a fair share. And now it's my turn." she pulled Negi into her bosom, as he muffled, "See how much he loves it here?" Ayaka and Eva scowled at the ninja's attempts, until Shizuna grabbed Negi and pulled his head into her even bigger breasts.

She giggled, "So is this how we're playing girls? Because if it is, I'm all for it." she said, as she held Negi's head into her motherly breasts.

And so each girl was taking turns nuzzling with Negi, as he thought, 'Oh, this feels so good.' Suddenly they laid Negi down on the bed, and noticed a bulge had formed in his boxer shorts.

"Oh, Negi, why don't we take care of that?" Ayaka offered.

"I'd very much appreciate it." Negi admitted.

Eva smirked, as she slipped the boxers off Negi exposing his erect manhood to the four, "Oh, my, Negi. Such a big package you've got there." Shizuna smiled.

"Thank you." Negi said, as he suddenly felt Evangeline licking all around his length. She licked the top part before giving it a kiss, before engulfing it into her mouth.

Negi gasped, as Eva bobbed her head up and down relishing the erection in her mouth. The more she sucked on it, the more build up was growing in it. Negi moaned, "Evangeline, I think I'm..." he eventually unleashed his load into her mouth, and she swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Mm, you taste as perfect as ever, Negi." Eva smirked.

Negi panted, until he saw he was still hard on. Ayaka smiled, "Well, Eva, looks like you didn't get it all."

"Ayaka, why don't we give it a shot?" Kaede suggested.

"Of course." Ayaka confirmed, as they surrounded Negi's manhood and licked it from both sides earning a sensual moan from their Magister.

Kaede smiled at Negi, "You love this, Negi." the two continued to lick around his manhood, before they surrounded it with both their breasts.

"So soft." Negi panted, as he felt the soft fleshy busty orbs surround his length and rubbed all around it.

"You look so hard on, Negi." Ayaka said, as she rubbed her breasts around his dick.

"It's because of all of you I'm feeling this way." Negi panted, as he felt his dick was on the verge of eruption. He gasped, as he released his juices upon both girls breasts. Ayaka and Kaede giggled as they licked the semen off each other and they were clean.

"That felt so good." Negi panted, but saw he was still good for another go.

Shizuna seeing this smirked, "I guess it's my turn now." she positioned her breasts before wrapping them around Negi's dick.

Negi panted, "Even softer than before."

Shizuna giggled, "You're so adorable, Negi."

"And you're so hot." Negi answered, as Shizuna leaned down and kissed him, before she started rubbing her extra large breasts around his manhood making sure to savor every moment.

Negi panted as Shizuna licked the tip of Negi's dick before planting a few light kisses on it to further entice him. As before, Negi could feel himself on the verge of releasing, "Shizuna, it's coming."

"Then let's make it count." Shizuna answered, as she started to pick up the pace, as Negi moaned louder. Negi couldn't hold it in anymore and unleashed his load upon Shizuna.

Negi looked up seeing Shizuna's face and breasts were covered in his juices, "I didn't think I'd release that much." Negi panted.

Shizuna ran a finger on her cheek seeing the bit of semen on it, and smiled, "You are full of surprises, Negi." she leaned down and kissed him.

Negi smiled as he laid his head against Shizuna's healthy motherly bosom, as Ayaka, Kaede, and Evangeline joined in the group smother until they fell asleep.

In Dustin's assigned room in Eva's resort, Dustin was laying in bed in his boxer shorts as well. Zyphon was powered down, while Domino was asleep. Dustin gazed up at the ceiling deep in thought, until he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened, and in stepped Mana, Chizuru, and Shakti already naked allowing their glorious curvaceous bodies to be seen by Dustin. Dustin upon seeing them looked wide eyed, as they climbed onto the bed.

"Evening, you." Shakti giggled.

"Ph, hey ladies." Dustin greeted them, while already feeling the blood rush below his belt line.

Chizuru smiled as she draped herself over him, "Hello, handsome." she pressed her body against his earning moans from him, "Does my body feel nice pressed up against yours?" she asked seductively.

"Yeah. Like you even needed to ask me." Dustin answered, as he felt her voluptuous breasts press into his chest.

"I know. I like it too." Chizuru replied, as she kissed his neck.

Dustin panted from all the arousing thoughts swarming his mind, until he felt Mana come up behind him and press her own breasts into his back.

"Chizuru, let's not be hasty. After all we may be both his partners and lovers, but you should make an attempt to show a little restraint." Mana explained, as both got into each others faces, while Chizuru continued to smile sweetly with closed eyes. Dustin meanwhile found his face surrounded on both sides by their breasts, and was getting flustered, while the two girls didn't even realize his position.

Chizuru answered Mana, "Maybe so, but restraint is forbidden when the battle gets so serious. How could Ms. Gunslinger even suggest something as cowardly as that?" she teased.

Mana tightened her eyes, "Oh, there's no way I'm gonna lose after you just accused me of that," she demonstrated by grabbing Dustin's head and pulled it into her bosom, "Hit me with your best shot." she smirked.

Chizuru giggled, as she took Dustin's head and smothered him into her own breasts, "This is my kind of game."

As Dustin kept getting smothered until the soft marshmallow goodness of both of their breasts, he thought, 'Oh, Marshmallow heaven. This is where it's at.'

Suddenly he found himself being taken from both girls and was held closer to Shakti, "Now, girls. You mustn't be so grabby with Dustin. You must handle him with care, like you would with any child of the lord," she demonstrated by gently holding his head against her chest, as his cheek pressed upon her soft bosom, "Like so."

Both girls watched as Shakti pampered Dustin, before they noticed the increasing bulge in his boxers, "Why don't we pause this smothering moment, and help Dustin out with that?" Mana suggested.

"I'd love that." Chizuru agreed.

Shakti nodded, as she ceased her smothering with Dustin and laid him down on his back. Mana had slipped Dustin's boxers off him exposing his boner. The three eyed the throbbing erection, as if it were hypnotizing them. The three smiled, and each started rubbing it with each of their index fingers. Dustin was panting from the sensitive touch to his length.

"Please, girls. Don't tease me." he pleaded.

The girls smirked, "But you like being teased like this, don't you, Dustin?" Chizuru asked, as she playfully ticked his member with her finger. Dustin panted and moaned, until Shakti spoke up.

"I think we should do a little more," Shakti turned and got on all fours aiming her butt in Dustin's direction, "I want you inside me, Dustin."

Dustin blushed at her request, but smiled, as he went over and inserted himself through her back door, "Feels amazing, Shakti." he said.

"And having your dick in my love hole feels so beautiful." Shakti moaned, "Please pleasure me, my little darling."

Dustin smiled, and complied as he moved his length around inside of her. Shakti moaned in delight, as Dustin's rock hard length penetrated her inner walls.

"Oh, Dustin! This feels so good!" she moaned.

"I know how ya feel. Inside you is tight." Dustin moaned as well.

Mana and Chizuru not wanting to feel left out devised a way to join in. Mana went over and climbed on Shakti as if she was riding the older woman like a horse. She was facing Dustin and cupped his face, "Let's spice things up, Dustin." she pulled him into a kiss, as he continued to hump Shakti.

As Dustin was lip smacking with Mana and thrusting into Shakti, Chizuru came up from behind Dustin and rubbed her breasts slowly up and his own his back.

"My girls will keep you all hyped up, Dustin." Chizuru whispered into his ear, as her breasts pressed into his back.

Dustin was too busy french kissing Mana, to even respond to Chizuru. Shakti continued to moan, "This is good girls. Keep on what you're doing with Dustin, I can feel it coming!"

When Mana and Dustin parted lips for air, Dustin spoke, "I'm ready!" he released his load into Shakti who moaned.

"Yes. Please fill me up, Dustin." Shakti panted, as she felt Dustin fill her up.

Dustin removed himself from Shakti and asked, "Was that good?"

"That was amazing." the nun answered.

"I'm glad," Dustin replied, before looking at Mana and Chizuru, "So, which of you two wants next?" Both girls smiled and were prepared for a good night.

**(And that's the chapter. Negi, Dustin, and the kids got to enjoy the festival all over again, but come tomorrow the professors must be ready for the martial arts tournament. See you soon.)**


	91. Martial Arts Tournament pt 1

**(And here's my next chapter. This is the beginning of the Mahora Martial Arts tournament, and the challengers selected will get to show what they got.)**

When morning came inside Eva's resort, they all returned to the normal world where it was still night out and headed back to the dorms for an extra bit of sleep. Though a majority of them found it hard to sleep due to already having a good number of hours sleeping in the resort, and were excited for the tournament tomorrow.

When morning came, over half of the school was gathering to where the tournament was being held at Tatsumiya shrine. While a large majority of people could attend the tournament in person, those who still had activities to do or were unable to make it watched via TV monitors set up all throughout the school grounds.

Negi, Dustin, Alistair, Fate, Kotaro, and Rin entered a lounge where the other competitors were waiting. They looked around and saw the rest of the participants, Mana, Chao, Mei, Chachamaru, Ku, Kaede, Takane, Eva, Setsuna, and Kasuga.

"We got us a full house here." Dustin said.

"No kidding." Alistair agreed.

Rin looked to Negi, "Are you ok, Negi?"

"Huh, of course I am. Are you?" he asked.

"Never better."

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool!" Kotato beamed, "I'm gonna blow away the competition."

Fate glanced to him, and spoke, "Don't bark before you bite, Kotaro."

Kotaro glanced at at Fate growling, "Watch what you say, pretty boy knight. Otherwise I'll have to mop the floor with you."

"If you can even make it to the final round." Fate continued to bluntly insult him.

"Ok, you wanna do this here and now?!" Kotaro was about to fight, only for Kaede to block him.

"Save all that energy for the fighting, Kotaro." she suggested.

Kotaro backed up having calmed down, "Yeah. You're right."

"How're you doing, Kaede?" Negi asked.

"Doing perfect. I hope you're all ready to show us what you got." the ninja hoped.

"Trust me, we're more than ready." Alistair assured.

Eva approached, "And though a majority of us specialize in magic and spirit and dark energy, let's make sure not to go all out and destroy each other."

"You're actually wanting us to keep it cool?" Dustin asked in shock.

"I may love a good hardcore fight, but we still have to keep the existence of magic and all a secret." Eva reminded him.

"That's true." Negi agreed.

"Hey!" came a voice.

The group looked back and saw Dustin's pals, Roswell Bowers, Arthur Kaufman, Darius Mikael, King Lucas in a business suit, Zyphon, Burai, Mitsukai, Xever, Valmont, and Belmont.

"Dad, Professor, Master Darius?" Dustin asked in surprise.

"Hey, son. Good to see you." Ross greeted him.

"It's great to see all of you too. When did you get in?" the boy spirit warrior asked.

"Just this morning," Arthur answered, "Takamichi informed us of your participation in this schools martial arts tournament, and we decided to come down and watch."

"I look forward to seeing all of you in action." Darius told the younger participants.

"Thank you, sir. We'll all try our best." Negi promised.

"Papa!" Rin cheered, as she hugged her father.

"Rin. It's so good to see you," he turned to Fate, "And you too, Fate."

"Thank you, sir." Fate bowed his head in respect to his king.

"Well, we all better get to our seats." Burai said, knowing it was almost time.

Xever turned to his younger brother, "Alistair, go get 'em."

Alistair smiled and nodded, "You bet, bro."

* * *

><p>So they left to join the rest of the audience, as Kazumi and Sayo entered. The camera girl spoke up, "Ok, participants gather around. Welcome to the Martial Arts tournament. Now if you'll listen closely I'll go over the rules. You will be fighting in a single arena in combat, and the way to determine the victor of a match would be to either knock your opponent out of the ring and if they don't get back in within a ten count they're out, if they are pinned and are unable to get up within a ten count then they're out. And if an is knocked out, surrender, or breaks any of the previous rules yesterday involving projectile or bladed weapons then they're automatically out."<p>

Everyone was committing the rules to memory, as Kazumi finished, "The best of luck to all of you. Give them a show worth watching." she smiled.

"And have fun." Sayo put in. The competitors nodded, and were all ready to get started.

Surrounding the arena was water for those who get knocked out of the arena. Surrounding the whole area was a wide audience of students, faculty, and close friends. In one section, Dustin's friends, family, and Alistair's brother, and Rin's father. In another section was Class 3A, Michael, Theodora, Poyo, and Zyphon.

Finally on a huge TV screen appeared Kazumi and Sayo, "Hello Mahora Academy, and Martial Arts fanatics. I'm Kazumi Asakura coming to you live at Mahora Festival's Annual Martial Arts Tournament!"

"And I'm her trusty sidekick, Sayo Aisaka!" Sayo announced with spirit.

"We have with us an assortment of competitors this year all aiming for the grand prize of 100,000 yen!" Kazumi announced, as the fans were excited to hear who would win such a large cash prize and the competitors themselves itching to win it.

"And now without further adieu, let's bring out our first competitors for match one!" Kazumi announced, as the fans cheered. Stepping up into the arena was Kotaro and Mei, "First we have that all around hot headed ninja boy, Kotaro Inugami!"

Kotaro waved to the audience as they cheered. Natsumi watched Kotaro, and saw he noticed her. Kotaro smiled and gave her a thumb's up. The girl felt embarrassed, before calling out, "Kotaro-kun! Do your best!"

Kazumi continued, "And his opponent is the shy and ever so adorable girl, Mei Sakura!"

Mei timidly waved to the audience, as Takane smiled while watching her from where she and the other competitors were.

"Now then, let the tournament begin!" Kazumi announced, as the fans cheered.

Mei and Kotaro stared each other down, as Mei shipped out a pactio card, "Adeat!" she called, as a broom appeared in her possession. She twirled it around like a bo-staff.

Kotaro watched seeing Mei was ready to come at him. He thought to himself, 'I can't hit a girl no matter how skilled they are... Wait a minute, I think I know a way around that!' he took off to attack Mei, as everyone watched in suspense.

Mei had swung her broom at Kotaro, only for him to duck and retaliated with an uppercut. Negi watched in shock, "Is he really going to hit a girl?"

"Guess, he has to go against his code." Chamo shrugged.

The audience were surprised to have seen Mei dodged the blow to her chin, but Kotaro smirked. Mei ended up getting shot upward and was sent flying out of the arena and into the water.

"Whoa, what is this?" Kazumi gasped, "Kotaro Inugami landed a blow against Mei without even touching her. How did he do that?"

Kotaro as if answering her spoke, "A simple air palm like strike. I may not have hit her directly but the sheer force from my uppercut was enough to send her flying."

Eventually the ten count was up and Kazumi spoke, "And Kotaro is the winner of the first round!"

Kotaro relished in all the cheers and applause, until he heard a cry for help. He looked at the water seeing Mei splashing about, "Help! I can't swim!"

Kotaro not liking this jumped into the water, and grabbed hold of Mei dragging her back on solid ground, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she answered.

"And what a wonderful display of true sportsmanship by Kotaro to rescue his opponent from drowning." Kazumi announced.

Kotaro and Mei seeing the attention they got smiled, before going back over to the competitors, who congratulated them, "Kotaro that was awesome." Alistair said.

"Thanks," Kotaro answered before looking at Fate with a smug expression, "What do you have to say to that, Fate?"

"That was an easy match that anyone could have won." Fate answered.

"Hey!" Kotaro called, as Mei felt ashamed.

The girl was comforted by Takane, "Takane-sempai, I tried my best. Really I did."

"I know, Mei. I know." Takane smiled.

Rin turned to Fate with a frown, "That was very rude of you to say, Fate."

"I was just speaking the truth."

"Even so. You have no right to talk to Mei like that."

Fate nodded knowing what must be done. He approached Mei, and bowed his head, "My sincerest of apologies to you, Ms. Sakura. What I said was completely uncalled for. I do hope you can forgive me."

Mei smiled, "I forgive you. And I will try harder so next time I will not lose." Fate looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Soon Dustin knew it was his time. He looked and saw his opponent Chachamaru going on ahead of him, "Wish me luck, guys." he said before catching up to her.

* * *

><p>Kazumi announced, as the two entered the arena, "And our second match will be between one of Mahora's boy geniuses hailing all the way from New York city. Give it up for Professor Dustin Bowers!"<p>

"Go Dustin!" Yuna called.

"Give 'em hell!" Haruna cheered.

Madoka and Sakura did a little cheer, "Go-Dustin, let's go! Go Dustin, let's go!"

"And his opponent the robot girl of Class 3A, Chachamaru!" Kazumi declared, as Class 3A cheered, as Satomi watched waiting to see her go to work.

As the two stared each other down in the arena, Chachamaru spoke, "Let's have a good fight, sensei."

"Let's." Dustin agreed.

As the bell sounded, the two took off and fought up close using their combat moves. As Dustin fought the robot, he was concentrating his spirit energy into his fists so to get a stronger blow to Chachamaru.

As Dustin blcoked some strikes from his opponent, he spoke, "I admit it's challenging having not to rely on my classic spirit attacks."

"And I am learning a lot from not relying on my missiles, lasers, or blades as well." Chachamaru agreed.

Kazumi commented, "And look at them go. Dustin was reported to be exceptionally good in martial arts, but against the prized automaton of the robotics club by our geniuses Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen, this is proving to be quite a match.

"That's my boy!" Ross called.

Zyphon spoke to the girls, "I certainly hope Master Dustin doesn't do too much damage to Chachamaru. Seeing another fellow robot get torn apart is too much for me to watch."

"I think they'll be fine." Konoka answered reassuringly.

As Dustin got up close to Chachamaru, he was looking over her body as if waiting for the right moment.

'Almost... Now!' Dustin thought, as he jabbed his fingers covered in spirit energy into Chachamaru's shoulder piercing her latex covering and exoskeleton.

Chachamaru gasped, as she suddenly found her joints freezing up becoming inoperable. With no power to her joints she fell to the floor of the arena.

"And Chachamaru is down, whatever Dustin did he managed to stop her." Kazumi called.

"What happened? What did you do?" the inoperable robot asked.

"I had originally gone over some blueprints of you that I snagged from Satomi and Chao. I learned from them by shorting out one of your joint wires it would cause the rest of your joints to shut down rendering you unable to move."

Chachamaru answered, "Clever move, sensei. It appears this match is yours."

"You made for a good opponent, Chachamaru." Dustin replied, as he was declared the winner.

Dustin smiled seeing all the praise he was getting before helping Chachamaru up and brought her back to the others.

When he and Chachamaru returned, everyone gathered around to not only congratulate Dustin, but to help Chachamaru onto a bench.

"Will you be ok, Chachamaru?" Negi asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, Negi-sensei."

"You really left yourself open in that fight, Chachamaru." Eva noted.

"I am sorry, mistress."

Eva sighed, "Well, not much to do about it now."

"Coming through!" Satomi came in, "Chachamaru!"

"Satomi." the robot answered.

"Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time flat." she pulled out her tools.

"Thank you." the robot replied.

As Satomi got to work, Dustin spoke, "I'm sorry for disabling her like that, Satomi."

"Well, I'm just grateful it was just her joint processors and not something too bad." she answered.

Chao spoke, "Well, my match is up next."

"Our match." Alistair corrected.

"Right." Chao smiled and nodded.

"Chao, Alistair," Dustin began, "Good luck to both of you." The two smiled and proceeded to the arena.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Kazumi announced, "For our third match, we have one of our smartest, skilled martial artists and chefs of Mahora, Chao Lingshen! And her opponent, the boy in leather from the Mahora elementary school, Alistair Savage!" Alistair tightened his black cap onto his head so that his mullet wouldn't get in the way of his fight.<p>

When the bell rang, both fighters took off throwing all they had in terms of hand to hand. Sayo spoke up, "What an amazing match between a young boy and a expert in Chinese martial arts."

"You said it." Kazumi agreed.

As Alistair and Chao fought, the Chinese girl spoke, "You're quite the opponent. I'm really glad you became our allie."

"Well, being with the Shadow master has taught me some better combat moves." Alistair answered, as the two fought.

From the audience, Xever cheered, "You go, brother!"

"Alistair is doing very well, without having to use his dark energy in the forms of long range attacks." Valmont noticed.

"As long as he's not tempted." Belmont put in.

"Don't worry," Xever spoke, "My bro knows what he's doing."

Alistair and Chao harnessing their spirit and dark energies to further empower them fought to the peak of their strengths. Alistair had dodged a punch, before tripping Chao off her feet. Chao attempted to catch herself, only for Alistair to thrust his hand out causing the force of his dark energy to push Chao off the arena and into the water.

"And Alistair has knocked Chao right out of the arena!" Kazumi called, "Can she get back into the arena in time?"

Chao swam as fast as she could, but by the time she got back into the arena, the ten count was up, "Alistair Savage is the winner!" Sayo cheered.

The fans cheered, as Xever jumped out of his seat applauding, "Bravo!"

Chao pouted, "Oh, poo, and I was this close."

"Hey, you fought well, Chao." Alistair admitted.

Chao smiled, "Thanks. You did great yourself, Alistair." the two shook on it before going off to join the others.

With the other competitors, the group congratulated Alistair and commended Chao. Dustin spoke up, "Alistair, you rocked out there, and Chao, you fought perfectly."

Chao smiled, and embraced him, "Thanks, Dustin." she said, before Dustin pecked her on the cheek.

Negi and Dustin knew the next match was between two of their best partners Mana and Ku. The two fighters looked at each other and smiled without saying a single word.

* * *

><p>When they went onto the arena, Kazumi announced, "Next we have Mahora's skilled sharpshooter in the Biathlon and heir to the Tatsumiya shrine, Mana Tatsumiya! And her opponent that proud member of Class 3A's Baka Rangers Ku Fei!"<p>

Mana and Ku faced each other down as Ku summoned her artifact. The bell rang and they took off. As everyone watched, Negi spoke, "Any idea who could win this match? I mean Mana and Ku are two of our strongest fighters, Dustin."

"It could very well be a close match." Dustin admitted.

"I agree," Kaede nodded, as she watched while standing between the two, "So let's see who gets the last shot."

As Mana and Ku exchanged blows, Ku spoke, "You're good, Mana, but I cannot lose until I have faced my disciple."

"Funny, I don't wanna lose either. Because I want to face Dustin as much as you desire to face Negi." the gunslinger answered, as she was dodging Ku's bo-staff strikes.

The fans watched in amaze at the performance the two were displaying on the arena, while the scene zoomed out to reveal Ragnarok, Diabound, and Thorn were watching it from their lair.

"It's so nice to watch them fight each other for a change." Thorn noted.

"Too bad it's not to the death." Diabound said in disappointment.

"In time." Ragnarok answered, as he continued t observe the fights.

Back at the arena, Mana had powered up her spirit energy and went at it with Ku without holding back. Dustin cheered her on, "Go, Mana!"

"Master Ku!" Negi cheered.

All of 3A was cheering them on, as the two continued to fight hard. Soon the two delivered the final blow, only for Ku to sneak in a quick one and pounded Mana to the ground. Everyone gasped and wondered how the tall girl was. They saw Mana on the floor looking too weak to move.

"That was good work, Ku. You managed to best me." Mana smiled.

"You yourself provided the perfect challenge, Mana." Ku nodded, and bowed her head in respect.

"Ku Fei is the winner!" Kazumi announced, as the fans hollered with cheers.

Ku and Mana were brought back to the infirmary of the competitors area, where everyone was gathered around Mana.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine in a few moments. Dustin, sorry. I really wanted to fight you."

Dustin smiled, "I would've wanted to fight you too. But there's always another time," he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "Consider that a reward for effort."

Mana smiled, "Thanks. If you win I'll give you more than just a kiss tonight." she whispered the last part.

Dustin blushed up, "Oh, baby." he panted, as the group chuckled.

Fate walked on knowing his match was next. Before Kaede to follow, Negi stopped her, "Good luck out there, Kaede."

Kaede smiled, "Thank you, Negi." she followed Fate, as the others went to see the match.

* * *

><p>Kazumi seeing both competitors on the arena spoke into the mic, "For our next match, we have another of our schools Baka Rangers, and yet strongest of fighters Kaede Nagase! And her opponent that mysterious silver haired youth of a substitute teacher, Fate Averuncus."<p>

Fate spoke up to Kaede, "Let's both not hold back. I want you to fight me with your full strength, Nagase."

"As you wish, Fate." Kaede smiled.

"Begin!" Kazumi announced, as the bell rang.

Without wasting time, Kaede and Fate took off and clashed. The two fought as if it were the whole Kyoto incident all over again. Only this time no one's life was on the line.

Kazumi and Sayo watched the match and commented, "Whoa, challenger Fate looks like he's hardly breaking a sweat. In fact he doesn't appear to be sweating at all."

"But Kaede isn't going down without a fight, either." Sayo commented.

As the two fighters fought hard, Fate spoke, "Your skills are formidable, but never underestimate a Knight from the Kingdom of Light!" he delivered a powerful kick to the ninja hoping to knock her out of the arena.

Fortunately for Kaede, she grabbed a railing of the arena and pulled herself back in, "Good move, Fate. Now let's see you stop this." she activated her pactio and used her artifact cloak to camouflager herself.

Fate froze and looked all around, "Clever move." he admitted, as he tried to pinpoint where she would strike. Unfortunately he couldn't figure it out fast enough, and ended up getting attacked up front. With a kick to his gut he was knocked back but managed to stay in the arena.

"How does it feel to be a knight losing to a ninja?" Kaede joked.

"The fight is not over yet." Fate retorted.

"Then let's change that." Kaede used her artifact again.

"Talk about a ninja vanish." Kazumi spoke into the mic.

Fate however being more prepared focused, and spun around and reach out catching something invisible out of thin air, "That won't work on me a second time!" he thrust his hand out using a bit of magic in his punch sending Kaede out of her cloak and landed into the water.

"Kaede!" Negi called, as the rest of his partners were concerned.

"And Kaede has been tossed out of the ring! Start the countdown!" Kazumi called, as it began.

Kaede surfaced while looking tired. She knew she wouldn't make it in time before the countdown, but at least made an attempt. She grabbed onto the arena and pulled herself out moments after the match was called.

"Fate Averuncus is the winner!" Sayo announced.

Many of the female spectators cheered for Fate who just stuck his head up proudly, before looking at Kaede, "You did better than I hoped."

"Thanks. And congratulations." Kaede said, as they two left the arena.

Once they returned to the competitors area, Negi hugged her, "Kaede, you were incredible. Even if you lost I'm so proud of you."

Kaede smiled and returned the embrace, "Thank you, Negi. Hearing that makes me feel happy."

Kotaro spoke to Fate, "not bad, Fate, seems you and I both won our opening matches. Which means we'll soon be meeting on the arena against each other."

"Only if you can last long enough." Fate snarked, but this time Kotaro brushed it off.

"Will the next two opponents come to the arena at once?" cam Kazumi's voice.

Takane and Negi looked to each other before giving each other a smile before they headed to the arena.

"Negi!" Kotaro called, as he looked back, "Don't you dare lose! Because I want you to be there and face me."

"Right." Negi nodded, as he continued on.

* * *

><p>Once the two stepped onto the arena, Kazumi announced, "Here we have senior student Takane Goodman and the second child professor Negi Springfield!"<p>

"Let the match begin!" Sayo announced, as the bell rang.

Negi got into a stance, "Are you ready?"

Takane smirked, "You bet I am." she threw off her cloak revealing she was wearing her shadow armor underneath.

"Wearing your shadow armor, are you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm not going to go down fighting without bringing out my ace." Takane answered.

"Well, then. Let's fight." Negi announced, as the two engaged combat.

"Go, Takane-sempai!" Mei cheered.

"Go, Negi!" Dustin, Alistair, and Kotaro cheered.

"Negi-kun!" Negi's partners cheered.

Eva watched seeing Negi fight while using the ring she gave him in place of his staff. She thought to herself in hope, 'I hope he gives me a good show when I have to fight him.'

As Takane got close to Negi, the shadows from her armor came to life and grabbed onto Negi. The spectators were confused, as Kazmui spoke trying to maintain clueless, "Whoa, what is up with Takane's battle garb? It's literally grabbing onto challenger Negi."

As Negi was getting squeezed up, he was struggling as Takane brought him closer, "Don't worry, Negi-sensei. After I win I promise to let you have a date with me."

Negi looked her in the eye, "I'd love that, but I don't love the idea of you beating me!" he concentrated all his magical energy resulting in a big burst sending flashing lights and colors all around.

"Whoa, talk about a killer light show!" Kazumi called.

"I sure hope our challengers are ok." Sayo said in worry.

"Smoke is clearing and..." Kazumi began, until everyone gawked.

Negi was holding onto Takane, as the girl groaned before waking up seeing Negi before her, "Negi-sensei?"

Negi answered, "Yes, Takane?"

"Did I lose?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so." he answered.

Rather than feel upset, Takane only smiled, "Congratulations. I'm glad I got to fight you."

"Yes. I feel that way too, but right now..." Negi trailed off while looking flustered.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion.

"It's your state of dress." Negi explained.

Takane suddenly realized her shadow armor had been vanquished leaving her bare naked. Feeling humiliated she let out a panicked shriek, as many boys started taking pictures with their cellphones. Xever, Valmont, and Belmont were blushing up, while Mitsukai turned to Burai who shielded his eyes with his arm.

"I'm not seeing anything, I swear!" he said.

"Good." Mitsukai answered.

Takane cried, until Negi wrapped a cloak around here, "Here. I'm sorry I ended up doing that to you. I didn't want to humiliate you like this."

Takane ceased her crying and spoke, "Oh, it's ok. But next time you strip me naked... Can we do it in the bed?"

Negi blushed, but whispered, "Sure."

Takane smiled, as she and Negi got up and left the arena. When Negi was back with the competitors the group was congratulating him on a job well done, while Mei and Nutmeg who had just came in were comforting their sempai.

"Next two competitors report to the arena." Kazumi announced.

Dustin looked to his two partners Setsuna and Kasuga, "This is it girls. Make me proud."

"Yes, Dustin." they answered before nodding to each other and headed for the arena.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna and Kasuga went onto the arena, Kazumi announced, "And for our next match we have our sword girl, Setsuna Sakurazaki. And our Athletic nun, Kasuga Misora! Challengers, let the battle commence."<p>

Setsuna who was using a kendo stick fought Kasuga who was using her own spirit energy to fight better. Dustin watched his two partners fight, as Cocone joined him, "Hey, Coco-chan, rooting for Kasuga I'll bet?"

"Yes. But I have my doubts she'll win." she answered.

"True Setsuna's a better fighter, but hey it could go either way." Dustin replied.

On the arena, Setsuna and Kasuga we're still going at it, "You know compared to our normal spars at Eva's resort, this doesn't feel much fun."

"Because we're holding back our true potential from everyone around us. We have to make use with what we can do." Setsuna answered, as she attacked with the kendo stick.

Kasuga back flipped, "And I intend to." she fought against Setsuna, managing to disarm her of her kendo stick,

Setsuna not backing down fought Kasuga head on exchanging blows, before Setsuna launched her fist at Kasuga blasting her out of the arena and into the water. She surfaced looking tuckered out and was hereby declared a loss.

"Setsuna wins!" Kazumi cheered.

Konoka cheered, "All right, Setsuna!"

Setsuna looked up in the crowd seeing Konoka cheer for her and smiled, before she waved at her and the rest of her fellow classmates. After Kasuga was collected by medics and brought back to the med area, Setsuna went back to join the others.

* * *

><p>Finally the last two opponents being Eva and Rin went onto the field, as everyone watched, "For our final match we have Evangeline McDowell and Rin Hikari!"<p>

Eva looked to Rin who felt nervous knowing not only were all her friends from class watching, but her father as well, "Rin."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that whatever happens you have nothing to be ashamed about. What matters is you fought to the very last breath."

Rin was amazed to hear such words come from her, and answered, "Yes, Eva."

When the bell sounded the two went at it, and the audience were once again taken by surprise seeing what looked like children were putting up quite the fight.

As the other competitors watched, Negi spoke, "Eva must really be trying to hold back since if she uses her magic she could destroy Rin."

Chachamaru answered, "Mistress wouldn't think of harming Rin. She's a very dear friend of hers."

"That's reassuring." Dustin replied.

Up in the audience, Ross spoke to Lucas, "Your daughter is doing very well, even against Eva of all people."

"I know. And your son certainly is strong like you as well." Lucas replied.

"Thanks," Ross sighed, and thought, 'If only Nagi were here to have watched his own boy. I'm sure he'd be very proud of him.'

Eva and Rin continued to engage in combat, while Eva spoke, "Now this is how a true magic user should fight. You truly aren't disappointing me."

Rin smirked, "I hope you're not spitting out compliments in hopes of lowering my guard."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Eva asked, "I prefer a match where my opponent is strong and not weak."

"Then you'll love this." Rin retorted as she delivered a spin kick to Eva's cheek.

She growled, "Oh, now you've made me angry!"

Rin's eyes widened, "Oops."

Eva went all out on Rin like it was a cat fight, which was leaving the audience in shock. Kazumi spoke into the mic, "And it looks like this martial arts fight has escalated into a cat fight. And boy does Eva look pissed."

Eva had Rin pinned to the ground, as the girl looked scared out of her wits, "Sorry. I didn't think it's be that hard of a hit to you." she cringed.

Eva smirked, "Seeing you squirm like this is too precious." she laughed.

Rin looked confused, "You mean you were acting like that to frighten me?"

"And it worked." Eva answered, as Kazumi called.

"And that was ten! Eva is our winner!"

The crowd cheered, as Rin felt embarrassed, "Well, I feel sheepish."

"Maybe, but you did better than I expected." Eva brought Rin back onto her feet.

Kazumi announced, "And that concludes part one of the tournament. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

Once back with the rest of the competitors, Chachamaru spoke, "Is your cheek all right, mistress?"

"It's fine." she answered.

"Evangeline, Rin," Negi began, "I want you both to know I'm proud of both of you." he pulled them into a group embrace.

Rin blushed, while Eva looked embarrassed, "Not in public." she grumbled.

Soon Negi, Dustin, Alistair, Fate, Ku, Eva, Kotaro, and Setsuna stood together, "Well, we all made it to this round, and here's hoping we all fight well no matter what." Dustin began.

They nodded, as they checked the updated tournament chart seeing the next match would be between Dustin and Kotaro followed by Alistair and Ku, Fate and Negi, and Setsuna and Evangeline.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time for part two of the Mahora Festival Martial arts Tournament. See you then.)**


	92. Martial Arts Tournament pt 2

**(Welcome to the next chapter, where the next half of the tournament takes place. Eight remain, but soon only one will be named champion. Enjoy.)**

The remaining fighters looked at each other seeing who they would have to be facing. Dustin and Kotaro looked at each other knowing they were the first match of quarter finals.

Dustin smirked, "Well, Kotaro, looks like you and I will be facing off."

Kotaro answered, "I'd be much happier facing Negi, but I guess I'll have to settle for you until then."

Negi approached his number one rival, and his best friend, "Best of luck to both of you."

"Thanks, Negi." Dustin smiled.

"And same to you, because I'll be waiting for you." Kotaro smirked, as Negi chuckled.

"Will the two competitors please approach the arena?" Came Kazumi's voice in the intercom.

"Go for it, you two." Mana said, as the boys nodded before heading out.

* * *

><p>The audience cheered, as they watched Dustin and Kotaro enter the ring. Kazumi spoke into her mic, "And here we have the start of the quarter finals, fight lovers!"<p>

Sayo spoke into her own mic, "For the opening of this match we have Dustin Bowers and Kotaro Inugami."

Kazumi continued, "Both of them showed us just what they're truly capable in their opening matches. Now let's get this match under way!" the bell rang.

Dustin and Kotaro took off and started fighting with fists flying. As they fought, Kotaro spoke, "Yes! This is more like it! I can finally go all out against an opponent."

"You'll have to go all out against me, Kotaro." Dustin smirked, as he powered his fist with spirit energy and prepared to slug Kotaro.

The dog boy leaned his head to the side avoiding the punch. He quickly grabbed Dustin's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Dustin was sent over Kotaro but rolled across the arena, before getting back up.

As Dustin's partners watched, Chizuru spoke to Natsumi, "Natusumi, I hope you won't think ill of Dustin-kun if Kotaro-kun were to beat him, will you?"

Natsumi answered, "Of course not. Just as long as you won't be upset if Kotaro beats Dustin."

"I would never. So let's both support them together." Chizuru suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsumi nodded with a smile, as the two began cheering on their respective Magisters.

Kotaro and Dustin continued attacking each other full force, without Dustin using any of his spirit attacks.

Kotaro smirked, "If you think fighting one of me is a challenge, Dustin. Try multiple!" he used the ninja clone technique and created up to five of himself.

"Clone technique?" Dustin gasped in surprise, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Kaede taught me it. Yeah I've done some secret one on one training with her." Kotaro explained.

"They've obviously done wonders for you." Dustin noted.

"You have no idea." Kotaro answered, as he and his clones took off and engaged Dustin.

The crowd watched as Dustin was fighting against the group of Kotaro's, while Darius watched with interest, "Come on, Dustin, show him you don't go down without fighting."

Dustin while blocking and defending against the group of Kotaro's was building up energy as if he was going to use spirit force, but instead used his built up energy to strike harder at Kotaro, and ended up defeating all his clones.

"You beta my clones!"

"And you're next!" Dustin called, as he landed a pounding blow to Kotaro's face knocking him to the floor of the arena.

"And Kotaro is down!" Kazumi announced, "Start the countdown!"

Kotaro struggled to get up but Dustin's attack was so strong he was finding his hard to move, 'Damn! I can't move my body. If I don't do something I'm gonna lose the match!' he struggled but was unsuccessful.

"And that's ten!" Kazumi announced into the mic, "Dustin Bowers is the victor!" Dustin hearing the crowd call out to him, pumped a fist up and smiled, while Kotaro was taken back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Dustin went back to the remaining competitors, as Negi locked hands with him, "Congratulations, Dustin. You did spectacular."<p>

"Thanks, Negi. Here's hoping you do the same." he replied.

They went to see Kotaro who was secretly getting treated by healing magic via Konoka, "How're you holding up, Kotaro?" Alistair asked.

"Doing fine thanks to Konoka," he answered, before looking at Negi and felt guilty, "Negi, I'm sorry. Guess I won't be seeing you at the finals, even after the promise I made."

"Kotaro." Negi said in remorse.

Kotaro wiped his dismal look off and smiled, "Don't worry, though. We'll have our rematch one day."

Negi smiled seeing his spirit wasn't broken, "Right."

Kotaro then looked at Dustin, "And you watch yourself, because next time we fight I'm gonna dish it all out."

Dustin smirked, "I look forward to it."

Alistair spoke up, "Well, mine and Ku's match is next. Wish us luck."

"We go now." Ku added, as the two walked for the arena.

* * *

><p>When the two fighters stood on the arena, Kazumi announced, "For our second match we have Alistair Savage and Ku Fei. Opponents are you ready? Begin!" The bell sounded.<p>

Alistair and Ku engaged in combat with Ku overpowering Alistair with her advanced martial arts skill. The Chinese girl spoke, "Your skills are impressive, Alistair. But you're still not in my league."

"Don't count me out yet, Ku," Alistair answered, as he fought back, "Ever since I got separated from Xever years ago I had to fight for survival. And when I was taken in by Ragnarok he himself taught me how to truly fight. So you better prepare yourself!" Alistair answered, as he fought back against Ku.

The spectators watched, looking impressed, "That kids actually matching Master Ku."

"Not bad."

Xever watched form his seat with the Balitons and Michael, cheering, "That's my brother down there!"

Dustin and Negi watched seeing Alistair holding his own, and Ku going all out, "This could be a close match." Negi noted.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed.

Ku and Alistair grappled, and tried overpowering each other. Alistair spoke, "I'm not gonna lose like this. I have every intention to fight Dustin and make it to the finals!"

"You'll have to get past me to get there!" Ku struggled.

"Then let's end this!" Alistair called, as the two fought.

Ku used all her best kung fu moves on Alistair, but the dark warrior powered up by dark energy to his peak delivered a pounding blow to Ku knocking her out of the arena and landing in the crowd seats.

"And Alistair's knocked Ku right out of the arena!" Kazumi cheered, "Let's hope she's ok."

Everyone looked down seeing Ku lying down looking alive but beaten, "That was wild." she laughed.

"And it looks like she's ok," Sayo spoke into her mic, "But it doesn't seem like she'll be getting up any time soon."

"Right. Alistair Savage is the winner!" Kazumi announced.

"WHOO-HOO!" The Baliton twins cheered.

"All right, Alistair! That's my brother!" Xever cheered. Alistair threw his arms up and waved to the crowds, before going on back to join the others.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back with the others, he and Dustin bumped fists, "Alistair, that was hardcore badass!"<p>

"I try." he admitted.

"I just hope Ku will be ok." Negi said in worry.

"Don't worry." Kaede said, "Ku will be back on her feet in no time. Konoka will make sure of that."

"That's right." Konoka giggled.

Negi smiled, before Fate spoke up, "Negi, our match is next. I hope you are prepared." Negi nodded with determination as they headed out to the arena.

* * *

><p>As Negi and Fate walked to the arena, the crowd watched, as Kazumi spoke up, "And for our third match of the quarter finals we have Negi Springfield and Fate Averuncus. Are you ready to rumble?!" the bell rang.<p>

And so Negi and Fate took off and started fighting at the peak of their strengths while powering up their bodies with their magical energies. With every punch and kick they threw bits of magical energies were released making the air around the whole audience shake.

"Whoa, just what is this feeling in the air?" Kazumi asked playing dumb, "Whatever it is it's sure leaving a heavy feeling all around us."

Eva watched and sighed, "Those boys, are they trying to blow their secret?"

"They're just having fun, Eva." Konoka answered.

"Does Fate even know what fun is?" Kotaro asked.

"He has his own version of fun." Rin admitted, as she watched the two fight, and thought to herself, 'I don't really know who I want to win the most, Negi my true friend, or my loyal guard Fate?'

As the two boys mages fought, Negi spoke, "Takes you back to that night in Kyoto, huh?"

"I was merely holding back for Rin's sake. Now I don't need too." Fate answered, as he and Negi continued to exchange blows, but none was letting up.

Kazumi announced, "Look at the sparks fly between these two! I don't know how they have so much strength for being young boys, but whatever they're doing it's working."

Fate was on the offense, as Negi was on the defense, "If you think you're going to be able to catch up to your father like this, Negi, then you're only kidding yourself." he taunted.

"What was that?" Negi asked with a frown.

"If you want to catch up to your father you'll have to do better than this," Fate continued, "Why I wouldn't even be surprised if you aren't going full out."

"I am going all out!" Negi growled.

"If this is true, then your best is nothing compared to me."

That finally set Negi off as his magical energy increased more and began fighting back against Fate all out, while Fate smirked.

The others were surprised, as Dustin spoke, "Looks like Fate just gave Negi a little shove."

Eva smirked, "Clever. Now this really will make for a good fight." she kicked back, as the rest of the girls watched.

Negi and Fate continued to fight, with Negi going full on out than ever before, while Fate himself was aiming to match him. Both delivered a final punch wanting to see who could make theirs first. There was an explosion of raw power and everyone saw Fate getting launched back into the water.

"Whoa! Let's see that in slow motion!" Kazumi called, as the screen above displayed the instant replay in slow motion where Negi's punch connected to Fate's face before Fate could land his own blow on Negi.

"It looks like Negi-sensei was just too fast for Fate." Sayo said.

"Question is, how is the white haired pretty boy after that?" Kazumi inquired.

They saw as Fate surfaced in the water with his back facing up, "It doesn't look like he's going to be getting up." Sayo noted.

"Then this match goes to Negi Springfield!" Kazumi called, as the crowds cheered, especially Negi's partners.

Negi seeing Fate floating in the water, jumped in and fished him out beofre bringing him back to the others.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting area, Fate had woken up seeing everyone surrounding him, "There you are. Thought we lost you." Dustin said.<p>

"What just happened?"

"You lost, Fate." Kotaro answered smugly.

"Negi's punch got to you before you got to him." Alistair explained.

Fate sighed, "I see," he turned to Negi, "Congratulations, Negi."

Negi smiled, "Thank you for being such a worthy opponent."

Fate couldn't help but smile a bit, until Rin hugged him, "Fate, I'm so proud of you. Even if you did lose, you're still a worthy knight to me."

"Thank you." Fate answered, as he allowed her to keep hugging him.

"One more match for the quarter finals." Dustin realized.

Setsuna and Eva looked at each other, with the vampire smirking, while Setsuna looking unsure. Suddenly Konoka spoke up, "Setsuna, I know you can do it."

"Konoka." Setsuna gasped.

"I agree," Dustin spoke up, "I have faith in you as do the rest of us. Now go out there and show your stuff."

Setsuna inspired by her friend and master's words of encouragement smiled and answered, "Yes. I will."

Negi spoke to Eva, "And good luck to you, Evangeline."

"Humph, like I need luck," she answered with pride, before looking back at Negi, "Still, I appreciate your words."

"Good luck to you as well, mistress." Chachamaru bowed her head to Eva. Eva smiled as she and Setsuna left for the arena.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Kazumi spoke up, "And here are the final fighters for the quarter finals, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Evangeline McDowell. The winner of this match will be moving onto the Semi-finals."<p>

"Let the match begin!" Sayo announced.

When the bell rang, Setsuna gripped her wooden kendo stick to use for combat, while Eva using a bit of magic to power herself up fought Setsuna, who defended.

"Don't think because I have to hold back majority of my magic I'll be an easy target." Eva warned the sword girl.

"Thought hadn't crossed my mind, Evangeline." Setsuna replied.

Eva smirked, "Good." she attacked Setsuna, who used her kendo sword as well as her own martial arts training from fighting with Dustin and the rest of her fellow Spirit Warrior partners.

"Come on, Setsuna!" Konoka called.

"Stick it to her!" Dustin cheered.

"Don't lose hope, mistress!" Chachamaru called.

"I believe in you, Evangeline!" Negi cheered.

Setsuna and Evangeline hearing both their names being cheered fought harder, as Eva spoke, "Let's see who's will to win is stronger mine or yours." she struck at Setsuna who was taking attack after attack.

Konoka and Dustin were shocked, "Setsuna!" they cried.

Setsuna who thought she was going to lose, thought to herself, 'No! I cannot lose! They believe in me, and I won't let them down!' she started powering up her spirit energy much to Eva's shock.

Setsuna took off striking at Eva from all around, while the vampire was finding it harder to keep up, 'She was never this strong when she'd fight against Dustin or the other girls. What is driving her like this?!'

Setsuna struck Eva and the girl ended up falling to the ground. The crowd gasped, as Kazumi called, "Holy hell, Setsuna struck Eva down with one attack. Can the girl get back up before the countdown?" she asked before beginning said countdown.

Setsuna went over seeng Eva lie down still awake, "Eva? Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Even that attack wasn't enough to completely immobilize me." she answered.

"Then why aren't you getting up?" Setsuna asked in confusion.

"I wanted to see how strong your will was to win, and it looks like it was plenty strong. Tell me what motivated you?"

Setsuna looked back seeing Konoka and Dustin smiling at how she performed her last attack, "I wanted to make the ones I love proud." she answered with a smile.

Eva let out a small laugh, "Well, it looks like you succeeded in that."

"And that's ten! Setsuna is the winner!" Kazumi announced as the crowd cheered.

"And now everyone these are you finalists!" Sayo announced as the final board was set up.

They saw the next match was between Dustin and Alistair, followed by Negi versus Setsuna. Dustin and Alistair looked at each other knowing it was inevitable for the both of them, while Negi and Setsuna themselves were looking forward to their match as well.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time where it's the semi-finals, and then the finals itself. I'll see you then.)**


	93. Martial Arts Tournament pt 3

**(And here I am with the semi-finals and final match for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. Hope you enjoy these last three fights.)**

During the brief intermission, Dustin was doing some stretches as his inevitable match with Alistair would soon take place.

He stopped his exercises, and took some breaths, as Zyphon handed him a bottle of water to hydrate, and Domino dropped a towel on his shoulder. After Dustin toweled off, Zyphon spoke, "Are you all set, master?"

"I am, Zyphon." Dustin answered.

"I hope so. You and Alistair haven't fought each other since Kyoto." Domino cawed.

"I know. But this time we will be limited to our power level," Dustin reminded them, "While we can use our energies to power us up, we cannot attack using them the way we're prone to use them."

"This shall make for an excellent handicap, huh?" Zyphon asked.

"Just like when Negi and Fate fought." Domino added.

"I know." Dustin nodded.

"Dustin." came a voice, as Dustin saw Mana approaching.

"Mana, I was just about to head to the arena."

"I know. I wanted to catch you beforehand. How do you feel about fighting Alistair again?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I'm stoked. Both of us are perfect examples of a young spirit and dark warrior stronger than most of our classes at our ages. We'll see at this point who is the strongest."

"Well, good to luck to you." Mana said, as she pecked Dustin's cheek making him smile.

In another room Alistair had finished tucking his hair underneath his cap, and used the spell tag to make his body look like a normal human being.

"Alistair?" Yue asked, as she came in.

"Yue? Why aren't you with Haruna and Nodoka in the crowd?" Alistair inquired.

"I wanted to see you before your match. To wish you good luck."

Alistair smiled, "Thank you. Hearing you say that gives me a lot of reason to want to win." he embraced the short girl, who returned the embrace. After Yue pecked him on the cheek, Alistair walked out to the arena.

Fievel climbed onto Yue's shoulder, "There he goes." the mouse said.

"I know." the girl nodded.

* * *

><p>Out on the arena, stood Dustin and Alistair as the crowd cheered them both on as Kazumi spoke, "And here's match one of the semi-finals. Here we have Professor Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage!"<p>

The crowd cheered, as Dustin spoke to his rival friend, "So here we are."

"Yeah." Alistair nodded.

"I assume you've also anticipated we would be meeting like this?" the spirit warrior inquired.

The dark warrior answered, "I have, but I had hoped it would be an all out fight and not some tournament."

"Hey, what can ya do?" Dustin shrugged.

"True."

Kazumi spoke into the mic, "Challengers, are you ready? Fight!" the bell sounded.

Dustin and Alistair wasted no time and went into battle. Upon reaching each other they exchanged blows from punches and kicks while dodging.

From the crowd everyone watched in excitement, as Xever was cheering his brother on, while Dustin's pals from New York were rooting for him.

Darius watched in interest, as Ross spoke, "They're both formidable fighters, master."

"Indeed. Your son is as always at the top of his game. And Alistair is proving to be quite the dark warrior." Darius answered, as he continued to watch the match.

Dustin threw a punch to Alistair, who did a dodge roll. The dark warrior got up and swung his leg at Dustin. The spirit warrior caught the leg and spun around still holding onto Alistair. When he released the dark warrior's leg, Alistair was flying but grabbed onto the edge of the arena and pulled himself back into it.

"And Alistair saves himself from the drink!" Kazumi called.

Alistair got into a stance, "Good form, Dustin. But I'm not going down just yet."

"Bring it." Dustin beckoned him.

The two once again fought, as their energies started powering them up. The girls and Negi noticed this and knew things were going to get intense.

The two fighters began fighting each other head on pulling out all the punches. They were so caught up in fighting, they hadn't realized their spirit and dark auras were releasing energy waves all around them causing everyone in the audience to feel uneasy.

"Whoa, I'm getting goosebumps all of a sudden." one student said, while holding onto himself.

"I know. What's this feeling in the air?" another student asked.

The girls, and the others knew what was happening, as Mana thought, 'Dustin, what're you doing?'

Xever thought, 'Alistair, are you trying to give yourself away?'

Darius thought, 'Boys, they just can't resist throwing all they have.' he sighed.

Watching from his viewing orb was Ragnarok, Thorn, and Diabound, "Well, this is quite the performance." Ragnarok said.

"Both of them are incredibly strong, even when they're holding back this much." Diabound added.

"Such a shame Alistair betrayed us." Thorn added.

"Indeed," Ragnaork agreed, "But don't worry, in the end he will have no choice but to join me again. As will they all." he snickered.

Back at the fight, the two fighters were itching to end this fight, as Dustin spoke, "This is it!"

"Our final blows!" Alistair called, as they powered their right fists up and went at each other delivering one final punch.

Both their fists connected to each others cheeks and were repelled from each other and were sent out of the arena and into the water.

"And they're both in the dip!" Kazumi called, "If none of them can make it back into the arena by the ten count then they're both out," Dustin and Alistair swam for their lives to the arena, and climbed back up before the ten count was up, "And they avoid the time limit for being out of the arena. Question is can they continue to fight given their state?" Kazumi commented on how exhausted they looked.

Both Dustin and Alistair looked like they were hanging on by a whim trying to remain on their feet. The two struggled to step up to each other, but before they could get close enough to attack, Alistair spoke, "Dustin, this was a great match."

"Yeah." Dustin agreed.

"But only one of us can move onto the finals."

"I know."

"And that someone has to be you." Alistair finished, before groaning and fell down flat.

This shocked Dustin and everyone else, as Kazumi spoke, "What's this, Alistair Savage dropped down flat before he and Dustin could engage again. Well, judging from his state he's in no condition to continue fighting. To that end, Dustin Bowers is the winner and will be moving onto the finals!" the fans in the crowd cheered, as Darius, Ross, and the warriors from New York applauded.

Dustin smiled at his victory, but looked down at Alistair seeing he was willing to drop first. He picked him up and carried him under his shoulder to the recovery area. From the crowd, Xever watched feeling bad that his brother lost, but proud that no matter what the end result he did his best.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary area, Alistair was lying on a bench recuperating, as Dustin spoke, "You did fight well today, Alistair."<p>

"Thanks. But you may have one today, but next time I won't lose." Alistair promised.

Dustin smirked, "I won't either." the two fist bumped.

"You two look like you're doing ok." Came Mana's voice, as they saw the gunslinger and lazy philosopher girl approached.

"Hey, girls." Dustin greeted.

"Congratulations, Dustin," Mana began, "And, Alistair, you did great yourself."

"You sure did." Yue agreed.

"Thanks." Alistair smiled.

"You two should hurry, Negi and Setsuna's match will be starting soon." Mana said.

"Yeah." Dustin agreed, as Alistair got up feeling much better and they walked to get a view of the match.

* * *

><p>On the arena stood Negi and Setsuna, as Kazumi called, "And here we have the second semi-final match between Professor Negi Springfield and Setsuna Sakurazaki!" the crowd cheered as the girls of 3A watched with excitement.<p>

"Are you ready, sensei?" Setsuna inquired.

"I am." Negi confirmed.

"Let the final semi-final match begin!" Kazumi announced, as the bell rang.

The two fighters took off as Setsuna used her own martial arts spirit warrior training in conjuncture with her wooden kendo stick. Negi was using his own martial arts training with Ku and Kaede to defend himself and attack.

As they fought, Dustin and the others watched, as Kotaro spoke, "Man, look at them go."

"Setsuna and Negi aren't holding back." Konoka said in amaze.

"Either one of them could prove a challenge to you, Dustin, when the final match comes." Fate said to the spirit warrior.

"Perhaps," Dustin answered, as he watched the match closely, before looking in the corner and spotted someone in a cloak within the crowd, "Huh?" he squinted and thought he saw a hairstyle through the hood looking similar to Negi's. He blinked and suddenly saw the cloaked figure was gone, "Who was that?"

Negi fought Setsuna head on as his magic amplifying ring was helping him power up. Setsuna continued striking at Negi with her kendo stick not wanting to insult him by holding back.

'I will fight and I will win for Dustin, no matter what the odds!' she thought, as she continued to fight Negi.

Negi himself was deep in thought, 'I can't afford to lose, not when I've come this far!' he thought before throwing a punch at Setsuna's stomach and the girl was sent flying off the arena and into the water.

"And Setsuna's been launched out of the arena!" Kazumi called.

"I hope she's ok." Sayo said.

Suddenly they saw Setsuna surface, and Kazumi began the countdown. Negi and the others noticed Setsuna was just floating in the water not even bothering to try and swim back to the arena.

"Setsuna, what're you doing?!" Konoka called.

"You can still make it!" Negi called out, not wanting her to give up.

Setsuna called back, "I'm fine, Negi. This was a great match, and I'm glad I could have fought with you."

"Setsuna." Negi gasped in awe.

"And that's ten! Negi Springfield is the winner!" Kazumi announced, as the crowd cheered and applauded.

Setsuna swam back and got out of the water, "Congratulations, Negi. You deserved this." she smiled.

"I should thank you for giving me such a splendid match." Negi smiled. Setsuna smiled back, as the two left the arena.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Setsuna toweled off and changed into dryer clothes. Negi and Dustin stood side by side, as their partners stood before them.<p>

Mana spoke first, "This is it you two. Are you ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dustin answered.

"I hope this match won't come between your friendship as your other matches haven't affected your relationships with the others." Kaede said hopefully.

Negi shook his head, "Don't worry. We promised each other no matter what the outcome nothing will change between us."

"Put it there, bud." Dustin said, as the two did their handshake. The girls smiled, as they watched their senseis head out to the arena for the final match.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Kazumi announced in her mic, "And here we are the folks. The match you've all been waiting for! The final match of the Mahora Festival Martial Arts tournament!" The crowds cheered, as Sayo spoke up.<p>

"And our final two challengers are the two teachers for Mahora Academy Junior high class 3A, Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers!"

Kazumi continued, "They've both fought long and hard to make it this far, and now only one of them can walk away the victor. Opponents, are you ready?!" she called, as both Negi and Dustin raised their fists, giving her the confirmation, "Then let the final match begin!" the bell rang.

Negi and Dustin seconds after the sound of the bell took off and exchanged blows. They both powered up their magic and spirit energies to increase the affect of their attacks. With every blow they connected they ended up releasing a surge of energy in the air, as everyone watched in amaze.

"Is this some kind of special affect?" a girl student asked.

"If it is, it's killer." a boy student said in enjoyment.

From Negi's group, Eva rolled her eyes, "Those two are letting their energies out more than during Dustin and Alistair's fight."

"They're just having fun, Eva." Kotaro said.

"Let's only hope they're not foolish enough to blow the place up." Fate said stoically.

"I'm sure they'll refrain from doing anything that brash." Rin answered.

"Go, Dustin!" Sakurako, Yuna, Haruna, Kasuga, and Madoka cheered.

"Go, Negi!" cheered Makie, Ako, Kakizaki, Theodora, and Ayaka.

Negi and Dustin using their martial arts moves they learned from both Ku and Chao were putting on quite a show for the spectators, while Ku and Chao watched with smiles adorned on their faces.

"I so proud of disciple." Ku flicked a tear from her eye.

"Me too." Chao agreed, while smiling happily.

Dustin threw a punch at Negi who blocked with his bare fist and struck at Dustin's chest with his free hand. Dustin recoiled, but shook it off, before sweep kicking Negi off his feet. Negi got back up and threw attack after attack at Dustin, while the spirit warrior was hanging in there.

Dustin thought, 'Man, Negi's sure fired up for this match, but I am as well.' he started returning the blows Negi was landing on him.

Negi thought as he was forced to defend himself, 'Looks like Dustin's also feeling hyped from this match as much as I am.'

As they two fought, Chamo and Domino were watching from a safe spot in little fold up beach chairs. Chamo spoke up, "Now this is an awesome match, huh?"

"You said it." Domino agreed.

"Say, Domino, how about a little bet? Say ten bucks for whose partner wins?" Chamo suggested.

Domino looked appalled, "Shame on you, Chamo. Betting is a bad-bad thing... Make it twenty." he whispered.

"You're on." Chamo smirked.

Back in the arena, Negi and Dustin continued throwing all they had at each other leaving bruise after bruise, and scrape after scrape. But no matter how many hits they took, they kept on fighting.

Kazumi commented, "Boy, these two kids can really land and take a blow. I wonder how much more they can both endure?"

"I don't know, but with the way they're looking it's a miracle they haven't broken anything yet." Sayo put in.

Dustin and Negi finally got close and began grappling, "The playing field is even, Dustin!" Negi strained, as and Dustin were locked in combat.

"Maybe for now, but the tides of this match will turn!" Dustin declared, as they broke their grapple, while their energies kept on increasing along with their auras getting brighter.

"Are they glowing?" a girl asked.

"Boy the festival's really gone over it's budget for these special effects." a male student said.

The boys partners were shocked to see how much higher their energies were jumping up, as they fought with all they had.

The two after knocking each other back on the arena stared each other down, while their eyes squinted, "Negi, it's time we ended this fight."

"I agree." Negi nodded.

The two shouted as their energies powered up to their fullest and they charged at each other delivering one last blow. Then their attacks collided it resulted in a huge explosion sending smoke everywhere, as the spectators shielded themselves and coughed some of the smoke up.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Kazumi spoke into her mic, "Somehow the boys attacks have triggered some kind of smoke effect. Once it clears we'll see the end result of their latest blows."

Soon enough the smoke was cleared and they saw the arena itself was piratically destroyed, and Negi and Dustin were each standing on a piece of the arena surrounded by water. Both boys looked extremely exhausted from their final attacks. But were still standing.

Kazumi spoke, "And it looks like their attacks had destroyed the arena, with each of them standing on a single piece of what's left of the arena, who will be coming out on top now?"

Negi and Dustin panted while staring at each other as if waiting to make their next attack so they could take home first place. Suddenly to Negi's surprise, Dustin collapsed from his standing point and fell into the water.

Negi's eyes widened, as the crowd was in shock. Kazumi was jaw agape, before grabbing her mic and spoke, "I don't believe it! Dustin Bowers has taken a fall. This match is over! The winner of the Mahora Festival Martial Arts Tournament is Negi Springfield!"

The whole audience roared with applause, as Negi himself stood flabbergasted, "I won? I won!" he smiled and cheered for himself, before remembering Dustin. He jumped into the water and pulled him out, "Dustin, are you ok?"

Dustin coughed up water, "Yeah. So what happened?" he saw the screen above showing Negi's face with Winner under his mug shot, "Never mind, I get it."

"Dustin, you fought wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a final opponent in this tournament."

"Not even Kotaro?" Dustin smirked.

"No, but don't tell him that."

"My lips are sealed."

Chamo smirked and turned to Domino who was scowling, "You owe me twenty." he said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Domino grumbled.

As the audience cheered, the cloaked figure spotted by Dustin snuck away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, Negi stood next to Kazumi along with his prize money of 100,000 yen. Kazumi spoke into the mic, "Negi, how does it feel to be the winner of the tournament?"<p>

"Well, it's exciting I'll say that." he answered.

"And how did it feel when you fought Dustin?"

"Exhilarating. We've had practice spars before, but this was a match worthy of the both of us."

"Good to hear. And so what do you plan on doing with your prize money?"

Everyone was eager to hear what he had to say. Negi answered, "Well, when the festival is over, I play to take my whole class out for dinner."

Class 3A cheered with joy, as Kazumi spoke into the mic to the crowd, "Now isn't this a generous boy?"

Negi smiled, as he started getting his picture taken for school record. Eventually Negi stepped down and was swarmed by his partners embracing and kissing him on not only a job well done, but for his generous treat.

Dustin smiled, as he watched his friend enjoy his victory, until Mana and the rest of his partners approached, "You ok, Dustin?" Madoka asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, girls."

"We want you to know even if you lost you're still a winner to us." Yuna noted.

Dustin smiled, "Thanks, girls. I appreciate it."

"And here's a little compensation from all of us." Mana said, as all of his partners swarmed him with kisses and hugs, which he enjoyed to his fullest.

* * *

><p>In Ragnarok's lair, the shadow master spoke, "The tournament has come and gone. Which means it's about time to put my plan into motion. Are you tow ready?" he asked Thorn and Diabound.<p>

"Yes, master." Thorn answered.

"I've waited long enough." Diabound added.

Ragnarok spoke, "Then let's get started."

**(And there's the chapter. In the end Negi was victorious in the tournament, but now Ragnarok is set to strike. What will he do? Find out next time.)**


End file.
